The Cosmic Sekiryuutei
by RoxasHyuuga
Summary: I don't own High School DxD or the other elements in the story. Follow Roxas Hyuuga as he goes teach at Kuou Academy while learning of the supernatural and himself. OCxHarem Might change to M for stronger content.
1. OC Bio

_Author's Notes: This is my first time doing this so I know I'm gonna screw up to anyone reading, but first I don't own High School DxD or other elements I will add in the story, I just own the fanfic after seeing so many good ones on this site. Got my creative juices going. Anyway, OC intro._

Name: Roxas Hyuuga (yeah i know, but I want to use this name for my character)

Age: 25

Height: 6ft

Hair: If you know Gundam 00, think of Setsuna's hairstyle

Hair Color: Black with blue tips

Eyes: Brown

Skin: Pale white

Appearance: Slim, yet toned

Race: Human (will change as story goes on)

Personality: kind, smart, very protective, somewhat rebellious, shy at times

Occupation: Teacher/Tech Manager at Kuou Academy

Natural Skills: sword and gun skills, high strength and stamina, pro gamer, hand to hand, voice acting, skills in game designing and computer programing, robot building, above average intelligence, speaks English, Spanish, and Japanese

Likes: friends and family, games, robots (likes gundams the most), anime and manga, dragons, foxes, cats, dogs, birds, swords, guns, peace, exercising

Dislikes: needless fighting, bugs (trauma from 2 bad vacations involving bees, ants, scorpions and spiders), seeing people he care about getting hurt, faliures that can risk peoples lives, losing friends

Sacred Gears: Boosted Gear (Not gonna bother explaining since you should know what it does) and Creation Gear. Creation Gear is a dragon-type Sacred Gear that allows the user to create almost anything based on their imagination, however it is size limit is up to the size of a galaxy and it cannot create Sacred Gears. In terms of power, the Creation Gear is equal to the Longinus types. It houses the Cosmic Creation Dragon, Andromeda, a dragon that comes from the Andromeda Galaxy. Andromeda was one of the few beings that learned the secret of the begining of the universe and its creation and used those secrets to create her home galaxy. She left to find something interesting to do after spending time in her home galaxy, wandering until she felt a calling to her in the Milky Way.

Bio: Roxas Hyuuga is an American with Cuban and Japanese desent. He lives in South Florida, with his Cuban father, Japanese mother, and two sisters. He learned his skills in guns with his dad while learning swords and hand to hand with his mom. His hobbies in gaming, anime, manga, and robotic engineering gave him an interest in creating games and robots. His gaming hobby has given him a chance to go on pro leagues where he usually win more than $5000. He is a bit socially awkward in conversation since he likes to talk about his own interests with a somewhat profuond knowledge, making others think he weird. Even after graduationg college with degrees in game design, teaching, and computer programing, he finds difficulty in finding a job. That was until in the mail, he recieved a letter telling him that his skills are required in Kuou Academy. Thinking that its strange for a letter from Japan to reach him, he looked online to see what the academy was about. If he went, it wouldn't be the first time he went to Japan as he did spen some time there to see his mother's side of the family and go with his dad to Odaiba to see the lifesized RX-78-2 Gundam. After considering the offer, he thought 'What do I have to lose, at least I can go see grandma' and signed up a teacher and tech manager of the academy. That is where this story will begin.

Harem: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweise, Kuroka, Kunou, Athena from Campione!, Shizuka and Kanna (dragon familiars), Hikari (Kunou's cousin) (WIP)


	2. Arrival to Japan

_A/N: As stated before, I don't own High School DxD or the other elements I'll put in the story._

legend

"text"- English or Japanese

"_text_' - Spanish

'text' - thoughts

[text]- Ddraig

**[text]** - Andromeda

Roxas' POV

I was at Narita Int'l Airport, I feel as if it been such a long time since I returned to Japan (well it has, like 8 years ago as I was busy with college). Coming here for a job at Kuou Academy was suspicious but with no luck finding job back home, I decided coming here would be a good start. After all with a teaching degree and other degrees that I have on my belt, I thought I could take a chance at this. That's when my cellphone rang, it was Grandma Maria from back home. "_Hola Abuela_", I said on the phone. "_Hola mihito,_ did you make it to Japan?", she replied. She knows a little bit of English, but she speaks mostly Spanish. "_Si_, but I just got here it's already late", I said as I look at the time difference. At least she understands English, but it wouldn't have mattered since she lives in South Florida, where you would find lots of Hispanics, like my family. "_Did you call your parents or your Grandma Rika?_", she asked in Spanish. "_Toda via no,_ but I'll call them", I replied. "_Ok, but make sure you do_", she said."_Ok, _later _Abuela_", I said as I hang up.

'Well, I should probably get my things and go to my new home', I thought as I noticed that it was almost 11:00 PM here. 'Man, an academy that recently turned co-ed, I should be careful', I thought as remembered the info from online. As I found the address to the place I'll be living, I noticed that I'm just a stones throw away from the academy, an apartment that was close to the school, at least I don't have to worry about getting there on my first day. As I went to my room, I noticed how high I was. "Whoa, this school is huge", I said looking out the window seeing the school grounds. My room overlooks the school where I'll be working at. Hopefully, the staff will be friendly. I got my phone and called everyone that I'm in Japan, they gave me good luck as this was my best chance to get hired for a job. 'Well, it Kuou or bust', wondering if I really will get hired. I decided to take a bath and go to sleep as tomorrow would possibly be my first day as a teacher.

Dream

There were ruins everywhere, I looked up as I saw two dragons, one white and one red. They were fighting, I don't know why. Every time I try to call out, they just keep fighting. I tried getting close, but a stray shot blasts me back. Fortunately, I was still alive, but why when something like that would normally kill me. I then noticed a light coming from behind me, another dragon, but silver in color.

"Who are you?", I asked.

**[I am *********]**, said the dragon.

"Huh, sorry I didn't get that", I couldn't hear her name.

She then transformed into a woman. She wore a silver dress, had long silver hair, eyes that look like there was a galaxy in there. And assets that most guys would go for, even me.

"How did you do that?", I ask as I was amazed that a dragon could do that.

**[Its my skill, anyway you will be visited by powerful beings later on, you must prepare]**, she said, warning me that something big is going to happen to me. The next thing I knew I got blasted by the two dragons fighting.

Reality

"AHHHH", I screamed as I woke from that nightmare. I checked the time, I still have a good 2 hours before I need to go to school. That's when my phone rang. It was Mom, "Hello Mom" I said.

"Honey are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why are you calling Mom?", I replied.

"Well your father had a dream that you were killed by some person with black bird wings and was brought back by a person with bat wings", she said.

"Are you telling me that I'm gonna get killed by a some strange person with wings and then brought back by another, you do know how strange that sounds", I said.

"Yes I know, but you know your father tends to get those visions", she said. When it comes to my Dad, he tends to have visions that predict the future. And sometimes, they actually come true. It was strange when he told me to watch my head back in high school, next thing I know a paint can fell and clocked me on the head and it happened on the same day before I went to school.

"Listen Mom, I need to get ready for my first day as a teacher...hopefully", I said as I was nervous.

"You'll be fine, I know they will hire you", she replied.

"Ok, tell Dad and my sisters I said hi", I said. "Ok", she replied. I then hung up my phone, took a shower, and got dressed for work. 'This is it, my first day', I thought as I was nervous, really nervous.

As I got to school, I noticed all the students that were there. As I recall, since the school recently turned co-ed, there would be more girls than guys, probably a chance for some of the male students to find a girlfriend here. I didn't get that luxury back in my high school days as I was too busy with school work and college was no break either. I headed for the main office for the interview. Apparently, the headmaster was very friendly and in fact after some consideration, I was hired. 'Yes, finally a job', I said in my head as I finally can go into business. He led me through the school and showed me where I'll work. My classroom was actually the newly built computer lab they installed during the break. "I think your skills are best in this classroom, you'll enjoy it", said the headmaster as he told what I'll be doing for the next few years.

As class started, I noticed all the students that were there. "Hello, my name is Roxas Hyuuga, you can call Roxas-sensei", I said as that felt really good. Good thing I'm fluent in Japanese, thanks Mom. As I got class underway, I noticed some of the students working on their first assignment that I gave them, it's just something simple to warm them up on working with computers. "Class, I'll let you know that if haven't completed any classwork, you can save them on file and work on it at home, I won't pressure you with too much homework unless I need to", I told my students as I saw they were happy with that. "With the headmaster's permission I set a website for you to do your work and to turn them in as well.", I said as it would be more convenient to do their work on computer. "Things are great here", I muttered to myself.

Meanwhile in the old school building

"Buchou, did you hear the news about that foreign teacher?", said Kiba.

"Yes, I have", said Rias.

"Computer Lab room 1, Roxas Hyuuga, I heard he's quite smart", said Akeno as she held his file with a photo.

"...A bit interesting...", said Koneko.

"Ara ara, thats a first", said Akeno as she was a bit surprised at Koneko's comment.

"I felt something strange when I saw him, like a strong power", said Rias.

"Is it a Sacred Gear?", asked Akeno.

"I'm not sure, but I want to find out, Koneko watch him, we might have found someone special", said Rias.

"...Alright...", said Koneko.

_A/N: Well hopefully this is at least a good start for this fanfic. I really like this anime and the LN, can't wait for season 2. Anyway read, review, and hopefully no flames._


	3. Death and Rebirth

_A/N: Still trying to figure things out on this. The characters might be a bit OOC, but I'm just writing this story that's in my head. Anyway to the story._

legend

"text"- English or Japanese

"_text_' - Spanish

'text' - thoughts

[text]- Ddraig

**[text]** - Andromeda

Later in the day

It was break time, I decided to get familiar with the school grounds. As I walked around, I was greeted by the students who go here. I went outside to look at the field at school. It was bigger than the one I remember in high school. I took an interest at going to the Kendo Club and see if they were active. After getting directions from the students, I found my way to their dojo. I saw how they were hard at work. Practicing their sword swings, reminded me of back home when Mom taught me how to use a sword as she was a Kendo Champion back in her day. I silently watched as they practiced, they already noticed I was watching them, but they didn't mind. After practice, one of them came up to me.

"Hello Roxas-sensei, do you have an interest in our club?", she asked.

"Oh, well it's just that it reminded me of the days my mother taught me Kendo", I replied.

"I see, I'm Murayama, pleased to meet a fellow practitioner", said Murayama.

"I'm Katase, pleased to meet you, sensei", said Katase.

"If you already know me, then I guess word travels fast, I was just hired today", I said.

"Would you like to try, you look like you want some practice?", asked Murayama.

"Are you sure, I don't want to disturb your practice?", I asked as I was unsure to bother them.

"Its okay, were almost done", she said as I noticed some of the students were getting ready to leave.

"Alright, you got me, but I'll do it this once, I don't want to get fired so soon", I replied, well I really did need the exercise.

As I got a simple shinai, Murayama was waiting for me at the ring. I can handle the hits since I trained without the gear, got a lot of cuts and bruises, but that meant I was getting better at using it. As she readied her self, I set myself to Iai stance.

'That stance', she thought.

3

2

1

GO!

I rushed her and managed to get a hit before she could react. I noticed the students were shocked at my speed.

"Wow sensei, how did you do that?", she asked.

" Whenever I trained with my Mom, I wore training weights, she made sure that I got accustomed to extra weight, I was practically 3 or 4 times my weight", I answered.

"Wow, amazing, and using Iai stance, you wanted to finish quick didn't you?", she asked.

"...Maybe", I answered.

I left the dojo as the girls were going to change their clothes. I heard some rustling and noticed 2 boys at the side of the building.

"Hey, you two!", I yelled at them. They noticed I called them out and started to run. I was able to cut them off and grab them. Next thing I knew, the girls from the club came to see what the fuss was about. I noticed the girls were pissed, it seems they know these two.

"I caught them looking at the side of the building", I told the girls.

"It's the Perverted Duo, Matsuda and Motohama, they were at it again huh?", said Murayama.

At that point, I noticed the girls wanted a piece of them. I decided to humor them.

"Go ahead and smash them, pretend I'm not here", I grinned as I saw the shocked faces of the Perverted Duo.

As the girls were giving a beatdown, a certain silver-haired girl was looking at the commotion.

"...He fast, and that match I saw earlier, he looks strong", said Koneko in the distance.

When the girls finished, I felt as if someone was watching me from afar. When I looked around, there was no one but the Kendo Girls.

"Thank you Sensei, for catching these pests", said Katase.

"_It was nothing_, oops, I said it in Spanish", I told the girls.

"I didn't know you speak Spanish", said Murayama.

"Well my Dad's side of the family is Cuban", I replied.

"I see, well its no big deal, there are some students here who are foreigners or mixed blood", said Murayama.

As I looked at the time I noticed that my break was almost over. "Yikes, gotta go, and, oh Baldy and Four-eyes, you have detention for today", I said as the two were shocked at getting detention at the start of the year.

Back in class

As the students were working I noticed that there was one who was having some trouble.

"Is something wrong?", I asked.

"Oh I just can't get the computer to start.", she said.

"Hm, strange I was sure that it was working earlier", I said as I inspected the computer.

I checked the back and noticed nothing wrong. I opened up the PC and saw that one of the motherboards was damaged.

"That's weird, they told this was brand new", I said to myself as I gone to the closet that had extra motherboards. After replacing the damaged board with the new one, I started the computer.

"There, it works, all better now Miss-", I said as the computer started working again.

"Amano, Amano Yuuma", said Yuuma.

"Well Amano-san, if there are any problems don't be afraid to ask", I said.

"Thank you Sensei", she replied.

Days later

For a few days, I helped out Amano-san on whatever problems she had as strangely they only occurred with her. She seems like a good student, even though strange things happen when she get on the computer. i managed to teach her a few things on fixing the computer and she's a fast learner. As a student-teacher relationship, we got along well, she then asked me a peculiar question after class one day.

"Sensei, if you don't mind, can you meet me at the school rooftop at sunset", she asked.

"Well, after I get a workout, I'll see you there, but why?", I asked.

'Why did she ask such a strange question?', I wondered when I heard a faint voice.

**[Beware]**, said the voice.

'Huh, what was that', I thought wondering where that voice came from.

"Alright, I will", I answered.

"Thanks, I'll see you there", she said.

'He's nice, but why him, I'm not sure if I should', she thought as she was conflicted at what she might do.

After class, I got out my training gear and put it on. Heading outside, a girl in a weird costume came up to me while I was training.

"Your wish will come true", she said handing me a piece of paper that had a strange circle.

As soon as I took the paper, she was gone. 'That was strange', I thought as I got back to training. After training, I went to the teacher's office to see my students progress. I stayed there until sunset, remembering what I needed to do. I headed to the rooftop to speak with Amano-san. Before heading up the staircase, I noticed a student with crimson red hair halfway up.

"Greetings, Roxas-sensei", she said.

"Greetings, its kinda late, shouldn't you go home?", I asked.

"I had business in the student council", she replied.

"I see, well don't hang around for too long, I'll be worried if a student got attacked on her way home", I said. She looks like the type who all the boys in school would go for, if I recalled she is Rias Gremory, a transfer student from Scandinavia. I found it strange as she doesn't strike me as someone from there. She went on her way before saying something.

"I'll see you _very soon_", she said.

I was a bit creeped out on the way she said it. As if she knew something was up. As I opened the door to the roof, I saw Amano-san.

"You made it", she said.

"Yes, now is there something you need from me at this hour?", I asked.

"Yes, can you die for me?", she said.

I was surprised, but just to make sure.

"I'm sorry, what now?", I asked wondering if what she said was a joke.

She came a little closer and said, "Will you die for me?", she asked as the next thing I knew, I felt cold. I looked down noticed a spear go through me, I was bleeding. I tried to grab the spear, but it burns as if it was on fire.

"What... is this... a beam spear?", I asked as I saw Amano-san transform. She looked more mature and wore rather provocative clothing, but what got were here wings, that when I thought back to what Mom said. So this is what she meant. I fell to the ground bleeding, I saw her face look sad for some reason.

"I'm sorry Sensei, your really kind, I just wish you didn't have the Sacred Gear", she said before flying off.

'Sacred... what now?', I thought as I could barely talk. Bleeding out sure does that to you.

'Man, a few days at school and I'm going to be in the obituaries, this shit sucks, I haven't done something useful yet', I thought as everything was getting dark.

'Getting...dark...still want...to live'

As my sight was fading, I noticed the paper I got earlier light up and fly. A circle of light appeared and from that circle a familiar crimson haired girl from only a few minutes ago. What I saw next were the bat wings, coming from her back, jusk like what Mom told me.

"I told you that we would see each other soon",she said.

I remembered what that silver dragon woman told me.

'Powerful beings, huh, no kidding', I thought jokingly.

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now on live for me, Roxas Hyuuga", she said as my conciousness faded completely.

Dream

I was here again, the same ruins, the two dragons fighting, and the silver dragon woman standing right next to me.

**[I told you to prepare, but you weren't strong enough, no matter, we'll talk soon, you'll learn about both Ddraig's power and mine]**, she said.

"Huh, Ddraig?", I asked.

**[That red dragon, who is fighting his rival, the white one, you'll learn more from your new friends]**, she said.

"Huh, new...friends?", I asked as I wonder what she meant. Next thing I knew, blasted again.

Reality

I woke up from that dream. I felt my chest trying to find that hole that should be there, but it wasn't. Though I wondered, why was I naked. I then heard someone snoring.

"...Suu~suu"

From hearing that soft snore, I feared the worst. As I pulled the blanket off, I saw the crimson-haired beauty, sleeping...next...to...me...naked.

3

2

1

OH SHIIIIIIIIIIT!

Oh I've done it now, I had sex with a student, 'I'm so fired. No wait, if nobody knows but the two of us then I won't get fired. No wait, that won't work', I thought in a panic. As I was frantically panicking with an alarm going off inside my head, I heard giggling.

"Well now, you sure are funny, Roxas-sensei", said Rias.

"Um, what's going on, no, don't tell me, I did something criminal!", I said in a panicked voice.

"Oh, no don't worry, I'm still a virgin", she said.

"Oh good, no wait, just the two of us in here is still bad news bears!", I said.

"Don't worry, no one in school will know", said Rias as she gave a smile.

'But that doesn't make me feel any better', I thought. I then remembered something.

"AHH, don't look, and your breasts!", I screamed as I remember that we were both naked.

"Oh don't be shy, I don't mind if you see me naked, and besides you're really healthy down there", she said jokingly.

At that point I feel like offing myself. I remembered about the stab from that beam spear. This is no joking matter, a male teacher and a female student, in the same room, naked, I could only let out my impression of Touma Kamijou.

"Such misfortune", I said.

"Oh, I didn't know you could do Atsushi-san voice", she said.

"I practiced", I replied while practically dying inside.

"Is your stomach okay?", she asked.

"I'm pretty sure a beam spear to the gut, is insta-kill",I replied.

"I healed it. You were badly wounded, but just one night and you're okay. I shared my demonic power by embracing you while you were naked. I can do it since we are in the same clan.", she said as she got her underwear on.

"Wait...demonic power, does that mean you're a...", I said as the inevitable happened.

"You guessed it, I'm a Devil", said Rias as she revealed her devil wings.

I felt as if my sanity got poisoned and wad dropping fast, where's the antidote when you need one.

"I am Rias Gremory, I am a Devil and your Master, nice to meet you Roxas Hyuuga. Can I call you Roxas?", she said with a devilish smile.

At that point my sanity HP just hit 0. That statement was super effective on me, its like getting kicked in the nuts while you're down.

_A/N: Just one question for you guys, if something like this happened to you, would you end up like my OC?_


	4. The Rise of the Cosmic Sekiryuutei

_A/N: Believe it or not, this story in my head is going to be there for a while, but I'll need to take a break when necessary. Back to the story._

Early morning after death

I decided to cook up breakfast for two as Rias was taking a shower. But the fact that the only people in my room are me and Rias is very unsettling. I was cooking a typical American-style breakfast of bacon, eggs, and waffles with a bit of Japanese-style with rice and miso soup.

'This is awkward atmosphere is really killer, oh wait, I already died and respawned, but I'm not a Spartan', I thought as I heard the shower turn off.

Breakfast

"Itadakimasu"

Right now, a crimson-haired beauty is sitting across from me, eating the breakfast I made. I hope she likes it because my Mom crammed my head with lots of cooking before I came here for work.

"This is delicious", said Rias.

"My Mom taught me to cook before coming here", I replied to her compliment as I wash down with some chocolate milk.

When I finished eating, I brushed my teeth, showered, and changed to my work clothes. When I finished changing, I noticed Rias wanted to talk.

"You have an interesting collection of games Roxas", she said as she looked at my collection of games from the Xbox 360, Nintendo 3DS, PS3, PC, and PSP.

"I'm a pro gamer back home, it gave me money, but that's not a stable income", I said.

"I see, but why come here for work, if I recall, you live in the United States", she asked.

"Well for starters, all my chances at finding work there was zero, bad economy and what not, then -and don't call me crazy- that country doesn't feel safe to me anymore with all those conspiracy theories about the government taking over everything people do. My Dad escaped Cuba so that he didn't have to live a harsh life there. But it just followed him, but he's still doing well. This job right now is my only chance, and I don't want to get fired." I said as I told Rias my reason for being here.

"Aren't you being paranoid?", she asked.

"When you call it paranoid, others would call it a few levels past that", I replied.

"And speaking of jobs, after you're done with your work as a teacher at school, report to the old school building for your meeting, you'll be getting another set of work", she said.

"Alright, but could you go ahead, I don't want to be seen with a student, it might cause problems for my position as a teacher", I said.

"Relax, it'll be fine, besides, the Student Council and the Headmaster are in on it too", she replied.

"I see...wait, they're in on this too?!", I asked as she nodded to my reply.

I could only facepalm at this revelation. So by now the headmaster probably knows of my condition.

Later

"My life is crumbling before me", I said as I walked with Rias to school.

"It's not that bad, being with me means that you're popular", she said.

"Define popular", I said as around us the other students were looking at us.

Some of the students were gossiping, thinking that Rias and I are in a relationship. I got a lot angry stares from the guys as she's popular with them, while with the girls, it's a bit conflicted between Rias and I in an obscene relationship or the girls actually trying to ship me with her, granted that I'm 7 years older than her. I could only chant in my head that my life just couldn't be a doujin.

"I'll send someone after school, he'll guide you to the old school building", she said.

"Oh good, that way the sharp daggers pointed at me will go away", I said sarcastically as Rias headed for class, and I as well.

After School

"Hi. Roxas-sensei", I look at the male student in the teacher's office, if I recall correctly, he is Kiba Yuuto, the center of the girl student population's affections and the enemy of the guys.

"Is there something you need?", I asked.

"I came here under Rias Gremory's orders", said Kiba as he smiled.

"Oh, I see", I said.

As I followed Kiba, a lot of the girls thought of shipping me with Kiba, I could only facepalm.

"Do you get this everyday?", I asked.

"Yes I do, but I got used to it", he replied.

"You are a brave man to handle girls who're only fans", I said.

"Thank you, but you're just as popular as I am after what happened this morning", he said with a smile.

"Don't remind me", I grumbled as my thoughts went back to earlier.

I noticed that while I was out in the sun, I felt a bit exhausted, but not too much, thank you weight training. As I followed Kiba out into the back of the school, I noticed an old school building. It looks well maintained, even if for some reason it creeps me out a little.

"Buchou is here"

"If I recall, Rias is the club president of the Occult Research Club right?", I asked

"Yes, she is", he said.

When it comes to the paranormal, it's a bit unnerving, but since I believe that anything can happen in our universe, I say fuck it, ghosts, zombies, and other stuff, hell my house back in the States is built over an Indian Burial Ground. Hmm, I wonder how that Seminole girl is doing?

"Buchou, I have brought him"

"Yes, come in", said Rias.

'I knew it', I thought as I heard a familliar voice.

As Kiba and I stepped inside, I noticed a silver-haired girl eating gâteaux. She gives me the feeling that she was the one spying on me the other day.

"Nice to meet you"

"Same to you"

I then heard the noise of a shower. Wait, a shower, here, in a clubroom, must keep eyes away from the shower.

"Buchou, take this"

I hear another girl's voice.

"Thank you Akeno", said Rias as she was drying herself.

I turned away as I rather not get slammed outside the window, or worse. As I heard the curtain open, I turned around and noticed Rias wearing her school uniform.

"I'm sorry, I had gym class earlier and I worked out a sweat", she said.

My mind was still stuck at the shower in the clubroom part.

I noticed another girl next to Rias.

"Hello I'm-"

"Himejima Akeno, vice-president of the Occult Research Club", I said.

"Ara ara, so you know me?", she asked.

"Well as a teacher, I have to know my students names so that I can help, in fact I know everyone's names in this club", I replied.

I sometimes hear from the male students that Rias and Akeno are the "Two Great Onee-samas". And the silver-haired girl, Toujou Koneko, is practically the school mascot. Students of such high reputation involved in an odd club, this can only mean one thing.

"Looks like everyone is here. So Roxas."

"Y-yes"

"We the Occult Research Club, welcome you, as a devil"

At that point, the "WTF BOOOOMMMMM" went off in my head.

"Here's your tea"

"Th-th-thank you", I said as I was holding a cup of tea shaking madly.

As I tasted the tea, I started to cool down.

"It tastes good, I really needed that"

"Ara ara. Thank you very much."

Akeno was very happy about that as she sat down on the sofa.

"I'll get to the point. We are all Devils"

Well that was blunt.

"Your expression says you don't believe.", she said.

"Oh I do believe, it's just that my mind is having trouble contemplating this, trust me I was warned something like this would happen", I replied.

"Oh, how so?", asked Rias.

"Well before my first day at work, my Mom called and told me about getting killed and brought back to life, my Dad was the one who had the vision", I said as everyone else was shocked at this.

"Then you must be special, you must be a descendant of powerful clairvoyants or something?"

"Not that I know of", I replied.

She told me about the Fallen Angel that attacked me yesterday. As well as the history between them, the Angels, and us the Devils. I still cringe at the fact that I'm a Devil now.

"Do you know of Amano Yuuma?" asked Rias.

"Yes, she was my student, but for some reason when I check my student roster, her name isn't there", I replied.

"She erased the evidence of her existance" she said as she snaps her fingers.

Akeno brought out a photo, what I saw was my student Amano Yuuma.

"This is her, right?"

"Yes, she is."

"This girl is...no, this is a Fallen Angel." she said as my thoughts go back to the rooftop.

"This Fallen Angel wanted to kill you."

"Did it have something to do with this Sacred...something?"

"Yes, it did, she approached you to check if you had something dangerous inside you. It must have been weak so she took her time. When she confirmed it, she killed you, a human that possessed a Sacred Gear."

Sacred Gear, I remember.

"A Sacred Gear is an irregular power bestowed to certain humans. Peoples' names recorded in history are said to be such possessors. They used it to record their names into history.", said Kiba explaining about the Sacred Gears.

"People who play an important role are known to have Sacred Gears in their bodies", said Akeno as she continued where Kiba left off the moving back to Rias.

"Most Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional ones that can be a threat to us, the Devils, and the Fallen Angels. Roxas, raise your left hand."

My left hand? Is there something there?

"Do it quickly."

I raise my left arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"Something strong...? Gundam 00 Quanta from Gundam 00...?", I asked

"Alright, imagine it at a particular pose where it's at its strongest.", she replied.

"..."

I imagined the 00 Quanta going Trans-Am to unleash the Quantum Sword.

"Good, now lower your arm slowly and stand up. Try to mimic that pose, imagine it strongly, and don't hold back.", said Rias.

I lowered my arm and stood up.

" Well, here goes.", I said as I was about to embarrass myself making that pose.

"TRANS-AM, QUANTUM SWORD" I yelled as my arms started to glow.

Wait, what?! I can go Trans-Am now?!

As the light disappears, two gauntlets appear on my arms, red on the left, silver on the right. At that point, I had two names in mind.

"Oh, that's interesting, multiple Gears", she said as she saw my Sacred Gears.

"Ddraig...Andromeda", I muttered. At that point they were curious at what I said.

"Where did you hear that name?" asked Rias.

"It was in a dream, there were three dragons, one red and one white, they were fighting, I tried to stop them but I couldn't get close", I said as when I saw the silver gauntlet, where the name Andromeda came to mind.

"You said there were three, who the third?" asked Kiba.

" A silver dragon, she had eyes that look like I was looking at a galaxy", I replied.

"Strange, we never heard of such a dragon, and that silver gauntlet looks like nothing I've ever seen before, but I know the red one, its Twice Critical, it doubles you power for a short amount of time. Did this dragon say you are connected to Ddraig?", asked Rias.

"She said I would learn of his power and hers, I guess she implied that I'm connected to him", I said as that's the best reply I could give.

"Well, given the off-chance that you are, you might be the current Sekiryuutei, though this silver dragon...Andromeda, we have no clue who she is", said Rias. That's when a voice rang out.

**[Hello, Roxas. Now we can talk.]** said Andromeda, talking through the silver gauntlet. Everyone freaked at that.

"Is that the silver dragon talking?!" asked Kiba. I confirmed it as that was her voice.

**[I'll introduce myself, I am the Cosmic Creation Dragon, Andromeda. This silver gauntlet is called Imagine Drive, but that's its name in a sealed state. Its true name is Creation Gear. I come from all the way from the Andromeda Galaxy, my home. ]**, said Andromeda.

"Ara ara, a dragon from another galaxy, that amazing", said Akeno.

"Andromeda, do you know Ddraig?", asked Rias.

**[Yes, I do. He's in the red gauntlet in Roxas' left hand, but its in a sealed state. If Roxas gets stronger, you'll hear him.]**, said Andromeda explaining the connection.

"Andromeda, just out of curiosity, how powerful is Creation Gear?", I asked.

**[My power rivals high rank Longinus types. With this Gear at its fullest you can create anything up to the size of a galaxy. However, it can't create Sacred Gears, so don't bother. At your current level, with Imagine Drive, you can create anything that's not larger than 10ft 3-dimensionally. My power originates from the secrets of the beginning of the universe and its Creation, hence my title. I'm in a sense a Cosmic Longinus.]**, she said surprising everyone, even me.

"So its confirmed, you're the new Sekiryuutei, Roxas. Just that it's not awakened yet. But you will awaken their full potential in time.", said Rias.

"I think my title might be Cosmic Sekiryuutei, as it fits for both dragons."

After going through all this, Rias held out a leaflet.

"Remember this?"

"Yeah"

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. The magic circle is used to call us Devils. You won't find people who would draw these circles to summon us. So we hand them out to those who would use it. It's safe and easy to use. That day, while you were exercising, one of our familiars gave this to you. After you were attacked by that Fallen Angel, you called me on the verge of death. You called so hard that you summoned me, to be honest, my servants like Akeno or the others would go, but you called me, I wasn't expecting that."

"Well, when you see your own blood that matches your epic hair color, you were the only one I had in mind", I said.

"When I was summoned and saw you, I knew you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked. The problem was that you were dying. Not just Devils, but humans impaled by spears of light also die. When you were in that condition, I decided to save your life."

Save my life?! I'm grateful and everything, but my folks are gonna kill me when they learn about this. Good thing they're thousands of miles away.

"Althought, as a Devil. You were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil."

At that point everyone around me had the bat wings. I then felt something strange behind me. I was shocked to see wings on my back too, but I had two pairs, and they looked, mechanical for some reason.

"Well this is unusual, two pairs of wings means you're really powerful, but what I don't understand is that your wings look...mechanical." said Rias.

**[That is because of my influence, when in his younger days, he had his interests in robotics. That imagination caused a passive effect, that changed his wings to appear mechanical, but they are actually biosynthetic]**, said Andromeda as I felt my wings. She was right, looked mechanical, but I felt them as if they were made of flesh.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto." spoke Rias as Kiba smiled.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto, you already know I'm a second-year student and a Devil, nice to meet you."

"First year... Toujou Koneko... pleased to make your aquaintance...I'm a Devil." said Koneko as she bowed.

"My name is Himejima Akeno. I'm a third year and vice-president of the Occult Research Club. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the house of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Roxas."

At that point, I realized that I probably should've taken the red pill, oh wait, doing that means I chose her.

I went back to my apartment, trying to sort everything that happened in that meeting.

**[Are you okay, Roxas?]**, said Andromeda.

"I don't know, how would you feel if you weren't a dragon anymore?", I sarcastically replied.

**[Well if your being sarcastic, I guess you'll be fine]**, said Andromeda as she jokingly replied.

"My parents will kill me, literally, I wouldn't put it past Dad if he rigs a grenade to have holy water in gas form, he can be crafty", I said.

**[Well your father is creative, I'll give him that, but not as creative as me, and don't worry, they're your family, they trust you]**

"Gee, I wonder how long that will be?"

**[Don't worry, with Ddraig and I by your side, everything will be okay]**

_A/N: Well this was quite long, thought there others that wrote much longer. I'm going to add Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt to his harem and have Donaseek as a fellow teacher later on. Until then cya._


	5. Job, A Sister, and an Exiled Devil

Early Friday morning, before school

**[You got up early, and made these things. Shouldn't you be preparing for work?]**, said Andromeda.

"You told me to prepare for something big, as far I'm concerned, you don't really have room to complain", I said as I practiced using the Imagine Drive. Using it, I made several things that I thought I might need.

**[You know those things are useless unless they use your demonic power. Fortunately, your training with your parents when you were young gave you an insane amount of power for just starting off.]**, she said looking at my equipment.

I made the armor to look like the 00 Quanta but the head to look more dragon-like, it even has a compact GN Drive. I left the GN Shield off so I can use different setups for it. As for weapons, I made a few: A VT7 HF Sword, like the one from Metal Gear Rising. The GN Sword III with a customized GN Beam Magnum. Since the blade is foldable, I can switch between two ranges. An ACR Custom with Hybrid Sight, M203 Launcher, and Extended Mags. It also has an element infuser so that the shots are infused with fire, lightning, ice, or any other element. At least this can be use for many enemies. As for long range, I made a particle rail gun rifle with a 10x scope. Like the ACR, it too has an element infuser. Also, they all use some of my demonic power as I enchanted them after making them.

"Good, now for the storage"

I used the Imagine Drive to create a Quantum Storage Bangle. At least it'll help keep this stuff stored inside of it, wouldn't want nosy neighbors to see this kind of stuff. My thoughts went back to how I was revived. Rias never told me how she did it thought.

"Andromeda, how did Rias revive me?", I asked.

**[She used chess pieces laced with magic, they are what turned you into a Devil. You already know the things Devils are weak to, as well as places you shouldn't get close too. You'll learn more about these pieces from Rias. Though, I think you probably know of each piece's properties seeing as how you would play Chess with your aunt and sisters.]**, said Andromeda.

"Good thing I played a lot. But they are pretty good at the game. They probably would be good at games like Starcraft.", I replied. When I saw chess pieces, they remind me of RPG roles like mages, warriors, and other roles. If what I'm thinking is correct, I might already know each of their properties already. I then remembered something important.

"Rias never did tell me my job as a Devil."

**[I think my introduction made her forget.]**, she replied.

"True, we were all amazed. Though if you're from another galaxy, how did you get sealed into a Sacred Gear?", I asked.

**[When I arrived on this planet, it was very primitive, my appearance would frighten people since I'm a dragon. So I transformed myself into a human. Though I couldn't run away one time and I was killed. My soul was put into a Sacred Gear by the God from the Bible. He knew I was no threat to anyone, just an unfortunate victim in a chaotic world. I had several possessors, but none were able to awaken me, even the Imagine Drive didn't appear for them. But there were two people who came very close.]**

"Who were they?", I asked.

**[Leonardo Da Vinci and Nikola Tesla. Tesla was the more interesting one as he was very close to achieving his goal. A shame that there were those who interfered with him and stole his work to make them their own.]**, she said as I was shocked two hear the names of two revolutionary scientists.

"Man, you've been around haven't you, and that probably also explains why no one ever heard of you before."

During break

I met up with Rias during my break and asked her about my job as a Devil. She told that she forgot about that as she was focused on Andromeda during that meeting.

"After school and work, you'll be handing out these leaflets. Go through the city and deliver them. You'll also have a magic tracker, this device will lead you to people who are looking to use these leaflets to summon us.", said Rias as I was staring at a large pile of leaflets.

"Andromeda told me you used chess pieces on me to bring me back."

"She did, well I'll tell you about them later. I assume you know the game?", she asked.

"Yeah, even if I play video games, I also played Chess. I tend to relate them to certain roles in RPGs.", I replied.

"I see, so you know each pieces' property. The chess pieces in the game work the same for the ones we use. We call them Evil Pieces."

A few days later

After work, I use this opportunity to go around the city and train while passing out these leaflets. Good thing I didn't have the gauntlets on me as that would be weird to be seen with these things in public. I then took a break at the park.

'Better to avoid any encounters with Fallens or else', I thought as a felt as if someone was targeting me.

**[Behind you]**, said Andromeda as I reacted to her warning. I jump out of the way to see a beam spear on the ground on where I was standing on earlier.

"Great, company", I spoke to myself quietly. I turned around to see a middle-aged man with black wings. Not this again.

"How did you evade that, devil?", he asked as he was curious. I readied a fighting stance and pulled my VT7 out.

**[You wouldn't get away unless you fly, as for fighting him, you are stronger but still inexperienced]**, she stated as my odds were against me. I needed a plan.

'Can you make a flashbang grenade', I asked Andromeda.

**[Sure, but it will be potent enough to disorient you if you're not far from it]**

"So what are you planning? You seem like an "Exiled Devil" gone mad...Don't worry, I'' put you out of your misery", he said as he readied another spear.

I put my VT7 away, threw the grenade at him, and ran off. I heard it go off as I noticed the flash right behind me.

"Hmm, he got away, clever using a flashbang to disorient me", said the Fallen as he was now alone in the park.

The next day

I walked over to the old school building, some students asked me why I was going there. I told them that since that the Occult Research Club didn't have an advisor, I volunteered.

**[Good thing you really did volunteer to be the club advisor]**

'Well it's convenient, and I'd rather prefer not to lie to my students. Already caused enough trouble years ago as the Tricky Rebel.'

I remembered my high school years. When I wasn't with my family, I'd go out looking for trouble. Usually its some police harassing people. One time, my friend was followed by the police and needed my help as he had a record, even though that record was false. I hacked into their database then and removed his record. He was let go after getting a ticket, with a record, he could've gotten arrested. I did a lot of things that broke the law during those days, but I made sure I cleaned my tracks and left a calling card known as the Tricky Rebel. I would always catch corrupt cops and expose them. It gave me a reputation that made the police fear me. For if they didn't stop harassing people who didn't do anything wrong, they will have to face my Tricky Rebel persona.

**[True, but you let that out during your first day here]**

"They were pervs, besides, they had it coming", I replied with a grin.

Rias told me that handing out leaflets was something that familiars do. But rookie servants did those when they started out. I was a bit surprised that Akeno and Koneko wanted me to call them by their first names, even though I thought that as a teacher I really shouldn't. I then entered the old school building and gone to the clubroom on the second floor.

"I'm coming in"

As I entered the room, it was dark, the windows were covered, and candles were lit on the floor creating a circle.

"Good you're here. Today you will start taking contracts.", said Rias.

"I'm not gonna take their soul am I? I'd rather not have a guilty conscience in doing that.", I asked.

"That's an outdated custom. We just take an item that they give us and fulfill their wish to complete the contract. Think of it as the side-missions that you would do in games. As of now, your work in handing out leaflets is finished, you can start your job as a Devil professionally", she replied.

"That's a relief", I said sighing as that I wasn't going to do something that I think is stupid.

Akeno waved at me to go to the center of the circle.

"Since this is your first time, we'll start small. Yuuto got two contracts beforehand and is double-booked. It's hard to do both so I leave one to you", said Rias.

"I'll leave it to you, Roxas-sensei", said Kiba.

I noticed a magic circle glowing with blue and white lights.

"Alright, Sensei", turning to Akeno as I was curious at what she's doing.

"Akeno is inserting your carved seal into the circle, Roxas. Now put you palm out", said Rias as she put something on my hand. I noticed my palm glow just like the circle.

"I'm guessing the circle on the floor and the one on my hand are connected.", I said.

"That's right, the magic seal is used for transportation. It sends you to your client's place instantly. When your contract is finished it brings you back here. Just like in the games you play.", she said as I understood the reference.

"Akeno, you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou" said Akeno as she got off the circle before I stood up for my next instruction. Good thing there are tutorials like these. Don't want to end up doing something like what Caboose did in Red vs Blue.

"Now stand in the middle", said Rias as I felt a some power coming from the circle.

"The magic circle is responding. You'll be sent to your location. You have the manual on what to do after being transported?", she asked.

"If I didn't, I'd probably cause friendly fire or accidental suicide", I said jokingly.

Everyone laughed a little at my joke. I guess they knew what I referenced.

"Good...Now start your contract Roxas, and good luck", said Rias with a calming smile. That sure calmed me down. Hopefully it won't accidentally send me to the Moon, or my armor will have its first test. I closed my eyes as I felt the light get a little stronger. I started to feel as if I'm being transported.

Mission 1: Teaching Butler

As I opened my eyes, I noticed I'm somewhere else. I heard a female voice ring out.

"Sensei, what are you doing here? You're not Yuuto-kun!"

I turned around and noticed it was one of my students from class.

"Sorry, he's double-booked...Can you keep this whole me being a Devil a secret?" I said.

"Of course, Roxas-sensei", she replied.

"It's my first time doing a contract, so is there anything I can do?", I asked.

"Well...can you be my butler for a bit?", she asked.

"Sure, but as your sensei, make sure your doing your work, ok."

"Okay."

The next thing I knew, I was wearing a tux, It was a simple task of giving her some good treatment. I even helped her out on some of her studies as I guided her on some of the questions she was having trouble on. I got the device Rias gave me and put the wish inside before I forgot.

"Thank you Sensei, you're the best", she said as I felt that I was being sent back.

Mission Complete

Back at the clubroom

I stepped off the circle, I noticed everyone was wondering how it went.

"How did it go?", asked Kiba. At that point, it was voice acting time.

"Mission complete", I said making a voice similar to Heero Yuy.

"Ara ara, is that you voice acting, Rias told me you did Touma-kun from Index?", asked Akeno.

"Yeah, I practiced", I replied.

"Good... you can both go back home now and good job Roxas."

Early Saturday morning

I didn't have work today as it is Saturday. Gave me some time to play games. I turned on the 360 and started playing Halo 4. I did couple matches, some were good, but there was one match in which an idiot keeps screwing up our team that we lost that match. I pretty much rage quit after that. It was embarrassing that right when we were so close to winning, a lucky headshot got him making us lose. I decided to turn off the 360 and head outside to train.

While I was training I heard a noise,"Hwaa!".

I turned around to see a Sister on the floor. I knew its a bad idea to get close to her, but I'm not cruel enough to leave her there.

"Are you okay?", I asked.

"Aww. Why do I keep tripping over...Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much." she said as I helped her up. A gust of wind blew her veil off revealing her straight blonde hair. I figured she's a foreigner like myself.

"No problem... are you alright?", I said as I got her veil.

"Yes", she replies as I gave her the veil.

"Are you traveling around, Sister?"

"No, I was appointed to a church here in this town.", she said.

Great, a church. I hope I don't step on a landmine or something. Good thing I know where it is as my training run gets me around town.

"I was troubled since I got here. I can't speak Japanese that well and I got lost."

She doesn't know Japanese, must be that "Language" ability that Rias told me. Still, I could've used my Imagine Drive to create a translator.

"I'll take you to that church, I know where it is", I told her.

"You do! Thank you! This is all thanks to God!"

**[You know you shouldn't be helping her, Rias will chew you out.]**

'I know, but she can't blame me if I'm doing a good deed.' I thought back to Andromeda.

"Uwahhhh!", I turned to see a boy crying.

"Are you alright Yosh-kun?", said the boy's mother.

"Are you okay? Boy shouldn't cry over a small injury like this."

I noticed that the Sister went over to him. She put her hands on the boy's injury, then a green light appeared. That light healed the boy's injury.

'Is that what I think it is?'

**[Yes, it's a Sacred Gear]**

'Amazing, a healing type.'

"There, all better now", said the Sister as she ran back to me.

"Sorry, but I had to.", she said.

"I understand", I replied as I heard the boy saying thanks to the Sister.

"He said, thank you Sister", I told her as she smiled.

"That power you used on him, what was that?"

"Yes, it's the power to heal. A special power that was given to me from God.", she said as I noticed a hint of sadness. I can assume there's some history about that. And I couldn't tell her about my Sacred Gears, that would be an awkward conversation.

I noticed we were closing in on the church. Remembering the danger, I decided to part ways.

"Just go down this street until you reach the end", I told her.

"Yes, thank God!", she said with a sigh of relief.

"I should get going"

"Please wait, I would like to make you some tea", she said.

"Sorry, but I was in the middle of exercising, and I have some work piling up so I have to leave."

"Aww."

"How about another time? I'm Roxas Hyuuga, I'm a teacher at Kuou Academy, you can call me Roxas."

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Alright then, Sister Asia, next time, some tea", I said with a smile.

"Yes Roxas-sensei! I'll see you again!" she said as bowed and went off.

**[Good thing we weren't close to the church, you were close to having your Devil instincts kick in. And are you sure about that tea time?]**

'As long as it's away from the church, no beam spears for breakfast', I thought as I decided to continue my exercise. I decided to save doing work later and head to the clubroom.

"You were lucky, but as you know, don't get close to the church", Rias reprimanded me as I told her about the Sister, no point in hiding it. She had a serious look so it was just as I expected.

She let me off as I did tell her that I took the Sister to the church halfway. She didn't need to tell me about the church or the Exorcists as I already know.

"You could avoid death as a human by being revived as a Devil, but Devils who are exorcised are terminated without a trace. Nothing is left behind, and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is?", she said looking into my brown eyes as she sighed.

"Sorry, I got worked up. At least you told me yourself what happened. Anyway, be careful."

"Alright"

"Ara ara, finished lecturing?" asked Akeno with a smile. I managed to calm down as Rias turned her attention to Akeno.

"Did something happen?", asked Rias.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

Hunt 1: Abandoned Building

We went to an abandoned building where an Exiled Devil was living in. It lured humans inside so it could feed on them.

"Roxas, earlier I told you about the Evil Pieces, now we will get into detail, but I assume you can tell their properties right?", asked Rias.

"Yeah, I based the pieces from their shapes."

"Good, now you'll get an experience on how we fight.", she said.

I activated my Quantum Storage Bangle and got my Quanta armor on and pulled out the VT7, I even pulled out the Twice Critical as the Sacred Gear set itself on my left arm.

"Interesting tools, did you make them?", asked Kiba as he was staring at the red blade I have.

"Yeah, I had spare time and made these with Imagine Drive", I replied.

As we went inside, Koneko spoke up, "...The smell of blood...", I set the screen to UV and noticed that the entire room had blood spatter everywhere. And the olfactory sensors picked up high levels of iron in the air. I set the screen back to normal as Rias started to speak.

"You don't need to take part in the fight, Roxas. And I want to know about what you know on chess pieces", said Rias as she continued.

"I didn't get to telling you about the war so listen. The three sides fought each other for almost an eternity. As a result, all three sides lost so many troops and the war ended several hundred years ago with a draw", said Rias as Kiba continued.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with Peerage commanding 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many they couldn't form new armies."

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. But even after that, there were still problems between the three sides. Even with the Fallen Angels' and God's side lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else there will be trouble.", said Akeno.

"So, it's a state of cold war", I replied.

"Exactly. Then the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers based on the chess pieces. That is the Evil Piece system.", said Rias.

"So, tell me what you know so far about the chess pieces, Roxas."

"Well, the King is the leader, and that's you Rias. If you're down for the count, game over. The Queen is an all-range type. The Bishop makes me think of magic. The Knight which is shaped like a horse means speed. The Rook which is a tower means a strong defense, but on the board, their long range also makes them good attackers. The Pawn are frontline soldiers that when they reach the other side, they promote to anything but King."

"Very good, at least I'll tell you who has what in a bit but first, I'll tell you about the Rating Game."

"Rating Game?", I asked.

"Yes, the Rating Game. When Devils started using the Evil Piece system, they competed against each other, trying to prove which piece is better. As a result, the high-class Devils started to play a game like Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. That is the Rating Game. The game has become very popular among the Devils and there are even tournaments. The strength of their Pieces and how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their Peerage. There is a thing called Piece Collect where they gather humans with talents, such as yourself, and make them into their Pieces. It's very popular. Talented Servants become their status.", said Rias as she explained the Rating Game.

"Anything else about the Evil Pieces that I should know?", I asked.

"Yes, the Evil Pieces have secret functions, some that we don't know about. But there is something known as Mutation Pieces. Think of them as the same Pieces, but far more potent. Also, multiple pieces can be used on the same person, but you can't mix different pieces.", she said.

'Interesting, so being strong in the game means I'm a splendid Devil?'

**[Yes, you represent her pride, so get strong and support her.]**, said Andromeda.

"I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the actual tournament. Even if I could, there are things I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short, Roxas and my other servants won't be participating for a while."

"So the others haven't played yet?", I asked.

"Yeah", said Kiba.

"I see, so were newbs huh. Well, gotta start somewhere. Rias-buchou, which Piece am I?"

"Roxas, you are-", at that moment, a chill went down my spine. a strong killing intent.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can smell something delicious. Is it sweet or sour?", said the creepy voice from below the ground, scaring the shit out of me.

"Exiled Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you.", Rias declared as we heard some cackling.

From the shadows, a topless woman with a beastly lower half appeared. She looked like something that made me think it came from Soul Sacrifice with those fat legs, sharp claws, and the snake tail.

**[No worries, she's actually small fry, even you can easily destroy her no problem.]**

'Well, if she's small, I bet the big ones are Gundam-sized'

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please means death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!", Rias declared as the Exiled Devil barked back.

"You are cunning for a little girl! I'll rip your body and color it red just like your hair!"

"Vaizor speaks in a stylish manner, Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Wow, he's fast.

"I'll tell you everyone's pieces, Roxas.", said Rias.

"Yuuto is the Knight. You know that trait already. With his swords and speed, he is the fastest Knight.", she said as I notice Kiba dodging strikes and slashing an arm off. From that, Vaizor screamed in pain.

"Next is Koneko, she is the Rook", I noticed as when she got close she lifted Vaizor up.

"...Fly", Koneko uttered as she really sent Vaizor flying with a punch. That looked like it hurt, good thing dragon scales and E-Carbon (20x harder than carbon nanotubes in which those are 3x harder than diamond) are sturdy enough for that blow.

I then notice Akeno going up. She's laughing while she walks to Vaizor.

"Lastly, Akeno. She is my Queen.", said Rias as I noticed Akeno charging up magic.

"As you stated, the Queen is an all-range type, the combined skills of Pieces lower than her. But her expertise is in magic. She can use natural elements. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist.", Rias confessed about the last part.

"Usually, she's very kind. But once the battles starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

I noticed that Akeno blasted Vaizor two times with lightning. I then noticed an arm flying at Rias. I got my sword and slashed it until nothing was left.

"Are you ok?", I asked Rias.

"Y-yeah.", she said as she blushed a little. At that point Akeno's sadist meter went through the roof. She went a little crazy with the lightning.

"If Akeno met me in my high school years, we'd definitely get along", I stated.

"Why thank you Roxas, and as for you my little toy, threatening Rias deserves punishment.", said Akeno as she blasted Vaizor a few more times.

"You can't die yet Monster-san. The one to finish you off will be my master. Ufufufu."

"Any last words?", asked Rias.

"Kill me."

"Is that so? Then disappear.", Rias replied as she let off a huge blast of magic completely disintegrating the monster. It made me think that as the King, her powers are a scale up from Queen.

"Good job everyone, we're done here.", she said.

"There's still the issue of my Piece. Which one am I?", I asked.

"Roxas, you are my only Pawn."

"I am?", I asked.

"Yes, when I tried to revive you, even 8 normal Pawn Pieces weren't enough. Because of Ddraig and Andromeda, I called my brother to give me Mutation Pieces. You took all 8 Mutated Pawns.", she replied.

At that moment, it made me realize that because of Ddraig and Andromeda, next to her and Akeno, I'm their ace in the hole in the Rating Game, once I participate of course. I might have to start working on infiltration so that I can use my Piece's power.

_A/N: Head starting to hurt. Anyway, next time. More training, an Exorcist, and a date?!_


	6. Training, an Exorcist, and a Date!

Sunday morning

I started training to find ways on being sneaky. I started training at a river that was close to where I live. As a Pawn, albeit a rather powerful one, I need to learn on how to enter enemy bases undetected. Andromeda thought of Senjutsu as that can help me hide my presence. I also need to create Wear Packs for each Piece I can promote to.

**[That's good. Keep meditating and keep a clear mind. Don't be distracted by anything around you. Synchronize your self with your mind, body, soul, and nature.]**, she said as I meditated at the river.

'You know it's not easy when the place you chose, has bugs. You know I have a phobia of those damn things.', I thought as I meditated on a rock while being surrounded by lots of bugs. The place was crawling with poisonous spiders, centipedes, hornets, you name it.

**[Don't worry, those bugs can't hurt you. And as a Devil, their poison is inert when used on you, so you won't die from bug poison. Though you were traumatized by that one incident with that hive of wasps. I guess it will take a while for you to beat your phobia.]**

'No kidding, thanks for the update, Andromeda.'

It's not easy training on something like this when your worst fear is close by. That one time where I went to Captiva Island, I accidentally crashed a golf cart into a tree. Yeah, I was a bad driver at the time. It was the universe playing a prank on me when a hive of wasps coincidentally fell and landed on my head. Not a good experience as I thought my head would look like a pincushion. There was also something about Andromeda I thought was strange.

'Not to be rude, but how did you die?'

**[Do you remember what Rias told you, about the war? They didn't fight each other all the time. They once joined together.]**

'Really.'

**[Yes, I wanted to let Ddraig tell you about how he ended up a Sacred Gear. But you are curious as how a dragon like myself got like this. You remember the dream you keep having?]**

'Yeah, everytime we talk in there, I get blasted'

**[That was when Ddraig and his rival were fighting each other. That wasn't a dream, but a memory; my memory. Those two destroyed a city that I was living in. I looked for survivors, but couldn't find any. That was when I saw the three sides approaching the city. They wanted to stop the dragons. They fought hard, but you saw how the city was ruined. All that from those three sides fighting the dragons. Because I didn't want to expose myself as another powerful being, I got caught on one of those dragon blasts. I died there, thought that was ages ago. Besides, if I revealed myself as a dragon with strength equal to one of those two, they would see me as a threat. I prefer a peaceful life, but those two ruined it. I find it ironic that my host also shares one of the dragons that ruined my life in that city.]**

'You're on par with Ddraig, couldn't you just created a shield to protect yourself or something'

**[To do that, I would have to reveal myself. If people found out that a human can create things out of nothing, they would get suspicious. Not to mention I would be a high profile target of doing that in front of those idiots. Alyways fighting like little children. Though you might not hear Ddraig right now, but as he is here with me, I punished him.]**

'How can you punish Ddraig, it seems impossible, right?'

**[I pranked him. I made a can of white paint and painted his body white while he was asleep. The look on his face was priceless. Not a fan of white I tell you. I even told him who I was. That I was the woman he blasted long ago. He says he doesn't remember as his memories just focused on fighting his rival, not the places where he fought him. The blockhead, powerful dragon but with a short memory span. He could at least remember what happened a couple thousand years ago.]**

'Gee, Akeno would like what you did, pranking a rather famous dragon.'

**[He stayed white for a couple years, that was during your childhood when you watched a lot of Gundam anime. Also, if you are wondering about the power balance between myself and those two, remember that Ddraig can increase his power almost infinitely and his rival can sap my strength. Even if I created something, they would still break through, but it will take them quite a while. Anyway back to your training, we already wasted valuable time in our conversation.]**

I continued my training until I got a call from Rias. She told me I have a contract to do. Well at least I learned something important about Ddraig and Andromeda. I should consider giving Andromeda a nickname and get the chance to talk to Ddraig, want to get a better relationship with these two dragons as I like dragons, hell I was born in the Year of the Dragon, go figure.

Client's House

I appeared out of the magic circle looking at an empty room. Something didn't feel right about this place.

**[You should suit up, I don't like this place]**, said Rommy as I chose a nickname for her.

"Hello...anyone home? I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household...Is anyone here?"

I checked the house and made scans. Apparently, someone was here before me and made a mess. The kitchen showed signs of a struggle, the living room is in shambles, and the bathroom was messy with blood. My radar picked up a lifesign upstairs. As I got upstairs, I noticed a door with dim lighting. As I opened the door, I noticed a corpse on the wall, nailed upside down, badly mutilated, and fear in the person's now dead eyes. I felt like I was about to puke, this was worse than that movie where the guy tried to saw his foot off to escape. This guy had a rather painful death. I would give a prayer to the guy, but that would mean recoil damage.

'Even top psychos wouldn't go this far...Who did this?', I thought as I saw a message on the wall. Before i got a chance to translate it, I heard a voice.

"It's written as 'Punishment for those who did bad deeds!' I just borrowed the sentence from someone important.", said a male voice as I turned to where it came from. A foreign teen with white hair, in priest clothing, with an evil smile on his face. I already hate the guy with the flaming intensity of a thousand suns.

"Well, well. If it isn't a Devil-kun in armor!", he said happily with a creepy tone.

'Oh joy...An Exorcist. What's next, he's a psycho?', I thought getting to fighting stance.

"I'm a priest. A boy priest. I cut Devils. And I laugh while cutting the head of you Devils. Lalalalala.", he sang out.

'Sometimes, I hate being right', I thought as I mentally facepalmed.

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcist group. Oh, just because I introduced myself, you don't need to introduce yourself. Please don't. Because remembering a Devil's name is a waste of my memory. It's okay. You are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you'll cry. Now let's open the new door!"

'I was wrong. He's not psycho...He's bat-shit insane.', I thought as I could only link this guy with Sen. Armstrong from Metal Gear Rising.

"Did you kill this guy?"

"Yes, I did kill him. Because he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils. So I had too kill him." he spoke as if it was nothing.

'I should keep my students away from this freak.', I thought.

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Weird indeed ,though I can't tell with that mask on. I mean humans who makes a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are scum, Devil."

"I thought that you guys only kill Devils?", I asked.

"Huh? What the fuck is that? A Devil like you lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You could get the Comedian of the Year Award. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils use humans' greed to survive. If you live by making a pact with a Devil, then you are no longer human. It's the end. That's why I killed him. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job.", he retorted.

I dealt with corrupt bastards before, but this guy takes the cake. And this time, this cake is no lie.

"Even Devils won't go this far!"

"Huh? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. It's common sense. Didn't you know that? Seriously, you should start your life back from a baby. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you. Hahahaha. It's awesome isn't it?" , he said as he got out a gun and sword that brought out a white light.

'Great, a beam saber with holy energy. I bet the gun is holy powered as well.'

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it okay? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this light sword, blow your head with my cool looking gun, and take your cool looking stuff for myself! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

As usual for me, another asshole with authority who just abuses his power. Only crazier.

He sprinted toward me with his sword. I grabbed his arm and punched him to the sofa. I noticed a hole on my armor.

'Damn, I guess since the armor uses some of my demonic power, it obvious that it would have a holy weakness', I thought looking at the hole. Good thing that with the E-Carbon and GN Composite armor, it fell short from getting me.

"Hmm, you have strong armor, but I'm still raring to go. So die! Die, Devil! Turn to dust and disappear so that I can take your stuff! This is my entertainment!", he laughed.

Things weren't looking good until I heard a familiar voice.

"Please stop!", We both looked to see Asia. At that point I took off my facemask.

"Asia, why are you here?"

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finished putting the barrier?"

"Nooooooo!", screamed Asia as she saw the corpse.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. This is the fate of humans that are entranced by a Devil."

"No, no...", she spoke as she turned to us. She was shocked seeing me in my Quanta armor. She was shaking, frightened at how that asshole could show her such a thing.

"Father Freed...that person", she said looking at me.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahahahaha. What are you misunderstanding?", he spoke curiously as he looked at us.

"Roxas-sensei is a Devil."

'Shit, I slipped. I shouldn't've removed my facemask.'

"What...What? You two know each other? Now this is a surprise, a big surprise. A forbidden love between a Sister and a Devil? Seriously? Are you serious?", said Freed as he smirked.

"Ahahahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans that are from the church for whom Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heresy that was exiled by God. Asia and I are humans that can't survive with out the support of Fallen Angels."

'So they're Rogues, huh. Not looking good.'

"Anyways I don't care about that but the need to kill this trash here to finish my job. Are you ready?", he said as he thrusted his sword to me.

I pulled out my GN Sword III until Asia got in the way.

"Hey, hey... Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you're doing?", he asked.

"Yes Father Freed. I do. I beg you, please forgive him. Please let him go."

I was surprised that Asia would defend me, a Devil, when supposedly I'm her enemy.

"I can't stand it anymore... You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil. You also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

'Uh oh, I don't like where this is going.'

"Haaaaah?! Don't talk shit, bitch! You learnt that Devils are trashes at Church! Seriously, you have issues in your brain!", he said annoyed at Asia.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, moron!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently... But Roxas-sensei is a good person. That fact doesn't change even after I found out that he is a Devil! Killing someone is unforgivable! God won't allow such acts!", she said, standing to her beliefs. She very strong willed.

At that point, he hit her with his gun. I charged at him but he evaded.

"Please wait your turn, Customer-san". As for you, bitch. That Fallen Angel girl insisted that i don't kill you. But I'm getting pissed. I can't kill you, but I can rape you? If you don't, my poor little heart can't heal.", he said as he started out fight again.

Even with my armor and sword, the fight was against me. I then noticed the bad news on my screen.

"Warning, armor integrity breached. Removing armor.", said the computer as the safety feature activated.

'No, not now!'

My armor was sent back to my bangle and I was left with no armor. I then felt pain on my leg.

'Damn, not good. My leg is shot.', I thought as I noticed Freed's gun smoking.

Just as I was about to eat light for dinner, a magic circle appeared. The circle glowed blue and white as the Gremory household appeared. I guess I got backup.

"We here to rescue you, Roxas-sensei", said Kiba with a smile.

"Ara ara, this is awful!", said Akeno as she looked at me.

"...A priest...", said Koneko as she narrowed her eyes at the priest, who grinned as he was having trouble breathing from my punch.

"Wooo! Here's a present for a group of Devils!", he said as he wildly slashed his sword. Kiba was the one who stood up for the challenge.

"Sorry, he's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Wow, wow! A touching word coming out from a Devil! What are you guys, the Devil Squad? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting psyched! So how is it? Are you doing it? Is he the receiver? So are you in that kind of relationship?, he continued as he stuck his tongue out as Kiba spoke back.

"What a vulgar mouth...Hard to believe you're a priest...Oh, that's why you're an Exiled Exorcist, right?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I was exiled! Kicked out! That's why, screw those prudes at the Vatican! I'm alright as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!", said Freed as he laughed, enjoying his fight with Kiba.

"You're a type that's very hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils... A big threat."

"Haaaaa?! I don't want to be told off by a Devil! I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where you pests can talk down on me!"

"Even Devils have rules.", said Akeno as she leered at Freed.

"Nice, I like those passionate eyes. Big sis, you are amazing. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Awesome! This is great! I love this feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear", said Rias as she spoke seriously standing next to me. She turned to me and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I never expected the Exorcist would visit this client's house. Are you wounded?", she asked.

"Yeah...but I gave him some broken ribs", I replied. She is going to chew me up after this mess. She turned to the priest looking very coldly. She spoke with a low and scary tone.

"Looks like you have been playing with my handsome servant?"

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body and take his cool stuff, but he broke my ribs and I was interrupted. It finished as if it was a dream."

I noticed Rias fire of a magic shot, blowing up some furniture. This is house is so going on the news tomorrow.

"I will never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you for damaging my personal possessions.", she said as I can tell that the rage meter is off the charts. She started gathering magic power.

"Buchou! A group of Fallen Angels will be here soon. We should leave or we will be at a disadvantage", said Akeno. She's right, in my condition, I'm easy prey. Rias then gave another cold star at the priest as she spoke.

"...Akeno, retrieve Roxas and prepare for transport. We're leaving."

"Yes.", said Akeno as she activated the spell.

"Rias-buchou! What about Asia, can't we bring her along?", I asked.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use a magic circle. Also, this circle is for me and my servants."

"Please, I don't want to leave a friend behind, I replied as I gazed at Asia. She smiled at me as she spoke.

"Let's meet again, Roxas-sensei."

"Asia!", I called out to her as the floor glowed blue.

"Like I'll let you escape!, shouted Freed as he started to slash at the group. Koneko threw the sofa at him. He evaded it by slashing it as we were already sent to the clubroom.

Mission Failed

Returning to clubroom

Rias started treating my injuries. She didn't need to tell me about the Exorcists as I already knew.

"Didn't you have your armor, Roxas?", she asked.

**[Sadly as he fought the Exorcist, the armor was breached. Roxas has a lot of demonic power, but he can't control it that well yet. If he did, then the armor would be intact and he could've saved that Sister. I'm already repairing the damage done to it.]**

"I understand", said Rias as she finished healing me.

"So Roxas, I guess you already know by now where Exiled Exorcists belong to?"

"Yeah, but they can't be from the Church if they're tied to the Fallen Angels.", I replied.

"Exactly, the Church would exile Exorcists or kill them if they start to enjoy killing Devils as entertainment.", she stated.

"But I guess that would leave them to align with the Fallen Angels since they can use holy power."

"Yes...the Fallen Angels lost a lot of their comrades and men in the last war. That's why they collect servants like us. Plus, those Exorcists can gain their power for their own twisted Exorcisms.", she said.

"Well it's no surprise that they have the same objectives like the Church, only in a more brutal way. I already figured he was a Rogue when he said that his master was a Fallen Angel.", I said as I checked the damage on a holoscreen from my bangle. Man, the armor was shredded, but Rommy was already repairing it.

"They aren't proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous as they have no restrictions. Not a good idea to deal with them. So the Church you saw doesn't belong to God, but for the Fallen Angels.", she said.

My thoughts go back to that day. How can a girl like her be tied with them. Something doesn't add up.

"I want to save Asia."

"That's impossible. I know you're smart, but remember. You are a Devil and she is with the Fallen Angels. The two kinds can't coexist. Saving her means making them your enemy, and you'll drag us in that fight as well.", she replied.

"I can't let them use her. They're abusing her healing power. And a girl like her wouldn't want to be with them by her own will. Something just doesn't add up."

"Roxas...Listen, I know you want to save her, but there's nothing we can do to save her unless we make them our enemy."

I then had a thought, but just to be sure.

"Is it possible for there to be Rogue Fallen Angels?", I asked.

"Well the possibility is there, but we can't risk it. There have been cases where some Fallen Angels would disassociate with the main group if they are displeased with how things are. If you're think of going on recon, forget it. i can't let you get involved with them without putting us on their radar.", she said.

Well, I guess I'll have to do it on my own then. I don't want to become an Exiled Devil and end up like Vaizor. I'll just have to accept punishment for this. But if I want this to work, I'll have to infiltrate the church. I only have one option from that, and it might risk my life.

Monday

Good thing that at work, I can sit around on the computer. I decided to leave work early as the headmaster thought that I should get some rest. I decided to go to the park. I checked out the armor as it was repaired and improved. The data gathered from my fight with Freed and Vaizor allowed the armor to have the Trans-Am System unlocked. To stabilize it, Rommy added a Fold-Out Armor feature, so that the GN particles can be distributed easily. The feature functions just like Unicorn Gundam activating the NT-D. I also managed to create the Wear Packs and improve my weapons.

For the Knight Pack, I created the 0 Riser thruster pack as I imagined my armor with the 0 Riser attached on its back. It's very useful for speed and mobility. For the Rook Pack, I set thicker armor on the hands, elbows, shoulders, knees, and feet. They also have beam ports, making them useful in defense as well as offense. The Bishop Pack gives me the Twin Satellite Cannons that Gundam DX has, but thanks to the compact GN Drive, the power source was internal, but it takes time for it to charge. I decided to add the Quanta's GN Shield and create the GN Sword V for the Queen Pack. The shield is useful defensively and also has a bulit in GN Cannon. The suit's system can also use the Sword Bits for high offensive capability and can create a beam shield. This Wear Pack also increases the output of the drives by small bit to increase mobility and speed. All the Wear Packs come with an extra compact GN Drive, so Rommy added the Twin-Drive System.

The good thing is that I know what Sacred Gears I have, but to awaken their true forms will take work. With Twice Critical, I can boost my strength when my Trans-Am expires as a backup plan, but I don't know what my limit is. As for Imagine Drive, I already used it a lot. Rommy told me that I need a little more experience before it can be unsealed. She did however say that even though my armor is repaired, she still installing some other systems so I shouldn't use it yet. I bet she digging through my memories of Gundam anime to see which thing fits me best. If anything, my armor could get potentially overpowered, like the Turn-A Gundam, I mean the anime didn't even show half of what that thing can do.

'I wish I can control these powers better, and I don't want to get Rias-buchou in trouble', I thought as my head drifted into seeing Rias in my head. I blushed a bit, but I tried to calm down as she is still my student, even if she is on her final high school year. I then heard my stomach grumble, all this work on my armor is getting me hungry.

As I stood up, my eyes settled on a familiar person. I was shocked to see who it was.

"...Asia?", I spoke.

"Roxas-sensei...?", said Asia in surprise.

Business District

I saw Asia getting confused and i can't blame her. She still not used Japanese, they could've at least taught her that while they kept her captive.

"Umm, what would you like to order...?", said the employee.

"She'll have what I'm having. A hamburger and fries.", I said.

"Ouu. I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger on my own...", she said in defeat.

"It's okay, I'll help you out as much as I can. I am a teacher after all."

We got to a table as we got our meals. I noticed that Asia was the center of attention.

A cute nun like her, I have to protect her from would be predators.

As we started to eat, I noticed that Asia was having trouble.

"Pick off the wrapper first then eat it like this.", I said as I showed her.

"There's a way to actually eat like that?! Amazing!", she said in excitement.

After showing her how and eating fries, desert was next. I had a chocolate banana sundae and she had a milkshake. Her eyes already told me what she wanted.

"Close your eyes and say 'ahhh'."

"Ahhh"

I put some ice cream on my spoon and put it in her mouth.

"Mmmm, it's so sweet.", she said with a smile. I then noticed some ice cream on her.

"There's still some ice cream on your cheek", I said as she wiped it off.

"Want me to show you around, it would be best if you know the area?", I asked. Does this count as date?

"Really?", she asked.

"Yeah... I don't want you getting lost again like last time."

Arcade

**[I'm busy for a bit, working on your armor and weapons and you're having a date with Asia. Rias is so going to kill you.]**

'I know, but maybe I can let her have some fun, besides, I'm still thinking of a plan on breaking into that Church. I'm sure it's crawling with guards.', I thought as I was playing Gundam Extreme vs Full Boost. Asia and I teamed up on an easy arcade run. I used the 00 Quanta and she used the God Gundam. No surprise that she would choose something like that. I also taught her the controls of the game and she understood what to do.

"You're doing good Asia.", I said as she gave me some cover from Ex's Extreme Gundam Tachyon Phase.

"Thank you.", she replied.

After that, we passed a crane game where there were a lot of Pikachus. She stared intently on them. I knew what she wanted.

"Do you want a Pikachu?", I asked as I put some money in the machine.

"Umm...No...it's..."

On my third try, I got really lucky as I got two Pikachus. I gave one to Asia.

"Here you go."

"Thank you, I will take good care of this doll.", she said with a smile.

Sunset

Evening was starting to set in as we walked the streets laughing. I told her that one of my sisters spent some time in Europe. I bet Asia and those two would get along nicely. I then winced in pain, my leg was still a bit bad.

"Roxas-sensei...that wound...is it from yesterday?", she asked as she crouched down to check.

"Can you lift up you trouser leg up?"

"It's okay. I've had worse when I trained with my Mom.", I told her. I wasn't kidding, my Mom can be a Spartan-styled when she trained me.

"I want to repay you for today.", she said as I decided to let her do it. I saw her place her hands on my wound and that green light appeared. It was very warm and soothing.

"How is it?", she asked.

"All better now. Thank you Asia. Is that power from a Sacred Gear?", I asked as I put the leg sleeve down.

"Yes, it is. But how do you know?", she asked with a shocked face.

"I have two Gears myself.", I replied. I then got closer to her ear.

"And both of them have dragons, want to meet one?", I whispered into her ear.

"Really, can I?", she asked.

I revealed Imagine Drive to Asia. When she saw it she was amazed, I then heard Rommy's voice.

**[You know, it's a bad idea to be showing me in public, you never know when they are around.]**, said Rommy as she berated me for doing this.

"I know, but Asia wanted to meet you.", I replied.

"Hello, my name is Asia Argento. And you are?", Asia asked Rommy.

**[I am Andromeda, the Cosmic Creation Dragon. I'm a dragon from the Andromeda Galaxy, my home.]**

"Amazing, don't you get homesick?"

**[A little, but my time here in the Milky Way, specifically Earth, has given me great interest. Roxas is the first human...er...Devil to be able to awaken me. When you saw him yesterday in that armor, he created it with my power.]**

"Wow!", said Asia as she was amazed.

I then saw a complicated expression. I can only assume its some Sacred Gear history concerning her power. I then noticed tears dropping. She started to cry.

She told of her history as the Church's Holy Maiden. She discovered her power when she was 8, when she healed a puppy. Raised somewhere in an orphanage in Europe, she used he powers for the Church. She got that title for healing people and she was glad to heal them. But she was lonely. No one wanted to be her friend. The people however only saw her as a tool for them to use. She understood that she was different from them. I could only blame those people for being cruel to her when she was nice to them. Then there was that incident where she healed a Devil. That didn't go well when her kindness backfired on her.

She was branded a heretic and a witch. I really feel like punching the bastard Devil that ruined her life. She had no place to go except for being with the Fallen Angels to get divine protection. Even if she was with them, she continued to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, she was abandoned. I don't like abandoning friends. They shouldn't have done that to her. No one in the Church cared for her, in fact no one did. They all saw her as a tool and threw her away when she broke the rules. I broke the rules before, and even when I got punished, that never stopped me, I kept going on what I felt was right, even if it meant breaking the law.

"...It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't get a burger by myself.", she said laughing while wiping her tears.

"This is also a trial that the Lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the Lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and...talk..."

She cried even more, I wanted to make her feel better.

"I broke the law many times years ago, and I did get in trouble for it at times. But I never let that stop me. I kept believing on what I thought was right. You did nothing wrong Asia. You followed your belief. You shouldn't be punished for it.", I told her giving her a handkerchief.

"Thank you Roxas-sensei", she said as I hugged her to comfort her.

"No problem, we already are friends. Sure we didn't do the stuff you wanted. But you had fun today, right? Put aside all this other stuff. It doesn't matter. We can talk, play, I'll even shop with you. Okay? And before you ask, this is not a pact with a Devil."

"Really?", she asked. That's when shit happened.

"It's impossible.", said a familiar voice. She then appeared.

"...Raynare-sama...", said Asia. So that's Amano-san's real name.

"So, you survived, Sensei. And you became a Devil. It saddens me that you became one, it breaks my heart.", said Raynare.

"I don't suppose we can handle this peacefully? I prefer not to fight my own students.", I asked.

"We could, if you hand Asia over? Asia, it's useless to run away.", she replied.

I kept Asia behind me. Damn I still need more time.

"No. I don't want to... I don't want to go back to that Church. I don't want to go back to the people who kill other people...And the things you did to me..., said Asia in disgust.

"Please don't say that Asia. Your Sacred Gear is essential to our plan. So please come back? I also took time to look for you. Don't make trouble for me...", said Raynare.

I finally got my plan. Now to put it to work.

'Rommy'

**[Yes, Roxas?]**

'Is it possible to use the 0 Riser on someone else.'

**[I see what you're getting at. Giving Asia the getaway ride. I'm already on it. I'll even make a note to Rias about what's happening. I assume you have your plan?]**

'Yeah, but to do that, Asia has to leave.'

**[Alright. Don't worry about the 0 Riser. I set it to return to you once she gets to the clubroom.]**

I revealed my Sacred Gears. I activated the 0 Riser and strapped it on Asia while leaving a note on it. The 0 Riser sent Asia flying directly to the clubroom, I could faintly hear her crying. Sorry Asia, I'll make it up to you next time.

"Sensei, you shouldn't have done that. Anyway, at least I know what Sacred Gears you have. I thought my superiors told me that you were dangerous. But, a Twice Critical, that's no threat. But the other one. I never seen a Gear like that before", she said as she stared at my Imagine Drive.

'Rommy, how's the armor'

**[Sorry, Roxas. I still need more time.]**

'I see, that's okay. I found my way in.'

At that point, three more Fallen Angels appear.

"We meet again, Devil. I forgot to introduce myself last time. I am Donaseek.", said the middle aged Fallen Angel.

"I am Kalawarner.", said the long-haired Fallen Angel.

"And I'm Mittelt.", said the blonde Fallen Angel.

"With the four of us here, you can't win. Since you sent Asia-chan away, I think you will have to make up for it", said Raynare.

'Sorry Rias, looks like you'll have to punish me later.'

I was taken captive. I was to be bait for Asia and Rias. I noticed that where I was going was exactly where I needed to go. All I needed was one more thing. I'll butter myself up to them so that they can spill the beans. Judging by these four. They were probably ordered to do something involving Asia. Hopefully the armor will be ready by the time Rias shows up. Knowing her, she'll show up to rescue me, and she'll have her own plan. I just hope that it wont be too late.

_A/N: Okay, I was checking reviews as I was writing this part so I'll answer some questions. _

_Dp11 - I was hoping to save the "Andromeda dying part" for when Ddraig awakens. But you forced my hand. You could at least give me time to put more of her story._

_ArchRaphael - I noticed that you were dissatisfied with my story. This is just a story I had in my mind. You don't need to take it seriously. Yes I did replace Issei, but it's my fanfic. And a first time. So I tend to forget details a lot. If you don't like the story, you don't have to read it. This is my story, just let me write it how I want it, granted I would forget to put details. As for Andromeda's eyes, they are a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh ZEXAL's Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon. As for the very protective, he protects his friends and family, just like typical heroes. As for the Divine Dividing, I won't give him that power, but if you recall how Issei transplanted it, instead of gaining its power, I'll at least give him a slight resistance to Divine Dividing's effect. When I saw Divine Dividing's effect, it felt a bit stronger that Boosted Gear as BG would still have a disadvantage to DD. I'm still trying to sort thing out with my character, so you can't expect me to write a great story for everyone to instantly like. I don't work that way. I just take what I can get._


	7. A Battle at Church

At the clubroom

Asia was now in the clubroom, sitting on the sofa. Rias had an angry look as she read Roxas' letter.

_Rias,_

_If you received this letter, then by now Asia is with you. I know I went against orders and I'm expecting punishment for my reckless actions. I've already been taken captive by the Fallen Angels. I couldn't let Asia be at risk, so I sent her to you. I have a plan in mind, and I want to end things peacefully. I know I'm not in any position but can you prevent too many casualties on both sides. I want to end this situation on my terms. It's my responsiblity as a teacher to handle my students, even if that student is a Fallen Angel. I should already be investigating on what their plan is that involves Asia's Sacred Gear. Please, this is all I can ask for._

_Your servant and teacher,_

_Roxas Hyuuga_

"He must be joking, a peaceful solution?! That idiot.", said Rias as she crumpled the letter.

"I'm so sorry", said Asia as she looked down sadly.

"It's not your fault, it's my servant's fault for going off on his own", Rias replied.

"So what do we do Buchou?", asked Kiba.

Suddenly, a spear of light went through the window and hit the wall. The spear had a note stabbed through it. Rias then tore the note off and read it.

_Devils_

_We have your precious Servant. If you want him back, bring Asia Argento to the Church. We'll trade the two people. Be there at night._

"Ara ara, what will you do?", asked Akeno.

Rias thought about her plan of action. If she brought Asia, she knew that she would be at risk and considering that she's dealing with Fallen Angels, they would cheat on their end of the deal. If she didn't, Roxas' life is at risk.

"Were taking Asia over there.", said Rias as she threw the paper away.

"Are you sure, Buchou?", asked Kiba.

"If Roxas has a plan, then he's expecting me to have one as well.", replied Rias.

Church Dungeon

**[Another cell, how long has it been since you were locked up?]**

'I think it was senior year high school. I did break that police car's window. I had to attract his attention while he was shaking down that guy. Saying a bunch of crap about how the guy wasn't supposed to leave his car there, when his car took two parking spots.', I thought to Rommy.

**[You were supposed to graduate high school in a few weeks after that. Your parents at least bailed you out.]**

'Yeah, but they really didn't let me off. Even though I hacked their database and removed my record, they punished me with intensive practice. I couldn't sleep for days, got beaten a lot for it too.'

**[I wonder what kind of punishment Rias has in store for you.]**

As I was looking around in a dark cell, Raynare showed up on the other side of the cell door.

"Sensei, you're making things difficult for us.", said Raynare.

"Why are you going so far for this, why Asia?", I asked.

"Since you are a teacher, I can at least answer your questions. I want to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama. And I want to get back at those who mocked me.", she replied.

"Love and revenge huh, I can understand that. But getting revenge will only leave you empty. Trust me, I know.", I said thinking back to my high school years.

"How would you understand about revenge?", she asked.

"I had a friend once back in high school. He got shot by a police officer. A corrupt one. I wanted to prevent more of that happening, more people needlessly losing their lives. I knew that what I did was in some form a way of seeking revenge. It didn't get me anywhere. I had to stop. Please, don't become like me. If you wanted to be loved, couldn't you have at least asked for it from them, or ask me?", I said.

"I'm sorry Sensei. It's not that easy. Kokabiel-sama told me that this would help me get closer to them. I intend to take Asia-chan Sacred Gear for myself, it will kill her though.", she said.

"Do you really want to be loved, even though you have to do it at the cost of someone's life?", I asked.

"I...", she broke off as she couldn't handle the conversation anymore. As she started to walk off, I asked one more question.

"Do you really believe that what your doing is right?", I asked. I got no answer from her. I guess she is unsure of herself. She continued to walk off.

A few minutes later, Kalawarner showed up.

"Your friends will be here soon, Devil.", said Kalawarner.

"I see, are you following Raynare of your own will?", I asked.

"Yes, as well as the other two. She intends help us get into a higher position. I would gladly follow her. She saved my life.", she said.

"Really. I figured she was someone who valued life. Even though she did take mine. Though right now, I don't think she believes that what she is doing is right. She could get you all killed.", I said.

"What have you told her?", she asked coldly.

"Only that revenge is empty and that if she wanted love, she should've just asked. Yeah I know, a Devil being a counselor. Pretty stupid, huh. Still, I'm a teacher, I help my students, it's my job. I teach them things so that they can handle themselves. It's up to them on how they use what they learned.", I replied.

"Hmm, you are probably the most naïve Devil I've ever seen.", she replied as she started to walk away.

'Rommy, how's the armor?'

**[I'm almost done. I can at least let you use the head.]**

'Is it possible to call Rias?', I thought.

**[No, they have a barrier up. It will scramble your transmission.]** replied Rommy.

'I see.'

Church at night

Rias and the others are now at the Church interior. Standing in front of them was Raynare.

"So, you've come", said Raynare.

"Where's Roxas?", asked Rias.

Suddenly, smoke started building up in the Church. A scream went off. Asia was taken by Donaseek. After that, the only Fallen Angel there was Raynare leaving for the ritual, leaving a parting gift as she spoke through the smoke.

"Sorry Devils, but I have a ritual to complete. In the meantime, a certain priest wants to play with you.", said Raynare as a bunch of Exiled Exorcists appeared. The one leading them was Freed. He started to clap.

"Well, I've never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guy will die! Actually die! Die you trashy Deeeevils!", he said as he took out his weapons.

"You want to get Asia-tan back, right? Hahaha! Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to get that bitch back with her power that can even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!", he said as he laughed maniacally.

"Where did you take her?", asked Rias.

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there, you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual. I can at least buy them time. Everyone, attack!", said Freed as he ordered the Exiled Exorcists to attack.

"Yuuto, handle that priest, we'll take the others." ordered Rias.

"Yes, Buchou.", said Kiba as he took out his sword.

Koneko started lifting the pews and threw them at the Exorcists.

"...Get smashed.", she said as a few Exorcists got caught. As she threw another at Freed, he slashed it in half with his sword. His attention then went to Kiba as he started to fight him, with both swords clashing.

"Hmmm! Hmmm! Such a pain! Why are you guys so noisy?! I'm super very bad! I'm sorry for talking in a death language! Forgive me after you die!"

The fight continues as Kiba dodges bullets with his speed and clash swords with Freed.

"Impressive. You are strong.", said Kiba.

"Ahahahaha! You too! A Knight, huh?! Not even a single blind spot! Now this is great! Yes, yes. This is it. I haven't had a battle like this lately! I was about to cry because of it! Hmm! Hmm! I'm going to kill you", said Freed as he smirked.

"Then I will have to get serious...Eat this." said Kiba as his black sword started to eat at Freed's light sword, confusing him.

"Wha, what the hell is this?!", asked Freed.

"Holy Eraser, a darkness sword that devours light.", said Kiba.

"Y-you are a Sacred Gear possessor?!", said Freed.

Dungeon

BOOOOM! I heard a muffled explosion.

**[Did you hear that Roxas?]**

'Yeah, they're here. Time to make my move.', I thought as I got the helmet on. I tried contacting Rias. I got a connection.

"Rias-buchou, are you there?", I asked as I set up a hologram screen.

"{Roxas, you are in big trouble and I'm busy...Where are you?}", asked Rias.

"I'm in the dungeon, underground.", I replied.

"{Roxas, find Asia, I'll send Yuuto and Koneko to help. They made a trap and took her. Don't let them finish the ritual. You are authorized for a Promotion while in the Church.}", said as as she blasted a priest mid-conversation.

"Mission acknowledged", I said, imitating Heero Yuy. I then cut the feed.

**[The armor is ready. I finished installing the new systems. Were short on time so the tutorial will be saved for later.]**

"Right. Promotion, Rook!", I said as I got my armor on. My Piece turned to Rook status and my Rook Wear Pack was activated.

**[There's a barrier on that cell door. Even with the Rook Pack, you won't break through. I recommend you use Twice Critical.]**, said Rommy as I took out the Twice Critical.

"Alright, let's go Twice Critical."

[Boost!]

I then punch the cell door. I noticed crackling energy on the door. The door then went flying off.

"Good, now to handle my foolish pupil.", I said to myself.

Battle

As Kiba was fighting Freed, Koneko entered the fray and punched Freed in the face, but he blocked it with his sword handle. The battle continued as Rias and Akeno kept handling the grunt Exorcists with magic.

"...Hmm...Oh man, I got punched by a trashy Devil...Don't fuck with me.", said Freed as he howled.

"Don't fuck with me! You shiiiiit! A mere Devil shouldn't get cocky with meeeee! I'll kill you! Definitely! I'll definitely kill you! I'm going to cut you into pieces, you shiiiit!", he said as he started to look around. He was in a losing battle.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by a Devil is a no-no, so I feel like retreating. It's shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!", he then took out a flashbang and threw it.

A blinding light followed an explosion. Once the light settled, Freed was gone, leaving the straggling Exorcists to fend for themselves. The Exiled Exorcists are now in a panic as their leader was gone.

"Yuuto, Koneko. Go underground and help Roxas stop that ritual. We'll take care of things here.", ordered Rias as Kiba and Koneko went to the hidden stairs.

Underground

Kiba and Koneko went downstairs until Koneko spoke.

"Possibly at the end of this passage... I can smell that person...I also smell Sensei..."

As they went further down, Koneko spoke again.

"I sense more Exorcists and Fallen Angels inside.

As Kiba and Koneko were about to open the door. the door opens by itself.

They enter the room, inside they see the ritual taking place.

"Welcome, Devils.", said Raynare.

Suddenly, at another part of the room, an explosion went off. A hole in the wall, smoke billowing out, and Roxas in Quanta Rook, coming from the hole.

"Asiaaa!", I screamed out to her.

"...Roxas-sensei?"

"Yeah! I've come to save you!", I replied to Asia.

"It's a touching reunion, but it's too late, Sensei. The ritual is about to finish now.", said Raynare.

I don't like the sound of that. Then, Asia's body started to glow.

"...Aaah, iyaaaaaaaaa!", screamed Asia as she was in pain.

"Asia!", I called out trying to reach her, but the priests got in my way. I'm cut off from Kiba and Koneko.

"I won't let you interfere!"

"Damn Devils! I will destroy you!"

"Out of my way!", I screamed out as I heard a loud noise. It was Koneko, sweeping the field.

"...Please don't touch me.", she said. Man, she kind of reminds me of Tex from Red vs Blue.

I noticed Kiba draw his sword.

"Looks like I have to go full throttle from the beginning. I hate priests. If there are this many, then I won't hold back to devour you light.", he said as I saw from a distance, he had cold, sharp eyes. He must have some history with the Church.

"Iyaaaaaaaa.", screamed Asia, as a light comes out of her body. Raynare takes it into her hands. At that point I finished with the Exorcists, but the Fallen Angels stepped in.

"Sorry Devil, but you lose.", said Donaseek.

"This is it! This is the power that I craved for a long time! Sacred Gear! With this I will be loved!", said Raynare as she hugs on the light.

The bright light envelops the room. As it fades, Raynare's body was glowing green.

"Ufufu. Ahahahahaha! I finally have it! The supreme power! With this, I can become a supreme Fallen Angel! With this I can get payback at those who mocked me!", she said making a big laugh.

'Great, now my student is drunk on power.', I thought as I facepalmed.

The other Fallen Angels tried to stop me, but Kiba and Koneko supported me as we regrouped.

"Thanks, you two!", I said to them.

I ran straight to Asia, who still on the cross. She looks lifeless.

I set the screen to activate the Heartbeat Monitor. She was fading fast.

"...R-Roxas-sensei...", she said weakly.

"Asia, I'm here to help.", I said, still watching the Heartbeat Monitor.

"...Yes."

I don't have much time. I need to get her Sacred Gear back. I don't want _that_ to happen again.

"Sorry, Sensei. I told you before, possessors whose Sacred Gear is taken away from their body will die. That girl will die.", she said.

"Then give it back to her!", I yelled.

"There's no way I can give it back. I need this.", said Raynare as the other Fallen Angels started to close in.

"I'll at least let her go. Have your final moments with her.", she said as a loud bang rang out. It was Rias and Akeno.

"Roxas, take Asia and get out of here. We'll cover you.", said Rias.

I then took Asia and flew past them. Good thing GN Drives help me fly.

Surface Level

I noticed that Asia was looking pale. I put her on one of the pews. I looked around and saw the mess that was here. This is not what I wanted to happen. I saw a lot of dead Exorcists. I guess it couldn't be helped. I then turned to Asia.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! Just hang on! We can play again from now on and teach you things right?", I said as I deactivated my armor.

She smiles weakly at my words. She then takes my hand, it was cold and weak.

"...I was happy that..I had a friend...even for a short while...", she said weakly as she smiled.

"...If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more...?", she asked.

"Don't say that! We'll go to lots of fun places! I'll teach you lots of things! Just please, don't go.", I said as I started to cry.

"We are friends! Always! I can admit you to school! You can find lots of friends there as well!", I said.

"...If I was born in this country..and you were my teacher..."

"Yeah! I'll be your teacher!", I said as I continued to cry.

Asia's hand then pats my cheek.

"...You can even cry for someone like me...now I can...Thank you...", she said as he hands slowly fell.

She passed away, smiling. I then saw the image of my friend from high school. Why, why did it happen again?

Flashback

I was in high school, freshman year. Before I was the Tricky Rebel, I was a member of the Robotics Club. I was friends with Jack Patton, he had short blonde hair that spiked upward, black eyes, and had a slim build. He was also a member of the club and an honest kid. We go way back into our elementary years, always having fun. He reached out for me when I was alone and shy at that time. We were part of a team that was going to a tournament to represent our school. One day, I went to the Main Office to ask for more funding to participate. I was denied.

'Crap, I thought we would have a chance, but I guess we won't be able to go to the tournament', I thought as I was disappointed.

I then noticed a police officer at school, harassing someone, it was Jack.

"Hey kid, if you would lend me some cash, I'll pretend that I didn't see you vandalize school property.", said the officer.

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything.", said Jack.

On impulse, I rushed the officer and punched him in the face. He was reeling.

"You okay, Jack?", I asked.

"I'm fine", he replied.

Jack then turned to the officer.

"Look out!", he said as he pushed me. I then heard a bang.

Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, but I wasn't shot, Jack was, right in the chest.

"Stupid kid, you shouldn't have gotten in my way.", said the officer as he was holding a gun.

I then totally lost it. I ran right at the officer and disarmed him. I then tackled him and started beating him relentlessly.

"YOU BASTARD!", I screamed as people started to come, looking for where the bang came from.

I was then pulled away from the officer by school security. We both went to the Main Office. Someone called the paramedics and took Jack to the hospital.

Later, another officer came to school, it was the officer's superior. A Captain.

"So you are telling me that you punched him when you saw him harassing your friend?", asked the Captain.

"Yes, he was shaking him down for money.", I replied.

"And after you punched him, your friend saw him pull out his gun and pushed you to save your life?"

"Yes."

"That's bullshit.", said the officer.

"Quiet, Deputy. I already have a record of your previous misconduct. Your disposition has cost lives before. If this kid dies because of you, your fired.", said the Captain.

"Yes sir.", said the Deputy.

After a few more questions, I went to the hospital. I received bad news from the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but your friend died. The bullet went to his heart by going through a gap on his ribs.", said the doctor as he told me and Jack's parents who were there when they heard that their son was shot. His mom cried and his dad tried to console her.

I then went to the funeral of my good friend. It was the last time I'll ever see him again. I was told to appear in court as a witness to the tragedy after the funeral. It was a really bad day for me, his parents, and the school. We lost a cherished son, student, and a friend.

At court I gave my testimony and so did the officer. My parents were there as well attending. After viewing evidence as well as video surveillance, the Deputy was fired from his job and put to jail. I got off with a misdemeanor for assault on an officer. But I still thought that wasn't enough. Because of that one officer who ended Jack's life and ruined others, I became the Tricky Rebel. I sought out to find corrupt officers at night and exposed them. I made a reputation, even if they caught me a few times. I was bailed out from time to time by my parents, with them berating and punishing me. They told that what I was doing won't bring Jack back, even if I was preventing others from sharing my fate. I put an end to that on my senior year, before graduating. I left some flowers at where I lost my friend.

Present

I saw Asia lying on the pew, now dead.

**[Roxas, remember how you were brought back. There's still a chance, but we need the Sacred Gear.]**, said Rommy.

I heard what Rommy told me. Rias can help. But first.

"Look at this. This is a wound I got from the Knight boy while I was coming here. Your King and Queen sure put up a fight.", said Raynare as she places her hand on her wound.

I turned to look at her, losing my cool.

"Look, Sensei. Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any kind of wound. To us Fallen Angels, who lost the protection of God, that child's Sacred Gear was a wonderful present."

I was about to explode.

"My status will rise since I will be a Fallen Angel that can heal Fallen Angels. I could be of help to the great Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! There is nothing more wonderful than this! Aaah, Azazel-sama...My power is all for you..."

"You foolish pupil.", I said.

"I don't care about Angels, God, and Devils...They had nothing to do with her."

"No, it did. She was a chosen human that possessed a Sacred Gear.", said Raynare.

"...Even so, she could've lived a quiet, normal life!", I said now at my boiling point.

"She couldn't. Those with irregular Sacred Gear would be left out of the world and groups. Because they possess a powerful ability. Because they have a different power than others. You know humans hate those things, right? Even though it's a wonderful power like this.", said Raynare.

"...Then I would stand beside her, against the world if I have to."

"Sorry, but that's impossible. Because she is dead! None of that matters now.", said Raynare.

Before I could lunge at her, Rommy called out to me.

**[Roxas, calm down. Don't get sucked in your own anger. If you desire Asia back, then you have to beat Raynare and ask Rias, remember.]**

After hearing Rommy, I calmed down.

**[Listen, Sacred Gears need the desire of the user to work. Remember how you made all these things with Imagine Drive. It's because you desired them to function that way. Even if you became a Devil, your will to desired hasn't been lost. A stronger desire means a stronger response from your Sacred Gear.]**, Rommy advised me.

I then though back at how I made the things with Imagine Drive. I pulled out both of my Gears. I focused on my desire. My desire to bring Asia back. To have fun times with her. To teach her how to use a computer. For her to have friends. Suddenly, bright light enveloped my arms.

[Dragon booster!]

**[Dragon creator!]**

They actually responded to my desire. The gaunlets have changed shape. They became their true forms.

"Sensei, you don't want to hurt your own student now would you?", asked Raynare.

"Right now... this Sensei has to punish his own pupil.", I said as I called out for a boost.

[Boost!]

I heard a sound come from the Sacred Gear. It had the Roman Numeral go from one to two.

I re-equiped my armor. this time, the armor's usual gauntlets were replaced by the Sacred Gears. I still had the extra armor as I was in Rook mode.

As I lunged at Raynare, she dodged out of the way. Well I was a bit heavier because of the armor.

"Even with the extra power and armor, it's not enough!", she said as she gathered light.

"I put a lot of power! Eat this!", she said as she threw the spears of light.

I put up a GN Field to block the spears.

"That armor is troublesome. I'll have to get rid of it."

I have to get faster, but how?

**[Roxas, don't forget, you have Trans-Am. It will triple your capabilities, but you won't be able to use Boosted Gear while in Trans-Am. Use it to increase your speed. But you have only 10 seconds.]**, Rommy advised as I remembered that she unlocked that system.

"Alright, Trans-Am activate.", I said as the screen opened the window that showed Trans-Am turning on.

My armor started opening up, I was turning red. And particles flew everywhere. I then noticed Boosted Gear acting up. It reset back to zero. That was to be expected, but if it's possible, just one time only.

"Boost!"

[Boost!]

My Boosted Gear actually gave me a boost. It showed a one on the gauntlet.

I then charged at Raynare, landing a hit.

"...Impossible. What is this? Why is this happening...? Isn't that supposed to be Twice Critical and why did that silver gauntlet changed...? What's going on...why do you have power equal to a High-class Devil...?", said Raynare in a panic.

I'm that strong now, but I'm confused. How did Boosted Gear work when I'm in Trans-Am?

**{It's because I'm doing it just this once, Partner.}**, said a new voice.

'Are you Ddraig?'

**{Yes, it is I, Ddraig. I don't want to use my power on something that was created by a certain dragon who thought it was funny to paint me white.}**, said Ddraig. I guess he's still mad at Rommy for painting him.

**[Well you could at least apologized for what you did to me back then.]**, said Rommy.

**{I told you Andromeda, I don't remember.}**, replied Ddraig. This is just getting weird. I then turn to Raynare who's still panicking.

"Lies! This is all lies! I am the Fallen Angel that has attained ultimate healing power! I turned into a superior being by obtaining this Twilight Healing! I received the right to be loved by Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama! Why can't I beat you?", said Raynare as she made more spears.

"It's because that power doesn't belong to you, you foolish pupil of mine.", I said.

"N-No, stay back."

"Here I go. This hand of mine glows with a dragon's soul. Its prideful grip tells me to crush you. Take this. SHINING DRAGON FINGERRRRRRRRRR!", I said as my hand glowed. I wanted to at least take Domon's line on his Shining Finger, just changed it a little.

I grabbed Raynare at her head and blasted her at full power. She was sent flying to a wall.

I then ran out of time on my Trans-Am and un-equiped my armor. I then heard footsteps, it was Rias. I knew what was next.

SLAP!

I was slapped by Rias. She was mad at me for being reckless.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you caused?! Never do that again.", she said as she looked down at my gauntlets.

"Well, at least you managed to awaken those Gears. I let you off with that."

"Sorry for causing you trouble, but Rias-buchou. I was too late. It happened again.", I said.

"It's not your fault that you couldn't save her in time. You did great getting this far.", said Rias as she touched my cheek. I backed off, I'm still a teacher after all. Though, Rias understood that.

"Now then, the last part.", said Rias as she snapped her fingers. I then saw three other bodies carried by Akeno and the others. They were tied up. Rias walked up to Raynare. Raynare was scared.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. Of the Gremory household.", said Rias introducing herself to Raynare.

"You're from the Gremory household...?", asked a frightened Raynare.

"See those three over there, be glad that Roxas told me that he wants to end this on his terms. So your life as well as theirs lie in his hands. But I will be taking that Sacred Gear back.", said Rias as Raynare turned to the beaten Kalawarner, Mittelt and Donaseek.

"You can't be serious. This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama!", said Raynare.

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But your too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. But Roxas will decide your fate.", said Rias.

'Rommy is there anyway that I can remove the Sacred Gear?'

**[As long as the Sacred Gear's original owner is in someone else, it can be removed. But it will hurt a lot.]**

I then notice a shadow appear from behind a broken wall. It's the psycho priest, Freed Zelzan.

"Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now?!", he said as Raynare screams at him.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you any reward or anything you want!"

Freed then makes a sadistic smile. I still hate that guy.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honor and it will become good social status for me.", he said.

"Ku... D-Don't fool around and save me!", said Raynare as she was getting angry.

"Arararararara, you know that I'm actually serious...I mean, something simple like that should be alright, isn't it, Angel-sama? So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off.". said Freed in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a priest, aren't you?! You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I-"

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go either to Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful? Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!", said Freed as he lost interest in Raynare.

He then smiles at me.

"Roxas-san, Roxas-san. A shame we didn't get to play. But you have a wonderful ability. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the 'Devils I want to Kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?", said Freed sending chills to my spine.

**{That guy has serious mental issues.}**, said Ddraig. I agree.

"See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!, said Freed as he left waving his hands.

I then turned to Raynare.

"What are you going to do to me, Sensei?", asked Raynare as she was now in deep fear.

I made a special set of pliers an stabbed Raynare in the chest dragging out Asia's Sacred Gear. Raynare screamed in intense pain. I then placed the Sacred Gear on Asia. Raynare then fell unconcious. I then destroyed those pliers, I didn't need them anymore.

"Rias-buchou, call me crazy, but I'm sparing these four.", I said.

"Are you sure? After what they did to you and Asia?", she asked.

"Raynare told me that Kokabiel gave her this little idea just to get close to Azazel and Shemhaza.", I said.

"Kokabiel! I see, very well, but know this. Sparing them means you are responsible for them now, understand?", said Rias.

"I understand.", I replied

"Good. I'll need an explanation to your decision on sparing them.", said Rias as she pulled out a Bishop Piece.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it's a Bishop Piece. You already know the Peerage size since its just like chess. I already used a Bishop Piece before, but I still have this last one. Her healing power is useful as a Bishop as Bishops are skilled in magic. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil.", said Rias as she walked toward Asia.

She then did a ritual using her demonic power. The crimson piece glows and goes inside Asia's body with her Sacred Gear. I saw Asia come back to life.

"Huh?", said Asia.

Rias then gave a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can heal even a Devil. Roxas, you are responsible for her as well. You are her senior Devil after all.", said Rias.

Asia then turns to me.

"...Roxas-sensei?", said a puzzled Asia.

"Let's go home, Asia."

The other three Fallen Angels woke up.

"What happened?", asked a confused Mittelt.

"I beat Raynare and got Asia her Sacred Gear back. I spared her so be grateful. Right now, if you fight, you'll only get beaten again. So we can either fight or I can admit you as members of Kuou Academy? So choose.", I said.

"Hmph, we don't really have much of a choice. We surrender.", said Donaseek.

"Very well, go and care for Raynare. I'll make the arrangements.", I said.

Next Day in the Headmaster's Office

"Please tell me you're not serious, Hyuuga-sensei?! Do you realize what you're doing?!", asked a furious Sona-kaichou as she looked over five papers. Asia and Raynare to be assigned in my class as a second-year students. Mittelt as a first-year. Kalawarner as a math teacher. And Donaseek as a gym teacher.

"I am serious. Please, I will take full responsibility for any trouble they cause.", I said as I bowed.

"Well... I say give him a chance.", said the Headmaster.

"Headmaster, please. Not you too?!", asked a shocked Sona.

"If Hyuuga-sensei didn't believe he could do it, then he wouldn't show these papers to us.", said the Headmaster.

"Ugh. Fine, but I bet Rias has told you already, you are responsible for them. The student council are in charge of school safety. If they make trouble, it is on your head. Potentially, you could get fired.", said Sona as she sighed in defeat.

"I understand.", I said leaving the office.

"Well now. Things will get interesting.", said the Headmaster as he smiled.

"I'll have my Servants keep a close eye on them." said Sona.

"Please do", said the Headmaster.

Old School Building

I told Asia and the Fallen Angels the news that they have been accepted into the school.

"Well now a gym teacher. I guess I can have some fun with that.", said Donaseek.

"My first time in school, I feel excited for some reason.", said Mittelt.

"A math teacher? Well it could be worse.", said Kalawarner.

"You will teach me Roxas-sensei?! Thank you!", said a happy Asia.

"I'm in your class again? Well, you do teach the material well.", said Raynare.

"Yes, also Amano-san, you have work to make up. A lot of work.", I said as I grinned evilly. The others could only imagine what punishment she might have after missing so many days of class.

Few minutes later

I was now alone in the clubroom after talking with those five. Then Rias came in.

"Roxas, it's time to explain about your decision.", said Rias.

I told her my history of my high school years. After hearing my story, she understood everything.

"I see, so you lost a friend and his death made you this way. You wanted to find a way to resolve things peacefully.", said Rias.

"Yes, I don't want to see so much death around me. After seeing Jack die from a gunshot, I couldn't take it. I thought that becoming the Tricky Rebel would make me feel better, but it would only disappoint Jack. I know I can't stop all of it and it's naïve, but I want to do the best I can to reduce it.", I said.

"In order to do that, you have to get strong. I am late in saying this but in the world of chess, Queens take 9 Pawns, Rooks take 5, and Bishops and Knights take 3. And I already told you that you can't mix roles.", said Rias.

"Yes, that's true.", I said.

**{I have a pacifistic teacher for a host?! Well he is interesting that he can plan something like getting 5 more people into school with little problem.}**, said Ddraig.

**[Yes, I had some doubts that this would work, but he pulled it off quite nicely.]**, said Rommy.

"It's a good thing that we match, crimson and metallic red. Did you know that I'm known as the "Crimsom-Haired Ruin Princess"? With your "Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet" and "Cosmic Creation Dragon's Gauntlet", you can become the ultimate Pawn. If it's you, I know you can do it. Because you are my adorable Servant." said Rias as she closed in to my face. I then felt a kiss on my forehead. I started to blush.

"Wh-Wh-What was that for?! I'm still a teacher, you know?!", I said as my face was beet red.

"It's okay. This is a good luck charm. Get stronger, okay?", said Rias. I bet this is part of my punishment.

"I hope we get a chance to go into space. I'm starting to get curious of Andromeda's home galaxy. Well, I should probably stop adoring you here. Your new students and colleague might get jealous of me.", said Rias with a smile.

'Wait, jealous?! Don't tell me.', I thought as I could hear Ddraig and Rommy laughing. I turn to see Asia, Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Raynare starting at me.

'Oh shit.', "Uhh...did you four forget something?", I said as the four girls were shocked at what happened.

"It has to be...Well Rias-buchou is very beautiful. But Roxas-sensei is a teacher. But maybe he likes her...No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, Lord. Please forgive this sinful heart.", said Asia as she got a headache.

"Asia, you can't pray to God anymore you're a Devil now, remember. You'll take damage. Also, how come Sensei got a kiss from her. Oh, Azazel-sama, please come for us Fallen Angels soon.", said Raynare.

"Uu, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore."

I thought I saw Kalawarner grin for a bit. I can only imagine what she has in mind.

Mittelt was stammering for a bit at what happened. at that point Donaseek came in.

"Huh, did I miss something?", asked Donaseek.

"No, nothing", I spoke trying to deny what just happened.

"So Asia, do you regret becoming a Devil?", I asked.

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in. I'm happy as long as I am with Roxas-sensei.", said Asia.

At that point I started to blush.

'Wait, what's wrong with me? I'm her teacher. I can't have feelings like this for my students. I think I'm in trouble.', I thought as I can hear Ddraig and Rommy burst out laughing at this scene.

'Yeah, laugh it up. It's funny to make me the victim in all this.' I thought at the two dragons who were having fun at my expense. I then heard the door open. It was Kiba, Koneko, and Akeno.

"Good morning, everyone.", said Kiba.

"...Good morning, everyone.", said Koneko.

"How is everyone doing.", said Akeno.

Now with 5 new people in the club, it's really getting big.

"Since everyone is here, shall we start the party?", said Rias as she snapped her fingers.

Then a big cake appeared. Is this a lie or is this a real cake?

"It might be good sometimes to gather like this sometimes for these kind of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together", said Rias.

_A/N: Yeah, I so went there with the whole Shining Finger thing. Also, I'm not offending any people in law enforcement in any way. It's just part of my character's history. If I have offended anyone, I apologize, it just seemed to be a good factor to add some sad history for my character. I mean there are cases when people with power can abuse it right? Next time, the familiars, Asia moving in, and the start of the Phoenix arc._


	8. Meet the Familiars

Dream

I was somewhere else this time. It was night. I looked around to see where I was. According to the area, it looked like I was on a mountain. At first, I thought that I would be in the city, seeing the fight and Rommy. I then heard voices.

"You sure he's the one, sister?"

"I'm sure, otherwise, Uncle Tannin wouldn't have said anything."

I turned around to see two girls. The both had figures that rivaled Rias, straight hair that went down to their chest, like Rommy's. But there were differences. One had electric blue hair, literally, they were sparking. She had white skin, a fair complexion, and wore scaly blue armor styled in a bikini. She was as tall as me. The other had flaming red hair, well it was on fire. She was slightly tanned and had the same style of armor as her sister, but in red. She was a bit shorter than her sister.

"Who are you two?", I asked.

"You'll see us soon, be ready.", said the blue hair as she blasted me with lightning.

Wednesday 3:00 A.M.

I woke up after that dream. I checked the time, it's still too early.

**{You okay, Partner?}**, asked Ddraig.

'Yeah. What was that about?'

**{Not sure, but they had something to do with Tannin.}**

"Who's Tannin?'

**{He's a dragon. He was once a Dragon King, so he's quite powerful. I never thought he would have nieces. If you see them again, expect them to be very strong.}**

'Sure.'

One hour later

I was checking the website to see my students' progress. As I was focusing on that, Rommy started talking.

**[Roxas, I should tell you about the systems I installed.]**, said Rommy.

'Okay, shoot.'

**[First, there are the special features for each pack. They function when you use Trans-Am. Each of them have different abilities that resemble each pack. However, when you use that ability, it will end your Trans-Am state. For the Knight Pack, you can Quantum Teleport. You can use it to evade deadly blows, but you can only use it once. You already used the Rook's ability, the Shining Dragon Finger. It functions just like the Shining Finger that Domon used in G Gundam. Like the Quantum Teleport, one use and Trans-Am turns off. The Bishop's special feature is the Twin GN Satellite Cannons. Since you have the GN Drives, they charge without the need of an external source. Going Trans-Am will accelerate the process, but it will slow your mobility. For the Queen, because of the higher output, you can use the other features only once without going Trans-Am. Going into Trans-Am will at least give you one more Shining Dragon Finger. I also unlocked the Quantum Burst that can only be used in Queen Mode. It's useful for using Quantum Sword, but it's very destructive. If there's a place you don't want to destroy, don't use it. This feature should be used as a last resort.]**

'I see. Anything else I should know?', I asked

**[Yes, I forgot to mention. Each pack also determines your weapon settings. In Knight, you can only use the VT7 and the GN Sword III's sword mode. You can't use ranged weapons, but you have the speed to make up for it. The Rook prevents you from using any other weapons as it is strictly a hand to hand pack. Be careful when facing fast foes that can hit hard. The Bishop restricts you to ranged weapons, leaving you the ACR, the particle rail gun rifle, and the GN Sword III's ranged weapon setting. Close combat will be your weakness, so try to keep your distance. The Queen restricts you to using the Sword Bits, the GN Shield's cannon, and the GN Sword V. Those tools are more than enough, so you won't need the others while in that mode.]**

'Okay, so I have loadout limitations. That means I'll have to think of what I want to Promote into that suits the situation.'

**[Exactly. Carefully plan what you will use for each situation. If you're not careful, it can backfire on you.]**

I then heard a knock on the door.

'Who could it be at this hour?', I thought.

As I opened the door, it was Rias and Asia.

"Good morning, Roxas.", said Rias.

"Good morning, Rias-buchou."

"I need your help on something.", said Rias.

"Okay, I'll do anything for my students.", I replied.

I followed Rias outside to see lots of boxes. She told me that they belong to Asia.

"Asia, you'll be living in this apartment.", said Rias.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. She can't move into my room. I'm a teacher, remember.", I said already thinking about the rumors that could possibly fly.

"I know that. She'll live a few rooms down yours. The Fallen Angels are already living in this apartment anyway one floor down yours.", Rias replied.

"When did that happen?", I asked.

"When they became part of the school.", she answered. Great, so the Fallens are one floor below me and Asia is a few doors down my room. Doesn't anybody think its suspicious.

5:00 A.M. same day

After I finished helping Asia move into her room, I got ready for work. It was me, Asia, the Fallens, and Rias going together to school. Before we went on our way to class, Rias told me something.

"After Asia completes one of her contracts. You two will come with the group to get your familiars.", said Rias.

"There's nothing risky about Asia's contracts, is there?", I asked.

"No, we filter the requests to prevent anything unfair or risky. But since you are concerned, I'll let you support her on her first contract. It'll be helpful that she gets advice, especially since you're a teacher.", said Rias.

"Alright."

I introduced Asia and Raynare to class. I then gave their assignment.

"Class, for this assignment, I want you to use Powerpoint and select a career that you will do in the future. I know that this is for third-years, but if you can layout the advantages and disadvantages in your chosen line of work, you'll get a good look at what you'll expect on that job. Take a chance on using the internet to research.", I told the class as I got to my computer. While Raynare was helping Asia on using the computer, I thought about those two girls in armor.

'I'll see those two soon, what could it mean?', I thought to myself.

During break

Asia and I headed to the old school building for a quick contract. Kalawarner told me that she will cover for me on my next class as that was during her break time. As we were going to the building, I noticed the two pervs from before running track. I heard Donaseek berating them. I guess he caught them peeping again. He was chasing them with a shinai. We then went to the clubroom to start Asia's contract.

"You ready? I'll be there if you need any help.", I asked Asia.

"Yes!", said Asia.

"Try to finish quick, we don't want your students to wonder if you left early.", said Rias.

"We will.", I replied.

30 minutes later

"We're back Rias-buchou", I said.

"Ara ara, you sure did it quick. Good work, I'll go make some tea now.", said Akeno as she smiled. We then went over to Rias who was a bit dazed.

"Earth to Rias-buchou. Your ship has landed.", I said posing to have a CB mic on my hand.

"Huh, oh sorry. I was thinking of something. Good work you two. Next time, Asia will this on her own. You'll help her on her first run of handing out leaflets tomorrow as we have to get your familiars later.", said Rias. She seemed a bit distracted. I wonder why?

A few minutes later, Akeno gave us our tea before I went back to work. I got back to class, seeing some of my students ogling Kalawarner. Seriously, how distracted can they get.

"Did you take care of that errand?", asked Kalawarner.

"Yeah, go ahead on your break. If you need help, just ask.", I replied.

"Good, I will.", she said as she left the room. I thought she smiled when I said that.

"You all still have work to do.", I told my students.

After work

We all grouped up in the clubroom. The Fallen Angels already went home, I told them to just relax for the rest of the day. They told me they contacted Azazel before I left for the clubroom. They told me that I might see him soon. I can at least talk to him to see what the hell is going on, but Rias won't like that. We then teleported to a forest with dead trees everywhere. This place seems familiar for some reason.

"Buchou, why are we here?", asked Asia.

"This place is where you will get your familiars. Were just waiting for someone.", replied Rias.

"Who are we waiting for?", I asked.

At that point, that question was answered. A man on one of the trees appeared.

"Hello there Gremory Group! My name is Zatooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become a familiar master!", he said as he came down from the tree.

Really?! A Pokémon reference. Stop the world, I need a couple seconds for my brain to catch up.

"This man will help you get your familiars.", said Rias as she showed hers.

She had a bat next to her, it then transformed into a girl. It was that girl who gave me the leaflet from before. I then saw the other familiars everyone had. Akeno had a small oni. Koneko then showed me hers.

"...This is Shiro.", she said hugging the white kitten. Funny, for a minute there, I thought that kitten looked like the one I took care of back in elementary. I also saw Kiba's familiar, a small bird.

"I can get you any type of familiar you desire. So which one do you want? Something cute, or fast, strong, or maybe one with poison?", said Zatooji.

I then heard a loud roar. It sounded familiar for some reason.

"Did anybody hear that?", I asked.

"Hear what?", asked Zatooji.

The loud roar boomed again.

"That roar, I think it came from that mountain.", I said as I pointed to the mountain in the East.

"I didn't hear a roar. And if your thinking of going to that mountain, forget it. It's suicide. That mountain belongs to the Firestorm Duo. Two powerful dragon sisters live there. Every Devil that went there came back either missing a limb or dead with the remains being delivered by those two.", said Zatooji as he stated something interesting.

Dragon sisters, huh. I remembered the dream I had. Was it actually a vision?

"I'm going, I think they are calling me.", I said.

"Okay then, your funeral. Just know that those girls were trained by a powerful dragon, who's their uncle.", said Zatooji.

Trained by their uncle. I think the pieces are starting to fit. I then equiped my armor and flew off to that mountain. Upon arriving I heard two familiar voices. The ones from my dream. I took off my face mask to let them see my face. I'd rather let them see what I look like.

"He's here. I hope he's ready.", said one voice.

"Yes, we shall test him.", said the other.

Just then two serpent-like dragons appeared. One red and one blue. The red one had flaming hair, the other had sparks flying from her hair as well.

"So you finally came. We are here to test you if you are worthy. Lots of devils before tried to claim us, but failed. I hope you can make us feel that you are worthy.", said the blue dragon.

"So you want to test me then.", I said taking out my VT7.

"Okay then. Let's dance.", I said getting into fighting stance, closing my face mask. I then thought I heard Jetstream Sam's boss theme go off in my head. I guess Rommy set that up. It does fit the situation though.

I charge at the blue dragon, but she caught my sword. She then sent lightning through my blade. I took some damage from that. Then, the red dragon came from behind and fired of a flamethrower at me. I got my blade free and dodged. While I was evading, the blue dragon caught me and wrapped me up, sending thunderbolts into me. That was really painful. As she let go, I fell down to the ground. My computer gave me a damage report. That last shock messed up my mobility.

**[Roxas, use Trans-Am. You have a one minute time limit. Use it wisely.]**, Andromeda advised.

"Trans-Am!"

The suit went to Trans-Am state. I can't use the special features since I'm not using the other modes. But it doesn't matter, I charged at the blue dragon again. I evaded her strike and got her from behind.

"Oh, you are a fighter. This is getting interesting.", said the blue dragon. I then did a combo of kicks and slashes on the blue dragon. The red dragon came at me from behind again.

"You're open.", said the red dragon firing a large fireball at me.

I quickly turned around and engaged the GN Field. I noticed the field couldn't hold the pressure so I saw the crackling energy. I reinforced it with my demonic power, but the fireball was now pushing me back. I crashed into the ground, leaving a crater behind.

"You're pretty strong to survive that. A lot of Devils before you died when they faced that.", said the red dragon. Damn, I guess that's where the casualties come from.

The blue dragon charged at me, ready to strike. I flew at it, evading her strike and kicking her to the ground before moving on to her sister. I dodged her strike as well, grabbed her tail, and threw her to her sister who was on the ground. I then did a diving kick, Char Aznable style. It left a large crater. After a few seconds, I felt movement below my feet. I back off as I saw the two dragons got back up. Damn, I put enough force to actually knock out a whale with that. They are really strong. Then the bad news.

"Warning, armor integrity critical. Shutting down.", said the computer.

'What?! Not again.', I thought as my armor was gone. I pulled out Boosted Gear and readied myself. I checked the damage on the bangle. There were slash marks on the armor. I guess they got me when I did that kick, but they had to have claws sharper than my armor to do that.

"So your armor's gone. I guess you don't have much left.", said the blue dragon.

"Boost!"

[Boost!]

I increased my strength with a boost. I then saw them transform into girls. The same ones from the dream.

"I hope you can keep going. No devil has gotten us this serious before.", said the blue haired girl.

I then charged at them. It seems that they fight quite well in that form. This 2v1 fight kept going for a few minutes, I was starting to get exhausted. Must be from using my power to reinforce my GN Field. But I noticed the girls were getting tired too.

'Ddraig, how many boosts can I use?', I asked.

**{You got five boosts left in your condition. Those girls are pretty good. You don't have much energy left. I recommend a final strike.}**, said Ddraig.

'Then let's do it'

"He looks like he wants to finish this sister. Let's give him that.", said the redhead.

"I agree.", said the blue hair.

I boosted to my limit as the girls raised their power to their limit as well. We both did a final charge. After that, I stumbled a bit, I was completely spent. I was using my sword as a support. When I turned around, I saw that the two girls had a gash on each of them from my last strike, but they walk it off like it was nothing. I guess I'm done. As the two walked over to me, I closed my eyes, I feared the worst. I then felt something on my cheeks. They kissed me!

"Huh, what...was that...for?", I asked, groaning in pain.

"You passed. Your our husband now.", said the blue head.

"What, husband?!", I said in shock. I overdid that and passed out.

When I came too, I noticed a pair of breasts and the blue hair smiling.

"Sleep well?", she asked. I sat back up from that lap pillow. I'm still hurt all over. I then noticed the redhead straddling me.

"What going on?!", I asked in confusion.

"You passed our marriage ritual.", said the redhead.

"Marriage...ritual?!", I asked. Yup, I'm totally lost now.

"We fight devils who want us. If you fail, you're sent back to your group in whatever condition you're in. If you pass, we become your familiars, and your wives.", said the blue hair.

I mentally blew up from a WTF BOOM! as I could hear Ddraig and Rommy laughing.

**{Good job Partner. 25 years of not having a girlfriend, and you suddenly get two dragon wives. You're a really lucky guy.}**, said Ddraig as he kept bursting out in laughter.

'You know this is a problem. What would the law say about this?', I asked.

**[You don't have to worry Roxas. Dragons are known to have harems. The law can't do a thing to you as you are no longer human. But for safety sake, keep that a secret in the human society.]**, said Rommy as she settled down.

'Great, now I'm a married man by their standards. What would Rias say about this?', I thought.

I did the ritual to bind the two girls to me as my familiars. When I finished, they glomped my aching body.

"Are you happy, we finally have a husband?", asked the blue hair.

"Yes, I am sister.", said the redhead.

"Can I know your names, I don't know them?", I asked.

"Right. I am Shizuka, the Blue Dragon of Storms. My sister's name is Kanna, the Red Dragon of Flames. Together, we are the Firestorm Duo. Pleased to meet you.", said Shizuka introducing herself and Kanna.

"Same to you. Can we keep this a secret? If my master finds out, I shudder at what she would do to me.", I asked as they understood.

They then turned into dragons and carried me back to the group. I was too battered to move. I decided to open a conversation with them.

"So how long have you've been here?", I asked.

"We've been here for a few years. We fought everything this place had after we finished out training with Uncle Tannin. You're the first one to get us close to actually dying.", said Shizuka.

They were close to dying?! They look perfectly fine to me.

"You might not believe us, but we are actually 23 years old. Uncle Tannin saw that we were prodigious dragons when we fought the other dragons. He was surprised to have strong nieces.", said Kanna.

'Yeah, tell me about it.', I thought sarcastically.

We then came over to the group. Zatooji was shocked at what he saw.

"No way! You actually beat the Firestorm Duo. Well now I'm impressed.", said Zatooji.

"As expected of my servant", said Rias.

Asia then healed me and the twins as she noticed the numerous wounds on us.

"Thank you, Asia", I said.

We continued along to help find Asia's familiar. That's when Shizuka spoke up.

"Up there, a Sprite Dragon.", she said as we looked up the tree she pointed at. There was a small blue dragon, sleeping on that tree.

"That little one has been here for a while. He's a baby, but has a lot of spirit.", said Kanna.

"Do you want that one Asia?", I asked.

Before she could answer, it started raining slime. I noticed that it started eating clothes.

"Oh crap, Shizuka, Kanna, take out that slime", I ordered them as they fought the slime. As they were fighting the slime that was raining, there some lighting bolts coming from the Sprite Dragon. It blasted the slime on the girls, and burnt Zatooji and Kiba in the process. It tried to zap me, but Shizuka blocked it. The dragon came down and went to Asia.

"It looks like he chose that girl. I hear Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. They don't pledge themselves to devils, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. This is a first.", said Zatooji.

The slimes were gone and Asia conducted the ceremony.

"Ufufu. You're tickling me Raxas.", said Asia.

"Uh...Raxas?", I asked.

"Yes, because he uses lightning like Shizuka, and I used part of your name.", said Asia. Is it me, or is that name sound phonetically similar to a certain character in Fairy Tail?

As soon as I tried to get close to Raxas, he shocked me.

"I forgot to mention, but male dragons hate males of other races.", said Zatooji.

As I was smoking from that sudden burst, I saw Shizuka and Kanna punishing Raxas.

"Bad boy, don't do that to our master ever again.", said Shizuka. Raxas started to cry. It looks like Shizuka and Kanna are his older sisters now.

Apartment room

I lied down on the bed after taking a bath. Asia was successful in completing a contract and got a familiar, and I got two. Though, they're starting to act like if they really are my wives.

"Master, it's time to consummate our marriage", said Shizuka as she and Kanna tackled me on my bed. They're being way too forward.

"Wait! Ack...", I couldn't break free, these girls are strong. Just as things were getting crazier, I saw the Gremory magic circle appear with Rias on it.

"Aaah...Rias! Uh, okay...um, I know what it looks like...but I can explain.", I said in a panic.

"Make love to me.", said Rias as my jaw dropped.

"Huh?!"

"I want you to take my virginity. Right now.", said Rias as she stripped.

"Ooh, we'll help you Rias.", said Shizuka. Is this for real?!

"Wait, Rias! Don't get carried away! You might regret it!", I said as I was still pinned by my familiars.

"Am I not good enough for you? I can't ask Yuuto, but you...can't you at least help your student?", asked Rias as she was pleading.

"That's not the case. You're very beautiful, but it's because you're a student that I can't go through with this. It won't end well.", I replied.

"You said you would do anything for me. I thought of other methods, but this the only one left.", she said. I have to stop her, this is going too far.

Just then a magic circle appeared, and from that circle was a maid.

"Rias-sama, please listen to your servant and teacher. You know you're putting his career as a teacher at risk. Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?", said the maid.

"If I don't do this, then both otou-sama and onii-sama won't listen.", said Rias.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this. He even has two women with him if you haven't noticed.", said the maid.

"Uh...a little help here.", I said, still pinned down.

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone I acknowledged? Even if he has two women with him, they insisted on helping me. And don't call him lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia.", said Rias. I was completely ignored!

I then noticed Grayfia pick up Rias's bra.

"Anyway. You are the next heir of the Gremory household so please don't show your skin to a man, even more so if your in the middle of this situation, with a teacher.", she said as she put Rias' bra on. She then turned to me, and my familiars backed off.

"How do you do? I'm a person that serves the Gremory household. My name is Grayfia. I will be your acquaintance from now on.", said Grayfia.

"I'm Roxas Hyuuga. Rias' Pawn, I'm honored to meet you.", I responded.

"Wait...so you're him?", asked Grayfia.

"Yes, this is him. My Pawn and holder of the Boosted and Creation Gears. The Cosmic Sekiryuutei.", said Rias as Grayfia looked at me as if she was seeing something amazing.

"...Boosted Gear and Creation Gear, the one who possessed by the emperor of dragons and the dragon from space.", said Grayfia.

"Grayfia, let's go back to my room. I will listen to what you have to say over there. Akeno can also attend, right?", said Rias.

"The Lightning Priestess? I don't mind. It's a must for high-class devils to have their Queen by their side all the time."

"Okay. Roxas."

Rias called me. She walked towards me and kissed my cheek. I blushed a little. Damn it me, stop blushing, this type of relationship is dangerous.

"Please forgive me for today with this kiss. I troubled you a lot. Let's meet again tomorrow in the clubroom.", she said as both Rias and Grayfia left by magic circle.

"What the fuck just happened O_o?!", I asked in total confusion.

"Aww, talk about a mood killer. You know we could help you build a harem.", said Kanna. Isn't that dangerous thinking?

**{I'm amazed at your willpower, Partner. Any other guy in that situation would've just go it on with three girls. You wasted a good chance}**, said Ddraig.

'Shup up Ddraig. As a teacher, it just won't work, I could hear the rumors flying. Though, I'm concerned that she was willing to go this far just to get out of something. Could it be family troubles?', I asked.

**[Well Grayfia did say that Rias is a high-class devil. It could be important. We'll find out tomorrow after work.]**, said Rommy.

'Yeah, I just hope that Rias will be okay.'

_A/N: Whoa, things almost got pretty steamy right there. Next time, the Phoenix Comes. Also, I'm thinking of adding Ravel in the harem as well. And maybe a side-story of going into space._


	9. The Phoenix Comes

Morning

'Ugh. What the hell was that about last night?', I thought as I got ready for work. I already sent Shizuka and Kanna for their duties as familiars. They even made lunch for me.

**{Female dragons prefer strong males. They end up mating with them to provide strong offspring. There are cases when female dragons get very lustful. They could do 'that' for 3 days straight without even tiring, but they do concern themselves with their mate. When it comes to those two, if they want to help you build a harem, it's probably because they want to share the happiness they feel when they're with you.}**, said Ddraig.

'They're happy with me? For a minute there, they had that hungry look in their eyes.'

**[Those two did say they beat every devil that came by. They probably felt lonely, they longed for a man that was on par with them. You fit the bill perfectly. And you haven't had a girlfriend all this time until you beat those two in a fight. If anything, you shouldn't complain. Your parents were worried that you wouldn't get married for the rest of your life. If they found out you got married, they'll be happy. Just keep the whole two wives thing a secret.]**, said Rommy.

'Yeah, but having wives who aren't human isn't what they had in mind.', I thought as I could imagine my parents freaking out that my wives were dragons.

**{Partner, don't forget that you're not human anymore. They'll be freaked out enough with just that.}**, said Ddraig.

'Well right now, my concern is with Rias. She wanted to get out of something. What she did last night was out of desperation. I didn't want to do that to her.', I thought as Rias came to mind. Damn it, I'm blushing again, stop that me. You're. Not. A. Perv.

As I walked to the front of the complex I saw the Fallens there.

"Roxas-sensei, you don't look so good", said Mittelt.

"Let's talk at some place private.", I said.

I explained what happened last night to them.

"Wow, a guy who wanted to get out of a situation every man wants to be in. Are you gay by any chance?", asked Donaseek.

"NO! I'm not gay. It just that, everything is starting to spiral out of control. Even with the whole harem thing, Rias coming to my room to get out of something, and my two familiars being very forward with me.", I said.

"Well, there were rumors about an arranged marriage in the devil community. Maybe it involves the Gremory's daughter.", said Kalawarner.

"Arranged marriage?", I asked.

"Devils lost a lot of pure bloods, you should know that already. The arranged marriages are usually politically controlled. It's also a means to keep the pure bloods in existence as they are dying out to those reincarnated. Devils don't have a good repopulation rate since it's hard for female devils to get pregnant. But those that were reincarnated don't have that issue. Someone like you could get Rias or the other girls pregnant easily as you're human at your base, but it will be difficult.", said Raynare.

"How do you all know this?", I asked.

"Fallen Angels live in the Underworld with the devils, we were cast out of Heaven after all. The news in their community tends to go into ours as well. It's usually political factors, marriages, and celebrity stuff. Much like the human society.", said Donaseek.

"Wow, there's little difference between the two societies after all.", I said.

"True, but high-class devils look down on those in the middle and low classes. So expect them to be rude to you. Even if you're a teacher, they don't care, they just see you as something they can toy with. Luckily, the Gremory's are a clan that adores their servants.", said Mittelt.

"I see. Well, we have a meeting today. Rias said that she'll explain everything.", I said, still thinking about Rias getting married. But isn't she too young, she hasn't even graduated yet. They should at least let her do that before going with the whole marriage thing.

"You did say that Akeno was with her. She might know more of what's going on.", said Raynare.

"Yeah, oh Asia.", I called out to Asia.

"Yes, Roxas-sensei?"

"Today, we have to go to the clubroom after school, it's important", I told Asia.

"But I haven't started to distribute the leaflets yet. Rias said I need to do it a few times.", said Asia.

"Something came up and wants us to attend."

"Oh, I see."

During class

I decided to show something to my students.

"Class, pay attention for a bit. I want to show you something.", I said, opening a video.

"This is something I did back in college. If any of you know about games, movies, or even anime, this is how they are made.", I said playing the video.

The video was a tutorial on how to make a movie using programs like Maya for animation and several video editing programs.

"If any of you are going to pursue this type of career, this is what you will see and use.", I said.

"Sensei, does this apply to games and anime?", asked one of my students.

"Yes, they use the same editing programs, same for anything you see on TV and the internet. Those into video editing, game design, and computer programing will see this a lot. Those who want to go into acting, voice or live, this is what your prospective co-workers will do. This stuff takes weeks to prepare. So if you're expecting your favorite show to go on tonight, know that they are already in the process of doing an episode a few weeks in advance. They are the ones ahead of you as they are the ones who know the story more.", I said as I closed the video. The bell then rang for lunch.

Lunch

As I was eating lunch with everyone else in the club except for Rias and Akeno, Shizuka and Kanna showed up.

"We finished sending out the leaflets, Roxas.", said Shizuka.

"Good work, and remember, not in public.", I told the two as they look like they want to glomp me again. I told them that while in public, they can't interact with me like they do back in my room.

Though with these two, it's a little hard for me to control myself when you have two beautiful girls living with you in your room. I did wake up to find them using my hands to massage their breasts while they slept. Probably because of last night that they were disappointed of not 'getting it on'. I had to struggle a bit and remain silent to free myself, but I slipped and it was Glomp CIty for me. I guess they are the clingy type.

"So we have a meeting after school?", asked Kiba.

"Yeah, Rias-buchou said that she wants us there.", I replied.

"I see. Did it have something to do with the Gremory household?", he asked.

"Must be if Grayfia showed up to my room.", I replied as I saw Kiba and Koneko choke a little.

"Grayfia?!"

"...The Strongest Queen."

"Excuse me?", I asked.

"You'll find out later. I didn't know it was that serious.", said Kiba.

"Well Kalawarner did say something about an arranged marriage." I told Kiba.

"She did, then it must be about 'that'. Let's save this for the meeting after school.", said Kiba.

"Agreed."

After school

It was myself, Kiba, Asia, and the Fallens going to the clubroom. We were going to find out what is going on. That's when Ddraig spoke up.

**{Partner, a familiar presence. It's that maid from last night.}**

'Really?'

**{No doubt about it.}**, said Ddraig. That's when Kiba spoke up.

"...For me to realize this presence, only when I came here... I'm ashamed."

I noticed Kiba making a serious face by having sharp eyes. The moment that we entered the clubroom. We saw Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Grayfia. I noticed that Rias looked very disturbed. Akeno was smiling as usual, but she was serious. Koneko was at a corner sitting quietly. I guess she learned what's going on. Asia and Mittelt held onto me shaking. I was surprised that Mittelt would do that, the room does have a tension so thick that you can cut it with a knife. Kiba quietly told me, "This is bad.", behind me.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?", asked Grayfia, but Rias held her hand up. I guess she wants to say it herself.

"The truth is..."

At that moment, Rommy spoke to me.

**[Roxas, we have company.]**

The magic circle on the floor glowed with a different pattern.

"To think that _they_ would show up here.", said Donaseek.

"...Phoenix.", said Kiba.

Wait, Phoenix?! The legendary fire bird . From the rising pillar of flames, a man appeared.

"Fuu, I haven't come to the human world for a while. Why does this room stink of Fallen Angels?", said our new guest. He wore a red suit with no tie, that was opened up to his chest. Somewhere in his 20s, hands in pockets, yup, he's the cocky type and a punk. He then turned to where I was.

"Don't you dare, Raiser.", said Rias coldly.

"My lovely Rias. I came to take you.", said the man as he approached Rias.

This guy is someone my parents want to shoot. And I don't blame them if they did. He's acting as if he's very close to Rias.

"Then Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then.", he said as he held her arm.

"...Let go of me, Raiser."

I then pulled out my VT7 and put it to his arm.

"I suggest you let go or your arm comes off." I told him coldly.

"Huh? Who are you?", he said with a displeased voice. Mittelt was right, he was definitely looking down on me.

"Roxas Hyuuga. Rias' Pawn and teacher of this school. I would recommend that you follow the school's rules while you're here."

"Hmmmm. Ah, okay.", he said in an uncaring tone.

"And you are?", I asked.

"...Ara? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? A reincarnated devil? Even so.", he said.

"I didn't tell them because there was no need.", said Rias as Raiser started to laugh.

"Ararara. Harsh like always. Hahaha..."

Grayfia then explained to me who he was.

"Roxas Hyuuga, this man is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood high-class devil, and third son of the Phoenix Household. He is also the husband of the next heir of the House of Gremory.", said Grayfia.

"I see.", I said as I put away my VT7. Kalawarner was right on the money. Arranged marriage, huh. He was Rias' fiance. No wonder why she wanted out, the guy's an ass.

"The tea made by Rias' Queen is superb.", said Raiser.

"Thank you very much.", said Akeno. I could actually feel her hostility. I already lost interest in this and went to the window, reading a big book on robotic engineering. Though, I'm staying on guard if he does something. I noticed that he was sitting next to Rias, playing with her hair while she keeps shaking his hands off.

"Stop it already!", said Rias in an angry tone. She got off the sofa, glaring at Raiser. The ass didn't seem to care as he just smirked.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!", said Rias.

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think your house is in a rush to evade the crisis."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heir for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university!"

"That's right. You will be free. You can go to university and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your house will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood devils in the last war. Even if the war has finished, our rivalry with the fallen-angels and God isn't finished yet. It's not rare for a pure-blood devil to get killed, which leads to the household becoming extinct because of the worthless battle against them. So for pure-blood devils that are also high-class devils getting together would be the best solution to fix this situation. A pure-blood high-class devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

"That brat. I wish I could teach him a lesson.", said Donaseek as I can feel the hostility coming from the Fallen Angels.

"Settle down Donaseek. Not now", I told Donaseek as I nodded. I went back to reading my book.

Raiser then continued after drinking tea.

"The newly produced devils. The ones like your servants, the reincarnated devils, are expanding in terms of strength but that would make us, the pure-blood devils, lose place. There are old nobles who get close to the powerful reincarnated devils. But that's alright. The newly produced devils are important for the future as well. But we can't allow the pure-blood devils to go extinct right? We were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. I have my older brothers in my house, so my house is safe. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the house of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct with your generation. Are you trying to crush the house tha has been in history since ancient times? Because of the past war, there is not even half the number of devils who are refered as 72 pillars. This marriage has the future of the devils on the line."

'The future of the devils, don't screw with me. I know what you're really after', I thought.

"I'm not going to crush my house. I will take a husband.", said Rias as Raiser smiled.

"Ahhh, that's it Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will only marry the one I'll want to be with. Even the devils who obey the old rules have the right to choose.", said Rias as Raiser was losing his cool.

"...You know Rias. I'm also the Phoenix Household's poster boy. I can't let that name get scratched. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Actually I don't like the human world. The fire and wind in this world is filthy. For a devil like me who symbolises fire and wind, I can't stand it!", said Raiser as he was starting to flame up.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all your servants."

That's it!

BANG!

A shot rang out in the room. A cut was left on Raiser's cheek. I was the one who fired a shot imbued with water from my ACR Custom. I missed on purpose though.

"If you don't like it here, then why don't I send you to the sun. It'll take you a while, but the flames are better there. No one is dying here while I'm around and that breaks school rules. And I won't let you force Rias-buchou into anything.", I said aiming my rifle at him while having Boosted Gear out. Rias was surprised at my action and words as she looked at me before Grayfia spoke up.

"Roxas-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If you both continue, then I won't be quiet about it.", said Grayfia.

The way Grayfia spoke, she wasn't kidding. No killing intent, but her words were strong. I guess this is what Kiba meant back during lunch. I stood down and went back to reading.

"...To be told that by the Ultimate Queen, even I would be scared...I definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzechs-sama's group, which is said to be made up of monsters.", said Raiser as he calmed down.

If I remember, Sirzechs is Rias' brother. He must be strong if he has someone like Grayfia as his Queen.

"Everyone such as the master, Sirzechs-sama and the people from the house of Phoenix knew it would become like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean Grayfia?", asked Rias.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you decide it by doing the Rating Game with Raiser-sama?", said Grayfia as Rias was at a loss for words.

'So it comes down to that, huh?', I thought.

"A game between two teams, I'm down with that, but I need to know what Rias-buchou thinks.", I said while reading.

"Just like Ojou-sama knows, the Rating Game can only be played by mature aged devils. But if it's an unofficial match, then even pure-blood devils who haven't reached mature age can participate. But in this case..."

"It usually involves the family and household problems, right?", Rias continued, sighing at that fact.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others chose to make us do the game as a last resort when I was to decline, right? ...What nerve do they have to keep on controlling my life...!", said an angry Rias. I can understand her anger, not being trusted by her own family. There were those time during my days as the Tricky Rebel, my Dad seemed distant at the time, but it was actually me.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No. This is a chance. Alright then. Let's decide this by the game, Raiser.", said Rias as Raiser smirked.

"Hee, you're accepting it? I don't mind. But I'm already a matured devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?", replied Raiser with a challenging tone. Rias then made a smirk.

"I will. I will make you disappear, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you want. But if I win, wedding time." They glared at each other with scary eyes. I feel like stepping in and giving that ass a couple swings.

"Understood. I, Grayfia, confirm both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two sides. Is that okay?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

This is it. A game between us and Raiser's team.

"Okay, I will inform the two households then."

Grayfia bowed after confirming the situation. I then noticed Raiser looking at me and then smirked.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants, excluding those fallen-angels over there?"

"So what?"

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the Lightning Priestess can fight on par with my servants.", said Raiser as he snapped his fingers. I then noticed the magic circle glow, with shadows appearing from it.

"And these are my cute servants.", said Raiser proudly as the fifteen shadows were fifteen different girls. I only went back to reading, I didn't care, if my Mom was a devil, none of them would live.

'I bet he paid them a lot, even thought his name is practically KFC', I thought, stifling my laugh.

**{He probably did...}**, said Ddraig, bursting out laughing.

"He...hey Rias...This servant-kun over here is ignoring my servants.", said Raiser as he looked at me a bit freaked as Rias smirked.

"I wouldn't mess with him, he might not look like it, but he's a fighter."

"He's creeping me out with that crooked smile..."

"Something about him isn't right..."

Raiser's girls were creeped out as I made a creepy smile while reading my book.

"Don't say that, my cute girls. He's probably the guy that scares all women away.", said Raiser trying to make them feel better.

"You brat, I have more respect for girls than you anyway. You probably can't get girls normally with that hair of yours.", I trolled. I can see him getting mad. You mad bro?

"How dare you?!", said a pissed Raiser as I continued.

"Rias-buchou is better than you and deserves better... Mr. KFC", I said.

"KFC?", asked a confused Raiser.

"Kentucky...Fried...Chicken. You're a fire bird right, just already cooked? You're Koneko's lunch as cats like to eat birds like you.", I said trolling him again. I thought I heard laughs from the Fallen Angel gallery.

"Fried Chicken?! You low-class devil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not a way you talk to a high-class devil! Rias! You have to educate your servants!"

"Like I care.", said Rias ignoring his claim.

"Mira, teach this teacher a lesson.", said Raiser as the girl with the staff spun it before responding.

"Yes Raiser-sama."

'Go time Ddraig.', I thought.

**{Boost!}**

I felt my power grow as Mira charged. I held my open book on my right hand and caught her staff. I then closed in and gave her a punch to the gut, launching her towards Raiser and crashing.

"Hehehehe...Who's next?", I said making the same creepy laugh Raiden did on MGR.

"You defeated Mira, my Pawn. She's the weakest out of my servants.", said Raiser.

"So what brat, I was hoping for a challenge.", I said.

"Rias, how about we have a match 10 days from now? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting.", said Raiser as he put his hand on his chin.

"...Are you giving me a handicap?"

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, the you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. No matter how much potential you have, no matter how much power you have, I have seen devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless times."

"Be ready to lose to some newbs. That'll really hurt your pride.", I said as Raiser fired up a bit.

"10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants.", said Raiser as he looked at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias' Pawn. Your hit is Rias' hit."

You think I don't know that. Dumbass.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the match.", said Raiser as he and his group left by magic circle.

Headmaster's Office

"I need a temporary break, just a few days.", I said as I was in the room with the Headmaster and Sona-kaichou. I called them both as it was important.

"May I ask what for?", asked the Headmaster.

"It involves Rias' problem with her family.", I said.

"I see, it's about the arranged marriage. I was informed about that by her father.", said the Headmaster.

"Rias decided on a Rating Game and wants us to train for it.", I said.

"So Rias decided to fight Raiser?", asked Sona.

"Yes, and she wants to be ready for the game.", I answered.

"When's the game?", asked the Headmaster.

"10 days.", I replied.

"I see. I'll have some teachers cover for you, just have the curriculum ready before you leave. And take the Fallen Angels with you. They probably want some exercise as well. Hopefully, you'll beat that arrogant brat in the game. I'll be rooting for you.", said the Headmaster.

"Thank you, sir.", I said as I left.

"So Rias-hime is stepping up. I want to see this match.", said the Headmaster.

"If it's my childhood friend, she won't disappoint.", said Sona.

Apartment room

Club activities were cancelled and I was back home. I was laying on my bed, thinking of what Rias and Akeno was planning. I then heard my bedroom door open. It was Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner. I wonder why they're here.

"Something wrong girls?", I asked.

"Where are your familiars?", asked Kalawarner.

"I gave them money and told them to enjoy the night. I bet they're enjoying the movies.", I answered.

"I see. Thank you for teaching that jerk a lesson, I'm impressed.", said Kalawarner.

"What for? I just did what was natural for me. I'll protect Rias from him. And you Fallen Angels as well. I just hope that I can make a bridge of peace between the three powers. I don't want my students getting caught in our mess.", I said as the three girls blushed a bit.

"You're very kind, Roxas-sensei. I thought you would hate Fallen Angels after what Raynare did to you and Asia.", said Mittelt as Raynare gave a guilty look.

"You were just led on by Kokabiel. Besides, the only evil thing in this world is the ill intent that wants to destroy what is precious to you. You want to be close to Azazel, and I don't want to take that away.", I said as the girls blushed more.

"Careful Sensei. You might attract a couple Fallen Angels like that.", said Raynare.

"Can you tell me what he's like? It's better to understand him from someone who know the guy.", I asked.

"He's the type who's a bit laid-back, focusing his research on Sacred Gears. He'll probably have an interest on your Creation Gear.", said Raynare.

"True, but it can't make other Sacred Gears. He might get disappointed."

"But what about the time you remove Twilight Healing from me? That would interest him."

"Not really. Rommy told me that a Sacred Gear is removable if it's not on its original owner. You weren't the original owner to Twilight Healing, plus removing it is painful. If done on a human who stole a Sacred Gear, he could die or go into a coma."

"I see, what a shame. But he also like games, he's really good."

"Interesting, I should have a match with him. Maybe a little Halo or Call of Duty.", I said with a smile. If he's good, I think I found a good game rival.

At that point, they sat down around me.

"I want to thank you Roxas, for sparing us. I was afraid that I would never see Azazel-sama again.", said Raynare as all three started hugging me. Getting a little claustrophobic here.

"Hopefully your boss will come soon when he's not busy. I would like to play with him.", I said.

"Yes, but it'll be difficult who to root for. You are a good person, even with that horrible past you have.", said Kalawarner.

"You girls wanna play, we leave tomorrow for training. You three and Donaseek are coming too.", I said as I got up and checked my games.

"Sure", said the three girls.

We played a few games for a while. I taught them how to play and a few secrets on some games. They had bright smiles when we played, and laughs when there were fails.

"Master, were back from the movies.", said Kanna as she and Shizuka returned home.

Shizuka and Kanna noticed me playing games with the Fallen Angel girls. They had smiles on their faces, lewd ones from what I'm feeling. At that point the Fallen Angel girls decided to leave, content on having fun with me.

"Master is a ladies man. Looks like he added more girls to his harem.", said Shizuka as the two were closing in on me.

"Uh girls...why are your eyes telling me that you want something?", I asked.

After that, it was to the bedroom. I hope we weren't too loud with our neighbors.

Next day

I looked up to see where we were staying. It was all of us involved with the club, staying in that place for our training, and the only guys there are Kiba, Donaseek, and me. Good thing I'm not the only guy here. Though I barely slept when my familiars were trying to get into my pants, again.

"Too tired...Not enough sleep...", I said as I was yawning.

"Hurry, Roxas.", said Rias.

"...I will help as well.", said Asia as she noticed a tired me.

"It's okay. Roxas is used to the weight, but he should've gotten some sleep instead of fooling around with his familiars.", said Rias who sounded a little mad for some reason.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use these for the meal tonight." said Kiba as he held some herbs while carrying a big load with no sweat.

"...See you later.", said Koneko, who was carrying the most out of all of us. I was shocked at Koneko's power. Her Rook trait must be strong.

I saw the mansion in front of us. Won't someone just Google Earth it?

"It's normally hidden from humans by magical powers, even satellites won't find it.", said Rias. Well that's convenient.

I put my bags in the living room and decided to wash my face to wake up. As I came back, the girls were already gone, changing to their jerseys.

"I will also go and get changed", said Kiba carrying a blue jersey.

I changed in a different room. I already have my usual training gear thanks to Mom, but I used the Creation Gear to customize it.

"Alright, more training."

Lesson 1: Sword fight with Kiba and Donaseek

I put a blindfold and earplugs on for this. My Mom taught me to feel my opponents. Kiba and Donaseek thought I was crazy, but I told them to just go with it. I did have two swords though.

"As expected of you Roxas, beating us was no joke.", said Donaseek as I blocked his wooden sword while I felt an attack from behind. I knew that I had two good sword partners there.

Lesson 2: Magic with Akeno and the Fallen Angel Girls

Asia and I were learning magic. We learned the differences between devil magic and fallen angel magic.

Asia was able to gather a lot of magic power. I could gather a lot too, but I had little control.

'C'mon. Compress it.', I thought as I was trying to shrink the size of the huge magic ball I had. I was trying to picture Bahamut's Mega-Flare attack.

"Looks like Roxas is also good at magic, but he does seem a little rough.", said Akeno.

I was then able to shrink it after trying a little more. I needed to test this out.

"Can I fire this outside? I don't want to make a mess.", I asked.

"Of course", said Akeno as she opened a window.

As I fired it off at the ground, it left a huge explosion, and a crater. Good thing the mansion could withstand that. Didn't want to ruin our place to stay.

"Oops, I overdid it.", I said as I turned around with my face covered in soot. Everyone laughed at that.

Lesson 3: Sparring with Koneko

I was sparring with Koneko. Man she hits hard. We were blocking each others blows. Craters left everywhere, trees broken in half or with holes, rocks pounded to dust. It was crazy.

We then took a short break. Koneko gave me her opinion.

"...Like I thought, you're strong. Like that match.", said Koneko.

"What match?"

"...That Kendo match on your first day here. I saw it. Strong and fast. Your mind was clear, but your soul raged like flames.", said Koneko.

"I knew you were the one spying on me that day."

"...Was it for your friend? To make up for that loss?", she said as I knew what she was getting at.

"Yeah, though some of my training was punishment for doing the things I did as the Tricky Rebel. Mom and Dad were merciless on me. I didn't want what happened to him to happen anymore on the people I care about."

"...You have a kind soul, Sensei. Even if you were lost in your own anger."

"Thanks, Koneko."

We then went back to sparring until my next lesson.

Lesson 4: Rock Climbing with Rias

I was rock climbing with a rock tied to my back, and Rias sitting on it. I played Assassin's Creed before, so I knew what I was looking for.

"Keep going, Roxas!", said Rias.

I was able to climb all the way before collapsing.

"Okay were done with this. Now for some muscle training. 300 push-ups."

"...Right.", I said. Her training style is just like Mom's

Dinner

"It's delicious.", I said as we were having dinner. Rias caught a boar and fish which were cooked for the meal with Kiba's herbs. As I finished one bowl of rice, Akeno handed me another bowl.

"Ara ara, there's more food left so eat as much as you want.", said Akeno as I nodded. That training left me really hungry, I was running on fumes. And I'm starting to get really sleepy. Must. Stay. Awake.

"This tastes amazing Akeno. Your future husband will be very lucky."

"Ufufu. You're embarrassing me.", said Akeno.

"And the soup is awesome sauce Asia. Can I have more?", I asked.

"It is?! I'm so glad...now I can also be with...Roxas-sensei...", she replied as she refiled my bowl while blushing. I wonder what she mumbled.

"Now, Roxas. What have you learned from today?", asked Rias after drinking some green tea.

"...I still have a long way to go. Even with the training I had with my parents, I still need more training."

"That's true. You are strong enough to rival Koneko in strength, but your control is the issue.", said Rias as she continued.

"Akeno, Yuuto, and Koneko had prior battle experience, even though they haven't participated in the game yet, so they can fight if they get use to it. Asia has no experience, and yours is solely based on what your parents taught you. Even so, your Boosted and Creation Gears as well as Asia's healing ability can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"To regroup our formation, right?"

"Yes, just like in your games, retreating to regroup can help you win battles. But running away with your back turned to your enemy is very hard. If your enemy has the same strength as you, it's easy, but if your enemy is stronger than you, then you're an easy target for them. I'll teach you and Asia the timing to run away and to charge head on."

"Got it."

"Yes."

"Let's take a shower after a meal. It's an outdoor bath so it's wonderful.", said Rias.

"I'll test my guns for a bit, and I'm not going to peek. i still have to check a few things.", I said.

"Okay, but take a shower and a bath after you're done."

"Right."

Solo Lesson: ACR and Particle rail gun rifle check

After dinner, I made a few targets to check my guns. The ACR was working well, and the infuser was working properly. I also checked the G-Launcher to see if it was working properly. I made a lot of holes on the targets, but my accuracy was slipping as I was tired.

"Just...one...more", I said pulling out the rail gun.

It had six shots on it's battery and recharges one shot every 10 seconds. It's shape resembles the Sinanju's beam rifle. After blasting a few shots, I was spent. I then heard footsteps, it was Rias and Kalawarner.

"Pushing yourself when your tired will only hurt you.", said Rias.

"Come, you need your rest.", said Kalawarner.

"Alright, I was done testing anyway.", I said.

**[I'll help you train in your dream on handling numerous opponents. Be ready to fight some Gundam types as well as mass produced units, Roxas.]**, said Rommy.

'Alright.'

I then went inside to take a shower, bath, and get some sleep for mental training.

_A/N: I think my head is going to explode from this much material in one chapter. Next time, more training and some things before the match. Also, I saw a review about adding Sona and Serafall to the harem. Serafall, maybe. Sona, I'll push her to Saji. L8rs._


	10. A Call to Arms

Dream World: Simulated Area: Palau Asteroid, Earth Orbit

I was on the Nahel Argama, wearing my Quanta Armor, but I was scaled to Gundam size. I was ready for launch until Rommy spoke up.

**[Are you sure? I did up the difficulty with the 00 Raiser and the AGE-1 Titus using Kiba and Koneko's specs respectively with variables to have them acting as if they trained for two months and three Jestas. But to have eight Jestas with four using cannon equipment and using Freed's specs, you won't win.]**

"Raiser has 15 servants. If I can't handle 10, then I'm not ready for the game."

**[Alright, but pulling through this will be very hard.]**

"Roger. Quanta Armor, Roxas Hyuuga, launching."

I launched out of the Nahel Argama ready to start. I saw on my radar 10 units coming from the asteroid.

"Here they come."

Two Jestas and a Jesta-C started firing at me. I shot a few blasts from my GN Sword III ranged mode. I got one, but the others dodged the shots. I then closed in on the Jesta-C and slashed its arms off and push it toward the other Jesta. As they collided, I fired a shot and got them both. But as I did that, I was getting hit from both sides.

"Gwah, not good.", I said as I saw my HP falling fast.

I then went to the group of two Jesta-Cs and one Jesta. I got the Jesta-C after triggering Trans-Am. I kept it on my blade and used it as a shield to get the other Jesta. After kicking it toward the other unit, I fired off and blew them up. I then got shots fired at me, from 00 Kiba. We were in a sword duel, but as it dragged on, my radar warned me of an enemy from behind. As I checked, it was the Koneko Titus. It punched me from behind and damaged my GN Drive. As I was about to be stabbed by 00 Kiba, everything stopped.

**[I told you. You wouldn't win. That was reckless when you only concentrated on the 00 Raiser when you still had more enemies on you.]**

"Damn it, I was careless."

**[You could've gone to the asteroid to get your Wear Pack on. That would've helped your chances.]**

"Even so, it's not like I'll get to use them all the time in the game."

**{True, but that edge will be necessary.}**, said Ddraig.

"Yeah, but that's during the endgame, and I can't retreat in space. If the ship was the King, I would be out of position to defend it if I'm at the asteroid."

**[Then how about a change of scenery.]**, said Rommy as everything changed from space to South Beach.

"Why are we here? Undersea training?"

**[No, were here to just relax. You been building up a lot of mental stress doing these exercises. Best to take a break.]**, said Rommy as I turned to where she was.

She was in human form wearing a silver bikini, her pale skin and curvy figure made it enticing.

**[You like?]**, she asked with a smile.

"Rommy, those double Ds are like lethal weapons to me, my imagination might run wild if you do that.", I said turning around as I was blushing.

**[Lethal weapons, huh? How about I bring some girls who have lethal weapons like mine or better. I can just go into the fantasy section of your brain and bring it out. I know you still have **_**that night**_** saved in your head.]**, said Rommy.

"No thanks, I don't want my head to overload.", I said. I didn't want to have a Rias, Shizuka, and Kanna here in my dreams asking for sex.

**{Andromeda, don't tease our partner. You might hinder his training.}**, said Ddraig.

I turned to where he was, but I saw a man with short red spiked hair that went outward, green eyes, toned body that was slightly tanned, and he was wearing red swim trunks with dragon scale patterns.

"Is that you Ddraig?"

**{Yeah, Andromeda set this up. Though I could've turned into human form myself since we're in your head.}**, said Ddraig.

We then sat down on a blanket under the umbrella. Why though when the sun in here is a fake?

**[Just relax for a bit. We have been doing this for days, when it has only been a few hours in realtime. Want a drink?]**, said Rommy as she held a bottle with red liquid.

"Is that soda?"

**[Yes, strawberry soda. I can give you some. I'll just stimulate your neurons to simulate the taste. It won't hurt.]**

"No thanks, I don't want my neurons messed with.", I said.

**[Well that's a shame. Though since you rejected a drink, how about something for you to fill your head with.]**, said Rommy as she pointed out to the water.

I turned to where she pointed to see Rias and the other girls playing in the water, wearing their swimsuits.

"Oh c'mon Rommy. I told you not to do that.", I said.

**[Listen Roxas, you are a man so this stuff should be normal for you. In fact, I shouldn't be telling you this, Ddraig should. You are a kind person and you don't want to hurt their feelings since you don't like to. Your trait of the Dragon is strong in you because of us, more so as you were born on the Year of the Dragon on the Chinese Zodiac. You'll have to accept that trait one day. Women like strong, capable men. And your personality makes you a good man, and that is a plus.]**, said Rommy as she lectured me.

**{Andromeda, don't get me involved in this conversation.}**, said Ddraig as he was lying down, relaxing. Why is he relaxing in here? There is no point to it.

"I know that, but some of them are my students."

**[But they won't be your students for long. By the time they graduate, they might consider you as someone very special.]**

"I know. Rommy, do you want to see your home again?", I asked.

**[Now where did this come from? Yes I do, but I'm comfortable being here with you. After being unable to talk to someone for so long, I got lonely. At least with Ddraig here, I got to talk to someone after so long, then you were able to hear me. I felt happy.]**, said Rommy as I felt a hint of sadness.

**{Well I wasn't too happy when you painted me white, Andromeda.}**, said Ddraig.

**[That's was for not remembering what happened ages ago. How about this, when we see Albion's possessor, I'll give Roxas red paint and paint him red. Deal?]**

**{...Deal. This may be childish, but I would like to see my rival painted red, just for laughs.}**, said Ddraig as he imagined his rival painted red.

"Who's Albion?"

**[He's Ddraig's rival, the white dragon you saw in my memory. When those two were beaten, they were sealed into Sacred Gears like I was. The two have powers that oppose each other. Ddraig can boost power as you already know and Albion takes power and uses it himself. They've been at each other's throats for a while. When you see Albion's possessor, know that he will be your rival.]**, said Rommy.

"Got it."

**[It's almost time to wake up. After doing your usual training, find some time to do some Senjutsu training. We haven't found much time doing that as there were other things going on. Now get going.]**

"Right."

Morning

In the morning, it was a study session for Asia and I. Kiba started to quiz us on what we know.

"Our greatest enemy are the angels led by God. What is the name given to the top angels? Also what are their names?"

"It's the Seraphim. The members are Michael, Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel." , I answered.

"Correct. Next is our Maou-sama. What are the names of the Yondai-Maou-sama?"

"Lucifer-sama, Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama and Leviathan-sama."

"Correct"

"Now for our group, the fallen-angels. Do you remember the names of our leaders and the name of our group?", asked Raynare as she asked me.

"Your group is called Grigori. Your leaders are Azazel the Governor and Shemhaza the Vice-Governor. The other leaders you have are Benemue, Kokabiel, and Shariel. I also remember two more names, Armaros and Barakiel.", I answered. I though I saw Akeno frown when I said Barakiel.

"Impressive, Sensei. You learned a lot.", said Raynare as she smiled.

We then turned to Asia as she wanted to start her lesson.

"Then now, I, Asia Argento will explain about the basics of exorcists. From the place I used to belong to, there were two types of exorcists…The first type is the ones that appear in films and novels. The father reads a section of the book then he uses holy water to get rid of the devil from the person's body. They are known as the Usual exorcists. Then the Other exorcists would be the ones that are a threat to us."

"Roxas, you also have met him before, but the greatest threat to devils' are either God or exorcists who received the divine protection from the fallen-angels. We, the devils, have been fighting against them for a very long time. They come to destroy us with the power of light received from the angels, and with their physical bodies that they trained to the uttermost limits."

"Now I will talk about the traits of holy water and the Bible. First of all, holy water, it will be very terrible if a devil touches it."

"Yes, that's true. So you can't touch it as well, Asia. Your skin will get harmed.", said Rias as Asia came back to reality.

"I will tell you how to make one afterwards. I don't know if it will be useful but there are a couple of ways to make them."

"Next is the Bible. I have been reading it every day since I was a child, but I'm in trouble now because it gives me a pain in the head even if I only read a sentence of it."

"That's because you are a devil."

"You are a devil."

"...Devil."

"Ufufufu, devil's receive intense damage."

"Sob... I can't read the Bible anymore!"

"But this is my favourite phrase... Oh God. Please forgive a sinful person like myself who can't read the Bible...Ouch!"

I sweatdropped as Asia took damage from that. Poor girl, she gets hurt by the things she likes so much. I wish there was something I could do for her.

Outside, One week later

We continued our training as time passed by. I was doing basics as well as swordsmanship, martial arts, magic, and gun use. For magic I have a few teachers, and as for martial arts, Kiba, Koneko, and Donaseek help me out on that department. For guns, I'm on my own for that. I created several targets using the Creation Gear. As I fired my weapons, I got well placed shots. I then moved on to Senjutsu training by going into the forest.

**[That's good. Keep a clear mind. The bugs sense your fear. Keeping a clear mind will help you gather you ki. And the bugs will ignore you and move on their way.]**

'Once again, you had to pick a place that has bugs. Way to go.', I thought sarcastically as Rommy picked a place with bugs, again.

**{You'll have to deal with it, Partner. This is actually a good method for you to develop quickly. And to beat your ridiculous phobia.}**, said Ddraig.

As I was still concentrating, I heard a voice.

"...What are you doing, Sensei?"

I broke my concentration to see Koneko looking at me. I thought I sensed fear.

"I was doing some Senjutsu training. Rommy recommended it. Is something wrong?"

"...No, keep doing what you were doing.", said Koneko as she left.

I continued my Senjutsu training until late at night. I then headed back to the mansion. I then noticed Rias outside, reading something.

"Ara? How come your outside so late?", she asked.

"I was doing some training that Rommy recommended.", I replied as I sat close to her.

"I see. Let's talk for a bit.", she said. I noticed she wore a red negligée with a pair of glasses and her crimson hair tied up.

"What's with the glasses?", I asked.

"Oh this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. Fufufu, this is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long.", she said as she chuckled. I noticed she looked attractive in the moonlight. Why am I thinking like that? She then closed the notebook she had and spoke with a sigh.

"...To tell you the truth, reading this won't help me at all."

"It's because of his regenerating powers?"

"Yes…A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that represents life. The tears of the phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it. It became a legend and that's how it's told in the human world. The humans gave a different name to the devils' phoenix to distinguish it from the mystical beast phoenix. They gave them the name Phenex. But the mystical beast phoenix has the same ability as Raiser's clan. In other words immortality. We need to fight someone like that. This is the record that Raiser has at the Rating Game. 8 wins and 2 losses. This is the official record of Raiser's Rating game results. He fought 10 times and won 8 matches. He lost 2 of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In other words he won most of his games. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game."

"For a brat, he's pretty good.", I said.

"I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this were to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice left. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win."

"Sounds as if they don't trust you to go on your own.", I said.

"When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who rose the most is the house of the Phenex. There weren't that many battles among devils until the game was introduced. In a game where the King also participates, the strength of Phoenix became more clear. The house of Phoenix is the leading group in the ultimate class. Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time."

"Looks like it won't be easy.", I said.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"Keep knocking him down until he gets sick of it?", I asked.

"Exactly. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until he loses the will to fight. The first method requires the strength of a God. The second one is as you stated. If we can crush the soul of Phoenix, then it's our win. Then their resurrection will stop and they will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike."

"So my Sacred Gears are the key, provided I mastered them of course."

"Yes, if you mastered both Boosted and Creation Gears, you can crush him no problem. Though I haven't seen you use Creation Gear to make anything new.", said Rias.

"I'm trying to not overuse it. It does have a powerful ability that it's broken. I'm trying to be responsible with it. The stuff I made while it was Imagine Drive should be enough."

"I see. That's understandable.", said Rias.

**[Yes, my power is something that many would say is too much. Normal idiots would go power mad with this power. You have my respect for not overusing it to create something completely ridiculous. As for your skill with Creation Gear, you can currently make things that are 30ft 3-dimensionally.]**, said Rommy.

"Rias-buchou, why are you against the marriage?", I asked.

"...I'm a 'Gremory'."

"I see. They don't see you as yourself."

"Exactly, but the Gremory name will follow me to wherever."

"Do you hate it?"

"I'm proud of it. But it's also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. They don't look at me as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know that I'm a devil from the Gremory. Everyone looks at me as Rias. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like that in the devils' society, and I never will. The only time I feel like myself is when I'm in the human world.", said Rias with a distant and sad look. I don't care about titles, even though I used one during my Tricky Rebel days. I just did what felt natural.

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias. That's my small dream... Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. It might be a complicated situation, but I want to cherish this small dream I have.", she continued as I wanted to help her feel better.

"I don't care about titles. I prefer to see people for who they are. I like you just as you are, the very Rias sitting next to me. The one who gave me a second chance in life.", I said as I saw Rias blush.

"Did I say something weird?"

"No...nothing! It's nothing!", she said in a panic.

"I better get to sleep. Rommy gave me some extra mental training. I've been fighting different mobile suits while doing it. She told me I might face the Red Comet tonight."

"Red Comet?", asked a curious Rias.

"Char Aznable, the Red Comet from the Gundam series. You'll recognize him for the red mobile suit he uses. You'll like the character's penchant for red things."

"I see. That is quite interesting."

"I should go. Good night, Rias-buchou."

Dream World: Simulated Area: Side 7

As I was in Side 7 waiting to start, Rommy spoke up.

**[Roxas, you'll be facing 5 Geara Zulus as well as the Sazabi. Based on some of the suit's data on Rias' style, I'll be using her specs on the Sazabi.]**

"Seems fitting, she does like red after all."

I then checked my radar picking up 6 units.

"So you've come, Red Comet.", I said as I saw in the distance the mobile suits that were coming at me.

Two of them started to break point to fight me. I took out my ACR and fired a couple of shots. The damage wasn't much until I fired my G-Launcher. I destroyed one suit with it and changed to my GN Sword III, slashing the other suit in half. I then saw the Sazabi giving commands, the Geara Zulus started to surround me.

"I don't think so.", I said flying up, firing a few shot at the Zulus to keep them off-balance. Then the Sazabi came at me from behind. I turned quickly to block its beam axe. I then broke off into a dive and crashed into one the Zulus. The others started shooting at me, but I used the wrecked Zulu as a shield. That's when I noticed smaller units, the Sazabi's funnels.

**[Careful Roxas, Rias does have the Power of Destruction. So to imitate it, it will do double damage, and if you lose an arm, game over.]** said Rommy.

"Great, could've told me that sooner.", I said as I threw the wreck at the funnels.

The funnels destroyed the unit and the explosion pushed the last two Geara Zulus back a bit. I quickly approached one and stabbed it with my blade. The other unit charged right in, but I got out of the way as it slashed it's own ally. I fired a shot to the head of the last Zulu and finished it off with a diving kick. Now it was just me and Sazabi Rias. Felt a little odd to face a suit using my master's data. Hopefully she won't take it the wrong way.

"It's down to you and me.", I said.

I saw the funnels arrange themselves into certain formations. I thought I needed a faster rate of fire to catch up with them and switched back to the ACR. I fired a few shot and got 2 of the 6 funnels. As the Sazabi fired its chest cannon, I flew into the funnels, hoping for them to get caught in the blast. They instead got out of the way. I then fired more shots until I had to reload. The Sazabi then got in front of me and cut my rifle in half.

'Not good.', I thought. I needed that gun, I guess I'll have to go with speed.

"Trans-Am", I said as my suit opened up and turned red, with the particles flying everywhere.

I got out my VT7 and slashed the rest of the funnels. Then, the Sazabi Rias fired its beam rifle at me. I dodged as I closed in on it and slashed its rifle in half. As soon as it pulled out its beam sabers, I disarmed it and stabbed the head. The unit then shut down.

**[Good, I think you'll be ready on to show your progress to everyone.]**

"Yeah."

Morning

The next morning consisted of me facing Kiba. I got Boosted Gear out ready to show my progress. Everyone else was watching.

"Should I get my armor out?", I asked.

"No, for now just use the Boosted Gear. Your opponent will be Yuuto.", said Rias.

"Alright."

"Roxas, activate your Boosted Gear before the spar. Yes...Start the fight two minutes after you activate it."

"Alright then. Ddraig, let's go. Boost!"

[Boost!]

I boosted my strength several times. I realize that I wasn't fainting after a few minutes. I guess my limit increased. That's when Rias spoke up.

"Think that you are a truck. If you carry more package than the truck can carry, then you won't move."

I tested my limit before, usually it would be about three minutes before I collapse. After Rias told me to stop after my 20th time I got ready.

"Let's go Boosted Gear.", I said hearing the gauntlet speak.

[Explosion!]

I felt an unreal amount of power. If this was used with my weapons made with the Creation Gear, it would probably leave a huge hole on a space colony.

"Roxas, you will fight Yuuto in that state, I'll leave you to be his opponent."

"Roger that.", I said making my fighting stance.

"Then both of you start", said Rias as saw Kiba coming at me. The 00 Kiba in the Dream World was faster, even when it used Trans-Am, so I can keep up. I blocked with the gauntlet and saw a surprised Kiba. As I saw that I slashed down with my VT7, but he dodged it. I then looked around to find Kiba, that's when I saw him above me. He only hit an after image when I dodged.

"...He's even faster now.", said Koneko.

"He's that fast when he's hasn't promoted to Knight?!", said a surprised Rias.

"Roxas! Use your magic!" she shouted as I got my Mega-Flare ready.

"Let's go, Mega-Flare!", I shouted, firing my Mega-Flare. It was a fast shot, but Kiba dodged it. The shot kept going until it hit a mountain. The blast was like a nuke going off, leveling an entire mountain, leaving nothing behind. I hope I didn't kill anything in that blast other than the trees.

**[Amazing, the one in the game couldn't even compare with yours.]**, said Rommy. Are you kidding me, I leveled a whole mountain?!

[Reset!]

I felt my power drop fast.

"The spar is over. Good job you two.", said Rias as I put away my weapons and Kiba put his sword down.

"Your thoughts Yuuto?", asked Rias.

"I'm amazed. I tried to end it in one blow, but he blocked my attack. He read my moves with precision. My sword was rendered useless after he blocked once. Hahahaha.", said Kiba as the sword was already broken when he showed it everyone.

"Thank you Yuuto...", said Rias as she truned to me.

"How did you get so fast? You were fast before, but now..."

"I faced a 00 Raiser Gundam that used Kiba's fighting style...only after with certain variables, a Kiba after two months of training. Rommy set it's speed to be much higher, even with Trans-Am on that suit. Trans-Am triples my capabilities, including speed. That Gundam had the same power plant my armor has and it had higher reaction time. After a few one on one fights, I got used to seeing that speed."

"Amazing...", said Rias as she turned to the huge hole on the ground.

"The level of power is at the level of high-class devils. You could easily blow away almost anything. And after the basic training, your stamina increased so your body can handle a higher limit. Just like you said last night, you're the key to the game. That attack you just used will determine the outcome of the match. If alone, it would be scary as you would have your guard down while charging. But this is a team battle. There are those who will support you. Trust in us. Then you will become strong. So do we. We can win!"

Yeah, but really now, did I kill something over there?

"Let's show it to those that looked down on you. It doesn't matter if the opponent is Phoenix or not. We need to show them how strong Rias Gremory and her servants are."

"Yes!", we all said.

Battle Day

We came back after our time training. The Headmaster and the Student Council said that they will be watching. Before we were getting ready I got a call. It was Mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's your mother. How are things?"

"Good. What's up?"

"We got tickets to go to Japan, so we'll be seeing you in about a week. Were trying to find a hotel to stay at.", said Mom.

"Okay, I'll see you at the airport then."

"Also, your father and I want to share something to you. Something important. We'll tell you more when we get there."

"Okay. I have to get back to checking my students progress online.", I said as I hung up.

'Something important. What did she mean?', I thought.

As Asia and I were leaving, we met up with the fallen-angels.

"Go kick that brat's ass out there.", said Donaseek.

"Give him one from me.", said Mittelt.

"Good luck you two, we'll be watching.", said Raynare.

"Beat him good.", said Kalawarner.

"We will", I said as we left.

I noticed Asia was wearing her nun uniform.

"So you're wearing that?", I asked.

"Y...yes. When I asked Buchou-san she told me to wear something that I feel most comfortable in. I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in...I'm not Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a devil now..."

"Well the nun outfit does suit you.", I said with a smile.

"Thank you. What are those clothes you're wearing, I thought you would be wearing your clothes as a teacher?"

Asia saw my clothes. I wore a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, a red hooded coat, and a red fingerless glove on my right hand.

"This is what I wore as the Tricky Rebel. I have a lot of memories on this.", I said.

"I see...Um...Ummmm, Roxas-sensei? Can I stay next to you?", asked Asia.

"Of course. You scared?"

"A little... I can't stop shaking when I think there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Roxas-sensei is with me, I will be okay."

"Then I won't let you down."

"Ehehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Roxas-sensei after all.", said Asia as she asked me something.

"...Can I stay with you forever from now on?"

"Only if you want to. If you do, then we'll always be together.", I said as I held her hand to calm her down.

_A/N: Yeah my brain went to shit after what happened to me earlier. As I was writing this chapter, my computer thought it was funny to freeze up. And I forgot to save what I done, so I had to start over from the beginning. I thought of rage quitting and saving the chapter for tomorrow, but I still remembered some of what I put down. Next time, the whole match of Team Gremory and Team KFC...uh, I mean Raiser. And I think writers block is starting to set in. But after finishing the Phoenix arc, the truth from Mom and Dad._


	11. A Battle of Desperation

Clubroom

It was 11:40 P.M. and all the club's members except for the fallen-angels were gathered in the old school building. Asia and I were the only ones not using the school uniform. I saw Koneko sitting on a chair reading a book, wearing fingerless gloves that martial artists use. Kiba had a gauntlet on his hand and had armor on his legs. Rias and Akeno were drinking green tea, they also wore fingerless gloves. Akeno decided to ask about my clothes.

"Ara ara, what are those clothes, Sensei?", asked Akeno.

"I wore these as the Tricky Rebel. It helps me feel more like a fighter.", I said as I took out my VT7 and particle rail gun rifle.

"Akeno, Kiba. I want you two to use these. Kiba, since you like swords, how about you give the VT7 a try. Akeno, I know that magic has its limits, so use the rifle I'm lending you. I already have the safety off and the knob on the left side changes its element. It's currently in lightning mode. It reloads one shot every 10 seconds and maxes out at 6 shots. Use it when you're recharging your magic.", I said as I gave Kiba and Akeno my weapons.

"Thank you, Roxas-sensei. But are you sure?", asked Kiba.

"I'm sure. I installed a mini-computer on the weapons. So you'll be getting data as you fight.", I said.

"Thank you, Sensei. But I already have a Sacred Gear that makes swords.", said Kiba.

"Then try combining the VT7 with your swords. My sword does have a lot of power."

"I understand."

I then noticed the magic circle in the room glow a few minutes before the match. Grayfia appeared from the circle and spoke up.

"Is everyone ready? It's ten minutes before the match.", said Grayfia as we stood up.

"When it'll be the time to start the battle, you will be transported to the battlefield with this magic circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all you power. It's a disposable space, so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

At least I don't have to worry about destroying the place. I could get in trouble for that. But I realize that were short one person.

"Rias-buchou, aren't we short one player?", I asked. Everyone else other Asia gave off a weird feeling until Rias spoke up.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop can't participate. I will talk about that in the near future.", said Rias without looking at me. Did I ask a weird question? We then focused back to Grayfia.

"This Rating Game battle will be viewed by members of both households from a different location by broadcast. Also by the Headmaster of the academy's request, the fallen-angels at Roxas' apartment, himself and the Student Council will be watching as well as the Maou Lucifer-sama. Please do not forget about it."

"Onii-sama is...Is that so... So Onii-sama is also going to view this battle.", said Rias.

"Uh...Am I missing something here?", I asked.

"Are you confused? Buchou's brother is the Maou-sama watching the game.", said Kiba.

"Oh now I understand, he changed his name, right?"

"Yes, when he became Lucifer-sama, he changed his last name from Gremory.", said Kiba as he continued.

"In the previous war Great War, Maou-sama was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no devils if there isn't any Maou-sama. That's why... To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of God, fallen-angels, and devils, the devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas are as strong as the previous Maou-samas."

"Well that makes sense.", I said. Well now I understand how Grayfia and Sirzechs make the connection, the guy's at the top of the ladder.

"Sirzechs Lucifer is also known as Crimson Satan. He is Buchou's Onii-sama and the most powerful Maou-sama... That's why Buchou has to inherit the house.", said Kiba as Grayfia spoke up.

"It's about time. Everyone to the magic circle.", she said as we gathered to the circle.

"Also once you get transported, you cannot use the magic circle until the game ends."

'Makes sense, can't have deserters during battle', I thought as the light glowed, transporting us to the battlefield.

Battlefield: Kuou Academy

When we got to the battlefield, we were in the clubroom, but it felt different for some reason.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the Gremory household. Today I will be the arbiter og the Rating match between the Gremory household and the Phoenix household.]

[In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Riaser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield. The battlefield for this match is a replica of the school Rias-sama attends to, the Kuou Academy.], said Grayfia over the broadcast. Uh oh, I hope I don't get fired for this. Even if it's a replica, it's still a school.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the Headmaster's Office room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use Promotion, please go to the enemy base.]

I can picture the Headmaster getting pissed that the brat is using a replicated office of his for the base.

"Everyone please put this transceiver in your ears", said Akeno as she gave them out before coming to me. I then put on my armor, changing my com channel to the transceiver after scanning it.

"I already got my comlink to your channel.", I said.

"Ara ara, that is convenient. For your armor to do that.", said Akeno.

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Now this match will continue untill dawn in the humans' time. Then, Game start.", said Grayfia as the bell rang.

Battle Start

"First, we have to take down Riaser's Pawns. It will be troublesome if they all promote into Queen.", said Rias as she sat on the sofa, planning our strategy. Akeno started making tea and I opened my face mask.

"Roxas, the Rating Game is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There are time when it become a blitz, but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual game of chess. The Rating Game has meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, castle or a tower. There are forests and rivers between the two bases and we battle using those areas. This time the battlefield is the school. Yuuto."

"Yes.", said Kiba as he spread out a map of the school. I scanned the map and made a copy of it on my HUD. The entire field is setup just like the chessboard. Rias then circled the old school building and the new building with a red pen, marking out the bases.

"There's a forest near our base. It's safe to think that this is also our territory. In other words, the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's likely that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new building. So it's dangerous to pass there.", said Rias. She makes a good point, even I would do that.

"The sports ground is a good spot to go through. They'll expect it, but it has a good vantage point. Akeno can give cover fire if she's there.", I said as Rias agreed.

"Yes, it's likely they will expect it and have his servants there. Maybe a Knight or a Rook would be at the clubrooms around there. No, if it's a sports ground, they'll need to be more mobile so maybe a Knight and 3 Pawns. He'll have ground control there. As for Akeno, she can use the rifle you gave her, giving her the range advantage to cover us if her magic is depleted.", said Rias as Kiba put in his own thoughts.

"The gym near the old school building. Shouldn't we occupy this location first? If we capture it here then we will have a route to the new school building. The gym is a passage to both of the buildings so we could also restrain the enemy."

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the gym...In terms of location, the opponent may have his Rook positioned there. Since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the Rook with destructive power over the more mobile Knight.", said Rias agreeing to Kiba's tactic.

"How about we blow it up after using it. We can cut them off there and have traps set up to lead them away.", I said.

"Good plan, Roxas...Yuuto and Koneko. You two set up traps in the forest. Take another map with you and mark the places where you set the trap in. After Roxas scans the map, I will make copies afterwards."

"Yes."

"...Roger."

Koneko and Kiba took the map and left with a toolbox full of traps in them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the traps. Oh, Akeno.

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Of course, a trap that only reacts to Raiser's group. The start of the match will be like that. We will have to move around during the mid-game, so I'll leave the mists and illusions to you, Akeno."

"I understand, Buchou.", said Akeno confirming Rias' order.

As I was setting up my ACR, Rias called out to me.

"Roxas, come sit here.", she said as I put my rifle down and sat next to her.

"Lay down here.", she said.

"Uh...Is that necessary?", I asked as I was blushing while she smiled.

"I have to unlock some of the seals that were placed on you.", she said as I lied down on her thighs. As soon as she touched my forehead, I felt a rush of power. I shivered a bit until Rias whispered in my ear.

"Do you remember that talk about your Pawns that were used to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time your strength as a devil was too low to handle it, so I put a limiter on your power as a Pawn. You, who reincarnated from human, didn't have a body that could endure the power of 8 Pawn pieces, let alone 8 Mutated Pawns. To put it simply, you would be tied or stronger than Akeno as the Mutation Pieces are more potent than normal Pieces. You needed to attain more power or else your body would break. So I just unsealed a bit of the seal.", she said as she started to pat my head. I'm starting to feel a bit awkward now.

"Roxas, you have to beat your opponent, okay? You can't hold back. They won't hold back against you."

"Roger that.", I said, imitating Heero again.

"To voice act in this situation, you are relaxed. But that's good. Use the promotion to change to Queen. The battle will change if you promote into the ultimate Queen, and you'll get to use the Queen Pack of your armor.", said Rias.

Rias got info on my Wear Packs during training thanks to Rommy, so she knows what promotions would benefit the situation.

"I'll do my best to make you win, Rias-buchou.", I said as I got back up and grabbed my rifle.

"Yes, I'll be relying on you. My handsome Roxas.", said Rias with a smile.

Operation Start

Koneko and I were outside in front of the old school building. We teamed up for the plan on the gym. Rias was at the entrance to send us off as she spoke, "Alright Roxas, Koneko. You won't be able to avoid the battle once you get to the gym. Move accoringly like we discussed. That location will be an important place."

We nodded as Koneko said "Yes, I will."

Our first battle ground is the gym, and we have to win.

"Then I will be going as well.", said Kiba as he put the swords into their sheathes.

"Yuuto, move accordingly like we discussed."

"Affirmative."

"Asia will be on standby with me. But we will be going after we get a signal from Roxas and the others. You cannot be taken down, definitely. It will be over if we lose our healer."

"Y...yes!", said Asia as she was energetic, yet nervous. Our plan allows us to be reckless thanks to Asia's power. We need to protect Rias and Asia to win.

"Akeno, I trust you to move when you think it's the right time."

"Yes, Buchou.", nodded Akeno. Rias said that the outcome depends on Akeno's move.

"Now my adorable servants. Are you ready? We can't turn back now. Our enemy is Raiser, who is said to be a genius from the house of the immortal Phoenix with a promised career. Now! Let's blow them to pieces!"

"Yes!", we all replied.

"Koneko, climb on.", I said.

"...Okay.", said Koneko as I got her to my right shoulder.

"Roxas-sensei! Everyone! Please do your best!", cheered Asia as we waved to her.

"Right. Quanta Armor, Toujou Koneko and Roxas Hyuuga, launching.", I said as we flew towards the gym. As we got close, Kiba went ahead.

"I'll be waiting for you ahead."

"Roger that."

Gymnasium

Koneko and I got inside the gym from the back door. My radar picked up three units. We were at the back platform with the curtains up so that the court was visible.

"Koneko, four targets.", I said as I readied my ACR setting my shots to ice element. I only brought with me three mags and two grenades for the G-Launcher.

"...Yes, I sense them.", said Koneko.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We saw you coming inside.", said a female voice. I guess we were spotted.

As we came out, my radar picked out our enemies and designated their Pieces. The Pawns were Mira from before and two green haired twins. The woman in the china dress was a Rook.

"Let's go Ddraig.", I said replacing my left armor gauntlet with Boosted Gear.

**{Boost!}**

"...Roxas-sensei, I will leave the Pawns to you. I will take care of the Rook.", said Koneko moving towards the opposing Rook.

"Got it.", I replied going for the Pawn trio. I saw the twins pull out chainsaws. If they had those in school, they would be instantly confiscated.

"Disassembling time.", said the twins as I got my rifle ready.

I heard loud noises coming from the Rook battle. Koneko is good, but that Rook is able to keep up.

Mira staff cut some wind as she readied herself before I turned back to my fight.

"Split, split, split, split, split!", said the twins as they charged me, grinding their chainsaws on the floor with sparks flying.

I fired half of my magazine at the twins, but they sliced the shots. I then fired my first grenade from my G-Launcher Ice mode at the twins, freezing them in place.

"No way.", said Mira, shocked as her teammates were frozen.

"One left...let's go."

**{Explosion!}**

As Mira charged at me while I fired what was left in my magazine with a few shots getting Mira on her shoulder. As I emptied my clip, I knocked the staff out of the way and hit Mira with my rifle, knocking her out.

"Ku!", I turned to see the china dress woman get taken down by Koneko. I then opened up the comlink to Rias after saying "Good work, Koneko."

"HQ, Task 1 Phase 1 complete. Koneko and I are safe."

[That's good to hear. Akeno is in position. I want you two to move accordingly to the plan!], said Rias as I left a timer set for 20 seconds, smiling behind my facemask.

"Have a nice day.", I said as we left the gym.

"What is that timer for?! Isn't this an important place!", said the china dress woman. As we left, a big flash of lightning fell down and destroyed the gym. The blast was as if a Tomahawk missle came down.

"Take this.", said Akeno with her wings spread out, crackling electricity on her hands.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's 3 Pawns and 1 Rook retired!], said Grayfia as I looked up to see Akeno.

"The Lightning Priestess. That's Akeno-sempai's nickname. Since Buchou isn't in an age where she can play in the official matches, not many people know about her. But she is famous in a certain group of people.", said Koneko. No kidding, with that kind of power, she leveled the gym. Good thing she won't do it to the real thing or the Headmaster would get pissed.

"We did it, Koneko.", I said.

"...Yes, Roxas-sensei.", said Koneko calmly as she barely made a smile.

[Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. WIth this, the first phase is completed.], said Rias happily from my comlink.

[That lightning takes time to recharge after she uses it. So repeated use is impossible. The enemy has greater numbers than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's magical power recovers. So I want each of you to move to the next phase!]

"Right!", I nodded as I knew that Rias and Asia would move soon. As Koneko and I were going to regroup with Kiba, my radar picked up a new signal, a Queen. When that happened, a loud explosion roared near me. When I looked around, I saw Koneko was down.

"Ko...Koneko! HQ, this is Roxas! Koneko is down! I repeat, Koneko is down!", I said as I opened my comlink. I went to where Koneko was lying, she got blasted hard.

"Take this.", said Raiser's Queen. I looked up to see Raiser's Queen flying, holding a staff with her hood up. She was dressed as a mage, though suited to Raiser's tastes.

"Fufufu. When you hunt a prey, it's best when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is most vulnerable. It's enough for us to 'sacrifice' our pieces in order to take down one of your pieces. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. Even this would be enough to put you in a tight spot. Even if you defeated us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist."

Sacrifice pieces, don't screw with me.

"...Roxas-sensei...Akeno-sempai...", spoke Koneko as if she was about to disappear. Iturned my attention back to Koneko.

"...I'm sorry...I wanted to be more of use to Buchou and everyone..."

"It's okay. You were doing your best. Just wait for backup. I'll get back at them...just wait for backup.", I said as hoping to keep her awake long enough for Asia to come, but she was covered in light and vanished.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Rook retired.], said Grayfia.

A shot of lightning then rang out. It was Akeno using my rifle.

"Akeno, I'm leaving her to you.", I said as I ran while Akeno used a combination of lightning magic and rifle shots against Raiser's Queen.

Sports Ground

As I was heading for the sports ground, Grayfia spoke up again.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's 3 Pawns retire.], I smiled as Kiba did his job. I picked up a friendly signal on my radar, it was Kiba. I went over to his position, while reloading my ACR.

"Looks like you did it.", I said.

"Yeah.", said Kiba.

"Listen, about Koneko..."

"I heard the announcement. It's a shame. She was looking forward to this match so much. She worked so hard when she was setting traps in the forest."

"...Let's win Kiba."

"Right, Roxas-sensei.", said Kiba as we brofisted.

"So how's my sword?", I asked.

"It's impressive. It can compete with the swords I make from my Sacred Gear.", he answered.

"So you managed to lure the other Pawns..."

"Yeah, but the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't been taken by my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the Pawns to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's only something he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has.", said Kiba as he continued.

"The enemies who're in charge here are a Knight, a Rook, and a Bishop. Total of 3 Pieces."

"I guess they want to fight with strength in numbers.", I said as I checked out my radar. I noticed one unit closing in, a Knight.

"That's how much they are keeping up guard for this place, of our intrusion here. Since the gym was eliminated, they will focus their strength over here."

"Yeah, that would be the only choice for them. I picked up a signal on my radar, a Knight, and she's close.", I said as we got called out.

"I'm the Knight of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!", she said as she stood in the middle of the baseball court, wearing knight-like armor.

"Well, she called you out. Better get going.", I said as we came outside.

"I'm the Knight of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto."

"I'm a Pawn, Roxas Hyuuga.", I said with my mask open.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do. But I do love idiots like you two. Then, shall we start.", she said as she drew her sword.

"I'll let you handle her, Kiba. A duel between two Knights must be honored.", I said as Kiba understood. As Kiba was clashing with Carlamine, I saw sparks fly from their swords. That's when my radar picked up more enemies.

"You let him go after her. You seem nice. Even though you shot Raiser-sama in face.", I turned to see the other Rook who wore a mask over half of her face.

"I missed on purpose thought.", I said when I heard another voice.

"Geez. She only thinks about swords, swords, and swords. Their match looks like a mud fight. Carlamine was making a bitter face when the Pawns were being sacrificed. Does she hate the battle strategy of her master, the King? But when I thought I found a cute boy, he was also a sword freak. Geez, what bad luck.", said the princess-like Bishop.

"I can understand what she felt. She cherishes her friends like myself, only wanting a straight up fight. I use swords as well, but I don't get carried away with them. That red sword he has is actually mine though.", I said.

"Well, you did use a gun. So you are the man who is Rias Gremory's Pawn? Does she have a bad taste in looking at gentleman?", she said.

"Just so you know, I'm not your opponent, Isabella is. Why don't you fight her?", said the Bishop.

"I was planning to in the first place. Let's fight since we're bored, and no guns.", said Isabella.

"Alright, I've been wanting a fist fight for a while. Trans-Am!", I said as my armor glowed red and I put my rifle away.

"Is the princess not gonna fight?"

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will just watch the entire fight."

"Why is that?", I asked.

"She is... No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister. Well according to Raiser-sama...

[Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not the sister-moe type, so I have her in my group as fashion.]

That's what he said.", said Isabella as I facepalmed.

"Words don't express how stupid that reasoning is, they just don't.", I said as I closed my mask.

"Now here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!", she said as our fist fight started. She threw a sharp punch, but I dodged and went for a kick which she blocked.

"So in that state, you can dodge as well as counter. Sorry for looking down on you. I'll put one gear...no, I'll increase by two gears then!"

"Bring it!", I said as we continued our fight. I did a flurry of punches, but she blocked them all. She's fast for a Rook. Guess I'll have to use that. I started to charge up my Mega-Flare.

"Isabella, look out! That spell he has is dangerous!", said Ravel.

"Mega-Flare!", I said as I got close to kick her and blasted Isabella. The use of that spell made me lose Trans-Am state.

I then turn to see Kiba's fight. Kiba was using two swords, my VT7 and his sword. His sword of darkness was broken, leaving the hilt but he still had my VT7.

"Unfortunately, your Scared Gear won't work on me, as well as that red sword.", said an amused Carlamine. I smirked as I knew what Kiba would do next.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear. And this red sword belongs to that Pawn of ours."

"What? Nonsense. Knight of Gremory. It's unsightly for a Knight to..."

"...Freeze.", said Kiba as his blade less sword turned into an ice sword.

"In front of this sword, Flame Delete, all types of fire will disappear. Catch, Roxas-sensei. Thanks for the sword, I can take care if now.", said Kiba as he threw my blade back to me. As I caught my blade back, more enemies showed up.

"A...absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears?!", said a surprised Carlamine as she swung her flame sword to the side, looking impatient. As soon as her sword came into contact with the ice sword, the flames froze. She then drew a short sword from her waist after throwing away the broken one.

"We are the members of the all mighty house of Phoenix, who rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!"

As wind and fire built up around the baseball court around the two Knights, Ravel commented.

"That Carlamine! Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well?!", she said protecting her face from the burning twister. The ice sword Kiba had melted.

"I see...You are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire...But."

As he put the blade-less sword out, he spoke out strongly.

"...Stop."

The wind stopped completely as his sword absorbed it.

"...Replenish Calm. It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle. Good thing Sensei gave me his sword for practicing the two-sword style.", said Kiba.

"...Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and make it their own?", asked Carlamine.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take Sacred Gears from others and make them my own. I created it.", said Kiba.

"Created...it?"

"Yes. Sword Birth. I can make any demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability.", said Kiba as he put his hand down on the ground, creating multiple swords of different shapes and sizes. With more power, he can make a graveyard of swords, like in Kingdom Hearts. Wait, that's it.

"I underestimated you, Gremory Pawn", said a badly burned Isabella.

"Let's boost up. Twice this time."

**{Boost!}**

I hope what I have in mind works.

**{Boost!}**

"Let's go.", I said as I also brought out Creation Gear.

**{Explosion!}**

"I must end this quick, let's go, Boosted Gear.", I said as Boosted Gear glowed.

**{Dragon Booster!}**

**[Dragon Creator!]**

"More! Just like then! I want to help them! It's was for Asia then, now for Rias! I need your help, Ddraig, Andromeda!"

**{Dragon Booster second Liberation!}**

**[Dragon Creator second Shift]**

The gauntlets started to glow. They changed shape again. Boosted Gear now extend to my whole arm with a jewel on the elbow. Creation Gear had extended as well. It even grew a jewel that looked like the night sky full of stars.

**[Roxas, I can help Kiba with what you have in mind. One sword field coming right up.]**, said Rommy as I got to Kiba.

"Kiba, I got an idea. Release your Sacred Gear. Were making a graveyard.", I said as Kiba was a bit confused.

Kiba put his hand on the ground and made more swords. I put the Boosted Gear to the ground with Creation Gear.

"Let's go! Boosted Gear second power! Creation Gear, make a sword field with Kiba's power!"

**{A gift from the Sekiryuutei. Boosted Gear Gift.}**, said Ddraig.

**[And I'll make the blades.]**, said Rommy.

**{Transfer!}**

The two of us together made a large field of swords that reached the sky.

"...Impossible."

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the two dragons?", Raiser's servants were all skewered by the numerous swords. Their bodies started to glow and then they disappeared.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's 2 Pawns, 2 Knights, 1 Bishop, and 1 Rook retires.]

I crouched down after that. I used a lot of power on that. Kiba then turned to me, looking impressed.

"Sensei, I'm impressed. This power and the swords from your Creation Gear..."

"All your idea. I wanted to help you out when you made those swords on the ground.", I said when I looked around. I think we made more swords than needed.

I looked over to the school roof. I noticed that Rias was fighting Raiser up there with Asia. Then came some bad news.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Queen retires]

"What?! But how, she had my rifle to keep her safe.", I said as another explosion happened. It was where Kiba was standing at. My armor was also badly scratched and the mask was damaged showing my face, but not enough for it to shut down. I went over to Kiba only to see him disappear in light as well.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Knight retires]

I looked around to see the swords fall apart and saw Raiser's Queen, unscathed.

"That girl was troublesome with that rifle. But still no match for me.", said Raiser's Queen as she laughed.

New School Building

I flew off to the base with the damaged armor. I promoted to Queen and got my GN Shield and GN Sword V out.

**[Roxas, if you're wondering how she's not even scarred, it's because they had Phoenix tears. They restored her while Akeno was depleted even with the rifle. Don't worry, I already got the rifle back and Akeno and the others should be getting treated. The armor is in bad condition, and that last stunt really drained you. As for Trans-Am, don't expect it to work with the armor damaged. I'm already getting the data from the two weapons now, I'll improve them and repair the armor after the match.]**

"She took them out. Akeno, Kiba, Koneko. I don't want that to happen again.", I said in a strong tone.

**{Partner, something about you is changing. I'm not sure what it is, but I'm tracing it back to the armor's power plant.}**, said Ddraig.

I went up to the rooftop rejoining with Rias. She was exhausted even with Asia there.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas-sensei!"

"The dragon teacher, huh. Ravel must have let him pass.", said Raiser as his Queen flew in.

"Raiser-sama, Should I take care of the Pawn and Bishop?", asked Raiser's Queen.

"No need, I alone can handle a teacher with a damaged armor, as well as Rias and her Bishop."

"Don't mess around Raiser!", said Rias as she fired magic at Raiser, blowing his arm off only for it to regenerate.

"Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching look bad. You have no more choices left. It's checkmate, Rias.", said Raiser.

"Wrong, she still has me. And neither her or I will stand down.", I said standing next to Rias.

"Asia, stay back after you heal us.", I said.

"Okay, but Roxas-sensei. Your eyes are looking strange now.", said Asia.

"What? How so?", I asked.

"They look like there's a rainbow in there.", said Asia.

When that happened I felt the Queen make her move. I set my Sword Bits up to make a beam shield. The explosion was strong enough to knock out Asia.

"Damn you, Trans-Am!", I said activating Trans-Am, but the suit then shut down.

"What happened?", asked Rias.

**[That last shot was strong enough to make a shockwave to damage the GN Drive. The armor is useless now.]**, said Rommy as my armor vanished.

"Great, now of all times.", I said.

"Now you don't have your armor. What will you do now Rias, he's now defenseless?", said Raiser.

"I still have Boosted Gear.", I said.

**{Boost!}**

I charge into Raiser for a punch, but he blocks me. With the armor shut down and the only thing I have is the GN Sword V, I slash him but he breaks the blade. He then punched me in the gut.

"Surrender Rias, I will kill him if you don't.", said Raiser.

"Must...Not...Lose...I...Must...Not...Lose.", I said as I got my broken sword and slashed his arm.

I was reeling, that punch hurt a lot. Then I got blasted by Raiser's magic. I was still standing, bloodied though.

"You survived that, huh.", said Raiser.

"I...Can't...Afford...To...Lose", I said.

"I'm losing my patience!", said Raiser as he punched me again.

He then got a fire spear out.

"Last chance, Rias. Surrender or he dies.", said Raiser as he saw my eyes flicker.

As Raiser was about to finish me off, Rias shouted.

"Noooo!", she said as Raiser let go of my battered body.

She then went over to me, crying over my battered and bloodied body.

"...Roxas...you did very well. It's alright now. Good job.", she whispered to my ear as my consciousness was fading. I tried to move my arms, trying to make a fist.

"...You...Even though your in this state...", said Rias as she cried, cupping my cheek.

"...You dummy. Good Job, Roxas.", she said. I faded from that point.

"Thank you Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and...Roxas. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself.", said Rias as she patted my forehead.

"It's my loss. I resign."

Apartment 3rd person

Roxas' body was now lying on the bed. Asia was taking care of him with the help of Shizuka and Kanna. The fallen-angels were also there to help take turns looking after him.

"Asia, you said his eyes lit up like a rainbow in there. What does that mean?", asked Shizuka.

"I don't know, but at that time...Roxas-sensei was...different yet the same.", said Asia.

"Maybe something inside him awakened.", said Raynare.

"I hope so. I hope that Master gets back up and beats the shit out of that bastard!", said Kanna.

Dream World

**[Well that didn't go so well.]**, said Rommy.

**{Partner, are you okay?}**, said Ddraig.

"...I failed them.", I said.

**[Your not going to let him get away with it are you?]**

"..."

**{Partner, what if I told you there's a way?}**

"...!"

**{That's the spirit. But listen, you'll have to trade something if you want to beat Raiser.}**

"What do I have to trade?"

_A/N: Rainbows in his eyes, what could that mean? Don't know if this chapter is a bit awkward with the whole sword field part or the last part of the fight on the match, but I was trying to stay a bit canon to the story. Next time, the Wedding Crasher._


	12. The Wedding Crasher

Dream World

"Is that all?", I asked.

**{Yes. Balance Breaker will give you tremendous power. But for using this, you'll have to trade your arms to me. Andromeda doesn't want any part of this trade. In fact, she wished that you didn't have to do this. The Balance Breaker state that I'll give you will last ten seconds. I suggest that you use that first and then switch to the Quanta Armor that you have. She should have fixed it by now, as well as the weapons that were damaged.}**, said Ddraig.

"Okay, but why did the sword break? It should be really hard to get damaged like that."

**[When you used it without the armor, it had no power as it requires the energy from the GN Drive. Also you had low demonic energy, so it would break if you used it in the condition you were in. I already repaired the damaged equipment and used the data from the fight. Thanks to the mini-computer you installed, I got a lot of data to use to improve your gear. I also installed a quantum processing computer to the armor, so it will manage a lot of information very quickly and stabilize the use of Trans-Am. With the new computer, the limit for Trans-Am is now up to 3 minutes, which is more than what you'll need.]**, said Rommy.

"Okay, now the last part. Why did Asia say I had rainbows in my eyes?"

**[Remember what Ddraig told you about tracing the change to the GN Drive. It probably means you are changing into an Innovator. Since you created the GN Drive and allowed to function as you remembered it from the anime, the change in you started when you mixed your demonic energy to the GN Drive. Normally, you would have this sort of change take place in only a few years, but as you have a large amount of demonic power, the particles effect to change you used it as a medium to accelerate the process. By now, the change is still subtle but you might become one in about a month of constant exposure. If you do this trade however, it might turn you into one instantly, but I really wish you didn't have to sacrifice something to save Rias.]**, said Rommy.

"Jack sacrificed his life to save me. I don't want Rias to sacrifice her happiness just to do the same thing he did back then."

**{Does this mean you're willing to do the trade?}**

"Yes."

**{You have a lot of guts to trade away your arms without giving it a second thought. You really like putting your own life on the line to save others. Like you did with that girl who was surrounded by thugs back then. You should wake up now, it's already been three days after the match. Go and show Mr. KFC to not fuck with dragons. And know that Albion will be showing up soon.}**

Roxas' Room Three days later

I woke up in my room and sat back up to see Grayfia sitting on a chair.

"Seems like you are awake.", said Grayfia.

"Do my eyes look different?", I asked.

"Yes, they seem otherworldly for some reason.", she said as I got to the mirror. I looked at myself to see my eyes glowing. As I willed them to turn off, they did.

"Sorry about that. Rommy told that I've become something different. According to her, I've become an Innovator after I traded my arms to Ddraig.", I said.

"You traded your arms, and what is an Innovator?", asked a slightly surprised Grayfia.

"Normally, it's supposed to be the next step for humanity for when they travel to space. The armor that I used has a power plant that gave me this change. Trading my arms made the change quick or I would have to be exposed to the particles for a month for the change to happen. I've somehow became the first devil Innovator.", I answered.

"I see. If you are wondering about the match, Rias-ojou-sama resigned."

"I was hoping that didn't happen.", I said as I facepalmed at my failure.

"Right now there is an engagement party for Ojou-sama and Raiser-sama taking place. It's at the assembly hall that was prepared by the house of Gremory."

"Anyone with her?"

"Right now, her Knight, Rook, and Queen are there. The only ones who aren't at the hall who are related to them are Roxas-sama and Asia-sama because of Rias-sama's wish, Asia-sama stayed here with me, taking care of you. Your familiars were a bit worried about you, and the fallen-angels are waiting for your recovery. Right now, Asia-sama should be getting a towel for you."

"...Do you not agree with it?", asked Grayfia.

"Yes. Even if the battle is over I can't accept it."

"Rias-ojou-sama obeyed the family's decision."

"Even so, to sacrifice her happiness to save me and the others. It's unacceptable. I already lost someone before. He sacrificed his life to save mine. I don't want her life to be ruined by being married off to someone like Raiser. I'm her servant and a teacher at school. I'm responsible for her safety as her servant, a teacher, and...as a man."

"Fufufu.", Grayfia made a quiet laugh, making a small smile on her face.

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many devils but it is refreshing seeing someone like you who is responsible, strong-willed, and followed his own heart. Rias told me about your friend. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said you were 'interesting' with a bit of sense of humor. He thought the timer in the gym was comedic touch.", she said as she pulled a paper with a magic circle out.

"I'm guessing that will take me to where Rias is?", I asked.

"Yes. The magic circle can transport you to the hall of the engagement party of the houses Gremory and Phoenix. I also have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you."

She then paused and made a serious face.

"[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall.]. That's what he said. There is also another magic circle on the back of the paper. Please use it when you take back Ojou-sama. It will definitely be useful to you."

"Please tell Lucifer-sama, thank you...and thank you for looking after me with Asia. I owe you one."

Grayfia nodded as she stood up and said to me before leaving the paper in my hand.

"When Roxas-sama was sleeping, I felt a change in you. Since you told me of that change, I believe that it will be useful to you. The dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance to any side. And the dragon from another galaxy, it makes me wonder if beyond this planet, there is life across the stars. If it's those powers that you have, then...", she stopped there and left my room.

I changed over to my Tricky Rebel clothes. I then heard the door open, with Asia and Raynare standing there. Asia then jumped into me after she dropped the bucket of water.

"Roxas-sensei...Thank god. I'm so happy. You slept for three days even when your wounds healed...I thought you were never going to open your eyes again...Roxas-sensei..."

"You gave everyone a scare, Sensei. But I'm glad to see you back.", said Raynare.

"Listen carefully, I'm going to take back Rias, and I have a way of getting there. I want to handle this alone.", I said as my eyes glowed.

"Sensei, did something in you awakened?", asked Raynare.

"Yeah, but to do it, I traded my arms to Ddraig. I'll be fine. Asia can I have the cross and holy water you have? My Creation Gear can't make them since they would be infused with demonic power."

"Okay, but won't that hurt you?", asked Asia.

"Because of the change, those things won't work on me when I hold them on my hands.", I said. I then made a USB card containing a recording of my conversation with Grayfia.

"If you want to know what I became, put this on my computer and open the file inside. You'll understand."

"Okay. I'll get the cross and holy water.", said Asia as she left to get them.

"I'll check out the USB you made.", said Raynare.

Just then, my familiars appeared.

"You're awake, Master.", said Shizuka.

"Yeah. Shizuka, Kanna, let me handle this alone, okay."

"I understand, but after that, you will have to treat us for a special night.", said Shizuka with _that_ look again.

"This isn't the time for jokes you know.", I said with a sigh. At that point, Asia came back with the things and handed them to me before adding something.

"...Please promise me one thing."

"I promise to bring Rias-buchou back and not to get reckless.", I said as the girls smiled.

The Assembly Hall

I appear on the rooftop of the assembly hall. With my armor on I slowly floated down to see the hall.

'Talk about huge.', I thought as I saw a flash of crimson. Rias appeared in that flash wearing a red dress. I knew who that was from a first glance. I then made my move, equipping my GN Sword III.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...!"

CRASH!

I went through the window, making my entrance. Everyone looked at me as Rias moved her lips saying "Roxas" while shedding a tear.

"Time for me to crash this party. I'm Roxas Hyuuga and I'm here for Rias Gremory!" I said as I opened my mask, revealing my glowing eyes. The hall became noisy. Some made comments of my eyes being weird, some about the armor that I had, but one who was annoyed by all this happening.

"Hey you up there! Do you know where...", the guard got cut off as a trio jumped in to intervene.

"...You are late, Sensei.", said Koneko. She wore a dress, but she still moved well enough to stop the guards.

"Roxas-sensei! Leave this to us!", said Kiba in a white tux.

"Ara ara, you finally came.", said Akeno in an elegant kimono.

"Thanks...", I said as I then turned to Raiser.

"I challenge you Raiser Phoenix to a duel for Rias-sama's freedom!", I declared as I pointed my weapon at Raiser. The other guests were shocked at that. Raiser was confused about what was going on.

"What's going on, Raiser?"

"Hey, Rias-dono. What's the meaning of this?"

Then a crimson haired man spoke up.

"It's an event that I organised."

"Onii-sama.", said Rias. So he's Rias' brother, well that is expected, they look quite similar.

"I wanted to see the power of the two dragons, so I asked Grayfia."

"Si...Sirzechs-sama?! You can't do something irresponsible like this!", said Raiser in a panic.

"Who cares, the Rating Game from the last time was very entertaining. But it was one-sided because my sister who has no experience at the game had to face the genius Raiser-kun."

"...So Sirzechs-sama, you are saying that the last game isn't fair?"

"No, no. I don't think so. If a Maou like myself says that, then I would be making the old nobles look bad. The connection between high-class devils is important.", said Sirzechs with a smile. I knew he was helping Rias and I to get out of this mess. Makes sense if Grayfia helped me out.

"Then, Sirzechs. What do you want to do?", said a middle-aged man with crimson hair.

"Father, I want to make my cute little sister's engagement party into a flashy one, even though that entrance was quite dramatic. Dragon versus Phoenix... Don't you think it's the ultimate event? To stir up the party by having a battle between legendary creatures. Nothing can beat this entertainment.", said Sirzechs as the entire hall went silent and he turned to me.

"Mecha Dragon-kun. You have my permission. I want to see the power of the dragons that you have. Raiser, can you show your power once more right in front of me and Rias?"

"Alright then. I cannot decline if Sirzechs-sama asks me. This Raiser will show his last performance before settling down!", said Raiser as I spoke up.

"If I win, this engagement is cancelled. That all I want.", I said as I saw Sirzechs smile.

There were some complaints in the crowd, but Sirzechs calmed them down.

"Impulsive aren't you. He's a devil, so we need to make this fair for asking him to do something. Very well, If you win, the engagement is off."

"Thank you very much, Lucifer-sama.", I said as I landed, taking off the armor.

Battlefield: the center of the hall

The hall was cleared to prepare our fight. The devils in the hall were looking at us interested in our fight. The club members were sitting with Rias, Sirzechs was sitting next to her. At the Phoenix side, there was Raiser's family, relatives, and servants. Raiser and I then confronted each other. I readied my Boosted Gear. Raiser had a confident face.

"Please start!", said the arbiter as Raiser let out his fire wings pointing at my gauntlet.

"Your ability is already cracked. A Sacred Gear that keeps doubling the power of the user, Boosted Gear. Also it seems it like you gained a new ability that can transfer the multiplied power into an object and your allies... And your other Sacred Gear can make swords, but there's word saying it's neither Sword Birth or Blade Blacksmith, but some Sacred Gear from space."

"Trust me, Creation Gear is something beyond your imagination.", I retorted with a smirk. I then called out to Rias.

"Rias-buchou! Allow me to use Promotion here!", I said as she nodded to my request.

"Promotion, Queen!", i said raising my gauntlet.

"Shine On! Over Boost!"

**{Welsh Dragon Over Booster!}**

My gauntlet glowed as armor grew from it. Red dragon plate armor was now on my entire body and green jewels on the torso and joints. If anything this is like a dragon form of Iron Man.

'Ten seconds and then a switch. Good thing the cross is on my hand, and the holy water that I customized in my pocket.', I thought as I got ready.

"Armor?! The power of the Sekiryuutei in real form?! I thought you would use the other armor!", said Raiser as he was shocked at this.

"I wanted to start off with Ddraig's Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale-Mail! If you want to stop me Maou-sama, just ask! Or this teacher will have to teach this brat a lesson the hard way!"

**{X}** As the count started, I rushed Raiser punching him in the face with a right. He flew back a bit from the punch making a crater.

**{IX}** I fired up the boosters to charge at Raiser as he charged up a spear of fire.

"Shit Cosmic Sekiryuutei teacher! Sorry I won't hold back! I don't want to admit it, but right now you are a monster! Die in front of your master, Riasss!", he said as he made a whirlwind of fire.

As the whirlwind surrounded us we punched each other, but I used my left this time. We then both coughed up some blood. I was hit in the head, I felt the flames scorch me a bit, but I've had worse. Raiser was shocked that he was bleeding.

**{VII}** "Hey KFC brat, looky what I have!", I said showing the cross Asia lent me.

"A cross?! You have a cross?!", said an angry Raiser as the crowed freaked out on what I have on my hand. A devil's greatest weakness.

**{VI}** "I increased the effect with the Boosted Gear so you took extra damage. Even like this ,a high-class devil will get hurt, even the immortal bird Phoenix. You can't heal well with this now, can you?"

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to devils! Even if you wear dragon armor or the other, touching it is absolutely...", Raiser then pieced it together.

"...Did you give your...left arm to the dragon residing in the gauntlet...? So that's the reason for your insane power..."

"Not just the left, the right as well. Just to use this armor for a bit. My arms are now that of actual dragons. That's why a cross doesn't work on me.", I said. The deal was cheap compared to what Jack faced.

"If you do that then your arms won't return to normal! Do you know that?!"

"Your point...?"

**{V}**

"I'll do whatever it takes, to protect those I care about...this deal was cheap compared to what my old friend spent to save me.", I said as Raiser's eyes changed.

"You are crazy...That's why you can hit punches without any hesitation...You are scary. I have become scared of you for real, for the first time. That's why!"

"I'm going to beat you with everything I have!", said Raiser as he made larger flames with his wings, engulfing us in fire.

**{IV}**

I rushed Raiser again giving him another right and a left to intensify the damage. My armor was now starting to look like it had better days.

'Ddraig, Rommy, get ready for the switch.', I thought to the dragons.

**{Got it, Partner!}**

I then kicked Raiser away as I got out my holy water grenade.

**{III}**

"Please enjoy this bright, blue, ball!", I said holding a glowing ball that held the holy water.

"Boosted Gear Gift!"

**{Transfer!}**

I threw the grenade at Raiser and it exploded on him.

"Cra..", said Raiser as he was in pain. The holy water splashed on him after it exploded from my makeshift grenade.

I timed out on the Scale Mail when the grenade blew up.

"Switch now!", I said as my armor came up in Quanta Queen form.

"Hey, bird brain! I made this armor with Creation Gear. This Sacred Gear from space can make almost anything! It's the Cosmic Longinus!"

"Cosmic Longinus?! That's impossible, there should only be 13 Longinus Sacred Gears!", said Raiser shocked at what Creation Gear is. The devils on the crowd were confused as they never heard of a Longinus from space. Raiser started to freak out.

"W-wait! Do you even know?! That this engagement is important and necessary for the future of devils! It's not something a low-class devil like you can butt into!", he said as I walked to him.

"As if I give two shits...I only care about what Rias-sama wants and that is you out of her life and to not bother her like this again. Trans-Am!", I said activating Trans-Am. My armor turned red and the armor opened up.

"Here I go. This hand of mine glows with a dragon's soul. It's prideful grip tells me to crush you. Take this! SHINING DRAGON FINGERRRRRRRR!", I said as I charged at Raiser with Shining Dragon Finger with the left hand, holding the cross. I grabbed Raiser's head, making an explosion. Raiser lied on the floor with a cross imprint on his head.

"_Adios, pollo cocinado_.", I said as Ravel stepped in, glaring at me.

**{Cooked chicken, no kidding.}**, said Ddraig as he burst out laughing.

"I'll handle any complaints you have. Come see me at school if something bothers you, I am a teacher after all. And that mark is not permanent, it'll fade.", I said as I powered the armor down. I then continued to Rias.

"Let's go home, Rias-buchou...", I said as I turned to Rias' father.

"I'm very sorry for my actions. But I will be taking Rias-sama with me. I'll help her on her studies as part of my responsibility as a teacher.", I said to him as he just closed his eyes and said nothing. I was hoping to thank Sirzechs, but he wasn't around. Shame, I at least want a chance to play some Left 4 Dead or Call of Duty with him and thank him directly.

I then took Rias' hand gently while going outside to use the magic circle that Grayfia gave me. A large beast appeared from the light the circle gave out.

"Griffon...", someone in the hall said that. I heard of griffons before, in old folklore stories. To see one before me was something special. I then turn to the club members that were there.

"I'll see you back at school!", I said smiling as everyone else smiled back and waved as Rias and I flew off.

Underworld Skies

The sky around here is weird. Though I bet it was made with magic. I then notice Rias touch my cheek.

"You dummy.", she said as she had a bitter smile on her face, but she was glad to be free from Raiser. She saw my arms were now different and gave a sad look as she touched them. My arms were just like my wings, mechanical looking, yet felt like flesh or scales for that matter. My left arm was red, and my right was red with streaks of silver. Probably due to Rommy's influence.

"Your arms...You gave them as a price for that power you borrowed...?"

"Compared to what Jack paid for, this is nothing. I wanted to save you, and that's what matters.", I said as Rias looked sadder.

"You know that arm won't turn back to normal anymore, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know. I can deal with it and say that I was building some kind of robotic suit.", I said as Rias added.

"Asia and your familiars will cry if she finds out."

"Everyone back at the apartment already knows. I left them a video with an explanation of everything, including the thing about my eyes.", I said as Rias rubbed my right cheek that was a bit swollen.

"I see. You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know? If you keep doing this...", said Rias with a sad expression.

"Then I'll do it again, when I'm stronger. I'll keep coming to save you, until you're happy with who they pick or who you choose.", I said as I smiled.

I was then caught off guard when Rias put her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. At that point my brain shut down. I was blushing madly.

"My first kiss. It's something that Japanese girls treasure, right? And you're part Japanese, part Hispanic. And I know about your familiars being your wives.", said Rias as she laughed at my shocked face.

"Um Rias-buchou, I have a very good explanation...", at that point she put a finger to my lips.

"I understand, Zatooji told me about that.", said Rias.

"Are you sure? That it was with me? I am considered married by their standards."

"You did something that's worth a kiss. It's a reward. And your familiars wanted to help, it's okay.", she said smiling as I was now having smoke come out of my ears while enjoying our ride across the sky.

Apartment

"As of now, I'm living in the room next to yours, Roxas", said Rias.

We were back at the 3 floor apartment that I was living in. The fallen-angels, Asia, my familiars, Rias and I are in my room enjoying ourselves. I already moved all of Rias' things into her room.

"You're strong and crazy, Roxas. To give your arms to the dragon that stimulated your change into an Innovator. Even Azazel-sama heard of what happened at the engagement party. It won't be surprising to see him soon.", said Kalawarner.

Everyone in the room with me learned of what I became. They seem to take the news quite well.

"Roxas, how about we help you build a harem now?", said Kanna.

"...Auuuuuu. Looks like there's only hope for polygamy...But Roxas-sensei is a teacher and I'm his student...But...It will be against the teachings of God...But at this rate...auuuu...", said Asia.

"Don't be a stick in the mud Asia. After I heard Roxas-sensei beat that jerk, I felt like I fell in love with him. Even Azazel-sama has a harem of women. So it shouldn't hurt for Roxas-sensei", said Raynare as she was now fawning over me. Wait, what happened to your admiration for Azazel?

"Don't you all dare, Roxas is mine! Even if he is married to his familiars.", said Rias.

"Looks like you're a lucky man.", said Donaseek as I sighed.

"I guess this is a proclamation of war.", said Mittelt.

"Don't worry Roxas, I'll find a way to help build you a harem.", said Shizuka as she whispered into my ear.

I could only sigh as I then remembered something important.

"OH SHIT! MY PARENTS COME IN FOUR DAYS! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! SUCH MISFORTUNE!", I screamed as I remembered that important thing.

_A/N: And so ends the Phoenix arc. I don't know if the whole Innovator thing makes sense to you, but I want to stick with this for the story. Next time, The Truth From Mom and Dad. Also, I noticed how many fanfics in the party crash part had the character bust in through the door, I decided to be hipster and crash through the window because YOLO._


	13. The Truth From Mom and Dad

Dream

I remember this place. I'm back home in the States. I was wearing my Tricky Rebel clothes, I don't know why though. I was going around, though I had no control of my body, as if I was just taking a ride of the past. I then heard a scream in the distance.

"Kyaaaaa!"

I followed the noise to see a little girl get harassed by some thugs.

"What's the matter little girl? Did you get lost?", said one of them.

I saw the girl was looking scared being surrounded by 5 tall men wearing rough clothes. I decided to step in.

"Hey assholes, how you pick on some one your own size?"

"Butt out freak! This doesn't concern you.", said the leader.

I punched the guy in the face.

"It does now."

A fight ensued as the girl couldn't move from where she was. She saw a bloody fight happening in front her. The fight ended with me as the victor. I thought I heard the thugs say something to me.

"We'll get you back for this!", said the leader.

"Yeah, fuck off!", I said flipping them off as they ran.

I then turned to the girl.

"Are you okay?", I asked.

"I'm fine. I could've handled them myself if I wanted to.", she said making a brave face. I sweatdropped at what she did. Well she is headstrong and feisty.

"What's your name? I'm Roxas Hyuuga.", I asked.

"Shidou Irina.", she said.

"Japanese, huh? Kinda far from home are you? How come you're out here in this neighborhood at night? This place is where you would find guys like those.", I asked.

"I was going back home from my friend's house. I'm here with my Dad as he has works here as a priest. Though you probably find it weird for an 8-year-old girl to be out here all alone.", said Irina.

"Of course. A girl like you should be in bed at this hour, not heading home after being at your friend's house. C'mon, I'll get you home.", I said as I piggybacked Irina.

She led me to where her house was. I knocked on the door and got Irina down.

"Excuse me sir, but she is your daughter, right? I saw some thugs bothering her and took care of them.", I said as Irina hugged her Dad.

"Thank you for taking care of her. Irina, how many times have I told you to not go out at night? Don't you know how worried your mother and I can get?", said Irina's Dad.

"Sorry, Dad. But he protected me from those guys. But I can handle myself.", said Irina as she got bonked on the head for putting a front.

I took a quick peak around inside. I noticed that it was normal and ordinary, but I saw something unusual. A sword hanging on the wall that gave me a weird feeling.

"Is that sword a replica?", I asked.

"Oh, that. It's something special I got from the Vatican. I work there, but they gave me a job here in the United States."

"I see. I should get going, my Dad will pound me if he catches me outside at this hour.", I said.

"Okay, thank you.", he said as he closed the door. I then got a call from Dad.

"Hello."

"Son, you better have your ass back here in 10 minutes or your mother will put you through that training again.", said Dad.

"Not that Dad! Anything but that!"

"Well get here quickly. And don't go inside that priest's home."

"How do you know where I am?", I asked.

"Whatever, just get back here.", he said as the call ended.

As I was leaving I heard the door open again to see Irina.

"I'll see you soon. I'm looking for the Excalibur with Xenovia, and I think it's close to where you are living at. I hope we can catch up Roxas.", said Irina.

Wait. Something's not right. Excalibur? I feel as if my head was now in pain. I don't understand what's going on. Irina never said that in my memories. I...I can't...I then hear a loud noise.

Roxas' Room

I woke up in my room. I look around to see Rias sleeping next to me...naked...again. What the fuck?! Not again. It only got more complicated when I saw Asia, my familiars, and the fallen-angel girls sleeping with me as well. Wait, since when did my bed get bigger, or my room for that matter. I then held my head as I got a headache.

**{Are you okay, Partner? I tried to reach you in the dream but I couldn't get through. Some sort of barrier was blocking me and Andromeda.}**, said Ddraig.

'I'm fine, I just had a weird dream about that girl back then. And something about looking for Excalibur. She said she was coming to where I was.', I thought as I held my head. I then turned off the clock alarm.

**{Irina, huh. And looking for Excalibur, the holy sword. And for her to come to Japan, means that something is going on with the Church if Excalibur is involved.}**

'She said she was bringing a friend. I know this won't be good. Especially with Asia having a bad history with the Church.'

**[Yes. It is possible that you'll meet those two soon. I think something big is about to happen. Also, your parents are coming today.]**, said Rommy.

"Oh shit!", I said as I got off the bed. I ended up waking the girls.

"Ara. You're awake?", said Rias.

"I got questions about why my bed and room are big for that matter, but I have to get to the airport. My parents will be here soon.", I said.

"Oh that's good. I wanted to meet your parents, Roxas. As for the room being large, I bought the entire apartment complex, renovated it, and got your other neighbors to good places for them to live.", said Rias.

"You did what?!", I asked in shock.

"This is your new home.", said Rias with a smile.

I went outside to see the apartment was now my house.

"WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK?!"

As I was getting ready, Rias told me that now I have a 6 floor house with a 3 floor basement. The first floor has the kitchen, living room, dining room, and other things normal for a house. Floors 2 to 4 are bedrooms. The fifth floor had a Computer Lab and an Engineering Lab, so that I can make games or robots, it even has an office with my name on it. The sixth floor was the hydroponics for growing food. I can even go on the roof to find a powerful telescope to look at the stars. The underground floors consisted of one floor as a training room, one with an indoor pool, and ane with a library and storehouse. I also noticed that I had more games than before. The renovations, buying the apartment, and helping my neighbors find a new place to live cost 160 million yen. I felt like I heard of this situation before. Also, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba decided to move in. Kiba and Donaseek now live up on the third floor. The girls were living on the second floor with me. Looks like everyone got their own rooms. But why most of the girls came to sleep with me is beyond my knowledge. I was also told that the house was under my name. Rias, Shizuka, and Kanna thought of wanting to get it on to get a better relationship, but I had to get my parents. We then got to the living room to talk, after Rias and Akeno drained some of the dragon energy from my arms.

"Listen everyone, I don't want my parents to know anything about this, okay.", I said as I told them about not letting my parents know about the whole mess of being a devil and all the incidents that I've been through.

"Okay.", everyone agreed. They decided to keep themselves busy by playing games on the fifth floor which also had an arcade.

Airport

I got to the airport after driving through traffic in a red sports car. How and when did I get a sports car? I managed to go inside and wait for my parents.

"Ugh. I hope this goes well.", I said to myself.

"What goes well?"

I turn to see my parents along with my sisters.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Natsuki, Haruna."

"Hey there, son.", said Dad.

"How come the girls are here?", I asked.

"Aren't you happy to see us?", asked Natsuki.

"I am. It's just that I didn't know you two were coming as well."

"Let's go. We have something important to talk.", said Mom.

Home

"So that's Roxas' family. Even his sisters are cute.", said Rias.

"Hey does anybody feel something from that woman with blue hair. She seems quite scary for some reason.", said Donaseek pointing at Roxas' Mom.

"I think we should see what's going on. If his parents came here, they have something important to talk about.", said Raynare.

"Wow Son, I didn't know that this is where you lived.", said Dad.

"Yeah, they just had a recent renovation.", I said nervously.

We then got inside and sat down in the living room.

"Okay, Mom, Dad. What did you want to talk about?", I asked.

"Before we start, you should let your friends in here know about this as well. They also have to know.", said Dad.

"What are you talking about Dad?", I asked.

"Son, you can't fool me. I already know everything. You can all come in now.", said Dad. At that point, Rias and everyone else came into the room.

"I see. So you two are the ones I saw in that dream. The girl who killed my son and the girl who brought him back as a devil. I know what you two are, no need to hide it.", said Dad as Rias and Raynare were shocked at what my Dad said.

"Wait, what do you mean you know? I don't understand.", I said.

"I think this will clear things out.", said Dad as he pulled out a book as my Mom pulled out a scroll.

"What are these?"

"They contain the names of your ancestors. They are the family tree. Open them and see the truth for yourself.", said Dad as I opened the book.

I saw lots of names in there. Some of them Spanish, French, Italian, and some of them Middle Eastern. How far back does this thing go? I then saw a name that gave great interest to Ddraig.

**{Interesting. I never thought that you were a descendant of Nostradamus himself. It probably explains the dream about your familiars as well as the one from earlier.}**

"Dad, you can't mean that I came from a line of seers and prophets, right?", I asked as I put the book down. Everyone saw the name Nostradamus on it, looking shocked.

"I know its hard to believe, but have you ever had dreams or visions that made no sense to you that linked themselves to the future. Or noticed that you perceived things more clearly. That power came from him, Nostradamus. His power was very strong and through the ages, it came down to us. The man who could see the End of Days is our ancestor. You can show those gauntlets to us, we know about those as well.", said Dad as I revealed my Sacred Gears to them.

"I see. I knew, but I just hoped that it couldn't be true.", said Dad.

"What do you mean you knew?", asked Raynare.

"Before Roxas was born, I had a dream. I saw a man in red armor and bat-like wings fighting. I assumed he was destroying the world. When he took off his helmet, it looked like my son today. When he was growing up, I noticed that he looked just like the man from my dream. Mom and I decided to train him ourselves in hope that the future could be changed. Instead, it seems it was actually pushed towards it. The dream about my son dying and being brought back confirmed it.", said Dad.

I then took a look at Mom's scroll. There were a lot of names, but one stood out a lot.

"Abe no Seimei. The onmyoji?!", I asked.

"Yes. I'm an onmyoji, Roxas. An exorcist from Japan. I was supposed to become the head of my clan until I met your father. Your grandmother, Rika, is one as well. She is the current head. She insisted that I leave the position of the next heir to either you or your sisters. They already knew about this before you did. We just didn't want you to know because of your father's dream.", said Mom. This isn't funny anymore. I'm a descendant of a seer and an onmyoji.

"Ara ara, that explains Roxas' strength.", said Akeno.

I was shaking. Why did they leave something important like this hidden from me? Why? Did they see me as a threat?

"When Jack died, I noticed that you wanted revenge and that got you in a lot of trouble with the law. And I also foresaw about you getting kidnapped by the Church. I didn't know if you were going to get killed or become one of them as the vision didn't give me an outcome. You remember, the one about you saving a little girl from those thugs and going to her house to see a holy sword there. That man living there was on a mission to find the one who had that red gauntlet you have there and take him to the Vatican.", said Dad.

"A holy sword?!", said Kiba.

"Yes, with this, it means that he was looking for you Roxas. And during those times when you lost Jack, I wanted to teach you that revenge isn't the way. I was glad that you stopped before it got worse.", said Dad.

"You are very surprising, Roxas. Two famous people in your bloodline.", said Rias.

"Is this all?", I asked.

"Yes."

I got up and stood at the window.

"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me?"

"I didn't want you to get involved in this complicated mess, but it was too late. I do trust you son, I was just afraid of losing you, and I still do even if you became a devil. By now you should have seen something coming, right?", asked Dad.

"Yeah, Excalibur is missing, and the Church will be here soon to look for it.", I said.

"Excalibur is missing?! No one from the devil's side would do something as crazy as that.", said Rias.

"I have heard of rumors that Kokabiel-sama was looking for something, it could be that he stole it.", said Kalawarner.

"I believe Azazel-sama should be informed about this. Hopefully we can avoid a terrible incident, Azazel-sama doesn't want a war right now.", said Donaseek.

"Yes, you should inform your boss. The sooner the better.", said Dad as the fallen-angels left for the Computer Lab to tell Azazel.

"Now then.", said Mom as she put on a glove with the Taoist symbol.

"SHINING MOTHER FINGERRRRR!", said Mom as she grabbed my head and slammed me down.

"Gwah...Mom what are you doing?!"

"I have to teach you a lesson for not using what you learned to stay out of this mess, you fucking jackass.", said Mom in a crude tone. Everyone got scared at my Mom there. They knew not to mess with her.

After a long talk of how my Mom knew that stuff about swordmanship and martial arts as an onmyoji, Dad sharing embarrassing pictures of myself, and then learning that I'm married, with Shizuka asking my Dad that if he didn't mind if I had a harem in which he agreed on, making me want to punch myself, they left to see Rika-obaa-sama.

"Onii-chan, don't forget to see Obaa-sama.", said Haruna.

"Take care of him for us, he's a good person, but fragile inside.", said Natsuki.

I then closed the door as they got a car I made for them using the Creation Gear.

"Roxas, are you okay?", asked Shizuka.

"Can I have some time alone, I have some things to think about?"

"I...I understand", said Shizuka as everyone left.

I went to my room and lied on my bed.

**[They took all that quite well, though a descendant of a seer and an onmyoji. Ironic that you would technically be one as well by blood, even though you're a devil. And your parents okaying the harem thing was surprising as well. So you don't have to hold back when the girls start to see you as their husband.]**, said Rommy.

"Not now Rommy, I'm not in the mood."

**{Let's leave him alone for a bit Andromeda. He has a lot to sort through, but he'll be fine.}**, said Ddraig.

Sports Field for Club Activity, Next Day

I was on an activity with the club during my break. Rias wanted to me to help out as she saw my pictures of when I was in middle school as a baseball player. I can't get involved with student club activities too much, but as their advisor, it's no problem. I did have an iPod on me, listening to Linkin Park Iridescent. It was set on random, but it somehow felt right for me in my current mental state, being a bit alone inside because my parents kept something important from me hidden. I heard that the Student Council might allow teachers to join in the fun as well since they want to make sure there were plenty of players. Though it is mandatory for the students to play in the ball tournament next week. I was to be assigned as the team manager for the club.

"Catch, Roxas.", said Rias as she hit the ball toward me. I just put my glove up and caught the ball. I tried to hide the fact that I'm slightly distracted and I hope it's not obvious.

"Nice catch, Roxas.", said Rias as I threw the ball back to her.

"Let's make Koneko the fourth batter. She can easily make a grand slam if the bases are loaded.", I said.

"Good idea. Koneko, if it's baseball, you're our fourth batter.", said Rias.

"...Affirmative."

"Now! We'll practice a 'knock'! Now everyone! Put your gloves on and spread out!", said Rias in high spirits.

"Ufufufu. Buchou likes these kind of things.", said Akeno as she giggled.

"She can be competitive. Just like myself back then as a pro gamer. She is one to hate losing."

"Yep, that's it. Of course, there's no way that we can lose unless we make mistakes.", replied Akeno.

"Even if your brain knows, your body has to as well.", said Rias as she displayed a lot of spirit.

"Here, Asia! Here I go!", said Rias as she hit the ball towards Asia.

"Haaan! Aaau-aaau-aaau...Aah!", the ball went through Asia's legs. Well it is obvious as she isn't athletic, but not tripping over herself is an achievement. Did I hear the Xbox achievement alert go off?

"Asia! If you fail to catch it, go fetch it!"

"Y-yes!"

Since the Raiser incident, Rias has been showing a lot concern about matches. That loss damaged her pride. We were at a slight disadvantage on that match, and I didn't want to go crazy with the Creation Gear.

"Next is Yuuto! Here!", said Rias as she hit the ball to Kiba. I noticed that Kiba was just as distracted as I was, I can tell that the ball will hit him.

BONK!

'I knew it.', I thought.

"Kiba! What's wrong?"

He then turned to me looking puzzled before saying, "...Aah, sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"You okay? You don't seem yourself lately."

"I'm sorry.", said Kiba. I guess hearing about the holy sword story from my Dad as well as Excalibur being missing with the Church coming here to find it was a bit much for his head.

"Hmmmm...", I noticed that Rias had a baseball manual, trying to understand the rules. I did figure that she was the bookworm when I carried some boxes with lots of books inside. Some of them were manga that she likes.

"Ara ara. By the way, Roxas-sensei, did you know?", asked Akeno.

"Know what?", I asked.

"Recently, Buchou started reading a manual on love."

"...Really now?"

"Ufufufu. Roxas-sensei, you don't have to worry about it. It'll be alright."

"Are you sure? I get the feeling I know who she has in mind.", I said as I scratched my cheek nervously.

"Well that's good. But don't worry, you'll be fine. Ufufufu.", said Akeno. Why do I feel like I'm in the testing room with the Portal Gun?

"Okay, continuing!", said Rias as she swung the bat to continue our training.

Classroom Next Day

"Asia, I want to talk about something.", I said.

"Asia, your boyfriend is calling you.", said Kiryuu with a perverted face. I could only facepalm at that.

"B-b-b-boyfirend?!", said a flustered Asia. Kiryuu does has a reputation of being a tease, but not on Akeno's level. I can't believe I have a student like her in my class, but with Raynare here who has been doing some subtle advances on me during class, I shouldn't be surprised.

"Eh? I'm wrong? But the two of you are always together with Amano-san, so I thought that you were going out with him and Amano-san as well."

"T-t-that's...Auu...", Asia started to blush.

"Enough Kiryuu-san, you know that something like that would get me fired."

"Don't be like that Roxas-sensei...You three together look good, even if you're a teacher. The three of you are always together and get along well, right? I even know about Asia and Amano-san living with you. A teacher with two students living in the same place. That'll be...Mufufufu."

"Now you're letting you imagination run wild.", I said as I facepalmed.

"Hmm. That's weird. Asia li...Mugah!", I saw Asia cover Kiryuu-san's mouth, but I already know what she said.

"Aaaah!" Please stop, Kiryuu-san!", said Asia as her eyes became watery. I think that tease was too much for her.

"Asia, we were told to go to the clubroom so let's go."

"Okay!" said Asia as she calmed down, though the thought of being my girlfriend made her smile, yet worried that she is my student.

Clubroom

I ran into Raynare along the way and got the other fallen-angels to come with me to the clubroom. As I opened the door I saw Sona-kaichou inside.

"Sona-kaichou, what are you doing here?", I asked.

"I'm here to see Rias of course.", said Sona.

"Who is she?", asked Asia.

"That's right, you haven't met her Asia. She is the student council president, Sona Sitri. Rias told me that she is a devil a well. From the house of Sitri if I recall, the next heir.", I answered.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other during normal times. Also it hasn't been long since Asia-san became a devil. She is responding like she is supposed to. I already met Hyuuga-sensei a few times in the Headmaster's Office.", said Sona as she whispered to Saji. If I remember, he's the new secretary.

"As Sensei said, the Kaichou is Sona Sitri, but she uses an alias known as Souna Shitori. She is a high-class devil who is the heir of the house of Sitri. The house of Sitri is on of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at the day time it is the student council...in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time.", said Akeno, explaning things to Asia.

"So it's joint ownership, right?", I asked.

"That's right. You guys are getting a peaceful school life because of Kaichou and us, the devil servants of Sitri, are working at day time. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. Second-year student and Kaichou's Pawn."

"Roxas Hyuuga, Rias-buchou's Pawn."

"I know about you Sensei. You're are quite famous here in school. I was shocked when Kaichou told me that there are fallen-angels were attending this school and you were the one who let them in. So how many Pawn Pieces did you take? I got four Pieces.", said Saji.

"I took 8 Mutated Pieces."

"What?! No way! You're that powerful."

**[Ddraig, do you feel that? I feel Vritra's presence in Saji.]**, said Rommy.

**{I do as well, but he does seem a bit chopped up.}**, said Ddraig.

"Was that the dragons you have talking? Ddraig and the space dragon?"

"Yes, they sensed Vritra's presence in you, but he's in pieces right now.", I answered.

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new students amongst fellow high-class devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias' servants, Hyuuga-sensei and Asia-san. You should know that it was Hyuuga-sensei that defeated the third son of the House of Phoenix. And Rias told me he became the first devil to become what is known as an Innovator.", said Sona.

"You told her that Rias-buchou?", I asked Rias.

"Yes, I did."

"An Innovator, like from Gundam 00. I thought that was just from the anime.", said Saji.

I then put my Quanta Armor on to show Saji.

"See this armor. You should be familiar with it if you know the anime. Using the Creation Gear, I built this armor with the GN Drive as well.", I said.

"You look like the 00 Quanta, but dragon-themed. And what's Creation Gear?"

"The power to use his imagination to create anything but Sacred Gears, where it's size limit can build an entire galaxy. The dragon inside of it, Andromeda, came from the Andromeda Galaxy as she created it using her power. It's known according to her as the Cosmic Longinus.", said Raynare.

"Almost anything to the size of a galaxy?! No way! And a Cosmic Longinus, I thought there were 13 Longinus Sacred Gears.", said Saji.

"I love this school. I also think that the work of the student council is worth the effort. That's why I will not forgive those that ruin the peaceful life of this school. Whether they are human, fallen-angel, or devils. That applies to you, the people in here, and also Rias.", said Sona. I can tell she enjoys it. I can sense happiness from that, must be one of my Innovator powers or the Seer power from my ancestor.

"I think this is enough for introducing our rookies. Then we will pardon ourselves now. There is also a document which I want to finish during lunch time.", she said as she got up to leave.

"Sona Sitri-sama, I will be in your care from now on.", I sad as Asia followed.

"Y...yes! Please take care of us!"

"Yes, let's get along.", replied Sona.

"Sona-kaichou, I want to thank you for letting me and the other fallen-angels attend school here.", said Raynare as she and the other fallen-angels bowed in respect.

"Hyuuga-sensei was crazy to bring it up. To allow you to be here. But I can see that the effort wasn't wasted. I have great respect for a talented teacher like Hyuuga-sensei and the Headmaster and I want to see his career blossom. So don't ruin it for him. Understand.", said Sona. For a second there, I thought she would've blasted them.

"Yes, we do.", said the fallen-angels.

"Good. Rias, I will be looking forward to the 'Ball Tournament'.", she said with a smile.

"Yes, me as well.", said Rias smiling back. I can already feel sparks coming from that, but I can tell they're good friends.

"Roxas, Asia. Get along with Saji-kun. You will also meet the other members of the student council who are devils, but don't fight with them. Since we are all spending our school life at the same school. Okay?", she said smiling to us.

"Got it.", I said as Asia nodded.

"And that counts for you four as well.", said Rias looking at the fallen-angels.

"We understand. We don't want to end up dead before seeing Azazel-sama again.", said Kalawarner.

Lunch Next Day

As I was sitting enjoying the lunch Rias made for me in the morning, I saw Saji eating his. I'm not sure if it's normal for a teacher to get homemade lunch from a student, though I think it feels good and awkward at the same time. I decided to sit next to Saji to talk to him.

"Hey there, Saji-kun."

"Hyuuga-sensei."

"You can call me Roxas if you want. So is there a problem, I can help if you want?"

"Well, Roxas-sensei, the thing is that I want to go out with Kaichou..."

"I see. You like her, but something is in the way, right?", I asked.

"Yeah, she's a third year and my master...I think it's not possible."

"I think you should follow what your heart says. It will be difficult, but if you know what she likes and what she wants to see in a man, then you have a solid chance."

"That's good advice coming from someone who attracts girls easily, but I heard you're already married. You going to make a harem Roxas-sensei?", asked Saji.

"It was my familiars that said I'm married to them by their customs and even pushed for the idea of a harem. Though when they asked my Dad if it was okay, he said yes. But for me, I'm not sure. I somehow feel a bit different when it comes to Rias as well as the other girls in the club, but as a teacher, I know it could get me fired to be in that sort of relationship.", I replied.

"Yeah, you have it rough. You'll be fine with your familiars as well as Kalawarner-sensei, but for the other girls, you could get in trouble. You're as much as in the same boat that I'm in on."

"I was hoping to help Kiba find a girlfriend already. All those girls around him are just fans and it's just scaring him away. Huh, look at me, I'm trying to set someone up with a girl, yet I'm considered married and more girls are being attracted to me. I'm an idiot."

"No you're not. You have a few degrees from college. You can build robots before you even had the Creation Gear. And I heard of you being a pro gamer. How about we have a chance to play some Left 4 Dead 2. I'll give you my gamertag."

"Alright. At least I have more friends to play games with.", I said.

Elsewhere in the Cafeteria

"So Roxas is having some trouble.", said Rias.

"Yes, he does feel concerned that getting into an intimate relationship with a student could get him fired.", said Akeno.

"Well he is a teacher after all, but...", said Rias as she blushed a little.

"Maybe we should tell him it's okay if we graduate from high school.", said Akeno.

"I agree, Sensei shouldn't feel troubled if we all graduate.", said Mittelt.

"Maybe for now, we can just be close to him until then. He would be fine if he knows how much we care for him.", said Raynare.

"...Sensei is strong and kind, yet fragile. Like what his sister said.", said Koneko.

"I can get close to him, help him feel comfortable until then.", said Kalawarner.

"Is that him talking to Saji-kun over there?", asked Rias.

"Yes, I guess he's doing his job as a teacher. Guiding his student is what he does best.", said Akeno as she smiled.

_A/N: I don't know if you find parts of this chapter confusing, I just had some thoughts jumbled up a bit. Also, I am going by the light novel, but I will add the characters for the harem from other fandoms later on. The build I'm using is similar to Sangai-Havoc's build for each chapter, so if you're reading this Sangai-Havoc, I hope you're not mad. I'm thinking of adding Serafall to the harem after all, but I want to also add Athena into the story probably before the Sitri-Gremory match. And maybe a storyline of going into space, traveling to other planets. But that would probably be around the time of after the mess in the Underworld where my OC is a middle-class. As for a show in the story, I was thinking of making it like G Gundam. Next time, The Church Duo and The Ball Tournament._


	14. The Ball Tournament and The Church Duo

Clubroom

Kiba left for a contract, leaving Rias, Akeno, and myself in the clubroom. Everyone else was either busy with work or at home playing some games. I felt nervous being in a room with two beautiful girls. Before I knew it, Rias was sitting on my lap, staring at me while she was blushing a bit.

"So-something wrong...Ri-Rias-buchou?", I asked as she had a tight grip on my suit.

"The girls and I saw you and heard what you said to Saji-kun...and I want you to know that I care...even if you're a teacher, it's okay. You saved me from Raiser and I'm sure that Akeno and the other girls want you to be around.", she said as I was staring back at her with my mind having a lead foot on the pedal. I was starting to move closer to her as Akeno spoke up.

"I'd be sad if my handsome sensei didn't like us...it's okay to wait until we graduate.", she said as she sat down next to me with Rias looking annoyed by her.

"Thank you...Rias-buchou, Akeno-san...I'll wait if I have to.", I said. Wait, what am I doing?!

"That's all I want...", said Rias as she kissed my forehead. Are you teasing me or did you do that on purpose?

The Ball Tournament

The tournament was good refresher for me. The weather forecast was that it'll rain in the evening, but I could make a weather control machine to mak it clear skies, though that would be an abuse of power and a total mindfuck for the forecasters.

[Tsukumoto-kun of the Manga Research Club, Hashioka-sensei is calling you. Can you please come to the teacher's room immediately.]

Announcements like those rang throughout the entire day endlessly. I noticed some of the teachers were wearing jerseys, and all the Occult Research Club members changed to PE uniforms and jerseys. First were class matches, so I was the team manager for my class. We faced Kalawarner's class and won the game 3-2 in baseball. Kalawarner made a bet that if she won, I go out with her on a date, if she lost, I'll see her tonight. Is it me or does that sound like a win-win situation for a guy?

After the class matches, it was the gender matches and I was in the relay race with Donaseek as one of the checkpoints. We were close to losing, but Donaseek managed a clutch win from behind, beating the girls who also competed. Then the club matches were starting. I did some warm ups while listening to Remember the Name by Fort Minor, Asia was stretching with Akeno's help, Koneko was on a plastic mattress on the ground reading the rulebook for the ball games, Shizuka and Kanna appeared to watch the games and even help out give drinks, and Kiba was completely AFK. I hope this goes well.

"Fufufu, we have won this match already.", said Rias smiling fearlessly as she returned from the category sports board.

"Rias-buchou, so which sport are we playing then?", I asked.

"Dodgeball!", she replied. Oh shit, I'm fucked because I have a bad feeling about this.

Tennis Match

"Go for it, Rias-buchou!", I cheered as I saw her face off against Sona.

"Kaichou-samaaaaaa! Kyaaaa!", said the fangirls.

"Ufufufu. It's wonderful that we can see a match between high-class devils in a place like this.", said Akeno as she sat next to me. I was surprised a bit that the matching put Rias and Sona to face each other off.

"Here I come, Souna!"

"Yes, you may, Rias!", I can feel their competitive spirit from here.

"Kaichouuuuu! Please winnnnn!", said Saji as he cheered for Sona while swinging a large flag with Student Council on it.

'Looks like he's doing fine.'

"Take this! Shitori-style spin-ball!", said Sona as she hit the ball.

"You are too naïve! Take this Gremory-style counter!", said Rias as she tried to hit back but the ball changed direction. Hey, is that ball heading my way? Oh shit!

BONK!

"15-30."

"Roxas, are you okay?", asked Shizuka as she sat behind me.

"...Boom...headshot.", I said as I took a hard hit of a tennis ball to the head.

"You are doing well, Souna. As to be expected of my rival. But I'll have to make you pay for that."

"Ufufufu. Rias, you haven't forgotten the promise where the loser has to pay for the udon with all the toppings at Kobashiya, have you?"

"Yes, I haven't. It will be my shame if you taste that before me. That's why I will definitely win! Did you know that I have 108 styles of magic ball?"

"I will accept the challenge. I will hit back all the balls that come into my Shitori-Zone." Those two are really fired up while I took a shot to the head. They kept going until they destroyed their rackets, declaring a tie.

Later

"Kiryuu-san told you this, didn't she?", I asked facepalming as I saw Asia wear bloomers instead of the normal PE uniform.

"...Ummm...Yes...The proper uniform for dodgeball is bloomers...AN-and also said that Roxas-sensei will be happy if I wore this...You don't like it?", she asked shyly.

"No, no. It's great, Asia. Just don't listen to everything Kiryuu-san says."

"Raise your spirit up, you two.", said Rais energetically after the intense tennis match.

"Don't worry Rias-buchou...I won't lose. Even if the other team is looking at me like I'm some sort of orange-armored idiot I know."

"Good reply, Roxas! I will give you a reward if you work hard!", she said while laughing. I was to participate in this event with Raynare and Mittelt. During times at home, she would watch with me some Red vs Blue. I'm not sure if she likes it, but she could be curious of what I like. She saw me watching Grif get shot by Sarge multiple times in one episode where Grif was acting like a duck. But an 8v8 match, this will suck. I then pulled out some headbands.

"Since were a team, how about some headbands?", I said showing some headbands with Okabu on it.

"Ara, you are well prepared. DId you make these with Creation Gear?", said Rias taking one of the headbands.

"Technically, no. I did it by hand. I just used the Creation Gear to get the raw materials."

"Yes, Roxas is more skillful than I thought. It's well made."

"I checked online to do this.", I replied. Good thing that being a pro gamer, means you're good with your hands.

"...It's good.", said Koneko.

"Ara-ara. Certainly the other clubs are wearing an item to symbolise the team. Like uniform and caps.", said Akeno.

"These are great, Sensei.", said Raynare.

"I never knew you could do this.", said Mittelt.

"That's right! That's why I also made them.", I said as everyone got the headbands. I then turn to Kiba who is still in space.

"Earth to Kiba, your headband."

"...Ye...yeah. Thanks."

"Keep your head in the game.", I said hoping to bring Kiba back to Earth.

"...Win, huh. Yeah...Winning is important.", he said. He sounded a little dead there.

[Members of the Occult Research Club and the Baseball Club. Please gather at the ground.] The announcement called for us. It's go time.

Game

It just felt appropriate that Pts. of Athrty by Linkin Park was playing for this match.

"Aim for him! Aim for Hyuuga-sensei!", they said firing the balls at me.

"Stop firing at me! What the hell did I do you?!", I said as I was dodging each ball.

"Asia-chaaaaaaaaaan! Bloomers are the best!"

"All of the balls are concentrated towards Roxas! In terms of strategy, this would be 'sacrifice'! Roxas, this is a chance!", said Rias calmly as she saw me dodge balls left and right.

"This isn't funny! I'm not Grif! I don't want to be the duck!", I said annoyed, good thing Koneko blocked one of the balls and countered to take a player out.

"Thanks, Koneko.", I said as I saw a big built baseball player go for Kiba.

"Is he still up in space?!", I shouted as the player went for Kiba. I had to react quickly.

"What are doing stargazing for?!", I said as I skid in front of Kiba, snapping him out of it.

"...Ah. Roxas-sensei?"

I was focused on catching the ball that cam toward me as it came, but it suddenly changed direction. Oh shit! This is bad, really bad!

BONK!

The ball got me right in the nuts. The club members came rushing towards me.

"Mayday...man down...critical hit...who pushed CTRL+F+U."

"You did well Roxas! Now, it's time to hunt down the prey who took down my handsome Roxas!", said Rias as she was now had a scary look. What am I, chopped liver?!

"Ara ara. Buchou. It seems like he's in a serious condition there.", said Akeno as Rias realised the situation and became speechless for a bit.

"...! How can this be! Asia, please come over here. I will be in trouble if it gets useless because of a thing like this!"

"Y...yes. Did Roxas-sensei get hurt...?"

"Ever heard of the show called Jackass? I know now how Johnny Knoxville feels of getting hit there.", I said jokingly.

"Yes, apparently his important part. Can you heal him behind the building?"

"Important part? I don't really understand but I got it!", said Asia innocently.

"Koneko, can you take Roxas to a place where there's no one around?"

"...Affirmative.", nodded Koneko.

"It's alright, Roxas. And thanks for the joke. You did well. Leave the rest to us.", said Rias as she patted my cheek gently before I got dragged by Koneko on the collar.

"Roxas-sensei! Please keep a hold of yourself!", said Asia, cheering me on from behind me.

"This is a battle of revenge for Roxas!", I heard Rias was fired up. I guess I had more of an impact than I thought. I was dragged behind the gym so no one can see what happened next.

"Roxas-sensei, I will start healing. Please show me the place you injured yourself."

"T-that's not a good idea...and no comments Koneko.", I said as I knew where this was going.

"Can you use your power on my hips...? I think that will work as well...", I said as Asia started healing me. I could feel the pain fading.

"...A situation I can't describe by words.", said Koneko as she sighed.

"Oh c'mon, I said no comments.", I said.

"Roxas-sensei. Please rest for a bit.", said Asia as she put my head on her thighs.

"Roxas-sensei, you looked really peaceful when Buchou was doing this to you... Maybe I might not be good enough..."

"Don't say that, Asia...Thanks.", I replied softly as Asia smiled. I then heard the PA go off giving me good news.

[The Occult Research Club wins!]

Clubroom

SLAP!

"How is it? Did you wake up?", asked Rias angrily as she slapped Kiba. But he didn't care.

"Are you done now? The ball tournament has finished as well. We won't be practicing anymore so can I take a rest until it's night time? I'm a bit tired so I will take a break from the usual club activity. I'm sorry for my behaviour this noon. Seems like I didn't feel well today.", said Kiba despondently.

"Does this have to do with what my Dad said, and Excalibur?", I asked as Kiba turned to me with a cold smile.

"It's none of your concern."

"As a teacher, I'm worried."

"Worried? Who worries about who? I think it's normal for devils to live how they want. Well, I think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time."

"It's troublesome, when this happens when we're a proper group. We don't want what happened in the match with Raiser to happen again, remember. We have to cover for each other. We are comrades.", I said seriously.

"Comrades...", said a gloomy Kiba.

"Yes, comrades."

"Roxas-sensei, lately I started to remember the basic things."

"Basic?"

"Yeah, that's right. The reason why I'm fighting."

"And that is...?"

"I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living.", said Kiba with a determined face. I understand Kiba, but that will leave you empty if you go with it.

Home

We were all home after doing club activities. I started playing Pokémon Black 2 on the DS. I asked Rias about what's with Kiba.

"Holy-sword Project?", I asked as Rias nodded before answering.

"Yes, Yuuto is a survivor of that project.", said Rias.

"I heard they killed the people who couldn't use a holy sword as an act of mercy.", said Kalawarner.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur.", said Rias.

"They considered those that couldn't use Excalibur as heretics.", said Raynare.

"Well I know of a few holy-swords. Ascalon the dragon slayer, my weakness. Arondight, Excalibur, Durandal, Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi. Those are just a few I know of. But a project to use them? That's insane.", I said.

"So you know a bit about holy-swords. That makes explaining easier. If we get cut by it, then we are terminated without a trace. It's the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy. You know a few and there are more holy-swords originating all over the world, but Excalibur is the most famous. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords chose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen.", said Rias.

"Isn't there a counterpart to Kiba's Sword Birth?", I asked.

"There is, it's called Blade Blacksmith. It creates holy-swords, but their effectiveness pales in comparison to the actual holy-swords themselves. Of course they're not weak. And some sacred utensils include the Longinus, like your Boosted Gear, and the new Cosmic Longinus, your Creation Gear. The most famous one is the True Longinus, the spear that killed Jesus Christ. That is where the term Longinus came from. Though there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with the holy-swords because they are too powerful. Your Creation Gear isn't either holy or demonic, it belongs in a class of it's own. However, you infuse your power into it to use it.", said Kalawarner.

"Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur. I also checked some of the anime you watch, it's similar to the process of making Cyber-Newtypes in the Gundam anime.", said Rias.

"So Kiba can use holy-swords?", I asked as Rias shook her head.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either...As what Kalawarner and Raynare said, the people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as 'defective products' and disposed of them.", said Rias as I felt discomfort coming from her. I find it atrocious that the Church would do that. Maybe they didn't know what was going on until it was too late.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords..."

"...It can't be. It's not an acceptable act by those who serve God.", said Asia in tears as Raynare and Kalawarner comfort her. I then hear Shizuka and Kanna come into the room.

"I overheard everything. Master Kiba must be suffering inside.", said Shizuka.

"Must be hard losing your friends and comrades like that. Not being able to use those swords and seeing everyone around him die is what got him here.", said Kanna.

"He's like me, when I lost Jack. I had to distract myself, but I knew I was doing my own way of revenge.", I said thinking back to that time.

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think that bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in the world. You may be right to be paranoid, Roxas, maybe the government also have people like them.", said Rias with sad eyes. Well she is a caring person, even before I met her.

"When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because of his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted to use him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would ba a waste for only using it for holy-swords. That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords, those involved with it, and the people of the Church...", said Rias. Well that explains Kiba's attitude.

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self.", said Rias with a big sigh.

"Are you sure? He looks like he might run off on his own to hunt it down."

"Is that your power as a Seer and Innovator at work?", asked Rias.

"Probably, he looks really tense. Should I watch him as well. It's likely he might do something."

"Alright, I'll let you handle it.", said Rias.

"Maybe the whole thing of me living close to Irina is what set things off.", I said.

"Do you have a picture of her?", asked Rias.

"Hang on...", I said going through the bangle looking for Irina. Rommy setup a profile on people I knew based on my memories. I got a holoscreen to show Irina.

"This is her, but when she was little. She will be coming soon with a friend. I was told in that dream.", I said.

"I see. Do you have one of when you saw the inside of her house?"

"Yeah...", I switched over to the picture of the house interior, showing the sword.

"I see. It's terrifying, and after you father told us that he could've taken you to the Vatican if he knew. I heard some rumors that my predecessor who was in charge here died 10 years ago. But then moved to where you lived. It makes sense now. But if I remember...", said Rias, but she started to talk to herself as if she found out something.

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behavior will go back to normal.", said Rias as she stripped her clothes.

"Uh...do you sleep naked by any chance?", I asked as I was starting to blush. No, stupid me. Don't think about, don't think about it...

"You know I do Roxas."

"But why here when you have your own room?"

"That's because I'm going to sleep with you.", said Rias. Uh oh.

"Wait Rias-hime, I still have a bet to fulfill.", said Kalawarner.

"That's right, you lost to Roxas in the baseball game. Alright, I'll let you sleep with him too.", said Rias. Huh?! Wait, this isn't what I had in mind!

**{Just enjoy it, Partner. You're sleeping with 6 beautiful girls.}**, said Ddraig as he stifled his laugh.

'You're not helping Ddraig!'

"Then I'm sleeping here as well! I'm also going to sleep with Roxas-sensei!"

"Wait, Asia! Don't take off your clothes.", I said.

"How about we enjoy ourselves a bit. I still want Roxas-sama to give my sister and I our first time.", said Shizuka. Am I being outgunned?!

"You know he's looks a bit cute when he's flustered like that. Maybe I should try it with him.", said Raynare. Is she teasing me?! Did she learn that from Akeno when I wasn't looking?!

"Wait! I'm a teacher! Isn't this bad?!"

"Well, we're not at school, so there's nothing to worry about.", said Kalawarner. I can only facepalm.

"What's wrong Roxas? You slept a number of times with me. You shouldn't worry.", said Rias.

"...Slept together a number of times...? Did everyone do that?", asked Asia.

"The only ones with Roxas tonight are Kalawarner and me.", said Rias.

"But we want to be spoiled by Roxas-sama as well.", said Shizuka as the other girls agreed. What's going on here?!

"Then let's make Roxas decide.", said Rias as now all eyes were on me.

"Roxas-sensei. You will let us, right?", asked Asia with sobbing eyes and the puppy-dog pout. I give up, I give up.

Later

I went down to get some chocolate milk. I told them they can all sleep with me if Rias wore a night gown so that Asia wouldn't copy her. But 6 girls going after me, and 3 of them are students. I must be losing it.

**{Partner, how can you wimp out like that. If anything, 6 girls in one bed is like a man's dream. If you tried, you could do **_**that**_** all night and not worry about them getting pregnant, that is of course if you want them to.}**

'Ddraig, I'm a teacher. I have to be responsible. And they said that they can wait until they graduate.'

**{You just don't want Asia to be like Rias. Anyway we need to talk.}**

'Is it about Albion?'

**{Yeah. You know how there were three sides. They had support from other powers as well. Fairies, spirits, European monsters, Asian youkai and humans, but the dragons were the only beings that didn't side with anyone. I don't know the actual reason. But dragons are beings that are made of a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned to devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them, like Andromeda, didn't care about the war and lived freely.}**

'So you guys are troublesome, but straightforward.'

**{Yeah...You remembered what Andromeda told you about Albion and I. We got into a stupid fight and this was probably after Andromeda got blasted by us, I don't know when though. The two of us rivaled the powers of God and Maou. Us two idiots ended up fighting the three powers when they interfered in our fight and the rest is history. This cycle of fighting each other kept going for ages, using our hosts.}**

'Maybe I'm the weird one for being what you called a 'pacifistic teacher'.'

**{Yes. That and becoming an Innovator makes you the most unusual host to be possessed by dragons. Dragons are symbols of power no matter where you are as we fascinate those around us. We were feared, respected, admired, some would come to us for a challenge, it all the power of the dragon. And yours is especially strong, in fact it's probably the strongest in history. But you're not at that stage yet, it will happen soon though. Many of our hosts got either too scared or too proud to use our power to even live a decent life. You on the other hand found a good balance by being responsible with it, like how you haven't made anything insane with Andromeda's power.}**

'Well I'm not really the overzealous, ambitious type. I just want to be me.'

**{Well that's good. You even have a few dreams of doing. Like making games and building giant robots for people to use. You're just as straightforward as us dragons are.}**

'Maybe you're right.'

Next Morning

Well this is just great. I was on the second floor in a traditional Japanese-style room that has magic circle all over the place. Apparently, the easiest way to scatter dragon energy was to get it taken away by a high level devil, meaning Rias or Akeno. Having dragon familiars do the same effect and even increase their powers. I feel like I'm going to be in some sort of ritual. I was waiting in the room without my suit or shirt on, leaving me my pants. I then saw the door open.

I saw Akeno, Shizuka, and Kanna wearing white cloth with Akeno having her hair down. Damn it, quiet you down there.

"Ara ara. You have a few scars, Roxas-sensei. Is that from your days of training with your parents?", asked Akeno as she and my familiars came in.

"Yeah, my Mom had a rough style of training.", I said while I was blushing.

"Is something wrong with what we are wearing? The reason why it is soaked is because we put water onto ourselves for the ritual. Is it weird?", said Akeno as she pat herself on her chest with the familiars doing the same.

"No, no! Can we just get on with this? I have a feeling something bad is goin to happen."

"Alright then, Roxas-sensei, let's start. Shizuka, Kanna, take his right arm. I have his left."

"I-I'll be in your care girls.", I said as I held out my arms to them.

"To suck the dragon energy directly from Roxas-sensei's fingers, pulling accumulated energy out of the arms. If we do this, your arms will temporarily revert back to its original state. It feels like soft scales when it looks mechanical.", explained Akeno.

"Are there other methods?", I asked.

"Well, if you want to go that far, you could put them somewhere else. I heard it can accelerate the process.", said Shizuka. I think I know what she's implying.

"No thanks, I don't want my head to go nuts.", I said.

"What a shame, I was hoping that our children could suck the energy as well.", said Shizuka.

They started putting my fingers into their mouths before sucking, making obscene sounds. Are they doing this on purpose. I wish that I didn't have go through this, but I have to so I can hide these arms.

I felt the dragon power fade from my arms. I saw the girls were starting to tease me by licking my fingers. DId she tell them to do that too?!

"Uheee", uh oh. I accidentally slipped, I then saw Akeno looking at me in her S-mode as she removed my finger from her mouth.

"Ara ara. If you make a cute reaction like that, then I feel like giving you more service."

"M-Me, c-cute?! A-and wh-what service?"

"Yes. I also don't think it's a bad thing to adore my sensei, right girls.", said Akeno as my familiars nodded. They then started moving their bodies on me. I can smell different perfumes on them. I trying to hold back my blood from going out and from it going somewhere else.

"Even I act like this, I have a great liking towards you, Roxas-sensei."

"M-Me?"

"Way to go, Master. Soon, you'll have a lot of women to love.", said Kanna.

"This isn't funny, Kanna. I can still get in trouble for this."

"At first, I thought of you as a handsome teacher. But it's different lately. In the fight against the Phoenix last time. I saw you standing up even without your armor, you even tried to make a fist no matter how many time you were beaten down from the infirmary room and you came literally crashing into the engagement party to save Buchou. You even defeated Phoenix who is said to be immortal, with some of your own comedic touch. Even I will be aroused if I see a man fighting wonderfully like that."

"A-Aroused?", I asked. Does she really like me?

"Ufu. Sometimes I think about you and the area around my breast gets hot. And I can't help it. But when I try to make you enjoy something like this, the instinct of a bully inside me rises...Is this love?" said Akeno as she continued while I'm still blushing.

"But if I lay my hands on you, Rias might get mad. That person...truly sees you... Ufufu, you are a sinful man, Roxas-sensei. She even let 5 five other girls sleep with you that night, I know.", she said, teasing me. As my familiars were still holding my arms, Akeno whispered in my ear.

"Do you want to have an affair with me?"

"A...affair?!", I asked. Wouldn't it already count since I'm technically married?

"We'll help you Akeno. I bet you'll have his children soon.", said Shizuka.

"Ufufufu, thank you Shizuka, Kanna, for letting me. I will keep quiet about what's going to happen now from Buchou and Asia-chan. Exciting, isn't it? A secret between the 4 of us...don't worry I trust you could keep a secret if you wanted to...", said Akeno as I couldn't hold back my nosebleed and she continued.

"I want to experience at least once. To get devoured by an older man, I also have masochism within me as well. I think it's about a good time for having a man inside me now for once."

"Akeno-san...?"

"Yes, I'm a virgin. Ufufu. Roxas-sensei would be more experienced so I would be happy if you lead me."

"I...don't have any experience."

"Eh? That's a big surprise. I thought you already did it with Buchou or the others. Or maybe before coming here for work."

"No, no! We haven't! I didn't focus on getting a girlfriend back then. I would only scare her with my messed up past."

"Ara ara. Is Buchou and everyone else taking it slow? I thought that as a married man, you would've done it."

"I...I just...", I said as I couldn't answer. My parents are already hoping for grandkids, but I just can't, not yet.

"If it's Roxas-sensei, I thought that Buchou and your familiars would have given you a 'big treat' every night...This is certainly surprising.", said Akeno as my Innovator senses tingled. Uh oh, trouble.

"Akeno, what is the meaning of this?", said an angry Rias as she approached the 4 of us. Am I gonna die here?

"Ufufu.. I was just scattering the dragon energy with the help of Roxas-sensei's familiars.", said an unconcerned Akeno.

"...Is that so? But no matter how you look at it...weren't you 3 trying to do something beyond that?"

"Ara ara. We weren't thinking of doing it.", said Akeno innocently. That innocence is a lie, I know it.

"Even if you weren't, he's already married, and there is a limit. But even so, I still..."

"Isn't that because you are taking it slow? It might be good reading a book about it, but it won't go as smoothly as in the manual."

I can see Akeno and Rias glare at each other. It was getting too intense for my skin.

"We'll still help you Rias, just strip down and you'll have your first time.", said Kanna.

Ok, time to run. But before I could, Rias pinched my cheek.

"Roxas. It seems like you were having fun. Did you get close to the Akeno-nee-sama that you admire so much, even with your familiars here?"

I was in a panic mode, while trying to find an answer, Rias made an angry face.

"Then do whatever you want!", said Rias as she left the room, violently closing the door. Akeno then whispered to me in my ear.

"Jealousy? She sure is cute. Ufufufu. Roxas-sensei. It seems like you are making progress in your relationship."

"She did go out with a bang. That's a good sign that she likes you.", said Shizuka.

"Uh, how is going out like that a good sign? And I'm a teacher, I'd get fired if it happens."

Home, Later that Day

After work and club activities, Asia and I were the only ones heading home together as everyone else had some things to do before coming home. Normally, Rias would be with us, but she's still pissed about Akeno's stunt in the morning.

I asked if she would come home with us, but our reply was, "I'll be going home afterwards. Go home without me."

I could only facepalm for letting something like that happen. Good thing that was in the old school building where only the club members go. If it was someone else, I would get fired on the spot.

"Isn't Buchou-san going home with us?"

"Not likely, I made her mad..."

"...Did you do something?", asked Asia with a worried face. I couldn't tell her what happened in the morning, it would just make things worse.

"No, but it's still my fault. I'll apologize afterwards. Asia, you don't have to worry about it."

"...I understand. But it might be my fault. Lately, I've been talking back to Buchou-san...", said Asia apologetically, thinking that Rias could be a rival.

"It's okay. She's not mad at you, Asia. It's my...", I then felt something shiver run down as I was getting close to my home. As I got to the front door, I saw two girls standing there.

**[Roxas, those two have holy-swords. I think those are Excaliburs.]**, said Rommy.

'Wait, Excaliburs?!'

**{Interesting, I didn't know that Excalibur broke.}**, said Ddraig.

"I-Irina.", I said as she smiled.

"I'm so glad you remember me after 9 years, Roxas, I recognized you with that unique hair color of yours, but it seems we both changed. You can't tell what can happen in a reunion.", said Irina. I guess she knows that I'm a devil.

Later

"I'm glad that both of you are safe.", said Rias as she hugged me and Asia, relieved to see that we're okay.

Good thing Irina and her friend, Xenovia, didn't attack us on the spot and just wanted to talk. She told me she came to Japan after so long as this was her home town. She did live around here before she had to move a bit later. She then went to England because of her parent's work, but I knew that she was related to the Church when I first met her.

I was the one to have a conversation with Irina, telling her of my days back in high school and college. She knew I was a pro gamer, and knew of my gamertag, so she knew where to look. I did protect her whenever she went back home from her friend's house, as I usually look around there for corrupt cops or thugs. I told Asia to stay in the arcade and play for bit so that she doesn't get bored. I know that she doesn't want to see people from the Church right now.

"Are you injured? I think they knew about us being devils, but I didn't think they could lay a hand on us in a normal residence...", said Rias who was really worried.

"How is our house a normal residence? Well it was Irina and her friend, so they didn't do anything. I did tell you they were coming. But either way were both fine.", I said as Rias hugged us tighter. Good thing Kiba wasn't here or there would've been a fight.

"Aaah, Roxas. I'm glad...If something were to happen to you and Asia, I...After the normal club activity I was called in by Sona and I was listening to the story about intruders, but then I told her that you saw it coming. And I also heard they have a holy-sword with them.", said Rias. She felt the presence at home and realized the abnormal presence and rushed back home. She was ready for the worst.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I was prepared for the worst scenario you know...? If I were to bid farewell to you after we had an argument, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should've treated you with importance...", said Rias sighing in relief and shedding a tear. I could only hug back to calm her down.

"Buchou-san. I'm sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Buchou-san would take Roxas-sensei away from me...I thought that I couldn't win...", said Asia, apologizing to Rias as she patted her head.

"It's okay.", said Rias, still hugging us.

"No.", said Asia.

"So, I guess they want to talk. I can assume they're here to look for Excalibur."

"Yes, Sona told me that they want to negotiate with me."

"Negotiate?", I asked.

"...I'm not sure what they are planning, but they are planning to come to the clubroom after school tomorrow. They apparently promised God that they won't attack us."

"I walked Irina back home lots of times. She did strike me as a troublemaker and was strong-willed. But she doesn't bite...we'll be fine. I'm more worried of what Kiba will do.", I said.

"You're right. But we have to believe in their belief since they are the believers of God and they are coming to request something from devils, when we are supposed to be evil beings to them. They seem to be under pressure, probably because of Excalibur being stolen, and it's certain to cause trouble. I have a bad feeling about this...From their story, the priests that come to this town keep getting killed.", said Rias as her eyes got serious.

"You think it could be Kokabiel?"

"Possibly, it connects with Excalibur being stolen."

"Master, were back. Are you okay?", said Shizuka as she and Kanna hugged me.

"Were good. Don't worry. But we have to see the two from the Church tomorrow, so if you're going to the clubroom, no fights. Got it.", I said.

"Of course.", said Shizuka and Kanna.

Next Day at the Clubroom After School

All members of the club were there in the clubroom. The fallen-angels were a bit tense to see their enemies there, but I told them that I'll handle it if anything happens. Rias and Akeno were on the sofa with the two guests. I noticed Kiba was a bit edgy, he looks like he wants to fight. Everyone else was at a corner listening in.

"Recently, the holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarters Vatican, Protestant Church, and the Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen.", said Irina.

"Yes, we know. Roxas said that he foresaw you two coming here to look for them.", said Rias.

"Did he?", said a confused Irina.

"My ancestor was Nostradamus. His seer power allowed me to know. I recently found out about that from my Dad. I also think my Innovator power was involved as well.", I answered.

"N-Nostradamus?! And an Innovator?! I...I understand.", said Irina in surprise. I guess she knows who he is as well as the Innovator part.

"I also know that you have two Excaliburs with you. One of my dragons told me."

"I see.", said Irina as Xenovia pulled out her weapon, which was covered in cloth. She revealed a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

Us devils had chills go down our spines. The fallen-angels aren't too worried as they don't have a holy weakness. I then heard a crash on the window. I got hit by a ball from nowhere. Is this some sort of prank?

"I'll fix it.", I said using my magic to fix the window.

"Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them.", said Xenovia as she continued.

"The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction. It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it.", she said as she wrapped it in cloth. I figured that cloth is a seal. I then saw Irina take out a long rope. I saw it change into a katana.

"Mine is Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so it's really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each Excalibur has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church.", said Irina as Xenovia spoke up.

"Irina...There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils, we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here.", said Irina. Still putting a brave face after all these years. I then turned to Kiba to see him glaring at the Excaliburs.

'I might have to step in if he does something dumb.', I thought.

"Since you know why we are here. I'll make this quick. Each Church had Two Excaliburs in possession, and one was stolen from each. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town.", said Xenovia.

"So that coincides with what Roxas told us. Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who stole the Excaliburs? The fallen-angels over there said that they heard rumors of Kokabiel stealing them.", said Rias.

"Yes, the rumors are true. It was one of Grigori's leaders, Kokabiel."

"This is bad, we already sent a message to Azazel-sama. But we haven't been replied yet. We know that he doesn't want this incident to get worse.", said Donaseek.

"We sent priests and exorcists to this town secretly, but they keep getting killed.", said Xenovia.

"Could be some Rogues killing them.", I said.

"Our request...No. Our order is not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came to tell you not to interfere with this incident.", said Xenovia.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with thieving fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?", said Rias.

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible. After all, you have fallen-angels here.", said Xenovia.

"I was the one who let them be here. I'm responsible for their actions. Even they know not to pull a stunt that can endanger all of us.", I said.

"Even so, the higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as [If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons, it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with fallen-angel Kokabiel, then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss.", said Xenovia, not caring about Rias' glare.

"That guy already deceived these four, you know we won't side with him.", I said, defending Raynare and her friends.

"...If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. As Roxas said, we will not form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough, even with those four here. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen, I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporarily, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of the Maou.", said Xenovia as she laughed. Rias then relaxed a bit before asking Xenovia.

"Where is the person from the Orthodox Chuch?"

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So it's just the two of you? You're going to retrieve the Excaliburs from Kokabiel with just the two of you? It's reckless. Are you trying to die?", asked an amazed Rias.

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible, I don't want to die."

"Your mission is suicidal you know.", I said.

"...You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always."

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?"

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by Kokabiel. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from Kokabiel. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs.

"True, but that depends on the wielder's skill with it.", I said.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?", asked Rias.

"Well, we won't die in vain.", said Xenovia fearlessly. In other words, no.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?'

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination."

In other words, no as well.

They stared at each other and the conversation stopped until Irina and Xenovia looked at each other and stood up.

"Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina."

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you."

"I don't need it.", said Xenovia declining her offer.

"I'm sorry. See you.", said Irina until she saw Asia. Oh, this is bad.

"When I saw you at Roxas Hyuuga's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the Witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this.", said Xenovia as Asia twitched as she was called a Witch.

"Are you the rumored 'witch'? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen-angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil."

"...Ummmmmm...I...I...", Asia was to nervous to respond.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a 'holy-maiden'. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God.", said Irina in an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the 'belief' from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her.", said Xenovia with sharp eyes while Irina looked interested.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a devil?", she asked as Asia replied with a sad expression.

"...I just can't out it aside. I believed in it for my whole life...", said Asia as Xenovia took her sword out. I had to step in.

"Enough. Were still at school and as a teacher, you will stand down. Don't try me.", I said, getting my armor on.

"Is that a threat...?", asked Xenovia with sharpened eyes.

"I can't let something like this continue. If your duty is to help those in need, then you've already failed. She didn't know that she healed a devil, anyone could've warned her. But no one said a word.", I replied.

"Roxas...that armor.", Irina was surprised.

"I made this armor to protect my friends. With the Creation Gear."

"Creation Gear? I've never heard of such a Sacred Gear.", said Xenovia.

"Irina...you should be ashamed of yourself for name-calling. If you were my student, you would have detention.", I said as Irina was hurt from that.

"So if that armor is to protect your friends, then let's see it handle Excalibur.", said Xenovia.

"That's good timing. I will also be your opponent.", said Kiba as he moved towards them with his sword , letting out a lot of killing intent.

"Who are you?", asked Xenovia.

"I'm you sempai, though I apparently was a failure.", Kiba smirked as he let out countless demonic-swords in the clubroom. I facepalmed at that.

'This is just getting worse and worse.'

Sports Field

How did it get to this? Kiba and I were across Irina and Xenovia in a red barrier so that we don't destroy the school. Everyone else was looking in from the outside. I saw the two girls take of their white robes to reveal black battle clothes that were tight-fitting. Those clothes really violate the dress code.

"I'm not really up for this.", I said with a sigh.

"Having second thoughts?", asked Xenovia.

"Let's get on with it. I don't think I'll need to use Boosted Gear on you two, but I'll have it out just in case.", I said as I got my armor on with Boosted Gear.

"You have Boosted Gear as well?! I wish my Dad knew, he could've taken you with us to England.", said Irina.

"Sorry, but I had things to do back then.", I said.

"Then let's start!", said Xenovia as she clashed with Kiba.

"Let's do this Ddraig, though I'm not really interested in this.", I said.

**{Boost!}**

I charge at Irina as she tried to slash me, but I dodged and disarmed her easily. I threw the sword away as it burned my hand. Thank you quantum processing computer.

"Ugh, that hurt. Anyway, if I could easily disarm you like that, then you don't stand a chance. Start over with the basics. That stance you had gave you too many openings. Sorry for throwing the sword since, you know.", I said, being in teacher mode to Irina.

"Roxas, are you crazy?! That should hurt a lot. But...you do make a point. I'll stop here.", said Irina. She knew that I could easily beat her. She saw me fight a couple times before, so she knew what she was dealing with. She then got her sword back and turned it into a rope.

As Irina and I stopped fighting, we saw Kiba and Xenovia still going. I saw Kiba slash at Xenovia, but she destroyed Kiba's sword. He switched from sword to sword, but they all got destroyed by Xenovia's Excalibur.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy.", said Xenovia as she swirled he sword and thrust it into the ground. It made a huge impact. I had to get Irina out of the cloud of dust. The impact left a huge crater. They don't call it Excalibur Destruction for nothing.

"...Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path.", said Kiba as his eyes still burned of hate. I have to stop this before things got out of hand.

"Trans-Am!", I yelled as my armor glowed red. Just as Kiba and Xenovia were about to start again, I got in between them and grabbed their arms.

"I think this is enough for now. Any further and there will be problems.", I said.

"I...I understand.", said Xenovia as I let go of her arm.

"Why are you getting in the way?! Shouldn't you help me out on this!", said Kiba.

"Take a good look around you! That sword could destroy any sword you make and the field is damaged. You knew you were outmatched when your first sword broke.", I said.

"Fine.", said Kiba as I let him go and unequipped my armor. He was still disappointed.

The barrier went down as Akeno unsealed it. Kiba was still glaring at Xenovia, and I think some of it was directed at me for stopping the fight. I then noticed Xenovia look at me.

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing Dragon has already awakened.", said Xenovia.

"I see. Then I should be careful when Albion comes. Though, I would want to get some red paint ready. I bet Ddraig will have a laugh.", I said.

"You want to paint the Vanishing Dragon red?!", asked a shocked Xenovia.

"Yeah, just for laughs."

"You must be the craziest person I've ever met.", said Xenovia as she and Irina picked up their stuff and left.

"I'm glad you stopped it before it got out of hand.", said Rias.

"Yeah, but this isn't over yet. Not until Kiba learns to let go.", I said as I saw Kiba punch a tree.

_A/N: Man I was on the computer, writing this for 11 hours nonstop. If the chapter sucks, that's my fault for trying to put in too much content into one chapter. The fight scene might be a bit rushed, but it was around 1:00 AM at that part. Next time, The Skirmish at Kuou Begins._


	15. The Skirmish at Kuou Begins

Clubroom

I sat on the sofa as Asia sat next to me, healing me. I already asked Koneko to stop massaging my shoulders. I saw her eating a plate of youkan as she sat on the other side.

"Are you okay?", asked Asia.

"I'm fine, I didn't get hurt.", I said. Irina couldn't touch me, thanks to the computer. Even my own instincts could tell me that she was no threat. Xenovia was a bit dangerous with that Excalibur variant, but her style was a bit rough. All power and no technique, she relies too much on power over skill.

"But you could've been cut down by that sword.", said Raynare.

"True, but she can't wield it properly. If she did, I would be badly hurt though.", I said. I then heard a noise go off on my bangle.

[You got mail!]

I check to see who sent me mail. It was addressed to Raynare.

"Raynare, you got mail.", I said as I put the mail on a holoscreen.

"It's from Azazel-sama!", said Raynare as she opened the message.

_Raynare-chan,_

_It's good to hear from you. I see that you're enjoying yourselves at school. I hope that Cosmic Sekiryuutei got you and the other girls with you pregnant already. I got your message about Kokabiel doing something stupid again. I'm busy with my research right now, but I've sent help. Vali will be seeing you guys soon after he's done an errand for me. I'll see you all soon._

_Azazel_

"He's sent Vali?!", said Raynare in shock.

"Who's he?", I asked.

"He would be your rival, he wields the Divine Dividing that Albion resides in.", said Raynare. I then felt an urge to find him and fight, as well as painting him red. Could you two dragons chill out for a bit?! I don't want to start something now! I then heard an angry Rias.

"Hold on! Yuuto!"

I saw Kiba leaving as Rias continued.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the Knight of the Gremory group. I will be troubled if you turn into an Exiled. Wait this instant!"

"...I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords...", said Kiba as he disappeared.

"Yuuto...Why...?", said Rias sadly.

Home

After some Senjutsu training down in the training room, I went over to the Engineering Lab. I was building a robot dog by hand until Shizuka came into the room.

"I see you're busy building something.", said Shizuka.

"Yeah, I was hoping to have this guy built as a form of security. I'm making it look like the LQ-84i from the game I played.", I said as I got the leg and attached it to the torso.

"I see. Are you troubled about Kiba-sama?", she asked.

"Yeah, if he keeps going like this, he'll become the me that I didn't become. He needs to learn to let go, or it will consume him."

"You know about that a lot, after what happened to you. But know that you can't help him alone.", said Shizuka as she walked up next to me.

"I know. It will be difficult, but there is hope. Thank you Shizuka.", I said as I kissed her. I saw her blush a lot.

"N-no problem.", she said. I thought she would be straightforward with the sex part. I didn't expect her to act like that.

"I'm going to play some Left 4 Dead 2. I know what to do.", I said, leaving the robot half-finished. I still have to put the OS for it, and I haven't even started that yet.

Train Station

The next day was a day off from work. I was standing in front of the train station with Saji and Koneko.

"So...Why'd you want to meet out here, Roxas-sensei?", asked Saji.

"...He's right. What were you two trying to do?", asked Koneko as she held onto my coat. I ran into her while she was busy with something. I told her that I was meeting Saji, but she got curious, like a typical cat.

"I'm going to ask Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excalibur.", I said as they both had a shocked look.

"Why...?", asked a confused Saji.

"I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-sempai, right?", said Koneko as Saji got curious.

"Kiba...What's it got to do with him...?"

"I'll explain later...", I replied.

"Let's just hope we don't get caught...last thing I need is to be punished by Kaichou."

"I already told Rias-buchou and Sona-kaichou that I would be borrowing you for a bit. If we get into trouble, I'll be the one to take the blame."

"Th-Thank you, Roxas-sensei!", said Saji.

"Let's go look for them. They should be close by.", I said as the three of us left to find them.

"Hey Koneko. You know Kiba's a victim of the 'Holy-sword Project' and his issues with Excalibur, right?", I said as Koneko nodded. I saw that Saji was confused.

"When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this [The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by Kokabiel. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from Kokabiel.] So in other words, they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?"

"Ko-Kokabiel?! One of the leaders of Grigori?!", said a surprised Saji.

"...Yes. That's right."

"If we help them retrieve those then by making Kiba the main person we could help him break one..."

"...You want Yuuto-sempai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfill his wish, right? But I thought you don't want him to seek revenge.", said Koneko.

"I alone can't convince him to stop. But we can however help him deal with this problem. Right now, he wants to beat Excalibur and fulfill his revenge. Xenovia and Irina want the Excaliburs back from Kokabiel, even if they have to be destroyed. We have the same aim...all we need is if they'll give us a chance to help them."

"...It seems hard.", said Koneko.

"Yeah...", sighed Saji.

"...It's a secret from Buchou and the other members. You didn't say that you told them about going after Excalibur.", said Koneko.

"True, if she found out about that. She would've stopped me.", I said as I could hear Rias saying something like this.

[Even if it's for Yuuto's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving angels.]

"...When we go and talk to them, it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse."

"So Saji-kun, Koneko-chan...you can run if it gets dangerous. I don't want students getting hurt.", I said as I looked at them.

"No way sensei...Can't let you go off on your own, even if Kaichou's going to torture me if she finds out.", smirked Saji. Oh well, your funeral.

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade.", said Koneko with determined eyes. She's as fired up as back then during the Rating Game.

"Alright...now to find them.", said Saji.

"That's easy. I already put their life signs on my radar.", I said, taking out the helmet and setting it to a wide range detection.

Later

After twenty minutes of walking, we managed to find the pair dressed in white robes kneeling on the sidewalk.

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!"

I facepalmed at how much they stood out. I saw lots of people giving odd glances at them as they pass by.

'This is embarrassing. It's a fail on so many levels.'

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting.", said Xenovia, pointing at the badly drawn painting. I can tell that it's a fake, no artist could draw a saint that bad. Even if they tried.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!", said Irina. No, you were just suckered into a bad deal by a con-artist.

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

"...I think it's...Saint...Peter...?", said Irina as I made a buzzer sound in my head. Wrong answer Irina. That definitely doesn't look like Saint Peter. Just check online for the actual picture, you should know how to use a computer already.

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!" Yeah, in what world exactly?

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you...God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You get really depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect for the saints!"

"What?! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic?!"

Those two started banging heads together until their stomachs grumbled and dropped to the ground. This is already more than enough for a daily dosage of stupid.

"...First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs."

"...You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics." No Xenovia, that's just a bad idea and a crime.

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their Offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country." Irina, you had some reason there until the "using the swords for a show" part. It's reckless to use something that powerful just for a show.

"That's an excellent idea! If we can fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!" No, you won't just cut fruits, you'll level buildings. You'll lose cash than gain it. Probably get arrested too.

"Well we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

I sighed as started to fight again. Their immaturity is just too much for this. I should step in.

At the restaurant

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food from my homeland!"

I saw Irina and Xenovia dig into their food at a nearby family restaurant. I was just enjoying a strawberry sundae as they whispered to each other.

[We sold our souls to the devils.]

[This is also to accomplish our mission.]

"I heard that. For the record, I'm not asking anything from you, I just want to talk.", I said. I already have some money saved from work, so I paid for them. Saji and Koneko thought that they should help pay as well, but I told them it's okay.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a devil.", said Xenovia.

"Is that how you say thanks to someone who paid for your food?", I asked.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these devils.", said Irina holding a cross. Oh, this'll hurt.

Saji, Koneko, and I got a headache. But I felt I'm not through yet. A passing waitress accidentally spilled a drink on me.

"Sorry!", said the waitress as she panicked.

"It's okay.", I said, drying myself off. I bet the universe just loves to humiliate me like this.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking.", said Irina.

Xenovia was drank a glass of water and took a deep breath.

"So, you said you came to talk. What about?", she asked.

"You two came to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?", I asked calmly.

"That's right. You already know that.", said Xenovia. I can tell they might want to start a fight, but not in a restaurant.

"How about I help you out on the Excalibur mess? Maybe destroy one, if things get bad.", I asked as they both looked surprised and looked at each other.

"Yeah...Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Roxas-sensei, he's still a devil, you know?", said Irina. I noticed she was a bit worried, but ouch Irina, that's harsh.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would be really tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us. Even that teacher handled you without trying too much, and he caught my arm before I could strike."

"I know that. But..."

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line.", said Irina. I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

"Enough! Self-sacrifice won't fix this problem. I don't want to see more people, like yourselves die.", I said as Koneko held my arm. I don't want these two to give their lives so easily, like Jack did. I noticed that Irina was a bit touched, but confused. I bet she's wondering what happened to me.

"I lost someone because he sacrificed himself to save me. But it didn't make anything better. I could only blame the guy who killed him. I don't want to see more people dying anymore. It's too much.", I said shivering. I don't want these two to die. Even if it's for their religion.

"So that's why you saved me back then. You really are kind, Roxas-sensei.", said Irina.

"Anyway, I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. Even he doesn't want us to die. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"...You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the devils. Instead we ask help from a dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a dragon."

"I never thought that I would meet the Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. There's also that Creation Gear you have, if it's true to its name, then you can make Excalibur. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

"Ce...certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a dragon...But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your friend from back when you were in the United States, right? Let's trust him. The power of a dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but she showed that she's okay with it. I could use a maxed boost transfer to Kiba so he can smash one.

"For the record, if I use Creation Gear to make Excaliburs, they would have demonic energy going through them. And Creation Gear has a space dragon inside. I'd rather not go crazy with this power, too much risk on my mentality. As this negotiation is a success, I'll lend you my dragon's power. So can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?", I asked as I got my cellphone out.

"Fine. But for you telling me that Creation Gear also has a dragon, but from space. That's news to me. Where did it come from?", said Xenovia.

"It came from the Andromeda Galaxy, so she's far from home. Her power makes Creation Gear on par with a Longinus. She even called it a Cosmic Longinus.", I said as I dialed Kiba to tell him what's going on.

"...I understand the situation.", said Kiba as he then out coffee on his mouth.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were an 'exiled-devil', I would cut you down without any time to spare.", said Xenovia as she and Kiba glared at each other.

"Enough!", I said, drawing their attention.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the 'Holy-sword Project'. Against the Church and the Excaliburs.", said Irina as Kiba's eyes sharpened.

"Obviously.", he said in a low, cold tone.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy-swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?", said Kiba. I could sense the hate from him as he looked at Irina.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the fallen-angel's side.", said Xenovia. Well I was half-right, they didn't knew what was going on until it was too late, but they expected that it would happen.

"On the fallen-angel's side? What's the name of that person?", asked Kiba as he looked at Xenovia with interest.

"...Balba Galilei. The man who is called the 'Genocide Archbishop'."

"...If I go after fallen-angels, then I can reach him...", said Kiba. I can tell he's determined to kick that guy's ass.

"Well Kiba, you now have a target. Though don't bother going to ask Raynare and the others. I bet Kokabiel intended for them to get killed, so I doubt he would let them know about this psychotic Archbishop.", I said. I still have to protect them, even if it's Kiba going a bit crazy.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization."

Well this is a surprise. Though I have a feeling I know who this priest could be. I already see that everyone else is surprised as well.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?", said Kiba.

"Not the insano-priest. Ugh, that guy has huge mental problems.", I said. I saw Irina and Xenovia make sharp eyes at what Kiba said.

"I see. So it's him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time.", said Xenovia with hatred. That guy just loves making enemies with everyone.

"Anyway let's move onto the cooperation strategy.", said Xenovia as she took out a pen and gave us her number.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Here Irina. This will call my armor's comlink. I'll get the alert from my bangle.", I said as I gave the number of my comlink.

"Thanks, Roxas-sensei.", said Irina as Xenovia stood up.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, 'Cosmic Sekiryuutei' Roxas Hyuuga."

"Thanks for the meal, Roxas-sensei! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a devil, God will allow it if it's Roxas-sensei who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!", said Irina as she winked at me. I looked away for a bit from that.

"...Roxas-sensei. Why did you do this?", asked Kiba.

"Few reasons. One, I don't want to end up hurting a student. Two, you can't handle that sword alone. Three, if I can't stop you from getting revenge, then I have to make sure you get it without doing something stupid. And four, because we're comrades that belong to the same group. It's alright if you ask me for help, teacher or not.", I replied.

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also a reason, right?"

"Of course. Rias-buchou would be sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well I have caused trouble before, remember the incident in the Church. I intend to take all blame for this. Better than you getting 'exiled', right? Since this worked, we shouldn't have too much problem."

Kiba doesn't look too satisfied until Koneko came in with a sad face.

"...Yuuto-sempai. I would get lonely...if sempai disappeared...I will help you...that's why please don't go."

Koneko doing the sad kitty look. That has to get his attention as she rarely show any emotions. It seemed to work as Kiba was looking troubled, but he smiles.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. That's Roxas-sensei's job. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Roxas-sensei, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur."

"Now that we've formed a party to destroy Excalibur, let's beat the stolen sword and the insano-priest Freed.", I said.

"Kiba just out of curiosity, why do you have a grudge against Excalibur?"

"...I'll tell you."

Kiba started to talk about his past after taking a sip of coffee. The Catholic Church's secret project. Project Holy-sword. The test to make lots of people who can use holy-swords was taking place in a certain institute. There were boys and girls who had talent with swords and a Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhumane experimentation. Their rights of freedom were gone. A true meaning of hell as they were treated like lab rats and guinea pigs. But they had a dream to live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and were just waiting for 'that day' to come. Believing that they would become something special. Something that would become a legend if they could wield an actual holy-sword. But the result was 'disposal'. Kiba and his comrades couldn't pull it off.

"...Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying 'amen'. We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God."

"Probably some type of nerve gas. The symptoms you described seemed similar to those used in the Middle East.", I said. Talk about cruelty. The way Kiba said it was more of an impact. He managed to escape, but succumbed to the gas. Apart from those with good ability, those who were lower than that weren't needed. Rias did also say she found him on her trip to Italy.

"I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur. You were like that back then Roxas-sensei, when you didn't want your friend's death to be in vain. You wanted to prove that you were better than the police.", said Kiba. I turned to see Saji bawling.

"Sympathetic aren't you, Saji-kun? Yeah, I was like that, but Jack probably wanted me to keep living as well, so I had to stop. Your case however, we seem to be quite close to handling it. If possible, we can do it. Even if we face someone like Kokabiel.", I said.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good-looking guy...But I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou, even if Roxas-sensei covers for us! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-sempai who saved you!", said Saji as I smiled.

"Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!"

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted to keep this for yourself until you were ready.", I said.

"Well...it makes sense to share it here...", said Saji shyly.

"My dream is to...marry Kaichou and get her pregnant...But, you know...marrying her and getting her pregnant is hard for an unpopluar guy like me..."

"Saji, here's your first piece of advice. Dragons attract girls. Vritra is a dragon, just in pieces. So there is a good chance you'll get her attention.", I said.

"You think so Sensei?", asked Saji.

"Yeah, I'm living proof, though I didn't intend for it to happen though.", I said as I scratch my cheek nervously.

Home

I was back home in the Computer Lab after leaving Saji back home. Kiba and Koneko went over to make plans. I was making the OS for Wolfy until I heard the door open. It was Shizuka and Kanna.

"I see you're busy making the OS for the robot.", said Shizuka.

"Yeah, I was hoping to give him the ability to talk. Maybe I can present him at school, though he will be unarmed. Just the claws alone can do a lot of damage.", I said as I checked the data on the OS.

"I think it will be cool to have a talking dog. He can care for our children when we're not at home.", said Kanna.

"I know you two want children badly, but I'm just not sure of myself. Being a dad, I'm not ready for that yet.", I said. I'm just not sure of myself. I then felt my familiars hug me.

"It's okay. We can wait. But don't make us wait too long. We don't care if you make Rias or any other girl first, just be sure to remember that we're right beside you. We love you.", said Shizuka.

"Yeah, I do too.", I said.

As the girls left the room, I looked back at the screen. I checked if there were bugs in the program until Rommy spoke up.

**[Looks like you're starting to get used to being around girls. But what's holding you back? Those girls are virgins too. They will wait, but how long will you make them?]**

'I just don't know what to do. I know it will be hard, but I'm not sure if I can raise them properly. With my focus on games and robots, maybe even space travel, I might lose sight of what I'm doing and not pay any attention to my children.'

**{Partner, you'll be able to live for a long time. If that's the problem, then it shouldn't be. You'll be able to show them everything you've done, still have time for them, and they will see how a good father you can be.}**, said Ddraig.

'I hope you're right Ddraig. I just have to make sure I don't lose sight. Humanity will be able to colonize other planets and travel space in time. Maybe I can show my kids the stars from here for a start. But for now, I just want to be a teacher at school.'

Few days later

A few days passed after that meeting. Our Excalibur Recon Team had been looking all over the city for Freed and Excalibur who used it for Kokabiel. The psycho had been hunting priests from the Church, so we tried priest disguises around town. I even made an unarmed UAV drone to look for Freed while we were at school and doing club activities. I can tell that Rias was getting suspicious.

'I hope the UAV catches him if we don't.'

"Sensei...I have a problem with the computer.", said Matsuda. I can't believe he and Motohama are in my class after all this time. I bet I know what the problem is.

"Don't tell me you've been looking at porn sites again.", I said as I went to his computer. I checked the computer to see it was infected with a virus. I quickly ran the anti-virus program and isolated the virus, deleting it from the system.

"Detention for you two. Maybe this time, you'll learn not to look at those sites in school.", I said as the girls started to bash the Perverted Duo.

"As for everyone else, I checked your progress so far, everyone is doing fine in their work, but don't let your guard down. I've set up an assignment for you all to do at home. I expect this assignment to be done in a week.", I said as the bell rang.

I then felt something dangerous aimed somewhere down low. I traced it back to Kiryuu-san.

"May I ask what you're doing, Kiryuu-san?"

"Hmm I see, I see.", said Kiryuu as she turned to the Perverted Duo, with them covering their nuts.

"Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' 'thingy'. From length to circumference...It's okay. Your size is quite big, but that's because your half-Hispanic. If it's too big, it would put down women, but you still need a certain size for it. Yes, Amano-san, Asia, even Rias-sempai would be satisfied."

"Don't make me give you detention for sexual harassment.", I warned Kiryuu.

"Good for you, Asia.", said Kiryuu as Asia was confused.

"Geez, it can't be helped. I'm saying that Roxas-sensei's thingy..."

"H-hey! Don't spout weird stuff to her!"

After School at the Park

After work and club activities, the four of us went to the park in our disguises. Its like were acting out as secret agents to catch a target. The stuff we had on was fake so that we didn't hurt ourselves.

"Fuu. No progress today as well.", said a disinterested Saji. As we were about to leave, my UAV picked up something and put it on my radar. Koneko then spoke up.

"...Yuuto-sempai."

"Look up!", shouted Saji as our target came falling down holding a sword.

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!", said Freed as Kiba took out his sword and blocked Freed's slash. I already got my disguise off and put my armor on with Boosted Gear.

"Freed! How did you avoid detection?!"

"...! Is that voice you, Roxas-san? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion?! How is it? Has your dragon power increased? Is it alright to kill you now? I already managed to hide from your little toy a few times thanks to my sword.", he said as he held up one of the Excaliburs. I guess that Excalibur has some sort of skill to hide him.

**{Boost!}**

My job is to help Kiba break the sword by providing power to him. I turn to Saji as he shouted.

"Stretch my line!"

A skinny black hand left Saji's left hand and went for Freed, I saw that there was a deformed lizard face he had. It must be Saji's Vritra Sacred Gear. That black hand must be a tongue.

"Such a pain!", Freed retorted as he tried to knock away the tongue with his holy-sword, but the tongue changed direction and went down, sticking on Freed's right foot and swirled on his leg. He tried to cut it, but it passed through the tongue as if it had no physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this, he can't escape! Beat him down!"

"Nice!", I said as Kiba went in.

"Thank you!", said Kiba as he held two demonic swords.

"Chi! So it's not only the Holy Eraser, I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of Sword Birth, perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!", said Freed, enjoying his fight as continued.

"But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against...", I saw Kiba's swords break.

"...my Excalibur-chan."

"Ku!", Kiba made more demonic swords, but I knew that they were no match with their own power.

"Kiba! Do you need my power?", I said as I got ready to step in.

"I can still go on!", he replied. That idiot's gonna get himself killed.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Wee I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!", said Freed before jumping, trying to bring his sword down on Kiba. I jumped in with my GN Sword III to parry it.

"Here, have some power!", I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

**{Transfer!}**

There was a bright aura coming from Kiba as I got out of the way. My computer detected a rise in power from Kiba.

"...I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!", he called out as blades came out of the ground in the area, even from the light poles.

"Chiii!", Freed just smashed the swords aimed at him while Kiba disappeared as he found an opening, using his swords as platforms. He could actually become a good Assassin. I could barely keep up with him with my eyes, but the computer was way ahead of him. I noticed that Freed moved just as fast as well. I saw a whoosh of wind as Kiba threw his sword towards Freed as that sword multiplied going at Freed in several directions.

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten devil!", said Freed as he sneered, knocking away the blades with excitement.

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidity! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!", said Freed as his sword started to vibrate. I guess that's how he avoided detection. He was too fast for the UAV. He destroyed all the demonic-swords so quickly and rushed Kiba.

"It's not working!", said Kiba as his sword crumbled.

"DIE!"

At the moment that Freed's sword moved down at Kiba, I saw him get pulled back, losing his balance. I remembered, Saji still had his line on him.

"Like I would let you!", said Saji. I saw him pulling the lizard tongue, it made a shallow light moving from Freed to Saji.

"...This is?! Shit! Are you absorbing my powers?!", shouted Freed.

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your conciousness that is!", said Saji. A Scared Gear with a function similar to Divine Dividing. I guess I'll have to take note of that.

"...Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructive power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!", said Freed as he tried cutting it again, but failed to free himself.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!", shouted Saji. I saw Kiba had a complicated expression.

"...I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong.", said a determined Kiba as he made more swords.

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you.", said Freed with that disgusting smile. That still creeps me out. I then picked up a new signal.

"Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor..."

I turned to see an old man in priest clothes.

"...Is it you old-man Balba?", asked Freed. Well this is a surprise, that bastard that fucked up Kiba bad is here.

"...Balba Galilei!", said Kiba as he glared at him with hate.

"I certainly am...Freed, what are you doing?", he answered Kiba as he then turned to Freed.

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the 'element' I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it."

"Yeah, yeah!", said Freed as the sword gathered a stong aura.

"Like this! Hroyah!", he said as he cut Saji's Sacred Gear. I fired a few shots at him, but he dodged them.

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

"I won't let you escape!", said Xenovia as she clashed with Freed.

"Yaho! Roxas-sensei!"

"I thought you were gonna miss out, Irina!", I said turning to her.

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

As the two clashed, he took out a ball of light.

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and devils!", said Freed as he dropped the ball. A flashbang rang out and those two vanished.

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay.", said Irina as they sprinted off.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!"

"Hey! Kiba! Wait!", I said as he ran off ignoring me. I then saw Koneko and Saji loosen themselves as my radar picked up friendlies. Oh this is bad.

"When I thought that the flow of power becomes irregular..."

"This is certainly troublesome."

I turn to see Rias and Sona and they were pissed.

"Roxas. What's the meaning of this? Explain."

Later

"...Destroying Excalibur. Even if you would take responsibility for this, you two...", said Rias as she facepalmed. The three of us were forced to do seiza position by the fountain.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child. And with Sensei doing this, I'm disappointed."

"Auuu...I...I'm sorry Kaichou..."

I saw Sona was talking to him coldly. Well this sucks.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?"

Yes. He went after them with Irina and Xenovia...we should get a call from them if something happens...", I answered.

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally? Even you know the answer to that as you were once.", said Rias as she then turned to Koneko.

"Koneko."

"...Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"...I don't want Yuuto-sempai to go away...", said Koneko, showing her true feelings. Rias was confused by this.

"...Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"...Yes."

Koneko and I bowed our heads.

"I'm sorry Rias-buchou."

"...I'm sorry Buchou."

I then heard a loud noise going off. I see Saji was getting spanked by Sona. Ouch.

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behavior."

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!"

"No. 1000 spankings.", said Sona as she had demonic power on her hand. That must hurt a lot.

"Hey Roxas. Don't look away.", said Rias as I turned back to her. I hope she won't consider spanking me, that would be embarrassing.

"I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto. I also found your computer that used a UAV and used it to track Yuuto. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"...Yes."

I was surprised that before we replied, Rias hugged us as she said gently, "...You two are really stupid. Making me worry so much..."

She patted me and Koneko on the head before Saji's screams brought us back.

"Uwaaaaan! Kaichouuuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!"

"They are they. We are we."

"Now then...", said Rias as she pulled out a sniper rifle.

"Uh...why do you have a sniper rifle?", I asked.

"Koneko will be getting 1000 spankings. You however as the responsible one, will become Grif and I'm Sarge, you know what that means. It's a master's duty to discipline their servants.", said Rias. I know where this is going. Koneko's getting off easy. I have to be the duck again.

Home

By the time we got back home, the sun was setting, Koneko went back to her room. She apologized to Rias beforehand. I however had to be the duck for Rias, she even made Sona use a rifle and shoot me. I never thought that those two were good marksmen. The demonic power they put into each shot hurt. It wasn't intended to kill me, just make me hurt. Thought the amount of shots they put into me would normally turn me into swiss cheese. I can tell those two enjoyed it.

"We are back!", said Rias.

"Ara ara. Did you have fun shooting Roxas-sensei?", said Akeno in her S-mode.

"Come here, Asia.", said Shizuka as she, Kanna, Asia, Akeno, and the fallen-angel girls were only wearing aprons. I noticed that the fallen-angel girls and Asia were a bit embarrassed.

"Don't I look good in this?", asked Akeno.

"...A friend of mine in our class told me...That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan...It's e...embarrassing...but I have to get used to Japanese culture...", said Asia. I can only guess one person who would say this.

"I...I hope you like it...", said Kalawarner. Is she blushing?!

**{Well this is interesting. Want to jump in and do them all in one night?}**, said Ddraig as he stifled his laugh.

'Shut it Ddraig.'

"Let me guess, Kiryuu-san?"

"Yes...Of course I'm not wearing my underwear...It feels cold...Aauu..."

"I knew it. Listen girls, I really appreciate it, but is it necessary to go that far?"

"Yes.", said Shizuka. I facepalmed at that.

"Ufufufu. Don't we all look good? Even Asia looks cute in it. Maybe Sensei would jump us now.", said Akeno. This isn't the time for a tease.

"Asia you can become a real devil. You really are a lecherous girl."

"Eh?! I don't want to become a lecherous devil!", cried Asia as Rias smirked.

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. You all have done well by making the first move.", said Rias as she left.

"Wait Rias-hime! We'll help as well!", said Shizuka as she and Kanna left to help Rias. Why me?

"Asia, everyone."

"[Yes.]"

"Even if those from the Church come, I'll protect all of you. I'll drive them all away.", I said as Asia walked up to me and gave me a hug. Must...keep...cannon...down.

"...Roxas-sensei. I don't regret turning into a devil. I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gained something more important than my feelings to God.", said Asia as she smiled.

"Sensei. Rias-buchou. Everyone in the club. School friends. I thought I would never get them. But when you spared us, I realized what's important to me. Thank you, Roxas. We even got word from Azazel-sama.", said Raynare as she and the other fallen-angel girls hugged me.

"I'm glad I'm in Koneko's class, we have some fun from time to time. It feels really good to have a friend like her.", said Mittelt.

"A caring person like yourself...I wonder if I'm actually falling in love with you." said Kalawarner.

"I hope you still plan to have an affair with me.", said Akeno joining in. Too much stimulation. Panic alarm.

"Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore.", said Asia as she trembled lightly.

"Listen Asia. You're not alone. I won't let you. We're all here, right? So don't cry now. Smile. That bright smile is what suits you best.", I said as I got surrounded by women's' breasts. Uh oh. Mayday, mayday. Sanity leaving the building.

"...I'm glad I came to this country. I met with Roxas-sensei. Roxas-sensei...Roxas-sensei...", said Asia as she looked.

Shizuka and Kanna came downstairs to see what happening.

"Ooh, Master is developing nicely. Soon, we'll all have his children.", said Kanna.

"Yes, but right now, his head is overloaded.", said Shizuka as smoke was now coming out of my head.

"Aah, Roxas-sensei!", said Asia.

Rias came down after that.

"Roxas! I have also worn it! Roxas...", Rias saw me with all the women. This could get bad.

"Now everyone. We start cooking with this. And help Roxas get to the sofa. He needs to relax."

How come she's not phased by this?! She should be pissed.

"[Yes.]"

With everyone doing something in the kitchen, I was on the sofa cooling down from that overload. If I end up doing them all in one night, I'm flying straight to the sun. I decided to calm down by listening to some music. My iPod came up with Castle of Glass by Linkin Park.

Night

After some dinner and a bath in which the girls invaded the bath while I was there, I went to sleep in my room. I woke up to find Rias and Asia sneaking up to my bed, again. I decided to ignore it. After a few minutes, I felt a horrible pressure. Rias and Asia felt it too. I look out the window to see someone looking up.

"...Freed!", I growled as I saw that sickening and twisted smirk as he waved at me.

"...A fallen angel.", said Rias filled with hatred as she got her uniform on. Everyone else inside was also alerted and went outside.

"Yaho! Roxas-san. Asia-tan. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? I see even Raynare is with you. I thought you killed her, but you're fucking her too. Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point.", said Freed as we all got armed.

"What do you want?"

I saw Freed shake his shoulder with a laugh. I wondered where that presence was coming from until my radar picked up a huge reading from above.

A fallen angel with ten black wings. This guy wore a black robe with detailed accessories who smirked at everyone.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit.", he said as he continued.

"Raynare, I thought you and your friends had died in their hands. What are you doing with them and not with me?"

"Enough, Kokabiel-sama! You lied to us!", said Raynare as she and the other fallen-angels got their wings out. I noticed that they all had another pair added to them. Must be from the training from back then before the match with Raiser.

"No matter, you are traitors to your own kind. I'll deal with you after I deal with the devils."

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the fallen-angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use. Those four have already informed Azazel of your activities."

So that's Kokabiel. What a prick. I noticed he was carrying someone.

"This is a gift.", said Kokabiel as he threw the person at me. It was Irina, all bloodied and breathing hard.

"Asia!", I called as I put Irina down gently and the four fallen-angels made a formation to protect Asia.

"She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two."

'I guess she's okay. Where's Irina's sword?'

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad.", he said as Rias glared at him with disdain.

"...So what your motive for contacting me?"

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?", said Kokabiel. This twisted idiot. I know what he's going for.

"If you do that, the War between God, fallen-angels, and devils will begin again you know?"

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur...But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzechs' sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?" This maniac, I knew it. I can see Rias being pissed about this.

"...You battle freak.", said Rias with hate while Kokabiel laughed joyfully.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shemhaza weren't keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us!...Well, it's a different story if it's a Boosted Gear as well as that mysterious Creation Gear I heard about, like what that man over there has...But it's not something you can find so easily."

"Of course Azazel-sama doesn't want a war! How many of us do you think died back then?!", said Kalawarner.

"I don't care. As long I'm bored, I'll start anything. Even a war."

"You monster.", said Mittelt.

"I can't believe he is one of our leaders.", said Donaseek, growling at Kokabiel.

I felt strong pressure coming from Kokabiel that was directed at me.

"...Are you guys also after my Sacred Gears?"

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy. Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzechs and Leviathan go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for a battlefield.", replied Kokabiel.

"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this.", said Freed as he took out an Excalibur and had two more on his hips.

"The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!", said Freed, laughing as if he found it really funny.

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan., said Kokabiel.

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs?!", asked Rias as Kokabiel headed for school.

"Hahaha! Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory!", said Freed as he took out another flashbang. After that they were gone.

"Everyone! We are going to school!"

"[Right!]", I said as I turned to the fallen-angels.

"Are you four okay with this?", I asked.

"He deceived us. Any others that follow him is a traitor to Azazel-sama.", said Raynare.

"I see. I'll watch your backs, be careful out there. I don't want to see you guys die.", I said as I quickly put Irina inside the house and we all left for the school.

_A/N:Well I've been thinking about how to introduce Athena into the story. I was thinking of introducing her during training with Tannin. For example, she came down towards my OC from a dimensional slipspace rupture. If anyone have any good ideas, I'm all eyes. Also, when I woke up yesterday, I found an issue of Shounen Jump my sister got for me in her trip to Japan. I feel awesome about having it, even though it's an old issue from about two weeks ago. I know a bit of Japanese, but not enough to actually translate it entirely. I know a lot of hiragana and katakana though. Next time, the Mini-War. Balance Breaker, Vali, and what?! The Big G-man is dead?!_


	16. The Mini-War

Park

"Rias-sempai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside.", reported Saji as both Gremory and Sitri groups as well as the four fallen-angels were in the park across from school. I told Shizuka and Kanna to look after Irina. Kiba still hasn't shown up yet and I'm expecting him to come later with Xenovia.

I saw Saji standing unnaturally, must be from the spanking earlier. According to him, Sona had gathered the whole Student Council and placed a barrier on the school after hearing everything from Rias to prevent what's going on inside from leaking out. Since our opponent is Kokabiel, who was recorded in the Bible and books, this is a tough fight even with all of us here.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds.", said Sona. I'm having a hard time to stay calm with a threat this big.

"My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damages. I want to minimize the damages as much as possible...It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since the leader of the fallen-angels who is moving."

"I sure don't want to lose my job because of that maniac.", I said as I saw Sona looking towards the school. Her eyes burned of hate for Kokabiel. That guy is going to wish he had a cone to protect himself with.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get you Onii-sama...", said Sona as Rias shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is... Your Onii-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So..."

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama.", said Akeno.

"Akeno!", said Rias, criticizing Akeno as she got mad.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened on your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But its a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

"She's right. We'll need reinforcements. Even Azazel wants to stop this and sent help. We just need to buy time.", I said.

I saw Akeno take a deep breath as Rias understood and put her usual smile on.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcements will be here in one hour."

"One hour...I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

"Don't forget. Azazel sent help. He might break through without you knowing. He's not our target for now, but be careful, I'm still responsible for your safety.", I said.

"...So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!], we all replied.

"Raynare, are you and the others ready?", I asked.

"Yeah, we'll try not to hold you back, Sensei.", said Raynare. Even with that new level of power she got, she knows that they're no match for Kokabiel. The other fallen-angels know that as well. I can feel their tension.

"I gave you all comlinks, if you need help, just call. Stay together you four. I got your backs.", I said.

"Sensei, we're counting on you!", said Saji.

"Yeah! We'll stop him cold!", I replied.

"So Kiba isn't here yet?"

"Knowing him, he'll come. I know he's safe.

"Yeah. I know as well.", said Saji as we brofist.

This is it. This might put something on my resume. A decisive battle to protect everyone, the school, this entire region. We have to win.

**{Leave it to me, Partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.}**

'Right, Ddraig. We'll show him our power.'

**[If necessary, I'll make a black hole and shove him in there to stop him.]**, said Rommy.

'Then I hope that black hole can be closed.', I thought. If we need to use a black hole to beat Kokabiel, that would have to be a last resort. It can potentially swallow the entire star system if I'm not careful.

* * *

School

We all went in through the main gate. Upon entering, I promoted to Queen and got the Queen Pack equiped. My Queen is still weak compared to Akeno's as I don't have much experience on this yet.

In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that released a lot of light while floating. I noticed they were in the center of a magic circle that was spread out in the whole field. I saw the old geezer, Balba Galilei in the center of the circle as well.

"What's this...?"

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one.", said an amused Balba.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?", I looked up as we saw Kokabiel ask Balba. He was sitting on an ornate throne with the moon behind him. What a narcissistic ass.

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel.", answered Balba as Kokabiel smirked.

"Is that so. I will leave it to you.", said Kokabiel as he turned to us.

"Is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Onii-sama and Leviathan-sama, we...", said Rias as a bored Kokabiel destroyed the gym.

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

"One hour...One hour is all we can afford to play with you.", I said.

"Oh, do you think you can last that long?", asked Kokabiel.

"Wanna bet?", I said as I closed my mask.

**[Are you scared?]**, asked Rommy.

'Yeah, but I can't let him get away with all this.'

**{You have guts, standing up to him after easily destroying the gym. He's so strong that he was recorded in the Bible since ancient times. He's the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.]**

'Tough odds, huh. Think we can handle this?'

**{If it becomes serious, I will beat him even if I have to turn most of your body into a cyber dragon. Even if you can't beat him, I will give him damage that will freeze him for an hour. You can leave the rest to the Maou. There is also Andromeda's option, but that can put the planet at risk.}**

'Then it's a battle of attrition.', I thought as I took a deep breath.

"This is it. For Azazel-sama!", said Raynare as she and the other fallen-angels prepared.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell.", said Kokabiel as he snapped his fingers. From the darkness, a large body appeared. Ten meters tall, four thick legs, 6 red eyes, and three heads of giant dogs with dangerous fangs. I know what this thing is.

All three heads growled as it shook the ground.

"...Cerberus!", said a shocked Rias.

"Dammit! I forgot the Scooby Snax. Well, looks like we'll have to take care of Rex here.", I said.

"To bring the Guard-dog of the Underworld here!", said Rias.

"We'll blow it away, Roxas!"

I saw that Rias is fired up. Looks like I have to as well.

"Yeah, leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet's do thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

**{Boost!}**

I got my Boosted Gear out giving me a boost. I then felt Rias touch my shoulder.

"Roxas. This time, we will back you up.", said Rias.

"I got your back, Rias-buchou. I'll transfer power while my GN Satellite Cannons are charging.", I said.

"Yes. Transfer your power to us. You cannons will charge in the mean time. With the transfer power, you can support your comrades in a team battle."

"By the way, Roxas, how many times can you transfer your powers?", asked Rias.

"Right now, 5 boosts is my limit at max power. Anymore and I collapse."

"I see. So we can't waste it.", replied Rias.

"Akeno!"

Rias got up to where Akeno and Raynare's team are, Cerberus jumped after growling. One of the heads breathed fire at Rias.

"Too naïve...", said Akeno as she got in front of Rias and froze the flame. Raynare's team then fired off their spears at Cerberus.

"Take this!", said Rias, jumping from behind Akeno and fired off her large shot of her power of destruction.

The other heads of Cerberus fired more fireballs to counter, as they clashed the spears and Rias' magic. The fireballs merged to assist the first fireball.

As the large fireball started to push Rias' magic and the spears back, he fired another shot to overpower it.

"I have found an opening in you.", said Koneko as she jumped from next to me and hit Cerberus in the head.

"Here's another blow.", said Akeno as she and Raynare's team combined their powers to surround Cerberus.

In those flashes, Cerberus was surrounded by various spells, Rias' blow also added to it, but its body didn't get destroyed. It only hit its stomach as it bled black blood. My radar picked up more enemies.

"More of them!", I said as I saw another Cerberus.

I got in front of Asia to protect her as my cannon was ready to fire. It howled as it came towards me and Asia as Rias called out.

"Roxas! Just use boost to increase your powers!"

"Asia, get back.", I said preparing my cannon. Asia stepped back a bit while I prepared.

"Satellite...!", I started as I saw one of Cerberus head's fly up. I noticed that Xenovia showed up, so Kiba should be close by. She cut the head as it turned to dust.

"I have come to back you up. Go ahead and fire.", said Xenovia as she made a few slashes at Cerberus torso.

[Target Locked!]

"Satellite Cannon! Fire!" The large beam fired of as Xenovia got out of the way of the attack. The blast vaporized Cerberus completely.

"The strike of the holy-sword. It gives critical damage to creatures. I'm impressed that your cannon did that much.", said Xenovia.

"Normally, a space colony the size of a city can be brought down with this. Sadly, I used up its only shot. I hope I can get stronger for multiple use.", I said.

"Is that so. Well you have other things you can use.", said Xenovia as my radar and Boosted Gear acted up.

**{Your radar picked up a drop in Cerberus' power. The Boosted Gear is telling you that it's at the stage that it can be defeated by transferring your power to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno.}**

'Good.'

**{You and the Sacred Gears are evolving day by day. This was possible by your desire. It was also influenced by your Innovator power as before you couldn't tell how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.}**

"Rias-buchou! Akeno! I've got enough for a finisher!", I shouted as I flew to them.

"Roxas! You increased the strength of the cross and holy water grenade in the battle against Raiser, right?"

"Yeah, he needed to chill."

"So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!

**{If it's just two at the same time then it's possible. Even with the GN Drives as a backup, I can only transfer 80 percent max of boosted power.}**

I explain the conditions as they both agreed.

"I think that would be enough. Raynare, keep him busy."

"RIght.", said Raynare.

"We can do it."

[Please!]

I put my hands on their shoulders as Raynare's team kept Cerberus busy.

"Let's go, Boosted Gear!"

**{Transfer!}**

My radar picked up a huge power rise in Rias and Akeno as it went to them from my body. Their power was at an enormous amount. They were shocked at how much power they had.

"...We can do this."

"Akeno! Raynare, get your team cleared!", said Rias as Raynare's team got cleared.

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!", said Akeno as she controlled the thunder and aimed at Cerberus. It tried to run, but spears blocked its path as countless swords pierced its limbs.

"I won't let you escape.", said Kiba as he appeared moments before the thunder came down, restricting the Cerberus' movement. The lightning came crashing down, it was so large compared to the last one, covering half the grounds

Its howl was overshadowed by the strike as its body turned into nothingness from the lightning, using up a lot of demonic power. Even if its Rias and Akeno, continuous shots are hard for them. Rias then turned her attention to Kokabiel.

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

Rias gathered a lot of energy to make a gigantic mass of demonic-power. It's more than 10 times bigger than usual as Rias fired it at Kokabiel who just stretched out his hand to block. Don't tell me he's going to deflect it.

Kokabiel raised his palm to the sky, making the shot change direction and vanish. So much for that shot. He then showed a malicious smile as smoke came out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Cosmic Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting. Kukuku.", he laughed.

"...It's complete.", said Balba.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one.", said Kokabiel as he applauded. The four Excaliburs started to glow intensely. The divine light spread throughout the school field, forcing us to cover our the light started to fade, I saw the Excaliburs piling on top of each other. When the light was gone, there was only one Excalibur at the center of the field as it gave out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel.", said Balba casually. I realized that we don't have time. So much for one hour.

"Hahahaha! And you said you can do it in one hour. Freed!", said Kokabiel as he laughed while Freed appeared out from the darkness.

"What's up, Boss?"

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. FIght while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some devils and traitors now!", said Freed with his demented smile, holding Excalibur as Xenovia spoke to Kiba and I.

"Rias Gremory's Knight, Pawn. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?" asked Kiba.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the fragment of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy. You were right, Pawn, a sword is only good depending on the wielder. Right now, that sword is no good.", said Xenovia as she fearlessly laughed.

"Kukuku…", laughed Balba upon hearing Xenovia.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a devil.", said Kiba calmly to Balba as his eyes burned of hate for him..

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu… You see. I like holy-swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair.", said Balba. Why bother telling your life story to this asshole, it's pointless.

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's alll thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be failures.", said Kiba in disbelief as Balba continued.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the 'factors' to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the 'elements' but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?"

"Even Azazel-sama wouldn't kill those that have potential, no matter how small it is.", said an angry Kalawarner. Must be her teacher instincts kicking in.

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is...", said Xenovia as she gritted her teeth hatefully from learning the truth.

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this.", said Balba as he took out an orb that glowed with the so-called holy aura.

"With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku.", said Balba as he laughed.

"...You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy-swords?", asked Kiba as his voice had killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special.", said Freed. I think that someone like Freed should walk in their shoes and know despair.

"You thought that guys like me would end up dead if I went through the same fate, didn't you Roxas-san? No, no. I won't die easily like that."

"...Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments...", said Kiba as his hands shook in anger as his aura became intense.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish angels and their followers who have convicted me.", said Balba. He's a lot like Dr. Eggman. Now all he needs is to be overweight, goggles, and have a ridiculous mustache.

Balba threw away the orb as if he lost interest in it. It rolled to Kiba's feet as he picked it up, patting the orb as it was something precious to him.

"...Everyone..."

I saw a tear on Kiba's cheek, his expression of sadness and anger on his face was obvious. The orb then started giving out shallow light that started to spread and eventually cover the whole field. The lights then started to take the shape of people. The boys and girls were giving out blue-white lights and surrounded Kiba.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear.", said Akeno as the spirits looked at Kiba with a dear and sad expression.

"This is amazing.", said Mittelt.

"Everyone! I...I...I have always...always thought about it. Was it alright that I was the only one that survived... There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it alright that I am the only one to have a peaceful life..."

I saw one of the boy spirits smile and seemed like he wanted to say something. His lips moved, so I used my computer to read for me.

"...[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least.]..."

I saw tears coming from Kiba's eyes because their thoughts reached him. I hope this will help him let go. I then saw the spirits move their lips in a rhythm, like they were singing a song.

"...The sacred song.", said Asia before Kiba sang along.

The spirits started to glow blue-white, glowing brighter with Kiba in the middle.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I was surprised that the voices became more clearer without the computer's help. The sacred song didn't damage me, more like it felt warm thinking about my friends and comrades. I then felt something touch me.

"...Jack...?"

[It's me, dude.]

"...But how?", I said as tears were in my eyes.

[I had help, from them. I've been with you all this time. It just took the orb to resonate for me to appear like this. Listen, I know about what you did. I'm glad you didn't die so you could avenge me. I'm glad you got a chance at life.]

"...But was it worth it?"

[It's okay. You'll see me again. RIght now, you have to help them. And don't worry about the being a dad part, you have a lot of girls that truly love you. They're waiting, you know.]

"Thanks, Jack."

[Anytime, dude. Just wait for the surprise I have for you. Later.]

I saw Jack fade away as Kiba started to glow.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always...]

[ONE.]

The spirits went up and turned into a bright big light that came down to Kiba.

**{Roxas!}**

'Yeah?'

**{That Knight has reached it.}**

'Is it Balance Breaker?'

**[Yes. Sacred Gears change and evolve using the possessors feelings as a medium. But it's different for this. When the feelings and wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it can change the flow of the world, the Sacred Gear unlocks Balance Breaker state.]**, said Rommy.

**{This is amazing. He can Balance Break now!}**, said Ddraig as he laughed in enjoyment.

Kiba received the blessings from his friends and I got to see Jack once more. I'll see you soon, old friend.

* * *

Kiba 1st person

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a high-class devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?"

The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring.

"Help."

My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My...

I just wished while having all these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But... I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comradesl vengeance... No, i could have forgotten about it. Roxas-sensei, you're right. I..."

I have the best comrades now. Roxas-sensei and Koneko-chan. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. The same vengeance that drove Roxas-sensei back then, but the one he let go. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder, how Roxas-sensei was right about revenge. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?". But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released.

[Don't worry about us. At least you live.]

My former comrades weren't wishing for me to deliver their vengeance. They weren't wishing for it!

"But it's not like everything is solved."

Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us.

"Balba Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realized that yet?"

"You didn't sacrificed them, you slaughtered them! Kiba! Cut down those shitheads!", said Roxas.

...Roxas-sensei.

"You're a Knight of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kiba! Don't waste their feelings and spirit! Kick his ass!"

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master..."

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

Buchou. Fuku-buchou...Rias-buchou! Akeno-san!

"...Yuuto-sempai!"

Koneko-chan.

"Please do your best!"

Everyone

"C'mon kid, you got to show your stuff against that sword.", said Donaseek.

Even the fallen-angels.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it anymore. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Ecalibur that has merged 4 of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"...I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfill back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone.

"Balance-Breaker, Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a "Knight" is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"! That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivaled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy-sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

* * *

Roxas 1st person

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded in Kiba's fight. She held the holy-sword in her left hand, and put her right hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant, I saw Kiba wondering what she was doing as the space before him got distorted. My computer gave me the information, a dimensional distortion. She put her hand in the middle and pulled out a single sword that radiated holy aura.

"In the names of the saint whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

Durandal?! The other holy-sword. Why does she have that when she already has an Excalibur?!

"A Durandal?!"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur?!

I saw both Balba and Kokabiel completely astonished from this development.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all.", said Xenovia as she smirked and put herself into a two-sword stance.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal?!", said Balba.

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why?!"

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder.", said Xenovia as Balba was speechless. Take that asshole, a real deal wielder.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

I saw Durandal exert more holy aura than Freed's Excalibur. Of course, an incomplete Excalibur would be no match for the Durandal. It even had more power than Kiba's Holy-demonic sword.

"Is this even allowed? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!", shouted Freed as he moved his killing intent to Xenovia, an invisible slash was launched towards her.

WIth a single slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of Durandal's swing pressure, it left a huge hole in the field. That's gonna take a while to fix.

"So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal.", said Xenovia, making a sigh of boredom.

"Are you serious?! Are you serious?! The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces?! Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

I used my Sword Bits to cut up Freed, blood launching out from his injuries. When Freed's killing intent was fading, I saw Kiba move in with his Holy-demonic sword. Freed tried to block, but with the broken Excalibur, he couldn't defend himself as the Excalibur crumbled and shattered into shards.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur.", said Kiba as Freed was cut down and fell from his injuries.

I saw Kiba grip his sword and looked hard. Now that his aim in life is gone, he's finally free.

"Ho...Holy-demonic sword...? Impossible... The polar opposite of the two things cannot merge...", said Balba making a strong impression of disbelief, I then saw Kiba turn to the old geezer, there's just one loose end.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself.", said Kiba as he pointed his sword at him, slashing away.

"...I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also...", I then saw a spear on Balba's chest pierced through. He went down as Kiba check to confirm and see that he passed away. Even my Heartbeat Sensor could tell as well.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you wnt up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it myself from the beginning.", said Kokabiel, sneering.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahaha!", he laughed loudly as he landed on the ground.

"For you to kill those on your own side, you fell far, even for a fallen-angel like us.", said Raynare.

"Hmph. Like that matters...Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and transfer it to someone else", he said, with an intense aura and confidence as he smiled fearlessly.

"Are you trying to give us a chance?! Don't mess around!", said an enraged Rias.

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?", replied Kokabiel.

"...Roxas. Activate your Sacred Gear.", said Rias as I got next to her and powered up.

**{Boost!}**

Along with a mechanical sound, a red light emanated from my Sacred Gear.

A few minutes passed as my computer kept track on my power. No one moved a single step until I hit my limit.

"...It's here!", I said as the gauntlet glowed a bright light. My computer checked that it was maxed out.

"Now...Who will you transfer it to?", asked Kokabiel as I saw Rias put her hand up.

"Roxas!"

"Alright!"

I grabbed Rias' hand and transfer my power to her. I felt an aura of trust and an unspoken love from her. Is this what she feels for me? I saw the light of the jewel pass on to Rias, the red aura she has now covered her body and increased her power dramatically.

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!", laughed Kokabiel, as if he was high on crack.

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!", shouted Rias as she launched the highest amount of demonic power that had her power of destruction. The shock wave felt like it shook the ground. I saw Kokabiel put both hands out to the huge mass of demonic power that went towards him. Is he going to deflect that?!

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!"

On Kokabiel's hand, there was his power of light that gathered before taking Rias' shot head on. His expression went from normal to dreadful.

"Nuuuuuuuuuun!", I saw Rias' shot getting pushed back and losing shape. She was starting to breathe raggedly from using so much power.

"Lightning!"

"Mega-Flare!"

Akeno sent lightning as I sent my Mega-Flare. As Kokabiel was concentrated on Rias' attack, he brushed away our spells with his wings.

"Will you stand in my way?! Cosmic Sekiryuutei and the one who inherited her power from Barakiel?!"

"...Do not put me in the same group as him!"

I saw Akeno widen her eyes and continued to fire off lightning. So she's Barakiel's little girl. I think I'll have to talk to her at a better time about this, there could be family issues involved. I then saw Kokabiel laugh loudly as he nullified Rias' attack completely.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Cosmic Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword Project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! And to even take Raynare and her friends with you! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!"

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother...our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants and those four fallen-angels will require your life!", said an angry Rias as Kokabiel laughed and said provokingly.

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of Welsh Dragon! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!"

"We will attack at the same time", muttered Xenovia as she told Kiba while moving past him. As Kiba heard that, he moved in as well. I saw Xenovia's slash get blocked by Kokabiel's sword of light.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!", My suit detected an energy reading. Kokabiel emitted an air wave that made Xenovia's body float before kicking her stomach.

"Gaa!", cried Xenovia as she flew back.

"It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivaled strength!"

I saw Xenovia adjust her stance in the air and land on the ground. She then went on to slash towards Kokabiel with Kiba.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anymore!"

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!", said Kokabiel as he got another sword of light out and clashed with the sword duo.

"There!", said Koneko as she thrust her punch behind Kokabiel.

"Naive!", said Kokabiel as his black wings turned into sharp blades. I rushed in to get Koneko out of the way before she was cut up. My armor took the brunt of the damage, but it wasn't too bad. I got Koneko to the ground as I saw her blush a bit before thanking me.

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!", said Kokabiel as Kiba let his guard down by looking at Koneko being safe while the sword of light swung.

"Wha...!", Kiba was surprised to find a crack on his sword. Kokabiel was quick to make another shockwave and sent Kiba and Xenovia flying. Kiba fixed his stance as he and Xenovia are looking tired. I fired a few shots from my GN Sword V at Kokabiel.

"Hey asshole! It's not over yet!", I said as Kiba put strength into his Holy-demonic sword and stood up again, the crack on his sword disappeared as he went forward, slashing flawlessly.

"Hahaha! You still come at me? Alright! Come!"

"Holy-demonic sword.", Kiba then called out as he surrounded Kokabiel with holy and demonic swords to corner him.

"You think you've captured me with this?", said Kokabiel as his 10 wings became swords and began to break them all with ease as he caught Kiba's sword with two fingers. Who the hell does he think he is, Aizen?!

"Is this it?", he sighed as Kiba made another only to be blocked again with Kokabiel's other two fingers. Then Kiba made another from his mouth and used his teeth to hold it as he swung. Isn't that Orochimaru's move? Kokabiel was surprised by that and let go of the swords to step back, only getting a scratch on his cheek. I saw him smirking as he had the advantage.

"But. Seeing that even losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

"...What do you mean?", asked Rias with doubt. Kokabiel laughed aloud in response.

"Fuhaha, fuahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Yondai-Maou but also God died."

What?!

"It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier."

This can't be real! What will happen to Asia. And to Xenovia. And Irina.

"After the War, what was left were the angels who lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?"

"...Lies...it's a lie...", said Xenovia as she started to lose strength, having a panicked expression on her face.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that 'there is no second war' after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it?! Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so he...! Is there truly any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears?!"

I saw Kokabiel's face was full of anger. I turn to see Asia had her mouth covered and her eyes wide in shock as Raynare tried to hold her to calm her down.

"...God doesn't exist? God...is dead? Then the love we were given by him is..."

"This is bad. Asia!", Raynare tried to get Asia's attention, but Kokabiel continued as he laughed.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well if the 'system' used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing of God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time GOd was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear then lots of phenomenon occur."

Asia then dropped to the floor. I saw the other fallen-angels being in shock.

"Even we didn't know about this.", said Donaseek.

"Asia...! Please pull yourself together, Asia!", I tried to snap her out of it, but she's now mentally fragile.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael the we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!", said Kokabiel with his fist raised up in the air.

I fired a few shots at Kokabiel.

"What the...?!"

"Don't fuck with me! I won't let you destroy this town. My comrades, Rias-buchou and Asia, just for your selfish motives! I'll protect it all! Trans-Am: Quantum Burst!", I said as my armor opened up and glowed green. The back of my right hand had the Gremory mark glowing red.

"Roxas...", said Rias.

"Oh...Do you think you can stop me Cosmic Sekiryuutei.", said Kokabiel.

As I got close to Kokabiel to do a Shining Dragon Finger, I got stabbed by his sword of light. Everyone was shocked at what happened. But then, the me in front of him disintegrated into particles, as I appeared from behind Kokabiel with a surprised look on his face.

"SHINING DRAGON FINGEEEEEEEER!", I shouted as I got Kokabiel from behind and grabbed his head, slamming him to the ground.

"Amazing...", said Kiba as he saw me slam Kokabiel to the ground.

"Here's another!", I said as I did a second Shining Dragon Finger to his back. I then prepared for the Quantum Sword. The moment Rias saw that, she realized what was next.

"Everyone, get back! It's the Quantum Sword!", said Rias as everyone got back. As Kokabiel got back up, he turned to see me. I gathered my Sword Bits on my GN Sword V for my attack.

"QUANTUM SWORD!", I shouted as a huge beam blade formed from my sword. Kokabiel tried to grab it, but was burned from the intense energy. I swung him into a tree, sending him flying. He got back up, he was badly burned from the Quantum Sword and had lots of cuts on him.

"...It's the first time I saw a Sekiryuutei with this much power... What are you? Who are you?", said Kokabiel as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm a Pawn of Rias Gremory's group! Roxas Hyuuga! Remember that Kokabiel! I'm the possessor of a Boosted Gear and Creation Gear who fights for his friends! I am a Gundam!", I said as my Quantum Burst deactivated and my armor was back to normal. Everyone was hurt, but they looked ready to fight again. I know I said something cheesy at the end, but I just went with it and somehow it gave everyone energy to fight again. I then pick up a new reading from above. Who is it? Reinforcements?

"Fufufu. Interesting.", said this voice as Akeno was the first to notice by looking up. I felt a strange feeling of fear and nervousness from the sky as it lit up a white light. As the white thing came down, I realized that it was floating an inch off the ground. He wore the white colored version of Boosted Gear Scale Mail with jewels on certain parts of the armor which also covered the face. I saw eight wings of light that grew from the back and it gave a divine glow. We all understood who this was.

"...Vanishing Dragon."

"So he's finally here. Vali.", said Raynare. My whole body trembled as I realized that right there was my rival as well as Ddraig's. The trembling feeling was both an urge to fight and to paint him red. Dammit, not now! I was getting nervous as Kokabiel made a noise with his tongue.

"One of the Longinus, Divine Dividing... If you are already in armor mode it means that it's in the Balance-Breaker state. Divine Dividing Scale Mail. Just like the Boosted Gear, it truly is an annoying thing."

So it is him. But he's already in Balance-Breaker. I realize that my rival is very far ahead of me.

"...So you were attracted to the Red. Vanishing Dragon. If you get in my wa..."

Before Kokabiel could finish, his black wing went up into the air. I saw blood coming out of him.

"It's like the wing of a crow. It has a disgusting color to it. Azazel's wing is much darker and has the color of everlasting darkness you know?"

I could barely even see it happen. Even the computer was having trouble getting data. I saw Vali was holding a black wing as I heard a young man's voice from the armor.

"Y...You! My wing!", said an enraged Kokabiel as his wing was plucked off, but Vali just laughed quietly. Kinda creeping me out here dude.

"It's a symbol that you have fallen. There's no need for wings who stooped down even below the earth, right? Are you still planning to fly?"

"Vanishing Dragon! Are you opposing me?!", said Kokabiel as made a countless number of spears, but Vali wasn't intimidated.

"My name is Albion.", he said clearly.

**{Divide!}**

I heard his Sacred Gear sound off and I noticed Kokabiel aura get reduced instantly and half of his spears are gone.

"One of the abilities of my Divine Dividing. It halves the power of those I touch every 10 seconds. Your power will become my power. You don't have time! If you don't defeat me quickly, you will become so weak that you can't even beat a human."

'It's just like Rommy said. He's even using Kokabiel's wing as a medium to use his power. Talk about dangerous.' , I thought as Kokabiel tried to attack Vali, who was now Albion in control, with his remaining wings, but was too slow when compared to Vali's movements, in which that Vali is just toying with him. Man, I got a crazy rival. Then again, I'm probably just as crazy as well.

**{Divide!}**

"Damn you!", shouted Kokabiel he attacked Albion only to see his weapons get vaporized. Kokabiel was having a hard time fighting while his powers shrank.

**{Divide!}**

After a few sounds, I saw Kokabiel going so slow that even I can handle him with ease as Albion sighed.

"...Already the power of a middle-level fallen-angel, huh. Boring. I thought I could have a bit more fun..."

I then saw Albion vanish and went for Kokabiel, creating tracks of light as his fist went deep into Kokabiel's stomach, making his body bend and vomit on the ground. Kokabiel wasn't the strong maniac from before.

"...I...Impossible... me...", said Kokabiel, gasping for air.

"What? You said a common phrase of a grunt. 'Impossible? Me?' What's after that? 'This can't be? Is it?'", said Albion as he laughed.

"I was told by Azazel to take you back, even if by force. You acted a bit too much."

"You! So that's how it is! Azazel...Azazeeeeeeel! I...I...!", Kokabiel got punched in the face by Albion, leaving him out cold as he fell to the ground. Albion then put Kokabiel over his shoulder.

"Looks like i have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that.", he said as he carried Freed on his arm. He then tried to fly up while carrying the two with his wings of light.

**{Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.}**, said Ddraig as the Boosted Gear glowed, drawing everyone's attention.

**{So you were awake, red-one.}**, said Albion as his armor's jewels glowed white.

**{We finally meet, but in a situation like this.}**

**{That's alright. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.}**

**{But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you before.}**

**{Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.}**

**{Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.}**

**{That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.}**

**{That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.}**

**[Don't forget about me you idiot.]**, said Rommy as Creation Gear appeared on my right arm, glowing with light.

**{Who are you?}**

**[The dragon you killed ages ago while you fought with Ddraig.]**

**{Sorry, I don't remember.}**

**[Figures that you would forget as well. Know that I will want payback after ruining my life.]**

**{Doesn't matter to me if you get in the fight as well, I don't care if you end up helping Ddraig. But remember, my fight with Ddraig is mine alone.}**

"Nice to meet you, Vali.", I said as I relaxed.

"So you know my name. I guess that fallen-angel over there told you. Strange that she would be with you. I'm glad as well, Sekiryuutei...get stronger, my rival, I will fight that power of a Gundam of yours one day.", said Vali as he turned into a white light and flew up. I then saw Kokabiel's magic circle of destruction vanish. Well at least this is over.

I finally dismissed my weapons, my body was aching from using all of the armor's special features, even using Quantum Sword exhausted me.

"You did it! Kiba! That Holy-demonic sword looks awesome with the whole black and white mix.", I said as Kiba turned looking surprised.

"Roxas-sensei, I..."

"Forget it, I'm too tired for complicated things right now... Let's just say that it's over for now, right? Also the thing about your comrades.", I fell to the ground as I could faintly hear Kiba laughing. That's better, you're back to normal.

* * *

3rd person

"Yeah"

"...Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?", asked Asia with a worried face. Rias then called out to Kiba.

Rias smiled as she spoke to Kiba.

"Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud."

"...Buchou. I...To everyone in the club... Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once... I can't find words to express my apology...", said Kiba as Rias patted his cheek.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't was the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou... I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Roxas, okay?", said Rias as Kiba turned to see that Roxas was still asleep.

"Now.", said Rias gathering red aura on her hand that made a dangerous sound. Kiba got nervous as Rias said.

"Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

Reinforcements came 30 minutes after everything was over. Roxas woke up to hear the sound of Rias spanking Kiba.

'Ouch. That has to hurt. But I still had to be the duck.', he thought as he cringed from seeing it happen.

Few Days Later Clubroom 1st person

I came to the clubroom with Asia to see Rias with someone sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Cosmic Sekiryuutei.", said Xenovia as she wore a Kuou Academy uniform.

"Hey Xenovia. I heard news that you were admitted here, but why?", I asked as I saw black wings grow out of her. So she became a devil, that's harsh for someone like her.

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a second-year student in your class and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Roxas-sensei.", said Xenovia while making a cute noise.

"It must be hard for you. But what's with the cute sound?", I asked as I sat next to her.

"I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy.", she said.

"Rias-buchou. Is it alright to use such a valuable piece?", I asked as I turned to Rias as she smiled.

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen along with Yuuto."

I thought about having a holy-sword wielder on our side for Rating Games. Looks like I'll have to help Xenovia get better with swords as that will be useful.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is... Even if she is a sister of a Maou...", Xenovia then held her head down mumbling something. She got damage as that was a prayer like what Asia does.

"By the way, where's Irina?", I asked.

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the 5 Excaliburs including mine. The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again."

So Excalibur is back in the hands of the Church. At least it won't see any action for a while.

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielder that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento.", said Xenovia as she laughed at herself.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. SHe has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her. Except, she was disappointed that I became a devil, I couldn't tell her that it was because the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet.", said Xenovia as she narrowed her eyes. I then decided to hug her.

"It's okay. Knowing her, she still will be our friend. I'll make sure of it.", I said.

"Thank you, Roxas-sensei.", said Xenovia.

Once everyone in the club was here, Rias spoke up.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely the Maou talk about this incident. They said [We would like to make contact with you because of the unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this.]. They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school.", said Xenovia as she made a sigh. i remember Saji saying something about Sona's sister being Leviathan.

The gym that was blasted by Kokabiel was repaired by people related to the Maou. Talk about a quick fix, even though I could've made the gym.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only, like what the rumors have said. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state.", said Rias.

"That's good. Serves him right for defying Azazel-sama.", said Raynare.

"Though it ended with the intervention of Vanishing Dragon that Azazel sent. They stopped the rampage done by one of them by sending someone from their organization."

Well, the mail did say that it was Azazel who sent Vali.

"We got a message from Azazel-sama saying that he would like to apologize for this happening and wanted to arrange a meeting of the three sides.", said Kalawarner.

"Yes, I've heard. Even we are invited to the meeting as well. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we are involved."

"They probably want our story in this mess.", I said calmly while the others were shocked. I knew that getting involved in something big would lead to this.

"...So Vali is on Azazel's side.", I said, thinking of why Azazel would have him.

"Yes. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who have a Longinus. I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good. The Vanishing Dragon is the top fighter among them. I heard he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival."

"I remembered that Azazel-sama mentioned something about an organization acting up. I forget which one, but he might mention it in the meeting.", said Donaseek.

"I see. This is important to know what is really going on.", said Rias.

"...That's right. I will apologize to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me as much as you want.", said Xenovia as she bowed to Asia. She doesn't show it, but she is being sincere.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met.", said Asia, smiling like the Virgin Mary forgiving her. I'm glad Asia is back to normal after hearing the rejection of God, at least Rias and I were at her side.

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me.", said Xenovia with a sad look in her eyes as she got up to leave.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

"U...umm!"

Asia stops Xenovia.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you like to join, Xenovia-san?", said Asia with a smile as Xenovia's eyes widen with shock while giving a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested."

"How about we all go with you Asia? Xenovia, you should come. I'll sing something that you might want to hear.", I said.

"Ara ara, Roxas singing. This I want to hear.", said Akeno.

"...Alright. But..."

"But..."

"Can Asia take me around the school next time?", said Xenovia with a smile as she turned to Asia.

"Yes!", said Asia with a smile. I know those two will be good friends.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright next time I won't lose.", said Kiba with a smile. Xenovia then left the room after confirming it. Kiba was now feeling much better after the incident. We then turned to Rias as she clapped her hands.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!], we all replied energetically.

* * *

Karaoke

I was able to get Saji to come with us after asking Sona to let him come with us in a big party for karaoke. It was all members of the club minus Rias and Akeno who decided to shop for swimsuits, Kiryuu-san who Asia invited, and Saji. We all had turns on singing. It was then my turn. I decided to record this for Rias and Akeno as I bet they wanted to hear.

"This song, I hummed it before I came here to Japan for work. It was at _his_ grave.", I said as many of the people here understood what I meant. I then started to sing The Messenger by Linkin Park.

When you feel you're alone

Cut off from this cruel world

Your instincts telling you to run

Listen to your heart

Those angel voices

They'll sing to you there'll be a guide back home

When life leaves us blind

Love keeps us kind

It keeps us kind

When you suffered it all

And your spirit is breaking

You're growing desperate from the fight

Remember you're loved

And you always will be

This melody will bring you right back home

When life leaves us blind

Love keeps us kind

When life leaves us blind

Love keeps us kind

Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!

Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!

Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh!

After I finished, I saw the girls were in tears, Koenko stayed emotionless but I even saw a tear or two. Did I screw up?

"That was so beautiful.", said Asia as she had water in her eyes.

"Oh Master, you sang that so beautifully.", said Kanna in tears.

I got a photo from Rias of her in the changing room. I decided to leave as I felt a nosebleed coming.

"Excuse me for a bit."

When I came back, I saw Kiba sitting on a nearby chair.

"Oh. Did something happen?"

"Yeah. Something did.", I said sitting next to him.

"Aaah. I'm tired. I got too carried away with that."

"Seems like we were too excited in the first bowling game."

"That's also a part of it, but Xenovia really got us."

We both laughed at our normal conversation until Kiba spoke with a serious face.

"Roxas-sensei. I wanted to give you my gratitude. Thank you."

"It's alright. Your comrades also forgave you. Rias-buchou and the others as well. It doesn't matter anymore."

"...Roxas-sensei.", said Kiba with teary eyes. Don't tell this is from the song. I then notice Xenovia step in.

"Roxas-sensei...thank you for singing it. I understand now.", said Xenovia.

"No problem."

"I heard you're trying to help Saji and Sona-kaichou get together.", said Kiba.

"Yeah, he likes her a lot. Can you keep it a secret from Sona-kaichou?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Kiba."

_A/N:This must be my longest chapter yet. I've been checking the LN and I'm starting to wonder if I should go canon with the Divine Dividing on my OC, only nerfed like in the canon, or with my own idea of resistance. I'm still not sure since in canon, it's not used a lot. I still need some ideas on introducing Athena as so far, I only have the dimensional slipspace rupture idea that I thought up from Halo. Next time, it might be a short filler chapter as I want my OC to see his grandma and other stuff I can think up. Putting this chapter up might take a while and some thinking before I start with the Gasper arc. Also, I've been using the fanfic Hollow Dragon Devil as a set of "training wheels" on making each chapter, so I might have to rely on the LN to go further after that and explains some of the chapters that some might say were short._


	17. Extra Chapter 1

A Trip to Grandma's House: Sunday 2:00 P.M.

I was going to Rika-obaa-sama's house today as I've been busy with work and the recent things that was going on made me lose track of time. I hope she doesn't slam me like Mom did, With me were Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Mittelt, and my familiars, Shizuka and Kanna. Rias and Akeno wanted to come with me to see my grandma, but I thought I saw a bit of concern on Akeno's face. Xenovia was a bit interested on learning about exorcists from this country and decided to come along, after she heard that I descended from a famous onmyoji. As Raynare and Kalawarner were busy buying swimsuits themselves and even sent me photos of them in the changing room as I had to delete them, they told Mittelt to have a camera on hand so that they can see what my grandma is like when we head home. Koneko had nothing else better to do today, so she came along. As for my familiars, they were dying to see their new grandmother-in-law.

"I think this is a bad idea.", I said to Rias.

"Listen Roxas, your sisters said to visit your grandmother. With all that has happened, you should take this chance to see her.", said Rias.

"Yeah, but she's an onmyoji. She'll know what we are and it's possible that my parents told her already."

"Even so, you still have to see your family. Besides, she will understand if she heard it from your parents."

"I hope she doesn't kill me.", I said as we now stood in front of her place. It was a large old Japanese-style house on top of a hill. There was a shrine near the place, so its a protected zone. Seeing as it is her place, she probably has a barrier set up. I feel nervous, not because of the barrier, but what she would do to me. The door opened to show my grandma coming outside.

"Oh, it you Roxas-kun.", said Rika.

"Hello, Obaa-sama.", I said as she removed the barrier.

We all went inside to the living room and we all sat down on the sofas. Rika-obaa-sama came in with tea, and rice crackers.

"Your parents told me everything. Don't worry about punishment as your mother already gave it to you.", said Rika.

"I see. You're not mad?", I asked.

"I'm disappointed, though. I thought that you would be the one to succeed me as head of our clan. I suppose your sisters will have to do. They do have the skill for it after all, and you're busy being a teacher. I see that these girls with you are your students.", said Rika.

"Not really."

"Hello grandmother, I'm Shizuka and this is Kanna. We're your new granddaughters.", said Shizuka as she introduced herself and Kanna to her.

"Oh this is wonderful. I heard that you were married, but I also see that they are dragons. It doesn't matter who you're married to. I'm glad you did get married, I was worried that you wouldn't. I wonder when I can see my great-grandchildren.", said Rika.

"Obaa-sama, please!"

"So you must be Rias Gremory. I hope my grandson was no trouble at all. When I heard that he was brought back as a devil, I was worried of what I should do.", said Rika.

"Of course he was no trouble. He's very smart and he was able to get all of us out of trouble. He even help me out of an unwanted arranged marriage.", said Rias.

"I see. My grandson has been busy. It's alright if you marry him. I heard from his father that he gave the okay for him to have a harem.", said Rika.

"That was Shizuka's idea! I swear!", I said in a panic.

"It's alright Roxas-kun. It's okay if you end up having lots of women to love, even marrying them. But be sure you don't disappoint them. You don't want me to go to your house with my own kind of punishment.", said Rika as the Hannya mask appeared behind her. I freaked out at that as it creeps me out. When it comes to Obaa-sama, she will use torture. I remembered hearing screams when I stayed here one time. It was when an onmyoji failed at something important and that pissed her off. The next day, that guy was pale as a ghost. I can't even think of what she did to him. I'd rather not have that happen to me, because I don't think the traffic cone will protect me from that. I then saw Akeno acting a bit nervous.

"Are you okay?", I asked.

"I'm fine.", said Akeno with a bitter smile.

"You must be Himejima Akeno. I've heard of what happen with your mother. It's a shame really. If I've heard of what happened sooner, I would've beaten those idiots for going off the handle. Those exorcists that went after her were those that were your father's enemies, so don't blame him about what happened. I would've adopted you and introduced you to my grandson, but it seems that it was inevitable that the two of you would meet. Your mother was one of my most talented disciples.", said Rika as Akeno looked sad.

"It's okay. It will take time to deal with this."

"Don't worry about me. I would treat you as if you were my own granddaughter, but right now, it seems I will have plenty of those later on.", said Rika as she smiled at me. Wait, what are thinking Obaa-sama?

"I also heard of that scuffle you had with Kokabiel. I was told the details, but I'm glad you're all alright."

"Who told you that Obaa-sama?", I asked.

"I did.", said a new voice. i turn to see where it came from. A woman with long straight black hair going down to her waist, wearing an elegant miko outfit with a magatama on her neck, black eyes, soft lips as she smiled, and she had a chest size that beats Rommy's. She was slightly taller than Rias.

"Ama-onee-chan!", I said.

"To call me that after a few years, you still are a child.", she said as she came over and hugged me. I thought I felt something coming from her magatama.

"Oh, Amaterasu-sama. I see you came for a visit.", said Rika as everyone was alarmed.

"Huh, what are you talking, Obaa-sama?", I asked.

"Ara, you never told him?", asked Amaterasu.

"Oh, that's right. You see Roxas-kun, your Ama-onee-chan is actually Amaterasu-sama. You met her back then when you came to visit me, remember.", said Rika as I thought back. I remember her wearing something akin to business clothes than the miko outfit she has now.

"Everyone settle down, I'm not here for a fight. In fact I wanted to see Roxas-kun after some time. After seeing him fight Kokabiel, I can tell he will change the world soon.", said Amaterasu.

"What do you mean? And how do you know about the fight at school?", asked Mittelt.

"I heard about the meeting. If anything, this is the best chance for peace between the three sides. I heard rumors that the God from the Bible has died. I have no interest in spreading my faction out as I'm content with things in our faction right now. Hopefully, all this unwanted tension will subside. With Roxas and his Sacred Gears, he can move for peace, after all he doesn't want to see all of you get hurt. He's already has my blessing after sparing your life as well as those of your friends, fallen-angel girl. I'm glad he still the same after all these years. He already made the first change by becoming an Innovator, the next is when he becomes the bridge of peace for the three sides. As for how I was there, I slipped right through the barrier without alarming anyone. I saw the part where Roxas has used a powerful sword to fling Kokabiel to a tree and someone standing next to him. I can see that he will become very strong in the future.", said Amaterasu as she smiled.

"I see. He does prefer peaceful methods. It must be because of him being a teacher. Or the incident from his past.", said Rias. I then heard some clamoring to see 3 onmyoji coming into the room.

"Rika-sama, we noticed the barrier is down! Is there...devils!", said one of them as they pulled out talismans.

"Settle down you three. If you do something, Rika-chan will hurt you.", said Amaterasu as Rika had the mask out. The three onmyoji got scared of Rika.

"Don't you realize that Roxas-kun and his friends are here. They're not here to fight, its just a family visit."

"But Amaterasu-sama..."

"Do I have to step up to end this issue?", said Amaterasu as she radiated her aura. The three onmyoji then put their talismans away.

"I...I understand. But still, Roxas-sama is a devil. I'm disappointed.", said the onmyoji as a ladle came flying at them. The guy got smacked on the head.

"So, do any of you have any more rude comments to my grandson?", said Rika as her mask was still out. They got scared off as they didn't want her torture.

"Now then...", said Rika as she pulled out a talisman and placed it on my head. I can't move.

"Obaa-sama, I thought you weren't going to punish me!", I said.

"Your mother already punished you for being a devil. This is for not seeing me when you were in the country for some time, when you had plenty of time to see me. Girls, give me a few minutes with him.", said Rika as she dragged me. She was pulling me into one of the rooms. I was screaming for help until the door closed.

* * *

Later

I was now back in the living room after 2 hours. I was now pale as a ghost. So this is what she did to that guy back then. I can't even focus now that she used that cruel and unusual kind of torture on me. That's when RIka-obaa-sama spoke up.

"Now since that is settled, there are some things I should give you.", said Rika as she handed me a few things. A book and 10 ring boxes.

"What are these?", I asked.

"First, since you can't succeed me, I can at least let you hold the records of our techniques. As you have a very long lifespan, I believe that you would be the most suitable guardian. You can teach your sisters with this. Even your mother doesn't know some of the things in here. They will be visiting again soon, so that will be your chance to teach them. You won't get any pain if you read them as Amaterasu-sama gave you her blessing, you felt that earlier. The ring boxes was something your father made in his spare time. They are rings for the girls you'll marry. Seeing as you already have two, you should give them out. Your father will make more if you get more wives. That man, always wanted to have a huge family, I guess he's letting you have that chance.", said Rika as I open the book. I saw lots of techniques in sealing and summoning shikigami. There are even sword and hand to hand techniques as well, the same ones that Mom taught me. For me to be the guardian of the book, I guess she trusts me that much for me to guard something this valuable. I then checked the ring boxes. They were all gold rings with diamonds on them. Dad must've spent a lot of time and money if he decided to make these. Though making more, has he been visiting some mining sites for this, he must look for a lot of gold and diamonds to make these, they look well made, though I could make these myself with my Sacred Gear. I gave the 2 of the 10 rings to Shizuka and Kanna in the traditional proposal style. They look really happy about that. I then saw the other girls have some looks. Was it something I did?

I went outside for a bit to get some fresh air, so I sat down. At least I can calm down now after getting all that attention from the rings. I then heard the door behind me open, it was Amaterasu-sama.

"Amaterasu-sama.", I said.

"You can call me Ama-chan if you want.", said Amaterasu.

"But won't that be rude? I didn't know that back then, that you were really the Sun Goddess.", I said.

"It's okay. It was your grandmother's idea to keep it hidden from you. You mother already knew as well as your sisters. Your father did have a feeling though, must be because of the Seer power of his.", said Amaterasu as she sat down next to me.

"It's been a few years hasn't it. I walked with you to the hotel you were staying at. You even told me to call you Ama-onee-chan. And there was that street fight."

"Yes, you were a fighter, like your mother and grandmother. You inherited their spirit, that's for sure. Though, you did seem like you were lost back then. But now, you look calmer, did you see something?"

"I saw my old friend again. If you were there, then you must've seen him too. I miss the fun times I had with him. We had so much fun going to tournaments with robots or games. At least he can truly rest now.", I said.

"Yes, I did see him standing next to you. He must've been a good friend to you."

"I wanted to start a gaming company with him. We could've had fun making them. Now, I have to carry that dream for him."

"Since you're still alive, you can carry on his will. He would want it that way."

"Yeah, that's for sure.", I said as I felt a kiss on my cheek. I turned to see Ama-chan move away as I blushed.

"What was that for?", I asked.

"For good luck, you seem to have some bad luck on you. You should ask Michael about the system he's looking after, he should know why you have that bad luck on you."

"I see. It could explain that incident back then with the wasp hive. I looked like an inflated balloon after all those stings."

"That must've been bad. That could've been fatal, but you got lucky, thanks to the training with your mother. Now let's go back inside. I bet the girls want your opinion on the rings."

"I can see them asking who I'll marry next. I think I'm going to need something for the headache I'll get.", I said as I facepalmed.

I went back inside to see the girls looking at old pictures of Obaa-sama in the old days.

"This was when I was in Kyoto, handling a Youkai that went out of control. He was scrappy, but I sealed him up so that he doesn't trouble the others. Ironically, I was assigned this task by the Kyuubi that lives there. She wanted someone to handle that guy for causing so much trouble in the city.", said Rika as she showed the pictures of her in Kyoto. They look like it was during the 1930s or so. I noticed that Xenovia and Asia were looking at it intently. There was a picture of her fighting a berserk Youkai.

"Amazing, so this is the prowess of an exorcist from this country. Though when I saw you use it on Roxas-sensei, I could tell first hand that you're really strong.", said Xenovia.

"You look so pretty in those clothes, Rika-san.", said Asia.

"Had your talk with Amaterasu?", asked Rias. Why does she look jealous?

"Yeah, it was some catching up.", I said.

"You should all get going now. It is a school night.", said Amaterasu as I looked at the time.

"Yeah, I have work tomorrow. Also, tonight is a good night for the telescope, clear skies. I wonder if I can take some pictures.", I said as I stored the book and the rings on my bangle.

"Is that what you made with one of your Sacred Gears?", asked Amaterasu.

"Yeah, it one of the things. There's also the armor and weapons as well.", I said.

"I see. I thought that the armor and the weapons were a bit strange for a Sacred Gear. But since you made them with it, it must be your creative power to materialize them.", said Amaterasu.

"Well, the Sacred Gear has a space dragon in it."

"Yes, I've heard. The dragon that came from another galaxy. It's all the news in all the factions. Expect a lot of those higher-ups like myself to talk to you about it. And with the Boosted Gear you have, you will have a very eventful life.", said Amaterasu.

"I think my life is eventful enough already.", I said. With the whole issue at the Church, Raiser, and the Excalibur incident, I just hope things will calm down after the meeting.

As we were heading for home, Rias spoke up.

"So what is your relationship with Amaterasu?", she asked.

"I just knew her back then when I visited Rika-obaa-sama. I didn't know that she was the Sun Goddess herself. I walked her to her hotel one time at night. Though when I did, we got caught by some thugs that wanted her for _dirty_ reasons. I beat them up and they ran off.", I said.

"Ara ara, did you spend a night with her? You did protect her.", asked Akeno.

"I didn't! Really!", I replied. Why does she have to tease me now? At least she feels a bit better after seeing Obaa-sama.

* * *

A Phantom of the Past Same Day 7:00 P.M.

I was going to the convenience store nearby to restock on milk. Raynare decided to come with me. She already saw everything Mittelt showed to her and Kalawarner. I wonder what's on her mind.

"I saw from the video that you know Amaterasu.", said Raynare.

"Yeah, it was some time ago. I didn't know it was her when she wore a business suit.", I replied.

"A business suit? Maybe she was involved in a corporate deal."

"I'm not so sure. She doesn't strike me as someone involved in corporate stuff."

We got into the convenience store and got our milk. I somehow got the feeling that we were being followed by someone.

"So what happened back then? I noticed that she was being very friendly to you.", said Raynare.

"Back when I was visiting, I decided to walk with her to the hotel she was staying. Don't get any funny ideas, I didn't sleep with her. It was during that time that a few thugs came just to take advantage of her. Of course, I did what I do best and beat their asses. After they ran off, she gave me a kiss. I was still a reserved guy back then when she did that, but I didn't want her to know that past I have. It might not seem much to some, but seeing your friend die before your eyes, it's really traumatizing.", I said.

"That's right. I did the same thing to you when I took Asia's Sacred Gear and it killed her. Do you still feel mad about that?", she asked.

"I was mad. But now, I've already let that go. Besides, you became good friends with Asia. That's good enough for me.", I said as I hugged Raynare. I then heard something knock over. I turn around to see a man in rough clothing. He had a scar on his face, black short hair, and he had a gun.

"Well, well. If it isn't the guy who put me away. It's been a few years after that incident. I found it hard to believe that you would leave the good US of A for this country to look for work. You gave me a hard time looking for you.", said the man.

"I know you. You're the guy who killed Jack. You should've been put away for life for what you did. So what now, revenge?", I asked.

"Not just me. I brought a few friends who want a piece of you after what you did. Ruining our careers. It's unfair that you get a job as a teacher, while we have to be in jail. Lucky for us, we got bailed out by someone you pissed off. Me and my new friends wanted to send his regards.", said the ex-cop as 4 more men with guns showed up.

"I don't have time for this.", I said as I sighed. I gave up on revenge, but this guy sure hasn't.

"I'll handle this. I want to end this permanently.", I told Raynare as she held the bag with milk.

"Oh, look who's acting tough now. Dude, we have guns. All you have is a hot girl with you, and I don't think she can fight. There's no way that you can win. Maybe when we're done with you, we'll have a little fun with her.", said the ex-cop as he laughs.

"Your funeral.", I said as I quickly got to one guy and twisted his arm and disarmed him. I ejected the magazine and dismantled the gun. Another two started firing at me, only to miss every shot. I got to one of the shooters, tripped him, took his gun, and shot the guns off of everyone's hands. With all of them disarmed, they were shaking in fear. I then beat the 4 guys the ex-cop brought with him and knocked them unconscious.

"N-N-No way! How the fuck did you do that?!", asked the ex-cop.

"I believe you owe her an apology. And if you ever fuck with me again, I'll make you regret it.", I said as I let out an intense aura.

"Uh-uh-uh I'm sorry!", said the ex-cop as I knocked him unconscious. With the shots that rang out, everyone in the neighborhood would want to know what happened. I wiped my fingerprints off of everything I touched and tied up the guys who ambushed us, leaving a note saying that they escaped from an American prison. Hopefully they will be sent back to the US, and in prison. If not, they can stay here with whatever punishment they will have. I got the bag with milk from Raynare.

"Sorry about that. Just wanted to close that part of my life. I thought it was over when he was put in jail. Let's go before the police show up. Are you alright?", I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine.", said Raynare as she blushed.

When we got home, Rias and Asia was there to greet us with worried faces.

"What happened? I heard gunshots outside.", said Rias.

"Are you okay, Roxas-sensei?", said Asia.

"I had a visit from a phantom of the past. It's okay, I dealt with them. They're still alive, but they won't bother me anymore. Let me put the milk I bought into the fridge.", I said.

"Raynare, is this true?"

"Yes Rias-hime. He was attacked by the man who killed his friend. I never thought that something like this would happen. He did get them to apologize to me when those guys said that they would have their way with me.", said Raynare as she blushed.

"It was that officer from back then. I see. At least you handled you personal issue without killing them. Though something like this will be on the news. It would be bad if you killed any humans, even if they are from your past.", said Rias as the news came up. It was breaking news of a shootout near my house. The police found 5 men tied up with a note on them saying they were escaped convicts from overseas. The reporter says that they will be deported from the country and return to the US. They will be sent back to jail for causing trouble in Japan. From what the police say, the men were babbling something incoherent and most of them didn't understand it, even if they knew English. It's good that it's over now. I hope you saw that Jack. I put away the guy who killed you, again. And I didn't lose my cool this time.

* * *

Stargazing with a Visitor Same Day 11:00 P.M.

This was the perfect time for stargazing. I hooked up my computer to the telescope after I upgraded it. I started to point the telescope up to where the Andromeda Galaxy would be. With me were Shizuka and Kanna who looked at the computer screen. On the screen, there were a lot of stars and a small spiral that showed the Andromeda Galaxy.

'So that's your home Rommy. Do you feel a bit homesick seeing it through the telescope?', I asked Rommy.

**[Yes. I can feel that is my home galaxy. It's been so long since I've seen it. Good thing you upgraded the telescope to give me the view in realtime. I wonder how everything is over there.]**

"Master, how big is the Andromeda Galaxy?", asked Kanna.

"Well, Rommy's home galaxy is twice the size of our galaxy. The Milky Way is 100000 light years in diameter, making the Andromeda Galaxy 200000 light years.", I replied.

"Interesting, it looks quite small on the screen. But in reality, it's very expansive. Have you ever thought about traveling there?", said Shizuka.

"I have. I'm curious to see what is there after Rommy left. I bet she's curious too, wondering how life there is like after all this time. Though with a better understanding of the GN Drives and a large ship to travel in space, we can get there almost instantly. Even if both our galaxy and Rommy's are billions of light years apart, the GN Drives will get us there with the Quantum Teleport feature."

"Venturing the universe, it's possible we could become the first travelers. But what about your job as a teacher? You can't leave your students behind.", said Shizuka as she looked over the screen.

"I've been thinking about that. Since I might get busy with other stuff than work at school, I'll make a robot that looks like me, only as myself in teacher mode. For now, I'm almost finished building Wolfy and I'm presenting him at school. The teacher robot will have to wait.", I said as I looked at the telescope in the infrared setting.

"Well that is a good idea, though we can help you out on that as well. After all, as your familiars, we can take on your appearance and we know what you teach. We even know a bit of what you know thanks to all the things you leave on your computer. We can help you with your job as a teacher."

"Thanks, but I want to make sure you'll be okay. Best if I left some instructions for you if you get lost on something.", I said as I pan over to somewhere else.

"Yes, that will be useful. What galaxy is this one Roxas?", asked Shizuka.

"This is IC 1101. This is the largest galaxy in the known universe. It 6 million light years in diameter, making our galaxy a pea compared to this orange. The black hole in this galaxy is so massive, that if our galaxy was in the middle of it, it would be swallowed whole almost instantly."

"I see you know a lot about the stars.", said a new voice. We turn to see a woman wearing a wreath on her head. She had obsidian black eyes, silver gray hair, wore a white dress, and had a chest size equal to Asia's. She looked somewhere in her late teens.

"May I ask who you are?", I asked.

"I am Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom.", said the woman.

**[Roxas. I can tell she telling the truth. However, I can also tell she is not from this universe.]**

'What do you mean? Did she get here by some dimensional slipspace rupture?'

**[Possibly. It's faint, but the armor has picked up trace amounts of quantized particles on her.]**

"I'm Roxas Hyuuga. The two girls are Shizuka with the blue hair and Kanna with the red. Do you have an interest in stargazing?", I asked her.

"Not entirely, but you seem to have a good knowledge of them.", said Athena.

"Not really. For all I know, the measurements could be wrong. With Einstein's theory considered useless, an accurate measurement is almost impossible since light travels faster than what he thought. If only I knew more, I could make a better measurement, or maybe help people solve their problems better. But that would be too easy.", I said.

"Do you want to look on the screen? You can see the stars clearly here.", asked Kanna.

"No thank you. I'm content with the interesting things that he is saying. I find that you are already intelligent enough. Even now, you should already know that I don't belong in this universe. And this power that you have is similar to the god-slayers of my universe.", said Athena.

"Oh, you mean the Sacred Gears. They are powerful as they are a Longinus class. They both hold dragons in them, but one is from another galaxy. She is the one who told me about you being from another universe. Are you curious about them?"

"A little. And those girls with you are dragons as well. This universe has some interesting things, starting with you. I can tell that the power you have is as close to a god as possible. Even if you are a devil. I feel as if you get more interesting by the minute. I even heard about you being a teacher and trying to make a copy of yourself while you do your other business. It's very clever. I might actually fall in love.", said Athena as she smiled.

"Then would you like to join his harem, the two of us are already married to him. We don't mind if you want him.", said Kanna.

"Girls!"

"I see. But what about the others here. I doubt they would be willing, and I am considered as an intruder to your home.", said Athena as the door opened to show Rias and everyone else.

'Oh shit!'

"Roxas, would you tell me who this is?", asked Rias as she was radiating her aura.

"She is Athena. Goddess of Wisdom.", I said as everyone was shocked.

"Athena?! But isn't she supposed to be at Mt. Olympus?!", asked Kalawarner.

"Not this one. She is from a different universe. Though, how did you get here?"

"I found a strange portal that led to this universe. Along the way, I met a large red dragon. I asked if it could lead me the way to find this universe, and he opened the path. I believe it wanted me to meet you.", said Athena as everyone was shocked that she is an extrauniversal traveler.

"You met with Great Red?!", asked Rias.

'Great Red?'

**{A powerful dragon that lives in the Dimensional Gap. He is known as the True Dragon. Supposedly, with you line of thinking, you could say that his home is some sort of nexus point for all universes.}**, said Ddraig.

"So that's who that dragon is. It seemed quite powerful. Far beyond what I have.", said Athena.

"Amazing, is that even possible? To travel to another universe.", asked Kiba.

"Well, not without some sort of safety measures. Rommy did pick up trace amounts of quantized particles on her. This also proves the whole multiverse theory. It is dangerous to go unprotected. You could die, but for her, I guess she wasn't exposed to the environment for too long and her own power protected her.", I said.

"...Interesting, life from another universe.", said Koneko.

"So there are two Athenas here. What about your home universe, shouldn't you go back?", I asked.

"It's alright, I've found this place to be more interesting. I would like to see the face of my parallel self here. It would be quite interesting. If you all don't mind, as I don't have a place to stay, could I stay with you?", she asked.

"Rias-buchou, what do you think?", I asked her.

"Well... As long as she doesn't cause trouble, it's okay. I would like to talk to her about how her version of Earth is like.", said Rias as she thought about it.

"Thank you, Rias-buchou."

"So you are his master. I see that he holds you in high regard. You are the reason why he is a devil as I sensed something inside of him that gives him that change. But there are other influences inside of him as well. Things that will cause great changes in this universe.", said Athena as she spoke to Rias. I then went back to looking at the telescope and looked around more local to our galaxy.

"Yes, well he already has started a change with our recent incident. Hoping for peace between the angels, fallen-angels, and the devils. Even Amaterasu was hoping that he would become the bridge for it.", said Rias.

"I see. Interesting, to be told by the Sun Goddess in the Shinto system that he would be bringing peace, even if he's a devil. That is something that wouldn't exist in my universe, he reminds me more of someone I know.", said Athena.

"I would like to know. Akeno, make tea for us. We should give her a warm welcome.", said Rias.

"Ufufufu. This is getting interesting. Is it because of Roxas-sensei?", said Akeno as everyone else started to go. I then saw something rather strange on my telescope.

"What's this?"

"Is something wrong Roxas?", asked Rias.

"I'm not sure what to say but, I see movement. They look like spaceships. And they're close to something.", I said as I looked to where they're going. The computer showed a large fleet of ships going to a planet. Along the side of the planet, there was something that surprised me. I started to tremble and have chills down my spine on what I saw.

'Rommy, by any chance, did you make this or see this thing while you were in this galaxy?'

**[No. I know why you're worried. I've never seen this thing or even created it during my stroll around the Milky Way. If I recall, this is the Tau Ceti system. And for this to be there, it has to be a mistake.]**

'I don't think this is a mistake. If this really is what I think it is, we're in trouble.', I thought as I look at the computer screen. Everyone was worried about what I saw and looked at the computer. On a certain gas giant, everyone saw a fleet of ships closing into a ring world. And I thought Halo was supposed to be a game.

"Roxas-sensei, doesn't that look like a Halo, like the one from your game?", asked Kiba.

"Yes, it does. Right now, it's not our concern. It's best we keep this a secret. I don't want mass panic, not with the meeting coming soon.", I said.

"I agree. The humans haven't even reached the level of traveling across the galaxy. But at some point, they will find this. Let's hope that things don't play out like in the game.", said Rias as I shut down the computer and we all head back inside. Still, if the Halo story does play out to be real, then I might have to take drastic measures to stop it, even if I have to break many rules to save us all.

_A/N: I'd like to thank Pablo2942 and Shadow1999boy11 for the ideas. I know that some people will find the Halo part at the end a bit awkward for the story, but this is a side story. I will try to make some more side stories, probably the ones from the LN. Now I want to get to the Gaspar arc and move along. As for the harem so far: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Ravel, Kunou, Athena from Campione!, the dragon familiars Shizuka and Kanna, Hikari (OC Kunou's cousin), Serafall, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. Not sure if I want to add Amaterasu as it is kinda out there, and I have a lot of girls on the list to consider this as a super harem. Also to answer GintokiSakata, have you ever heard of Monster Girl Encyclopedia? The dragon familiars are based on that. I was looking around in deviantart and saw some pictures of certain profiles. I used their human appearance to be similar to the dragon girl, and some of their data from the ryu and bicorn. As they do turn into serpentine dragons, they might be more close to the ryu girl. I think I'm forgetting something important, but I'm sure the reviews will remind me. Next time, the start of the Gaspar arc, the bathtub scene, Azazel appears, and Mom and Dad are in time to see Sirzechs and to check the school._


	18. Bath, Azazel, and the Family

Monday Night Home

I was taking a bath alone, thinking about why not only Athena, but Halo was in our universe. I decided to ask Rommy of any possibilities as well as any updates on my armor. Still, it's for the best that I don't bring up the whole existence of the Halo to everyone but those in this house. I can't imagine the chaos it would cause.

'Rommy, about the Halo and my armor?'

**[First, I managed to update your armor to your specifications after taking the data acquired during the battle at school. Secondly, the Halo could've come from a rift similar to how Athena got here. Stuff like this happens very commonly in the universe, but for this part of the universe, it's exceedingly rare. There must be something going on that's causing this imbalance.]**

'So, there's a link to all this.'

**{It all starts at the Dimensional Gap. Maybe something happened there to cause an imbalance.}**, said Ddraig.

'Such as...?'

**{There are two beings that live there. First is Great Red which I told you. The other is Ophis, the Uroboros Dragon. Something must have happen to either of them to cause all this in our part of the universe.}**

'Yeah, but if they're taken into account, wouldn't it affect the universe as a whole?'

**{True, but it seems to be affecting the Milky Way erratically. Great Red and Ophis are existences known to us here on Earth. It's questionable if they are known throughout the universe, even though they are the two strongest beings that exist. One cause could be that one of them got kicked out.}**

'Does that normally happen?'

**{No, if it does, the imbalance of power can cause devastating problems. How this parallel Athena and the Halo appear here could be a symptom of transuniversal crossing, it can be very dangerous if not settled. It can potentially destroy our universe along with the others associated with us. Coincidentally, if they came to our universe, it's possible for us to travel to theirs.}**

'I'd rather not do that. We have enough trouble in our own universe. Better not to go to other universes, unless necessary. Who knows what can happen if we cross into other universes. Plus we might not be able to return to ours if we do that.'

**[Yes. If you create a ship to travel to other universes, you'll need the address to each one. For the best, if we do this, you should have this universe's address saved. That way, if we travel to another universe, we know how to dial to our universe and return. But the key issue is what is happening to cause this mess.]**

'If the issue is resolved, what would happen to Athena, would she be able to go home?'

**[If she hasn't been in our universe long enough, she would automatically return to her home universe. But if she stays too long, she'll be stuck here, which isn't too bad, she does have an interest in you.]**

'Rommy, don't trail off into the whole girls thing.'

**[But you're married. Your family is expecting you to start making one for yourself, even your father is willing to help you. And you're good with children, as you're a teacher. As for Athena, she might want to stay with you.]**

'How long until her return home is closed?'

**[It's not really closed as even if you solved the problem, we could still travel to her universe, but if you're curious, the quantized particles are already faint. It would take about a year before they're removed from her system. Of course you could take her home by yourself, but it would require her to be the guide as she knows her home universe best.]**

'I see.'

**[Those ships you saw look very much like Covenant ships. If it's them, it will take them a while for them to access the Halo. Probably a good few hundred years as they should be cut off from home. Unless their home goes to them. But we do have enough time for humanity to develop the means to confront this at least.]**

I then heard some clamoring. What came into the room were the girls minus Koneko and Athena, and they were naked. Normally, this would be a man's paradise, for me, a one-way ticket to jail.

"Ara, you're here Roxas.", said Rias as I turn away blushing.

"I was having a private conversation with Rommy and Ddraig.", I said, trying to suppress a nosebleed. Uh oh, my _cannon_ is armed.

The girls were all bathing themselves while I was here, I hope my familiars don't get any ideas.

"Ara, Asia your skin is beautiful. I am jealous."

"N-No way. Buchou, your skin is white and the texture is smoother."

"Ufufu, you words make me happy."

Close by, Rias and Asia were washing themselves as Xenovia was on one side of the bath. I thought she wouldn't do something like this. Is she up to something?

"Your scaly parts are so smooth, I thought they would be a bit rough.", said Raynare.

"We take good care of ourselves, even when we were in the Familiar Forest. Even our Master has smooth scales when his dragon parts show. They look like they would be rough with its mechanical appearance, but they are really smooth.", said Shizuka.

"You should try feeling it. You might think its weird, but he feels really good.", said Kanna.

"Then maybe when there's a chance, I'll try it.", said Raynare as Mittelt and Kalawarner joined in.

"I've never felt dragon scales before, could I...?", asked Mittelt as Shizuka nodded. Mittelt felt the dragonized arm.

"Wow, it's so strange. But they really are smooth.", said Mittelt.

"It's interesting that dragon scales are like this. I heard there are some unique properties about dragon scales.", said Kalawarner.

I'm surrounded. I must make my escape. Before I got a chance to leave, I felt something pressing me down. It was Rias. Hey, aren't you leaving yourself open?!

"I wanted to enter the bath with Roxas like this once.", said Rias as she smiled.

She then pressed her body even more against me. I could smell the shampoo from her , my mind is leaving me. Just before I was completely gone Rias brought me back.

"Hey Roxas. Do you hate entering the bath with me?"

"N-No...It's just that something like this would put me in jail.", I replied as the other girls now looked over where I was, and they were glaring sharply. This can't be good.

"Just by hearing that I am happy. I want to bathe with Roxas like this everyday. So don't worry about the legal issues.", said Rias as she pressed further, making my nosebleed come out. Mayday, Mayday, we have a leak.

"But it seems like your body won't be able to withstand it. Everyday seems impossible. How about once every 3 days? Or once every 5 days? I won't like it if it's only once a week. And your familiars do intend to help you get used to it."

I gulped, I'm not sure I can handle this, let alone having my familiars pin me down while Rias goes like this. With those two, I might say good-bye my virginity. I'm not ready for that yet. At least Asia and the other girls are here so that I can avoid any teasing, but with Akeno being here as well, even a Turtle strategy is impossible. I could see her with my familiars, bathing.

"Do you want to attack me?", said Rias as she continued with her sultry tone. I was already having issues holding back both the bleed and my _cannon_.

"If Asia and the others weren't here, I may have been attacked...seems like during our time alone..."

I then noticed the other girls close in. I'm so going to jail for this. My own familiars were holding me.

"Maybe this time, we can continue where we left off.", said Kanna. I was then held by Asia.

"I hate being left out! E-Even though I want to enter the bath together as well!", said Asia as she embraced me from behind. Is something wrong with these girls? It's like a lioness' den.

"Get away Asia; since it's this situation I will say it clearly. Even if he's married, this man is mine. My family and servant. He's my Roxas. Even his familiars don't mind. Understood?"

I can only sweatdrop at Rias' possessive attitude. Am I a pet now?

"That may be true. But he's my Roxas-sensei as well!"

"Ara ara, maybe we can have an affair after this.", said Akeno.

When it comes to the girls, they can get crazy for something. This case, it's me. they would come to my room to sleep with me, only for me to carry them back to their room. I know Asia and the other girls adore me. I see Asia puff her cheeks in jealousy when I spoke to the other girls. I think I'm putting too much attention to myself. Uh oh, starting to fade. This could turn into a war zone if this escalates.

"Asia it's because you're normally adored by Roxas. At least hand over these times to me. I am healed just by being with Roxas. It takes away my daily exhaustion too.", said Rias as she tried to separate me from Asia as the latter tried to cling to me.

"No, no! I am holding it in too! I also want to be with Roxas-sensei!", said Asia as she shook her head, hugging me tightly.

"Looks like a catfight. Hey Xenovia, want to jump in?", asked Kanna as Xenovia was a bit unsure, but joined in anyways. I can hear Ddraig laughing in amusement.

**[Well Roxas. It appears you'll become a real man after this. If you hold on after the girls are done fighting and come to an agreement, you'll have a wonderful time.]**, said Rommy as she laughed a bit. This isn't a time for jokes. Are you getting influenced by Kiryuu-san? Asia looked at me with hazy eyes, as if she wanted to say something. As I looked at her while Rias twitched in jealousy, she grabbed one of my hands before placing it to her breast. I remembered during one of my rough nights that I felt both Shizuka's and Kanna's breasts when they tried to pin me. And the time I woke up with Rias sleeping next to me with one of my hands on her breasts. Those three didn't complain at all while Ddraig tried to egg me on into fondling the breasts of those 3 girls.

"Has Asia done such a thing? Mine and Roxas' relationship is such that we can do these things.", said Rias. I felt thorns in those words. I then felt something from behind. It's Akeno's breasts.

"Maybe my breasts can be a pillow for you, Roxas-sensei.", said Akeno.

"Akeno, stay out of this!", said Rias. I then felt my other hand go somewhere. I noticed Asia's cheeks were puffed as I saw my hand on her breast. Things are going too far.

"Roxas-sensei, whose breasts are better between all of us? I lose in size, but I won't lose in anything else!", said Asia as I looked down. The bath was dyed red, like if the Gulf Disaster happened here. My vision was was getting blurry. Uh oh, teacher going down.

"Hey, Roxas!"

"Roxas-sensei, hold on!"

"Ara ara, I guess this was too much for him!"

Those were the last words I heard before going unconscious.

* * *

Next Day After School

"Yo Devil-kun. Sorry for today as well.", said my client. He had black hair and looked like a bad guy, despite the yukata he wore. He looks like a foreigner like myself, somewhere in the same age group like me. Rommy told me that she thought she felt something strange about him, but wasn't sure. She said she might know who he really is in another visit. Usually though, he would give me random jobs like buying bread at night, or fishing. Even a few games, he's really good though. I then remembered what Raynare told me. If this guy is who I think he is, this prank is going to piss Rias off.

"Devil-kun, would you play another game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon and I'm lonely without an opponent.", he said.

"Alright, I've played racing games with my cousin.", I said as he was setting up the game. He gave me things that were more than what the contracts required. It only increased my suspicions about him from Rommy's 40% to now 70%.

"Alright, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller.", he said as I took the controller and sat down.

**[Roxas, I've been going over with Raynare's details, and I'm picking a high amount of power from him, he's stronger than Kokabiel. I think this confirms it.]**, said Rommy as she put a picture in my head. It showed high levels of holy power, so he's the guy.

"GO!", said the game as our race started. I was able to get a good start.

"Man you're good. I can't keep up. But that won't stop me.", said the man. I was now holding him back from taking the lead. Right at a tough turn, I used the E-brake to do a quick turn to keep the lead and used the nitrous oxide to regain speed, giving me the win.

"WIN!"

"Looks like I've won."

"Well now. You seem to have a good fighting spirit. Alright, Devil-kun... no, Cosmic Sekiryuutei."

"Let me guess, you're Azazel, right?", I said with a deadpanned face while still concentrating on the game.

"That's right. I'm Azazel, leader of the fallen-angels. Nice to meet you, Cosmic Sekiryuutei, Roxas Hyuuga. I'd like to thank you for sparing Raynare and her group. A merciful person like yourself is hard to come by."

"WIN!", I won again.

I then saw him pull out his 12 jet black wings.

'...Fuck...'

"Glad as I am to meet you as well, you do know this is going to piss Rias off, right?", I asked.

"Yes I know. A prank like this will cause trouble, but not too much at least. I'm interested in the Sacred Gears you have.", said Azazel.

"If you're asking me to join your side, don't go there. I'm staying with Rias. I bet you have a few questions about the Creation Gear."

"Why of course. I never heard of such a Sacred Gear before. Or the dragon that lies within. A dragon from space is something I really want to know. I might expand my research to life in outer space with this new development."

"Here, this USB contains data on the Creation Gear and Boosted Gear. Take a look as it can't do harm. Also, if you're wondering about removing Sacred Gears from someone, don't. I could do it, but only to those that stole a Sacred Gear. By doing this, I hope a peaceful resolution can happen during the meeting.", I said as I handed the USB to Azazel.

"I see. For you to hand me this kind of data, are you sure? I'm also interested in that armor of yours. Specifically that power plant it has."

"That will be if I can trust you any further. The USB alone is more than enough a security breach."

"I understand. Still, a creative mind like yours as well as a pro gamer. It's like I found my double.", said Azazel. I'm not sure if that's a compliment or he's messing with me.

"I should head back. Know that Rias is going to get a report about this."

"Sure, go ahead. You've already did a few things for me. I'll try not do anything unnecessary in the mean time. Also, for Raynare and the other girls, I want you to get them pregnant at least. I'm okay with it, and from the recent mail they send, they love you a lot. You might have a harem in no time."

"Please don't make things worse, I'm already having my sanity slip a couple times after the mess with Kokabiel."

"Don't worry, I'll address that and something else during the meeting."

* * *

Clubroom

"This isn't a joke!", said a furious Rias as she gave me a lap pillow. Having found out that Azazel interfered with her devil business, she's not taking this well.

"Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business...!", said Rias as she trembled in rage. I at least explained that no harm was done.

"We're sorry Rias-hime. We should've known ourselves that he would do this.", said Raynare as she and the other fallen angels apologized.

"It's not your fault that your leader did this. But what he did isn't funny.", said Rias as she calmed down. With us involved in the Kokabiel incident, we have to be there for the meeting with the three leaders to discuss the future. Of course, I at least got his word that he wouldn't cause more trouble, even though that promise is a bit flimsy. His involvement in the devil business is going to far to be considered a prank. But I at least got his gamertag, so maybe we can play when a peace agreement is reached.

"And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my handsome Roxas, it's so infuriating! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definately because my Roxas holds both Boosted and Creation Gears that he would do this...At least Roxas was able to plan something to reduce the damage done, it's going to be alright Roxas. I will definitely protect you, Roxas.", said Rias as she patted my head.

"I wanted to make sure he didn't do anything. I at least gave him something to distract himself with in the meantime.", I said.

"Azazel-sama does have deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. He's been gathering capable Sacred Gear possessors. Did you give him something important?", asked Raynare.

"I know it's a breach of security, but I gave him the data on Creation Gear and Boosted Gear. I know it's bad, but with that, he'll leave us alone until the meeting, hopefully. I want to at least fulfill Amaterasu-sama's idea for peace. We have other things to worry about.", I said as I thought about Halo. I hope we do have enough time.

"I see. Well, with his interest in Sacred Gears, it's the only thing you could do. It'll be alright for now.", said Rias.

"Don't worry Roxas-sensei, I will protect you.", said Kiba.

"Uh...Thanks...", I replied. Did Kiba sound like a heroine there?

"There's no problem. My Sacred Gear that attained Balance Breaker and Roxas-sensei's Boosted and Creation Gears, if we combine these, then I feel we can surpass even a dangerous crisis. ...Fufu, I wasn't the type to say such things before. After hanging out with you, my readiness for comrades also changed as well. But I don't know why I don't dislike that... It's hot around my chest region."

"Okay, you can stop creeping me out now. You're starting to sound like Donut.", I said. I thought that Kiba's attitude was a bit weird lately.

"N-No way, Roxas-sensei..."

"How did he get here without us knowing though? It should be difficult for him to move here. Even if Raynare contacts him, he'll just move on to something else.", said Rias as she thought. At least my plan gave us some time before things got bad.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias.", said a new voice. I remember this voice. We all turn to see a familiar crimson haired young man smiling. Gee, you sure know how to make an entrance.

Everyone but the fallen-angels, Asia, and I were kneeling while I was confused. Even Xenovia was confused as well. Athena was just sitting on the sofa.

I was dropped onto my head as Rias stood back up.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!", said Rias, surprised.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date. But it was good quick thinking on Roxas' part for letting Azazel distract himself with something.", said Sirzechs. Behind him was Grayfia.

Asia and I hurriedly kneeled down when Sirzechs spoke up.

"Please relax, I came for private business today.", he said as those of us kneeling stood up and relaxed. He then turned to look around the room.

"Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scenery. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here.", said Sirzechs with a bitter smile. Has he been watching detective dramas?

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?", said Rias as she got handed an unfilled printed form.

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in her studies from up close. I know that Roxas-kun has been helping you in your studies."

I hope that my parents don't see me at work, it'll be embarrassing. I still have to show Wolfy at school.

**[I wonder how things will go when you show Wolfy off.]**, said Rommy as I focused back to the conversation.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?", said Rias, turning to Grayfia as she replied.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master."

After hearing that, Rias sighed. I guess having her family visiting to see her was troubling.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come as well."

'So Rias' father is coming as well.', I thought.

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!", said Rias as Sirzechs shook his head.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place.", he replied.

The meeting will be here! I think I should set up traps if something intends to interfere.

"...Here? Really?", said Rias as her eyes widened. I guess all this happening was my fault, but at least it simplifies things.

"Ah, this school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Cosmic Sekiryuutei, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister is attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Roxas Hyuuga-kun, the Cosmic Sekiryuutei.", said Sirzechs as he glanced at me. I felt a little nervous with this kind of attention.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia.", she said, introducing herself.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, not to mention became my sister's family... Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. ...Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at the time, truthfully, anything was fine... But, was it really fine to be a devil?", said Xenovia as she held her head down. I went to hug her.

"It's okay Xenovia. My guess is that you didn't want to be alone. After finding out from Kokabiel, you probably wanted something to hold onto.", I said.

"Thank you, Roxas-sensei."

"Hahaha, It's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you just were reincarnated you won't understand your own way, but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability.". said Xenovia as Sirzechs smiled from hearing that.

"Thanks.", he said as Xenovia's cheeks turned red.

"So this is the Maou of this world. Not what I expected.", said Athena.

"And who might you be?", asked Sirzechs.

"I am Athena. Goddess of Wisdom. Traveler from an alternate universe."

"Is this true?" asked Sirzechs as he turned to me.

"Yes. When I first met her, she had faint traces of quantized particles. She is from another Earth. Even meeting Great Red on the way here proves it.", I said.

"Interesting. An Athena from another universe. Is she staying here?"

"Yes. Unless I find something else interesting, Roxas is something I find very interesting. He is a curious one. Yet his knowledge his quite vast. He wants to bring peace into this world. Unbefiting for devils in my universe. He is like someone I know.", said Athena.

"Well, know that the devils in this universe are different from those from yours. I hope we can get along.", said Sirzechs as he smiled.

"Yes. Roxas would prefer it this way.", said Athena.

"Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?"

"In that case, why not my place. My parents are coming over to visit.", I said.

"That's fine with me. I wanted to meet your parents, at least this gives me a chance to meet them."

"No! No!", said Rias as she tried to resist cutely, but there was nothing she could do to stop both Sirzechs and Grayfia.

* * *

Home

I opened the door to see Mom, Dad, Natsuki, and Haruna. They came inside and saw Sirzechs and Grayfia in the living room. If you're wondering how they got here, the car I made for them can fly. The people in the living room were my family, Rias, Sirzechs, and Grayfia. Everyone else was upstairs either doing school work or enjoying themselves.

"Ah, greetings. I'm Sirzechs Gremory. I'm Rias' older brother.", said Sirzechs as he smiled.

"I see. I felt that I would be seeing you soon. I'm Roxas' father. I hope he was no trouble to you at all?", said Dad.

"Of course not. He solved a family issue with my little sister and held Kokabiel back. I say that you raised him quite well."

"I'm glad that this time he put his training to use. Otherwise I would have to slam him again. Pleased to meet you, I'm his mother.", said Mom as she smiled. She was still smiling on the slamming part. Are you trying to give me a concussion?

"Ah, so you're the onmyoji that taught Roxas-kun. I can see where that strength came from. Inherited from his mother, that's understandable.", said Sirzechs as he smiled. I guess he knows of my lineage.

"So who's the maid?", asked Natsuki.

"Yes, she's Grayfia.", said Sirzechs before adding.

"Actually, she's my wife."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!", everyone but me and Rias let out gasps. I kinda figured that Grayfia was Sirzechs wife. Was it my Innovator power? I then saw Grayfia pinching Sirzechs' cheek.

"I am the maid, Grayfia. I apologize for my master speaking such boring jokes."

"It huwts, it huwts, Grayfia.", said a teary eyed SIrzechs as he smiled. Rias was covering her face from embarrassment. Well that's what he gets for saying something unneccessary.

"Well then, Mr. Gremory, would you be attending the class visit? I want to see my son when he works.", said Dad.

"Huh? I thought you would visit Rika-obaa-sama?"

"Well, we also want a chance to see you doing your job.", said Haruna.

"We heard from Obaa-sama that you would train us while were here. We also know about Amaterasu-sama showing up when you were there.", said Natsuki.

"That's right. She left me the book. And Dad, thanks for the rings.", I said as I turned away.

"No problem, son."

"For your question Mr. Hyuuga, yes, I have taken a break from work so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well."

"Ah, so your father is coming as well. I bet seeing the Maou's father will be a bit interesting.", said Mom.

"It seems I can't hide myself from an onmyoji. You're very skilled. Yes I am the Maou, Lucifer."

"Don't worry. I won't attack you, or else that maid of yours will get sad. Besides, your little sister is the one who brought back my son.", said Mom. Mom, those are dangerous words.

"Well, Father helped in the establishment of Kuou Academy, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly, I think he just wanted to see Rias' face.", said Sirzechs as Dad pulled out a bottle of sake.

"Well, how about some sake. We bought some good stuff before coming here.", said Dad.

"That is excellent! Let's drink by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth!"

I thought this would be a good time to get Natsuki and Haruna to the Training Room for them to learn.

* * *

Training Room

We went down to the Training Room to start some stuff. I took a chance to see what they learned from Mom. They wore miko outfits, but they were customized to their taste. Apparently, they know a lot from what Mom taught them.

"So that's what Mom taught you?", I asked.

"Yeah. While you were training with Dad, Mom would teach us some of her techniques. I was told by Obaa-sama that you would guard the book she gave you.", said Haruna.

"Yeah, Amaterasu-sama gave me a special blessing so that I can hold and read it. How about we start with summoning?", I said as my sisters agreed. I got the book out and opened it.

"Do you two know how to summon shikigami?"

"Yeah, Mom taught us the basics other than swords and hand-to-hand. Look.", said Haruna as she used a paper doll to summon a tiger with tattoo patterns on it. I saw Natsuki's was a snake.

"A tiger and a snake. Hm, have any others or your summon limit?"

"I can summon the snake, rat, and dragon. Haruna has the rooster, ox, and tiger. We both can summon all 3 of them.", said Natsuki as she summoned the other two that she had.

"Doesn't that cost some of your stamina?"

"Yes, but we've been training to have lots of it. If you did this, you could easily summon 12 shikigami no problem. Though I don't know if it'll work as you're a devil. But you do have familiars to work with, I guess that counts.", said Haruna. I then got a call, it was Saji.

"One sec girls. Hello."

[Sensei, I need your advice.]

"What's wrong?"

[Kaichou's sister is coming to school... and she's protective about her. What should I do?]

"Try to appeal to her better nature. It's possible that you can get her to help you in dealing with Sona-kaichou."

[I see. That could work. Thank you Roxas-sensei.]

"No problem.", I said as I hung up.

"What was that about?", asked Haruna.

"A student who needed advice. Let's get back to training.", I said as I closed my cell phone. I then heard the door open. It was Rias and Asia.

"What's going on here?", asked Rias.

"I was helping my sisters train. They're really good. Hopefully, they'll be considered professional in about a month or two. Mom really taught them well.", I said as I turned to them.

"Really Onii-chan?", said Natsuki.

"Yeah. I'll make something for you two to use.", I said as I made a sword for Natsuki and Haruna to use from the Creation Gear. Natsuki's sword looked like a katana with a blue blade. Haruna's sword was the same but with an orange blade.

"These blades uses some of my power. I don't know if you go out and handle Exiled Devils like I do, but if it ever comes down to it, use these swords. They'll help you. And they can be concealed very easily as the blade is retractable.", I said as I handed them their swords.

"Thanks, you're the best.", said Haruna.

"Let's start our first test. The room has a simulation system that will help you practice. I'll set the difficulty to something that you can handle.", I said as Rias, Asia, and I went to the booth to set up a simulated run.

"You'll be fighting an Exiled Devil I fought back then. See if you can beat it.", I said as I set up an old enemy. I gave them Vaizor as their opponent.

"This one was my first Exiled Devil that I fought. Rias finished her off, but be careful, she can fire acid.", I said as my sisters prepared to fight. As Holo-Vaizor shot acid at them, the two jumped away and summoned their shikigami, the snake and tiger. As the two shikigami distracted Holo-Vaizor, the girls cut off the limbs to leave it stranded. They don't have the physical abilities as devils, but they were fast enough to handle it. When Holo-Vaizor was bound by the snake and the tiger gnawing at it from behind, the two jumped and made a co-op cross slash, beheading the target. The timer rang the alarm. They finished her off in only 2 minutes.

"Wow, you did really good.", I said as I clapped.

"Yes, your sisters are impressive. Just the two of them handled someone like her easily.", said Rias as she smiled.

"Thank you Onii-chan, Rias-chan.", said Natsuki as they both put away their swords.

"Let's go back upstairs, I bet they're done drinking.", I said as we all left the Training Room.

* * *

Rooftop

I was at the rooftop of my house. My family decided to stay over for until after the classroom visit, they're already asleep. I was looking at Tau Ceti again. I can clearly see Halo with the ships close to it.

'I hope this doesn't escalate to intergalactic war. I wonder what installation is this one.', I thought as I heard the door open. It was Sirzechs and Grayfia. This is not good, they can't find out about this.

"So this is where you were. Looking at the stars?", asked Sirzechs.

"Yeah, it's good to see them at this hour.", I said as I closed the window showing Tau Ceti.

"Can I watch?", he asked as Grayfia spoke up.

"Sirzechs-sama, it's getting late. We should be going to sleep."

"Just one minute at least.", said Sirzechs. C'mon dude, you're not a child. He then opened the program to show what the telescope had on screen, he and Grayfia were surprised on what he saw.

"Oh, hiding the fact you found alien life. Were you going to announce it to the world that you found aliens?", said Sirzechs as he smiled.

"This is not a joking matter. That ring world is a threat. It came from another universe. And we're in range of it. It's a weapon designed to destroy all organic life.", I explained to Sirzechs as I shuddered. I wanted to keep this a secret, I don't want to cause trouble for everyone with this discovery.

"I see. It must be very dangerous if it could do that. How far does that thing go anyway.", he asked.

"Tau Ceti is only 12 light years from Earth. The ring has a range of 25000 light years. In terms of relative distance, were about point blank range to the barrel of the gun.", I said as Sirzechs and Grayfia widened their eyes.

"That's quite far. Any attempt to destroy it if it's a threat?", he asked.

"If I did, I'd jump human civilization in technology another 500 or 1000 years. They can't handle it. At least we have some time, the aliens at the ring can't even access it's functions. Its just like the game. Rommy and Ddraig told me that something is happening in the Dimensional Gap to cause these odd occurances when they are supposed to be rare in our galaxy.", I said.

"I understand. Though if the threat does present itself, will you go?", asked Grayfia.

"I have no choice. To protect Earth, I'll have to go and destroy Halo. It's named after the same thing from the game. The aliens at the ring, aren't friendly. It could escalate to interstellar war with beings from another universe. I'd rather avoid that. Can this be kept secret? I don't want to address this in the meeting. It's too soon.", I said.

"Well. If it takes a long time for it to happen, then it won't bother us. We'll keep it secret. You have my word.", said Sirzechs. After that I shut off the computer and went back inside.

* * *

2nd Floor

"No-No way... I can't sleep together with Roxas?", asked Rias as she had a strict face.

"I wanted to talk with him a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Roxas Hyuuga-kun."

Aside from what happened earlier, I think there are other things that Sirzechs want to talk about. The bed was large enough for a lot of people, maybe for 20 people. Isn't that too much room? I noticed the Rias was completely sad from not being able to sleep with me although Akeno did remind me of my master's dependence towards me growing by the day. It's cute, but with Sirzechs and Grayfia here, if I did anything or if she did, I'm the one getting blamed for it. Not to mention my parents are sleeping over as well.

I remember Rias saying that she has an illness, that if she doesn't sleep with me, she'll die of loneliness. Asia says that she would get sad and hate it if I'm not beside her at night.

**{Man, you're taking too long. You should've done it already with the girls when you had 6 of them with you for one night.}**

'Shut it Ddraig. It's wrong of me to lay a hand on the girls. I'm not a pervert.'

"Roxas...", said Rias as she hugged me as she was embarrassed with SIrzechs and Grayfia watching. I gently hug her back when she asked.

"Can you sleep alone? Are you alright with me not being beside you? I am not alright though. Just by not being beside me...", I was a bit sad. But at least tonight, I won't get swamped by girls.

"Ojou-sama, now let's return back to our room. I will be there in your room as well. Well then, Sirzechs-sama, good night.", said Grayfia as she and Rias were going to Rias's room as the latter spoke.

"I know, Grayfia..."

"Ah, um, Roxas-sensei, good night. I also think it's unfortunate but tonight I'll sleep in my room.", said Asia as she bowed and went to her room.

"Night Asia, Rias-sama.", I said as Sirzechs and I were in front of my room.

"Now, shall we enter inside?"

"Y-Yes!", I said nervously as I felt the power he had. He could easily disintegrate me if he tried. At least he's a chill dude.

"How about we play a bit before going to sleep.", I said as I pulled Halo: Reach.

"Sure, we can talk while we play."

As the game started, I set up co-op play on Winter Contingency Heroic. That's when Sirzechs spoke up.

"I heard you met Azazel."

"Yeah. He was what Raynare said. I had to give him something to distract himself with."

"A good plan, even though you gave away the secrets of your Sacred Gears to do it. Did he say something to you?"

"He said 'It's like I found my double'."

"Hahaha, I see. Well you do have a few similarities with him. Azazel does have a strong interest in the Sacred Gears. Your Boosted and Creation Gears are no exception. Actually, same as you, a person possessing the Longinus has gathered alongside him."

"He also said about addressing something else for the meeting. Donaseek heard from Azazel about rumors of another organization plotting something."

"Did he now. But, Azazel is the Governor of an organization with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld, and the human world. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does. It's because of that the fallen angels were the first to withdraw from the Great War of the past. Saying that another organization is plotting something could be the key to what has been happening recently. Ooh, I shot that alien in the head.", said Sirzechs as he shot a Grunt in the head, making confetti fly out.

"Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally the legendary dragon came to the devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. And my little sister treats you dearly. I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the Underworld. I am sure she must be having fun everyday. Even attracting attention of Amaterasu and Athena from another universe. You are a strange existence, but it helps Rias. I feel that it is thanks to you."

At least I'm having fun with Sirzechs shooting Covies in the game.

"Roxas Hyuuga-kun. Take care of my sister, of Rias, from now on too."

"Of course, Maou-sama, I'm her Pawn after all."

"Thanks. Oh yeah, Roxas Hyuuga-kun. Is it alright for me to call you Roxas like my little sister does."

"Of course! I don't mind at all, it's an honor!"

"I see. Then, Roxas-kun, won't you call me by my name? Onii-san is fine as well."

I then felt my Mom's and Grayfia's aura spike up as if they heard that.

"How about we don't end up like the Grunts in the game. I don't want my head to erupt with confetti while the children cheer. Would Sirzechs-sama be alright?"

"Then, let's do it that way, for both our sakes at least. You don't want to see Grayfia mad, I'll tell you that. Yeah, however, it's a pity. I wanted to be called Onii-san by the legendary dragon... Meh, it will become that before long, so it should be fine with this for now."

"Wait?! What?!", I said as in the game a random plasma grenade stuck me, blowing me up. Did I just get pulled into marrying Rias. I could hear both Rommy and Ddraig humming the Wedding March. I told the two to shut it.

"By the way, what is the story of this game?"

"Oh, this is what happen on Reach where a lot of Spartans died protecting it. It was the planet where the Spartan II program was born. One of those Spartans later on became the hero in the other Halo games.

"I see. I also heard you were going to show off your robot dog."

"Yeah, I managed to finish it. All that's left is a test run before it's done."

"I see. This will be interesting. Well, I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Few days later

I went sightseeing with Sirzechs after his and Grayfia's stay at my place for a few days. I competed with him in the game centers as he wanted to know what he wanted to establish in the Underworld. He tried different hamburger flavors as he said that he wanted to open a restaurant chain as well. We even went into a Shinto shrine that knew of my grandma and let us in. I did apologize to the onmyoji there for the trouble as I did tell them we were sightseeing, though they didn't seem to mind. Is my grandma's influence that powerful? I felt that he was serious in everything we did. As for my family, they were going to spend time with Rika-obaa-sama.

Right now, it was me, Rias, Asia, and Xenovia going to school even though it was a holiday, there was still something to do.

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?"

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-san?"

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?"

"Yes! Please leave it to me! ...But, Kanji is still a bit..."

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power."

"I'll help you if you need it. I am a teacher.", I said.

"Really, thank you Roxas-sensei.", said Xenovia.

It's good that Asia and Xenovia are friends now. There was a bad start for those two, but their shared interest in Christianity helped deepen their relationship.

I heard boys calling them "the quiet Asia" and "the energetic Xenovia".

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance.", ohh pain incoming.

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance."

"Amen... Ouch!"

"You know that will hurt you, right?", I said.

"Well then, you all. It will be the opening of the restricted use pool.", said Rias as she chuckled at Asia and Xenovia. I can at least enjoy swimming, but I hope the girls aren't up to something that involves me getting into trouble. Our club was ordered by the Student Council to clean the pool. Summer was already in full swing and the school has to open the pool. Rias already gave her consent to cleaning with the condition of those of use in the club getting to use it first. I remember that Rias bought a swimsuit and showed it to everyone in the house. Even though she wasn't wearing it, just looking at it made me blush. I even saw the swimsuits that that Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, and my familiars were going to wear. They really intend to sink a battleship with that on.

* * *

School Pool

I was at the pool wearing red swimming trunks. The sunlight wasn't too harsh, but I was turning red when I heard someone ask me.

"Hey, Roxas... How does my swimsuit look?", asked Rias as she wore her swimsuit. The design was made to show the lower part of her breasts.

"Ara ara. Buchou, you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Roxas-sensei. By the way Roxas-sensei, how does mine look?", said Akeno as she appeared with her swimsuit. Unlike Rias' suit, hers was more extreme. A pure white swimsuit with less cloth. I then saw Raynare and Kalawarner come out with black swimsuits that had just as much cloth as Akeno's.

"See something you like?", said Raynare.

"Does mine look good to you?", asked Kalawarner. Warning, eruption imminent.

"Master, you can't be this weak on seeing girls in swimsuits. Haven't you seen your sisters wear them as well?", said Kanna as she came out with a red swimsuit.

"Kanna, it'll take time for our husband to get used to this. Look, he's almost at his limit.", said Shizuka as she came out with a blue swimsuit. I noticed that both of my familiars swimsuit design mirrored Rias'. Did they all shop at the same place?

"Roxas-sensei. I-I came after changing as well.", said Asia as I turn to her. I saw her fidgeting as she wore the school swimsuit.

"Oh man, I can't decide. You're all using potent swimsuits. Asia has the cuteness factor down with her swimsuit. Rias, Shizuka, and Kanna have strong yet subtle swimsuits that's going to blast me into the sky. Akeno, Raynare, and Kalawarner have swimsuits design to make men go nuts. I need a panic button.", I said as the girls laughed, but they were happy at the praise I gave them.

"Ehehe. I am happy that Roxas-sensei said that. Koneko-chan is wearing a school swimsuit as well.", said Asia as I turn to Koneko. She also wore the school swimsuit. That made me hear the Dead Space flatline tone. I was brought back when Rias placed her hand on Koneko's shoulder.

"With that, Roxas, sorry but..."

"Yes?"

* * *

Later

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2. I'm right here so don't worry.", I said as I help Koneko learn to swim. I held her hand as she did pedaling exercises as she can't swim. Mental overload Rias and the other girls was too much. At least going into teacher mode calmed me down. I saw her take effort in taking small breaths and pedaling.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!", said Asia as she cheered her on. I also have to help Asia learn to swim later on.

"Puwa. ... Sensei, sorry for making you help me out...", said Koneko in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay. A teacher's job is to help their students."

"Oops, we're at the end.", I said as my back hit the edge. Koneko the collided into me. It looks like we're hugging if seen at a distance. I then saw Koneko speak up with her cheeks slightly red.

"...Roxas-sensei, you're so gentle... like last time."

"W-Well, I do treat girls with respect. I did take care of my sisters when they were young.", I replied as I heard a splash. I saw Rias swimming elegantly. I bet she did that on purpose to get my attention.

"Do you need help to get out Koneko?", I asked as she nodded. I carried her up and got her out of the pool.

"Alright, Asia you're next. You ready?", I asked Asia as she came over.

"...Yes. I'll be under your care.", she said as she got into the pool.

"Roxas, don't forget about us.", said Kanna as she and Shizuka want in. Well I doubt they would have a chance to swim while in the Familiar Forest. They're not sea dragons.

"Alright. Let me finsh with helping Asia. And no funny stuff.", I said. When it comes to those two, I bet they'll purposely push themselves on me. I don't really mind, but not here in school.

_A/N: Double upload! By the time you're seeing this, I should have the other chapter either processing or released. Not sure if something is wrong in this chapter, but I'm just being cautious. Next chapter, more swimsuits, Vali, and the classroom visit._

_Here's an Omake, enjoy._

Protect me Cone

"I see. Then, Roxas-kun, won't you call me by my name? Onii-san is fine as well."

"Alright. Onii-."

BAM!

Grayfia and my Mom came into the room. Sirzechs and I held a traffic cone to protect ourselves.

"What were trying to do, Sirzechs-sama?", said a mad Grayfia.

"Roxas! Aren't you being hasty in saying that.", said Mom as she charged up.

"Uh oh!"

As Mom held me up and Grayfia had a harisen on hand, we both screamed.

"PROTECT ME CONE!", we said as Mom slammed me with Shining Mother Finger and Sirzechs got smacked by Grayfia.


	19. Crazyness at School

Dream

I'm a strange place where there were flames all around. I saw a woman who had very revealing clothes.

"Who are you?", I asked.

"You are a disgrace as a devil!", she said as she shot at me.

* * *

Pool

I woke up startled, I was panting hard. Who was that woman, is she a devil? I must've been really tired after teaching a few girls on swimming.

"Are you alright, Roxas-sensei?", asked Koneko as she sat under the shade, looking at me instead of the book she was reading.

"Yeah... It just a dream.", I replied with a smile as I lied back down on a vinyl sheet.

"What was it about?", she asked.

"I saw a woman who wore revealing clothes. She ended up shooting me with magic. I'm not sure why, but she said that I was a disgrace as a devil. Do you know what that means?"

"No, but your dreams tend to see things that will happen. If you saw a woman shoot you, you might see her again.", said Koneko as she went back to reading. She's right about one thing, my dreams have a tendency to tell me something is going to happen. I then saw a red bat fly over me, it was Rias' familiar. I look over to Rias as she held a bottle on her hand as she beckoned me.

I got up and walked over to Rias as Ddraig spoke up.

**{You know that's oil}**

'Yeah, I know. But why does she have that?'

**{Maybe she wants you to apply it on her.}**, said Ddraig as he snickered a bit.

"Everything alright, Roxas...?", asked Rias with a smile.

"Yeah... Just another dream.", I said as Rias hugged me. Her arms comfort me for some reason, just like the arms of my familiars, when they're not trying to ask for sex. I noticed that she's much happier after the incident with Raiser. Maybe she likes me a lot, or more than I know. I sacrificed my arms to save her.

"You're really beautiful you know... Are you sure you're okay with me. I mean you're my master and a student.", I said as I blushed a bit while Rias smiled. I was then pulled by Rias into a kiss. I froze up a bit before I realized I was kissing her back and hugging her. What am I doing?! This is a student, I can't do this. We broke off for air, but I saw Rias was smiling.

"You've got a good heart, Roxas, and that's what I like about you.", she said as she looked at my eyes. That bright smile of hers is dazzling. Wait, stop right there. I then saw her bring the bottle of oil.

"Devils won't be sunburned, but sunlight is a foreign enemy. This is a special beauty oil... Would you apply it on my back?", she asked.

"A-Alright...", I said as I was nervous. I released my hug from her as she spoke up.

"Then, shall we get ready immediately?", said Rias as she removed her top in front of me. I heard her giggle as I froze for a second. Does she have to do that, I'm trying to prevent blood loss here.

"Rias-buchou! If you do that...I'll lose my mind and job. I know I'm the only guy here, but is this okay?"

"Yeah, I am alright with it Roxas.", she answered with a smile as she lied down on the vinyl sheet. She moved her hair off her back and looked back at me.

"Now, go on.", she said as I nervously rubbed my hands with oil. I massaged my Mom before when she her back aches. She said that all that time training as well as using my hands on games and building robots made them good for massaging. Any guy would kill me for a chance to do this. I did have a few clients who asked for a massage, and they looked happy after I gave them one.

'Am I right about her liking me that much?', I thought as I rubbed my hands on her back as Rias moaned. Given that she is from a pure blood devil family, she could have any guy she wants. But why do I feel that I could see her next to me as my wife. I'm already married, but it won't stop her from trying to seduce me.

"Hey, Roxas.", said Rias as I stopped for a second.

"Yes?"

"On my body, there's no place that you haven't touched now. Somehow this body seems to be controlled by Roxas.", she said as my face turned red. Must. Hold. Back. Thoughts. I then realized a hug from behind, with something soft pressing on me.

"Roxas-sensei, would you apply oil on me as well?", said Akeno as I turn to see her face by my shoulder. I felt more of breasts feeling my back as I realized that she's topless as well. I then felt more people come in.

"Sensei, how about you rub some of that on me?", asked Raynare as she was to my left, putting her face close to mine. I looked down for a second to see she was topless as well.

"If you don't mind Roxas, could you put some of that on me?", said Kalawarner as she held my right arm. She's topless too?! What is this, some sort of party with rabbits?!

"Maybe a bit later... but why are you all doing this?", I asked as they all smiled.

"Do you hate this?", asked Akeno as she smiled.

"Of course not...I... But you're a student and didn't you turn down guys who asked you out Akeno.", I said as Akeno smiled.

"H-Hey, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner. You all know that my oiling isn't over yet? A-And also I told you not to tempt my Roxas like that, right?", said a displeased Rias as she got up. My eyes widened as they went towards her large breasts for a bit before Akeno put her head on my shoulder. I could feel her cheek rub against mine.

"Hey, Roxas-sensei is handsome. Buchou, won't you give Roxas to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take this man along with me after all.", she said as Kalawarner stepped in.

"He is someone that even Azazel-sama acknowledges. And he helps me during work. Can't I have some time with him?", said Kalawarner as she placed my hand on her breast. I then felt my left hand feel another breast, it Raynare's.

"Sensei taught me a lot of things, Rias-hime. I want my time with him too you know.", said Raynare.

"No! That man is mine! I definitely won't give him to any of you!"

"There's no other man as wonderful as him. Then, it's alright for me to be affectionate to him with ecchi ways occasionally, right?"

"I want Sensei to give me a good time.", said Raynare.

"I want Roxas too, I want to learn more from him, and let him know me more.", said Kalawarner.

"That's prohibited! I don't want the Roxas of right now to know any girls other than me. W-Well, if it's Asia and his familiars, then it can't be helped but... But, if the partner is any of you 3, Roxas will become a beast."

"Ara ara, that's an extreme way of saying it. Don't you think that men are best when they're beasts? While Buchou is hesitating... Roxas' chastity, I'll-"

"I won't give him! That isn't a joke!"

This is bad, a fight between a King, Queen, and two fallen-angel girls. A topless brawl is something I don't want right now.

"By the way, Roxas-sensei.", said Akeno as she whispered in my ear.

"Have you sucked Buchou's breasts? Or your familiars' breasts?"

"N-No... I'm not sure if I should.", I replied honestly.

"Ara ara, poor you. You're really holding back a lot. Really Buchou, even though you pamper Roxas but those points of yours, your guard is really stiff. He even can't do the same thing with his familiars, even though he's married to them.", said Akeno as I saw Rias get mad. This is about to get loud.

"If that's the case, in replacement I will let you suck m-i-n-e.", said Akeno.

"If Sensei wants to suck breasts, then I'll let him suck mine as well.", said Raynare as her cheeks were slightly red.

"I'll let him suck mine if it will make him happy.", said Kalawarner as she was slightly red too. Warning, this Blackhawk is going down. I can hear Ddraig laughing in my head.

**{Hey, Partner. With all those breasts to suck, you'll be a true man among men.}**, he said as continue to burst out laughing.

**[Ddraig, I think he's in a coma now. I can see lots of warning lights going off in his head. It's at critical mass, he could go off in a catastrophic and spectacular explosion.]**, said Rommy.

"Right now, the thing that's sliding on your back, as well as on your hands, I'll allow you to hold it in your mouth as they want to as well. Is what I said, right? Do you get it?", said Akeno as she moved against my back.

"While moving your tongue, roll the pointed tip, you can stick like a kid, suck wildly with your instincts as an animal... It's my first time having a man suck my boobs so I can't imagine what might happen..."

"Feeling Sensei's mouth on my breasts. Maybe I should let him take me all the way.", said Raynare as she smiled.

"My breasts are large enough to satisfy him. I know he will want to do it with me.", said Kalawarner as she tugged my arm.

This feels like all this was planned by those three. I wasn't expecting Akeno to have those two to join her in this little game. Is it me or are those two been getting along with Akeno really well? What made me come back from totally losing it was a magic shot go past my head. I saw Rias had her hand stretched out.

"You three. Aren't you going too overboard? And Akeno, aren't you forgetting that you're my servant?", said Rias in a cold voice. This is going to hell in a handbasket real fast.

"Ara ara, if you become like that, then I'll be troubled. Rias, I won't back down?"

"And neither will we."

I had to get out of there as the third years and the fallen-angel girls started emitting a lot of energy.

**{Looks like a catfight is about to start. you're really lucky.}**, said Ddraig. I saw all of them started arguing.

"I won't give you Roxas. Vulgar priestess of thunder-san and fallen angels.

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? Crimson virgin princess-sama."

"I won't back down if Sensei is involved."

"I'll have to give everything if I want to be with Roxas."

"Akeno, aren't you a virgin yourself! As for you fallen-angels, aren't you getting a little out of control!"

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Roxas-sensei take my virginity right now."

"If Akeno is doing it to Sensei, I'll let him take mine as well."

"Roxas will have my virginity, I'll go all day and night if I have to."

"No! Roxas will have my virginity!"

Its now a fight as they all started to fire magic at each other while taunting.

"In the first place Akeno, you hated men! Why of all people did you only take interest in Roxas! Raynare, Kalawarner, how come you want Roxas with you when at first you wanted him dead!", said Rias.

"At first I regret it! He taught me so much! I didn't really want him dead!", said Raynare.

"He spared us and I want to repay him! But I ended up seeing him more as a man that I want to love!", said Kalawarner.

"If you say it like that, even you Rias have no interest in men, you said they all looked the same to you!", said Akeno.

"Roxas is special! He's handsome!"

"Even for me Roxas-sensei is handsome! Even Raynare and Kalawarner would agree! I finally met a man of whom I felt like that so it should be fine to pass Roxas-sensei just a bit and let me understand men!"

How all this escalated into a big fight is one of my worries. If lots of women do end up falling in love with me, this is one of the things I don't want to happen. If I do intend to build a harem, I'll have to find a way to avoid and/or prevent something like this from happening. They let out a lot of their power. I had to use what I learned from training to dodge the magic blast that flew close to me and smashed the poolside. It's too dangerous to be out here, better find a place to hide. I know, the pool equipment room.

* * *

Pool Equipment Room

I sighed in relief as I got inside the pool equipment room.

**{You should've stayed and watched. Or at least step in and calm them down. If you wanted to avoid this, you should've jumped those girls when they were open for you.}**

'Shut it Ddraig. Did you forget? They are students and co-worker. It'll cause problems.', I thought as I heard a voice.

"Oh my, it's Roxas Hyuuga. What happened? And, the outside seems a bit noisy?"

"It's better not to go out right now. It's a war zone. What are you doing here?", I asked as I saw Xenovia with my familiars.

"Yeah. It's my first swimsuit so I needed help from your familiars. Does it suit me?", said Xenovia as I saw her bikini wasn't as erotic as Rias' or the other girls, but it did promote her curves, thanks to her training.

"I think it suits you. Those church rules sure are strict to prohibit this.", I said.

"Well that's right. Though before saying that, I, myself didn't have interest in stuff like this though the girls learning around me, the female soldiers let out their dissatisfaction at not being able to touch things like that."

"It's such a shame really. You'd think they would use that kind of appeal to attract followers.", said Kanna.

"If they did, someone like Xenovia could've been a good recruiter. She has the body for it.", said Shizuka.

I understood Xenovia as she is more of a fighter. But even she would have some interest deep down.

"But, not only did my future change, even if it's just a bit, I want to experience the entertainment befitting girls. That's how I feel. That's what I have started feeling recently.", said Xenovia as she looked more solemn.

"Roxas Hyuuga. There's something I wanted to talk about."

"Roxas is fine. You're also my comrade.", I said as I smiled and she understood.

"Then Roxas. I will say it again, I'm sorry for how I acted towards you and Asia when we first met..."

She then started to talk about her past of her birth and being brought to Vatican HQ in Rome.

"From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared..."

"I see.", I said.

"I want to make a child with you.", said Xenovia as I saw Shizuka's and Kanna's eyes sparkle. Oh no, not again.

"We'll be glad to help Xenovia, this is our best chance since everyone else is distracted. He could do all three of us here. Even if we're his wives, we don't mind. We love him so much, that we want to share that feeling. We're still helping the other girls, but we'll help you.", said Kanna.

"Yes, with Roxas as your husband as well as ours, he'll have the large family that even his father would've wanted. He is good with children you know.", said Shizuka. Wait, husband?! Aren't you two going too fast.

"Really?", asked Xenovia.

"Wait! Why me though?", I asked.

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a woman's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias-buchou [Devils are beings that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed, and desire greed. Try living as you wish.], that was what Buchou said. That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skillful in that.", said Xenovia. I understand that she had to give that up while being with the church. Is it me or is the Church somehow followed the Jedi code of no sex?

"And then, my new objective, dream is...to bear children."

"So you want to do something that goes against your sense of virtue as you couldn't before?"

"Yes. I want to bear children. For that purpose you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better."

"You still haven't answered my earlier question.", I said as Xenovia started to stroke her breast.

"When I heard you sing, I felt that you understood me when I felt lost. Are you dissatisfied with me? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big as Rias-buchou's but they're bigger than Asia's. I think they're worth seeing, are they not?"

"Are you okay with me? I mean I'm your teacher, I could get into serious trouble!", I said as I realized something. Any kid I would have would have dragon power. It's possible that they could also have power as an onmyoji, but that theory hasn't been tested yet as I don't know if any onmyoji arts could harm me. Even the immense power that I have would be inherited as well. There's also the Innovator factor to count in as well.

"Roxas is fine. I think you realized it yourself, but you have the aura of a dragon, probably because of the Sekiryuutei and the space dragon. I even heard from Rias-buchou about your Innovator power and your ancestors. I've felt your dragon power ever since we first met, it's just a bit, but your dragon spirit is increasing. And with the other powers inside you..."

Is she really desperate for children?

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Roxas is the most suited one. The power of the legendary Sekiryuutei and Cosmic Creation Dragon. Even if the kids don't inherit either of the Sacred Gears, maybe the kids will inherit the one of the two aura inside you? This is a good chance. Definitely, this is the Lord's guidance...Uh! ...I unintentionally prayed and received damage, but that's how it is. And there's perfectly no presence of humans here. Let's try it out once right now. If anything, the faster the better."

"Alright, a four-way.", said Kanna.

The girls all took of their swimsuits, exposing themselves as Xenovia spoke up.

"I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily both you and I are reincarnated devils. The base is human, and your stamina is strong as well. I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, if it's you, then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you include that, then I think it's possible within 5 years. Aah, there's no problem from the side if the children as well. Basically, I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required.", said Xenovia. She has it all planned out. I guess she's serious about this.

"It's alright with Kanna and myself to bear your children as well. We want our children to be loved by their father as well.", said Shizuka. Xenovia then clung to me, my arms were slowly going around her waist. Xenovia smiled as she pushed me down. My familiars then held my arms, not this again.

"We'll help Xenovia. If were quick, we could all finish before anyone notices.", said Kanna.

**{Looks like your finally going to do it. And with 3 girls. I think you should just go with the harem plan your familiars set up for you.}**, said Ddraig as he cried happily. I then heard the door open. That can only mean trouble.

"Roxas? What's the meaning of this?", said Rias with a forced smile. She looked exhausted, but she still has some power radiating from her.

"Ara ara, that's unfair, Xenovia-chan, Shizuka-chan, Kanna-chan. It was planned that I would take Roxas' chastity?", said Akeno as she had a scary aura.

"Sob, Roxas-sensei... You're mean... E-Even I said it...", said Asia sadly.

"Sensei, why are you with those three?", said Raynare as she radiated some of her power.

"Roxas, I was hoping that you wouldn't do this.", said Kalawarner as she also radiated power.

"...No negligence nor any opportunities to attack.", said Koneko with half-opened eyes.

"What's wrong? Roxas, now, let's make kids.", said Xenovia as Shizuka and Kanna nodded to agree with her.

"You can't say that in public!", I shouted as I realized the damage was done.

I was then dragged by Rias and Akeno before I noticed.

"Rias-buchou, I can explain this!", I said.

"I know. It's my mistake. It's my fault for letting my eyes off of you for even a bit. But you know, Roxas. I know that your parents want you to have children already, but why did you need to do it with her?", said Rias as she smiled sweetly. I think I shit my pants when I was surrounded by lots of hostile auras.

"Let's see. I want to hear about a man's heart about that a bit. What circumstances would there be for it to turn into a conversation about kids I wonder?", said Akeno as she smiled with a terrifying intensity. I then saw Koneko holding my legs up.

"...Taking the suspect."

"C'mon, you're all too much! My willpower was blasted by all of you girls!", I said making all the girls but Koneko blush with embarrassment.

"Yes. I see, first I have to win against Buchou, Fuku-buchou, Asia, even Raynare and Kalawarner-sensei. This is a very difficult task. However, if you have more rivals, then you burn more.", said Xenovia. Is she still at it?!

"Roxas, if there's a chance then I want to make children with you so remember that well. Prepare yourself as well."

"Xenoviaaaaaaaaaa! Not in public I told you!", I said before Koneko threw me into the pool.

* * *

Heading Home

While leaving, I met up with Athena outside of the school building. She went to the library to see if there's any differences between her home universe and ours. I then saw a glint of silver at the school gate. He looked around his late teens, but I felt a familiar power from him. He was looking at the school before he turned to me with his blue transparent eyes. He smiled at me.

"Hey, it's a good school."

"Yeah...I work there.", I said as I smiled. Is he...?

"I see. I am Vali. The Hakuryuukou. Vanishing Dragon."

'Ohhh shit...', I thought as Vali continued.

"This is the second time we meet here, huh, Cosmic Welsh Dragon: Cosmic Sekiryuutei. Roxas Hyuuga."

I then felt my hands burn with Ddraig and Rommy going nuts. Would you two calm down?! Not here. If a fight did happen, I would have to lead him away from the others. But I realize that he had no killing intent, but a premonition of death. Must be from Ddraig and my predecessors. He then gave me an inappropriate smile.

"That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Roxas Hyuuga here-", I then saw two swords go to Vali's neck as his hand was close to my nose. It was Kiba and Xenovia who held their choice swords at Vali, but I could tell that they were trembling.

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?", said Kiba in a scary tone.

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Cosmic Sekiryuutei here, Hakuryuukou.", said Xenovia.

"Stop it you two. You know you're no match for him."

"You should listen to him. It's better if you stopped that. He can already tell that your hands are shaking.", said Vali.

"It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me."

"So you are the Hakuryuukou. You are frightening.", said Athena.

"You don't look like someone from around here. No matter, I'm not interested in you.", said Vali.

"Neither am I.", she replied. I thought I saw Athena's power spike up.

"Roxas Hyuuga, what rank do you think your strength is in this world? Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete Balance Breaker, it would have to be a 4 digit number - between 1500 to 2000. No, you have that Creation Gear, it should be at least a 3 digit or maybe 2 if you tried."

"Sorry, I'm not too interested in ranking myself compared to everything else in the world, or the universe for that matter.", I replied.

"Don't be like that. There are a lot of strong people in this world, maybe in the entire universe if you intend to go that far. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten.", said Vali as he raised one finger.

"However, the first place is decided. It's a fixed existence."

"Could it be Great Red or Ophis?", I asked.

"So you know those two. Well it is one of them though. Roxas Hyuuga, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory."

I look behind me to see everyone else. Rias looked displeased as Akeno, Asia, and Koneko stod around her. Raynare and Kalawarner looked a bit peeved. Asia looked troubled while Akeno and Koneko looked like they're ready to fight. Shizuka and Kanna were letting out their power subtly.

"Hakuryuukou, what's the meaning of this? If you're doing this as a prank, then this is-"

"'The two heavenly dragons', the dragons are called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. How will you end up?"

"Vali, how everyone else lives is up to them. You know that.", I said.

"Yes yes, I know. So Raynare, are you and your friends having fun, Azazel wanted to know?"

"Yes Vali, but if you hurt Sensei, I'll make you regret it.", said Raynare.

"Come now Raynare. You know that everyone here is no match for me, even if you all fought together. Well I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Cosmic Welsh Dragon here, not to mention, I have work to do.", said Vali as he turned and left, leaving a thread of nervousness in the air. Kiba and Xenovia sheathed their swords, but there was no relief in them. Asia came to me and nestled into my side without saying anything.

* * *

Home

I was now home, doing some tests on Wolfy to see if he'll work properly. Who'd ever thought that Ddraig's rival as well as my own would show up. I felt Ddraig reacted on battle impulse, while Rommy's was more of a prankster to paint him red. I wonder how I'm going to pull that one off. Should I go old school, or be a bit creative? Though if Vali wanted to fight, Ddraig would force me into Balance Breaker to do it.

At first, I didn't feel any hostility from him during our battle with Kokabiel. Now, he was more of doing a bit of recon. I knew that if I was a bit stronger, I could be on par or surpass him a bit. But now, I know I stand no chance. I then hear the door open. It was Rias and Athena.

"Busy with Blade Wolf?", she asked as I continued to do more tests.

"Yeah... He's almost ready for his debut. Though even he won't stand a chance against him.", I said as Rias smiled.

"I believe in you. Even if something happens. And also if it's you, I believe you can win against Hakuryuukou.", said Rias.

"That dragon will be hard to fight. But you have not only the strength, but the creativity to defeat him. Even in a fight against him, you can make him hurt really bad.", said Athena.

"Thanks you two.", I said as I felt Rias hug me from behind.

"Sorry that the afternoon was like that. I thought of cheering you up but I instead ended up frightening you."

"Don't worry, after what Obaa-sama did to me, I think I'm starting to tolerate it."

"What did your grandmother do to you?", asked Athena.

"You don't want to know. Trust me, it's unspeakable horror.", I said as I shuddered. I ran another test and started up Wolfy.

"So, can you hear me, Wolfy?"

"Yes, creator."

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yes. I am IF prototype LQ-84i. Designation: Blade Wolf."

"Good, do you know your purpose?"

"I do not have the data for that."

"You are a multipurpose UG. You can do whatever you want. You are free to do anything you please. Though I do hope you stay with us. Make your own directives, and choose your own path."

"I do not understand."

"You will, in time. I hope you would be willing to come with me to school tomorrow. There are some people I want to introduce to you."

"As I do not have any other current missions, I will set that as one of my missions."

"Alright. Have some time to review the data available."

"Very well.", said Wolfy as he set himself into VR mode.

"What do you think?", I asked.

"Impressive. A robot with the ability to talk. He will be something that will interest the people at school.", said Athena.

"I see that your work in robotics has given you great results.", said Rias.

"Thanks. Wolfy will really wow the crowd."

* * *

Next Day at School

I was working in my classroom. I saw lots of family members checking to see their children working. To my embarrassment, so were my parents. After the Headmaster and Vice-Headmistress learned about my parents being here, they decided to invite them to watch me work as well as be family members for Asia and Raynare, a so-called perfect cover. Oh joy. I was teaching them a subject involving some history and to make a Powerpoint on it.

"Now class, I'm going to give you all an assignment on history. I want you to choose someone in history that made an impact and create a Powerpoint based on that person. For example, you can choose a war hero, a famous king, a pope, anyone that is known through history. I'll show my choice for when I did this back in college.", I said as I opened up my Powerpoint on Erwin Rommel.

"Yes, this man was involved with the Nazis, but this person's personality was as far from a Nazi as possible. Whenever this man had prisoners, he would put some of his own food into their rations and ask for it. When he was ordered to kill them, he took them out of the base far from Nazi eyes, gave them supplies and pointed them to the Allied base. Known as The Desert Fox, his tactics proved that he could hold against 3 armies with 1 corp. He would always be on the line of fire, which worried his soldiers. Of course, he lost his position in Africa because he wasn't resupplied by his leader. If he was, the Allies would have no hope to take Africa from the Axis."

"Wow Sensei, you know a lot about that guy.", said Kiryuu-san.

"I know a bit about history. It's just that sometimes, the truth in history gets buried very often. Now start checking on a person you will select for your Powerpoint.", I said as everyone got to work. I then heard Matsuda speak up.

"Can I use porn stars in the Powerpoint?", he asked.

"You could, if you want a beat down from the girls and a detention from me. I guess your recent incidents hasn't made you less of a troublemaker.", I said as Matsuda went back to searching.

"Looks like our son is quite the serious worker.", said Dad as he whispered to Mom.

"Well it's his first job, he doesn't want to mess this up.", said Mom as she whispered back.

* * *

Lunch

As lunchtime came, Asia, Raynare and I went to get drinks as we saw Rias and Akeno there with Athena. Athena's cover was that she was Koneko's cousin. Real smooth Headmaster, real smooth.

"Hey Rias-buchou, Akeno.", I said getting their attention.

"Roxas, Asia, Raynare.", said Rias as she sighed.

"Roxas-sensei, Asia-chan, Raynare.", said Akeno as she smiled. I guess Rias is troubled.

"What's wrong, did Sirzechs-sama come?"

"Yeah, he came along with my father.", said Rias as she facepalmed.

"She was displeased that her family was embarrassing her. I saw it through one of my owls.", said Athena. I guess that's one way to keep an eye on Rias while staying with Koneko and Mittelt.

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well.", said Kiba as he showed up.

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?", asked Rias as Kiba pointed to the corridor.

"No, for some reason I heard a witch was doing photography event so I thought to see it a bit.", said Kiba as Rias looked at him oddly.

"Maybe it's a cosplayer.", I said. I didn't know how right I was going to be.

I saw flashes go off, there were men who were holding cameras, taking pictures of a black haired bishoujo who wore a magical girl costume. If I remember, the Headmaster told me that she is Serafall Leviathan, he gave me a picture of her after admitting that he is a fan of her show, a little awkward for a man of his age. He also told me that she is a Maou and Sona's sister. I saw her spinning her stick as it excited the photographers.

Rias came beside me after coming out of the crowd. I saw her panic as she looked at Serafall.

"Wh-!"

"Hey! You, whose doing a photography shoot on a public path!", said Saji as he jumped through the crowd with the Student Council girls.

"Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!"

"Um Saji, I have something to tell you.", I said as Saji was busy making the crowd scatter before turning to Serafall.

"Not now Roxas-sensei. You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome."

"Saji, it's really important that you listen."

"Eh, but this is my uniform.", said Serafall with a cute pose. That made Saji grind his teeth before recognizing Rias was here and he lowered his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-sempai. You came at the right time. I was guiding Maou-sama and sempai's Otou-san.", said Saji. Then, two crimson haired males appeared being guided by Sona.

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely-", said Sona as she saw her sister happily call her and cling to her.

"Sona-chan! Found you."

"Ahh, it's you Serafall. So you came here as well.", said Sirzechs as he called out to her without care.

"It's Leviathan-sama. That person is 1 of the 4 current Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama and also Sona's onee-sama.", said Rias. Saji then turned to me with a shocked look.

"Was that what you were going to tell me Sensei?", said Saji.

"You didn't listen.", I replied as Saji went teary eyed. Gee, you sure blew it when I told you to get on her good side.

"Serafall-sama, it's been a long time.", said Rias as she was unnerved.

"Ara, Rias-chan. Long time~ Have you been doing well?", asked Serafall in a cute tone.

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?"

"Yeah Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven.", said Serafall as Saji's eyes widen with shock.

"Now let's not try doing something that could get us all killed. You'll make you sister very sad. I'm Roxas Hyuuga, I work here. I'm Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn. I also help the Student Council when I have time. It's nice to meet you. I'll be under your care."

"I understand. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan. Call me Levi-tan. It's nice to meet someone who helps out Sona-chan.", said Serafall as she made the peace sign.

"It's my job as a teacher to help out the students."

"Hey, Sirzechs-chan. Is this man the rumored Dragon-kun?", asked Serafall as she called Sirzechs.

"Yes, he's the person in which both the Welsh Dragon and Cosmic Creation Dragon resides, Roxas Hyuuga-kun.", said Sirzechs. I guess he's not bothered by the '-chan' part.

"Ara ara, Uncle Gremory."

"Yes, Serafall-dono. This is another novel uniform. I somewhat think as a Maou how it is but..."

"Ara, uncle don't you know? This is the fashion in this country, you know?"

"Heh, was that so. It seems this was my ignorance."

"Hahaha, Otou-ue, don't believe it."

"Actually, she not far off. This is a costume that is designed for entertainment purposes. It quite popular among those that live in this country.", I said.

"I see. I understand now. It does take a teacher to explain things clearly.", said Lord Gremory.

"I believe Serafall-sama's business is into shows on TV. Depending on the show ratings, if it's very popular, you can be well paid.", I said.

"That's right. Space Dragon-kun knows a lot.", said Serafall as she smiled.

"I see. You have a rather profound knowledge in this field."

"Not necessarily. It something that functions quite the same with show business, whether it's animated or live-action. I can guess that Serafall-sama is into the live-action based shows.", I explained.

"Roxas. I'm rather impressed that you're calm in front of Serafall-sama.", said Rias.

"Well, she is someone like me. I can clearly see she cares for Sona-kaichou at first glance. It's like how I care for my sisters, though I tend to be more subtle. But as a Maou, she is laid back.", I said.

"I forgot to say it- No, I didn't want to say it but the current 4 Maou-sama, every one of them is like this. During private times, they are light mooded, to a severe extent.", said Rias as she sighed.

"Maybe it's a way to cope with whatever stress they have from their jobs.", I said.

"If that's what you think, then it's a bit excessive for my taste.", said Rias. I saw how Sona was embarrassed by this situation. Serafall noticed that too.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!", said Serafall as I saw Sona's eye twitch. She's a bit unsatisfied with Serafall's antics.

"...O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here... No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behavior is, too much.. I can't approve of that sort of outfit."

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels. But then, like what Space Dragon-kun said, you would get sad if I did something that would get you in trouble."

"Onee-sama, please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over. At least Hyuuga-sensei is here trying to prevent that from happening. I wouldn't just get sad, I would be mad at you for doing something crazy.", said Sona.

"Saji, is this the reason why Sona-kaichou doesn't call her Onee-san?"

"Yeah... Serafall Leviathan-sama dotes on her little sister so much, if she would have been called, it would have become something terrible. It seems if she found out that her little sister was injured by Kokabiel, we didn't know how she would've reacted. It would have probably been instant war. It was the correct decision to not call Serafall-sama, and rather call Lucifer-sama. However, I am meeting her for the first time as well, but this is...", said Saji as Sona's eyes became wet and started to run away shouting.

"Uuh, I can't bear it!"

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going, leaving your Onee-chan behind!", said Serafall.

"Please don't follow me!"

"Serafall-sama. How about I give you some advice? I know it's not my place to say, but how about trying a more subtle approach. If you need any help, feel free to ask. Trust me, I have little sisters too.", I said as I smiled and whispered at her.

"Really?! Oh thank you Space Dragon-kun!", said Serafall as she hugged me.

"So-taaaaan! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaaan!"

"I have asked you many times not to add 'tan'!", said Sona as she ran with Saji and Serafall chasing her. I guess this will take a while.

"I should probably get the presentation ready.", I said.

"Yes, showing your robot will impress a lot of people.", said Rias.

"Yeah. The robot will be nice to see. ...The Sitri household is peaceful. Don't you think so, Ria-tan."

"Onii-sama, don't add a 'tan' to my pet name and call me please...", said Rias as she was embarrassed by Sirzechs. I guess she doesn't like adding 'tan' to her name as well.

"No way...Ria-tan. Even though in the past you followed me every time while saying 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'...It's the rebellious age, huh..."

"Geez! Onii-sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood-", said Rias as her father took a picture of her getting mad.

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly... I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today."

"Otou-sama! Geez!"

"Maou-sama and Maou-sama's family have interesting common features.", said Akeno as she happily smiled.

"Common features?", asked Athena.

"Maou-sama and everyone are all just amusing. Even Roxas-sensei's parents can be serious. Ufufu, definitely because her free natured brother became the Maou-sama, she couldn't not become serious.", said Akeno.

"I see. The Maou families must be very calm, but show their seriousness in important situations.", said Athena. I then heard the PA go off.

[Everyone. Report to the Sports Field for Hyuuga-sensei's presentation. The presentation will start in 15 minutes. Hyuuga-sensei, please use this time to prepare.]

"Roxas."

"Oh, hey Dad.", I said as my family came over.

"What's this about a presentation?", asked Dad.

"You'll see."

"Roxas Hyuuga-kun, is this your family?", asked Lord Gremory as I nodded.

"I see. Yes.", he said as he stepped up to my Dad and put his hand out for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, I am Rias' father.", he said as my Dad accepted and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too. This is my wife Motoko, and my daughters, Natsuki and Haruna. My son has been taking good care of your daughter, for if he didn't, my wife would slam him.", said Dad. Great, now I'm on the embarrassment chopping block.

"No, same here. I'm grateful that your son is taking good care of Rias. I thought to come greet you anyhow, even if you live in a different country. Anyway, Sirzechs and I were busy with work so we weren't easily able to get an opportunity. It seems this occasion was blessed by good luck. It's an honor to meet you today."

I turn to see Rias's face turn red. I then facepalmed at this kind of development.

"Let's talk at a calmer place. This place is a bit conspicuous. Above all, our children are embarrassed, right.", said Lord Gremory as he extends his hand toward Kiba.

"Kiba-kun."

"Yes."

"Sorry but could you lead us to a calmer place?"

"Yes. Then, please follow me.", said Kiba as he bowed to my family and started walking down the corridor.

"Well then Rias, Roxas Hyuuga-kun. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?"

"Yes Otou-ue."

"Roxas, we'll be back after talking a bit."

"Right. Can you at least not do anything to humiliate me? I can't take the pressure if it's you guys."

"No promises.", said Dad as I facepalmed.

"Rias."

"What is it, Onii-sama?", asked Rias.

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Roxas-kun. I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-kun, would you mind coming along with us?", said Sirzechs.

"Yes."

"FIne by me, I have to prepare for the presentation.", I replied as Rias and Akeno left with Sirzechs.

"Not what you expected, huh Raynare."

"No, for the Maou Leviathan to act like that, she might be bad news if you didn't handle the situation.",said Raynare.

"I'll be going to the Sports Field. Are you coming with me Raynare-san?", asked Asia.

"Of course.", said Raynare.

* * *

Sports Field

Everyone was gathering at the Sports Field. I saw that a podium was set up for me. It was time for Wolfy's debut.

"Good afternoon everyone. Today, I wish to present a robot that will interest everyone here. I've been doing this little project for some time. But today, I will show my results of this project.", I said.

"So he's finished with the robot.", said Donaseek.

"I'd like to see what he's like.", said Mittelt.

"Master's robot will be awesome.", said Kanna.

"I've seen him working on it, he's made sure that nothing would go wrong.", said Shizuka.

"Yes, even I'm interested to see what he has built.", said Sona.

"Come on out, Blade Wolf.", I said as the people looked around. They heard heavy steps, but saw nothing around them. Then one of the audience members looked up to see Blade Wolf turn off his optic camo to reveal himself as he jumped over them, standing next to me.

"Greeting, everyone. I am IF prototype LQ-84i. Designation: Blade Wolf.", said Wolfy.

"Cool!", said one of the audience members.

"So, it can talk. That's amazing that he could do that.", said Dad.

"Blade Wolf is something that any gamers here would be familiar with. I'm proud to call this a successful project.", I said as Blade Wolf howled.

"...It even howls like a wolf.", said Koneko.

"You call that successful?!", said someone. I'm familiar with this voice. A man stood up from the audience. He had short black hair, wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Long time no see, Roxy."

"Ricky, I see you followed me to Japan."

This man's name is Ricardo. He was my rival when I was in the Robotics Club. When I entered my first tournament, he was the crowd favorite. Both his robot and my robot went to the finals where I defeated him. His robots prioritize on power where mine was purely speed. One time, he got my robot cornered, with a devastating trap behind my robot. As he was ready to finish my robot off, I found an opening to dodge and his robot fell into the trap. It incapacitated his robot to give me the win. He called me his rival for defeating him. Even after a few tourneys, he still lost, but he was persistent. He wanted to prove that his robots are superior to mine.

"Your little talking dog won't impress me, Roxy."

"Do you have something better to show?", I asked.

"Yeah, take a look at this!", said Ricardo as a moving truck showed up on the field. The back door opened to reveal a large gorilla shaped robot that's the size of a person.

"So where did you get that?"

"Right now, I'm one of the lead robot developers in DARPA. That little dog of yours won't be a match for mine. It has tough armor to easily withstand a Tomahawk missile. It can crush tanks by itself with no problem.", said Ricky as his gorillabot roared. It sounded so fake and mechanical, like it was from a toy.

"I see. Your point?"

"My point is this. I want a rematch! This bad boy already passed it's testing stage and is almost ready to be rolled out into the military. I'll prove that I'm the better builder at robots."

"I see. Well, does everyone want to see this match?", I asked the crowd.

"[YEAH!]"

"So Wolfy, you're being challenged. What do you want to do?", I asked Wolfy.

"Roxas, I have analyzed his robot. It is far inferior to my specifications. He cannot win.", said Wolfy.

"Okay, but do you want to fight? I won't force you to."

"C'mon already! A robot is a robot! Just make him fight!", said Ricky.

"I think he just insulted you Wolfy."

"His taunting is pointless. I will fight.", said Wolfy.

"You got yourself a match!", I said.

"Good, be ready in 10 minutes!"

* * *

10 minutes later

We cleared the Sports Field for the robot fight. I equipped Wolfy with a GN Chainsaw and heat knives.

"Roxas, are you sure Wolfy can handle this?", asked Kalawarner.

"He said that Ricky's robot is no match. I'll just have to make a point that he still has a long way to go.", I replied.

"So your robot is also autonomous. This will make things easy. Go my robot.", said Ricky as his robot charged at Wolfy. Even I could tell that his robot was moving slow.

"Wolfy, go nuts.", I said as Wolfy charged at the robot. As Ricky's robot swung at Wolfy, Wolfy dodged and got behind Ricky's robot, stabbing it with the chainsaw right through the torso, shutting it down, completely. Wolfy then went overkill by dismembering the shut sown robot, turning it into pieces. Not sure why Ricky would challenge me with a robot that would be considered obsolete by Wolfy's standards. The crowd was shocked at how brutal Wolfy was to finish off an already deactivated robot.

"N-No way! How is that possible?! You must've cheated! That armor is supposed to withstand a chainsaw like that.", said Ricky.

"Ricky, DARPA is years behind me in robot development. I suggest you stop now before you humiliate yourself any further.", I said as Wolfy got next to me.

"That armor must be made from titanium and steel. It won't stop Wolfy. Just go back home.", I said.

"I'll be back, Roxy! You hear me! I'll be back!", said Ricky as he and his team picked up the pieces and left. Rias and everyone else came up to me and Wolfy.

"Like Wolfy said. No match at all.", I said.

"Quite the robot you built son.", said Dad as he took a closer look at Wolfy.

"Shake.", said Serafall as she smiled. Wolfy put his claw on Serafall's hand, shaking it.

"Quite dangerous for a robot. Is that even safe?", asked the Headmaster.

"Wolfy might seem dangerous. He even has a will of his own. But he's usually harmless, unless threatened.", I explained.

"I see. I been wondering Hyuuga-kun. Could you build another one? I heard that the Kendo Club wanted an efficient sparing partner to prepare for the tournament after summer break is over. You don't mind?", he asked.

"Of course not. If it will help the club, then I'll do it.", I said as I shook hands with the Headmaster.

"That's great. I'm thinking of giving you a raise if it's as successful as this one.", said the Headmaster as he left with the Vice-Headmistress.

"And here I thought you would've made a game by now.", said Mom.

"Not yet though Mom, I'm still looking for ideas."

"How about a game about me?", asked Serafall.

"Well I can pull it off, but I'll need information to do that. It will take some time.", I said.

"No problem. I got lots of material for you to use. Take as much time as you want.", she said as she smiled and hugged me, making Rias feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Alright, thank you Serafall-sama."

"Looks like Roxas has a lot of work to do.", said Rias.

"Yeah, Onii-chan is going to be very busy.", said Natsuki.

"Yeah, but right now, I'm pretty much done for today. Too much excitement is going to make my head explode.", I said.

"I hope to face this robot someday. I want to know how I'll handle him.", said Xenovia.

"My analysis dictates that you would be a dangerous foe, Xenovia. However, you need to focus on techniques to face me. If you wish to spar, you will have to be ready. Even with your sword, I can handle the match.", said Wolfy as Xenovia smiled a bit.

"An autonomous talking robot dog with free will. That is amazing. Ajuka would love to see this.", said Sirzechs.

"Thank you. It was hard work putting him together and installing the data and OS.", I replied.

* * *

Home

I was back home after everything that happened at school. Dad was going over the recordings that he took earlier. Serafall went home after giving me a kiss on the cheek. Not sure how I deserved that, though it made Rias fume a bit.

"Ara, Asia-chan, Raynare-chan, you two are looking good in the video!", said Mom as Rias' father laughed heartedly, drinking sake as he spoke.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!"

After dinner in my place, the admiration of today's class visit began. Those participating were my parents, Sirzechs and Rias' father.

The girls in the video were in the kitchen with red faces, they were hoping that the videos would end. Raynare was handling it a bit well, but with Donaseek teasing her a bit, she turned even redder. I asked Kiba and Xenovia to help my sisters train. Kalawarner went shopping with Mittelt for clothes. Athena was in the Computer Lab looking up more about our universe. Koneko was upstairs in her room.

"Ara ara Rias, for you to be embarrassed by this. Ufufu.", said Akeno.

"You're lucky, your father didn't come to school.", retorted Rias as Akeno went silent for a bit.

"I don't consider that man my father.", said Akeno. I guess she still has issues about Barakiel.

I saw that those three looked a bit half dead. I noticed that Dad took a few shots of me teaching the class. There were scenes of me giving the class their assignment and a moment where Motohama accidentally showed an inappropriate picture. I ended up getting his parents to give him his punishment. I decided to make tea to calm them all down.

"This is... A hell, the like of which hasn't been seen before...", said Rias as her whole body shook while she drank some tea.

"You're right. I'm glad Azazel-sama wasn't there to see this.", said Raynare as she drank as well.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!", said Sirzechs as Rias did a spit take on me. Really?

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!", said Rias as she ran off. Sirzechs deserved a paper fan to the head by Grayfia.

"I'm sending some of those to Azazel-sama.", said Donaseek.

"Donaseek, you idiot.", said Raynare as she fire spears at Donaseek, pinning him to the wall, leaving an outline of his body, and then running off.

"Rias-sama, Raynare!", I said as I chase after those two. I found those two in front of my room with their cheeks puffed out.

"Would you two like to enter my room?", I asked as they nodded. I opened the door and the two sat on my bed quietly while I sat between them.

"Looks like our families are getting along fine. At least Mom didn't make a scene. If Azazel was here, he might get along with my parents as well.", I said as I got no reply from either of them.

"This meeting is... I feel it is good. My folks are enjoying it, even though they're rarely in the country. Your father and the others as well... though they were a bit too upbeat but..."

"...I know. I am happy too that my father and your father were talking happily."

"...I wonder if it would be like this if your parents met Azazel-sama."

At least I got a response.

"Hey, Roxas."

"Yes."

"Are you happy to have met me, and everyone else?" asked Rias as she continued.

"I am happy to have met Roxas. A life without you is impossible. Think of it as an honor. You hold a lot of space in my heart, you know?"

"Sensei, are you happy with meeting me? I know we started bad, but I can't see myself without you."

"It's an honor! For both of you. I am also happy to have met both of you, Rias-buchou, Raynare. It's always fun with you two around. I get to show you two lots of things. I'll always be there when you need it.", I said. I then saw Rias close in and put her arms around me and kiss me. I felt her tongue enter my mouth and started to entwine with mine. After a few moments, Rias pulled back. There was a thread of saliva between us. After that, Raynare got her chance to do the same. Ours lasted just as long with Rias'. I can't believe I'm doing something like this with our families being downstairs.

"Raynare, don't kiss him, he's mine!"

"I want to kiss him too, at least let me feel comforted by him! It's my first kiss!"

"...Uh."

I felt being pulled by someone, it was Asia, and she was teary eyed.

"Hey Asia. Don't interrupt me when I am being affectionate with Roxas. Even though he seemed to be enjoying his long awaited deep kiss he was desiring, even if Raynare got in the way...It's quite difficult to create opportunities, you know?", said Rias as I was embarrassed.

"...Just...Buchou-san and Raynare-chan are unfair."

"The early bird gets the worm. I learned it in my battle against Akeno.", said Rias as Grayfia intervened.

"You three, fighting isn't good. I think especially in front of Roxas-sama, it's unwise.", said Grayfia as she separates the three as they glared at each other. She then calmed them down.

"That's true, fighting isn't good. You'll trouble Roxas if you do that as he doesn't like seeing you three fight.", said Sirzechs as he stepped into the room. Is the meeting over?

"I slipped out for a bit. There's something that I need to talk about again. Rias, it's the continuation of the talk from daytime. Let's talk about the other Bishop."

"Since this is important, I'll go outside. Come along Asia, Raynare.", I said as I left the room with the two that I called.

Raynare went to her room feeling a bit satisfied, but Asia still feels down.

"Do you want to do it too?", I asked her.

"Will you let me?", she asked.

"Alright.", I said as Asia kissed me. I felt her tongue too, but ours was short.

"There, better?"

"Yes.", said Asia as she smiled, leaving with a satisfied look on her face.

* * *

Home Office

I was putting down things on my planner. I had to start on making ideas for a game with Serafall and a sparing robot for the Kendo Club. I think the robot will be first, as it's much easier to pull off than the game. I then heard the door open, it was my familiars.

"Making plans for future projects?", asked Shizuka.

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do."

"You really impressed everyone today with Wolfy.", said Kanna.

"Yeah, now I have to make a robot for the Kendo Club before they have to go to the tournament they have later in the year. And there's also Serafall-sama's game."

"Looks like you'll be very busy.", said Shizuka as she and Kanna closed in.

"I know you kissed Rias, Raynare, and Asia. Mouth-to-mouth. Can I at least have that too?", asked Shizuka.

"Alright, looks like I'm doing a lot of kissing today.", I said as Shizuka closed in for a kiss. It was quite long, I felt her tongue dance with mine. I can see her enjoying it. I do love these girls after all. Though it is difficult to balance myself with all of them. We then broke off, I saw a thread of saliva between us until Kanna stepped in.

"My turn.", she said as we kissed. I seem to be feeling a lot of tongue from girls today, lots of kissing. Am I starting to get used to this?

"Ufufu. You're a really good kisser. All the girls will be happy with that.", said Kanna.

"Th-Thanks.", I said as I blushed.

"You know, we should go on a date sometime, all three of us.", said Shizuka.

"Yeah, we should take a chance to enjoy ourselves before you get busy with work.", said Kanna.

"Alright. How about after the meeting? After our date, that's when things will get busy for me. And I don't want you two to feel down.", I said.

"Alright, we can't wait. Don't forget though.", said Shizuka as she and Kanna left, with smiles on their faces. I then look at the Gunpla model I have on the desk. It was a Hi-Nu Gundam that I had from a few years ago. It was the one that I got when I visited Rika-obaa-chan at the time, going to Odaiba with Dad.

'I wish things would stay simple.', I thought to myself.

**[You know that won't be the case. That robot fight you did earlier is going to attract attention. With the meeting coming soon, you should expect an attack. And there's also Vali to deal with. Remember, I made a deal with Ddraig to paint him red. At least make a plan on how to do that.]**

'Yeah. I was thinking Rube-Goldberg to fire a rocket filled with red paint.'

**[Not sure if that will work. I suggest you make a few plans in case that one fails.]**

'Yeah. At least Ddraig will get a laugh on this. I know he'll like this.'

**[Yes he would. Though there is something I want to talk to you about.]**

'And that is?'

**[The bangle picked up a distortion of chronoton particles. I'm not sure where they're coming from, but after a wide scan, there was a sealed room. I tried to scan inside, but there was a barrier. It's close to the old school building.]**

'Could have something to do with the other Bishop.'

**[You might be right about that. Looks like we'll have to find out tomorrow.]**

_A/N: A lot of kissing on this chapter. If the robot fight was short, well think about it. A robot with today's tech compared to Blade Wolf, it's too one-sided. For those asking to see a relationship build with the familiars, I set that up for a short story after this arc is over. Still being cautious with the story, as always. And two questions. One, who saw the E3 on Monday? And two, what would you do if you had a harem? Next time, It's Gaspar the Friendly Dhampir. See what I did there?_


	20. Gasper the Friendly Dhampir

Dream

I was on a Pelican for some reason. I wore the same Mk V Mjolnir the Master Chief used, I even had the same Halo Assault Rifle and Magnum. I saw the TF2 Soldier with me saying some stuff.

"Alright listen maggots, you're gonna go out there and kick some ass!", he said.

"Sir, yes sir!"

I saw the island I was going to. Isn't this the Silent Cartographer level? I even heard the background music for this level. Weird. As we landed, I expected Covies. Instead, it was much worse. I saw not Covies, but lots of Divine Dividing Scale Mails. What the fuck is this?

"Hey Roxas Hyuuga, I hope you're ready to fight.", said one of them.

"Son of a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch!"

* * *

Home

"Gwah!", I woke up with a start. Dealing with Covies is bad enough. But dealing with a ton of Vali in armor, no, just no it's too much.

**[Are you okay Roxas?]**

'Bad nightmare.'

**[Did it have something to do with Vali?]**

'...Yes.'

**[I guess he psyched you out the other day.]**

'He said, [I hope you're ready to fight.]'

**{Maybe he's up to something. With the meeting coming soon, I think something big will happen. If he showed up in your dream, that could mean trouble.}**

'Yeah, I stay on my toes about this.', I thought as I saw something under the covers. It was Xenovia.

"Good morning Roxas-sensei. I was hoping this would be a good chance to do this.", she said as she started to strip me.

"No, wait! I got work to do!", I screamed.

* * *

Later After School

After work, all of us from the club were standing outside a sealed classroom on the ground floor of the old school building, the door had tape with keep out and had magical seals carved on it.

**[Roxas, this is where the distortion is coming from.]**

The guy was a complete mystery to me other than the fact that he has something to do with time. The other Bishop who only Asia, Xenovia, the fallen-angels, my familiars, and myself didn't know who he really was.

From what Rias told us, his power was very dangerous. Well, if his power involves time, it would be obviously dangerous. Because she couldn't control his powers, Rias sealed him away by orders from up the ladder. Rias told me everything from what Sirzechs told her. Because of recent events, Rias received high evaluations from the four Maous, the Great King Bael house, the Archduke Agares house, and other great devils. All of this gave Rias a higher clearance level to lift the seal on the other Bishop.

"The kid is over here. All day, that bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid refuses to do that.", said Rias as she knocked on the door and then started to remove the seal.

"Social anxiety disorder, perhaps?", I asked.

"Probably, if the guy doesn't want to come out.", said Donaseek.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants.", said Akeno. I could only wonder how he manages that while stuck in that room. Akeno then continued.

"Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those type of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank. I think you would get along fine with him, Roxas-sensei. You both have something in common."

"I see. This will be interesting.", I said.

"A high earner and powerful. He must be someone strong.", said Mittelt.

"Now then, I'm opening the door.", said Rias as the seals on the door disappeared and opened the door only for an outrageously high pitched scream to come out.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!", I arched an eyebrow as Rias wasn't surprised by this reaction. She sighed before entering the room with Akeno speaking up.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you're all energetic."

"W-W-Whyyyyy?", said the Bishop. The voice is so high, I think this might be girl. But something tells me this is a trap.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's go out together?", said Akeno gently while the Bishop ignored her.

"Nooooooooooooooo! This place s goooooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeeeeeeee!"

**[Roxas, it's coming from him. He's the source of the distortions.]**, said Rommy. So he's the one. Maybe a Sacred Gear that controls time. With his appearance and from what Rommy told me, yeah, this guy qualifies as a trap. I noticed Asia and Xenovia look questioningly although Kiba and Koneko understood the circumstances, the former smiling bitterly while the latter sighed.

I took a look around. The curtains were tightly shut, the whole room filled with dolls that fit for a girl, and a coffin which I found a bit odd. I guess this guy is a vampire. Hopefully not the ones that sparkle in the sun, that's just wrong. I then looked at the Bishop. Golden hair in a bob cut, red eyes, wearing a female Kuou uniform. He looks like a doll. Kinda reminds me of the time I fell for a trap. Dammit Bridget from Guilty Gear, get out of my head! I then pulled out a smartphone and got online.

"What are you doing Roxas?", asked Rias as she looked at me.

"Talking to him in the way that he would be comfortable with.", I said as I started to text.

"It seems you know that he's a boy.", said Rias.

"Yes, I know. Other than Rommy telling me so, I had a bit of an embarrassing moment with a trap like this back then. Don't ask."

**[You intend to talk to him through the message boards?]**

'The kid's nervous and jumpy. He might activate his power if were not careful.'

**{Good point. If what Andromeda said was true, he could control time. Maybe stop it perhaps.}**, said Ddraig.

I already saw the site he was on and his username. I got on the site to create mine and started to talk to him.

[Hey there. I'm Roxas. Look at the guy texting.], I then saw the Bishop turn and look at me, my familiars, Asia, Xenovia, and the fallen-angels. He then messaged back.

[Are you a new servant with those other new people?]

[Only the blond with straight hair and the girl with blue and green hair. The others, my familiars with the blue and red hairs. And the fallen-angels, but don't worry, they won't hurt you, I promise.]

[Eeeeeek, the members increased by a lot! Are you sure?]

[I'm sure. I won't hurt you either. I'm a teacher after all. Can I come closer?]

[...Sure.], I then got closer to him.

"Hello there. What's your name?", I asked.

"...Gasper.", he said nervously. I don't blame him. Direct contact with other people is difficult for him.

"I'm Roxas Hyuuga. I'm a teacher and Rias' Pawn.", I said as Asia and Xenovia got closer.

"Xenovia is our Knight and Asia is a Bishop like you.", I said.

"Nice to meet you.", they both said as Gasper was a bit fearful of them.

"Eeeeek."

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's alright for you not to be sealed aymore, you know?", said Rias gently only for Gaspar to shriek again.

"Nooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!"

"Come on, nothing is going to happen. It's going to be okay.", I said as I held my hand out.

**[Roxas, watch out!]**

Everything went white for a moment. I then saw that Gasper wasn't in front of me anymore and was now shaking in the corner of the room.

"This is strange. Something in this moment..."

"...It's certain something happened."

Asia, Xenovia, and I felt a bit weird with what just happened. I think Gasper froze us in time.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeeee!", said Gasper as he whined.

"That kid possesses a Sacred Gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time."

"So he's the one with Forbidden Balor View. A tricky Sacred Gear to handle.", said Raynare.

"I see. Rommy did state that he was the source of the chronoton distortions. For him to stop time, I'm not too surprised.", I said. Can anyone say Chaos Control?

"It seems you know a bit of temporal physics. ...Because he can't control his Sacred Gear, by the orders of the Archduke and Maou, Sirzechs-sama, he was sealed."

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my Bishop. For the time being, he's also Kuou Academy's 1st year. Also, before being reincarnated, he was half human, half vampire."

"So he's a Dhampir. And the name Vladi, maybe he's a direct descendant of Dracula himself.", I said. Well this is going to get interesting.

* * *

Later

"Raynare, you said something about his Sacred Gear. What is it called again?"

It's called Forbidden Balor View. A vision based Sacred Gear.", said Raynare.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful.", said Rias.

"Stopping time. Quite the rule breaker. Then again, so are my Sacred Gears as well."

"Yes, that's true. Your doubling power as well as creating things out of nothing are against the rules, as well as the Hakuryuukou's halving power.", said Rias as she continued.

"The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that, Gaspar had been sealed until now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem."

"If Azazel-sama was here, he could fix the problem.", said Raynare.

"However, making this guy your servant, even though he has a powerful Sacred Gear. And to do it with one piece. Is he another one with a Mutation Piece?", I said. Rias then pulled out a book and went to the page about Mutation Pieces. I was told before about them though.

"You remember them, right? We used 8 Mutated Pawns to bring you back. Bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece to make such a phenomenon occur. In your case, you are so powerful with your Sacred Gears that you needed 8 of them to be brought back. Though I did ask Onii-sama for them.", said Rias.

"Buchou possessed that piece before reincarnating you.", said Akeno as Kiba continued.

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the Evil Piece system was created. It's kind of like a bug, but it seems like it was kept for fun. Buchou had to get permission to get more Mutation Pieces to reincarnate you. You and Gasper-kun are the only ones with Mutation Pieces.", said Kiba. Not just computers, but also both of us using Mutation Pieces. We both have some similarities. It does make sense that you need permission to get more. They are rare after all.

"The problem is Gasper's ability.", said Rias.

"It's the fact that his power activates unconsciously, right?", I asked.

"Yes. He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gears power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain Balance Breaker."

Well that's not good. If he goes Balance Breaker with that level of control, or lack thereof, it will cause lots of temporal distortions. Also, stopping time at certain points in the universe can also lead to dangerous results. We could end up frozen while a black hole is swallowing the planet and not even know it.

"Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because of my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Roxas and Yuuto attain Balance Breaker."

I know that mine is incomplete and that I haven't yet figured out Rommy's Balance Breaker, if she has one that is. I took advantage of Ddraig's offer to beat Raiser while Kiba did it on his own.

"...Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me...", said Gasper as he spoke from inside the cardboard box.

"Gasper-kun, you know we won't hurt you so why don't you come on out."

"Noooooo!", said Gasper as I facepalmed. Gonna have to figure out on how to get him out of there.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno and you Roxas, he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pure-blooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by the wizards as well. If not so, than he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one Evil Piece.", said Rias.

"What about the sun. Even Dhampirs have some issues with that, right?"

"He possess he blood of a special vampire known as Daywalker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it."

"I hate daylightttt! It's better if the sun dissappeareeeeeeeeed!", said Gasper as he whined out from his box. So he can do something like Chaos Control and he's fucking Blade. Geez, all he needs are bad-ass sunglasses and a katana, maybe a black coat as well, and he'd be in business as Blade.

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up than it isn't good, you know?", I said as Gasper screamed.

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooooox!" More like a girl in everyone elses perspective if they didn't know you were a boy.

"What about blood? He doesn't need much, right?", I asked.

"Yes. Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood.", said Rias. A vampire that doesn't drink blood. That's new.

"I hate bloooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!"

"...A good-for-nothing vampire.", said Koneko coldly. Ouch, a jab from Koneko, even I felt that.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeeee!"

"For the time being, till I come back, Roxas, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Shizuka, Kanna, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Donaseek, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going t he meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so accompany us.", said Rias as Kiba nodded.

"Yes, Buchou."

Well it's a given that Sirzechs wants to speak to Kiba about his Balance Breaker as it was impossible for both Holy and demonic powers to combine.

"Roxas-sensei, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-kun to you."

"Yeah, leave it to me, Kiba. Well since everyone else is here too, something can be done. Probably.", I said. Well, step one is getting him out of the box.

"Gasper-kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?", said Akeno as Gasper cried out.

"Akeno onee-samaaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaaaat!"

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Roxas, I'll leave it to you."

"I'll do my best, Akeno-san.", I replied with a nod.

"Yeah. Then, Roxas, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me.", said Xenovia as she pulled on a rope attached to Gasper's box.

"Eeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durandaaaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeeed!"

"Don't scream, Gasper. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?" Uh Xenovia, you do know that stuff will hurt you too, right?

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, nooooooooooooo!", screamed Gasper as Xenovia chased him. I facepalmed at this. If she's trying to discipline him, she's doing it wrong.

* * *

Much Later

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker than you should be able to run in the day."

"Eeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging Durandaaaaaaal!"

Xenovia was chasing gaspar with Durandal out. The sword let out a dangerous noise as Gaspar desperately ran away. This is getting stupid.

"Xenovia, is there a point to using Durandal?", I asked.

"Yes, it will help him physically. A healthy spirit starts from a healthy body.", she said as she swung Durandal around after him. And cue the Benny Hill theme.

"I can agree with her.", said Donaseek. Well you are the gym teacher.

"Even though it was an honor to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces...*sob*", said Asia regretfully as there were tears in her eyes. I comforted her after remembering all the times Asia said of wanting to meet the other Bishop. I then noticed Koneko chasing Gasper with a clove of garlic.

"...Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy.", said Koneko, holding it out as Gaspar cried as he ran.

"Nooooooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!"

"Oh oh, looks like they're at it, Roxas-sensei.", said Saji as he appeared.

"Hey Saji. Yeah... I just hope they don't go ou of hand with this though."

"I heard about the hikikomori servant and came to see it a bit given their ban was lifted."

"Yeah, but he really doesn't want to go out. He's over there, getting chased by Xenovia.", I said as I pointed at Gasper.

"Hey hey Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it alright? Huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!", said Saji as I chuckled.

"Sorry dude, you fell for a trap. That's a cross dressing guy."

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much contradiction. It's quite difficult.", said Saji.

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also, I can't say anything about it suiting him. It's the trap of all traps. So what are you up to, Saji?"

I saw Saji wearing a jersey, army cotton gloves, and was holding a small shovel for flower bed use.

"It's as you see. it's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently the events in the school have been many right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the Pawn of the Student Council, me, to make the school look beautiful.", said Saji. Well, I guess your man card is saved, for now. I then feel a familiar presence. That idiot, I thought he was busy with the data I gave him.

"Heh. The servants of the Maous' family's devils are playing over here.", said Azazel as we all turn to look at him.

"Azazel-sama!", said Raynare as the other fallen angels go to him.

"Hey there Raynare-chan, Kalawarner-chan, Mittelt-chan, Donaseek-san. I see you're all doing great.", said Azazel.

"Azazel, what are you doing here? I thought you would be busy checking the data."

"Yo, Cosmic Sekiryuutei. It's been some time since that night. Yes I looked it over and I'm amazed at the data you gave me. It's very interesting." Everyone else but myself and the fallen angels went battle ready with Asia hiding behind me.

"Ro-Roxas-sensei, by Azazel you mean...!"

"Yeah, but don't worry. It's crazy to start a fight here. Everyone calm down...You do know you're making it difficult for me, right?", I asked Azazel as I facepalmed. I didn't feel any will to fight from Azazel so he must be here out of interest with the Sacred Gears.

"Oh don't be like that. We had lots of fun that night. I can see that these 4 are doing very well. So let's all calm down, okay? By the way, where's the holy demonic sword wielder?", said Azazel as everyone else calmed down.

"You just missed him, Kiba had to talk with Sirzechs.", I told him.

"So he's with Sirzechs, huh. *Sigh*...Well that's a shame, I wanted to see him. I'm curious about the Balance Breaker he has."

"We finally get to see you again, Azazel-sama.", said Mittelt.

"Well, it's good that you're handling these four very well. How about after the meeting, let's have a game night?", said Azazel.

"Well, if peace between the 3 factions comes out okay, sure. I've been planning for a fight with the Enderdragon on Minecraft.", I said.

"Well that's good. I'll have to be ready for that if things go well.", he said as he then turned to Gasper.

"That vampire hiding over there."

Gasper then hides behind a tree as he panicked. Azazel than approaches him and speaks.

"You're the possessor of Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but... Now that I mention it, the research of Sacred Gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the Sacred Gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous.", said Azazel as he peered into Gasper's eyes. Gasper was trembling before Azazel's presence.

Looking at Gaspar, he feels like he's being attacked, but Azazel then turned to Saji. I just then thought what Azazel probably thought, Saji's Sacred Gear can help.

"Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to the vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the Sacred Gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly."

"I figured you'd get to that.", I said. It does make sense when you think about it. Saji can drain energy, but it's not limited to just that.

"...M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponents power and weakens them...", said Saji as he was confused by Azazel's explanation.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the Sacred Gear owners don't try to know the power of their Sacred Gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary 5 dragon kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object.", said Azazel as he sighed.

"Roxas-sensei did tell me about Vritra. The-, then, the line on my side..., for example I can connect it to Roxas-sensei or some other person? And then the power will flow into him?", asked Saji as Azazel nodded.

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that, the output of absorption will increase many times as well.", Azazel answered. I saw Saji become quiet. I remember what Raynare and Kokabiel said about Azazel's hobby. He sure is into it.

"In improving the Sacred Gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Cosmic Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves. Raynare-chan, I'll be going now.", said Azazel.

"Do you have to?", she replied.

"Of course. If I stay any longer, I'll get too much attention from the Maous' sisters. Behave and have fun.", said Azazel as he was leaving before adding something.

"About Vali. Sorry if he came into contact with you after the situation with Kokabiel. I'm sure you would have been surprised, right? What, he's an unusual guy, but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately.", he said as he left.

"Happy to see him again?", I asked the fallen-angels.

"Of course.", said Raynare as she smiled. I could see the others were content as well.

"...For the time being, shall I use my Sacred Gear on the new face-kun over there. In that state, let's try using his Sacred Gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed.", said Saji as he sighed.

We tried to experiment on Gasper's training with Saji. He connected his Absorption Line on Gasper and then using it to suck the excess power from him before I threw a ball into Gasper's field of vision. It was frozen in mid air for a few minutes before dropping to the ground.

We continued and found out that people stopped by Gasper's Sacred Gear was completely stopped, to the point of consciousness and only felt some malice before it happened. Also, things closer to Gasper in his field of vision were stopped for much longer than those far away.

With Gasper's skill in his Sacred Gear, only certain things in his field of vision stopped. It seems that he hasn't gained conscious control as there were a few accidents of him glancing at others with body parts getting stopped. I thought my arm was going to fall off. It did make Gasper run off while yelling I'm sorry. Good thing I can go faster than Gasper, thanks to my armor.

* * *

Even Much Later

"How is it? Is the practice making progress?", asked Rias as she returned after making sandwiches. I hope the Heavy from TF2 doesn't steal this.

"He's doing good...although it's still mostly unconscious. And there were a few...accidents. But it's nothing to worry about.", I said as I looked at Saji and Gasper.

"Eek, Eek.", I saw Gasper whining as Saji used his Absorption Line to suck the power out of Gasper.

"Rias-buchou, these sandwiches are awesome sauce!", I said happily as Rias smiled.

"Fufufu, thanks. he ingredients weren't a lot so I was only able to make simple ones."

"Tasty!", said Saji as he finished his sandwich.

"Roxas, how about we do a sandwich kiss.", said Kanna as she had her sandwich in her mouth, only for Shizuka to smack her in the head.

"Didn't you learn anything Kanna, no playing with your food.", said Shizuka.

"Sorry, sis."

I told Rias about Azazel showing up. She was a bit surprised as she spoke.

"I hear Azazel has substantial knowledge about Sacred Gears. Advice about Sacred Gears... I thought he would be busy with the data you gave him.",said Rias.

"Yeah, he finished looking it over. I guess he had some spare time and came to check on us. At least Raynare and the others are happy to see him again.", I said as Saji then took 3 sandwiches.

"Since Rias-sempai's back, I'll be going back to working on my flower bed."

"Saji-kun. Thanks for going out of your way to keep my servants company. You have my thanks.", said Rias as she smiled. I saw Saji's face turn red.

"I-It's alright. You're Kaichou's precious friend and I saw some nw possibilities regarding the Sacred Gear. But I have to work on the flower bed as well, so..."

"Later Sensei. Work hard.", said Saji as he smiled, taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches.

"Yeah, thanks. You work hard too, I'll put in a good word for you to Sona-kaichou."

"Really?! Thanks, you're the best.", said Saji as he left.

"Gasper, you can still continue on right? After getting sucked by Saji-kun, your power has been regulated to a perfect level, for the remaining time I will also keep you company in the training.", said Rias to Gasper as he was resting under the shade of a tree.

"I-I'll do my besttttttttt.", he said, stuttering. He was a bit exhausted, but he still pulled himself up for night training.

* * *

Devil Work

"Hey Roxas-sensei!", said a young woman with black hair as she smiled at seeing me.

"Hey Misaki-san...", I said as her eyes went to the box next to me.

"Don't worry, Misaki-san...He's a bit shy around others. I'm trying to help this student get used to it. Gasper-kun, say hi.", I said as I gently nudged the box.

"H-H-H-Hello...", said Gasper. Ras asked me to take Gasper with me for this job, though I can't push him into something he doesn't want. I did warn her in advance that this was a bad idea. I picked up the box before going in, I heard Gasper screaming inside before I let it down on the sofa.

"Sorry, Gasper-kun. Can't let someone mistake you as a package to Africa.", I said as I turned to Misaki-san.

"So...Is it the usual or is today something special?"

"Just the usual... I need your help on something for the exams coming up.", said Misaki as I got my book out.

"Well then, let's get started. I'll make something tasty for you to eat."

* * *

Back at School

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Roxas.", said Rias as she apologized to Gasper, standing in front of the door to his room. Misaki scared him when she opened the box and stared at him while I made dinner for her, when his Sacred Gear activated on its own.

"I thought that if you worked with Roxas, it may be for your benefit as well...", said Rias as Gasper continued to cry loudly to the point of dying.

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!", I facepalmed at hearing that. Rias did tell me about Gasper's past.

"I did tell you that it was a bad idea.", I said.

Gasper's dad was a vampire from a noble family, but his mother was a human mistress, so he wasn't pure-blooded. I heard that they hate those who aren't pure-blooded more than devils, the vampires who scorn even their own siblings for being "impure". It's very discriminating. Makes me want to beat their ass, even if I have to go nuts with the Creation Gear and make a small protostar in front of them.

He was bullied in his childhood by his own siblings, even when he was in the human world, he was treated as a monster. He had no place to call home. However, as a Dhampir, he had the one advantage that the other vampires didn't have, a Sacred Gear. He didn't want more power, but it became greater as he grew older. Even if he wants to become friends, it's difficult when you're on the receiving end of his Sacred Gear when it activates.

"Hey, Roxas. How would you feel if you could stop time?", she asked me.

"...Not good. Messing with space and time never ends well with those who have no knowledge to it. It would only cause the universe to go even more unstable. There's already _that_ close to us.", I said as I thought about Halo.

"I-I...don't need such a Sacred Gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades... Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped... I-I don't want that...", sad Gasper as I heard him sob in his room.

"What a quandary... For making this kid to once again shut himself in... I am a failure as a King.", said Rias as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Rias-buchou, isn't the meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others soon?"

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is alright first."

"Then leave it to me. This is a job for Super... uh, wait no. Not that. A job for a teacher. Yeah, that's better.", I said with a smile as Rias chuckled.

"It's alright. I got another student to teach. I'll do something about it!"

"Roxas alright, I got it. Thank you for cheering me up. Can I count on you?"

"Sure. If not, I'm the duck again.", I said as Rias looked back with worry and regret at Gasper's room. I waited until Rias left. I took a deep breath and sat down in front of the door.

"Untill you come out, I'm not moving!", I said. I understand a bit of what Gasper is going through. I've seen cases like this when I was out in town. Hearing some of the little kids pick on others because they're not fully Japanese. Bullying is really cruel and cowardly. It only shows their fear of others, and their own insecurities. Maybe Gasper's siblings were the same. They bullied him, because they feared him, his power. It's not just a pride factor of vampires as well, but also their ignorance also clearly shows when they discriminate against him. Gasper can potentially own their asses no problem if he knew how to control his power.

"...Are you scared? Of the Sacred Gear...and of us?", I asked to remind Gasper that I was here.

"I also possess Sacred Gear. Two in fact. They both have powerful dragons inside, and one of them is from another galaxy. I feel a bit scared at times. Even I feel the changes in me, because of this dragon power and it's special trait. But, I'm starting to get used to it. I know I have to use this power for people who are precious to me. I want to proceed and master this power, so that I don't see people die in front of me anymore or ever in a fight. Don't you feel the same as well? A need to protect what's precious to you."

"Why? M-Maybe, you will lose something important, you know? Why do you sensei, want to live a straight forward life so much...?", asked Gasper.

"I lost someone before. He got shot and he died. I felt angry that I couldn't do anything to save him. I ended up taking it out on the corrupt bastards that put shame to the police. And during the Rating Game, as I saw my friends go down, I had to keep moving. I fought until I was battered. I saw Rias-buchou's tears when I tried to stand up again. I could only make a fist as she grabbed it, telling me to stop. She cried a lot before I passed out. It was after that, I changed into something that was beyond a normal devil, an Innovator devil. This change helped me understand, I needed to keep going, I wasn't down yet. I'm not out of the fight. I promised that she wouldn't have to cry tears of sadness, but if she had to, I'll be there for her, and for the other girls too. I'll master this power for the sake of their happiness."

The door opened a bit to show Gasper in tears.

"...I wasn't present during that time."

"Don't worry about that, I don't blame you. But it's going to be different from now on, right?", I said in a calming tone.

"...I, I will cause trouble... I am a hikikomori, I am intensely shy... I can't properly use my Sacred Gear...", he replied. I put my hand on his head and looked into his eyes as I spoke.

"I don't hate you. You're my student. A teacher's job is to help their students. And as a devil, you're my teacher. But in real life, I'm your teacher, so leave it to me.", I said as Gasper blinked.

"Lend me your power. We'll support Rias-buchou together. If your scared if something, I'll blast it away. Even if I am like this, I house the legendary dragon and the space dragon's powers, you know?"

"Would you like to drink my blood? If what Azazel said was true, then my blood should help you control your Sacred Gear."

"...I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power... If anything more happens than this then... I will... I will..."

"Yeah, I know. You don't like being used by your Sacred Gear, huh. Though, I am a bit jealous of your power you know.", I said honestly as Gasper looked at me surprised.

"I would use it to stop my friend from dying if I had it back then. It could've given the doctors more time. He would still be here, and we'd all have fun making robots and playing games.", I said as Gasper smiled happily.

"Roxas-sensei, you're a kind person. It's the first time I've been told that. I wasn't ever told by people that they were jealous of me... Roxas-sensei, you're a funny person."

"You want funny. How about the time I got headshotted by a wild tennis ball? Or when during dodgeball, my family jewels were hit and I spoke in a squeaky voice.", I said as Gasper laughed a bit.

"Shame you didn't get to see the robot fight. I bet you would like robots too."

"Wow! You built a robot and fought?", said Gasper as he was surprised.

"Yeah. An old rival showed up to prove he was better in making them. Even got hired in the government to do it. But he still was no match for my robot. Though I want to use this knowledge not for fighting, but to reach beyond this world. To travel the stars with it. And I want my friends and comrades to come with me and travel as well. There's so much to learn about our universe. I'll help them get there, with this power."

"I-I guess you're right, Roxas-sensei...You're overflowing with the courage to master your power and help others.", said Gasper as he opened the door slightly and let me in before Kiba showed up.

"As expected of Roxas-sensei...to be able to have a friendly chat with Gasper immediately."

"Kiba, there's something I want to talk about."

"What is it, Roxas-sensei?", he asked curiously as he sat down next to us.

"Me, you, and Gasper are males."

"That's suddenly hearing about that, what happened?"

"I have thought about an alliance between the male members of the Gremory team."

"That has... Roused my interest. What do you mean?", Kiba asked interested.

"That we do our best to protect the girls as much as we can during any future battles... We'll cover each others weaknesses as well as protect each other from whoever may come after us."

"That is something that sounds like you...", said Kiba as he chuckled before Gasper spoke apologetically. I noticed that his hands were shaking.

"Sorry, but is it alright if I am inside the cardboard box? ...I won't close the lid. Just, when I talk to people, I can calm down inside the cardboard box."

"Of course... It's an improvement at least.", I said with a smile. Gasper moved the box closer and sat with a sigh of relief.

"Ah this is calming~. This is it~. The cardboard box is my heart's oasis..."

"If you dislike meeting people eye to eye that much, then how about this.", I said as I made a mask from my Creation Gear. It was a Gundam Exia mask.

"T-This is...H-How is it~? Does it suit me~?", he asked nervously as he continued.

"Ah, but, this... It's good, right? It may suit me..."

"Gasper, now I know that you're amazing. A Dhampir Gundam.", I said as I looked at Gasper wearing the mask. He looks like Exia with the red eyes when it was damaged.

"R-Really...? If I wear this, then my value as a vampire may increase...", said Gasper surprised and happy as I nodded.

Our conversation went on into the night. I was surprised that Kiba was a bit lecherous as he then went to the topic of girls. I'm so getting him a proper girlfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Halo

The Sentinels were fighting the Covenant, being led by a Monitor.

"You are not the Reclaimer, leave immediately!", said the Monitor as he blasted a Grunt.

The Covies started to scatter as they ran. The Monitor of the Halo then looked at the screen.

"I hope the Reclaimer comes soon. We have so much work to do.", he said as on the screen showed an image of the Reclaimer. A man in red armor that represented a dragon.

_A/N: I did this chapter on a different computer since my laptop decided to crap out on me with a virus. So if anyone is asking for an update, it will take a while for me to backup my laptop. I guess this is the point where the training wheels come off. I think I can get a good range of 5 or 6 parts from the LN into a chapter. For the future, I think I will add Amaterasu and Ophis, but I'm not sure if that will be well received. As for the rating change, I might decide to do lemon scenes, but that's after the Underworld mess. That as well will worry me a bit if there readers that probably don't want this, but think about it. Most fanfics have the characters in their teens, mine is already old enough for being married and start having kids, so a bump up on the rating might happen, but that won't be for a while. I'll need reviews so that I can see on where I should direct this story towards to. Either keeping it's rating, or changing it for some lemon scenes. For now, I have an irritating computer to fix. Also for an omake, I'll do one when I finish this arc. Next time, conversation with Akeno, Michael, and a reunion with an old friend._


	21. Akeno, Michael, and a Reunion

Next Day

I was going to a shrine today. With me was Athena, she was busy then with more of her study sessions on our universe. I was called by Akeno to come over. I was also told the Rias would be coming later after her work, whatever that work is.

"So this child has the power to stop time?", asked Athena.

"Yeah, but it's unstable. If he's not careful, well, let's just say it won't end well.", I replied as I showed her Gasper's profile.

"Well, he is quite fearful with the past that he has.", said Athena.

We then stood right in front of a shrine. Thanks to my relations with Rika-obaa-sama, it's not wrong for me to enter the shrine. Though if I do get close to one, for some odd reason, I get bad luck happening to me. I look up at the top of the stairs to see a familiar face.

"Welcome, Roxas-sensei, Athena."

"Akeno-san. I see you're busy with being a miko.", I said.

"Yes, I am. Sorry for calling you out like this."

"Ah, it's no problem. I'm on break anyways. So what's going on? I was told that Rias-buchou will be here in a bit."

"Yes, I know. Rias has to do a final meeting with Sirzechs-sama regarding the conference matter."

With the miko outfit, she really does define her title, The Thunder Priestess. Though, I'm curious as to why she is here.

"How come you're not with Rias-buchou? Don't you have to be with her?", I asked.

"Grayfia-sama will follow up over there, not to mention if it advances by a certain degree, then even without me it will be alright. More than that, I have to tend to the people who's waiting upstairs.", said Akeno as she looks up the stairs. I walked closer but, with the whole luck deal.

"Is it safe? I don't want some weird accident to happen to me."

"This place is fine. Even if it's one of the shrines that work with your grandmother, devils can enter. There was a deal made under the table with Amaterasu. So don't worry if something flies into you or any bad luck happening."

So she says it okay. I step through only to get attacked by a random woodpecker.

"Ow, ow, ow. What the fuck?!"

"Oops, looks like I forgot something important. Ufufu.", said Akeno. I bet she did that on purpose, must be her S-mode showing rather subtly. After the incident, we continued on to the main shrine. It looks well maintained, even though it's quite old.

"Akeno-san, do you work here?"

"Actually. I lived here. The priest of the last generation passed away. Rias secured this shrine that was unused until meeting with your grandmother. I at least get to stay with you, ufufufu."

"Is he the Cosmic Sekiryuutei?", said a voice. I turn to see two men. One was a young man with a handsome face. The other, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"...Jack?!"

"Hey dude. It's been a while.", he said as they both reveal their wings. The young man has an extravagant white robe, a halo, and 12 golden wings. Jack on the other hand, has a halo as well as 6 white wings, he also wore a white jacket with a white shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"I...I...I'm confused.", I said as Jack laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything. For now, he is the one you should talk to.", said Jack as he pointed to the young man.

"Nice to meet you, Cosmic Sekiryuutei, Roxas Hyuuga-kun."

"Hmm, 12 golden wings, a halo, are you Michael by any chance?"

"That's right. Your friend is right, you are quite the smart one. I am Michael. I am the leader of the angels. I see, this aura's quality, it's surely Ddraig and Andromeda's. This brings back memories."

Well this is great. I get to see my friend again, yet I'm so confused on the part of him being an angel and Michael being here. I need a few seconds for my head to catch up.

* * *

Main Shrine

Akeno led me, Athena, Jack, and Michael to the main shrine. Michael sure has that aura that shows he really high up the ladder. Inside the large main shrine, there were a number of huge pillars. From the center, I felt a dangerous aura.

**[Roxas. I'm picking up the aura of a holy sword. But, it's also a dragon slayer.]**, said Rommy.

"Truth is, I thought of awarding you this.", said Michael as he pointed to the sword that was floating. It sure radiated holy aura, that's for sure. But from what Rommy told, could it be?

"Is this Ascalon?"

"Yes, it seems you know of this sword and its owner I suppose. It makes things easier if you understand it already. This is Ascalon, the very sword Saint George possessed."

"You do know I could just make swords like these, right?", I asked.

"Yes, I know. Thanks to Andromeda, you can. But since you use your demonic energy, it would be a demonic dragon slaying sword. This however gives you the use of holy weapons in your expansive arsenal. As a special courtesy, since I am giving this, even a devil who has the power of the dragon can handle it. I know of the bangle you have, but I wonder if you could do the same with the Boosted Gear.", said Michael.

"It's yours dude. Just go with it.", said Jack.

'Ddraig?'

**{Well that depends on you. It can work on storing it like your bangle. But I'm not ready to do the same with the things you made with Andromeda. Lately, I been wondering if I should and I think that it will depend on how we handle with our prank.}**

Well that makes sense. He still has some issues with Rommy until we prank Vali. But I wonder.

"Why me though? It does seem like you're giving away a powerful weapon."

I do wonder why Michael is giving me Ascalon. Does Jack have anything to do with this?

"Your friend here has told me to trust you, and it was actually well-placed. Though, this time's meeting, I think there's a huge opportunity to cooperate between the 3 great powers, thanks to hearing from Amaterasu that you want to pursue peace between the 3 great powers. I hear you already know it so I am saying this but, we lost our creator-God during the last war. Our enemies also lost the old Maous in battle. The leaders of the fallen angels are reticent. Azazel also has his official stand of not wanting to create wars. This is a chance, like what Amaterasu told me when I met her. A chance in order to get rid of the useless battles. If small scale battles continue like this intermittently, then anyhow, the 3 great powers will be destroyed. Even if that isn't the case, from the side other powers may invade, though Amaterasu told me she has no intention to do so. That sword is a present from me to the Maou side. Of course, I also sent presents to the fallen angel side. I got the rumoured holy demonic swords from the devil side as well, our side is very grateful as well.", said Michael. Well this makes things easier for the meeting. Good thing that Ama-chan was able to pull this off. And the other powers, I guess he's a bit worried if they might make a move since God is dead.

"We heard that the one who opposed us, the Welsh dragon had become a devil. Though you also possessed Andromeda as well, which was quite a surprise. The only who knew where Andromeda was, was God. As a greeting, and alongside that as a present, we're giving you this sword. From now on, you'll probably be targeted by Dragon class opponents and the Vanishing Dragon. With the two dragons, you might be the strongest and creative host in history. I thought that this sword would be a good gift. Only once have the 3 great powers held hands together. That's during the time they defeated the red and white dragon, as well as God finding Andromeda amongst those that fell during the battle. Since it was the two dragons who trespassed into our battlefield and threw the battlefield into disarray, though at the time, we didn't know that we had a visitor from another galaxy."

'Ddraaaaaaaaaig?', I thought as I heard Ddraig whistling as if he didn't do anything wrong, only to hear a smack in which I assume that Rommy smacked him in the head. I can imagine those two doing a manzai act.

"Wishing that we hold hands together like that time, I am placing my hopes in you-in the Cosmic Sekiryuutei. It's typical Japanese, right?", said Michael.

"You do know that I'm also half-Hispanic, right?", I said as I look at the sword. I still have some concerns.

"Ther were final adjustments done on that sword in this shrine. Maou-sama, Azazel-sama, and Michael-sama's camps' ceremonies have been performed so even if a devil houses the power of the dragon, he can touch it. Don't worry, it won't be like the prank from earlier.", said Akeno. So that was your fault, not cool.

I then took my hand to the hilt of the sword. No burns, no odd occurances of bad luck, nothing. I try to focus the sword of going into the Boosted Gear. I sense its aura flowing into it. It felt a bit bad, but after getting used to it, I saw a red flash. The blade part was now growing out of the gauntlet from the front potion of my back hand. I bet I can combo this with the GN Sword III.

"Interesting. They combined.", said Athena.

"You must be the other Athena that I've been hearing about. A traveler from another universe, it's astonishing.", said Michael. I guess someone told him, must've been Akeno as she was here before us.

"Well, it's time. I have to go now. Jack, meet up with me later."

"Will do."

"Wait. I have some things to say to you.", I said as Michael was leaving.

"Time to visit the conference, let's hear it after the conference. I'll definitely hear it. Don't worry. You have some catching up to do with your friend.", he said as his body was then wrapped in light. After the flash of light, he vanished.

* * *

Later

"Here's some tea."

"Ah, thanks a lot."

We're in the shrine after Michael left. It was me and Akeno. Athena went to look around with Jack. He said that he wanted to give me some alone time with Akeno before talking to him. I was turning the cup 3 times and drank the tea. It's quite bitter, but Akeno laughed with a low voice.

"Did you work with Michael on the sword?", I asked.

"Yes, in this shrine the specific modification ceremony was held for Ascalon.", she said. I guess this conference is very important. Well, why wouldn't it be. I want this kind of peace as well. She must've worked hard on tuning the sword. Now that I think about, I want to ask her something, but I'm not sure how to put it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course."

"It's about your dad.", I said as Akeno's expression changed.

"...That's right. Originally I was born between the leader of the fallen angels, Barakiel, and a human.", she said. I guess it's difficult to talk about, even though my Obaa-sama told her that everything will be okay.

"My mother was a daughter of a certain shrine of this country and was one of your grandmother's apprentices. I heard that on a certain day, my mother saved Barakiel who had collapsed from injuries and from fate of that day I was born."

I guess that's how her parents met, she looks like she's too hesitant to talk more. I then saw Akeno spread her wings. I saw two different kinds of wings.

"They're dirty wings... The wing of a devil and the wing of a fallen angel, I possess them both.", she said as she grabbed them with some feeling of spite.

"While hating these feathers, I met Rias and became a devil. Sure I've been getting along with Raynare and the other fallen angels-but what was born from meeting Rias was the feathers of a fallen angel and devil, a more disgusting creature who possessed both. Fufufu, this may suit me who has dirtied blood flowing in her veins.", said Akeno as she looked down.

"...How do you feel, Roxas, after hearing that? Do you hate fallen angels? They killed you and Asia-chan once, and tried to destroy this city once, even though you forgave Raynare's group, I still don't know what your point of view is on that.", she said very sadly.

"The only fallen angels I hate are assholes like Kokabiel. I like you Akeno. That's because you are you. Sure Raynare and her group killed me and Asia-chan, but I already let that go. And Obaa-sama wanted you to meet me and take you in. So don't worry, I won't blame an entire group because of one of them decided to do dangerous things. I'm not stupid.", I said as I hug her. She looked very surprised.

"I won't ask anymore. But I know that we'll have to deal with your father when the time comes. When it happens, I'll help you deal with it, okay? I never disliked you and never will. Besides, if were talking about halves, I'm half-Japanese and half-Hispanic, and there's also Gasper. If you want to cry, then let me hold you until you're done, okay?", I said as Akeno started to cry.

"...You said some killing words...After hearing that... won't I really really get serious..."

What did I just do? I then felt Akeno hug me back.

"Akeno-san...?"

"I have decided. I, have decided. Roxas-sensei, do you like Rias and your familiars?", she whispered into my ear.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do. And not just those three, there are a lot of girls that I like. Though I have to be careful about how to handle things like this."

"...That's a given, right, you're already married with your familiars by their customs. Rias is serious, so legal wife is impossible. There's a possibility of Asia-chan being the legal wife as well so... The first four are taken I guess...", she said.

"Hey, Roxas-sensei."

"Yes?"

"I won't mind being 5th position."

"If this involves marriage, listen. If I love every girl who truly likes me, I'll be fair with all of them. So it doesn't matter. But this is a bit hard to do with a student you know."

"I see. But I think it's a comparatively good position. Even though your familiars are willing to help, there's the feeling of unfaithfulness so it'll be burning. Ufufu, Roxas-sensei. Is it fine if I spoil you more? I'll even give you lap pillow instead of Buchou or your familiars. Or maybe something even more daring?"

"How about we don't try something that can get me arrested.", I replied.

"Alright, Roxas-sensei, can you at least call me 'Akeno'?"

"Alright...Akeno.", I said as she hugs me further.

"Thank you...I am happy, Roxas...", said Akeno. She's now acting more like a normal girl than her usual Vice President of the club. I then hear the door open. It was Rias, and she was with Jack and Athena.

"Roxas, may I ask what you are doing?", said Rias as she radiated aura. This is bad.

"Way to go dude.", said Jack as he laughed.

Rias then walks toward me and pinches my cheek.

"What about the sword?"

"G-got it!"

"And Michael?"

"Already left!"

"Good, now you have to talk to your friend!", she said as she left with Jack and Athena with me following her. I bowed to Akeno before leaving.

"I am really jealous of Rias and his familiars.", said Akeno as she murmured.

* * *

Later

We were leaving the shrine. Rias was angry as she made rather heavy steps. I had to ask Jack on a few things. As for Rias, I guess being betrayed by Akeno, was too much. Well, those two are really close.

"So, how is it that you're an angel? I thought that there couldn't be anymore.", I asked Jack.

"After I died, I met Michael. According to him, I became an angel by means of ascension. Something to do with the system that he was overseeing. But he's assured me that something like that won't happen again.", said Jack.

"I see. That's unusual as God from the Bible is dead.", said Rias.

"Then what about that ghost of you I saw?"

"That, well after I died, Michael told me to keep watch over you. So he placed me in a machine that made me like a ghost. You could only see me when the orb started to react to Kiba. I did say that I was going to surprise you."

"I see. Think we can have fun, like old times?", I asked.

"Of course. You have anything fun in mind?", he asked.

"I'm setting up a game night. I got to invite Azazel for it. I'm hoping to get more. We're fighting the Enderdragon on Minecraft.", I replied.

"I see. I'll join in. I'll get Michael to play as well. He could spare some time."

"Nice. Do you want in Athena? Rias?"

"No thanks.", said Athena.

"I'm not sure, if I'm not busy, maybe I will. But you'll have to teach me how to play.", said Rias.

"Alright then."

"...Hey, Roxas."

"Yes?"

"Akeno is...Akeno."

"I know. And Rias is Rias.", I said as Rias blushed a bit. Was it something I said?

"Man, you are one smooth talker.", said Jack.

"What about me?", asked Athena.

"Well, how do you want it?", I asked Athena.

"I...nevermind, forget I asked.", said Athena as she blushed a bit.

"Dude, you really are a lady killer.", said Jack as he stifled his laugh.

"Oh shut up."

"Well I got to go. Michael wants to see me. I'll see you later.", said Jack as he left.

* * *

Next Morning

It was me and Gasper doing training in the forest surrounding the school.

"Guuuuu...Roxas-sensei...I-I am tireeeeeeed.", said Gasper as he rubbed his eyes.

"Don't let out a weak voice! We have to fulfill our dreams!", I said as I threw more balls.

"Roxas-sensei, here are the balls.", said Asia as she gave me more balls. She and Athena came along with me for Gasper's training. We were able to get far with the training. He was now able to succeed once every 20 times. Compared to when we first tried, it's an improvement. If this keeps up, he might have really good control by the time we make an official debut into the Rating Game. Huh, weird, my arm feels off. Oh great, Gasper accidentally stopped my arm.

"E, eek, s-sorryyyyyyy!", said Gasper as he curled up.

"He still has much to learn.", said Athena.

"That's why, didn't I say not to mind about that? We're in the middle of training, and you're a rookie, so it's fine. Though if I'm completely stopped, that would be bad. At least the number of accidents has gone down, right? Let's keep going.", I said as Gasper made a complicated expression.

"...S-Since I am incomplete both as a human who has a Sacred Gear, and as a vampire as well, I only cause trouble to everyone...I-I have to control my power more...W-What a half way incomplete existence I am...*sob*.", said Gasper as he cried.

"You're not incomplete Gasper! I like you! Don't mind it! Before you start brooding, come strike me! I can handle it!", I said. I know what it's like to be half of something, but that doesn't mean I'm incomplete.

"We're both members of the same club, and Rias-buchou's servants and comrades! Come at me bro!", I said as I saw Gasper wipe his tears and stand up.

"Roxas-sensei, I-I'll do my best...!", he said as I smirked.

"Yeah, that's it! Till school starts I'll be throwing 100 balls!"

"Understood! Th-Then, I'll wear this mask and do a power up."

"Fine by me! Do whatever it takes!", I said as Asia and Athena look at the mask.

"Did you make that mask?", asked Athena.

"Yeah. It's a confidence booster for him.", I replied.

"I see. Do your best Gasper!", said Athena.

"Do your best! Roxas-sensei, Gasper-kun!", said Asia.

"Gasper! Since Asia and Athena are cheering you on, give it all you got!"

"Y-yessssssss! Thank you very much, Asia-sempaiiiiii, Athena-saaaaaan!"

Like that, we continued practice. I wanted to help Gasper on his Sacred Gear, though there are somethings that I didn't know about them. Maybe I can ask Azazel about it.

* * *

Later

"-Now then, we're leaving."

We were all at the clubroom. Today is the day of the meeting. Ama-chan wants me to help make peace. If I have to, I'll use the one thing that will interest everyone. The GN Drive. That is something that Azazel wants to look at. I bet Michael would be curious about it too. The location of the meeting was in the new school building's staff meeting room late at night. All the factions' top members are standing by at the new building's lounge. The school was sealed with a strong barrier, so it was no entry, and of course until the meeting is over, no exit. Outside of the barrier, there are angels, fallen angels, and devils' troops surrounding the school. I can tell that this is a critical situation.

"If by chance something happens in today's conference, if the conference breaks down, this place might become a battlefield...", said Kiba.

"Don't worry. Amaterasu-sama has her hopes on me to make this a successful meeting.", I replied. We all follow Rias out of the clubroom.

[B-Buchou! Everyoneeeeeeee!]

The cardboard box was left in the room. Of course, Gasper is in there.

"Gasper, today's conference is important so, since you cannot control your time stopping Sacred Gear, you can't participate, you know?", said Rias. If Gasper comes with us, the meeting will be a disaster since he still can't control his Sacred Gear yet. If I recall, Rias does have a Rook piece here, so if something bad happens, we can castle over to him.

"Gasper, be a good boy, okay?"

"Y-Yes, Roxas-sensei..."

"I left a PS Vita in the clubroom if you get bored, snacks if you're hungry, and the mask if you're lonely."

"Y-Yesssssss!"

Good. Now that Gasper will be fine, I followed Rias who had left the room. Kiba murmurs to me while smiling.

"Roxas-sensei, you really are a caring person."

"Of course he is. Master is a very kind person.", said Kanna.

"Leave it to me, I'll do something about this student of mine.", I said.

"Well, if its you, I'm sure you can handle it.", said Kiba.

This meeting is very important. We need to make sure things don't go south. And there's also Halo. It would be bad if we're still fighting when the Covies are on Halo and would've figured out a bypass to activate the ring. I remember that I still have the robot and game to do. And my date with my familiars. As for Vali, I don't know what he might pull during the meeting, but I know that he will fight me. It's the only feeling I can get from him when I thought of that dream.

[I hope you're ready to fight.]

If that's what you want, I'll be ready. And I have a special surprise for you as well.

_A/N: Finally, after some guns squirting ketchup, an arm falling off, a spike grenade to the crotch, a 360 no-scope that gave me a quad feed headshot from one bullet, a pinch of potassium chloride, and one errant twitch, and kablooey. My laptop was finally fixed. Okay that didn't really happen, though it would be epic if it did. If this chapter is a little awkward in some spots, just know that I followed along the LN on this one. It's also short since there's nothing much going on. Kinda hard to put the dialogue in there properly in some spots. Next time, The Meeting, part 1 I think. It is a very long meeting and the battle._


	22. The Meeting and the Terrorist Battle

Meeting Room

"Excuse us.", said Rias as she opened the door.

There is a gorgeous and extravagant table. Surrounding it were people I knew. The air is enveloped with quietness and seriousness. I was a bit nervous, but tried to remain calm, this is what I've wanted to achieve for now. A peace between the 3 great powers, a lasting one at least. Asia grabbed my clothes as if she was uneasy. I lightly clasp her hand to tell her its okay. On the Devil side, there was Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama, and Grayfia-san who was on standby beside the tea cart. On the Angel side, there was Michael, Jack, and an Angel girl I don't know. Maybe Jack's girlfriend, I saw that she had some glances at Jack. As for the Fallen Angel side, there was Azazel with his wings out and Vali. I can see that Vali is a bit displeased about this meeting, but is willing to be civilized about it. The air around him screams that he's itching for a fight. I noticed that everyone was wearing ornate clothing, even Azazel as he's wearing a black robe with ornaments on it.

"My younger sister, and her family.", said Sirzechs as he introduced Rias to the VIPs. while the latter bows.

"In the attack of Kokabiel a few days ago, they were active during the raid. There is also the deception he committed before that, using the other four fallen angels here. He hoped that it would incite a war, though only for Roxas to stop his plan as he resolved it without taking their lives."

"I have heard the report. I give my thanks once more. I do however find it surprising when I heard it the first time that a devil spared the fallen angels, but after Jack told me who it was, it made me feel better that it was someone he trusts.", said Michael as he thanks Rias. She conducted herself cooly and bows once more.

"Sorry, Kokabiel of my side has caused you trouble.", said Azazel without being timid about it. Well, at least he's confident. I saw Rias twitch her mouth a bit.

"Sit on the seats over there.", said Grayfia as we went to our seats. Rias sat next to Sona as the latter was already seated. I sat next to Rias, and after that is Akeno, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Athena, and my familiars. Raynare and her group were sitting alongside Azazel.

"Now that everyone has arrived, I'll say the preconditions for the meeting. THe people here present acknowledge the most important event and forbidden subject, i.e The Non-existence of God.", said Sirzechs. I noticed that Sona wasn't surprised. I guess she was also told about this as well, maybe from Rias or her sister. Even Grayfia looked like she knew as well.

"Then, acknowledging that, let's continue the conversation.", said Sirzechs as the conference between the 3 great powers began. The conference progressed rather smoothly. But my thoughts still go back to Halo, and what Vali has in mind.

"Like that, we Angels-.", said Michael.

That's true. That way would be better. If it's like now, certainly the 3 great powers will go down the road of destruction-.", said Sirzechs.

"Well, we don't have any particular thing to fuss over.", said Azazel. There were times that the place would freeze whenever Azazel speaks. Probably doing it on purpose, making this atmosphere and enjoying it.

Much of the history is jargon to me, but I can still understand the conversation to a point. I noticed the Jack was giving me the "just nod and say yes" look. I then look over to Rias and she realizes my nervousness. She then holds my hand. I felt it shake too, so she's nervous as I am. Well if you're nervous Rias, I'll let you hold my hand anytime.

(Ara ara, Buchou and Roxas-sensei are lovey dovey in the middle of the conference.), said Akeno in a small voice while smiling.

(I am drawing courage from Roxas' hands. This is the most effective after all.), said Rias. Then take as much as you want. I'm here for you. I guess those two made up. As the conference continued, it was Rias' turn.

"Now then, Rias. Could you speak about the incident a few days before?"

"Yes, Lucifer-sama."

Rias and Akeno stood up after being urged by Sirzechs. They talked about Kokabiel's little plan and his attack at school. Everyone in the 3 great powers listened to the full report. She talked about the summary in a calm manner, but her hands were shaking. This speech may change things between the 3 great powers. This atmosphere is very painful for Rias, no matter how courageous she is. She is younger than me, but as a teacher and her Pawn, I'm there to help her. After the report, I saw the VIPs either sighing, scowling, or smiling.

"-That is all. The report which I, Rias Gremory and the household devils over there experienced.", said Rias.

"Good work, sit down.", siad Sirzechs as Rias sat down.

"Thanks, Rias-chan.", said Serafall as she winked at her.

"Now then, Azazel. After hearing this report, I want to hear the opinion of the Governor of the fallen angels.", said Sirzechs as we all look at Azazel. I noticed that Raynare and the others were a bit nervous, she looks at me asking for help. I could only faintly signal her that everything will be okay. At least she understood that. I then saw Azazel talk with an intrepid smile.

"Regarding the incident a few days back and his deception involving some of my own followers, Kokabiel, a leader of our Central Organization, Grigori, kept quiet to the other leaders, as well to me, the Governor, and acted independently. His disposal was done by Vali. After that, in the organization's court-martial his punishment was enforced. His punishment is eternal freezing in the Cocytus. He can't come out anymore. The explanation for that, everything was written in the material that was forwarded to you, right? That is all."

"As the explanation, it is the worst category but- I know about the story of you personally not wanting to make anything big occur against us. Is that true?", said Michael as he sighed.

"Aah, I don't have any interest in wars. When Kokabiel also disparaged me, don't you have the report for that as well.", said Azazel. Well, Kokabiel is a twisted bastard. Even bad mouthing his superiors. Azazel is only interested in the Sacred Gear research after all.

"Azazel, I want to ask one thing but, why have you been gathering owners of Sacred Gears for the past decades? At first I thought you were gathering humans, and attempting to augment your battle potential. I even anticipated you to wage war against heaven or us but after what Roxas told me that he heard from one of your own..."

"Yes, no matter how much time passed, you didn't wage a war against us. When I heard you got hold of the Vanishing Dragon, I was enveloped by a strong wariness."

Looks like Michael and Sirzechs agree on something. I then saw Azazel smile bitterly.

"It's for the sake of the Sacred Gear research. If that's the case, should I send a part of the research materials to you as well? Even if I did research, I wouldn't wage a war against you or anything. I don't have any interest in war at this late of an hour. I am perfectly satisfied with the world right now. i have strongly ordered my subordinates. 'Don't interfere with the human world's politics.', you know? I have no intention of intervening in religion either, nor to influence the business of the devils. -Damn, is my trust in the 3 factions the least?"

"That's true."

"That's right."

"That's exactly it."

Sirzechs, Serafall, and Michael agreed in that. If you want more clues to how you're not to trusted, can we go back to the prank you pulled on Rias. Upon hearing that, Azazel uninterestedly pecked at his ears.

"Che. I thought you were better than God or the last generation's Lucifer but, you guys are troublesome guys yourselves. Sneakily researching doesn't get along well with you, huh. Ah, I got it. -Then, let's make peace. Originally wasn't that the intention as well? Angels and Devils as well?"

Well, things are going along smoothly. It's what I want after all. I don't want my students getting caught in this mess of ours. Don't worry Ama-chan, we're really close. I noticed Michael smile a bit.

"Yes, I also planned to propose peace to the Devil side and Grigori. It's what Amaterasu told me when I heard of Roxas' intentions. Even if we continue the relationship of the 3 factions like before, then it will become damaging to the world right now. I, the leader of the angels say it since- the original cause of the war, God and Maou-sama have been annihilated.", said Michael as Azazel laughs.

"Ha! That stubborn Michael has started to speak. Even though he was about God, God, God before."

"...I have lost a lot of things. However, there's no helping seeking for things that aren't present. It is our duty to guide humans. We members of the Seraph have the same opinion that the most important thing is to watch over the children of God from now on as well, and to guide them."

"Hey hey, with your speech just now, you'll 'fall' you know? -I thought that but you took over the system, right. It's become a good world. It's completely different from the time when we 'fell'.", said Azazel.

With Michael looking over the system, of course he won't "fall".

"We are the same. Even if the Maou isn't here, in order to continue the species, Devils too have moved forward as well. Even we wouldn't want war. -If we do another war, the devils will be destroyed.", said Sirzechs as Azazel nodded

"Yes, if we do another war, the 3 factions will be mutually destroyed. And then, it will affect the human world as well, and the world will end. We can't do wars now.", said Azazel. His expression changed from joking to serious.

"Do you think a world without God is wrong? Do you think a world without God would decay? I am sorry to say but that isn't the case. Me and you as well are both healthily living like this.", said Azazel as he opens his arms.

"-The world moves even without a God."

That's true. We can only move on. Like I have from those days. Always blaming the corrupt bastards, the people who intentionally hurt others for their own gain. And blaming myself for being weak. The conversation after that went into the war potential of each faction. After that, we all realized that no faction was ready for a war or even want it for that matter.

"-And, is this it?", said Sirzechs as the other VIPs let out a huge sigh of relief. We sure been at this for an hour. As Grayfia was serving drinks, Michael then looks at me. Looks like I'm up.

"Now then, the discussion has considerably been solved in a good direction, is it alright if we hear about the matter of the Cosmic Sekiryuutei-dono soon.", said Michael as I then turn to Asia.

"Asia, is it alright if I ask Michael-san about you?", I asked as Aisa was surprised as she consented.

"If Roxas-sensei wants to ask about it, then I don't mind. Since I trust Roxas-sensei.", said Asia as she smiled.

"A few things I want to talk about. First, why did you exile Asia?", I said as everyone else was astonished. Sorry, but I have to ask, only Michael can give me a straight answer.

"I can only apologize for that. ...After God had been annihilated, only the system to govern divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. This system was, if I explain it simply, the system to perform the miracles etc. God did. God made the system, used it to bring about miracles above ground. To bring about the effect of the holy things like exorcism, crosses, etc. these too are the system's powers."

"So after God died, there was a critical system failure. Is that what you're saying?", I asked as Michael nodded.

"To be honest, it takes a big toll on anyone who uses it with the exception of God. With me as the center, everyone of the Seraph was able to somehow start up the system but...compared to the time God existed, the divine protection and mercy to those who believe in God is not complete. It's an unfortunate thing but, those who can be granted salvation are limited."

Well, that does make sense. Only God can work the system properly, it's to avoid any usurpers that might want to take advantage of the system. I remember hearing from Kokabiel that the system was in a funk as well. Though, I wonder if they even made any backups in case a failure like that happens again.

"For that, there was a need to keep away those related to the church who could possibly cause an influence on the system. As an example of those who can influence on the system, a part of the Sacred Gear- Asia Argento's Twilight Healing is included as well. Your Boosted and Creation Gears as well as Divine Dividing."

"It's because Asia can heal Fallen Angels and Devils as well?", I asked as Michael nodded.

"Yes. If there is a person who can heal Devils and Fallen Angels present within the followers, it will influence the faith of the ones around her. THe source of us living in heaven is the faith of believers. Because of that, Twilight Healing is a forbidden Sacred Gear which can cause an influence on the system. And also, as an example of the influence on the system-."

"The people who know about the non-existence of God, right?", said Xenovia.

"Yes, that's right, Xenovia. To lose you is a serious wound even for us but apart from us, Seraph and a part of the higher rank angels, if a fair amount of people who know about the non-existence of God approach the place of direct connection then there's a huge effect on the system.- I apologize. There was no other way but to make you and Asia Argento heretics.", said Michael as he bowed to them. The two in question were staring in wonder that Michael is bowing to them. They'll be troubled you know. But Xenovia shakes her head and smiles.

"No, Michael-sama, please don't apologize. Even like this, till I reached this age I was brought up by the church. I somehow felt it was a bit irrational but if you know the reason then there's nothing such as asking why."

"The fact that you reincarnated as a devil, that is our crime."

"It's alright. ...I regretted it a bit but the things that I couldn't do when I was serving the church, the things that were sealed from me are now brilliantly coloring my everyday life. If I say these words, I may anger the other believers but... Even then I am satisfied by my current life.", said Xenovia. She's not a bad girl, she just thinks differently than others. Then Asia put her hands together.

"Michael-sama, I also feel I am happy. Since I now have a lot of important people. And also I have met and talked with the Michael-sama who I admired, it's an honor!", said Asia as Michael sighed in relief.

"Sorry. I am grateful for your forgiving hearts. I leave Durandal to you Xenovia. Since it's the family of Sirzechs' sister, then I am at ease that it won't be used by those who do as they please.", said Michael as I noticed Azazel look at Asia. She noticed it too and it made her tremble. That's when Raynare spoke up.

"Azazel-sama, it's my fault that I killed Roxas-sensei and Asia-chan. Even leading Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Donaseek on my plan. I tried to do this all for your sake. Please forgive us.", said Raynare as her group bowed to Azazel.

"It's okay. I already dropped the issue and so has Roxas-kun.", said Azazel as Raynare's eyes sparkled a bit.

"It's true we Fallen Angels are eliminating those Sacred Gear users who may cause harm to us. As an organization it's obvious right? Sensing that a person may become a threat in the future, then if we know about it beforehand, you'll want to eliminate him. And because of that you died. You, who is the descendant of two very famous people in history, as well having a lot of power, with the fact that you have the power of the Sekiryuutei and unbeknownst to us, the power of Andromeda, it would poorly affect the world if you didn't know how to control it."

"I became a Devil because of that. Though I don't dislike it. I got a chance to make new friends that I trust, learn more about myself, and even got to see an old friend after all this time. You could at least make an institute to teach people on how to control their Sacred Gears."

"You do make a good point. Teaching those that have Sacred Gears and to control them. That can at least reduce the chaos it would cause in the world. Even if I apologize now, it's too late. That's why, I am thinking of doing something that only I can do to make you stand on both your legs."

"At least that's a start. Secondly, Michael, how come bad luck happens when I get light damage? Amaterasu told me to ask you.", I asked Michael.

"That. Well your friend found an error in the system. It was attributed to you. We tried to fix it, but Jack told us not to mind it too much. He said it was hilarious on the incidents that happen, in which we apologize to say. We even found it a bit humorous as well.", said Michael as I turn to Jack.

"Dude?! Not cool!", I said as Jack just smiled.

"Sorry dude. Just thought it was funny, that's all.", said Jack as I facepalmed. There was one last thing.

I put my right hand out on the table and make 3 compact GN Drives. One for each faction.

"This is the last thing. I want to present the GN Drives to each faction. Sirzechs-sama can take one home and have research done on it. The same to be done for the other 2 factions. I was hoping that if things went bad, I would present this. But I can see that things went well.", I said as they all saw the GN Drives, looking astonished.

"Wow, I didn't think you would make those.", said Jack.

"Are you sure? From what Jack told me, this is a very advanced piece of technology. Far beyond what the humans of today can produce.", asked Michael.

"I'm sure. The original purpose of these power plants was to be an engine. It's basic principle was actually made by Tesla, but then brought into an anime. Sure it can be used to power weapons, but that wasn't it's original purpose. I want each faction to take one and study it.", I said as Azazel, Michael, and Sirzechs takes one drive each.

"Very well. Since you insist.", said Michael.

"Now then, it's time we hear the opinion of people other than us, those who seem like they can influence the world. From the invincible Dragon-sama. Firstly, Vali. What do you want to do to the world?", asked Azazel.

"If I can fight strong guys, then it's fine.", said Vali. Of course you would say that.

"Then, Cosmic Sekiryuutei, what about you?", asked Azazel.

"Seven years. That's how long it took for me to get myself back together. I might not be okay with how the world is right now. But I want to change it for the better. I don't want my students getting caught in our mess. I don't want them to become like how I was back then. Stuff like that won't end well. I want peace. So that I don't have to see my students die in front of my eyes. The only ones who should be involved are those of us that aren't human.", I said as Rias holds my hand.

"I see. You were traumatized by losing Jack. But now with him here, you don't have to worry. But it's fair that you have some concerns when it comes to human politics. Even that is prone for abuse.", said Michael.

"The power that I have is strong, so I'll use it for my comrades. Rias-buchou, Asia, Akeno, the other members of the club, if they're in trouble then I'll protect them, even if I'm weak. I'll risk my life to live alongside my comrades-"

**[Roxas! Temporal burst incoming!]**

Rommy warned me of a temporal burst. I felt my body stop for a bit. This is Gasper's power. I guess we are being attacked.

* * *

After the Stop

"...Ara?"

When I noticed it, the interior of the staff room changed. Michael was looking outside, and Sirzechs and Azazel were in deep talk looking serious.

"Oh, the Cosmic Sekiryuutei is back."

"D-Did something happen?"

I looked around to see the only ones moving were the Maous, Michael, Azazel, and Vali. As for the club members.

"It seems only me, Roxas, Yuuto, Xenovia, and Roxas' familiars are able to move from my family.", said Rias as I saw that Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Sona, Jack, and Raynare's group were frozen.

"I guess my possession of Ddraig and Rommy covered me. What about everyone else?", I asked.

"Yuuto was okay as he has the irregular holy demonic sword that has attained Balance Breaker. Xenovia invoked Durandal before it happened. Athena is very powerful as she is a Goddess herself.", said Rias as Xenovia had Durandal out. It was radiating its holy aura. She then put it away in her dimensional pocket. Athena was just drinking tea.

"The sense of time stopping was somehow remembered by my body. -When time was on the verge of stopping, I thought I could use Durandal's power to protect myself, it seems I was correct.", said Xenovia. You sure train well.

"I guess this is a terrorist attack. This really bites. Rias-buchou, we have to get to Gasper. I bet they have him captured.", I said.

"You're right about that. Look outside.", said Azazel. I look to see lots of flashes and the new school building is shaking. There were people outside dressed in robes. I guess those are magicians since I can see that they are using magic.

"We're under fire. In any era where a power tried to form peace with other powers, there will also be a gathering of those who dislike it and try to disturb it.", said Azazel.

"Are those magicians?", I asked.

"Yes, they are. From the power of magic they're emitting, I'd guess that they each possess the magic power of a mid-class devil."

Yikes, those guys sure look dangerous. There are a lot in numbers. Its already a war zone out there.

"Those human can use powers like those of devils. Though, of course, it also seems to be possible that they can't become devils themselves. It's especially troublesome when a Sacred Gear possessor learns magic. Well, their attacks aren't capable of damaging this school building. Because the strongest protective barrier by me, Sirzechs, and Michael is enveloping this place. Though, thanks to that, we can't leave here.", said Azazel.

"You know that's not acceptable. Gasper is in trouble. And that time stop was beyond something of his caliber.", I said.

"You're right. Most likely, they used a Sacred Gear of magic that transfers power on the half-vampire kid's Sacred Gear and forcefully made it go into Balance Breaker state. It's only a temporary Balance Breaker state, even then, to think that it even affects people present in the interior of object outside the field of vision...So that half-vampire's potential ability was this high. Well, it seems that he lacks the output to stop us top-position guys, though."

Wow, Gasper really did use Chaos Control.

"And the transferred power? Is it like my Boosted Gear or any other kind that can do the same?"

"Well, Boosted Gear combines together both the nearly endless doubling ability and the transfer ability. There exist independent Sacred Gears with either of these respective powers like you surmise. The doubling Sacred Gear and the transfer Sacred Gear. All the Longinus are just a combination of one ability with another. Essentially, they combine powerful abilities that aren't supposed to be combined. 'Maybe the Longinus are born because of a kind of bug, errors in the Sacred Gear program constructed by God', that's one of the opinions of us Grigori. You probably know enough that there are other powers that can transfer.", said Azazel as Rias came to my side.

"Gasper has been made a terrorist weapon at the old school building...Just where did they get that information on my servant...Moreover, for them to use his power to go after this important meeting...! Never have I been so insulted like this!", said Rias as she radiated her aura. I then called Wolfy.

[Wolfy, condition red. Activate protocol: Winter Contingency.]

[Acknowledged. Arrival in 10 minutes.], said Wolfy as I turn off my comlink.

"Good thing you called backup. By the way, the armies of the fallen angels, angels, and devils outside of this school building all seem to be stopped as well. Geez, Rias Gremory's family is just dreadful.", said Azazel as he put his hand on Rias only for her to slap it off. As his hand was slapped off, he brushed his hand to the window with a sigh. I then saw countless lights appear in the sky. As he put his hand down, hard rain fell on the magicians. Even the ones who made protective barriers were eradicated. It was pretty gruesome how the battlefield looked like after that. Talk about overkill.

"This school is enveloped in a barrier. But, despite this, they appeared within the barrier. There must be a transfer-use magic circle or a person connecting with a gate to the inside of the premises. Either way, if they increase the effect of Forbidden Balor View any more than this, there's a concern that they'll be able to stop even people like us too. By stopping us here with their fierce attack, they intend to annihilate each school building the instant out time is stopped. They seem to be using considerable military power."

"Any chance that we have a spy or a traitor?", I asked.

"With your line of thinking, you're on the right track. They probably have good intel with their timing and technique. Even if we knock one group down, more come to replace them.", said Azazel. Right now, the barrier is what's keeping us from getting out. But if the barrier goes down, this mess will leak out into the public, attracting unwanted attention.

"Not to worry. We have to wait for the enemy boss to appear. If we shut ourselves in here for a while, they'll get tired of waiting and show their face. I'd like to know who the mastermind is quickly. Besides, if we go out and rampage imprudently, we may just do exactly as the enemy wishes."

True, let them come to us. Our Turtle strategy versus their Spear strategy.

"That said, we leaders can't move while making preparations. However, our first goal is to take back Gasper from the old school building which has become the terrorists' base.", said Sirzechs. I then thought back to how the terrorists were coming in.

"Onii-sama, I'll go. Gasper is my servant. It's my responsibility to take him back.", said Rias strongly.

"We can castle over there. Rias does have an unused Rook over there.", I said.

"I see. Castling, huh. Since they would usually expect us to go take him back, this could catch the opponent off-guard. They'll anticipate some kind of trick.", said Sirzechs as I make a weapon. It was a Buster Rifle from Wing Gundam, though hand held.

"If it's possible, I'll go with her. I'll leave this rifle for Jack to use. Tell him it's a gift.", I said as I left the rifle in front of Jack.

"I see. Grayfia, is it possible to transfer one more person through Castling with my magic system?"

"Yes, it seems we can only deploy a simple technique ceremony here. We can transfer both Ojou-sama and Roxas-sama."

"Good. ...Azazel, according to a rumor, you've been researching how to freely handle Sacred Gears for a fixed time, right?"

"Yeah, that's true, but what about it?"

"Is it possible to control the Cosmic Sekiryuutei?", asked Sirzechs as Azazel pulled out something from his breast pocket.

"Oi, Roxas Hyuuga! Catch!", said Azazel as he threw 2 bracelets at me. There were multiple layers of characters carved into them.

"Those bracelets have the power to control a Sacred Gear to a degree. Thanks to your data, I could make these. If you find the aforementioned half-vampire, put one on him. It'll help him control his power somewhat."

"Is the other one for me?", I asked.

"Yes. You haven't mastered the power of the Welsh Dragon, right? If so, put it on. If it's for a short time, it'll be possible to go into the Balance Breaker state without paying any price. This will be used in place of the price. Even with that armor you have, it would be more useful if you could merge it into the Boosted Gear and create a sub species version of it. But something of that scale will take time. For now, just focus on the default Balance Breaker. You can only use one Balance Breaker at a time though.", he said as I look at the bracelet. I guess I don't need to lose an eye or anything.

"As a side effect, you'll also temporarily undo the seal that's been applied on you. Your Pawn power has been blocked, right?"

I guess he knows about me having 8 Mutated Pawns.

"This is only my personal opinion, but in terms of the piece distribution, Ddraig and Andromeda are 7 and you're one, right? No, it may be 7.5 and 0.5. Promotion also builds the necessary foundation for the sake of manifesting their true powers. Either way, it's a fact that releasing both Ddraig and Andromeda's powers will release the seal as well, right, Rias Gremory?", said Azazel as Rias narrowed her eyes, not willing to answer.

"Use it as a last resort. Since it can't regulate its consumption of stamina, you'll just exhaust yourself wastefully even with the large amount of demonic power you have. It will consume an intense amount of stamina and magical power while in armor-equipped mode. You already seem to have a good grasp at your limits, so you know what will happen if you can't tame your powers.", said Azazel.

"I understand. Shizuka, Kanna, take care of everyone here. I'm counting on you two.", I said.

"Sure thing, Master.", said Kanna.

"Azazel, how far have you researched on these Sacred Gears?", asked Athena.

"Yes. I would like to know as well.", said Michael.

"It's fine, isn't it? God, the one who made the Sacred Gears, isn't here, right? Isn't it better if there's someone who can explain about the Sacred Gears at least a little? I heard there are all kinds of things that even you don't know, right?"

"I think the problem is that you're the one who's researching it..."

Well they're stuck in their own little world. At least I can go Balance Breaker again with this bracelet, but not for long I bet. Grayfia then gave Rias the Castling formula.

"Ojou-sama, please wait a little while."

"Please hurry, Grayfia."

While getting ready Azazel and Vali were in deep talk.

"Vali."

"What is it, Azazel?"

"You go catch the enemy's attention outside. If the Hakuryuukou comes out at the front, it'll disrupt their strategy a little. Also, something may move."

"So that person will also become aware of me being here?"

"If you do that, they won't expect the Cosmic Sekiryuutei to transfer over to the center using Castling. It'll also have the effect of attracting their attention a little."

"Wouldn't it be faster to blow away all the terrorists in the old school building and the half-vampire who has become a problem?"

I can't believe Vali would say that so naturally. That asshat, I'm so painting him red.

"Quit that, at a time where we've united in peace. IN the worst case scenario, we'll do that, but if we can save a member of the Maou's family, saving him will be a benefit for us in the future."

"Understood.", said Vali as he let out a breath and unfolded his wings of light. That must be his Sacred Gear.

"-Balance Break."

**{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

After that, Vali was now covered in a snow-white aura. When the light stopped, he had his whole body covered in armor that radiated a white aura. His Balance Breaker, in which he can do on his own, while I still have much catching up to do. After glancing at me, he opened the window and flew out. He plunged into the enemy group while drawing a path of white light. What a show-off. I saw him trample down lots of magicians brutally. Even if he got hit by magic shots, they did nothing to him. The magicians accomplished nothing when they faced him. But there were more reinforcements coming in.

"Azazel, continuing the talk from before."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What are you trying to do by collecting Sacred Gears? You've been collecting Longinus owners too, right? Do you intend to kill God even though God no longer exists? And there's the issue of your subordinate, hearing from you that an organization is involved."

"Yes, it's true. There is an organization involved. The reason I was gathering people was to prepare for an attack. Not just from both the Angel and Devil sides, but also from this organization."

"And this organization's name is?"

"The Khaos Brigade.", said Azazel.

"...Khaos, Brigade?", said Sirzechs as he furrowed his eyebrows. That name is news to me.

"I only confirmed the organization's name and background recently, but my Vice Governor Shemhaza has also had his eye on this suspiciously acting group from before that. Donaseek must've overheard our conversation back then. It's said that they're gathering dangerous members from all three big powers. Some Sacred Gear-possessing humans who have attained Balance Breaker also seem to be included. I've also confirmed a number of Longinus possessors among them."

"Their goal is?"

"Destruction and mayhem. It's that simple, you know? They don't like this world's peace. They're terrorists. Moreover they're ill-natured to the extreme. There is also some reports saying they are involving themselves in world politics discreetly."

What?! Does this mean that they could be involved with what's happening back home in the States. Maybe even with my other family members in Cuba. They'll pay for that if they are the one causing a mess after all these years. I guess they are the ones behind this attack as well.

"The organizations' leader is the powerful fiendish dragon besides the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon."

No way! The only ones that fit that description are Great Red and...

"...I see, so that person has moved. So what Roxas told me is true. The Uroboros Dragon Ophis. The dragon feared by God...The one who kept reigning over the position of the strongest since the world began. Maybe Ophis did get kicked out of the Dimensional Gap somehow.", said Sirzechs as he wore a grim expression. I hope he doesn't give away the thing about Halo.

"Odd, how did he know? I assumed that he didn't know about Ophis.", said Azazel.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I'm afraid we can't hide this. It's too big to hide.", said Sirzechs.

"...I understand. 12 light years away from us, in the Tau Ceti system, there's a weapon that can instantly destroy all sentient life within a 25000 light year range. It's primarily designed to starve a parasite race of aliens. I didn't create it, nor did Rommy in her travels in this galaxy. It came from another universe. Ophis being kicked out of the Dimensional Gap could have something to do with it coming to our universe as well as the Athena here with us. I didn't want to bring this up as we're not ready to face that yet. But we do have time. The only ones that can access it's systems are those that are human or human based beings. Likely, those of us here on Earth. If I can develop my Creation Gear, I can make a ship and go there to dismantle it. Right now, it's probably on standby mode, waiting for someone to fire the ring.", I said. I really though Azazel could've not delved further into the subject.

"So that's how you came across the subject of Ophis. That's understandable. But for Ophis leaving the Dimensional Gap to unexpectedly bring things from other universes here. And to become the leader of Khaos Brigade, this is a lot to take in.", said Michael. I then heard a familiar voice.

[Yes, Ophis is the leader of the Khaos Brigade.]

A magic circle appeared, one I didn't know.

"I see. So you've come! The mastermind this time-", said Sirzechs as he clicked his tongue.

"Grayfia, transfer Rias and Roxas-kun quickly!"

"Yes!"

Grayfia urged me and Rias to the corner of the meeting room and a small magic circle was created on the floor, made to fit for two people. I got on my Quanta armor.

"Ojou-sama, I wish you the fortunes of battle."

"W-Wait, Grayfia?! Onii-sama!"

After that, both Rias and I were enveloped in the light of transfer.

* * *

Kiba's POV

As Buchou and Roxas-sensei quickly disappeared in the transfer magic circle, an unbelievable development occurred before my eyes. The magic circle that appeared on the floor of the meeting room. As they saw it, all the leaders, save Azazel and Sirzechs-sama in which the former laughed and the latter made a sour expression, were shocked.

"-The magic circle of Leviathan.", said Sirzechs-sama as Xenovia and I were shocked. Roxas-sensei's familiars got ready to protect the others as he told them to.

"It's something seen in the books of the Vatican. That's the magic circle of the original Maou Leviathan.", said Xenovia.

A single woman appeared from the magic circle. She wore a dress that was extremely low-cut and had a high slit on it.

"How do you do, current Maou Sirzechs-dono?", she greeted fearlessly.

The one descended from the blood of the previous Leviathan. Cattleya Leviathan. What's the meaning of this?" asked Sirzechs-sama.

"The members of the old Maou faction have nearly all decided to cooperate with the Khaos Brigade.", said Cattleya as she gave a defiant smile.

"So it's a feud between the new and old Maou sides that has become full-scale. Devils are also difficult.", said Azazel, smiling as Sirzechs-sama asked.

"Cattleya, is it okay to interpret those words literally?"

"Sirzechs, it's exactly as I said. We are also taking charge of this attack right now."

"-So it's a coup d'état, huh?"

"...Cattleya, why?"

"Sirzechs, we've only arrived at the exact opposite idea of this meeting today. We've concluded that, since God and the original Maou are gone, this world should be reformed."

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely.", asked Azazel as Cattleya let out a breath in response.

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it again. We will be the ones to manage the new world. And the other universes as well. I heard your earlier conversation. A ring world that can destroy all life in a certain range. Using that will expand our reach to the entire universe, and using Ophis' power, we will expand to the other universes as well."

"...So you're a gathering of angel, fallen angel, and devil rebels who want their own world and a new Earth that they rule over. And to even use tools from other universes to expand. The mediator of that is the Uroboros Ophis.", said Sirzechs-sama as he smiled sarcastically.

"Cattleya-chan! Why are you doing such a thing?!", shouted Serafall-sama as Cattleya gave a hateful expression.

"Serafall, how dare you act so shamelessly, as the one who stole the position of Leviathan from me! I'm descended from the original Leviathan! I was the one suited to be Maou!"

"Cattleya-chan...I-I!"

"Don't worry Serafall. Today, I'll kill you at this place and take the title of Maou Leviathan for myself. Then, Ophis will become the god of the new world. It's fine if he's just a symbol. The system and laws, the doctrine will be constructed by us. Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer-Sirzechs, your era is over.", said Cattleya as Sirzechs-sama, Serafall-sama, and Michael-sama all had darkened expressions while Azazel seemed pleasant and smiled. At times like this, I wish Roxas-sensei was here to give a sarcastic input to lighten the mood.

"Ku...Kukukukuku."

Azazel gave his bad boy smile to Cattleya as she got angry.

"Azazel, what's so funny?"

"Hahaha. So you- no, you people will reform this world all together, huh?"

"That's right. That's exactly right, Azazel. This world is-"

"In decay? Humans are foolish? The Earth will be destroyed? Oi, oi, oi, aren't things prospering nowadays? Sure, Roxas has some concerns about how the world is, but he's being optimistic on making it better.", said Azazel as he held his stomach from laughing making Cattleya's eyes twitch.

"Azazel, you're the same as ever. Even though you have so much power, you're satisfied with the current world..."

"Let me tell you. Your goal is too clichéd and harsh. And yet, people like that are limited to those who are excessively strong. Geez, it's really a nuisance for others. Descendant of Leviathan, your words are just like those of a villain who's about to die, you know that?"

"Azazel! You would ridicule us this far!", said an enraged Cattleya as she let out her magic aura from out of her entire body.

"Sirzechs, Michael, I'll take care of it. Don't help, okay?", said Azazel as he stood up to let out a gloomy aura, similar to doing a battle enhancement as Sirzechs-sama asked.

"...Cattleya, do you have no intention of surrendering?", he asked as Cattleya shock her head.

"That is correct, Sirzechs. You were a good Maou. However, you weren't the best Maou. That's why we are aiming to be the new Maou."

"I see. That's too bad."

Azazel pointed his hand to the window and with a blast of light, he blew up the window, unfolding his twelve black wings.

"Descendant of the former Maou Leviathan. One of the Monsters of the End. Not a bad opponent. Cattleya Leviathan, are you dressed up for a bout of Armageddon with me? Hopefully, I'll be a bit entertained before my game night with Roxas."

"I was just wishing for that, Governor of the angels who fell.", said Cattleya as she responded to Azazel's challenge with a fearless smile. They both flew out of the room and a battle of light and devil began in the distant skies above the schoolyard.

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Me and Michael will keep strengthening the barrier covering this school. Now that Azazel and Cattleya are running wild, the damage may become big. Sorry about this, but until Grayfia and Athena finishes their analysis of the magicians' transfer-use magic circle, could you deal with the magicians outside?"

"Yes, sir.", I replied as Sirzechs-sama smiled. An oreder from him is the highest honor for me.

"Thank you. I'm glad that you're my sister's knight. Please use that Balance Breaker for the sake of my sister and your comrades."

"Yes! Xenovia, please come with me!", I said as I turn to her.

"Yeah, I'm also Rias Gremory's Knight. Kiba Yuuto, I think we're two similar blades. Now let's go."

"Don't forget about me."

I saw Jack holding the rifle Roxas made for him.

"Jack, you're back. That rifle is for you from your friend.", said Michael-sama.

"I know. Only he can make this no problem. He even made a few customizations of his own. Looks like the Buster Rifle that Wing Gundam uses. Hey Michael, after this whole mess is over, wanna join me for a game night at Roxas' place?"

"I can spare some time.", said Michael-sama as he smiled.

"Game night. I guess I'll join as well.", said Sirzech-sama. I guess Roxas-sensei is going to have a fun night.

"Alright. Kiba, Xenovia, let's rock.", said Jack as we all jumped out the window and attacked the magicians.

* * *

Outside

"Hah!"

My holy demonic sword cut through each magic protection barrier and into the magician's body. I didn't even know how many went down but more just kept coming.

"They're endless.", I said to myself as I turn to see Xenovia unleash a large wave of holy aura from Durandal, slaughtering magicians left and right. I then noticed another wave of magicians appear.

"Hey magic-dudes.", said Jack as he got their attention.

"IMMA FIRIN MAI LAZOR!", said Jack as he fired the Buster Rifle. The beam was so large that it fried all the magicians instantly. Even those with protective barriers we no match for it.

"Always wanted to say that. Though, using GN Drive tech on this. A bit overkill.", he said. I could only sweatdrop at that. Roxas-sensei sure made a powerful weapon for him.

Then we turn to see explosions from above. It was Azazel and Cattleya Leviathan fighting fiercely. Azazel made multiple thick and heavy spears of light that exceeded his own height, and threw them at Cattleya, who laid out several layers of defensive magic circles and blocked the light attacks. I look to see the schoolyard receive great damage here and there from the after-effects of those attacks and defenses. If Maou-sama and the others hadn't been protecting the new school building, the whole area would be destroyed. I noticed that Azazel was greater in real power, but Cattleya was hanging on beyond my expectations. It wouldn't be strange if Cattleya had household servant devils, but I heard that the old Maou faction rejected the Evil Pieces.

I then saw Cattleya take out a small bottle from her breast, opening it before swallowing what looked like a black snake. In an instant, the space around her vibrated intensely and a wave of power surged throughout the whole schoolyard, giving out her ominous aura. Azazel fired off countless spears, only for Cattleya to just move her hand calmly to make them vanish. Azazel then got an unforseen blow and was hit from the side.

_A/N: Just checked out the reviews and PMs for ideas. GintokiSakata, for the OC, I'm thinking of adding him for a side story, maybe make him a recurring character. For the DD, I'll go canon with it like in the LN. Once this arc is over, I'll be putting up some side stories from the LN, even one of my own, the date with the familiars. And yeah, I so totally fired the laser. Next time, Red vs Bl...White. Yup, were painting Albion red. One way or another._


	23. Red vs Bl-White

Clubroom

Rias and I made a lot of noise in transferring into the clubroom.

"-! Impossible, they've transferred here!"

"Damn devils!"

The interior was occupied by magicians wearing robes! So they have used our clubroom as our base.

"B-Buchou! R-Roxas-sensei!", said Gasper as he was tied to a chair, still wearing the mask. Rias was relieved after confirming his safety.

"Gasper! I'm so glad that you're safe."

"Buchou...It's already too late...", said Gasper as he broke into tears.

"It's better if...I die. Please, Buchou, sensei. Please kill me...Because of these eyes, I can't make friends with anyone...I'm only a bother...and a coward..."

He started to raggedly shed tears. Captured and being used by the enemy, thinking that he was a bother to us. Rias kindly smiled at Gasper.

"Don't say such a stupid thing. I won't abandon you, you know? When I transferred you into my family, I said it, right? That...now that you've been reborn, you will live for me, and also find a way of life that can satisfy you.", said Rias as Gasper just shook his head.

"...I just couldn't find it. For me, who just cause trouble...to have value in living is..."

"You're my servant and part of my family. I won't abandon you so easily. Even though it was finally possible for you to be free!"

"That's right, Gasper! We're not abandoning you!", I said. Right before my eyes, Gasper was struck by a female magician. The whole room is filled with witches.

"You people are so stupid. It's foolish how you treat such a dangerous half vampire normally. It's just as the old Maou faction says. The Gremory family are as dumb as they are deeply affectionate and overflowing with power.", she said as I put my right hand behind me to make a flashbang.

(Rias, I have a flashbang. Get ready.), I whispered to her as she understood. She received a contemptuous look from the magician.

"Maybe you would have gotten more value if you'd quickly brainwashed this half-vampire and used him effectively as a tool? If you had made his Sacred Gear run out of control while throwing this child into the territory of the opposing fallen angels, he might even have taken out one of their leaders as well. Why haven't you done that? Could it be that you intend to treat a servant as a close friend?"

"I...treasure my servant."

Just after she said that, the magician fired a magic shot at Rias. It blasted part of her uniform off, showing some of her breasts.

"What a cheeky mouth you have. Also, I don't like how you're beautiful even though you're a devil, daughter of Gremory."

"Roxas, now!", said Rias as I threw the flashbang, blinding everyone but me and Rias as she covered her eyes and polarized my screen. As the magicians were blinded I rushed for Gasper and freed him. I then went back to Rias while the magicians were still disoriented. She hugged Gasper tightly while I had my ACR out.

"Gasper, please cause me trouble. I'll scold you over and over again. I'll comfort you. I'll never let you go.", said Rias. Now how will Gasper respond?

"B-Buchou...I...I.", said Gasper as he cried in happiness as he hugged her back. He was a bit disoriented from the flashbang, but I can tell his sight was returning.

"Gasper. Don't run away or be afraid. Don't cry. Me, Rias-buchou, Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Xenovia, my familiars, Raynare and her group. We're here for you. We're your friends, all of us. We'll absolutely never abandon you. We don't leave anyone behind or leave them out.", I said as I put away my rifle and held out my left arm.

"Boosted Gear!"

**{Boost!}**

The left arm of my armor was now replaced with the Boosted Gear.

"Rias-buchou. I'm going Queen.", I said as she nodded. My power was raised and my GN Shield and GN Sword V came out. Just one last thing.

"Ascalon!"

**{Blade!}**

Ascalon extended from the Boosted Gear. The magicians got their sight back only to see me with Ascalon sticking out from my Boosted Gear.

"You bastard! Using a trick like that!", said the magician. They all watched me cautiously until I stab my GN Sword V down on the floor and pointed Ascalon to my right hand after I removed some of the armor. I cut my own hand with the blade. It hurts, but the blood flowed out of my right hand. At least I suppressed the power of the sword so that it won't kill me.

"Roxas...?"

"However, Gasper. It's no use if you don't get up on your own, you know? After receiving encouragement from a girl, next is standing up! Now go out there and kick their ass!", I said as I put my bloodied hand on his mouth.

"Drink it! The blood of me who harbors the heavenly dragon and the space dragon. Show us what you can really do!", I said as Gasper nodded at my words. After drinking the blood, the atmosphere in the room changed. The next moment, Gasper was gone, but there was a weird chirping. A group of red-eyed bats swarmed the female magicians all at once.

"Kuh! So he transformed, that damn vampire!"

"Bastard!"

The women were pointing their hands at the bats and fired magic shots, but they were pulled down by countless black hands that extended from their shadows. The hands were trying to pull them into the shadows.

"So this is the ability of a vampire!"

"Take this!"

They tried to fire shots at the shadows, but the hands were dispersed uneventfully. During that, the bats formed around them and started to bite them.

"You intend...to suck our blood?!"

"No, our magic power is also being absorbed!"

The magicians were having a hard time. Being at the mercy of the bats and shadow hands. But I felt something else from the bats. I zoomed in on one and noticed that their eyes glowed in the same way mine did during my Innovator mode. Did Gasper absorb the trait of an Innovator?

"Roxas, that's a part of Gasper's original power that was hidden. It must have been released from drinking your blood. But they feel a bit different."

"Yeah, the bats have the same eyes that I have during my Innovator mode.", I said.

"Kuh! In that case, we can only do this!", said the magician as she aimed at us. She fired a few shots, but they all stopped mid-air. This is...

[It's useless. I can see all of your movements and attacks. I can read them clearly as well.]

Gasper's voice echoed in the room. The red eyes from the bats glowed more intensely. So he did use his Sacred Gear from his bats.

[I'm stopping you people!]

The bats then made their eyes shine and stopped the magicians in the room.

[Roxas-sensei! The finishing blow!]

"Leave it to me!", I said as I used the Sword Bits and slashed the magicians. I made sure not to hit any vital spots, but enough to disable them if they move once the time stop expires.

"Gasper, together we're invincible."

[Yes!]

* * *

Later

I already tied up the magicians and placed them in the magic circle. Rias then activated the circle and sent them to the public office in the underworld. I then asked Ddraig about Ophis.

'Ddraig, when it comes to Ophis, how strong are we talking about?'

**{He's second to Great Red as I told you before. But in a calculated term, his power is infinite. He and Great Red are the only ones that exceed both Albion and I. As for Andromeda, I think she is on par with the two of us.}**

**[Yes. I don't have infinite power, but if I did, I wouldn't need to rest for a few million years after making my home. Even making a galaxy for myself can be tiring.]**

'I see.'

"Sensei, is your hand okay?", asked Gasper. He returned to normal form and I gave him the ring that I got from Azazel to prevent his Sacred Gear going out of control.

"Yeah, I'm used to this. I had a hole in my stomach one time from Raynare, but I let that go already. And there was my training from my mom. It's quite brutal that sometimes, I end up a bit bloodied up. There was also when I went against thugs and corrupt cops.", I said making a bitter smile.

"Ueeeeeeeeh? R-Really...? S-Sensei has really experienced a lot of violence..."

Well, it's no surprise. I was pretty violent back then. After college, I was hoping for a change of pace, but this stuff just drags me back in.

"So how's my blood?"

"Yes, my power temporarily welled up from the bottom, but...I returned back to normal now."

So there's a time limit. No matter, he's plenty powerful after drinking some of my blood.

"Yes. All of them have been transferred over there! Now then, Roxas, Gasper! Let's return to Maou-sama!"

[Yes!], we replied.

We went outside to see more magicians. As we got ready, a beam of light went by.

"What took you!", said Jack as he came down.

"Jack, you okay?", I asked.

"Yeah.", he replied.

"Roxas!"

I turn to see Wolfy showing up.

"I can't believe you built Blade Wolf. Couldn't you at least be original?", asked Jack.

"Hey, don't be like that. Wolfy's a cool wolf. What about you and that brunette angel girl?"

"What?", asked Jack.

"You know. She must be your girlfriend. I saw her staring at you during the meeting."

"She's not my girlfriend. I just know her well and she worked with me when I was watching you."

"Sure, she's not your girlfriend. Riiiight.", I said sarcastically.

"C'mon man. We don't have time for this.", said Jack as something falls in front of us. It was Azazel.

"...Tch. So you're betraying me under these circumstances, Vali.", said Azazel as he was badly injured.

"That's right, Azazel.", said Vali as he gave of a dazzling radiance. There was a lady beside him. It's the same lady from my dream some time ago.

"The instant you decided on peace, arrangements were made to invoke the Sacred Gear of the kidnapped half-vampire and begin the terrorist attack. The Hakuryuukou ran wild along with me once we saw a good time. It'd be good if we bury any one of the leaders of the 3 great powers. It was fine if the meeting was broken because of that.", she said. I can never forget that appearance from my dream. And that tone, so it is her.

"That robot-like armor. Is this man the Sekiryuutei, Vali?"

"Yes, he is. He's not strong as I expected, but he can handle Kokabiel a bit well. Though he is the one who wanted this meeting to happen.", said Vali as the lady stared at me.

"I see. You are a disgrace as a devil. Asking for peace when potentially you could have the power to rule the world, or the whole universe for that matter.", she said.

"Not interested. A change that's too drastic and erratic will only destroy everything. Even you.", I said.

"I see. What a shame that you won't be able to recognize your full potential with the way that you are. Vali, will you kill him?"

"My feelings are wavering on what to do. To be honest, I was hoping that he would've gotten stronger before I fight him."

"Geez, I've also lost my edge. For one of my followers to do this...", said Azazel as he laughed at himself. Well I did also have that dream that I might fight Vali, but I wasn't expecting it to be this soon. So that woman with him is also an enemy. I'm getting crazy readings from her. Vali stored his mask away and showed his face.

"When? When did you decide to do this?"

"I got the offer while I was en-route returning Kokabiel to headquarters. Sorry, Azazel. This side seems to be interesting."

"Vali, has the Vanishing Dragon capitulated to Ophis?"

"No, I'm just cooperating stubbornly. They gave an attractive offer. 'Wouldn't you like to fight against the Asgard?' When they said that, as someone who wants to test my power, I couldn't decline. Azazel, you dislike the idea of fighting with Valhalla-the Asgard, right? You dislike war, just like Roxas does."

"I told you to 'become strong', but I should have also said 'don't make factors that will destroy the world'."

"That's unrelated. I just want to fight eternally."

"You'll just do anything for a fight would you?", I asked Vali.

"...Maybe.", he said as I facepalmed.

"...I see. No, I may have anticipated somehow in my heart that you would leave my side. Since the time we met till now, you wanted to fight with strong people."

"The preparations and information outlet for this were thanks to the Hakuryuukou. It's unusual of you to have left him alone even though you understood his true nature. As a result, you've wrung your own neck.", said the lady as she sneered at Azazel.

So Vali was the leak. Well it was within my expectations, given that he looks like a battle maniac. Hell, meeting him the first time, I felt that he wanted to fight me. Vali then turned to me and hit his hand against his chest.

"My name is Vali. Vali Lucifer."

If I recall, the current Maous have the names as a title. I guess he's the original Lucifer.

"I'm a descendent of the previous generation's Maou Lucifer who died. However, I'm a child of mixed blood born from a father who was the old Maou's grandson and a human mother. I obtained the Vanishing Dragon's Sacred Gear because I'm half-human. It was just by chance. However, I, who is a true blood relative of Lucifer and is also the Vanishing Dragon, was born. If there really is such a thing as fate and miracles, I may be that. Just joking.", said Vali as he revealed several fold of devil wings with his wings of light. So he's a devil too. Another half like Akeno and Gasper.

"That's not a joke. You don't have a punchline.", I retorted.

"I don't need one.", said Vali as I facepalmed and sighed.

"No way...that can't be...", said Rias with an astonished expression. Azazel then confirmed it.

"It's true. If there is such a ridiculous existence, it's him. He'll become the strongest Hakuryuukou of among those I knew in the past and present, and probably of all time as well."

So he's the strongest Hakuryuukou. Talk about setting the game to hardcore mode.

"Have you resolved yourself, Azazel?", said the lady as she still sneered at him. Her killing intent is tremendous.

"...Tch, that volume of aura that swelled up earlier, what did you get from that bastard Ophis?", asked Azazel as the lady smiled.

"Yes, he who is the dragon that possesses infinite power. For the sake of the world's reformation, I borrowed a little of his power. Thanks to that I can fight against you. There's even a chance that I can beat Sirzechs and Michael. They're such foolish Governors. So are you."

"...So I am. I may be foolish. I can't do anything without Shemhaza. I'm just a Sacred Gear enthusiast. But you know, do you really think to the extent that Sirzechs and Michael are idiots? At least they're far superior than someone mediocre like you.", said Azazel as the lady's face twisted.

"What nonsense! Very well, I'll deal the finishing blow right here and now. I will destroy you, the Governor of the fallen angels, as the first step of the creation of a new world!", she said in a strong tone. However, Azazel was pleased. He took out something that looked like a dagger from his pocket.

"That's-"

Azazel then pointed the tip of the dagger at the lady who was looking at it suspiciously.

"...I have gone beyond being a Sacred Gear enthusiast. Thanks to the data from Roxas, I also produce them myself. I've built replicas. Well, almost all of them are garbage. God, the one who developed the Sacred Gears, was amazing. That's the only thing I respect him for. However, even with Roxas' data on the special Sacred Gear he has, they're incomplete, but it has accelerated my progress in research. It's because God and Maou died while leaving behind 'bugs' which can upset the world's balance like the Longinus and Balance Breaker. Well, that's why Sacred Gears are interesting though."

"Be at a peace of mind. Things like Sacred Gears absolutely won't be made in the new world. Even without such things, the world functions. Eventually, we'll make the Northern Europe's Odin move as well and then the world will have to change."

After saying that with a complacent smile, Azazel spat out.

"The more I hear the more I feel like vomiting at your goals. Valhalla?! The Earth Gods?! So you intend to snatch everything through Odin from the side. Rather than that, the person who steals my pleasure...can go and disappear.", said Azazel as the dagger changed shape and gave out light.

"-! I-Impossible! Azazel, you!"

"Balance Break...!", said Azazel as the area was covered in a flash. After the light faded, Azazel had a gold plate armor that looked like a dragon. With the black feather behind him and the dragon armor, I thought that was cool. He then made a spear in his hand.

"I studied the Vanishing Dragon and other dragon-series Sacred Gears and produced this, my masterpiece artificial Sacred Gear. This is Downfall Dragon Spear, in its pseudo-Balance Breaker state Downfall Dragon Spear Armor."

I scanned the armor. All of the specs it had were amazing. That's when the word Fafnir appeared on screen. Though, for a false Balance Breaker, it's pretty good.

**{You got that right. Though he made the Sacred Gear go into a Burst state and did a forced awakening. A kind of running out of control. The Sacred Gear will break after the battle with that. Does he intend to use that so-called artificial Sacred Gear as a disposable?}**

**[Probably. He did use the data that Roxas gave him. I bet he can mass produce those easily. Though with Azazel, I hope he doesn't make anything ridiculous with those mass produced Sacred Gears.]**

So he used the data I gave him to make mass produced Sacred Gears. Incidentally, unless the owner of a real incarnation-type Sacred Gear died, it could regenerate no matter how many times it broke. Though if it's stolen, they seem to die. At least the jewel in my left gauntlet and the multiple jewels while in Balance Breaker can regenerate. Even the jewel on the right gauntlet can regenerate, though I do wonder what the Balance Breaker for Creation Gear looks like. I think the Hakuryuukou also works the same as well.

"Hahaha! As expected of Azazel! You really are incredible!", said Vali as he laughed. The crazy idiot. Azazel then turned to Vali.

"Vali, I'd also like to be your opponent, but...Well, please get along with the Welsh Dragon."

You're kidding right? We conflict each other on ideals.

"But, fighting with Azazel seems fun."

Don't make it sound like you're a little kid, you battle maniac. It's just wrong.

"...It's based on a Dragon endowed with power, right?"

"Yeah, I just sealed the Gigantis Dragon Fafnir in this artificial Sacred Gear. I copied it from the Sacred Gears of the two Heavenly Dragons-the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon. I've yet to see if it succeeded of not, but I'm hopeful after using the data."

'Ddraig, is Fafnir a Dragon King?'

**{Yes, he is. You remember about Vritra from the other day, right? In addition, there's the Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat, the Mischievous Dragon Yu-Long, and the Sleeping Dragon Midgarsormr. And Tannin was a former Dragon King. Though I say that, Vritra is sealed and that Saji kid has a piece of him. If what Azazel says is true, then Fafnir was also sealed.}**

So we have dragons from Mesopotamia, China, Northern Europe, and India. Though I remember about learning about Tiamat during my own private study.

**{Unexpectedly, you might meet them soon. Since Tiamat hates me.}**

**[You probably did something to make her mad. You better remember what it was and apologize to her too.]**

**{Do you really expect me to remember everything all the way to when I was born Andromeda?}**

**[Yes!]**

**{I give up.}**

A little too casual for the atmosphere you two. Though, having Ascalon with me is a plus if I do end up fighting them, though I don't want to.

"Azazel! Even though you possess that much power, you!"

"-Cattleya, you yourself said that you made a pact with the Uroboros Dragon."

"...The research of Sacred Gears shouldn't have developed to that extent..."

"From that look, it seems that the group that betrayed my organization took out some of the Sacred Gear research. However, it's pointless. Only I and Shemhaza know a portion close to the truth. And thanks to Roxas in which he personally handed me his data, I doubt they know of the other things involved in the research that I intend to test very soon.", said Azazel as the lady let out a bluish-black aura and clicked her tongue.

"I am one who is descended from the great true Leviathan! Cattleya Leviathan! I won't lose to an annoying fallen angel like you!"

"So, your a cow ready to be sent to the slaughterhouse. That's what you're name is, right?", I said as Jack and Azazel laughed. Cattleya got pissed.

"Man, you sure know how to piss someone off.", said Jack.

"Shut up you poor excuse of a devil."

"Ah ah ah, your fight is with me. Come."

"Don't look down on me!", said Cattleya as she flew at Azazel at extreme speed. Okay, she did not just used a Pokemon move. Just no.

As Cattleya dived at Azazel, he responded with the spear he has on hand. Fresh blood gushed out of Cattleya's body. She then feebly fell to her knees. I looked down to see the ground was split. Is it me, or is it that there are a lot of things that just go beyond overkill?

"What about the Buster Rifle you made for me?", said Jack. How did he read my mind?!

"It isn't over!", said Cattleya as her arm changed into a tentacle and wrapped it around Azazel's left arm.

"Warning: High yield explosive detected.", said Wolfy. So that tentacle is a bomb. This is no time for suicide chickens...or cows for that matter.

"That is a self-destruct-use technique formula! Like what that robot dog said!", said Azazel as he tried to break free, but couldn't.

"Azazel! Even if you try to kill me while in this state, it's useless! Now that you're connected with me, this strong magic will also activate and kill you too when I die!"

"-. So you'll deal great damage to me with a self-sacrifice resolution. It's a tawdry way of thinking, but the result is an enormous reason."

"Roxas, set up a GN Field around us!", said Rias. I then put up the GN Field and Rias put some defensive barriers to prepare for the shockwave.

"Wah!", screamed Gasper as I saw that his eyes had a magical pattern engraved on his eyes. My scans showed it was a magic seal.

"Sorry, but I'll be sealing that. It's annoying if time is stopped.", said Vali.

"But you know, if you're aware of its ability and activation conditions, that Sacred Gear really isn't that great a wonder. It's full of weak-points. There are many techniques like those that seal one's vision. Also, if his magic is drained, it changes into a double-edged sword that submits damage to allies as well.", said Vali as he was flying in the air.

Vali is right about that. Gasper in his current state is full of weak points. It's like what Mom told me back then when she trained me. It's not about how powerful the weapon is, it's about the skill of it's user. What a show off, I can fly too, with or without the GN Drives. I've been practicing. We then watched Azazel's situation from a safe position. He still couldn't remove the tentacle. Even the spear can't cut it. Kinda like the tongue thing from Saji's Absorption Line.

"That tentacle is a special-make that absorbed my life. It won't break.", said Cattleya as she laughed fearlessly. Azazel then shrugged his shoulder and cut off his own arm and the tentacle was cut along with it. His cut-off arm then turned into dust. He just had to go and cut his arm off like Raiden did in MGS4. Maybe I can build his arm.

"?! You cut off your own arm?!", said Cattleya, shocked to see that as Azazel threw his spear of light and pierced her abdomen.

"I'll give you an arm at least.", said Azazel as Cattleya's body blew up and turned to dust. Because she received a lot of damage from a light attack, she was annihilated and that was GG. Light is poison to demons, no exceptions. The armor that Azazel had then released. He doesn't seem to regret losing an arm, he just clicked his tongue.

"Tch. So this is the limit of an artificial Sacred Gear. Even with the data, there's still much room for improvement...As long as the core jewel is safe, I can remake it again. I'll have you keep me company a little while longer, Gigantis Dragon-kun Fafnir.", said Azazel as he lightly kissed the jewel in his hand. Now all that was left is Vali.

"As expected of Azazel. However, your armor has been released. So your artificial Sacred Gears still require more study.", said Vali as he descended from the sky. Azazel then pointed at him.

"Now then, Vali. What will you do? Shall I go at it again? Even if I have no armor and am one-handed, I can fight with you adequately.", he said as he made a spear of light and pointed at Vali. Still willing to fight with just one arm. Did he forget about game night?

"But don't you think that destiny is cruel?", asked Vali.

What's he going on about?

"On one hand, there is the strongest existence that one can thing of with a Maou and a legendary dragon like me, and on the other hand, there is a mere human like you which possesses a legendary dragon and a space dragon. Say what you like, but I think that this accident of fate is cruel. Though we're rivals with the same dragon-type Sacred Gears, the gap between the two owners is too great."

So he means me.

"I investigated you a little. Your father is an electrical engineer who is the descendent of Nostradamus and has some of his own hobbies for odd things. Your mother is a licensed nurse and an onmyoji who is a descendent of Abe no Seimei. That angel over there once died to save your life who is also your friend. And your sisters are soon to be considered as the next head of your clan of onmyoji. Though, I was hoping for a little more than that. Even with those two Sacred Gears, it's just not enough.", said Vali with a pitying expression.

"Boring. When I learned about you, it was boring. I laughed out of disappointment. 'Ah so this is my rival. I give up.' If your mother or grandmother at least fought something famous, then I would be interested. But they wanted to keep you away from all this. Scared of what you could become. Scared of what you truly are. I know, you were an avenger once, like to be one again?"

No, don't you dare go with that!

"I'll kill your family, that friend of yours over there, and your students. If I do that, your personal history will become a little more interesting. If your cherished people are killed by a valuable existence like me, don't you think you'll be able to openly devote yourself to solemn destiny? Yeah, I'll do that. After all, your parents will, from now on as well, live ordinarily, grow old ordinarily, and die ordinarily. And if your family at least put up a fight, it would be far more interesting that they decided to fight a losing battle. At least you won't have any restrictions of being the real you, a dragon made to fight, one in which you wish to deny. Right?"

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard.", I said quietly. This guy really pisses me off.

"So what if my family doesn't interest you. If your fight is with me, then it should be only between us, don't involve anyone else. I've seen death before. I've seen someone die before my eyes. I won't let you repeat the same misery that you want to spread. Kill them? My family, friends, and students? Why should they die just for you to start a fight with me? Destiny and value can kiss my ass for all I care!"

I won't forgive this bastard.

"As if I'll let you do it."

"I'll be damned if I let anyone I care about be killed by the like of yoooooooooooooooooooou!"

**{Welsh Dragon Over Booster!}**

My Quanta armor was now replaced with Boosted Gear Scale Mail. The Sacred Gear responded to my anger. I got to use this armor thanks to the bracelet. I saw a countdown on the left gauntlet. I don't have fifteen minutes, but this is more than enough. I don't have the GN Shield and GN Sword V since I'm using the Scale Mail instead of the Quanta armor.

"-. Look, Albion. Roxas Hyuuga's power went up by an incomparable amount. The plain and simple reason called rage was the trigger, but this is...Hahahaha, what a dragon surge."

{Sacred Gears simply use strong emotions as food for power. Roxas Hyuuga's rage is at its genuine limit, and is turned towards you. Only straightforward people can draw out the dragon's power.}

"I see. So his greater affinity with his dragon is also explained through this reason."

Like I care! I'm gonna beat your ass!

"Let's see if you can beat me now, Roxas Hyuuga!"

"Shut the hell uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

The booster jets started to emit light and thrusted me forward. I rushed towards Vali as he covered his face with his mask. I was able to punch Vali with a right and then extended Ascalon. I wasn't able to hit him as he dodged my sword.

{Vali, that sword carries dragon-slaying powers. If it hits just once, you'll undeniably receive great damage.}

"Is that so, Albion. But there's no meaning if it doesn't hit!"

He still can move a bit faster than me, I guess I need more training.

'Ddraig, anything you can tell me about your Balance Breaker?'

**{Yes, you can continuously double your power, but you consume your stamina or your magic power. Thankfully you have plenty of magic power and stamina, but it will proportionally take away either one after each use. Though in this temporary state, it would be bad if you use it all up in one go. Even that bracelet has limits.}**

'I bet the same applies to Vali as well.'

**[Yes. Vali has Albion and he is a paired existence with Ddraig. So the function is the same. But his level of power is still greater than yours right now.]**, said Rommy. Well he did have more practice with it than I did. And his Balance Breaker is complete. I then got hit by Vali in the chest. It was a heavy blow, and it was too fast. There's also a crack on my armor. Taking too many of those won't be good.

"So this is my rival! Hahahaha! How embarrassing! Weak! Too weak! Where's the strength you had what you faced Kokabiel! Why don't you make something interesting already!"

This is looking bad.

"Roxas!", said Rias as I look over to her. She's really worried. Can't let her see me like this.

I have a unique family, brought back as a devil, and have two powerful dragons. He has the lineage of the Old Maou and has a legendary dragon. We both have some skill, but his is greater than mine right now. He has good control with his Sacred Gear, enough to be called the strongest. That certainly is Vali.

{Divide!}

Uh oh. Not good. He halved my power. Must be from that earlier blow.

**{Boost!}**

This is troubling. Even if I reset, he's still ahead of me.

**{That's right. However, no matter how amazing the host is, he has a limit. Power that goes beyond his capacity is released from the wings of light on his back and he keeps maintaining his power without destroying his body.}**

'Okay. Then all I need to do is cause an overload. If his output exceeds his limits, his Sacred Gear should go unstable.'

**[Exactly. Don't forget, paint him red. I bet by now you have a good way how?]**

'Yeah. I just thought of a good way.'

"Come on, come on!"

I rush at him again as he fires off magic bullets at me. They hurt, but I already know what to do.

"So you're charging? You really disappoint me. Something like that-", said Vali as he deployed a shield of light.

"Ddraaaig! Transfer power to the stored Ascalon!"

**{Understood!}**

**{Transfer!}**

A lot of power got transferred to my left arm. I'll just punch him hard, and leave a little surprise.

'Rommy! I need a pack of C4!'

**[I see what you're going for. Not original, but hey, it'll do.]**

As soon as I hit Vali's shield, my fist went straight for his face.

"?"

Whether he received an unexpected blow or not, his posture bent violently. There were cracks on his mask of the helmet and his face peeked through the damaged portion. I then put my left hand on his wings of light and my right on his back.

"Apparently the effect of your Sacred Gear comes from here. In that case!"

**{Transfer!}**

I transferred my power to the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail before it was in excess. I forced his Sacred Gear to go into a power overload. I felt a lot of power get removed from my body, but it's a fair trade.

"I'll raise the power you absorb and the power you emit all at once! To the point you overload!"

"Kuh!"

The jewels on the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail started to change colors nonsensically. His power started to grow to the point it was absurd, and then it vanished, I forced his Sacred Gear to activate. I used his own power against him. It practically stole power to the point it couldn't process it and it went out of control. As a result, the Vanishing Dragon Scale Mail stopped functioning!

{-! What a thing...! Vali, regain your posture at once!}

As Vali reacted to Albion's voice and stood up to defend himself with his arms crossed, I punched Vali with Ascalon's power and broke through his defenses th break his gauntlets and then extended the blade to stab him in the abdomen. The armor couldn't take the pressure and shattered. Vali then spat out blood, holding onto the wound on his abdomen as that started to bleed too. He then smiled with joy.

"...Hahaha, amazing! My Sacred Gear was blown off! So you can do it if you just try! Just what I would expect, my rival-", said Vali as I made a straight punch to his face.

"...I made it reach and hit you. You're the only one I won't be satisfied with if my fist or blade can't hit you.", I said as I saw his armor regenerate. Ddraig clicked his tongue.

'Ddraig, does both his armor and mine regenerate?'

**{Yes. This battle doesn't end until the host is made incapable of fighting. It's no use at this rate. But seeing as though you have a plan, I bet you have something in mind.}**

'Yeah. After all, I have to make good on my promise.'

I then saw something reflected near me. I then thought of something.

'Ddraig, before our little surprise, how about something like this?'

I picked up the thing lying at my feet- a jewel of the Vanishing Dragon. I transmitted my idea to Ddraig and Rommy. It must have flew out when I damaged his armor.

**{...Partner, you've sent us a dangerous idea. It's interesting, but we might die. Do you have the resolve for it?}**

'Yeah, and there's the little surprise for him.'

**{Fuahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nice resolve! In that case, I'll also resolve myself! This isn't a notification of my character, but, I am the Red Dragon Emperor that was called a mass of power! Let's show them that we'll live and exceed them together, Partner! No! Roxas Hyuuga!}**

**[I'm prepared too. And I think something interesting will happen too. I'm so ready for this.]**

"Yeah! Hey Vali! See what I have?", I said as I held a detonator on my right hand.

"What do you intend to do?', he asked.

"A little surprise just for you!", I said as I pushed the button, making a maniacal laugh. The next thing that happened, an explosion happened on Vali's back. Red paint gushed out and covered Vali in red paint. I can hear Ddraig burst out laughing.

"Ugh! When did you-!? Wait, when you transferred your power into me! That's when you did that! You put a bomb on my back that gushed out this stuff. You did something similar to the Phoenix guy too.", said Vali.

"Wow, you're just too much man.", said Jack. He was practically dying in laughter.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Vali was turned red. Bwahahahahahahaha!", said Azazel as he also burst out laughing. I took a chance to get a few pictures on camera. I'm so showing this to everyone else. They are gonna laugh like idiots.

**{Fuhahahahahahahahahahaha! Hey Albion, that look suits you really well.}**

{Ddraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaig! I never thought you would step so low to prank me like this! Making the White Emperor Dragon painted red. You'll pay for this!}

"I'm not done yet! Vanishing Dragon! Albion! Vali! I'll be taking your power!", I said as I smashed the jewel on the the right hand. I remembered Kiba's Balance Breaker. If he could do something like he did, I should be able to do it too. I inserted the jewel and saw the aura spring out of my right hand. As that happened, indescribable pain went through my body.

"-! You intend to take my power?", said a shocked Vali.

{What a reckless thing to do. Ddraig, we are existences that oppose each other. That is nothing more than an act of self-destruction. Do you intend to annihilate yourself by doing such a thing?}

Both Ddraig and Rommy were in agony. It must be affecting them because of a foreign power coming inside. I then heard Ddraig let out a scream with some laughter.

**{Albion! You're inflexible as always! Over countless eons, we've lodged in hosts and continued to fight each other! It's a repeat of the same thing each and every time!}**

{That's right, Ddraig. That is our destiny. Even if our respective hosts are different, the way we fight is the same. You raise power. I steal power. The side that skillfully uses its Sacred Gear deals the finishing blow and ends it. This is how it always has been, and always will be.}, said Albion as Ddraig gave a fearless laugh.

**{Since meeting with this host- with Roxas Hyuuga. I have learned one thing! That anything is possible with creativity and imagination!}**

I'm the creative type! I like to make things! I'll build up something that can last, with my own imagination!

"Respond to my feeliiiiiiiiiiings!"

**{Vanishing Dragon Power is taken!}**

On my right hand, there was a white armored glove.

"...Hehehe, so this is Dividing Gear? Are you a bit cramped Rommy?"

**[No, I feel fine. But your Innovator trait has kicked in. I feel a linked connection to Albion. I believe a piece of his soul was in that jewel. I guess now I can do this. Hey Albion, now its time for more of my revenge!]**

{Impossible! Such a thing is impossible! I-! Hey, why is my body turning red?!}

**[Because of Roxas' Innovator power, I can influence your astral form thanks to the link we now have, so I can paint your body red from here. I don't need to be in direct contact to you as this piece of your soul will send it to you. Both your soul and armor are now red!]**, said Rommy as she laughed.

{How dare yoooooooou!}

I guess Rommy painted Albion red. Now he's red inside and out as Rommy showed me an image of Albion painted red. Talk about a double whammy.

"How did you manage this?", asked Vali.

"It was possible because of Kiba. His sword was fused with both holy and demonic powers. Since the balance was broken, I thought maybe the same can be done with the powers of the Two Heavenly Dragons. Sometimes, you just got to like programing bugs and glitches. Even if you end up trying to shoot them in games which make weird things happen."

{...So you mean you nudged the imperfections of the Sacred Gear program and achieved this? No, but such a thing is...Even if you think of that, to actually do it is just foolish. No one knows what will happen with the fusion of opposing powers. When that is something concerning dragons, you might die, you know? No, it would be natural for you to die.}, said Albion in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was reckless. But I survived. Granted, I did feel like I lost a few years."

**{You sure did. At least with the large amount of magic power, you didn't lose too much of your lifespan. Though, I guess some of it was from the extension as an Innovator as it does extend your lifespan. Right now, some of those extra years was used up.}**

"That's okay. I still have plenty of time in my life. Though, a double whammy for Albion. I guess that won't come off for a while."

Vali then clapped his hands.

"Interesting. And that prank is actually a bit well played. But enough of that. I'll have to get serious! If I win, I'll have all of you and everything that surrounds you with the Hakuryuukou's power!", said Vali as he floated into the air and opened his arms wide. His wings of light also grew huge. What did he mean by halve my surroundings?

{Half Dimension!}

I then saw Vali point his hand towards the trees below him. The thickness of the trees were halved instantly.

'Did he just halve those trees?!'

**[Yes he did. It seems its based on a formula of spatial distortion. It possible that he would halve almost anything. If at full power he could most likely halve anything to the point that it will disappear. Like for example, with your fetish in breasts, even though you deny it, Rias' breasts would be halved. Or he could also halve your imagination.]**

...Really? You have to bring that up. But still, harming Rias with that halving power. Or anyone else. Even my imagination!

"Don't fuck with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

**{Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!}**

The voices from the jewels repeatedly resounded.

"I won't forgive you! You're the one person I absolutely won't forgive! I'll knock you down! I'll destroy you! Valiiiiiiiiiiii!"

**{Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!}**

My surroundings flew off! The ground I was standing on was gouged out into a crater.

**{Roxas, that prank was well played. How about I let this happen.}**

Just then, the GN Shield and GN Sword V appeared on me.

**{I'm tapping into the power of your armor's power plant.}**

"Thanks Ddraig!"

"Ahahaha! What's up with that!? His power rose when his imagination was threatened to become smaller!", said Azazel as he burst out laughing again. Hey don't screw around, I like my imagination. I thrusted my finger at Vali and blasted him. The far-off trees in the background were blown away by my Mega-Flare.

"Just try to make a move on anyone! I'll thoroughly destroy you to the point where you won't be able to reincarnate again! I will rip off your head and shit down through your neck! You halving maniaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac!", I said as the clouds in th night sky broke apart from my exclamation. The full moon that was hidden appeared.

"Today is full of surprises. Who would have thought that this much power would explode because his imagination and creativity was threatened. Even the threat to his friends was also a trigger. But, it's interesting!", said Vali as he flew at me. Strange, it seems that I can keep up with him. I dodged and kicked Vali on the side.

"Fast! Have you exceeded me in speed!?"

"Screw yoooooooooooooooooooou!"

{Divide!}

I activated the transplanted Hakuryuukou power when I punched him. I saw Vali's aura decrease sharply. I gave him a barrage of punches and slashes. A hit to the abdomen that made him spit out bile. I then punched his face as his helmet broke. I then kicked him into the air and tackled him with great speed. I then slashed his legs. Vali just smiled from this.

"...Interesting. Truly interesting."

"Here I go. SHINING DRAGON FINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!", I screamed as I put my left hand on Vali's face and slammed him into the ground. Vali then got up an Albion spoke up.

{Vali, I finished analyzing his halving power. When compared with the control method of your power, you can handle it.}

"I see. I'm not afraid of him with this. Though that last attack really did hurt."

Well, I figured that won't be enough to finish him. But what does he have up his sleeve this time?

"Albion, do you think he's worthy enough to show the Hakuryuukou's Juggernaut Drive if it's the current Roxas Hyuuga?"

{Vali, it's not a good choice in this place. Even if I am humiliated like this, if you recklessly enter Juggernaut Drive, Ddraig's curse my be removed.}

Juggernaut Drive? That doesn't sound good. But I hope it doesn't go like "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!".

"It'll all work out, Albion. {I, who am about to awaken, in supreme justice-}"

Oh good, it's not that. But now he's chanting something. Is that power locked by a password?

{Don't act rashly, Vali! Is it your desire to be at the mercy of my power!?}

Looks like Albion is a bit pissed. Looks like I'll have to end this. But before I could, a single silhouette swooped down to our location and came between Vali and me. It was a man wearing armor from China's Han Dynasty days.

"Vali, I've come for you.", he said cheerfully to Vali.

"So it's Bikou. What have you come for?", asked Vali as he wiped away the blood from his mouth.

"Isn't that cruel? I made a long journey and came all the way to this island country because my partner is in a pinch, you know? The other guys were making a fuss at headquarters, you know? Because we're joining together to fight the northern country gods, you were supposed to flee and return right away if the mission failed, right? Cattleya failed to assassinate Michael, Azazel, and Lucifer, right? In that case, your observation role is also over. Come back with me."

"...I see, so it's already time.", said Vali.

"And you are?", I asked our new guest.

"He is the descendent of the Victorious Fighting Buddha.", answered Azazel.

"Wait, you mean a descendent of Son Goku?", I asked as Azazel nodded. All my anger was now gone. Sure, it's not the Son Goku of Dragonball, but from the story of Journey to the West. Mom told me that story when I was a kid.

"However, it really is the end of the world if even you have joined the Khaos Brigade. No, you're the Son Goku to the Vanishing Dragon. You're also well-matched.", said Azazel as Bikou laughed.

"I'm different from the first-gen that became a Buddha. I just live doing as I like. My name is Bikou. Nice to meet you, Cosmic Sekiryuutei. I like the prank you pulled. I guess it's a specialty to you.", said Bikou, casually greeting me. He spun around a cane that appeared in his hand and then pierced it into the ground. A black darkness then spread into the ground and seized them. So they intend to escape. No matter. I'm already at my limit. The timer is almost zero. My Scale Mail was now replaced with the Quanta armor. Even this won't help me fight them.

**[Roxas, when Ddraig tapped into the power of the GN Drive, I also managed to collect data from the fight. I'll update your armor later. As for integrating it with Boosted Gear, that will take time, but for now, you can use boosts while in Trans-Am. Up to ten times though since you got stronger now.]**

'I see.'

"I as the Hakuryuukou was occupied by the blood relative of the old Maou. The enemy isn't just angels. fallen angels, and devils. Eventually we'll fight again, but at that time it will be even more intense. We'll each get stronger-"

Stopping mid-sentence, they vanished.

* * *

School Grounds

It was a big mess. There were beam trails everywhere. I could tell they were from Jack's Buster Rifle. There were a lot of corpses of the dead magicians being carried away. I saw Sirzechs, Serafall, and Michael giving orders to their subordinates. Sirzechs then caught sight of us.

"So you were safe. Thank goodness. ...Azazel, what happened to that arm?", said Sirzechs as he gestured Asia to heal him. Her Sacred Gear healed the wound, but the arm was lost.

"I was caught by Cattleya and nearly self-destructed along with her. I had no choice but to cut it off."

"Don't worry, I'll make a new arm for him.", I said.

"I see. Her matter was a problem on the devil's side. At least Roxas can expand his robotics to make prosthetics."

"I also...caused trouble with Vali.", said Azazel.

"...So he betrayed you."

"From the start, he was a guy that poured into only power. If you look at it from the results, it's possible to understand and say [Ah, I see]. However, it's my responsibility that I didn't stop it from happening.", said Azazel as his eyes seemed lonely. I guess he felt something with his time with Vali. Then Michael came between Sirzechs and Azazel.

"Now then, I'm returning to heaven at once and will work on a plan for the matter of peace and countermeasures against the Khaos Brigade. But I will be back for a bit for game night."

"I'm sorry, I had arranged things this time. We who set up the place of this conference feel ashamed."

"Sirzechs, please don't feel so responsible. As for me, I'm just glad that the 4 great powers are walking on the path to peace together, you know? With this, useless quarrels should also decrease. It's all thanks to Roxas for pushing for this kind of agenda."

"True. Though, subordinates who don't agree with that will also leave.", said Azazel sarcastically.

"That is inevitable. Because we've been hating each other for a long time. However, it should change even a little from now on. The problem is the Khaos brigade that we can't assume is good. And the weapon that's far away, but that will be dealt with another time.

"Then let's cooperate and discuss from now on regarding that matter.", said Sirzechs as Azazel and Michael nodded in agreement.

"Umm, Michael!"

"What is it, Cosmic Sekiryuutei?"

"There's one last thing I'd like to ask."

"Very well, there isn't time, but I'll hear this one thing."

"It's because of the system that Asia and Xenovia receive damage when they pray to God, right?"

"Yes. If Devils or Fallen Angels pray to God, the system moves and decides to give them light damage. Because this was included in the system with or without God's presence, it moves naturally. What about it?"

"Can't you make it so that there is no damage when only Asia and Xenovia are praying? I hope it's no trouble at all.", I said. I always see them force a smile when they do that. I wished they didn't have to get hurt because of something they deeply believe in. Asia and Xenovia were both surprised, and so was Michael. He then gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

"I understand. If it's only two people, I may be able to do something about it. The two of them are already devils and can't get near church headquarters. And Jack trusts you, so I know what you're going for. Asia, Xenovia, let me ask you. You know God is absent, right? Even so, will you still pray?", asked Michael as the girls in question nodded.

"Yes, I want to pray even if there is no Lord."

"Me too. I'll give thanks to the Lord-to Michael-sama."

Michael smiled at their responses.

"Very well. I'll do it right away when I return to headquarters. Fufufu, it should be fine if there are only two devils who don't receive damage when praying. How interesting."

"With this, you can pray to God without problems, Asia... Though he doesn't exist anymore."

Asia got teary-eyed and embraced me.

"Roxas-sensei."

I held her gently. I'm glad that she doesn't have to get hurt for her beliefs, same for Xenovia.

"Roxas, thank you."

I stroke both of their heads.

"Now you two can pray without restraint."

"So this is the robot the Cosmic Sekiryuutei made.", said Michael as he looked at Wolfy.

"Greeting, archangel. I am IF prototype LQ-84i. Designation: Blade Wolf. I am a multipurpose UG with a conversational interface. Roxas is my creator and I am self-aware."

"Interesting, a self-aware robot with free will. That's quite the robot you made.", said Michael.

"Yeah, Roxas and I made robots back then. I knew he could pull something like this off.", said Jack.

"Michael-sama, about the aforementioned matter, please do as you said.", said Kiba.

"Following your advice, I swear on the Holy Demonic Sword you gave us that I will not allow Holy Sword research to produce any more victims. It was a huge error for us to flatly reject important believers to this extent."

Looks like Kiba and Michael made a deal.

"That's great Kiba!"

"Thank you, Roxas-sensei."

"Michael, I'll leave the explaining to the Valhalla guys to you. Since it would be problematic for me to move imprudently. Afterward, you'll have to convey what happened today to Mt. Sumeru as well. And there's also game night."

"Yeah, since there would be no persuasive power if either the Governor of the fallen angels or the Maou explained, I'll have to tell them. I'm accustomed to reporting to [God], after all. I'll be in time for game night though.", said Michael as he took his subordinates and flew to heaven.

"Later Roxas. See you at game night.", said Jack.

"I have chosen peace. The Fallen Angels won't fight with the Angels and Devils at all from now on. Those who are dissatisfied with this may leave. However, I'll kill you without reservation the next time we meet. Only those who want to follow come with me.", declared Azazel to his troops.

[We live for the sake of Governor Azazel till the day we die!]

I thought I saw Raynare and her group in that crowd. Azazel expressed his gratitude with a small "Thank you." After that, the other Fallen Angels deployed magic circles and left, leaving only Azazel and Raynare's group.

"I'll leave the cleaning up to Sirzechs. I'm tired, so I'm heading back for some rest. Don't worry, I'll make it too. Raynare, I'm counting on your group, okay?"

"Yes, Azazel-sama.", said Raynare as Azazel started to leave before adding one thing.

"That's right, Cosmic Sekiryuutei. Since I plan to stay here for a little while, I'll help that Bishop of Rias Gremory. Because I can't stand it, to see a Sacred Gear which can't be controlled."

"I understand. I'll also need some help with my Sacred Gears as well."

"Good. For the red, its the imagination of a better tomorrow. For the white, it's power. Either one is so purely simple that it's shocking.", said Azazel as he left whistling.

WIth that the Kuou Treaty was made, signed by the 3 great powers leaders.

* * *

Clubroom

"And so, from today on I'll be co-advisor of this occult research club. Please call me Azazel-sensei. Or Governor is fine too."

"And you guys can call me Jack-sensei. I'm the technical manager at school."

"Wait, I thought I was responsible for those positions.", I said.

"Well. You do need some help. You're trying to do everything again, like last time. Remember what happened back in high school? You tried to do everything yourself, and next thing you know, you got sick from fatigue. Working 5 days straight on a robot for the tournament to face that guy. Seriously, at least count on us to help you.", said Jack.

"And who gave you two those jobs?", asked Rias.

"It was Serafall's little sister! Well, it's because I'm a super-cool guy. I score even with schoolgirls!", said Azazel.

"Please try not to get fired on the first day, Zazy.", I said as I facepalmed.

"I guess you decided on a nickname for me. Well, I do like the arm you made for me. I did however made some of my own customizations from the Sacred Gear research. It's an all purpose arm with light power-style laser beams and tiny missiles. And, it GN Drive powered too.", said Azazel as he started to play with his arm. His hand flew out and did several rotations.

"The condition for me staying at this school is that I make the immature Sacred Gears possessed by the Devils of the Gremory family grow. Well, my knowledge as a Sacred Gear enthusiast is useful, after all. You guys have also heard about it, but there is a weird organization called the Khaos Brigade. As a future deterrent against them, the Cosmic Welsh Dragon and your family have become famous. Rather than that, I'm an expert on opposing Vanishing Dragon. From the information I got on him, I know that Vali has his own team. We're temporarily calling it the Hakuryuukou Team. Several people gathering around the ones who've been identified at present, Vali and Son Goku."

"I don't suppose they'll attack here again, right?"

"They won't. It was a rare chance for an assassination on the leaders of the 3 great powers at the conference, but that also failed. Their current opponents are Heaven and the Underworld. In the Underworld, all the Fallen Angels under my orders have joined together with the Devils. The Underworld won't fall so easily. The Seraph guys in Heaven also wouldn't remain silent. Also, there are the freeloading strong sacred beasts in heaven and demonic beasts as well. And the study on the GN Drives is well under way for both Heaven and the Underworld."

"...So were just preparing for war?"

"Yes. Something like that won't happen until after you people graduate from university, let alone this school's high school division. Enjoy your school life fully. However, it is the long-awaited preparatory period. So you'll be doing various preparations, right?"

"Yeah... I have to catch up to Vali. And master both of my Sacred Gears."

"Don't worry. You'll catch up to him. You're smart enough to realize your strengths and weaknesses. And you realize the difference in power between you. Remember, your enemy is Hakuryuukou Vali to the bitter end. Just don't forget that single fact. Though, painting him red, priceless."

Next time, I'll take him down with my own power.

"You were only able to repel Vali because you combined the dragon-slaying sword you got from Michael with Boosted Gear's power. Also, Vali didn't go all out. If it weren't for that you would have lost unless you let your creativity run wild to make something designed to counter Vali completely, but you're not that kind of person to abuse power like that, you're the more careful type. You could only fight thanks to the compatibility this time. If it was another opponent that wasn't a Dragon and possessed power of Vali's level, you would have been killed.", said Azazel. He does make a point.

"And, can you use the Hakuryuukou's power because of that? I heard that you gained a piece of his soul."

"No, but Rommy told me that we're connected now. So he might be listening in on us right now. Though, I can't handle something that strong easily. It's good that I took in another dragons power, but handling it is a different story. It could backlash on me. Wait, does this mean I'm Dovahkiin?"

"No, you're not Dovahkiin. Though technically, you were born with dragons inside you. But you don't steal their powers or their soul if you kill them. And you are right about using other powers. It is difficult if used unskillfully, even more difficult than attaining Balance Breaker. However, the power you took in once should have been recorded into Ddraig's soul. The rest depends on training. In addition, you'll first have to complete hellish training in the long term. But I have high hopes you'll pull through, because if not, you know what happens."

"I understand."

"Your Sekiryuutei power is also too unstable. According to the data you gave me, its explosive power is tremendous, but that's also only temporarily. A lower rank opponent would instantly be brought down with that, but it would be suppressed by a higher rank opponent. If you're also going to participate in the Rating Games as a Devil from now on, you must stabilize the Sekiryuutei's mighty power. For all that, you first need to attain Balance Breaker. Having said that, Rating Games aren't straightforward either. Something like a Pawn that consumed only one piece taking down the King also happens. Everything depends on how you fight. Though you seem smart enough to know that. And there is also the Balance Breaker for the other Sacred Gear you have, we'll have to get to work on that as well."

"You seem well-informed about Rating Games."

"Devils aren't the only fans of the game, you know? Thanks to the peace pact, there are also a lot of Angels and Fallen Angels going out to watch the games unreservedly."

Meaning that Fallen Angel and Angels will want to participate. I wonder how Jack would hold up in a fight.

"Therefore, for the time being, we'll build up your body so that it can fight for longer periods of time. You already have a good amount of stamina and magic power to start off, but that still pales in comparison to Vali."

"Yeah."

"Glad that Azazel-sama is here, right Roxas?", said Raynare.

"Yeah, I'll need all the help I can get now."

"Of course. After all, I'm a Fallen Angel with free time.", said Azazel with a complacent and mischievous smile. Better not be thinking something weird.

"What about Gasper and his time-stop power?", I asked.

"S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sensei! W-W-W-W-W-W-What are you sayiiiiing!? Hiiiiii!", cried Gasper.

"It's not worth considering if he's alone. We don't know what kind of people are in the Khaos Brigade."

Ouch, well Vali was right about Gasper's weak points.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm so useless! I'm not useful at all! I'm garbage! I'm pig food! I'm seriously reflecting deeper than the sea, and I possess a target higher than Evereeeeeeeeeeeeest! So please don't abandon meeeeee!", said Gasper crying in his cardboard box. I think I need a psychologist for this one.

"That's right, holy demonic sword kid. How long can you fight in Balance Breaker?", asked Azazel.

"Currently, one hour is my limit."

"That's not good. At the very least, you need to make sure that you're able to continue using it for 3 days. Donaseek can help you out with that as his job as a gym teacher. I'll give him the required instructions for the training."

"I'll be honored to help, Azazel-sama.", said Donaseek.

"I have to train from scratch. 10 seconds with restrictions."

"That's true. The Hakuryuukou can stay in Balance Breaker for one month. That's the difference between you. Also, I know about you having Amaterasu's blessing, you should take a chance to study your family's onmyoji arts too. I could however bring your mother or grandmother to help you."

"Please don't!", I said hurriedly. I don't want another punishment from them.

Azazel then turned to Akeno.

"Do you still hate us- no, Barakiel?"

"Roxas-sensei told me that he'll help me deal with him when the time comes.", said Akeno.

"I see. At least that's a start. He said nothing when you fell to being a Devil. But I don't think it's bad that you joined the Gremory family. If things were otherwise, what would Barakiel think, I wonder?"

"You know that person isn't in a position to say anything to me yet."

"Yes, you have some issues to deal with. I'm counting on Roxas to help with that."

"Hey Roxas. I also should tell you that Irina will be joining us soon.", said Jack.

"Really! When is she coming?", I asked.

"Michael said in about a few weeks. She's busy with some work before she shows up here. I have her transcripts with me and contacted her dad. He was surprised when I told him about you. He didn't realize that you were the Cosmic Sekiryuutei.", said Jack.

"Yeah, that time when I met him, wasn't a good idea to get close to them."

"Well you had your reasons."

"Hey Roxas? Do you want to make a harem? I heard from your familiars that you're making one.", said Azazel.

"Ugh, why did those two say that?", I said sighing.

"What? I can help you out."

"No thanks. Did you forget?", I said as I held my arms up with a deadpan face.

"Oh that's right. You have legendary dragons inside you. You're a natural then. And there is that personality of yours. Women will surely be happy having sex with a legendary Dragon. In your case, you have two, making your luck much higher. Well your familiars are helping you out though."

"That's their idea, not mine!", I retorted.

"Well for now, the main objective is for the Cosmic Sekiryuutei to obtain both Balance Breakers. And for all of you to power up. You should train and achieve that during summer vacation."

Kinda weird that Zazy managed to fit in normally with us, even if he is a leader of a powerful organization.

"We also have to become stronger too.", said Rias as Azazel agreed.

"It doesn't hurt to become stronger. So, according to talk, there's going to be a meeting of young Devils in a few days, right? I heard Rias Gremory was included among the names of promising young Devils that are close to debuting."

"Yes, noble families and old families meet together with several young devils. It seems to be a custom."

"Well the games can at least be a good experience for combat training.", I said.

"That's right. The Rating Game is a good chance on gaining battle experience. It's because he present devils are crowded together with reincarnated Devils of humans, Fallen Angels and Demonic Beasts. They are troubled by their opponents. Abundant battlefields have been established and fighting methods have come in an infinite variety responding to that. There isn't a favorable environment for training young people like this. Unexpectedly, Sirzechs and the others have looked at the current situation with the future in mind when they created these games. They make them compete with other Devils and the quality of power is raised. Since they're a greedy group, it fits them. What crafty guys they are."

Well, looks like I'm going to do things from FPS games, only for real.

"Don't worry, I'll drive into you how to use your personal power and your Sacred Gear's power. And there are plans for the matches to be set during you training camp as well. I believe they're doing it in Rating Game style. I've already finished probing Sirzechs about it.", said Azazel. Looks like he's having too much fun with this.

"Kukuku, there's the Boosted Gear which has begun an unknown evolution. The Creation Gear and its mysteries. There's also the holy demonic sword. Furthermore, there's the Forbidden Balor View. I'll drive my research results into them and explore their original evolved form. And even learn something from Creation Gear."

"One last thing. We don't have to deal with any insane AIs, right?"

"I guess you've been playing Portal too much.", said Jack.

"Just trying not to die from neurotoxin.", I replied.

* * *

Home

I was hugged by Akeno when I got home.

"Any reason why your hugging me?", I asked.

"I thought you would like to feel my breasts. I heard from a little dragon that you have a breast fetish."

'Rooooooooommy?', I thought as Ddraig laughed and Rommy was whistling innocently.

"Roxas, do you like girls with large breasts?", asked Rias.

"...I'm not answering that."

"Come on Roxas-sensei. I want to know?", asked Mittelt.

"Even I'm curious in his preferences.", said Athena.

"...I'm...not too...choosy.", I said as I blushed and looked away.

"Ufufu, so his range is very wide. I guess everyone has an even chance.", said Akeno.

"When it comes to Roxas, he'll cut loose, eventually.", said Shizuka.

"You know this is your fault in the first place, right?"

"Does it really matter? You are attracting a lot of girls.", said Kanna.

"Yeah, unintentionally. I got some work to do right now."

"Don't forget, you promised us something important.", said Shizuka.

"What did you promise them Roxas?", asked Rias as she radiated her aura.

"Can I get back to you on that in the next few weeks?", I said sheepishly.

After that Rias looked as if she blew a gasket. I ran for my life as she got out the sniper again. It was a harsh lesson on evading shots in the Training Room floor.

* * *

With Khaos Brigade

"So you believe that your super soldiers can handle this kind of work."

"My Freelancers are very capable. I do have a select few who can handle the job. I don't see the reason to your oversized robots in a case like this, you androgynous child."

"Both of you enough. I know you two had a tough time accommodating in this universe, but that doesn't mean you start fighting each other.", said Cao Cao.

"Well, I can leave the larger scale jobs to you."

"And I'll let the covert jobs to you."

"Good, what about you? Mummified reporter, weren't you responsible for watching Vali."

"My responsibility is to search for the truth. This universe also suffers the same fate of the truth being buried, just like Paradigm City. Watching a boy like him wasn't in my job description. However, I think that either he or this Cosmic Sekiryuutei will find the truth that I'm looking for."

"There is no point to your job now in searching the truth. It only mattered back in your home universe. Now, we need the power of that red giant robot of yours."

"Big Duo will make that choice, not you or anyone else. My purpose is knowledge and it's dissemination. Fighting your war is of no concern to me. As for searching for the truth, it doesn't matter what universe you're in."

"If knowledge is what you seek, then help me regain my home. The truth you seek will come to you.", said Ophis.

"Then I shall start with Vali. I might find answers with him."

"Good, I'm glad that the three of you are on board. Dr. Leonard L. Church, Ribbons Almark, Schwarzwald."

_A/N: Yeah this should be getting good for those reading. And yes, you're reading it right. Known characters from Red vs Blue, Gundam 00, and Big O at the end. Also, Albion is now publicly humiliated by being painted red both inside and out. Next time its the short stories. And now the game night omake. If you get the reference, awesome. If not, check youtube._

Game Night: My Creeper Parents

It was Jack, Michael, Azazel, Sirzechs, Saji, Rias, and myself playing Minecraft. I managed to teach Rias how to play and she learned quickly. My Minecraft character was wearing a Creeper skin.

"Dude, I found a Creeper that doesn't wanna hurt me.", I said. That's when Sirzechs started to sing.

"I got a friendly Creeper. Alright buddy, wanna come with me?", I said as Azazel spoke up.

"He is gonna detonate and blow your dick off. Look at all the stuff you're gonna lose. Just, I want you to just take all that in for a minute Roxas because you're gonna not see it in a minute."

I brushed off Azazel's warning and started to try giving the Creeper a bone. Everyone else started laughing.

"Ah nah, it's good, look. You want a bone? You want a bone? Yes you do. Have a bone. You love bones don't you, little buddy. Alright he doesn't like bones. Tch, I'm just gonna leave him.", I said as I got my character to walk away only to find another friendly Creeper.

"What is going on? What is...? I think I found my parents.", I said as everyone laughed.

"Dad? Is that you? They're not blowing me up."

"Alright, Roxas has gone native, he getting raised by the locals now.", said Azazel.

"Glad I got some family members.", I said as the Creepers started to hiss.

"BWAAHHHHHHH!", I screamed as the Creepers exploded.

"...Alright. Well, okay. There goes my parents.", I said as everyone laughed.

"They suddenly decided they didn't want me anymore.", I said.

"Dude, that was tragic. You finally found them after so long.", said Jack.


	24. Extra Chapter 2

The Tennis Match With Monsters

It's a hot summer day in the clubroom. All of us were doing something to keep us busy. Kiba and Xenovia were playing Shougi with Koneko, Athena, and Mittelt watching them. Shizuka and Kanna were playing on the 3DS, facing each other on Pokemon Black 2. Donaseek was watching a UFC rerun. Gasper was in his box and Akeno was serving tea. Raynare and Kalawarner were looking at magazines with Asia. I hope those two don't teach her something they shouldn't. As for me, I was multi tasking between making concept art for Serafall's game and the design specs for the Kendo Club's sparring robot. Jack gave me the idea of making it a Gundam, but I wanted to do something a bit different from a Gundam. He said he would build it with me, just like old times. Rias was with the Student Council, but she sure is taking her time.

"Rias-buchou sure is late. I wonder what's going on?", I asked.

"Buchou and Kaichou might be discussing something very serious. By the way Roxas-sensei and Asia-chan, would both of you like green tea?", said Akeno as she poured tea for me and Asia.

"Oute. It's my win."

"Muu, I have no more options. Looks like it is my loss."

"...With this, it's Xenovia's five losing streak.", said Koneko.

"You left your king open for his dragon.", said Athena.

"Geez Xenovia, you can't just charge in recklessly.", said Mittelt.

"Do you also want green tea Gasper-kun?",asked Akeno.

"T-Thank you very muccccccch!"

"Can you at least get out of your box? You'll mess it up if you spill your tea by accident.", I said while making a sigh.

"I'm s-sorrrrrrrrrrry! No! Not outside!", said Gasper as he cried. Still scared, huh. This will take a while. Rias then came into the room.

"I'm back. I just entered now."

With her here, were all present.

* * *

Later

"I have to hand in the club activity report.", said Rias with a troubled face.

"That's right, you're an exchange student on the school roster. Normally, you would have to go to school in the Underworld. But with you here, you need to fulfill some credits to stay here, right?", I said.

"Yes. The report I submitted just now is the report for the actual club activity based on 'The relation between UFO and devils.' At least we have a few people who's interest is in life in other worlds. The problem however is the report based on our activity as devils. So many things happened lately that I forgot about it. Unlike last year, the due date for it is earlier this year."

"For the record, I think those UFOs belong to the Nazi remnants. Those bastards, making trouble after all these years."

"Roxas, can you at least save your conspiracy paranoia for another time? This is important."

"Sorry, got a bit heated up. So where do we start? Sona-kaichou told me that you have to do some research on monsters and youkai in Japan, right?"

"Yes, and that report needs to be submitted to the Underworld now. That's why I want to know the present state of the monsters and youkai living in this town. As usual, let's go and ask the knowledgable Kappa who lives in the swamp located on the outskirts of town.", said Rias as Kiba then puts his hand up.

"Buchou, that Kappa returned to his homeland. He said that he will inherit the family business to cultivate cucumbers."

"...So he returned to his homeland. That would be a more suitable future, rather than aiming to become a rapper.", said Rias. Kappa wanting to become a rapper. Well, there is weirder shit in this universe than that.

"So why was that Kappa here anyway?", I asked.

"The Kappa left its home because it didn't want to inherit the family cucumber business and started living in this town. It was fond of rapping. I often listened to his song. 'Shirikodama Rhapsody.", answered Kiba. Weird. Is that a parody of "Bohemian Rhapsody"? I then heard Koneko rapping.

"...The light of the town which dries my plate, my anger which cannot be conveyed, I will just take your shirikodama."

Okay, I didn't know that Koneko can do that. Though, what with those lyrics?

"Koneko-chan was his fan."

Okay, I'm letting Koneko listen to my iPod. I bet she might like Linkin Park, since they combine rap and rock. Maybe she might like songs from Jeff Williams, who knows. I got plenty of songs in here. I do remember that she liked it when I sang at karaoke.

"But it seems like he went to his homeland because his father got a 'plate shortening disease'. His family has a rare and old youkai way of cultivating cucumber, so with this they would be able to pass on the traditions."

"Then it looks like we have to ask the gossiping Dullahan that lives in the old mansion located in the fourth district."

"The headless Knight?", I asked.

"Yeah, that's the one. It rides on a huge horse while carrying its head with its arm. You know the story Sleepy Hollow? Its just like that. It's a monster which declares death to people and it mainly lives in Europe. I have defeated them a couple of times as well. There were also reports that female Dullahan take men as husbands when they find one that fancies them. We end up defeating them too, as it troubles the villagers.", said Xenovia. Well, as expected of a former exorcist. But that last part, where do I feel like that I've heard a case like this? Kiba then brings out a big book in front of me. Wait, why is the author's name Kenkou Cross? I have a bad feeling about this.

"Monster encyclopedia. When you say the name of the monster you want to look up, it will automatically poen the page for you. For example, Dullahan."

The book opened up and started to change pages automatically. It then stopped to the Dullahan page. The symbols are in devil letters, but I got my helmet out to translate. I'm gonna have to study on that. I at least know English, Katakana, Hiragana, and Kanji characters. At least the illustration of Dullahan is self-explanatory.

"That Dullahan had a serious hernia a few days ago and is hospitalized now. And he is supposed to be caring for his daughter right now, he really dotes on her.", said Akeno. Headless and a hernia. Greaaaaat. The world makes less sense by the second. Where's Caboose when you need him, he'd love this.

"I see, looks like Dullahan is also having difficulties.", said Rias.

"I don't think they would want something like Gasper in the report. Would they?"

"S-S-Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! W-What are you sayinnnnnnnnnng!"

"I mean a 'Dhampir in a box'. That should be considered rare. It would be interesting if he was submitted with the report."

"Uwaaaaaaaaan! I... I will be shipped away by Roxas-senseeeeeeeeeeeeeei!", cried Gasper.

"Okay, maybe not."

"Let's find another way then.", said Rias making a sigh.

"Anything in mind?", I asked.

"There is a human who is very knowledgeable about monsters in this academy."

An expert, that can help.

* * *

Tennis Court

We were now at the tennis court. I guess the person we're looking for is here. I managed to scan the entire encyclopedia before leaving, so any monsters I meet will show up on a screen.

"So Rias-buchou. Does this person know that you're a devil?"

"Tentatively. This campus also takes in humans that are from special backgrounds and that have good relations with devils. So they should be told about the devils who have this school as their base. You should have known about us before you were reincarnated as you qualify as someone with a 'special background'."

"Unfortunately, I didn't seem to get the memo.", I replied to Rias as I heard footsteps of a horse.

"Ohohohohohoho! How are you doing, Rias-san! It's very rare for you to come here! So I welcome you!"

A woman appeared while making a big laugh on top of a big horse. She has her hair twirled in a roll elegantly. Huh, reminds me of Ravel's hair. Wait, why does she have a horse? Though, I think I know her. She's Abe Kiyome, the Tennis Club Captain. I guess I didn't do a thorough check on her profile to see that she was the one we were going to meet. Behind her was a headless Knight riding behind her and a girl around Koneko's age who was also wearing armor and had long light blue hair. Is that his daughter? Though the headless Knight is, of course, headless. Where's his head, and no I'm not gonna sing "Where's your head at?", it's just rude. I bet if he drove a car to a fast food drive through, he'll scare the employees. The horse that both he and his daughter rode on had black fur and eyes that glittered with a suspicious glow. Looks like a horse that belongs to a conqueror of the end of the century. Kiyome and the Knights get off their horses and calms them down.

"Ufufu, they're good horses don't you think? A few days ago, the head of Dullahan, Mr. Smith, was hospitalized. So I was asked to look after it in the mean time with his daughter.", said Kiyome. Glad that my family name isn't Anderson.

"And this here is Mr. Smith's body and his daughter, Clara."

"Nice to meet you.", said Clara as she and her dad bow down. Clara was holding her head with her arm. Her armor appears to be a bit skimpy, but school legal. It shows some of her chest, but not too much, though it does a look a bit bi...stopping now. Good thing she didn't bring a weapon or that would cause problems. She lopped her head off! Creepy. I noticed that her dad was holding a watermelon on his arm. His body seems fine, even though he's wearing armor in the summer. Shouldn't he get a heat stroke from that?

"The watermelon is supposed to be his replacement.", said Clara.

"Ara, bringing in a monster within the campus is against school rules.", said Rias. Really? Weird, I didn't see that in the guidebook when I got hired.

"During the time that its head is hospitalized, the body-san can act by himself correct? That's why I'm taking care of it along with the horses. But I thought giving them free food won't be good, so I gave them jobs to do. As the tennis club's mascot characters! Dullahan, the Headless Honda-san and his daughter! And as Clara said, the watermelon is a replacement! Don't you think it fits with the season for summer?"

"Wait, what about the mother? Where's she?", I asked.

"Mother is away on a business trip. She's in the Underworld right now. At least I get to see people in the school. Dad told me lots of things about this academy, it's so much fun.", said Clara with a smile.

"Well, we can't help it if it is a mascot."

"Are you sure? I don't think this will go well if he's running around headless."

"The head isn't the problem.", said Rias. Tell that to the people from the outside of the school.

"Kaichou said the same thing and agreed with it. Even allowing Clara to be here as well to look after him.", said Kiyome. I then heard cheers from the girls at the court.

"Kyaa! Honda-san! Your western armor is also shining today!"

"A headless mascot is a new type of vibe indeed! And his daughter being here! So cute!"

Mr. Smith and Clara both waved their hand at the girls.

"So then, Rias-san. What business do you have with me?"

"The captain of the tennis club, Abe Kiyome-san. I'm sorry to bother you, but may I interview you who is a beast tamer? I would be happy if you would tell me a few things about the monsters and youkai that you have under your control.", asked Rias. But...

"No, I don't want to.", said Kiyome, refusing immediately.

"Why do I have to explain myself to you who is a devil? I'm grateful for having been accepted on this campus when I am from a special background, but this and that would be two different things correct? It also seems like Rias-san has connections with many people from different industries, so there won't be any reason for you to interview me specifically correct?", said Kiyome. Not surprising, I bet she's familiar with how devils were back then.

"So won't having a connection with me be beneficial then?", said Rias calmly. Kiyome then laughs loudly, while putting her hand on her mouth.

"Ohohohohohohohoho! You have quite the confidence in yourself! But having a connection with you feels like it will become scary afterwards! So at the same time I would also like to have a relationship with Kaichou while distancing ourselves. A trade with a devil needs to be done carefully or else I might have my soul taken away correct?"

I can only facepalm at her response. If she was my student, I'll make her do an assignment on current events. She's seriously lacking. I saw Rias was making a bitter smile.

"Nowadays, we don't do such serious things you know? I will just invite you for tea or dinner normally. Will you still not accept it?"

"And no, you're not the dinner.", I added. Didn't want her to think that we would eat her.

"...Right. The tea made by Akeno-san is the best!", said Kiyome. She made a bitter smile at my remark. What? I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. She then had a lecherous smile, I guess she thought of something to give her an advantage.

"Ufufufu, I just thought of something interesting. It won't be fun if we do this for free. So how about this? Let's have a tennis match between me and the monsters under my control against Rias-san and the Occult Research Club? How about if the loser has to obey whatever the winner says for free?"

A tennis match with a bet. Yeah, I can see where this is going.

"Ara, that seems interesting. I also know how to play tennis. So if we win, how about you cooperate with the interview for our report then? So what would you desire if you win, Kiyome-san?"

Please, don't fall for that. If anything, with my luck, I'm the guy who's the object of the bet. Kiyome then takes a look at me.

"...By the way, are you the famous Welsh Dragon rumored in the business world who is known as the Cosmic Sekiryuutei? I heard that you pranked the Hakuryuukou by painting him red."

"Yes, I am and I did.", I replied. Her eyes are starting to scare me.

"I have decided. If I win, then can I borrow him? A rare dragon would be the best indeed! And he has a dragon from space! He is a servant of a devil, so having him would be impossible. But how about borrowing him for a while-"

"This is my important servant. If it's a wish like that, then I won't let you touch him.", said Rias as Kiyome sighed. Phew, much better. For a minute there I thought...

"Then, lets make it that we never had this discussion-"

"We agree with your condition.", said Akeno. What!? No way! That's bullshit!

"If we win, we will have Kiyome-san help us with our report. If Kiyome-san wins, then you will borrow Roxas-sensei temporarily. You are okay with those conditions, correct?", she said as Mr. Smith patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, she takes good care of us.", said Clara. That's not what I meant.

"Hold on Akeno!", said Rias arguing with her. Even she agrees with me.

"Buchou, we just have to win. If we win, then everything will be solved.", said Akeno as Rias tried to say something, but she made a sigh and nods. Great, I'm a prize. This sucks.

"Yes, I understand.", said Rias as Kiyome laughs loudly.

"Ohohohohohoho! Then it is settled! The truth is, it would be foolish for you to challenge me who is the captain of the tennis club! So train as much as you can! My adorable monsters that I am in control of can play tennis perfectly as well!"

"I will show you how high-class devils play tennis. I won't hand over my adorable Roxas to you!"

"I'm looking forward to it! Ufufu. Oh yes, if I get Hyuuga-sensei, then I will adore him in a different way. And I do have to respect his dignity as a teacher."

They both put their faces closer and laugh. It's scary, they're smiling with that murderous aura leaking out.

"I'm sorry Roxas-sensei.", said Akeno as she hugs me.

"If I didn't say that, then Buchou's objective wouldn't progress at all. I will also do my best for the tennis match."

"I'm gonna die. I just know it.", I said with teary eyes.

"You'll be fine. Just do your best.", said Raynare.

"Rias-buchou, permission to withdraw from this situation?", I asked.

"Sorry Roxas, but permission denied.", said Rias.

"Crap."

* * *

Match Day

This sucks. Were here at the tennis court for something as simple as a report, and to get it, we have to beat Kiyome in a match. It's like I'm Grif, again. Is this Rias' way of being funny with me? Maybe it was a bad idea to show her Red vs Blue.

"Ufufu. I will applaud you for not running away.", said Kiyome as she had a suspicious smile. I saw on the other side of the fence there were lots of monsters glaring at us. Many of them were girls. So those are Kiyome's monsters and youkai. If she was a youkai herself, she could lead a Hyakki Yakou. I'm getting weird vibes from them, but from the monster girls, it's a bit creepier. I don't know why though. I then saw Mr. Smith and Clara waving at me. At least I have some support from their side.

"We willl have ourselves win today.", said Rias confidently. She's really eager to do this.

"There would be two single matches and one double match. The team who gets two victories win. Rias-san and I will have to participate. The remaining players will be determined by drawing lots."

Everyone from the club minus Azazel showed up for the match. I can faintly hear Jack laughing.

**{Look on the bright side. You can practice your charm with the monster girls. They do look very pretty. Especially that Apophis girl over there.}**, said Ddraig as I look over to that Apophis girl. She is a lamia from Egypt, she has a lecherous smile. She looks like a lamia, except she has long black hair with half way turning red, purple skin, yellow eyes with black sclera (imagine they're the eyes that the Hollows from Bleach have), and a cobra hood on her back. Wearing so little ornaments that at least cover her "parts" and a crown. And like many of the monster girls Kiyome has, very chesty. I really need to stop looking there, wouldn't it be considered rude?

'Have you been looking at the encyclopedia!? I thought you were supposed to be on my side. And isn't Apophis an Evil Dragon?'

**{Looks like you've been studying. Yes, that true. But Apophis was also once a serpent. Maybe this is a descendent from that dragon. Nowadays, that lamia subspecies is more tame than the Evil Dragon itself, which is a good thing. They are more interested in husbands than ruling empires when they find a man suitable for them.}**

'Okay, I'm keeping you away from those logs. I don't want you getting any funny ideas. It's bad enough that Shizuka and Kanna somehow have specifics from 3 monsters from the encyclopedia. And I don't want them to start increasing the list of girls for me to go out with. I can't handle something like that.'

**{Hmph, lightweight.}**

We were drawing lots prepared by Kiyome. She sure has good preparations. But please don't get me involved. I don't want any part of this. If the tip is blue, it's singles, if red, doubles.

"Singles."

"Singles."

Looks like Akeno and Xenovia pulled out. I'm safe from that.

"Doubles."

Rias is in doubles. I wonder who her partner will be. Her partner can be Kiba, Koneko, Athena, Raynare, Kalawarner, Jack, Donaseek, or Mittelt. Asia can't play sports that well and even if I can play tennis, I don't want to be it. I still have other stuff to do. When I pulled out my ticket, the tip was red.

'...Fuck...'

"Looks like my partner is Roxas. Let's do our best!", said Rias with a smile as my face went pale-blue. I knew it, I'm gonna die.

For the first match, Akeno's opponent is...

"Let's do our best."

A girl with wings for arms and bird like legs. A harpy.

"So it's a harpy. It's a winged monster. Majority of them are females.", said Rias.

That's right a harpy. Normally found in Greek myth. They and their subspecies are bird people. Other known subspecies are black winged harpies, Karasutengu, Cockatrice, Siren, and Thunderbirds. Known to be mostly female in their population, they tend to have male harpies with harems or find a human male and take them as a husband. She looks big around the che...I'm gonna stop that thought. She holds her tennis racket with her wings and confronts Akeno in the court. I wonder how a harpy can hold a tennis racket.

"Akeno, do your best!"

Good thing Akeno can win this match. She's doing really well.

"Ara ara. You are full of openings, Harpy-chan!"

"Iyaaaan! This devil onee-san is so strong!"

The match ended with Akeno dominating the match. Our first win! Just one more and I'm free from this ridiculous bet. Now it's Xenovia's turn, if she wins, I don't have to play.

"Now, it's my turn.", said Xenovia as she headed to the court, spinning her racket. She doesn't have much experience in sports involving balls, but she does have good athletic ability.

"Pleased to have you challenge me."

Her opponent was a woman with a lower snake half. And another beauty. I can hear Ddraig stifle his laugh. Shut up Ddraig!

"Lamia tribe, I see. Like I thought, majority of her kind must be females."

I pulled out the encyclopedia again. Like the harpies, lamia and their subspecies are snake people that are mostly female as well. They're subspecies are Shirohebis, Apophis lamia, Echidnas, and gorgon lamia known as Medusas. Apparently, when I scanned Athena, the Medusa log came out. When I asked her, she told me that in her universe, she is also known as Medusa. I was a bit unnerved when she told me that as she showed me her ability to control snakes. Just then, Mr. Smith and Clara came over and served the watermelon.

"Isn't that your replacement head?", I asked him as Clara answered for him.

"We can't just let the watermelon rot. It's a bad idea for the watermelon to be a replacement head anyway.", said Clara. I then turn back to the match, I saw Xenovia struggling.

"Mggh! You are pretty good!"

This is bad. She's having a hard time with her opponent.

"Over there!"

The lamia was much stronger and her control of her body gives her an advantage.

"I'm sorry; it was due to me being weak.", said Xenovia as she apologized to Rias. At the end of the match, Xenovia lost. This means it's up to me to win the match. I really don't want to play. I don't even want a repeat of what happened at the Ball Tournament.

"It won't be a problem since Roxas and I will settle this! So all of you don't have to worry about anything!", said Rias. Well she's fired up. I guess I should too if I want to survive.

"I ended up coming out for the doubles match as well. My partner is...Yuki-onna. Come here, my adorable Yuki-onna-chan!", said Kiyome. Just then a girl with shaggy white hair, a blue scarf, silver eyes, a furry two piece bikini, and from her arms and knees down to her hands and feet, there was white fur with animal like paws. She also wore a grey yukata.

"I will introduce you to her. She is Christie a Yuki-onna and also known as a yeti(Female)."

I pull out the logs to show that two pages showed up. Yuki-onna and yeti.

"I'm confused. I got two pages coming out on the logs. A Yuki-onna and a yeti. Can you clarify?", I said.

"Christie is a splendid Yuki-onna. This girl's mother was a very fine Yuki-onna that drove away groups of mountain climbers to protect the mountain. And her father is a famous yeti that lived in the Himalayas. She's half Yuki-onna and half yeti!", said Kiyome.

"That's unusual.", I replied.

"Not really. There are some monsters and youkai who are halves of two beings. I heard there's another half Yuki-onna in Kyoto. She's also a half Inari. Her cousin is supposed to be the heir to taking over her mother when she retires from ruling the youkai that live there."

If I recall, Obaa-sama told me that the ruling Kyuubi over there is an Inari by the name of Yasaka. I guess I might meet up with her on my trip to Kyoto that's planned during the second semester.

"But enough about that. Let's continue our match!", said Kiyome as Chrisite smiled.

"Roxas! Yuki-onna's freezing breath is powerful! If you get hit by it, you will turn into a statue of ice!"

"Right!"

"Roxas-sensei, I will be cheering for you! Please don't lose against Christie-chan!"

"Do your best, Roxas-sensei. I'm waiting to see your amazing side."

"You can do it Roxas!"

"Sensei, do your best!"

Asia, Akeno, Kalawarner, and Raynare were cheering for me. I saw Jack holding a camera with Donaseek sitting next to him. Where did he get that? I also noticed Shizuka and Kanna holding a book and writing something down. I hope it's not what I think it is. Athena and Koneko were both eating the watermelon that Mr. Smith served.

"Shit! If it comes to this, then I have to do it! Rias-buchou, I can do this!"

"Well said, Roxas! To be expected from my servant-devil!"

No turning back now. But I know that this is gonna suck. I then saw something appear in my sight. Christie is swinging something unimaginable!

"Why does she have a giant racket?", I asked as the racket she held is bigger than her body. Isn't that cheating? Kiyome answered normally.

"It's a specially made racket."

"Are you kidding me!? That thing looks like a weapon! I'll get crushed!"

I knew it. In the words of Tucker from Red vs Blue, I'm gonna fucking die. Rias won the coin toss and chose the serve order, and Kiyome got the right to choose which side of the court to use. As Rias bounces the ball on the ground a few times, she throws it up and smashes it. It bounced to Kiyome as she then hit back. Their rally started. I saw the ball go back and forth between both Rias and Kiyome as both Christie and I didn't do anything. I noticed that Christie looked bored.

"Christie! The ball went your way!", shouted Kiyome as she swung the racket she had. It made an explosive sound. Oh this is bad. Not again!

BOOOOOOOOONK!

I got my helmet out in time. I got hit hard with that blow to the head.

"MEDIIIIIIIIC!", I shouted as Asia came down to the court to heal me. Where's the ball anyway?

"Roxas-sensei! Watch out! The ball blew up with that hit!", shouted Kiba as Asia sat back down.

"Are you trying to kill me!?"

"Sorry! Christie, be more careful!", said Kiyome. We got back to the match. Christie then opened her mouth wide and a blizzard was blowing in. It's freezing cold.

"Ohohohohoho! Looks like it is our victory!", said Kiyome as she laughs loudly while putting her hand on her mouth. This is bad. Next thing I knew, Mr. Smith approaches me.

"What's up?", I asked.

"Dad saw that you were having trouble. He wants you to wear his armor.", said Clara.

"But why, you guys know that I have my own armor.", I replied.

"Yes, that's true. But that armor is designed to fight and you could potentially destroy the school with it. Use my dad's armor so that you don't have to worry about causing too much damage.", said Clara.

"Alright.", I replied as I now wore Mr. Smith's armor.

"Rias-buchou, we can do this!"

"Y-Yes, you are right...", said Rias as she was pushed back by the pressure I was giving out.

"A space dragon-knight with a head! It's burning with something passionate!"

"To be expected from Roxas-sensei! He sure does unexpected things, like wearing the armor of Dullahan!"

"...It looks cool but also uncool. Though, this feeling, why do I feel this way?"

"How strange. I feel different."

Xenovia and Gasper were fired up with my appearance. Koneko is tilting her head sideways with a bit of a blush. And Athena was looking at me as if there was something odd about me.

"Let's go!"

That day, Mr. Smith and I went to the battlefield together.

* * *

After the Match

"It is our loss. It can't be helped, I will participate in your interview.", said Kiyome while finding it dull. We won our match. Finally, now to get this armor off.

"...Uh, Mr. Smith, it's not coming off.", I said.

"Oops, I forgot. My dad's armor has a curse on it. Sorry. But, you look really handsome wearing my dad's armor. It makes me feel funny.", said Clara with a perverted smile.

"This isn't funny! What kind of curse does this armor have!? You could've told me that first!", I screamed.

"That would be a problem. Because of the agreement for being a mascot, we need to have Honda-san remain in the tennis club until Dullahan's head is cured.", said Kiyome.

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Then how about we have Hyuuga-sensei work in that state. Will that be okay, Rias-san?"

"Yes, I don't mind if it is to help the tennis club. He has help to cover for him on his job as a teacher. In that state, Kiyome-san won't be able to do anything with Roxas so I can feel safe about it.", said Rias as Kiyome nodded at her suggestion. I then saw Christie's eyes burn, as well as the other monster girls, even Athena looked the same.

"Um...Is anybody gonna tell me about the curse?"

"That's right. That cursed armor has the power to attract monsters of the opposite gender, depending on how much power the wearer has. And the mating season is soon which explains why they are really attracted to you. But to attract all the girls I control, you must have a lot of power.", said Kiyome as I saw all of her monster girls look at me funny. Even Shizuka, Kanna, Athena, and Koneko are looking at me funny. Jack however was practically dying in laughter.

"This is awesome. I'm so showing Michael this. He's gonna laugh hard.", said Jack.

"Rias-buchou...?"

"Roxas!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Scream like a woman!"

"Caaaaaaaaaaan do!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

I ran for a long time while trying to focus on helping the tennis club. It was very chaotic as Kiyome's monster girls, my familiars, Athena, and Koneko were all burning with a strong passion. Good thing the armor I was wearing prevented them from making me a criminal and getting me fired since it can't be removed. Also, I'm so confiscating that camera Jack has, I'm not letting anyone find out about this. Not even Vali, no way, I don't even want to know what he would say about this.

* * *

Hell Teacher Azazel

I woke up in the morning to find a very precarious situation in front of me. A little Rias and Asia on the bed with me. This is bad. What did those two do to turn into this? If they were experimenting with magic, I hope they didn't set anything on fire. I already had a therapy session with the Headmaster and Vice Headmistress about the fiasco in school the other day. I don't want to deal with attractive yet horny monster girls for a while, not with my career on the line. I better not find any one of Kiyome's monsters hiding in the Hydroponics level, eating the food I'm growing. Those two apologized for not telling me something important when they hired me. Hindsight's a real bitch at times.

"Rochas, carry me.", said Rias, asking me to carry her.

"Uu, carry me...", said Asia, asking the same. I then heard some knocking on the door.

"Roxas-sensei, Rias, Asia-chan, it's morning you know?", said Akeno as she enters the room.

"Ara ara...so many children.", said Akeno.

"I swear, I had nothing to do this.", I replied as the two little girls were messing up my hair and pulling my cheeks. Akeno puts her hand on her cheek and thought for while.

"It's summer holiday, but let's gather everyone to the living room.", she said with a smile. Great, an emergency meeting, I bet Jack and Zazy are gonna have a laugh with this.

* * *

Living Room

I knew it. Jack and Zazy were both laughing while everyone else were looking at Rias and Asia who are now little girls with weird expressions. Rias was sitting on my lap and Asia was hiding behind me.

"Congrats dude. You're a dad.", said Jack, laughing.

"Shut up Jack. This isn't funny, it's serious.", I retorted.

"But, they sure do look like Buchou and Asia.", said Xenovia as she looked at them while tilting her head.

"More like, I think they are Buchou and Asia-san.", said Kiba.

"Gee, what made that so obvious? Ugh, I'm so going to jail for this.", I said. Well, the girls don't have their memories shot completely since Rias called me "Rochas".

"...I think there was a technique that turns you into little girls.", said Koneko.

"Their spell backfired. it was done improperly.", said Athena.

"I'm guessing devils can change their appearance with magic. At least it confirms the situation we have right now. Though, experimenting with that kind of magic without careful application sure made a mess.", I said.

"Yes, since devils can change their appearances depending on their demonic powers. They can change their appearance to their liking when they reached a certain age. It's normal for a middle-aged woman to have a younger appearance in the world of devils. Instead, the majority of men tend to have the appearance if their true age.", said Akeno as she poured tea. In other words, if I meet Rias' mom, she might look like someone in their early twenties. Better make sure to note that, if I ever see her. Though, I wonder what those two were trying to do?

"Though, even in those cases you don't lose your memories...", said Akeno as she facepalmed with a troubled expression.

"Well, when someone with a high richness of demonic power uses a technique they are not familiar with, sometimes they make a big mistake with it. So, the techniques comes back at them.", said Zazy.

"Memory loss is part of it too, right?"

"It seems like it. Because of the kickback of the technique, they also had their memories sealed along with temporarily turning into children. But for a devil such as Rias to make a mistake... She probably imagined something else strongly while activating the technique. Anyway, to revert them back to normal we either have to wait for a while or we need to have someone with the power of anti-spell."

I then look at mini-Rias sitting on my lap, she just tilts her head dubiously.

"Rochas, you have a weird face."

She is cute though. No wonder Sirzechs loves her so much.

"Uu, Asia also wants to sit...", said Asia as she was teary-eyed from looking at mini-Rias sitting on my lap, with envious eyes. She's also cute. Wait, is this my dad instinct coming on? My desire to protect them seems to have skyrocketed.

"B-Buchou and Asia-sempai...they are so adorable..."

"Think you can make them laugh?", I asked Gasper as he nodded. He then took out the Exia mask. Oh this can't be good.

"Look, Buchou, Asia-sempai. It's a paper bag~. You get a hundred times moe courage when you wear this.", said Gasper as his red eyes sparkled from the mask.

"...Fue."

"...Iya."

Both mini-Rias and mini-Asia clung to me, shaking. Like I thought, bad idea. Though, Gasper does get more courage by wearing the mask. Sure it makes him strange in others perspective, but I tell everyone that he likes Gundam a lot.

"Gasper, it's not working. You can stop now.", I said as I facepalmed.

"Eeeeeeeh?! But I wanted to show them that by wearing this mask, you will overflow with courage."

"Okay, and how did that experiment go so far?", I asked as Gasper looked down and went into the cardboard box.

"...Uu, it was scary.", said Asia as she was shaking.

"I'm not scared! Rias never cries!", said Rias as she was acting strong. They were both clinging onto me. I then pat both of their heads.

"However, Buchou and Asia-chan certaintly are adorable. Maybe it might be alright if Roxas-sensei, Raynare, Kalawarner, Shizuka, Kanna, Xenovia, Athena, and I raise them like this.", said Akeno with enjoyment.

"Wait! What!?", I said as Jack starts ROFLing.

"Me and 7 women!?"

"Yes. Roxas-sensei will be the father and the 7 of us will be their mothers. That would make us husband and wives."

"Husband and wives!?"

"This is perfect. We can simulate how your future will be like.", said Shizuka. I thought I saw the other girls in question stare off into space. I bet they are imagining something.

I can already picture the situation. Coming home to see 7 women in aprons and mini-Rias and mini-Asia come to greet me. I can imagine playing with them for a bit before eating dinner, telling them stories, a calm lifestyle with the occasional moments of some asstard trying to ruin it. And 7 wives!? Are they already planning a harem for me!? Please wait, my mind is having trouble processing this.

"We must get them back to normal. Immediately!", I said.

"Aww, you're no fun.", said Kanna as she pouted.

"Well, I will look for a way to dispel it. You guys also look for a way. You guys would be in trouble if it stays like this right? Let's call each other when we find out something, so we'll split up temporarily.", said Zazy as he stood up.

[ROGER!]

We all responded. Guess it's time to start checking for clues.

"I will start by checking back from the traces of Rias' demonic powers. I will check Roxas-sensei's room, which was the place the technique was activated.", said Akeno as she heads to my room.

"Then, how about Koneko-chan and I start looking from other places then."

"Yes."

Kiba and Koneko also leave.

"We'll check the library and see what we can find.", said Raynare as her group left the room with Athena.

"Fumu. I don't understand anything about demonic powers. Then, I will train Gasper. Hey, vampire. Come out of the cardboard box. If not, I will cut you."

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Xenovia-senpai is bullying me!"

Xenovia exits the room with the box.

"Is he gonna be okay?", asked Jack.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's been through worse."

"Well, I have some of my own work to do. Laters.", said Jack as he left.

"So then, I will leave these two to you for a bit, Roxas."

"...I guess I'm baby-sitting then."

"Rochas, play with me."

"...Carry me."

I carry both of them. Looks like this is gonna take a while.

* * *

Later

"Cat!"

"Cute."

"It sure is."

I was outside with them, holding their hands. They take interest on anything in front of us and pull me towards it. They wanted to go outside, so I decided to go out and buy them ice cream. It's weird to see Rias as a normal little girl and Asia acting spoiled and disobedient. But they are kids.

"Ah! It's Roxas-sensei!"

Saji showed up. I guess he saw me.

"What are you doing... Wait, children!?"

"Yes, but it's not what you think. These two are Rias and Asia. There was a bit of an accident. And no, I was not set on fire."

"Whoa. Wasn't expecting Rias-senpai to mess up on something. Any idea on how to fix it."

"Sadly, that's not my forte. But everyone is checking stuff out while I look after them."

"Ouch, I guess there are some things you can't do. Well, I have to go. Kaichou has me doing something important and she wants it done quickly."

"Still having trouble. Try playing a game with her. Granted she will win, but you can use that to open a connection with her."

"Thanks. I guess playing some chess with her will help. Maybe a chance to talk with her too."

* * *

Home

After coming back from the convenience store, I sat down with mini-Rias and mini-Asia who were eating ice cream.

"It's cold."

"Yummy."

Hopefully, a solution will be found soon. Having these two stay like this is troubling.

"I found a way to dispel it.", said Zazy as he appeared in front of us. He was dressed as an explorer.

"You did!?"

"Yes. We will gather ingredients with the power of darkness within them. There is a medicine which will dispel the spell on them by mixing those ingredients. That's why, Roxas, let's get going!", he said while pointing to a direction while enjoying himself.

"Does this involve me almost dying out there?"

"We found the way to turn Buchou and Asia-san back to normal. First we found the magic-spell used from the trace of demonic-power in your room, and we are currently finding the way to dispel it by reading the spell backwards. This was also mentioned in one of the documents Sensei brought, so it would be okay if Akeno-san or I am present. It's just a matter of time." , said Kiba.

"That alone would be enough, but we decided to make a medicine to dispel the spell as well. But for that we need ingredients, so you and I will be gathering them."

"By "we", you mean "me". But still, am I gonna likely die?"

"Probably."

"Crap. Not again. Where we going?"

"To various locations. Akeno, Shizuka, Kanna, Raynare, Kalawarner, Athena, you come as well. If we all go, we can support Roxas.", said Zazy.

"...I don't feel satisfied by having you say that to me, but this is all for Buchou, Asia-chan, and Roxas-sensei. I will go with you.", said Akeno with her arms crossed.. I guess it will take some time before she warms up to them. At least she gets along fine with Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt.

"Awesome, road trip.", said Kanna. The people coming along started to get ready.

"I'm coming too.", said Jack.

"What for?"

"Because I think this will be interesting.", said Jack as he got the camera. I bet he's going just to make my ingredient gathering into a video of pure comedy for everyone else to enjoy. This sucks.

"Sensei, how about me?", said Xenovia dragging Gasper. Poor kid.

"You train Gasper.", said Zazy.

"Roger. Now let's go, Gasper. Next we will train on how to dodge the wave of the holy sword Durandal."

"Hiiiiii! I will be vampire-hunted for real this time!"

"Koneko, Mittelt, Donaseek. Can you three watch them? I don't want those two to destroy the house while were gone.", I said.

"...Understood.", said Koneko as she and the other two go with Xenovia. Hopefully, there would be no accidents while were away. We already have one to deal with.

"Rochas, where are we going?"

"...Don't leave us."

Rias and Asia pull on my pants. No point leaving them behind as everyone else is busy or coming with us.

"Well, we will take them with us. I will be coming as well, so we won't get into that much of a dangerous situation.", said Zazy.

So we managed to go far with fallen angel style transport magic circle to start our quest. But...

"GAAAAAAAAAAO!"

Why we are somewhere in the mountains of Crete and why am I fighting a Minotaur is beyond me. In the encyclopedia, they are carnivorous half-man half-bull monsters. I thought I was done with the monster mess days ago! He wielded a large battle-axe that was bigger than me. At least I have my armor. But when the Minotaur swung his battle-axe, it gave off a lot of pressure. He looks more bull than human. There were however Minotaur girls that were watching, they looked more human than bull, but the cow legs, ears and horns on their heads does show that they are monsters. Even those girls had battle-axes. There is also a subspecies known as Holstaur, a tamer version compared to these monsters.

"Hey, Roxas, go all out!", said Zazy.

"Hey Azazel, want some popcorn?", said Jack.

"Ooh, thanks."

You got to be kidding me. They are having a barbeque and I'm doing the work. Just my luck.

"Azazel-sensei, I have cut the ingredients.", said Akeno.

"Oh, Akeno, thanks. We now have to wait for him to beat the bull. It would be okay if he gets its liver. Let's eat the other parts then."

"I haven't eaten Minotaur's meat before."

"The Minotaur from around here taste amazing. Once you eat it, you will get addicted to it. I even think it is the same as Matsusaka beef. Hey, Rias and Asia, here are your plates."

"Meat!"

"Bull-san."

"This is fun, I got the camera ready!", said Jack.

"Show that Minotaur who's boss!", said Raynare.

"If I recall, that Minotaur looks familiar to the one from my universe. I think he is the descendent of the one who was with Icarus.", said Athena.

"How come you guys are enjoying this, and I have to do the work!?"

"Watch out Roxas!", said Jack as next thing I knew, I got swung by the Minotaur.

"Son of a biiiiiiiiiiiiiitch!"

I got hit hard. At least the armor is tough. But the force sent me flying to a tree.

"Rias, Asia, the butcher will be bringing the meat soon. Lucky you~"

"Damn. No choice, Trans-Am!", I said going Trans-Am. I got my VT7 out and cut the battle-axe. The Minotaur was surprised at that until he saw the red blade. Uh oh, not good. He charged at me and punched the ground of where I was. He made a large crater. I got close quickly before his hand got up and sliced his arm off, which then flew over to Zazy as he caught it without looking. I then dismembered the raging Minotaur until finally cutting his head off.

"Hey look, that Minotaur just has a flesh wound.", said Jack as the Minotaur head was now on the ground.

"Jack, the Monty Python reference only works when he still alive.", I retorted.

The other Minotaurs were surprised at how I beat their leader. I then had a feeling of déjà vu. The girls were looking at me funny.

"Ah, I remember. In this island, whoever beats the leader of the Minotaurs becomes the new leader and gains the mates of the previous leader.", said Athena as I turn to see the Minotaur girls with hearts on their eyes.

"This group respects those with great strength. There are other groups that have different values on their interests. I suggest you start running Roxas, they like furious sex and will break you if you're caught.", said Athena.

"Cheese it!", I said as I got the liver and was now being chased by horny Minotaur girls.

* * *

Somewhere in North Europe

We now went somewhere else after getting the Minotaur liver. This time, Akeno, Raynare, and Kalawarner are up. They were wearing thin cloth.

"Is this okay? I have a bad feeling about this.", I said.

"Yeah, unicorns only open up to pure virgins.", said Zazy.

"Roxas, do you like what you see over there?", asked Jack.

"I'm not answering that. At least I'm not chased around this time.", I replied.

Akeno, Raynare, and Kalawarner were selected for this role. I think that one would be enough, but Zazy decided to play with my head and make those three do it. Apparently the thin cloth Akeno is wearing suppresses her demonic-power of a devil. Rias and Asia were sitting on my lap, Athena was reading a book. Shizuka and Kanna were playing against each other again, this time, it was Super Mario Cart. Jack looked a bit disappointed that nothing bad was going to happen to me, I wonder how he is an angel when he lets me get into this kind of trouble. Zazy then said something quietly.

"Hmm, it might be weird if it's coming from me, but I do think Akeno has quite the erotic body. And Raynare and Kalawarner can easily rival her."

"Does it have to do with the fallen angel blood?", I asked.

"Yeah, it's one of the jobs to fascinate men from another kind. Their body becomes something which would be highly craved by men. But, even if you compare them, Akeno is exceptional. And I noticed that Raynare had some growth recently. Kalawarner looks like she is in her prime and is in Akeno's league. You, if you can get those three, then definitely take them."

"Please don't say things with the present company we have. Though, I'll still watch over them.", I said with a deadpan face.

"Yeah. Even if I'm like this, I also have the role to watch over them. I feel relieved after hearing you say that. Though, at least be willing to take them as wives. Your familiars don't mind.", said Zazy. Please don't make things go out of hand.

"Oh, it appeared."

When I looked, there was a white horse with a horn on its head. In the encyclopedia there are two different kinds of Unicorns. One like the one before us, and the other a subspecies of centaur.

"Since ancient times, a unicorn's horn has been heavily treasured as a medicine to cure everything. It also has the effect to dispel a spell. That's why we are going to take it."

"Is it okay? What about regrowing its horn?"

"It won't be a problem, since we will put medicine on it, so it will have its horn growing back. Kalawarner has that medicine right now."

The Unicorn approaches the girls. The moment Akeno's hand touches it...

"Ha!"

I sweatdropped at seeing what happened. Akeno karate chopped it on the neck. It fell on the spot unconscious and Raynare was sawing the horn off. After getting the horn, Kalawarner applied the medicine on it. I guess we can leave now. But why do I feel like were being watched.

"Ooh, dude turn around.", said Jack with his camera as I turn to see centaur girls. They had a black coat and two horns on their heads. Oh I think I know where this is going.

"Interesting. Bicorn centuars, you should try having them in your harem. They are very hedonistic and lustful. Perfect for making harems.", said Zazy.

"Why are those girls looking at me?", I asked. They look like they have hearts on their eyes. Jack had his camera out. Oh not again.

"Better run bro. They look like they want you.", said Jack.

"Fucking dragon aspeeeeect!", I said as I was now chased by Bicorn girls. Why does this happen to me alone. Does the universe enjoy doing this to me? I hope the next one is simple with no incident.

* * *

Later

I was wrong. This time, I feel as if I'm being trolled on purpose. It must be everyone's interest to make me the butt of all jokes. Maybe this is karma for the mess with Albion, but who cares. I'm facing a dragon.

"This is a Flame-Dragon. A dragon which represents fire. The scale growing from its back is the last ingredient we are looking for."

"...You're kidding right? Couldn't we just ask Kanna for her scales!?"

"Sorry Roxas! I want to see you earn a scale, no handouts! Come on, this guy is nothing compared to me!", said Kanna.

"Oh come on! I beat you and Shizuka before!"

"That was for having us as your familiars and wives. This is a different matter. Besides, the only way you can get dragon scales from us are when we shed them. We haven't even got to that point yet.", said Shizuka. Great, no help from my own familiars. This sucks.

"Don't worry. I think you'll like this. Come ouuuuuuuuut!", said Zazy as he brought out a robot the same size as that 15 meter dragon from the magic circle.

"When did you build this?", I asked.

"Some time ago. Sirzechs and Jack helped out on building it. We had some interest in building one after seeing your robot dog."

"Jack!?"

"Sorry dude. Wanted to make sure I remember how to build one.", said Jack.

"Where did it come from!?"

"From the secret basement located under Kuou Academy's pool! That's the promised setting right!"

"Don't customize the school like you want. What would the Headmaster or Sona say about that!?"

"Don't worry, we got permission to do so.", said Zazy as he showed the papers. I facepalmed at the ridiculousness of this scenario.

'Why do I even bother?'

"This is a devil-helping robot and I created it using fallen-angels technology! It's the Maouga! I was asked by Sirzechs! It's powered by the hatred of humans which is flowing within the whole World! Hatred is overflowing in this world, so this is ecology! And Jack helped me install the GN Drive as a power booster!"

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Using two power sources on one robot!? How much power do you even need!?"

"Small details are unnecessary. What's important is the flow and how you do things. Let's go, Maouga! Absorb the hate of people! You are the master piece created by this world of darkness!"

Maouga then aimed at the dragon.

"Eat this! Rocket punch!", shouted Zazy as the arm fired only for the dragon to dodge the arm. I had to chase it and destroy it before it hit some place it wasn't supposed to. It would cause confusion among the countries wondering who fired a rocket and start WWIII.

"Are you crazy!? How can you be irresponsible with something like that!?"

"Don't worry.", said Zazy as he got out his sunglasses and puts them on as he said this.

"...Like this, the hatred in the World disappeared."

"Don't give me that crap! Do you have any idea how much damage that could do!?"

Just as Zazy and I were arguing the dragon attacked us while roaring.

"Shut up!", said Zazy as he fired a beam at the dragon. The dragon fell down from a single hit. Why did we even need Maouga!? I knew I shouldn't have given Zazy a GN Drvie.

"Hmph. There's no way that a mere wild dragon can even lay a finger on me.", said Zazy as Shizuka and Kanna poke it with a stick. I could only facepalm. This is too much.

"Well, you did stop a world catastrophe. Good enough for me.", said Kanna as she and Shizuka kiss me. I need a vacation after this.

* * *

Home

We managed to return home after all this madness. I think I'll need more therapy. Please, no more horny monster girls for a few weeks, it's starting to be bad for my health. From what I heard, Rias and Asia failed a ceremony and it turned them into little girls. We made them sit at the middle of the dispel magic circle and had them drink the potion after crushing the ingredients.

"Bitter~"

"Ueeeeen~"

They both drank it while having teary eyes.

"Now, what's left is for me to activate the spell, and return both of them back to normal.", said Akeno.

"I'll boost it if only works for one.", I said.

"Hahaha! You pre empted me! I was about to ask you on what you would do if it only worked for one of them. But you are right, you can do that with the power of the legendary dragon.", said Zazy.

"Hiiiiiiiii! Roxas-sensei! Please save meeeeeeeee! I'm gong to be killed by Xenovia-sempai~!", said Gasper as he entered the room as he was chased by Xenovia. I don't like where this is going, only bad stuff happens when we're interrupted while we're doing something important.

"Mu! Don't run! I'm just telling you to drink a nutrient juice with lots of garlic inside!", said Xenovia carrying a glass of garlic juice. It looks weird and disgusting. Oh no, Gasper is running for me, this is bad.

"Roxas-sensei save meeeeeeeeee!", said Gasper as he crash into me and pushed me into the magic circle. The circle glowed and released a flash. Rias and Asia were back to normal.

"...Looks like we were able to revert back to normal."

"Auuu, I'm back to normal."

"So why did this happen?", asked Zazy.

"…..For quite some time, Asia and I were very interested about Roxas when he was a child. And there was a spell which could turn a person into a child temporarily….", said Rias as she and Asia looked at each other shyly.

"You tried it, and the spell rebounded huh. Geez.", said Zazy as he sighed. Trying to turn me into a kid. Dammit Dad, this is your fault!

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

They both bowed their heads.

"It's okay. I'm glad both of you are back.", I replied with a smile.

"Roxas...We still have our memory from when we were turned into children."

"Yes. Roxas-sensei treated us very importantly."

"You worked so hard for us, even though there were those moments of hilarity. It was so much fun."

"I was happy..."

"Great! Let's never do that again. You have no idea how worried I was. But, why is everyone taller than me? Oh God, don't tell me!?", I said as I look at myself. I look like I'm ten years old. Great, I'm a ten-year old teacher. This will surely make people laugh.

"So, this time it is your turn huh. Hahahaha, you are tiny!"

"Shut up! How the hell did this happen!?", I asked.

"Just now, when you were pushed into the magic circle, it seems like a weird spell was activated."

"Ah crap. At least I still have my memory."

"It looks like the spell worked on you properly. You are lucky, Rias, Asia.", said Zazy as everyone else had an expression of joy but me.

"Iyaaaaaaan! Roxas! You are cute like I thought!", said Rias as she hugs me tightly. I'm not a doll!

"Bu-Buchou-san! Please let me hug him as well!", said Asia.

"Ara ara, then please allow me after Asia-chan."

"Then I'm after Akeno.", said Raynare.

"Hugging Roxas. Ufufu, maybe I can do something special for him.", said Kalawarner. Wait, I don't want the special thing.

"We'll hug him together, right Kanna?", said Shizuka as Kanna nodded. Did I just become a hugging pillow or something? I saw that the girls who wanted to hug me had sparkling eyes. Even Athena had that look as well.

"Roxas, I think you are cute as well."

"I...I also feel the same way."

Xenovia and Gasper, the culprits, said that with their hands up timidly. This is all your fault too! Putting your teacher like this. Unbelievable. I then heard something go off.

"Sweet, I bet Michael and Serafall who aren't here would love to see this.", said Jack.

"No way, give me that camera!"

"Sorry dude, no can do."

Crap. Now those two will find out about me being turned into a ten-year old.

"I'll make a copy for your Ama-chan as well."

"Okay, now you're going too far!", I said as I tried to reach the camera, but couldn't.

"Then, you should be alright in that state for a while. It seems like the girls are happy as well. No one is unfortunate in this.", said Zazy. You forgot about me.

"And the ingredients!?"

"All gone. And don't bother making them with Creation Gear. Who knows what will happen if you try in that state."

"Then let's get more!"

"Don't wanna. I already had plenty of fun today. You just endure being in that state for a while. I'm leaving.", said Zazy as he left with my jaw dropped.

"Then I'm leaving now. I got pictures to show.", said Jack as he left. Honestly, how is he still an angel after all this!?

Our summer holiday just started and already complete bullshit is happening to me. Everyone else left me at the mercy of the girls who wanted me as a hugging pillow. I'm gonna need more therapy after this.

* * *

A Date with Dragons

I was over at the city square in the afternoon, alone for a bit as Shizuka and Kanna told me to wait there for a bit. At least it gave me chance to talk to Rommy about the piece of Albion's soul. There is something I want to know.

'Rommy, is it possible to talk to Albion?'

**[Should be. Even if you took a piece of his soul, we should be able to speak to him. Think of it like a Skype call. He's not in your body with us, but we can talk to him because of the Innovator power. Though, I'm not sure if we can right now. He's... still sulking.]**

'It couldn't be that bad.'

**{You don't understand. For Albion and I, our pride was in the fact that he is the white dragon and I'm the red. For him to be painted red, it's a stain in his pride, just like how Andromeda stained my pride by turning me white. You really are ruthless Andromeda. To prank the Two Heavenly Dragons, it's a feat that would never be done for ages.}**

'Yeah, but he won't stay like that forever. Alby, quit sulking around. I know you can hear me.'

{...}

'Quit being a baby. You're an old dragon who's Ddraig's rival. Even I would be troubled if my rival was having problems.'

{This isn't about a small problem. What you did is something that I will never live down. You had to make it worse with what you did this morning. Even Vali is having trouble trying to calm me down. I'm not sure a couple drinks of sake or whiskey is going to wipe this from my memory.}

'I thought dragons don't drink.'

{Yeah, well we don't. But I could really use something to make me forget that prank of yours happened. Ugh, I can see it now. All the mythological factions laughing at me. I don't care if Ddraig got pranked before I did. Only you and Andromeda know. My case is that the whole world knows. This is going to take a long time for me to recover.}

I could only sigh as Shizuka and Kanna showed up.

"Something wrong Roxas?", asked Shizuka. She wore a casual blue blouse with a white skirt. Kanna however thought about cosplaying as Yang from RWBY, though she kept her red hair and yellow eyes.

"Sorry. It's just that Alby has some issues.", I replied.

"I see. Though that prank you pulled is something that's now all over the world right now. I wouldn't be surprised if Vali showed up just to complain and fight.", said Shizuka.

"Yeah, but I think he has other things to deal with right now. Anyways, where do you two want to go?", I asked.

"I was thinking the arcade.", said Shizuka.

"I was hoping to go to the batting cage.", said Kanna.

"How about we go to both?", I said as the girls nodded.

* * *

At the Arcade

We started off at the game arcade. I saw Shizuka wanting me to join her in a shooters game. Kanna went off to the punch game. I hope she doesn't break it. We were playing really well that we attracted a crowd. Kanna then stepped in. I decided to let her have a turn with Shizuka, while I go get something that I saw on the way in. A crane game that had plush dolls of Reshiram and Zekrom. How fitting, but there were only one of each left. It took several tries on getting both of them. Just when I got the dolls, I heard the crowd scream in excitement. The girls got to the final level and crushed the boss effortlessly.

"Wow, you destroyed the game. You even got the 1st place high score.", I said as the manager of the place gave them a fancy prize. They were Gunplas of 00 Quanta and the Unicorn Gundams.

"I wanted to get these for you. I know of the Hi-Nu in your office.", said Shizuka.

"Thanks girls. I got you something too. I know it's not much but...", I said as I got out the dolls of Reshiram and Zekrom. I saw their eyes sparkle. I know how much Shizuka likes Zekrom and Kanna liking Reshiram as it really fits both of their abilities. I noticed that Shizuka had a hard time trying to get a perfect IV Zekrom and Kanna with a perfect IV Reshiram. They both wanted them in perfect IVs and get them to face each other.

"What are you saying? These are great. Thanks.", said Kanna.

"How about we go to the batting cage?", I said as they agreed.

* * *

Batting Cages

We then went over to the batting cage. I stored the stuff we got in the bangle so that we won't be lugging it around in public. Kanna was swinging her bat crazily with the pitch speed set to around 130 MPH in rapid fire. She can easily hit the balls no problem, even at those speeds, in which only Major League players can hit, but rapid fire, it's too much. I saw Shizuka swing elegantly, hitting a ball going 100 and her ball hit the home run plate on the wall. While Kanna just swings madly missing the home run plate, Shizuka can hit the ball with precision and hit the plate. I guess one prefers power and chain combo, the other with accuracy.

"Roxas, how about you try? I know you were a player back in middle school.", said Shizuka.

"Alright, but I think I'll try using two bats.", I said.

"That's weird, are you trying to impress us?"

"...Maybe.", I said as I got two bats and used a reverse grip style on both. I started the machine and set the pitch to 150 in rapid fire. Impossible for humans, yes. For someone who tangoed with high level players in the mythological world, piece of cake. I swung and hit every ball that flew by and hit the plate every time. The other people there thought that it was impossible and thought I was cheating. But I proved them wrong after using just one bat and showed them that I was still hitting the plate. The owner came by and told us to leave after giving us a special prize. A signed baseball bat from a Major Leaguer. He told us that we were troubling the others with my absurd performance and didn't want any trouble here. I thought it was a good time to get lunch at least, so we left after that.

* * *

Lunch

The three of us were enjoying our lunch at a nearby restaurant. Shizuka and Kanna both look happy. Though there were somethings I'm curious about.

"So how come Tannin knew about me?", I asked.

"It happened some time before we met you. Uncle Tannin told us that a man with two dragons with him will appear. He saw it in a dream.", said Kanna.

"Is he a Seer too?"

"No, this dream was something that was very memorable to him. He told us to wait for him to appear. He told us that he looked like you. Even the part in the dream about an armor that resembled a futuristic machine. Just like your Quanta armor. Maybe it was destined that we meet.", said Shizuka.

"What about the harem thing? I also want to know what you wrote down on the book the other day.", I asked.

"Well, we wrote down on some of the monster girls who would be perfect for your harem. I saw that Apophis girl was looking at you very intently. She would make a nice wife for you.", said Kanna. I facepalmed. I knew they did something like that. But then, I noticed they had a bit of a sad look in their eyes. I noticed that Shizuka's red eyes were distant for some reason.

"Years ago, Kanna was kidnapped by a devil. Though this was before we trained with Uncle Tannin, before we had the strength that we had during our time in the Familiar Forest. This devil was someone who used familiars as nothing more than tools. Uncle Tannin was furious when he heard about this, but I followed the kidnapper to his hideout. I tried to rescue her before Kanna was hurt by them I fought a lot of devils that worked with the kidnapper. Eventually, I found her in a terrible state. I fought that devil to the point that the laboratory was destroyed. I fought hard to save her, I saw her crying, telling me to save her, and calling out to our Uncle. We fought until we both had no more energy left in us. When more of his men appeared, Uncle Tannin showed up. He got the other dragons to get us out of there while he fired at the kidnapper. Apparently, the kidnapper was planning to cause a war intentionally, by sending Kanna's power out of control and sending her into heaven with a special transportation magic circle. Nothing could be done for punishment except death by a dragon. Kanna was crying for me and got scared. She never wanted to be away from me. But we know that at some point, we would need a mate. I promised her that if we find a good mate, we would both marry him. I'm fortunate that it was you that we married. When we fought you, we could tell what was inside your soul. We read it though your attacks. Strong, smart, just the typical things. But there was something in you that was very special. Something that attracted us. We don't know what it is, but every time we clashed, that feeling of attraction became stronger. We both think alike at times, even read each others minds as sisters, and we both felt the same when it came to you. We are really happy that you are our husband.", said Shizuka.

"Okay. But that doesn't answer my question."

"Isn't it obvious. Your personality is something that wants to love women. And with you being a dragon, it was perfect for us. As a dragon, its inevitable that you would have a harem. So we wanted to help you get accustomed to it. I know we get very forward with you, but that is something that happens in some harems. We are really happy with you, and I want to share that feeling. Like you, I don't like to see someone I care about in pain. I've seen it, and so have you.", said Shizuka.

"I see. Will I meet you uncle soon?"

"Yeah, in fact, we're planning another training session when we go to the Underworld. We do plan to bring you along as well.", said Kanna.

"That's right. Rias told me that we would go to the Underworld soon. When we get there, make a call to him okay?"

"Okay."

"Excuse me.", said a new voice. I turn to see a man wearing a business suit.

"And you are?", I asked.

"I'm Howard Atkinson, I'm a lead robotics developer. I wanted to meet you for some time.", he said. Something's not right. Though this was expected, the robot fight at school gained lots of publicity. A simple robot beating DARPA's prototype, it was something that made world news.

"Okay. May I ask why you are here?"

"I was hoping that you would help in designing a robot for us. The facility is in California and my company was hoping for your assistance. We will pay you handsomely.", he said.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? You are passing up a good opportunity."

"I'm sure."

"I see. That's disappointing. Very well, I'll just give you this card if you change your mind.", he said as he gave me his card. He then left the scene.

"Girls, let's go.", I said with a serious face.

"What's wrong?", asked Shizuka.

"Just stay quiet and follow me.", I said.

* * *

At the Movies

We then went to the movies, I burned the card and got tickets for a movie that the three of us can enjoy. We then sat down for the movie. That's when Shizuka spoke up silently.

(What was that about?)

(That guy is CIA. He's probably here to make me design a weapon using my robots. I won't let him use my robots as tools for war.)

(I see. What should we do?)

(Nothing. If something happens to him, they will send more to investigate.)

(How about I help?), said a new voice. I turn to see a man with brownish black hair, styled like Rin's from Blue Exorcist and had a chin beard. He wore a dark yellow and brown flannel with it's sleeves rolled up with what I could barely see is a brown t-shirt. He was as tall as me from what I could tell.

(You sound like you need help, Rias' Pawn.)

(How do you know that? Are you a devil?), I asked him.

(Yeah. I'm Lawrence Shax. Pleased to meet the Cosmic Sekiryuutei who pranked the Hakuryuukou. So how is she doing?), asked Larry.

(Good, though right now I'm on a date with these two. I'm Roxas Hyuuga, teacher at Kuou Academy.)

(I see, good thing you're the one watching her. Listen, I'll help you out. Rias was a big help to me back then and I want to repay the favor. I got this experimental artificial Sacred Gear, it's called Time Compass.)

(Did Zazy give you that?), I asked.

(If you meant Azazel, yeah. Here's the plan, you walk out the theatre and I'll follow the guys after you. Right now, I can tell they are outside. I'll stop them while you leave with your girls. I know a spell that will erase their memories, but it's also experimental.)

(Okay.)

Just as the movie went on I heard Larry quietly make some remarks. I guess he's a movie otaku. The movie we were watching was Pacific Rim. Watching a good movie at least helped me calm down, and I even found a good friend of Rias. As we were leaving, Larry followed us from a far. Just as he planned, the guys from CIA were following us. He activated his Time Compass and the guys were frozen, we go out of sight quickly. As we were close to home, Larry appeared.

"Yo. Good thing that worked.", said Larry.

"Sure. Oh, one more thing. " I said as I pull out a revolver.

"You don't intend to shoot me?", he asked.

"No. this is for you. You should know what this is, right?"

"No way. This looks like the revolver like the one Clint Eastwood used. Go ahead, make my day.", said Larry.

"I have a copy of _Sudden Impact_ back home. Want to watch?", I asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Home

"Welcome back. Ara, Lawrence.", said Rias.

"Hey Rias. Long time no see. I'm just here to see a movie with your Pawn. You don't mind right?", he asked.

"Of course not.", said Rias as she smiled.

"So Shizuka, Kanna, how'd you like today?", I asked.

"It was great. Though, how about one more movie to enjoy."

"I liked it. We should do this more often."

Looks like those two are happy. Just then, Raynare and Kalawarner show up.

"Sensei, you're back. I see you brought someone from the Shax family.", said Raynare as I saw Larry blush a bit.

"You okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine.", he replied.

We then enjoyed the movie until he left. He's a chill dude. I even gave him a copy of the movie. I guess I should invite him on a future game night.

* * *

Bath

I was taking a bath alone. I sure had a hell of a day. A date with Shizuka and Kanna, the CIA, and meeting Larry. I'm exhausted. Just then, Shizuka and Kanna show up. They don't look like they are going to attack me though. They just went in and sat next to me.

"Roxas. I know that you want to wait. But never forget about us, okay?", said Shizuka.

"Yeah. I'll never forget you two."

"Great. I hope that one day, when you're ready, make us mothers.", said Kanna. The two then got my arms and held them.

"One more thing. What monster girls do you want for your harem?"

"Oh come on girls! I'm still going through therapy for that!"

_A/N: A few things. First, I know I deviated from the novel about the monsters. I did reference the Monster Girl Encyclopedia made by Kenkou Cross. I mean, let's face it, you look at the wiki or the original Japanese site for these girls. they are really hot. Any girls reading this can go ahead and flame me for being a scumbag. I deserve it. Second, GintokiSakata, your OC is now in my story. Hopefully you could introduce my character in your story when you have the chance. Third, a question to the readers if you wish to answer, best if you check the wiki for the monster girls because the question is which is your favorite monster girl(s)? You can check monster girl encyclopedia .com (close the spaces, stupid editing), the original Japanese site in which I hope you understand Kanji, Katakana, and Hiragana, or the deviantart and set the search to manga and anime with monster girl encyclopedia on the search engine. Fourth, an omake based from enigma95's idea._

The Power of Internet

"Hey Vali, check this out. You're on the Mythological Internet.", said Bikou.

"Let me see.", said Vali as he saw the pictures. Pictures of Vali painted red are all over the net.

"He did not just do that! That bastard!"

"Wow! This is too much! Hahahaha! It's already got more than 3 million views in only 3 hours.", said Bikou.

{Noooooooooooooooo! I'm the laughing stock of the mythological world!}

"Take it easy Albion. Ugh, seriously! I'm having a hard time trying to get this paint off. What else could go wrong?", said Vali.

"Vali, Schwarzwald is burning his severance paycheck while laughing manaically again.", said Kuroka.

"Not again. I'm not putting it out this time. He can go ahead and burn for all I care.", said Vali angrily.


	25. To The Underworld We Go

Dream

I was in the dream world again. Though, something is different. I'm in a courtroom styled from the Phoenix Wright games. Wait, why is it styled that way? Either way, I looked around to see lots of devils. That's when I heard Rommy.

**[You're here. Looks like you finally noticed.]**, she said. I turn to her to see she's cosplaying as Mia Fey. What's going on?

"What's all this?"

**[Your Innovator power kicked in. As you know, Innovators can link their consciousness with others. Right now, you are linked with Koneko's consciousness and she is having this dream. This is acutally though, a memory of her past. Before she even met Rias.]**, said Rommy as I turn to the defendant's chair to see Koneko. I saw the other devils ranting about making her as an example of betrayal.

**[The judicial system of the devils seems to be a replica of the judicial system of the humans, but they have a failsafe procedure, allowing an important someone to overturn any verdict.]**

I looked on to see the trial go on. Apparently, Koneko's sister was responsible of killing her master and running off. Because they couldn't catch her, they thought of shifting the blame to Koneko. This is unacceptable to me, blaming her for what her sister did. I'll need to talk to this sister of hers to set things straight. I looked at Koneko and noticed that her eyes looked dead. Just as the judge was about to reach a verdict, someone shouted out.

"OBJECTION!"

I turn to see Sirzechs come up. Everyone went silent after that.

"May I ask what is it that you want, Sirzechs-sama?"

"This child should not be guilty of a crime her sister committed. If necessary, I will take full responsibility for her care. The master her sister had was someone that has been under investigation for some time and evidence is slowly being processed. I have no intention to insult the old nobles and the people of this judicial system, but I propose that she serve her sentence under my care if convicted."

"But this cat may also eventually run out of control. It's better to deal with her now. And our pursuit squads failed to capture her sister. What would you do then?", said the prosecutor.

"Granted that we have been unable to capture her sister, but to blame her for something she hasn't done is a great insult to this system. If anything, her sister should be the one on trail and her bounty has been placed. I recommend that she comes with me whether she is guilty or not. Besides, it's a waste to lose someone who is skilled in youjutsu and senjutsu, even though right now, she is afraid to use it.", said Sirzechs.

"Please Your Honor, listen to Sirzechs-sama!", said the defense.

"...Hmm. Because it's Sirzechs-sama, I'll allow her to go with him. However, she will be under strict watch. if she goes out of line, she will be disposed. That power is what caused this mess. Is that clear?", said the judge.

"Yes sir.", said the defense.

"I agree as well.", said the prosecutor.

"Thank you. Come along now. I have someone you should meet.", said Sirzechs as he took Koneko. It appears this failsafe is that the Maou can intervene in the trial if it is considered unfair. Usually though it is rare for something like that to happen, but there are cases like that.

"So this is what happened to her. Though, I never thought that those powers caused this. I guess that's why Koneko got scared of me during our training for the match against Raiser."

**[Yes. Her sister is a master of youjutsu and senjutsu. But she became power mad and killed her master. Because of that, Koneko was convicted out of fear as she has the same aptitude for those arts. That power now frightens her because she thinks that she would end up the same as her sister if she uses it. But I believe there is more to this story.]**

"You're right. We only have Koneko's perspective. We need to see her sister and get her side of the story. Though I bet that would be difficult. It's possible that someone like her is with Khaos Brigade. That's where most exiled devils go to anyway."

**[True. But I believe that you would be the one to repair this damaged relationship. Koneko is someone who really loves her sister. This incident left a gaping hole in her heart. I suggest that you fill it with both you and her sister. Deep down, she really wants to be with her, but not with the way she is right now. It would only cause more harm.]**

"Right."

* * *

Home

I can't move for some reason. It's early in the morning. Rias and Asia were beside me sleeping peacefully. Though, I also noticed a few more girls around me. Shizuka and Kanna were sleeping next to Rias, and Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were next to Asia. I don't see Xenovia, but why can't I move. I then notice something move under the blanket, something was on my chest.

"Ufufu. Good morning, Roxas-sensei.", said Akeno with a smile. So this explains why I can't move. She's wearing a yukata with thin fabric, and her black hair was unbound. She then moved her face close to my neck.

"I've arrived.", she said in a sweet voice, embracing me. She then kissed my neck. She tangled her legs with mine. I guess this is one of those lovers-in-bed scenes. I can only think of how many bad things are going to happen to me next. She then made her fingertips crawl on my body.

"Roxas-sensei's body is quite sturdy, thanks to you being trained by Rias and your background as a son of an onmyoji. Ufufu, a man's skin feels better than I imagined. Or is it because it's Roxas-sensei's body? Hey, Roxas-sensei. Does my body feel good?"

"Y-Yes! You do take good care of your body. It's very soft and..."

"Ufufu, I'm happy. You can enjoy this body even more if you want to, you know? I also want to know more about Roxas-sensei's body. ...Though I say that, since there is a scary onee-san sleeping next to us, there may be a limit to it. But whether or not we get caught, this critical moment is also fun."

Uh oh, she's in S-mode. This could end badly. Her face is approaching mine.

"Um Akeno, as much as I would like to continue, I think we should stop. I have a bad feeling about this.", I said as her lips were close to mine. I then heard "that" voice, which means oh shit.

"Akeno. What are you doing? When did you get into this room? And why is everyone else here?", said Rias. I turn to see her looking very displeased at us. Yeah I knew it, very bad. She then turned to Rias to show her hand intertwined with mine.

"This is skinship. I thought I would have a nice morning with my adorable Roxas-sensei, so I came in. Everyone else here must have thought the same thing. After all, being in bed alone is lonely.", said Akeno. I saw Rias' eyebrows rise up by that word. I hope Emergency Procedure 11 doesn't go off or I'm the one going to be on the floor bleeding until Asia heals me.

"[My]? Since when did you become Roxas' master?", said Rias as her whole body trembled. And her mouth is twitching. Yeah, someone is going to get lit up and it's going to be me.

"Even if I'm not his master, I'm his student. And I'm a student who wants to be affectionate to her teacher. Aren't you the same as well?", said Akeno as Rias got close to her face slowly.

"Student... I see, so that is your reasoning. This room is close to being a sanctuary for me. My only absolute healing place. Asia and his familiars aside, I can't have others intrude here! This is my and Roxas' room."", said Rias. Wait...when did my room become hers? Akeno then smiled at her words.

"Ara-ara. The ojou-sama has a strong desire to monopolize, doesn't she? Are you perhaps afraid of having it stolen from me?"

"...Looks like I need to discuss this with you once more.", said Rias with her crimson aura out. Oh crap.

"Ara, you're releasing quite an aggressive aura for a discussion, aren't you?", said Akeno smiling while letting out her pale-gold aura.

"It's a discussion. To the bitter end."

Discussion...more like aggressive firing of magic until the house is in pieces. Good thing the house can resist a nuke very well. I even updated it with a shield to prevent radiation from seeping into the house. If this house was close to Chernobyl, I would still be fine even if we are close to the radiated reactors. Hmm, maybe I should find a way on how to scramble the radiated particles and make them inert, just in case. But it could be useful if you want to de-radiate and area of radioactive material. But right now, two beautiful girls are fighting for me. This is something I don't want, I don't want two best friends to fight each other because of me. I don't want that.

**{This is your fault for not doing them.}**

'Shut up Ddraig. You know that I'm a teacher, and that this is morally wrong.'

**{As a devil, it's okay for you to be morally wrong. Besides, you already let them sleep with you at night.}**

'Yeah, but I don't go as far as doing them. It'll cause a scandal.'

**{Wimp. You have a good chance of doing them right here and now and you're worrying about morals.}**

'So says the dragon who has female dragons angry him.'

**{Touche.}**

"...Unyuu, is it morning already...? Fuaaaaa..."

"...Mmmh, is it morning?"

Asia and Raynare woke up. Asia was rubbing her eyes.

"Asia, Raynare, you can go back to sleep...", I said as I stroke both of their heads. At least this helps me calm down a bit.

"Ah, Roxas-shenshei...Then I'll accept your offer and sleep while being hugged by Roxas-shenshei..."

"Okay...good night..."

Those two went back to sleep embracing me. I'll admit it, those two are cute. I then hear something that sounded like pillows hitting something. I turn to see a pillow fight between Rias and Akeno. What are you two doing?

"To begin with, I hate how Akeno tries to immediately touch my important thing!", said Rias throwing a pillow at Akeno's face. Akeno atill had a smiling face until her eyes opened wide.

"Ara, it should be fine if it is just for a bit! You really are stingy, Rias!", said Akeno as she fired back and got a headshot.

"Uh can you two stop already?", I asked, but I was ignored.

"Sirzechs-sama said that we should live together and get along with each other!"

"This is my and Roxas' house! Both you and onii-sama are in the way of Roxas and me! I can't stand it anymore!", said Rias. Happy as I am that Rias cares about me, but shouldn't they stop already before someone gets hurt, most likely me.

"You intend to ignore Sirzechs-sama's wishes!? So you value Roxas-sensei more than Maou-sama then! ...Lend me Roxas-sensei for a bit as well!"

"No! Absolutely not!"

Looks like those two are acting out their age when it comes to men.

"Um, girls can you two stop already?", I said as a pillow went into my face. That one actually hurt. I guess it was magic coated. Uh oh, blacking out.

"Ah, Roxas!"

Too late, already gone. Okay, who's bright idea was it to cue the lullaby?

* * *

Breakfast

I was eating breakfast with everyone. I noticed that Koneko looked a bit distant. Is it because of that dream she had?

"Koneko, can we talk privately?", I said as everyone was shocked.

"I guess his first time is with Koneko. I see.", said Kanna.

"It's nothing like that. It's important.", I replied.

"Right, giving your first time is important. And you chose her.", she replied.

"It's not that!"

"...Okay.", said Koneko. We then left the dining room for Koneko and I to talk privately.

"There's something I want to talk about."

"...What is it?"

"It's about your sister?"

"...! How do you know that I have a sister? I never said anything like that to you."

"I had a dream and my Innovator power kicked in while I was asleep. I saw you in a courtroom being convicted. Rommy told me it was from your memories. Can I at least know what this is about?", I asked.

"...Okay.", said Koneko sadly.

She told me her story about her life with her sister, Kuroka. She told me that she was a type of Nekomata, a Nekoshou. Even the encyclopedia showed me the details of Nekomata and this extra info on the Nekoshou. I could actually feel her fear. And it's not from the Innovator power.

"So that's why you were afraid of me when I was training for the match against Raiser."

"...Yes. When you were training, I thought that you might end up like onee-chan. I don't want you to end up doing the same thing she did. You are a good sensei and a good person. I don't want you to become a monster that destroys.", she said sadly.

"Koneko, I have a Sacred Gear that is considered to be powerful. If I haven't gone power mad from that, then I don't know what will. Don't worry, I'll protect you. Just so you know, we will have to deal with your sister. I don't want siblings to be fighting each other. Like how I'll help Akeno deal with her father, I'll help you deal with her. Okay?", I said hugging her.

"...Okay.", she answered as she hugged back.

"Good. Now lets get ready, were going to the Underworld today and I have some people I have to meet."

"Who are you meeting?"

"Well, aside from Rias' parents, there's also Tannin, Shizuka and Kanna's uncle."

"...I see."

* * *

Later

We were all in my room. Jack managed to get Gasper to come, although with some difficulty. According to him, Gasper accidentally set off his Sacred Gear by forgetting to put his ring on and froze Jack. I wish I could be there when he was frozen, I would've drawn random stuff on his face just for laughs. I noticed that Koneko changed from her night wear to a one-piece casual dress. Even Gasper as usual, was wearing girl clothes.

"I'm returning home now that the summer holidays have started. I do this every year.", said Rias.

"This will be fun, going to check out Roxas' future in-laws.", said Jack. I decided to pull out the harisen and smack him in the head.

"Anything else you want to say?", I asked while smiling with the harisen on my hand.

"Ouch dude. You really don't have to hit so hard.", said Jack as he rubbed the back of his head.

"So we're going with you, right?", I asked.

"That's right. Since you're all servant devils in my family minus Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Donaseek, and Jack, it's only natural for you to accompany your master. You're coming to my home together with me. Now that I think of it, this is also the first time for Asia and Xenovia, right?"

Asia nooded to Rias' question.

"Y-Yes! I'm nervous about going to hell while alive! I-I thought I'd like to go there with the intention of dying!", said Asia. I could only facepalm at that answer.

"Yes. I've been interested in the underworld-in hell for a long time. However, for the sake of going to heaven, I had to serve the Lord...But now that I'm a Devil, there shouldn't be any possibility of me going to heaven...I feel irony in setting foot in the same world as those who have been sent to hell as divine punishment. Hell, huh. It suits a former believer who became a Devil.", said Xenovia. And you're worrying too much.

"We will spend the remainder of the summer holidays there until after the 20th of August. It seems like we'll be returning here at the end of the month. The plan is to train and attend various events at the underworld.", said Rias as she told us our schedule. I remember the sky being purple there as the last time I was there was when I crashed the engagement party. Also, it's a place for dead soul management. And I remember thaT Mr. Smith's wife was in the underworld on a business trip, so I guess that monsters can go there. I hope I don't run into horny monster girls again, I'm still recovering from the mess Zazy put me through and the mess from the tennis match. Though, I do have my own schedule set up on building the robot. I decided on building the Lancelot from Code Geass. Even Jack agreed on that, but he still wanted to build something based from the Gundams.

"Jack, I got the parts ready and the OS as well, can you build it up while I'm busy?", I asked.

"Sure thing, though I'll need you to test it out, it is for the Kendo club of course.", said Jack.

"Yeah. Also Jack, don't you have a date with that angel girl? I know that she is also visiting once the Rating Game begins."

"Dude!?"

Looks like I hit a nerve.

"Kiba, Gasper, are you two going on one as well?", I asked.

"No, I have training.", said Kiba. That's a shame, a guy like you can definitely get a girl.

"I'm fine... I'm a hikikomori, so I'm fine if I stay indoors and put cute clothes while surfing the net at my house..."

And he still has some issues. Maybe if there was a Dhampir girl who understands him. Maybe that will help him.

"Ara, setting people up on dates Roxas. How about you go out with me?", said Rias. After the date I had with Shizuka and Kanna, she now wants to go on one.

"I make room on my schedule. Though, best if no one else from school finds out and I'll make room after my own training session.", I said. I know this is a bad idea, but Rias does really want one bad. Maybe a fancy dinner would suit her, she is a noble. Or maybe something casual.

"Ara-ara. In that case, I'll spend time with Roxas in the bedromm. While doing ecchi things that Buchou can't seem to do.", said Akeno as she lewdly traced her finger around her chest. And she had to put oil in the fire, greaaaat.

"I forbid it."

"I refuse."

I could only facepalm at this.

"Hey Zazy, isn't it time you said something?", I asked as everyone wondered who I was talking to.

"Wow, you caught me. I wonder how you did it though. Even though I came in normally, I'm sure no one would have known my presense here. I'm also going to the Underworld though."

Zazy was sitting on a seat in the corner.

"Two ways how. One, my gamer senses tingled. And two, I felt annoyed the moment I figured out what made them tingle."

"Oh come on. How come you were annoyed when I came in?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe its because of that mess of a trip you put me thorugh. I got chased by horny monster girls when I could have made the ingredients with the Creation Gear. I bet you didn't tell me the ingredients on purpose just to see how I would handle facing two dangerous monsters and a horde of girls."

"And you handled it quite well."

"Quite well!? Those girls looked hungry in a certain way that made me feel like I was going to die."

"You could have given them a chance. Those Bicorn girls would even help you out on making a harem."

"And get blasted by Rias. Please tell me you're kidding?", I said. Rias would definitely kill me if I got a lot of women for a harem that Shizuka and Kanna planned. Granted she doesn't mind about those two, but I shudder at what would happen if more girls showed up. It could turn everything into a battlefield.

"...I didn't even feel your presense.", said Kiba honestly. I guess attaining Balance Breaker can't help you sense someone on Zazy's level.

"That's just due to your lack of training. I just came in normally as I said. More importantly, you're returning to the underworld, right? Then, I'll go too. I'm your [teacher], after all.", said Zazy. Yeah he is a teacher, in the field of Sacred Gears. It's thanks to him that we managed to learn a bit about our Sacred Gears. He then pulled out a notepad from his pocket.

"The schedule for the Underworld is...first, a visit to Rias' parents, and the introduction of the servant Devils to the current head of the family. After that, there's the annual meeting of new young Devils. And then there's your training over there. I'm mainly going along with you for your training. While you're all at the Gremory house, I'll be meeting with Sirzechs. Geez, so troublesome.", said Zazy as he sighed. You find that troublesome. No wonder you need support most of the time. Lazy. Hmm, Lazy Zazy, kinda fits.

Once in a while, his subordinates would come in saying things like "Please decide on a secretary!", "Look after your personal appearance while in the human world!", or "You absolutely need to have personal bodyguards!" when they visit. They seem very worried, even top officials come to visit. He would, of course, say "It's fine, so go back. That's an order.", though the only one from his organization who are here is Raynare's group. At least he can help us get stronger. With that, I can catch up to Vali.

"Then, Azazel...Sensei, you'll be accompanying us, right? Shall we make the travel reservations for you as well? We already made one for Jack, one for Raynare's group, and one for Athena.", asked Rias.

"Yes, please do. It's my first time entering the Underworld through the Devils' route. I'm looking forward to it. Since, I usually use the route of the Fallen Angels' side.", said Zazy, nodding. I recall that the Underworld is divided between the Devils' country and the Fallen Angels' country. With the peace treaty, the borders dividing them vanished and cultural interaction and trade started.

* * *

Next Day

It's the day we set off. The place we headed for was the nearest station. My private studying helped me figure out that the access to the Underworld was through the train stations. Those of us who were students wore Kuou Academy uniforms while us teachers wore business wear. I remember that the elevators could only hold up to five people so we spilt into groups. Group 1: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Akeno, and me. Group 2: Koneko, Athena, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Donaseek. Group 3: Kiba, Shizuka, Kanna, Zazy, Jack, and Gasper. it was a tight squeeze for groups 2 and 3 though.

"Then, please come in first, Roxas, Asia, Xenovia, and Jack. We'll be going down from here. Everyone else, please come down together as set by the groups Roxas set up.", said Rias.

"Yes, Buchou."

Good thing I'm holding everyones' luggage in the bangle. I made sure my bangle has lots of room for storage. Otherwise, we would be cramped in the elevators. I saw Rias take out a card and turned it towards the electronic panel. After it made a sound, we started going down. Asia was surprised and Xenovia tilted her head as a small reaction. I wasn't surprised.

"Ara ara, no reaction Roxas-sensei?"

"I've been reading a bit. This is no surprise to me.", I replied.

"Beneath this station, there is a secret level."

"Well I haven't been in this town for long enough to know about the secret level.", I replied honestly. I know from reading that we have to go down from the elevators, but I didn't know that the train stations around here were connected to the Underworld. Maybe the routes were funded by devils as well.

"That's only natural since you only been here for a few months. It's a route that is exclusively for devils. Ordinary humans can't arrive here even if they struggle their whole lives. Areas for the exclusive-use of devils are hidden within the town in this way, you know?", said Rias. Like I thought, the routes were funded by devils. We kept going down until it stopped. As the doors opened, Rias urged us to go on out. All I could see was a vast amount of space. I bet I can make an echo in here. I then noticed there were a few differences in design and structure with the stations in the human world and the Underworld. The other groups then came out from the elevators. I then got out their luggage as they do need to be inspected.

"Now that all of us are here, we'll walk to platform three.", said Rias as she and Akeno led the way.

There was no one else here but us. The wall lamps of this place gave off a magic-like mysterious glow. I then realize that Akeno came to my side and grasped my hand. I grapsed back gently which made her blush. Well that made her happy, though Rias and Asia were displeased with that. After taking a few turns, we came out into open space again to see a train in front of us. It was accented with devil characters in acute angles. I noticed the Gremory family pattern and Sirzechs' pattern. I guess this is their train.

"It's a train owned by the Gremory family.", said Rias. Five points for me.

The doors opened automatically and we all went in with Rias in the lead. As the whisle sounded for departure, the train began to move. Rias was in the car ahead of us while we were in in the central car behind it. Asia and I sat together facing away from the train's motion, with Akeno and Xenovia taking the seats in front of us. Koneko, Kiba, Gasper, and Mittelt took the seats next to us. Raynare, Kalawarner, Shizuka, and Kanna took the seats behind us, doing some girl talk. Probably stuff about me most likely. Zazy was at the end of the car already sleeping. And Jack was sitting somewhere else, looking over the build for the Lancelot with Athena. It's only been a few minutes since we left. I was told that the train was powered by a unique fuel that existed in the Underworld, but they wanted to add a GN Drive to it as a prototype for further testing. Though getting the parts required would mean going to Jupiter. The fuel source is metal hydrogen that is pressurized at 6 million PSI. Though knowing that there could be an expert, I bet they'll figure it out on how to get hydrogen like that.

"What's our E.T.A?", I asked.

"We'll arrive in about an hour. Since it seems that this train passes through the dimensional barrier using official means before it eventually arrives at the Underworld."

"I guess this is the official route, right? I did jump into the Underworld by a magic circle before."

"Yes. But if Roxas-sensei and the other new household devils don't enter at least once by the official route, you'll be punished for illegally entering. That's why Roxas-sensei and the others have to properly finish the official entry procedure."

"Good to know. I don't want more trouble with the law. I'm done with that. Though, what about what happened before, during the party, am I in trouble?", I asked as Akeno smiled.

"It seems that was a special case because you were transported with Sirzechs-sama's back-door magic circle, you know? Of course, doing it twice is impossible."

Well that's a relief. No jail time for me.

"Since it was a special case, the matter of the back-door magic circle is fine. However, you may be punished for sexual contact with your master.", said Akeno as she touched her cheek with her hand and giggled. I decided to play it off.

"Objection! Even though those acts are prohibited, they only count while in the Underworld. As long as I don't do that stuff in the Underworld, in which I clearly won't, I'm exempt from punishment. Also, such rules don't apply while in the human world, otherwise, I would have already been arrested prior to even entering this train.", I said confidently. Why am I acting like Phoenix Wright right now? Must be that dream.

"Dude, you've been playing way too many Ace Attorney games.", said Jack.

"Ara ara, I wasn't expecting that reaction. You've been studying a lot before going to the Underworld for your second time. I guess tangling yourself with the law has given you some insight. Yes, it is as you stated. But..."

Akeno then got on my lap and brought her face close while looking at me with an erotic gaze. She then took my hand and...

"There's no problem with skinship between servants. Like this-"

She was guiding my hand on her thighs. Not good, a relationship with a student like this is forbidden. It was then going under her skirt. Wait, don't do that! Do you really want me to feel your panties!? I'm in panic mode. One side tells me to do it, the other says do it to Asia and...wait, where the side of reason? Don't tell me my reason got stuck in traffic. The moment my hand went under Akeno's skirt, I was tugged by a teary-eyed Asia and she grabbed my other hand. I could hear Ddraig laughing at me again. Damn dragon having all the fun.

"Akeno-san's influence is too strong, Roxas-sensei will become a pervert..."

"Ara-ara. Asia-chan, isn't it healthy for young men to be a bit perverted?"

What kind of reasoning is that!? I'd rather not do things that would get me in jail. I then turn to see Koneko looking distant again and Gasper was having some trouble speaking out. I guess she's still troubled after that dream. Then I felt something bad, that means I'm screwed.

"Look who's talking, Asia. Generally, skinship between master and servant is quite natural."

I then look over to see an angry Rias as her aura was leaking out, though she looks very pretty. Not good, core meltdown imminent! A scene like this means death for me. It's bad that Akeno is on my lap with a lewd face and my hand almost up her skirt. I tried to free my hand, but she then moves it up to her mouth. Uh oh, mind turning into mush, must reboot, must reboot! When she pulled my finger out of my mouth, there was a trail of saliva that was connected to my finger.

"Stealing from the master gets me fired.", said Akeno smiling as she gave a defiant gaze to Rias.

"A-Akeno, that's en-"

"Princess Rias. Communication with your servants is fine, but isn't an example of procedure also good?"

Rias' angry voice was interrupted by an elderly man with a dandy white beard, and was wearing a train conductor's uniform.

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Ho-ho-ho. For the little princess to be concerned with the topic of men and women. I've lived a long life.", said the conductor as Rias' face turned red. He then took his hat off and bowed to us.

"Nice to meet you, all of the princess' new servant devils. I am Reynaldo, the conductor of the Gremory private train. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Us newbs introduced ourselves to him.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'm Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn, Roxas Hyuuga. Please treat me well."

"I'm Asia Argento! Her Bishop! Please treat me well!"

"I'm Xenovia. Knight. Please treat me well from now on."

Akeno had to return to her seat disappointed. That was too close. I can't imagine a scene being made here. After our introductions, Reynaldo pulled out a machine. I can guess what that is.

"That's a scanner right?", I asked.

"Oh yes, I'm surprised you knew. This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train."

"Your records give your piece designations, and when transmitted it is registered as data in the Underworld. That's why they check it with this machine. There's no problem. Since everyone here is who they say they are.", said Rias with a smile. Reynaldo then scanned us with the scanner. Our checking was passed after that.

"Princess, with this both the checking and the formalities for the entry of the new faces here are finished. Now you can all rest and relax until we arrive at the scheduled station. There are also beds to sleep in and places where you can have a meal, so please use them until we reach our destination.", said Reynaldo as he smiled pleasantly.

"Thank you, Reynaldo. Is Azazel next?"

Rias turned to Zazy to find him asleep.

"...What nerve that guy has, sleeping in the train of a race that were his enemies till just the other day."

She had a face of amazement, but there was a smile.

"Ho-ho-ho. The Governor of the Fallen Angels really is peaceful."

Reynaldo also laughed pleasantly.

"Azazel-sama sure likes to take it easy.", said Donaseek.

"It's like nothing bothers the guy.", said Jack.

"How laid back for someone powerful.", said Athena.

"Hey don't forget to check Jack. He's harmless, but can be an ass at times."

"Is that how you treat your friend?", he asked.

"After taking pictures of me of my ten-year old appearance and making my hair look like Negi Springfield and then sending those pictures to Michael-sama, Amaterasu-sama, and Serafall-sama. Yes. I wouldn't be surprised if Serafall-sama shows up and starts hugging me saying "You look cute as a ten-year old teacher."."

"Ouch, that's harsh. On the bright side, she might want to date you after knowing more about you, Mr. Springfield."

"Shut up Jack or its the harisen for you."

"Ho-ho-ho. Those two should make a Manzai act."

All idiocy aside, the check was completed while Zazy kept sleeping, and we all got safe entry into the Underworld.

* * *

40 minutes after departure

I heard an announcement go off while I was looking at the design specs on the Lancelot.

[We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall. We will momentarily be breaking through the dimensional wall.]

"Try looking outside."

Rias said this to me, Asia, Xenovia, Jack, and Athena. Rias seemed lonely having to sit in the front car for high-class devils. I look outside to see the scenery. The darkness changed into landscape and the purple sky. Still feel iffy about that.

"Looks like most of the area is still undeveloped. I see future projects being done here.", I said with a smile. This place is huge, I bet there's enough room to make your own city. Probably should start playing SimCity. Though I might need permission. I know, maybe when I do get land, I'll make a replica of Blood Gulch.

"It's fine if you open the window now.", said Rias as we opened the window. As wind came in, I breathed in the air. I look back to see the train coming out of a black hole. Must be a stable black hole, not the ones that would suck you into its singularity to never get out of. I look around to see trees, mountains, rivers. Even towns and cities. I saw some houses that looked odd to me, but that's for the devils to live in. Though if we're passing through, is this Gremory territory?

"That's right Roxas. This area is already within Gremory territory.", said Rias proudly. She read my mind!

"The tracks as well, right?", I asked as she nodded.

So everything here belongs to her family. Even the people I bet. I bet the other families have something like this for them as well.

"How large is the Gremory's territory? It must be big considering that all this belongs to you."

Kiba then came up and answered my question.

"It is big. If I remember correctly, it's about the size of Honshu in Japan."

"*whistle* That big, huh. That's practically a whole country. Though the world is scaled to that of the human world right?"

"Yes. The Underworld has the same amount of surface area as the human world, but the population here isn't the same as the human world. Even with Devils, Fallen Angels, and other races, it isn't that high. And since there are no oceans, the land is also spacious.", said Rias.

"Well that explains why much of the land is undeveloped.", I said. Still, this is amazing. To have enough land that it's practically a country.

"Even if you say it's the size of Honshu, isn't it mostly unused space? It's mostly just forest and mountains.", said Rias. Mostly forest and mountains, yet this is a lot of room. Asia was confused, Xenovia just went to Kiba to talk about swords from the Underworld, Jack looked amazed, and Athena had a look of interest.

"Interesting. The Underworld of this universe is far different from mine.", said Athena.

"Dude, this is sick.", said Jack.

Rias then clapped her hands as she remembered something.

"That's right. Roxas, Asia, Xenovia. Since part of my territory will be given to you all later, please tell me what places you want."

"Wouldn't I need permission?", I asked as Rias shook her head.

"You're all the servant devils of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory group is permitted. Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, and even Gasper possess land within my territory.", she said as she pulled out a map of the Gremory territory.

"The red areas are places that have already been taken, so they're no good, but anywhere else is okay. Now then, please point at the land you like. I'll give it to you.", she said with a smile.

I look at the open territories and the guides on them. I picked the perfect place, somewhere that has good vegetation, some lakes, and mountains. Some of the area was perfect to replicate some of the Halo maps. I even saw a box canyon that was perfect for Blood Gulch. And a good place for Beaver Creek.

"...Dibs.", I said.

"What!? Are you kidding me? Your using the Dibs rule here.", said Jack.

"Yeah, Rias-sama told me I can have land so I just did. And I can do it again, dibs, see, I did it again."

"You're unbelievable.", said Jack as he laughed.

* * *

Gremory Main Residence

After some ten-odd minutes, we were closing into the station and our stop as the announcement came on.

[We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. We will soon be arriving at the Gremory main residence. Everyone, thank you for riding this train.]

End of the line for us. I look outside to see a huge crowd of people. I even saw what was probably the Gremory family's troops. The train then started to slow down and stopped. As we were getting out, big surprise. It's Serafall and she's holding one of the pictures Jack took. She then jumps at me and starts hugging me.

"You look cute as a ten-year old teacher.", said Serafall.

"Not a word Jack.", I told him.

"But-"

"Not...a word."

"Serafall-sama, what are you doing here?", asked Rias.

"I was visiting. I knew that Roxas-chan would be coming soon so I waited here. And he looks so adorable as a ten-year old. He even looked like a magician with the outfit he wore."

"I see. I do agree with you though.", said Rias.

As we got out, Serafall went in the train and Zazy stayed there.

"Not coming?", I asked Zazy.

"Yeah, I plan to keep going through Gremory territory like this and go to the Maou's territory. I have a meeting with Sirzechs and the others there. A so-called "invitation". Since it faces the main residence of the Gremorys, I'll come after I go see them and finish my greetings. At least I have Serafall to keep me company."

"Okay, just don't do anything stupid. I don't want a Caboose moment to happen.", I said.

"Say hi to my brother for me Azazel."

Zazy waved to us as he left. Once we came down to the station's home with the other club members minus Zazy-

[Welcome home, Rias-ojou-sama!]

We had a big welcome party. Fireworks went off, soldiers firing their guns at the sky, and people playing an orchestra. There was also a soldier riding a mysterious creature in the sky. I felt a bit out of place and Asia just huddled with me. I noticed that Xenovia just blinked her eyes repeatedly.

"A welcoming party. Very different from what I expected.", said Athena.

"Wow, it's very extravagant.", said Jack.

"Hiiii...So many people...", said Gasper as he hid behind me.

"Gasper, the mask.", I told him as he put on the mask.

I then noticed lots of butlers and maids among the people. When Rias approached them, they simultaneously bowed their heads and then welcomed her.

[Welcome back, Rias-ojou-sama.]

"Thank you, everyone. I'm home. I've returned.", said Rias as she smiled. I then saw a familiar face. It's Grayfia.

"Talk about over the top.", said Donaseek.

"Welcome back, ojou-sama. You arrived early. Above all, it's good that you were safe while traveling. Now then, all family members and guests, please board the carriage. We'll be going to the main residence with this."

"Dude, that maid looks like Sakuya Izayoi.", Jack whispered at me.

"Don't be rude.", I replied.

Grayfia then led us to a gorgeous-looking carriage. The horse also didn't seem to be normal. Must be an Underworld horse, the eyes had a glint and its large frame was sharper than normal horses. I remembered our luggage, but I saw that the maids were carrying them. I then activated Wolfy. Hopefully this won't cause trouble.

"System startup activated. Warning: Location Unknown.", said Wolfy as one of the maids was surprised and fell down. I went up to her and apologized.

"Sorry, that's my fault. Don't worry about Wolfy, he docile.", I told the maid as I got her back up.

"Really dude!? You brought Wolfy.", asked Jack.

"What!? I thought it would be fun to bring him here. I did set him up as luggage and he was checked out. I even told Reynaldo about him and he was fine with it."

"Roxas. I am not to be considered merely as luggage.", said Wolfy.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to trouble the people here. It would be unusual for them to see an autonomous UG.", I said.

"Apology accepted. Query: Where am I?"

"You're in the Underworld. We're going to Rias-sama's house. I thought you could get a chance to look around. Don't worry, it's secure."

"Acknowledged."

"Sorry about that Grayfia. I hope I didn't do anything wrong.", I said as I bowed to her.

"So this is the robot that Sirzechs-sama told me about. I see. It is no trouble at all.", said Grayfia.

"Now then, I will go with the servants. Since Asia seems anxious, as this is her first time."

"Understood. I've prepared a few vehicles, so please board whichever pleases you."

Me, Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, and Grayfia boarded the first carriage in front of us. The others rode on the other carriages. We looked around as we went by. Paved roads, beautifully pruned trees, and a castle!?

"Is that castle your home?", I asked.

"That's the main residences of one of my homes.", said Rias with a pleasant smile. Homes, plural. Damn. The whole place has beautiful flowers blooming, water coming out from a magnificently modeled fountain, and birds of various colors flying about. I guess this is the garden.

"We have arrived.", said Rias as the carriage door opened. A butler made a slight bow. Rias was the first to disembark and the rest followed from behind us. The other carriages arrived with everyone else. The maids and butlers stood in line on both sides of us and made a path. Even giving us the red carpet treatment and the castle gate was making a loud noise as it opened.

"Whoa dude, that is epic.", said Jack.

"You tell me.", I replied.

"So this is the Gremory home. It's larger than I expected.", said Raynare.

"It's so big.", said Kanna.

"Ojou-sama, and all the members of her group and guests. Please, advance forward.", said Grayfia as she made a slight bow and urged us forward.

"Come on, let's go.", said Rias as she walked on the carpet. I then saw a small silhouette come out of the line of maids and ran to Rias.

"Rias-nee-sama! Welcome back!", said the boy. He has red hair like Rias. I guess a family member.

"Millicas! I'm back. You've gotten big, haven't you?", said Rias hugging him back.

"Cute kid. Who is he?", I asked.

"This child is Millicas Gremory. The son of my brother...Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. He's my nephew.", said Rias. So he's Sirzechs' little kid. I guess he was busy with Grayfia. Not picturing it.

"Come on, Millicas. Greet them. This man is a new member of my group."

"Yes. I am Millicas Gremory, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I am Roxas Hyuuga.", I said as Wolfy walked in.

"Cool, a robot!"

"Greetings. I am IF prototype LQ-84i. Designation: Blade Wolf."

"Amazing! It talks. Did you built it?", he asked.

"Yeah. Did your dad tell you about him?", I asked him and he nodded.

"Dad said something about a talking robot dog when he came back from visiting Rias-nee-sama from the class visit. This is so cool!", said Millicas. Seriously, who cannot agree that a talking robot dog is cool.

"Because only the person himself who succeeded the title of Maou can retain the name, this child is a Gremory even though he's my brother's son. He's also next in line for family head after me.", said Rias with a smile.

"Come on, let's go into the residence.", she said as she held Millicas' hand and headed towards the gate. We all followed her in with Gasper stuck to my back. We passed the huge gate and went inside. The inner gates opened one by one. We arrived at the entry hall. There were stairs going to the second floor and a huge chandelier on the ceiling. This place is big enough to house an athletics meet!

"This place is big, as expected of the Gremory's.", said Mittelt.

"Yeah, this place could fit a lot of people.", said Jack.

"Ojou-sama, I'd like to show everyone to their rooms at once.", said Grayfia as the maids gathered.

"You're right, I have to go greet mother and father after coming home as well.", said Rias.

"The master is out at present. He's expected to return by this evening. He said that he would meet together with you while dining with everyone together at supper."

"I see., I understand, Grayfia. Then, I suppose we'll let everyone rest in their respective rooms for now. Has the baggage been carried in already?"

"Yes. There should be no problem with using your room right now."

I guess we can rest now. It's a bit exhausting seeing place this big all at once. The house back in Japan is nothing compared to this. I noticed that Asia felt unsteady.

"Ara, Rias. So you've returned."

I then heard a woman. She was on the stairs wearing an elegant dress. I remember her from the engagement party. She looks like Rias, but with brown hair.

"I'll take a guess. That's your mother, right?", I asked Rias as she nodded.

"Mother. I've returned home.", said Rias with a smile.

"Wow. Magic sure does wonders. She looks like she's at your age. A very young woman. At first, I thought she might be your older sister."

"Ara, to say such a happy thing, that I'm a young woman. And this must be your robot. My husband told me about it. It's very well designed.", she said as she smiled with her hand on her cheek.

"Thank you."

Her mother is really pretty.

"Yes. As years go by, devils can freely change their appearances with magic. My mother always has the appearance of the same age as the current me.", said Rias.

"Yes. I remember that tidbit ever since that incident. Just don't tell anyone, it's not something to talk about."

"Ara, Rias. This man is Roxas Hyuuga, right?"

"I guess that means you remember that little incident with the engagement party. I also saw you there."

"Yes. I snuck a look at your face at my daughter's engagement party, since I'm her mother. You sure came to _crash_ the party with that armor of yours.", she said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias' mother, Venelana Gremory. Please treat me well from now on, Roxas Hyuuga-kun."

* * *

Dinner

A few hours after meeting in the entrance hall, we were in the dinning room. An extravagant meal with expensive-looking plates and lots of food. Good thing we have lots of people here. Us servant devils, Jack, my familiars, Raynare's group, and our master Rias took a seat at the table. And then, we were followed by Rias' father, mother, and then Millicas. I looked outside to see that it was dark. There was a false moon floating up there, in which I was told that it was replicated with magic. The flow of time is also matched to the human world so there isn't any problems. Don't want to stay here for a few days and next thing I know, it's already the 24th century. The reverse is also applied as well.

"Please enjoy yourselves without holding back.", said Lord Gremory.

A huge oblong table, an extravagent chandelier on the ceiling, and chairs with expensive looking ornaments. Is it me or are there chandeliers everywhere in the house? The canopy beds were also huge. Too big just for me. The rooms are large as well, with even all the necessities. Even a bedroom in a bedroom...Bedroomception.

"Hauu, t-this room is way too big for just one person!"

"...I can't settle down. Sorry, but can I saty in Roxas' room? Asia can come too."

"I prefer to be with Roxas."

"I as well."

"For the two who lived in the simplicity of the church, it was too much culture shock and they couldn't calm down. As for my familiars, well they are my wives after all. So arrangements were made that they stay in my room, thanks to Grayfia.

I then look back to the food. Good thing Mom taught me some proper ettiquette as that comes natural to being an onmyoji, but it still feels a bit limited compared to this. Kiba and Akeno seemed fine, but Asia and Xenovia were having a hard time. I noticed that Athena had everything down, Shizuka and Kanna were eating elegantly as well. Probably learned it from their uncle. Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Donaseek had no problems. So did Jack, I bet he learned it from Michael. Millicas was also eating skillfully. Like I thought, he was trained on this too. Gasper just squeezed his watery eyes shut while eating. Well, he can't have the mask out for that at least. Koneko however wasn't eating at all. She looked at me with little emotion, but it was a small cry for help. I guess that dream is still eating her. Being back here, I bet we might have a chance of running into her sister. I told her I'll help her handle it, but she must be distracted and can't eat. Zazy must've been held up at the meeting and can't make it for dinner.

"*Clears throat*. Members of Rias' group and special guests, please think of this place as your home. Having just come to the Underworld, you're in an environment you don't understand. If there's something you want, please say so to the housemaids without reserve. They'll prepare it right away.", said Lord Gremory cheerfully.

"I guess this is the first time you had angels and fallen angels joining us for dinner, right?", I asked as Lord Gremory nodded.

"Yes. This is a first for me. A good sign of the peace treaty at work. By the way, Roxas Hyuuga-kun, how is your family back in the United States?"

"They're doing fine. When I told them that I was going to Rias-sama's hometown; they expected a souvenir from me! I even heard that their house was also rebuilt. Seriously, to ask something like that without attracting attention...Ahaha.", I said jokingly.

"Hmm. A souvenir, huh. I see.", said Lord Gremory as he rang a hand bell and a butler approached him.

"What is your order, master?"

"Yes. Prepare a castle for Roxas Hyuuga-kun's parents."

Wait...What!? A castle!? That's too much! What would they do with a castle?

"Yes. Shall it be Western-style? Or Japanese-style?" asked the butler normally.

"What a worrisome choice."

"Isn't that too much? You don't have to go so far for something like that."

"Dear, since it is the United States, it would be suspicious if they suddenly obtained a castle. You won't even find something like that in that part of the world.", said Venelana. Thank you voice of reason.

"What? But a castle would be good for them as a souvenir. Well, if you say so, I wonder what else would be good enough..."

"Father, worrying about it that much will just trouble them, Roxas' parents don't possess strong worldly desires anyway. And we are talking about the Hyuuga clan of onmyoji. They'll be fine.", said Rias. Thank you supportive argument.

"I see.", said Lord Gremory as he nodded deeply. Absurd crisis averted.

"Roxas Hyuuga-kun."

"Roxas is fine if you want."

"Well then Roxas-kun, you may call me "father-in-law" from today on."

Hold on. Slam he brakes. Did he just say "father-in-law"!? Didn't Sirzechs say something like calling him "onii-san"?

"Isn't that too much...? That's too great an honor!", I replied.

"Dear, you're being too fast. There's such a thing as order first.", said Venelana.

"Y-Yeah. However, it's even crimson and metallic red. Doesn't it make you happy?"

"Dear, I said that it's still too early to celebrate."

"That's true. It seems I just tend to be too hasty.", said Lord Gremory as he sighed.

"Dude, just go for it anyway.", said Jack.

"That's it! Wolfy. Codeword...Dirtbag.", I said as Wolfy brought out a harisen and smacked Jack.

"Ow, hey! When did you add that?", asked Jack.

"Wolfy does have free will, but I gave him only one override.", I said.

"Alright fine, two can play at this game. Codeword dirtbag.", said Jack as Wolfy still smacked him in the head.

"Ah, you must be kidding.", said Jack as everyone at the table chuckled.

"Hilarious, you two should do some comedy.", said Lord Gremory.

"We could, but we do have other things to do."

"Such as?", asked Venelana.

"Well I have to do some training since I will be staying here for a while."

"That's perfect. While you're here, you can study to acquire gentlemanly behavior as well. You'll study manners a little while here.", said Venelana as Rias hit the table.

"Father! Mother! I've been listening quietly until now, but what kind of thing are you trying to advance while leaving me out of it!?", said Rias as her mother narrowed her eyes.

"Be silent, Rias. You already canceled your engagement with Raiser, remember? The fact that we just permitted it should be thought of as special treatment. How much effort do you think your father and Sirzechs had to put in in order to take care of things with the other high-class devils? Do you know that he told one noble that "my selfish daughter canceled her engagement using the legendary dragon"? You may be the younger sister of the Maou, but there is still a limit."

Wow, I guess I really attracted attention with that. I wonder how the cooked chicken is doing anyways. Though, Rias didn't want to marry Raiser, and neither did I.

"Onii-sama has nothing to-"

Rias' face was clouded by anger as she tried to speak out, but her mother would have none of it.

"You mean Sirzechs is unrelated to what you do? Officially, that is true. However, everyone sees you as the Maou's younger sister. Right now, when the three great powers have formed an alliance, your position is known even by the lower classes of the other powers. You can't behave selfishly as you have in the past. And, above all else, everyone will pay attention to you from now on. Rias, you have been placed into that kind of position, you know? There will be no second instance of that kind of selfishness. Do not carry any spoiled thoughts. Understood?" , said Venelana as Rias was mortified and couldn't talk back.

"What Lady Gremory says is true. Even some of my colleagues back in Grigori know you as well.", said Donaseek.

"I've shown something ugly to Rias' group members and guests, haven't I? Getting back to the topic, you will go through special training during your stay here, Roxas-san. Since, you have to experience the upper society and nobility even if only a little."

"Well that will be helpful. I studied a bit before coming here, and I still feel like I'm walking blind around here."

"Perfect. We will be able to continue your studies and reinforce what you know.", said Venelana.

"Roxas-kun, how is the game and robot coming along?", asked Lord Gremory.

"Well, the robot is already at the phase of construction. As for the game, I already made some concept art and the storyboard is at work.", I replied.

"I see. I would like to see the completion of the robot soon. I do know that you should have it done before you start work again.", said Lord Gremory.

"It's good that you're hard at work. But remember, you...are the last bit of selfishness of my daughter, the next family head. As parents we bear the responsibility right until the end.", said Venelana as she spoke seriously at the end. When I turn to Rias, she turned her face away, which became red.

Is it me or is it that even her parents are trying to ship me with her? I bet they know I'm married to my familiars and are just doing it anyways. Maybe they don't find that marriage official until otherwise. Though, I do seem to be attracting lots of girls. Case in point, the mess Zazy put me through when we tried to fix Rias' little attempt to make me a kid.

_A/N: Getting close to the Gremory-Sitri fight now. Also, how many references can you find in this chapter? Next time, The Gathering of the Young Devils. And now an omake with an overused meme._

Power Level

"That's a scanner right?", I asked.

"Oh yes, I'm surprised you knew. This is a machine from the Devil world that checks and compares you. The fact that this train is formally entering the Underworld is important and therefore all modes of transport require inspection. It would be a serious matter in the case that there is some fabrication. In the current time, it would be quite serious if someone occupied the train."

"Let me see that for a second.", I said as I took the scanner and customized it.

"There. Now you can be able to calculate people's power levels. Try it on me.", I said as Reynaldo scanned me.

"Oh my, your power level. IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!"


	26. The Gathering of the Young Devils

Rias' Home

"In other words, for high-class devils, high society is-"

It's the next day after I arrived in Rias' home in the Underworld. I was going through some study about the high-class society from a tutor. What better tutor than someone familiar with the setting. I was taking down notes and had the computer in the bangle record all the lessons so that I can review them. I only knew a bit about the Underworld from what Mom told me in her perspective as an onmyoji and the time I've been studying about the mythological world. Next to me was Millicas who was studying along with me, he sure is smart. Everyone else was sightseeing, looking at Rias' exclusive castle and the castle Sirzechs used when he returned to his birthplace.

"Master, do you know the devil alphabet?"

"Sorry to say, but it's limited at best. I've been using my special computer to translate it into English or Japanese."

"Very well. Then, remember them one by one from now on."

At least my tutor is patient with someone who has a limited bit of knowledge. Though, the maids and butlers keep calling me master for some reason. I guess they put me in the same standing of Rias and her family, but I don't really see it that way. As I was continuing on the lesson, Venelana came into the room.

"Grandmother!", said Millicas as he went to her. It's obvious that he would call her grandmother, but she looks far from it.

"Roxas-san, Millicas. How is your studying progressing?", she said as she came between me and the tutor with a smile.

"It's coming along fine. Though I guess my penmanship needs work. I do however record the lessons for review.", I said.

"I see. You are thoroughly prepared. That's good. I can see that you are working hard, even with your handwriting.", said Venelana as she admitted a maid into the room to serve tea.

"Rias will be returning soon. Since, there is a customary function for the gathering of young devils in the Maou's territory today."

I do remember that in the to-do schedule. All the young devils are gathering in one place as a form of official introduction. I guess I'll be seeing even Sona's group as well.

* * *

Maou Territory

Immediately after Rias and everyone returned, we were on our way to the Maou Territory. Those who are not in Rias' group stayed at the castle and enjoyed themselves. After three hours of being on the train, we could see a large urban city. The houses and the station were modern. There were even vending machines. A bit different in design, but everything looks cutting-edge.

"This is the city of Luciferd within the Maou' Territory. It's the old capital of the Underworld where the previous Lucifer-sama lived.", said Kiba. So this is the capital where Vali's ancestor lived. Hmm, I wonder how he's holding up. Probably still trying to clean off the paint off the armor. It would probably look worse if he went Balance Breaker and his armor still had some red splotches on his armor. And if he tried to wash the armor in white paint, it would turn pink. Another fun thing Rommy added to the paint if Vali tried to wash himself in white paint. It would make Albion go from red-painted Hakuryuukou into the pink-painted Hakuryuukou.

"We're going to change over to the subway from here. Since there'll be an uproar if we go from the surface."

"I don't think it would matter if we went on the subway or not. I already get the feeling that we're being watched by lots of fans. Mostly Rias-buchou's fans."

Well it is obvious for there to be a subway system here. Much of the society of the reincarnated devils are mostly human, so much of the things humans are used to are here. I guess becoming reincarnated started to make a form of coexistence between humans and devils.

"Kyaaaah! Princess Rias-sama!"

"Oh great. Here we go."

Great, the fans are here. This will be a headache.

"Buchou is the Maou's younger sister. What's more, she's also beautiful, so she's a yearned-after target among low and middle-class devils, you know?", said Akeno.

"I know. It's just the screaming that's giving me a headache. I think my eardrums are going to burst."

"Hiii...So many devils..."

And Gasper's in panic mode. Figures.

"How troublesome. Let's switch over to the underground train quickly, before it becomes an uproar. Has the private train been prepared?", asked Rias as she spoke to the bodyguard.

"Yes. Please follow me.", he said as we followed him to the underground subway.

"Rias-samaaaaaa!"

Geez, my ears. I can see Rias waving back at them with a strained smile. So much for being inconspicuous.

We then transferred from the subway and jolted around for another five minutes. We then arrived at a platform of the biggest building in the city. I guess this is the meeting place. We then boarded a spacious elevator.

"Everyone, I'll say it one more time. No matter what happens, stay in a calm state of mind. No matter what is said, don't start a fight. ...The people above us are our future rivals. We mustn't show an unsightly form.", said Rias. I felt that she was a bit tense. She sounds like she's the one who would want to start a fight.

As we step outside, e found ourselves in a wide hall. An employee was there and bowed to Rias.

"Welcome, Gremory-sama. Please come this way.", said the employee as we followed him. As we then went down the hall, there were several people in a corner.

"Sairaorg!", said Rias.

It was a guy who was really well-built. He's a rough yet good-looking guy with short black hair and purple eyes. Looks like a martial artist. He even looks a bit like Sirzechs. Wait, I know this guy. He was also at the engagement party at the time.

"It's been a while, Rias.", he said shaking Rias' hand while smiling. If he was at the party, he must be family of hers. I can even feel the surge of energy on him. I guess he is someone who far exceeds me in power. The devils from his group then turn to look at us. Even those guys are strong.

"Yeah, I missed you. It's good to see that you're doing well. There are also people here who haven't met you yet. This person is Sairaorg. He's my cousin on my mother's side.", said Rias. Well that explains the relation.

"I'm Sairaorg Bael, the next head of the Bael family."

So he's from the family ranked as the Great King. That's really high up. Just before Maou. So the Gremory's have both the Maou and Great King.

"Interesting. I'm Roxas Hyuuga. Pleased to meet you.", I said as I held out my hand.

"Oh, so your the famous Cosmic Sekiryuutei. I'll tell you, that picture you put on the net of the Hakuryuukou painted red, priceless. You're the talk of the Underworld for pulling a prank like that. And I remember the engagement party. Very creative on making a holy water grenade. Pleased to meet you too.", said Sairaorg as he shook my hand with a smile. I can feel his immense strength. It's level is just like Vali's, maybe even higher.

"So, what are you doing in a passage like this?"

"Ah, we came out here because it's so idiotic in there."

"...Idiotic? Have the other members also arrived then?"

"Agares and Astaroth have already arrived. Zephyrdol came last. Immediately after her arrived, Zephyrdol and Agares started arguing."

"What about?", I asked.

"Well..."

I then heard an explosion go off. The whole building shook. It came from the room nearby. Rias went to the door where the noise came from.

"Geez, this is why I advised not meeting before the meeting.", said Sairaorg as he sighed, following Rias to the door with his group. Beyond the big door was a banquet hall that was smashed. The chairs, tables, and decorations were destroyed. There were two groups of devils who glared at each other in the room.

On one side were a group of evil-looking goblin-like devils. The other side seemed to be relatively ordinary. But both sides gave of a hostile aura. There was one section of the hall that had a table still intact with elegant-looking servant devils. In the center of them, was a person drinking tea.

"Zephyrdol, can you not help starting a fight at a place like this? Do you want to die? Do you really want to die? Even if I kill you, I won't be blamed by the people on top.", said the female devil. She looks very beautiful. Probably around Rias' age. She even wore glasses, and that cold, sharp gaze. She's really pissed. She wore a blue robe that made me believe that she's into magic.

"Hah! I'll say it again, bitch! I said that I'd teach you in one shot in a private room with great trouble! The Agares' onee-san really doesn't like being without her guard, now does she? Heh, is that why you're still a virgin who hasn't let a man come near her till now!? Geez, all the women of families of the Maous stink of virgins and are unbearable! That's why I said that I'd do a formal opening ceremony for you!", said the male devil. He looks like a violent delinquent. Vulgar-mouthed, a black magic-like tattoo on his face, spiky green hair that looked like he was electrocuted. He seemed good-looking, but those features really are disturbing. I guess I can figure out what's going on. The Agares girl was being disturbed by Zephyrdol.

"This place is a waiting hall where we remain on standby until the time comes. To explain it better, the young people gather here and give each other small greetings. However, this is what happens when the young people greet each other. By gathering many hot-blooded people together, problems like this also come out. The old devils of the old families and high-class devils can't help assuming that this is a good thing. I don't want to have anything to do with such a useless thing, but it can't be helped.", said Sairaorg as he cracked his knuckles.

"I guess I might need to go to work as a teacher. I have dealt with a few cases like this before."

"That's right, you're a teacher. I think you can handle this. I don't mind.", said Sairaorg.

"Sairaorg, don't. He's my servant.",said Rias in protest.

"Come on. I want to see the man who pranked the Hakuryuukou and put the Phoenix boy in his place. I'll be responsible if anything happens.", said Sairaorg as I go in to settle the situation. I walk up to Zephyrdol, keeping my cool.

"If you don't mind, could you please settle down. Today is a very important day you know.", I said with a smile.

"Hmph. Who the hell are you?", asked Zephyrdol.

"I'm Roxas Hyuuga. I am-"

"Don't care. Go away, unless you want to die that is.", he said as his servants got close to me. Can't be helped I guess. He really is too wound up.

"*sigh* I guess you have no intention of calming down?"

"What makes you think that you-"

**{Boost! x10}**

I got my Quanta armor out instantly and punched Zephyrdol in the face. He was knocked out cold.

"Just so you know, you insulted not just the Agares girl over there, but also my master and Sitri-sama as well. With this, I hope it doesn't escalate anymore. You can go ahead and tend to his wound. He'll only be out for a couple minutes. Please tell him to apologize to Agares-sama as well as to the other girls who are attending this meeting.", I said.

"Wait. You're Roxas Hyuuga. The one who pranked the Hakuryuukou. No way! I heard that the Hakuryuukou was someone on par with the Maous.", said one of the devils. Sai is right, I guess I am famous. I then turn to the Agares girl on the other side and approach her. Her servants seem a bit tense, but I removed my armor. I don't want to start something needlessly.

"Sorry for my rudeness, Agares-sama. I'm Roxas Hyuuga, Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn. I hope I didn't cause you too much trouble. As a teacher, I just had to step in. Seen many cases like this before, and I just wanted to end it, peacefully though. I didn't want to disgrace my master, but it couldn't be helped.", I said with a smile.

"I understand. Please do not trouble yourself. I can see that Rias Gremory has a very reliable Pawn on her side. To even prank the Hakuryuukou, even I find your sense of humor, interesting. I am Seegvaira Agares. Pleased to meet you.", she said. I thought I saw her blush for a bit, just only for a second though. I then turn around and fix all the broken things in the hall.

"Well now. He sure handled it without getting mad. To smile like that after punching Zephyrdol, and even defending the girls. You sure found a real knight in shining armor in that Pawn, Rias.", said Sai.

"Roxas. I understand that you were trying to defend me, but please don't cause unnecessary trouble.", said Rias. I thought I saw her blush a bit as well.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, Rias. He was just trying to defend your honor. I could have handled it too."

"Well you are number 1 amongst the young devils. You could've done the same thing Roxas did though.", said Rias. So he's the strongest. No surprise. I guess having strong members must be in the Bael blood. Also explains Rias strength. He's a cool dude. Just like Larry. Maybe he would like to do something fun during our free time, if he's not busy. I then hear a familiar voice.

"Ah, Roxas-sensei!"

Looks like Sona's group is here.

"Hey Saji. Hi Sona-sama."

"Hello, Rias. Roxas-sensei."

* * *

The Meeting

"I am Seegvaira Agares. The next head of the Agares family, rank Archduke."

Those of us from the Gremory group were introduced by her from before. After the incident, I quickly fixed the hall before the employees came with magic. The young people gathered once more and exchanged greetings. We all sat at the table, with the idiot and his servants left out. Those of us here are Rias from the Gremory family; Sona form the Sitri family; Sai from the Bael family; and the idiot from before, Zephyrdol from the Glaysa-Labolas family. Seegvaira however, is from the Agares family and next heir os the Archduke. Their family's role is the judge of devils. From what I learned, if we structure the society as a company, the Maou is the president, the Great King is the vice-president, and the Archduke is the executive director. At least with four different presidents, each one can focus on a certain issue. For example, Serafall is responsible for foreign affairs.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rias Gremory, the next head of the Gremory family."

"I'm Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

Both Rias and Sona sat down after introducing themselves. As for us servants, we were on standby. The same applied for everyone else.

"I'm Sairaorg Beal, I'm the next head of the Bael family, rank Great King."

He sure has that charm thing down. Being number 1 really shows you something.

"I'm Diodora Astaroth, the next head of the Astaroth family. Please take care of me, everyone."

His voice was gentle, but something about him bugs me. Even if his brother is the current Beelzebub, he has this suspicious aura about him. For some reason, my suit's computer has already recognized him, even though this is the first time I'm meeting him. When I checked the logs, the data for him was introduced since the mess at the church, when I was captured by Raynare at the time, which I found strange. As for the idiot I punched, he has a family member who is the current Asmodeus.

"The Glaysa-Labolas family seemed to have had some family trouble the other day. The person who was supposed to be the next head of the family just had an unforseen accidental death. Zephyrdol from just before is said to have become the new candidate for the next head.", said Sai. Accidental death? I doubt that. Everytime I hear accidental death, it actually means an assassination. My guess was the previous head was killed. The only ones I can think that can gain anything from this would be Khaos Brigade. Though this is just me being paranoid, I hope I'm wrong.

With the six groups here, it really looks impressive. Gremory that has Lucifer, Sitri with Leviathan, Astaroth with Beelzebub, Glaysa-Labolas with Asmodeus, and the Great King and Archduke. Every group here isn't just strong, but also connected with the government. I guess I should keep on my toes.

"Hey Saji, did the news say anything about that death?"

"Not really, the investigation is still going. They're barely finding any clues as to how it happened. Why you ask?"

"Call me paranoid, and I hope I'm wrong, but I think that this death wasn't accidental."

"You think it was an assassination?"

"Probably. We're up against Khaos Brigade now. It wouldn't surprise me if they assassinated someone tied to the higher-ups just to scare us."

"You do have a good point."

The room was filled with a strange atmosphere. There were seats placed high up and there were distinguished people sitting there. They seem to get more distinguished the higher I look. At the top, I see the Maous. Sirzechs and beside him was Serafall. She's not dressed as a magical girl today. Well, it would trouble everyone if she wore that for something important. I feel a condescending feeling coming from the people aside from the Maous. It was tense and I'd rather not get a crick on my neck looking up, so I looked around instead. Each group was very different, there were former humans, beastmen, even those goblins from the idiot's peerage.

As I was looking around, I noticed that Rias and the other Kings move one step forward. The idiot I punched earlier recovered and stepped forward, rubbing his cheek. I did give him a strong punch though.

"Good, you have gathered. In order to check the faces of you all, who will carry the burden of the next generation, you have been gathered here. This is also a meeting that is performed over a regular cycle, so that we can ascertain the young devils.", said an elderly male devil with a solemn voice, clasping his hands together.

"They seem to have fought right away, though...", said a full-moustached male devil. He must be referring to what happened earlier.

"You six are all devils of the next generation that have pedigree and true ability that no objection can be raised against. That's why, I want you to compete together before your debuts and increase your power in this way.", said Sirzechs. I guess the Rating games will be our chance to gain experience in fights, just in case if Khaos Brigade attacks.

"Will we also eventually be sent out in the battle against the Khaos Brigade?", asked Sai.

"I don't know. However, I don't want to send out young devils if possible.", answered Sirzechs.

"Why? Even if we're young, we carry part of the responsibility of devils. If we receive kindness from our predecessors even at this age and nothing further is done-"

"Sairaorg, I acknowledge your bravery. However, you're reckless. Above all, I'd like to avoid sending you all, who are still in the midst of growing, to the battlefield. Besides, it would be too great a loss if we lost the devils of the next generation. I want you to understand. You are all more of a treasure to us than you think. That's why I want you to experience important things step by step and grow."

"I understand.", said Sai with a dissatisfied expression. Don't worry, with my luck, you'll get your chance to fight them when the time comes. Just stick with me and they'll rear their ugly heads.

After that, was talk about the upcoming games from the Maous and certain political talk from the higher-ups. We do have training to do and after that is the games, but I do want some rest before the games start. Oh well.

"Now then, I apologize for keeping you with this long talk. Well, we all see our dreams and hopes in you young ones. I want you to understand at least that. You are treasures of the Underworld.", said Sirzechs as everyone hung on to his words. He sure is fundamentally kind by nature.

"To finish things, will you now let us hear your respective future goals?"

The first to respond from Sirzechs' question was Sai.

"My dream is to become Maou.", he declared.

[Hoh...]

"It's unprecedented for a devil from the Great King family to leave it.", said a male higher-up.

"When the people of the Underworld feel the there's no choice but for me to become Maou. I will become one."

He sure is adamant on that choice. Up next was Rias.

"My goal for the near future is to live as the next Gremory head, and to win in each Rating Game battle."

So her goal is to become the Empress of the Rating Game. I heard that someone from the Belial family was the current number 1 in the Games. As expected of her. Next was Sona. When I was working with her, she told me her goal of opening a school of Rating Games for those reincarnated and low-class devils. She told me herself as I am a teacher and trusted me with this. I told her that it's a really good goal as it has lots of advantages. Even Saji told me that he would become a teacher of that school and wants me to teach him on how to be a good teacher. I guess I have a few things in common with them. Kinda makes me wonder if I would fit well with Sona's group.

"I wish to build a school for the Rating Games in the Underworld."

As she said that, the higher-ups scrunched their eyebrows. I have a bad feeling about this.

"If it's learning about Rating Games, isn't there already one for that?"

"That is just a school where only high-class devils and devils of privileged rank are accepted. The school that I want to build is one where low-class devils and reincarnated devils can also attend without any distinction."

[Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!]

The higher-ups laughed. I knew it. It's just as I feared. Fortunately, I came prepared for a situation like this.

"That's impossible!"

"This is just brilliant!"

I see! So you're a little girl who dreams!"

"It's good to be young! However, for the next head of the Sitri family to state such a dream, I have to say thank goodness that it was here at this place of introduction before your debut."

I guess discrimination on the lower classes and the reincarnated still exist. I remember such a case with Raiser.

"I'm serious.", said Sona. I thought I saw Serafall almost seeming say "Well said!", but with her position, she can't say much.

A higher-up then spoke up with cool-headed words.

"Sona Sitri-dono. Low-class devils and reincarnated devils merely work for their high-class devil masters and are only selected for their talent. Wouldn't building such a training institution make the old families, who value tradition and pride, lose face? No matter how much people say that the world of devils has entered a period of change, change can be good or bad. Something like teaching mere low-class devils really is nothing of your concern."

"Why have you been looking down on Kaichou's—on Sona-sama's dream like that while I've been listening silently!? It's strange! Why should you decide that it won't come true!? We're serious here!"

"Be careful how you talk, young reincarnated devil. Sona-dono, your servant hasn't been properly trained."

These people are weird. Didn't they have their own dreams laughed at when they were little?

"...I apologize. I'll speak to him later.", said Sona not changing her expression.

"Kaichou! Why!? These people, they mocked your, our dream! Why, do you remain silent!?"

"Saji, be silent. This isn't a place where you can display such an attitude. I simply told them my future goal. That's all."

"-!"

Time for me to step up.

"Excuse me, Sirzechs-sama, but may I have a chance to speak?", I asked as everyone turned to me.

"Roxas!?"

"I'll take my punishment later. Just let me say something important. I have to do my job as a teacher and help your friend.", I told Rias.

"Go ahead Roxas-kun. You sure are brave to speak up in a room like this."

"Thank you, Sirzechs-sama."

"*sigh* The old generation cannot build then new. When I heard this phrase, I knew what it meant. The old generation set up the foundation for the new generation to then continue that foundation and see where it goes.", I said as I took out a book.

"This book here shows Sona Sitri-sama's academic record in her three years in the human world. I know that her intelligence is not in question, and that not many here care. But, upon my personal experience as a teacher, I understand her goal well. I mean no disrespect to any of the higher-ups, but shouldn't we take a chance at this. Has no one considered the advantages to this kind of move? It's possible that this school she intends to build won't be just about Rating Games. If it's about tradition and pride, then shouldn't we have a school that can help the newly reincarnated devils and the low-class that probably don't understand? And with the times today, with the threat of Khaos Brigade, shouldn't we be prepared if the worst happens? If the future is in our hands, then shouldn't you have some trust in us? If you still don't, then maybe some incentive can be proposed?", I said. The higher-ups look a bit perplexed.

"Then what do you think would persuade us that her goal is no laughing matter?", said one of the higher-ups.

"With the Rating Games, if she is to win most of her matches, then no one should have any further objections."

"Most?"

"As I am Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn, I will be supporting my master in her goal. But as a teacher, I can help Sona Sitri-sama in her goal. I have plenty of time on my hands to help both. For the case of the Rating Games, I'm in the best position as my master will face her in the Rating Games and I will not go easy on her. It's the best I can do to show her that it won't be easy to have her goal recognized. And there is Sairaorg Bael-sama who is ranked number 1 in the group of young devils. If she wins most of her matches, then no one should have objections. But if she won all her matches, then wouldn't that be amazing. Surely all of you would be impressed with that achievement. Not to mention, a certain Maou-sama who is her sister will harass you if you bully her for her goal.", I said as the higher-ups started to think. I thought I saw Serafall blush a bit. Sona was speechless to what I proposed.

"An interesting proposition. Then let's go with your idea Roxas-kun. How about we have Rias and Sona face each other? This will give you a chance to grade their performance as a teacher and it will also give us a chance to grade them as well.", said Sirzechs as Rias and Sona stared at each other in surprise.

"Originally, it was planned for Rias' game to take place in a few days. Azazel has gathered Rating Game fans from each of the powers, also under the pretext of watching the games of the young people before their debuts. That's why it's fine like this. Let's hold the game with Rias and Sona.", said Sirzechs.

"That would be best. Besides, now we will have a face-off between two dragon possessors. And I'm curious to see how my fellow dragon host will prepare himself for the match.", I said.

"It may not be an official one, but it feels like fate to me that you would be my first Rating Game opponent, Rias."

"Now that we're competing with each other, I won't lose, Sona."

"A match between Rias-chan and Sona-chan! Yes! It may fire things up!", said a happy Serafall.

"The date of the competition is August 20th in human world time. You may each divide up your time as you like until then. The details will be sent again later.", said Sirzechs.

Thanks to my idea, I pushed for a match between Sona and Rias. It would have happened either way, but I wanted to help Sona who was being laughed at. Her getting laughed at is like I'm getting laughed at, as I'm a teacher.

* * *

After the Meeting

As we were leaving, we were stopped by Sona's group and Serafall. Serafall came up to me and kissed me in the mouth, which of course angered Rias and Sona was facepalming.

"Thank you. For supporting my sister when I couldn't.", said Serafall with a smile.

"It's nothing. When they laughed at her, they also mocked me. I know I troubled both Rias-sama and Sona-sama, so I am prepared for the worst. And if you're curious about the game, I already have the concept art done and the storyboard is in motion. I'll send you the details for your opinion, Serafall-sama.", I said.

"That's great. Rias-chan, don't be too hard on him. He did very well keeping his cool in helping Sona-chan. Even providing certain pros to what Sona-chan proposed on her goal.", she said.

"Of course, Serafall-sama.", said Rias.

"Roxas-sensei, thanks for stepping up to help Kaichou.", said Saji.

"No problem. And Saji, in the Rating Game, I want a one-on-one with you.", I told him.

"Sure, I'll be ready.", said Saji.

"Thank you Hyuuga-sensei. I know that you went out of your way to help. But that wasn't really necessary.", said Sona.

"It's okay. Your sister wanted to help you but couldn't because of her position. And Saji was heated up there about your dream. Don't worry, I'm confident that your dream will come true. If you need help on that, don't hesitate to call me, okay?", I told her as she nodded.

"Well, I guess when I return to Rias-sama's house, I'm the duck, again. I guess that seems to be happening to me a lot.", I said as Sirzechs comes over to us.

"Roxas, glad I caught up to you before you left with Rias. I want to introduce you to someone. This is Ajuka Beelzebub. I gave him the GN Drive you made.", said Sirzechs as he introduced him.

"A pleasure to meet someone with a creative mind. That power plant you made is impressive. I also know of those pictures. Hilarious, painting the Hakuryuukou red.", he said with his hand out.

"Of course, Ajuka-sama. That was something I had in mind for Ddraig to feel better.", I said as I shook his hand.

"Sirzechs told me that you have a talking robot dog with free will. Is that true?"

"You mean Wolfy? Yeah. He was something that I wanted to make after playing Metal Gear Rising. I wanted it to be just like it. Though getting the materials to make it would be expensive by normal means. Good thing the Creation Gear I have helped me acquire the materials."

"I see. Interesting. I was hoping if I could see this robot of yours. Also, I've been wondering, how would you like to know something special?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, for now, you're not strong enough for it, but it would help you in the long run. I can see that you understand to some degree on quantum physics when I saw the GN Drive. Do you have any interest in the Kankara Formula?", he asked as everyone else was shocked.

"You sure about that?", asked Sirzechs.

"Well, I can see that he still has much to learn. But I think that he would be the best person to learn it. I bet he will find a way to use it properly.", said Ajuka.

"What is the Kankara Formula?", I asked.

"Basically, it allows you to turn every phenomenon into equations and formulas and control it however you wish. I can tell that you're good with equations so it's no problem if you learn it.", he said with a smile.

"If you have any books on it, I might take a look."

"Great, I have a few books on that subject. Also, I heard that you're making a game for Serafall. If you like, would you play one of my games?"

"Sure. I'm interested."

"Great. I'm glad that I have someone to play with. How about a game night? I heard from Sirzechs about a funny moment that happened in Minecraft."

"Sure. I have something in mind. Up for a game of Starcraft 2?"

"Of course. A strategy game would be best.", he said as Sirzechs then left with Ajuka. Everyone else then stared at me for a bit.

"What?"

"Roxas, do you even know what all this means?", asked Rias.

"Is it important?"

"Yes! He is the one who created the Kankara Formula. If you learn it, you'll be considered as his student and successor to his unique magic. Maybe even train you to become a Maou."

"Is that bad?"

"Of course not. This is an honor that not many can even achieve.", said Serafall.

"Wow, I didn't know that.", I said as Rias smiled.

"I guess you're starting to become stronger by the second. I'm really glad, Roxas. But for now, you did say you'll receive punishment when we get home.", said Rias.

"I-! I understand.", I said with my head down in defeat.

"Well, we must be going now. Rias, the next time we meet, will be in the battlefield.", said Sona.

"Of course. We'll be ready.", said Rias. I can feel the intensity between the two. 20 days until the game. At that time, I'll be ready.

* * *

Gremory Family's Main Residence

"I see, so it'll be a showdown with the Sitri group.", said Zazy. We all gathered in the wide living room and gave him the date for the match. I was still feeling some pain of getting shot at by Rias. Her parents were wondering what the noise was about when they saw her holding the sniper rifle. I just told them it was my punishment for doing something unnecessary.

"Today is July 28th, in human world time. So we have about 20 days until the showdown day.", he said as he began to calculate.

"Thinking about our training?", I asked as Zazy nodded.

"Naturally, I plan for you to start from tomorrow onwards. I've already considered each of your training menus."

"Isn't that cheating if you help them?", asked Jack.

"Not really. I intend to give data to the various member of the devil side, you know? Also, your side is doing the backing-up system. The rest depends on the pride of the young devils themselves. If they think from the bottom of their hearts that they want to get stronger and raise their original duration, they'll take help wholeheartedly."

"Well, when you put it that way."

"It's to the extent that even my Vice-Governor is also giving advice to each of the families. Hahaha! Shemhaza's advice may even be more helpful than mine!"

"Ouch dude, you really got your work cut out for you.", said Jack.

"Well of course he does. Sensei will have a tough time if he doesn't get stronger.", said Raynare.

"You sure are hoping he wins, huh Raynare. Don't worry, we're hoping that Roxas can at least gain one Balance Breaker. Preferably the one for Boosted Gear.", said Zazy.

"Well it's fine. Gather in the garden tomorrow morning. I'll give each of you your training methods then. Be ready."

[Yes!]

Looks like were all going into overdrive on training. That's when Grayfia came into the room.

"Everyone, the hot spring bath is ready."

I guess I can take a soak in the hot springs. We then went to the isolated corner of the Gremory's garden. I went in as Kiba, Jack, Donaseek, and Zazy were inside already. I can see that both Zazy and Donaseek were drinking some sake while Zazy was singing a tune. He really is relaxed to even show all 12 of his wings.

"Hahahaha, as expected, when speaking of the Underworld-of hell, it's the hot springs. Moreover, when it comes to the distinguished Gremory family's private hot spring, one of the best in the Underworld, a great spring is also a great spring.", said Zazy as Donaseek nodded in agreement. I guess he likes Japanese culture a lot. He sure likes wearing yukatas a lot.

"Roxas-sensei, shall I wash your back?", said Kiba while blushing.

"Are you sure you're not gay?", I asked sarcastically.

I guess a little bit of man time can help my sanity for a bit. But now that I think about it, where's Gya-suke? I got out of the hot water and went over to the entrance.

"Hey Gasper, come on. You have to enter at least once. You can relax. Think of it as a cardboard box made of rocks and filled with water.", I said as I open the door to see Gasper.

"Kyah!", he screamed in a cute manner. Really? Covering yourself up like if you're a girl? That's it. I carry him over my shoulder and threw him in the hot springs.

"Noooooooooo! It's hooooooooot! I'm meltiiiiiiiiing!"

"You're not melting! The water's hardly boiling. You'll live.", I said.

"Geez dude. Was that necessary?", asked Jack. I then heard Rias who was in the female baths next to us.

[Roxas, you have to be gentle with Gasper, you know?]

"Sorry!", I said as I then went back in the hot springs. That's when Zazy approached me.

"So Roxas, just curious, but have you rubbed Rias' breasts?"

"...I'm not answering that."

"Oh come on. You're a man, right? You can't tell me that you have a strong resistance from feeling women's breasts."

"...", I look at him unamused.

"Just answer him. It looks like he won't back down until he gets an answer.", said Jack. Really Jack, I bet you have something in mind on getting back at me.

"*sigh* To tell the truth, not really rubbed but felt, but not just hers. I've also felt a few others.", I said turning my head away. I really don't want to remember that time in the bathroom back home. Or the pool at school.

"So you felt others? Whose did you feel?"

"...Aside from Rias, I felt my familiars, Akeno, Asia, Raynare, and Kalawarner's breasts. *sigh* Please kill me now.", I said. This is just embarrassing.

"I see. Have you tried poking their breasts?"

"Okay, this conversation is over."

"Don't be like that. That is the next step."

"..."

I decided to ignore him. I then heard the girls talking from the other side.

[Ara, Rias. Did your bust get bigger again? Can I touch it a little?]

[R-Really? Umm…Your way of touching is a little indecent. Rather, didn't your bra cup change more than mine, Akeno?]

[My old one was still fine even though it was a bit tight…However, recently, I've been thinking that it wouldn't be bad to show it off in a bigger way. A woman becomes bolder when she has a partner she'd like to show it to, Rias.]

[…T-That's true. However, please don't stimulate that man so much.]

[Hey Raynare, I noticed that yours grew a bit.]

[Really Kalawarner. Yours are already huge. Even Shizuka and Kanna's are as big as Rias-hime's. Even Mittelt looks like hers are starting to grow.]

[I wonder if Roxas would like my breasts?]

[Ara ara, don't worry Athena. He said he's not choosy.]

[I'm envious of how big you all are…]

[Ara-ara, Asia-chan. Haven't yours also gotten bigger than before?]

[I-Is that so…? B-But, if they're only this big…I can't seem to be able to come to like it.]

[Asia, did you hear the talk of how they become bigger if you rub them? Like this—]

[Haan! D-Don't! Xenovia-san! Ah…Uuun…Roxas-sensei still hasn't done this kind of thing to me...]

[Hmm, Asia is different from me and has a good touching sensation. I see. This maybe what delights men as well.]

[Ara-ara, it's good to be young, isn't it, Rias? By the way, based on this feeling, you really have been getting bigger every day, haven't you?]

[Aan…A-Akeno, cut it out, release your hands from my breasts. The movements of your hands are—Aaaun! Where did you learn such a thing…?]

[Rias' breasts…What a nice sensation…Ufufu. I'll do this here and…]

[No…Aaaun, even though I haven't made that child do this kind of thing yet…S-Stop it…I decided that that child would be my first…Aaann…]

[Hey Kalawarner, do you like this feeling?]

[Aan...Raynare, how did you...?]

[I wonder if he would like it if mine grew?]

[I think that Master prefers you to be yourself. You don't need to do anything Athena.]

[Thank you Shizuka.]

This is bad. I should probably get out.

"Where you going?"

"Out of here. I'm done."

"Going to try sneaking into the girls bath?"

"No."

"Well no choice then, Donaseek.", said Zazy as he and Donaseek grab my arms.

"What are you-"

"Be a man! Try mixed bathing with them, Roxas!", he said as I was thrown into the air.

"Mother-, Son of a biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch!"

I was thrown into the girls bath. This is something I wanted to avoid. My eyes met Rias' while I was in mid-air. I then crashed into the water.

...Oww. My head. I then got back up. Around me, all the girls were naked. At this point, I would be bombarded with whatever was lying around and being called a pervert, but the girls didn't even hide their bodies. Come on girls, at least cover yourselves or make me the duck again.

"Ara, Roxas. Were you thrown over by Azazel and Donaseek? Was your body properly washed?"

"Ufufu, oh Roxas-sensei. You're so daring."

"So Sensei, do you need help on scrubbing your back?"

"Roxas, I'll help you if you need it."

Rias, Akeno, Raynare, and Kalawarner started to approach me while smiling wryly. Not good, I'm already losing blood. I must get out of here. Where's the exit!? Before I could leave...

"Roxas-sensei, I caught you.", said Akeno as she grabbed me.

"A-Akeno! I-I-I-If you cling to me like that!"

I then feel something from my left. It's Raynare.

"Sensei. Like what you're feeling?"

"Roxas, is this comfortable to you?", said Kalawarner as she was on my right.

"Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner! Get away from my Roxas!", said Rias as she was grabbing me from behind. Is it me or is this déjà vu?

"Uh Shizuka, Kanna, a little help here?", I said.

"Doesn't look like you need it. You're doing great!", said Kanna as she and Shizuka did a thumbs up. I can only sweatdrop, so much for help from those two.

"No way. I've decided to enjoy the hot springs with Roxas-sensei. I'm already heating up our bodies by clinging like this...Roxas-sensei's body feels good just by touching it like this..."

"Feeling Sensei like this is so comforting. I should maybe do this more often."

"Roxas' arm...Ufufu."

Yup, this is déjà vu. Kalawarner looks like she's gone, so is Raynare. Those two have my hands on their breasts. Akeno is clinging to me more firmly. This is too much.

"Stop it! Roxas' body is mine! Who do you think trained and raised this man!? It's the fruits of my labor as well as his parents that made the sensation of embracing him like this the best! From this man's hair to his entire body, everything is mine! -Aah. Somehow, I'm feeling sensitive. Is this because of what Akeno did just before...or is it I'm touching Roxas...", said Rias as her embrace became stronger. I can feel her breathing become rough. I think the girls are starting to act like the monster girls when I had Mr. Smith's armor. Please, not them too.

"Auu, even though I want to enjoy the hot springs with Roxas-sensei too…"

"As I thought, it'll be an almost impossible task to snatch Roxas away from those four. I have no choice but to watch from afar for today."

"I wanted some time with Roxas too."

"Me and Roxas in the bath together..."

I noticed that Athena started to blush a bit. What is she thinking? Asia, Xenovia and Mittelt were a bit further away, looking a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry. We still have him during the nights. Mittelt and Athena can come into his room too if you want a night with him?", said Kanna.

"Yes. If being with him is what you want, we can make an opening.", said Shizuka. Hey, isn't that some dangerous thinking you have there?

I was hoping that Koneko would do something, but I look over to her, she was a bit distracted. Uh oh, fading.

"Roxas-sensei!"

"Sensei!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

The four girls around me were making a panicked commotion. Good night everyone, I'm out for the rest of the night.

* * *

Next Day

We all gathered at the garden. All of us were wearing jerseys except for Jack and Athena. Those two are working on building the Lancelot. Last night is something I never want to talk about ever again. Zazy had some documents on hand. I already know what my training is since Shizuka and Kanna called Tannin last night.

"Let me say this first. What I'm going to tell you now is a training menu that focuses on things in the immediate future. There are people who produce good results immediately, but there are also those who have no choice but to look at things in the long run. However, you are all growing young people. Even if you mistake your direction, you will grow well. Now then, first is Rias, you."

Rias was up first.

"From the beginning, you have been a high-spec devil with everything, including talent, physical ability and magic power. Even if you live normally as you currently are, those traits will rise and you'll become a candidate for being a highest-grade devil when you become an adult. However, your wish is to become stronger than you would in that future, right?", asked Zazy as Rias nodded.

"Yes. I don't want to lose ever again."

"Then, follow the training recorded on this sheet exactly, even all the way up to the battle day."

Rias tilted her head in confusion.

"...But this training doesn't seem all that special, though?"

"That's right. It's a basic training method. That's just fine for you. You've already collected everything. That's why your power can only be raised by basic practice. The problem is the quality of the King. Over time, the King seeks brains more than strength. You know that even if they're not good at magic, devils can climb to the top with a good head and cleverness, right? Learn all you can about the Rating Games until the deadline. Drive everything, from game documented images to documented data, into your head. What a King needs are the thought, quick-wittiness and judgment to defeat any kind of situation. It's your job to make sure that your group's servant devils can display their power to the fullest. However, also remember that, until the actual game, you won't be able to know what will happen. It's the same as a battlefield. Even Roxas would know some good strategies as he is familiar in strategy games.", said Zazy.

"Next, Akeno."

"...Yes.", said Akeno. I guess I know what this will be about. I wonder if she will be okay. She does seem a bit sullen.

"I know that Roxas will help you with your personal issues, but for now focus on your training. You must accept the blood that flows within you."

I noticed that Akeno looked down a bit.

"I've seen the recorded images of the battle with the Phoenix family. What was that? With your original specs, you should have been able to easily defeat the enemy Queen. Why didn't you use your Fallen Angel powers? You limited yourself to only thunder. If you don't add light onto thunder and make lightning, you can't display your true power."

I knew it. It comes down to that other power. Though it will make her become stronger.

"...I can do just fine even if I don't depend on that kind of power."

"Don't deny yourself. What will you do if you can't accept yourself? In the end, the only thing you can rely on is your own body, right? Denying yourself makes you weak. Accept everything about yourself, even the tough and painful things. Your weakness is your current self. Overcome it by the day of the battle. If not, you will become a mere obstruction in future battles. The Priestess of Thunder must become the Priestess of Lightning."

"…"

Akeno was silent. It will be hard for her to use that power as it reminds her of her father.

"Next is Kiba."

"Yes."

"First, you must maintain Balance Breaker for a full day. If you get used to it, you'll be able to maintain it for a full day in your actual battle form. Your objective is to continue that and to become able to maintain that state for the length of a day. After that, you'll be able to become sufficiently strong by doing basic training like Rias. I'll teach you man-to-man how to handle sword-type Sacred Gears later. Donaseek will join you in training as well."

Well, it would make sense as Zazy would know about sword-type Sacred Gears. And with Donaseek joining him, I guess he can spar with him.

"For sword training...will you train under your teacher again?"

"Yes, I plan to be taught from scratch again."

Makes sense that he would have a sensei when it comes to swords. I bet Donaseek will also learn something as well.

"Next, Xenovia. To be able to use Durandal better than you do now…you need to be able to use another holy sword."

"Another holy sword?"

"Yeah, a slightly special sword."

Well Durandal is dangerous and the way she uses it isn't what you cal a master. Maybe she should use Ascalon. Zazy grinned until he turned to Gasper.

"Next is Gasper."

"Y-Yeeeeeeees!"

Gasper is nervous. Figures. Coming to this place after being withdrawn for so long.

"Don't be so frightened. Your biggest obstacle is that fear. You need to train your mind and body that fears everything from scratch. From the start, the specs with your bloodline and your Sacred Gear are substantial. Skill improvement of your bishop special characteristics and your magic will also support you greatly. Since I've constructed an exclusive hikikomori escape plan program, you must first put on a proper attitude as much as possible. Even if going out in public entirely is impossible for you, make sure that your movements aren't dull."

Well relying on that ring is bad if used often. He needs to learn to control it.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees! I'll try to obtain a spirit that goes for broke!"

Saying that when you look like you want to go back into your box, doesn't really help convince anyone.

"The same Bishop-class, Asia."

"Y-Yes!"

"You will also improve your body and magic with basic training. Also, your main task will be to strengthen your Sacred Gear."

"Is it a range problem?", I asked as Zazy nodded.

"Yes. Her speed of her recovery ability is great. But the problem is the range. She can only heal if she is touching someone."

"Could Asia's Sacred Gear expand it's range?"

"That's correct, Rias. This is like an underhanded trick, but to show the true worth of Twilight Healing, its effective range must be expanded."

"There is a theory that was gathered on Twilight Healing. It's possible to generate a healing aura from one's body to create a healing field on one's surroundings. It works like the healing shield from Halo: Reach.", said Kalawarner. Of course she would say that. She played Halo: Reach with me a few times. She's really good at the game.

"Yes but, the problem is that it would seem to heal both enemies and allies without discernment. It would be fine if it could distinguish between enemies and allies and heal only allies, but...I'm worried about Asia's own nature."

"It's her disposition as a kind person, right?", I asked as Zazy nodded.

"Yes. That nature of hers can become a double-edged sword for this team."

"What about a shot of healing aura? I can make something that can be useful."

"You read my mind Roxas. That is what I'm counting on. I do want her to be able to heal at a distance. Have anything in mind?"

"Hang on."

I got out the Creation Gear and made a Ray Gun that looks like the one that the Medic from TF2 uses.

"This thing can already heal on it's own. But with Twilight Healing as the power source, it's healing capability will be in proportion to the user. And she can Ubercharge someone, giving them a good boost. Not on the scale as Boosted Gear, but it's a backup option."

"That's perfect for her. It would also mitigate the issue of any healing power loss. Usually, the method used to heal allies is Phoenix tears or some mixed healing medicine. Asia's Sacred Gear with the Ray Gun you created can easily top those with its all-purpose characteristic and reliability.", said Rias. I guess she knew where this went.

"That's right. The power of Asia's Sacred Gear, which can also heal devils, could be called this team's distinctive characteristic and weapon. And the Ray Gun is a plus. After that is merely a test of Asia's strength. Please finish the basic training properly, okay?"

"Y-Yes! I'll do my best!"

Do your best Asia! I got your back when it comes to it.

"Next is Koneko."

"...Yes."

Looks like Koneko is back to normal. But for some reason, she looks a bit more excited. I told her that I would help her when it comes to her sister. Does she think I'm not strong enough?

"You have nothing to be criticised about, as you possess the elementary traits of offence and defence as a Rook. You're physical ability is also not a problem. However, there are those better at offence in Rias' group than a [Rook] like you."

"…I know that.", said Koneko with a frustrated face.

Well Kiba does have Balance Breaker and Xenovia has Durandal. As for me, I have the armor, but I'm still not at Vali's level.

"The ones at the top of offence in Rias' group are currently Kiba, Xenovia, and Roxas. It's because they possess brutal weapons with his Balance Breaker holy demonic swords and her holy sword Durandal. And with Roxas with the armor who plans to enter Balance Breaker here—"

Well, in my armor, I can be a challenge. Though now after gaining Balance Breaker, I want to start on ideas for a sub-species for Boosted Gear.

"Koneko, you will also improve your basics like the others. In addition, release the thing that you have personally sealed. It's the same as with Akeno. If you don't accept yourself, big growth won't be possible for you."

"…"

And there's the touchy subject.

"Koneko, don't be afraid to ask for my help. Okay?"

"...Alright."

"Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt. You three need to come with me for your own training. I know you're not part of Rias' group, but I want you to build up your strength as well. You three will be doing the basics. After that, some advanced training in using your spears of light. Also, I need your help in testing the new artificial Sacred Gears I made."

"Yes, Azazel-sama!", the three said happily.

"Now then, the last is Roxas."

"Don't worry. He should be here about now.", I said as my computer gave off a warning of an incoming signal. I looked up into the sky with Zazy, Shizuka, and Kanna. As everyone else looked up, a large silhouette appeared and landed in front of us.

The earth shook as the cloud of dust danced in the air. There was so much force that even the chairs shook and fell over. A 15 meter tall dragon. But not just any dragon. Shizuka and Kanna then went to the dragon.

"Uncle Tannin!", the girls said as they greeted Tannin.

"Shizuka, Kanna. It's been so long. So where's my nephew at?", said Tannin as he looked around. He then saw Zazy.

"Azazel, you have some nerve openly entering devil territory."

"Hah, I've properly gotten the personal permission of the Maou-sama and have entered this territory fairly, you know? Do you have a complaint, Tannin?"

No surprise that Zazy would know of Tannin.

"Hmph. Well, it's fine. I specially came here because of the call my nieces made last night and because of Sirzechs' request. Don't forget your surroundings, Fallen Angel Governor."

"Greetings, Uncle Tannin.", I said as I bowed to him.

"Is this him? He looks like the guy from my dream.", he asked Shizuka as she nodded.

"Yes, this is him. Roxas, show your armor to uncle.", she said as I got the Quanta armor out.

"Hoh. Even the armor he has matches as well. And this aura. It's been a while, Ddraig. Can you hear me?", said Tannin as the Boosted Gear appeared.

**{Ah, how nostalgic, Tannin.}**

"I feel a bit of Albion, but he's not really there. I see that you have a girlfriend Ddraig."

**{She's not my girlfriend!}**, said Ddraig as Rommy smacked him. What, does Rommy like Ddraig now? Before, she hated him for getting her killed, now smacking him after he said that. Sometimes I don't understand dragons.

**[Greetings Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin. I am Cosmic Creation Dragon Andromeda. Pleased to meet you.]**,said Rommy as the Creation Gear appeared.

"Yes, I remember now. You gave my new nephew that paint to turn the Hakuryuukou red. It's funny seeing the pictures. At first, I couldn't believe my eyes.", said Tannin.

I already know about Tannin from what Shizuka and Kanna told me. One of the Six Dragon Kings like Vritra and the others. But he turned into a devil to save his race. He is an Ultimate-class devil with powers rivaling the Maous. Him turning into a devil lowered the count to 5 Dragon Kings.

"Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin. It's even said that his breath of fire is equal to the impact of a meteorite. He's one of the few legendary dragons that are still active right now. Sorry, Tannin, but please help with the training of this man who carries the Red Dragon Emperor and Cosmic Creation Dragon. I want you to teach him how to use a dragon's power from scratch.", said Zazy earnestly.

"Please uncle. He can even handle someone like Kokabiel when he is serious.", pleaded Kanna.

"Even if I don't do it, it should be fine if Ddraig or Andromeda teaches him directly, right?"

"Even so, there is a limit to it. He really needs true dragon training."

"The original combat form. I see, so you're saying to torment my nephew?"

"Don't go easy on me. I want to get stronger."

"This is my first time training someone who harbors Ddraig and a first to train someone with a space dragon."

"Thank you, Uncle Tannin.", said Shizuka as she and Kanna hugged their uncle.

"Well I do want to see how strong my nephew is to beat my nieces.", said Tannin.

"The period is about 20 days in human world time. I'd like for him to reach Balance Breaker for at least Boosted Gear by then. Roxas, work as hard as you can without dying.", said Zazy.

"On it."

"Now then, each of us will now do our respective training menus. I hope you all do well."

[Yes!]

Everyone responded and started to go do their respective training.

"Miss Rias. Can you lend me the mountain there? We'll be training over there.", said Tannin as he pointed to a far-off mountain.

"Sure. Please teach him well."

"Leave it to me. I'll train him right to the edge of death."

"Let's fly, Uncle.", I said as I flew up with Tannin and my familiars.

My training on a mountain with 3 dragons. Sure facing off with Shizuka and Kanna would've been enough, but I prefer to train from the source. Their sensei in fighting in dragon-style combat and my uncle-in-law, Tannin.

* * *

On Mt. Roxas

I was facing off against Tannin and my familiars for my training. A really brutal training. One that can kill me, but if it doesn't, it'll make me stronger. I've been dodging fire blasts from Kanna and Tannin and the lightning from Shizuka. They would change up their styles from hand to hand to dragon style. For the sake of training, I made a special weight gear that made me heavier. Using the armor would be pointless for the training. Now I have a weight of an 18-wheeler with full cargo. it's difficult to fly around with my devil wings with this kind of weight.

"That's good. I can see how you were able to keep up with them. However...", said Tannin as he readied a fire blast. As he shot one, it left a crater on impact. Rommy told me that it's hot enough to be the earth's mantle temperature. It's much more dangerous than the ones Kanna uses, but hers is still deadly.

"Try this, Mega-Flare!", I said as I fire that at Tannin. He took the blow, but he was unscathed. I guess those dragon scales are sturdy to withstand that.

"Not bad. But still lacking.", said Tannin.

"You're open.", said Kanna as she tried wrapping me up in her serpent dragon form.

"Not quite, Kanna. Shock Buster!", I said as I radiated electricity and gave her a solid shot of lightning that sent her reeling a bit. I've been practicing on that move for a bit. It seems my tinkering with machines gave me my own low grade magnetic field. There is something I wanted to experiment, but I'm not sure if it's stable.

"Here's something I've wanted to test. Plasma Cannon!", I said as I made a flame in my hands and tried to compress it with a magnetic field made from the lightning. As it was slowly turning into plasma, it went unstable.

"Uh oh!", I said as the plasma went unstable and I self-destructed. I was burned a bit from that move.

"I guess we should take a break. That move looks dangerous, but you still haven't found a way to handle it yet have you?", said Tannin as I got back up. This was just day 1 on training.

It has already been a few days. Every now and then, whenever I'm on break, I take my time on practicing Senjutsu or looking at the book Obaa-sama gave me. When I was turning the pages, I saw a move that looks like Sekiha Tenkyoken. I'm starting to wonder if this was copied recently, or this is where it originally came from. My stamina would usually be very low almost all the time with the 3 dragons chasing me. I one time tried to punch Tannin with just my fist, but the result was that I hurt myself. My jersey was in tatters, only showing the training gear that is also damaged. After gruelling training, it would then go into basics with whatever time there is to learn from the book Obaa-sama gave me or the Senjutsu. It was a complicated schedule. For food, I would use whatever I caught and scanned it if it's edible. With what I caught, Shizuka and Kanna would cook the food. There also times in which Tannin would joke around saying when will he see his nieces' children. Though, I wonder where Shizuka and Kanna's parents are? I thought they would show up at least to see their daughters.

A few days later, it was the gruelling training, but this time, we had a visitor after so long. It was Zazy.

"Oh, you're doing it. How is it going?"

He has with him what looks like lunch. At least I'm starting to feel starved.

"Mmm, this is really good!", I said as I ate the rice balls Rias made. I also ate the lunch that Asia made as well.

"There's also a boxed lunch made by Akeno, Raynare, and Kalawarner. Eat those too. Since they made it while causing a show of sparks with Rias. But, hahahaha, you've gotten a bit of a good face in the several days that I haven't seen you."

"Yeah, but it was pretty harsh training. But what can I do.", I said as I took out the Sacred Gears.

"I wonder how much more I need to go?", I asked.

"Well from the looks of things, it looks like you'll be able to attain one Balance Breaker before your training here is finished. But right now, they both seem as if it's neck and neck.", said Zazy.

"Yeah, but I'm nowhere close to Vali right now."

"True, but you have been doing everything in the training diary. I even heard about you doing some things from the book you have from your grandmother. Remember not to push yourself too much. Doing that won't help you get closer to Vali. You have to build up your body slowly or you won't keep up when you attain Balance Breaker if you end up breaking down. You wouldn't win against Vali with magic even if he was doing a headstand, though that Shining Dragon Finger you used did seem to have some effect.", said Zazy.

"Speaking of which, what was that thing Albion called Juggernaut Drive? Is it higher than Balance Breaker?"

"No, there exists nothing above Balance Breaker. The ultimate and final form of Sacred Gears is the Balance Breaker. However, there are several things inside Sacred Gear that have a magical being sealed in them. A peculiar restraint is applied on those ones. Your Boosted Gear and Vali's Divine Dividing are examples of that. By the way, I wonder what the Balance Breaker is for the Creation Gear.", said Zazy.

"Rommy?"

**[Well, for Balance Breaker, Roxas would be the first to attain it with this Sacred Gear. I want him to name it. It's power is the full capability of the Creation Gear, but it will exhaust him. If he tries to go beyond what his limit is, he will be taxed on stamina or magic power. For example, if he tried to make a galaxy in his current state with Balance Breaker, he'll spend a billion years or so sleeping. If he reaches the full potential of Boosted Gear, he can make one while being asleep for probably a few thousand years, but I doubt Roxas would want his own galaxy anyways.]**

"Yeah, I don't want too much room. And what would I do with a galaxy anyway?"

"Well continuing with my explanation, those ones are strongly restrained, taking out power while in that state and making sure that the host can use it. In the case of the Sacred Gears of the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou, forcing that restraint to temporarily release and unleashing the sealed power is the Juggernaut Drive. It temporarily gives one power rivalling that of God, but the risk is also huge. It greatly shaves off one's lifespan. And it also makes one lose their sense of reason."

"Going berserk, huh?"

"Yeah, to a violent degree. One would destroy all of their surroundings, and even start to destroy oneself before finally stopping. It's impossible to master that power in actual combat, but…Vali can handle it for several minutes by consuming an enormous amount of magic power—he should be able to do so, anyway. Since Albion was impatient back then, I guess that it still has its dangers. Naturally, it's not my place to say this as one who uses an artificial Sacred Gear in a Burst state, but the way to use a power that throws away one's future like that is essentially different from the way to use the Sacred Gear's power. —It's an accursed method of fighting that just uses the power of people that are transformed into the dead. You should absolutely never copy it.", said Zazy as there was some sorrow in his eyes. I guess he's worried about him. He did teach him after all.

Sounds like something similar to the EXAM System from Gundam. Going berserk while also slowly killing yourself. I'd rather not use that.

"So the current Hakuryuukou can handle the Juggernaut Drive? That's a problem. The Cosmic Sekiryuutei man would be killed if he didn't become desperate. The way either the white or red awakened that power before certainly let them surpass the other. In some sense, it's first come, first served.", said Tannin.

"I'm not out of the game yet.", I replied.

"Yes Uncle. Please don't scare us.", said Shizuka.

"That's right Uncle, he still has to give us children.", said Kanna. I sweatdropped at that comment.

"Roxas, let's change the topic.", said Zazy in a formal tone. I wonder what this is about.

"Yeah?"

"How do you think of Akeno?"

"In what way?"

"As a woman."

"She's really attractive. To be honest, if she wasn't a student, I would've taken her out on a date.", I replied as Zazy gave an "Uh-huh". She can be a bit scary in S-mode, but she is gentle with me. I do find it cute when she is girly.

"I see. You see, I also have to watch over her in the place of a friend of mine."

"You mean her father?"

"Yeah. Barakiel is a comrade from ancient times like Shemhaza. A friend. We did a lot of stupid things together. So before I realized it, everyone around me besides myself had gotten wives and kids.", said Zazy as he sighed deeply.

"Then get some kids yourself. You still have time, right?"

"...It's okay. I do have many women for me. But I would like a son at least.", said Zazy. He looks a bit distant.

"Well, leaving that aside, I'm very concerned about Akeno. Though, to Barakiel and Akeno, it may be none of my business."

"You sure have a lot of free time."

"Of course, though it was because of that that I also raised the Hakuryuukou."

Not just free time, but also nosy. Poking into everyone's business. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a spy costume.

"In any case, I'm thinking of perhaps entrusting Akeno to you."

"That will depend on her father. I hope you didn't say anything bad about me. Raynare did tell me one time that he takes things seriously. But I'll still look after her."

"Hahahaha, that's why I'm relieved. If you were really deceiving her, things would have already descended into carnage. If you do it poorly, it will have an effect on things from now on and you'll also see blood. The type like you that takes form from winning the trust of those around you can feel at ease without resenting anyone. In some sense that's a privilege, or rather a talent. I'm even more relieved that you have Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt with you. You spared them and they lived with you for a bit to understand you. It's no wonder that those girls like you a lot. Well, I'll entrust the matter of Akeno to you. More importantly...the problem is Koneko."

"What happened?"

"There's nothing that can be done about it. She's impatient—or rather, she feels doubt in her power."

Koneko did look a little unwell. I hoped that my talk with her worked.

"She overdid the training that I gave her. This morning, she collapsed."

"Crap. I had a feeling something like that would happen. She was very uncharacteristic when she was given that training you gave her."

Why did she overdo it? I told her not to worry. Is her sister someone really strong that she had to push herself that hard? Doesn't she trust me enough to help her?

"Asia can treat injuries, but she can't do anything about physical strength. Overworking in particular certainly hurts one's physical strength and has adverse effects. Because the time left until the game is limited, that's dangerous."

"I want to help her. I think we should go back."

"Yes, we should go. In fact Roxas, I was told to take you back just this once. You'll return to the Gremory annex only once. Tannin, he'll be going back for a little while. I'll return him tomorrow morning."

"Yeah, then I'll return to my territory. Come Shizuka, Kanna. Your parents want to talk to you."

"Alright uncle. We'll see you tomorrow, Roxas.", said Shizuka as she, Kanna, and Tannin left.

"So who gave the order? Rias? Or her mother?"

"Her mother."

* * *

Gremory Main Residence

"Yes, turn there. Very good. It looks like you are doing well."

I was in the annex that was detached from the Gremory main residence. I was practicing some dancing with Rias' mother. As soon as I returned to the annex, I was led by her and started to practice dancing. She was wearing a dress as usual. It was difficult trying not to focus on her chest that usually pressed on me as we danced. She sure is a flaxen-haired version of Rias. She has that style and charm. Is it because she's married? I'm married but I don't have that kind of radiance.

"Shall we take a short break?", she said as we then stopped. I then sat down to rest a bit. Though this is really nothing too tiring compared to the brutal training in the mountain. Though I'm worried about Koneko.

"You look as if you want to ask something?", she said.

"Oh, yes. I was just wondering, am I going to be in high society? It feels a bit strange for me. Even though I'm from a prestigious clan of onmyoji.", I asked.

"Yes, you will. I wasn't supposed to say anything, but eventually you'll make an appearance with Rias in high society eventually. You have to remember customary practices even a little during your stay in the Underworld.", she said.

"I thought that servants couldn't show their faces to an extent. What you are implying is as if you accept me to be with Rias as a boyfriend. But I'm a teacher and she's a student. Not to mention that she is my master. It's very scandalous.", I said.

"Don't worry. That kind of thing is still talk of what may happen. Though a man like you, I would be pleased if you were her boyfriend.", said Venelana.

"There's also something else. It's about Koneko. Is she okay?"

"Yes. It was just ordinary overworking, so she should recover slowly if she rests her body for one or two days."

"I had a dream. It was in a courtroom that she was convicted of a crime that her sister committed. I was able to gather most of what I could learn from that dream. That her sister killed someone who was under investigation. If you're wondering how I found out, it's because my Innovator powers activated while I was asleep."

"Yes. Everything you said is a summarized version of the whole story. That unusual power of yours is quite convenient. How much do you know?"

"That she and her sister, Kuroka, are Nekoshou. Kuroka killing the pursuit squads and the bounty on her head. Sirzechs-sama intervening the trial to save her."

"It seems you have almost everything known to you."

"Yeah, but how she spoke of her sister. I could sense a lot of hate. Did she love her sister before things went horribly wrong?", I asked.

"Yes. She did. She is her family of course."

"I have to see her."

* * *

Later

"Ah, Rias-sama."

"Roxas!"

After dance practice, I went to the main residence to see Koneko. I was welcomed by Rias who was hugging me tightly. I feel comforted that she's hugging me, though I wished that I could at least put on some deodorant, I smell of sweat.

"...Roxas' smell."

"I forgot to put deodorant..."

"It's fine. Your smell is still the same. —I was lonely, you know?"

I can't tell if her eyes say are moist from smelling me or if she was lonely.

"I haven't been able to sleep with you since arriving here, and I wasn't able to feel you like this every day either…Since, I can no longer imagine a life without you…What a pitiful master I am."

And now for some reason, I'm an addictive drug to her. Great. If the school finds out about this developing relationship when I go back to work, I could be fired.

"However, a little endurance is needed. First, we have to both be strong. Roxas, do your best in your mountain seclusion with Tannin! Blow away his breath of fire!"

"Well, there is some progress in my training. How's Koneko?", I said as her face became complicated.

"Follow me."

The room I entered was Koneko's room. Rias already finished talking to her and Akeno was already inside, so only I was told to enter. Akeno was standing by the bed and Koneko was lying down. I saw that she had cat ears on her head.

"Roxas-sensei, this is-"

"It's okay, I know.", I said as I examine her with the helmet. No injuries, just exhausted. A good long rest is what she needs.

"You okay?", I asked with a smile.

"...Aren't you supposed to be on the mountains?"

"Is it wrong for a teacher to worry about his students?"

"..."

Koneko acted sullen.

"Koneko, remember that you told me about your story. And I told you that I'll help you deal with your sister. Don't you trust me to help you out on that? In any case, you can't overwork yourself. If you don't take care of your body, everyone will worry. Sure I'm going through some crazy training..."

"...I want to..."

"You want to what?"

"I want to become strong. Like Yuuto-senpai, Xenovia-senpai, Akeno-san…and also Roxas-sensei, I want to make my spirit and body strong. Gya-kun is also becoming strong. I don't have a healing power like Asia-senpai either…At this rate, I'll become useless. Even though I'm a Rook, I'm the…weakest…I hate being useless…"

"You're not useless or weak.", I said as I saw her shed large tears.

"…But, I don't want to use the power sleeping inside me…my Nekomata power…If I use it, I…just like my Nee-sama…I don't want that…I absolutely don't want such a thing…You're lucky that you still have been training on Senjutsu...yet you haven't gone berserk."

Koneko crying in front of me. A first for me as she is usually emotionless. She's afraid of herself and refused to use that power. That led to her overworking. Like Akeno who doesn't want to use the power from her father, she doesn't want to use the power of the Nekomata. She really is kind. Her warm heart with those strong feelings for her friends. It must be hard for her to think that she can never repay Rias who saved her from loneliness. I then pulled out my iPod and set it to Iridescent from Linkin Park.

"Here, listen to this. It won't fit the situation, but I hope you can feel better. Akeno, you listen too. This is all I can do for now."

"Roxas-sensei..."

"I'll go check on how Jack and Athena are doing. I'll leave you two alone for a bit okay?", I said smiling as I then turned to the door.

"Thank you...Roxas-sensei.", said Koneko as she made a small smile. They have their own walls to face. I hope that after listening to that, they'll feel better.

* * *

Much Later

I decided to check out the progress on the Lancelot. I go to Jack's room where he is building it with Athena.

"Hey dude. I guess you checked out Koneko?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. I left them something to listen to."

I then look over to the Lancelot. It's built just like it, but colored in red and scaled to human size.

"Looks almost finished."

"Yes. We have been building it carefully and going back on the designs to see if there were any flaws. All that is left is the OS you made.", said Athena. She is a goddess, but right now, I can see that she looks like she was busy building it. There were some spots of oil on her body. Jack looked like a grease monkey who was working on a car for weeks.

"Alright."

I then installed the OS into the red Lancelot.

"It's going to take a while for the installation to finish. I'll do the testing after I'm done with the Rating Game. You two should rest up. I bet this took a lot of work.

"Yeah dude. With this, the kendo club will like it."

"I'll tell the headmaster that I had help. Thanks you two.", I said.

"No problem."

"Well, I'm off for a bath and some sleep. I'm heading back to the mountain tomorrow morning.", I said as I was called out by Athena before leaving.

"Roxas, if you don't mind, can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Sure.", I said with a smile.

"Bow chika wow wow.", said Jack.

"Wolfy! Codeword dirtbag!", I said as Wolfy came out and smacked Jack with a harisen.

"Ow! Dude!?"

After a bath and sleep with Athena, no sex, I then returned to the mountain in the morning.

_A/N: Long chapter is long. Saw the new season of Highschool DxD yesterday. The first episode was good, but felt rushed. Would've worked if they went with 24 episodes than 12 if they're putting 3 volumes worth of the story into anime. No omake this time. Can't think of a good one. Also, went a bit out of canon on this chapter. Next time, Cat and Dragon. Not just one Balance Breaker, but two. Also, Vali's group appears. And hopefully, Schwarzwald won't try burning himself again, we all know how that went. Current harem members so that I can keep track: Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Shizuka, Kanna, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Serafall, Ravel, Kunou, Athena from Campione!, Hikari (OC Kunou's cousin), Kuroka, Amaterasu, and Ophis. Is it me or am I making my OC very popular with girls? For all I know after this chapter, someone would want me to add Seegvaira and some other monster girls into the harem that's already huge. Though there is Negima with 31 or so girls in the harem, so yeah._


	27. Cat and Dragon

On Mt. Roxas

"Haaaaaaaaaaah!"

**{Explosion!}**

I increased my power as I was ready for another strike.

"Try dodging this!", said Tannin as he opened his mouth. My own instincts told me that he was going shotgun with his fireballs. I noticed that they were electrically charged into plasma by Shizuka. I evaded them and tried my hand at Plasma Cannon again. I was able to control it this time. It was half of Tannin's size. It should be stronger than the one he used to make that crater. But that left me a bit empty.

"Wow. That one actually hurt.", said Tannin as he rubbed his scales where the Plasma Cannon hit. I guess he intended to get hit by that.

**{Reset!}**

I was reset and felt lots of fatigue.

"Nice shot. You managed to get better control on that move, and your dragon power has risen as well. And that physical strength of yours is no laughing matter. You gotten to the point where you can fight me for 3 days.", said Tannin.

"Yes. Roxas has improved a lot training with us.", said Shizuka.

"I know that he'll get Balance Breaker soon.", said Kanna.

"True, but I think we're out of time. His training ends tomorrow.", said Tannin.

He's right. Today is August 20th, the match is in five days. At least hanging around here gave me some survival skills. Maybe I should do a Survivorman show myself for devils who want to do that. My jersey was all burned out and the training gear was now destroyed. Training out here managed to bring good results, I learned some lightning magic and created plasma magic by combining fire and lightning magic. It's been a few days since I saw Koneko in her room. I hope she's okay now.

"Even so. I'll keep going, I'm not going to back down! I haven't backed down yet, right!?", I said.

"True, but will it be possible to attain it tomorrow, or hopefully today?", asked Tannin.

"Then I'll make it attainable by the end of today. I still have at least a few more hours.", I said as I held my right hand up. I then saw my right hand glow.

"Hey, is that?", asked Kanna.

"Yes it is. It's-", said Shizuka.

"Balance Breaker! He's done it.", said Tannin.

I then noticed that silver gauntlet cover my body in armor. It not bulky like Boosted Gear Scale Mail. More like the armor Silver Crow from Accel World has, but dragon themed. I even saw that there were star patterns on the armor. I wonder why it's an armor instead of something like a computer screen or something like that if the Sacred Gear's function is to create things.

**[In order to create things, you need to create a good flow of energy. The best way in order to do it is by letting it flow all over your body. So far, it was just your mind being used to generate certain things. Now, you have to use your entire body as a source of concentrated energy if you want to build something big. So what will you name this Balance Breaker?]**

"I think I'll call it Cosmic Forgemaster."

"A fitting name if I say so myself.", said Tannin.

"See if you can make something with it.", said Kanna.

I tried to focus what I wanted to make. I felt the energy flowing in my body to what I wanted to build. I then put my hand out and made what I wanted. It was the Pelican from Halo 4, only painted red and has the Gremory emblem on it. Like most of the stuff I make, it's also GN Drive powered, I mean it is a good source of power if you think about it. The only time you can fly this thing is when you play Halo 4 or the Halo: CE for the PC. It is a little bit larger than normal as it can carry more passengers. Huh, I feel funny.

**[Careful Roxas. That was a bit big for you to make. Remember, if you go beyond your normal limit, you'll lose a lot of stamina or magic energy. Since you used a lot for your Plasma Cannon, your stamina was used to make this. Right now, your limit has gone up to 80ft 3-diminsionally. It's still a bit off from making something like that without exhausting yourself. More training will help you with that. Right now, you'll be out of action for a couple hours.]**

"Crap. I think I'm fading.", I said as I collapsed. I was then held up by Shizuka.

"You did great, Roxas.", she said with a smile.

"Yes. However, it would've been preferable if he got the Balance Breaker for Boosted Gear. Though, I wonder if he can actually pilot that thing he made. It looks like a plane that the humans use.", said Tannin.

"Sure he can. He's played on flight simulators before. I bet he made it possible for him to fly it.", said Kanna.

"Well that's good. At least it won't be junk. Let's take him back at least. We got the minimum requirement for his training.", said Tannin.

* * *

Gremory Main Residence

I woke back up after a few hours. I was riding on top of Tannin as I slept. He, Shizuka, and Kanna were carrying back the Pelican that I made. They put the Pelican down on the garden gently.

"Then I'll be going now. I'm also attending the Maou-sponsored party. Let's meet again there, Roxas Hyuuga, Ddraig, and Andromeda."

"Yeah. Thanks Uncle! See you at the party!"

**{Sorry for troubling you, Tannin. We'll meet again.}**

"Yeah, I also had fun. Since I got to work together with that Ddraig and Andromeda. Even playing around with my nephew. I've lived a long life.", said Tannin as he left.

**{What an easy-going Dragon King.}**

"Yeah, Uncle's cool for a dragon. That entrance he made was really epic."

**{Me, you, Andromeda, and your familiars are also dragons, you know?}**

'Yeah, that's true. But in our case, we're just a possessed devil that was originally human and apart of the Sacred Gears.'

**{Well, that's true.}**

**[Not only that, you also have other powers flowing inside you. Remember that.]**

"Hey, Roxas-sensei.", said Kiba as I turn to him. His jersey was tattered as well. He was Donaseek who also looked like he had it rough. I then noticed Jack and Athena appear as well.

"Wow. I can hardly believe my eyes when I saw that Pelican. Did you make that?", asked Jack.

"Yeah, but I used Balance Breaker to do it.", I said.

"Wow, looks like you done it. I knew you could do it. I guess that's from the Creation Gear. What about the other, not yet?, asked Jack as I shook my head.

"Still need some work on that one sadly."

"I see. Well, can't be helped then. Can you make another?", he asked.

"Yeah, but it'll make me go to sleep for a few hours.", I replied.

"...You've gotten a good body. You look more buff.", said Kiba as he looked at my naked upper-half. I really have to get him a girlfriend.

"Okay seriously. Are you sure you're not gay?", I asked Kiba.

"Of course not. I'm just complementing you. You built yourself up a bit. I bet a little more and you would look like Sairaorg."

"I'd rather not have that happen.", I replied.

"Why not? I bet you would look good.", said Donaseek.

"Just no. It wouldn't fit me.", I replied. I could faintly see Athena have those hungry eyes. I then took a look at Kiba and Donaseek.

"You two don't look too different."

"Well, because I have a body-type that has difficulty in putting on flesh. I'm jealous. The same goes for Donaseek as well.", said Kiba.

"Oh, Roxas, Kiba, and Donaseek.", said Xenovia as I turn to her. She looks like a mummy.

"Let me guess. You overdid it and got hurt and repeated those steps a lot, right?", I asked as Xenovia nodded.

"She was going a bit crazy in her training whenever I check on her. She really took it very far.", said Athena. I facepalmed at the thought of Xenovia training just to repeat the same steps for her to get this way.

"You look really good. I bet our children will like a father who looks strong.", said Xenovia as Shizuka, Kanna, and Athena nodded.

"Please don't flatter me. I don't want a repeat of what happened during the tennis mess.", I replied. Right now, I can see everyone's auras a lot better without the use of the armor. I noticed that Xenovia's aura was a bit quieter and thicker. Kiba's was more dense, so was Donaseek's. Athena has that impressive radiant aura, but it was supressed. Jack's aura also looks dense.

"Roxas-sensei! Kiba-san, Donaseek-sensei, Xenovia-san, Athena-san, and Jack-sensei too!"

Coming from the castle gate was Asia in her nun clothes. She was with the fallen angel girls. Wait, why do those girls look hungry?

"Asia, it's been a while."

"R-Roxas-sensei! P-Please get dressed!", said Asia as she blushed.

"But why Asia? You like it, in fact he looks very dreamy.", said Raynare.

"Ufufu. I bet he feels even better now.", said Kalawarner as Mittelt has that "What a hunk" look in her eyes. I think I made things worse for me right now.

"Ara, it seems everyone from the group that went out has returned.", said Rias.

"Rias-sama. I'm back.", I replied with a smile.

"Roxas... You've become a bit more robust, haven't you? You're chest feels a bit thicker. And these arms.", she said as she embraced me. For a second there, I thought she looked like she wanted a "special night" with me. Better avoid that.

"Now then, everyone. Please come in. Once you've taken a shower and changed clothes, we'll meet to report the outcome of our training. Also, can someone move that plane out of the garden?", said Rias.

"I'll do it." said Jack.

"You sure?", I asked.

"Knowing you, I bet you made it easy to fly.", replied Jack.

As Jack went to move the Pelican, the rest of us went in to report. I had to report that I got the Balance Breaker for Creation Gear, but not for Boosted Gear. At least it wasn't too bad. Getting to hang out with Uncle Tannin was great.

* * *

My Room

This was first time in two weeks that everyone gathered for a meeting. After we got our training manuals from Zazy, I went to the mountains and trained with Tannin and my familiars. Everyone else split up as well for their training. I think this is the first time that we all had to separate. Well for me, it's the first since I had joined the club as their advisor. Those of us who trained outside took a shower and changed clothes and gathered in my room. I guess going into Rias' room would make her feel embarrassed about her collection of anime and manga being seen by everyone. In fact, I wouldn't be too surprised if I found some Levi-tan merchandise.

We all talked about the contents of our training. Kiba gave us a detailed account of his training with his master and Donaseek joined in. Xenovia spoke about her intense training with some of what Athena added in during her time off of building Lancelot. My training was a survival style while being chased by Tannin and my familiars.

"So my training was the harshest of all.", I said.

"Well I was confident that you could survive on the mountain. Your prior training, including that training spent with your parents should've helped you deal with it.", said Zazy.

"Well, that's true. I wanted to at least do it legally, so I didn't use the armor and used a special training gear to make it more difficult for me. Even going so far as doing Survivorman stuff, but I did use the scanner to be sure on things I didn't know."

"Well, that is fair. You sure are sturdy. In some ways, you have surpassed devils."

"Wow dude. Maybe your should do a program like that.", said Jack.

"I thought of that, but aren't there enough programs like that?"

"Not for the Underworld.", said Jack.

"Well, it was very tough. Getting chased by Tannin and my familiars sure was brutal. At least I had fun. Man, he sure is ruthless in training, he made a huge crater in the area and set fires to the whole forest. Any normal guy would be dead by then."

"Yes, they would be. You sure have endured a lot, didn't you? Yes. Roxas, you became more sturdy...That mountain doesn't have a name, but I'll name it Mt. Roxas from now on.", said Rias as she pulled my head to her chest, hugging me. Why do I feel better when this happens?

"No, even so, you physical strength seems to have improved considerably. With this, the time you can wear the Boosted Gear Balance Breaker has just about arrived. But you weren't able to attain that Balance Breaker, right?", said Zazy.

"No, only the Creation Gear Balance Breaker; Cosmic Forgemaster. I can go past my size limit in what I build, but if I do, I'll spend magic or stamina. The consumption is big though. Just making the Pelican made me sleep for a few hours. Probably due to the complexity of it."

"Well, the possibility of you not attaining that Balance Breaker was also within my range of expectations. Yeah, you didn't recieve any shock, Roxas. I mean, it's impossible to attain two Balance Breakers when there are no dramatic changes, let alone one. You at least willed one of them to go Balance Breaker when you wanted to continue with the training. I thought that coming into contact with a Dragon King-class dragon and that survival lifestyle would at least give you one. I'm glad it worked, but I was hoping that the one to go Balance Breaker would be Boosted Gear, maybe the time wasn't enough. If only we had one more month..."

"It's okay Zazy. Right now, it's faint, but I feel it. I think that Boosted Gear is really close to going into Balance Breaker. I only need one more push."

"I see. Well, it's fine. The report meeting ends here. Tomorrow is the party. You're all dismissed for today.", said Zazy as he ended the meeting.

Later that night, it was bedtime and the ones with me are Asia, Xenovia, Athena, Mittelt, and my familiars. This bed sure is big enough for all of us and more. Everyone was sleeping quietly except for Xenovia.

"...Can't sleep?", I asked her.

"…Yeah. When I think of it, I'm not used to sleeping with a man yet. Even if there isn't a sexual meaning to it…I'm tense…"

"That's understandable. I was nervous of having girls sleep on my bed at first, but I got used to it after some time."

"I-I see. So this is natural, huh? But Asia and the others are amazing. They seem to be sleeping so peacefully."

"That's because of Rias and my familiars always sleeping with me. Usually, Asia joins in. She was embarrassed at first, but she got used to it. Though, it can be troubling of having students sleep with a teacher."

"...Roxas-sensei, please, don't leave me...Munya...", murmured Asia.

"...Mmm, chocolate sundae...", murmured Kanna.

"...Ufufu, Roxas will fly to the moon with me...", murmured Athena.

"Fufufu, I understand the reason why Roxas and Buchou think that Asia is cute. Even Kanna is dreaming of dessert and Athena is dreaming of going to the moon with you.", said Xenovia as she smiled. Before I knew it, I then fell asleep.

* * *

Evening Next Day

I'm wearing my usual work clothes as I waited at the parlor. Tonight was the party. I made a second Pelican hours before preparing as I called Sona and told her to come over. I was going to pilot the Pelican with those of us here and Jack would fly the other one with Sona's group. It's been a while that I wore my work clothes and I have an armband with the Gremory symbol. The girls were preparing for the party and Kiba, Donaseek, and Gasper were off somewhere.

"Roxas-sensei!", said Saji as I turn to see him.

"Hey Saji. I see you're doing well.", I replied.

"Yeah. I see you're doing well too. Kaichou went up to meet with senpai and after that I inevitably ended up wandering aimlessly around the mansion, until I met up with you."

Well this place is big, it wouldn't surprise me if anyone got lost if they don't know the way.

"The game will be taking place very soon now."

"Yeah."

"I trained."

"So did I. Got chased by my uncle and my familiars on a mountain every day."

"I-Is that so? You've had a hard lifestyle as usual. Well, I also did an extremely hard menu."

"I can see that. I hope you remember our promise in the game. Our one-on-one fight."

"Yeah. I'll take you on. I hope you'll grade us fairly as a teacher."

"Don't worry, I will. So what do you have in mind to teach? I remember that you wanted to be a teacher to help Sona-kaichou.", I asked. I then saw Saji's face turn a red a bit.

"Kaichou is trying to establish a Rating Game specialty school in the Underworld. It isn't an ordinary school. It's an open school for anyone and that accepts devils regardless of whether they are high-class or low-class, aristocrat or commoner. I heard from Kaichou that things like discrimination and traditions have been softened in the devil industry little by little, but there is still a part at the root of it all that refuses to accept these changes. That's why the current Rating Game School only accepts high-class devils from aristocratic families. The games have to be equal for everyone—. This is what the present Maou-samas have decided. Though it's equal, the path of the games is far for low-class devil commoners. That's strange, right? Though even a non-aristocratic devil may be promoted to a high-level devil depending on the method. The possibility shouldn't be zero! Also, there's the stuff you said at the meeting. It had Kaichou thinking that maybe those can be added into the school as well. That way, those that don't know how the Underworld works will be able to learn from that."

At least Sona took some of my ideas and thought about what would be good for the school.

"Kaichou has told me that she wants to do something about that. That she wants to teach so that even low-class devils can participate in the games. That's why she'll make a school that anyone can enter in the Underworld! Kaichou is even studying in the human world as well for the sake of that! To give a chance to the ones who never got into the spotlight! Even if it's just by 1%! Even if it's almost zero! As long as it's not zero, one might be able to become a high-class devil! Roxas-sensei! Even we believe in that possibility and try to become high-class devils, right?"

"Well the possibility of such a school is higher than zero, but remember that you have to work for it very hard. And know that her dream is something that won't be accepted so readily. It will take time for her dream to become a reality."

"You're right. B- But that's why, I will work as a teacher there. I'll study a lot, fight in a lot of games, and store up various things. I'll become a teacher who teaches about [Pawns] with that. Kaichou also said that she wants to help me. Even someone like me may be able to become a school teacher…I-I've only done stupid things in the past. I've also caused trouble for my parents and was disliked by the people around me. But, if it's Kaichou, I can see a dream! I will stay by Kaichou's side and help her for life! Kaichou's dream is my dream!", said Saji while feeling embarrassed.

"Hehehe. I kept the fact that I became a devil secret from my mother, but even so she cried when I told her about my future dream. [You, become a teacher!] She may have said that because it doesn't suit me. But, it wasn't bad, the relieved face of my mother."

"Well, work hard on that dream. Who knows, maybe Sona will see you in a good light."

"Yeah, it's also for the sake of that goal that we have to beat you guys this time!"

"I see, but remember. We'll be the ones winning this match. Just giving you this win would only put shame to your goal. Fight me with everything you got. Don't hold back and don't expect me to either."

"Yeah.", said Saji as we brofisted.

"Roxas, sorry for making you wait. Ara, so Saji-kun came.", said Rias.

Everyone else showed up. The girls were all wearing beautiful dresses and makeup. Rias looks like a princess and Akeno is wearing a western dress. Xenovia was feeling a bit uncomfortable in her dress, but she was sufficiently taught on proper etiquette. Asia was embarrassed, but the dress suits her. Koneko and Mittelt both wore small dresses. They look cute. Raynare and Kalawarner look really good in their dresses, but I wonder if it was necessary to show that much cleavage. Shizuka and Kanna are also wearing elegant dresses, they really look good with those. Athena was wearing her usual Goddess dress as it already is appropriate. Then there's Gasper.

"Why are you also wearing a dress?", I asked Gasper.

"B-But, I wanted to wear a dress too.", he said as I facepalmed. I really need to get his gender confusion problem fixed. Then there is Sona who was wearing an elegant dress.

"Hey there, Sona-kaichou. I see you're ready."

"Hello, Hyuuga-sensei. I'm glad that you're taking us to the party.", she said as I felt a tremor. The butler then cam in to the room.

"Tannin-sama and his family have arrived."

I wonder why Tannin is here. We went outside to see Tannin and two others. I then saw Tannin shrink to a small size and so did the other dragon. They're both now the size of Raxas' current size. Shizuka and Kanna then went to them.

"Mother, Father. I'm glad you came.", said Shizuka. So they are Shizuka and Kanna parents. Their father is a red-colored Flame Dragon and also Tannin's brother. Their mother however was something else. The encyclopedia showed my that she is a Ryuu. A type of eastern dragon that looks similar to a lamia, but can fly without having wings and can transform into a real dragon. She looks very pretty, she looks like she's in her twenties if she was human, electric blue scales, and why are my eyes starting to go to her large chest? Well, at least I know where Shizuka and Kanna get their looks.

"Shizuka, Kanna, I'm glad you two look very good for this evening. So is this our son-in-law?", she asked as she looked at me.

"Yes Mother. This is him. Our husband.", said Shizuka.

"Pleased to finally meet our son-in-law. My name is Ryuko. And this is your father-in-law, Falkner.", she said with a smile.

"Pleased to meet you. I feel nervous to actually call you mother and father so forgive me if I can't.", I said.

"Don't be. Besides, everything what my daughters told me is true. You really are handsome.", she said as she hugged me and pulled me toward her chest. I hope nobody doesn't take this the wrong way.

"Mom, what are you doing!?", complained Kanna.

"What? I'm just letting our son-in-law have a feel for his mother-in-law.", said Ryuko as she took my hand and put it on her breast. At least now I know where the lewdness comes from.

"Honey, can you please stop that? Be mindful of the other girls here. Sorry son, she is very lustful.", said Falkner as he sweatdropped.

"We should probably get going to the party.", I said while blushing.

"You're right. Miss Rias. You look especially beautiful tonight.", said Tannin.

"Jack, get the other Pelican and take Sona's group."

"You got it dude.", said Jack as he led Sona and her peerage to the other Pelican. We all boarded the Pelican and I turned it on. I was on the pilot seat, Rias on co-pilot with Tannin in his small size, and everyone else was in the back. Both of our Pelicans lifted off from the garden.

"Hahaha, this is an interesting experience. To have my nephew take us to the party in his plane.", said Tannin.

"So how many mighty dragons are left Uncle? I heard about the other Dragon Kings and the top 2.", I asked.

"There are only three mighty dragons that are still active left, including myself. No, since I was reborn as a devil, the only real ones remaining are Ophis and Tiamat. The rest have either been sealed, or have retired. Yu-Long and Midgardsormr never come out onto the surface anymore. And Ddraig, Albion, Fafnir and Vritra have been sealed into Sacred Gears. And Great Red is still in the Dimensional Gap. —In all ages, strong dragons have been suppressed. Strong dragons are a fearful existence, after all.", said Tannin in a lonely tone.

"Now that you mention it, why did you become a devil?", I asked.

"One reason is that, in this era where there aren't any big battles anymore, I thought that I would get to fight various guys if I participated in the Rating Games. And there's another reason."

"Another reason?"

"…Do you know of a fruit called the dragon apple? It's an apple that dragons eat."

"Yeah. Shizuka and Kanna told me about them."

I remember that Shizuka and Kanna told me about those apples. Lately, they been using the hydroponics floor of the house and started to conduct experiments on hybridizing normal apples with dragon apples in hopes to create a more versatile apple. One that is easy to grow and can grow on almost any environment. I bet they went back home to tell them of their results.

"According to Shizuka and Kanna, it seems the experiment is going well. At this rate, there will be more food for dragons who can only live by eating those apples. The ones that grew in the human world became extinct due to sudden environmental changes. Now that fruit only grows in the Underworld. But, the dragons are hated in the Underworld. They're detested by both devils and fallen angels. There's no way they would give it away for nothing, right?—That's why; I became a devil and so the territory that grows the fruit was all made my territory. When you exceed a high-class devil, you can receive a part of the Underworld from the Maou. I had my eyes on there. Right now, thanks to their experiment, there will be more food for us."

"So there was food trouble and all the dragons then went to live in your territory?"

"Yeah, thanks to that, they avoided becoming extinct. And I also performed research on how to artificially grow the dragon apple in my territory successfully. It's a special fruit, so the research takes time. Still, if it lets there be a future for that race, it's better to continue. But with the recent experiment thanks to those two, the production will be faster now. I really have such great nieces and a very helpful nephew."

I remember that Shizuka and Kanna trained under Tannin before. I bet he also shared his knowledge on the apples as he trained them and they decided to carry on the project back home.

"Uncle sure is a nice dragon."

"A nice dragon? Gahahahahahahahaha! That's the first time I've been told such a thing! Moreover, I'm greatly obliged to receive praise from my nephew! However, the desire for the continuation of one's race is the same among all living beings. It's the same, for humans, devils, and dragons. I only thought of saving my fellow dragons as well. That is what a dragon who has power does for dragons without any power."

"Exactly the reason why you're nice dragon.", I replied as Jack came on the com.

[Roxas, I see lights down below.], said Jack as I saw the lights. Looks like were here.

* * *

The Party

We closed into a high-class high-rise that was the meeting place. It looks huge, and the grounds was probably the size of a small town. I even see the landing platform for the Pelican. I heard Sirzechs ordered those to be built when he heard about the Pelicans that I made. Jack and I then flew down to the platforms. As we landed I opened up the back door of the Pelican and everyone got out. We then went into the limos that were there. Rias and Asia sat down next to me and my familiars were close by. Everyone from the Sitri group sat in the back of the limo.

"There are also facilities located around the hotel, and the army is also standing by here. It is much stricter here than in the lower urban areas, you know?", said Rias.

"I heard Zazy will be late."

"Yes. It seems that he will head here after joining up with Onii-sama and the others on another route. Since they're really close friends, after all..."

Well, looks like Sirzechs and Zazy are getting along. I was smiling, but Rias then got a serious look.

"Roxas, since you were busy flying the Pelican, I made a private call to Sona before and declared war. —Saying that [we will beat you for the sake of our dream]."

So that's why the dashboard told me that the radio was on a private channel.

"A school. —A Rating Game school. For the sake of building that, Sona studied the school system of the human world while living as a student there. The schools of the human world, which anyone can enter, are important for Sona, after all."

"I see. Sona did tell me about her dream before, and so did Saji. That goal is serious to them. I could see Saji's eyes sparkling when he talked about it."

"Even so, we will win. We have our own dreams and goals as well."

"Yeah. We will win. But still, as a teacher, helping them is also on my to do list. I'm going straight for them in the match."

"Glad to hear it, Roxas.", said Rias. Her determination is firm. She won't go easy on her opponent, even if it was a friend. Be ready Saji, I'm coming at you in full force in the game.

We then arrived at the hotel. When we came out, we were welcomed by the employees. We then went into the elevator after Akeno confirmed us at the front desk.

"It seems the party is on the huge top floor. Roxas, if you're called out to by any people from distinguished families, make sure to greet them properly, okay?"

"Right. If I recall, the party being sponsored by the Maous for the young devils is the official stance, right?"

"Yes. In truth, people won't get very excited even once we enter the room. This is an annual custom. If anything, it's more like a gathering for the members of all the distinguished families to meet. We, the next family heads, are just extras, while it's really a party for our fathers to enjoy themselves. In reality, they've made reservations at the nearby facilities until the fourth or fifth after-parties. Proof of that is that they arrived at the meeting place separately from us. They probably gathered together before the young people arrived and may have already finished their alcohol.", said Rias with a displeased face. Next to us, Akeno and Kiba were giving bitter smiles.

"At least Father isn't a drinker. Otherwise, he would set fire to the party.", said Shizuka. That's right, Falkner is a Flame Dragon. One false move, and everyone would be cooked goose after a few drinks. Well, if her dad did cut loose and was totally drunk, it would embarrass her. Then again, he probably won't be the only drunk in the party. As the elevator stopped, we stepped out to see the entrance to the meeting place. Inside was a gorgeous hall! Lots of fancy food and a large crowd. And as expected, another huge chandelier. Okay seriously, what's up with large places and chandeliers for everywhere I go?

[Ooh.]

Looks like we grabbed some attention.

"Princess Rias. You've become more and more beautiful…"

"Sirzechs-sama must also be proud."

Everyone looked at Rias. I guess she was wrong about the 'not getting excited' part.

"Uuu, there's so many people...", said Gasper as he held onto my back. I wonder how you can be here, even though you're a hikikomori. At least he's improved a bit as he doesn't run away from those curious gazes. I'll give him something later.

"Roxas, we're making our round of greetings."

"Right."

It seems everyone here wants to meet the legendary dragon who became a devil and also pranked the Hakuryuukou. Not surprising, as I was led by Rias as we circulated the floor. Good thing those lessons from Rias' mother are starting to pay off.

"Ah, I'm tired.", I said after I finished my greetings.

Me, Asia, and Gasper sat down on chairs prepared in a corner of the floor. I can see Rias and Akeno talking to other female devils, I can see that Seegvaira is with them. Kiba was of course surrounded by girls. Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt are enjoying themselves. Donaseek is drinking, please don't get drunk. Jack was with Athena, going around to see how the party is like. Shizuka and Kanna were eating already with their parents and Tannin. Occasionally, there would be male devils who come up to Asia and greet her.

"Roxas, Asia, Gasper, I've gotten some food, eat up."

Xenovia came in with food. She was skillfully holding a massive quantity of dishes. They all look extravagant.

"Sorry about this, Xenovia."

"No, it's nothing. This amount is inexpensive. Look, it's better for Asia to have a drink too."

"Thank you very much, Xenovia-san…Since it's my first time doing this kind of thing, I was nervous and my throat got dry…", said Asia as she got the glass of juice from Xenovia and started drinking.

I started on the dish I was given. They even come with chopsticks, probably for the convenience of the reincarnated devils. I then notice a silhouette in front of me. It was Ravel. I sure haven't forgotten that face.

"Hey Ravel. It's been a while.", I said casually.

"I-It's been a while, Cosmic Sekiryuutei."

"It's okay to call me Roxas. Everyone does that."

"Are you sure?"

"It's okay."

"*C-Cough*. T-Then, I'll oblige and call you Roxas-sama without reservation."

"There really isn't a need to add the sama, though if you want you can add sensei. So how's your brother?", I asked.

"…Thanks to you, he's been in low spirits. It seems that his defeat and having Rias-sama stolen away by you was a great shock. Well, since he had always relied on his talent and got cocky because of it, it should have been a good lesson for him."

"Ouch, you're merciless. You were also part of his group, right?", I asked.

"About that, I've currently finished trading, and I've now become my mother's servant. My mother traded away an unused piece she had in exchange for me. Since my mother said that she would trade me again when I found someone whose family I want to become part of, I'm essentially a free Bishop now. Since my mother doesn't participate in the games."

I read about the Trading system during my studies. Better to know than don't.

"I see. So now you're with your mother's group until someone you prefer is found, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly it.", said Ravel as Isabella appeared.

"Ravel-sama. Danna-sama's friend is calling for you."

I remember her from that Rating Game back then. She sure put up a hell of a fight.

"I understand. Roxas-sensei, the next time we meet, would you like to have some tea with me? A-A-A-And if it's okay with you, would you like to have a homemade cake p-p-prepared by me?", said Ravel as she curtsied and left.

"Hey, Roxas Hyuuga."

"Isabella, it's been a while."

"Yes it has. You gave me a good blow back then. I still remember it. It seems you've become even stronger. When you become even stronger, I'll be able to boast about my story as well. And that prank you pulled, very hilarious. Even Ravel laughed hard when she saw the pictures."

"Hahaha, I see. So you're her escort for tonight, right?"

"Well, something like that. Because that girl has things that she can't grasp as a child, like our master Raiser-sama…Since that battle during the engagement party, Ravel has only talked about you. She seems to have found the fight between you and Raiser-sama very impressive."

"And here I thought she was going to complain. I did ruin the engagement after all."

"...No, it's the opposite. Well, it's fine. You'll understand eventually."

"I see. In any case, please tell her that having tea with her is okay with me. You're also welcome to join in if you wish."

"Really? Thank you for that and the invite. Ravel will be happy. Now then, please excuse me now. Please have a good time at the party.", said Isabella as she waved her hands and left. I don't mind enjoying some tea with Ravel.

"...Roxas-sensei, you surprisingly have a lot of devil friends...", said Gasper with admiration.

"Probably from the pictures of Vali being painted I guess.", I replied.

I then heard a voice ring out in my head.

(Shirone~...)

Wait. Shirone? If I remember correctly, Koneko's true name is Shirone. The only ones who know that are Rias and... oh no. I turn to see Koneko leaving. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Asia, Xenovia, please wait here."

"Roxas-sensei, what's wrong? The Maou-sama's greeting will be starting soon."

"No, it's just that I saw someone familiar that I wanted to meet. I'll be right back!"

"Alright. We'll stay here."

"Yeah!"

I had to lie to those two as I knew things are about to get loud. I followed Koneko as she went towards the elevators. Once I confirmed the elevator next door opened, I entered. Someone else also came inside. I turn to see it was Rias.

"What's wrong? Your expression changed."

"It's Kuroka. She's close by.", I said as Rias widened her eyes.

"I see, so that's why. I understand, I'll go too."

"Okay. I guess you followed me, huh."

"Yes. Because I'm always watching you."

* * *

Later

The elevator arrived at the first floor. After we stepped out, we asked around if they saw Koneko. Everyone we asked said that she was going outside. Rias then summoned her bat familiar and flew off to find her. I texted Shizuka and told her that we need Tannin's help. We both waited by the fountain until the bat returned.

"As I thought, with Kuroka involved, no wonder her behavior was abnormal."

"I hope we're not too late."

After a little while, her bat returned.

"It seems it found her. —The forest? So she's gone to the forest surrounding the hotel?"

"Then that means that Kuroka is there too. We have to hurry.", I said as we followed the bat.

We followed it into the forest. Thanks to my survival training, I can move very easily in the forest. I hope no one out here make a Sceptile costume for me, I'm not a Pokémon. We went through the forest for several minutes until Rias pulled me and made us hide in the shadow of a tree. When I peeked out, I saw Koneko. If Kuroka is here, I better use my skill in senjutsu to hide. Koneko was restlessly turning her head as if she was looking for something until she finally found her target. We followed her gaze and looked.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?"

That voice I heard earlier. I saw a woman wearing a black kimono, and she had cat ears. So this is Kuroka.

"—! …You.", said Koneko as she shook in violent surprise.

"Hello, Shirone. It's me, your onee-chan."

"Kuroka-neesama..."

Koneko's voice squeezed out those words. So I'm right. This is the sister who left her behind to take the blame. Though if Koneko grew after a few years, if she looks a bit like Kuroka, I'm gonna stop that thought. I noticed the black cat snuggling Kuroka's feet.

"Onee-chan is very impressed that you came this far following after this black cat that sneaked into the party-nya."

So Koneko followed a black cat. Probably happened at the same time I heard Kuroka's voice.

"...Nee-sama. What is this about?", said an angry Koneko. Kuroka just smiled.

"Don't make such a scary face. I just had some minor business to take care of. I heard that the devils were holding a big party here, you know? That's why I was a little interested. Nyan.", said Kuroka as she waved her hand like a cat and winked cutely. I have to admit, it does look cute.

"Hahahaha, could it be that you're a member of the Gremory group?"

I heard another familiar voice. It's Bikou. I guess things got worse. So is this a terrorist attack? I then noticed his gaze come towards us.

"Even if you erase your presence, it's useless. With people like me and Kuroka who know senjutsu, we can approximately detect you with just a slight variation in the flow of your spirit. Nice try though, I can tell you know some senjutsu, but it still isn't enough.", said Bikou. So we were found, granted that my skill would be rusty compared to theirs. We stepped out and readied ourselves. Koneko was surprised to see us.

"...Roxas-sensei, Buchou."

"Yo Bikou. How's Vali?"

"Hahahaha, he pissed you know. The paint job and the pictures I saw, you're too cruel it's funny. As for you...Heh, so you've become a little stronger, huh?"

"I'm guess you figured that out with senjutsu, right?"

"Sure have. The volume of aura that covers you has risen since we last met."

Well I have learned much about senjutsu before I started training for it. I use it mainly for hiding so that I can try to utilize it to sneak into enemy territory and promote if I'm in a game. Others would go further and use it to strengthen themselves or even control the life force of things around them, even detect the presence of others by the slight variations, just as Bikou said.

"So are you here to crash the party for your little terrorist attack? Or is it something else?", I asked as the two smiled.

"No, we didn't come down here for such a thing. It's just that a standby order has come out in the Underworld. Me and Kuroka are off-duty right now. When the order was given, Kuroka suggested visiting the devils' party. Since she likely wouldn't return easily, I came along with her too. Okay?"

Well he's not lying that for sure. Another skill in senjutsu, you can tell who's lying. Though now that I think about it, with my Seer background, Innovator power and senjutsu working together, isn't that a strong combo? So Kuroka just did some recon of the party with her familiar and Koneko just happened to coincidentally see it and chased it here.

"Bikou, who is this man?", asked Kuroka.

"The Cosmic Sekiryuutei.", said Bikou as Kuroka's eyes widened.

"Really-nyan? Heh~. So this is the current creative Sekiryuutei that repelled and pranked Vali before.", she said as Bikou yawned.

"Kuroka~, let's go back. Since we can't participate in that party anyway, it's a waste to stay here."

"Yes, let's return. But, I'll take Shirone with me-nyan. Since I didn't bring her with me that time "

"Arara, if you bring her back with you of your own accord, Vali might get angry, you know?"

"When they know that the same power as mine flows within her, both Ophis and Vali will be convinced, right?"

"Well, that may be so."

Kuroka smiled widely with narrowed eyes. Koneko shivered on the other hand. I had to step in. She scared. I then put on the armor.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that. This girl is an important friend among us of the Gremory group and one of my students. I won't allow you to take her away. And as for you Kuroka, to leave your own sister behind to save yourself, that's very cruel of you. I don't think you have any right to be with her the way you are now. But since I would like to hear your side of the story of how all this went down, I'll have to take you in to get answers. Even if it means I have to do it by force."

Seeing that, they laughed.

"No, no, that's very brave of you, but do you really intend to make me and Kuroka your opponents? This time, we'll leave immediately once we take this girl, so it'll be fine for you, right?", said Bikou.

"This child is my servant. I won't let you put even a single finger on her."

"Ara-ara-ara-ara, what are you saying-nya? She's my little sister. I have the right to love her. A high-class devil like you doesn't have that privilege."

I then noticed the atmosphere change. Rias and Kuroka were glaring at each other. Kuroka stopped first and made a wide grin.

"Since you're so troublesome, I'll kill you-nyan."

At that instant, my computer gave off readings of spacial distortion. Looks like were trapped.

"…Kuroka, so you learned not only senjutsu, youjutsu and devil magic, but also the skill to control space?", said Rias making a sour face.

"I didn't go as far as learning how to control time, but I have fairly picked up on how to control space. If I use the essentials of barrier techniques, it's relatively easy, after all. I covered this entire forest with a barrier and isolated it from the outside world-nyan. That's why even if we do flashy things here, it won't leak outside and devils from outside won't come in. You're going to get pleasantly killed here by us and say goodbye-nya."

"So you came prepared. Well, so did we.", I said as my computer gave of a friendly reading. I then heard a voice in the sky.

"When Shizuka told me that Miss Rias and my nephew had come to this forest and I quickly came to look, to think I would be sealed in by a barrier..."

"Glad you made it Uncle. I thought you were going to miss out on this party."

"Not a chance. What an ominous aura. These visitors aren't suitable for this party."

"Oh, oh, oh! If it isn't the former-Dragon King Blaze Meteor Dragon Tannin! So you came! This is already a big problem, Kuroka! We have no choice but to fight now!"

"You seem happy, monkey-san. Very well. If we take down two necks that are above Dragon King class, Ophis will also be silent on the matter."

Two necks? I guess she also means me.

**[Roxas, I managed to update your armor. Your Trans-Am can go for 5 minutes.]**

'Good enough.'

"Kintoun!"

A gold cloud appeared at Bikou's feet and flew off into the sky to where Uncle Tannin was.

"Nyoi-Bo!"

A long staff appeared in his hands and he released it while aiming at Uncle.

"Exteeeeeend! Nyoi-Bo!"

The staff extended to hit Uncle, but he evaded the blow. That speed clearly doesn't fit his size.

"Once more!"

Bikou tried to hit Uncle again, but he missed as Uncle rotated and opened his mouth. I know what's coming. Uncle set fire to the sky. It was the same level as that crater, but I get the feeling that he's holding back for our sake. After the flames faded, Bikou appeared from the smoke.

"Ahaha! Not bad! Former-Dragon King!"

His armor and clothes was burned, but his body was fine. As expected of Son Goku's grandson.

"Hmph! I was wondering what kind of person this Son Goku was! You seem quite happy to have received an attack from me, Tannin!"

"The name's Bikou! Nice to meet you, Dragon Boss!"

"Kukukuku. You talk like a true monkey. Do you really understand who you have made your opponent right now?"

"I'm also descended from a legendary demon, you know. I can't afford to lose so quickly."

"In any case, I'll be your opponent, monkey. Meanwhile, Miss Rias and Roxas Hyuuga will defeat that cat. —They're the master of the Cosmic Sekiryuutei and the Cosmic Sekiryuutei, you know? You'll have to overcome them."

You do know they're not easy targets, right?

"Hahahah! You've really gone out big! I'm fine just by myself!"

"Don't speak so arrogantly, monkey. You're just a single monkey. You won't be any trouble! Besides, what happened to the pig and demon sage? Did you break up with them?"

"You mean the descendants of Hakkai and Gojou? Hahahaha! They, including the people of my family, are all conservatives! Every last one of them is satisfied with the current state of things! However, I love things that are fun! That's why I happily accepted the invitation to join the Khaos Brigade and now act together with the Hakuryuukou Vali!"

"Hmph! Your temperament may be the closest to the first generation of Son Goku, but what are you scheming with the Hakuryuukou? According to rumour, only your unit is permitted to move separately from the rest! I also heard that you're the only team that didn't accept Ophis' snake!"

"If you'd like to know, beat me!"

"Watch what you say, damn monkey! This place is the hell-like Underworld, called the world of the dead! Know that this is the best place for small fry like you people to repent!"

Uncle and Bikou began to fight fiercely with each other in the air! At least we can have our attention on Kuroka, but...

"Nyan "

Kuroka's bewitching smile and that dark ominous aura. Zazy's aura was also black, but it's more of vice than evil. Her's is evil. I can feel strong malice and killing intent.

"...Nee-sama. I'll go with you. So please overlook these two people!", said Koneko.

"What are you saying-", I spoke out but,

"What are you saying!? Koneko! You're a servant of my group! I won't allow you to do as you please!", said Rias as she tightly embraced Koneko, but she just shook her head.

"...It's no good. I understand best nee-sama's power. Nee-sama's power rivals that of an ultimate-class devil. For Buchou and Roxas-sensei...Even with the power of a former-Dragon King, I don't think you can capture my sister who excels in both genjutsu and senjutsu..."

"No, even so, I absolutely won't hand you over to that person's side! To this nekomata that didn't try to help Koneko-chan who cried so much!"

Kuroka smiled at Rias' anger.

"It's because a youkai cannot help another youkai. However, this time, I simply want Shirone because I want another piece under my control. I can understand Shirone's power better than a red-haired onee-san like you, you know?", said Kuroka as Koneko shook her head.

"...No...I don't need that kind of power...I don't need a dark power like that...I don't need a power that brings misfortune to people like that...", she said as she trembled and started to cry. Rias hugged her even more tightly.

"Kuroka…You who had been blinded by power left a wound on the heart of this girl that won't disappear for her whole life. After you killed your master and left, this child saw hell. When I first met her, there were no feelings left in her. Koneko was betrayed by you, who was her only family to her, lost a future to rely on, and was despised and abused by other devils, to the point where she was going to be disposed of…She saw many harsh things. That's why I will show her many fun things! This girl is Toujou Koneko, Rook of Rias Gremory's group! My important servant devil! I won't let you put even a single finger on her!", said Rias as Koneko overflowed with tears when she heard that.

"If you really do care for her, then you have to pay for your crimes Kuroka. You have to let me know your story.", I said.

"…I don't want to go…I am Toujou Koneko. Kuroka-neesama, I don't want to go with you! I want to live with Rias-buchou! To live!"

That remark made Kuroka show a bitter smile and then gave a derisive laugh that made me shudder.

"Then, die."

A thin mist-like substance sprung out from Kuroka. My computer showed that it was poison gas. Both Koneko and Rias knelt down while covering their mouths. I then made gas masks and gave it to them.

"You're a quick thinker. I guess you knew what it was. I guess being the Cosmic Sekiryuutei isn't for show. But it's too late. It's a poison mist which only works on devils and youkai-nyan. Because the poison is thin, one suffers a little while it spread throughout the body. I won't kill you quickly. I'll kill you all gradually-nyan.", said Kuroka as she was now on a tree branch. But the computer realizes that she's not really there. Rias fired a mgic shot at her only for her body to vanish. So she used genjutsu by making a clone.

"That was a good attack. But it's useless, useless. I can easily make a clone of myself with the essentials of genjutsu.",said Kuroka as her voice echoed through the forest. We were then surrounded by her clones. I can see auras on all of them, but the computer realized they're fakes. Rias and Koneko are having a hard time breathing. Did the poison do enough to just cripple them, or is the poison still getting through somehow?

"…If you can't read the flow of spirit, you can't deal with genjutsu used by skilled practitioners."

This is getting bad. I'll need more power if I want to handle them.

"Boosted Gear!"

I made it appear on my left arm, but it gave off a weird sound. The jewel on the Boosted Gear looked a bit dark. What's up with that?

**{...Partner, the Sacred Gear won't move.}**

'Well that's bad timing. Is it close to Balance Breaker?'

**{Yes, but it's at a crossroad. It doesn't know what option it should follow.}**

'Of course it should follow Balance Breaker. But I need a trigger, right?'

**{Yeah, but one that suits you. A trigger that will help you attain it.}**

'I wish I knew. I always wanted to use what I know to help people. But to attain it, how do I do it? I don't want a normal power-up. I didn't spend all this time just for that.'

"Arara, is Cosmic Sekiryuutei-chan unable to activate his Sacred Gear? But, I'm going to shoot-nyan .", said Kuroka as one of her illusions stuck out its hand and fired magic shots at Rias and Koneko who were suffering from poison.

I jump into the line of fire and activate the GN Field. All the shots went for the field, but it was starting to crack under the pressure. She really isn't letting up. The computer can tell that each shot does intense damage that the GN Field is having trouble holding up.

"Roxas..."

"Don't move. I'll make an antidote later. Something like this won't stop me.", I said. The shots continued to rain on me. I then noticed the field go down and a barrage of shots then hit me. I was practically burned. The armor was almost compromised as it took too much damage from that.

"Hmm. That defensive field sure was sturdy. And that armor sure looks tough. But it won't be longer now.", said Kuroka as she kept firing. Is this it? Am I going to fail again? Asia died once. Rias cried. I lost Jack back then. Am I going to lose Koneko after all the training I had? I'm responsible for these people and I don't want to lose them.

"...I won't let you touch Rias-sama and Koneko!", I said as I got shot from behind. I was lucky that the armor took the blow, but the GN Drive was damaged, so I lost the armor.

"Damn it..."

"Arara, you lost your armor.", said Kuroka.

"I'm not finished yet. You may be Koneko's sister, but... you made Koneko cry. How can you call yourself her sister if you made her cry?"

"You're not a bad guy, but this is starting to get annoying. It's kinda cool that you have some backbone, but that won't be enough in this case.", said Kuroka as she fired more shots. I took a lot of shots and they all hit, ruining my clothes.

"...Roxas-sensei."

"Koneko...I wish I was stronger so that you could trust me on this. But it looks like I'm still not strong enough. If only I had more time, maybe made a better plan, then things wouldn't have gone bad."

I...don't want to lose friends anymore. It's too painful. I don't want to lose Koneko to her when I still haven't figured out anything yet.

"All my predecessors got the Balance Breaker for Boosted Gear in a short time... and I'm not sure how much longer it will take. I hoped that this would've been my best chance. I wish I could do more for you Koneko...But, I'll at least be your shield, as teachers are responsible for their students."

"...Roxas-sensei...It's okay. You don't have to be stronger. You know that the previous Sekiryuuteis were people that drowned and lost their heads in their power...I think that they were swallowed by the enormous power they had...My nee-sama is the same...Even if one has power...if they don't have kindness...they'll definitely go out of control...Roxas-sensei is a smart and gentle Sekiryuutei...and he can make lots of fun things with Andromeda...That's a wonderful thing...You're surely the first among the previous one to be a gentle Sekiryuutei. That's why-", Koneko smiled even though she was in pain.

"Please become a gentle Cosmic Welsh Dragon. Make the future you want to make..."

Make the future that I want to make...

"Oh Cosmic Sekiryuutei! I have something fun for you!", said Bikou as I looked up.

"Good that I have your attention for a bit. You see, I remember that we stole something from Azazel. A fun prototype artificial Sacred Gear. It's one designed to steal ones creativity, and make their imagination go blank, and it all goes to the user. I bet with this, you won't even be able to think anymore. Though I don't know if it works, mind if I tried it on you?", said Bikou, taunting me. Steal my imagination. No longer think!

"You're not stealing it. I'll make my own future. I'll carve my own path. A fun future for everyone I care about, that the one I'll make. I'm not letting you take it from me!"

"Well I guess I'll take that as a yes. 10, 9, 8..."

I must think. It's how I got through things so far. My imagination, my creativity. I must think! I then saw something. It was a long shot, but it's all I got. I deactivated the safety feature on the armor and brought it back out.

**[Roxas, you can't use the armor right now. The GN Drive is damaged. In this condition, if you try to use Trans-Am, it will self-destruct.]**

'I only need it to turn on just once. I must go beyond my limit.'

"Trans-Am!", I shouted as I then saw something new in my mind. Something vast, something that I couldn't understand at first. But with the Innovator power, I was able to understand it now.

-The beginning of the universe.

**{-You attained it. You really managed to attain it!}**, said Ddraig as he laughed.

**{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

The light returned to the jewel, and began to emit a red aura that it didn't have before. It started to wrap around my body. Even the damaged GN Drive was fixed and the armor was restored.

"Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail! Now Bikou, I'm getting back at you for trying to take my creativity!", I shouted.

"Whoa there. I was just bluffing. Though, for you to go Balance Breaker with that. That's so you.", said Bikou.

"Ddraig, how's my time?"

**{You can maintain Balance Breaker for thirty minutes, probably more thanks to your unusual collection of powers. Probably last an hour. For the first Balance Breaker state, it's a good time limit.}**

'And my doubling limit?'

**{I think that each time will be used up within five or six minutes if you release it at max. You can do 10 at the most. It's the same when you use the transfer ability too. Also, with the GN Drive repaired, the armor has started to meld with the Scale Mail. Probably hinting for a subspecies, but the process will take a while and more training.}**

'Last question, is the power I have right now enough?'

**{Yeah, you won't even need 15 minutes to fight. Try using a normal magic bullet instead of Mega-Flare.}**

I stuck my hand out at Kuroka and fired at her. It passed her and went far into the forest. The next moment, a red flash unfolded. The roar of an explosion ran from far away, and the blast even reached here. If that was just from a normal shot instead of Mega-Flare. Oh man, it would be more than overkill. The poison mist was also dispersed from my attack.

"Hahahaha! It's been a long time since I've seen that! Roxas Hyuuga! An entire mountain far away from here completely vanished just now! Also, the barrier covering this area has been blown off as well!", said Uncle Tannin. Okay, forget overkill. That's a fucking nuke! And I didn't even double my power or used Trans-Am. But seriously though, what is with me and blowing up mountains? I hope nothing lived there, I really don't want to cause problems for real estate. I really need to get better control of this.

**[It's all right Roxas. You can fire those consecutively since you have a large magic reserve. And that is just from a normal shot. With Mega-Flare, Shock Buster, or Plasma Cannon, it will consume more magic, but the power will be immense. Probably even match those of the Maous. Though you are right about getting better control with that power.]**, said Rommy.

"Fuhahahahahaha! You attained it at last. The other Balance Breaker! I see, I see! It's a surge of great power! That's the condition of a good aura!", said Tannin as he laugh. Glad you like it, but still, did I kill something over there pointlessly again?

**[Roxas, at this point, it doesn't matter anymore. You most likely killed a lot of wild animals over there. Also, by attaining the Boosted Gear Scale Mail, the composition of the Quanta armor that has started to meld made a new material combining dragon scales and E-Carbon. It's now much sturdier than before. Also, the Wear Packs have been improved. Now their special features are rechargeable, but their use limit remains. The recharge rate however is pretty bad though, you'll have to wait 7 minutes for the features to be ready again. ]**

Great, now I'm gonna have a guilty conscience. At least the barrier is gone, so now the alarm has been raised. And the improvements to the Quanta armor is really good.

"Ahahahahaha!"

Kuroka laughed at this development.

"Ha! how interesting! Then, I'll also show you a mixed shot of youjutsu and senjutsu!", she said as she fired a shot. I felt the impact, but there was no damage. Just smoke rising from the armor, and it's still solid.

"Is that all?", I asked as Kuroka was shocked.

"It didn't work!? No way. I built up a considerable amount of spiritual power!"

I then closed the distance between me and Kuroka. She fired more shots as I approached her, but I just ploughed through them. I lunged with my fist, but stopped it before I hit Kuroka, and gave her a light flick to the forehead. Kuroka rubbed her forehead from the flick and had watery eyes. It was just a light flick though.

"Don't make my student cry."

"-!"

"She is your sister and family. Never do this again, or I won't stop my punch next time."

"How dare you treat me like a kid!", said Kuroka as I saw fear in her eyes. She knew I went easy on her, a full force impact, would be fatal. She still has to answer to Koneko about leaving her behind to face the crimes she committed. I then heard Bikou laughing.

"Hyahahahahahahaha! This is really interesting! Now there are two dragon bosses! It'd be a lie to say I'm not enjoying this!", said Bikou. Is fighting all you guys think about? Can't you at least have a hobby that doesn't involve someone dying? Well at least things are starting to look up until I noticed flyers falling from the sky and picked one up. I read it and noticed that the words on the flyer were familiar to me. I then looked up to see a tear in space. From that tear I saw two men standing on top of a giant red robot that was descending to the ground. Wait, I know that robot!

"Big Duo!? So that means you're hear too. Huh, Schwarzwald!?", I said as Big Duo landed. On Big Duo, I saw a young man wearing a suit with glasses and Schwarzwald, who wore his recognizable tattered coat and bandages, with his psychotic smile.

"That's far enough, Bikou, Kuroka. the devils have noticed."

So they are with Vali. Well I kinda figured that a mad prophetic ex-journalist would make a perfect addition to Vali's group.

"Aren't you Vali's attendant? And isn't Schwarzwald supposed to be with Vali right now?", said Bikou.

"Because Kuroka was being slow, I came to see. And even Bikou is here. Geez, what are you two doing?", he sighed.

"Everyone, don't get near that guy! The thing he's holding in his hand is really troublesome!", shouted Tannin.

"The holy king sword Collbrande. Also known as Caliburn. For Collbrande, called the beyond strongest holy sword, to be with the Hakuryuukou is..."

Tannin gave a bitter laugh. Wait! Caliburn!? But that means he's Arthur Pendragon, or at least his descendent. But I see a second sword. If he's Arthur, then is that...?

"Is that also an Excalibur?", I asked as he nodded.

"Yes. This is the final Excalibur that was recently found, the strongest of the seven Excaliburs. Excalibur Ruler."

So that is the missing Excalibur. This is bad if they enter this fight.

"To be talking like that, you're pretty calm, aren't you?", asked Kuroka as Arthur nodded.

"Yes, the truth is that I also have a lot of interest in the comrades of these guys. Cosmic Sekiryuutei-dono, could you please give my greetings to the holy demonic sword user and the holy sword Durandal user? I'd like to face them sometime as fellow swordsmen—you know? And you as well."

I wonder what Kiba and Xenovia will think of this when I tell them.

"So that's him?", Schwarzwald asked Arthur.

"I see. I like the look in his eye. I know that he is someone who can hold onto the one truth of the world. But right now, there is a truth in his hand, but he is afraid to grasp it. You are missing something important! If you wish to become stronger Cosmic Sekiryuutei, I suggest you admit to the one truth that lies in you hands! You need something important if you want to grasp it! If you do, you'll be set free! You have the knowledge, all you need to do is use it and admit to the truth!", said Schwarzwald. Cryptic as always, that madman. But he does tend to make a good point.

"Now then, let's retreat.", he said as he cut the air making a large tear.

"Goodbye, Cosmic Sekiryuutei.", said the man as Schwarzwald started to laugh maniacally. Well that hasn't changed, until...

"Ah! I burned my hand again!", screamed Schwarzwald.

"Ah! Schwarzwald, your coat's on fire!", said Kuroka.

"*sigh* Why do you keep doing this to yourself?", said Arthur as I sweatdropped. So much for the serious and ominous atmosphere.

"Don't forget to tell Vali to not paint his armor white!", I yelled as the tear closed. I hope they heard me.

After the mess, the party was cancelled and we were cared for by all the devils who detected trouble.

_A/N: And so, Schwarzwald burns himself again. Won't he ever learn? Also, I don't think there has been a character who felt a mom's boobs, I think. Wait never mind, I think there is one. Either way, I have a few ideas for a short story chapter. There will be five short stories after this arc is over. And three of them are what I had in mind. I'll be putting up a date with Serafall, going into the Monster Hunter World, and a short adventure with monster girls. I'll be using two from the light novel. Next time it's the Gremory-Sitri match. Not sure if I should put the whole match or split it into two parts, but I know it will be very long if I put the whole match. And now an omake. And don't worry for the other members of the harem, they will show up. By the end of the Astaroth-Gremory fight, Ama-chan and Athena will be going out with Roxas in the short story and Larry will make a return._

A Pink Hakuryuukou?

"Vali~, were back-nya!", said Kuroka as she only got silence. Kuroka then went to Vali's room door.

"Vali? Are you okay?", she asked.

"Don't...come in."

"Why-nya?"

"Because I said so!"

"Come on Vali, what could be so bad?", asked Bikou as he opened the door. Both Kuroka and Bikou saw Vali in his Scale Mail, but most of his armor was pink. The two onlookers laughed.

"Bwahahahahaha! Oh, this is too much!", said Bikou as he was ROFLing.

"I told you not to come into my room!", roared Vali as a sound went off.

"Hmm, this will probably fetch us some good money, just in case.", said Arthur as he had a camera.

"Arthur, give me the camera!", said Vali.

{Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Why me? Forget being painted red. This is worse! Now I'll end up being recognized as the Momoryuukou!}

"Ugh, damn it! This is seriously getting out of hand! I'll need a therapist for Albion."

"Did you paint the Scale Mail white, Vali?", asked Kuroka as she calmed down.

"Yeah, why?"

"I remember the Cosmic Sekiryuutei saying something about not doing that. I guess this is what he meant."

"I thought at first that this was a bad idea, but Albion was desperate."

"Yeah, well too late now.", said Bikou.

"...I hate hindsight.", said Vali looking unamused.


	28. Gremory vs Sitri

Gremory Main Residence

"It's getting worse.", I said.

We all had a meeting after the mess in the forest. There was talk of Rias getting a higher assessment after repelling Vali's team and that I attained Balance Breaker for Boosted Gear. But the important factor is Schwarzwald. Why is he here? Did he come to our universe from another tear? It's already bad enough with Halo hanging around. Athena is a welcomed visitor at least. But this is getting bad if more universes are getting affected.

"Yeah, when I saw Big Duo, I thought there would be a fight and all of the Underworld would be caught up in it.", said Jack.

"Well, there's nothing we can do about that now. Roxas, how's the state of the Boosted Gear Balance Breaker?", asked Zazy.

"Well, to transform, there's a time delay, so I'll have to use the armor before I switch into Scale Mail. There's a timer on the gauntlet's jewel showing me how much time. Plus, in a waiting state, I can only use 5 boosts, but transferring is impossible. As for the amount of times I can suit up, only once a day, two if I'm lucky. And if I cancel the transformation before it ends, it'll lose some power, but will need a few minutes to recharge because the Quanta Armor started to meld with Scale Mail, so it's getting help from the GN Drive. It would be recharged in only 10 minutes."

"Hmm, it's almost like what the data says. It's like the past Sekiryuutei's but with extra factors involved because of your other powers and the GN Drive. How much time do you need for the transformation in your case?"

"It varies from either one minute or two."

"I see. The time shortened thanks to your training and getting used to it. However, that time delay is a matter of life-and-death. At least you have the Quanta Armor as a backup to not leave yourself defenseless. And there's also that mention of the new material made from combining the dragon scales to the E-Carbon of your armor. Any idea what to call that new material?"

"I'm thinking of calling it D-Carbon. To stand for Dragon Carbon."

"I see. So how's your time on the Balance Breaker?"

"I can hold it for 30 minutes, maybe a full hour due to my other powers if I'm lucky. Though, using my power will decrease it's operation time."

"That's pretty good for your first time limit. That's the results of your training. However, in an official game, that is completely out. It's out of the question if it's just thirty minutes, and what's more decreases as you use it more. There will also be games with long stretches of distance and time. We have no choice but to increase Roxas' time limit from now on."

Well, I still need to do training to control Cosmic Forgemaster better. I can only last a good 15 minutes with it, and it's hard to make copies of the same object at one time. There's also that factor that if I go beyond my size limit, I consume a lot of energy that it would make me go to sleep. I don't really need to increase the time limit for that Balance Breaker, but I do need to work on my size limit and the energy consumption. At least I'm not severely hindered when it comes to Scale Mail.

"Rias, Sona Sitri knows about the Gremory group to some degree, right?", asked Zazy as Rias nodded.

"Yes, she understands us roughly. For example, she knows the main weapons of Roxas, Kiba, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia. Video recordings of our battle with the Phoenix group were partly open to the public, after all. Furthermore, Gasper's Sacred Gear and Koneko-chan's background have also come to light."

"Well, she roughly knows about you all then. So, how much do you know about her side?"

"I know the abilities of Sona, of her Queen the vice-president, and of several others of her servants. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet."

"So you're at a disadvantage in that regard. Well, such a thing is fine for a game or an actual battle. That is often the case in both the games and in actual battles. There are also cases of a Sacred Gear evolving and transforming during battle. You should pay careful attention. The number of your opponents is eight."

"Yes, one King, one Queen, one Rook, one Knight, two Bishops, and two pawns, for a total of eight enemies. It seems she still doesn't have a full set of pieces yet, but it's the same numbers as us."

"I at least know a bit of how Sona thinks. I have worked with her during my time as a teacher.", I said. As a teacher, I do tend to assist the Student Council from time to time and learned a few things from them.

"Yes, that's true. Your advantage is that you know how she thinks, but conversely she knows how you think and would try to counter you accordingly.", said Zazy as he wrote on the white board.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting-types. Power, technique, wizard, support. Out of these, Rias is a Wizard-type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Akeno-san is the same. Kiba is a Technique-type. He fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a Power-type that excels in the area of speed. A player that aims for a one-hit-certain-kill. Asia and Gasper are Support-types. Also, if you classify them with even more detail, Asia is closer to a Wizard-type, while Gasper is closer to a Technique-type. Koneko is a Power-type. And lastly, Roxas. You are well-balanced. You have lots of skill in magic, power, and technique because of your onmyoji background. And there's also the Boosted Gear Gift to support your allies. Not to mention you can create certain things that would be needed from the Creation Gear. You're practically the super weapon of this team being so well-rounded.", said Zazy as he made the chart.

He made a cross and put our names on our positions. I was right in the middle. Kiba was in the technique area that inching towards power. Xenovia and Koneko was in power, Rias in wizard that was inching close to power with Akeno close to her. Asia and Gasper was at the support, but Asia was close to wizard while Gasper was close to technique.

"The things that Power-types have to be most careful of are—counters. A troublesome class among the Technique-types. That is the counter-type ability. There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears, but when fighting an opponent who carries one, power-types like Koneko and Xenovia can have their situations turned around by a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong."

He's right. At least learning a sword style and hand-to-hand from Mom helped me learn about countering blows. I even learned a few spells during training, with some from the book I have. I was a bit unnerved when I saw a forbidden spell that can seal even a Maou-class devil by using blood from the caster. That really freaked me out that such a spell existed. But there were other spells like ones that can seal their movement, like what Obaa-sama did to me when I vistied her. And even using elements on your hand-to-hand or sword style. I should probably try teaching my sisters more on that, maybe expand to others who can benefit from this.

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power.", said Xenovia. No, it doesn't work like that. Zazy just shook his head.

"It's possible to overcome it with that, but it's another story when your opponent is a genius in that field. Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-user Akeno, the technique-user Kiba, Gasper with his special vampire abilities, or Roxas who has years of training in close combat and is a marksman. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against Technique-types."

Looks like Xenovia could be one of those who can learn some of those techniques. I wonder if Akeno or Asia would be interested as well? Zazy then turns to me.

"Roxas, you have Balance Breaker now, but do you think you can win against Kiba?"

"Honestly, I'd say were evenly matched, if not probably better than him. But I wouldn't put it pass him to pull a stunt that can catch me off-guard.", I said. Kiba is a good swordsman. He might have more battle experience than me, but I'm no slouch when it comes to using a sword, a gun, magic, or my fists.

"Well that's good. You realize what your opponent is capable of and can counter accordingly. That is what battle compatibility means.", said Zazy.

Well, if it's Kiba I can counter him. But Vali, that would take a while.

"By the way Roxas, the fact that you attained Balance Breaker for Boosted Gear was noticed by people nearby during the attack of Bikou and the others. Sona Sitri should also know about it. You should be thoroughly careful."

"Roger that.", I said.

"Great, you're doing the Heero Yuy voice again, huh.", retorted Jack.

"And that angel girl is coming tomorrow for you.", I replied as Jack got irritated. Geez, just admit it, you do want to go out with her.

* * *

Day of the Game

There was a magic circle underneath the Gremory Castle for the exclusive use of transporting us to the game area. Our group gathered on top of the magic circle, ready for transport. I wore my work clothes instead of my Tricky Rebel clothes as I am grading Sona's team, so I have to look the part. Everyone else wore the school uniform execpt for Asia and Xenovia. Asia had her nun clothes and Xenovia had her battle suit on. The Sitri side was also wearing the school uniforms. Those who would be watching were Rias' family, Zazy, Jack, Athena, Raynare's group, Wolfy, and my familiar. I then heard a new voice in the room.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Amaterasu-sama!? You're here to watch the game too?", I asked. Next to Ama-chan was that same brunette angel girl from the meeting.

"Mou. Call me Ama-chan at least.", she said in a childish tone.

"Lisa!? Did Michael-sama sent you?", asked Jack.

"Yes he did. Didn't Roxas tell you already, or did you get too many blows to the head messing with Roxas all the time? Roxas just to let you know, Michael-sama is also watching the game.", said the brunette. I see, so I'm being watched by other factions as well. I heard that the Norse are watching as well. I then saw Ama-chan walk up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"For good luck.", she said as I got angry stares from the other girls. A blessing from the Sun Goddess, hopefully it will protect me from any accidents or Rias trying to bash me. Otherwise, I'll have to use the backup, which is the traffic cone.

"Rias, you've lost once before. Win for sure this time."

"Fight a battle that won't make you ashamed as the next head of the family. Everyone else as well, okay?"

"Do your best, Rias-nee-sama!"

"Well, I've taught you about the things you needed to be informed about this time. All that's left is to exert yourselves and go all out."

"Roxas, go win the match.", said Athena.

"Dude, how about a party after you win?", said Jack. Getting a little bit ahead there.

"Roxas, Uncle and our parents will be watching.", said Kanna as she and Shizuka had a flag with the Gremory symbol.

Sirzechs and Grayfia aren't here, but they're in the exclusive VIP spectator room. I know that Zazy, Athena, and Ama-chan would go there after we get going. I wonder how the Athena of our universe would handle her parallel. Our game got a lot of attention that the younger sisters of the two Maous would be facing off. I then saw the magic circle shine. It's showtime!

* * *

Battlefield: Local Department Store

The place we arrived at was the restaurant that I'm familiar with. There were tables everywhere. I look around to see that we're at the food court after I got out of the restaurant.

"I didn't expect that the department store near Kuou Academy would serve as the stage.", said Rias. I then heard an announcement in the store.

[Everyone, I, the "Queen" of the Lucifer group, Grayfia, will be carrying the role of arbiter in the "Rating Game" between the Gremory group and the Sitri group on this occasion.]

Figures that Grayfia was teh announcer for our game. So she's announcing herself as Sirzechs' servant this time. Must be because that last game was of lower quality compared to this.

[In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will watch over the battle between these two families. It's a pleasure to be here. To get right to the main topic, the battlefield for today is the department store within the neighbourhood of the school "Kuou Academy" that Rias-sama and Sona-sama attend, which has been prepared within a separate space as the game field.]

So both teams have an advantage with the playing field. The two-story department store we usually go to for getting groceries. At least I can grow some food back home, but there were things here I would need. Can't really cheat by using the Creation Gear to get those things. The rooftop was the parking lot and there was a multi-story garage somewhere else in the area.

[Both groups have been transported to their respective "bases". Rias-sama's "base" is on the second floor of the east side, while Sona-sama's "base" is on the first floor of the west side. In order for "Pawns" to promote, please go to your opponent's "bases".]

I went to the map to consider our surroundings and Sona's. On our side we have the pet shop, the arcade center, a dining floor, a bookshop, and a drugstore. Beneath us was a major second-hand bookshop company branch store and a sports-supplies shop. On Sona's side, she has the grocery shop, the electrical appliance store, a junk food shop, and the general good store. In this case, they have something to use against Gasper. Normally, we would go to the other end of the department store, but there's a twist in this game.

[This time, there will be special rules. Documents on this have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item "Phoenix Tears" has been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategise before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin.]

"The battlefield is modelled on the department store near Kuou Academy. So it's an indoor battle.", said Rias as she looked at the map. The map was divided into chess squares in Rias' hands. So were fighting indoors, fits for close combat than long range. Most of the students and teachers from Kuou Academy go to this place as it is nearby. We usually go here during our off days. We then read the document containing the special rules.

"The rule this time states [Don't destroy the department store which has become the battlefield]; in other words, we can't do any showy battles.", said Rias. So no property damage, that will be tough.

"...I see, so to me, the fuku-buchou, and Roxas, this is a disadvantageous battlefield. We can't do attacks that affect a wide area.", said Xenovia. Well I can't use my Boosted Gear to it's true potential, but I can use my weapons like the VT7 and GN Sword III sword mode. There's also my ACR, but the G-Launcher with frags is a bad idea. Smoke and flash maybe as those don't cause damage, good thing I prepared before the game. I made a few things before game day. Also, Xenovia can't use Durandal for a place like this.

"Gasper-kun's eyes also won't be as effective. There are too many places to hide within the department store. All the goods and products have also been exactly reproduced, so there is an overflowing amount of objects to obstruct his vision. There is also the possibility of surprise attack in the dark…It's troubling. This is a disadvantageous battlefield for our special characteristics. Because the Rias Gremory group's forte is to battle showily, we're completely sealed.", said Akeno as she had her hand on her cheek with a troubled look.

"No, Gasper's eyes couldn't be used from the start. They put in a restriction on it here. [The use of Gasper Vladi's Sacred Gear is forbidden], it says. The reason is clear and simple. Since he still can't perfectly control it yet. They judged that it would be problematic if the entire game was spoiled by his eyes going out of control. Giving him Ise's blood is also prohibited. It seemed that they've provided him with Sacred Gear-sealing glasses developed by Azazel. [Since it was made for Gasper's exclusive use, it won't have any particular bad influence on his body]—so it says here. Really, he likes to prepare."

"Are there other restrictions?", I asked Rias.

"Yes. Roxas, you can't use the Creation Gear. It would be practically cheating if you were to fix everything with it and with it's power to make almost anything, you would be considered a game breaker. However, they do allow to use the things you made before hand. They already checked your equipment the moment we went into the field."

"That's understandable. So Gasper can only use his vampire powers and magic?", I asked as Rias nodded.

"That's right. From the beginning, his time-stopping power carried a lot of risk. The other side has not only the counter-types I mentioned before, but also Saji-kun, who possesses a Sacred Gear that absorbs the ability of others, so we don't know what kind of counterattacks they'll use. Like suppressing it with genjutsu. There are also other techniques to take away a person's vision. When talking about such things, it becomes impossible to use that power in either the games or actual battle. Using meticulous caution is only natural."

Just like what Vali said. Gasper has that weakness if he's blinded. I then saw Gasper put on his glasses.

"…The Rating Game isn't something you can win simply by having a lot of power. The battle situation changes completely according to the battlefield and rules. Because this is a ground where even devils that lack strength can depend on wisdom and rise higher, it has become popular in the Underworld and among the other powers. The rules this time may be disadvantageous to us. However, if we can't make up for this, we won't be able to win and advance in the games from now on. [Even a "Pawn" can take down the "King]—this is not only a basic rule in chess, but also a proverb of the Rating Games. In other words, it implies that [anyone can win with the proper method].", said Rias.

"That's right. There may be indoor battles like this on true battlefields as well from now on. If that were the case, we wouldn't be able to completely display our power like today. This may be a good opportunity for us. Today's battle is most suitable for getting used to indoor team battles.", said Akeno.

I think Sun Tzu would like a game like this. He is the type of guy to be a strategist than just ploughing through the enemy.

"Well, I think I can manage with the conditions so far. I probably won't be using my powerful spells or any high-power weapons. So what's the plan?", I asked.

"Even if we attack, the atrium of this shopping mall is a problem. You can grasp the progress of the opponent from both the first and second floors. It's the same for the other side.", said Rias.

"I've considered an attack from the parking garage as well, but they would also be looking out for that too.", said Akeno.

"Yes, it's the same for moving from the rooftop. Whether it be breaking through the centre, from the rooftop, or from the parking garage, we have to advance along these routes. Since we can't leave the department store itself."

"There should be cars in the parking garage as well. That's what I feel, after seeing that they reproduced even the merchandise and merchandise shelves. They may have copied the cars that were parked there."

"Roxas, do you have anything in mind? Azazel did say you have a knack for this.", asked Rias. I thought about it as I saw the map.

"Here's what I think. Gasper is probably an easy target. If they replicated the products, then Gasper being taken out early is high. I suspect that they would spring an ambush on him using the grocery store. If not, they could use the garlic that's available there. For the rooftop and parking garage, I can see that it's also an ambush spot. Knowing Sona, she might put Tsubaki or Yura there. We don't really have to worry about car bombs as damaging the cars also count as property damage, and I know they wouldn't want that. Though reckless driving is likely. If we send Kiba and Xenovia to check those places considering that she would send either one, I'm expecting that we would lose either Kiba or Xenovia. Lastly, there Saji."

"Can you beat him?", asked Rias.

"I can, but knowing Saji, he probably learned how to fully utilize the Absorption Line for a plan. He'll most likely cripple me or setup a trap. I did promise him a one-on-one fight, so I want no interference. I'll grade his performance personally.", I said as I brought out cameras that are the size of a hand and a laptop.

"What's this?", said Xenovia.

"I did come prepared. And this stuff was checked out. If we send Gasper out on recon, we can have him set these up quickly. Just plant and go. They are already preset to connect with the laptop. Asia, can you manage?", I asked as she nodded.

"Is there any way we can avoid losses?", asked Rias.

"Unfortunately, I thought this up on the fact that Sona already knows what I can think up. My expected losses on our side are Gasper, a choice between Kiba or Xenovia, and me. I know that Saji will set himself up as a sacrifice as he knows that in a straight up fight, he won't win.", I answered.

"I see. I understand.", said Rias. Well she does know about my Innovator and Seer powers, so there's no way she can say otherwise on making a plan to prevent losses

"Buchou, I'll check out the rooftop and parking garage. Since there are stairs nearby, I'll go check them out.", said Kiba.

"Please do, Yuuto.", she nodded.

"Gasper, please change into bats and fly to every location within the department store and plant the cameras. In the opening of the game, you'll inform us of the situation within the department store in detail. Don't worry, Asia is also watching with you."

"R-Roger!"

Looks like Gasper is raring to go. Our strategy meeting kept going for a few minutes until we had a solid plan.

"The game will be starting fifteen minutes from now. We'll gather here again in ten minutes. Everyone, please remain on standby with your respective methods of relaxing until then.", said Rias as everyone left but me.

"Roxas, since you attained Balance Breaker with both Sacred Gears, the power of the eight Mutated Pawn pieces I placed in you have all been forcibly released."

"I guess I'm running at full power. Though, Ddraig and Rommy are at least managing my power to prevent me from breaking, right?", I asked as Rias nodded.

"Yes. With this you may be able to completely use both of their powers, but your body still can't handle it. Ddraig and Andromeda should also save power in order to not break your body. Be careful. If you make a mistake with the Sekiryuutei's power, the host's body will be destroyed."

"I understand. I'll be careful, Rias-buchou."

I'm now running at full throttle with the seal being broken. After that, Rias was drinking tea at the dining shop, Gasper at the donut shop eating donuts, and Asia and Xenovia enjoying hamburgers. I noticed Kiba was rummaging for medicine. I remember that Asia wanted to be a nurse for a career. Well she does have Twilight Healing, so it would make sense. With her and Kiba managing the medicine, we'll be fine. I joined Gasper for a bit to eat some donuts. I sure like the lemon-filled ones. After that I went to the bookstore nearby.

I went to the corner of the store that had some manga. I checked out the ones with the Magical Girl theme as I need more knowledge on that genre to make Serafall's game. I studied much of it until I heard Akeno.

"Roxas-sensei. What are you doing?", she said as she hugged me from behind. Keep a clear mind, me, don't lose it over feeling Akeno's cannons.

"Oh, I'm just doing some reference work for Serafall-sama's game."

"I see."

"So what are you doing?", I asked.

"...I'm getting courage from Roxas-sensei.", said Akeno in a pained voice. So she going to use it. I remember that Rias did that during the meeting of the 3 Great Powers. So she's resolved to use a power that she hates because of her father. I got out of her hug and kissed her forehead.

"Roxas-sensei...?"

"I hope that can help as well. Take as much courage as you need.", I replied as she hugged me again.

"When I bring out my power of light, will you watch, Roxas-sensei? If Roxas-sensei is watching, I will be able to use it."

"Sure, I'll be right beside you when you use it."

"...I'm happy. If I'm together with Roxas, surely...You belong to Rias and your familiars, even though those two don't mind, but even so I will always... by your side..."

She moved away for a bit. I can see that her eyes were moist. She brought her face close to mine. I guess she wants a kiss on the lips. I hope her father isn't watching this.

"...Roxas-sensei, it's almost time to gather.", said Koneko.

"K-Koneko! I know what it looks like, but...", I said.

"Ara-ara, Koneko-chan. You saw us. Ufufu. Roxas-sensei, thank you. I'm already okay now.", said Akeno as she smiled and left.

"...Next time, for sure...with you..."

I faintly heard what Akeno said before Koneko grasped my hand.

"You want some courage too?", I asked as she nodded.

"Okay.", I said as I hugged her.

"...Roxas-sensei, aren't you afraid of me, as a nekomata?"

"A cute girl like you. Why should I? It's not about being a nekomata. It's about who you are. Who you want to be. And besides, I like cats. One time, when I was little, Hurricane Andrew passed over where I lived. I was on my bed scared, but my cat came up to me. I hugged her and she didn't mind. That was able to get me through that night when the storm hit. Right now, she's in a better place. So don't worry about me, okay?", I said as Koneko looked surprised.

"...I'll use my nekomata power.", she said as she hugged tighter.

"…I hate what nee-sama became. But as things are now, I may not be able to be useful to everyone. That's why, I'll use it."

"Overcome it and learn to control it. Then you'll be a real hell cat."

"...Hell cat?"

"Yes, it's written as "cat of the underworld" and read as hell cat. Like this.", I said, writing it down.

"Don't worry if you run out of control with your power, I'll handle it. That's why I have this power. If Kuroka comes back, I'll get her to apologize to you. I don't want to see you two fight anymore. You're sisters; _familia_. You have to care for each other. Understand?", I said as she nodded.

"...You really are a gentle Cosmic Sekiryuutei."

* * *

Game Start

It's time. We gathered at the dinning floor and waited for the starting time. Then, an announcement streamed through the store.

[It is now time to begin. Furthermore, the time limit for this game will be a blitz-style of three hours. Then without further ado, game start.]

So a blitz, huh? I read much on the Rating Game during my studies, so this was expected. There would be times in which the rules would change.

"Your instructions are just as we agreed on before. Roxas and Koneko, and Yuuto and Xenovia will split into two separate groups. Roxas and Koneko will advance through the store interior. Yuuto and Xenovia will advance forward via the parking garage. Gasper will transform into many bats and do surveillance and reporting inside the store while planting the cameras. According to the condition of your progress, me, Akeno and Asia will go by the route of Roxas' group.", said Rias as she stood up.

"Now then, my cute servant devils! We won't lose again! This time, we'll win!"

[Yes!]

"Then, Xenovia, let's go."

"Yes, Kiba."

Kiba and Xenovia headed out to the parking garage. According to Kiba, the cars are fake so we don't have to worry about reckless driving. I gave Xenovia Ascalon before the game started. Better for her to use that if Durandal would be a detriment to her in this match.

"Koneko, let's rock."

"Yes."

Rias' reading was this. With some of what I said, we're playing as if Sona already knows our plan. After I face Saji, I would go to their base and go Queen. Kiba and Xenovia would be going through the parking garage to disturb their formation while expecting either Tsubaki or Yura. In order to promote, Kiba and Xenovia would bait them away from base for me to enter. However, both Kiba's group and mine are the main attackers, but my group is playing as a feint and backup. Once done, we pull out and attack again, with Rias coming into the fray.

Knowing Sona, she most likely expects us to have either me as the main attacker or Kiba. However, the main objective is to get them understaffed on protecting Sona for us to get her I however volunteered as the sacrifice on our team. I know what Saji can do with Absorption Line, so I know that he will cripple me.

"Roxas, good luck."

"Roxas-sensei! Do your best! Don't lose!"

"Ufufu, I expect to see your cool side."

Rias, Asia, and Akeno all have high expectations of me. I can only do the best I can. Koneko and I move out silently. That way, they won't be able to gauge our distance since a loud noise and acoustics of this place would give away our position. We walked for about five minutes without contact. I told Koneko to use her nekomata power while I scanned with the radar from the armor.

"Koneko, you sense them?"

"...Yes, they're moving. There are two people ahead moving towards us. Does your radar tell you their pieces?"

"Yeah, two Pawn readings. So it's Saji and Nimura and they're coming in fast. You handle Nimura, I have a promise to fulfill."

"Right."

We then stood in position. I looked up top to see Saji swinging in with Nimura on his back. I set myself on a defensive position and got out my ACR. I aimed at the rope and fired one shot to snap the rope.

"I see you, Saji.", I said as the rope snapped, making Saji fall down. He managed to jump off and managed to hit the Boosted Gear. I then noticed the black line on the Boosted Gear. So he tied one on me when he hit me, clever. There was also another line on my right arm. It wasn't attached to Saji's Absorption Line.

'I want a full scan of any abnormalities on me Rommy. This second line concerns me.'

**[Right. ...It seems the second line is draining your blood. The computer has detected it too. The timer for you to retire due to blood loss has already started. With our current equipment, we can't cut it as we have little data on how Saji was able to develop his Sacred Gear.]**

'So it's like that.', I thought as I tugged on the line. It seems to be quite sturdy. Probably to ensure that he cripples me. I won't be able to break this one.

"Yo, Roxas-sensei.", said Saji.

"Not bad Saji. That recovery was good. Let me guess, Sona figured out that Absorption Line can suck blood as well? Mind if Koneko plays with Nimura while we dance?", I said as I put away the ACR.

"Sure, for the two of us, it's a one-on-one. Even Sona said that nobody else should interfere in our fight. I'll show you how much I've trained, Roxas-sensei!"

"Of course! That's the whole point to this fight, Saji!", I said as I heard the announcement.

[One of Rias Gremory-sama's Bishops, retired.]

"Poor Gasper. You guys really had to do the garlic treatment to him, huh.", I said.

"That's right. We were contacted and told that Gasper-kun's Sacred Gear was sealed according to the rules. As such, it was inevitable that he would use his vampire powers instead. Kaichou knew that he would be on surveillance. So we utilized our base. First, one of our members moves suspiciously at the Sitri base. Then, Gasper-kun who was doing surveillance would naturally be interested and follow them, you know? Then, when we showed more suspicious behaviour, he would call the other bats he had launched and start to observe with several of them. When all the many bats had gathered, that's when it happened. If something happens to the bats when all of them are gathered, they revert back to Gasper's body. Near the place where the bats had assembled together was—garlic, a vampire's greatest dislike. Our base is a grocery store on the first floor of the west side. There were large quantities of garlic left there. It was easy to catch Gasper with that."

"I see. So you used the environment as your weapon. As expected of her. In fact, if you must know, Gasper was already told that it was likely for him to be brought down very early in the match. I knew you guys would use that against him.", I told Saji.

"Yeah. Kaichou that that you would know that as well. It's like the two of you knew what the other was thinking.", said Saji. I brought out Boosted Gear and started the timer for Balance Breaker. I already know that doubling my power is no good since Saji would gain that power, so I have to remove it by going Balance Breaker.

**{Count Down!}**

I saw the timer on the jewel for me to switch to Scale Mail. Two minutes. So it's down to close combat. I then set myself to hand-to-hand.

"So you intend to fight, sensei?", said Saji as he went for a kick. I grabbed his leg to counter and threw him down. I then opened my hand and left it straight.

"Onmyoji Martial Art: Lightning Spear!", I said as I thrust my hand into Saji. I mixed my hand with lightning magic and electrocuted Saji. I then noticed that he still was able to fight. He then shot a line into a store. I then set the screen to super polarized.

"Koneko! Cover your eyes! It's a flashbang!", I said as Saji and Nimura had sunglasses on. A blazing light glowed from the store light. Luckily, I caught on when I saw where the line went.

"Tch. You caught on quick. You're hard to surprise, sensei. Must be the Innovator power.", said Saji.

"Yeah. My instincts got better during my training. Let's keep going, I'm on a timer.", I said as Saji rushed me. He went for an uppercut, but I dodged. I then saw Saji charging up magic on his finger. I then deployed the GN Field. Saji fired off his shot in which the GN Field deflected it. The shot he fired was huge.

"Not bad."

"Roxas-sensei. I'm serious. I'm going to seriously defeat you, the Cosmic Sekiryuutei.", said Saji as his eyes were filled with resolution. He not holding his punches, that's for sure. He then fired another high-powered magic shot.

"Careful Saji. If you missed, you'll lose points for property damage. So how did you manage to get that much power into that shot?", I asked. I then saw a line on Saji chest going to his Sacred Gear.

"See this sensei?", said Saji as he pointed at his chest.

"I see. So that's how. Must be your dying will, which reminds me. Have you been reading Katenkyoshi Hitman Reborn? I think you would if you resorted to this. I understand now if you're converting your own life force into magic. So this is just like that time. You remember right? When I fought Raiser. I guess now, I'm in Raiser's shoes and you're in mine."

"You sure know how to read people, sensei. I might have glanced a bit, but at least you know how far I'm willing to go. You understand our frustration of having our dream laughed at and you stepped up for us. For that, I'm grateful. But right now, to realize that dream, I must surpass you!", said Saji as I glance over to Koneko's fight.

I noticed that Nimura is holding her ground against Koneko. But I know that Koneko can handle it. After Koneko's fist grazed her cheek, I noticed a change. Koneko poured her spirit energy into Nimura. I can see the pale white aura emanating from Koneko's hands. She then drove that hand into her chest. A loud noise rang out as Nimura then dropped to her knees.

"…I drove a fist clad with spirit energy into you. Since damage was also dealt to the blood vessels flowing inside you at the time, you won't be able to build up magic anymore. Furthermore, the damage also pierced through your insides…You can't move anymore.", said Koneko. I then remember what Zazy told me.

[Koneko's true fighting style, which mixes senjutsu and hand-to-hand combat, will certainly become a weapon. An attack that not only deals damage to the opponent's body, but also their blood vessels that circulate within their body will break the enemy's aura from its foundation. However, if she becomes consumed by power, she must stop using it immediately. Senjutsu can read and handle spirit energy, but it also takes in the malice and ill will that floats in the world. Koneko's sister became like that because she absorbed too much malice as well.]

If that's the case, I'll have Koneko absorb my gentle nature to counter it. I won't let her go crazy like Kuroka did.

"...Saji-senpai, I'm sorry.", said Nimura as she disappeared to the infirmary, making her retired from the game.

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired.]

"...I have become a hellcat. I won't lose!", said Koneko.

I was deflecting each magic shot Saji fired at me. Koneko just watched as she knew that she can't interfere in our fight. Saji was now getting exhausted from his constant firing of magic using his own stamina.

"Haahaa...Haahaa..."

"Nimura fought well, Saji. It's commendable that she held on for so long against Koneko. I'll give her a B+. She wasn't expecting the blow to be filled with spirit energy from Koneko. As for you, it's still pending. Let's continue.", I said.

"-This is going nowhere, huh.", said Saji as he gathered more magic power. This time, it looks much stronger and larger. My GN Field can't take much more, so I shut it off. Saji then compressed it into the size of a softball.

"With this, it won't affect the surrounding area, and it will completely destroy just your body."

So he intends to blast me with a dense shot of magic power. At least he won't lose points if it does hit me. His killing intent sure is high. I then saw Saji smile a bit.

"I was jealous of you. The pride of your master and student. The Cosmic Sekiryuutei. Everyone knows about you. But, even though I'm the same Pawn as you, I have nothing. Nothing! That's why, I obtained pride and self-confidence. I will kill you, the Cosmic Sekiryuutei!"

So you saw me as a rival huh, Saji? Well, I don't underestimate my opponents. I knew you would see me as a rival, just like how Vali does. Which reminds me, I wonder how Vali's doing. I hope he didn't used the white paint.

{He did. And I think you know what happened. Just so you know, he's watching this match you're on.}, said Alby. I guess you wanted to at least tell me that. Though were in the middle of a match. Probably gonna have to remove the paint off of him. I think I've done enough torture to him. But after a little while, he should learn to take a joke to go with that fight crazy attitude of his.

I tried to dodge but Saji released the line on the Boosted Gear from his end and fired it towards my foot. I can't move since the line is tied to the floor. I have one last option, but I know it will be risky. The moment he fired his magic shot, I got out the Dividing Gear.

{Divide!}

I caught Saji's attack, but I took half the damage. Even with the armor, it looked like it could go through the armor at full power and hurt me bad. I already have trouble because of blood loss. Right now, the armor isn't using the new material. That won't be until later. The armor looked burned from the blast.

"-! My magic bullet was halved!?", said a shocked Saji.

"I was able to use this during my time in the mountains. It does have several conditions. First, the chance of it activating is less than ten percent. A close gamble. Second, this thing will also use my life force when used. You're not the only one risking themselves here. Though I can't really say much since I've barely been hurt other than the line sucking my blood. But this is a scary gamble, isn't it?", I said as I saw the timer.

"Now your real test begins, Saji. Let's go! Shine! Boosted Geaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

**{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

The armor I have now was then switched to the Scale Mail. I was overflowing with power.

"Now then Saji, let's rock!"

I then restarted the fight with Saji. I was exchanging punches with him. I had the advantage even before going Balance Breaker. I saw Saji was ragged from our fight. He tried to bundle up enough line to make a shield, but he can't offset every attack. Sometimes he would be knocked off his feet and crash into the store. I am better at hand-to-hand, but Saji is able to keep up with me. I knocked him down numerous times, but he still stood up. His legs were shaking terribly.

It got to the point that his punches hit the armor, but the bones in his fists broke. Even trying to attach new lines was pointless because of my aura. Though as I suspected, the line on my right arm isn't blown off. My guess is that this line was also enhanced by his stamina. He must have attached the line to his chest since the beginning. Ascalon could cut this, but I already lent it to Xenovia.I can feel Saji's blows as it shook my mind and body.

"…I'll win…Today, I'll defeat you…I'll take the first step towards my dream…", said Saji as he coughed up blood. He sure has a lot of guts. I understand now that there was something important in his fists. I think he's holding it in his hands. They might be breaking apart, but I can feel it through the armor. I can feel his soul crying out to win this fight throuhg his fists.

**{This spirit. Is the Prison Dragon that sleeps in his Sacred Gear responding to Saji's feelings?}**

**[Of course. It would explain how he's still fighting, even though he's thoroughly battered.]**

He sure has outdone himself. His training is really showing results. But the way he is now, is something you can't train for. This is something that requires a deep resolution. He certainly passed my test.

"Senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Saji still hasn't stopped punching. I responded by blocking each blow. Saji then fired a line at the bench and swung it with all his strength. I quickly got out the VT7 and cut it into pieces. He then extended more lines into the furniture store and drew an arc through the air with them as he brought them right above my head. As it came down, I switched to the ACR G-Launcher and fired a frag at the furniture, blowing it up. I then reloaded with a smoke and fired to give me cover. I then noticed the dresser coming my way from the smoke I made and jumped out of the way. As I put away the ACR, Saji was letting out tears of frustration.

"You're lucky Roxas-sensei! You're something that I want to be! A teacher! I will become a teacher! Can't I become a teacher like you!? Why do we have to be laughed at!?", he said, crying out to the people watching.

"We didn't declare our dream for the sake of being laughed at...!"

"I don't laugh at a student's dreams! I encourage them! No one should laugh at you when you're putting everything on the line!", I said as I hit him in the face. I saw his face swell up, his teeth all broken as he spat them out, and blood as well. He still stood up even from that. He's very persistent if he stilll intends to face me in his condition.

"Today! I will! Surpass you!", he shouted as he punched my armor. I felt that punch and it shook me to the core. I then pounded him again with a few blows. He's very battered. Multiple cuts on his mouth, blood coming out of his mouth, my computer even says that he has several fractures all over his body. He's at his limit. His face looks swollen and his left eye was shut. His body was shaking as he can no longer support himself to stand up. His finger were bent in the wrong direction. But he still had a strong glint in his eyes.

"Come on Saji! Right now you're at your limit! Now, break through that limit! Don't let it end like this because I know you don't want to! Move forward!", I said as he slowly moved forward. He kept coming towards me. It really is like that time when I fought Raiser. I can feel a dreadful pressure from him, he actually looks quite scary to go this far. He then tried one more punch and hit me in a slow speed. I could only hit him back with another counter. My punch hit his face. It seems that he lost conciousness. Even so, he still grasped my right arm. I then hugged him as he was being wrapped in light.

"You did well, Saji. You passed with flying colors. I know you'll be a great teacher.", I said.

[One of Sona Sitri-sama's Pawns, retired.]

"Rias, did you see that?", I said on the com.

[Yes, I did. Saji fought very bravely from the camera.]

"Have you checked the others points of view?"

[Yes. I see Sona on the rooftop, but she is also with her Bishops. I can't tell which one is real.]

"Make a decoy of yourself. You should go to the rooftop, but don't show yourself too early. One of them is the real one and I'll determine that."

[How?]

"Ddraig. I'm going Trans-Am."

**{You got it.}**

I then went into Trans-Am as the GN Drive appeared on the Scale Mail. I was now in a space of connected conciousness with everyone. I could hear Sona's voice. I turn my head to where the real Sona is. I can hear her plan that the one with the Bishops is a decoy used to lure Rias there.

"She's at the rooftop. If you want to face her alone, go ahead. But we'll need the decoy to show up with us. We'll play a little bit with Sona."

[I understand. Akeno and Asia will be moving up with the decoy. I'll face Sona when the time is right.], said Rias as the com was cut.

"Koneko...", I said as I removed the mask on my helmet.

"Could you grasp my hand?"

"...Sensei?"

"This is the first time I knocked down a student who's a good friend.", I said with a forced smile.

"You were cool. A sensei to be proud of.", said Koneko as she grasped my hand.

"Saji Genshirou! A+! Please tell him that Grayfia!"

[Understood.]

* * *

Later

After my fight with Saji, I broke the door to the vending machine and got some water. Koneko also quenched her thirst. My body was starting to shake from blood loss. I know I don't have much time and that fight made my heartbeat go faster, making me lose more blood. I heard that we lost a Knight from our team. I made a wide scan and noticed that Xenovia's signal wasn't around. Meaning that she was taken out. That was within my expectation that we lose a Knight over where they were. I noticed that the line is still connected on me after beating Saji, so beating him won't remove it.

[Offence team, can you hear? We're advancing towards the enemy base now.]

Looks like Rias is making her move. She'll go upstairs while her decoy, Akeno, and Asia regroup with us. We then walked toward the final fight in the match.

We got to the central plaza. I sat down at the circular bench as I noticed that Sona was there with her Bishops.

"Hey Sona-kaichou. I guess were at the end game, right?"

"Yes, it is. Roxas Hyuuga-sensei, Toujou Koneko-san. I see, so that is the appearance of the Sekiryuutei. I do feel a terrible power from you. It's only natural for everyone to consider it dangerous. So how did you grade Saji-kun?", said Sona with a calm and composed tone. I saw one of the Bishops was holding a blood pack with my blood in it.

"He passed with an A+. He fought very admirably.", I said with a smile.

"I see. I'm glad to hear it. How would you grade us as a team?"

"As a team, A+. You really managed to plan something impressive. I guess that you were able to get Saji to use Absorption Line to suck my blood and even trap Gasper with garlic. Saji must have worked hard to get that kind of control."

"Thank you Hyuuga-sensei. Saji certainly did work hard to be able to accomplish that.", said Sona with a smile.

"...Sona, you're quite bold. To have come right to the center.", said Rias as everyone is now here. Now our little act begins.

"Haven't you yourself, the King, also move personally as well, Rias?"

"Yeah, since we've already reached the final stage either way. Though it seems to have turned out quite differently from what I expected.", said Rias. The one with us was a decoy.

"Asia, don't bother healing me. My condition is already too far gone with Twilight Healing or Phoenix Tears. Sona saw the match with Raiser so she knows very well. She knows how gutsy I am. Right, Sona-kaichou?", I said as I saw Asia wanting to heal me.

"Yes. We may not be able to defeat you with damage. Your guts and spirit is frightening. And you're very smart. Intelligence with guts is a scary combination. No matter how many times we knock you down, you'll just get back up."

"Yeah, that's true. By the way, after the match, can I have my blood back?"

"Sure, either way, you're close to the point where you would be transported to the medical room. How much time do you have?"

"At this point, probably 5 minutes, maybe less. Saji sure did stall me for time and he did wanted to surpass a rival Pawn like me. He really wanted to be like me, a good teacher. I hope I get to see Akeno's performance before I retire from the game.", I said as Kiba cut the line. I guess he made a special sword to cut the line.

"At this point, you might not be able to, Hyuuga-sensei. You should be able to do one or two attacks in your condition. Even if we can't physically defeat you, the games rules will consider you unable to fight."

"Rias, what are you willing to bet on this battle? I'm willing to risk my life. My dream is a very difficult one. If I don't destroy the obstacles one by one, I can't cut open a path of solution.", said Sona.

"Rias, I will destroy your pride and estimation."

I then started to laugh. I must be going crazy by this point.

"What so funny Hyuuga-sensei?", asked Sona.

"How about we skip the banter and just go ahead with fighting. I'm dying to see Akeno go all out. I know that you want to say things about Saji having an inferiority complex because of the difference between him and me, but let's skip that. I know all too well.", I said with a smile.

"I see. You must be in a hurry.", said Sona as everyone was gearing up for a fight.

"I know what your Bishops are thinking. I'm scary in this armor, aren't I? Probably because I'm the Cosmic Sekiryuutei. Also, Rias-sama should be with you right now.", I said as Sona then looked shocked. I guess that means that Rias showed up in her position.

"Well played Hyuuga-sensei. Well played.", said Sona as the decoys were turned off.

"Now then, how shall we do this? As two blade-users, shall we decide it by the blade?", asked Kiba as he faced Tsubaki.

"That is also fine. In chess, when a pawn is promoted, in most cases they become Queen. However, the battle situation changes if they promote to Knight instead depending on the setting. There are also a lot of differences between actual chess and the Rating Games, but—this will be a good match."

Akeno and Koneko started her fight against Hanakai and Kusaka. She was able to use her lightning magic against the two as Koneko tried to punch them. It looks really powerful and I noticed that Akeno was in S-mode. They tried to reverse the thunder, but it was lightning instead of thunder. Kiba on the other hand was facing Tsubaki. Asia just watched the fight go on with me. Koneko then grabbed Hanakai and threw her to Kusaka. After that, Hanakai and Kusaka retired from the match.

[Both of Sona Sitri-sama's Bishops, retired.]

It's now just Kiba and Tsubaki. I saw Kiba holy demonic sword get blocked by Tsubaki's naginata. She then took out the Phoenix Tears and cut it apart.

"Reverse!"

I then saw Kiba change his holy demonic sword into a water sword. So she tried reversing the Phoenix Tears healing ability to actually do damage.

"If an opening is made even just a little!", said Tsubaki as she pointed her naginata at Kiba. I then saw the holy demonic swords grow around Tsubaki and destroyed her naginata.

"The current me has no openings.", said Kiba as Tsubaki brought out her mirror to block Kiba. Kiba just pushed on and broke the mirror Tsubaki had. I then saw Kiba chanting.

"Petro, Basileus, Dionysius, Holy Mary. Please listen to my voice!"

I then saw a tear in space. So Xenovia gave him Durandal before she retired. I guess Kiba can use it if he was allowed.

"No way!? That's!", said a surprised Tsubaki.

"In the name of the saint lodged in the holy blade, I release thee. Durandal!"

He then brought out Durandal and slashed Tsubaki. She couldn't even activate the counter Sacred Gear. I guess continuous use is impossible.

"It was Xenovia's suggestion. That, in the case that she became unable to function and fight, she would transfer the sword's right of use to me, since this sword is too good for her."

"However, your holy demonic aptitude is-", said Tsubaki as she was being teleported.

"I had no past. Because of that, I saw hell, but…I'm different now. Thanks to attaining Balance Breaker, it seems I can also handle Durandal like this."

I can hear a quiet hum from Durandal. Not like how Xenovia handles it as it would be more violent.

"Kuh! This is…! You can handle it better than Xenovia-san!?", said Tsubaki.

"No, Kiba's more technical so his handling is more precise than Xenovia's style for power.", I explained.

"That's right. I thought that Durandal was a stubborn steed that didn't listen to the words of its wielder, but it really seems to be true. It cut more than I thought...So controlling it is difficult."

"No kidding, you cut the floor up pretty bad. I guess they'll dock you some points.", I said as Kiba made a bitter smile.

"...! This is outside of our calculations, Sona! Even more than Hyuuga-sensei...! Theri true ace is...! The servant to pay attention to is... Kiba Yuuto!", said Tsubaki as she retired.

[Sona Sitri-sama's Queen, retired.]

"It's because I -aim to surpass Roxas-sensei, no, the Cosmic Sekiryuutei."

"I see. Good luck with that.", I said. I guess my time is almost up. I only have 2 minutes.

"Yeah. More than anything else, I hate it seeming like the only servant is the Cosmic Sekiryuutei."

"You sure showed them. Go ahead to Rias, she's probably still fighting. Akeno, Asia, Koneko. Can you three stay with me for a bit?", I said as Kiba left and went to Rias.

"I'm almost out of time.", I said as my consciousness was fading fast.

"Roxas-sensei, did you like what you saw?", asked Akeno.

"Yeah, it was brilliant. Yours too Koneko. Remember, I'll...still help...you...with your...family...problems...", I said.

"Thank you, Roxas-sensei.", said Akeno and Koneko as my consciousness faded.

[Rias Gremory-sama's Pawn retires.]

[Resign confirmed. It is the victory of Rias Gremory-sama.]

* * *

Hospital

I woke up at the hospital. In the room I was in was Jack.

"Hey dude. You won. Though, it looked really rough out there."

"I see.", I said. Jack told me the details. Apparently our estimation was lowered with three losses to our team. Losing Gasper early and me falling at the end of the match was a hard blow. At least to mitigate some of the damage, Kiba's effort in taking down Tsubaki gave him a good evaluation. But with the victory being a direct confrontation of the Kings. I then went outside for a bit of fresh air. Our first victory, but a rather bitter one. I sat on the bench until I heard a voice.

"Roxas-chan."

It was Serafall. I guess she's here to see Sona's group who did well in their match. She sat down next to me.

"Are you disappointed that Sona lost?", I asked her as Serafall shook her head.

"No, even if she lost, she got a good rating in that game. And when I saw you and Saji-chan fight, I was glad that he had someone that he looks up to as his opponent.", she said with a smile.

"I see."

"I also saw that you were looking at the manga about magical girls. I checked out the concept art and agreed with some, but it looks like you need more help with it, right?"

"Yeah. That genre is a bit unfamiliar with me. I might need more data."

"I see. How about a date? I can take you around to places where we can both have some fun and teach you more about magical girls.", said Serafall.

"Are you sure? What about your job? And you're also a Maou. What would everyone else think?"

"Don't worry about them. Besides, I'd like to have some fun for a bit, and I'd like to spend it with you. And I might teach you something magical.", said Serafall as she made me blush.

"I-I see. Alright then. It's a date.", I said as Serafall smiled and kissed my forehead.

"You did great in the match. You certainly fulfilled your role as a teacher. I'm glad that you are someone who can help Sona-chan while at school.", she said as she left.

I then decided to check on Saji. As I went to his room, I heard voices.

"Please take this."

I heard Sirzechs' voice in Saji's room. I decided to peek inside. I saw that Sirzechs' was holding an expensive-looking small box.

"U-Umm...This is...?"

Saji was nervously trembling.

This is something awarded to the person who excelled and fought the most impressively in the Rating Game.", said Sirzechs with a smile.

"I-I...lost to Sensei...T-This isn't a situation where I should be receiving this.", said Saji in frustration.

"That's true. But, consequently, that Roxas-kun—the Cosmic Sekiryuutei was defeated. We watched your battle in excitement from the spectators' room. To the extent that even Odin of the Norse praised you. Roxas-kun also gave you an A+ on your performance.", said Sirzechs as he took out a medal from the small box and put it on Saji's chest.

"You shouldn't humble yourself. Even a devil like you can aim for the top. I'm happy that I can see promising young devils of the future. Devote yourself more. I have high expectations of you. So does Roxas-kun."

Sirzechs then patted Saji's head.

"It's fine no matter how many years or decades it takes. —Continue aiming to be a Rating Games teacher.", he said as Saji cried silently. His tears flowed down endlessly on his disheveled face.

"…Saji, you displayed a gallant figure to a lot of people. Because you fought a splendid battle.", said Sona as she was brimming with calm and self-control in her eyes. She must be happy that Saji was estimated very highly from me and the higher-ups.

"...Yes...Thank you very much!"

I'm glad that things worked out well for you Saji. I decided to return to my room. He sure got me, but next time. It will be different.

* * *

Later

As I was heading back to my room, I saw Rias before she went into my room.

"Rias-buchou."

She noticed me and smiled. We then went inside my hospital room and started to chat pleasantly.

"Roxas, thank you for your hard work in the game."

"Yeah, but it was really bad for us, even if we won. I expected things to go bad, but I wish I knew more on how to prevent you from getting a bad estimation. I'm sorry, Rias-buchou.", I said as Rias shook her head.

"But, we finally had a victory. Compared to last time, it was better, but I still lost Roxas, Xenovia, and Gasper. Even if our family is said to be blessed with ability and overflowing with power. If that power can't be displayed at critical moments, it has no meaning. Even though the probablity of victory is high, when you lose, you lose."

"Yeah, that's true. At least I'm glad about one thing. Akeno and Koneko overcame their walls in this game.", I said.

"Yes. I'm happy too.", she said as she smiled.

"It's thanks to you, Roxas. Thanks to you, everyone in my group are breaking through the things they carry. You've broken through all the things I've worried about, Roxas. I'm very grateful."

"I'm just doing what I do best. That's all.", I said. I'm just doing what I can to help people. Because we're comrades and friends.

"Roxas, I'm glad that you're my servant...Please stay with me forever."

"Don't you know? I'll always stay by your side!", I replied as Rias smiled. I then heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, come in."

An old man with a hat, a long beard, and a single eye came into my room. I think I know this guy.

"Are you Odin?", I asked.

"Yes I am. I'm the Old Man of the Northern Countryside. Cosmic Sekiryuutei, your strategic proposal was good, but it looks like you still need some work. Either way, I like what you did to the Hakuryuukou. Everyone in Asgard was laughing hard from that. I have good hope that you will achieve highly like the kid you fought today."

So this man is Odin. The Chief God of the Norse. And it looks like I'm famous with the Norse for the prank. Geez, I didn't think it would expand that far.

"You're Odin-sama, right? This is the first time we've met. I'm Rias Gremory.", she said. Looks like she knows him too.

"I see, I see. Sirzechs' little sister, huh. I saw you in the game. Well, there was also something like that. But, I see, hmm. So big. When I was watching, I was fascinated by just these."

Great. He's an old pervy geezer. Can't you at least be serious? I then saw a beautiful armored woman smack Odin in the head with a harisen.

"Geez! Did I not already tell you that indecent eyes were prohibited?! Since there's going to be an important meeting now, please pull yourself together as the King of the Norse Gods !"

"…Truly a Valkyrie with no openings. I know already. It's a conference on terrorist-countermeasures with the angels, devils, fallen angels, Zeus of Greece and Indra of Mt. Sumeru.", said Odin as he rubbed his head.

"Well, it's fine. Sirzechs' sister and Cosmic Sekiryuutei. The world isn't full of only trials, there are many fun things as well. Advance forward while both fully enjoying and suffering through it all. Being reckless is the only way for youngsters to grow up. Hohoho.", he said as he and the Valkyrie he was with left. Seriously, the guy is like an older version of Zazy. At least he isn't the type to do crazy hijinks like what Zazy did to me. After those two left, mintues later, Ama-chan and Athena showed up.

"Roxas. You're feeling better.", said Ama-chan.

"Yeah, but falling in the game kinda left a sour taste in my mouth.", I said.

"Nonsense, you did your best out there."

"You graded them fairly, Roxas. There's nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to your own students.", said Athena.

"Well, you're right about that. So how did meeting your parallel go?", I asked.

"She was a bit flustered at first, but we got along after that.", said Athena. I guess the Athena of this universe was surprised to see her parallel here. Hopefully there won't be an identity crisis.

* * *

Days Later

We were receiving a farewell from the underworld at the station in front of the main residence.

"Well then, Roxas-kun. I look forward to the day we can meet again. You may return here any time without hesitation. Think of the Gremory family as your own family.", said Lord Gremory.

"Thank you very much! B-But, that is a bit too grand for me...", I said.

"Not at all. Roxas-san. Please take care of Rias in the human world. Since my daughter can be so selfish, I worry.", said Venelana.

"M-Mother! W-What are you saying!?", said Rias as her face turned red. It is cute that she can get like that.

Yes. Of course.", I said.

"...Uu, I'm also being moved to tears. The future of my family is bright...", said Lord Gremory as he was crying. I facepalmed as he cried. Why are you crying? Say something manly.

"Wait a minute, dear. Isn't this where the father is supposed to retaliate by saying something like [I won't give up my daughter yet!]?", said Venelana.

"Even if you say that, Roxas-kun has surpassed my power already, so isn't it enough already? He even has several jobs to do. I think it will be fine even if I settle down soon."

"Please wait until Rias has graduated from high school at least before talking about retirement."

"Please try to hold on to your dignity.", I said.

"See, listen to Roxas-san. He's telling you to get a grip.", said Venelana as she comforted Lord Gremory.

"Rias, send us a letter during your remaning summer holidays.", said Sirzechs as he was carrying Millicas in his arms. Grayfia was standing behind him.

"Yes, onii-sama. You stay well as well, Millicas."

"Yes, Rias-nee-sama!"

"Dude, we should really party at their place another time.", said Jack.

"Jack, we can't really do something like that at their house. And what about your position as an angel? How is it you haven't 'fallen' yet after all the stuff you put me through?", I asked.

"It's called preparation.", said Jack. More like bullshit.

* * *

On the Train

As we were heading back, I was checking the Red Lancelot that was finished. It seems the OS was installed successfully and all it needs are a few test runs and calibration. I spent much of my summer in the mountains training and I'll have a lot of work to do with school and making Serafall's game. At least she decided to go out with me and even help me out on getting data for making the game. The Underworld was cool. Got to see Tannin and my familiars' parents, Rias' family, saw the cities, got some land for future projects, and the Rating Game in which I at least lasted until the end of the match. Though for the Rating Game, because it was Sona, we knew each other's tactics so the match played out that way. Next time, I'll make sure we win.

"Rias-buchou."

"What is it?"

"Things are going to get really busy. I'm still feeling concerned with Schwarzwald showing up. I just hope we'll be alright. My goals sure haven't changed. But now, other than making games, building robots, teaching students, even going into space, I'll help you in the Rating Game and Sona at making her school. I guess I have a big list of things to do right."

"Yes that's true. But you already are doing a few of the things you listed right now. I know you're concerned of what Schwarzwald said, but don't let it get to you. At least the summer training camp was a success. Meeting other devils in the Underworld seems to have been a big plus for you, thanks to the popularity of your prank. We both seem to have learned and advanced forward a lot.", said Rias until Koneko sat on my lap. I'm not sure what's going on, but her cat ears are out and they're twitching.

"K-Koneko...?"

"Nyan."

That smile on her face with the cat ears. The other girls look upset from this, but my familiars and Akeno just smiled. That's it, my mind went into cuteness overload and shut down.

"Uh oh, looks like Roxas died from cuteness overload.",said Jack.

"Clear!", said Shizuka as I felt electricity running through me.

"W-What happened...?"

"Dude, you died for a few seconds. I didn't know you're a lolicon.", said Jack. Okay, you asked for it.

"Codeword dirtbag.", I said as Wolfy appeared and smacked Jack in the head.

"Ow! Dude!?"

As we arrived at the station, I stretched myself.

"Well, we've arrived. Now then, let's return home, Asia-"

When I turn to Asia. There was a man who was close to her. It's Diodora.

"Asia Argento...We finally meet."

"U-Umm..."

Asia is bewildered.

"Diodora! What business do you have with Asia?", I asked but he ignored me. He just kept his attention to Asia.

"...So you've forgotten me. We should have met at that time."

That time? I guess he's referring to the raid at the church way back then. He then revealed a scar on his chest. Asia then opened her eyes wide when she saw that.

"...! That wound, could it be..."

"Yes, my face couldn't be seen back then, but I am the devil from that time."

Asia became speechless. I'm really getting pissed off. So this is the bastard who ruined Asia's life.

"My name is Diodora Astaroth. That time you weren't able to treat it to the point where the scar wouldn't remain, but my life was saved due to your Sacred Gear."

I really feel like destroying this bastard. Because of him, Asia had to take flak fromm the Church.

"Roxas, calm down. Diodora, what are you doing here?", asked Rias.

"Asia, I came to meet you. I apologize that I couldn't greet you at that meeting. But, I think the encounter between you and I was destiny. I want you to be my wife. I love you."

He proposed to Asia! Ddraig, Rommy, I really, really, really want to send him into the most remote part of the universe. This guy is...so infuriating.

_A/N: If the match seemed messy, it's my fault. Had some difficulty on trying to be a bit original. Probably going to get complaints that my guy was too much for Saji, barring the fact that my OC still fell, but at the end of the match. Then again, wasn't Issei too much once he was using Balance Breaker? Next time, a lot of short stories. Now for the omake._

9 Years!?

"Hey dude. It been a while. You sure sleep a lot. You missed a lot."

"What are you talking about Jack?", I asked.

"Well, you'll probably freak out, but it's been 9 years since that match."

"What!? 9 years!? But that means...that means...I'm fired.", I said as I started crying. That's when Sirzechs came in.

"Hello, Roxas-kun."

"It's been 9 years Sirzechs-sama. I lost my jooooooooooooooob!"

"There, there. Something can be done.", he said as I saw a smirk on his face. Just then Grayfia appeared.

"Sirzechs-sama, why is Roxas-sama crying?", asked Grayfia.

"Grayfia...It's been 9 yeeeeeeeeeeeeears."

"What are you talking about, it's only been 2 hours."

"...? But Jack said 9 years. What's...? Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!?"

"Hehehe, I got you. Scared you didn't I? Just so you know, Sirzechs-sama was in on this too.", he said.

"If this was a prank, it's poor taste as it left Roxas-sama crying. In addition, he looks very mad now.", said Grayfia.

"Uh dude, why is your eye twitching?", said Jack nervously as I was really pissed.

"Good luck with that Jack.", said Sirzechs as he rushes for the door only to be grabbed by the collar by Grayfia.

"Not so fast, Sirzechs-sama. Jack-sama said you were involved as well. I think you deserve punishment.", said Grayfia as she pulled out the harisen.

"Dude, don't..."

"CODEWORD DIRTBAG!", I said as Wolfy appeared and both Wolfy and Grayfia smacked Jack and Sirzechs with the harisen over a thousand times.

_P.S. If you don't get the 9 years thing, watch the MGS V trailer._


	29. Extra Chapter 3

A Tokusatsu Devil

"The Red Dragon Machine Emperor which brings misfortune to Devils! This "Magical Girl" Levia-tan will destroy you!"

In front of me is Serafall waving her magic stick around, causing the surrounding area to explode with her demonic powers.

"Not bad! This will be fun!", I said in a Lelouch voice.

I'm wearing my Quanta Armor as it would make sense for the theme thanks to the fact that my armor is the dragon-themed 00 Quanta. Though, she really blows places up. That last one destroyed a mountain and the forest. Seriously, what is up with blowing up mountains? Is it really that much fun? Though, this goes back to when the second semester started.

"Roxas, it's an emergency."

That day, during break, I was playing Yu-Gi-Oh with Koneko. My Cyberdark Synchro Deck versus her Cat Theme deck. I was winning when I had my Cyberdark Dragon equipped with a Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

"What's up?", I asked as Rias smiled.

"I received a request from a Maou-sama personally. It's from Serafall Leviathan-sama."

From Serafall. I wonder why she needs us for.

"I'm honored. But, what's going on? It has to be something serious if she needs us."

"It is. She's requesting to borrow Koneko, Gasper and Xenovia, while Roxas is the main."

Main? I guess this means that were doing a show. Maybe she's understaffed with actors and needs us to help her.

"Hiiiiiiii! M-Me too!? I-I don't like to stand out~!", said Gasper as he screamed. He then ran to his box and hid inside. Not really a good idea to make him a star since he's a hikikomori.

"But, why us?", asked Xenovia as she pointed to herself. Koneko also nodded.

"It seems like she is in need of your special powers. Also, Roxas is good with that voice talent of his and his familiarity with computers.", answered Rias. When I think about, we each have a unique special power or powers. She then starts to stroke my cheek.

"I want to go with you, but Akeno and I have to leave here for special business. We'll have Yuuto guard us. I have already told this to Leviathan-sama, so that won't be a problem. Asia, you will also follow Roxas. It will be a good experience for you."

"Yes. I will be going with Roxas-sensei.", said Asia as she nodded.

"So that's the story. I will now leave the rest to you, since I have to escort Buchou and Akeno-san."

"Good luck you three.", I replied. I then felt Akeno holding my arm. I can feel her, wait, must stop thought. But she had finger stroking my lips.

"It saddens me that I have to be away from you, but responding to the Maou-sama is something my Roxas-sensei would do.", said Akeno seductively.

"R-Right.", I said as Akeno broke off.

"Well, don't do anything rude while working with her."

"Understood.", I said in a Heero Yuy voice. Looks like this little talent of mine is going to make me a star. Though I'm not sure how this will end. Hopefully, things go out alright.

* * *

Remote Island

We went to a remote island by using a teleporting magic circle. There are no ship docks or even a hotel. This island is just like Isla Sorna, the site used for a dinosaur rebirth project. Maybe I should tell Larry I came here, probably watch Jurassic Park movies. But this island is in Japan. Weird. I can hear the animals crying out. Jack, my familiars, and Raynare's group decided to come along and watch us act.

"Where's Serafall-sama anyway?", I asked. I then felt tremors as we looked around. Out from the trees was a T-Rex with Serafall riding it. Did Jurassic Park come to life!? I hope we don't find a Velociraptor pack. And I hope that T-Rex doesn't eat us.

"Yoo-hoo~. Servant's of Rias-chan~. It's Levia-tan.", said Serafall. Wearing her magical Girl clothes.

""Stop~ stop~.", she ordered the T-Rex. I guess it won't eat us, at least that's good.

"Tou!"

I saw her jump off from her T-Rex and spun in mid-air. I can tell she's going to land on her face like that, so I went under her and caught her in a princess carry style.

"Careful, Levia-tan. Best not to ruin your makeup before we start our work. You also should work on that jump if you want to do it again. I could tell that you were going to land on your cute face if you jumped off like that.", I said as Serafall blushed.

"Thank you, Roxas-chan.", said Serafall as she smiled. I then got her down, I noticed the other girls didn't look amused by that. Well excuse me for being nice.

"Be amazed! Serafall Leviathan, at your service.", she said.

"So, you need our help on the film?", I asked.

"I sure do. I heard that Roxas is good with voices and working with computers. With you and your friends, I know this will be a success.", said Serafall as she makes a victory pose.

I then noticed a film crew with equipment coming to us.

"Serafall-sama! Scene 21, [The magical girl who gets friendly with an ancient dinosaur]! We got a good shot for it!", said the film director. He was wearing a a hat and sunglasses, holding a megaphone. Though a dinosaur and a magical girl, I hope this doesn't turn into a Jurassic Park: Magical Girl Edition.

"Director-san, these people are the ones I spoke to you about."

"Oh! I see, so they are the Gremory group, who achieved an outstanding result in the Rating Game! And they brought guests!", said the director. Looks like he saw the match as well.

"Well, the thing is, this film director-san over here thought, "This is it!", when he saw the fights, of all of you, from Rias-chan's group. That's why he gave all of you this offer.", said Serafall.

"The truth is we are currently shooting a film version, of Serafall-sama's tokusatsu programme, "Magical Levia-tan", aimed at children. We would like all of you to appear as her enemies."

I remember that Serafall gave me some material on her programme to make the game for her. The programme is a highly praised tokusatsu hero programme in the Underworld. But I also remember a few things that concern me, given that it includes elements that might harm relations to the other factions.

"The setting is about me, Levia-tan, who is the ally of Devils and fights against Angels, Fallen Angels, Dragons, and those related to the Church. I will be annihilating all the enemies of Devils at once.", said Serafall with a cute pose.

"Is it really okay to put this up when we have the other faction representatives here?", I asked.

"It is my motto to include an anti-government message within my work.", said the director. Wish he could do that for human politics. I hope this doesn't cause issues. Even as it is directed to kids.

"Don't worry dude, it's just a show.", said Jack as Raynare and her group agreed.

"Even Azazel-sama enjoys the show.", said Mittelt. Well that's new.

"So we're taking part in the film as Serafall-sama's enemies?", I asked.

"That's right. After all, you are a legendary dragon, a holy sword wielder, a Vampire, and a Nekomata youkai! Yes! It's filled with the rivals of Devils! On top of that, all of you are known throughout the Underworld from the recent match! All of you being talked about a lot! That is why I asked for all of you to act as the enemies of Levia-tan! Also, I heard from Rias-sama about your voice talent and can help the crew with the computers.", said the director.

"Hmm, makes sense.", I replied.

"This seems interesting.", said Xenovia. I guess she's up for it.

"I-I'm scared...but since it's Maou-sama's request...", said Gasper, hiding behind my back.

"Asia, Koneko, are you two in?", I asked as they nodded.

"Yes. I will do my best."

"Yes, if they are okay with having me..."

"Alright! We, the servants of Rias Gremory, happily accept the offer of acting as the enemies in the film! But for safety reasons, can you add a disclaimer to prevent unwanted issues with the other factions?", I asked as the director agreed.

With their approval we started getting to work. Though, I hope things don't go out of proportion with this film shoot. Most likely, I might get famous and lots of girls will want my autograph. Probably going to need an emergency plan, but I don't have Grif with me. I always wanted to start the emergency plan by shooting Grif. At least my voice talent is being used. Man, I must have been really bored when I was trying to copy the voices.

"Oh, by the way, can you do an evil voice?", asked the director.

"Hmm. 'In the name of Lelouch Vi Britannia, I order you all to die!' How's that?", I asked as I imitated Lelouch.

"Perfect! I can even sense the arrogance of the character. This is going to be great!", said the director. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Later

The director told me that I was going to need the Quanta Armor for the film and told me to wear it. I then heard the animals in the forest crying out. I sometimes think that this really is Isla Sorna, and that we're a bit close to South America. There's no way this is in Japanese territory.

"Roxas-sensei."

I turn to see Asia wearing a costume with ominous accessories.

"Is that a priestess costume?", I asked.

"Yes, it's supposed to be a costume for the priestess who worships the Red Dragon Machine Emperor.", said Asia. She does look like a priestess, but the ominous costume, kinda creeps me out.

'Is this really what a priestess who worships a dragon wears?'

**[Don't know.]**

**{Beats me.}**

'You two are no help.'

"Apparently I am the evil holy sword wielder.", said Xenovia. She looks like an Amazon warrior.

In fact, when I pulled out the encyclopedia on the Amazoness, they look very similar. Xenovia might get mistaken as one their own if she walked into an Amazoness village wearing that. According to the encyclopedia, the Amazoness are female warrior succubi who hunt for their husbands and train their women. Their society is female dominant since they think that men are weak and frail. They'll be shocked if they saw someone like me, who could easily destroy their village if I'm not careful.

"But an evil sword wielder...Fufufu, it might be a fitting role for a former Christian like myself who became a Devil on a whim.", she said. I then hug her to comfort her.

"...And I'm a maid.", said Koneko as she came out as a cat maid.

"Why a maid?", I asked.

"The director wanted a moe enemy.", she answered. I'm not even sure if a moe villain exists. I could be wrong. Our group is varied as antagonists. The setting is that I'm an evil dragon that was sealed in this island. Koneko and the others are part of an organization, that want to resurrect that dragon, who also controls a powerful mechanical weapon. In the story, Levia-tan is supposed to stop their plan. Well, this setting is typical for a children's programme, but I hope it doesn't get carried away.

"...Where's Gya-kun?", asked Koneko.

That's right, he's the one taking the role of the Vampire. Where is he?

"...I-I'm here.", said Gasper. I look around to see a box with two holes.

"Is it okay to act in that?", I asked.

"Y-Yes! When they were choosing my costume, I ran inside this box and the Director-san who saw that...[This is new! Alright, we will position you as a Danball Vampire!]...And that's how it is.", said Gasper as I facepalmed.

"Are you really okay with this?"

"Yes!", said Gasper in a lively voice.

Well, he will get attention, in a weird way.

"Everyone, after all of you look through the script, we will move onto filming."

Well, at least we can get to filming, but for some reason. I have a bad feeling about this. I know Larry is gonna have a few laughs when I show him the behind the scenes. And even review the movie we all made with Serafall.

_Scene A "Levia-tan VS Nekomata Youkai & Danball Vampire!"_

The filming began with Serafall flying through the forest, where the evil beast resides, using her devil wings.

"...Levia-tan, I won't let you go past here.", said Koneko. Looks like the Nekomata-maid is here. At least she can act as her usual self in the film.

"You must be one of those who are trying to resurrect the legendary Red Dreagon Machine Emperor! What are you planning to do by waking up the Dragon Emperor sleeping within this forest!?", said Serafall in high spirits. I noticed that Jack and everyone else watching were eating popcorn.

"...It's none of your business. If you are planning to get in our way, we will just have to eliminate you.", said Koneko. She sure can act.

"Tou! Levia-beam!", she said as her magical stick fired of a beam.

"Magical Levia-tan basically doesn't use any CG, we try to get attention by having her act using her actual demonic powers.", said the staff member. That frightens me, I hope Koneko will be okay. And hopefully, Serafall can hold back. I then saw the explosion the beam caused. I saw the trees all getting blown away. Isn't that too much for acting purposes?

"...You won't be able to take me down with that.", said Koneko as she dodged that. At least the training we had helps us in acting for this film.

"Amazing! To be expected from a Gremory servant!", said the director. I hope Asia doesn't have to get blasted by those beams. She's not the type to dodge that easily. I noticed that Koneko didn't take any critical damage.

"It's okay. Serafall-sama weakens her attack when it hits others.", said the staff member. Oh good. For a minute there, I thought I would lose a precious student.

"..Ugh."

Koneko acts by dropping on her knees.

"The cat Youkai-san! Now, will you still fight me!?", said Serafall, pointing her stick to Koneko.

"...S-S-Stop right there~.", said Gasper as he echoes his voice. His box appears in front of Serafall. It only a cardboard box, but I feel like the cardboard box he's using is the same one from the Metal Gear series.

"I...I...I aaaaaaaaaam a Vampire~!", said Gasper. He's nervous. Putting him in the spotlight sure does that to him. He's probably shitting himself.

"Unlike the n-n-n-n-n-n-nekomata, I...I...I...I..."

Before Gasper could say anymore, a giant bird monster swooped down and carried the box away while roaring. It was instant, like if it came from a cartoon. I could hear Jack laughing at this development.

"Was that part of the film?", I asked the director.

"Hmm, don't know.", he replied which made my face turn pale-blue.

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

I flew off to go after the giant bird monster. The encyclopedia told me it was "The magical-bird of the Heavenly Sky", Ziz. Okay, why is a Hebrew mythical bird doing all the way out here!? What the fuck!?

_Scene B "Levia-tan VS Holy-sword Wielder & Danball Vampire Shogun!"_

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! It felt as though I was being lifted up! My body felt as if it was being taken up all of a sudden~!", said Gasper. I rescued him and I heard him crying inside the box. The scene of him being taken by Ziz was added into the film because it was interesting. Interesting my ass. Apparently, the director liked it so much that Gasper gets another appearance. I noticed that he was "promoted" to Danball Vampire Shogun when I saw the script.

The location we were doing now was at the ruins. Even the carvings look legit. They appear Mayan for some reason. Serafall and Xenovia were to fight there. I lent Ascalon to Xenovia as she still can't control Durandal yet and it's destructive power would ruin the film.

"Holy sword Wielder-san! Move aside from there! I can't let you awaken the Dragon Emperor!"

"Fufufu, like I will let you do that!", said Xenovia. She really is putting effort in acting. Can't be helped that we're amateurs after all.

"Here I come!"

"Bring it!"

They both moved quickly and sparks flew as the sword and stick clashed. That stick must be sturdy to hold its own against Ascalon. The fight looks amazing. Serafall then fired a few shots of demonic power while Xenovia dodges or slices them with Ascalon. Even the staff looked at them seriously because of the swift actions and movements. This scene is more action based than to go with dialogue so it can attract viewers. As the fight enters the climax, Serafall's demonic power finally blows away Ascalon from Xenovia. The holy sword that was blown away penetrates the earth!

"Ku, you are strong Levia-tan~."

Well, Xenovia is bad at acting. So it's time for the added emergency scene.

"Vampire, please save me~.", said Xenovia, calling for help. I look around to find Gasper, but I can't find him. I turn to Raynare in which she points at the T-Rex as if she knew what I was going to ask. I saw the T-Rex was eating the box Gasper is in. ...Oh shit!

"Gaspeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Not again. My scream echoes through the filming area once again! Is making Gasper go through something like this a running gag for the film?

_Scene C "Final Battle of Levia-tan. Resurrected, The Legendary Red Dragon Machine Emperor & Danball Vampire God!"_

"Fueeeeeeeeeeeee~! It was stinky~! The dinosaur's mouth was so warm and wet. It was scary when he was munching on me~!"

Gasper was saved from being eaten. He's lucky he didn't lose anything. I can't believe we had a Jurassic Park moment on the set. Because of that, he was promoted again and to also appear in the final scene. Now he's a God-class. I find it stupid that you can become a God-class being by being eaten by a dinosaur and taken away by a bird monster.

"It's going to turn into the best film there is. The part where you can't predict how the story will end, will be the key point for its success!", said Serafall.

She's right. Even with my Seer and Innovator powers, I can't predict where this is going. It just baffles the mind.

"Danball-kun! I will send your lines to you!", said the director. What he wrote was...

"Fall Angels," "Disappear Fallen Angels" and dangerous messages like that. I really hope he adds the disclaimer.

"Please don't say those things in a kids' film! Especially with a Vampire in a box saying that! I can see way too many faction problems! They'll turn against us!", I protested.

"I don't want this to be a mere children's film. This film will change the World!"

"Are you crazy!? Do you want a War to start!?", I argued.

Well, doesn't matter. At least I can get Larry to bad rate the director for his wild ideas. I checked my lines for my scene. After Asia finishes praying at the altar, there will be a glow and then I appear, along with an explosion an smoke. Hopefully the disclaimer is added. I really don't want to be part of a movie that would throw away the hard work I've done to bring peace.

The scene for the final battle has a big dragon statue! There was also a ritual taking place to remove the seal on the Dragon Emperor and Asia, who was acting as an evil priestess, is saying her prayer. Shizuka and Kanna were looking on to the scene with interest. I hope they don't delve into a ritual involving sex with me. I'm already having too many issues with this film and I don't want to be reminded.

"Dragon Emperor-sama, Dragon Emperor-sama. Please hear my evil wishes~. Please defeat Levia-tan with all of your mighty, evil power~.", said Asia. She sounds like she really is acting, but she looks cute when she tries. After the prayer, Serafall appears.

"So this is the place where the Red Dragon Machine Emperor is sealed! Ah! The prayers have already started! This is bad!", she said as she confronts Asia.

"Stop your prayers now!", said Serafall as she aimed at Asia with her magical stick. Asia stood up while lifting her arms up. Now after that, the statue will split and I show myself, who's hiding behind the statue. I do have the lines on my screen, in case I forget.

"Aaah, Dragon Emperor-sama. Now is the time for your resurrection~.", said Asia as the statue splits.

A flash occurs and the statue splits open while making a rumbling sound. I leapt forward through the smoke.

"Fuhahahahahahaha! I am the Red Dragon Machine Emperor! I received the prayers of the evil ones and I have resurrected, once again, into this world! Fuhahahahahahaha! First I will destroy the Underworld, where the Devils who sealed me, are living~! Then, I shall raise a world for the machines~!"

Man, these lines make it look like the plot from the Terminatior movies. I noticed that the director didn't say "cut". Serafall then appears in front of me, pointing her stick at me.

"So you have finally awoken, Dragon Emperor! I won't let you go to the Underworld! I will obliterate you right here!"

"Fuhahahahahahaha! It's foolish for a single Devil girl to oppose this Dragon Emperor. Very well, I will make you into a bloodbath first~!"

I can't believe I'm actually using the Lelouch voice for my lines. It does seem a bit fun. After that, I started to fight with Serafall. I noticed that Serafall was gathering her demonic power. I guess this will be as bad as the time I trained with Uncle Tannin.

"Dragon Emperor! I shall defeat you!", she said as she fired. I put up the GN Field to take the blow, but I was pushed back by the pressure.

* * *

Later

I was fighting Serafall for the film. She sure is strong, even when holding back. It's just like the time with Tannin. I saw the staff holding a card saying [Good job on the battle. Keep going.].

"Not bad Dragon Emperor!", said Serafall as she gathered demonic power on her stick. As she shot it, she made a huge crater on the ground where it hit. I took out the GN Sword III in Beam Magnum mode and fired at Serafall. My shot was dodged by Serafall as she dodged the beam. It hit the ground, making a crater, but it was smaller than Serafall's.

"Not bad! This is too much fun!", I said. I think I'm starting to take some traits from Vali, ugh.

"Give up Dragon Emperor! You can't win!", said Serafall.

"Alone, I can't! But let's see what happens when I have help. Come out Vampire~!", I called to Gasper.

"What are you doing!?", said Serafall.

"I shall give the Vampire the power of the Red Dragon Machine Emperor. He will have the powers of a God with my blood.", I said as I punt my unarmored finger into the box.

"Suck my blood, and feel the power~!", I told Gasper.

"Sensei! I...I...!"

"Show them your power, Gasper.", I said as Gasper starts to suck on my finger. I hope we don't get a BL craze in the Underworld, I don't swing that way. I then saw from the computer that Gasper was having an abnormal aura after sucking my blood.

"Levia-tan! The Dragon Emperor and I will be your opponents!", said Gasper as he flew up very wildly while in the box.

"What movements! Is this the power of a Danball Vampire God!?", said Serafall, surprised to see Gasper moving so quickly.

"Yes, this is~! So despair, that this is your end~!", I said as I joined Gasper in the fight.

We both fought against Serafall in the sky. The staff was getting excited and everyone else watching were enjoying it.

"Film that box and the Dragon Emperor! You won't be able to film a thing like this ever again! Those two are amazing! The box is flying and those two can keep up with a Maou!", said the director who was overjoyed.

We kept going until the director wanted to call it a scene. It was a lot of fun. After the scene was made, Serafall told me that we will have our date in Akihabara when she has a day off. Well, it is obvious to go there for our date and for her to help me learn more about magical girls.

* * *

At the Theatre

[That is how, Magical Levia-tan defeated two powerful foes, the Danball Vampire God and the Red Dragon Machine Emperor, and brought peace to the Underworld.]

The screening of premium filming session. All of us from the club and Larry's group showed up to watch "Magical Levia-tan: Attack of the Red Dragon Machine Emperor and the Danball Vampire God!" in a huge theatre. I called Larry and told him to come over and with his group to watch a movie. The last narration ended and along with that, the film.

"Thank you! Thank you!", said Serafall as she was on stage, receiving applause from and responding to the audience.

"So Larry, what do you think?", I asked him as he is a movie otaku.

"I think it could use a bit of work, but it was funny when the Vampire was suddenly taken away by the bird monster, eaten by T-Rex, and fought against a Maou. Man, you should have told me you were going to do something like this. I would brought my camera. Also, thanks for the gloves, Dayo really likes the gloves you made.", said Larry.

I noticed that his Bishop, Yant, liked the movie. His Knight and Pawn, Dayo and Stella, didn't enjoy it too much, but liked the action scenes. His Queen however, Ai, was clinging to Larry. Larry told me that she was a Succubus. I can see why. Her aura just emanates sexual desire for Larry. If she even tries to charm me for fun, it won't work. Innovator power is very strong when it comes to mental power, so I can resist it.

"Sorry, we were rushed to do this. You won't believe the place we used. You know Jurassic Park 2? The island looks just like that island. At least your Knight likes the gloves.", I said.

"Really!? Oh man, I wished I could have gone. Lucky you. At least I can see the behind the scenes of the movie. I bet there are some outtakes that really make me laugh.", said Larry.

"Trust me, you won't believe how many outtakes we had. You'll laugh your ass off.", I said.

"Yes. The film was quite good. Roxas and all of you did very well. Especially Gasper, who was amazing when working with Roxas.", said Rias who was overjoyed with our effort.

"U...Umm, Roxas-sensei."

"What's wrong, Asia?"

"There are girls, who became Roxas-sensei's fans after watching the film. They are asking for a handshake."

"Umm, fans?"

I then noticed the girls were Kiyome's girls, even the Apophis girl was there. There was even a Bicorn, a Kraken, a Pharoah, an Echidna, a Lilim, a Shirohebi, and lots of other monster types. I can see hearts in their eyes.

"...It seems that his fans are the monsters that live with Abe-sempai."

Oh no, not again. I then noticed Jack pulling out his camera.

"Hey Larry, come here. We should definitely film this, you'll laugh.", said Jack.

"Wow, for an angel, you sure are cruel to your friend.", said Larry.

"This is nothing, you should see the other times that something like this happened.", said Jack.

"Not agaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaain!", I said as I ran.

I ran away quickly from the monster girls. Little did I know that I would be seeing them again real soon.

* * *

Trapped in a Game: Next Day

Right now, I'm inside a mysterious capsule. Zazy asked me to help him with a project involving games. I'm not sure how putting me in a capsule is relevant.

"Why am I in a capsule?", I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if we can send people into games. The gaming experience would be much more fun than to just use a controller.", said Zazy.

So he wants to put people into games by turning them into data. I have a bad feeling about this. I'm familiar with the .hack series, and if I end up getting trapped in a game, this won't end well.

"Something tells me I should have turn you down."

"But then who would help me with this project? Besides, I'll just pop you into the game then bring you out, okay?"

"Ugh, fine. Well, Saji did say that he wanted to play Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate later on, so let's just finish this quick."

"Great, and conveniently, the game I'm putting you into is that game. Here we go.", said Zazy.

As he started the machine, I was being converted into data. The next thing I knew, I was in Moga Village.

"Roxas, can you hear me?", asked Zazy as he spoke to the microphone.

"Yeah, I hear you. I even see you as well. I guess this works.", I answered.

"Perfect. This project is a success!"

"Yeah great, now can you get me out?"

"Sure...uh oh."

"Uh oh? What do you mean uh oh? I don't like uh oh."

"Well, I have bad news. It seems I can't get you out of the game."

"Wait, so I'm stuck here!?"

"Yes, but we can fix this."

"*sigh* Better get Rias and the others. This is going suck."

* * *

Later

The Occult Research Club and the Student Council with the Headmaster and Vice-Headmistress were in the clubroom. I however am stuck in Moga Village because of a certain idiot who didn't test his creation properly.

"So Hyuuga-sensei is in the game?", asked Sona.

"Yeah. An accident happened and he stuck in there."

"An accident didn't happen! That was you being an idiot! You forgot to test the machine before using me!", I said enraged.

"Well this is troubling. Is there any way that Hyuuga-kun can get out?", asked the Headmaster.

"Yes there is. It seems he has to face three powerful monsters in the game. Though, doing it alone is not advisable as he can't use the Sacred Gear powers in the game. For that, he'll need a full party for the hunts he has to do.", explained Zazy.

"Do you know which three he has to face?", asked Rias.

"Well, it is a nightmare for him. He has to face G-Rank monsters and their specs are really high.", said Zazy.

"Don't worry, I'll help Roxas-sensei.", said Saji.

"...I'll help too.", said Koneko.

"Count me in.", said Kalawarner.

"Great, we have a full party. Now he has to face...which ones were they again?"

"You haven't even said which ones. The three I have to face is a Dire Miralis, a Hallowed Jhen Moran, and finally the worst of the three. A Giant Savage Deviljho with its attack, defense, and health doubled. That one will be a pain.", I said.

"Ouch, your luck is really bad dude.", said Jack.

"Let's just get this over with. I hope I don't end up getting killed."

* * *

Game Time

I was in Moga Village with the characters that Saji, Kalawarner, and Koneko have. Our first target was the Dire Miralis. It's not easy to handle a large Elder Dragon who can easily set fire to towns by firing fireballs from its wings. A meteor shower from that thing would be bad if it came out into our world.

"GAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Well this sucks, I know this is going to take a while.", I said.

The Dire Miralis was coming to shore as it fired fireballs from its wing plates. A massive dragon like that will take a while to bring down.

"While it's still in the water, swim up to it and hack away at the weak parts. You can tell where they are by the glowing areas.", I said as the four of us went for the Dire Miralis.

We swam up to it and hacked away at the Dire Miralis. My Dragon lance was going for the legs, while Koneko with an Ice hammer, Kalawarner with a Heavy Bowgun, and Saji with a Dragon greatsword were going after the other parts.

"Man, this thing is tough.", said Saji.

"We can use the ballistae and the Dragonator to knock him down a peg.", I said as the Dire Miralis was now ashore.

"Everyone, go for the stomach!", I said as we went ashore and hacked at the stomach.

When we were going for the stomach I noticed that he was firing his fireballs.

"Careful, don't get hit by those. Kalawarner, use the Pierce Lv 3 on this guy. Saji, get the ballista.", I ordered as Saji got on the ballista and Kalawarner switched to Pierce Lv 3. After a few more hits, we brought the Dire Miralis down.

"Great, now go for the weak parts. Saji, Koneko, take the wing plate on the ground. Kalawarner, you're with me.", I ordered as Saji and Koneko went to the wing plate while Kalawarner and I went for the arm.

"Hyuuga-kun is really good at this. He must have some experience with this.", said the Headmaster.

As we hit the Dire Miralis, he was getting back up. I then heard a breaking noise. I look over to Saji and saw that one of the wing plates was broken.

"Nice Saji!", I said. I then heard another break. The stomach broke from the Pierce shots that went through the arm.

"Looks like things are progressing well. Let's go for the legs! Well break this thing down piece by piece!"

We then went for the legs. It was taking some time until the Dire Miralis went back into the water.

"It's going to swim. We can concentrate on the other wing plate then deal with the legs."

We went back into the water to chase after it. I noticed that it was acting different.

"Careful, I think it's in rage mode. Watch the skies for fireballs.", I said as we hacked at the other wing plate. We were able to break the other one while it was raging.

As we kept bashing it, I noticed that my lance was bouncing off from the tail.

"It's in armor mode. Koneko, your hammer is useful here."

"...Understood.", said Koneko as she went for the head. After a few hits, she got a KO.

"Nice one Koneko. Keep going everyone!"

We were able to break a few more parts until the Dire Miralis was finally beaten from the damage it took.

"Nice, one down, two to go.", I said as I checked the time. We spent a good 15 minutes against teh Dire Miralis. Now our next target was Crystal Jhen. We were equipped with Fire weapons for this one.

"Alright, the next one will do a frontal ram at the right side of the ship. Careful with the ram, it will drop your health by a third from your bar. Once he done ramming, we can climb on him and damage the parts on his back. Check for the cracked parts, that's where you hit."

We went outside to see Jhen come right at us from the right. We all dodged out of the way to prevent taking damage. After that, Jhen retreated back a bit and we climbed on. Koneko and I went for the front weak point and Saji and Kalawarner went for the other. As we bashed it for a few minutes, Jhen started to shake.

"That's a stagger! Keep hitting!", I said as Jhen shook more.

"Crap. It's trying to shake us off. Get back to the ship." I said as I jumped off of Jhen. We all got back on the ship and went topside. We saw Jhen make a Free Willy jump over us and go to the left side of the ship.

"How can a creature that massive attempt such a jump?", asked the Vice-Headmisstress.

"It's coming in for another ram. No wait, it's a body slam. Hit the hunting gong!", I said as Kalawarner hit the gong. Jhen then reeled back from the noise and dove under the sand again.

I got the ballista binder ready for the ramming charge. I got onto the ballista, waiting for it to appear.

"Get ready for another ram. I'm going to stop with the ballista binder."

I then saw Jhen charing at us for his ram. As I fired my shot, Jhen staggered as he was bound by the harpoons and rope. We then placed bombs at the side of the ship and blew it up, giving damage to the tusks. We just kept firing shots from the cannon and the ballista until we decide to board it again.

"Let's break something this time.", I said as we boarded.

As we boarded, we went back to his weak parts. We were able to break both of them before Jhen started diving again.

"He's coming in from the front. Ready the Dragonator!", I said as Saji got to the Dragonator.

"I always like this part.", said Saji as he was ready for Jhen.

It charged at us from the front for its attack. As soon as Jhen got back up from beneath the sand, Saji hit the plate to activate the Dragonator.

"Take this!", said Saji as he hit the plate.

Just as Jhen was about to strike, the Dragonator hit him and repelled him, making him retreat back under the sand. It then appeared to the right of the ship and started to collide with the ship and fired rocks at us.

"Get the cannons ready Koneko. Kalawarner, use the Flame shots. Saji, on the ballista and tak out the tusks. When it gets close enough, we'll jump back on and smash it. Got anymore bombs?"

"Just three.", said Kalawarner.

"We'll use one on the head.", I said as everyone went to their stations.

The ships cannons rang out and Saji fired at the tusks. I then saw one of the tusks break.

"Alright, it won't last much longer now.", I said as it came up close enough to board.

We climbed back on and bashed it again until we went back to the ship before it shook us off. We made it stagger from a bomb blast to the head before we left. It then dove back under the sand and jumped over us to the left side. It was going for a body slam, so I hit the hunting gong. As we shot more cannonballs and ballista shots at it, we broke the other tusk. Then a message appeared saying that we were now going to the final showdown.

"This is it. It must be very weak. Careful with the rocks."

We then charged at Crystal Jhen as it slowly waddled closer to the ship. We hit the arms a lot, but it's constant shaking made it hard to do combos. When it was really close to the ship, we bound it again and fired the Dragonator. The damage it done was big enough for a kill.

"Wow. I thought it would take more than that to finish a Crystal Jhen.", I said as we checked the time.

"We spent 18 minutes in this fight. But facing a Giant Savage Jho will be a pain. I wonder how we will do this.", I said as we then went to the next hunt.

Our next hunt was the rumored impossible hunt. Most players were taken off-guard when they fought this kind of Deviljho. It doesn't use its attacks in a pattern, it was more random with its attacks making it hard to predict. With the boosted power, I was expecting that we fail this quest as the first two were easy compared to this. We were in the jungle, waiting for Giant Savage Jho to appear.

"Man, this is bad. How are we going to handle this?", said Saji.

"What's wrong?", asked Sona.

"This hunt is said to be impossible because even with your best gear, if it hits you once, he can lower your health to critical, even kill you instantly. I'm not sure we can get sensei out of the game. Also, since it's Savage Jho, he's always raging. If that thing was real, even dragons would have trouble fighting it. And this one has its power doubled, it could possibly match against a High-class devil, maybe even an Ultimate-class.", explained Saji as the others were shocked.

I then saw something come from the ground. It was Giant Savage Jho! It's huge! It even make Giant Rust Duramboros seem small. The theme music was going off for this giant monster who can easily smash us.

"We're supposed to fight that!?", asked Kalawarner.

Giant Savage Jho then started to attack in its rage. It chose Koneko as its first target, instantly knocking her out.

"Koneko was taken out instantly!? No way!", said Rias.

"This is bad. What are we supposed to do?", said Saji as I heard a voice.

**{Partner.}**

'Ddraig!?'

**{Yeah, both Andromeda and I are with you. The game's programming took some time to hack, but thanks to her, you can use the Sacred Gears again while in the game. Now the game recognizes the Sacred Gears as legal items.}**

**[Yes. This game registered the Sacred Gears as illegal items and we couldn't talk to you. After some tinkering with the data, we were able to allow the use of the Sacred Gears.]**

'Alright. I'll go Balance Breaker.'

"Guys, I can use the Sacred Gears again.", I said.

"Perfect timing. Go Balance Breaker and crush that giant lizard."

"Yeah. Balance Breaker!"

**{Count Down!}**

The countdown started with one minute, lucky me. All we need to do is stall.

"Saji, Kalawarner, use the Tranq Bombs on it and put it to sleep. We only need one minute for the Balance Breaker.", I said as I now got the Quanta Armor out. The armor does look a bit glitched.

**[Sorry, I'm still working on the Quanta Armor for being a legal item. It won't affect gameplay however.]**

'Okay. I'll do something at least.', I thought as I saw Kalawarner go down.

"I was careless. We can't afford one more fainting or we lose.", said Kalawarner as Koneko rejoined us in the fight.

"Koneko, be careful. I'll attract its attention."

"But Roxas-sensei. If you go down, it's over."

"I can still use the armor's abilities.", I said as I shot at Giant Savage Jho with the GN Beam Magnum. I then saw a Tranq Bomb do its job and put the giant lizard to sleep.

"Great, now we can wait.", I said as we waited for the timer to end.

**{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

I was now wearing the Scale Mail, but for some reason, it looks like the Rathalos armor in a red color with silver trims.

"What's up with this!?"

**{To use the Balance Breaker in this game, Andromeda used the template for the Rathalos armor. Though she did change the color scheme a bit and named it BB Rathalos Armor. It won't affect the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker when we get out of the game, but if we do return into this game, you'll have this armor.}**

"Well this is unexpected."

"Roxas, I give you permission to promote.", said Rias.

"I'm not sure if I can even promote in here.", I replied.

**[I was able to allow your Pawn trait to work in here. Use the Queen setup against this guy and blow him away.]**

"Alright. Promotion: Queen!"

I promote to Queen and got the Queen equipment out.

"Let's go Quantum Burst!", I said as I activated Trans-Am and started to glow green. I then readied the GN Sword V for the Quantum Sword against the sleeping Giant Savage Jho.

"Quantum Sword!", I said as I slashed it. The damage was too much and the sleeping giant was felled.

"Ah! I can take Roxas out of the game now.", said Zazy as he then activated the machine. I was then turning into data again. Next thing I knew, I was now back in the clubroom. I then deactivated the Balance Breaker and was now back to normal.

"Zazy. You have some bugs to fix.", I said angrily.

"Yeah, sorry about that.", he laughed sheepishly. Everyone else was now mad at him for putting me in this mess.

"Well, at least I got to play MH3U with Roxas-sensei. I'm at least satisfied.", said Saji.

"...It was fun.", said Koneko.

"I prefer to have Roxas next to me than him being in the game.", said Kalawarner.

"Yes, better to not get into the game. I sure don't want something bad to happen to my employee.", said the Headmaster. Then, Athena spoke up.

"Kiyome is coming this way.", she said as I panicked. Last time I was involved with her, it didn't end too well for me.

"Crap, Jack hide me!", I said as Jack grinned.

"Alright.", said Jack as he then started to hide me in various places. He was getting a kick out of this.

"Jack, quit screwing around and seriously hide me!", I said, getting irritated.

"Alright, then hide here.", he said as I rushed to my hiding spot. Wait, this is the capsule. Oh no!

"Jack...don't..."

"Later, dude.", said Jack as he activated the machine. I was then turned into data again.

"Great, now Jack used the machine. I wonder which game I'm in this time."

"Oh good. You are here. Let's begin testing.", said GLaDOS.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I'm in Portal!? What the fuck!? Jack, I'm so getting back at you! How could you leave your friend with a renegade AI? This is just not my day.

* * *

Roxas SOS

After going through a terrible time in Portal and gave Jack a few smacks of the harisen, thanks to Wolfy, Kiyome came to the clubroom for a visit. I hope things don't go as bad as the last time I was involved with her.

"Rias-san, I have a favor to ask you. Will you allow me to borrow Roxas Hyuuga-sensei?", asked Kiyome as Rias narrowed her eyes.

"I feel like rejecting the favor when you are the one asking me, but I will listen to what you have to say.", said Rias.

I hope this doesn't involve using my power or making me a husband for her monster girls. I still have a few...issues with that. Let's just say that those girls are really nice, but they're too forward, like my familiars. If things weren't complicated, I would have made them my wives already, but I still have to be the teacher at school. And the whole relationship thing while in school is...problematic. I could get fired. I really need help if I'm really considering of having a lot of wives.

"The truth is, my father will be returning from his travels. I want Hyuuga-sensei to help me.", she requested.

"Ara ara, bullying our Roxas-sensei won't be allowed you know?", said Akeno. Yes please, no bullying me like that, I can't take it.

"...This helping out might turn into a 'flag' for his death.", said Koneko. Please don't give me a bad omen, you might jinx it.

"Sensei still has his job you know.", said Raynare.

"You are thinking that you have to help someone in need, correct?", said Asia.

"So what is the problem that requires Roxas' help?", asked Rias.

"My father is telling me to have a marriage meeting. I'm still a high school student. I told him that he is rushing it, but he won't listen to me... My father is someone who makes sure he, 'follows through', once he made a decision.", said Kiyome.

Great, another arranged marriage. Maybe I should do this. A high school student getting married at this age. Seriously, do people think the world is going to end soon and all the parents want to do is see their grandkids before they die. Paranoid idiots. Though, I'm also paranoid, but for different reasons.

"I see. Abe-sempai comes from a monster tamer household, with an ancient and honorable origin. So your parents decided to choose your groom immediately right?", said Kiba as he nodded.

"That's exactly right. To be expected from Kiba-kun."

I then saw Xenovia go to Gasper's box.

"Gasper. She seems to be a monster tamer. Don't you think you are the most fitting to be her consultant, since you are a Vampire?", said Xenovia as I heard Gasper scream.

"I don't want toooo~! I won't be of any uuuuusssseee~!", said Gasper.

I heard that there are other students from different grades that know of the existence of Devils, but I haven't met them yet. I might if they end up being my students. Those would be the humans with special powers or backgrounds. I then saw Rias sigh.

"So you want Roxas, to interfere in your marriage meeting or something?", asked Rias as Kiyome nods her head.

"Yes, I want Hyuuga-sensei to act as my boyfriend. I have already informed my father that I have a boyfriend and that I don't want to have a marriage meeting. Then he told me, if that's the case, he is willing to cancel the marriage meeting, under certain conditions. I just need him for that day and...Arara, I feel like I'm suddenly receiving hostility now."

Kiyome was having chills as some of the other girls were glaring at her. Shizuka and Kanna however were just writing something down in a book. I hope they haven't decided to add her to my so-called "harem".

"Roxas-sensei as her boyfriend…..?"

"That can't be, even I still haven't…"

"I won't allow it."

"Yeah, you are right."

"I can't let you do that."

"Roxas isn't yours."

"You can't have sensei."

"This is getting good."

"You said it sis."

Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt are looking scary. Shizuka and Kanna probably have something in mind involving me. Athena wasn't phazed at all. I guess she has a lot of confidence. But what about Rias? What's her take on this? I saw her glance at me as she was thinking it over. She's not even angry. Does that mean...

"All right. I will accept that request, by receiving a price equal to it.", said Rias.

Everyone else save Athena was shocked at Rias' answer. If were doing this, I hope things don't go bad.

* * *

Next Saturday

Those of us from the club were invited to Kiyome's place. The place she had was a western mansion. A pretty large one, must be for the monsters that she has. We all wore our swimsuits, but I had something extra.

"Where's Roxas?", asked Rias.

I was sneaking around in a box. I guess I'm copying Gasper because if I'm spotted by the monster girls, I know what will happen next.

"!"

I then heard the MGS alert noise in my head. Crap, I'm spotted. And the one who did that was the Apophis girl from before.

"Mmm. I knew that was you sneaking around in a box. So when will you make me your wife?", she asked.

I can see that she has hearts in her eyes with that seductive smile.

"You do know I don't know you're name, right?", I asked.

"Oh that's right. I was too enamored that I forgot. My name is Katsumi. I'm pleased to meet my future husband.", said Katsumi. I turn to the group to see Jack with a camera. Not now Jack! I then see another girl come over with a rod and smack Katsumi in the head. It's the Pharaoh girl.

"Katsumi-nee. Stop troubling him. You promised Kiyome that you wouldn't cause trouble."

"But Cleo, you like him too. I know about the pictures of him in your diary.", said Katsumi as Cleo got mad.

So the Pharaoh girl, Cleo has pictures of me. Is she stalking me? Wait, did Cleo say Katsumi-nee, as in they're sisters? I thought that the Apophis and Pharaohs were natural enemies.

"Those two have the same mother. They have a big family since their mother is an Echidna.", said Kiyome. Well that explains things, but for natural enemies, they do seem to get along well. Must be because that the Echidna is known as the Mother of Monsters. The first child is always an Echidna, but the other children will be random monsters. They excel in magic and can take human form so no one knows if they are human or monster.

"Were not the only two in the family. We have other sisters as well. You met them the other day remember. During the film screening. The Lilim, the Echidna, the Bicorn, the Kraken, the Shirohebi, the Holstaurus, the Kunoichi, the Anubis, the Mermaid, and the Wood-wife. Were all sisters and are your fans. And...well, I'd be lying if I said that I didn't fall in love with you.", said Cleo as she was blushing at that last part.

Wow, what a big family. I then had a kunai right at my neck. I look to see the Kunoichi.

"...I found you...husband.", she said. Aren't you rushing things!?

"Ara, Kaguya-chan. Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? Nothing has been confirmed yet about that. That is up to Kiyome.", said Katsumi with a smile.

Kaguya the Kunoichi. She has the typical ninja attire, in a purple color. She has long black hair with red tips, some of her bangs cover her face, which is obscured by her mask. She also has a tail in the form of a rope with a kunai, and a hairclip in the shape of a shuriken. She even had what look like tattoos on her legs and on the exposed part of her breasts. I checked the encyclopedia on the three girls.

The Kunoichi are ninjas like everyone knows. However, the difference is that they are a subspecies of succubi. They usually do ninja missions to spend nights with important men and when that job is finished, they head back home to their ninja village with that man as their husband.

The Apophis and Pharaohs are natural enemies. The Pharaoh are people who were granted godly power, but because they can't handle it, they fall asleep. Like the attire Cleo has with that long black hair and tanned skin, she wore lots of ornaments that befit her as a Pharoah. Any man that disturbs her sleep will have to face her intense sexual desire after being asleep for so long. Their awakening can bring a ruin back to life as their kingdom and can charm others thanks to their "Power of Kings" ability. She can order the Anubis and the Sphinx to work, and even charm the heroes who were sent to stop them, to be their husband. Even though they were originally human and are now like the undead, they are friendly to humans. But the Church has issues with them. Must be because of a certain pharoah in the past who did something stupid to the Church. As for the Apophis, the Egyptian lamia who are the descendants of Apophis the Evil Dragon, they can counter the Pharoahs with their neurotoxin to replace them as the ruler of the kingdom. The Pharaoh would shut herself in the bedroom with her husband while the Apophis takes over. Though if they find a man they like before facing a Pharaoh, they will lose interest and stay with their new husband. Though, I seem to be attracting a lot of girls who are busty, not that it's a bad thing. I think I've been influenced by my familiars a bit too much.

"I should have told you this earlier Hyuuga-sensei, but when they told me that they like you, they asked me if you would consider marrying them. I hope this doesn't cause trouble.", said Kiyome as Rias had an angry tick on her forehead.

"Are the others going to show up as well?", I asked.

"They are waiting at the pool. Here, this way.", said Kiyome as she led us to the pool. We then got to the pool. I saw the other monster girls there enjoying. The ones their were the other sisters that Cleo said. The Shirohebi, Echidna, and Holstaurus were sunbathing. The Mermaid and Kraken were in the pool. The others were reading books of different kinds. As soon as they saw me, they glomped me.

"A little help here?", I asked while I was surrounded by the other girls.

"Girls please! You promised.", said Kiyome.

"But why? Whenever we see him, we just can't help it.", said the Kraken girl as she smiled seductively.

"Julia, we have other things to worry about. Please calm down, all of you.", said Kiyome as the girls backed off. I then saw Rias was red with anger. I know I'm going to get shot again. I just know it.

We all gathered at the table and talked about the marriage requirements after I got the names of the girls glomping me. Misa the Anubis, Momo the Shirohebi, Yuri the Bicorn, Julia the Kraken, Saki the Wood-wife, Sayuri the Lilim, Alice the Echidna, and Asuna the Holstaurus. I saved the names on the computer to remember later. When I checked the encyclopedia on each of them, they look like the ones that were pictured. Were they all models for the encyclopedia? I do notice a few differences like how Alice was blue-skinned with a black tail with silver hair. Asuna's hair was a bit longer than the one on the encyclopedia and it was pink with white. Saki's hair was close to a platinum blonde than golden blonde. Momo's eyes were white. They were small differences, but they do appear a bit different from the pictures.

"The requirements my father mentioned, are battle contests as monster tamers."

"A battle?", I asked.

"A battle of three matches using land, sea, and sky monsters! If Hyuuga-sensei wins twice or more against my father, the marriage meeting will be cancelled."

"Three different combat fields. I think I can pull it off.", I said. Maybe this is where my Pokémon knowledge comes to play.

"Cool, you're gonna have a Pokémon battle.", said Jack.

"Jack, don't call it that. It's similar, but it's not Pokémon.", I retorted.

"Great. The monsters we would be using are already chosen. First of all, the land monster! Come out!"

I then saw something jump out. It was Christie. I remember her from the tennis match when she headshot me. I saw her smile a bit, then bow apologetically. I guess she feels bad about that time and couldn't find an opening to apologize.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I have a hard head.", I said as Christie smiled happily.

"T-Thank you.", replied Christie.

"For the land battle it will be her, the Yuki-onna/Yeti, Christie.", said Kiyome.

"Maybe she hasn't realized it, but her fur is brighter than the last time I saw her.", said Rias. Now that she said that, I do noticed the fur on her arms and legs look a bit brighter than last time.

"For the land battle I want Hyuuga-sensei to use this Christie and battle against the monster my father would be using."

"P-Please take care of me.", said Christie.

"I would call the sea monster next, but you already met her. It's the mermaid and one of the sisters.", said Kiyome as I look to the pool. I saw the mermaid waving her hand to me with a smile. She was like the one in the encylopedia, but her lower fish half was green and her woman top half has blonde hair.

"That is Estleena. One of the sisters of the family Katsumi and the others belong to.", said Kiyome as I saw a similar bracelet on her wrist like the one Julia has.

"Is that bracelet to keep her hydrated? I remember that Julia had the same bracelet when she saw the film.", I asked.

"Yes. It's a special bracelet to prevent them from dehydrating when they're out of the water. My father invented that for the sea monsters that want to go on land. He's careful on who to give it to as it could cause problems if left in the wrong hands. Right now, the bracelet is absorbing the water in the pool, so it's recharging.", said Kiyome. That's an interesting invention. I then saw a bird-man approach us.

"Ojou-sama. Your father will be arriving very soon.", said the bird-man.

"Yes, I understand. Oh, I still haven't introduced him yet. He is my personal bodyguard who is also the sky monster, the bird man, Takahashi. He is also the one Hyuuga-sensei will be using.", said Kiyome.

"Takahashi? Hmm, he doesn't look like a Karasutengu. What is he and where's he from?", I asked Kiyome. He has a cockscomb on his head, a beak for a mouth and wings for arms.

"Takahashi came from Kobe. He's a Nagoya-kochin.", she answered.

"Strange. Bird men are supposed to be legendary monsters, that live on Easter Island...", said Xenovia. So there are bird men with the Moai.

"Oh, you must mean the Watanabe family. My ancestor returned to Japan and became Takahashi."

"I see."

I hope the people in Kobe don't start going crazy if they see someone like this. I don't want something like Destination: Truth to come to Japan looking for him.

"So you are the legendary Cosmic Sekiryuutei who Ojou-sama requested for help...the man who is possessed by both the Sekiryuutei and the visitor from the Andromeda Galaxy? Fufufu, I see, you have a good look. I'm Takahashi. My name is Sky which stands for glittering sky. Let's get along."

Sky, huh. If it was in Japanese, it would be Takahashi Sora. Wait, Sora and Roxas? Am I referencing Kingdom Hearts here? It's already weird that my name is used in that game before it was made. I was already shaking hands with him. But I do have one concern.

"Am I going to be okay? I recall that the Nagoya-kochin can't fly.", I said.

"Don't worry, knowing you, you have something in mind.", said Cleo as the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but there is a problem with Takahashi. He's...forgetful.", said Misa.

"Yeah, when I was young, I had a special talent to forget things, when I took three steps.", said Takahashi.

"I don't think that's a special talent. I might recommend that you carry a notebook with you so that you don't forget something.", I said as the monster girls nodded.

"Roxas, do your best. We will back you up.", said Rias.

"Did you accept this because of what happened to you?", I asked.

"Yes, I did. I understand what Kiyome is going through.", said Rias. Must be because of that time when I crashed the engagement party.

"That's understandable. I'll do my best!"

"Yes, to be expected from my lovely Roxas.", said Rias as she strokes my cheek.

"But no getting distracted with the monster girls.", said Rias with a serious tone while smiling.

"Buchou can tolerate, to a certain degree, the girls around her, but did you know she's very strict with other people? Cheating on her won't be good.", said Akeno who whispered into my ear.

"Akeno, I can hear you."

"Ara ara, so scary.", said Akeno as I felt her hug me from behind.

I started to bleed a little as she did that, I can feel her breasts on my back. Must...have...self-control. I then notice the other members of the club started to relax while I saw Rias talking with Yuri. Maybe she's asking her as Bicorns are experts with handling a man who's in multiple relationships. Asia, Xenovia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Shizuka, Kanna, Kiba, and Donaseek are playing ball while Koneko, Gasper, and Mittelt just floated while relaxing on swimming rings. I could hear them talking to Julia about certain things. The other girls went back to what they were doing before coming to me. Cleo, Katsumi, Christie, and Kaguya decided to stay with me for a bit to plan and prepare. Athena was reading some of the books that were around while talking about some things with the other monster girls who were reading. At least for now, those girls aren't glomping me asking for marriage and kids, I already have Shizuka and Kanna doing that to me.

"Now then, I'm going to get ready to welcome my father.", said Kiyome as she went to welcome her dad.

* * *

Later

We went out into the garden in our normal clothes. The sky had dark clouds over us. I could hear a horse coming from the gates. The one who appeared was a man of large build releasing a dangerous atmosphere and has a stern look. Is this another Fist of the North Star reference? If he's the dad, then I guess Kiyome got her looks from her mom. I can't picture Kiyome to look like her dad. It probably wouldn't look right. This guy looks like he looking for a fight.

"So you are the insolent one dating my daughter?", he asked with a scary look in his eyes. I then notice Kiyome put her arm around mine.

"That's right, Otou-sama. he is my boyfriend, Roxas Hyuuga-sensei.", said Kiyome as I felt Rias was silently raging behind me. Kiyome's dad then spoke without getting off his horse.

"Very well. I will test you myself, to see whether or not you are fitting to become a groom for the Abe family."

Weird lightning flashed behind him, signaling the start of the first match! The first match was on a rectangular field in the garden.

"The one I will be sending first is this one. Come out!"

What appeared was another yeti girl. She looked like Christie, but the back of her hair was longer and straight and she looked taller. She wore a bikini similar to Christie's, but it was black.

"Onee-chan...?", said Christie.

"That's your sister?", I asked.

"Yes. That is Christie's older sister, Stephanie.", said Kiyome.

"Can you handle it Christie?", I asked as she nodded. A battle between sister. Well, it's not like I haven't seen Natsuki and Haruna fight each other, but this is a scale up from that.

"The referee will be me, Kiba Yuuto.", said Kiba as he stood in the middle of the field. The two monster girls then step into the field. Both Kiyome's dad and I stood at the edge and started the battle by giving orders. I saw Jack holding the camera. I bet he going to call this "Pokemon Battle with Hot Monster Girls". Honestly, how hasn't he 'fallen' yet?

"Begin!"

"Stephanie! First do the drumming!"

"Hooooooooooooooooooh!"

I guess that even though they look like girls, they're still monsters. But right now, she's raising her attack power.

"In that case, Christie! Make snow clones!", I ordered her as she made a few clones. Good thing she told me that she can do this.

"Did you know that, Koneko-chan?", asked Akeno.

"...It's a high level secret technique, which can only be attained by Yuki-onna that live in the Japanese Alps. They say clones can make different movements to that of the original self, once mastered.", said Koneko.

"Ngh! You are quite good! To do snow cloning to raise your chances of making me miss!", he groaned.

"Stephanie, we can't lose either! Counter it with the 'Freezing Beat-to-Death Stick'!"

What kind of attack is that? I saw Stephanie bring out an unusually large banana that was as big as her. She threw it into the air and froze it with her breath. Christie was then distracted.

"Christie, don't look! It's a distraction!", I said as her clones disappeared. She left herself open for an attack!

"Too late!", said Kiyome's dad as Stephanie violently tackled Christie.

"Sorry, nee-chan. Better luck next time.", said Stephanie as Christie was knocked out.

"...Her Yeti side kicked in and was attracted to the banana, making her attention go there... Normal Yeti/Yuki-onna hybrids wouldn't be able to resist and eat the banana on the spot. But it used that as an item... The opponent overcame her greed towards the banana has been trained very well...", said Koneko, as if she was a commentator.

"You're right. It's bad news if you get distracted in a fight.", said Jack. I went over to Christie who was out cold.

"The winner, Stephanie! So the winner of the first match is Abe-senpai's father.", declared Kiba.

"Fufufu. Absurd. I won't be able to permit you dating my daughter at this rate.", said Kiyome's dad as he smiled fearlessly.

"The next match will be the sea monster battle. So that pool is going to be the stage. Now, I shall show all of you my monster.", he said as lightning flashed behind him.

We went to the pool to see Estleena there with another mermaid. It was a shark-themed mermaid. I can hear the other monster girls cheer for Estleena to do her best while Estleena smiled and waved at them. I then checked the encyclopedia for Estleena's opponent.

Apparently it was a Shark Mermaid. This shark subspecies of mermaid are stronger and more violent when it come to looking for a man. They would be considered as sexual predators of the sea. I know I'm disadvantaged here, but maybe I can use the field to my advantage. We then started the match.

"Begin!"

"Go charge after her!", said Kiyome's dad as his mermaid charged at Estleena at high speed. I waited for the right moment to make a move.

"Estleena, dive quickly!", I ordered her as she dived. Her opponent missed and crashed at the edge of the pool. She was in pain as I saw her nose was damaged and that she was disoriented.

"Now, grab her from behind and send her flying out of the water!", I ordered as Estleena then pulled her opponent and sent her flying out of the water. She then hit the ground hard, getting knocked out.

"The winner of the second match is Roxas-sensei.", said Kiba as the monster girls cheered for their sister.

"Hmm, not bad. Using the edge of the pool as your weapon. Then throwing her out of the pool, knowing that she can't do much out of the water in her dazed state.", said Kiyome's dad as I then got his monster back in the water so that it can recover.

"To allow her to return to the water after finishing a fight. You show respect to your opponents, a commendable trait you have.", he said. We then went onto the final match.

* * *

Later at the Mountains

Our last match was the sky battle in the mountains. We got here by using the magic circle. Since we're deep in the mountains, we don't have to worry about humans seeing us. But I do worry that another mountain will bite the dust. That has been happening to me a lot recently.

Kiyome's dad and I were opposing each other on the surface which has bumpy rocks. I look around to see that we have lots of open space, so I can't use the field to my advantage. But there are some things I can use.

"Both of us will do the sky battle while riding on top of the monsters. Alright?", said Kiyome's dad. I saw that he was still riding his horse while on top of large ominous looking bird. Does he go everywhere with that horse? Even to the bathroom? I don't want to imagine trying to do a number 2 while still riding your horse.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaon!"

"Wow dude. You really screwed now.", said Jack.

I was wearing my Quanta Armor while piggybacking Takahashi. Since he can't fly, I'll be his wings.

"Fufufu, boy. It's good weather. This wind, this feeling on my skin is definitely the one for a battle."

"You sure are excited."

"You can say that I'm like a 'weather vane' right now!"

Hopefully what I have planned goes well. I just want this over with. Kiba then comes between us and shouts.

"Final match! Please begin!"

I saw the ominous bird go up very fast. I can guess that it was built with speed and power. I then started to take both of us up. I then saw the ominous bird open it's mouth. It released a huge fireball from its mouth!

I dodged out of the way to see the fireball destroy a mountain. Once again, another mountain, bites the dust. I think stuff like this happening frequently would be a topographer's nightmare.

"If we get hit by that, I will actually become a yakitori, hahahaha!"

"Let's try not turning into KFC!", I said as another fireball came at us. I put up the GN Field to block, but it was strong enough to push us back to the ground. Damn, that's no dragon, but that fireball packs a punch. I know that I can fly for Takahashi, but he has to be the one to finish the fight. Even so, I don't think my current weapons can dent that thing. I then flew behind one of the mountains to hide and think of a plan while that bird monster looks for us. I then saw a box nearby. It's Gasper's box.

"...H...Hello."

"Gasper! How come you're here?"

"Y...Yes, I was sent here. B...Buchou said that she wants me to help Roxas-sensei who is in danger..."

Well, since it's in the field, it's legal. Maybe I can use his power to win. It's unfair, but usually, most battles in history are unfair.

"Help me out, Gasper."

"I...I'm not really sure what is going on, but I will do my best~.", said Gasper as he panicked. I then noticed a letter on the box. It's from Rias.

[Do your best. I believe that you will win. To my lovely Roxas.]

I look over to see Rias with everyone else waving at me. I saw Christie who was bandaged up receiving treatment from Asia and Julia and Estleena waving at me while in a small pool. I then had a thought.

"Takahashi!"

"What is it, Yoshida-san?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about me!? Nevermind! I need you to pose as if you were doing a kick."

"I don't really get it, but there is no reason for me to decline Yoshida-san's request. Heeey!"

I then saw Takahashi pose for a kick as he got the attention of the bird monster. It came at us in high speed. I then grabbed "Gasper in the box"!

"Gasper! That's your target! Freeze it!"

"Y-Yessssssssssss~!"

A red light comes from the box and the monster bird that Kiyome's dad was on stopped. I then saw it fall down so I then went up after putting the box away from the impact zone. As the bird monster was on the ground, I then got high enough to aim for a Takahashi Diving Kick. As soon as I let go. Takahashi dove fast into the bird monster's head as soon as it was able to move. The force of the impact was enough to knock it out, but Takahashi was injured as his leg looked broken.

* * *

At Kiyome's Mansion

"It is my loss. Looks like I have to permit your relation ship with my daughter, even if you are a teacher...I will cancel the engagement.", said Kiyome's dad. I thought he looked a bit satisfied.

Thanks to Rias' plan and Gasper's help, one unnecessary arranged marriage averted. Takahashi was being healed by Asia.

"It was fun today. I want to meet you again on the battle field, Yoshii-san.", said Takahashi as he asked for a handshake.

"Yeah. Sorry that Asia can't help with short term memory loss.", I said, saying farewell to Takahashi. Then Kiyome appeared.

"Hyuuga-sensei. Thank you for today. Thanks to you, the engagement was cancelled."

"No, I'm glad to help a student. Don't worry about it.", I replied as I saw her acting shyly.

"Even if it was a sudden request, I was really happy that you fought very seriously for m...my sake."

No self-pride in her speech? What's going on?

"You looked a bi... bit amazing when you fought together with Takahashi and the others..."

She wriggling too much. Did I attract another one? It must be the dragon aspect kicking in again.

"If it's okay with you, how about tonight we go for dinner?", she asked.

"Hmm. Maybe not tonight, but how about tomorrow. There are things we should talk about, like the monster girls that are saying that they want to marry me.", I said.

"Alright, I understand.", said Kiyome as she smiled. I then went over to Rias.

"Rias-buchou. Thank you for helping me. I was able to win thanks to you.", I said as Rias smiled.

"I see. Looks like you accomplished the request safely."

"Where is everyone?"

I noticed that everyone else left.

"Everyone went home at once, to take the prize received from Kiyome-san's request. Items related to different types of monsters, which they would be taking back to the clubroom. They're from the monster girls who are your fans.", said Rias. I guess I helped out everyone today. I then saw Rias link her arm with mine.

"Now let's go home together. Let's buy some taiyaki on the way back so we can eat with everyone. Fufufu, looks like it will be a date to the taiyaki shop."

We left Kiyome's place and were walking home. Looks like I'll have some private time with Rias. I guess this is her way of rewarding me.

"...I feel the happiest when I'm like this."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"I see. Also, what were you talking about with Yuri?"

"...Roxas, since your father is okay with it and your familiars are helping you. If you do get a harem, will you make me your first?", asked Rias as I blushed.

"Y-Yeah. But remember, I don't want to cause you needless trouble at school. You do have a reputation. And there's my job to consider. I'll try to manage things carefully. I can't believe I'm slowly starting to agree with my familiars' option of a harem. Man, I suck.", I said.

"No, you don't suck. You are a gentle person. It's natural that something like this would happen. Just, don't forget about me, okay?"

"Of course I won't."

"Good, now let's go get that taiyaki.", said Rias as we walked along, homeward bound.

* * *

A Monster Girl Adventure: Few Days Later

I was in the forest, doing a test run of Red Lancelot. The time I had with Rias and Kiyome was great. I went to the taiyaki shop with Rias, talking about some things like the Red Lancelot and plans for visiting space. As for Kiyome's, I spent some time for dinner with her and her parents. At least the monster girls didn't glomp me at the time. When I showed the Red Lancelot to the Headmaster, he gave me a raise. I also told him that Jack and Athena helped build it so he also gave Jack a raise and let Athena have a job as the librarian at school. Athena was happy that she can hang out in the library as she usually reads the books there. I was doing the combat test run with the Red Lancelot. I was fighting blindfolded and with earplugs. Even if it was a machine, I can feel its movements.

"Yes, this is good.", I said to myself as I was standing before the Red Lancelot. I was calibrating it by letting it copy my moves. I wonder how the Kendo club will handle it. I then felt a presence nearby.

"Who's there?", I asked as I took out my earplugs.

"It's Saki.", she said.

I took off my blindfold to see Saki the Wood-wife holding a bag. She's one of Katsumi's sisters and one of my fans. I know that Wood-wife reward you with wood chips that then turn into gold when you leave the forest.

"I need your help.", she said looking concerned.

"So what's wrong?", I asked.

"Have you seen Asuna? I can't find her and she hasn't come back home the other day. I'm starting to worry.", said Saki.

So she's looking for her sister. That's understandable. I would go out to look for my sisters if they got lost.

"Does that bag belong to her?"

"Yes. This is her bag since she usually carries her lunch in here.", said Saki.

"Where did you find it?"

"It was in a cave, just north of here."

"Show me.", I said as Saki led the way.

* * *

Later

I was now over at the river. I put away the Red Lancelot in the bangle since I can't just leave it alone if someone finds it. Saki pointed towards a cave.

"When I got inside this cave, I saw someting strange."

"What was it?"

"It looked like a door. One I've never seen before.", she said as she led me down the cave.

We then approach to what looks like a door. But for some reason, this door looks familiar to me. Is this...?

"Let me open it.", I said as I scanned the door. I saw what looked like Forerunner symbols on the door.

'Forerunner? Why is this here?'

**[This is probably another result of universal crossover. For it to be affecting Earth like this, I think the problem is escalating. The cave might also be a part of it as there are faint quantized particles.]**

I rearrange the symbols that were apparently numbers. I was then able to open the door.

"You opened it. How did you do it?"

"I rearranged the symbols. They are apparently numbers for this door. Probably like a pass code. My guess is that Asuna came in here and was able to rearrange the numbers and opened it by chance. Follow me and stay close. For all I know, we could be in hostile territory.", I said as I got out the ACR.

We went through the door to enter a huge hallway. With Saki close by, she asked.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Because this comes from a game that's very well known. Apparently, we're in a Forerunner ruin. Though, I think ruin would be the wrong word to use as this place looks well maintained. The people who built this place died out over 100 thousand years ago. But their machines are still active after all this time. I wouldn't be surprised to find this place guarded.", I said.

"I see. Do you think Asuna got lost in here?"

"Most likely, but we'll have to find her. For all we know, she could be in danger.", I said while checking the corners. We walked a bit further to reach a large hall with ramps and doors. So far, we haven't seen anything yet which worries me. Is this a setup for an ambush?

"How about we go that way?", said Saki as she pointed at the door at the far end of the hall. I switch to UV vision to see what looked like cow footsteps going to that door.

"Yeah, good idea. I can see cow footprints on the floor. She's been here."

"Really! How can you tell? Is it the armor you're wearing?"

"Yeah, I set my screen to ultraviolet, so I can see people footsteps with it."

"Amazing. Let's go find Asuna.", she said as we then went to the door. It opened on it's own and we went through.

"Roxas-san, don't you think this place is quiet?"

"Yeah. It's too quiet. I'm starting to wonder if something is here and is waiting to ambush us.", I said as Saki got scared.

"Ambush us!? Is it a monster?"

"Probably some rogue machine. Hopefully we don't end up meeting with it.", I said as Saki then held my arm tighter.

"Please, we have to hurry. I'm scared if something like that is in here."

"Don't worry. I'll protect you and save Asuna.", I said. Saki then blushed a bright red.

We walked down another hall until I got a read on a life sign.

"I picked up something. It could be Asuna.", I said as we ran to the spot where the life sign was.

We ran to find Asuna who was unconscious.

"Asuna! Asuna! Wake up!", I said as I held her. She looks dazed.

"...Uguh...Too hungry...", said Asuna. So she got hungry. Well she did lose her bag. We then pulled out some carrots from her bag. She then recovered after eating.

"Hmm...Roxas-san! And Saki-nee! What are you two doing here!?", said Asuna.

"That's my question. You're worrying your sisters.", I replied as Asuna looked down. I then hugged her.

"Geez, you shouldn't go into unknown places on your own.", said Saki.

"Sorry, Roxas-san. Saki-nee."

"So what's the story? How come you went into this place?", I asked.

"Well, one night, I was close to the forest when I saw a flash happen. I went to look to see a cave that I don't recall being there. I was able to open the door after messing with the symbols on a weird screen that looked like magic, but solid. After wandering in here, I got lost and I couldn't find my way out. I forgot my bag at the entrance because this place looked so strange. I stayed here in front of this door. I got hungry and I then couldn't move. All I could remember after that was you two showing up to save me.", said Asuna.

I then look at the door. It had symbols like the front door, but something was different. I scanned that the symbols weren't numbers, but words. Caretaker? Humanoid? What does this mean?

"Asuna, have you tried to open this door?"

"Yes, I tried different patterns, but it won't open.", said Asuna as I looked at the other symbols.

'Rommy, is there anyway to open this door?'

**[The function seems different from the front door. It could be a password of sort. Maybe those are clues.]**

**{I'm not sure if it is a password, but there seem to be runes that seem strange to me.}**, said Ddraig.

'Strange?'

**{They seem out of place for some reason. If this place belonged to an ancient and highly advanced race, then why are there runes with their symbols. It's not necessary to have two alphabetic or symbolic systems, unless you're hiding something secret.}**

I look more carefully to see runes on the door. They look strange since the runes look awkward and broken. I tried rearranging them with the computer. I was then able to read the message.

"Prototype Golem Project. The Humanoid Caretaker: Galatea.", I said.

"A golem?", asked Asuna.

"Yeah, maybe this was sealed up and stored away. Maybe it knows what this place really is.", I said as the door then opened on it's own.

"Did you open it?", asked Saki.

"Wasn't me.", I replied as we saw what looked like a laboratory.

There was lots of equipment and instruments all over the place. They seem as if it wasn't used for a long time. Strange if this place that would be normally maintained has this place looking messy.

I look at the far end to see a person. I went up to it to see that it was a woman. I scanned her to get the Golem log come up. Though, I don't think it should be called a Golem if instead of mud or rocks, she's made from the same material as the walls in this Forerunner ruin. Her appearance was like the golem in the log, but her hair was silvery blue and the stone parts were replaced with Forerunner parts. And once again, another top heavy girl. I think I'm attracting those a lot. Where's the sense of balance? Oh right, I almost forgot, the natural balance of the world was badly damaged. There were no runes on the parts, so she had no owner. I wonder who would make this.

"Can you turn her on?", asked Asuna.

"I think I can. I'll use a GN Drive.", I said as I made a new GN Drive.

I placed it on her back and saw it get absorbed into her. I then saw a computer that had data on her. Apparently, she has no OS. Weird, golems don't need an OS, technically. Wouldn't it be more appropriate to call her an advanced android.

"Well, she can wake up, but she requires something. An operating system."

"That's right. Golems have runes on them that signify who their master is and can move around. Can you help her?"

"I'll do my best.", I said as I used an update program that was intended for Wolfy. I opened the program and readjusted it for a humanoid being instead. I then installed it into the golem. As soon as that happened, the golem woke up.

"...Where am I?", she asked.

"You were deactivated for a long time. Check your systems.", I said as she went to the computer.

"Right. I remember now. I am GLT-721. Codename: Galatea. I am the Caretaker of the Forerunner Storage Depot.", said Galatea.

"Forerunner Storage Depot? Is this place dangerous?", I asked.

"Only for intruders. This is a maximum security facility. But I don't see the Sentinels around. Have you seen them?", she asked.

"No. We saw nothing when we got here."

"I see. Also, my power supply seems different. Did you make any customizations to me?"

"Yes. I added a different power source to you. Is that appropriate?"

"I do not mind. Before, I required the semen of humans as a power source. This new power source is different, but it works. By the way, who are you three?", asked Galatea.

"I'm Roxas Hyuuga. You can call me Roxas. The Wood-wife is Saki and the Holstaurus is Asuna."

"Pleased to meet you all. Though if you were able to activate me, does that mean you're my master?", she asked.

"Well, only if you wish it to be. I did add a self-awareness program."

"You did. I'm very grateful. Before I was locked away, I wondered what would it be like to make your own choices. Now, it feels strange. I can do what I want. But my logic system does tell me to be careful with this new system and not go rampant with it. I also feel something inside me. My reactor is heating up, but it's not anything dangerous. What is this?", asked Galatea. I went to the computer to see that her reactor was modeled after the human heart. I also saw Galatea writing some runes on herself.

"Emotional processor? Did you ever have something like this before?", I asked Galatea as she shook her head for a no.

**[Maybe the OS developed that on its own.]**

"In any case, I think we should leave. Your family should be getting worried.", I said as we were leaving.

"Can I come too? I...don't want to be alone again.", asked Galatea sadly.

"Of course, you'll be our new older sister.", said Asuna as Galatea smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Large Hall

As we were leaving, we entered the large hall to see the door out locked.

"Oh no. This facility also housed something else in here. I think it has gone rampant!", said Galatea.

"What has?", I asked as I got my answer.

Blocking our way out was a large robot that looked like a giant Forerunner spider.

"Saki, make a barrier to protect yourselves. I'll handle this.", I said as Saki put up a barrier.

"Be careful. That machine was infamous for destroying an entire star system against the Flood.", said Galatea. Great, so I'm dealing with a superweapon. I brought out my VT7 and attacked. It fired a beam at me, but I dodged and severed one of its leg joints. I then heard it talk.

"Warning, your intrusion here is punishable by termination. Prepare to be destroyed.", it said as it then swung one of its legs at me. I tried to block it, but the force of the blow sent me flying. I was able to regain my balance and charge back into it, damaging another leg joint. Two down, six to go.

"Your resistance is futile. Surrender and be destroyed."

What, no "or" option?

"Theft of sensitive equipment is punishable by termination.", it said as it brought out more beam cannons firing all over the place. I could see the beam shot break the barrier Saki put up. Now this thing is too crazy to be left intact.

"Ddraig, let's go!"

**{Boost! x10}**

I boosted my power and then slashed at the legs of the robot. I was able to cut off four of it's legs, making it difficult to stay standing. I then grabbed it and tossed it to the wall away from the girls.

"Warning: Critical damage received. Lo-lo-lo-losing po-po-power."

"Time to finish this, Shock Buster!"

I fired of my Shock Buster and blasted the robot at its underbelly. The robot then blew up from the shot. I used the GN Field to protect the girls from the blast.

"Hmm, for a machine to be able to destroy all Flood in a star system, I don't think it lived up to it's name.", I said.

"Well, that machine has never face someone with your capabilities.", said Galatea.

"Sorry if I had to destroy it, Galatea."

"It's no trouble at all. Besides, there are no Flood on this planet. Having that would be pointless. Let's go.", she said as I saw Asuna blushing.

"Asuna? What's wrong?", I asked.

"Red...red! Make love to me Roxas!", said Asuna as she jumped me.

That's right, as her kind is a Minotaur subspecies, they go crazy if they see something red.

"Roxas-san, put away the sword. That's what making Asuna act this way.", said Saki as I put away the sword. Then Asuna snapped out of it.

"Huh...? What happened? Oh, sorry!", said Asuna as she got off of me. I got back up from Asuna's tackle. I then went up to her and hugged her.

"It okay. That was my fault.", I said.

"No, I just couldn't control myself.", said Asuna.

"Roxas-san, feel her breasts to calm her down.", said Saki.

"Eh!? But won't that be rude!?"

"It's okay. Its normal for my kind when we let the man we like feel our breasts, it means they return the feeling of affection.", said Asuna. That's right, it's said in the log that they allow the man they like to feel their breasts.

"A-Alright.", I said as I felt her breasts. Those large breasts of her felt soft in my hands. I could see Asuna smile while blushing.

"B-Better?", I asked.

"Yes. Thank you, Roxas-san.", said Asuna.

"Feel mine as well.", said Saki.

"Mine too.", said Galatea.

'Not this again.', I thought as I heard Ddraig laugh.

* * *

Outside

We got outside of the cave. I closed it up as I didn't want people to find it. Too much trouble if they went snooping in there.

"There, now the people on this planet won't find out about this. Are you okay with this Galatea?", I asked her as she nodded.

"Yes. This kind of technology is something that is dangerous in the wrong hands.", said Galatea. I then felt a familiar presence. It was Katsumi. She jumped me and wrapped me up with her tail.

"Fufufufu. Looks like I caught you again. And I see that you found Asuna. Thank you Roxas. How about for a reward, you can spend a night with all of us?", said Katsumi with a lecherous smile.

"Roxas-san. I would like to reward you with these wood chips. I would like to repay you.", said Saki.

"Isn't just reuniting you with Asuna enough? Besides, my Innovator powers are tingling.", I said as the next person who came was Rias who was looking very angry.

"Roxas...what is the meaning of this?", she said with a scary smile and an angry tick on her head.

"It's...not what it looks like?", I asked as I saw Rias pull out the sniper rifle.

"You were supposed to calibrate the robot that you, Jack, and Athena built, and here I find you flirting with Kiyome's monster girls!", said Rias as she now aimed at me.

"Oh this is going to suck.", I said as I got free and ran.

I ran from Rias as she shot me multiple times. I will explain to her later, but right now I had a feeling that this would happen.

"Fufufu. Interesting isn't he.", said Katsumi.

"Yes, he is.", said Saki.

"You know, if he does agree to marry us, Yuri said that she can help manage his harem with Rias-san.", said Asuna.

"Yes, he is a nice person and a hard worker. But I wonder, who opened the door to where Galatea was?", said Saki.

* * *

Meanwhile in Halo

"Yes, finally I have contact from the Reclaimer. It won't be long until he finds this Installation.", said the Monitor as he saw the screen of Roxas who was in the storage depot.

"I hope he arrives soon. These beings are annoying and undeserving of this Installation. Calling it a holy relic when it really is a weapon to destroy the Flood. Though, it has been some time since I saw the other Monitors. I wonder how Guilty Spark is doing."

* * *

A Date with a Maou: Few Days Later

I was at Akihabara today for my date with Serafall. Rias heard about that from Sona when Sona found out about it, making me get another helping of rifle shots. I'd be riddled with bullet holes by this point, but thanks to Asia, she can heal those. I told Rias what happened in the cave days ago and a report was made, so the 3 Great Powers are now checking things out while I'm with Serafall for today. At least this stuff will stay out of human hands because if any government powers got their hands on this, the world would end in a week. I just hope Zazy doesn't go crazy with whatever they find. At least this date will also help me on making the game. I just wore casual clothing of black sneakers, denim jeans, and a red shirt with a blazer.

'A date with Serafall. I'm not sure if I should be happy or nervous.'

**{It's a date with a Maou. You have to be very lucky to do something like that in your case.}**

**[Ddraig's right. It's not everyday that your date is a Maou. You should feel honored.]**

'I just hope things don't go badly.', I thought as I heard a voice.

"I'm here!"

I turn to see Serafall not in cosplay, but wearing a blue blouse with a white skirt.

"Was I too early showing up?", I asked.

"No. You're on time. Let's go. I have a lot to teach you on magical girls.", said Serafall as she led me through Akihabara.

If there was one place where you could learn about the magical girl genre, it's Akihabara. She led to a cosplay shop that was nearby.

"I'm going to try out different costumes based on magical girls, so pay attention.", said Serafall as I got out a notepad.

When she finished changing, she came out of the dressing room in a magical girl costume that was similar to what she normally wears.

"This costume is what is used most commonly nowadays. Back in 1992, a certain show portrayed the magical girls as heroes to fight evil. This costume type has seen repeated use with variations. But the genre in general is always a girl being able to use magic. While the girls may look cute in this genre, there are additional factors also involved. For example, one can mix the cute factor of magical girls with a horror factor, to show that even magical girls will face lots of scary things when they fight. Or they add a mecha genre, in which the magical girls can also use advanced technology to control their magic.", said Serafall.

She explained to me that while you can add other genres, the main theme has to be about magical girls. I wrote down everything she said as I might need it for making her game.

"I'm going to try different clothes. Right now, I want your opinion on each one. And, I think I should surprise you with something special.", she said with a smile.

She came in and out of the dressing room with different kind of magical girl costumes. I took pictures of each one to save as reference. I thought she makes them look good. The surprise that she had in mind, was her in a wedding dress. I could only stare at her as she looked really beautiful in it. Even though I can picture the other girls wearing a wedding dress like what Serafall has on right now, but it would be rude to mention other girls while on a date.

"You like it?", she asked.

"...I'm sorry. I was just distracted by how good you looked in it. I think my brain stopped from how great you look. Man, what I said was cheesy.", I said as I blushed. I then saw her smile brightly.

"Fufufu, thank you.", said Serafall as she went back to change back to the clothes she came with.

"Let's get some lunch. Being here without going anywhere else can make things boring.", said Serafall.

"Alright. Do you know any good places?", I asked.

"I do. But I want you to pick.", said Serafall.

We walked around the streets of Akihabara until we got stopped by a girl in maid clothes.

"Excuse me. If you don't mind, could you help us?", she asked.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"The thing is, we're understaffed. We have too many people coming to our maid cafe, and were being buried in orders. Would you two please help us?", she pleaded.

"Well, I'm not sure. Would you want to try?", I asked Serafall.

"Sure, maybe you'll like to see me in a maid uniform.", said Serafall. Is she teasing me?

Well, I know Serafall does have the figure to pull off the maid costume, but to make a Maou wear it. I hope things don't go out of hand. We then went to the maid cafe that the maid girl led us to. After speaking to the manager that we would help, she decided that we will have our meal after helping them with their customers. I changed into a tuxedo and Serafall was in a maid uniform. Somehow, I think Grayfia would fit in this situation. Though if she would do this, then probably have Sirzechs in a tux. I was to cook the meals while Serafall serves them.

"Do I look good?", I asked.

"You look great. In fact, if you wore that while I had the wedding dress, it would look like we were getting married.", said Serafall as I blushed.

Me and Serafall getting married!? Would that make me Sona's brother-in-law? I need to slow down my thoughts before they go out of hand. Rias would kill me.

I cooked each meal while Serafall was serving them. Apparently, Serafall was a smash hit for the customers, that more came in. I sped myself up to keep up with the orders. We were here for a half an hour until things started to cool down. After that the manager came to us.

"Good work you two. Have meal from us. It's on the house.", she said as we both sat down to eat.

"Well that was exciting. Did you like the maid uniform I wore?", asked Serafall.

"I wasn't expecting you to actually wear it, but you look pretty good in it. You even had the charm for it too. Wait, am I being weird?", I asked.

"No, you're not weird. But I'm glad you liked it.", said Serafall.

"There's also something I want to know?", she asked.

"What is it?"

"It's about what you found the other day."

I guess this involves the cave I found with Saki.

"What about it?"

"Do you know who built that place?"

"I do. It's the Forerunners from the Halo series. Don't bother trying to look for them, they're from another universe and they died out 100 thousand years ago."

"That's a shame. We could have learned more about what you found if they were around. Anyways how Sona-chan doing in school? Is she doing well?", asked Serafall.

"As usual, she's in top performance at school. I talk with her teachers at school on her progress. It's very likely that she will graduate at the top of her class."

"That's my So-tan. But what I want to know, is if she found someone yet. You know, a boyfriend.", said Serafall.

"Not really. But there is someone who's interested in her. Though, I'm not sure if Sona realizes it."

"I see. So-tan sure likes to stay busy that she can't find one. I know she'll find one eventually.", said Serafall.

"Anything else you want to know?", I asked.

"Yes, it's about you. I heard about your past. That angel who jokes around with you, he's your best friend right?", she asked.

"Yeah. Jack's an honest guy, though he sure likes to joke around. We went to lots of tournaments together back then. Until _that_ happened. I felt a bit lonely that I lost my best friend that I went out to prevent others from becoming like me. But now, I'm glad he's around. It's like old times."

"You sure have a bright smile when he's around. You two must be really good friends."

"We are, but no homo. I don't swing that way.", I said as Serafall chuckled.

"Also, what about your family? Are they doing okay?", she asked.

"Yeah, they're doing fine. Recently, I got a call from my sisters saying they found a Stray Devil roaming around the neighborhood, so they chased it down. They said they handled it with no problem while I could overhear my mom ranting about them going out to chase Strays. But, I did lose someone recently. One of my relatives passed away. I didn't get to know her much, but I do know that she was a nice person when I saw her with my other relatives."

"Oh, I see. Sorry for your loss.", said Serafall.

"It's okay. I got a call from Jack saying that heaven is handling things for her. Well, how about we change things. Want to see a movie? I'm not sure if there are ones you would like to watch.", I asked.

"Don't worry. How about we watch one that you want?"

"If that's what you want, then alright.", I said as we then left for the movies. With my luck, I might find Larry there.

* * *

Later

We were at the movies. I was going to watch RIPD with Serafall. I asked her if it was all right and she said that she didn't mind. When we were going to our seats, I saw a familiar face.

"Hey Roxas. Looks like you're with a Maou this time.", said Larry.

"Yeah."

"Listen, I forgot to ask you this but can you help me out on my reviewer show. It's been taking a dive since I'm not getting enough views."

"Sure, I'll help."

"Thanks man. You're a life saver. Also I was wondering if you would like to sell stuff online too?"

"That's a dangerous concept. You never know when the market would like to crack down on your products. So we could, but we have to keep it for public use. I'm not into letting, say for example, an evil corporation using my products to take over the world. Yeah, I'm paranoid.", I said.

"That's alright. So Levia-tan. How's it going? Here to see RIPD?", asked Larry.

"Everything is going great. I also like your opinion on the funny scenes on my film. I wanted to watch the movie with Roxas since I thought that I should change things a bit after I been teaching him a few things for the game he's making for me.", said Serafall.

"You're making a game!? You could have told me. But if it's a game with Levia-tan, then I know it will involve magical girls. I think I know a few people who can help you out with that.", said Larry.

"Thanks, I need all the help I can get. For now, let's just enjoy the movie.", I said as we all sat down and watched the movie.

* * *

Much Later

I was standing outside my house. It was late and I have some work to do, but I did enjoy my time with Serafall.

"So Serafall, did you have a great time?", I asked.

"I sure did. And you managed to learn some things for the game. I know now that you'll make a great game. Though, I wasn't expecting that guy earlier to be the Black Sheep of the Shax Family."

"Yeah, Larry likes to keep things simple.", I said.

"Also, there's something I want to know?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you see...do you like a girl like me? I know that you have lots of girls that like you and I've been wondering if you like me the same way.", said Serafall as she wriggled a bit.

"Listen, each girl is different. I do like you in a different way from the other girls. The same with the others. Sure, I'm married, but if a girl truly likes me, then I want to get to know her and she should get to know me. I think I'm the more open type of person. Though, my familiars have been pushing the whole harem idea that even my dad didn't mind.", I said.

"A harem. Then if you don't mind, could I be with you forever? I bet if you were Sona-chan's brother-in-law, you could help her in her goal. But after this date, I learned a few things from you. I want to get to know you more.", she said with moist eyes.

"If you want to, go ahead. Though, I'm not sure about the others' opinion on me having a harem.", I said.

"Well, I don't mind. I think it will be good if Sona had a reliable brother like you. Just don't forget about me.", she said as she then kissed me on the lips.

"Fufufu, my second kiss. You really are something.", said Serafall as she used a magic circle to go home.

"Good night, Serafall.", I said as I saw her smile before she left.

I then went inside to see most of the other girls glaring at me. Rias was the one who was radiating a lot of demonic power. Akeno was in S-mode. Koneko had her cat ears out. Xenovia had Durandal out. Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt had their wings out. I saw Shizuka and Kanna were writing down something in the book. Can't you two at least help me!? Asia was teary eyed. Athena was just enjoying tea.

"Had fun?", she said with a smile and an angry tick on her head.

"Yeah...You're not going to shoot me again are you?", I asked nervously. I then saw the girls pull out the rifles.

"Roxas, Training Room, right now!", said Rias. I guess the girls were really jealous. Man, now I won't be able to feel my ass for days. Why me? Am I doomed to feel this every time the girls get jealous.

"Roxas, I suggest you make something for this.", said Donaseek.

"Can't right now. Too scared to create or move.", I said.

"Well then, how about we make you move.", said Rias as I started to run.

I was shot at by the girls a lot. I really need to figure out how to handle this. Fucking dragon aspect, it always end like this when the girls get jealous.

_A/N: Finally! Long ass chapter done. By now, I can already see lots of people saying that my harem list is probably too big if I add the monster girls and even Seegvaira and Kiyome since it would be hard to keep a balance, but I'll figure something out. Also, props to Pablo2942 on his monster girl adventure idea. Next time, the Diodora arc begins. And Irina comes back into the picture. No omake for now. Can't think of a good one. Also if there are parts that make no sense or if the characters are OOC, that's my fault for trying to be creative. Also, a question for you readers. If your favorite monster girl(s) existed, would you have lots of fun? Now if you'll excuse me, I have to start running from Caboose's Mantis that he built recently._


	30. The Second Term

Dream

I was in a place that looked like a shrine. I saw Asia was on what looked like a machine. I saw her eyes were lifeless. What did this? I turn to see a man I don't recognize and Diodora, smirking. I feel weird. I turn to look for my friends, but I saw fear in their eyes. What are they afraid of? I look at my hands to see they're no longer mine, but they took the form of a dragon's. What's going on!? Why do I feel so angry!?

"What is this!?"

My eyes then turn to see something that felt familiar. I saw a large dragon that was red with silver stars all over it. There was also a big silver star with a red core.

I walk closer to this dragon, but it also starts to walk towards me. Who is this dragon? When I saw it's glowing red eyes, I started to look deep into it. It was...me. No, this isn't right. That can't be me! I'm not a monster! I'm not...! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Bedroom: Morning

"Roxas-sensei. Are you okay?", said Asia.

I look to see Asia while in her night wear.

"...Asia, you're..."

I remember Asia looking lifeless in the dream. And that red dragon with silver stars ate me. What's going on? If this is some sort of premonition, this isn't funny.

"Yes. I'm right here. You were screaming really loudly. What happened?", she asked.

"It was terrible. You were on some sort of machine looking lifeless. I thought that you were dead. And I was eaten by a dragon. I think I need some fresh air.", I said as I shuddered.

"Roxas-sensei is such a worrier. It's okay. I know you will protect me.", said Asia with a smile.

"Yes, that's right. I'll protect you. Otherwise, I'll feel as if I lost something important.", I said as Asia hugged me. I then felt some weight on me.

"...Unya..."

I uncover the sheets to see Koneko with her cat parts out. Wait, when did she get in my bed!? I then saw her wipe her eyes and hugged me to sleep some more. I saw that her night wear was just a single white shirt. Hey, isn't this too much!?

"...Nyan."

I saw her cat ears twitch and her tail swirl. Last time I saw Koneko like this, my brain exploded from how cute she was. If her tail is out, I hope she's wearing underwear, or this will be trouble. After the training camp, I noticed that Koneko was getting closer to me. It also made Mittelt get a little jealous that even she comes closer. Sometimes, Koneko would strike at the chance to sit on my lap, and also come to sleep on my bed. I then saw Shizuka and Kanna looking at us.

"Oh, looks like Koneko is starting to get close to you.", said Kanna.

"Yes. You really helped Koneko deal with her heritage problems. Something like this was expected.", said Shizuka.

I started to pat Koneko on her head.

"Yeah. But, there's still her sister to deal with. As long as Kuroka doesn't apologize to her, she'll still be cursed by her for abandoning her.", I said. I then saw Rias who had what looked like letters.

"Are those from who I think it is?", I asked her.

"Yes. The person who sent them is... Diodora Astaroth. It seems like they're love letters. Other than that, there are movie tickets, invitations to dinner and product tokens. He also sent big products and they're at the entrance. How many times has it been now already?"

"I'll get rid of those at once.", I said as I took the letters and disintegrated them.

I been destroying everything Diodora keeps sending to Asia. Seriously, I'll put a fricking restraining order on that bastard. He just doesn't get it. I've already had an eventful two weeks or so of the second term starting. I had to deal with a movie production that could have jeopardized the relations with the other factions, getting stuck inside a game, breaking an engagement that led me to another girl liking me, monster girls that are my fans now asking me to be their husband, finding an abandoned Forerunner facility, and a date with Serafall that led to me being blasted by the girls. Honestly, don't they at least trust me enough to not shoot me in the ass. Because of the date, Athena and Ama-chan asked for one too. Man, my love life is really going to need some arrangements. I then saw the door to my room open. It was Mittelt.

"Ah! Koneko!, Get off of Roxas-sensei at once!", said Mittlet as she was blushing.

"Mittlet, it's not what it looks like!", I said in a panic as Koneko slowly woke up.

"So what going on, Mittelt? I don't think you came here just for Koneko.", I said.

"Well, the thing is that I got a call from Jack-sensei. He said that Irina is coming later today. He said that she's you new student in your class.", said Mittelt.

That's right! Jack said that Irina was doing something before she would transfer here.

"I better get dressed for work!", I said as I got up and started to get dressed.

* * *

At School

At Kuou Academy, the September event, the Sports Festival draws near. I also hear that during this time of year is when students have "done it" during the summer. Seriously, are kids these days that eager to get rid of their virginity? What happened to waiting for until the right girl comes? I better not see pregnant students in my class. Either way, it looks like Kalawarner has yet again challenged me to another bet. This time, if I lose, she ties me to a pole and I become her "toy". If I win, I go out on a date with her. Looks like the date with Serafall made her jealous. Man, I seem to be going out on dates rather frequently. I was on the computer and I overheard one of the two infamous pervs talking.

"Summer is like an obstacle for high school boys.", said Motohama. I tried to ignore the conversation. I wonder when Irina is gonna get here. I recall that she would be here before class starts.

"Yeah, that's true. But you know? I heard about Yoshida from next class. He did it during the summer! And he did it with an Onee-san from third year!", said Matsuda.

"That fucker!"

These guys really are annoying.

"It's also rumored that Ooba from our class has also done it with a first year."

"Are you serious!? Ooba did!?"

So one of my own students did something like "that" during the summer. Geez, people these days think the world is going to end and they start rushing to get rid of their virginity so that they don't die as virgins. How pathetic. I look towards Ooba to see him smiling at the two pervs and waving at them. The two idiots sure didn't like that and banged their heads on the table. I'm probably gonna have to talk to him after class.

"Hey, don't do that!", I yelled at them.

Geez, how troublesome those two are. You'd think they would just grow up and graduate from being pervs already. The only moments where I might have done it were close calls. I'm not ready for something like that yet. I'm better off just focusing on my work. Sure, I did have those moments with the monster girls and the girls from the club, but it didn't go too far. Stuff like that will happen when I do have more time. I still have to get paid for working here, even if I did get a raise.

"Smells like virgins.", said Kiryuu. And so the teasing begins. I hope she doesn't include me in that category.

"Kiryuu! Did you come to laugh at us!?", asked Motohama as Kiryuu nodded.

"Fufufu. Since it's you two, I'm sure you guys spent a worthless summer."

"Shut up!"

I then saw Kiryuu come up to me.

"By the way, Sensei. Lately Asia acts weird at times, do you know the reason for that?", she asked.

"Just some idiot stalking her. I'm handling it with the other teachers. I'm not going to let a student get into trouble with those kind of people.", I said as I glared at the two pervs. I can see the two shivering in fear.

"Need I remind you two that I heard what happened earlier with the kendo club. I heard from Murayama that Red Lancelot's security system activated and it detected you two peeping into their dressing room. Keep this up and forget about detention. I'll give you double or even triple gym class periods with Donaseek-sensei. And I'll get permission from your other teachers as well if I have to.", I said as the two got scared.

"Fufufu, you're very cruel to those two, sensei.", said Kiryuu.

"Those two deserve it if they want to cause trouble to everyone.", I said.

I look over to Asia to see her chuckling with Raynare, Mittelt, and Xenovia. I noticed that her popularity with both genders isn't in, at the most, pervy. Well from the guys that is. They usually go to her and relax. Asia noticed that I was looking at her and the four girls wave at me. I saw Asia smile, but it seemed stiff. Must be because of Diodora. I then notice Kiryuu look at me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. It's just that this is the second term and I noticed that your popularity with girls is increasing. Your face has become more serious and you've become more muscular. Some girls are saying you've become wild.", said Kiryuu.

"Well, I did workout in the summer. I tried a Survivorman style training. I guess that explains the 'wild' part.", I replied.

"I see. Well, at least you're handling the situation Asia is in. I'm glad that she has a reliable teacher like you. Maybe she might open herself to you, if you know what I mean.", said Kiryuu as I could tell she was teasing me on that last remark.

"Please don't tease your teacher.", I retorted.

I then saw another student of mine rush into the class and go to the pervs. He gulped down some mineral water that one of his friends gave him, and spoke out to everyone.

"There is a transfer student coming! It's a girl!"

After a short pause...

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?]

"Sensei, did you know!?", asked Kiryuu.

"Yes, I did. I was going to mention that later, but it seems that was found out rather quick. As you should know, she's someone I know back from America. So no rude comments. She was there for a time, she actually lived near here before coming to America.", I replied.

"I see. That explains how you knew her.", she replied.

"I know that it's unusual for a transfer student during this time of year, but she will be joining us.", I said.

As class was starting, Mittelt already left to go to her class where Koneko and Gasper were...

"Now everyone, I have a new student and a friend of mine to introduce.", I said.

"Come in."

[Oooooooooh!]

There were a lot of shouts from the guys. The chestnut-haired beauty with twin tails, Irina, steps into my classroom.

"My name is Shidou Irina. Everyone, let's get along!"

* * *

During Break

"Shidou-kun, can you come with me for a sec?", I asked her as we both left. With me were Asia, Xenovia, and Raynare.

Shidou Irina. I knew her from when I was in high school, as the Tricky Rebel. Usually, I walk her home when she was out during night and keep her safe from the thugs in the neighborhood. Now, she is a reliable person from the Protestant Church and she was also the wielder of Excalibur Mimic. She came to Japan with Xenovia to recover the Excaliburs from Kokabiel, an event that later on, left Xenovia to become a devil after finding out the truth of God's existence or lack thereof, and Irina left to England. At least Jack kept tabs on her since he works with Michael. Thanks to the alliance, she's not our enemy.

"It has been a while Roxas-sensei, and also Xenovia!", said Irina as she hugs Xenovia.

"Xenovia! I'm glad you are doing okay! It might be awkward due to our positions but I'm truly happy!"

"Yes, it has been a while Irina. I'm glad you are doing alright yourself. Is it punishment that the cross you are wearing is giving some minor damage to me..."

"Irina, didn't Jack tell you to be careful with the cross when around us?"

"Sorry."

"Well, I'm glad that you're here to help Jack. So you came here after finishing a few things, right?"

"That's right. After some business with the Church, I transferred her by Michael-sama's order. I will give more details after the lectures. I will be in the old-school building, okay?", said Irina as she made a cute wink.

"Sure, for now, you are excused from the class, but next time, we'll get cracking.", I said.

"Raynare, can you, Xenovia, and Asia give her the tour of the school?", I asked as they nodded.

After the class while Irina was taking a tour, we all gathered at the clubroom.

"Shidou Irina-san. I welcome you to our school."

All members of the Occult Research Club and Sona-kaichou gathered to welcome Irina. And of course, Koneko is on my lap again, which irritates Mittelt. I guess she wants to sit on my lap. That or she's worried I might go into a coma if Koneko makes go into cuteness overload and makes my brain shut down.

"Yes! Everyone! Well, there are people I'm meeting for the first time but most of you I have met before. My name is Shidou Irina! Church... No, I came here to Kuou Academy as a messenger of the angels and Jack-sensei's assistant!"

Everyone gave her an applause. Well, she is here to help Jack with business from Heaven. I noticed Irina giving her speech about "Gratitude to the Lord" and "Michael-sama is great". Everyone but Jack and Athena gave bitter smiles. Though, if she's here, then she must have heard of what happened about God's existence.

"You do know about the death of 'God from the Bible" right?", asked Zazy.

"I did give her the info about it.", said Jack.

"Of course Governer-sama of the Fallen-Angels, I learned it from Jack-sensei. Don't worry Roxas-sensei. I already know about the absence of the Lord.", said Irina. I then notice Xenovia look a little down.

"You are quite tough. I never though Irina who has such a strong belief in the teachings, would come here without being shocked at all.", said Xenovia as tears came out of Irina's eyes.

"Of course I'm shocked! My spiritual support! The center of the world! Father of many creation dieeeeeeeeed!? I was living while believing in all of the teachings so I spent 7 days and 7 nights sleeping when I heard the truth from both Michael-sama and Jack-sensei! Aaaaaaaaah, Lord!", said Irina as she now cried while hugging the table.

What a strong believer. My family when it comes to religion is different. As I'm half-Japanese and my mom usually follows the Shinto religion, I bet she would be shocked if something bad happened to Ama-chan. Hell, I'd be pissed at whoever hurts her. I did protect her from some thugs a while back when I was visiting Obaa-sama and the result was a kiss from her as a reward.

"I understand how you feel."

"I know."

Asia and Xenovia gently said that to Irina. The three hugged each other. Asia and Xenovia still pray to God till this day. I think they still are grateful to God.

"Asia-san! I'm sorry for calling you a witch last time! I even said horrible things to Xenovia when we said our goodbyes! I'm sorry!", said Irina as she apologized to them.

"I don't mind. I'm hoping we can get along since we all love the same Lord."

"Same as me. That was also my fault for acting without thinking properly. I turned into a devil immediately after all. But I'm happy that we are reunited like this."

Asia and Xenovia smiled at Irina. I guess those three made up.

[Ah Lord!]

The three girls started praying. At least now, those three are friends. No more issues about the whole thing. It's the start of the Church-Trio. I noticed Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittlet look a bit happy for Asia. Well, those three do get along well with Asia, so they must be a bit happy. Though, two of the trio are devils.

"Can I assume that you are Michael's messenger?", asked Zazy as Irina nodded.

"Yes Azazel-sama. Michael-sama was troubled because the only person here from Heaven's side is Jack-sensei. He decided to give him support by sending me."

"Oh yeah, Michael did say something like that. This location is active with the power of those from either Heaven or the Underworld, but the ones who are actually working here are Rias and Sona Sitri's group, and a small number of other people including myself, leaving Jack to handle everything from Heaven. Well, it's functioning well enough with us but Michael said that Jack should at least have some assistance and he said that you were chosen since you have a close relationship to Roxas.", said Zazy as he sighed.

Well, with Irina here, Jack doesn't have to handle everything from Heaven alone. Nowadays, all three sides of the alliance can come here and have some laughs and have fun. This is something I wanted to see. We can move on, no longer worrying about being an angel, a fallen angel, or a devil. Things are better this way.

Irina suddenly got up and started to pray. Then her body glowed and white wings appeared from her back!? Whoa! It's just like Jack when he showed me his wings! Wait, when did she become an angel? I then saw Zazy ask Irina while putting his hand under his chin.

"Your name is Shidou Irina correct? Did you go through the angel transformation?"

"Jack, I thought there couldn't be anymore angels. What's this?", I asked him.

"It's something that was made from a theory that was discussed between the scientists of Heaven and the Underworld...", said Zazy.

Irina nods at Zazy, who sharpened his eyes and had a thought.

"Yes. I received Michael-sama's blessing and became a reincarnated angel. I heard that the Seraphs used the technologies of the Devils and Fallen-Angels and made it possible. Jack-sensei also helped out on the mechanics."

So this was made with Jack being involved. I remembered that there were times in which Jack couldn't play with me at times and said that he was working on a project with Michael. So the alliance has progressed this far, that's nice. I heard that angels couldn't be born because of God's death. Jack's ascendancy to angelhood was an odd occurence. But now with this system, more angels will be around.

"Four Great Seraphs and other Seraphs. The total of ten Seraphs decided to have twelve subordinates called Brave Saints each with a position from an Ace to a Queen of the cards. The cards of King will be the position of the Angel-sama who would be the master.", said Irina.

Seems similar to the evil-pieces technology. I noticed Zazy was interested in what Irina said.

"I see. The evil-pieces technologies. So they used the technology of the evil-pieces and the artificial Sacred Gears of the Fallen-Angels, huh. Man, Heaven sure did create an interesting thing right after we gave them our technology. If the devils are chess, then the angels are cards, huh. Well, cards also have the meaning of "trump card" in them. After God's death the increase of pure angels became impossible. So increasing the number of reincarnated angels would connect to strengthen their forces. Though, Jack being an angel after his death was an odd occurence.", said Zazy.

So it's like that. If it's cards, don't they have Jokers as well?

"If you are using such a system then it seems like there will be someone strong called a Joker hiding. The twelve members also represent the twelve apostles. Man he sure does entertain me, that Elder Angel-sama.", said Zazy as he laughed. Did he read my mind?

"So what card are you, Irina?", I asked.

"I'm an Ace! Fufufu, as Michael-sama's Ace. I received an honorable position! I can even die! Even if the Lord is gone, I can continue to live if I'm Michael-sama's Ace! Also, Jack-sensei is Michael-sama's Jack! Funny isn't it!", said Irina confidently.

"Jack, you never told me you became part of the Royal Flush Squad. You can even do Blackjack with her too.", I said.

"You never said anything about it. Didn't you noticed the J on my hand?", said Jack as he showed me the J symbol on his right hand.

"When did this happen?", I asked.

"A week after the alliance meeting, it was decided that I would be Michael's Jack card. I bet it was his way of being funny since my name is Jack.", he said as I facepalmed. I know that somewhere in there, is a yo dawg joke. I just don't know where.

"So the new support of your life is Michael, huh.", I said as Xenovia responds.

"Yes, it's better than losing yourself."

Well, that's true. Rather than losing yourself with the death of God, you can walk forward and find a new master. As for me, I'll manage to do things on my own. At least Ddraig and Rommy are with me if things get really tough. Irina then said something with joy.

"Also Michael-sama said he can see a special Rating Game between evil-pieces and Brave Saints happening in the future! He also said that right now only the angels of Seraph has them but in the near future, High-level angel-sama besides the Seraph would be given this system and is hoping for them to battle each other just like the Rating Games of the devils!"

A game against the angels!? That would mean I would face against Jack. Maybe if the situation happens, I'll bring my ultimate weapon against him, Wolfy. I bet the people would laugh for adding a manzai act in the game. I saw everyone else was shocked, but Zazy was impressed.

"There are those among angels and devils who are against the decision made by the top people. We had a relationship where we had wars against each other for a very long time, so there would be those who feel uneasy if we suddenly tell them to get along. But Michael sure has thought about it. Like that, he's preparing a representative war where they can make their arguments into battle techniques and they can release them. It's just like the World Cup or Olympics of the human world."

"At least it's better than a full-blown war. A game like this would be good to settle certain issues.", I said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"So I might face Jack in the future?", I asked.

"Yes. Even if I say that, not right away. At least ten years...or maybe twenty years. Well, around then would be a good time for you devil rookies and you will be able to enjoy it.", said Zazy as I smile.

"Uh, dude? What's with that look?", asked Jack.

"Oh, I was just wondering of adding a manzai act during the game when we fight in the game. I can see it now. You know, there is a harisen with your name on it.", I said as Jack cringed.

"Someone help, Roxas is creeping me out. I'm gonna freak out. I'm freaking out!", said Jack as he started to freak out. I'm gonna get a lot of mileage with this one.

"Looks like we are able to enjoy it.", said Kiba. He looks interested.

"C-Churches are scary..."

Gasper seems troubled. I guess it's from the vampire hunts that are still going on. We still haven't talked to the vampires, though I know they'll act like a bunch of pricks. I know the Churches are still operating as normal with the same teachings, but in reality they are cooperating with the devils and Fallen-Angels. There's also the new investigation team to make sure new types of evil aren't born. We and the Sitri group gained that info. So we can take down anyone who acts suspicious within the alliance, though we have to be very careful we don't make a mistake. And I hope we don't run into something like that very often.

Well, with the Brave Saints coming into the scene, it's good they'll be in the Rating Game, but not for a while. I can at least deal with competing with the high-class youth devils in the mean time.

"Let's stop these types of discussions here and start today's welcoming party for Shidou Irina-san.", said Sona with a smile.

"All of the devils! I have been looking at you as my enemy and have been eliminating some! But Michael-sama said "We have to get along with them from now on, okay?", so I also hope I can get along with everyone! The truth is I personally wanted to get along with everyone! I would like to work hard as the representative of the Church! Please take care of me!", said Irina as she looked at everyone.

Well with the complicated stuff out of the way the welcoming party commenced with the student council members joining in as well. I decided to have a little fun and brought Street Fighter 4 to play. I really messed Saji and Jack up when I used Ryu's Metsu Hadoken. Irina stepped in and brought out Chun Li and beat me with Kikosho. I guess she improved her game.

* * *

Few Days Later

"Yes yes! I will do the 'Item borrowing race'!", said Irina as she raised her hand.

It seems like she's already settled into the class. It's currently homeroom so were deciding who will participate in the events. Kalawarner told me that she will challenge me in every event. Even the teachers will participate again as the Headmaster thought that it would be a good idea. Well, the Ball Tournament was good, but I didn't like the part where I was hit on the head by Sona's tennis ball, or the incident where I got hit in the nuts. It was decided that Irina would be living with the rest of us. Geez, it seems that most of the members of the club live in my place, and it's mostly beautiful girls. Most guys would kill me just to be in my place. Well the place was originally a 3 floor apartment. Though, when the girls talk, it's usually girl talk that I have no idea what it's about, so it's difficult to enter a conversation with them when I don't know the subject. I do want to talk about things other than school work and my favorite things, but what? I let Kiryuu handle who will do what for the Sports Festival while I was focused on my work.

"Sensei."

"Yes?"

"Can you be Asia's partner for the three-legged race? We don't have anyone else to be her partner for that event.", said Kiryuu as I sweatdropped. I bet she did that on purpose. Why pick an event that she would have trouble with?

"Alright. I'll do it.", I said.

"Perfect! Now we'll be able to-"

"Hold it! How come sensei get's to be Asia's partner!? What about us!?", asked Motohama.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Why don't you and Matsuda be partners in an event?", said Kiryuu.

I bet she did that so that Asia would stay away from those two pervs. I'm not sure if she's being kind to me by letting me keep her safe, or if she's teasing me...again. I saw those two cry that they had to be partners. I bet if they partnered with a cute girl, they would probably try something criminal like trying to accidentally feel their breasts.

* * *

Next Day

My class went outside for today. Aside from practicing for the Sports Festival, I decided to do something fun with my students. An experiment involving grapes and a microwave. We all changed into track suits. I decided to show them the experiment first.

"Alright everyone, before we go out and practice, I want to do something fun. It involves a microwave and grapes. I'll tell you this, don't try this at home. You could end up setting fire to it.", I said as I presented a microwave and a bag of fresh grapes.

"Today, we're making plasma. Fun project, but very dangerous."

"How can this be dangerous?", asked Matsuda.

"You'll see.", I said as I cut the grape in half to the point that only the skin was attached.

I put the sliced grape into the microwave and placed an empty glass with the open end down. I set the timer to 30 seconds and turned it on. As the microwaves hit the grape, there was a sputtering noise inside it. The students saw the plasma going up from the grape. I then turned it off.

"That's so cool!"

"It's very dangerous to do this. Plasma is what you would find on the sun, so you know how hot it can be. Here's the explanation. Grapes are good conductors since they have electrolytes, the liquid containing ions. By just having the skin connected, it acts as a path for the ion filled halves. The energy from the microwave will move the ions back and forth until it burns up the skin, making the ions travel into the air. It will ionize the air and make plasma. Now if you guys know about ions, you should know about the positive and the negative ions. In the air there are positive ions and electrons flying around. The electrons will absorb the microwaves that they separate from the positive ions, causing the free-floating particles to make plasma. The gas made from this is very toxic, so if you want to do it, make sure the place is well ventilated. Probably outside.", I said as the students clapped.

"Have you tried this before?", said Kiryuu.

"I did. I almost set the house on fire by accident. My parents were pretty mad when I tried it.", I said as my students sweatdropped.

"Now then, let's get to practicing. And I'm not responsible if you guys try this at home and you burn your house down with the grapes. Now who would like grape juice?", I said as the students were refusing.

"Right, I challenge you Xenovia!"

"Bring it on Irina!"

After the little fun experiment, everyone went to practice for their events. Xenovia and Irina were running at the grounds. My students cheered them on. Geez, those two are moving so fast that they're making a trail of dust behind them. I could hear the two pervs making more breast comments about the two running. They really need a life. I then notice Saji coming over.

"Hey, Roxas-sensei."

"Hey there, Saji."

"I saw that experiment you did. It's cool, but I hope it won't get you into trouble. Making plasma from grapes, I hope they don't remove grapes from the cafeteria menu."

"Don't worry, only idiots would try this if they want to burn their house down. What's with the bandage?", I asked as I saw Saji's arm bandaged up.

"Hmm? Oh, this.", he said as he unwrapped it. I saw that there were many marks that looked like a black snake.

"How did it get like this?", I asked.

"When I asked Azazel-sensei, he told me the cause of this happened when I had a battle with you in the last game. Apparently, connecting myself with you - the Cosmic Sekiryuutei, who reached Balance Breaker - and taking your blood had an influence on my body. It seems like the line which was disconnected from my body also reflected the information of the Cosmic Sekiryuutei it had taken data of."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. But don't worry, it doesn't seem like a bad influence. It's just that it's appearing on my body. Like this, for example.", said Saji as he showed me his Sacred Gear.

I saw what looked like the jewel you would find on dragon-type Sacred Gears. Like the ones from Vali's, Zazy's and mine. I scanned it for any problems.

'Rommy, what do you think?'

**[Interesting. I think when he took your blood, he also took something else. I'm getting a read of quantum brainwaves from him. I think he can become an Innovator as well. His Sacred Gear is already using the data to adapt to it. It's nothing harmful, but it's incomplete. He'll need the other Vritra Sacred Gears to complete this.]**

**{I think so too. It's possible that by completing Vritra, he would awaken the same Innovator power you have. I think it also opened a link between us and Vritra. Communication with him will only happen when it's complete however.}**, said Ddraig.

"What do you think, Roxas-sensei?"

"How would you like to become an Innovator?", I asked him as he got excited.

"I can become one!?"

"Yes. Apparently, when you took my blood, you also took something else, some of my quantum brainwaves. It's incomplete though. You'll need the other parts to Vritra. Your Sacred Gear is already adapting to the data from when we fought by using the blood you took. It also opened a link between us. It's only a theory, but it's possible that if Vritra awakens, I can help you control him. To what extent is unclear.", I said.

"That's amazing. But to get the other Sacred Gears with Vritra's soul parts? I think we'll need Azazel-sensei to help us with that.", said Saji.

"Yeah, we'll have to ask him."

"So what activities are you doing, sensei?"

"Three-legged race with Asia."

"Ku! You're lucky! I'm doing the bread-eating race. Do you know what event Kalawarner-sensei is doing? I heard you got into another bet with her."

"Yeah, I heard she's also doing the three-legged race. I lose, I become her 'toy'."

"Ouch. I wonder what she has in mind."

"I have no idea.", I said as Sona and Tsubaki appear.

"Ara, Hyuuga-sensei. Were you checking Saji's Sacred Gear?", asked Sona.

"Yeah, I was. It's nothing harmful. But his Sacred Gear is changing him. If he gets the other Sacred Gears with Vritra's soul parts, he'll become an Innovator like me. It happened because it took my blood to cause this change. It's already starting to adapt.", I said as the two girls were shocked.

"I see. So Saji will become an Innovator. Very interesting. Thank you for your analysis, Hyuuga-sensei. Now come along Saji, we will be checking the setting of each of the tents.", said Sona.

"We, the student council, lack manpower anyways so please work.", said Tsubaki.

"Y-Yes Kaichou! Fuku-kaichou!"

"I could help if you need it.", I said.

"Thank you, sensei. But don't you have to practice?"

"I can take a few minutes off.", I said as I joined Sona to assist her in setting up the tents.

**{It seems you have a close connection to the Dragon Kings. Close to you is Fafnir and Vritra. And Tannin is your uncle.}**

'Well, as I am a dragon, it's obvious that I would be close to the Dragon Kings.', I thought as I helped Saji set up a tent. In the distance, I saw Asia getting harassed by Kiryuu

"Asia! Did you oppai develop during the summer holiday?"

"Kyaa! Kiryuu-san! Please don't grope them!"

"*sigh* Why does she have to do that?", I said as I saw those two.

"Hyuuga-sensei."

"Yes?"

"I heard from Onee-sama that she enjoyed your date with her and...asked if she could be your girlfriend.", said Sona as she paused for a bit.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!? You become Serafall-sama's boyfriend!?", said a shocked Saji.

I could only blush from what Sona said. Serafall as my girlfriend!? She did say that she didn't mind if was in a relationship with the other girls.

"I see. ...If it's okay with her, then alright.", I said nervously.

"I understand... though if things go well, you might become my brother someday.", said Sona as she blushed a bit.

"If things do go that way, I probably will.", I said as I laughed nervously.

"You should get back to your class, sensei. Saji can handle it from here.", said Sona. I then saw Saji come towards me and whispered.

"Sensei, if things do go well between me and Kaichou, does that mean we could become brothers?"

"Yeah, though something like that will take time.", I said.

"I see. Though, I'll be glad if you become my brother. You're lots of fun. I should get back to work.", said Saji as he then went back to setting up the tents. I then went back to my students to see Kalawarner outside.

"Preparing for the Sports Festival?", she asked.

"Yeah. Just so you know, I won't lose.", I said.

"I see, but I'm going to have lots of fun either way. Later.", said Kalawarner as she left. I thought I saw a perverted smile on her face. What could she be thinking? I know I could read her mind, but that would be an invasion of privacy.

"Asia, let's practice!"

"Y-Yes!"

Asia came to me after bowing to Kiryuu. I saw everyone else was practicing, but some had their rhythms off. I got the rope and tied Asia and my leg together.

"Okay, Asia. When I say one, you say it as close to when I say it. That way, I can synchronize with you."

"Y-Yes!"

We started a vocal exercise so that I can match to her rhythm. After I was able to figure it out, we got ready.

"Okay, I got it. Let's do this Asia!", I said as she hesitantly put her arm around my hip.

I could hear Ddraig laughing, showing me a few inappropriate pictures involving Asia. Dammit Ddraig, not now! I then heard a smack as Ddraig yelped. I guess Rommy hit him so that he could stop screwing around.

"Now, one, two..."

As we moved for a few feet forward, we slipped as our legs got tangled.

"Uoo!"

"Kyaa!"

I quickly held Asia to fix our balance.

"...Hmm...It seems that your reaction time is slower than I thought.", I said as I look to Asia.

I noticed that she was blushing. My right hand seems to be feeling something soft. I then noticed it was her breast that I was holding. I quickly got my hand off and hoped nobody else saw that.

"Sorry! It wasn't on purpose!", I apologized.

Though, I remember when we were in the Underworld, I did overhear something about Asia's breasts getting bigger. They did feel a bit bigger than the last time I felt them, though that was when Asia did that herself.

"...I-It's alright. I'm okay. But please tell me you will touch them beforehand...I also need to get ready for it...", said Asia.

Isn't that the wrong thing to say!? I almost got fired a few seconds ago.

"L-Let's just resume practice."

"Y-Yes. But I'm sorry. I'm not good with sports.", said Asia, feeling down.

"That's okay. I'll try matching your rhythm again. It's teamwork that will help us win."

"T-Teamwork?", said Asia as she tilted her head cutely.

"Yes, teamwork. We'll move step by step slowly, then we'll pick up the pace. We'll be running when we get used to it."

"Yes."

It's just like my training. We can get used to it one step at a time.

"Alright, let's start over!"

"Yes!"

We kept going on our practice. As it went on, we started to get the rhythm right.

* * *

Clubroom After Class

After classes for the day was over, everyone gathered at the clubroom. The ones just arriving were Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Raynare, and myself. When we enter the room, everyone else was already here with serious faces. I heard that today, we find out who our next opponent is. I hope it's not Diodora.

"So, do you know who our next opponent is?", I asked Rias.

"Yes. Our next opponent for the Youth Devil Rating Game has been decided."

'Please don't let it be Diodora. Please don't let it be Diodora. Please don't let it be Diodora. Please don't let it be Diodora!', I thought.

"Our next opponent is...Diodora Astaroth.", said Rias.

'...FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU CCCCCCCCCCCCCCK!'

"Rias...I'm going outside for a bit."

"Why?"

"Just let him. He needs to vent.", said Jack. I went outside and punched a tree, instantly knocking it down.

"Does Roxas get like this?", asked Rias.

"Sometimes. It's expected that he would knock down a tree. Last time he got like this was when he got careless on a match during a game tournament. He really looked sour in the face. Took sometime for him to calm down. But if it's this guy were dealing with, well let's just say that if those two were alone in the same room, only one will come out. Most likely Roxas, because when he rages, oh you better get out the way.", said Jack as I was outside, feeling everyone staring at me. I bet I scared them. Gonna have to apologize for that.

This takes the trophy for worst joke ever...of all time.

_A/N: Irina now returns to the story. Now I've been thinking for the Juggernaut Drive and I have a few things down, but now I need a song. I was thinking of the Shining Finger theme, but I'm not sure if that will work. Probably going to need a few more ideas. Next time, Asia's Worries, fucking, stalking bastard. And now an omake of being trapped in a game...again. Props to Umbra for this idea._

Trapped in a Game

I look around to see that I'm in a familiar canyon. Dammit Jack, putting me into another game again.

"This canyon. It's familiar!", I said as I look to see something black headed for me. I then saw a Keyblade on my hand.

'Wait, if I have a Keyblade, then that means...that means...'

"You have to fight a thousand Heartless", said Ghost of Nappa.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

I really feel like rage quitting right about now.


	31. Asia's Worries

At School

"One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four."

Asia and I have been practicing for the three-legged race today. Xenovia and my familiars have been helping out as well. We were able to get our rhythm, but now we need to work on increasing our speed. We were practicing behind the gym for our practice.

"Auu! One, two! Hauuuu! Three, four!"

Asia was desperately trying to follow me. We've been training daily. I decided to add some weights on her legs for when she runs alone to build her stamina. A race like this involves lots of rhythm and legwork, so if she gets better at this, she'll last longer when trying to run and can benefit her in Rating Games.

"Yes. You guys are doing great. Now let's have you run as if it's the actual race.", said Xenovia as Kanna fixed our rope.

I then saw Asia looking gloomy. Is this about Diodora?

"..."

It has to be if she looks like this.

"Is it about Diodora?", I asked as Asia looks up to me surprised.

She probably thinks I read her mind, but just the look on her face is obvious enough that I don't need to peek into her head.

"...I don't regret saving that person back then."

Of course you wouldn't. Because of him, you found your way to us, even though you had a hard time with the Church. I'm oddly grateful to that bastard that Asia is now with us, but this guy just rubs me the wrong way. All those girls he had were once nuns. I can tell. Maybe he thought Asia would be another girl to his collection and that power she has is a bonus for him. Asia wanted friends, even if she was a Holy-maiden. Though, Diodora... what was he doing that night when I got locked up by Raynare? If there's evidence I can use against him... no wait, he already admitted that he made Asia get kicked out and Jack was there when he said that, meaning that Michael would know already. What do I do to remove his immunity from being a Maou's brother? The only thing that can work is if he betrayed the alliance, and I have no evidence. Not to mention that if I ask, it would look as if I'm blaming him for no reason.

"...Roxas-sensei?", said Asia as she looked at my face.

"You had a very serious expression just now... you were thinking of something..."

"Just trying to figure out a way to keep Diodora away from you. Though, just asking, which life do you prefer, the life right now, or the one back then?", I asked as her eyes widened.

"I prefer this one.", said Asia with a smile.

She sure thought that one out quick.

"I have asked Roxas-sensei once before. I asked you 'Can I stay by Roxas-sensei's side forever?'. You said, 'Only if you want to.', and I do. I really do."

Ah, I did say that, before fighting Mr. KFC. Hah, good times.

"I like this place. I also like Kuou Academy and the Occult Research Club. I also like Buchou-san, Akeno-san, Azazel-sensei, Kiba-san, Xenovia-san, Koneko-chan, Gasper-kun, Irina-san, Kiryuu-san, Raynare-sama, Kalawarner-sensei, Mitttelt-chan, Donaseek-sensei, Jack-sensei, Athena-san, Shizuka-san, and Kanna-san. So many people I like. I also love...Roxas-sensei and Roxas-sensei's family. The new life I started in this city is something very important, and something I greatly love which makes it so wonderful."

"Thank you, Asia-chan.", said Kanna as she and Shizuka smiled.

"Yeah, since that's what you want, we'll stay together. I'll be right beside you, Asia.", I said as Asia smiled.

"Yes."

"….Asia. I want to apologise to you once again. The first time I met you, I said harsh things to you. I still regret it even now. ….Asia, you treat me kindly. You said I'm your f-f-friend….", said Xenovia apologetically.

Well you don't see a red-faced Xenovia that often. Asia then took Xenovia's hand.

"Yes. Xenovia-san and I are friends.", said Asia as Xenovia's eyes became moist.

"Thank you. Thank you, Asia."

It's just like her to be kind to whoever she meets.

"Uuuuuuuu! It really is touching..."

That cry I heard was from Irina, who just came to see us.

"Hey, Irina. You're late.", I said.

"Uuu, sorry. Xenovia invited me, but I lost track of time... She said 'Mornings at Kuou Academy also feel good'. And when I arrived, I saw this beautiful friendship. This also must be because of the guidance of the Lord and Michael-sama...", said Irina as she started to pray.

Well Michael does know I pal around with Jack and we get into lots of fun stuff, even joke around with each other.

"If I remember, you haven't joined the Occult Research Club right?"

"Yes. I decided to join another club. Or rather, I decided to make one personally!"

"So you're starting a club of your own. What's the name and description of it?", I asked as Irina puffs up her chest with pride.

"Ufufu, be shocked by hearing its name! The club name is 'Shidou Irina's salvation of love club'! The description is simple! We will help those in need without receiving anything in return! Aaaah, I will be spreading my love to the sinful pagans for the Lord and Michael-sama since I hold strong belief in our teachings!", said Irina as I facepalmed.

Bad naming sense, as usual. At least some things about her hasn't changed over the years.

"Irina, you do know that those 'sinful pagans' you call them, just put their faith in the other Gods like Amaterasu or even Odin, right? It would be rude if you called them that.", I said.

I for one respect other people's religion. It's just bad manners to say that they don't worship your god so they're sinful. Stuff like that always lead to "holy wars".

"Sorry, you're right about that. That would be rude.", said Irina.

"Well, either way. Maybe if you get lots of members, then it would be a good club. Though it would work best if it was an extension to the Occult Research Club, since getting members is hard. Other than that, good luck with it.", I said.

"Leave it to me! Of course I will help out the Occult Research Club when it needs it! This time I will be helping out the Occult Research Club with the race between clubs because of Rias-san's request!", said Irina. So she's helping out Rias for the race.

"I see. Anyone other than you in your club?"

"It's still only me! Thanks to that it is only thought of as an association of like-minded people, so there are restrictions on the activities and funds given. I will have to start by convincing Sona-kaichou first."

"That will be difficult, but I can help you on that if needed.", I said.

"Thank you, Roxas-sensei. For now, it's decided that I will be put in the Occult Research Club."

"Alright then. Let's resume practice.", I said as we resumed our practice for the three-legged race for a few minutes.

"Fuu. I am a bit tired.", said Asia while pulling back her track suit.

We're in the gym storage room at the corner of the school grounds. I hope that what I think will happen, doesn't. Doing this kind of excercise is nothing, but for Asia, it's tiring. Maybe I should rest a bit before I have to start class. As I was putting the ropes away, I heard the door close. I look to see Xenovia locking the door with Shizuka and Kanna smirking. I knew it. This IS going to happen. Those three probably planned this. The old 'locked up in the storage room' scene. I hope we get interrupted, hopefully someone from our club. I'd rather take a few shots to the ass than get in this situation. Asia looked puzzled by the action of those three.

"What's wrong? Xenovia-san, Shizuka-san, Kanna-san.", asked Asia.

"Asia, I heard that girls our age start to flirt with others during this period.", said Xenovia as Shizuka and Kanna giggled. I bet those two put her up to this.

"F-Flirt?", asked Asia hesitantly.

"It means you get your breasts played around with by a boy or a man.", replied Xenovia.

"Yes, it's true. It helps you bond with them and it means that they love you.", said Shizuka.

"And after that, you would then be connected to that man.", said Kanna.

Aren't you three talking about something other than flirting!?

"B-B-Breasts...! A-A-And connected...!", said Asia in a high-pitched voice who was now beet red in the face.

"Xenovia! That's not how flirting works!"

"Roxas, please be quiet for a bit. I will talk to Asia first. Your role will come after that. I'm sorry, but can you start your warm up in the corner of the room? It will become very intense from here.", said Xenovia as my familiars started dragging me to a corner.

What warm-up and very intense!? I know that this will escalate to me being fired!

"There is a girl in our class who has her breasts being played every day by her boyfriend. I researched quite a lot."

You're researching about that!?

"Asia. Don't you think it's a good time for us to also experience it?", said Xenovia as she put her hands on Asia's shoulders.

"A-Auuuuuuu...! E-Even if you suddenly say that...", said Asia, looking troubled.

"It's okay. It might be a bit ticklish at first, but I heard it's something that feels very good afterwards. If you do that, then you guys will be able to perform better in the three-legged race."

I can't believe you're using that just to get sex out of this. If you still wore that costume from the film we did with Serafall, calling you an Amazoness technically wouldn't be wrong.

"...Is 'combination' formed by doing that...", said Asia. I can't believe you're convinced by that.

"Sorry, Roxas. But you're gonna have to accept it.", said Kanna as she winked. Did they forget the important part of where...I'M A TEACHER!?

"Asia, we are friends."

"Yes."

"Let's also 'flirt' together as well. It won't be scary if we do it together."

"...Y-Yes? I-Is that so...?"

I'm doomed. I'm so going to be fired. Xenovia then looks at me.

"Then let's do it. I will also be practicing making babies as well."

"Hold on! Are you trying to get me fired!? You know things won't end well if we're caught!", I said as Xenovia took off her shirt. I glanced at Shizuka and Kanna as the two wet their lips with their tongues.

When I saw Xenovia, her breasts were in full view, which made me started hemorrhaging blood. I noticed that Shizuka and Kanna already had their shirts off, so I also saw their breasts. Why is it that I attract the aggressive, horny girls? I bet other guys would like this situation.

"They are breasts which I haven't had anyone touch except Roxas. Do you still remember how they feel?", asked Xenovia as my hands were now feeling Shizuka and Kanna's breasts.

I seem to be feeling breasts a lot lately. Does this make me a pervert? I hope not. I really don't want a repeat of what happened from the pool changing room. She even said 'let's make babies' then too.

"You too Asia.", said Xenovia as she strips Asia's track suit.

"B-But...My heart still isn't ready yet...", said Asia as she took off the track suit and her shirt, leaving her with her bra.

"It's okay Asia. If you are nervous, should I do it with Roxas first? You will understand how to do it by looking at me and Roxas, and you will be both ready and up for it. Right now, Shizuka and Kanna are trying to give you examples."

"Eh!...U-Umm..."

"Fufufu, I'm joking. I knew you didn't want to be overtaken by someone who came after you."

"I-I didn't mean it like that…"

"Today is the chance. Buchou and Akeno-fukubuchou aren't here. Now might be the only time we have the chance to 'flirt' with Roxas."

"~!"

Asia then became silent. I can hear Ddraig laughing. Did he turn into a perverted dragon, or was he like this before I knew him? I then notice Xenovia's hands move silently and unhook Asia's braaaaaaaaaa!

"~Ah."

Asia was now embarrassed and hides her exposed breasts! These girls are just too straightforward! Shizuka and Kanna were restraning me and Kanna gave my hand to Xenovia. The two let me go only for Xenovia to push me down on the mat. I can see Xenovia's cannons in front of my eyes. I can already hear the alarms blaring in my head. Uh oh, not good. She got my left hand and places it on her breast! Mayday, mayday, leaking fuel! The deadly softness is killing my self-control!

"Roxas-sensei...I don't want to lose to B-Buchou-san...", said Asia as she took my right hand and does the same thing Xenovia did.

"...Nn..."

I heard a voice come out of Xenovia which paralyzed me.

"This is great. Now he'll have to accept doing it.", siad Kanna.

"Yes, but now. We need his _little friend_ to get paralyzed too.", said Shizuka. Unbelievable.

"Like I thought, it is different when you touch it yourself and when it gets touched by a man. Now Roxas. Both Asia and I are ready. You can now start fondling.", said Xenovia.

No! No fondling! This goes against the rules. Why am I such a softy for girls!? I then hear the door open. Oh shit, it's Irina! I'm super fucked now!

"...I came here because none of you were coming out and... W-W-W-Wh-what are you doing in here!?", said Irina.

I bet five bucks that she will call what were doing 'filthy' and say that a relationship with a teacher is forbidden.

"Do it in a b-bed! This place is filthy and is no good!", said Irina.

The thing she called filthy was something completely different. Also, where's the 'intimate relationship with a teacher is forbidden' part?

* * *

Clubroom

It was after school. I'm glad I didn't get fired since Irina kept it secret, or more like she didn't mind at all. Seriously, what's with everyone? They said they would wait until they graduate, but they're really moving in on me. This morning was the perfect example. Me, locked in the gym storage room, with 4 half-naked girls. I might as well get hit by an asteroid.

"...Are you alright, sensei?", asked Koneko.

"Yeah, I'm alright.", I replied.

"Looks like everyone has gathered.", said Rias after confirming everyone is here.

She pulled out what looked like a video.

"It's a video recording that has the matches of the young devils.. Our match against the Sitri group is also on it."

So we get to see how the others did. I recall that Seegvaira faced against Diodora. I hope she brought out lots of hawks and pecked at Diodora's head.

"Not just you guys, but other youth devils also had a game. House of the Great-King Bael and Maou Asmodeus's House of Glasya-Labolas, House of Arch-Duke Agares and Maou Beelzebub's House of Astaroth. Each of them had a match after yours. This is the recording of those matches. It's the video of your rivals so watch carefully.", said Zazy.

[YES.]

I look at everyone to see that they're focused. Koneko was once again, to Mittelt's dismay, sitting on my lap.

"First is the match between Sairaorg...House of Bael versus House of Glasya-Labolas."

So it's Sai versus the idiot I punched! Rias started the video and several hours passed. It was exciting to see Sai's team crush the idiot. Everyone was looking at the match seriously. So this is the guy to beat, huh. I just feel excited for some reason. Must be the martial artist in me. Though, what we all say was very overwhelming power. The battle between the servants took long, but after that finished, the idiot decided to face Sai one-on-one. Bad choice. Sai accepted Zefardoll's challenge, only for him to get crushed by Sai's strength. This is so one-sided. Even if Zefardoll hits him, Sai acts as if nothing happened. That made him gat impatient and lose his cool. Just when Zefardoll tried to defend, Sai's fist went through his barriers like if they were paper and it dug into Zefardoll's stomach. That one blow let out a strong shockwave and knocked out Zefardoll. It must be like taking a tank shell, unarmored.

"…The one who was called the wicked one. The new heir of the Glasya-Labolas, who is hated, can't even put up a fight. He's someone of that much caliber, that man Sairaorg Bael.", said Kiba as he narrowed his eyes.

"Feh, it was obvious that kid would get crushed by Sairaorg Bael. This match was a no-brainer.", said Donaseek.

Well, Sai does have that speed. I had a bit of a hard time, trying to keep track. And so did Kiba. I noticed Gasper was clinging to my arm in fear. Well, lots of people would freak out after seeing this kind of strength. Even Shizuka, Kanna, and Athena looked a bit surprised. Raynare was hugging me from behind. I thought I heard her say 'Don't hurt me' in my ear. I guess she would be frightened if someone like him came up to her and tries to hit her. Probably bringing up bad memories of what happened back then.

"Rias and Sairaorg. Both of you have too many one on one battles even though you guys are the King. Basically, the King can just have their 'pieces' march forward while the King doesn't move. You do know that the game will be over if the King is taken down, right? Maybe those who carry the blood of House of Bael are hot-blooded.", said Zazy while sighing.

Rias' face turned red from embarrassment.

"Sometimes, it's better if the leader took a front-seat of the battlefield to better assess the situation.", I said.

"True, but only if you have the strength to back it up. It's a very risky move for a King to do that while being unprepared.", said Zazy.

"So what's the ranking so far?", I asked.

"In the ranking produced by the Game committee, Bael is ranked first, Agares is ranked second, Gremory is ranked third, Astaroth is ranked fourth, Sitri is ranked fifth, and Glasya-Labolas is ranked sixth. It's the comparison of average rank of their strengths, including the King and their servants. Though each of them turned the result around after having a match.", said Akeno.

So this was the ranking before the matches. I guess they changed now after the matches.

"But Sairaorg is excelling, right?", I asked as Rias nodded.

"Yes. He is a monster. It's said that 'Maybe he will rise up in a short time when he participates in the official game?'. In other words, you can say that our fame would increase if we defeat him."

So beat him, you get famous. I can tell that he's stronger than Raiser. Even if the two fought, no way Sai would lose.

"Well, I will show you the graphs. They're the ones that are distributed to each faction.", said Zazy as a holo-board came up.

On the graph were the faces of each King. There were also the style categories of Power, Wizard, Technique, and Support. There was also a King category, probably to determine the King's quality. So far, Rias, Sona, and Seegvaira are fairly high. But currently, Sona is higher than Rias. But Sai's rating is through the roof. The idiot I punched was the lowest.

On Rias' graph, the Wizard and demonic power are very high and her Power is fairly high. The other factors are at least above average. As for Sai, he's the lowest in Support and Wizard, but the Power is so high, you can't contain it with the graph. Zefardoll also has high Power, but it's nothing compared to Sai's.

"Sairaorg didn't even fight seriously in the one on one battle against Zefardoll.", said Zazy.

"Yeah, I have to agree. For some reason, he looked a bit disappointed. He probably hoped Zefardoll would be a good fight, but he was wrong. I guess his skill in hand to hand is very high. He must have trained a lot to get that strong.", I said.

"Yes, but you should know that Sairaorg is the first pure devil from the House of Bael who didn't have any talents. He also couldn't inherit one of the traits passed down from the House of Bael, the power of destruction. The ones strongly inherited the power of destruction are his cousins, the Gremory siblings."

So that's how it is. Venelana came from the Bael family, so it explains how the Gremory family got the power. But for Sai to not inherit it. He's kinda like Larry in a way. I know that Larry didn't inherit his family's trait. But I think that even though he can't use it, doesn't mean he can send it over. If I remember what I learned in biology class, if not having the trait is a recessive trait, then maybe he still has the power of destruction. But, he's only a carrier of the power, so it will be passed down to his child. It's far-fetched in theory, but possible. But it's ironic that he can't use the power of his family, while his cousins can.

"Did he train his body to the extreme? I felt a lot of power coming from him when I first met him.", I asked as Zazy nodded.

"Yes he did. He took intensive training to gain this much power. And it was an abnormal amount with only his body."

Wow. If he was human, he would practically be a super soldier. Probably a promising Spartan candidate. Different from how other devils have talents, his was only with his own hands. No special powers, no tricks. Just a straightforward fist to anyone's face. Anyone unlucky enough to get in the way would be crushed. Rias was looking at the match intently. Zazy then continued.

"He was being beaten and kept on being beaten since he was born, and continued to get defeated. Among the high-class devils and pure devils who are colored with a brilliant environment, he was the one who was walking in a muddy and bloody path."

So he's been through a lot. Talk about being badass. I guess he pushed that button and things started to go his way.

"A talentless person to become chosen as the next heir. Do you know what an exploit that is? He's the real deal since he knows the great difference between humiliating defeat and the happiness of victory. Well, in Sairaorg's case his strength also comes from something which is a secret, though."

The video of the match ended with Zefardoll shitting his pants and crying. Sai just left with no response. Clean up, aisle four! I can feel the intensity of a strong drive coming from Sai. I wonder what's pushing him. The video then finished with Zazy saying this in a dead silent room.

"I will tell you guys before hand, but after your fight with Diodora, your next opponent is Sairaorg."

"Wow. That's not good. Is Zefardoll unable to continue with the matches?", I asked as Zazy nods.

"Yes, he's no good now.", said Zazy as everyone but Athena was shocked.

"Zefardoll was crushed in his match against Sairaorg. His soul was carved with fear in his match against Sairaorg. He won't be able to fight now. Sairaorg has crushed his heart. His mind. That's why the rest of the matches will be done with the remaining participants. The house of Glasya-Labolas ends here for the matches among the youth."

Wow. A punch to crush his soul. Must be a critical hit for him. I can see Zefardoll still shivering madly in fear even after the match. I remember Raiser was in that condition when Ravel told me.

"You guys also should be careful. He will come at you while having the high spirit of crushing the mind spirit of his opponents. He really is trying to become a Maou. Not even a slight hesitation or the will to give in lies in there."

Yeah. He's coming at us full speed. We should go full speed as well. We can't let our guard down! Rias then said this after taking a single breath.

"First, we need to focus on the next match. We will also watch the video of the Astaroth whom we will be fighting next. –I heard that they defeated their opponent, the next heiress of the Arch-Duke, Seegvaira Agares."

"You must be kidding me!"

So Seegvaira lost to that guy?! Unbelieveable! I was hoping she would destroy that bastard.

"Sona who gave us a hard time received a gold star mark, and like Akeno said earlier the Astaroth who defeated the second rank Agares received a big gold star mark. It certainly is regretful, but it was the rank given before the match began and they were nothing but predictions. So no one can tell what will happen when the game begins. That is Rating Game.", said Rias.

So she had a hard time too. You sure don't know what will happen in a game. It's self-explanatory if you see the coincidental fails on Halo 4 or Black Ops 2. You never know when shit happens.

"To be honest, I was hoping she would peck Diodora's eyes out.", I said.

"Still being protective of Asia, huh dude.", said Jack.

"The guy's a creep.", I replied.

"Yes, but still. I never thought that Agares would lose.", said Rias as she was trying to set the next video until Rommy told me something.

**[Roxas, we have incoming. It's him.]**

At the corner of the room, a transportation magic-circle for one appears. That symbol! That bastard! I can't believe he showed up. I guess he still trying to get close to Asia.

"-Astaroth.", said Akeno as inside my head I was raging.

After the flash faded, it was that bastard giving off his refreshing smile.

"How are you doing? It is I, Diodora Astaroth. I have come to see Asia."

I need to puke. It's like a roach is trying to smile at me.

Well this is a familiar scene. Rias, Diodora, and Zazy were sitting at the table. This is just like when Raiser came over, and I popped a cap on his face. Even the positions of where we're standing were the same. I looked at Asia who was nervous and grips my hand. Don't worry, I won't let this stalking bastard get to you. Diodora said this to Rias while still making that smile.

"Rias-san. I will say it forward. I would like to 'Trade' Bishops."

Great, the Trade system. I knew he would go for this. He's definitely aiming for Asia.

"Iyan! Is he talking about me!?", said Gasper, trying to protect his body.

"No, he's talking about Asia.", I said.

Normally, Gasper would hide after freaking out. I guess the training wasn't a waste. He's also learning how to handle garlic, though, he sometimes smells like it after the training. When I heard Diodora say trade Bishops, Asia held my hand tighter. Like if she's saying "I don't want to".

"The servant I am seeking from Rias-san is…the Bishop Asia Argento.", said Diodora as he smiled and looked at Asia.

Typical, of course he would go for her. He's been harassing her for weeks.

"The one I will be arranging is..."

Diodora pulled out a catalogue, but Rias interrupts.

"I thought so. But I'm sorry. I thought that I should say it before you show me that catalogue with your servants, so let me say it before hand. I have no intention to have a trade. It's not that your Bishop doesn't match up with mine, but I just simply don't want to lose Asia. –She is my important servant devil."

That's a relief. But this feeling I'm getting from this guy. I guess he's practically saying "I won't take no for an answer". I can also feel a strange power in him. It's also familiar, but I can't remember where I felt it.

"Is it because of her ability? Or is it because of her charm as an individual?", he asked normally.

"Both. I think of her as my little sister."

"-Buchou-san.", said Asia as she got teary-eyed and put her hand on her mouth. She must be happy that Rias thinks of her as a little sister.

"We live together. Having my affections deepen and not wanting to let go of her won't be a good reason? I think that is a good enough reason. I can't understand you for trying to get Asia through me with such a method, Diodora. Do you understand the meaning of a proposal?", said Rias with a smile filled with intensity.

I can tell she's pissed. It's like I can see the tick mark on her head. I then saw Diodora still smiling. What a creep. Even though his family is tied to snakes, he probably gives them a bad name.

"I understand. I will return for today, but I will not give up.", he said as he got up and walked to Asia.

Asia was troubled when he stood in front of her and got on his knee, trying to take her hand.

"Asia. I love you. It's okay, destiny won't betray us. Even if everything in this world rejects us, I will overcome them no matter what.", he said as he tries to kiss her hand.

I snapped at that point and grabbed at his shoulder to stop him.

"Okay Mr. _Cucaracha_, it's time for you to leave. Right now!", I said smiling.

"I don't want to be called a cockroach by a filthy dragon.", he said which pissed me off, but I kept smiling. I can hear Rommy and Ddraig saying go with the funny on him.

"Filthy dragon, huh. Well this dragon will have to use his secret weapon since you called me that.", I said as I pulled out something from my pocket.

"Your secret weapon is a bean?", he asked.

"Not just any bean. A Mexican jumping bean. And it's name is Corbenik.", I said as Jack laughed.

"You gave a bean a name? Hahaha...how funny. You sure have a comedian in your group, Rias-san. What is it going to do, jump me to death?", he said.

"Actually...not a bad idea.", I said as I placed the bean on his head.

The bean then started to jump on Diodora's head. It's just like in the cartoons. Every jump made Diodora sink into the floor. After the bean settled down, Diodora was on the floor, no longer smiling.

"Uh oh, looks like _la cucaracha ja no puede caminar_.", I said as everyone laughed.

I then heard some mariachi band music. I turn to see Jack wearing a mariachi band uniform, playing "La Cucaracha".

"Where did you get that Jack?", I asked.

"Don't know."

"Don't lie!", I said as I smacked him with a harisen.

"What is with this bean?", he said angrily. And he starts smiling again, great.

"Oh, I just made it have the jumping force of Vali's punches. It's a fun thing I was growing back home. Now that I think about it, when it was jumping on my hand, it really does have a lot of force."

"You filthy dragon.", he said again.

I then saw Asia slap him in the cheek. She then hugs me and shouts at him.

"Please do not say that!", said Asia as Diodora kept smiling.

I bet he went super-masochist from that slap. He probably passes as an Orochimaru look alike. No wait, maybe Gin from Bleach.

"I see. I understand. Then how about this. In the next match, I will defeat Roxas Hyuuga the Cosmic Sekiryuutei. Then I would like you, Asia, to answer my love..."

"Not on you life. I'll kick you ass.", I said to his face.

"Cosmic Sekiryuutei... Roxas Hyuuga. In the next match, I will defeat you."

"Diodora Astaroth. I will crush you like the _cucaracha_ you are. I will show you not to mess with dragons that you call filthy." I glared at him as he glared back.

I then heard Zazy's cellphone ring. After a few exchanges, he then told us this.

"Rias. Diodora. Good timing. The date for the game has been decided. It's in five days."

"Perfect, I don't have to wait long just to crush you. Even though I just did with a bean.", I said as I smirked.

"Just so you know. You will regret that.", said Diodora as he left.

Good, don't come back. We'll get the official info about the match a few days later from the Maou.

* * *

Later

It was after I finished devil work. Everyone else went ahead and gone home while I was at the front of the school going for a nightly walk. I was then stopped by Kiyome.

"Oh, Kiyome."

"Good evening Hyuuga-sensei."

"It's alright to call me Roxas."

"Right, Roxas-sensei. You see, I wanted to tell you good luck in the Rating Game."

"Oh, you know about those?", I asked as she nodded.

"Yes. Sayuri knows some magic that can allow us to see Rating Game matches with no problems. The girls were a bit sad that you fell in the last moments of your last game, but were happy that you won the game."

"I see. Well, I'm glad to have the support from my fans and students. Right now, you should be getting home.", I said.

"Yes, I'm waiting for Takahashi right now.", she said as he appeared.

"Good evening, Yahiko-san."

"And your short term memory loss still hasn't changed. Well, good evening you two.", I said as the two left.

I decided to walk for a bit and think on what to do for the match. I already did something to provoke Diodora, so I know he'll have to do something to provoke me. Though from what he said a few days ago, if he can't get Asia legitimately, then he'll try stealing her away. A guy like him would probably do that. Maybe I should go online when I get home. I then felt a presence nearby. A guy wearing rough clothes, and his face is familiar.

"It's been a while Cosmic Sekiryuutei."

"Bikou. I see you're still fooling around. You alone?", I asked.

"No, I came to accompany my partner.", he said as he looks back. I then felt this feeling of anger, but it was calm for some reason. The one who appeared was Vali.

"It's been two months, Roxas Hyuuga.", said Vali.

It seems he's wearing normal clothes this time.

"Indeed it has, Vali. So why are you here?", I asked.

"I hear that you reached the complete Balance-Breaker for both of your Sacred Gears. It makes me happy."

"Let me guess, Schwartzwald told you. So, if you're here to rumble, let's not. I can't have you fighting me now when I have something happening later on. Besides, I do plan to be a High-class."

"Yes, he told me. Even about your next match. And don't worry about becoming a High-class devil, you'll become one after a few years. I came here for something else."

"And that would be...?"

"I heard that your next opponent is the next heir of the House of Astaroth."

"So?"

"You should be careful."

"I know. I did feel something was strange about him when he came to the clubroom hours ago."

"So you felt it too. You saw the match between the House of Astaroth and the princess from the Arch-Duke?"

After we saw the match videos, from Sai vs Zefardol, we went to Diodora vs Seegvaira. He won with a ridiculous strength that Donaseek did a spit take. The power he showed was abnormal. His servants only supported him while he just ploughed through, like if he was an ikkitousen. He supposed to be a Wizard-type. Before the game, Seegvaira was supposed to have the advantage, but the video showed otherwise. I could hear Jack say "hax, that was all hax". He sure didn't like it, but what he said did ring some bells that he must have been cheating somehow. Everyone else agreed with Jack since Rias said that Diodora isn't supposed to have that much power. Zazy had doubts as well. Athena also had some suspicions and she told me that Ama-chan had hers as well. The other VIPs enjoyed the matches so far and liked seeing the battles...especially the battles between Kings.

"Well, it won't get through the skulls of those High-class devils if it's coming from my mouth. But I thought that it might be okay for you to know it."

"I see, thanks."

"There's also one other thing."

"And that is...?"

I then saw him coming up to me. He uncharacteristically went down on all fours and started begging.

"Please remove the paint from Albion. He's starting to have an identity crisis!"

Wow. I never thought I would see the day Vali would do this. But did I really damage Albion that bad?

"How bad is it?"

"See for yourself.", he said as he showed me Divine Dividing.

It was pink in a few places. I then heard Ddraig and Rommy laughing hard.

"Did you use white paint?", I asked as Bikou started laughing.

"Yeah, he sure did. Albion was getting impatient and Vali thought of that, even though it was a bad idea.", said Bikou as Vali smacked him in the head.

I then heard a voice, it was Albion.

{...Uhehehehe...Am I white?...Am I red?...Or am I pink?...I dont know anymore...}

Wow again. I never though I could mentally scar a Heavenly Dragon. I think this is far enough.

'Ddraig, Rommy, don't you think this is enough. I'm kinda starting to feel bad for him."

**{Oh alright. It was fun though.}**

**[Yes, it certainly was.]**

I made a bucket of a special liquid. But I asked Vali this.

"Did you by any chance tried chlorine?", I asked as Vali responded.

"No why?"

"Oh that's good. Because if you did...hey what happens if he did Rommy?"

**[To be honest, even I don't know.]**, said Rommy as Vali went blue in the face. Bikou was practically dying of laughter.

"Oh man, now I really want to know.", said Bikou as he got smacked by Vali again.

"Alright, just get your armor out, then I'll splash this.", I said as Vali got into Balance Breaker.

I poured the liquid on Vali and the color of the armor started to fade to white.

"As for Alby, he'll be back to his normal color in a few days. It's much harder to restore him when he's in a 'soul state'. As for his mentality, I suggest a therapist.", I said.

"Finally! Now this mess is over.", said Vali, sighing in relief.

I then notice a shadow appear. Vali and Bikou didn't anticipate it and turned. From the darkness was Mil-tan. One of my newest clients. This guy is weird to the max. When I asked Rias if there was someone with some knowledge to help me make the game for Serafall, I got this guy. Apparently, this guy has lots of magical girl memorabilia and wanted to become one during my contract with him. Just to satisfy him, I made a special stick that can actually use magic, but warned him to be careful with magical stuff. I hope he hasn't actually used it to cause trouble. That would make me look bad. Right now, he's wearing a gothic-Lolita dress with cat-ears. Ugh, my eyes. It's too disturbing. Even Vali had trouble believing what he is after looking at him.

"Nyo."

He raised his hand to greet me and came up to me. I also greeted him with a bitter smile.

"Judging from it's ears, is he a Nekomata? Even I couldn't sense him until he came closer. Is it senjutsu?", asked Vali.

"No, that is…. Isn't it some type of Troll? ….Cat-Troll?", said Bikou.

"No you two. He's human. The cat-ears are fake. He just has an unusual ability.", I answered.

"I see. Well, who cares. Let's return Bikou.", said Vali.

"See ya Cosmic Sekiryuutei. Hey, Vali. Let's go to the rumored Noodle-shop on our way~.", said Bikou as the two disappeared into the darkness. Those two sure are weird sometimes.

'Did you two get it?'

**[I certainly did. One humiliating video of Vali begging, saved and ready to be streamed on the internet.]**

'Good. Let's do that after the match with Diodora. He comes first.'

**{Your rival is a weird one, but you're also weird as well.}**

'I'm not weird. I'm eccentric.'

**{So you say, but I'm having lots of fun.}**

'That you certainly are.'

**{It feels like you speak to us the most out of all the possessors we ever had. You are the first host whom I think I have fun having conversations with. And the pranks you pulled are funny. I think you're the first host who is a comedian out of all the others.}**

'Well, I don't want you two to be bored or anything. You two have a conscience. You're not something empty.'

**{Thanks partner. I'm glad you see us that way.}**

**[I do too.]**

'Let's go home.'

* * *

Later

"I see. So that's what Vali told you."

I returned back home and was in my office, going over some reports from the students. I told Rias everything that happened. She then put her hand under her chin and thought.

"…..If he entered this town, then we should have known about it….. But we can't find them at all. A technique to eliminate your own presence? A certain application of the senjutsu? Or did they use Kuroka's space barrier?"

I then saw her activate a small magic-circle. I guess she's calling someone.

"I will report about this to Onii-sama and Azazel just in case.", she said, making a small smile.

"We should also be on alert about Diodora. It's not like I believe in what Vali said, but there is a need to be on alert about it."

"Yeah, when Diodora came to the club the other day. I picked up some strange power, but it was very familiar. Like I've felt it before.", I said as the door to my office opened.

Akeno was standing there wearing a costume. It was a revealing Miko outfit that exposes her thighs and her breasts were exposed a lot.

"A-Akeno! Th-That costume!"

"Ufufu. Remember when you were looking around for material for the game. I was looking around and found a fun book with different costumes. I thought this woud be fun and wanted to wear this for you...Do you like it?"

"As lovely as it is, was it really necessary to do that?"

"Yes. It is necessary because you like it. Ufufu. What should we do now? Should we have an observation party? Or..."

She's giving me that gaze while squeezing her breasts. Please, don't die on me self-control.

"Do you want to have a private party in your room, on top of the bed with touching allowed?"

Uh oh, mayday, mayday. We got a leak.

"...Akeno? What are you doing?"

"Ara, Rias. So you were here."

She did that on purpose. Better get the hard hat for incoming magic.

"I am here, since Roxas and I were talking something important."

"I see. Then wait there for a bit. I'm trying to have Roxas-sensei get some fun. You are a hindrance.", said Akeno as Rias froze while smiling.

Oh shit! Better go to DEFCON 4.

"...Hind...rance...?", said Rias with her voice shaking.

I then saw more girls appear. Apparently the rest of the girls appear with different costumes on. Shizuka and Kanna were wearing what look like erotic nurse clothes with Athena. I hope the Goddess of Wisdom doesn't get too into this, I don't even know why she actually wanted to try this. Raynare and Kalawarner were wearing erotic police clothes. I know they look great, but why am I getting bad memories. Mittelt was wearing an erotic maid clothes. Asia and Xenovia were wearing Miko costumes like Akeno. At least Irina isn't here, it would be too much for an angel like her.

"Yeah. It's easy to move. I can't wear my underwear with it, but it's good since it's easy to move with it.", said Xenovia.

...NO UNDERWEAR!? Oh geez, this could end very badly for me. Most likely me in jail.

"B-But if we don't wear bra, then...it can be seen through...", said Asia shyly while hiding her breasts.

"That's the purpose for these costumes Asia. They're useful for attracting men like Roxas.", said Raynare. Hey, I'm not a perv!

I then notice Koneko approaching me who was wearing a beast cosplay, but using her real cat ears and tail. She's not as exposed as the others, but she looked cute in it.

"...Do I look good in it? Nyan."

Careful Koneko. Remember what happened back on the train.

"Be careful Koneko. Don't you remember what happened when we were on the train. Your cuteness almost killed him.", said Mittelt as Koneko looked a bit sad.

"I-It looks good.", I said as Koneko smiled.

"...I will also wear it!", said Rias with teary-eyes.

So she doesn't want to be left out. I saw her leave the room, probably to put on a costume.

"Why the sudden cosplay tournament?", I asked.

"Well when I told everyone I wanted to do something special for you, they said they wanted to wear it as well. So it turned out like this.", said Akeno as Kalawarner came up to me.

"You're under arrest."

"What for!?"

"Stealing."

"I didn't steal anything!"

"Yes you did. You stole our hearts.", said Kalawarner. Did she wanted to do that? I guess this is her attempt at making a joke.

Rias then came back from changing, wearing what I think is an erotic cyber-devil costume. Though, she's using her real wings.

"Now, Roxas. I look better don't I? I know what kind of costumes Roxas likes."

I'll admit that I'm a guy who like cosplay girls. But right now, my brain is totally shot.

"Yes, it's very nice.", I said as my sanity was slipping.

I then noticed that Akeno left and came back with another costume that was only string. I thought I got blasted by a shotgun since I'm now losing too much blood. Losing too much blood here people!

"Roxas-sensei, costumes which have this much exposure are the best right?", said Akeno.

I'm trying to grasp at what's left of my consciousness. Please don't go to the point that I might end up in a coma.

"Roxas-sensei. Put your hands up and have your finger pointed upwards as well."

Huh? I don't get it but when I did that, Akeno grabbed my right index finger and made it go into her breasts.

Warning, fuel at 5%. I can barely see the other girls looking a bit jealous. What, they want me to do it to them as well?

"Aaan...This is...A-Amazing...Roxas-sensei's finger... When I saw Roxas-sensei glaring at Diodora, my heart was beating fast... Roxas-sensei showed his manly side and his ...comedic side, so...I couldn't hold myself...", said Akeno.

If you say it like that, I'm really going to need several blood transfusions. Rias then took my othe hand and took it to her breast. Now I'm touching both of the girls breasts. I must be the biggest idiot since I'm too weak just to say no to this. I can feel lots of self-hate right now since these girls are my students.

"...Nuuu... Like I thought, my chest gets hot...when I'm being touched by Roxas...What is this comfortable feeling... It increases the more I get touched by Roxas... So I end up releasing noise... Aaaan..."

Uh oh, my sight's fading from Rias letting out a voice like that. Rias then had teary eyes for some reason.

"I won't lost to Akeno!"

Rias went back to changing and so did Akeno.

"No, I can definitely show better posture to Roxas-sensei than Rias!"

"Roxas said that I am attractive!"

"That isn't true! Last time Roxas said my body feels good!"

"You probably made him say that by force! Wait, did you call my Roxas casually with his name!?"

"Why can't I? Roxas!Roxas!Roxas!Roxas! Rias, you dummy!"

"Akeno you stubborn head! Today I won't forgive you!"

The two girls started to act like little girls and left to change again.

"...Need...a...medic...here..."

"...Roxas-sensei. Here is the tissue. You need to stop the nosebleed."

"...Th...thanks Koneko..."

"This isn't good. When both of them start their fight, we can't stop them. Let's move to another place.", said Xenovia as my familiars carry me to my room.

I'm probably sure my insurance doesn't cover blood loss by being aroused. I could faintly hear Rias and Akeno fighting each other. And my office is now soaked in my blood. I hope I didn't dirty anything in there with my blood.

"So the match is in five days. It's soon.", said Xenovia.

I decided to play Texas Hold'em and taught the girls how to play. So far out of all the players between me, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Athena, the ones with the most points was Athena. Kalawarner was a bit behind and I was third. I only taught them how to play and already two girls are ahead of me. They even have good poker faces. Uh oh, I think my consciousness cut off there for a second. I could hear the voices of Rias and Akeno fighting. I know those girls like me a lot, but they really need to be a bit subtle sometimes or my self-control will break and it will be jail time for me. I then heard the door open and see Irina come in.

"Waa, when I got home Rias-san and Akeno-san were having a big fight. I was surprised. Ah! Is it Texas Hold'em? Let me join too.", said Irina as I gave her some chips.

"Is it okay if you play a game like this?", I asked.

"Well your not using money so it's alright.", said Irina.

Is Jack influencing her a bit? Or is it me? I can't tell right now since I can't think straight in my current condition. The girls are having fun at least.

*chuckle*

Asia made a small laugh.

"Hmm? Something wrong Asia?", I asked as Asia smiled.

"Yes. I thought that this is fun."

"Yeah, it's fun. But why all of a sudden?"

"Roxas-sensei. I love my current lifestyle. And I love everyone as well."

"I know. Don't worry about the next Rating Game. We just need to do our roles normally. Though, I could use Corbenik on him again.", I said as everyone laughed.

"That's right Asia. Asia and I are friends. I will become your sword and beat anyone who will cause harm to you.", said Xenovia.

"Asia, let's finish the game quickly so we can get first place for the three-legged race!"

"Yes."

"Not so fast Roxas. Remember our bet. Don't forget.", said Kalawarner.

"I haven't.", I said as Rias opened the door and entered the room, wearing a bunny outfit. Okay, you must have wore that on purpose just to get my attention. But she's looking serious. What happened.

"I'm sorry all of a sudden. But."

"?"

"We are getting interviewed. We will be appearing on a television program in the Underworld. We will be appearing as the youth devil and get interviewed."

"Wait, we're going to be on TV!?", I shouted.

* * *

Later

I managed to recover a bit. I stopped playing and decided to play Starcraft 2 for a bit. I noticed that KingBeelzy was on, that's Ajuka. Maybe we can chat while were playing. I could ask him about Diodora. I invited him to a private game. We both chose Protoss as our race.

[Hello.]

[Hello Roxas. I heard that you will be on television.]

[Yeah. I got the news.], I typed as I was already making a Gateway.

[Can I ask you something?]

[What?]

[It's about your brother?]

[Diodora? Did he do something rude while you were there? I saw him for a bit and noticed that he was hurt a bit.]

[Well, he was harassing Asia and it led to a Mexican jumping bean crushing him.]

[Oh, I see.]

[But it's not about that. It's something else.]

[What is it?]

[Have you noticed a strange boost in power that wasn't even on the projected records?]

[Yes I have. I'm proud that he won against Seegvaira, but that power he displayed worries me.]

[I think he got it from someone related to Khaos Brigade.]

[That's a big accusation. Do you have any proof?]

[The only proof I have was a scan of when he visited us. I detected a strange power coming from him. And Vali warned me that Diodora was up to something.]

[Vali did? So you met him?]

[Yeah. And I have a fun surprise for you about him, but I'll let everyone know about it after the match.]

[I see. Well, I can't wait. And by the way, I'm already at your base.]

The moment he finished typing that, my base was swarmed with lots of Void Rays and Stalkers. I was so busy chatting that I forgot to set up for an attack. I lost that match. Man, I let my guard down.

"Crap.", I said unamused.

_A/N: And so Vali has been humiliated...again. But he doesn't know that yet once the video goes viral. And Alby is going to need some serious therapy for his identity crisis. Man, I really bashed those two pretty bad. Next time, The Great Battle. Juggernaut Drive is coming close, and who knows what will happen. Well, I do at least. And now an omake._

Chlorine?

**[To be honest, even I don't know.]**, said Rommy as Vali went blue in the face. Bikou was practiacally dying of laughter.

"Oh man, now I really want to know.", said Bikou as he got smacked by Vali again.

"Alright, just get your armor out, then I'll splash this.", I said as Vali got into Balance Breaker.

I splashed Vali with the liquid only for him to turn from pink to orange.

"-! Roxas Hyuuga! What's the meaning of this!?", said Vali as I checked the bucket. It smelled like chlorine.

"Rommy, why was the bucket filled with chlorine?", I asked.

**[Curiosity?]**, she said as Ddraig laughed harder.

I then heard Alby losing it again.

{...Uhehehehe... Now I'm orange...}

This is bad. Bikou is now pounding the ground with his fist in laughter. I facepalmed at this. Are you trying to get me killed!?

"Why does stuff like this happen to me?", said Vali.

"Hey, if you've seen the stuff Zazy put me through, you wouldn't be saying that.", I retorted.


	32. The Great Battle

My Room

I was in my room trying to relax. Going on TV! Sure, I've seen people do it, but it's so nerve-racking. Rias had a call from Grayfia earlier about us appearing in a TV program. Plus, the whole group has to go. The Rating Game being broadcasted probably is what led to this. Though, Rias and the other young devils are already famous for their titles and ties to the Maou. I guess our fame grew after the game. There was even a magazine from the Underworld with a segment on Rias. It appears that her popularity grew after the game.

I wasn't expecting to be on a TV program so soon. Probably when I got a little more famous, but nothing I can do now. While I was still distracted in my own thoughts, I felt someone hugging me from behind. I look to see Rias was embracing me.

"What are you doing Roxas?"

"Just thinking of a few things. Though, I did get schooled by Ajuka-sama on Starcraft. That didn't end well, since I was distracted. I had to ask him about Diodora."

"I see. Well, he is good in strategy games. What did you find out from him?"

"He's concerned about him. I told him a theory and thought that there was some room for investigation. Though, I bet there's still some investigation about the recent death of the previous heir of Glasya-Labolas and it's only the beginning."

"I see. Are you worried about appearing on televsion?"

"A little. I'm no stranger at being looked at, but it is nerve-racking when it comes to the scale of audience."

"Ufufu. It's alright. You can answer normally when they ask you a question. The one who would be asked the most questions would most likely be me.", said Rias as she patted my head.

Why does this feel comforting? I think there must be something wrong with me.

"Hey, Roxas. You know you don't have to burden yourself that much about Asia?", she said in a gentle tone.

"Lately, you have been thinking about Diodora more than Asia has. Yes, I was also thinking about it too, but it seemed like you were worried about Asia even more. Do you think it's your fault that Asia came to this side of the World?"

"...Yes. Though she is enjoying her current life. I just wish that...there was more I could do...", I said as Rias hugs me gently.

"Roxas and I. Let's make that girl happy with everyone in our group. But you and others also have to achieve happiness okay? If not, then I would get sad.", she whispered in my ear.

"...Rias..."

I saw Rias blush a bit. She's so kind, different from devils like Raiser and Diodora. What is this warm feeling inside me? Is it...love? Am I actually falling in love with a student? I have also started to feel this way towards the other girls aside from my familiars. Even if those two do like causing trouble for me on the whole "harem" thing.

"Don't worry. My lovely Roxas."

* * *

Next Day

It was the day that we appear on TV. We teleported by magic-circle to the place and were welcomed with a warm reception. The place we were in was the basement of the building. The only ones here are those in the group.

"We are glad you are here. Rias Gremory-sama. And her servant-samas. Please come this way.", said the producer as he led the way.

We were going to the top floor by elevator. The interior isn't too different from those in the human world, but there were some things that were different. Like how the devices work by demonic power. I saw a poster with Rias' face in the corridor. The smiling picture of Rias makes it look like she's and idol. Well she techinically is. At the end of the corridor, there was a familiar person with 10 servants with him. It's Sai.

"Sairaorg. So you were here too.", said Rias.

In front of us was Sai, who has his jacket resting on his shoulder. This guy sure doesn't leave openings, I guess he's ready for a fight if it happens. The blonde woman behind him must be his Queen. I wonder if he's tapping that. No! Stupid me! Stop having these thoughts!

"Rias. Are you getting interviewed?"

"Yes. Have you already finished Sairaorg?"

"I will be getting interviewed now. Most likely a different studio from you guys. I saw your match."

I then saw Rias' eyebrows rise.

"No matter how much power you have, you will lose if you get trapped. They will aim for the slight opening with full power. Above all, there are many unknowns in a Sacred Gear. We won't know what will happen, and what it can do. Compatibility is also important in the Game. Though, when I heard that this was all planned out by Roxas, I guess he understood how strong they are and could only come up with this solution. He sure is amazing, it makes me wonder how much does he really know. Either way, I have learned many things from the match between you and Sona Sitri. However..."

Sai then pats my shoulder.

"I desire to fight you with pure power.", he said as he left.

What was that? For a second there, I thought I saw something. Like a younger Sai, but being beaten down, and also the face of a woman. Who is she? Either way, when I felt his shoulder, it felt a bit heavy. But from what I saw, is my Innovator power increasing?

After the greeting, we went to the dressing room, and left our bags. Zazy didn't come with us since he's appearing on a different program. Everyone else is back home. So it's only those from the Gremory group.

After that, we went to the studio. They were still preparing and the staff were busy working. The interviewer lady who was here before us comes to greet Rias.

"Hello, it is my first time meeting you. I am the announcer of Underworld broadcast studio 1."

"Same goes to you. Hello.", said Rias with a smile and shakes her hand.

"I'm sorry all of a sudden, but for the interview..."

Rias, the staff, and the announcer were discussing about the interview. There were also seats on the audience. So we'll have a live audience with the broadcast.

"...I...I...I...I...I-I...I want to go hooooome...!"

Gasper was trembling behind me. This is nothing short of cruel torture if you're forcing a hikikomori to appear on TV. You're gonna have to endure for now, Gasper.

"There will also be questions asked for the group members, but please don't be too nervous about it.", said a staff member.

"Umm, is Kiba Yuuto-san and Himejima Akeno-san here?"

"Ah, that would be me. I'm Kiba Yuuto."

"And I am Himejima Akeno."

Kiba and Akeno raise their hands.

"I think there would be quite a number of questions asked for you two for the interview. Both of you are increasing in popularity."

"Wow! I wonder what kind of fans you two have."

"Yes, Kiba-san is getting more female fans, while Akeno is getting more male fans."

Well those two are good-looking, I bet they attracted the ones that want to get in their pants. After the game was broadcasted, those two got more popular.

"You don't have to worry. I only have my eyes for Roxas-sensei. So I won't go to another person.", said Akeno as she gently held my hand.

"Umm, what are you talking about Akeno?"

I then felt an ominous pressure as it was coming from Rias. Well, she got jealous pretty quick, that glare looks vicious.

"And who is the other person, Roxas Hyuuga-san?"

"That's me.", I said as I put on the armor.

"That armor, I saw that on the Rating Game. Are you the Cosmic Sekiryuutei?", the staff member asked as I nodded.

"I see, well you certainly are imposing with those armors you wore. Though, even without it, you still look like someone strong."

Well, I did wear the Quanta Armor for most of the match until switching to Scale Mail. I did let my face be known when I was eating donuts. Mmm, donuts. No wait, get that out of your head right now!

"Hyuuga-san will also have an interview in a different studio. You are famous as being the 'Senseiryuutei'."

"Senseiryuutei? The Teaching Dragon Emperor?", I asked as the staff member nodded.

What kind of nickname is that? Though it does seem somewhat fitting, I'm a teacher after all.

"You have become very popular amongst children. It seems like you are called 'Gundam Dragon' amongst children. They say you look like a Gundam with the armor you wore. That was broadcasted during snack time in the Underworld. And it became very popular among the children who saw that."

So I'm a hot topic amongst the children. Well, the Quanta Armor is based of the 00 Quanta. But do they know I'm a teacher? It's strange since little kids prefer to dislike their teachers. Maybe I'm changing the reputation as a teacher. There were also other fans that I have. Aside from the children, there's also the monster girls that live with Kiyome, guys into the mecha theme, and even lots of girls. Funny thing, it seems Seegvaira also became a fan of mine. Wasn't expecting her to be a fan of mine. Though, the one thing in common about my fans is that they all saw the picture of Vali painted red. That must have been the key to my popularity.

**{Senseiryuutei. I actually like the sound of that.}**

**[Ddraig. You do know all this popularity started from painting Albion right?]**

**{Of course. It's something no one ever tried for as long as the two of us lived. Painting a Dragon Emperor. Though, you were the one who started it.}**

**[Well, excuse me.]**

The two dragons started fighting each other. Geez, they get friendly for a bit, then they start fighting. What's up with these two? Do they really get along that well?

"Then Hyuuga-san, please follow me to the different studio. I will guide you."

I received a personal script from the staff and went to the different studio while Rommy and Ddraig were still fighting. Don't make me come in there and smack you two with a harisen.

"Man, I'm tired."

After the recording session, we relaxed in the dressing room. The questions Rias had spanned from beginning to end. Questions like, "How was the match against Sitri?", " What will you do from now on?", or "Is there any youth devil you have your attention on?". She answered them with a smile normally, and she behaved elegantly. Her parents would probably see this. She really showed us a great interview as the next heiress of the Gremory.

After that, the questions moved on to Kiba with the cries of fangirls. Even during Akeno's turn, there w!ere fanboys screaming "Akeno-sama!". On my turn, I heard people saying "Gundam Dragon!" and "Senseiryuutei!". They asked if I could show them the armor and I did, which got me a lot of praise. There was also the subject on the Vali picture. Sorry Vali, gonna have to make fun of you there. When I told them it was an idea from Rommy and Ddraig, they laughed. The thought of dragons being pranksters must be new to them. I saw some stuffed toys of me in either the Quanta Armor or the Scale Mail. I sure am popular, but I better not let it get to my head.

"By the way Roxas. What were you asked to be filmed at the other studio.", said Rias eating a snack.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait since they told me not to tell.", I said.

The fact that I'm going to be on several shows means I'm already a popular icon. If I'm going to be on a show, I told them to at least help promote Serafall's show. I have to at least help her out since I don't want to ruin her show and the game I'm making for her.

"I understand. I will be looking forward to it."

So Rias will be looking forward to it. As we were getting ready to leave, the door opened and Ravel was at the door.

"Is Roxas-sensei here?"

"Hey there Ravel. What's with the basket?", I asked as she blushed.

She pushed the basket towards me.

"T-This! It is a cake! I'm here since my second eldest brother has a television program in this studio so I came to give you this since I had time!", she said as I look inside.

Inside the basket was a chocolate cake that looks very delicious. Makes me think of that chocolate cake thing from Gabriel Iglesias. That guy sure loves chocolate cake.

"You made this?"

"Y-Yes! Of course! I have confidence if it is cake! A-And I promised you that I would make you a cake!"

"Thank you. How about next time we have some tea, okay?", I said as Ravel smiled.

I used the Creation Gear to make a knife and fork and ate some of the cake.

"I'll tell you this. This cake is no lie. It's so epic, I'm actually having trouble finding the right words for it. Thank you Ravel. I'll eat this back home. Come have tea with me next time.", I said as Ravel was beet red in the face.

"O-Of course! Ohohoho!", said Ravel. And there goes her prideful laugh.

"...Roxas-sensei, for the next match, I will be cheering for you!", said Ravel as she left.

I turn around to see the girls looking jealous and have a scary atmosphere. Why me!? Can't you girls trust me. WIth the interview finished, we head back home as the match against _la cucaracha_ draws near. Also, the video that has me appearing on it was sent to my house. I never thought that the video would turn out like how it came out. I wonder how I should tell the others?

* * *

Back Home

"Buha~"

I was in the changing room for the big bath at the first basement floor of my house. I drank some chocolate milk after having a bath. Though, not only a training room but also a large bath on the same floor. I'm starting to wonder about the zoning laws. The fridge had different kinds of milk.

According to Rias, "Drinking a variety of milk after a bath is a must in Japan."

She sure likes Japan a lot. As for the milk thing, I drink chocolate milk everyday. Rias and Athena likes fruit-milk. Akeno, Asia, and Koneko like normal milk. Xenovia is with coffee milk. Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt drink chocolate milk as well. Donaseek and Kiba drink milk tea. Shizuka and Kanna drink a special milk for dragons, but I hear they want my "milk". Seriously, those girls.

I was training a bit for the match. When I left the big bath, the hall was titled with light. Why is our basement so large anyways? I then saw a door that was open a bit. It was the training room, and Xenovia was inside, practicing her sword style with a practice sword and training wear.

"...Roxas."

"Hey there. Practicing your kenjutsu?", I asked as I entered.

"Yeah, since the game is coming up."

"But didn't you train quite a lot before dawn as well?"

Xenovia has been training a lot recently. I hope she doesn't repeat what happened before the match with Sona. She's overworking herself in her training as if she was haunted by something. During the spar, Kiba was being overpowered with Xenovia's spirit, but she made an opening when she rushed and got countered.

"I am... weaker than Kiba after all.", she said with straight eyes.

When we first met her, she definitely overpowered Kiba. Now, things turned around after Kiba got Balance Breaker.

"Even on the video, Kiba showed that he could use Durandal better than me. In terms of simple talents, Kiba has more talent than me.", said Xenovia sadly.

I went up to her and held her hand.

"Listen. The fact that you realize that means you're learning. You remember what I said when we first met. Sure Kiba has skill, but so do you. All it takes is to smooth over the rough edges. Don't worry about it. Also, don't try to rush it or you'll end up like what happened before the match with Sona."

"Thank you. But the thing I can't forgive the most...is myself who lost in the previous match without doing anything...That's why I am training so I won't let my guard down anymore."

So this is about when she lost to Tsubaki. I did notice that her technique with her counter-type Sacred Gear was high. And Xenovia who focused on high power couldn't win against someone who focused on technique. She was badly matched in her case.

"I know it won't be much coming from me, but power isn't everything. There's always a weakness to exploit, no matter who your opponent is. When it comes to team battles, know that you'll have someone with you that can handle the situation. Working with your team is necessary. If by chance you're alone, then study your opponent. Know their habits, and you'll find an opening.", I said as I let go of her hand.

"Ufufu. Like that, you really sound like a teacher. I was wondering if I could learn some swordplay from you and Kiba. I think I might be able to find something from the two of you?"

"Sure, I was planning to let other people learn some things from my sword style. I already have my sisters who learn a bit from me and my Mom.", I said as Xenovia smiled and went back to swinging.

"Thank you. By the way, do you want to become a Maou, Roxas?"

"I haven't planned that far yet. I might, but I want to do other things first. Besides, Ajuka-sama decided to make me his successor to his unique magic. Though it is hard to grasp. Lots of complex equations. Why do you ask?"

"In the future, you will be going solo from Buchou right? To stand at a greater height."

"Yeah, but I'll help her become Empress of the Rating Game before that."

"Asia said she will be following you."

"Oh that, yeah, she wanted to be with me forever."

"Take me along with Asia as well."

"Any reason why?", I asked as she smiled.

"It would be fun being with Roxas."

Fun, huh.

"Well, you do know we'll have to ask her, but if she doesn't mind, then I will."

"Thank you, Roxas.", she said as she stops swinging her sword.

"Somehow, talking to you made the nervousness inside me disappear.", she said as she approached me and kissed my cheek.

"It's my gift to you. Should I give it to your lips next? Fufufu. Then I will be resting for today now.", she said as she left.

I touch my cheek at where she kissed me. Did I just get another "love flag"? I think for some reason, I'm a bit too good at getting girls. Maybe I should start finding ways to suppress my dragon aspect or what happened when I was ingredient gathering and the tennis mess will happen again.

* * *

Match Day

"It's about time.", said Rias.

All of us from Team Gremory gathered at the clubroom. Athena however was to be at the VIP room with Ama-chan. Jack and Irina are on guard with Raynare's group. I told Shizuka and Kanna to go with them and protect the VIPs, in case of trouble. The ones to see us off was Larry and his peerage. Asia was wearing her nun clothes and Xenovia with her battle suit. The rest of us were wearing Kuou Academy uniform and I was wearing my work clothes.

"Good luck you guys.", said Larry.

"Yeah.", I said as we gathered on the magic circle.

Our opponent is Diodora Astaroth. I know I felt something strange from him. That power he has was something that not even projected data showed. He's cheating, and I know it. I notice Asia hold my hand nervously. I smiled and held hers to calm her. The magic circle glowed and we teleported.

* * *

Battlefield: Spacious Greek-themed Shrine

"This is our battlefield?", I asked as we looked around.

The place was spacious. There were pillars everywhere. It seems to be a shrine from Greek mythology. I guess Athena might think of this place as home for her. I guess this is our base. But, I feel something is off. I armored up and took out my weapons.

"Something is wrong."

"What is it?", asked Rias.

"I sense an ambush.", I said.

I then saw a magic circle appear close to us.

"It's Khaos Brigade!", I said as I saw devils appeared from the magic circle.

"Judging from their magic circles, they are affiliated with the Old-Maou faction of Khaos Brigade.", said Rias as she was obviously pissed.

"The blood relative of the annoying fake Maou, Gremory. I will have you perish here."

I guess they want to ruin this. I then picked up a new signal. It's Diodora.

"Kyaa!"

A scream! It's Asia! I turn to look for her, only to see Diodora holding Asia.

"Hey Rias Gremory. And Cosmic Sekiryuutei. I will take Asia Argento with me.", said Diodora smiling.

"You bastard! I knew you were in league with them!", I said.

"So you did. Well, who cares. No matter how powerful all of you are, you won't be able to take on this many number of High-class devils and Mid-class devils right? Hahahaha, so die. Perish right away.", he said with an evil smile.

"So you're connected with Khaos Brigade? A scum. And you even defiled the game, so death would be fitting for you! More than that, you try to take away my adorable Asia away from me..!", said Rias as her aura increased.

"If I were to stay with them, then it seemed like I can do anything I want to whenever I want. Well, struggle as much as you want. I will become one with Asia while you are busy with them then. You know what I mean? Cosmic Sekiryuutei, I will make Asia mine. If you are able to follow me, then come to the depth of the shrine. You would be able to see something magnificent.", he said while laughing loudly.

"Roxas, the Ascalon!", said Xenovia.

I got Boosted Gear out and pulled out Ascalon. I gave it to Xenovia.

"Asia is my friend! I won't let you do as you want!", said Xenovia as I can see her eyes burn with rage.

She slashed at Diodora, but Diodora used his demonic power and crumbled Xenovia's stance. Her blade didn't reach, but the wave flew off from the Ascalon. The wave closed in on him, but he dodged it.

"Roxas-sensei! Xenovia-san! Roxas~...!"

Asia begs for help, but I saw them become blurry as the space around them started to distort. So they're teleporting.

"Roxas-sensei! Stay calm! ...Roxas-sensei?"

The only thing in my head is seeing Asia get teleported with Diodora. I didn't notice Kiba was talking to me. I looked at the devils surrounding us. I pulled out the GN Beam Magnum on them and fired a couple shots. I managed to get a few until I heard another scream. It was Akeno this time. I look to see Odin perving out at a time like this. I see Jack with him as well.

"Hmm, nice butt. More than that, that curvedness only the young ones have is irresistable."

"Odin, is it really the time for this? This is important you geezer."

"Oh, why not? I can still do something like this even in this situation. It seems that your friend is a good shot to take out a few of those devils, but he's somehow scaring me a bit. I can feel the rage building inside him."

"Oh crap. I better calm Roxas down. Dude, chill out.", said Jack as I snapped out of it.

"Odin-sama! Why are you here?", asked Rias.

"Hmm. It will be long if I explain it, but to put it simply, this game has been taken over ny the Khaos Brigade.", said Odin.

"I came to back you guys up. Everyone else is with the VIPs, fighting Khaos Brigade.", said Jack.

"The game committee and those from different factions are cooperating to take them on. Well, we know up to the fact that Diodora Astaroth was allied with the Old-Maou faction behind the shadows. He must have received the 'snake' from Ophis which resulted in his sudden power increase. Then it will be dangerous for you guys right? So you needed some help. But this game field is covered by a strong barrier. So it would be hard for normal people to break or go through the barrier. Especially destroying it would be really hard. We can't do anything unless we stop the one who turned the barrier on from the inside.", said Odin.

So that's what I felt. It's the snake that Ophis gave to Cattleya. No wonder why I felt a familiar power. It was Ophis' snake.

"You got in by using your eye?", I asked.

"Yes, I did. When I gave one of my eyes to the Mimisbrunnr, I became familiar with these types of demonic-powers, magics, and other spells. The same applies for barriers too.", he said as he showed me his eye.

I could see a crystal with Norse runes on it. It feels creepy. Not from the fact that it's powerful, but from the fact that he put something in his eye. Every time I see someone putting something in their eye, I cringe, it's just nasty. Ddraig and Rommy felt it too. The Old-Maou devils attacked us, but Odin blocked it by letting his rod hit the ground. The attacks were reflected and and the attackers perished. Odin just laughs it off while stroking his beard. He sure is the Chief God of the Norse. Using that power to reflect, the attacks.

"Normally, I can break a barrier with my power, but only I and this angel could only enter here... Hmm, so what kind of enemy did this? Though I was told by that brat, Azazel, to give this to you. To be making an old man work this much, what should I do with that brat afterwards...", said Odin as he gave us the com devices.

I synchronized to the channel it had.

"Go, leave this place to this Geezer and run towards the shrine. I'm saying this Geezer will be standing in the battlefield to cover you guys. This is a big privilege you know?", he said as he pointed his rod at us and a shallow aura envelops us.

"That will protect all of you until the shrine. Now, go, go."

"With this many, are you going to use Gungnir?"

"I sure am. -Gungnir.", said Odin as his spear appeared.

He released a single blow towards the devils. He then fired an enormous shot and a sound pierced through the area, echoing loudly! That one blow really cut their numbers a lot. Even engraved a trail into the ground! His power is at a whole different level.

"You know, Geezers need to work out sometimes too. Now then, terrorist devils. Come at me with all your might. This Geezer here is stronger than you can imagine."

Even holding back, it's still ridiculous. I then saw the devils become nervous. I guess their path for fame is over for them.

"I apologise! I will leave this place to you!", she said.

"I'm going with you guys. Better make sure Roxas doesn't burst a vein.", said Jack.

"Alright. We will run towards the shrine!"

We responded and ran for the shrine. While we went, Odin faced the devils alone. That old guy sure can take care of himself.

We then entered the shrine. I activated the coms and heard Zazy.

[Are you guys alright? This is Azazel. Looks like you received this from that Geezer Odin.]

Zazy. You sure sound serious right now. Then again, so am I.

[I know that there are things you want to say, but hear me out. This Rating Game has received an assault from the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade. The field you guys are at, and the special field where the VIP room is, are over flooded with devils from the Old-Maou faction. But this is something we anticipated before hand. Currently, all the factions are working together to defeat the Old-Maou faction.]

Good thing everyone else besides Jack is helping them.

[Lately, those who are related to the current Maou started to die mysteriously. The ones who were behind it are the Old-Maou faction of the Khaos Brigade, and an assassin they used. It was told that the heir of the Glasya-Labolas died in an accident, but in reality the Old-Maou factions killed him.]

I knew it. It was an assassination. But who's the assassin they used?

[And the mastermind behind it are the descendants of Old-Beelzebub and Old-Asmodeus. Just like Cattleya Leviathan that I defeated, the hatred the Old-Maou faction has towards the current devils government is great. By terrorising this game, they tried to shake the World as a start by killing and showing the dead bodies of those related to the current Maou. There isn't a better occasion to attack than this. Bad anticipation's could be seen, ever since the match between Astaroth and Agares. Even using a special assassin to do their work. Good thing that Roxas told Ajuka about this.]

So our match was to lure Khaos Brigade. I guess they were after the VIPs. I guess Ajuka decided to warn them, even though something like this was coming.

"What did this assassin look like?", I asked.

[Well, I think you would know Roxas. He looked futuristic with the armor he had. It was all white, like the ones from Halo.]

What!? All white! Could it be...a Freelancer!? All white is Wyoming's color. Does that mean the Freelancer project and the Director are here in our universe as well? I'm staring to wonder who else came over.

"Then the reason why Diodora's demonic-power increased more than before is?", asked Rias.

[Roxas had that feeling of something strange and was right. He must have borrowed Ophis' power. They also must not have thought that Diodora would have used that power during the game. That's why by adding that with the incident with Glasya-Labolas, we anticipated that something will happen in this match. But they didn't change their plan at all.]

They must have gotten impatient with Diodora. And I was right about him cheating and being connected with Khaos Brigade. I wonder how Ajuka will take this. Not happily I bet.

[To them, as long as they can finish us off, anything is fine I suppose. Even for us, this is a chance we can't normally hope for. It's a good time to crush the Old-Maou faction who seems like they will give negative influence to the World. Odin, Greek Gods, and Gods from Sakra's side are also planning to annihilate the terrorists. We told the bosses of each faction in secret about the possibility of a terrorist attack occurring, and we asked them whether they would participate for this plan. All of them decided to cooperate. All the factions are thinking about winning. Right now, everyone is rampaging against the Old-Maou faction devils.]

So they're all fighting. I could probably see Ama-chan and the two Athenas fighting Khaos Brigade. With this, they won't lose to terrorists.

[I'm sorry Rias. I said War wouldn't happen that often, but it turned out like this. We made you guys fall in such danger. We wanted to have them move before the start of the game. We thought they would appear then, and like we thought it did. But it's certain that we send you to a dangerous zone. I thought of this plan by persuading Sirzechs. I wanted to bring out the Old-Maou factions no matter what.]

"And if we died in the process?", I asked.

[I was planning to take proper responsibility for it. If my life is needed to make up for it, then I would have done that.]

So you were prepared for the worst. You sure have balls, Zazy.

"Zazy, Diodora kidnapped Asia!"

[~! I see. Either way I can't have you guys stay there any longer. Leave Asia to us. It will turn into a battlefield over there. The Old-Maou faction devils are continuously being teleported there by the magic-circle. There is a hidden basement in that shrine. It's made to be very sturdy. Hide there until things settles down. We will eliminate the rest of the terrorists. This field is made by the Longinus possessor who belongs to the Khaos Brigade. You can somehow enter inside, but it's near impossible to leave from there. –Longinus [Dimension Lost]. It exceeds among the Sacred Gear which is related to barriers and space, so even that geezer, Odin, who specialises in techniques can't destroy it.]

"Are you here in this battlefield?"

[Yeah, I'm inside the field. It is a really big field, so I'm far from you guys though.]

"Then we'll go save Asia."

[Do you know what kind of situation it is right now?]

Zazy's voice had some anger. Still, I won't leave Asia behind!

"Of course I know! That's why we have to go! It will be too late by the time you're finished over there! Asia is my friend, student, and comrade! I won't leave her or anyone behind! I don't want 'that' to happen again!", I said.

"Azazel-sensei. I'm sorry, but we will continue to go forward inside the shrine to save Asia. The game is cancelled, but I won't agree to it if we don't settle this with Diodora. I need to teach him how foolish it is to take my servant away from me!", said Rias as Akeno continued from there.

"Azazel-sensei. We have the right to use our power against those who do suspicious actions within the Three-Great-Power alliances correct? You know Diodora showed rebellious actions towards the current devil society?"

"She's right you know! So you can't stop us. Besides, I'm going to love crushing that _cucaracha_.", I said, making a creepy laugh.

[...Geez. You guys are stubborn brats... Well, okay then. At least you have Jack with you. This time there aren't any restrictions. That is why there isn't anything which will hold your powers back. Go and rampage to your hearts content! Especially Roxas! Show the power of the Cosmic Sekiryuutei to that traitorous _cucaracha_, Diodora!]

So he decided to call him that too. Well, Diodora is a pest after all.

"Right!"

[Lastly, listen to this. It is important. They started this while knowing that we started to get the gist about their plan. In other words their plan is something which won't be affected even with us knowing about it.]

A plan? I wonder. It seems like Rias understood.

"Does it mean they started the terrorist attack because they have something up their sleeve?"

[Yeah. We don't know what it is, but it is certain that this field is dangerous. The game has stopped, so there isn't any retiring. Even if you guys get in a dangerous situation, there is no way to help you so keep that in mind. –Be careful.]

I then thought hard about what plan they could have. It was that I had a feeling that this relates to my dream of Asia on a device. Could this be happening? I don't want Asia to look like in the dream. So they went on with their plan, even though it was known to us. I bet they're looking down on us, to do something like this. No retirement means this is a hardcore elimination match. I then got the radar to activate.

"Koneko, Roxas, can you two find Asia?", asked Rias.

Koneko got her cat parts out and pointed towards the end of the shrine. From where she pointed, I could pick up several signals.

"...I can sense Asia-senpai and Diodora Astaroth from there."

"That's not all. We also have some of his girls in the way as well."

We all then ran for the shrine.

* * *

Enemy Territory

Inside the shrine was a spacious hall. There were pillars everywhere and nothing else, but I know we have company. We walked through until we saw ten figures appear.

[Hey Rias Gremory and her servants. Plus the angel.]

Diodora's voice echoed through the hall.

"Bastard! I'm coming for you!"

[Hahaha, Cosmic Sekiryuutei. If you want to do that, you'll have to get past my girls. I'm waiting at the end of another shrine for all of you. Let's play. It's a substitute for the Rating Game which has gotten cancelled. And angel boy, you better stay out of this!]

I don't care if you do want a match, I'll just crush you, even if we are playing.

[Let's have a match while using our 'pieces'. The rule is that you can't use the same pieces again until you reach where I am at. Other than that, anything is okay. For the first match, I will be sending my 8 Pawns and 2 Rooks. By the way all of my Pawns have promoted to a Queen. Hahaha, it's 8 Queens from the beginning but that is okay right? After all, Rias Gremory is a young devil famous for possessing powerful servants.]

I don't care if it's 8 Queens or an army. I'll plow right through them.

"Fine. I will play along with your nonsense. I will carve into your head, just how powerful my group is.", said Rias.

"No choice. Since they have...a hostage.", I said as Rias points at me.

"We will have Roxas, Koneko, Xenovia, and Gasper head out."

So it's us four. Better to do that since were playing it as a match.

"Those who were just called. Come over to me."

Those of us who were called went to Rias.

(I will leave the 2 Rooks to Xenovia. You can fight with all your might. So use your full power against them.)

(Roger that. I like it. I'm good at those things.)

Well this suits Xenovia's style. Even 2 Rooks are no match for her with no restrictions. I know she will enjoy this.

(Against the Pawns, Koneko would be the attacker. Use the senjutsu to send your ki in them so you can take them out. Roxas and Gasper will be Koneko's support. But you two will be the key for this battle. Roxas, please have Gasper drink your blood and activate Trans-Am.)

(...Roger.)

(Heeee. Roger!)

(Roger.)

[Then let's start.]

As Diodora said that, his servants made their stance. I cut my finger with Kiba's demonic sword after removing some armor, and gave it to Gasper. The computer picked up on the rise of energy from Gasper. He was covered in a weird aura and his eyes shined. He's now in full power mode. Xenovia released Durandal and made a two-sword stance against the Rooks.

'I will take Asia back.", said Xenovia as her eyes are sharp.

"…I never had someone whom I could call a friend. That's because I thought I could live without such people. I thought I could live if I have the love from God."

The Rooks dashed at Xenovia. So those Rooks are fast. I bet they were enhanced too. Xenovia didn't even flinch at that.

"Then those who started to treat me in a friendly manner came. Especially Asia, who always smiled at me. She called me her 'friend'."

Yeah, you're also our comrade and friend, Xenovia. I then saw her have sad eyes.

"…When I first met Asia, I said horrible things to her. I called her a witch. I called her a heretic. But Asia came and talked to me as if nothing happened. She even called me her 'friend'!"

So she thought about that. Must have been heavy for her.

"That's why I will save her! My best friend! Asia! I will save her!"

I then saw a destructive wave fired from Durandal, and blew the Rooks away! She then raised Durandal over her, and shout in a teary voice.

"That's why! I beg you! Durandal! Respond to me! I won't like it, if Asia disappears. If I lose Asia, I…..! Please! Give me! Give me the power to save my friend! Durandaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"

I then saw Durandal's aura grow. It's so intense that I even feel it's power though my armor. I then saw the ground below her crumble from Durandal's aura.

"I realised lately that, I can't suppress Durandal very well. It might take a lot of time for me to get a silent wave of aura that Kiba showed. Then I just have to keep on going forward. I decided to increase the sharpness and the destructive power of Durandal instead."

She then crossed Durandal and Ascalon, transporting some of Durandal's power into Ascalon. Now the two swords had an intense aura!

"Now, let's go! Durandal! Ascalon! Let's go to save my best friend! Please respond to my feelinnnnnnnnnnnnngs!"

A pillar of light came from the two swords and made a big hole on the ceiling. She then swung down at the Rooks! The big waves of holy power merged and enveloped the Rooks! The shrine vibrated violently! When it stopped, there were two slashes in front of Xenovia. The wall and ceiling above and in front of Xenovia are gone. Just from those two swords, and they made a huge hole like that. I checked the radar to see no signal from the Rooks. They were annihilated by the holy power. There's not even a single trace of them! When I saw the video, those Rooks weren't weak, but Xenovia took them out in one blow. Now it's our turn!

"Koneko, Gasper, let's rock! Trans-Am!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

Alright, it's on!

"Nyan!"

Koneko let out her cat parts with that sound. Our opponents are 8 Pawns in Queen setting.

"First, Queen Pack!"

During the game, I can promote on enemy territory. But since the match is off, I can promote by Rias' authorization. So I promoted to Queen and got the Queen Pack.

**{Boost!}**

I boosted while in Trans-Am. I never got the chance to do this, but after the prank with Vali, I can boost while in Trans-Am.

**{Explosion!}**

"Let's go! Full burst link!"

I concentrated and my mind entered a vast space of connected consciousness. I tried to focus on the Pawns.

'Now then. What are you up to?'

[First, we will get rid of the troublesome vampire~!]

[Let's take him down with the three of us at once!]

[Vampire! We must defeat! Defeat!]

I opened my eyes and gave Gasper special glasses connected to my targeting computer.

"Gasper, I marked the targets going after you! Use your 'stop' power!"

"Y-Yeeeeeeeees!"

Gasper used the glasses I gave him and stopped the girls who were marked!

'Now what are you three up to?', I thought as I focused again.

[Woah, those girls were stopped! Then they will find out that we are aiming for the Nekomata!]

[Don't tell me this is the rumoured power of the dragon who can hear the voices of our minds? Scary! I was planning to target the Nekomata! Don't tell me it was useless to use defence spell to stop my mind from being read?]

[The Nekomata will find out about our plan!]

You girls are open books. My Innovator power far surpasses your skills! You can't lock me out!

"Gasper! New targets! They're after Koneko! Stop them there!"

"Y-Yeeeeeeeees!"

Gasper used his power again and stopped the girls! Only 2 to go!

"You can't win, even if you are Queens! You're too careless with what you think!" I said as the last two trembled. I fired a few shots from the GN Sword V and then slashed them with the Sword Bits.

"Sorry, but we're moving on!", I said.

"Wow, dude. Isn't that too much?", asked Jack but I ignored him.

"Jack, does Roxas seem strange to you?", asked Rias.

"Yeah. And I'm worried. I hope he's not regressing into the Tricky Rebel.", said Jack.

We moved onto the next shrine. The only ones left are Diodora, his Queen, 2 Knights, and 2 Bishops. In the next shrine, there were 3 figures. The radar told me that they were the Queen and Bishops.

"We were waiting for you Rias Gremory-sama.", said the Queen.

She removed her hood to reveal her face. A blonde who's about my age. The Bishops were both a guy and a girl. I remember that the Queen fought Seegvaira's Queen head-on and won. She's a fire-type user. And the two Bishops had more magic power than Asia and Gasper, but ours are more skilled in Support.

"Ara ara. I will be going then.", said Akeno.

So you'll face them. That would be a good choice since you can use holy power against them.

"The remaining two Knights would be enough with just Yuuto. I will fight as well."

So Rias is in too.

"Ara, Buchou. It would be enough with just me."

"What are you saying. Even if you learnt how to use holy-lightning, over doing it is a taboo you know? Rather than receiving damage here, it's better to go at them with more power to minimise our damage."

A powerful combo of holy-lightning and destruction. I guess those two will be fine. I then felt Koneko poke me. I bend down to hear what she wanted to say.

"What? You want me to say that?"

"...Yes. Akeno-san will power up with that."

"But I already have two or three scheduled. And this was Jack's idea? Well, might as well add another one."

I'm not sure why Koneko agreed to Jack's idea, but here it goes.

"Akeno."

I call her, and she turns around.

"How about after you beat these people, let's go on a date! After I went with the others I promised! ...Koneko, are you sure? I think this could end poorly for me. And I don't think that Akeno would really..."

I then heard something crackling. I saw Akeno was enveloped in her aura of holy-lightning.

"...Ufufu. Ufufufufufufufufu! I can have a date with Roxas-sensei!", said Akeno as she smiled intensely.

"You're horrible Roxas! You have me, and yet you only ask Akeno out! And you have other dates scheduled as well!", said Rias with teary eyes.

Did she just do the thing Asia does!? ...I'm probably gonna have to do the same for her. Probably after Akeno. I really need to check my planner for this.

"Ufufu, Rias. This is proof that my love has finally been received by Roxas-sensei. Seems like you have to give up now, yes?"

"W-W-What are you saying! I don't want it to be said from the vulgar Akeno who sparkles her lightning from just a single d-d-date!"

Oh no, here we go again. This is gonna end really bad. I gave hard hats to everyone and made a trench. We all then went down for cover.

"What did you say? I don't want it to be said from you, even though he wants to wait, you don't seem like you will be getting love from him anytime soon."

"T-That is not true! E-Even a while ago he...!"

"What happened a while ago?"

"...He touched my breast a lot on the bed."

"...Isn't it just that Shizuka and Kanna moving his hand toward you while he slept and that happened?"

"...We also k-kissed. Twice."

Ah! No wonder every time I wake up, I see my hand touching Rias' breast. Those two really like doing something like that. Though, Rias did sound cute there.

"Then I will tongue kiss him right now. Three time, right in front of you Rias."

"Akeno! No! No! I don't even want to imagine your tongue going inside that man's mouth! His mouth belongs to me!"

Those two fighting about me. This is embarrassing. The Queen and Bishops look confused and didn't know how to respond. I then saw the Queen get irritated and covered herself with a fiery aura, literally. Bad move.

3

2

1

"You two! Stop this, for god's sake! Don't ignore us for fighting over a man...!"

"Shut up!" "Shut up!"

Rias and Akeno blasted the Queen and Bishops. They were completely cooked. Bad move on their part. Getting in between those two when they're like that. Even the scenery was gone. Now I know how Wall-E feels after Eve blasted something.

"You know, you're really cruel for making me do that, knowing how they would react.", I told Jack.

"Look on the bright side, you got another date. That's a plus.", said Jack as I facepalmed.

I should probably make another one for Rias. And those two aren't done fighting yet.

"To begin with, do you even know all of Roxas' body, Akeno!? I know it even till the tiniest details you know!?"

"You just know it, but you haven't touched it or received it. Rias is always talk! I'm already prepared to accept him whenever and anywhere!"

"Nggggggh! …Well, I will stop at there. I will discuss about this with you slowly after we save Asia. Asia's rescue comes first."

"Yes, I know. Even for me, Asia-chan is like a little sister to me."

At least those two finally came to an agreement. Though, for Akeno willing to actually let me do 'that' to her when she promised she would wait until she graduated. I think I should start panicking now. We continued on, but I then started to think about that Skype call from Mom and Dad.

* * *

Flashback: Roxas' House, Before the Game

[Asia-chan, I'll be going to see the sports festival with Otou-san.]

[We'll record your appearance at the finest moment! And Natsuki and Haruna are coming too!]

"Geez Mom. Are going to visit us almost every time?"

[And what's wrong with that?]

Asia then got red in the face and said this.

"...I grew up not knowing my real mother and father...I do think " If I had a real mother and father, would it be like this?" when I an with Roxas-sensei's Otou-sama and Okaa-sama...Though, you live far, but Roxas-sensei made it so easy for you to visit... And even have sisters... No, it must be a bother for you for me to think like that..."

[I think of Asia as my real daughter.], said Dad.

[So do I Asia-chan. Even Natsuki and Haruna are your real sisters. And with Roxas living with you as well as the other girls, I feel happy that he's not alone. Right, honey?]

[Yes. If it's okay with you, you can think of us as your real parents. And when you visit us, think our home as yours.]

[Yes. Feel free to visit us. You don't have to feel reserved.]

[Hey Asia. Feel free to go with us when you visit. We have lots of places to show you.]

[We'll have lots of fun.]

Asia got teary eyed. My family sure likes her. I then saw her shake her head.

"...That's not it. I'm very happy...Otou-sama...Okaa-sama...I...I..."

She was crying in happiness, and I pat her head gently.

"See Asia. We're your _familia_. And that's not all, Rias and the others think of you as comrades and family as well. So don't be reserved. We can visit them and show you where I lived. We can have lots of fun.", I said with a smile.

Yeah. It's that smile that she has. I'll protect her from him. We have a house here in Japan. And one back in the States. That's two homes for her. Don't worry, I'll keep him away from you.

* * *

3rd Shrine: Present Time

We stepped into the 3rd shrine to where Diodora's Knights are, but the one waiting for us was Freed.

"Ya, it has been awhile."

It's the insano-priest.

"You just won't die would you?"

It's been a while since I saw him. I thought he was taken care of after the Excalibur incident.

"You thought "Wasn't he taken care of?" right, Roxas-san? YES YES. I'm so stubborn, that I'm alive very clearly you know?"

"..."

I could only growl at him. I then wondered where the Knights were. There's no way that they could hide with my radar or when I try using my Innovator powers to hear their minds. Even Koneko should be able to find them with Senjutsu.

"Hmm, are you looking for the two Knights?"

Reading my mind again. Not that I care. I then saw Freed chewing on something and spat out...a finger!

"I ate them."

"Okay, this guy takes the Hannibal Lecter prize.", said Jack.

This guy ate the Knights!?

"...That person has 'quit' being a human.", said Koneko in disgust.

He then makes a big smile and made a laugh that was impossible for a human.

"Hyahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah! Right after I was slashed down by you guys, I was retrieved by that shit Valiiiiiii! And I got fired by that rotten Azazeeeeeel!"

While making a weird sound, parts of Freed's body started to swell up. It ripped his clothes and his body became larger with horns or some other weird appendage growing out.

"The ones who picked me after I lost my place are the guys from Khaos Brigade! They….! They said that they would give me powers, and what did I geeeeeet! Kyuhahahahahahahaha! And that was turning me into a Chimera! Fuhahahahahahahahahaha!"

This guy looks like a train wreck. If Death the Kid saw this, he would go ape shit! A single bat wing and a gigantic arm on his back. His face lost it's original form. And his mouth opened wide to show sharp fangs. His face looked similar to a dragon. There's no proper balance on him anymore.

"Hyahahahahahahahahaha! By the way did you know? Diodora Astaroth's hobby that is. His hobby is beautifully crazy, and just listening to it makes your heart beat."

Why is he talking about Diodora?

"Diodora's taste in women. That rich boy certainly has great taste. Apparently he has fetish for girls affiliated with the Church! Yes, the ones you call nuns!"

Nuns. Then he means Asia.

"And the ones he preys on are the passionate and strong believers. Do you know what I am trying to say? His servant devils that Roxas-san and others defeated just earlier are all former believers of the Church! The same could be said for the girls who are at his house! All of them are famous nuns and Holy-maidens from various areas! His taste is really something, don't you think!? The devil rich boy seduced the women's from the Church and made them into his toys! Oh wait, that's why devils exist! He speaks with sweet words to the passionate Holy-maidens and makes them fall for him! I guess that's what you call a devils whisper!"

I knew that Diodora's servants were former Church followers. But I never thought that he banged the Bishop guy. I guess he swings both ways.

"Then that means..."

"The one who wrote the scenario of Asia getting kicked out of the Church is none other than Diodora Astaroth. The scenario goes like this. One day, a devil rich boy who loves to have sex with nuns found himself his very ideal, Bishoujou Holy-maiden. He couldn't help but wanting to have sex with her ever since he saw her. But he thought it would be hard to take her away from the Church, so he used a different plan to make that girl his.", said Freed as he laughed loudly.

...No. So this was all a setup!?

"The Holy-maiden is a very, very kind girl. I got an advice from someone who is knowledgeable with Sacred Gear that "The Sacred Gear possessed by the Holy-maiden can even heal devils". So the rich boy put his attention there. "Maybe she will get kicked out of the Church if another believer sees her healing me"! Even if a scar is left, it would still be alright if I can have sex with her! That's the way and is how that rich boy lives!"

I remember Asia smiling when she didn't regret saving him. And now I get this! I'm saving this as evidence to present to Michael. Jack will take care of that for me. I then saw him laugh more just to piss me off.

"She will get exiled from the Church which she believed in, then her life will get ruined and she won't believe in God, and then she will come to me. –That's what he was thinking. Hyahahaha! Even the painful experience for the Holy-maiden is a spice for that rich boy! He will save them from the depth of despair, and then rape them! He will rape both their body and heart! And that was the best and ultimate entertainment for him! He had been raping and making the girls from the Church his own! And he won't be changing even from now! –So the rich boy, Diodora Astaroth-kun, is a devil who loves to fuck strong believers of the Church! Hyahahahahaha!"

Unbelieveable! This guy also did it to them!? I don't want to hear this anymore.

"...Kiba, don't just kill him. Erase him. Permanently. Make him squeal like the wretched bastard he is. Make him your little bitch.", I said coldly.

"With pleasure.", said Kiba as he brought out his Holy-demonic sword.

I can feel the intensity of Kiba's sword. It's as if it absorbed my feelings.

"Wow, Roxas saying that. He's really going off the deep end.", said Jack.

"Hey hey hey! You are the rotten Knight-san who cut me down back then! Thanks to that I went through a lovely model change like this! But! You know I also became quite a lot stronger? I even ate Diodora's two Knights easily. I also got their traits as well! So now I'm an invincible monster, so lets get along Casanova!", said Freed.

"It would be better if you don't exist anymore.", said Kiba coldly.

"Don't get coooooooooooooocky!"

Freed turned into a monster with rage and had many blades sticking out. Kiba however move quick and cut Freed into pieces. Beaten in one blow, and it was blindingly fast. And left only his head.

"—What the heck… You are too overpowered…"

"I know it's a bad time for a joke, but I guess he has a flesh wound.", said Jack.

Okay, this time. That joke worked.

"Hihihi. Well you won't be able to stop Diodora's plan or defeat the guys behind him. More than that you don't know the true horror of Longinus possesors… Hyahahaha…"

Kiba then stabbed Freed's severed head and got rid of the blood by swinging his sword in the air. The blood splatter makes a circular mark on the ground.

"—You can continue howling to the Grim Reaper in hell."

"Wow, that was a cool finishing quote. Right everyone?", said Jack as everyone else nodded.

Kiba sure got stronger. He was faster than before, and his strength was overwhelming compared to Freed. At least I won't have to see this bastard's face again.

"Let's go everyone!"

We ran for the last shrine to rescue Asia. Hang on, we're coming. And I'm going to kick Diodora's ass.

_A/N: Looks like Roxas is starting to act strange. Next time, The Two Red Dragons. It's time for Roxas to "be the Juggernaut, bitch!". And Great Red appears. Also, isn't it nasty and a cringer that you see someone sticking something in their eye? Now an omake._

Don't I have a say?

"To begin with, do you even know all of Roxas' body, Akeno!? I know it even till the tiniest details you know!?"

"You just know it, but you haven't touched it or received it. Rias is always talk! I'm already prepared to accept him whenever and anywhere!"

I approach Rias and Akeno who were still fighting.

"Umm, girls... Don't I have a say in this?", I asked

"No!" "No!"

The two screamed at me, which made me whine like a sad puppy. I went to a corner and crouched down, feeling gloomy. I then started to drag my finger on the ground, making circles.

"...I have no say...I have no say...I have no say...", I muttered gloomily.

"...Everything will be alright, Roxas-sensei.", said Koneko patting my back.

"Yeah, those two will stop...eventually.", said Jack as the two continue to argue.

"I'll have you know Akeno, that if you go that far, then I'll will get him to do it! I won't wait for graduation from school!"

"Then in that case, I'll make sure he does me and give me lots of children!"

"Then I'll call that and willingly become his sex slave! I'll even have Asia join me!"

"Wow, I guess those two will keep trying to up the ante. If this keeps up, we won't even move from here.", said Jack as he sweatdropped.


	33. The Two Red Dragons

Last Shrine

We arrive to what appears to be the last shrine. Apparently, the place looks just like in my dream. Asia was on the device that has an active magic circle. The device had jewels with symbols and letters. The algorithm from what I saw had some calculations that look very dangerous for everyone. It's probably designed as a weapon to kill all of us.

"You finally came.", said Diodora as he was next tot the device.

Asia isn't hurt, but her swollen eyes means that she knows now from what I learned from Freed. I already started the timer for Balance Breaker.

"...Roxas-sensei?"

"Rias, I think you should let Roxas handle this. I don't think he can take much more, after what Freed said. It would be bad if you or anyone else got caught up in this, I don't think he's willing to listen to anyone right now.", said Jack as he whispered to Rias as she understood.

"You told her, didn't you?", I asked.

"Yeah. I told everything to Asia. Fufufu, I wanted to show it to you as well. The moment she had the best expression. The face Asia had when she found out everything was going according to my plan was simply the best. Look, I even left the video of it. Should I play it? She really had a splendid face. The expression of the women affiliated with the Church falling, no matter how many times I see it, I never get bored of it."

Asia then started to sob. I guess this confirms it. I'm going to rip him a new one. Big time.

"But I think it's still lacking. Asia still has hope inside her. Yes, I'm talking about you guys. Especially the filthy Cosmic Sekiryuutei over there. Because you saved Asia, my plan turned into a failure. That fallen-angel woman….Raynare. I was supposed to appear and kill Raynare, after she killed Asia once and I was planning to give my evil-piece then. I thought you wouldn't win, even if you were to interfere. Then I found out you are the Cosmic Sekiryuutei. It's an interesting occurrence. Thanks to that my plan was postponed quite a lot, but she finally returned to me. Now I can enjoy Asia."

"..."

I growled angrily at him. This guy is the worst. I was more pissed at Vali threatening everyone around me, but this guy is starting to top that.

"Asia is still a virgin, right? I like to train them from virgins, and I will hate it if she was already 'used' by Cosmic Sekiryuutei."

This bastard...

"Ah, but maybe it might be fun to NTR from Cosmic Sekiryuutei?"

I'll crush him...

"Maybe it would be good to forcefully have sex with her while she screams out your name…"

I let out a loud scream as my armor switched to Scale Mail. I transformed before the countdown hit zero.

**{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

'Ddraig, Rommy. Let me do this my way. I can't hold back.'

**{...Alright.}**

**[Roxas, make him pay.]**

"Ahahahaha! Amazing! So this is Cosmic Sekiryuutei! But I also powered-up! With the snake Ophis gave me that is! I can kill you instan~"

As he spoke, my fist already met his stomach.

"...Gaa!"

His body bends. His face was distorted from receiving intense pain. He couldn't react to my speed. I kept pushing forward until he started to puke out his lunch with some blood.

"That one was for Seegvaira.", I said coldly.

Diodora steps back while holding his stomach. He doesn't have confidence anymore.

"Ku! With something like this! I'm a High-class devil! The blood relative of the current Maou Beelzebub!"

He then put his hand forward and made bullets of demonic-power.

"There is no way that a noble high blood like myself will lose to a lowly, filthy, and vulgar reincarnated-devil like you!"

His shots were like rain drops. I just walked toward him without dodging. None of his shots were effective, even if I used a GN Field.

Thanks, Uncle Tannin. At least the training provided me for this moment. The moment where I beat his ass.

**{That's right. The training with the Dragon-King and your familiars trained you quite a lot. In the match against Sitri you couldn't show too much of your results, but with no restrictions you can release your power.}**

**[Yes, and this recent change is starting to accelerate the merging process of the Quanta Armor to Scale Mail. Currently, you are quite the opponent.]**

When I was in front of him, Diodora stopped attacking and tried to run. I cut him off from running and appeared in front of him. He then made defensive barriers.

"...Too...weak..."

I made a chainsaw and revved it. I pierced through the barriers and revved the chainsaw while it was on him. I could only smile as I saw him in pain. I then stopped after a few seconds. I made sure that the chainsaw hurts him a lot, but doesn't kill him. The chainsaw then broke since I made it while not being able to focus clearly on making it, I was more focused on causing him pain.

"...It hurts. It hurts. It hurts! Why!? My demonic-power hit you! I was supposed to have had my power increased drastically with Ophis' power!"

I lift his body and hit him again with my GN Sword V this time.

"Guha! Guha!"

'Rommy, unlock the VT7 for a second.'

**[Alright.]**

"Xenovia, can I have Ascalon back?", I asked as she handed me Ascalon.

I put Ascalon in Blade Mode for the Boosted Gear.

"First, have a taste of my SHINING DRAGON FINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERR!", I shouted as I grabbed him with my left and slammed him to the ground.

"I won't be defeated by a damn rotten dragon like you!", he said, making a thick wall of aura.

"Let me show you something you eyesore.", I said, pulling out the VT7, Ascalon, and holding the GN Sword V.

**{Boost x 14!}**

"You better make sure, to burn this into your eyes!", i said as I made a slash with the three swords.

The wall of aura shattered. His expression changed. All that was left behind him, was a triangle shaped scar that glowed red.

"Don't make our Asia cry!", I said as I blasted him with the GN Satellite Cannon.

Diodora got back up and shouted.

"This must be a lie! There is no way I will be beaten! I won against Agares! I'm also planning to win against Bael! There's no way I will lose to the untalented heir of the Great-King! Gremory who holds affection can't even be my opponent! I'm Diodora from the House of Astaroth!"

"Sorry, even Sai won't get hurt from something weak as you!", I said as he made sharp, circular blades around me.

As the blades closed in, I used the Sword Bits to destroy them. The look of horror in his face as he saw the blades get destroyed. He still didn't give up and made a large ball of demonic power. Pointless.

**{Boost x14!}**

I made my Plasma Cannon and fired it at his large ball. My shot completely overcame his, but my shot grazed him. He's burned pretty bad though. I then slammed him to the ground again, making a crater. I then finished it with another slash of the three swords. Another triangle shaped scar, now surrounds him.

"Don't ever get close to Asia again! If you do, then there won't be anything left from you!", I said as his eyes were colored with fear.

**{Partner. His heart is already crushed. His eyes are that of those who have become ingrained with the fear of dragons.}**

**[At least now, you settled the issue that Asia had. I guess you can calm down now.]**

Rommy's right. This guy won't bother us again. I can finally calm down now and be myself. I then removed the facemask.

"Roxas, aren't you going to finish him off?"

I turn to see Xenovia with eyes that look like she wants to kill.

"He might approach Asia again. Don't you think it will be better for the future if we cut off his head here?", she asked.

She's serious. If either Rias or I agree, she'll do it.

"We can't kill him since he's Ajuka-sama's brother. Even if he helped terrorists, it would cause trouble for Rias-buchou and Sirzechs-sama if we killed him. But I have a more fun idea.", I said.

"And that idea is?"

"First..."

I put my sword at Diodora's face and so did Xenovia with her Durandal.

" "Don't ever come and talk to Asia again!" "

We said that as Diodora shook his head furiously while having fearful eyes. I then gave Corbenik to Xenovia and made a special table and strapped Diodora to it. I then whispered to Xenovia.

"We can't kill him, but we can humiliate him. I'll have Gasper setup the camera and you place Corbenik on his balls. Have fun.", I said as Xenovia smiled evily.

"Really dude. Tri-Edge? And even quoting Ovan for a bit? You really play too many games.", said Jack.

I then went over to Asia as I heard Diodora scream like a girl as his nuts were getting smashed. I let Gasper record that for our victory against him. I could hear him screaming "Not the bean!" countless times.

"Asia!"

We gathered at the device Asia was on.

"Roxas-sensei!"

I pat her head gently.

"Sorry were late, but I promised didn't I. We came to rescue you.", I said as Asia shed tears of joy.

Kiba tried to get the restraints off.

"...I can't take off the restraints on her limbs.", said Kiba.

I tried pulling the restraints but they didn't budge. This stuff sure is strong. I then heard Diodora who was speaking very squeakily from the nut mashing he got.

"…It's useless. That device can only be used once due to its mechanism, but its made that it won't stop unless you use it once. –It won't stop unless Asia's ability is activated."

"What do you mean?", I asked as he timidly responded.

"That device is one of the special barriers created by a Longinus possessor. The strong barrier protecting this field was also made by him. Dimension Lost is the ultimate barrier-type Sacred Gear. Having the possessor in the centre, it spreads unlimited amount of mist. It can seal everything inside its zone and it can even teleport it to a different dimension. When it reaches Balance-Breaker, it changed its ability in which it can create any type of barrier device the possessor wishes with the mists. –Dimension Create. The barrier made can't be stopped unless it is activated once properly."

"What's the requirement for activation, and what is the ability of this device?", asked Kiba.

"…. The activation requirement is either I or someone affiliated with us gives the signal to start, or if I was to be defeated. The ability of the barrier is to increase the power of the one in the restraint, in this case Asia, and reverse its effect."

Reverse?! I saw that in the match with Sona. This is bad. I haven't seen it happen with Asia's Sacred Gear. But if I'm right, due to Asia's high level of skill with Twilight Healing, she could kill someone after the power was reversed. Kiba then asked him as he also realized it.

"What about the range of its effect?"

"...This field. and the viewing room where the observers are present at."

Oh, shit just got real! If it activates, we're all goners.

"...The leaders of each factions might be eliminated...!"

Not just us, but Ama-chan and the others. Every faction would be in trouble.

"How did they get the Reverse tech?"

"...They always had it. It seems like the possibility of it was predicted quite some time ago. Except, since the ones in the Sitri group used it, the plan was proven to work, even with the little data they had. That guy with those weird eyes sure knows a lot..."

Weird eyes? I wonder who's he talking about.

"The traitor in the fallen-angels remained in the organisation and let Sona borrow 'Reverse'. So they gathered data from it and might have been using them!"

A spy, huh. Okay, who forgot to do a spy check. So Khaos Brigade was behind all that happened recently. I remember that Dimension Lost is higher than Boosted Gear, but I have an idea.

"Ddraig, can you boost my brain power and typing speed by 30%?"

**{What do you have in mind?}**

"I'm going to hack the device.", I said as I made a laptop and hooked it to the device.

"Can it be done?", asked Rias as Jack got in.

"If it's him, he can do it. He's done lots of hacking back then.", said Jack.

"Don't worry Asia, we'll get back home.", I said as I looked at the data.

I started to type really fast that amazed everyone.

"This device is still mechanical in a sense, so I can hack it. I read something from one of the books Ajuka-sama lent me. If I'm right, I can free Asia. If not, I'll make some modifications.", I said as I kept typing away.

All the data was encrypted pretty well. I was then able to go past the defensive firewalls and breach into the main system controls. From there, I was able to free Asia.

"Ara ara. You sure finished that quickly.", said Akeno.

"So what did you do?", asked Rias.

"I hacked the main controls of the device. The formulas looked similar to what I saw in the books, but there were some differences. I also set the device to self-destruct so it will overheat and blow up. I'll throw this away since we don't need it.", I said as I threw the device.

The device then exploded into pieces. Asia is safe, Diodora was beaten and humiliated, and will be going on the net, and we no longer have to worry about the machine going to kill us. Mission accomplished!

"Roxas-sensei!"

"Asia!"

Asia then hugs me.

"I believed in you... That Roxas-sensei will come to rescue me."

"Of course. But you heard something painful right?", I asked as she smiled.

"I'm alright. I was shocked at the time, but I have Roxas-sensei with me."

You sure are strong-willed Asia. To go through this without losing yourself. Xenovia then had teary eyes.

"Asia! I'm glad! If you were to disappear, I..."

Asia smiled while wiping Xenovia's tears.

"I won't go anywhere. Since Roxas-sensei and Xenovia-san will protect me."

"Yeah! I will definitely protect you! Definetly!"

The two girls hugged happily. I'm glad.

"Buchou-san. Everyone. Thank you very much. For doing this for me...", said Asia as she bowed and smiled at everyone.

"Asia. It's okay for you to not call me 'Buchou' at hime you know? You can think of me as your older sister.", said Rias as she hugs Asia while smiling.

"-! Yes! Rias-oneesama!"

Now it's Asia with Rias hugging. Those two sure got closer now.

"I'm so glaaaaad! I'm so happpppy that Asia-senpai returned!", said Gasper as he cried while Koneko pats him on the head.

"Well. All's well that ends well.", said Jack.

I guess now we can pull out, but I better keep my guard up. Who knows who else will show up.

"Let's go home Asia.", I said with a smile.

"Yes! But before that, I need to pray.", said Asia as she began praying.

As she was finished, just when she ran towards me, Asia was surrounded by a bright pillar of light. When they disappeared...

"...Asia?"

No one was there. She's gone.

* * *

Kiba's POV

We didn't know what happened for a moment. No, even now I still don't know what happened.

Roxas-sensei defeated Diodora Astaroth and destroyed the device made by a Longinus, and we rescued Asia-san safely. The group and I were trying to leave this place. Then that moment, Asia-san disappeared inside the bright light.

...What just happened?

"An object made from a Longinus was tampered and destroyed by another Longinus, huh. Damn Mist-user, he eased up. It's necessary to readjust the plan."

An unfamiliar voice. When I looked at the direction it came from, an unfamiliar man was floating in the sky. He's wearing light armor that had a cape on it.

...What is this amount of aura which feels like it froze the core of my body...

Buchou then asks that man.

"...Who are you?"

"It's my first time meeting you, sister of the annoying fake Maou. My name is Shalba Beelzebub. The true successor of the Great True Maou Beelzebub. I'm different from the relative of the fake one you fought earlier. Diodora Astaroth, I lent you my power and look at the situation you are in. In the match against Agares, you used Ophis's snake without my authorisation and had the enemy predict our plan. You are very foolish indeed."

Old-Beelzebub! At a time like this! Seems like the mastermind of this terror that Azazel-sensei mentioned showed himself...

Then Diodora Astaroth begs the descendant of Old Beelzebub... Shalba Beelzebub.

"Shalba! Please help me! If it is you, we can kill the Cosmic Sekiryuutei! If the Old-Maou and Current Maou were to join forces..."

A strike of light which was shot from Shalba's hand pierces through Diodora.

"Pitiful. I even told you the power of that girl's Sacred Gear and yet you couldn't do anything. That explains how useless you are.", said Shalba as he laughed.

"...No, why?", said Diodora weakly.

He was slowly fading away into dust. The power of light? An ability which is similar to that of angels and fallen angels? Or does the Khaos Brigade have research on how devils can use the angels and fallen angels' power? I then saw an unfamiliar device on Shalba's arm.

...Is that the source which created the light?

Then Asia-san has really... It looks like everyone else realized it too. Xenovia's body trembles with rage.

"Now, sister of Sirzechs. It may be sudden, but I will have you die here. The reason is simple. That is to destroy every blood relative of the current Maou.", said Shalba with a cold voice.

His eyes are filled with hatred. He must have a huge hatred towards the current Maou. Authority and nobility, and the seat of Maou was taken away from him, and they were pushed away to the end of the Underworld so their hatred must be very deep.

"So you mean to kill Glasya-Labolas, Astaroth, and us, the Gremory.",said Buchou as Shalba narrows his eyes.

"That is correct. It is simply displeasing. We, the true successors, to be called the "Old" by you people, the relatives of the current Maou, and it is something very hard to endure."

Shalba made a sigh.

"Our plan ends with this. It is our defeat. I never thought that a Boosted Gear, a mid-tier Longinus, with the mysterious Creation Gear would win against the Dimension Lost, a high-tier Longinus. I can only say that this was something we didn't anticipate. Well, we got significant results for future terrorism, so I have to be satisfied with it. Cruzerey died but it won't be a problem. –As long as I'm active, we can still progress even without Vali. The True Beelzebub is great. Now, as my souvenir while returning…. –Sirzechs's sister, I will have you dead."

"You don't challenge the current Maou directly, but kill their relatives, what cowardice!"

"That's alright. I will kill the family of the current Maou first. It won't mean a thing if we don't have them taste despair."

"-Scum! Most of all, the crime for killing Asia! I absolutely won't forgive you!"

Buchou rages and increases the red aura around her body to the limit. Akeno-san also puts an angry expression and she started to wear the holy lightning on her whole body. I also don't plan to forgive him! Asia-san...was finally able to conclude with her whole past! The one she loves, Roxas-sensei, ended it by breaking the obstacle! She was finally able to resume with her current happiness! And the one in front of us took her away from us! The crime for killing our important comrade! He won't be able to repent even with the cost of his life, but I will have this terrorist die right here!

"..."

-!

Roxas-sensei was groaning with a blank look in his eyes. The groaning sounded as if something inside him died. He was walking unsteadily. I remember that this wasn't the first time he's seen this happen. I learned that the shock of losing Jack-sensei back then was too great for him that he lost control. I think he broke this time.

"...Asia...where...are...you...?"

I wasn't able to look at him in that state. Seeing that, Koneko-chan and Gasper-kun started crying. Akeno-san looks away with tears flowing out of her eyes. Jack-sensei has a very worried look in his eyes, as if he knows something bad is going to happen. Buchou is hugging Roxas-sensei gently. I also couldn't stop the thing coming out from my eyes...

"..."

He groans once more as Buchou holds him.

"Oh great, now he's groaning like Azure Kite. I think he's no longer responsive.", said Jack.

"This is a bad time for references, Jack-sensei.", I told him.

"…I won't forgive you. I won't forgive you! I will cut you! I will cut you up and kill you!"

Xenovia slashes at Shalba with Durandal while shouting!

"Futile!"

He reflected the holy sword with a defensive barrier and shot a demonic-power bullet to her stomach! Xenovia falls on the floor. The holy sword was also pushed away and it stabs onto the floor.

"…..Return Asia….. …..She is…..my friend….! …..She is my kind friend… She was kinder than anyone….! Why…!"

Even though Xenovia was slammed to the ground, she is trying to find the holy sword which is away from her, and then grips onto it. Shalba then says it to Roxas-sensei.

"Vulgar reincarnated devil and the dragon which is the same as garbage. The princess of Gremory seriously has a bad taste indeed. That girl disappeared beyond to the dimension. Her body should have perished by now. –It means, she died."

Then Roxas-sensei's eyes returned from it's blank look. His eyes were now glowing wildly. It's so frightening, even scarier than Shalba's aura.

**{Rias Gremory, leave this place at once. If you don't want to die, then it would be better to leave here immediately.}**

"He's right! He's not stable anymore!", said Jack-sensei.

**[Rias, run! Neither I nor Ddraig can hold him back! I'll get Albion over here.]**, said Andromeda.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH!"

Roxas-sensei screamed loudly. I then heard a noise coming from him.

[Warning. System error. System error. EXAM System standby. Confirm with password.]

His computer detected something wrong with him. And EXAM System? Is that something he installed?

**{The devil over there. Shalba was your name, right?}**

Roxas-sensei was below Shalba, looking very scary that the pressure was intense. I can barely move.

**{-You...}**

**[{Made the wrong choice!}]**

The shrine started to shake violently. Roxas-sensei's blood-red aura was growing to the point the entire shrine was red. I can understand from the quality of the aura I can feel with my skin! That aura...is dangerous! From Roxas-sensei's mouth, a curse-like chant is emitted. The voice isn't just that of Roxas-sensei. Young. Old. Male. Female. A creepy sound which is mixed with the voices of several people.

**[{I, who is about to awaken...}]**

(It started.) (Looks like it will start.)

**[{Am the Heavenly dragon and Creation dragon that has stolen the principles of domination and secrets of creation from God...}]**

(It was always like that, no matter what.) (That's not right; it was like that every time.)

**[{I laugh at the 'infinite', and I grieve at the 'dream'...}]**

(The one the World seeks...) (The one the World rejects...)

**[{I shall become the Silver-Red Dragon of Domination and Creation...}]**

(It was always power.) (It was always love.)

((You guys choose destruction no matter how many times.))

Roxas-sensei's armor starts to change... It became more sharp, and it grew large wings. From both hands and feet, claw-like things appeared. On the helm, many horn-like things appeared. That appearance is a dragon itself. And then, from all the jewels in its body, a mixed scream like voice of the old, the young, man, and woman is emitted!

" " " " " " " **And I shall sink you to the depths of silver-crimson purgatory!" " " " " " " **

**[{Password accepted! Dual Juggernaut Drive Extension: EXAM System activated!}]**

Roxas-sensei's surrounding was blown away! The floor! The wall! The ceiling! All of that is destroyed by the blood-like red aura that was tinted with some silver, emitting from Roxas-sensei's armor.

"...W-What...is...that...thing...!?"

Diodora was somehow still alive from that shot from Shalba. Huh, I can't move for some reason. Why is it that I feel like Roxas-sensei is pulling me? The others are far from him, but they look like they're getting pulled in as well!

"Gugyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h!"

Roxas-sensei makes a beast-like roar. I then saw Diodora get pulled into Roxas-sensei, as if gravity was going towards him. He was then crushed as he got closer to Roxas-sensei's mouth. I then saw what Roxas-sensei looks like. A miniature dragon with wings that was red in color with silver stars all over his body, and his eyes burned a red so terrifying, it is as if I'm facing pure, berserk rage. A large silver star with a red core was on his chest. And that core was shrinking. The space around him was bending wildly. The helm has a mouth-like thing, where Diodora was pulled into.

"Ngh, this is bad. This gravitational force... It's a black hole!"

A black hole!? An unstable black hole that can eat stars and planets. Roxas-sensei said that you can find them easily in the centers of galaxies. So that's why I can't move. His mouth has become a black hole! It is unfortunate for Diodora that he was in the path of the black hole's pull. I then heard some music going off. I turn to see Jack-sensei with an iPod, blaring his music.

"Jack-sensei, this is a bad time for that!", I told him.

"I know, but Rage Awakened from Kingdom Hearts kinda fits this situation. We can't get close or well get pulled into him. You saw what happened with Diodora. Use the swords and get everyone away from here!", said Jack-sensei.

I made a few swords for everyone and used it as leverage. As we struggled to get away, we heard the sound of wind. It was so fast! I couldn't follow it with my eye...

"Ngggggh!"

I heard Shalba scream. The intense gravity stopped as I saw Roxas-sensei was gnawing on Shalba's shoulder. I guess when his mouth is opened, the intense gravity pulls us in. When closed, it stops. We got as far as possible for us to see them fight. The sound of flesh getting torn apart was disturbing.

"Damn you!"

Shalba creates a light with his right arm and tries to release it towards Roxas-sensei. But from one of the jewels, a dragon arm covered in red scales appears, and stops Shalba's right arm.

Then from the other jewels, two blades appear and cuts off Shalba's right arm and slashes his chest!

"Guu!"

Shalba shows an expression of pain! His blood spreads around the floor of the shrine! While maknig a creepy sound, Roxas-sensei bites off Shalba's arm, and descended to the floor. He then spat out the flesh from Shalba's shoulder, but as his mouth was opened, it was then crushed by the black hole inside him when it was pulled back in.

"Gegogyuuga-gyhugohaaa! Guoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

He…has already lost the voice of a human….. On all of the jewels which are shining, either a dragon arm or blade grows out from it, and it started to turn into a shape which has lost the form of a human. Even that roar made us stay still from the gravitational pull.

"Don't screw around with me!"

The enraged Shalba who descended to the ground releases an attack of light with his remaining left arm!

Then Cosmic Sekiryuutei's wing...glowed with light! It looks like that of Hakuryuukou's wing! the moment Shalba's pulse of light was about to hit...

{Divide! x8}

That sound echoes, and the pulse of light halved... and halved again! it didn't know when to stop halving and Shalba's attack became so weak that it was like penlight. This is... The power of Hakuryuukou that Roxas-sensei stole before! He can even use it at this high level!

"Vali's power! Damn you! How many times do you have to stand in my way! Valiiiiiii!"

Shalba roars, but instead of releasing a light, this time it was a pulse of demonic power! Huge! Enormous amount of aura goes to Roxas-sensei! I then saw Roxas-sensei open his mouth again. This intense force, I then saw the pulse of demonic power get swallowed by Roxas-sensei! Unbelievable that he can do that! He fended of such a powerful attack by swallowing it!? But does Shalba Beelzebub hold a grudge against Vali? The descendant of Old Beelzebub and Old Lucifer. Maybe due to their standing point, there must be a rift.

What?! Then I realized the change in Roxas-sensei. Large cannons appeared on his wings and aimed towards Shalba. The red lasers comes out of the cannons, blowing away Shalba's left arm! And it doesn't stop from there as there were lines on the wall, floor, and ceiling. Then...

DOOOOOOOOOON!

An explosion happened from a far off place! I think he's going to worry about if he killed something again by doing that if I mention this to him. Smoke appears and spreads dust everywhere.

"Nuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Roxas-sensei roars to the sky as the pull of gravity was now pointed to the sky, pulling everything on top of him. He covers himself with enormous amount of aura. Just from that, he made a hole on the floor. Just by exposing his aura is making a crater and blowing away his surroundings!

"Y-You Monster! A-Are you telling me this is the 'Juggernaut-Drive'!? This is no joke! M-My power should have been raised to that of the former-Maou due to Ophis' power! He has surpassed the Boosted Gear's specs recorded in the data!"

Shalba's expression finally turns into that of fear. His eyes are dyed with fear, and looks at Roxas-sensei as someone he should fear. We could only stand in a safe spot and look in a daze. Buchou has her eyes opened wide and her whole body is trembling. Akeno-san, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, and Gasper-kun are looking at Roxas-sensei with fear. My body also couldn't stop trembling. Jack-sensei has that look of fear and worry as he sees his best friend be like this. I hope his familiars and everyone else doesn't see this. I think it would be too much for them.

-That is a monster. That isn't Roxas-sensei anymore. Roxas-sensei...Cosmic Sekiryuutei started to change his stance as the silver stars glowed. With him, appeared 6 large robots that look similar to Roxas-sensei's Quanta armor, but look very different. I remember them from an anime that Roxas-sensei was watching. They look like the G-Bits from Gundam X. I then heard some sliding. At the stomach, part of the armor opened to reveal another cannon. And the G-Bits were preparing the Satellite Cannons.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOO...

After the silent vibration, a red aura gathers to the cannon while the reflecting panels from the G-Bits started to glow. The creepy red color with the glow from the reflecting panels spread around the area.

"Ku! I can't die in a place like this!"

Shalba tried to draw a magic circle with his leg... But that leg was "stopped".

"...You stopped it! My leg!"

The eyes on the armor were pulsing red... Are you telling me it activated an ability similar to Gasper-kun's Sacred Gear!?

**{Boost! x50}**

**{Longinus Smasher!}**

[Satellite Cannon, firing!]

It echoes through the shrine numerous times. The sound coming from the Cosmic Sekiryuutei's Sacred Gear and the G-Bits. The cannons that has been charged, an enormous amout of red aura is shot! Even the G-Bits fired! This is bad! At this rate we will also get dragged into it!

"Buchou, let's retreat at once! We have to evacuate from this shrine!"

"Good idea!", said Jack-sensei as he turned off the iPod. Did he have that the whole time? I guess I'll never know.

"Roxas...I..."

Buchou walks toward Roxas-sensei craving for him, but I stop her.

"My apologies!"

I hold Buchou in my arms and ran. Akeno-san lent her shoulder to Xenovia, and Koneko-chan, Gasper-kun, and Jack-sensei follow after me!

**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG !**

"I-Impossible…..! I, the true successor of the True-Maou…..! I still haven't made a fool out of Vali yet! Beelzebub is greater than Lucifer! Curses! A mere dragon! Red dragon! Silver dragon! White dragoooon!"

Shalba gets enveloped by the beams that was shot, and he disappeared into the light along with the shrine...

* * *

Later: Kiba's POV

"...!"

When I got out of the shrine, I created many holy-demonic swords to make a shelter, and had everyone evacuate in it.

When I confirmed that the sound of the shrine crumbling stopped, I released the swords, and checked outside.

The shrine is completely destroyed.

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Roxas-sensei roars loudly and starts destroying the G-Bits. He's lost himself. I can even see tears coming from him. Even if he lost himself, he still has the sadness of losing Asia within him. Even if he's rampaging against his own creations. Shalba Beelzebub and Diodora Astaroth are no longer alive. The fight is supposed to be over, yet Roxas-sensei's armor shows no signs of disappearing. And he's probably angry at himself of what happened to Asia-san.

...What should I do? Waht should I do to make Roxas-sensei return to himself? Including Buchou, the whole group can only just look at the roaring Roxas-sensei as the black hole in his mouth now sucks everything into him.

"Looks like you guys are in trouble huh?"

A new person? Then a crack is made in the air! From the crack, the one who appeared is Hakuryuukou Vali. And also the man wearing ancient Chinese armour. It's my first time seeing him, but he must be Sun Wukong. And another unfamiliar man wearing a business suit. The sword this man is holding has a great amount of light I have never seen before. I knew right away. The man Roxas-sensei met. The wielder of the Holy King sword Collbrande. There was also one more. A man wrapped in bandages with a twisted smile, wearing a ragged coat. Roxas-sensei told me that is Schwartzwald, the man who owns the large robot we all saw during the party before the match with Sona-kaichou.

"Vali."

Buchou remembered that Andromeda called him.

"The fool has lost himself. But I can see tears in his eyes. He still has a long way to grasp the truth in his hands.", said Schwartzwald.

"I got a call from Andromeda about Roxas Hyuuga going into Juggernaut Drive. But by looking at it, it seems like he went through an incomplete Juggernaut Drive. you are lucky that Juggernaut Drive occured within this specially-made battlefield. If this had happened in the human world, the urban areas and its surrounding might have vanished. Although, that black hole inside him does present a problem."

Buchou then asks Vali.

"...This form, is he able to revert from it?"

"Since it isn't a complete Juggernaut Drive there would be cases where he can revert, but there will also be a case where he remains like this, trimming his life and die. Either way, staying like this for long would put Roxas Hyuuga's life in danger."

So it is a dangerous form after all.. Then Bikou walks towards me. He was holding onto a familiar girl.

"Here, she is a part of your guys' group right. This healing sister."

The girl who Bikou handed over to me is...Asia-san!

"Asia!"

"Asia-chan!"

Buchou, Akeno-san, and everyone else gathers around Asia-san. From the looks of it, she had no external wounds. It seems like she is unconscious...but she's breathing!

"She's breathing!"

Everyone got in tears with my answer. Even I have tears coming out from my eyes. I'm glad! I'm seriously glad!

"But why..."

When I ask, the wielder of Collbrande answers.

"We were investigating the dimensional gap around here by chance. Then this little lady came flying into the dimensional gap. Vali said he recognised her, so we brought her here. She was lucky. If we weren't there by luck, this girl would have been exposed to 'nothingness' and would have perished."

"I left her inside of Big Duo to care for her.", said Schwartzwald.

I see. So that's the reason. But I'm glad that Asia-san is safe.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Xenovia confirms Asia-san's safety and maybe she felt relieved, so got on her bottom crying. I put Asia-san down on where Xenovia-san is. She hugs on Asia-san with a lot of care, and is shedding tears of joy.

"-What's left is Roxas now."

Buchou looks towards Roxas-sensei. Roxas-sensei is still continuing to roar because of the sadness of losing Asia-san. At least the gravitational pull isn't as intense as when he was fighting.

Is he able to revert himself if we tell him about Asia's safety?"

Vali shook his head to the side to Buchou's suggestion.

"It's dangerous. You'll get sucked into him and die. Though I won't stop you from doing it."

Akeno-san and Koneko-chan approach Vali.

"I know we are not in a position to ask, but please. Please help us save him. If it's you, the Hakuryuukou, can you not fulfill the role to bring back his consciousness?"

"…Please. We will also help using our full strength, so please let us borrow your power to bring him back…."

Both of them are thinking deeply about Roxas-sensei. I thought Vali would decline right away but he starts to think about it.

"Yeah. It would work if there is something which will stimulate his heart. Albion is linked to him, so I don't have to get too close to him. Even in that state, I'll have to use Juggernaut Drive as well to break even. I'll use the link between us to revert him to normal."

"He's a gamer. Shouldn't we just use a game?", said Bikou while scratching his head.

I also thought that was a good method.

"Not likely. His eyes are burning with something that even scares Big Duo.", said Schwartzwald as his large robot steps back from Roxas-sensei.

"He's right. What always calmed down a dragon was a song... We don't have such a thing, and a song for the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou doesn't exist. Not to mention a song about a space dragon we know very little about."

"It's Roxas-sensei were talking about! There is a way!"

A white-winged angel surrounded by a few fallen angels and dragons flew towards us while speaking over Vali. It's Shidou Irina-san. And she brought everyone else.

"Haa, I finally arrived with everyone else. Wait, that's Roxas-sensei!? I heard it from Michael-sama and Azazel-sama, but such a serious thing was acutally happening!"

"That's Sensei!? He's looks so terrifying!", said Raynare.

"Poor Roxas. He must be enduring a lot of pain.", said Kalawarner sadly.

"We can still bring him back.", said Mittelt.

"Yeah, it's not like he'll stay that way.", said Donaseek.

"Besides, he promised us something important.", said Shizuka as Kanna nodded.

"Irina, why are you and everyone else here?"

When Xenovia asks, Irina-san went to Jack-sensei.

"The fact that Roxas-sensei went into a dangerous form is already known by the VIPs who are at the observation room and at this field. By the way, the one who teleported us here is Odin-sama! He sure is amazing! The God from the North! And he has a huge beard!"

…Her spirit is so high that it destroyed the atmosphere here.

"Jack-sensei, don't you have some game music on your iPod? We need something inspirational, yet soothing."

"Like what?", asked Jack-sensei.

"Let me look."

Irina started to look at Jack-sensei's iPod. She then selected a song from the list. When I looked, the active song was Kind Hands from the .hack/G.U. series. But I don't think...

"!?"

Roxas-sensei is looking this way?! That's unusual for a song like this to work.

"When Roxas-sensei walked me home back then, he would let me use his iPod and listen to different songs. He told me that one was one of the songs he likes. Don't you know that Jack-sensei? He's your best friend."

"Oh, that's right. I always saw him with the iPod when we were building a robot. Though, I never pried into what he was listening to. But game music, not what I was expecting. Though on second though, he sure likes games a lot.", said Jack-sensei.

"He's responded!"

Buchou sheds tears of joy.

"I know another one. Not sure if this one works."

Jack-sensei changed it after the first song finished. Now, what was playing was something different.

"If I had known game music works for him, I would have played Stairs of Time earlier. I have it on right now.", said Jack-sensei as Stairs of Time was playing.

"...Help...me..."

Roxas-sensei was groaning, even his voice was returning.

"Looks like it will work now."

{Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!}

Vali turns into Balance Breaker immediately, wearing a white armor. He puts his hand out to Roxas-sensei while flapping his wings.

{Divide!}

The sound of Hakuryuukou echoes through the are. At the same time, it feels like Roxas-sensei's power reduced quite a lot. It's easier to move now as the black hole isn't affecting us anymore. It was thought to be impossible before, but because of the music Roxas-sensei started getting his consciousness back and worked.

"Now, go to him! The people he cares about is what he needs! Let him hug the healing sister! He'll know!"

We all went to him and let him hug Asia-san, as soon as he recognized her, his armor disappeared and he was released.

[Dual Juggernaut Drive Extension: EXAM System shutting down!]

He then fell to the floor. Lying unconscious. Just as Vali was walking to him, Roxas-sensei started to talk. But in a voice that wasn't his.

_[The Condemned One and the Terror of Death shall have the same goal. They will weaken the 'infinite' and threaten the 'dream'. The seeds of despair shall be spread by the evil machine. The courageous one shall fall and then be reborn. He is the one who can save the multiverse from the evil machine, but first must take the curse of the Condemned. All shall suffer, none will be spared. But only the courageous one can prevent the suffering.]_

It sounded like an ominous prophecy. I know that Roxas-sensei is a descendant of Nostradamus and that his dreams sometimes carry visions of the future. But for him to actually speak one, something in him must have changed. I then saw Vali stand over him and slap him repeatedly!

"Wake up you idiot!"

"Vali, what are you doing!?", said Rias.

"A little revenge for him putting Albion in the condition he's in right now.", said Vali casually.

* * *

Later: Back to Roxas

"Hmm. Huh? What happened? And why does my cheeks hurt?"

I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't in Balance Breaker anymore. I was confused as Rias and Akeno were hugging me, crying in tears. I don't remember much, but from what Kiba told me, I went berserk and defeated someone named Shalba. Ugh, my head hurts. Wait, the girl that Xenovia is hugging is Asia!?

"Vali rescued her.", said Kiba as he pointed to Vali.

I look towards him as I saw him smiling. Why is he smiling?

"He's the one who slapped you stupid, dude. Said it was revenge for humiliating him.", said Jack-sensei.

Oh no he didn't. You want to play like that, I use the special surprise I have for you. But anyway, I'm glad Asia is safe.

"Asia! Asia!"

When I call out to her, Asia slowly opens her eyes.

"...Huh? ...Roxas-sensei?"

Oh good, she's okay. I then went to hug her and got Xenovia to hug her too.

"Asia!"

Xenovia was hugging Asia, and I was hugging both of them.

"Xe...Xenovia-san. What's wrong? I-It's hard to breath..."

"Asia! Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia Asia! You and I will always be friends! Friends forever! That's why please don't leave me again!"

Asia pats gently on Xenovia's head.

"…Yes. We will always be friends."

"I'm so glad."

"Don't worry Xenovia. She knows.", I said.

I look to see Irina crying. Raynare and the other girls were also crying. I guess this case is closed. I then noticed Donaseek talking to Vali. After that, Vali then comes over to me.

"Roxas Hyuuga. Looks like you are alright."

"Yeah, but I better take a check up. Looks like I troubled you."

"Well it may be alright at times. More than that, it's about time. Look up in the sky."

"?"

I look up to see a crack happening in space. Then the crack shatters to make a gigantic hole. From within that hole I saw a large red dragon.

"Is that...?"

"Yes it is. Look carefully, Roxas Hyuuga. That is the one, I wanted to see."

So that's Great Red? He's huge! Even Uncle Tannin looks small compared to him.

"So that's the dragon Uncle faced long ago.", said Shizuka.

"I never thought that he was that big from what Uncle told us.", said Kanna.

"There are two dragons called the 'Red Dragons'. One of them is the ancient dragon from Welsh residing in you. Welsh Dragon. The Sekiryuutei. Hakuryuukou also comes from the same origin and the same myth. But there is one more 'Red Dragon'. That is the Red-Dragon which is recorded in Revelation."

"So that's Great Red? The Apocalypse Dragon?", I asked.

"Yes it is. The True God-Emperor of Red-Dragon. It's the great dragon which is called the 'True-Dragon'. It chooses to live in the dimensional gap and swims there for eternity. Today, we came here to confirm 'that'. The field of Rating Game is inside a section in the dimensional gap by putting on a barrier. This time, Ophis's true aim was to confirm that. Shalba's plan was something which wasn't important to us."

"But why is it flying in a place like this?"

"No idea. There are lots of opinions about it….. That is Ophis's 'aim' and the 'target' I wish to defeat."

I saw Vali had the clearest of eyes.

"The one I want to fight the most. The Apocalypse Dragon Great-Red who is called DxD, Dragon of Dragon. –I want to become 'The True God-Emperor of White-Dragon'. It won't look good if the 'white' is a rank below the 'Red' when there is the ultimate-class for 'Red' right? That's why I will become one. One day when I defeat Great-Red."

So that's what Vali is after. To fight Great Red? I hope he doesn't want to kill it. Otherwise the whole universe would go crazy.

"Great Red. It has been awhile."

Near us is a black-haired girl wearing a one piece gothic suit.

"Umm, who's this?", I asked Vali as he makes a bitter smile.

"-Ophis. She's the Uroboros. She's also the head of Khaos Brigade."

No...way! That's the boss. I know looks can be deceiving, but seriously. I then saw her make a posture of shooting a gun at Great Red.

"I shall, definitely get my hands on silence."

I then heard wings flapping. I felt the ground shake as something heavy fell down. I'm familiar with this feeling. It was Zazy and Uncle Tannin.

"Zazy, Uncle!"

"Oh, Roxas. Good to see you're back to normal. I was scared about what would happen to you, but for you to return to normal from Juggernaut Drive by listen to music you like is just like you."

I should probably get checked to see how my condition is like right now. I have a bad feeling.

"Don't worry, nephew. You'll be fine. -Oh. Looks like something outrageous appeared while we were following Ophis."

Zazy and Uncle both look at Great Red.

"How nostalgic. Great Red, huh."

"Have you fought him Tannin?", asked Zazy as Uncle only sakes his head.

"No, he didn't even pay attention to my."

Wow, so Uncle is no match for him. Great Red really makes the impression of being the number 1 dragon in existence.

"It's been a while, Azazel.", said Vali.

"Did you defeat Cruzerey Asmodeus?"

"Yeah, but Sirzechs was the one who took care of him. ...If their leaders are taken down, then their henchmen will run away. Looks like Shalba Beelzebub was taken care of by Roxas in Juggernaut Drive."

"And Onii-sama?", asked Rias.

"The barrier collapsed, so he returned to the observation room."

Zazy then says it to Ophis.

"Ophis. The guys from the Old-Maou faction who were rampaging in each area either retreated or surrendered. –In reality, the Old-Maou faction which was in control by the descendants is now basically finished."

"Yes. That is also one of the conclusions."

So she's not bothered by it. I wonder why I get the feeling that Ophis isn't someone who would plan things like what happened earlier. Her interest is only Great Red, everything else doesn't matter to her.

"Among you guys, the group with power apart from Vali is the faction assembled by the humans who are either the descendants of heroes or Sacred Gear possessors. I think they were called 'Hero-faction' right."

Another faction? And one made of heroes. I wonder if Abe no Seimei is considered a hero. Better stay away from those guys.

"Now Ophis. Shall we fight?"

Zazy points his spear of light at Ophis. I know that all of us here can't even come close to Ophis' power. It's pointless to attack her, even more so when she only wants to beat Great Red. I then saw Ophis turn around.

"I will go home."

As expected, I saw this coming. With her interest being Great Red, there's no point to fight right now. What's more important is damage control.

"Wait! Ophis!"

Uncle shouts at her telling to stop, but Ophis puts on a creepy smile.

"Tannin. The dragon-kings are gathering once again. This will be interesting."

The air vibrated as she disappeared. Zazy and Uncle then sighed.

"We will also retreat.", said Vali as Arthur made a cut in space.

Schwartzwald was already inside Big Duo and already left. Vali then turns to me.

"Roxas Hyuuga. Do you want to defeat me?"

"*sigh* It's not like I have a choice, do I? You sure have a goal that threatens the universe, so you know I can't let you get away. I'll defeat you, but I won't go far as killing you. I'd rather not have what happened earlier happen again. Besides, if you wanted a fight, you should have just asked instead of threatening those around me. And I have other things I want to do."

"I see. You sure are soft. But I'm glad that you do want to fight me. There are those I want to defeat besides you. This is weird. Looks like the current Cosmic Sekiryuutei and the current Hakuryuukou have dreams and objectives more important than the destined fight. Maybe you and I are weird dragons. But something like that might be good at times. But one day..."

I then pointed my fist at Vali.

"I know, we'll settle it, when the time is right. After all, I have lots of people to protect, because they're important to me."

"Indeed. Get stronger, Roxas Hyuuga."

"See ya Gundam Dragon! And also Cyber Princess!"

Cyber Princess? What kind of nickname is that?

"Kiba Yuuto-kun. Xenovia."

Arthur then talks with Kiba and Xenovia.

"I am the wielder of Holy-King sword, and the descendant of Arthur Pendragon. Call me Arthur. One day, let's have a battle of Holy-swords. And have Roxas join you. Good bye."

After that, the Vali team disappeared through the crack. I don't care right now. I just want to go back home with everyone. I held Asia's hand and said to her with a smile.

This time, let's go home for real Asia. To our home."

"Yes. I will go home to the house where we all live."

I was looking at a smiling Asia until I lost consciousness.

* * *

Dream

I was running scared, and I don't even know why. I tried to activate the Sacred Gears, but nothing happened.

"Rias! Asia! Anyone!"

I was looking for everyone, but I got no response. I kept running until I saw something in the distance, a light. I followed it to the end. What I found was horrifying. Rias, Asia, everyone I knew was fading into dust.

"No! Who did this!?"

I then felt an ominous presence. I turn to see what looks like a fallen angel with what looks like is a dragon lower half. It had nails on various parts of his body and had fangs. His eyes were blindfolded and had tears of blood. There was even a cross. Next to him...

"Skeith!? What's that doing here!?"

Before I knew it, I was constricted by the weird fallen angel/dragon hybrid.

"No! Let go of me!", I told it as some of it's blood dripped on me. I felt very painful.

"Wh-What is this...stuff?"

I struggled to get free only to get bound even tighter. I then turn to Skeith who put out his left arm.

"No! Not that!"

"You know, there is a way none of this can happen."

I look around to see a man wearing rough clothes. He looks like me, but wearing the clothes of when I was the Tricky Rebel.

"What do you want?", I said angrily.

"I want you to let me take over. I'll show those girls a really good time. Screw all this bullshit you set yourself. Fuck the rules. Just do the girls and be done with it. Make them your slaves with the Creation Gear. You know you can do it."

"Never! I put you away, I'm not letting you come back out again! All you do is give me misery!"

"But don't you realize that you let me out for a bit to deal with Diodora or you didn't realize that? Hmph, you don't deserve to exist. Whatever, since you are like that, I'll just play the rest of this. Later.", he said as he left.

Skeith then used Data Drain on me. It was closing in on me fast!

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Gremory Main Residence

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Okaa-sama, help! He's screaming!"

Grayfia came over to me while I was flailing around. I was then restrained by Grayfia.

"Roxas-sama, please calm down!"

I snapped out of it. I look around to see Milicas and Grayfia. I then hugged the two.

"Oh good. You're okay." I said.

"What was that about?", asked Grayfia.

"A horrifying nightmare. One I hope that it stays that way.", I said as my hand was on my chest, shivering in fear.

That dream, it felt so real. What was that fallen angel/dragon hybrid thing? And why was Skeith there? What's going on?

"Is he going to be alright Okaa-sama?"

"Milicas-sama, I have asked you not to call me that in front of people."

"Boo… Yes."

Grayfia then gave me a glass of water.

"Ah, thank you."

While I was drinking it, Grayfia put up a holographic device. The device starts up and Sirzechs appears. He's wearing rough clothing, so he must be somewhere in a place that remains secret.

[Hey, Roxas-kun. Looks like you are awake.]

"Ah, yes!"

[Thank you very much about the incident earlier. Thanks to you and Rias' effort, we were able to settle things with the Old-Maou factions now.]

I was then told that I lost consciousness at the end and slept for a few days. Apparently turning into Juggernaut Drive put a lot of burden on my body. Even using two with, to my shock, the EXAM System activating. I should have been asleep for years, but thanks to Vali, I only slept for days.

[While you were sleeping, Azazel talked about a couple things with Ddraig and Andromeda. When you thought that you lost Asia Argento-san, your rage increased to the utmost level, which released the sealed power.]

I'm disappointed with myself. To use Juggernaut Drive and letting my anger take control of me. I have no right to complain. I failed again, but I was lucky that no one else got hurt when I went berserk.

[That form allows you to attain the power which surpasses God and Maou temporally. –But it reduces the life of the possessor considerably. It's better you don't turn into that form anymore. If you die, lots of people will be sad. Even my sister….]

"Yes. I understand."

I never want to use Juggernaut Drive or the EXAM System ever again. I don't want them to fear me. I was told of what happened with the Old-Maou faction of Khaos Brigade. They collapsed as their core members were gone and Vali refused to be their new leader. The remnant devils either surrendered or hid themselves. Because of Diodora, the House of Astaroth lost all their trust. The crime of their next heir having been aligned with Khaos Brigade was serious, and the current head of the House of Astaroth was dismissed. The house of Astaroth lost the privelige for having a Maou come from their family for a while. Ajuka-sama was asked to take responsibility for this incident, but it seems he was attacked by Khaos Brigade as well. Since the other Maous defended him, the issue with Ajuka has settled down.

[Right now, losing Ajuka Beelzebub who is the current Beelzebub will be fatal for the devils. He is a man talented in technological programmes. He is also the one who created the basic theory of the Rating Games. Most of all, you can't find someone of his calibre. And he's also your teacher in his special magic.]

That's right. Ajuka-sama is my teacher in the Kankara Formula. They can't afford to lose him. But there is something I want to know.

"Can I ask you something?"

[What is it?]

"It about Ophis. I wonder if she really is the boss of Khaos Brigade. I get the feeling that she's more of a figurehead, like what Cattleya said. Is there anything we can do?"

[Unfortunately, that will be very hard. If they are just using her, it's all just to get to Great Red and she's just joining them for promising her to get her to return to the Dimensional Gap. Right now, the Dimensional Gap is unstable with the different universes crossing over probably because Ophis isn't there with Great Red. But Great Red needs to live or things will get worse for every universe that exists. And Ophis has been in our world for too long, so we don't know what will happen.]

"I want to get Ophis and Great Red to get along."

[Now that is something I think would be impossible. But if you can do it, go ahead. The problem is Vali. Both Ophis and Vali want to fight Great Red and if Great Red dies, it's possible that we could all die.]

So what those two have in mind is dangerous. I have to find out why Ophis and Great Red are fighting each other. As for Vali, the only way he would understand is with my fist.

[We need to reconsider about the Rating Games for young devils in the future as well. It will be too dangerous if they are all being interfered with by the terrorists.]

"Then it will be cancelled?"

[We probably have to restart it. But there is a match which we want to see no matter what. The people who live in the Underworld and those from other factions are saying strongly that they want to see this certain match definitely.]

"Is it the match between Rias and Sai?"

[Yes. And at the same time the match between Sitri vs Arch-Duke Agares is also desired strongly... If we were to have the match played then it will be the matches of Power vs Power and Tactics vs Tactics.]

Sirzechs looks like he enjoying it. He must be looking forward to it.

[Anyway, until the match makeup is decided, all the young devils are asked to be on standby.]

Well since we did go through a terrorist attack, it's obvious we'll need some time away from the Rating Games.

[There is something else.]

"What is it?"

[Kiba Yuuto told me that you spoke about a horrifying prophecy. From what you said it was: The Condemned One and the Terror of Death shall have the same goal. They will weaken the 'infinite' and threaten the 'dream'. The seeds of despair shall be spread by the evil machine. The courageous one shall fall and then be reborn. He is the one who can save the multiverse from the evil machine, but first must take the curse of the Condemned. All shall suffer, none will be spared. But only the courageous one can prevent the suffering. Do you understand what that means?]

I felt very cold from hearing that.

"I said that?"

[Yes you did. It seems your unique power has shown you something that might happen in the future. But the prophecy seems cryptic. We don't know who the Condemned One is or what is the Terror of Death. I first assumed that Hades might be involved, but I'm sure that Hades isn't given that title, though he might end up liking it. And the evil machine, any idea what that is?]

"Sorry, no clue."

[Oh well. But you sure are amazing.]

I am?"

[Yes. The audience group with the least number for the Rating Game is….. No, you can say that it is basically zero and that audience group is the children. For the children watching Rating Games among adult devils, it would be far from entertainment for them. The truth is the only game which is popular among children are the ones with reincarnated devils like Tannin, dragons, Monsters, Youkai and the match with those without human form. For the children, it would be like monster films with lots of impact. That's not all, your fans also watch the Rating Games as well. I've heard about the monster girls that live with that monster tamer, and they sure are head over heals for you. You have lots of people who like seeing you in the Rating Games. And it all started by painting the Hakuryuukou red.]

Yeah, I guess that's one of my shining moments in life.

[In the future I don't mind if it is just during the game. –If possible I would like children who will carry the future of the next generation to see your fights.]

"Be the hero of the children, huh. Sure, I'll do it."

[Great. Oh, I have to go. Later.]

As Sirzechs hung up, Grayfia spoke to me.

"Roxas-sama, you have visitors."

"Visitors?"

The door opened to reveal Serafall, Seegvaira, and the Sisters. Katsumi and Serafall ran towards me and jumped me. I thought they were going to force me into something, but I heard them crying.

"Please, don't ever become that ever again!", said Serafall as she cried.

"You were so scary, I thought you became something terrible.", said Katsumi as she also cried.

"I must have been frightening wasn't I?", I said sadly as the girls nodded.

"Yes, when you took on that form, it was like I saw the end of the world.", said Sayuri.

Then Seegvaira came up to me.

"I know that you gave a punch to Diodora for me...but you didn't have to do that.", said Seegvaira shyly.

I saw her blush a bit.

"No, I wanted to do that. That guy cheated in your match, and I felt some justice for you was needed.", I said.

"Oh...then, thank you Roxas Hyuuga.", said Seegvaira as she blushed more.

"It's okay if you call me Roxas."

"Alright, Roxas."

I then saw the recording of when I was in Juggernaut Drive mode, thanks to Sayuri. I saw the girls all cringe when they saw me in that state. It's kinda weird to look at yourself in Juggernaut Drive. I look like a small Red Nova Dragon with silver stars all over me. And the large silver star with the shrinking red core. I even saw the space around me distort. I noticed Jack say that my mouth became a black hole. I decided to ask Rommy and Ddriag about this.

'Rommy, Ddraig. Do you know about this?'

**[Well... I can't say it Ddraig. It will break his heart.]**

**{It will be okay Andromeda, he stronger than that.}**

'What's going on?'

**{Partner, we have bad news and worse news. First the bad news. Because you used Juggernaut Drive, your lifespan was cut drastically. Normally that would be the case, but as you have an immense amount of demonic power, you would have been okay. But you used the Juggernaut Drive for both Sacred Gears. Plus, the EXAM System was made to work with Juggernaut Drive.}**

'What!? I never intended to make the EXAM System. How did that happen?'

**{Remember when you went completely out of control. Back in high school. You might not have known from back then, but that was the first thing you made with Creation Gear and you didn't even know. Currently, your lifespan right now is at the most 200 years after coming out of Juggernaut Drive. Luckily you didn't lose more, must be the Innovator power trying to adapt to it.}**

'And the worse news?'

I then noticed the girls looking at me with sullen faces.

"What's wrong?"

I then saw Cleo holding Katsumi as she cried. Momo and Misa were having a hard time as Alice started to cry with Serafall. Even Kaguya, who's normally emotionless, looked very sad. Seegvaira came up to me and said this.

"Roxas, we all know of your condition. You're not going to like it."

"*sigh* What's the worse news?"

**{I'm afraid that there is a black hole inside your body.}**

"WHAT!?"

**{Right now, your demonic power is containing it to keep you from dying, but it uses up your demonic power. It's even protecting you from being swallowed up by it. Andromeda says that it's her fault that you got that inside you.}**

I prepared for the worst of what I asked next.

"What's the growth rate?"

**{At the rate its growing, by 24 hours, it will expand beyond your body. Not only killing you, but endangering everyone around you.}**

24 hours! That's not a lot of time. So that's why they were all crying.

"Does Rias know?"

**{Azazel came over and spoke to us, so I bet she knows. If you're wondering how you're still alive today. It's because of not only being in the Underworld where your body can absorb the ambient demonic power floating around, but also the help of the girls. They have been pouring demonic power into you over the last few days to keep the black hole contained, but it's difficult with that alone.}**

"Is there a way to remove the black hole?"

**{Unfortunately, it can't be removed. Since it was made from Juggernaut Drive, you can't remove it. But it can be suppressed not by just pouring demonic power into you, but also sucking out the dragon power since it was made from that. They also have been draining it as well. You could also make something to slow it's growth, but with your current skill, I think you'll only buy another 48 hours.}**

Wow. Rommy's Juggernaut Drive is just as dangerous as Ddraig's.

"Is there any bit of good news?"

**[...Actually, there is. Your timer on Scale Mail is now 30 seconds on the waiting time. And your time limit for using it is four hours. Plus, you can activate it multiple times until you reach the four hour limit. Also, the Cosmic Forgemaster duration has increased to 4 hours as well. Your size limit now is... well let's just say that making a Gundam is no problem now.]**

I can make things to the size of a Gundam!? I might want to be careful with what I make then.

**{That's not all, the merging process of the Quanta Armor has accelerated. More of it's systems are starting to adapt to the Scale Mail. It won't be long until the Quanta Armor and Scale Mail become one and create the new subspecies. But you can't use the Dividing Gear since that will shrink your lifespan further.}**

So no more Dividing Gear. Oh well, I can still talk to Alby. Though I wonder.

"Alby, talk to me."

{I'm...almost back to normal. Thanks to the therapy, but please don't do that to me again. Because of that, I now have a phobia of red paint.}

Great, now he has a phobia.

"Umm, Roxas."

Alice came up to me.

"I was wondering that, since you will need constant treatment with your condition, is it okay if we moved into your place? We got permission from Kiyome and Rias, though they were reluctant, but we won't cause you trouble."

"Alright, you girls can move in, but none of that stuff about marriage. ...Not yet.", I said sadly on the last part.

I made the girls cry with worry and fear. I'm not ready for a family of my own yet. I have to make it up to them, for scaring them that way. I then remembered something. And that version of myself. I need to find a way to deal with him or I'll never be free.

"Is there anything going on at school today?", I asked as Misa answered.

"Well, today is the Sports Festival."

"WHAT!?"

I check the calendar and time.

"Oh crap! I have to get back there!"

"Not a problem.", said Sayuri as she smiled.

She activated a magic circle and transported me to the school.

I then heard the sound of blank gun shots. I was now at school. I then heard an announcement.

[It is the three-legged race. People paticipating, please line up at the starting point.]

Oh shit! It's almost starting! I at least ended up in the forest near the old school building.

[Now the three-legged race for the class match for the second year is about to start.]

I dashed for the grounds until I heard a voice.

"Roxas! It will be faster from here!"

Rias! So she came to find me! I followed her into the tent.

"Sensei! You're late! Hurry, go to Asia-san!"

Saji, who was in the tent, cheered me on.

"Yeah! Leave it to me!"

I dashed over to Asia as quick as possible. I also saw Kalawarner all ready to go.

"Roxas-sensei!"

"Sorry I'm late!"

"Perfect. It wouldn't be you to go back on your word after agreeing to our bet.", said Kalawarner.

"Don't worry about that Kalawarner. Let's focus on the race."

"Roxas-sensei! You came for me!"

"Of course! I don't want to let you down. I'll be there when you need me."

With our legs tied together, our turn came up. WE held each other's hips and made a posture to run at anytime.

3

2

1

GO!

The empty shot echoed through the sky. It's go time!

"Let's go! Asia!"

"Yes!"

We showed a superb combination from the start and ran fast.

"Roxas! Asia! Get first place!"

"You can do it!"

Rias and Akeno cheered us on!

"Roxas-sensei! Asia-san! You can aim for first place!"

"Roxas! Asia! Gooooo!"

"Do your best both of you!"

Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina also cheered us!

"Roxas-sensei! Asia-senpai!"

"Please do your best!"

"Run fast dude!"

Gasper, Koneko, and Jack also cheered us.

"I won't let you off the hook if you lose!"

Zazy? Aren't you supposed to join in on this!?

"Fight hard Roxas!"

"Do your best!"

Even Ama-chan and Athena are here.

"Good luck son!"

"Roxas! if you let Asia down, I'm going to slam you to the ground again!"

Oh come on Mom, not that!

"Give it all you got Onii-chan!"

"Fight hard!"

Natsuki and Haruna are cheering me on. I sure have a lot of support.

"Go for it Roxas!"

"If you win, we'll reward you!"

I'm not sure I'm ready for the reward that Shizuka and Kanna have in mind,

"Asia I know it's selfish but, stay by my side forever. You aren't allowed to leave me again."

"!"

I saw her make a face that she was about to cry, but she endured it and focused back onto the race. And then...

BANG!

We passed the goal tape. We got first place, and Kalawarner came in second. I won the bet again.

"You win Roxas. I'll be waiting for that date.", said Kalawarner.

I'm sure going to be busy for the next couple of days.

"We did it Asia!"

"Yes! We did it, Roxas-sensei!"

We went back to the tent.

"Good job Roxas.", said Rias.

"Thank you, Rias-buchou.", I said as she left the tent.

I sat down as I started to drink some water. I then felt something soothing. I turn to see Asia using her Twilight Healing on me.

"Asia?"

The next thing I knew, she kisses me in the mouth and hugs me.

"Roxas-sensei, I love you. I will always stay beside you."

I guess she's confident enough to say that. She sure has grown.

_A/N: And that ends the Diodora arc. And the ominous prophecy, what could it be? Though I think you guys know already if you read the light novel. I hope the whole black hole explanation is good enough for you, on the chance that someone would ask since I know black holes don't work the way like the one in the story. Next time, more dates and visiting Larry's place in Misato. And now an omake._

Humiliating Video

"Finally, now I don't have to deal with this paint mess anymore.", said Vali as he sighed in relief.

Kuroka was on the computer who was then laughing hard.

"What's going on Kuroka?", asked Vali.

"It's this-nya."

Vali saw the video of Diodora getting crushed by a jumping bean on the balls.

"Ouch. That has to hurt. I think it was Roxas Hyuuga who would pull that one off."

"Yes. That's not all."

The next segment of the video showed Vali begging Roxas.

"When did he take that!?"

Bikou started to laugh hard from that.

"I think he took that while we weren't noticing. Hahahahaha."

Vali in his anger trashed the computer.

"That's it, no more internet for 2 weeks. Unbelievable."

"No! The computer, I had my most important files in there! The truth is gooooone!", said Schwartzwald as he cried.

"Oh cry me a river.", said Vali as he left.


	34. Extra Chapter 4

My Day with Larry

It's early in the morning, and already things have to be spicy at bed.

"Ufufu, wake up Darling.", said Katsumi with a smile.

"You know, I can't get up with you wrapping me with your tail.", I said.

"But I want to feel your body, your warmth. Who knows if it could be the last time I feel it.", she said pleadingly.

After the mess with my Juggernaut Drive, I now have a black hole inside me. My demonic power is being drained from me constantly just to contain the black hole. In my efforts to slow it's growth, I tried making a container with a white hole to cancel the black hole. Like Ddraig said, I can't remove it, probably has something to do with it being made in Juggernaut Drive mode. However, it did buy me time like what Ddraig said, another 48 hours on top of the 24 I already have. In order to deal with the black hole draining me, I need to have the dragon power sucked out while having my body absorb demonic power. Fortunately, I have "volunteers" who wish to help replenish my draining power. How it works is that as my dragon power is being drained by Rias and Akeno, they also send me demonic power. Though now, those two aren't the only ones who does therapy sessions with me. Koneko is using her senjutsu to repair my damaged network I call my lifespan. I put less stress on her by doing some senjutsu of my own as she tells me what to do. As for the demonic power, let's just say a lot of kissing is involved. The monster girls were very sad after hearing about my condition and decided to move into my place. Rias was reluctant on letting them into the house, but with my condition, she had no choice. Zazy said just three girls dealing with my therapy won't be enough.

"Ready for your therapy?", asked Katsumi.

"Do it quick before Rias..."

"Before I what?"

I look to see Rias awake already.

"Uh oh."

"Katsumi, why are you wrapping my Roxas?"

"I was going to give him his therapy."

"Does it really require him to be wrapped up?"

Rias doesn't like the fact that I have to get demonic power poured into me by kissing. So, she tries kissing me whenever she gets the chance. Just as Rias asked him, Katsumi gave me a deep kiss. As she was kissing me, I felt a lot of demonic power flow into me. Well, the Apophis do have a lot of demonic power. When she let go, I saw her face was flushed and Rias wasn't pleased.

"Ufufu, I'm done.", said Katsumi as she smiled.

"I can't believe you did that in front of me.", said Rias as she was getting teary eyed.

To calm her, I kissed her. I was in a deep kiss with Rias as I felt her demonic power flow into me. When I finished, even Rias was flushed.

"You feel any better?", I asked Rias as she nodded.

Asia, Kanna, and Shizuka were still asleep when the door opened.

"I knew I would find you here, Katsumi-nee."

It was Cleo, and she's not amused.

"I was just giving Darling his therapy. You should do it too Cleo, you'll feel great.", said Katsumi.

"*sigh* I can't believe that one of my sisters is a horny Apophis. Well, get up already, Galatea is already making breakfast today with Mittelt and Kaguya.", said Cleo.

* * *

Dining Room

Our Dining Room is huge, but now it feels more packed with the monster girls staying here. And sometimes, Serafall comes over to visit to see how I'm doing. This time, she's here enjoying breakfast with us.

"So Roxas-chan, had your therapy yet?", she asked.

"Yeah, a double session.", I said nervously.

"Ooh, I want to give you a session too.", said Serafall.

"Serafall-sama, please, not here. I don't know what to tell Sona if you did something like that in the Dining Room.", said Rias.

"But Rias-chan, he needs to be careful with his demonic power. I'm just trying to look after him."

"Looks like Roxas-sensei is having trouble.", said Kiba.

"You said it.", said Donaseek.

"I wish I could give Sensei a therapy session.", said Raynare.

"Me too.", said Kalawarner.

'Man, I'm way too popular with girls. Isn't there an emergency shut-off valve for my women attracting abilities? I mean, I'm supposed to be just a teacher.'

"Roxas, are you going anywhere today?", asked Julia.

Julia and Estleena are at the table, eating their breakfast. Apparently, they asked me to do an upgrade to their bracelets. With Kiyome's father's help, we were able to upgrade their bracelets to use the hydrogen and oxygen in the air to help charge their bracelets. It even gave them the ability to change into human form, like what Alice does if she ever goes out. Julia wears a lavender night gown and Estleena wears a green one. I check my planner to see that today, I was going to Misato City to visit Larry. I thought today would be a good day to help Larry with his reviewer gig.

"Well, today I'm going to Misato City."

"You're going to see Lawrence?", asked Rias.

"Yeah, he asked my help for his videos."

"I remember, he asked you that when we were at the movies.", said Serafall.

"Yeah, he needed my help since his reviewer gig was tanking bad. So I decided to help."

"Can I come too?", asked Mittelt.

I'm not sure why Mittelt would ask me that. I mean, the last time Larry came to my house, I saw him get nervous about Kalawarner and Raynare. Does it have something to do with fallen angels?

"Alright.", I said as Mittelt smiled.

* * *

Misato City: Larry's Apartment

I came to Misato City to help Larry with his reviewer gig. I hope he's doing okay, I heard of an incident about his Knight going crazy and from what Larry told me, he looked like a blue-colored Incredible Hulk. There's even the mad scientist girl, who is interested in technology. This I have to see.

*knock knock*

"Come in.", said Larry.

I open the door to go into Larry's room. That's when I heard shit go down. I notice to see Stella fighting against a large Steampunk-style robot. It kinda gives me the whole "Ancient Gear Golem" look to me.

"Uh Larry, what's up with this?"

"Oh sorry, Stella and Eltain were training. I thought that Stella facing a giant robot would be a good exercise."

I noticed Stella has good form, but her arm made into a blunt weapon thanks to her Sacred Gear. The material seems to be made of glass.

"Hmm, you know, you could try diamond instead of glass. It's more sturdy and works for a weapon, whether for a blade or a blunt weapon.", I said as I handed her a diamond.

As she held it, her arm turned into diamond, and smacked my head with it. The hit made me bleed like a pipe leak.

"Are you okay Roxas-sensei? Hey, what was that for!?", asked Mittelt.

"Just trying his idea. And he really has a hard head.", said Stella casually.

"Geez Stella, he tries to help you, and you smack him in the head. You're merciless.", said Dayo.

"Whatever, I'm outta here.", said Stella as she left the room.

"How rude.", said Mittelt.

"Let it go, Mittelt. She has her own way of dealing with things. It's just that this time, she dealt it with a blow to my head with a diamond arm.", I said.

"So this is the Cosmic Sekiryuutei? Hmm, he doesn't really hit me as a scientist. More like a musclehead."

"Ouch, that's cold. Maybe I should have brought Wolfy with me?"

"You called?"

I turn to see Wolfy with me, and Eltain eyes sparkled.

"Wow, is this robot the one you made?"

"He sure did. It's pretty badass when he has his chainsaw, but he usually smacks Jack in the head with a harisen.", said Larry.

"When did you get here?"

"I was with you the whole time."

"You were using the camouflage again, didn't you?"

"...I refuse to answer."

Great, so Wolfy came along of his own accord. But if he's here, then who's going to smack Jack in the head if he does something stupid?

"Can I borrow him for a bit? I want to compare him with Geargrind.", asked Eltain.

"Ask him. He's self-aware, so he can do things for himself."

"Will you please help me?", asked Eltain.

"I will. Although your robot appears inferior, it hides great potential."

"Mou, don't call Geargrind inferior."

Looks like Wolfy and Eltain will be busy for a while.

"So Larry, any comments about Mittelt?"

Time to test my theory.

"*gulp* Well, she sure is cute.", said Larry shyly.

'So it does have something to do with fallen angel girls. Well, I have noticed that Mittelt was getting big in a certain place.'

"Mittelt-chan, can you help me make cookies?", said Yant.

"Go ahead, have fun with her Mittelt."

"Alright. Coming."

"So Larry, ready to do this?"

"I sure am. Thanks for helping me out on this. I owe ya."

"No problem."

* * *

Later

Larry and I were discussing on what to do on getting his reviewer gig going great. I showed him some of the videos I put up. He nearly died laughing when he saw Diodora getting crushed by a Mexican jumping bean right in the nuts, and Vali begging me to remove the paint from him. I heard from Alby that Vali really didn't like that. Well, that's just me being a bit mischievous.

"Oh man, you're too much. Crushing Diodora's balls with a Mexican jumping bean. Nice.", said Larry who was calming down from laughing.

"So, got any ideas on what you would review?", I asked.

"I was thinking of something more recent on movies. What about you?"

"I was thinking of, well, maybe a review on The Way of the Dragon with Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris. I was going to ask Sai if he's seen the movie. I bet he'll like it."

"...No way. You saw that movie? That movie is badass! It's perfect for a review. But hasn't it been done a lot."

"I doubt that Popchick98 did a review on that."

"Hold on... You're right! We can beat her!"

"Then let's do this."

We started a review for The Way of the Dragon by Bruce Lee. We had lots of fun doing it. Going over the fight scenes was the fun part, because that's when we argued about who's the better fighter. I was on Bruce Lee's side while Larry was with Chuck Norris. I also stated a fun fact that few people know about the fight between Bruce and Chuck. That fight wasn't scripted, it was an actual fight. The two actors signed waivers to do this and were asked a couple times during the shots if they wanted to keep going, until the end part of course when Chuck was getting tired. When we finished, Mittelt and Yant came in with cookies.

"Are you finished with the review?", asked Mittelt.

"Yeah, it took some time though. I still think Bruce Lee would win in a rematch."

"I don't think so. Chuck Norris will win the rematch."

"Since you say it like that, how about we let the girls decide? They watch the fight, and then we get their opinion."

"Hmm, alright. Yant, Mittelt. Look at this fight, and tell me what do you think. Will Bruce Lee win the rematch or Chuck Norris?"

The two girls saw the fight intently. Even Dayo, Ai, and Eltain came in to look. Stella came in the last second to see what everyone was watching.

"Oh Stella, you're back. Have you seen this?", asked Dayo.

"No, I haven't. It looks old though."

"It was made back then around the 70s.", I replied.

"That's pretty old."

We all watched the fight and paused at the ending.

"After this part, Chuck got tired and decided to end it with Bruce winning. But what do you think? Who will win the rematch?"

Yant, Ai, and Eltain voted for Chuck, while Dayo, Mittelt, and Stella voted for Bruce.

"Huh, it's even. We need one more person to decide this."

"Need another person?"

"Zazy, what are you doing here!?"

"What, just wanted to visit Lawrence. As for the winner on the rematch, I think Bruce will win that match."

"Ha! I told you Bruce would win the rematch."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get this uploaded."

We ate the cookies Yant and Mittelt made while the video was uploading.

"Wow, these cookies are great."

"Thank you.", said Mittelt as she blushed.

"Thank you, sensei.", said Yant.

"It's okay if you all call me Roxas. Everyone does."

After the video was uploaded we checked the review. In only the first few minutes we got more than 100 views.

"Well, it's a start. At least it's better than what happened with my Master of Disguise review."

We then checked out the comment section of the video. Some were good, some were iffy, but then came one from Popchick98.

[I can't believe you beat me to making the review in this movie. Even having the Cosmic Sekiryuutei help you. So unfair!]

"Yes, I beat Popchick98 in a movie review!", said Larry.

Well, at least Larry can relax a bit. We stuck around discussing future videos, though I told him I was going to be on TV.

"You're going on TV!? Oh man, that's awesome! I bet you'll become a big star."

"Yeah, well I'm involved in a few shows. And made a deal to make sure that it also promotes Serafall-sama's show."

"You sure seem to respect other idols like her. I guess it's your way of being fair. When's the first show?"

"A few days from now."

"Great, I can't wait."

* * *

Later

We were leaving Larry's place after hanging out with his peerage. Yant asked me if I knew any healing techniques, but I told her that aside from healing, she needs to learn defensive magic like barriers and shields if she wants to become an effective healer. As she is a Bishop, her skill in magic will help her think of something. Eltain asked me if I could help her make something from the Creation Gear. From that, I left her a special laptop with a quantum processor to help with her work.

"Thanks for helping me out. I'm glad we had fun today."

"Yeah. Later."

Mittelt and I left Larry's place, enjoying ourselves. I then asked Mittelt.

"So what do you think?"

"I think he's a bit like you when it comes to interests. He likes movies, and you're into robots, games, anime, manga, and other things."

"I guess you could say that. Had fun?"

"Yeah, I think I made new friends there. But are you okay? That Stella girl really gave you a headache."

"I'll be fine."

"Then let me make it better.", said Mittelt as she pulled me to her lips.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to deserve that."

"I just wanted my first kiss to be you.", she said with a smile.

We went back home to see Rias waiting for us.

"So did you help Lawrence with his reviewer show?"

"Yeah. You should check the reviews on his video."

"I see. I'm glad you helped him in that."

"Rias, I was wondering, does Sai like martial arts movies?"

"I'm not sure, why do you ask?"

"I was thinking if he would like the movie that Larry and I reviewed."

* * *

A Date in Greece

Athena told me that our date was going to be in Greece. I hope I don't run into the Athena of our universe, otherwise I'm going to have a hard time figuring out which Athena is which. Were getting there by using Athena's power.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

The moment she used her magic we vanished from the front of our house. The next thing I saw was that we were at a shrine.

"This is the shrine of Athena. My parallel's shrine that is."

"I see. You know, I don't think that statue does justice to you. You look better than the statue.", I said.

"I-I see." said Athena as she blushed.

"There you are."

I turn to see a woman with a shield and a gown. She has blonde hair and is wearing a wreath as well.

"Greetings my parallel.", said Roxas' Athena.

So this is the Athena of our universe. Quite different from the one standing next to me. At least I won't have identity issues.

"It seems you two are here for your date. I'm glad my parallel is having fun."

"Aren't you having any fun?", I asked.

"Well, it's difficult when you have a brother who always wants to fight with you. He even steals my snacks from time to time.", she said as she went to the statue.

She went to the back of the statue and opened a panel to reveal some snacks.

"Wait, you hide your snacks there!?"

"Don't tell Ares okay? I'd rather not have him steal my snacks again like he did last time."

"What did he do last time?"

"Last time, I left my snacks in the kitchen and Ares ate it all. And everytime I keep buying snacks, Ares is the one to eat it all for himself. He might be a strong warrior, but he sure eats a lot. I even keep telling him to not eat my snacks, but it's just in one ear, out the other.", she said as she sighed.

I never thought that this universe's Athena has issues with Ares about snacks.

"Believe it or not, the snack issue is what started their rivalry."

"You must be kidding! You mean to tell me that back then, the rivalry of Sparta and Athens was because of snacks!?"

"Yes."

"Well, I guess that takes the cake for me on the weird scale. I thought it had something to do with who's better at war. But snacks?"

I'm pretty shocked that the feud between the two famous city-states back then was because of snacks. That really came out of left field.

"Well, this was our first stop. Let's go somewhere else.", said Athena.

"Alright."

* * *

Later

We find ourselves at the Oracle of Delphi. The famous place where prophecies were told by a priestess. I wonder if would have any reaction here.

"Oh, that's right. You're a descendant of Nostradamus. You might have something happen to you while you're here.", said Roxas' Athena.

"He is? Well this could be interesting."

We went to the place to see if I have any reaction.

"I see...I see... I see nothing.", I said as the two facevaulted.

"What's up with that? Is it broken? I'm sure Apollo fixed it the last time he was here."

"What is this sign?", said Roxas' Athena.

"Hmm. [Do not use, still needs repairs, Apollo.] Oh that's just great.", I said.

"That idiot, slacking off when the Oracle of Delphi is still broken. I know the humans don't use it anymore, but at least think of the tourists!", said Athena as she complained.

"Hey there."

I turn to see a man with armor, a shield, and a bow.

"Apollo, you slacker! You're supposed to fix the Oracle of Delphi!"

"What, I had some other stuff to do."

"Like...?"

"Well, I uh, was looking at sculptures."

"You were looking at the naked women sculptures again, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't!", said Apollo quickly denying it.

Talk about suspicious, he's the Greek god of the arts like Athena, the sun, and lots of other things. How I see him now is just like how I see Odin, another perv. This is giving me a headache.

"Forget it my parallel. It seems you have the misfortune of having a useless half-brother.", said Roxas' Athena.

"I'm not useless!", said Apollo.

"Oh really, then what have you done recently to contribute to Mount Olympus? And fighting Khaos Brigade doesn't count."

"I uh... ooh look at the time, got to go!", he said as he dashed out of here.

"Really now, running away from a problem? That's just like him. He can sometimes run as fast as Hermes."

"Let's try a change in scenery, what do you say?"

"Let's go to the beach.", said Roxas' Athena.

"Yeah, we might find Poseidon with our luck today."

* * *

At the Beach

The two Athenas and I went to the beach to relax.

"I brought some food for our date.", said Roxas' Athena.

She brought out a basket with food inside. She pulled out a sandwich and gave one to her parallel and me.

"Mmm, it's delicious.", I said.

"Yes, maybe you should also be the goddess of food."

"No, this was just something I made from reading books.", said Roxas' Athena as she blushed.

"Oh yeah, your the librarian at school. I heard you caught the Perverted Duo reading porn magazines in the library and gave them a thorough punishment."

"I will not have them desecrate the sanctity of the library with their dirt."

"Wow, lucky you. Having a job that you get paid for. Aside from fighting Khaos Brigade, it's not easy finding a job for when were not fighting.", said Athena.

"Well, maybe you could be a librarian as well. You are the goddess of wisdom after all."

"You're right. Though, it's difficult to find a library that needs help, with the economy being bad and everything."

That's right, Greece is in an economic decline.

"Here you go.", said Roxas' Athena as she handed her parallel with an envelope. Inside was a lot of money.

"Wow, this is a lot! Are you sure?", she asked as Roxas' Athena nodded.

"Thank you."

"That's very nice of you. But is this the reason you were saving money? I noticed you never spent a single yen on anything."

"The Greece in this universe is poor compared to my Greece. I thought I should help my parallel with her troubles.", she said as she was hugged by her parallel.

"Hello ladies and Cosmic Sekiryuutei."

I turn to see two men. One had bronze armor with a shield and sword. I guess he's going for the badass look. The other had a trident, some armor, a long silver beard, a toga, and a crown.

"It's Ares and Poseidon.", said Roxas' Athena.

So it's the god of war and the god of the sea. I wonder what those two are doing here. I noticed Athena hide the envelope with money.

"Why are you here?"

"What, I can't be here to see my uncle?"

"Don't bother asking me for snacks. You know I won't give them to you."

"Oh come on Athena, we're siblings right? Can't you help out you big bro for a bit?"

"Why don't you just hunt something? You're a warrior aren't you?"

"With the times being different from before, it's hard getting food for myself. Nowadays, I have to buy it from the grocery store, and I don't happen to have money. At least spot me some cash?"

I know Ares is supposed to be a badass, but this is rather embarrassing. The great god of war being beaten by his worst enemy, the economy. I actually feel bad for Athena to go through this almost every day.

"Hey, Cosmic Sekiryuutei."

"Yes Poseidon?"

"I'll be needing your services one day on something, but right now, I'll let you enjoy your date with my parallel niece."

"...Uh, yeah.", I said nervously.

* * *

Later

It was getting late for the time at Japan. Spending a whole day with two Athenas, even though it was supposed to be a date for one Athena, but it was an unusual kind of fun. Meeting some of the Greek gods was interesting, even though they really shattered the original views I had of them. We teleported back to Japan after our day in Greece.

"Was today...unsatisfactory to you Roxas?", asked Athena.

"It was unusual, but I had fun. Did you?"

"Yes I have. Meeting my parallel's family tire me out sometimes. The reason I wanted this date is because not only that I wanted to play with my parallel for a bit, but I wanted to show you some things about me. I know that our date was supposed to be just the two of us, but my parallel wanted to play with me today. Did you noticed the differences between me and my parallel?"

"Well, I'm not sure how to put this correctly, but your parallel seems to be more active and energetic, while you're more calm and reserved."

"I'm a bit jealous of my parallel. My family was never that much fun. It's always one thing or another that ends up in fighting to the death. I wanted to have a family like hers."

"But you do have a family. It's not like hers, but it's one where you could always be yourself."

"And which family is that?"

"Our family of course.", I said smiling as she then kissed me.

She gave me a deep, passionate kiss. When she let go, her face was flushed.

"Ufufu, thank you, Roxas. For saying that.", she said as she stepped into the house.

I thought I saw her smile. I rarely see her smile sometimes, but the smile she had was vibrant. Maybe someday, I'll see her smiling more often.

"Look out dude!", yelled Jack.

"Ah hell.", I said as I got stuck by a plasma grenade.

It exploded as it was stuck to me. Well this ruins my day.

"Sorry dude, Azazel was experimenting on that since he wanted to test it out as a potential Sacred Gear. I didn't know that when I threw it, you would be in the way. You okay?", asked Jack.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!", I said.

"Uh oh. Better run!", said Jack as I started chasing him.

* * *

Kalawarner's Date

Kalawarner and I decided to go for a picnic. This all happened after winning against her in the Sports Tournament. I could see her smiling brightly. I guess she's happy to go out with me. We decided to go to the park for our picnic.

"You're going to like what I made for our picnic.", said Kalawarner.

"Makes me curious."

At least I can have some fun with her. A bright day like this, what could possibly go wrong?

"Hey there Roxy."

Oh no, I had to jinx it. I just had to jinx it.

"It's been a while. I told you I would be back."

"Ricky, I'm in the middle of a date. Could this wait?"

"Not a chance. This time, I made some revisions and my robot will beat your dog any day."

"...Wow, I'm not sure if that was an intended joke, but really, I prefer a peaceful date with Kalawarner so just move along.", I said as Ricky got mad.

"Grrr. If you won't face me, then I'll make you!", said Ricky as he snapped his fingers.

His gorillabot appeared and fired rockets at the basket. That idiot is really testing my patience. I moved in front of Kalawarner to protect her. I didn't want to blow our cover of being supernatural beings. The basket was destroyed, so was Kalawarner's food that she made. And she looks mad.

"How dare you! You ruined my picnic!", said Kalawarner with her eye twitching.

"So? Blame Roxy for not agreeing to my challenge."

"Ricky, you just messed with the wrong people. Not only you ruined our date, in which I wanted to try what Kalawarner made, but for you to use rockets when she was in the blast radius!? You just crossed the line! Wolfy!", I yelled as Wolfy appeared.

I was really hoping for a calm date with Kalawarner and Ricky just had to ruin it.

"Roxas...?", said Kalawarner as she blushed.

"What is it that you require?", asked Wolfy.

"I knew you were following us. Ready for round 2?"

"He failed before. It will end the same."

"Good. I need to test your combat systems and I was thinking this could be the best chance to do it."

"Alright then, let's do this in 5 minutes. I got some TV crew people setting up right now."

* * *

5 Minutes Later

The TV crew setup cameras and a crowd showed up to see what's going on.

"Kalawarner, I'm making him pay for trying to hurt you and ruining our date."

"Then let me give you this.", said Kalawarner as she pulled me into a kiss.

"It's for good luck."

"Thank you."

"So, are you done being a love bird? Right now, you should be a war hawk. A war hawk about to fall!"

"We'll see.", I said as I heard Rommy playing I'm My Own Master Now in my head.

Wolfy charges into the gorillabot only to get slammed back.

"You think that will work a second time!? I'm not stupid!", said Ricky.

"Roxas, he has a revised system. I require input."

"Wolfy, use tactics G-67 and C-42."

"Affirmative."

Wolfy charges once more. The gorillabot was about to hit Wolfy, but Wolfy jumped at the last second with his tail flailing to slice the arm off. Coolant and oil were leaking out from the severed arm and the hydraulics were damaged.

"Grrr. Just what is that chainsaw made of!? I thought I strengthened the armor."

"That is a secret."

Wolfy got on the gorillabot's back and drove the chainsaw into it, damaging the core and severing all the wires, cutting its power.

"Once again Ricky, you lose."

"Gah! No way! I won't accept this Roxy! I'll be back!", siad Ricky as he left angrily and his crew picked up the wrecked gorillabot.

"That guy will never learn.", I said while shaking my head.

"Sorry things got like this Kalawarner. I really wanted to try what you made.", I said.

"It's okay. I made more, just in case something happened. Ufufu, I guess you're rubbing off on me when it comes to being prepared for anything.", said Kalawarner as she brought out another basket.

She then gave me another kiss. One that was more passionate. We then got back to our date with enjoying our picnic.

"Roxas, there's something I wanted to talk about."

"What is it?"

Kalawarner then hugged me.

"Please, never become that ever again. When I saw you in Juggernaut Drive, it was...heartbreaking.", she said sadly.

I know that Kalawarner likes me, but I never knew that her seeing me in Juggernaut Drive broke her heart. Once again, I'm reminded that I have to make it up to the girls for scaring them when I was in Juggernaut Drive. I then hugged back.

"Please don't be like that again. I can't bear to see you like that again. I love you too much to see you suffer."

"If you do love me, then just smile and enjoy our date. Aren't we supposed to enjoy it?"

"You're right. Thank you, Roxas. Make sure that your dates with Amaterasu and Akeno go well."

"You're not jealous?"

"I am, but I know that those girls like you a lot like I do. Besides, I already said what I wanted to say."

"I see."

"Roxas, if you do want to marry me, could I have a little one? I always wanted to have one, but I'm scared that something would go wrong."

"A-A child!? W-W-Well, I'll find a way to make sure something doesn't go wrong.", I said as I blushed.

"Thank you. I'm sure that I'll make you happy like the rest.", said Kalawarner as she smiled.

Our date ended like that, even though it got ruined by Ricky. Kalawarner wants a child like a lot of the other girls. Geez, I know I'm going to have a big, noisy family in the future.

* * *

Meanwhile in Khaos Brigade

"Hmm, he looks a bit like Setsuna F. Seiei.", said Ribbons as he watched the fight between Roxas and Ricky's robots.

"He's the Cosmic Sekiryuutei, Roxas Hyuuga. He's the first Innovator Devil that exists. If he looks similar to someone, it's just coincidence.", said Cao Cao.

"Roxas Hyuuga, an Innovator? Hmm, he doesn't seem much to me. I will show him who the real Innovator is and guide this world to a better future."

"Hmph, you should be careful. He is someone you shouldn't underestimate. If he could pull a prank on Vali, who knows what he could do to you for a prank."

"I won't let him pull one on me. I will make sure of that.", said Ribbons.

* * *

Going Out with Ama-chan

I was told by Ama-chan to go to Obaa-sama's house and meet her there. I wonder why though if she could just go to my house and we could just start our date. I walk up to the front door of Obaa-sama's place and open it.

"Obaa-sama. I'm-"

"SHINING MOTHER FINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"Gwah! What the crap!?"

I was greeted by a Shining Mother Finger from Mom.

"You jackass. Using a forbidden technique and letting yourself get carried away. You should be grateful you're still alive.", said Mom crudely.

"What are you doing here Mom?"

"Were here because we're visiting your grandmother. And Maria is here as well.", said Mom, talking normally again.

Abuela Maria is the one person I don't want to be involved in the supernatural. It's best that I keep it secret. I walk with Mom to the living room to see Ama-chan and Dad drinking tea, Obaa-sama talking to Abuela Maria, and Natsuki and Haruna were reading some scrolls.

"Hola, Abuela.", I said to Maria.

"Hola, mihito, how's everything?"

"Good Abuela. Everything's good.", I said with a bitter smile.

"Roxas, it's okay. She knows too.", said Mom.

The fact that she knows, I bet she disappointed in me.

"Oh, I...I see.", I said sadly.

"Don't worry. I am disappointed, but I would prefer to see my nieto's face alive than in a coffin. You're too young to be in one.", said Maria.

"I'm sorry, Abuela. I was afraid that if you found out, you would hate me."

"Now why would I hate my own nieto? Even if you became a devil, you're still you.", said Maria.

"Gracias, Abuela.", I smiled.

"Now then, shall we go Roxas.", said Ama-chan.

"Oh, that's right, you're going on a date with Amaterasu-sama. You better behave or I'll bring the tools to use on you.", said Obaa-sama as she smiled while bringing out the hannya mask floating behind her.

That thing still freaks me out. Ama-chan and I left Obaa-sama's house and started our date. But I was curious as to why she told me to meet her there.

"Ama-chan, why did you want me to meet you at Obaa-sama's house?", I asked.

"Well for starters, you haven't seen your other grandmother in a while. And she wanted to visit Japan. She really is a nice person. Secondly, you needed to learn your lesson on using Juggernaut Drive and rampaging like a maniac."

"Sorry, Ama-chan.", I said.

"Don't you know how worried I was when I heard that you went Juggernaut Drive and used it on Shalba? I was afraid that I would have lost you.", she said in a worried tone.

"I must be really terrible. Going Juggernaut Drive and worrying everyone.", I said as Ama-chan pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay Roxas. I heard that it all started when Diodora kidnapped Asia, and with your protective nature, you went to save her. Just like back then, when you protected me. But please, never use that again.", she said.

"You're not the first person to tell me not to use Juggernaut Drive again, and probably not the last. I won't use it ever again."

"Well, I'm glad you understand. Now, let's continue, I don't want to waste time on our date by just talking about stuff like this."

* * *

Later

Ama-chan and I went to the aquarium as our first stop. Seeing all the fish and undersea life in the tanks. She had a smile that told me she was enjoying her time with me. We even went to a show in another part of the aquarium. We sat close to the pool where the splash zone was. It was apparently Ama-chan's idea to sit that close. During the show, the dolphins and orcas were playing around with the trainers. There was even a moment where one of the orcas decided to go for a big splash. I brought out an umbrela large enough to shield us. Ama-chan told me that the orca splashing us was rather naughty. We then moved onto lunch.

"Roxas, I'll be needing you for something important."

"Something important?"

"Yes. You see, Odin is stopping by for a meeting with us Japanese Gods and Sirzechs, Michael, and Azazel are going to be the middlemen. Odin thinks that someone will do something stupid and I want you to ensure that nothing goes wrong in our meeting. Can I count on you to do that?"

"Don't worry Ama-chan. I'll protect you. I won't let you down.", I said.

"Good. I'm glad I can count on you like always.", said Ama-chan as she smiled.

So Odin will be visiting soon to meet with Ama-chan and the other Japanese Gods. I think Rias knows this already or would be told by Sirzechs soon.

"Roxas?"

"Yes?", I asked as I was drinking.

"Have you done it with those dragon girls yet?"

I did a spit take from Ama-chan's question.

"Why are you asking me that!? You're a Goddess! You shouldn't ask a question like that!"

"Why can't I? I heard from Ryuko that you haven't done anything to those girls. I wonder, would you do it with me?"

Has she lost it!? I've never seen Ama-chan act like this! And the fact she said Ryuko means that she knows Shizuka and Kanna's mother. And for her to offer herself? What's going on?

"Roxas, you like girls right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then why are you holding back? I bet your dragons inside you have asked that already."

"I'm...not ready for that. ...Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I...I have things that I should settle with first. Before doing, anything like that."

"But just holding back like that would disappoint them, or are you saving it for when we do it?"

"Please stop making me have weird thoughts. I know you're very attractive Ama-chan, but please spare my sanity. Why are you asking these questions anyway?"

"Well, ever since that time, when you protected me from those thugs, I had that same recurring dream of you protecting me. You're someone so reliable, someone I can count on. Someone...I can trust. At first, I didn't understand why I felt that way until I realized that, I fell for you."

WHAT!? She fell for me!? A Goddess!? I know that Athena even said she was falling for me, but I never could have imagined that Ama-chan would as well. What's with this dragon aspect? Is it so powerful that even Goddesses fall for me? Even Serafall, a Maou, is now my girlfriend.

**{What's wrong with that? I think you should let that power grow.}**

'And I think a certain dragon shouldn't say something dangerous like that.'

**{Well you're no fun. What's wrong by being liked by girls?}**

'There's nothing wrong with it. It's my self-control that suffers because of it.'

**{*sigh* You still have a long way to go.}**

"Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"I want to be your girlfriend."

Slamming the brakes...and...crash! She just said the one thing that made my brain crash.

"You're telling me that, knowing I'm already married, Serafall-sama being my girlfriend, and lots of other girls liking me."

"I won't lose to them.", she said.

Oh great. I seem to have bagged another one. I then heard Ddraig and Rommy snickering.

* * *

Inside Roxas' Head

"Captain Self-Control, our ship is leaking."

"Damn that Captain Desire and Commander Lust. They will pay for this. Using the dragon's power to damage our ship. Unforgivable!"

"We have to abandon ship sir."

"Go on, Lieutenant Logic. A captain must go down with is ship."

"But sir?"

"That's an order!"

"I...I understand sir. It's been an honor serving with you sir!"

* * *

Later

We decided to go to the movies. As we got there, I heard some arguing.

"What do you mean sold out!?"

That voice! It's Larry.

"I'm sorry sir, but the last tickets were sold to the last group of people."

"Unbelievable! I waited hours to get tickets and all I get is that they're sold out!? That's just great."

Looks like Larry got the short end of the stick this time.

"Hey Larry."

"Yo, Roxas. So you're with the Shinto Sun Goddess this time? You sure get around.", said Larry as I facepalmed.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to get tickets for a movie I wanted to see, but the guy says that they're sold out. I even waited for hours in line. This sucks."

"Ara, I guess there wasn't enough tickets for what you wanted to watch.", said Ama-chan.

"Yeah, I hate that. I wait for hours in line and I get nothing. I got jipped. Well, I'll go somewhere else, have fun you two.", said Larry as he left.

* * *

Later

We were leaving the theatre after checking a romance movie. I wasn't really into it, but Ama-chan was, so I had to pretend I was into it. I didn't want to be rude to her.

"Roxas, I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you did."

"Roxas?"

As soon as I turn my face to look at her, she came to my face and gave me a deep, passionate kiss.

"A-Any reason you did that?"

"A reward for today. I rarely get to enjoy my days being busy with work. At least today, I got to enjoy it. Thank you, Roxas."

"No problem."

As we were going to Obaa-sama's house, a group of thugs appeared. Great, talk about déjà vu.

"Hey there missy. How about you dump this loser and you come with us? We'll show you a great time."

"No thanks, I already had a great time. Right Roxas?"

"Yes, we certainly did. So just move along."

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me, beat it!"

I then saw them pull out weapons. I could only sigh. This is just like what happened years ago when I was walking Ama-chan to her hotel. As one charged at me, I grabbed his wrist before his knife got to me. Even something like that won't scratch me, but I'd better not blow my cover of not being human. I twisted his arm and got him to disarm his knife. The other two came rushing in, but I threw the guy at them. They put their knives down to prevent hurting their own and they collided while I gave a haymaker to them while they were lined up. I held back, but I got all three. The last guy was practically scared out of his mind. His legs were shaking madly.

"...Boo."

The moment I said that, he ran screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay. At least this time, when I saw you fight, you weren't the lost soul like back then."

"Yeah, it's just like back then. But this time, it's different. You know, something like this happened with Raynare sometime ago. But it would be rude of me to talk about another girl during our date."

"My, how courteous."

* * *

Obaa-sama's House

"Welcome back, Roxas-sama! Amaterasu-sama!"

We were welcomed back by the onmyoji who were at Obaa-sama's. I really didn't need this kind of welcoming party. Then, Natsuki and Haruna came up to me.

"Welcome back, Onii-chan. Amaterasu-oneesama."

"Onee-sama?"

"I told them to call me that.", said Ama-chan with a smile.

I have a feeling that with the way things are going with me and Ama-chan, she might actually become their sister-in-law.

"You're back. I hope you didn't do anything rude or your Obaa-sama will torture you.", said Mom.

"Of course I wasn't rude Mom! Don't you trust me at least?"

"Well, I didn't raise a fool."

"Don't worry Motoko-chan. I had a great time.", said Ama-chan, smiling.

Dad then came out and gave me a box.

"There's more rings in there son. I hope you make up your mind soon."

"Thanks, Dad.", I said with a bitter smile.

"Well now, I hope to see grandchildren soon."

"Dad! Don't say stuff like that! ...Well, I have to go. Good night Ama-chan. It was a great time.", I said as I left.

"You think I should have told him? That I would like him as a husband."

"I think he would have a heart attack.", said Haruna.

"Well, I think it would be a better marriage than your last one.", said Rika.

"You're right. He just somehow...brightens my day."

_A/N: Man, I had some trouble with this chapter, trying to fight writer's block. Props to Umbra for the Kalawarner date. Also, this chapter might be a bit awkward or low quality, but I was practically squeezing my brain to write this one well. And a question for you readers. Who would win in a rematch if Bruce Lee was alive today, Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee? Next time, the start of the Loki arc. And at the end of the arc, I have a surprise for you. No omake this time as my head is spent on this chapter._


	35. Peace is the Best

Dream

I seems to be in what looks like a shrine. Not the one where I fought against Diodora, a Japanese shrine.

"You came"

I look to see a woman that resembles Akeno. She has that motherly feel. I think I saw this woman before in a picture.

"Are you Shuri?", I asked.

"Yes.", she replied.

The woman in front of me, Shuri Himejima. Akeno's mother and one of Obaa-sama's students. I remember that she was killed by her own family for having connections with Barakiel.

"Okay, I'm communicating with the dead. What's going on?"

"You're getting closer to my daughter. I need you to help her."

"Is something wrong with Akeno?"

"Not exactly, she'll be seeing her father real soon. I want you to repair their relationship. If you do, I have no objections of you being my son-in-law."

"EH!? You do know there's an age difference here, and not only that, I'm a teacher!"

"Ufufu, love doesn't care about age. How do you think I got married to someone thousands of years older than me? Listen, once the two of you meet, be sure to find a way to talk to him, he can be a bit rough. Well, have fun with your date with my daughter."

Since these dreams usually connect me with weird things, I'm probably going to get a lot of flak later on. I bet the universe is messing with me again. Not to mention that the meeting between Odin and Ama-chan is close by.

* * *

Bedroom

I wake up to find, once again, a person on me. This time it was Kalawarner.

"Kalawarner, why are you on top of me?"

"Why not? My date was ruined after all. So I decided to continue it with something steamy."

"Can we do something that I can survive in? I don't think Rias will-"

"I will what?"

Next to me is Rias, she's awake and not too happy.

"Uh, I'm screwed aren't I?"

"What are you talking about Roxas? The fun part was just about to start.", said Kalawarner.

That doesn't really help me in this situation. I got blasted by Rias again in the training room after that. And everyone else in the house decided to see what the fuss was about. Ugh, I got a headache from all this.

* * *

Later

[If you think you can win this tournament to face him, you're dead wrong! Senseiryuutei!]

A black mobile suit appeared with it's beam saber out.

[I must win this tournament, and get the truth from my brother!]

The hero was in a red mobile suit that looks like my Balance Breaker. The pilot is a guy that looks like me. Well, as an anime character.

Everyone in the house, Jack, and Zazy were in the big hall located in the basement. The programme playing is somewhat similar to G Gundam, yet using a mobile suit that's dragon themed. It's called Mobile Suit Senseiryuutei. I bet they wanted to use the Gundam name for it. It's apparently popular for all ages. And from the title, I'm the main character. Of course, I'm the voice actor for my character.

"...Apparently, it became very popular as soon as it was broadcasted in the Underworld. The mecha hero Mobile Suit Senseiryuutei."

"Koneko, you do know they used the ideas from another show right?"

"...Not everything is the same."

Koneko, who is sitting on my lap, says that while swaying her tail. She's sure knows about the shows in the Underworld.

The story synopsis goes like this. A young devil who is a teacher at a school, Roxas Gremory, obtains a mobile suit made by legendary dragons. He uses that mobile suit to chase after his brother to learn the truth about an incident he caused that killed their parents. In order to find him, he must go through several tournaments to find him. I can't believe a story build made from G Gundam would actually be popular in the Underworld. Exceeding 50% on the viewing rates and rising. Not only was my character popular, the show is too.

I'm watching the show for the first time. And this isn't the only show I'm on. I'm also on an educational show. One that involves a lot of science and inventions. But most importantly, Jack, who is the comic relief in that show. I remember back then when Jack would always touch my unfinished projects and things start going wrong. I saw that show earlier, and it was the one in which Jack touched one of my unfinished projects and he almost lost an arm on that. Either way, the House of Gremory has copyrights to the shows and were making a lot of money from that. There was even merchandise about the shows and other stuff. I even have a toy version of the Boosted Gear and a custom Gunpla of my Quanta Armor with the Wear Packs. I have been testing all of them after each fight to ensure they work properly. Though I seem to rarely use the Knight Pack, probably because it reminds me of Mr. KFC due to the name. I think I should change it, maybe 0 Impulse or something.

"That show of ours is fun.", said Jack.

"Yeah, but you tend to lose something when you screw it up. You almost lost your arm."

"Meh, Asia can patch me up if I lose it.", said jack as I facepalmed.

"The mobile suit that looks like Boosted Gear Scalemail which appears in the show is a more mechanical version, but looks identical to the real thing. The skills used to recreate it are amazing.", said Kiba who was eating popcorn.

"Galatea seems to enjoy a show like this. Well, she is into stuff like mecha shows after all.", said Yuri.

"Is that true Galatea?", I asked.

"Yes, it also shows what machines are capable of in the right hands.", she answered.

[Here I go! SHINING DRAGON FINGEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!]

The Gundam Dragon, used the special technique on his opponent. They sure replicated that move quite well. I then noticed that it got damaged from that last blow.

[Gundam Dragon! I have come!]

The heroine appears, it's Rias wearing a skin-tight pilot suit, who's riding a mobile suit similar to the Sinanju. How many Gundam things are they going to rip off? I know it's cool, but there has to be a limit.

[Oh! Gundam-princess! With this, we'll win!]

Gundam-princess this time? So much for consistency. And what's with the nicknames these days, they sound so bad. She got out of her mobile suit and started fixing up the main character's.

"I was hoping for something like the main character presses his fingers on her breasts, making them glow or something.", said Zazy as that earned him a smack of a paper fan from Rias.

"Please don't use wierd ideas for the show. And I heard from Grayfia. Gundam-princess? What kind of nickname is that!?", said Rias.

"Who cares. I heard that since you started getting support of the children and all other groups, your popularity got higher, right?", said Zazy as he rubbed his head.

"I think you should have considered better nicknames. That one sounds bad.", said Sayuri.

"...Nickname...terrible." said Kaguya.

"Wow, for Kaguya actually say that, you really need to work on that Azazel.", said Estleena.

"...I won't be able to walk the streets in the Underworld anymore with a nickname like that."

I remember seeing a magazine about Rias being called "Gundam-princess". I guess I brought her trouble with my thing for mecha stuff.

**{At least your fame increased with this.}**

'Ddraig, I rather have a fame increase that doesn't trouble my friends.'

**[He's right Ddraig. You know Roxas doesn't want to cause this kind of trouble to Rias.]**

**{Hey, wasn't it Azazel who put that idea up there?}**

Well this will take some getting used to.

"But you know, I feel proud that my sensei is getting famous like this. Right Asuna?"

The one who said that was Irina. Asuna was sitting next to her.

"Yes, at least he can be seen all over the Underworld with this.", said Asuna.

"If I remember correctly, Roxas-sensei loves mecha anime since it reminds him of his dream to go into outer space. He told me a few stories of pilots in mobile suits. You remember, right sensei?"

"Yeah, I told you a few. I thought you would've been bored with my stories."

"No, they were interesting. But I could see your eyes light up when it came to space."

"With how Roxas is, it's no mystery.", said Cleo.

"By the way, can't Roxas just build a spaceship already?", asked Misa.

"I could, but I prefer to work more into the Creation Gear until I can build something big."

"Like what?", asked Jack.

"I don't know. Maybe the Infinity-class ship from Halo."

"That's a little too big, don't you think?", asked Raynare.

"Hey, with Balance Breaker, it can be done. Though, I'll end up falling asleep for a while."

"Maybe you should think a bit more on that Roxas-sensei.", said Mittelt.

"Hey Roxas, what would you think of Irina in that skin-tight suit from the show?"

"I-Idiot, don't give me weird thoughts."

I'd rather not say that she would look good in it. Well, she does wear that battle suit. Which reminds me, why do they wear a battle suit that's so tempting, when they're supposed to be from the Church? I think there's a lot of weird things in the universe. And I'm probably the center of it.

"But it is my pride that Roxas-sensei is more famous."

"Yeah. It will be good publicity for our group."

Asia and Xenovia said that, enjoting the show. Well the show is a success.

"I guess now, we're wives of a star. Right Kanna?"

"That's right sis. Maybe our children will be famous."

Please stop that line of thought. I don't think my head can take it.

"Any thoughts on the show?"

Donaseek asked Saki, Momo, Julia, and Alice.

"It's good. It does show how Roxas is like."

"Well of course, he's the voice actor to the main character."

"That's right, you went with him one time Saki. To look for Asuna. I'm glad he did."

"If my sisters got lost, he'll be the first person I find to look for you all. He sure plays hero quite well."

"Must be because of him being an onmyoji.", said Katsumi.

"The show is interesting.", said Athena.

I then felt something on my back.

"Roxas-sensei, don't forget our promise.", said Akeno who was pressing herself on my back.

My cheek was against hers. It sure is soft.

"Yeah. I do remember that."

"Good. I'm so happy! Then our date will be on our next day off. Ufufu, my first date with Roxas-sensei."

I'm already feeling a lot of glares from the other girls, but a date with Akeno would be nice. And there's that thing her mother told me. Her father, Barakiel, I'll be meeting him soon. And I know things will start very bad with my first meeting with him. After all, with Akeno staying at my place, I bet he has some concerns.

* * *

At School During Lunch

I was eating lunch with the girls. I then remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Our class is going on the school trip."

My class is going on the school trip to Kyoto. Well, not just my class, but those that are second years. Meaning I should make groups.

"Asia, Raynare, Xenovia, Irina, how about you make a group?"

"Yes, Roxas-sensei.", said Asia.

"I remember that your grandmother knows someone important in Kyoto.", said Raynare.

"Oh, you mean Yasaka. She's the Kyuubi who manages the Kyoto Youkai. My Obaa-sama and Yasaka go way back. They usually have lots of fun in Kyoto when Obaa-sama is there. I hope she didn't make any funny ideas with her, like making me marry Yasaka's daughter or something."

"With how your grandmother was okay with it, I would see that happening.", said Xenovia.

Okay, now I'm worried if Obaa-sama actually did that.

"It will be fun for all of us to be in a group.", said Irina.

I'm glad they can all get along. Then Kiryuu came in.

"Sensei, are you going to be with Asia and Raynare?"

"Yes, I'm responsible for them."

"I'm glad we have a sensei like you.", said Kiryuu as Asia hugged me.

"Hoh, looks like you and Asia got closer...I can sense love coming from the two of you.", said Kiryuu.

"Please don't tease your teacher."

"Well, I can see that you get along with everyone here. You don't need my help on this. And I'm glad that Xenovia-chi, Raynare-san, and Irina-san are with Asia. I'll join your group as well.", said Kiryuu.

Though, I do agree with her. I have gotten closer to Asia. I think the distance shortened after the sports festival. After the incident, Asia usually gives me a morning kiss. I then start to hear complaining.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit! Why does sensei get so popular? Getting hugged by a bishoujo who's her student! Man, God is so cruel! I also want to be hugged by a bishoujo!", said Matsuda.

Well if you weren't a total perv, then you would get a hug from a bishoujo. But since you are, you can't, sucks to be you.

"If I could see the 'flags' sensei has...then maybe I can crush them..."

"Oh Donaseek-sensei, you got two students who have double gym class today!", I said as I hear the Perverted Duo cower in fear.

Hehehe...that will teach them about messing with a teacher.

"If you two stop trying to threaten me, then maybe I'll put you in a group. But, I'll be watching you two, got it?", I said as they nodded furiously.

"Good. You two will be in our group. And if you do any ecchi stuff on these girls, you'll lose something important. Got that?", I said as the nodded furiously again.

"Just like that, let's move as a group with these eight people. Kiyomizu-dera! And Kinkaku-ji and Ginkaku-ji are waiting for us!"

I guess the group is decided. Best if I took the pervs with me so that they don't cause trouble during the trip. I remember there being a Tenryuu-ji, maybe Ddraig and Rommy would like it. I should probably get stuff for the trip.

* * *

Clubroom

It was after school. It was almost time to head back home. We were drinking some tea. Zazy went off to the Underworld for something.

"If I remember, it's about time for the school trip for the second years.", said Rias as she drank green tea elegantly.

"Yeah. Were going to Kyoto. Did you go there last year?" I asked as Akeno answered.

"Yes. We also went to Kyoto. I went to Kinkaku-ji, Ginkaku-ji and other locations with Buchou."

Rias then continued.

"Yes. But there are only a limited number of places you can visit within three days and four nights. You should think of going everywhere and make a plan beforehand and move accordingly. If you don't include the time to eat and for sight seeing, you will regret it. You will mainly transport from one place to the other by using buses and trains, but lots of time would be wasted while you are travelling on transport."

"It was bad that we didn't think about transport duration. Buchou wanted to go everywhere, so we lost the time to go to the Nijou-jou which we were planning to see last. So she was stomping her foot at the train station.", said Akeno, making a small laugh as Rias' face turned red.

"Mou, you promised me you won't say that remember? I was in high spirits. For a Japan lover like me, it was Kyoto that I admired so much. So I had my eyes taken by the town and souvenir shops more than necessary.", said Rias.

I bet she enjoyed Kyoto a lot.

"You didn't happen to get there by magic circle right? I mean, it was a school trip."

"Of course we didn't! I wouldn't do something tasteless like that. I wanted to enjoy Kyoto because it was my first time there. It's the Kyoto I long for, so I wanted to walk around with my own feet and feel the breeze with my own skin.", said Rias as her eyes sparkled.

I do remember that she wanted to have a lifestyle going between Japan and the Underworld even after becoming the head of the House of Gremory. I also know about Zazy coming along for the trip. I hope he doesn't get drunk on the job. Rias then changes the subject.

"The trip is also important, bit we also need to discuss about what we will do for the School Festival."

"Oh yeah, that's coming up soon. The school events sure come around very quick. It will make the second years busy."

"Yeah, and we need something good for our club.", said Raynare.

After the school trip is the school festival. I hope the headmaster doesn't try inviting my parents again. I got nothing against them coming, but publicly embarrassing me is what I'm concerned about. Akeno then gave a sheet of paper to Rias. I think it's the idea for the Occult Research Club that needs to be submitted to Sona.

"That's why we need to discuss about the school festival now and prepare for it. If decided before hand, the third year and first year members can prepare for it while all of you are away. There are so many members this year so it will be a big help."

Rias is right about that. The school trip is important, but so is the festival.

"School festival! I'm looking forward to it!"

Asia seems to be looking forward to it. She likes these kinds of things.

"Yeah. I enjoy high school events too. The sports festival was also great."

Xenovia's expression hasn't changed, but I can see her eyes sparkle. She sure made a lot of attention at the sports festival. Grabbing first place at every event. The sports clubs wanted her to join their club.

"It will also be my first for these sorts of things so I'm looking forward to it. I sure did transfer in at a good time! This is also the guidance of Michael-sama!", said Irina as she prayed.

"What am I? Chopped liver?", said Jack.

"Well, I should also be grateful to Jack-sensei for helping me transfer here. Thank you, Jack-sensei."

"No problem. I did choose you to assist me while I'm here after all."

"Jack, you're unbelievable.", I retorted.

"But it's the truth."

"I heard that last year, you did a haunted house. I wasn't around then, but I heard it from Kalawarner after she heard it from the other teachers."

Kalawarner told me that the Occult Research Club last year did a haunted house with real ghosts. If I was there, I would facepalm that they would use something like that.

"Yes. We did use real ghosts after all, so it should have been scary.", said Rias as I facepalmed.

"Real thing?", I asked.

"Yes. I requested it to the Youkai, which don't cause harm to humans, to have them do the role of scaring people. Those Youkai were also troubled because they didn't have a job, so it was good for both sides. Thanks to that, it was a great success.", said Rias as she and Akeno laughed like an Onee-sama.

"We were scolded by the student council afterwards. Sona-kaichou who was a vice-President at that time yelled at us by saying 'Using the real thing is more than just ignoring the rules!'"

And I agree with Sona. I bet she facepalmed too when she saw what happened. I bet it was a headache for her.

"Let's not do something that would get us in trouble again. Right?" I suggested as everyone nodded.

"I agree. It would be troublesome if Roxas-sensei got blamed.", said Mittelt.

"Got any ideas Rias?", asked Kalawarner.

"Maybe we should do something new...", said Rias as our phones rang.

I guess we got a mission to do.

"-Let's go.", said Rias as she took a breath and said it with a serious tone.

* * *

Abandoned Factory

Those of us in the Gremory Group plus Irina, Jack, and Raynare's team made our way to the abandoned factory in town. The sun has already set and it's getting dark fast. The radar picked up a few people. From what I sensed, they were mixed with hostility and killing intent.

"Careful, I sense an ambush.", I said.

"-Gremory group huh. You guys came fast."

A guy in a black coat appeared from the darkness. From the darkness around him, black masses with the shape of humans show themselves. Not just a dozen, but hundreds of those humanoid monsters. You know that reminds me, I should probably make the coats that Organization XIII has, they look cool to me. Rias takes a step forward and asks with a cold tone.

"Khaos Brigade. –I presume you are from the Hero-faction? Hello. My name is Rias Gremory. I'm a High-class devil which was asked to look after this town by the Three Great Power alliance."

After hearing Rias' greeting, the man smirks.

"Yes, I do know you. Sister of Maou. Our aim is to purify you devils and to save this town."

This guy looks at us like were garbage. Well, this is someone from the Hero-faction of Khaos Brigade, so no surprise. These guys have been making skirmishes in our town, usually attacking places important to the alliance. Lately we've been taking care of them. Since our opponents are human, I usually use the ACR against them, but with low magic settings, I prefer to take them alive if possible for questioning. Two more people appear next to the man. Humans, one with sunglasses and another with a Chinese native costume. So they're foreigners. My radar picked up a few more, I guess they'll try to ambush us.

They seem to be using those black masses as combatants. It seems that the Hero-faction has been using them as weapons. They're too strong for Low-class devil to go up against. It requires you to be at least mid-class to high-class to put up a fight. I took out the Quanta Armor and got Boosted Gear out. As time passes by, I noticed my armor has been changing. I'm starting to see more red on the Quanta Armor. I guess it'll be happening soon. I gave Ascalon to Xenovia and she made a stance.

The vanguards are me and Kiba with Xenovia a bit further away from us. She's our support and attacker with us. Kinda like Project X Zone. The middleguards are Irina, Jack, Koneko, Gasper, Donaseek and Mittelt. They support the vanguard and guard the rearguards, also doing middle management support. Koneko, Irina, Donaseek, and Jack takes care of guys we forget or breach through. The rearguards are Rias, Akeno, Asia, Raynare and Kalawarner. Rias is the leader and support. Akeno, Kalawarner, and Raynare also support us. We have a large group for this fight, a 3-6-5 formation. Usually, Donaseek or Koneko would step up to vanguard and make a 4-5-5 formation. We're practically a platoon with numbers like this. During Rating Games however, our formation is different since we'll use smaller numbers.

When the enemy saw our formation, the black coat guy made a white flame from his hands.

"-! Another Sacred Gear possessor.", said Kiba as his eyes narrowed.

Another one, just like before. We seem to be fighting those with Sacred Gears lately.

"This is a problem. Lately, we have been fighting Sacred Gear possessors.", said Rias as she sighed. But her eyes showed determination.

As soon as the guy with the flame approaches us, I fired a few shots of water magic bullets at him, dousing the flame. He dodged the shots, must be a well trained unit. But we have the upper hand in this fight since they're not too much of a threat.

"Be careful with the Cosmic Sekiryuutei! We will get killed from a single attack! And he's a tricky one!", said one guy.

They know that I can beat them in one hit, but I'm more flexible. I fired more shots from the ACR and reloaded. Something like this is useful for battles where you don't want to attract attention. Well, it does have a silencer. The moment my shots were going to hit, a shadow within the factory stretched and took my attack. It was the guy with the sunglasses. So that's his Sacred Gear. Kiba moves in quick with his holy-demonic sword and swings at the glasses guy, but...the shadow devours Kiba's sword by moving fast. I then saw from Kiba's shadow, the blade of his sword coming out. Kiba dodged it and stepped back.

"-! The ability to release things it devoured from a shadow to another shadow as it wishes….. It's not a direct attack type. It's a defensive type which changes the flow of an attack. It's a troublesome type of Sacred Gear.", said Kiba as his eyes narrowed.

A redirecting Sacred Gear using shadows, then that means my bullets...

I felt the faint energy of my bullets, I saw them coming out from a shadow and the bullet's target was...Asia! Xenovia keep going against the combatants sensed Asia's danger.

"Hell no!"

I tried firing at my bullets and with the computer's help I managed to knock them away from Asia.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Asia!"

"I won't forgive you if you hurt Asia-chan!"

"That's right!"

Xenovia, Raynare, and Kalawarner acted as Asia's protectors. I know Xenovia alone could handle it, but with those three, better safe than sorry. Xenovia's response sure is fast. So is Raynare's and Kalawarner's. The four of us decided to protect Asia since she barely has any combat ability. More like she doesn't like hurting people. And she's the team's medic. We can't lose someone like her in battle. In the event Asia is in trouble, those that can respond to it move to protect her. In this case, it's those three.

From that spot, I noticed a blue-light. It's the guy in Chinese clothes holding a bow with light, and he was ready to shoot! That's not good. I can protect myself with the GN Field, but the others won't be so lucky if they don't have protection. As he released the arrow, it changed direction in mid-air! Is it a seeker-type Sacred Gear? I noticed the lights were coming at me, and that there were some from behind me as well.

"Don't worry dude!"

"If it's a light-attribute attack, then leave it to us!"

When I turned around, Jack and Irina made light spears. Since they're angels, they can use light. Those two cancelled the attack with their light spears. I then heard the sound of something freezing and wind.

Akeno used ice spears towards the light user. But the shadow devoured it and the spears came out of Rias' shadow, but she dodged it like it was nothing.

Then the shadow appears around the light-user, and made a wall. From that, lots of light arrows fire out from the shadow-wall, flames too. I responded and deflected all the attacks. I guess they used the shadow as both a means to attack and defend with that combo. The shadows were so thick, you can't see the light-user.

"Gasper-kun! Did you get the data of it!?", said Kiba while keeping his attention at his enemy.

"Y-Yesssssss! I-I got it! The flame Sacred Gear is called Flame Shake! And the defence-counter type Sacred Gear, Night Reflection! Lastly, the light-attack Sacred Gear is Staring Blue!", said Gasper

"Like I though, it's just like before. They're a team based on countering devils.", said Raynare.

Gasper has a machine made by Zazy to find out about the enemies Sacred Gear and Raynare can tell us what type of team the enemies are based on. It's very effective in fights like this.

"Gasper, once you're done, drink my blood."

"Y-Yes!"

I had Gasper carry a small bottle with my blood in it. That's for him to use his Sacred Gear to stop time. Normally, we make Gasper turn a part of his body into bats and do recon to find hidden enemies. Koneko and I also scout the area with radar and senjutsu. The three of us mak a good scout team.

While Gasper's eyes are powerful, it's difficlut to 'stop' the Sacred Gear possessors when a combatant trolls us by becoming a shield for them. They also know about my powers and Asia's healing ability. Like Raynare said, a team to counter devils.

"The stronger we get, the more likely we would become their 'target,' and the methods to take us down would be researched thoroughly. Probably something like that, I think.", said Kiba as he smiles sarcastically.

"No kidding!", said Donaseek.

I then remember what Sai said. If we leave an opening for them, they'll go full force on it. First, that light attack is a pain. Devils are weak against it. Apart from me, my comrades will be in trouble if they get hit. Kiba and I pretty much have the same idea. Our target is the light-user, but he's being protected by the shadow-defense type. I know that defeating the possessor is the idea, but getting around his Sacred Gear will be trouble. It does have a weakness, I know, but what that weakness is, that's the question. Not only that, transferring my powers has to be thought out thoroughly in these cases. Everyone in our group is already strong, so they'll become extreme powerhouses if I transfer my powers. We can't do that in town, but were really strong if were allowed to go all out. I then heard Rias give out orders.

"I will now give the orders to the vanguard team of Roxas, Yuuto, and Xenovia. Roxas will take on the flame-user. Yuuto, you aim for the shadow-user! And Xenovia will eliminate the grunts to make a path for the two of them! Middleguard and rearguard will support the vanguard with all their powers! We will eliminate all of the grunts!"

[Roger!]

We all responded and moved out!

Xenovia started knocking down the grunts! As expected of her being a Power-type! Her power sure is different from the others. After the grunts were gone, Kiba and I saw our targets. Kiba closed his distance with his target with god-speed and started slashing at the wall protecting the light-user. But every time he tried, the blade from his sword would appear from a shadow somewhere. What if...

"Roxas! Dodge that and shoot a Mega Flare to the shadow!"

Isn't that a bit too much? Mega Flare is powerful. But I bet she took that into account. I guess she thought the same thing I did. I dodged Kiba's attack and fired my Mega Flare into the shadow. Like I thought, the path between the shadows is still connected. I bet it's going to Kiba right now. My guess is if we blow up the Mega Flare inside the path, then the blast will hurt the shadow-user.

"Yuuto! The shadows are connected so the Mega Flare would come back at you! Cut the Mega Flare in half inside the shadow and make it explode before it appears!"

"Roger that!"

I knew it, my plan was also Rias' plan. As an explosion went off...

"Guwaa!"

A scream sounded off. The shadow-user was blown away!

"I guess we both had the same thought, right Rias-buchou?"

"Yes Roxas. You must have thought of that as well. I tested to see what will happen if the attack explodes inside the shadow, but it seems like he couldn't take care of it and it returned the explosion back to him. Even though he can change the direction of the attack, it seems he can't change the impact of the attack."

Yup, we sure had the same thought. I then put up my GN Field as I felt an attack coming. I turned to see a green arrow. Everyone else wasn't too shocked when they saw me put up the field. I guess they knew I would put it up if I got attacked. Rias then looked at the shadow within the factory.

"Looks like there is one more enemy. Using the shadow is intermediary, the enemy attacked from outside which is the safe zone. Even if we took down the shadow-user, looks like the ability will still remain for a short while…"

"Yeah, my radar picked that one up too. He's hiding somewhere.", I said.

The shadows then faded. I guess the ability wore off once the shadow-user was knocked out. Gasper then looked at the device.

"A-Amazing! The data came out just from the attack now! That was the Staring Green!"

"I'm not too surprised if they had another one hidden from us.", said Donaseek.

"I will take care of that one then. Koneko, follow me. You can search the enemies location with the 'ki' right?"

"…Yes, Xenovia-senpai."

"Go ahead and handle them, I got Mr. Hothead here.", I said.

Xenovia left the factory with Koneko.

"Hothead!? Damn Cosmic Sekiryuutei! Burn!"

Because of my taunt, he fires his flame at me. I didn't bother putting up a GN Field. The flame he has doesn't even bother me. It feels cold compared to Kanna's flames, or Uncle Tannin's. Raiser's flames were a bit hot back then.

"Can't burn me with a weak flame like that. You'll need a firebird or a dragon to burn me!"

I kicked the flame and continued my kick into his stomach. I then used him as a surfboard and kicked him into the wall. Kiba also beat the light-user. Looks like we won. Or so we thought.

"Nggggggggggggggggggh!"

The shadow-user is back up and he was screaming. the black thing started covering his body. The shadow spread even more and started to cover the whole factory. I then noticed at his feet, a magic circle, one I haven't seen before. It looks like a transport type, but not of devil origin. And I don't think it's fallen angel either. The shadow-user then disappeared after being enveloped by that light. The way he started looking different. I thought that could have been a Balance Breaker.

"I guess were done here.", I said as I removed my armor.

"Good job, Roxas-sensei.", said Asia as she healed me.

I don't have wounds, but I still got healed by Asia. Her aura sure is warm, I felt that alone healing me. The combatants all perished. The remaining ones vanished as soon as the shadow-user disappeared.

"Go to sleep~ Go to sleep~"

Gasper used his vampire power to put the Sacred Gear possessors to sleep. Rias and Akeno made a magic circleto send the two men we captured to the Underworld. Now we just have to wait for Xenovia and Koneko...

"We defeated him. We beat him up quite a bit, but we didn't kill him."

Xenovia came back with a man on her shoulder. Koneko was behind her. Gasper also put that guy to sleep. too bad one got away.

"Now the transmission to the Underworld is done. Well, we probably won't get any information this time as well.", said Rias.

We've been sending the captured Sacred Gear possessors to the Underworld using the magic circle, but apparently their memories while being in the Hero-faction have been erased. Probably to prevent secrets from getting out. We send them in case we can have them checked, but I think we're not getting any new info this time either. It seems they put up a program on the Sacred Gear possessor's memory when they're sent out on a mission which deletes their memories. I heard it's near impossible to retrieve the deleted memories. If I had time, I could probably crack their code, but making a game, and my jobs come first. The game at least went past the storyboard stage, I'll let Serafall check it out and move onto the modeling of the characters. It's good that we send back Sacred Gear possessor alive. It's a basic rule to "kill terrorists without any exceptions".

"Battling without breaking as much things as possible is something really harsh for our team which is the super-attack type.", I said.

"It can't be helped. We have powerful abilities, so if we don't fight while suppressing our powers, then this town will collapse.", said Kiba with a bitter smile.

Yeah, we can't go crazy. Otherwise, we would attract unwanted attention. And there are people in nearby homes, so we can't let them get caught up in our mess. Even this unused building needs to stay intact.

"Yeah, I guess this like that match with Sona.", I said.

"Yes. If we think of this as a rule for the Rating Game, then it would be a good experience. We did suffer this once."

At least now, I can use Ddraig's power to a good degree. Same for Rommy's. Though, using their power in a match like the one I had with Sona, it's tricky, but doable.

"But it certainly is troublesome."

"You mean the shadow-user?"

"Right. They been sending those who use special techniques amongst the Sacred Gear possessors. If we say it in a way of devils, it means those who specialize in techniques and support-types started showing up. The ones sent first were all either power or wizard types. … Have they started to grasp hold of our battle styles?"

"I believe so. But something does seem off. That shadow-user. Something happened to him.", said Kalawarner.

Well, the times we fought against the Hero-faction member did increase. The attacks were simple at first, then they started sending the more complex ones like the shadow-user.

"...Sensei also did say it. That there are many unknown things about Sacred Gears.", said Koneko as Rias agrees with her coment.

"Yes, that's why they devoured the power of Sekiryuutei and Holy-demonic sword using the ability from just before. They must have realised that if blocking the attack is impossible, then you can just do it with a different method."

"U-Umm there is something I feel suspicious about….. Can I give my opinion?", asked Irina.

"Yes, please."

"I think the actions of the Hero-faction are 'weird' if they came to research about us or to defeat us."

"Weird?", asked Xenovia as Irina nodded.

"Because if they really are planning to defeat us, then I think they would have made battle tactics after 2 or 3 battles. Then they would attack us seriously in the fourth battle right? But even in the 4th or 5th time they attacked us, nothing changed. I did think they are just being very cautious but… How should I put it….. It seems like their bosses are doing some kind of experiment."

"Experiments? Do you mean about us?", asked Akeno.

"More like….. It feels like they are experimenting on the Sacred Gear possessors….. It's just my gut feeling so I can't express it properly… They are sending their forces apart from this town which belongs to the other factions, so maybe they are just sending their forces to the places where the ones with strong abilities are at."

"I think you're right about that Irina. Kalawarner, didn't you just say something about the shadow-user?", asked Raynare.

"Yes. I felt his power grow a lot.", said Kalawarner.

"...A sudden change.", said Koneko.

A sudden change? Then maybe...

"I guess I was right. When I saw that guy, I thought he went Balance Breaker there. You think they're using the same method I tried during my training with Uncle Tannin?", I said.

"...Cosmic Sekiryuutei, the one who controls holy-lightning, holy-demonic sword, holy sword Durandal and Ascalon, the time stopping vampire, Nekomata senjutsu-user, and also an exceptional healer...Roxas, I think you're right. From their viewpoint, they see us as irregulars and as very powerful opponents. More than winning or not, to humans fighting us is something not normal.", said Rias.

Yeah, we're practically the rare monsters in RPGs. I was able to get Balance Breaker in my own way. I guess getting it is different for everyone.

"But you can say that their methods are too forced and messy.", said Irina as Kiba continued.

"It feels like even if dozens or hundreds of their allies are killed, it would be okay as long as one of them reaches Balance-Breaker. We have so many opinions about them now, so I think they know that we are getting a grasp of their true aim."

That could be the case, but we have no conclusive evidence. We decided to head back to base by magic circle. When we took a breath after returning, I noticed Akeno was humming and singing while getting ready to go home. She's really happy.

"Ara, Akeno. You seem to be in a good mood. Did you find something which will satisfy your S-personality?", asked Rias as Akeno made a big smile.

"No, that's not it. Ufufu. It's tomorrow. I can't help myself from smiling. The date. Tomorrow Roxas-sensei is my boyfriend."

Oh yeah, tomorrow I'm going out with Akeno for our date. And I know I'm going to be feeling the pain when I get back home. I can feel the girls killing intent being directed at me. Why is it they do this? Can't they trust me enough that I won't do something stupid?

* * *

Home

We're back home after our battle in the factory. I started my therapy with Koneko after getting blasted by Rias in the training room.

"...How is it?", asked Koneko in her cat-ear mode, embracing me with her arms.

"Yeah. It feels good. Sorry I don't know how to do this part on my own."

"...No, it's okay."

Koneko has been using her senjutsu on me to take away my fatigue. Even though I know some senjutsu, but it's limited to just hiding my presence and detection. I get my external wounds healed by Asia, but I can't get my stamina or lifespan back like that. Koneko controls the flow of my 'ki' to replenish my stamina so that I'm not fatigued the next day. It also helps my natural healing ability, my blood circulation, and other things good for my body. I can't believe I haven't got to this part in my senjutsu training. Koneko has been trying hard to improve that.

Right now, her 'ki' feels good and warm. Better stop my thoughts there or I might think of something pervy. It also doesn't help that she's wearing a thin white cloth like what Akeno wears, but it purifies one's body and makes it easier to use 'ki'. Though, it's so thin. But the warm feeling I get is like I'm taking a bath at the right temperature. Even inside I feel warm.

"…At the same time I'm removing the fatigue you have, the life energy which was consumed by Juggernaut Drive can be healed bit by bit if I use the healing-type senjutsu on you.", said Koneko.

I do feel warm inside, I guess she's repairing my life energy.

"Yeah, going Juggernaut Drive really screwed me over. I'm stuck with this black hole inside me. I know I won't be going to that anymore. Probably a good idea to find an alternative to that."

When I said that, Koneko smiled and hugged me tighter.

"…There will be many people saddened if Roxas-sensei was to die. …I would also hate it if Sensei dies. That's why I am doing this to retrieve the life energy which has been lost, bit by bit. …..I will spend all my life trying to heal it…Even if you do learn how to do it yourself…."

"Thanks Koneko. I don't even remember much of how I turned into that until Sayuri showed me the video. I know that chant I made is forbidden", I said as I patted her head.

"...Yes, never say that chant again.", said Koneko.

I still have a lot of things to do. I don't want to off myself when I haven't done anything yet. I then saw Koneko's face turn red.

"...Sensei, there is actually a much more faster way."

"A faster way?", I asked.

"...It's Bo...Bochuujutsu."

That's a new one. Rommy never told me about that one. I then heard Ddraig laughing. Why is he laughing?

"Bouchuujutsu? What is that?"

"…..A woman who specialises in using the 'ki' has to share her 'ki' to the man, and it heals the life core greatly."

"Okay, that's too good to be true. What's the catch?", I asked as her face turned even redder and she panicked.

"...I-It will be...my first time, so..."

Uh oh. Don't tell me...

"Um, how do you perform that?", I asked as she got embarrassed.

"…The man and the woman…..have to become 'one'… It's a 'jutsu' where the woman has to send their 'ki' directly to the man's body….."

-!

"You mean it's _that_?", I asked silently as she nodded.

"Then that means that you and I would have to...I can't do that!"

To have sex with a student just to regain my lifespan!? That's crazy!

"Are you dissatisfied with me...?", she asked me sadly.

"No! B-But you're still a student! I could get fired if you got pregnant! What about the Nekomata? Don't they have males as well?", I asked to change the subject.

It's better that she fell in love with someone than to do that without love. She'll regret it.

"…The number of them are low, but there are….. ….But female Nekomata mate with males from different races due to the old teachings. Didn't you read the encyclopedia?"

Crap! I did read that! She caught on quick to my plan to change the subject.

"….My kind is the rarest, so it's certain that I need to leave offspring… I have reincarnated to a devil, but I do want a baby….."

That's obvious. She would like to have one, but only with the one she loves. And her body has to mature. I think her small frame would hurt her and her child. She then made determined eyes!

"…My b-body and breasts are small….. But I still can have s-sex properly… I can still make b-babies….. And if Sensei really does come into danger, then I would have to perform Bouchuujutsu by force…. I am already prepared for it…Besides, I...I love you.."

WHAAAAAAAAT!? Koneko loves me!? Uh oh, I'm leaking blood.

"K-Koneko! Calm down. You really shouldn't go that far. I already have Shizuka and Kanna trying something like that already. Not to mention the other monster girls. Just be yourself.", I said.

"…But if I live in this house, it seems like I must know about those kind of things… Lately that's what I started to think…."

Crap. I guess the craziness of the house has started to affect her.

"Listen well, Koneko! I also told this to Asia! I appreciate your feelings as well as the other girls in here, but at least wait until you graduate! Don't compete with the other girls! I just told you that already! I don't think my head can take it!"

"...But Asia-senpai is also trying hard as well...", said Koneko as she looked disappointed.

"Listen, just be yourself and wait until after you graduate. I don't want you to copy the other girls, okay? It's a bad influence."

"She shouldn't copy who again? I wonder what this is about?"

Crap. Talk about terrible timing. I turn to see Rias radiating her aura again.

"Rias, hi there. ...I'm screwed aren't I?"

"You have no idea. Bouchuujutsu? The mating of other races? And I wonder what is this bad influence is about?"

Yup, definitely screwed. Better get the traffic cone. When did they show up? I thought they would be doing something else right now.

"…*sob* So you will make babies with K-Koneko-chan…. I am always left out…."

Where did Asia get that idea!? She's in teary eyes mode, great.

"Koneko, you are done with Roxas' treatment right?", asked Rias with a smile as Koneko got scared.

She nods her head silently and left the room after saying "G-Good night" quickly.

"I see. Now Roxas. Let's go inside the bed since it's already late. But I won't let you go to sleep until you tell us what you were talking about with Koneko. Right, Asia?"

"Yes, Rias-oneesama. You aren't allowed to sleep until you tell everything, Roxas-sensei."

"Looks like Roxas is at it again.", said Shizuka.

"He sure moves fast.", said Kanna.

You two aren't helping here! I was dragged to bed with four girls interrogating me. At least I won't be fatigued for my date. All I can say is fucking dragon aspect.

* * *

Next Day

I was at the convenience store near the station where we're supposed to meet up. Another date, this time with Akeno. At least I'll do my best to make it enjoyable for her. I look around to see that autumn is setting in, but it still feels like summer. It's almost 10 in the morning. I then saw Akeno, wearing a one-piece with a cute frill.

"Hey there Akeno."

"I'm sorry, did I make you wait?"

"No. Not at all."

Her hair is down. Her clothes are those cute ones that girls her age wears. And she's wearing boots. I guess she's going casual. She looks a lot younger than she looks with those clothes. Ugh, that incident. I don't want to remember that right now. but, she does look really cute. I'm practically being sucked in by her cuteness. I hope I don't go into overload. As I was being sucked in...

"I... I feel shy if you look at me like that. ...Do I look weird today?", she asked.

"No! You look amazing! Nothing weird at all!", I replied.

I saw her get embarrassed but also happy from my opinion. This is a lot different from the other dates I've had. She acts more like a maiden than her usual "Ara ara" Onee-sama.

"Today Roxas-sensei will be my boyfriend for the whole day. Can I call you Roxas?", she asked with moist eyes.

"O-Of course."

She got me. Akeno then made a big smile.

"Yay! Thank you, Roxas."

That one expression has enough force as an explosion from a gas tank. That blew me away. I then felt someone's killing glare. When I looked...

!

It was Rias in a makeshift disguise standing behind the telephone pole. Not only that, everyone else is there. Asia looks teary eyed, Koneko with a wrestler's mask, Gasper with the Exia mask, and Kiba dressed normally gives me an apologetic wave. Looks like the others are doing something else. That's when I saw Gasper with a camera. Crap, I guess I know what they're doing now. It's probably a live recording being sent back home for everyone else to watch. Come on. You girls didn't mind before that I went on dates. Why do this now? It's very late to do that when I've already went on a few dates. And I'm not stupid to fall for disguises like that.

"Ara ara. For checking on whether we are having an affair, they sure have too many people to check up on us.", said Akeno as she made a small laugh.

She then got closer to me as if she wanted to show her affection to me. Mmm, her hair smell nice...Wait! What am I saying? I then heard a dull sound. I turned to see Rias make a crack on the pole with her rage.

"S-Shall we go then?"

"Yes."

We then went into town. I hope the universe doesn't play a prank on me while we're on a date. I got lucky so far, let's hope that holds.

Three hours have passed in our date. During that time, Akeno was acting like a girl her age. She would ask me things like "Hey, Roxas. Do I look good in this?" and "Or do I look better in this one?" like an ordinary girl. Well, she is one, just that she has enough power to destroy an entire platoon of soldiers on her own. Her speech manners are also like a normal girl. Her usual voice mannerisms completely disappeared! When we bought a crepe from a booth, she said " This is delicious, right Roxas?". We were holding hands while walking through town. Just like in my other dates. The way she held my hand pretty much told me that she was relying on me.

She really is cute. It makes my heart pound like crazy. I guess this is the side of her that is only shown to her boyfriend. The popular beauty with an elegant and noble presence at school is like just a mask for the real her. Now, she like a normal shy and playful girl. Any guy would fall in love with her if they saw her acting like this. Wait, that includes me! And my heart was going crazy earlier. Does that mean I love her? Oh boy, I think Shizuka and Kanna's idea is really getting to me. Well, the usual Akeno is a very wonderful woman who can fascinate any guy. No wonder Zazy and even her mother wants me to marry her. But the problem is her father. I know I'll be seeing him soon.

But this gap between her usual self and the her right now is huge. It can OHKO any guy because of her cuteness. I can't believe there were people who were cruel enough to kill her mother and want to hurt her just because of her father. No more of these bad thoughts. I'll just enjoy today. I know...

"Akeno! Let's go to the aquarium and game center! Let's enjoy ourselves today to the extreme!"

Akeno was shocked, but replies with the ultimate smile.

"Yeah."

Just like that, my brain was filled with buckshot. I bet if I coughed, that buckshot will come out. She's just so cute today.

"There are so many weird-looking deep-sea fish aren't there.", said Akeno with enthusiasm.

We left the aquarium after enjoying ourselves. Before that, we were in the game center. We were a tag team in Gundam Extreme Vs Full Boost. An unstoppable team. There was a tournament being held there and we won the whole thing. Her skill with the Unicorn Gundam was really good. Since our date started, I was holding hands with Akeno. Every time we saw a funny looking fish, we both laughed. I guess everyone else would see us as lovers. Though, I'm a teacher and she's a student. Best if she waited until graduation for something more deep. Though, it is fun, being with her. Though, I know that a certain crimson-haired person is going to destroy me once this date is done. Akeno then confirmed their presence after we left the aquarium. She knew they were following us since the start of our date, but decide to do something about that now. I noticed a mischievous smile and we started running after she took my hand!

"Let's shake of Rias and the others!"

Oh I'm screwed now. Rias will think that after we lose them, we'll do something that involves lots of kissing and more. I just ran with Akeno, being pulled by her, made some turns here and there, trying to lose Rias. After a few minutes of running, we hid ourselves in an alley after entering a small road. After seeing Rias and the others pass by, we came out to the road.

"Ufufu, looks like we lost them.", she said as she stuck her tongue out, enjoying it.

Yup, I'm so dead after this. Well, at least Akeno is enjoying herself. But since we ran without thinking, we ended up in the one part of town I didn't wanted to be in. There were love hotels around us. Oh crap. I bet Rias realized that we ran into a place like this. We're totally screwed now! If I don't get out of here, I'm so going to be fired!

"A-Akeno! Let's bail out of here quick or they'll misunderstand-"

I then felt Akeno holding my sleeve.

"...A-Akeno?"

I turned to look at her. Her face was very red and said this timidly.

"...I'm okay with it."

Oh no, don't say the next part.

"...If Roxas wants to go inside, then I don't mind. ...I'm okay with it. ...Even if it gives me a baby."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

ARE YOU SERIOUS!?

She doesn't have her usual face of being erotic with me. This is the face of an innocent maiden. Oh no, I think I might be blacking out. Where's the emergency button? Does Akeno really like me that much!? No way, I know the date was fun for her. But I never thought it would make her do that! Just as my head was going so fast with thoughts running wild, I hear a familiar voice.

"Geez, trying to make love to a woman at noon. You sure know what to do Cosmic Sekiryuutei-brat."

I turn to see an old geezer wearing rough clothes and a hat. The eye is what gave him away as to who he is. There was also a man behind him and a woman who I think I'm familiar with.

"Odin? Is that you?", I asked.

"Hohoho, yes, it's been awhile. It is I. I came here from the far North."

That's right. Ama-chan told me that Odin was coming for a meeting between him and the Japanese Gods. That and that someone might try to sabotage it.

"Aren't you a little early?", I asked.

"Odin-sama! I would be troubled if you wander in a p-place like this! You are a G-God so please act proper!"

She started yelling at Odin. Now I remember, she smacked him when I was in the hospital room after the match with Sona.

"Let me, Rossweisse. You are a Valkyrie who has to take care of Heroes, so you need to learn about these kind of places."

"I am a Valkyrie who has no appeal after all. You two also shouldn't come here during noon. You two are high school student and teacher correct? You know you shouldn't do something like this. Go home and study."

Rossweisse started getting mad at me and Akeno. I then felt a heavy pressure, coming from the man behind Odin. The man came up to Akeno. Now that I think about it, he looks familiar.

"...Y-You are..."

"Akeno, what is the meaning of this?"

Well he's mad. I then had a picture go in my head. Oh shit! It's Barakiel! Akeno's dad! I remember now. Raynare showed me a picture of the members of Grigori after the mess with Kokabiel. He's going to tear me a new one!

"...It's none of your business! M-More than that, why are you here!?", said Akeno as her eyes sharpened.

Now she's pissed. I knew I would meet Barakiel soon. But this is too soon.

"That doesn't matter! Anyway, get away from here. It's still too early for you."

He then grabbed Akeno's arm and tried to take her away by force.

"No! Let me go!"

"Barakiel, can't we settle this like civilized people? How about we talk at my house, okay?", I asked in order to calm the situation.

"It seems that Raynare showed you a picture of me. Well, I'll take your offer. Though, I don't know why you are here with Akeno in a place like this. And you already know who I am. Good, that simplifies things. I'm here as Odin-dono's escort today."

The fact that Odin would need a member of Grigori can only mean that shit is about to hit the fan. And it's going to hit it hard.

_A/N: And so Barry (Barakiel) and Rosie (Rossweisse) appears in the story. Things are about as bad as a Jerry Springer moment with a situation like this. Next time, Odin has Arrived. And now an omake. This is from a fun thing that Umbra580 and I have been doing. A "what if" situation if my OC Roxas went to his OC's world. And it all started because Jack was an idiot. Also the dialogue is like it came out of a play and it's a lengthy omake since it was a funny situation to Umbra and I. Also there are some other characters we made up. Also, what do you think of seeing Irina or Rias in a skin-tight pilot suit? One more thing, the Kaguya in this omake isn't the OC, it's Kaguya Nanbu from Endless Frontier. Didn't want to cause confusion._

Things That Should Be Kept Secret

Roxas: She tripped on a rock and her face was on your crotch... uh, I'm not saying anything else.

Jack: Come on dude, that's totally your moment.

Roxas: No, no, I'm not saying anything. Besides, there's two girls here who look like they want to give him some punishment.

Roxas' Rias: At least you haven't kept any secrets from me, right?

Roxas: Uhh, can I take a rain check on that?

Roxas' Rias: Roooxaaaaaas? *radiates aura*

Amaya: That's, not the best part. Before, Vince returned from his mission they had iced coffee, but when Kaguya was about to sit down she spilled it on his pants.

Shin: *Laughs* It was so funny, when Kaguya got some napkins got on her knees and tried to dry him off. They manager came in and told them the direction to the nearest love hotel.

Vince: Shin! Amaya! You're killing me here!

Vince's Rias: Vince... *Aura grows bigger*

Vince's Akeno: Ufufufufu. *Electricity envelops her body.*

Roxas: Wow dude, you're toast.

Jack: I think toast is an understatement.

Amaya: Hey Shin-kun, remember the time, Kaguya dragged along Vince to go shopping for clothes?

Shin: Yeah, Kaguya dragged him all over looking for clothes. Then took him to a lingerie store and tried on every lingerie, posing for Vince.

Issei: What?! How come you never told me this?!

Vince's Rias: ...Any last words? *Creates a football sized crimson sphere*

Vince's Akeno: *Licks lips* Ara ara, it looks like, I'll have to give you severe punishment. *Holding a lightning sphere*

Vince: *Points to Rias and Akeno* That's why.

Issei: Oh crap!

Roxas: Anything you want to say Cassie?

Cassie: I have a solution to this problem. How about Vince lets us suck on his rod?

Roxas: How about a solution that doesn't require that?

Kisara: Do you mind if I did that with you Roxas?

Roxas: Not unless you want the Rias and Akeno from my universe to turn me into KFD.

Vince: I regret nothing.

Vince's Rias: Take this! * throws crimson football*

Vince's Akeno: For you. Ufufufu. *Throws electric sphere*

Vince: *Takes out white gun and shots himself in the head*

'Bang'

'BOOOOM!'

Roxas: You still alive? We still need to find Kaguya.

Jack: I think he's dead.

Roxas: Nah, I think he used his dying will.

Jack: Dude, he's not part of the mafia.

Roxas: Well, he's not. But he probably thought of that idea.

*Comes out of the smoke with the coat moving around epicly*

Vince: I'm not dead. But I gotta admit that did hurt.

Vince's Rias: Oh right, I forgot used that technique.

Vince's Akeno: Ara ara, you've been practicing that technique. You don't look like you got hurt.

Vince: Yes. But it felt like I got hit with a firework in my gut... Ow.

Roxas: On the bright side, your body didn't turn into a donut.

Amaya: That technique is called Holy Aura.

Shin: Vince shoots himself in the head with a holy bullet that covers his body in a holy aura that doubles his defense.

Vince: Better than getting sniped by my harem Roxas.

Vince's Rias: Speaking of that, can you make us a few sniper rifles?

Vince's Akeno: Or maybe, some throwing knifes?

Roxas: One question, how's your aim?

Vince: *Eyes Widen*

Issei: If, I wasn't a Devil I would have prayed for you Vince.

Vince: Shut up...


	36. Odin has Arrived

Home

"Hohoho, so I have come to visit."

Odin was laughing loudly in the VIP room on the fifth floor. Everyone in the house gathered into the room. Even Zazy and Jack showed up. My date with Akeno was cancelled. I'll have to make it up to her. We reunited with Rias and the others and went back home with Odin. Akeno was disappointed, but was more troubled with her father being here. She doesn't even crack a smile.

Barakiel is also here, but Akeno doesn't even want to see his face. It must be really bad. I remember hearing it from Raynare and the other fallen angels. And a few things from Zazy. A serious warrior-type person who doesn't know how to take a joke. He's apparently as strong as Zazy. In offensive power, he in Zazy's league.

"Here is your tea.", said Rias as she served Odin tea while smiling. I got shot by her when we got back. I guess she'll do more of that later on.

"You don't have to worry about me. But, it seriously is huge~. That one is also huge~. There so many girls here with large sizes. The Cosmic Sekiryuutei brat sure has a lot of women.", said Odin.

Perving out again. So typical. He's looking at all the girls with large chests. Unbelievable. I hope Ama-chan will be okay in the meeting. I think the big danger will be Odin perving out in front of Ama-chan.

"Mou! Odin-sama, you can't look at them with such a perverted gaze! She is the sister of the Maou Lucifer-sama! And don't look at the other girls like that too!", said Rossweisse as hitting Odin in the head with a paper fan.

Odin rubs his head from being hit. I know it's a comical jab, but is it okay to do that to him. Well, I do that to Zazy when he goes too far, so I shouldn't complain. Though, Rossweisse sure can pull of the manzai act with Odin.

"Geez, you are so hard headed. Sirzechs's sister is famous for being a beauty with a glamorous body, so it can't be helped if I end up wanting to stare at her breasts. And the other girls he has are well developed too. Oh, this one here is my escort Valkyrie. Her name is-"

"My name is Rossweisse. I will be under your care during our stay in Japan. Nice to meet you all."

With Odin's intro...Rossweisse introduced herself. She looks different from the armor she wears, but she is pretty. But I get the feeling she's in Rias' age range. For her to be working already, I bet she's pretty smart too.

"She is a virgin girl where her 'Years she didn't have a boyfriend equals her age'.", said Odin with a lecherous face.

So that's why Odin doesn't mind those jabs. That's his comeback. I then saw Rossweisse panic.

"T-T-That has nothing to do with this! I didn't choose to not to have a boyfriennnnd! I didn't choose to still be a virginnnnn! Sob!"

She's already on her knees, smacking the floor. That's pretty cruel Odin. It's not a good idea to mess with a girl's heart.

"Well, the business world of battle maidens is also having a hard time. Even if there are those with looks, they are mostly those who are not outstanding. Lately the number of heroes and yuusha have decreased, and the Valkyrie squad has been minimised because of the lack of funds, so even this one was at the corner of the room until before she became my escort.", said Odin as he nodded his head.

I then noticed Shizuka, Kanna, Yuri, and Katsumi try to comfort Rossweisse. They better not say anything weird to her. Though, I can see her potential. She is good, I have no doubt. But why do I feel like I want to help her?

**{Maybe if that Valkyrie became your girlfriend, she'll be happy and she'll also show you her real power.}**

'And you're trying to make things more complicated for me Ddraig.'

"During the time when Geezer will be staying in Japan, it's decided that we will be your guard. Barakiel is a back up support member from the fallen-angels side. I also have been busy lately, so I only have limited times I can stay here. During then, Barakiel would be looking after all of you in my place.", said Zazy.

"I look forward to working with you all.", said Barakiel.

"This will be our most important job yet.", said Donny(Donaseek).

"To be the guard of a God, we better do our job right.", said Kalawarner.

"I bet we'll be ranked really high among the fallen angels if we do this right.", said Mittelt.

"To be working with the legendary Barakiel-sama, this is great.", said Raynare.

Well those four are happy. But Akeno...still displeased by her own father being here. Well, were hired as Odin's guards while he's here. Does he need us to be his guards? Is the one trying to sabotage the meeting that powerful?

"Geezer, don't you think you came a bit early to visit here? The date of your arrival should have been few days ahead. The reason for your visit this time is so you can talk with the Japanese Gods right? Michael and Sirzechs would be the middleman and I would be sitting with you in the meeting…..right? Roxas, Amaterasu told you that, right?", asked Zazy while drinking green tea.

"Yeah, she told me that during our date. She told me that she'll need me to make sure nothing goes wrong. Part of my work for her and Obaa-sama.", I said.

"That's about it. And in our country there is a bit of trouble…. Actually there is a troublesome lad who is against my ways. I thought I should move things faster before he does something. That's why I want to discuss several things with the Japanese Gods. Until now, we were basically unsociable to each other and we didn't have any connections.", said Odin as he sighed and stroked his beard.

Troublesome lad? Does he mean who I think it is? All I can think of on who would trouble him is...

"When you mean trouble, do you mean that you have the Vanir after your head? I beg you so don't start the 'Ragnarok' by yourselves, Geezer.", said Zazy with a sarcastic smile.

"Man, don't make a tasteless joke like that.", said Jack.

Yeah, that was tasteless. I don't want Ragnarok to start. That will ruin what I've been working for. Not to mention my job as a teacher will end with that.

"I don't care about the Vanir….. Well, there is no point discussing it. By the way Azazel-boy. It seems like the Khaos Brigade are increasing the number of those who can use Balance Breaker. Scary it is. But I heard that those are a rare phenomenon?", said Odin.

So it has come to this conversation huh. Balance Breakers. So Irina's theory is right. Khaos Brigade is experimenting with Sacred Gear possessors to increase their numbers on those who can use Balance Breaker.

"Yeah, they are rare. But there is some idiot who used the most quickest, yet the most scariest and easiest way by force to make the rare phenomenon happen. That is something that one who is knowledgeable about Sacred Gear would at least think of once, but it is something no one could do because you would be criticised by each faction. It's definite that you would be heavily criticised whether you succeed or not.", said Zazy.

"It sounds similar to my training with Uncle Tannin.", I said.

"It is. Rias's report is basically correct. The plan in which you will eventually succeed when you do it a lot. First you gather humans who possess a Sacred Gear by force. It's basically abduction. Then brainwash them. Next you send the Sacred Gear possessors to the place which has strong foes gathered….the crucial places where superior beings resides in. You continue that until you have someone who reaches Balance Breaker. When they reached it, you summon them by force through a magic circle.", said Zazy

It sounds exactly like my training with Tannin. Zazy then continues.

"These are things no factions can do even if they thought about it. If I, who has an alliance with the angels and devils confronts them and do the same things at the crucial locations, then that will signal the start of a war. So no one wished for that. But they were able to do it because they are terrorists."

Well, they do lack ethics, that's for sure. Though, I did attain Balance Breaker the same way. But this devil body sure helped out.

"Well, it's the terrorists Khaos Brigade's way to abduct humans like that and brainwash them to make then reach Balance Breaker."

"What kind of people do those kind of things?", asked Alice.

"The regular Hero-faction members are the gathering of the great legendary yuusha and heroes-sama. Their physical bodies doesn't lose out either even against angels or devils. They also possess Sacred Gears and legendary weapons. On top of that, they have reached Balance Breaker, and on top of that they have a pushy Longinus which can even slay a God. From the reports, Hero-faction has a strong will not to lay their hands on Ophis's snakes, so in terms of their power enhancement it still is unknown.", said Zazy.

So they have a Longinus that can slay a God. That can only mean one thing. They have someone with the True Longinus. And that person is their leader.

"What are they going to do by increasing those who can use Balance Breaker, now that's the problem.", said Odin as he drank tea.

He is someone who can handle groups of middle and high-class devils on his own. No wonder he's easygoing. I bet his real strength is shown when he's serious.

"Well, this is something which is still being investigated, so nothing will start even if we discuss it here. Geezer, are there any places you want to go?", asked Zazy as Odin put on a lecherous face.

"I sure want to go to the Oppai-pub!"

"Haha, you sure have good taste, Chief God-dono! Hell yeah, let's go there right now then! Young girls from my organisation opened up a shop in this town for the VIP's recently. I will invite you there then!"

"Uhohoho! To be expected from Azazel-boy! You sure know your things! Prepare me a big breasted one right away! I'm going to grope many of them!"

"Follow my lead shitty-geezer! Welcome to Japan! Do you want to untie their kimono obi? That is something you must do at least once when you come to Japan! I will show you the Japanese-style!"

"I can't wait for it~ I can't wait for it indeed~!"

I facepalmed at this. Unbelievable. For these two to act like this. I even noticed Rias' eye brow twitch.

"Odin-sama! I...I'm also going!", said Rossweisse.

"You stay here. It won't be a problem if Azazel is with me. You can stay put in this house."

"No! I'm going!"

Rossweisse followed the two and their conversation continued. The rest of us and Barakiel made a sigh.

"Akeno, I would like to talk to you."

I was on my way to my office from the kitchen. That's when I heard an argument going on between Akeno and her father.

"Don't casually call my name.", said Akeno with a sharp tone.

I wasn't within sight from the two, but I can hear them.

"...What is the meaning of this, that you are seeing the Cosmic Sekiryuutei?"

Great, I knew something like this would happen. The issues of a teacher and student relationship going too far.

"This is my life. Why do I have to have you comment about this?"

"I heard rumors. A teacher like him with a student doing things at school."

The only person who would give me away like this would be either Jack or Zazy. More likely Zazy, he's so dead when he comes back.

**{Partner, this is looking bad for you.}**

**[Even though Akeno likes you, her father can be a problem.]**

'Well, he is concerned about her having a teacher as a boyfriend.'

"I'm worried about you. I'm worried that you are...receiving embarrassing treatments.", said Barakiel.

"Don't talk about him like that. Roxas-sensei is a reliable, kind, smart, and caring man. So you judge him because he has other girls living here too. You are the worst. Like I thought, I can't do something like...forgiving you...", said Akeno.

Oh boy, I get the feeling Akeno will be seeing me soon for something.

"I'm saying this as a father—", said Barakiel, but was interrupted by Akeno.

"Don't act like a father! Then why didn't you come for me back then!? The one who left Kaa-sama to die without helping was you!"

"…."

Barakiel became silent with that. I have to stop this from escalating. I decided to enter the room the two were in.

"Roxas-sensei... Were you listening?"

"You were pretty loud, I could hear everything.", I said calmly.

"Ngh! Shameless! For a man to be eavesdropping!", said Barakiel.

"Settle down. Getting mad at me won't solve anything. Cool off before you end up doing something stupid.", I said, which only made Barakiel mad.

"I won't allow you to see e-each other!", he said as he radiated holy-lightning.

"*sigh* Do you really want to do this? What would Zazy say if you end up killing me? What would Akeno think of you if you kill me? What would _she_ say if you kill me? You know, my mom and _her_ were like sisters. It's not a good idea to do this.", I said as Akeno then stood in front of me.

"Don't touch him. Please don't take away this person from me. He is someone who is necessary for me…. That's why disappear from here! You are not my father!", said Akeno as Barakiel stopped his holy-lightning.

"...Sorry.", he said.

"Take time to think before you go off getting mad. You might do more harm than good.", I said.

"I...understand.", he said as he left.

He looks sad from how he looks. I should repair this relationship fast.

"Akeno, you know what I'm going to say."

"I know. But please, I beg you. Don't say anything. ...Let me stay like this for a short while. Please, Roxas...", said Akeno as she tightly hugged me.

"I know.", I said as I hugged her back.

* * *

Later

I was in my office, working on the game. I was also trying to think on how to repair Akeno and Barakiel's relationship. That's when Julia came into the room.

"Working on the game?", she asked.

"That and trying to solve some family issues.", I replied.

Julia came closer and embraced me from behind.

"You know it won't be that simple. Fixing the relationship between those two."

"I know. But I was contacted by Shuri. Crazy, maybe. But she is someone my mom treated as a sister. I have to help those two, or Shuri won't be able to rest peacefully."

Julia then gave me a deep kiss. I even got some demonic power from her as well.

"Fufufu. You sure are thoughtful of others."

"To me, I think I'm more scared of what will happen if things go bad."

"Then in that case, all of us girls will be beside you for the things that scare you. But it is strange, seeing a dragon getting scared of something so small."

"It might be small to others, but for me, it's big. I'll need time to make sure things don't get bad."

"Alright. At least get to sleep. You have something important to do tomorrow."

"Yeah."

* * *

Next Day

We, the Gremory group, participated an event in the Underworld sponsored by the house of Gremory.

"Yeah, thanks."

It was a handshake and autograph event. A huge row of people is made in front of us, and I gave my autograph sheet to each child while shaking their hands. They take my autograph with decent devil letter handwriting happily, then shake my hand with a big smile...

"Gundam Dragon! Do your best!"

I hear that a lot.

"It's Gundam-princess!"

Another kid was a fan of Rias. She gave him her autograph and smiled. I noticed that Gundam-princess is popular. I also notice a large line of women in front of Kiba, his role is the pilot of the Shadow Wolf Gundam, a deuterogonist. As for Koneko, she has her pilot suit on, her role is pilot of the Nekomata Gundam and the protagonist's support.

"Dude, you're really living it up.", said Jack as he stood behind me.

"Hey, I got famous for a prank on Vali. This just escalated it."

"I know, but you can't let this get to your head."

"I know that!"

Jack and I argued a bit until Jack said something careless, which deserved him the codeword. The children laughed at our little act, and then realized that Jack is the one on my other show. I find it strange that an angel like Jack is getting asked for autographs by devil children. After the autograph session, we returned to the dressing room. I deactivated my armor. Then a staff member approached me.

"Roxas-sensei, thank you for your hard work."

The one who brought me a towel is Ravel. I took the towel to wipe some of the sweat of my head.

"Thanks, Ravel.", I said as she smiled.

When she heard I was participating in an event, she came out to help us.

"It's no problem. T-This is also part of my training! And I think giving dreams to the children of the Underworld is a wonderful job, that is why I am helping! And being a teacher and a comedian helps them find a funnier side to you!", said Ravel.

When I first met her, she looked down on me. But when we met at the party before the match with Sona, she wasn't like that. She was more approachable. I even feel a gaze of admiration from her.

"It's a good thing, giving dreams to the children."

"All the children have their heads full about you."

"Yeah. They came to shake my hand very seriously. So I felt that I need to protect their dreams seriously as well. And I'm not just giving them dreams, I'm also giving them a future. A future they can make for themselves. That's part of a job as a teacher.", I said as Ravel hugged me.

"And you're doing a fine job at that.", said Ravel as Rias came to my dressing room.

"Roxas, it's about time to return to the human World.", said Rias.

"Ah, that's right. We have to guard Odin today after this event."

This guy keeps asking for pervy things. Since he came, he's been going from one Oppai-pub to the next, hitting on girls on the street and doing whatever he wants! He's like Master Roshi from the Dragon Ball series. I just want to hit his head with the fan, just for once.

"Yes, we need to return quickly. Good work to you as well Ravel. Thank you for today.", said Rias.

"T-That's all right, this is all for my learning.", said Ravel as her cheeks turned red.

"Then, see you next time."

"Yes, please call me for the next event. If you n-need me then I will definitely help you out."

After that conversation with Ravel, we left for the human World with Rias and the others. That handshake session was good. Maybe next time, we should add a short manzai act with Jack. I bet that would be fun.

* * *

Later

We were going around Japan with Odin for his tour. I decided to open up conversation with Rossweisse and Athena joined in.

"So Rossweisse."

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, is it really economically bad where you live?"

"Yes, with the lack of heroes and yuusha-sama, the Valkyries have been on decline. It's even hard for my grandmother, who I'm trying to support."

"I see. I guess we have something in common."

"What do you mean?", asked Rossweisse.

"Roxas has family in the island country of Cuba. It's economic state is bad because of it's political control over the people.", said Athena.

"I see your point. Is it possible to support them?"

"Not unless you want the government to take all the money I intend to give them. I learned from the meeting of the Three Great Powers that the government is under the control of Khaos Brigade, so any money going to my family there is instead going to them. I can't let them use that."

"Don't worry Roxas, your family will be fine.", said Athena.

"I know, but it's a hard place to live."

"I see. Fufufu, I guess we have the same problem with caring for family.", said Rossweisse.

"There's also something else I want to know."

"And that is?", asked Rossweisse.

"Why does Odin jab you with the whole 'no boyfriend' thing?"

"*sigh* It's his way of getting back at me for hitting him on the head with the paper fan. I really do want a boyfriend though. I want to be happy with that man I choose to be my husband later on in life.", said Rossweisse.

"I'll tell you this. A few months ago, I was in your shoes of not having a girlfriend."

"No way! You have lots of girls around you! How is that possible?"

"Well, it was more like I was driving them away. I was scared that I might hurt them by being careless. It was until I met Shizuka and Kanna that I was declared a married man."

"You're married!?"

"Yeah, but that didn't stop the girls coming toward me. Even my dad said if I'm going to have lots of girls, that I should love and care for them. I don't want to hurt a girl's feelings. I just don't have that in me. Somehow, the thing I like to call my dragon aspect started attracting women to me. I know the girls mean well, but I'm scared. I'm scared I might hurt them. There were even times they tried making 'advances' towards me."

"Roxas, girls are much stronger than you think. Sometimes, they can take rejection well. And if they do make advances on you, then either accept them or say no.", said Rossweisse.

She does make a good point. But that person, the other me. Will I be forever taunted by that side of myself? Most of the girls I met so far want me to be their husband. Yet, to have that other me, who can be a threat to them, I'm not sure what to do.

* * *

Training Room

After the tour, Donny, Kiba, Gasper, and I were doing some sparring. I was in my Balance Breaker for this spar. Kiba is fast and I noticed that Donny was starting to get faster. With Kiba being a Knight and Donny getting control on how to be fast, they sure are difficult to hit. But...

**{Boost x14}**

I can increase my speed by boosting. I surpass their speed and go on the offense. Kiba and Donny were both having trouble once I pull out the Ascalon and the GN Sword III. I was pushing both of them back. In fact, I bet anyone watching would think this action came from the Dragon Ball series.

I then noticed the speed of Kiba's holy-demonic sword increase. I block the attacks that come at me and block the one from Donny as well. I then charge into Kiba for a blow. I saw his sword coming at my head so I feinted and hit Kiba hard. Donny came at me from behind, but I kicked him off into the wall. I was back on the ground as Kiba and Donny got back up. Just when I was about to move, my foot felt a bit cold. I looked down to see my foot was frozen and was connected to the ground.

"It's the holy-demonic sword of ice.", said Kiba.

His icy sword bound me to the ground. I then noticed his sword change from ice to lightning. He intends to fry me with that. So then I will use this. I blocked his attack with my new dragon wings. They're metallic red in color and had claws on it. This was something from the Juggernaut Drive that was added to me. I got Donny's arms with my left wing and arm and caught Kiba's with my right wing and arm. I then prepared a Mega Flare from my mouth which made the two panic.

"Whoa Roxas, isn't that too much?", asked Donny.

"It's not training if we don't go all out.", I said as I fired it.

The explosion was big, I was freed from the ice. Donny and Kiba were burned, but not too badly. I'll have to get Asia to heal them later.

"Ugh, Roxas-sensei, you're brutal.", said Kiba as he groaned a bit.

"Sorry.", I replied.

"T-Time's up~! That's the end of the time! It's a s-stop!", said Gasper as he rang a bell and jumped around.

Our battle ended with me winning against the two of them.

"There are times when I can't keep up with Roxas-sensei's training loads.", said Kiba as he drank a sports drink.

"I know what you mean. That last one was clever. Using Mega Flare from his mouth to get all of us. He didn't take too much damage, but we were pulled into him like that and the explosion really got us.", said Donny as he drank some too.

"Roxas-sensei, I know you train hard, but please have some restraint.", said Asia as she was healing them from the burns.

"Sorry Asia, I just have to go all out, otherwise, we won't get anywhere.", I said to her.

"It's okay Asia-san, this is necessary for training.", said Kiba.

Gasper was with a training robot that Zazy and I made. He's using it for his stop training by stopping the flying robot in the air with his eyes. I deactivated my armor and Asia left to get something to drink.

"Man, I guess my base power increased after using Juggernaut Drive. I know I can't use that anymore, it'll be fatal if I do. I have to find another way to get stronger. Something different from Juggernaut Drive. I heard Sai became stronger with just his fists alone. While I have more things to work with, I'll use everything to get strong.", I said as I drank some water.

My life was shortened because of Juggernaut Drive, so I have to get strong in case of trouble. The match with Rias and Sai is going to be broadcasted throughout the Underworld. I know it'll be hard, but I can't let them down.

"Kiba, in terms of speed, how fast was I?", I asked.

"Well, you definitely surpass my speed. I guess those weighted clothes you wear really show your progress.", said Kiba.

I've been wearing weighted clothes to increase my speed everyday. I made a set for my work clothes so that I can use that while teaching. Though it can be troublesome if my weight exceeds the chair's limit.

"Yeah, those clothes do work after a while, how much weight did you put for those?", asked Donny.

"I think I been putting an extra 500 pounds total."

"Wow, that's a lot. No wonder the chairs break."

For this spar, I took off the weighted clothes. I was able to match their speed normally, but after boosting, I went faster than them.

"Well, in terms of speed, you're really fast without those clothes. And your power overwhelm me. Also having the Cosmic Sekiryuutei as your opponent puts a lot of pressure on me, and I get chills every time your punch or sword comes at me. Even if you use magic, it's frightening. No matter how many lives I have, it isn't enough.", said Kiba.

Lately, us guys have been using this sturdy battlefield made by Zazy and Sirzechs. This training room is in a certain basement in the Gremory territory of the Underworld. Kiba and I can't train to our hearts content because of our abilities. If we get serious, we could destroy the landscape, and I don't want to get into the whole 'I destroyed a mountain' again. It was troublesome to find a good place to train. That was until we got this present from those two for solving the incident with Diodora. This place can also be used as a safe house. There's a magic circle in our house that takes us here. It's specially made, so terrorists won't sense us here. Usually, high-class devils have a place like this. And those who are youth devils get this place as an exception. Those that qualify that exception are those of us in the Gremory group and Sai's group.

"Think we got stronger?", I asked.

"Of course. I know this is rude to say, but you and I have surpassed Buchou and Akeno-san. We probably can overwhelm average high-class devils now. But, we can't let our guard down."

"Yeah, since my abilities and yours are known by many, it's easier to deal with us right?", I asked as Kiba nodded.

"Well, you two are really crazy strong. Only an idiot would challenge you if they're really weak.", said Donny.

WIth my ability and Kiba's being shown throughout the Underworld, the other teams have been trying to make countermeasures to beat us.

One weakness I have is that I have trouble hiding my power growth. They would sense my aura and if it got bigger, they would flee. I can't destroy the battlefield if there's the condition with the Sitri match, which is why I have the ACR to take them down. There's also another weakness I have, and that's the dragon-slayer weapons. Those things will hurt a lot for someone like me. Kiba's weakness is his legs. If his legs are injured his speed will drop dramatically.

"For example there is apparently a Sacred Gear which slows down the opponents legs, so I would also be in danger if I were to encounter such a foe. It will be alright if I don't get hit by it, but we won't know what will happen in the actual thing. You're lucky, with that GN Drive, you can keep your speed if your legs slow down, and it even allows you to vanish for a bit if something very dangerous happens to you.", said Kiba as he drank the sports drink.

"Yeah, and Roxas, you have to be careful for dragon-slayers.", said Donny.

"He's right, so it would be dangerous if you were to be hit even once. There is also compatibility during a match, so if someone with a dragon-slayer were to show up then we will take them on. Though we would have to depend on Roxas-sensei for other opponents."

I haven't taken any damage from a dragon-slayer's attack, but I bet it will hurt like hell.

"W-W-W-Will I be of any use….?", asked Gasper, timidly raising his hand.

"In your case, it's better if you stayed in a group. If you're blinded, you'll be vulnerable to attack.", I said as Kiba and Donny nodded.

"That's right. Gasper-kun's power is adapted for supporting, so its real potential will be unleashed only when pairing with someone from the group. As long as we continue to live as devils, it is necessary to get adapted to team battles, so covering each other's weak points would be an obvious thing to do."

"Well, becoming strong by yourself is good, but we won't know how effective that will be against strong teams."

"Yeah. Roxas-sensei especially needs to be careful since you are trying to become a King by leaving Buchou in the future."

"It's game over if the King is beaten. I know I'll have to make good tactics as a commander. Though it would be nice to just plow through sometimes, like how Sai did with Zefardoll."

"But if a strategy was made to counter that….. We are also thinking of tactics to take on Sairaorg-san individually, but if we were to fight like how he does then we would be…"

"Thoroughly screwed."

"Yes, once you find out a weakness in Sairaorg Bael's team, the others will try to exploit that.", said Donny.

Like this, us men of the house, gather here to discuss about things for the games. At least I can use some game knowledge from the video games I play to work in the Rating Games as well.

"Looks like you're getting a good grasp of things.", said Zazy as he suddenly appeared.

I noticed he had something on his hands.

"Here, I have some food. It's onigiri hand made by the girls."

We got some onigiri and ate them. I got to taste those from Rias, Asia, Akeno, Shizuka, Kanna, Katsumi, and Yuri. Those sure taste delicious. Zazy sat next to us and laughs.

"Looks like you're getting stronger, Roxas. I can tell that it's the training you've been doing."

"Yeah, but I have to get stronger. I promised Rias, so I'll fulfill that before going independent."

"Oh yeah, I heard. When the time comes for you to become independent from Rias, you are taking Asia and Xenovia with you right?"

He must have heard that from Asia or Xenovia.

"Well, if Rias is okay with it, then yeah."

"You did it."

"Well, I did promise Asia that we'll be together. I want to stay with her. And also with Xenovia.", I said.

"Not to mention that the monster girls with you can be good candidates for future peerage members.", said Donny.

I can't imagine those girls asking me to be a part of my peerage.

"One thing, Roxas. If you are going to become a King in the future, then you know there is one thing you should remember. You should know it already after playing strategy games.", said Zazy.

"It's Sacrifice, isn't it?"

"Yes. During the game, there will definitely be a time when you have to abandon your pieces. How will you cope with it when that time comes? Your value as a King will be tested then."

"That will be difficult, seeing as my disposition won't allow something like that. I'll save them if I can. In a real battle, I know that's priority one. But in the game, since they can retire, I know that those too injured to fight should leave. But it still doesn't sit well with me."

"You sure gave that a lot of thought. You have the greatest affections with your comrades in this group. It's not that hard to see that after what happened to you back then. And that will turn into an obstacle in future games. ...Kiba.", said Zazy as he moved his gaze to Kiba.

"Yes."

"During the game, in the worst case, who would you choose between Rias and Roxas?"

"I will choose Buchou.", answered Kiba.

He would choose her, if not, I would smack him. In the game if King is down, in our case Rias, then it's game over. Zazy then continued.

"Other members also need to hold that determination as well. Maybe it's because you guys are the Gremory group, but your love towards your comrades is strong. Your affections towards your comrades are amongst the top-class within the devils as well. That will be your weapons, but also your weak points. If other devils learn that "These guys won't abandon their comrades", then they will build their tactics aiming for that point. Continuing to lose the matches due to saving your comrades will lower your ratings. What you guys need in the future games is the resolve to abandon your comrades who go down in front of your eyes. Sona Sitri has shown you that during the game in the summer holiday. I'm not telling you to abandon your comrades during the real battle. But keep that in your heads during the games. Roxas, you know that you'll face that when the time comes. –The one who has to survive till the end in the game when you are the King is you, and not your servant devils."

I know it'll be difficult, sacrificing my comrades in the game. Though, if the situation does come to that, I hope I'm strong enough to stand it. I then took a breath.

"Kiba, Gasper. It seems like we have to be resolved.", I said as Kiba nodded.

"You mean the resolve to abandon our comrades who fall in front of us during the game right?"

"Yeah, we need to -make Rias win the Rating Games.", I said.

"Y-Yes! That's excatly right~!", said Gasper as he still had rice in his mouth.

"That's why lets be defeated while smiling for Rias. Except we are to be taken down after giving it our all, and let's be defeated while taking on the enemy head to head. We would look uncool if we were to show our back to our enemy. Let's take them on face to face and fair and square and then be defeated."

"Yeah."

"Yes!"

"Well that sure sounded cool, right Azazel-sama?", asked Donny.

"Yeah.", said Zazy.

"Let's get back to sparring! I want to keep going.", I said as Zazy then called me.

"Roxas, come here for a bit.", he said.

He has a lecherous face for some reason. This better not be something he thought up.

"If it's something lecherous, I don't want to hear it."

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just the new figurines for the Gundam Dragon. Check it out."

Zazy took out some a small figure.

"What's this?", I asked.

"It was decided that Gundam Dragon was to collaborate with a hamburger chain in the Underworld. It's a toy which comes from when you order the kids meal. This is the toy of your mobile suit. This one here is the toy of Rias aka Gundam-princess."

Wait, I have a feeling this will piss me off. Though an SD Gundam of my mobile suit and a toy of Rias in her pilot suit.

"There is also a gimmick to it. You get a bonus when you collect both of them. When you poke on Gundam-princess with your figure…."

Zazy moved his hand of the toy of my mobile suit and pushed the breast of the toy of Rias. And...

[Iyaaan.]

SMACK!

I hit Zazy with a paper fan.

"I knew it. You used that idea you wanted to try for the show. It is lecherous."

"You didn't have to hit my head."

"You do know the concept of a large mobile suit pressing a girl's breasts would actually crush them, right?"

"Well, not like this."

I can only facepalm from that.

"Listen Roxas. Can I leave Akeno in your care?"

My eyes then widened from what Zazy said.

"You probably know, but Akeno hates Barakiel and the fallen-angels. Since Barakiel came this time, she won't listen to me as well. And her relationship with Raynare and the other fallen-angels staying with you is becoming strained. The only man who can talk to her properly is you. –If something happens, please support her. I can feel safe if it is you."

"Alright, but I'll want more info on her situation. I only got some of it from Obaa-sama."

"Want to hear all of it? –Though if you hear it from me, I would talk as if I'm supporting the fallen-angels side since I'm the governor of the fallen-angels. At the same time if you hear it from Akeno it will be full of hatred. If you want to hear it, then hear it from Sirzechs or Grayfia. Those two will tell you from the proper perspective."

"Yeah, it's better to get it from the perspective of a third-party.", I said.

"…..I'm sure you realised it after living with her, but there is a part in Akeno where she is emotionally weak. Usually she acts as the admiration of the school students, one of the two great onee-sama who is covered with elegance. But when that is removed, the one there would be a girl similar in her age. The most obvious time was when you were defeated in the match against Sitri. The Queen who has to be the most calm acted differently to that of the King's tactics."

I know what he means. There are times she's confident and other times that she appears weak and fragile.

"There will be times when she shows those sides of her to you, so try to do something about it when that happens."

"I'm already trying to think of something to help her. I got contact from her mother.", I said as Zazy' eyes widened.

"You did!? What did she say?"

"She wants me to fix Akeno's relationship with Barakiel. After that..."

"After that...What did she say then?"

I looked away, blushing.

"S-She said that it would be okay if I married her.", I said as Zazy laughed happily.

"I see. That's great. Well, she did have a good relationship with your mother. I bet she would be happy if you became her son-in-law. Though, I wish she would be alive to actually see it. Her own daughter being married to the man Akeno chose.", said Zazy.

"I didn't know that happened Roxas-sensei. Was it from your dream?", asked Kiba.

"Yeah."

"I see."

"Also, about the Juggernaut Drive.", said Zazy.

"Don't worry. I won't use it, I don't want to die after all. I'm already trying to figure out a different power from that. One that's stronger than that."

"I see. That's good that you're already looking into it. May I suggest a hint for you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Because of the influence of Dual Juggernaut Drive, it should be in the state where the thoughts of the past Boosted Gear possessors are released. I asked Ddraig, and found out that the negative feelings of them are trapped within the Sacred Gear. It is basically like a curse, and it seems like they are trying to use the power of darkness to control you and rampage so they can drain your life to the Sacred Gear. Not to mention, the black hole from the Creation Gear is also a curse that was made from the Boosted Gear."

"That's bad."

Boosted Gear is cursed with negative feelings. And those then transferred to the Creation Gear. Not good.

"They say that the families and people close to the past possessors have become unfortunate due to the curse. That's why if you eliminate the curse…the negative feelings, then instead of the Juggernaut Drive, I made the logic that you might be able to attain a power that rivals Juggernaut Drive without trimming your life. For that, you have to go deep into the conscious of the Sacred Gear and release the thoughts of past Sekiryuutei's from their negative feelings."

"What about the Creation Gear?"

"It's most likely you'll find those that had it, but never awakened it."

"So if I put them to rest, the curse will be gone and then create a new power that isn't Juggernaut Drive?"

"Well, that's basically it. Putting to rest the thoughts of the past Sekiryuutei and Andromeda's past possessors, try to do that. Ddraig, Andromeda, help him out with it."

**{Yeah, that's okay, but the thoughts of the past Sekiryuutei are so covered in deep darkness that even I nor Andromeda won't be able to approach them.}**

**[It's really thick. Even if I made something to break through, it would take thousands of years to do it.]**

"The Gundam Dragon Roxas Hyuuga will do something about that."

Yeah, I have to fix this too. Otherwise, I'll only make things worse for Rias and the others.

"Roxas. I believe in your chances. Each one of the past Sekiryuutei was devoured by the power. Your talent is also high with the fact of having the Creation Gear with you. I believe that you are the embodiment of possibility that will bring you a better future not just for you, but for everyone around you. You know, it's been a while since a dragon got a unique name right? Gundam Dragon. Your physical body and demonic power is high, but not at Vali's level. But the meaning for you being the Gundam Dragon, means that you will overcome adversity, just like the heroes in that anime. Use your guts, effort, and creativity to become the strongest Cosmic Sekiryuutei."

"Yeah!"

I have to get stronger and believe in the future I want to bring. I have to fix a lot of things. AKeno's relationship with her father. Koneko's relationship with Kuroka. The Sacred Gears that I have. I guess I have to be the repairman for a lot of things. I then resumed my training with Donny, Kiba, and Gasper after thinking that. Maybe if I can fix these problems, then maybe...Rias, wait for me. I think I might start to realize something.

* * *

Few Nights Later

Those of us from the house minus the monster girls, Zazy, Jack, Odin, and Rossweisse were inside the wagon of the eight-legged warhorse called Sleipnir. That horse is really big and strong, to be able to pull a wagon of this size. It makes the horses my uncle have seem small. And were also flying at night. The ones outside on guard are Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Barakiel, and Donny.

"The Japanese 'Yamato Nadeshiko' sure is good~. Geisha girls are the best~.", said Odin while laughing.

"You girls aren't disturbed by this are you? I mean your boss with Odin, perving out?", I asked.

"It's those two who have fun doing things like this. It's a bit disturbing, but at least he's having fun.", said Raynare.

"I'd prefer if you perved out on us instead.", said Kalawarner.

"Hahaha, you should do that Roxas. They're asking for it.", said Zazy while I facepalmed.

We've been getting dragged to various places in Japan with Sleipnir. We went to the Kyabakura in the metro are, some amusement parks, and sushi restaurants. We were sightseeing Japan like what Odin wanted. We couldn't enter some of the places because the high school students being with us. I could go in, but I prefer not to. Even those two idiots tried inviting me, but i declined, calling me a 'party pooper'. At least I'm taking this job seriously. I looked at everyone who were a bit exhausted. Asia was leaning her head on my shoulder, sleeping. Akeno, on the other hand, is AFK. Her mind is elsewhere and her aura says "Don't talk to me." Man, and I thought the Greek Gods can be a pain. At least the Athena of our universe isn't completely quirky, hiding her snacks in a secret compartment from Ares. Odin is a total perv enjoying his night out. Really throws all the legends about him out the window. It's also almost time for the meeting with Ama-chan. I got a call from her a few days ago. I did warn her about Odin's perv tendencies, in which she'll keep it in mind.

"Odin-sama! It's almost time for the meeting with the Gods of Japan, so please lose that mindset of being on vacation. At this rate you will be yelled at by other people when we return to our homeland.", said Rossweisse calmly.

I know she's at her limit. Seeing your boss act like this when something important is happening soon can really drain your patience.

"Geez, you are a woman who doesn't know how to lighten up. How about you relax a little? That's why you can't even get a single man."

"This has nothing to do with me not having a b-b-boyfriend! I'm not s-single because I want to be!"

There she goes, crying again. I decided to comfort her.

"Odin, can't you at least take this seriously. Besides, we got company.", I said as the wagon stopped unexpectedly.

Zazy and Rossweisse were on alert when I said that. Sleipnir cried out. I noticed the outside group were in battle formation. I got outside to see what's going on in my Quanta Armor. I started the countdown for Balance Breaker as I know this guy will be too much for the Quanta Armor. He has a really evil look on his face. He wore robes that were similar to Odin's, but in black. Rossweisse realized who this guy is and Zazy clicked his tongue. He looks familiar to me. If I'm right then this guy is...

"Nice to meet you everyone! I am the Evil-God of Northern Europe! Loki!", he said with a smirk while lifting his robe.

Great, the asshole of the North is here. He was one of the guys I had on my list of suspects on who would try to sabotage the meeting. Everyone else had shocked faces, saying "No, it can't be." What a pain in the ass. Zazy flaps his black wings and exits the wagon.

"If it isn't Loki-dono. To meet you in a place like this. Do you have some business with us? On this wagon is the chief-God of Northern Europe Odin-dono. Your action is something done while knowing that, no?", asked Zazy calmly.

"Nothing much. Our chief-God left our organization to get in touch with other factions, and that is very painful to endure.", said Loki while crossing his arms.

Cry me a river asshole. He sure sounds as evil as he say he is. Zazy then changed his speaking manners.

"You are quite arrogant to say that up front, Loki.", said Zazy as his words were filled with anger.

"Fuhahahaha, if this isn't the Governor-dono of the fallen-angels! Normally I wouldn't want to meet you or the devils, but it can't be helped. –Along with Odin and the others, you shall receive my punishment."

"So it's okay for you to get in touch with other factions? That's contradictory."

"It's okay if it is to destroy other factions. I don't agree about having peace. It is your religion which stepped foot on our soil and spread the bible after all."

"…..There's no point saying that to me. Say that to Michael or the deceased God from the Bible.", said Zazy while scratching his head.

"Either way, it is a problem for the chief-God Odin to negotiate with the Gods of the Far East. Then we won't be able to have the day of "Ragnarok". –What is it you wish to obtain by trading for the information regarding Yggdrasil?"

"Forget it Zazy. This guy a total d-bag, right Roxas?", said Jack.

"I think the Asshole of the North has to leave, now!", I said which pissed off Loki.

"Asshole of the North!? You'll pay for that!", said Loki.

"I never thought the Asshole of the North could get pissed off that easily. Can't you take a joke?", I said as everyone else laughed.

"I sure can. But it only works if I'm the one pulling it.", said Loki angrily.

Zazy then points his finger and then asked.

"I will ask you one thing! Are your actions connected with the Khaos Brigade? Wait, if I remember, you weren't an Evil God-sama who would answer honestly."

"I feel sickened that you would mix my opinions with those foolish terrorists. –I came here of my own will. And Ophis has nothing to do with this.", said Loki without care.

Hearing that, Zazy loosened up.

"…So you are not from the Khaos Brigade. But this is also a problem in its own way. I understand, geezer. So this is the problem that the North faction carries, huh."

When Zazy looked towards the wagon, Odin and Rossweisse got out. Odin activated a magic circle under his feet and moves in the air along with the magic circle.

"Hmm. There are still hard-headed people and that's the current situation we are facing. There are fools like this one who come out like this.", said Odin as he stroked his beard.

"Loki-sama! Your actions exceed your authority! Doing something like pointing your fangs towards the Chief-God! This is unforgivable! You should make an argument at the official meeting!", said Rossweisse who already changed into her armor.

Loki didn't even listen to her.

"A mere battle-maiden shouldn't get in my way. I'm asking Odin. Are you still planning to continue doing something which is outside our Norse world?"

"Yup. Talking to Sirzechs and Azazel is ten thousand times more interesting than talking to you. I want to know about Japanese Shinto. They also have an interest in our Yggdrasil. After we make peace, I'm thinking of exchanging our cultures by sending out each of our messengers.", said Odin, replying normally.

"What's the matter Loki? Scared of what's outside the North so you have to hold Daddy's hand?", I taunted.

I could hear a lot of laughter from everyone. Zazy mostly.

"Bwhahahahaha. Now that's a good one."

"Enough! ...I have confirmed your plans. Such a foolish act. –Let's have a display of powers here then."

I started to feel uneasy. His overwhelming hostility starts to pierce my skin.

"So I can take that as a declaration of battle right?", asked Zazy as Loki smirked.

"Take it as how ever you want it to be."

I then saw Loki get hit with a wave. I look around to see Xenovia with Durandal out. I guess she swung at him. There's a lot of aura coming from the sword.

"Victory goes to one who makes the first move.", said Xenovia calmly.

If only that were true Xenovia. Loki is someone who's far above your power alone. I might be able to use Creation Gear against him, but who knows what tricks he has up his sleeve.

"It seems like it didn't work. To be expected from a Norse God."

I look back to see Loki standing there like nothing happened. Yeah, this was the obvious outcome. He's too strong for Xenovia right now.

"Holy-sword huh. It has impressive power, but it isn't enough to take on a God yet. It's no different than a gentle breeze."

Kiba creates a holy-demonic sword in his hand, Donny and Irina with swords of light. Loki laughs from that.

"Fuhaha! Futile! Even if I look like this, I'm a God. A mere attack from a devil, a fallen-angel, and an angel is nothing.", he said as he points his hand forward slowly.

I know that he's gathering energy in his hand. Allowing to shoot that is bad!

**{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

Countdown's over. My Scale Mail comes out, replacing the Quanta Armor. I charge myself up.

"Rias! I'll be using promotion!", I said as she confirmed.

My computer unlocked the Wear Packs for promotion. I got the Queen Pack for my promotion to Queen.

"-Oh. That's right. I forgot that the Cosmic Sekiryuutei was also here. You have quite some power on you. –But."

I can see particles glowing in Loki's hand. A compressed shot.

"It's still too early for you to take on a God!"

I charge my GN Satellite Cannon to max power and fired when Loki was about to shoot.

**{Boost x20}**

Our shots fired and the two forces collided violently and blew up.

The shockwave came at me and my comrades. So even a full power shot with that would be no match. I saw smoke coming from Loki's hand. I then saw him smile.

"...That one actually hurt. Though, it's not like I held back completely. This is truly amusing. It certainly makes me happy. So I will have a laugh then. Fuhahahahaha!"

I knew that a shot like that won't stop him. All I can do is analyze his style. We can't beat him now, but in another fight, we can take him. Rias and Akeno then came out of the wagon, spreading their wings. Rias is in battle mode with her crimson aura radiating from her body.

"Crimson hair. House of Gremory….was it? You must be the blood relative of current Maou. Two leaders of the fallen-angels, one angel, many devils, and on top of that the Cosmic Sekiryuutei is with you. Odin, for a mere guard, this is a bit overboard don't you think?"

"A fool like yourself ended up coming here. It turned out to be the right decision after all."

Loki nods at Odin's words and made a stronger smirk.

"Very well. Then I will call it.", said Loki as he spread his robe.

"Come out! My adorable son!"

Uh oh. If I remember correctly, his sons are Midgardsormr, a Dragon King, and Fenrir, the God-slaying wolf. A rift opened in space, which one is it. From the spacial rift, a 10-meter tall wolf appeared.

'Tch. Fenrir, huh. This will be a problem.'

**{No kidding Partner. He's dangerous. Avoid him if you can.}**

**[Careful with the fangs and claws. They can tear through the armor.]**

'Thanks for the warning.'

"This is bad….. You guys, don't lay your fingers on that giant wolf! Ise, keep your distance from it!", said Zazy.

"I know Zazy. It's Fenrir."

[-!?]

Everyone was shocked from what I said, but understood the reason for their trembles.

"Fenrir! Impossible, in a place like this!"

"…This is certainly bad."

"That wolf will tear us apart if we're careless."

Kiba, Rias, and Donny understood the enemy and were on high alert. Loki was patting Fenrir.

"That's right. You should be careful. This one is among the top-class of the worst monsters that I have created. After all, this one's fangs are something which can kill any God. I haven't tried it, but it should be effective against Gods from other religions. It can give mortal wounds whether you are a high-class devil or a legendary dragon.", said Loki as he pointed at Rias.

"I actually didn't want to use the fangs of my Fenrir on those not from the Norse… Well, having this child learn the taste of the blood of those outside the Norse world might be a good experience for him."

I moved quickly to protect Rias.

"-The blood relative of Maou. Tasting that blood will also become useful for Fenrir. –Kill her."

Fenrir howled and charged for Rias.

"Not so fast!", I said as I slashed Fenrir with the GN Sword V and used the Sword Bits on him.

However, at the moment of hitting Fenrir...

"Roxas...", said a shocked Rias.

"You okay, Rias? Any injuries?"

"N-No, I'm okay. Thanks to you for protecting me.", she said as I held my gut.

Bastard, he got a lucky blow on me! I know I hit him hard, but Fenrir looks fine. I was already coughing up blood. I noticed the claws on the front left leg covered in blood.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas-sensei!"

Rias and Akeno made a scream like cry.

**[I tried to bring out more armor to that spot, but it seems that he went through that too.]**

So even Rommy adding in armor was no good. My stomach feels hot right now. I definitely need a medic. I move back to the wagon where Asia was.

"Roxas-sensei! Please come here quickly!", said Asia as she was crying.

She got the healing gun out and tried to send the healing power to me.

"No, I won't let you. Cosmic Sekiryuutei, even if it was just for a moment you were able to follow Fenrir's movement. This is truly terrifying. I will get rid of you before you become a threat.", said Loki as he ordered Fenrir to attack me.

If I get hit be that, it'll be bad. I'll have to use the Quantum Teleport to evade. But...

"Lokiiiiiiiiii!"

Zazy and Barakiel each released a spear of light and holy-lightning at Loki with max output.

"Even without using Fenrir, just two mere fallen-angels won't be able to stand a chance against me.", said Loki as he made a magic circle.

Judging from the equations, a shield using Norse calculations. The attack was blocked. I could see on the equation a few multipliers to block the attack.

"-! Norse magic! If I remember, their magic is more advanced than the magic of our religion! Just to be expected from the World that has greater magic and sorcery than our World!", said Zazy with disgust.

"How about this!", said Jack as he fired the Buster Rifle.

Loki used another defensive spell.

"Ha! That weapon isn't enough to beat me.", said Loki as he deflected the shot from the Buster Rifle.

I think I'll have to update that.

"Then I will use the same magic!", said Rossweisse as she made a lot of magic circles with the same equations, but for offense. It was a full-burst attack! I knew she has great potential. This level of power could probably match that of middle or high-class devils. Loki's defensive magic circles moved to protect him and block Rossweisse's magic attacks. I know she's strong, but Loki has more power and experience than her.

"Now it's my turn.", said Loki as he swung his hand to the side.

Fenrir was now looking at us, with cold, emotionless eyes. Koneko and Xenovia moved to protect me and Rias and act as a shield. They know they can't beat that. Do they plan on giving their own lives to save us?

...No! I don't want this! Not again! I then saw a light pass through my sight. It passed Fenrir at light speed. This is...

{Half Dimension!}

The space distorts while Fenrir was in the center of it. His movement was sealed by the distortion.

"Vali!"

I got smacked by Vali on the head.

"You bastard! Putting that video on the net!", said an angry Vali.

"Hey, you slapped me to wake up after the whole Juggernaut Drive incident.", I retorted.

"Whatever. It seems you're okay if you can say something like that."

Vali coming at the nick of time is nice. But now, he's acting like a total jerk. Well, I did see this coming.

"Oy oy, was the Gundam Dragon wounded?", said Bikou, riding his golden cloud.

I wonder if it's name is Nimbus. I think it is.

"-! Oh my, so it's the Hakuryuukou huh!", said Loki as he smiled happily.

"How do you do, God of Evil Loki-dono. I am the Hakuryuukou Vali. –I came here to eliminate you.", said Vali.

After hearing Vali's declaration of war, Loki made a stronger smile...

"I am satisfied after seeing the Two-Heavenly dragons. –I will retreat for today!", said Loki as he brought Fenrir back to him.

He then turned his robe and made a big distortion, enveloping himself and Fenrir.

"But, on the day of meeting the Gods of this country! I will come here once again! Odin! Next time, Fenrir and I will definitely tear the chief-God's throat!", said Loki as he vanished.

After the fight, Asia was healing me. At least the pain in my stomach is gone.

"Thanks Asia.", I thanked her as Asia had tears in her eyes.

"Roxas-sensei! I'm so glad!"

"I can't die and leave you alone, right?", I said as Asia hugs me.

"...Sensei, I'm glad you are safe.", said Koneko.

Her hands are filled with ki, to strengthen my natural healing.

"Thanks Koneko.", I said as I patted her head.

"...Nyaa, Sensei."

"I'm okay now. Where's everyone else?"

The ones in the wagon were me, Asia, and Koneko.

"Rias-oneesama is talking outside with everyone. ….Also Hakuryuukou-san as well."

"Does it have anything to do with the video I posted?"

"...Not entirely.", said Koneko.

I got back up slowly and left the wagon. It was already parked near Kuou Academy. And it's still night. I walked towards where everyone was. I then heard Vali.

"To make Odin's meeting successful, you will need to take down Loki correct?", said Vali as he looked at everyone.

"You won't be able to fend off Loki and Fenrir with just these members. And also because of the Hero-faction's attack, the Underworld, the Heaven, and the Valhalla are in a ruckus. So they won't be able to send more people to your aids."

No one can argue with him. But now, after gathering the data, we'll be ready for Loki's next attack. Vali's eye's and mine met. He made a bitter smile, but I could tell he's still pissed about the video.

"Roxas! Are your wounds okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good now." More than that..."

I looked at Vali. I also noticed Bikou, Arthur, and Kuroka. I guess they're wondering what I'll say.

"You know you can't beat him alone Vali. He's stronger than you think. I even managed to gather data from the fight.", I said.

"I know. It's unfortunate but even the current me won't be able to take on Loki and Fenrir at the same time."

I knew it. Even Vali can't do it with his group alone.

"But..."

He then looks at me.

"It's a different story if the Two-Heavenly dragons were to join forces."

[-!]

Everyone became shocked at Vali's suggestion. Though, Vali's group aren't even shocked.I knew something like this would happen. Vali continued.

"For this battle, I'm saying I don't mind fighting alongside Roxas Hyuuga."

_A/N: For those wondering why the updates are slow, it's because I was sidetracked in doing the fun thing with Umbra580. It's pretty lengthy, the story that is. Next time, The Joint Army. Setting up the army to fight Loki and Fenrir. Maybe a prank on the Trickster would be fun and ironic. Here's an omake from the story we were doing. Might not make sense to you, but whatever._

More Painting with Azure Orca and Ovan.

Roxas: Oh yeah. I got the C4 with each paint color ready. This is gonna rock.

Aura: Normally, I wouldn't condone pranks like these. But in this case...I'll make an exception. Orca took my cookies one time. I still want my cookies.

Roxas: Here you go Aura. *makes chocolate chip cookies*

Aura: Thank you Roxas.

Vince: Anyway, let's go beat Cubia. But most importantly troll Haseo, Orca and Ovan. Just give me a signal when to start.

*meanwhile*

Roxas: Hey is that Azure Orca over there?

Azure Kite: Yeah.

Roxas: Oh let's do this.

Vince: *Cracks knuckles* Leave this to me. Just get ready.

Vince: Hey Orca! Why do you look like a transgender looking troll with make-up on your face? Is there something your not telling the World?

Azure Orca: ...! *starts chasing Vince*

Roxas: *bumps into Orca* Oops sorry. *snickers*

Azure Orca: *runs at Vince*

Roxas: *makes maniacal laugh while pushing the detonator*

BOOM!

Azure Orca: *confused that he's colored pink*

Azure Kite: *takes pictures*

Roxas: This is gold.

Vince: *Escapes and reappears behind Roxas and Kite* No. This is platinum. Think I provoked him good enough?

Roxas: Oh yeah. This is soooooo going on the boards and on other parts of the net.

Azure Kite: This is so much fun.

Roxas: Let's find Ovan. Turn him orange.

Vince: Oh hell ya! *Fist pumps* Let's go!

Roxas: *fist pumps with Vince*

*meanwhile*

Roxas: There he is. Okay I got the C4 ready, and this one has a more fun surprise.

Azure Kite: What's the surprise?

Roxas: You'll see.

Vince: Okay. Just get ready this one will probably him piss him off more than Orca.

Vince: Hey Ovan! Is it true that you are gay for Haseo? I know you want him to 'defeat you to restore your world' Also! *Spits in Ovan's glasses and runs*

Ovan: Okay, you can call your ass dead! *starts chasing Vince*

Roxas: *bumps into Ovan* Sorry.

Ovan: Come back here!

Roxas: *pushes button*

Ovan: What the hell is this!?

Azure Kite: *takes pictures* Hehehehe.

Roxas: And now for the fun surprise. I call this one, the Seizure Procedure with Bugs. *pushes button*

Ovan: *changes colors erratically while getting bit by bugs* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Roxas: Hehehehe...Nice.


	37. The Joint Army

Next Day

We all gathered at my house. Schwartzwald joined us after doing some business in Khaos Brigade. The Gremory Group + Irina and Jack, Zazy, Barakiel, Raynare's group, Sona's group, and Team Vali were present in my house. Rias and the others was against the idea of having Team Vali in our house, but after hearing Zazy and Sirzechs, they reluctantly agreed. I know Vali likes to fight. Even joining us to face Loki, but he has something up his sleeve. I just know it.

Odin and Rossweisse were calling their homeland from another room. It's a big problem that Loki is in Japan, so I contacted Ama-chan to warn her. Apparently, Serafall was with her at the time, preparing the meeting. Well, Serafall does deal in foreign affairs, so this is her forte. We already started discussing about countering Loki, even using the data I obtained during the fight. Sirzechs is aware about this and so are heaven and the fallen-angel side. To protect Odin and Ama-chan in making the meeting successful, it was decided that the Three-Alliances will cooperate on this.

Though, it is troublesome that our opponent is Loki and Fenrir, who can be a real hassle. Something like that was on par with Ddraig and Alby before they were sealed. Even Zazy and Uncle Tannin can't beat them one on one. Of course, Vali and I at full power are no match either. Juggernaut Drive is a option, but I'm not using something that will kill me and Vali can only use that for a short amount of time by using his demonic powers. It won't be enough to handle Loki and Fenrir. I was told that in this operation, a few people will die. But I'll prevent that, no matter what. We can't ask for reinforcements since there's still the threat of Hero-faction. I know there might be casualties, but we'll minimize it as much as possible.

"First of all, Vali. What is your reason for cooperating with us?", asked Zazy who standing in front of the whiteboard.

I know already. He just wants to fight Loki.

"I just want to fight Loki and Fenrir. Bikou and the others have already agreed to it. Does this reason not satisfy you?", he smirked.

Typical Vali. I knew he would say that. Zazy then twitched his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Yeah, I'm not satisfied. But it's true that we want you as our manpower. Right now we are in a situation where each faction can't send their manpower to us because of the Hero-faction. There might be a connection between your team and the Hero-faction, but…. Due to your personality there is no way for you to cooperate with the Hero-faction."

"Yeah, we try not to get involved with each other as much as possible. I'm still planning to fight Loki and Fenrir even if we aren't able to get your cooperation. –Though if you don't cooperate with us, then we will still battle them while dragging all of you into it."

In other words, this fight can either have two sides or three. Best if it's left as two or things would get worse.

"It seemed like Sirzechs was also thinking hard about this, but he said he won't be able to turn down the offer of you who is the sole survivor of the descendants of Old-Maou. He sure is a naïve Maou, but I also think that it would be better to have you cooperate with us rather than letting you roam free."

"Though there are more issues which we can't come to an agreement with each other.", said Rias who wasn't amused by this.

She had some complaints, but since the Maou said it, she can't talk back. Sona agrees, but she's dissatisfied about this. I know the saying "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer" fit here. Though, any funny business will mean they're a target too. Asia wasn't too suspicious of them since they saved her once. The others have some disagreement to this, but they came to agree it. Zazy then stares at Vali.

"Though he's probably plotting something."

"It doesn't matter now. His interest is with Loki and Fenrir.

"Though it won't be a problem if we make it so that we can cut down any suspicious movements."

"I don't have any intents to do something like that, but if you were to come at me, I won't go down doing nothing.", said Vali as he smirked at Zazy's words.

"….Well, lets put this about Vali away for now. Now, lets move on to the counter measure against Loki. I'm planning to ask a counter measure about Loki and Fenrir to a certain someone."

"You're going to ask Midgardsormr?"

"Yes. He will give us information on Loki and Fenrir since he knows them well."

Well, Midgardsormr is Fenrir's brother and Loki's son.

"Well, that's an obvious choice, but will Midgardsormr respond to our call?", asked Vali.

"We will open the dragon-gate with the Two-Heavenly dragons, the power of the Dragon-King Fafnir, Vritra, and Tannin. We will just summon Midgardsormr's consciousness over there. His actual body is sleeping in the depths of the ocean in North Europe.", Zazy answered.

That's convenient. At least we don't have to raise a large dragon from the sea.

"Is it me or am I…also included….? The truth is I feel pushed back because everyone else are monsters….", asked Saji timidly.

He does have Vritra, but he's shaking a bit. Don't forget that something you call a monster is your Sacred Gear as well.

"Well, I will have you come as one of the factor needed. Leave the majority of it to me and the Two-Heavenly dragons. Shizuka and Kanna will get in contact with Tannin. I will go and talk to Shemhaza about the counter measure for this. You guys stay in stand-by until I come back. Barakiel, follow me."

"Roger that."

Zazy and Barakiel left after saying that.

"I'll call Uncle for this.", said Kanna as she and Shizuka left as well.

"Cosmic Sekiryuutei!"

"Yes Bikou?"

"Can I go in the indoor pool below this floor?", he asked with a naughty smile.

"Hey. This house belongs to me and the Cosmic Sekiryuutei Roxas Hyuuga. I won't allow you to do as you please."

"Rias, it's probably for the best he's preoccupied with something, or he'll take his boredom out on us.", I said.

"...I understand.", said Rias reluctantly as Bikou went to the pool.

"It seems you still haven't grasped it yet.", said Schwartzwald.

"I'm taking my time with it."

"I see. But know that there won't be enough time for you to keep waiting. Grasp the truth that's in your hands. That is your solution.", he said.

Solution to what? He sure is cryptic.

"S-So this is the last Excalibur! So amazing."

"Yes. Vali got information from his personal connections, and when we compared it to the scroll passed in my family, we were able to find it. Though the location of it is a secret."

I look around to see Irina and Arthur talking about the Excalibur he has. Kiba and Xenovia were listening in as well. They probably want to know about the holy-swords as they're both swordsmen. Good thing Irina can open up to others and calm the tension. I then felt Asia pull my sleeve. She's acting hesitant.

"What's wrong, Asia?"

"U-Umm….."

Her gaze was directed at Vali. I see, she wants to thank him for what happened in the Diodora incident.

"You want to thank him?", I asked as she silently nodded.

I went up to Vali. I noticed he's reading a book with Norse runes. I bet he's learning Norse magic. Would be safe to learn some as well.

"Vali, got a sec?"

"What is it, Roxas Hyuuga?"

I urged Asia towards Vali.

"U-Um… Thank you very much for saving me the other day."

"Hmm? Ah. That was right. Well, I did it out of a whim. Let's not worry about it much.", he said.

"You sure don't know how to take someone's gratitude."

"I don't care.", he said as he kept reading.

Another pair of people came into my sight. It was Kuroka and Koneko.

"..."

"...Nyan."

Koneko is glaring at her sister while being alert and Kuroka on the other hand just had her bewitching smile.

"…..Ko…Koneko-chan's sister is beautiful, but she is s…scary~."

Gasper, you should grow some backbone and stop hiding behind Koneko.

"Kuroka, you know I can't let you take her.", I said calmly.

Koneko grabbed my hand and hid behind me. I know she doesn't get along with her sister, but she has to repair this relationship. Kuroka just put a naughty smile on her face.

"Hee. It seems like your face became manlier since the last time I saw you -nya. Do people turn out like that when they reach Balance-Breaker? Or is it because you 'experienced' a woman's body -nya?", she said, giving me a wink.

She's cute, but naughty. But, somehow, I feel that she actually cares for Koneko. I then saw her come close to my face and licked my cheek. She stuck out her tongue flirtatiously.

"Hmm. Is this perhaps still a taste of a virgin -nya?"

"You know that I can't do something like that with students."

"But you're married right -nya?"

"..."

Geez. She's just making fun of me.

"H~ey, can I ask you one favour -nya?"

"What is it…..?"

"Won't you try making a baby with me?"

I thought I heard glass break there for a second. Did she just ask me to give her a kid? She then continued.

"You know, I want a child of a dragon. A child from an especially strong dragon. I also asked Vali, but he turned me down. Then, the only one left is you. Human-based dragon is valuable –nyan. And I can't ask for more if it carries the genetics from the heavenly-dragon. And the space dragon is a bonus. I do want to leave behind a child~. That's why I want someone who will give me their genes –nyan."

She's saying the same things as Xenovia. She then continued.

"Nyahaha, you will get a bargain if it's now. How about we have physical contact until I get pregnant –nya?"

I'm glad Shizuka and Kanna aren't here to hear this. I noticed Yuri was stifling her laugh with Katsumi. Kuroka laughs joyfully after seeing Koneko's reaction.

"…I won't hand over…Sensei's *mumble mumble*….to Nee-sama."

I thought I heard Koneko say something about my junk.

"Koneko, let me handle this, okay?", I said as she nodded.

I grabbed Kuroka's hand left the room. She was a bit surprised by this, but it's not for what she thinks.

"*sigh* You really want a child from a dragon?", I asked.

"Yeah -nya. Since Vali isn't interested, you're the only one left -nya. You know, if you want, I can help you get Shirone pregnant too -nya."

I facepalmed at that comment.

"If you really want a child from me, just know that I would only do _that_ to women that I'm married with. I just haven't done that yet since I want to settle some things before I do that."

"So you want to marry me? That would be great -nya. But won't you get in trouble?", she asked.

"I don't care. If they want me to settle it on a way to get you off their wanted list, I'll do it. Also, there's another condition in doing this."

"Another one. What is it -nya?"

"I want you to repair the damaged relationship with your sister.", I said which surprised her.

"She might not look like it, but she's worried about you. You're her only family left. I promised her that I'll help her relationship with you. Family shouldn't fight each other like this. I know you want to protect her, but I want to keep her in a safe place for her to live. She's recovering slowly, and I don't want to mess that up.", I said.

"Well, it is my fault that Shirone is like this. I'll leave her with you -nya. And I'll do my best to fix our relationship. I really want to be next to her again. Just like back then.", she said with a tear in her eye.

I hugged her to comfort her.

"Something like this will take time. When we met last time, I knew you wanted to fix it, but I told you that you weren't ready yet. At least now, you're ready to fix it. She does miss you, you know.", I said as she took my hand to her breast.

Oh no, I'm going to have a pipe leak because of this.

"Remember this feeling -nya. My heart's pumping wildly because of you. When you feel this again, then you'll know what I want.", she said as she kissed me in the mouth.

She then went back into the room and went to Vali. I saw Akeno make a sigh at the corner of the room. She's been like that ever since Barakiel came. I noticed Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt trying to get her attention, but failed.

**{Will you be able to do it? Fixing the damaged relationships those girls have?}**

'Yeah. And I won't let anything get in my way for it.'

"Dude, what were you up to with Kuroka?", asked Jack.

"Just fixing a problem. That's all."

* * *

Later

After Zazy returned, me, Saji, and Vali teleported from my place using a transportation magic circle. In order to summon Midgardsormr. Even though we made special preparations, we still need to succeed in summoning his consciousness. The place we came to is an empty white room. Looks like a place used as a stadium for the Rating Games. I look around to see Uncle Tannin is here,

"It hasn't been that long since we last met, all of you."

"Hey there Uncle!"

Tannin is here to help out on the summoning.

"…So the one over there is Vritra huh.", he said, looking at Saji.

"D…D….Dragon…. A Dragon-King! The Ultimate-class devil…!", said Saji, trembling.

"Don't feel nervous. Uncle looks scary, but he's a good dragon."

"The Ultimate-class devil Tannin-sama is your uncle!?"

"Yeah, didn't I tell you that before?", I said.

I remember telling him that back then, before the party we went to for our match. He then pointed at me.

"Ultimate-class devils are ranks that only the chosen ones can become in the Underworld. Add to that, the current top 10 rankers in the Rating Game are all Ultimate-class devils. The amount of contribution, the results in the game, your ability, you can finally reach that rank when you receive the best estimate value in all of those areas. For devils, it is the best ranking there is.", said Saji with fervent speech.

I know that. It's called ultimate for a reason. Though, becoming Ultimate-class and even a Maou. I bet it'll be hard to get there.

"…Hakuryuukou. The moment you show a slight suspicious movement, I will bite you apart without hesitation.", said Uncle as Vali made a bitter smile.

Zazy activated the spell right away and he draws his personal magic circle on the ground. A light runs through it, forming a special symbol.

"But, will that guy actually come? Even I only met him two or three times.", said Uncle as he sighed.

"If the Two-Heavenly dragons are here then he will respond whether he wants to or not.", said Zazy while drawing the magic circle.

"He must be difficult to deal with. Being asleep most of the time."

"That guy basically never moves. He is one of the creatures that makes his movement at the end of the World. He's sleeping till his role is to start. He did come up to the surface at times, but even at those times he continued to sleep. Several hundred years ago, he finally declared that he would continue to sleep until the end of the World.", said Uncle as he narrowed his eyes.

I wonder if anyone had the guts to prank him. Maybe putting whipped cream on his claws and tickling his nose. But I bet that would be hard to pull since he's at the bottom of the ocean.

"The base of the magic-circle is completed. Now everyone, stand at the location given.", said Zazy as he urged us to our positions.

We all stood on points of the circle. The symbol below us represents the marks of the Two-Heavenly dragons and the Dragon-Kings. Once Zazy confirms our positions, he uses a small magic circle in his hand and starts to proceed to do the last input. A flash of light happens and a shallow light runs through the magic circle. The place I'm standing on glows red and silver, Vali's glows white, Zazy has his spot glowing gold, Saji has black, and Uncle has purple.

**{Each of them reflects the color of each dragon. They aren't here right now but blue represents Tiamat, and green represents Yu-Long.}**

**[As for me, I'm silver. That's why your section is glowing with two colors.]**

Ddraig and Rommy explained the dragon colors to me.

The magic circle activated, but there was no response for a few minutes. He must be really out cold if it's taking this long. A projection appeared and formed a shape in front of us. Saji's jaw dropped. In front of us was a huge serpentine dragon that was twice the size of Great Red. It's head is like Uncle's, but it has that long body coiled up.

"This guy has the biggest body out of all dragons. It must have five or six times the mass of Great-Red.", said Uncle.

"*whistle* That's big.", I said as I heard a noise.

[…..GUGOGOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOOON…..]

Figures, he's asleep.

"Like I thought, he's sleeping. Hey, wake up, Midgardsormr.", said Uncle as Midgardsormr opened his eyes slowly.

[…This is a nostalgic pulse of a dragon. Fuaaaaaaah….]

And this guy takes the prize for the biggest mouth I've ever seen.

[Oh, its Tannin~. It's been a while.]

Midgardsormr looks around us.

[...Even Ddraig and Albion are here. ...Also Fafnir...and Vritra...there's also a dragon I don't know...? Is it the end of the World?]

"No, it isn't. We came here today because there are things we want to ask you so we summoned your consciousness to this place.", said Uncle, but...

[….GU….GUGOGOGOGOGN….]

He went back to sleep! Unbelievable!

"Don't sleep! Geez, you and Yu-long never fixed your lazy attitude so I can't stand it!",

said Uncle as he got mad.

Midgardsormr opens his eyes again.

[…..You are always angry Tannin… So what is this thing you want to ask me about?]

"I want to ask you about your brother and father.", said Uncle.

I remember that Midgardsormr was powerful, but gigantic and lazy. The Norse Gods didn't know what to do with him, so they ordered him to sleep in the ocean until the end of the World has come.

[So its about 'Wanwan' and 'Daddy'. Okay~. Daddy and Wanwan are beings I don't care about anyway….. Ah, but Tannin. Tell me one thing.]

"What is it?"

[Aren't Ddraig and Albion going to fight?]

He looks at Vali and me with his huge eyes.

"No, they aren't. This time they are planning to defeat Loki and Fenrir by joining forces."

Midgardsormr smiles at Uncle's answer.

[Hee, interesting….. I was wondering about it because both of them are standing together without fighting.]

After saying that, he answered his question.

[Wanwan is more troublesome than Daddy. You would die most of the times if you were bitten by his fangs. But he has a weakness. The magic-chain Gleipnir created by the Dwarves can capture him. You can seal his movement with that.]

That's right! Gleipnir was made to counter Fenrir. Though, for a dragon to call Fenrir that, well, he would be like a little dog compared to this giant.

"We have already checked that. But from the reports from the North, the Gleipnir didn't work. That's why I thought about getting another method from you."

[…..Hmm, maybe Daddy enhanced Wanwan. If that's the case then ask the Dark-Elves living in the certain land of the Norse World. If I remember, their elder knows a technique to power-up the magic residing within the Dwarves items. I will transmit the location of the place where the elder is living to the Sacred Gears of Ddraig and Albion.]

"I could make Gleipnir so that we don't have to get them from the Dwarves."

"True, but you have no knowledge of Norse magic."

"If it's size, I can make them. I can leave the enchanting job to someone else."

"You have a point. Make the chains when we get home. And Vali will go to the Dark-Elves. ...Send the information to the Hakuryuukou."

[So there's someone else who can make the chains...That's impressive. How does he do it?]

**[That is because of me Midgardsormr. I am Andromeda, the Cosmic Creation Dragon from the Andromeda Galaxy. Nice to meet you.]**

[Oh, so Ddraig has a girlfriend? A space dragon?]

**{She's not my girlfriend! ...Ow!}**, said Ddraig as I heard Rommy smack him again.

**[My power allows my host to make almost anything within a size limit.]**

[...That's interesting. That will make things easier for you.]

Vali received the information.

"-I understood their locations. Azazel, activate the world map using the holographic vision.", said Vali as Zazy opened up his cell phone.

The holographic image of the world map appears. Vali pointed at a certain point. Zazy sends the information to his comrades right away. They'll pick up the chains once I head back.

"…Hou, you actually know that much.", said Uncle, admiring Midgardsormr.

[Yeah. When I went up to the land, the Elves and Dwarves took care of me.]

I wonder how he pulled that off.

"-So how do we take care of Loki?", asked Uncle.

[Yeah~. Daddy would probably be okay if you use Mjölnir against him.]

"I can make that too. Just give me the design and we're good.", I said.

"An excellent idea. That way, we won't have to borrow it from Thor. ...We are saved thanks to your knowledge, Midgardsormr.", said Zazy as he smiled.

[No no. Talking like this at times is fun. Now~, I will be going then. I will be sleeping again. Fuaaaaa~.]

Midgardsormr makes a big sigh. The vision starts to turn off.

"Yeah, thanks."

It seemed like Midgardsormr's big mouth smiled at the Uncle's gratitude.

[It's okay. Wake me up again if something happens.]

After saying that, the vision turns off completely, and he finally vanished. He was a weird dragon, but I bet he's not too bad.

* * *

Next Day

It was morning. I already made the chains and hammer and left it to the others to handle that. We ate our breakfast and gathered at the hall in the basement. All of us and the Sitri group aren't going to school today. I made disposable robots to disguise as us and sent them to school for today. Some of the familiars also went to school for those who already have them. The battle with Loki is close, so we had to take some rest. Everyone was down that they couldn't go to school today, but came up with a solution of having me as their teacher for today. Sona was frustrated that she couldn't go to school. I assured her that nothing bad will happen since the robots I made have cameras that go to the computers of my house. She can watch from there at least with little worry.

Zazy came into the room.

"It's finished with the enchantments Roxas. The Mjölnir you created.", said Zazy as I see the hammer glowing.

"Please send your aura through it.", said Rossweisse.

I put some of my energy into it and the hammer starts getting a bit heavy and a bit larger.

"Feels a bit heavy.", I said.

"You should be able to lift it better in your Balance Breaker state. Anyway, just stop for now."

I let go of the hammer and it shrinks a bit.

"Even if it's a replica you made, it has the power close to the real thing. It was enchanted so that it can only be used by God, but with Barakiel's help we made it so even devils can use this temporarily. Don't swing it around randomly okay? The whole area around this place will vanish because of the high energy of thunder."

"You know I won't.", I said.

"Look at the bright side, you got the banhammer for Loki.", said Jack.

"Don't make me use this banhammer on your ass, Jack.", I retorted.

"Vali, how about you beg that geezer Odin as well. Maybe right now, he might give you something special.", said Zazy lively.

But Vali makes a fearless smile and shook his head.

"Don't need it. I'm planning to master the power of the Heavenly-dragon's original power. I don't need extra weapons. What I want is something else."

I wonder what that thing is.

"Bikou, good timing. I received a message directed to you."

Zazy then looks at Bikou.

"Huh? To me? From who?"

Bikou points at himself and put on a doubtful face.

"-It goes "Fool. I will punish you as soon as I find you". It was from the Shodai. It seemed like he was looking for you with Yu-long."

"T-That shitty geezer is… So he found out about me being a terrorist. On top of that Yu-long too!"

Bikou started to sweat a lot from Zazy's words and his face turned pale. He must be scared of his grandfather.

"Bikou, should we go to your homeland once? It might be interesting to meet Yu-long and the First Generation Sun Wukong."

"…..Don't do that, Vali. Putting aside Yu-long who seems to be retired, the first generation geezer is a real monster. He can still be considered as active. That geezer, has mastered senjutsu and youjutsu completely so he is really strong…"

That, coming from the guy who stood up to Uncle Tannin. I heard that Uncle is also joining in the battle, so that's good news.

"Ah~, I will be reconfirming our strategy. First, we will wait for him to show up at the place of the meeting being held, then the Sitri group will use their powers to transfer you guys to a different location along with Loki and Fenrir. The location of the place you guys will be transferred to is a demolished stone pitting site. The ones taking on Loki will be Roxas and Vali. We will counter him with the Two-Heavenly dragons. The ones taking on Fenrir would be the other members of the Gremory team and Vali team who will use the chain to capture it. I will have you guys eliminate it after that. We definitely can't let Fenrir get to Odin. The fangs of that wolf can crush a God. Even if it is the Chief-God Odin, he will die if bitten with those fangs. We have to stop that from happening at any cost."

That is our plan. The Sitri group will transfer us with the enemy, then me and Vali will take on Loki. it's kinda unnerving that our opponent is a God.

"Now, since we left the chain to the elder from the Dark-elves, we just have to wait for it to be completed, so what is left is… Saji."

Zazy calls Saji.

"What is it, Azazel-sensei"

"You are also important for this strategy. You do have the Vritra Sacred Gear after all."

"Pl…Please hold on a second! I…..I don't have insane power like Roxas-sensei and Hakuryuukou!? I won't be able to fight by taking on a God and Fenrir! I thought I just have to transfer everyone with Kaichou and others!", said Saji in a panic.

Zazy just sighed from that.

"I know. I won't say things like to fight in the front line to you. –But I will have you support your allies with Vritra's power. Especially Roxas and Vali who are fighting in the front line need your support."

"S….Support."

"For that you will need a bit of training. There is something I want to try out. Sona, I will borrow this guy for a bit."

Zazy asks Kaichou.

"That is okay, but to where?"

"I'm taking him to the fallen-angels territory in the Underworld.-Grigori's institute."

"Well, Roxas-sensei did say I need the other Vritra Sacred Gears."

"That's perfect. We'll get those too and you'll be ready to go.", said Zazy with a cheerful face.

"Saji, one more thing. His training is brutal. If you're not careful, you're dead.", I said as his face paled.

"Hahaha. Then let's get going Saji."

Zazy grabs on Saji's collar who starts resisting, and he started to activate the magic-circle.

"Seriously!? I change my mind! H-Help meeeeee! Roxas-senseeeeei! Kaichoooooou!"

The magic circle glows and the two leave with Saji crying.

'How's Vritra?'

**{He's starting to wake up. Once the other Vritra Sacred Gears go into Saji, he'll be awake and Saji becomes an Innovator.}**

"I see. Want to talk to Alby?"

**{No there isn't anything to talk about... Right, white-one?}**

{...Don't talk to me. I still have nightmares from that incident.}

**[Stop being a baby Albion.]**

{But the red paint scares me! Uooooooooooon!}

"...Albion are you crying again? Is that nightmare really that bad?"

{What about you? You were publicly humiliated and I hear people calling us the Momoryuukou!}

"You know this is your fault Roxas Hyuuga. You started this.", said Vali.

"I know. I know.", I said.

I already fixed Albion's color before facing Diodora, but his mind is something outside my field.

* * *

Later

Rias and I were discussing over the data from the fight with Loki and the hammer. Then a magic circle appeared, with Grayfia coming out of it, holding documents.

"Ojou-sama. Here are the documents regarding the magical chain Gleipnir. On the day of the battle, it is scheduled for the chain to be sent directly to the battlefield."

"Thank you, Grayfia."

I think this is the best time to ask.

"Since Grayfia and Rias are here, there's something I want to ask.", I said.

"What is it?", asked Grayfia.

"Can I know the full details of what happened to Akeno years ago? It's about that incident.", I asked as Rias and Grayfia looked at each other.

"That's right, you heard it from your grandmother.", said Rias.

Obaa-sama did say that Shuri was killed by Barakiel's enemies and some onmyoji, and that it's not Barakiel's fault. But I need more info. I need to know all of it to fix this.

"...It's a sad past.", said Rias.

Obaa-sama never got into detail of what happened to Shuri back then. My mom never even bothered to tell me what happened to the person she called her sister. One day, an injured Barakiel flew close to Shuri's temple. She saved and nursed the wounded leader.

"Himejima Akeno's Okaa-sama got into a close relationship with Barakiel-dono during then. And she had a new life inside her.", said Grayfia.

That's wheh Akeno was added into the picture. Rias then continued.

"Barakiel couldn't leave Akeno's Okaa-sama and Akeno, so he stayed there while fulfilling the role of the fallen-angels leader. Even though they had a quiet lifestyle, they still had a peaceful life. –But."

That peace didn't last. Shuri's family got a misunderstanding, thinking that she was brainwashed by Barakiel. They asked for specialists, but among them was someone who had a grudge against Barakiel after being beaten by him.

"Those jutsusha told the location of Barakiel-dono's house to the ones who are in conflict with the fallen-angels.", said Grayfia as Rias put on sad eyes.

"He must have been unlucky. On that day, Barakiel was away from his home by chance. The enemy attacked the house where Akeno and her Okaa-sama lived in without any hesitation. By the time when Barakiel sensed their danger and arrived…. Akeno was saved because her mother protected her with her life. But Akeno's Okaa-sama was…"

Akeno was told about her father and by extension the other fallen-angels had many grudges from lots of people from the enemy forces. She was shown a horrible truth by having her mother killed in front of her eyes.

"Since that day, Himejima Akeno didn't hold any good views towards the fallen-angels. She then had regrets of her mother being killed and closed her heart to Barakiel-dono.", said Grayfia.

"So that's the whole story. I would definitely help Obaa-sama handle those morons.", I said.

"That's right, she said she would have adopted Akeno, but by the time she wanted to find her, she was already gone from the house.", said Rias.

Obaa-sama like Shuri a lot like she was another daughter to her. My mom and Shuri had lots of fun times. For that to be taken away, it's unforgivable. Akeno was chased out of her house by her own family, and became a wanderer until she met Rias.

"But you know, Roxas. When Akeno became my servant and started her new life as a devil, she became brighter compared to before. Most of all, her view towards fallen-angels lightened after meeting you. Even getting along with Raynare and her group was a surprise to me. …..The thing about her Okaa-sama passing away is something no one can fix, and Akeno should also know that deep in her heart. But Akeno isn't strong enough to accept that yet."

"I'll fix it."

"Eh!?"

"I have the Creation Gear. I'll use it to bring her back."

"But Roxas. That's violating the balance of life. Hades could go after you!"

"Let him. Shuri is someone my mom saw as a sister. My Obaa-sama saw her as her daughter. If I have to, if he wants a fight, I'll give him one. I know I'm being selfish on this, but what those morons did is unforgivable. Don't talk me out of this. I bet Ama-chan and the Greek Gods would go against Hades if he tries anything funny. Even the Three Powers might get involved. And that gives us the advantage."

"Well, Hades-dono does have issues with the fallen-angels and devils. We are suspicious of his actions as we don't fully trust him.", said Grayfia.

"He'll attack, I know it. Don't tell Akeno or Zazy anything.", I said as I left the room.

"How do you think he'll bring back Akeno's Okaa-sama?", asked Rias.

"Even I don't know, Ojou-sama."

* * *

VIP Room

"….It was all my fault.", said Zazy.

"Don't blame yourself, Azazel-sama!", said Raynare who was worried.

"But it's the truth. That day, the one who called him out was me. There was a mission which could only be accomplished by him. That's why I called him out recklessly. During that short time... -I was the one who took away his wife and her mother from Barakiel and Akeno."

"...Zazy. !s that why you tried to look after Akeno in place of Barakiel?"

"..."

He didn't say anything and didn't stop working.

"You know you could have put someone to protect her while Barakiel was away."

"I know. It was that slight oversight that cost Shuri her life.", said Zazy.

"We've been trying to get Akeno back to normal, but it's still not going too well.", said Kalawarner.

"Ever since Barakiel-sama came, she hasn't bothered to listen to us.", said Mittelt.

"Her issues are pretty deep.", said Donny.

I then heard the door open. Vali came into the room.

"Azazel, I have returned."

"Ah, so it's you. How is it?"

I saw Vali put his hand forward and saw a magic circle with Norse runes.

"I learnt quite a bit of Norse magic. I should be able to withstand Loki's attack for a bit."

So he's finally managed to learn Norse magic. I've got to learn some myself. Which reminds me, I've got to check the next chapter on that book about the Kankara Formula. Zazy nods after confirming that.

"Understood. …..Okay, since I finished quite a bit of work I will rest for a bit.", said Zazy as he left the room.

"Well, we'll just go to the arcade room. Later.", said Raynare as she and her group left.

The ones left in the room were Vali and me. He was sitting on a sofa, reading that same book about Norse magic. I sat on a chair, reading the book on the Kankara Formula. I got my helmet out and scanned the book Vali was reading, so that I could learn some Norse magic too.

"You're learning the Kankara Formula?", asked Vali.

"Yeah, Ajuka-sama wanted me to learn a bit since he thought I had the aptitude for it.", I replied.

"I see. I bet you'll be interesting to fight when we do it."

"Not now Vali. We still got Loki to face. And I have lots of things I want to do in my life."

"I know, so do I."

"Yeah, but why can't we just live peacefully. I've already had a lot of chaos back then. I don't want that anymore.", I said as Vali stopped reading and looked at me.

"There are people who find peace as a painful situation."

"No kidding. When I met Ares, he was having money trouble and he usually stole some of Athena's snacks. It was the reason Sparta and Athens went against each other back then. He probably wanted to fight again."

"Well that's interesting. The issues between two city-states was because of food. Well, it's not too surprising, but I thought Ares would have plenty of food by being warriors and hunters."

"I was surprised. It really blew my view of them out of proportion.", I said as I went back to reading.

"Also, is the current world we live a pain to you?", I asked as Vali just looked up at the ceiling.

"I just find it boring. That's why I can't feel anything but joy for this joint-battle."

"Your so typical. I don't mind a good fight, but I don't go too far like killing someone. Unless they deserve it."

"Well, you're someone who does attract strong opponents. And so am I."

"I'll become the ultimate Pawn, and I think it'll be alright to be a Maou. I'll aim to go into space, make games and robots, help Sona with her school. I have so much to do."

"It certainly sounds like you. You definitely have a busy schedule.", said Vali smiling.

"And there's one more.", I said while looking directly at him.

"A match with you. I might not be at your level now. But I'll get to that point and face you.", I said as Vali put on a very happy smile.

"Yeah, you should come up to the place where I am standing. It makes me happy as you get stronger. You're trying to grow in a different way from all the Sekiryuutei from the past. You must be the first one to try to master the power of Sekiryuutei while communicating with Ddraig. And that Creation Gear, I bet you're trying to master that too."

**{He's right you know. You're the first host to talk to us the most in the whole history.. And the first host to even talk to Andromeda. You don't rely too much on our power and you're trying to master our powers.}**

**[Not only that, you're trying things that the previous possessors of Ddraig never even thought of.]**

"Well, if I got something, best to read the manual for it. Not like my sempais who just wing it and hope it goes well."

"They were all hosts who used that very powerful and dangerous power as they wished. At the end, they drowned in Ddraig's power, and perished in the battle."

**{You are the Sekiryuutei with a good talent and power with many skills. Just like the others, but...}**

"You are the first Sekiryuutei who is trying to master the powers of both the Sekiryuutei and the Cosmic Creation Dragon."

Hearing Vali, Ddraig, and Rommy say that, I guess they have high expectations of me. I then hear Alby speak.

[Users like that are the most troublesome. When we oppose them, they don't show much openings.]

"That's because they're idiots.", I said as Vali, Ddraig, Alby, and Rommy agreed.

"You are both right. And just now I had a thought. –In the future it might be interesting to have a match similar to a Rating Game with my team and your team."

"Well that sounds fun. I'll get my team ready. The ones I can trust. Usually, they are the strongest."

"Fufufu, then I shall be looking forward for that time to come and wait. Though it will seem like I would have to fight against the Gremory team first. –One day, lets battle each other."

"Rias Gremory's group also won't lose to you guys. But don't come at us like how a terrorist does."

"Fufufu. I can't promise that."

I'll beat Vali when the time comes.

"Yes, yes. It certainly is wonderful. I can feel the youth from you two. Right Athena?"

"I certainly feel it too."

Athena and Odin appeared out of nowhere.

"The red and white of this generation are unique. The ones in the past were all wild horses. They rampaged in every location, they started the battle between the red and white selfishly while destroying the surroundings, and then died. They activated 'Juggernaut Drive' as they felt like it. Just think how many mountains and islands were blown away.", said Odin as he sighed.

Typical idiots. Rampaging everywhere.

"Even legends of powerful dragons were in my universe and did the same things as these possessors did.", said Athena.

So Athena's universe had issues with dragons as well.

Well, on one hand, we have a teaching dragon who is very creative. On the other, a terrorist. You two make a dangerous pairing, but you two are calmer than I thought. I thought fighting each other immediately is the way of the Sekiryuutei and the Hakuryuukou."

"No Rossweisse, that is the way of idiots who have nothing else better to do than fight.", I replied.

Well, it is the truth. The past possessors had nothing better to do with their time other than fighting their rivals. It's really stupid, haven't they heard of a hobby.

"By the way, I'm interested in knowing...what part do you like?", said Odin with a lecherous face.

At that point Jack came in.

"Odin, if you want to know, Roxas is a guy interested in breasts.", said Jack.

"So he's a Cosmic Chichiryuutei."

At that point, I heard glass break.

"Never call me that again!", I said as Rossweisse smacked Odin with the paper fan and I called out the codeword.

Jack got smacked by Wolfy a lot this time.

"By the way Hakuryuukou. Which part…do you like?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't answer it Vali! It's a trap!", I warned him, but...

Odin was pointing at certain parts of Rossweisse's body.

"The women's body part that you like? This Cosmic Sekiryuutei over here loves breasts. That's why I thought you also have a fetish like that."

"Unthinkable."

Oh too close. Alby is trying to recover from mental damage, and something like this will probably damage him again.

"Now now, you are also a man. There should be body parts that you like in a woman."

"…I don't take interest in those kinds of thing that much. If I had to choose then it would be the hip. I think the line from their waist to their hip is the part which symbolises the beauty of a woman.", answered Vali.

"…I see. So that makes you a 'Ketsuryuukou'."

I heard something snap.

"Never call me that again!", said Vali.

"*sigh* Rossweisse, 2 or 3 more."

"2 or 3 more?", she asked.

"2 or 3 more.", I said as Rossweisse smacked Odin 2 or 3 more times.

"Like I thought, young ones are good.", said Odin as he rubbed his head.

He's now talking like an old man.

"What do you mean?", I asked as Odin stroked his beard.

"Nothing much. Until this age, this geezer right in front of you believed that he can solve anything with his wisdom. But you know, that was just the pride of this old man. What is truly important is the possibility of the young ones. Hohoho, I started to realise that right now, so how foolish was I….. My pride gave birth to Loki. And now, because of my pride, the young ones are going through hardships."

I saw his eye was full of sorrow.

"It's better to take things one step at a time. Pride can be dangerous if you have too much of it. It ruined those Old-Maou leaders. And I know it won't end there.", I said as Odin had a shocked face.

I then heard him laugh.

"…..Being young is good. They stimulate the old ones. Yeah, you are right. That is very true.", said Odin as he had a satisfied face.

"Roxas, you should be careful too. Even with your knowledge, don't let it get to your head.", said Athena.

"Got it."

* * *

Later

I was in an empty room. I was doing a zazen posture with my upper body naked and just wearing pants. I tried to concentrate and sink my consciousness into the Sacred Gears. I'm trying to follow Zazy's hint. I sent my consciousness deep into it for and hour, but...

"-! Haaa..."

I hit my limit and took a breath after breaking my posture.

'This will take a while.'

With Ddraig and Rommy's help, I dove into the Sacred Gears. I was swimming in darkness, and even if I pass through it, there's only white space. There were tables and chairs, and people that looked like past Sekiryuuteis and past Cosmic Creation Dragons sitting there. I also saw Leonardo Da Vinci and Nikola Tesla there, looking hollow. So did everyone else. It can't be helped that these are the fragmented thoughts.

According to Ddraig, they regain consciousness only during Juggernaut Drive, and they continue to say the cursed chant for the Juggernaut Drive to make me go berserk. I even saw a computer that had the EXAM System on it. I tried talking to them, but no response. I even tampered with the computer, but nothing worked.

It seems I'll have to dive in again, but not for a while. I then heard the door open. I look up to see Akeno wearing a white cloth coming in.

She locked the door to the room. But she already sucked the dragon power, and I already got demonic power from Rias. What's this about? She has her hair down. She seems to be lacking judgment and she looks alluring.

"Roxas-sensei..."

"Yeah?"

She spoke, but in a low tone. She stood in front of me after walking to me slowly. She then untied her obi and...her white cloth drops to the floor!

Mayday, mayday, we have a leak! We have a leak! My nose is gushing out blood. She was completely naked. I can't move, my thoughts are running wild. She then approaches me while putting her arms around my neck and hugs onto me. Oooh boy, this feeling. I...must...resist! Her entire body was around me. Her scent is like a fresh field of flowers. She then went up to my ear and whispered.

"-Make love to me."

At that point, my brain had a catastrophic core meltdown. Is she serious!? if news gets out that she got pregnant by a teacher, I'm so fired! Akeno then looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. I noticed her expression was lifeless and in self-abandonment. Her face comes closer to mine, I had to stop there. I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Please stop.", I said.

"...Why? Is my body not attractive...?"

"*sigh* No, it's not that. You're doing the same thing Rias did when she wanted to get away from Raiser. You'll only regret it. You're doing this to get away from your father, but it will only make things worse for you. I promised to help you deal with him. Remember?"

"I can't take it anymore. I...want you to do it to me. Embrace my body with yours. Push me down and take me..."

"Why do you have a sad face then?"

"-!"

She regained her consciousness with my words.

"When you do things like this to me Akeno, you seem to be having fun. But now, you just want to forget something painful."

"…..That's right. What would you do if I say that? I'm trying to feel relieved by making love with you and head towards the battle. I thought that I can get rid of this feeling if I make love with you."

I picked up the white cloth that she took off and put it on her. I then hugged her gently.

"...I'll just stay and hug you like this."

"...Roxas-sensei."

"You know, your mother contacted me."

"...! She did?"

"Yeah, in my dream. She told me I had to do something to help you. And...she didn't mind if I became your husband..."

When I said that, she hugged me tighter.

"You know I'm not ready for something like that with a student."

"I know."

Her feelings became weird because she remembered her past when her father showed up. She wanted a false sense of security by embracing me...a man.

"I'll stay by your side. I'll always stay by your side whenever you feel sad. I'll hug you like this anytime. I'll protect you Akeno. So please cheer up.", I said.

"...Such an idiot. Both me...and you..."

"Doesn't matter. I'm here for you, let me help you."

"...Roxas... Thank you...-I love you."

Her voice was mixed with cry and secure sounds. I hugged her like this until she left. Don't worry Akeno, I'll find a way to fix this mess. Please go back to the way you were. It's too sad to see you like this. I then saw Kaguya, Momo, and Asuna.

"Did something happened?", asked Momo.

"Just trying to help Akeno. That's all."

"You sure are kind.", said Asuna.

"..."

Kaguya was staring at me intently.

"Something wrong Kaguya?"

"...No. ...Just felt a presence near you. ...Nothing to worry about.", she said as she left.

A presence? I then saw Saki and Galatea come into the room.

"Hey I saw Akeno looking happy. Did you do something Roxas?", asked Saki.

"I just hugged her. She really needed it."

"That explains why her emotional status has improved by 45%.", said Galatea.

"She just needs time to settle her issues."

"She really does, seeing her father probably brought bad memories.", said Momo.

* * *

Bedroom

On the bed was me, Rias, Asia, Shizuka, and Kanna. I couldn't sleep, but the others were. I feel nervous. There was also the incident from earlier and the battle. So much has happened in one day. Talking with Vali, meeting Midgardsormr, learning the whole story of Akeno, hearing Zazy's feelings. I'm glad I didn't hurt Akeno. Though, I am nervous. Facing Loki will be troublesome. But I can't run. I have a lot of people to protect. I need to overcome this, without letting anyone die.

"Can't sleep?", asked Rias.

I thought she was asleep, but she was awake, smiling at me.

"...Akeno had a bright expression. You did something to her right?"

"I just gave her a hug. That's all."

"Really?"

"Yes.", I said as she grabbed my hand.

She then put it to her breast. Control yourself. Shut it Ddraig, I don't want ot hear it. I then heard Rias say something gently.

"….My heart is beating fast right? Of course it is. We are going to fight against a God. I also feel nervous."

I can feel her heartbeat through my hand.

"I feel it, but why are you letting me touch your breast?"

"I just feel comfortable with you touching me like that. Maybe this can help calm your nerves."

She sure saw through me.

"You will be fighting in the frontline, you have a crucial role, a fight against a God, and you're worried that someone might die. You can't go to sleep because you are worried about them right?"

"You got me. I don't want to see anyone die. It's too painful."

I don't know why, but somehow, I feel safe when I'm touching Rias.

"It's okay. You can say those things in front of me. –I love Roxas even including those parts about you."

I don't like to seen as something weak in front of others. It just reminds me of that time. Even with Jack still alive, technically, it's still very disturbing.

"You know Roxas?"

"Yes Rias?"

"You are my pride. Get stronger Roxas. Your dream of being the ultimate Pawn. Even becoming a Maou. I know you can do it."

"Thanks Rias.", I said as Rias kissed me again.

It was a long, gentle kiss. It felt so nice. Even the kisses from the other girls are nice too. And it makes my heart go crazy. I should be careful with these feelings. I don't want the Headmaster to find out and fire me. But I'll get stronger, to protect everyone I care about. Definitely.

_A/N: My OC really has a lot of luck with the ladies. And things are starting heat up. Even fixing damaged relationships is somehow giving Roxas a lot of flags with the girls. And who do you think was that presence Kaguya felt. Next time, Two Heavenly Dragons vs Loki, we beat down this douche, maybe prank him or humiliate him, and the end of this arc. The surprise is soon. No ideas on an omake this time._


	38. Two-Heavenly Dragons vs Loki

Clubroom

We were all talking about a theme for the school festival as a club activity.

"I heard that most of the classes are doing maid cafés. But I doubt you would want to do the same thing everyone else is doing right?", I said.

It's kinda hard to make an idea for the club. My class decided to assist the clubs that they're in for the festival. Well, I can't really come up with an idea for one since I haven't done something like this before.

"We could try a café with you girls wearing sexy outfits.", said Zazy.

"You know that even I wouldn't allow that. It might attract customers, but the student council and the other teachers will reject that idea.", I said.

"Well there goes my idea.", said Zazy as he went back to drinking tea.

It's just like him to bring up a dumb idea. Though, how can we bring in customers? Our club has a lot of popular girls and guys. But how to use that is the question.

"...Maybe a popularity contest to see who's the most popular in our club of the boys and girls?", I blurted out.

The girls then looked at each other.

"I'm curious which one of the Two-Great Onee-sama's is the most popular~.", said Gasper as Rias and Akeno looked at each other.

" "There is no doubt I am the most popular." ",said the two girls.

Oh boy. This will be bad. Rias and Akeno started glaring at each other! They're smiling, but that makes it scarier. Raynare wanted to state that she was popular, but after seeing those two go crazy over who's popular, she backed down. Kalawarner chuckled a little from that.

"Ara, Buchou. Did you say something?"

"You too, Akeno. Didn't you just say something I can't ignore?"

Akeno is starting to be her usual self, but right now...I might need the panic room. It was decided that choosing the theme will be saved for another day. Zazy, who was still drinking tea, looked outside the window.

"...So it's already dusk.", he said.

We all put on a serious face. It was time to face Loki. The bell rang as it signaled the end of club time.

"It's still too early for a Ragnarok. –You guys, we are going all out.", said Zazy.

[Yes!]

The time for battle has come. The monster girls said they wanted to join in the battle, but I told them to stay with Athena in the meeting. I would be worried if something bad happened to them. Not to mention that I'm responsible for them. I think I should ask Kiyome to set up a meeting between me and their parents. I've yet to meet them.

* * *

Evening

It was time for battle. It's past sunset. I was already wearing the Quanta Armor. We were at the rooftop of a high-rated building in the suburb where the meeting between Odin and Ama-chan. It was pretty breezy, but that's because were pretty high up. On the rooftops of the surrounding buildings were Sona's team, who are in position. Saji will come in later, but I hope not too late. With Athena and the Sisters in the meeting as extra help, Loki won't get through easily. Since Zazy can't be with us for this battle, Barakiel is with us. So is Rossweisse, who is wearing her battle armor. Shizuka, Kanna, and Uncle Tannin are flying up in the sky. Those two are really happy to get into a big battle with their Uncle. Vali's team was also ready.

"-It's time.", said Rias as she checked her watch.

The meeting has started. All we have to do now is wait for Loki to show up, which won't take long. I then picked up a reading of spacial distortion and looked at where it was coming from.

"No tricks huh. You have my respect.", said Vali as he made a bitter smile.

The sky above the hotel started to distort and Loki and Fenrir appeared. So a frontal assault huh.

"Target confirmed. Mission start.", said Barakiel from the coms.

A gigantic barrier-type magic circle was activated around the hotel. Sona and her team activated the magic circle to transfer us and the enemy to the battlefield. Loki didn't care and just smirked. We were then covered in light and reappeared in the abandonned mine. I confirmed that all members of our team are here, including Jack, Irina, Barakiel, and Rossweisse. Vali and his team were away from us. In front of us was Loki and Fenrir. I already started the countdown for Balance Breaker.

"So you aren't fleeing.", said Rias sarcastically as Loki laughed.

"There is no need for me to flee. All of you will retaliate anyway, so I can finish you all here and then go back to the hotel. It's a matter of sooner or later. Even if he does or doesn't participate in the meeting, I will have Odin disappear."

"You are wrapped with dangerous thoughts.", said Barakiel.

"The first one to have a dangerous idea was your side. An alliance between each faction…. To begin with, since the Three-Great powers recorded in the Bible decided to have an alliance, everything became distorted."

"Looks like you have no intention to talk.", said Barakiel as his hand was covered in holy-lightning and his back showed 10 black wings.

"We'll have to be careful. He's probably more armed this time.", I said as my timer hit 0.

**{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

Red light flashes out as my armor was swapped for Scale Mail. I promoted to Queen and got the Queen Pack out.

{Vanish Dragon Balance Breaker!}

Vali was also enveloped in spotless white plate-armor. Well, it wasn't spotless when I pranked him. But it's spotless now after dissolving the paint. Vali and I stepped in front of Loki, who was overjoyed.

"This is wonderful! So the Two-Heavenly dragons and the space dragon will be joining forces to defeat this Loki! My heart never raced like this!"

Vali made the first move and zig-zagged at Loki at high-speed. I also charged in with the GN Sword V. Vali from high and me from low, going straight for him.

"A combination between the Red and the White! And even Silver! Most likely I'm the first one who gets to have a fight like this!", said Loki lively as he activated a wide-range defensive magic circles which covers his entire body. I then saw magical lights coming from them. So it was an offensive type instead. The lights turned into sashes and went for us! A homing attack that chased Vali and I as we flew. Vali was dodging them with an acrobatic style. I close my distance with Loki and go for a slash! I go at full speed with my dragon wings on my back!

**{Boost! x** **15}**

I slash through the circles, making them all perish! From there, Vali releases an insane demonic-power attack at him... But I also saw the norse-magic equations on his hand. That's my cue to move out of there!

"As a start, here is my first move.", said Vali as he fired.

His attack covered a third of the area! The blast left a huge hole in the spot where Loki was standing before. Talk about crazy.

"Fuhahahaha!"

I look to where the laugh was coming from. So even that much won't fry him. Loki has his robe torn, but he himself is unscathed. I guess we'll have to use the hammer. I brought it out and put some power onto it. It was a bit heavy, but wieldable. Who knew I can hold something with the mass of a dead star. Well, granted I am boosted. Loki's eyes then twitched on seeing this.

"….. Mjölnir. The replica? Even so, you are carrying a dangerous weapon over there. Damn Odin, does he want to make the meeting successful that much….!?", said Loki.

"This is a copy I made, but the enchantments and material are the same as the original.", I said.

Loki then made a sour face. He's probably not happy that I know how to make the hammer. I then charged at him to slam him down. Loki then dodged and I hit the ground. It made a crater, but no thunder. What happened?

"Fuhahaha!"

Loki was laughing at my confused state.

"It's unfortunate. Even if you made it as an exact replica, that hammer can only be used by someone with a very strong and also a very pure heart. You must have some evil feelings within your heart. That's why it doesn't create lighting. Normally I hear, that doesn't have any weight, and is light as a feather you know?", explained Loki.

But I don't have any... No, does this mean that the thing I saw in my dream after the mess with Diodora is getting in my way? Of all the times this has to happen. What rotten luck.

"It's about time that I start to attack seriously then!", said Loki as he snaps his fingers.

Fenrir who was just observing till now steps forward.

"-The fangs which can kill God. My servant Fenrir who has such fangs! You will meet your demise even with a single bite! If you two can defeat this beast, then come and get it!", said Loki as he orders Fenrir.

At that point, Rias raised her hand.

"Nyan~!"

Kuroka smiled as magic circles activated around her and the large and thick chains come out. The Gleipnir that I made! Good thing it was enchanted as well and the Dark-Elves made it stronger. Being led by Uncle Tannin and Barakiel, my comrades and Vali's comrades grabbed onto the chain and then threw it towards Fenrir! Good thing I got the size right by going into Cosmic Forgemaster.

"Fuhahahahaha! It's useless! Countermeasures against Gleipnir was already…..", said Loki.

Prepare to be proven wrong. The magical chains wrap around Fenrir's body as if it had a mind of it's own! The giant wolf howls painfully, which echoes throughout the area.

"Fenrir, captured.", said Barakiel as he looked at Fenrir.

At least with Fenrir held down, we can focus on Loki. I turn to look at him, laughing creepily. He's up to something. He spread out his arms wide and then started to speak.

"Their specs are lower, but….."

Next to him, two spacial distortions brought out more wolves that look like Fenrir.

"Sköll! Hati!"

The two howl out to Loki's call and clears the skies, showing the full-moon with it's gold color.

"Crapbaskets.", I said.

It's Fenrir's kids! Everyone else had shocked faces, except for Vali, who looked like he was having a blast.

"I changed a jötunn woman living in Járnviðr to a wolf, and made it breed with Fenrir. As a result, these two were born. Their specs are quite a bit lower than their father, but their fangs are the real thing. They can easily kill a God, and all of you."

Well, this is bad. I have heard of a few legends of Fenrir having kids, but I was unsure. Well, this answers my concerns. I guess Midgardsormr wouldn't know about this since he sleeps so much. Loki then orders the two wolves.

"Go, Sköll and Hati! That bunch of people are the ones who captured your father! Tear and rip them apart with those claws and fangs of yours!", said Loki as the two wolves charged.

One headed for my comrades, the other to Vali's. I should have planned for this.

"Hmph! A mere dog! Shizuka, Kanna! Let's take care of them!"

" "Right Uncle!" "

Uncle Tannin, Shizuka, and Kanna blasted the one of them with fire and lightning! But the wolf wasn't even flinching, even though it took damage! Those two have to be defeated before we can go against Loki. When I look towards my comrades, Loki fired a huge block of magic at them!

"Not so fast!", I said as I got in the way and let out my GN Field.

"So you know Norse magic too huh?", said Loki.

"Just a bit for this." I said as my GN Field also has some Norse runes on it.

Good thing I scanned Vali's book on Norse magic and had some time to read it. Getting hit by that would be very bad, even if I have the Scale Mail on.

"…I won't be able to activate the power to halve if my opponent is a God-class. So I will have myself reduce your power slowly!", said Vali as he made more attacks with a mix of demonic power and Norse-magic formulas and fired them. They got taken down by Loki's magical power, but some went through, not doing too much damage.

"To be expected from the Hakuryuukou and Cosmic Sekiryuutei! It seems like you two learned the Norse-magic in such a short time, but….-It's still not enough!", said Loki as he released a wave of magical power.

Vali then made his wings bigger. Does he intend to halve that attack?

{Divide x8!}

So he did. Loki's attack was shrinking from Divine Dividing's power.

"-It seems like I can use my ability to halve without touching it if it's an attack like this. But, this consumes a lot from me.", said Vali.

So he can halve at a distance. That's something I should take note of. It would be useful to know should the case arise. Though, some of Loki's attacks went through and hit Vali's armor. It was damaged, but Vali repairs it immediately.

"Take this!"

**{Boost! x15}**

I fired a Mega Flare at Loki! If I can't use the hammer, then I'll have to use my other skills. My shot goes striaght for him, but he makes a ghastly expression. Just as he was about to move, I tried firing another one aiming at the Mega Flare I shot! The two collided, causing a large explosion! Loki got fried, but not too much. Well, more like it barely left a scratch.

"Fuhahahaha. Hakuryuukou has more proficient strength, while the Cosmic Sekiryuutei has and intense spirit in his attacks. Even getting creative with that last shot. I can't take either of you lightly. Hmmm, amazing! A blow which is filled with spirit rings a bell to peoples hearts. Just how much feelings did you put inside that attack just now?", said Loki as his hands were smoking.

He's not someone I can beat alone. I could use the Creation Gear, but I don't want to do it that way. It just wouldn't feel right to me. Maybe if I transferred my power to someone, like Barakiel or Uncle Tannin, we could hove a better chance.

"Rather than going for the Hakuryuukou who moves in high speed, I'll go for the Cosmic Sekiryuutei! If you were to transfer your power your multiplied power, it would be just bothersome! And I want to get back at you for insulting me! That's why I will kill you first!", said Loki as he aimed at me.

Not good. He read my move.

"-Ignoring me is something I can't accept.", said Vali as he went behind Loki.

Just when Vali was going to blast him, he got eaten by Fenrir!

"Guhaa!"

Vali spurts out blood! The fangs went through the white armor with ease, and Vali's body was pierced through completely. His blood taints Fenrir's fangs. I turn to the chains to see his children had the chains in their mouths. So it's focus was on the chains while attacking us, and then they freed Fenrir. Clever.

"Fuhahahaha! Looks like I have the Hakuryuukou crunched first!", said Loki as he laughed loudly.

"Vali!"

I charged towards Fenrir to free Vali! But he doesn't even flinch. So I'm not scary enough, huh.

"I'm taking you down!" I said as I try to do a slash with the GN Sword V.

But... It slashes down with its front paw! I switched to defense quickly and blocked the attack. He's overpowering me, not good. My hold is breaking and I might lose leverage and end up taking damage. He then scratched me after my stance broke. I bled out blood from my mouth. My armor was damaged. This is not looking good if Vali and I are down.

"Ngh! I won't let you take down those two! Shizuka, Kanna!"

"Understood Uncle!", said Shizuka as the three fired flames and lightning at Fenrir.

But Fenrir didn't run away from their attack. Talk about a battle of monsters. Wolf vs Dragon. I bet a lot of people would like to see a movie of this. I know Larry would like this. Fenrir howls and eliminates the fire and lightning from Uncle Tannin and my familiars. Talk about powerful. Just a howl can do that? Fenrir then disappeared for a moment. I then heard a scream.

"Guoooooooooooo!"

"Aaaaaaah! Uncle!"

I look over to see Uncle Tannin and Kanna who screamed. Uncle's blood covered the battlefield! Fenrir moved really fast and ripped Uncle with his claws. This is frustrating. Dragons are normally very powerful. And even very prideful. To see Fenrir dash that, he must have been powered up by a lot to do this. This isn't normal. I then saw Uncle bite something down while blood was spurting from his mouth. I then saw his injuries disappear while making smoke. So he used his phoenix's tear. Just in case, all members were given that before the battle. I took out the bottle and poured it over my wounds. At least its better than hydrogen peroxide and iodine. That stuff stings.

But this is getting dangerous. Fenrir having that kind of attack power. Even my armor was no match for that. He destroyed it so easily and Vali's armor too. Even tearing Uncle's body. This wolf must have been through something to get this kind of power. His claws and fangs can damage powerful dragons without getting a scratch. I bet weapons made from them would be very powerful. Me and Vali who are vanguards are given a few tears, but with Vali who is still bitten, can't use it since it would be a waste. I have to free him. I can't face Fenrir straight up. Is he as strong as Ddraig before he was sealed? I can't use that power to the fullest yet. And going crazy with Creation Gear just isn't right. There is one thing I could use, but I promised that I won't use it. At this rate, we'll be using up supplies fast.

"On the occasion, I will have you fight against these ones as well.", said Loki as the shadow under his foot expanded.

From there, several serpentine dragons appeared! They look familiar to Midgardsormr, but they're smaller that him!

"So you even mass-produced Midgardsormr!", said Uncle with disgust.

Five mini-Middys, the same size as Uncle. They all started to breathe out fire at once.

"You won't be able to take me down with something like this!", said Uncle as he breathe out his flames.

The fire from the mini-Middys were wiped out by Uncle's flames! Though, the situation looks bad and it's getting worse, but everyone is staying strong.

"Damn!"

"It will be our loss if we go to the defence! Charge!"

"We can't disappoint Azazel-sama!"

Bikou, Rias, and Raynare's voices. Everyone else is fighting against Fenrir's kids.

"Raikou!"

"Eat light!"

Barakiel strikes down the raikou on Fenrir, it has more than ten times the power output compared to Akeno's. Raynare and her group used spears of light on the kids. But... the pups seem unaffected when they received damage and then resumed their attack! They should have received damage from that just now. I guess their battle instinct surpasses ours.

"Don't take lightly in my training with the Cosmic Sekiryuutei!"

Kiba moves in godspeed to follow the pup, and swung down with his holy-demonic sword. The sword slashed its head, making it bleed out from its forehead. Nice shot Kiba!

"Guwaa!"

Xenovia who tried to attack with that slight opening gets pushed back after being hit by its front paw! Blood comes out of her!

"Xenovia!"

"Go to her! I'll cover you! ...Eat my Buster Rifle!"

Irina goes to Xenovia and uses her phoenix's tear on her. Jack covered her and fired the Buster Rifle at the pup. It won't give remarkable damage, but it was stalled. However, I did see some smoke come from the fur. After being sprinkled with phoenix's tear, Xenovia's wounds healed immediately, and she's back in action with Ascalon and Durandal.

"Gasper! Blind its eyes! Koneko, you use that chance to punch it using the senjutsu anywhere on its body!"

Rias gives out commands to Koneko and Gasper! Gasper's body turned into bats.

"Ey ey ey!"

Gasper who transformed into bats gathered at its eyes and blinded it

"I will lower Fenrir's ki as much as I can!"

Thanks to Gasper, it's blinded and Koneko's punch hits! She only hit its foot, but that's okay. Since it was filled with ki, that will damage its lifeforce. That will slow it down!

"Xenovia, do it now!"

Receiving Rias' order, Xenovia makes her two-sword stance!

"I still haven't lost yet!"

Her shout echoes through the area! The wave of enormous aura she demonstrated before hits the pup. It was devoured by the wave from the holy swords, leaving two deep wounds. But even that is not enough to take it down.

"-No, we start from here!"

Kiba created many holy-demonic swords below its foot, and stalled its movements for a moment! He then went slashing at it in that moment in godspeed! He creates many wounds on the pup's body. I then saw some thunder strike down! It was Akeno's thunder! My team members are stronger than Fenrir! I'm glad they can handle it.

-On the other hand…

"-How's this then?"

A bit away from me was Uncle Tannin who breathed out his maximum output of fire at the mass-produced mini-Middys! The battlefield turns into a sea of fire!

It seems like one of them is in pain inside the fire! Uncle's flames sure hurt a lot! I looked at the radar to see that one of them turned to ash from the flames.

"Here is another one!"

Uncle took a big breath, and then breathed out another enormous fire-blaze towards a single mini-Middy which it blasted away! It creates a huge crater on the ground while making an explosive blast, but we certainly can depend on him! The mini-Middys are no match for Uncle. But Fenrir is too strong for him.

"I won't let you!"

Rossweisse activated a Norse spell and supported Uncle Tannin! The magical shots fall down on them like raindrops and pierces through them. That will hurt a lot for them.

"Heal! And also for you!"

Asia, who is our medic, sends healing aura to those who received damage at times. Thanks to the Healing Gun I made for her, she can heal at a distance. She's supporting everyone while being pressured that she might die in this battlefield, so it's taking a toll on her psychologically. But her healing power is helpful since we can't rely on phoenix's tear alone. Stay strong Asia! If you're in trouble, I'll come to help you! I look over to Vali's team who are going against the other pup.

"Ora ora ora ora!"

Bikou started to strike the pup repeatedly with his Ruyi Jingu Bang.

"Get bigger, Ruyi Jingu Bang!"

Bikou swung down his staff which has gotten bigger, and smacked sharply onto its head!

"Nyahahaha! I will seal your movements then."

Kuroka used some kind of jutsu to change the footing under pup's foot into mud. Having his foot trapped and movement sealed, there was someone who came slashing at it with a holy sword which is emitting an enormous amount of aura. –Arthur the Holy-King Sword!

"-To begin with, I will take one of your eyes.", he said as he used the Holy-King sword to graze deeply into the pup's left eye!

"Your claws are next."

He then started to cut of its front paw's claws along with its flesh! It's creepy that he can do that while keeping a calm face and attacking violently.

"-And now, for those dangerous fangs! If it's this Holy-King sword Collbrande, it should be able to wipe a mere child-Fenrir along with the dimension!"

The Holy-King sword erased its fangs while making the air vibrate! The pup starts to shout with pain after having its eye, claws, and fangs taken away.

"Now taste the power of a Megadeus!"

Schwartzwald, who is in Big Duo, makes the right hand spin like if it was a drill and stabs it in the gut! It was sent flying from that hit!

Talk about a strong team. Even if their opponent is a child of Fenrir, their power sure is abnormal. It only took three of them to take it down and Schwartzwald gave it a finishing blow. And they're not even worried about Vali being taken down. That's something we can't do.

"...Roxas Hyuuga.", said Vali weakly.

Just seeing him still impaled by that fang is painful. That's going to leave a scar.

"…..Loki and the other ones….I will leave them to you, Bikou, and others.", said Vali.

He's going against Fenrir alone? That's crazy unless...

"This parent-Fenrir. –I will definitely kill it."

Hearing that, Loki laughs.

"Fuhahahahahahaha! How would you do that!? You are already on the verge of death! Won't acting strong just lower the name of Hakuryuukou instead?"

"-Heavenly-dragon. No, don't look down on I, Vali Lucifer."

After Vali glared at Loki, I felt chills going down my spine. He starts chanting quietly. His armor then starts to glow with lots of colors. And a very bright aura radiates from Vali!

"I, the one to awaken-"

They are going to be blasted away! They certainly are going to be blasted away!

Voices that do not belong to Vali echo in the area. So this is from the past Hakuryuukou that are sleeping inside. What a curse like voice. I guess I did the same with my Juggernaut Drive. To convince something like that, I think I'll need to try every approach I can think of.

"I'm the Heavenly dragon who had the principles of domination stolen from everything-"

The dream will end! The illusion will begin!

"I envy the infinite, and I consider the dream-"

Everything! Yes, give us everything!

"I will master the path of the road of domination of the White Dragon-"

" " " " " " " " " "And I shall lure you to the utmost purity!" " " " " " " " " "

{Juggernaut Drive!}

The whole abandoned mining ground is lightened by a bright light. There was a lot of light coming from Fenrir's mouth, and it started to swallow Fenrir whole. There's so much power that it's absurd. It's so amazing that I'm paralyzed by it! So this is the power of Juggernaut Drive! Then I'll have to find a solution to get that kind of power without slowly killing myself.

"Kuroka! Transfer me and Fenrir to the allocated place!"

Vali who is glowing with light commands like that to Kuroka. Kuroka also smiles hearing that, and directs her hand at Vali, then starts to move her fingers in air. If I look carefully, Vali's armor started to change. Just like my Juggernaut Drive when Sayuri showed me the video of me in Juggernaut Drive mode.

Ah, the magical-chain meant for capturing Fenrir also got transferred to Vali's place! Kuroka must have done it. If the chain is used as well, then the current Vali should be able to finish it off!

Vali, who has turned into a mass of giant light, and Fenrir get wrapped by many sashes which look like they're made from demonic-power.

Vali and Fenrir start to synchronise with the scenery of this night, and then disappeared from this area!

"Vali!"

Even if I shouted his name, I didn't get any reply….

-Juggernaut Drive.

So this is the power I had that time. It's the first time seeing it in person. So he took Fenrir to some other location to fight it. And Fenrir is a powerful foe. If I had a chance, I would...! That's it! So that's what you were after. He must have picked that certain place beforehand. He would try to neutralize him and have him join his team. To have Fenrir with the Vali team is dangerous.

I was told by Zazy that Vali is able to use his demonic-power in replacement for his lifespan to use Juggernaut Drive for a short time… But I was also told that he can't use it perfectly. Most likely there is a thin line between being berserk, and there might be a danger that it would reduce his lifespan.

-Then, I heard a shout.

"Akeno!"

It was Rias' scream! I look to see Akeno about to be eaten by the remaining pup! Not a chance! I won't let you kill her! She's a girl I like very much! She's my important student! I sped up to max speed, but it's not enough. I used my Sword Bits to cover me from Loki's attacks.

"I have you now!", said Loki as he tries to shoot magic at me from behind.

But high up in the sky, a few fireballs, lightning, and magical-light bombard Loki.

"I won't let you!"

"He's right!"

"Stay away from our man!"

"Or feel the heat from us!"

Uncle Tannin, Rossweisse, Shizuka, and Kanna gave me cover fire! Thanks you four! When I looked, there's one mini-Middy left who was badly scarred. So those four were able to do that much.

No time for that. Something bad is about to happen in front of my eyes. Not again. I won't let that happen again! Right at the moment where the pup was about to tear Akeno, I heard a bitter noise of the fang tearing flesh! The one who was pierced was...Barakiel! His back was pierced with the fang while protecting Akeno.

"Gough!"

A lot of blood is spurting out of his mouth and from his wound.

"….Why?"

"…I can't afford to lose you as well."

Akeno's expression was now confused.

"Ora!"

I direct my Sword Bits to attack and slashed the pup with them and then blasted it with a few shots! Barakiel gets released from that and he steps back.

"Asia!"

I call for Asia and she aims the Healing Gun at Barakiel, sending her healing aura to him. His wounds started to heal slowly. His bleeding should stop, but it will be hard for him to keep fighting. He lost a lot of stamina and blood. Some was spilt when the fangs were removed from his body.

"….I…I!"

Akeno is panicking a lot.

"….Get a hold of yourself, Akeno. The battle hasn't ended yet.", said Barakiel.

Akeno, please don't cry. It's okay. I'll protect you. But I must know something. Do you really hate your father?

"Trans-Am!"

I activated Trans-Am and started focusing on Akeno's consciousness. I'll go deep into her consciousness and into her heart.

'Tell me. Do you really have a grudge against your father?'

[...]

I got no response. Is her shocked state causing her instability that her heart won't talk to me? I then hear a voice that sounded like a man. A very familiar man.

[I'm not Himejima Akeno. I'm Domon Kashuu. The King of Hearts!]

...

...Eh?

"...You can't be serious!?", I shouted out.

Akeno and Barakiel's bodies shake violently from my sudden shout.

[Calm down. I'm using her heart as a medium to talk to you.]

Great. Now I'm talking with the protagonist of G Gundam. My head's starting to hurt.

"How did you even get this line!?"

[I was able to communicate with you from the power of another person who has a power like yours.]

-!

"You mean...?"

[Yes, from Setsuna F. Seiei.]

{Roxas Hyuuga. I am Setsuna F. Seiei. I am glad to find another Innovator like myself. I trust your ideals in trying to end conflict. Also, you seem to have my hairstyle. Weird.}

Okay, total mindfuck. I'm apparently in a three-way connection with Domon Kashuu and Setsuna F. Seiei. This is getting weird. Is my Innovator power now connected to different universes!?

"U...Uncle!"

Uncle Tannin was in the middle of fighting Loki!

"What! Did something happen again!?"

During his battle, he gave time to look at my direction.

"I can hear anime characters in my head!"

At that point, everyone stopped fighting. It sounded like the rubber was screeching the road from someone hitting the brakes. After a pause, Uncle shouts towards Rias!

"…! Rias-ojouuuuuuuu! Can you heal that guys heaaaaaad!? It's criticaaaaaal!"

No! You're wrong! I really can hear them!

"Roxas! Get a hold of yourself! It's an auditory hallucination! Aaah, how can this be! Fenrir's poisonous fang has reached his mind!"

Hey, I'm not brain damaged like Caboose! More than that, Fenrir's fang didn't even touch me! I then got a healing light from Asia to my head. Thanks Asia, but that's not the problem.

"I'm telling the truth! I was trying to connect to Akeno's heart and all I got were voices from Domon Kashuu and Setsuna F. Seiei!"

I try to explain, but Barakiel won't hear it.

"Have you gone insane!? There's no way you can hear voices like that coming from my daughter!", he said as his body was radiating lightning.

I receive another dose of healing from Asia again. I'm dead serious here!

**{N-No everyone, listen to me. I certainly can hear the voice of Domon Kashuu and Setsuna F. Seiei. They're using the power from their worlds to communicate with us.}**

**[He's right. The power they're using is being linked to Roxas by using Akeno's heart.]**

Thank you voices of reason. Now they have to believe us.

"Impossible!"

"It can't be!"

"Did watching too much anime and games fry their brains!?"

"Are you kidding me!? Come on! I'm dead serious here!", I shouted.

I then got another dose of healing that put my health at max.

[Everyone listen! I am Domon Kashuu! The King of Hearts!]

{And I am Setsuna F. Seiei.}

The two voices rang out from the coms of everyone.

"So it's true!"

"Roxas has connected to another universe!?"

Everyone was shocked.

[Nevermind that. Roxas, listen carefully.]

{Listen to the real thoughts and heart of this miko and summon the power of our Gundams here.}

Well this is crazy, but what else can we do. Might as well just go with it. Using the power of the God Gundam and the 00 Quanta from two different universes. I bet something weird will happen.

'Then let me listen as well as Akeno and Barakiel. Just us three.'

{Very well. -Then listen to this girl's true feelings.}

I closed my eyes and saw a scenery show up in my mind.

I hear the singing of a little girl.

[-Where are you ~you. Higo ~Where is Higo.]

In the garden of a small one-story house, there was a girl playing maritsuki. It's Akeno. I think this is her when she was only 6 or 7 years old. A bit before I came here to Japan.

[Akeno, where are you.]

It's Shuri. So this is a memory of her past.

[Kaa-sama!]

Akeno rushes in to hug her mother.

[Kaa-sama. When will Tou-sama be back today?]

[Ara, Akeno. Will you be going somewhere with your Tou-sama?]

Akeno shows a very happy smile to Shuri's question.

[If he comes home early, we will go shopping together by bus!]

I was lonely.

I then heard Akeno's voice. The scene changed to when Akeno and Barakiel were inside the bath.

[I don't hate, Tou-sama's wings. They are black, but silky and are the same as Akeno's!]

[I see, thank you, Akeno.]

It would have been good, if Tou-sama was always with me.

At the house's veranda, the little Akeno is having her hair braided.

[Hey, Kaa-sama. Does Tou-sama like Akeno?]

[Yes, of course he does.]

Her mother smiles while braiding her hair gently.

I could only see Tou-sama sometimes.

The scene changed again. This time, it was terrible. Inside a worn-out room, the tansu is pushed down on the floor, and there's a huge ghole on the tatami-floor. The table is turned upside-down, and the dinner food is all over the ground. The whole room is a mess.

[I will have you hand that child over. She is the child of the hated and evil black angel.]

Several people who seem to be the specialist are surrounding Akeno and Shuri.

[I won't hand over this child! This child is my precious daughter! And also an important and precious daughter of that person! Never! I will absolutely not hand her over!]

Shuri shouts as if she is protecting Akeno.

[….It seems like you also have been defiled by the black angel. It can't be helped then.]

The specialist drew out a katana, and went to slash her down….

[Kaa-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

What appeared next was Barakiel covered in blood. He killed all the specialists and his body was soaked in blood.

[Kaa-sama! Noooooo! Kaa-samaaaa!]

Akeno was…shaking the body of her mother who had already passed away, and was crying out.

[….Shuri….]

Barakiel-san tries to touch his wife with his trembling hands….

[Don't touch her!]

The little Akeno clashed her anger against her father.

[Why!? Why didn't you stay with Kaa-sama!? We always, always waited for Tou-sama! If Tou-sama was here, then Kaa-sama wouldn't have died!]

[….]

[Those people said this! That Tou-sama is a black-angel, and that you are evil! They said that black-angels are bad people! They said that I'm a bad child because I also have black-wings! If Tou-sama and I didn't have black-wings, then Kaa-sama wouldn't have died! Hate! I hate it! I hate these black wings! I hate you! I hate everyone! I hate them!]

I knew that it wasn't Tou-sama's fault. But…. If I didn't think of it like that, then my mind wouldn't last….. That's because I'm….weak…. I was lonely…and I just wanted to live with only the three of us…..

I then started to hear Shuri's voice.

[Akeno.]

In front of me was Shuri. Wearing the same clothes she wore before she was murdered.

[What ever happens, please believe in your Tou-sama. Your Tou-sama might have hurt many people until now. –But you know…]

I know this is only in my head but... Shuri is hugging both Akeno and Barakiel.

[It's true that he loves Akeno and me. That's why Akeno, please love him too.]

"She's right Akeno. She's kept watch over you the entire time."

Really?

"Of course. She has always been by your side."

[Ufufu. See, Roxas knew. ...I'm glad that it was Motoko's son who helped her and kept watch over her as well.]

"W-Well I..."

[Ufufu. Don't be nervous Roxas. Barakiel. Know that I'm okay with Roxas being our son-in-law. So be nice to him.]

"Shuri...?"

[He's the son of someone I call my sister. I trust him. So please trust him too.]

"I will."

When I regained my consciousness, Akeno who was next to me, had tears flowing out.

"Kaa-sama…! I….! I wanted to see Tou-sama more often! I wanted Tou-sama to pat my head more! I wanted to play much more with Tou-sama! Tou-sama… Tou-sama and Kaa-sama….. I wanted to live together more with the three of us…..!"

Those are Akeno's true feelings that were buried in her heart. The scene we saw was only for Akeno, Barakiel, and myself. Barakiel who is laying down says this after hearing Akeno's confession.

"Shuri….and you…. There wasn't a single day that I forgot about you two."

He reaches for Akeno with his shaking hand.

Akeno takes his hand.

[….Tou-sama.]

Then it happened. Every jewel on Scale mail glowed, and Mjölnir started to emit intense light. The next thing I knew, my armor turned gold and green particles were flying in a frenzy. Is this like the Hyper Mode from G Gundam and Quantum Burst from Gundam 00 put together?

[Roxas. Can you hear us?]

'Yeah!'

{You saved this girl's feelings and her heart. Now is the time that we give you some power from our Gundams.}

Aura wildly burst out of every part of my armor.

[Roxas! Listen well. The power from our Gundams can only be used once.]

{So make it count.}

'You got it!', I thought.

I can feel a pulse from Mjölnir that wasn't normal. It's power far surpassed my strength and Vali's!

"I can sense the pulse of a God-class power that I am not familiar with. Is this from another World? The Cosmic Sekiryuutei is certainly full of mysteries!", said Loki as he lifts his robe.

From his shadow, 5 more mini-Middys appear. There'll be no end if this keeps up. We'll eventually exhaust ourselves at this rate. Then it happened. A black flame appeared out of nowhere. it twists and covers up all the enemies.

"-! This abyss-black aura is!? Is it the 'Prison Dragon' Vritra!?", said Uncle.

Vritra!? Then that means that Saji is here! I know he didn't have any kind of fire. Did they managed to get the other Vritra Sacred Gears and install them on Saji? I then saw a giant magic circle appear on the ground. From the center of it, was a black flame that turned into a dragon.

[Roxas Hyuuga-san. Can you hear me? I am Vice-Goveror of Grigori, Shamhaza.]

"Shamhaza-sama!", said Raynare.

There she goes, hearing from another one of her bosses.

"Ah, hello. Did you send Saji here?"

[Yes. I was told by Azazel that I have to send Saji-kun to that location after Saji-kun's training was completed.]

"Well...you kinda screwed up.", I said looking at what Saji is now.

He's looks more like a pitch-black fire-dragon.

[Yes, it seemed like Azazel made a bit of miscalculation. We started his training, but he ended up in that state like that. The time was up, so we sent him in that state. Well, it seems like he can tell between ally and foe.]

Okay, at least we have that.

"So Saji has the other Vritra Sacred Gears?", I asked.

[Yes. When Vritra was exterminated and then sealed into the Sacred Gear, he had his soul split into many layers. Because of that, there are many Vritra-type Sacred Gear possessors. But if you were to group them, there are four types of Absorption Line, Blaze Black Flare, Delete Field, and Shadow Prison. These Sacred Gears were hidden with each possessor with somewhat differences. And our organisation, Grigori, retrieved them and put the Vritra-type Sacred Gears that we kept into Saji-kun. By being in contact with you which resulted in Vritra's consciousness starting to appear, so Azazel predicted that all of the Vritra-type Sacred Gears might be able to become one.]

Not only that, Saji was developing factors of being an Innovator after his match with me.

[As a result, the Sacred Gears combined and Vritra's consciousness revived. –But it seems like it became berserk because it only revived back just now. But it seems like Saji-kun's consciousness is still in there, so he should respond if you talk to him through Ddraig or Andromeda. Maybe even using your Innovator power. So I leave the rest to you. Will you be able to do it?]

"I sure can.", I said, looking at Saji actually handling the situation.

Loki, the Fenrir pups, the mini-Middys were all caught in the black flames, binding them. He's a...looking pretty good out there. Oh, I better open a connection.

"Ku! What is this fire!? I can't move! …Ngggh! My powers are being taken away gradually!? I-Is this the power of that black dragon!? I have heard that there is a Dragon-king, but don't tell me this is it!?", said Loki as he tried to break free.

[Vritra had more special ability rather than direct attacks. His power might be weak among the Dragon-Kings, but in terms of diverse and variety of techniques he is the best among Dragon-Kings!]

"Just out of curiosity, there wouldn't happen to be a chance that it could be mass-produced is there?", I asked.

[That would most likely have zero possibility. To begin with, adding Sacred Gears is a dangerous action, and you can die if it goes wrong. But for this case, since you and Saji-kun are friends, and since you two understand each other, Vritra's soul was able to revive with a miracle. But it will be hard for the same phenomenon to occur in the same way. By the way, even if a new power is added, the evil-piece sleeping inside him won't change. The basic base is Absorption Line after all. The stats of his base body won't change that much as well.]

Oh good. I would be worried if some idiot (i.e. Zazy) also got a hold of those powers.

[Putting that aside, Saji-kun won't be able to maintain that power for long. Defeat the enemies while they are sealed.]

"Roger!"

Alright, time to finish this. I took Mjölnir and it changed into a giant hammer! And it's light as a feather! Sweet.

"Rias! Bikou! They can't move because of that flame! Let's finish this!"

To my words, everyone agreed and resumed their attack.

"I will defeat all of Odin-sama's enemies!", said Rossweisse as she activates a magic circle around her body.

She released a magical attack randomly. It hit the Fenrir pups and the mini-Middys, who couldn't move and were weakened by a lot.

[Saji, can you hear me?]

I tried connecting to him by using my Innovator power. Since he's an Innovator too, I can link up with him easily.

[...Uu.]

Well there's a response.

[Saji. It's me, Roxas. Focus your consciousness with mine.]

[Sen...Sensei...? What's happening to me right now...? I don't know why, but my body feels so hot that it might burn out...]

[Don't worry Saji, that's normal. It's all part of the test. So just hold out until the end, then you can rest. I'll explain later.]

[...What should I do?]

[What can you see around you?]

[...Inside a black fire, i can see giant wolves, and long-skinny big dragons...]

[Keep restraining them. It's okay if you keep holding them. Think strongly! Also, can you see a humanoid enemy in the flames?]

[….Found him. …..I can sense a mysterious magical power from him. And he's trying to get rid of the fire with it…..]

[That's the boss! Don't let him erase it! Just think strongly to hold him and I'll do the rest!]

I gripped the hammer tightly. This time, I could feel the surge of thunder running through it. I won't miss! I'll hit him hard! I flew at full speed and had my dragon wings out. I only had one target. -Evil God Loki! Loki fires off magic shots from his hand. I used the Sword Bits to make a GN Field while I charged in. Just as I was almost in range, he breaks free of Saji's flames!

"You think you can continue to grasp hold of this Loki with something like this!?", he said as he flew up.

He's trying to escape!

"Leaving the party? I thought we were having fun!", I said.

Loki just laughs at me.

"I was having fun Cosmic Sekiryuutei. But now I'm bored. I will retreat for now. Fuhahahahaha! However, I will appear for the third time and bring chaos-"

Loki was cut off as a raikou flashed. An especially big one that hit Loki. I turn to Barakiel to see him and Akeno holding hands. Both of them had their fallen-angel wings out. I bet Shuri is happy to see this.

"W...What did you do!?", he asked as smoke came out of him.

It didn't do much, but it did stun him. The black flames then cover Loki again! Nice timing, Saji!

"Impossible! It's a fire-barrier which I have unsealed once already!", said a shocked Loki.

Saji will last long enough for this. I know it.

[...Do it, Roxas-sensei!]

I lifted up the hammer which started to glow gold!

"This hammer glows with a dragon's soul. It shall pound all evil into dust. Go Mjölnir! SHINING DRAGON HAMMEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

The head of the giant hammer completely crushes Loki's body!

"Let's finish this with a bang!" Ddraig! Rommy!"

**{Yeah!}**

**[You got it!]**

**{Boost! x15}**

**{Transfer!}**

I transferred the power which I increased to max to the Mjölnir. Then...an unbelieveable amount of thunder fries Loki. His body was smoking from the blast. Oh, I just thought of something fun. Loki who is all worn out fell to the ground.

"…The reason why the God recorded in the Bible left a phenomenon called Balance Breaker…and a weapon called Longinus which can kill God without getting rid of them…. Did he know something like this would have happened…? Why did he leave humans a method to kill a God….?", he said as he then lost consciousness.

About the same time, the Fenrir pups and the mini-Middys were defeated as well.

[It's time for us to go Roxas.]

{I'm glad to have met you. Domon and I are looking forward to seeing you again.}

Domon and Setsuna both left to where they belong.

I then decided to go with my humiliation of the Trickster God. Best to do this as the Joker with the Mark Hamill voice.

"Listen buddy boy. There's room for only one Joker and that's me!", I said with the voice.

I took out a radio with the "I'm too sexy for my shirt." song and started playing it.

"You know, something is missing...Oh yes, the bubbling acid to melt your clothes.", I said as I poured acid on Loki.

The acid melted away his clothes.

"Now that's what I call 'smoking'.", I said as I did the Joker laugh.

Everyone else started to laugh. At least something like this can lighten the mood. I'm so saving this for the net. I made his face freeze into a messy smile like the Joker usually does.

* * *

Later

"Hey, Saji."

I woke Saji up who was unconscious at the center of the battlefield. He already reverted back to his normal appearance.

"Naa...Is that you Roxas-sensei? What happened to the battle?"

He's regained consciousness, but he can't move his body. I called Asia to tend ot him. I noticed his eyes have that rainbow glow, like my eyes. He's now an Innovator. Saji got his upper body up.

"It's over. Lots happened but it's our victory.", I said.

"…I see. I wasn't very conscious that time…. But, I heard your voice. I was happy. While I was suffering as if I was having my body burned, your voice came to me. It gave me lots of moral support.", he said while smiling.

"Hahahaha, you can depend on me. But it will be hard if you were to go on a rampage like that."

"Are you serious? Was I going crazy?"

"Yeah, very much. But thanks to that we won. You were an amazing support."

Hearing that, he was relieved.

"...Then I don't care. But."

Saji looked around the aftermath of the battlefield. The place is in ruins. There were craters everywhere, like if this place had seen a lot of carpet bombings. Everyone else were in joy of our victory against Loki. Xenovia, Irina, and Jack were exhausted. Vali's team was nowhere to be seen. I guess they left once the job was done.

"...Sensei, here. It's from Nee-sama.", said Koneko.

I got a note from Kuroka.

[Next time we meet, let's have a lot of them.]

Really? You could have put something else. There was more to the letter.

[And next time...help me with my relationship with Shirone.]

I guess she's not a bad girl after all. Loki's powers were sealed by Rossweisse, who used a lot of Norse magic seals on him after he was captured and humiliated. Man, I really let him have it with the Mjölnir.

"You've been fighting in a battle like this numerous times right? Things like God, Maou, and the Two-Heavenly dragons and such.", said Saji as if he admires me.

"Well, it comes with having Ddraig and Rommy along with me. People say that maybe it's the power of the Sekiryuutei calling them. Even having Rommy might attract weird things like earlier. Though, I wasn't expecting Domon and Setsuna to show up. That one really threw me off.", I said.

Well, it is true that having these two has attracted a lot of beings that are really strong and high up the legendary ladder. Even weird things that don't normally exist in our universe.

"That is the reason why you are amazing. I was really scared before doing the training that I was trembling. I really wanted to go home. But, if I ran away I wouldn't be able to face Kaichou and the others…."

"Me? Nah, I'm not amazing. Even I get scared sometimes, but I know I have to push through. I have to adapt to all these powers I have and master them. There's so much for me to do and so many people to protect. All I can do is walk forward. That's all."

"...I'm no match for you. Sensei."

"Heal!"

Asia smiles and Saji was fully healed.

"Asia, can you tend to the others first? Save me for last."

"...Yes, I understand. But please don't push yourself and rest.", said Asia as she left.

"Saji, you don't have to be a match for me. Just do things your own way. That's how I do it."

"Roxas."

Rias called out to me. I looked at where she was looking at. I can see Akeno and Donny trying to support Barakiel.

"Akeno-san won't be able to support a man with such a good build. Help her out."

I know what Rias is up to. I approached them.

"Akeno, let me take care of that.", I said as I traded places with her.

"...Roxas Hyuuga.", said a shocked Barry.

"Yes?"

"Shuri told me..."

"Just take it easy Barry. You damaged your ribcage. And I wouldn't be surprised if you damaged your stomach and intestines."

"R-Right."

Barry seems to have calmed down.

"M...My daughter. Do you like Akeno?"

"Of course I do. One, she is a reliable and kind woman. Two, she is a very good student at school. And three, she's very charming.", I replied.

Akeno who was with us has her face very red.

"...I see, I'll trust Shuri's word on it...son.", said Barry.

It seems he's satisfied. We sent him with Raynare and her group who were waiting with his comrades and they left the area. Raynare said she and the others will return a bit late.

"Okay then, nephew. You can still move right? We have to fix the aftermath of this battlefield. We will be restoring these grounds."

Well, we sure made a mess. We worked all the way until morning. But then, I felt something calling me. I look around to see a white light floating. It felt familiar. Somehow, it was beckoning me. I guess I should follow it.

* * *

Abandoned House

I followed the light to a certain house. I remember this place. This is Akeno's house when she was a little girl. I entered the house. I can feel so much negative energy. Must be from the specialist who still hold a grudge against Barry. I then saw the light again. I followed it to the bedroom. In there, Shuri was waiting for me.

"Shuri..."

"Take this Roxas. It was a charm I made for Akeno years ago.", she said as she pointed me to a hidden compartment.

I saw a simple charm. Nothing specific about it.

"Shuri."

"Yes?"

"Would you hate me, if I gave you another body?"

"Hmm...No, I wouldn't. It would allow me to be with them again. But I know that Akeno is relying on you now. And, maybe I can have my special time with Barakiel again."

"I want to make them happy. Both Akeno and Barry. I know...I'll be breaking a lot of rules for this. But, just this once, I'll be a bit reckless. For their sakes."

"Ufufu. Then I know you'll put that to good use. I guess I'll see you later in the flesh.", said Shuri as she vanished.

I then got my phone and called Zazy.

[Hey Roxas. What's up?]

"Zazy, we need to talk. And we have to keep this private."

"I'm listening."

* * *

Clubroom

"*sigh* The school trip is soon."

I was taking a break in the clubroom. Odin was able to finish the meeting safely and went back home. I gave the hammer and chains to him. Even though I made them, it's better if they're left in his hands. Vali disappeared while taking Fenrir with him. I guess he's got a new member. He'll be tought to handle, but for now, I'll settle with Loki being caught. Though, taking Fenrir away from Loki, I bet he has a few ideas in mind of what to do. I just hope he'll just take it easy for a while. Zazy isn't here today, since he wanted to send off Barry. But, there's still that thing that's left to do.

"Roxas was right. He is a pervert. I knew he was looking at my breasts for half the meeting." , said Ama-chan.

"He really is a lewd old man.", said Athena.

"Well, at least the monster girls Roxas had were nice. I think I can have some of them appear on my show.", said Serafall.

Ama-chan, Athena, and Serafall were relaxing in the clubroom, drinking tea. I hope Sona doesn't go nuts with this.

"Roxas-sensei, we have been busy lately, so we have to go shopping for the school trip next time.", said Asia as she looked at the guidebook for the school trip.

"Asia, I hear that we have to wear underwear which is popular right now.", said Xenovia as she made Asia's face turn red.

"R-Really...?"

"Yup. It seems like when we go inside the bath where we bath together with everyone else, others will laugh at us afterwards if we don't wear proper underwear. I also don't have cute looking underwear. Maybe it would be better for us to shop together."

"Sc…School trips are very deep."

This has Kiryuu all over it. Seriously, what is she doing?

"White is the best! I think that is the actual underwear that the lord and Michael-sama would say 'Yes!' for!", said Irina as she came in with high tension.

"Yeah, I know the boss will agree on that.", said Jack.

"No. I will be wearing victory panties together with Asia."

"Eh! M-Me too?"

"No, no! The color for faith is white! Or the ones with an emblem of a cross!"

The Church-trio are arguing about their underwear... I know this will involve me and the universe trolling me.

But right now, I just want to enjoy my peace and reading the books on Norse magic and the Kankara Formula. I don't really want to become the strongest or anything like that. I just want to live in peace. Though, being the ultimate Pawn would be nice. Though if someone were to attack us, then I'll need some strength and ingenuity to fend them off. In order to get stronger, I have to control the darkness in the Sacred Gears, and in myself. Clearing this curse will be a start. I think I should also learn a few more techniques from the book Obaa-sama left me. Maybe have a lot of people train with me as well.

"I'm doomed!"

I look over to see Rossweisse crying.

"Uuuuuuuuu~! Horrible! Odin-sama is so horrible! To leave me behind!"

Yup. She was left behind by Odin. I bet by now, Odin noticed that she wasn't with him. I think that it's more like he ditched her on purpose. Poor Rossweisse. Odin hasn't even contacted us, meaning...

"Fired! This must mean I'm fired, doesn't it!? I worked so hard for Odin-sama and he left me in Japan! Just like he thinks, I can't do my job properly! I'm a virgin! I'm a woman where my age equals the number of years I didn't have a boyfriend!"

She's lost herself. I know she can do her work properly. It's just that she has the misfortune of having a bad employer.

"Mou, don't cry Rossweisse. I made sure that you could work in this academy.", said Rias as she put her hand on her shoulder.

Oh boy, here we go. This is probably how she got Xenovia to join us.

"…. Sob. R-Really?"

"Yes, just like you wished for. You want to be a teacher, correct? And not a student?"

"Of course….. Despite my appearance, I have already graduated from school in my homeland by skipping grades. Even though I'm still young in age, I am qualified to teach students."

A teacher huh?

"I'll recommend you. That way, there's no objections.", I said.

That made her happy, but...

"But will I able to live in this country….? But if I returned home, others would get mad and say "You must be brave to show your face when you returned after Odin-sama's arrival" to me. And I probably would have my position removed…..! Uuu…and I was finally able to find a job where I could have a stable life!"

It would be bad if she went back home long after Odin returned. That would make her look bad.

"Ufufu, so that's where this plan would come in.", said Rias as she took out a document and showed it to her.

"If you come to the Underworld now, you can get privileges like this and privileges like that."

Rossweisse made a shocked face from looking at the documents

"Really!? There is this much insurance…. And there are tax refunds!"

"That's exactly it. Also don't you think that a service like this and a system like this is wonderful too?"

"It's amazing! So d…devils get paid this much…! The base salary is totally different from us! Even if you compare them to Valhalla, these have better requirements!"

Well, she did tell me that her homeland wasn't paying her much. This must be the so-called whispers from a devil. Well, devils do make contracts with humans with greed as their job after all. Though, Rias really has a knack for that.

"By the way, if you come under me then you will also get these benefits."

"….I heard that Gremory is the household who had their family promoted to a Maou and that the specialties made within the Gremory territory are very popular and are receiving high sales for it."

"That's true. You can even do that job for your career. The Gremory's are looking for very talented people.", said Rias as she took out a Rook piece.

"-That's how it is, so won't you become my servant so you can start a business in the Underworld? I think you will be able to become a magic cannon member by attaining the Rook piece and with that magic of yours. I just hope that it would be possible with just one chess piece."

Everyone else but Athena, Serafall, Ama-chan and myself were shocked. I knew that she would eventually use her last piece. Though, on Rossweisse, I wasn't expecting that. Though, she can be a powerful comrade. High magical skill with the defensive boost of the Rook. We would practically have an artillery type with her Full-Burst attacks. She's a technical type with magic, a good balance.

"…I feel like this is destiny. It might be my selfish imagination, but ever since I met you all at the hospital in the Underworld, it may have been decided that it will turn out like this."

I think I had something to do with this. Unintentionally that is. I hope this wasn't from the dragon aspect, I really don't have time for it to be messing with me. Rossweisse accepted the Rook piece. At that moment, the room was filled with crimson light, and devil wings appeared on Rossweisse's back. I heard that if the unused Evil-Pieces reflect the growth rate of the Kings as part of Ajuka-sama' secret functions, so it was possible that Rossweisse would take one Rook.

"Everyone, I have reincarnated into a devil. I'm Rossweisse, a former Valkyrie. It seems like the annual salary of the Underworld and their insurances are more appealing than the ones of my homeland. I have lots of security now since the financial state of the Gremory household and my future will be very stable so I have become a devil. So please take good care of me from now."

Her expression seemed a bit blank there….

"And so, everyone, my - Rias Gremory's last Rook will be her, Rossweisse."

Rias introduces her with a smile.

"Well, I think it's fine. Even I joined in a mess.", said Xenovia as she drank tea.

Well, the situation is similar.

[Let's get along!]

We all welcomed her with open arms.

"Ufufufufufufufufu. Odin-sama? The next time we meet, I won't forgive you, okay?"

Uh oh. It looks like Odin pushed her sadist button. He's so screwed. Though, with this, our group is complete.

"Congratulation, Rias-chan.", said Serafall.

"Thank you, Serafall-sama."

"Roxas, just know that Serafall and I decided to move in with you."

"Huh!?"

"We want to get closer to you Roxas.", said Serafall.

"Uh, Ama-chan, I thought you told me that you wouldn't lose to any of the girls."

"I did. But, that doesn't mean that I won't allow them to get close to you. Ufufu."

So Ama-chan is okay with me having a harem? I think my dragon aspect is getting stronger. I then got a bento from Akeno.

"Roxas-sensei. These are leftovers, but please accept it."

I look in the bento to see Nikujaga. I remember Mom making these. She made them really well. I made some chopsticks and got one. The taste was incredible. The right flavor was spreading through my mouth. It's like how my Mom made it. Well, Shuri and Mom were like sisters after all.

"...It's amazingly delicious! Akeno, it feels like I was tasting how my Mom cooked. It has really good texture and the juices are really good.", I said as I kept eating.

Akeno smiled very happily beside me.

"I'm glad Roxas-sensei is enjoying it. -Oh, your lips."

Huh? Something on my lips? Before i could wipe it off Akeno...kissed me in the mouth.

"Ufufu. That would be my first kiss, I guess."

A kiss from her!? Uh oh. What's this feeling of anger and the ohhhhh shit! I turn to see some very angry girls. Mainly Rias, Asia, Koneko, and Xenovia. My familiars were snickering. Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt were also looking peeved. Oh this is bad.

"Roxas?"

"Roxas-sensei?"

"...Sensei?"

"Yeah, care to explain to us?"

Rias and Asia were smiling very scarily. Koneko and Xenovia were just scary.

"Uh, a little help over here?", I asked.

Jack and the other guys just smiled and shrugged, but Gasper just went into the box to avoid disaster. You guys are messed up. I look to Serafall, Ama-chan, and Athena only for them to just smile as well. You think this is a game? I do need help here! As for Shizuka and Kanna, well, no help from them either. I then hugged by Akeno from behind and said this clearly.

"Roxas, I love you. Ufufu."

Oh shit. I'm fucked now! Rias puts an angry face and radiates crimson aura.

"Mou-! Roxas! Akeno! Today, I won't forgive you two!"

Now would be a very good time for my karma to get better. I then heard a knock on the door. I went up to the door and saw who it was.

"Come right in.", I said with a smile.

Everyone was shocked to see who it was. Akeno was the most shocked of all.

"...Kaa-sama?"

"Ufufu. Akeno. It has been a long time, hasn't it?", said Shuri.

"Kaa-sama!"

Akeno went up to Shuri and started crying while hugging her mother.

"But...how?"

"Ufufu. Let's say a certain man you fell for did this.", said Shuri as Akeno looked at me.

"...Just know that I'm only breaking a rule of mine just this once. I'll never do something like this again.", I said.

"Looks like Roxas has gotten bold with this. To bring Shuri back.", said Ama-chan.

Shuri then showed something surprising to everyone. She has wings too. A fallen-angel wing and a devil wing. Just like Akeno.

"Kaa-sama...?"

"I made her new body based from her DNA, but I added devil and fallen-angel wings. It's...more stable than her human body. I've made sure of it. She has the same powers as you Akeno.", I said.

"Roxas told me what was needed for my new body. Don't be mad at him.", said Shuri as Akeno shook her head.

"How could I be? I love him so much. To bring Kaa-sama back?", she said as she hugged me again.

"Ufufu. I'm glad you feel that way. Just so you know, I'm okay with him being my son-in-law."

I'm dead. I'm soooo buried. Akeno was blushing madly. Well, Shuri is like a sister to my mom, so something like this was expected. It's just the timing is...bad.

"Are you going to see Barry and Mom later?"

"Yes, but right now, I'll spend some time with Akeno.", said Shuri.

"Yes, Kaa-sama!"

I know it will take time for her to get back to normal with her father. But with this, it's a start.

* * *

Rooftop at Night

I was looking at the computer screen. Tau Ceti was the target location. I was looking at Halo again. The night sky would be really good tonight if it wasn't for that. I then felt a presence. It was Rossweisse.

"Thank you for letting me stay here and recommending me to be a teacher at the academy.", said Rossweisse.

"Don't worry about that, Rosie."

"R-Rosie.", she said as she blushed.

"Your nickname. Y-You don't like it?"

"It's alright."

I then put my focus on the screen.

"That's the weapon right?", she asked.

"Yeah. I guess Rias told you right?", I asked as she nodded.

"It's hard to believe that a weapon that can destroy all organic life within 25 thousand light years can actually exist. It's frightening."

"It was made as a countermeasure to a dangerous parasite. Now, there's someone trying to turn it on."

I kept silent for a bit until I spoke up again.

"Rosie, if you ever need help during work, feel free to ask me okay?"

"Okay."

I recommended her to the Headmaster. He was okay with it and so was the Vice-Headmistress. At least she doesn't have to worry about job hunting like I did.

"Say Rosie?"

"Yes?"

"This might sound stupid but, would you like to be my girlfriend?", I asked as she blushed.

"Y-Y-You?"

"I'm okay if you refuse. I'm just..."

"I'm fine with it. With this, I finally have a boyfriend! Now Odin-sama can't mock me anymore about not having a boyfriend.", she said as she hugged me.

"I'm so happy.", she said.

"I thought you would be mad. I mean, I'm married with two dragon wives, and all the girls in this house are my girlfriends."

"Well, it was shocking. But I'll understand soon as to how you were able to attract so many women to you.", said Rosie.

She's very happy. She doesn't have to worry about a job, she got a boyfriend (i.e. me), and she can fulfill her dreams as a devil Valkyrie. Just as I was watching the night sky with her, I heard a noise.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I look to see a Pelican from Halo crashing to the school area.

"We better go see what this is about.", I told Rosie as we went to the school grounds.

We got there to hear voices. Ones the were very familiar to me.

"Dammit Grif. You crashed our ride. What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"Hey, the damn thing was falling into the school. I didn't want to crash into it and kill all of us."

"Would have been a good thing if you were the only one to die from it."

"Hey, idiots. Stop messing around and help out already."

"I still haven't got my peanuts."

I can't believe what I'm hearing. The voices of Sarge, Grif, Caboose, and Agent Wash. I bet they have the whole team of the Reds and Blues. I wouldn't be surprised to find Carolina with them. I remained hidden with Rosie and kept quiet.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?", asked Church.

"We look for the Director. That's what were supposed to do.", said Carolina.

Five points for me.

"Who's there!?", she shouted.

Damn, are we busted? I noticed that Carolina was approaching where we were. As soon as her gun was close to touching me, I revealed myself.

"Freeze who are you!?", she asked us.

"Just friends. We're here to help you. I just want to know. Did Caboose have anything to do with this crash?"

"What do you think?", asked Grif.

"*sigh* Let's fix it at my place.", I said as Rommy played the Red vs Blue theme in my head.

The fact that the Reds and Blues are here can only mean one thing. This is gonna suck.

_A/N: Are you surprised? The next arc is the RvB arc. They're going to look for the Director. Might be 2 or 3 chapters, I'm not sure. But doing this will mean that updates will be slow so that I can gather ideas on how to move the plot along. Then after that would be the short stories. Also, I know that some of you will probably complain about bringing Shuri back to life and that it might cause Akeno to be OOC. I'll try to keep her in character as much as possible, same for Rosie as you can see in the private conversation with her. Also, how was the humiliation on Loki? I wanted to go Joker style with the Mark Hamill voice. If you can imagine it, I bet it would be funny. Anyway, next time, the start of the RvB arc. And now an omake._

The Real Trickster

"Father, look at this."

"What is it Thor?"

"A picture of Loki has been spread throughout the Underworld. Someone sent us a picture."

"Let me see...Bwahahahahahahahahahaha! ...Tell me, was it _him_?"

"Yes Father. It was _him_."

"Hahahahaha, so it was _him_. That brat is a real trickster to do that to Loki."


	39. Day 1 with the Idiots

Home

"Here's your problem. The Emergency Engine Failure button was pushed. Who the hell would push a button like that? More than that, what idiot would include that for a plane? It makes no sense.", I said.

Last night, I brought the Reds and Blues to my house. Rias and the others were surprised about them appearing. Who knew these guys would show up? To reduce the amount of "accidents" in the house, I had to leave them in the Training Room. Good thing the room is as large as half a football field. Plenty enough room for these morons to screw around in.

"Hey Grif, check it out. This guy's got some sports equipment.", said Sarge as he rummaged through a box.

That box had things for Grifball. I made some color-changing jackets, practice Gravity Hammers, practice Energy Swords, and a ball that explodes. I was able to replicate the mechanics of the actual game, without the dying part. The jackets will recognize damage from the weapons and lock your body from moving, then it will teleport you back to your team's spawn point. You know, this could be useful for a possible Rating Game.

"Hey, I don't wanna play that. I'd rather play with those sexy girls. Bow chick wow wow.", said Tucker as he looked at the girls that live in my house.

"Can't you guys get a read of your situation?", said Wash.

I'm glad Wash and Carolina are here, otherwise, someone would have been dead in 2 seconds. I'll blame Caboose for that one.

"Can I play with the monkeys?", asked Caboose.

"There are no monkeys, Caboose.", I said.

This is giving me a headache.

"Alright listen, you guys stay here in the training room and don't touch anything. I don't want to see the entire room completely destroyed. Got it?", I demanded.

"If you guys screw this up, I'll kick you all in the balls.", said Carolina.

"Hey, it's not like Sarge will start something while you guys are talking. Right Sarge?", said Simmons.

"I don't know. Just seeing a bunch of Blues here with us is making my shotgun feel itchy.", said Sarge.

"No incidents.", I said as we all left the idiots to fend for themselves.

We went to the VIP Room to talk with Wash and Carolina.

"This is getting crazy. First Athena, now these guys.", said Raynare.

Raynare has a point. But ever since Zazy told me about who murdered the previous heir of the Glasya-Labolas family, I somehow had a feeling these guys would show up.

"So how about you explain a few things for us? First, how is it that a teacher of a local academy could afford stuff like this? Second, how were you able to recognize who we are? And third,have you seen the Director?", asked Carolina.

"First off, I'm not your average person. You can tell if you've seen the people living with me who are supernatural. So I would have a huge bank account being backed by certain people. Second, you guys are well known from a web series. Third, I only have one bit of evidence that might be related to the Director.", I said.

"Wait, we're people in a web series?"

"Forget it Wash. More importantly, what is this evidence that links it to the Director?", asked Carolina.

I brought up a screen to show what happened with the victim, the heir of the Glasya-Labolas family. Wash and Carolina couldn't believe their eyes.

"Wyoming!? What's he doing there?", asked Wash.

"Wash, I thought he was dead."

"He is! How is he there when he's supposed to be dead!?"

"I was told that the assassin was someone that looked a bit like Wyoming. When I saw this, I was able to confirm the identity of our would-be assassin. Our universe is...unstable. It's been interacting with other universes, causing things like this to happen.", I said.

"Finding someone you know in our universe would be likely.", said Jack.

"Ara ara, this is troubling. Finding someone you know in our world.", said Akeno.

"Yes. it would be troublesome, since they are involved with Khaos Brigade.", said Rias.

"Khaos Brigade?", asked Carolina.

"A terrorist group causing mayhem and destruction to the mythological factions. They're really troublesome people. It's most likely that you'll find the Director associated with them."

I honestly have no idea why the Director would associate himself with them. What could Ophis have that he could want?

"Do you know where they are? I need to find him.", asked Carolina.

"Hey Carolina, I don't think this would be a good idea.", said Church.

"I want to put an end to this. So many people suffered because of what he did."

"And do you think it would bring them back? York is gone, so are the twins. All that's left of that Project are you, Wash, and Epsilon Chruch. And how it all started to fall apart was your fault.", I said.

"My fault!?"

"You were so focused on being the top dog of the board for the Director, to even try beating Tex, that you lost sight of everything around you. You didn't even know what he was doing then. That's why you're like this. If you want to do this, know that you'll have to learn to let go. I know you plan to kill him.", I said.

"He's right. I had issues myself with something important, but Roxas-sensei was someone who could understand what I went. He knows I'm not the only one with issues in the world.", said Kiba.

"He's right Carolina. You can't keep torturing yourself like this. It won't bring anyone back. York won't come back if you do get revenge. It's pointless.", said Church.

"Pointless!?"

Carolina might not be able to admit it, but it is her fault that everything went bad for her. If she had stopped the Director instead of going with the flow just to beat Tex, she wouldn't have to see so many of her friends die. Or even lose York to someone like Wyoming.

"What matters is that the Director has to pay for his crimes, not just for what he did with you, but also interfering with our world. We're as much involved as you guys are.", I said.

"Alright. You can help us.", said Carolina.

"Good, because if it was just you guys going against a large organization, you would be thoroughly screwed.", I said.

"If you went against Khaos Brigade, you would be going against a lot of people who could be a match for you.", said Misa.

"Good thing we can have their help.", said Wash.

"Can you look for them? They must have some place where the Director is hiding. Some place to conduct his experiments.", asked Carolina.

"I-I-I can go and look for them.", said Gasper.

"Look for them on the net Gasper. If it's the Director, then you should look for suspicious land grabs. Find companies that are anonymously purchasing land. That's a good start.", I said.

"R-Right, Sensei.", said Gasper as he left.

Right as we were going to talk about something else, the house rumbled.

"What the..."

"Those morons! I told them not to touch anything.", I said as I went out of the room.

I got to the training room to see the whole room destroyed.

"Simmons did it.", said Caboose.

"What!? I didn't do shit. That was you who found the tank and started using it."

It had to be the brain-damaged one to do this.

"Look on the bright side, Grif got shot by Caboose. Wait, that means that the Blues have a kill over us. That's not good."

"What I find good is this cake.", said Donut.

"Grif got shot by a tank!?", said a shocked Kalawarner.

"Is that guy even alive?", asked Donny.

"Asia, you should get Grif back up. He's hurt really bad, but he's used to it.", said Rias.

'Y-Yes!", said Asia as she was healing Grif.

"Hey, the pain's leaving. She's a better medic than Doc.", said Grif.

"How is it that a human is used to this kind of abuse?", asked Yuri.

"Well, Grif gets shot at by Sarge a lot. I wouldn't be surprised to see him cough up buckshot. And there was that time Sarge shot him with the sniper rifle. Remember Rias? That's how you got so good with rifles.", I said.

"Yes. I did the same thing to Roxas when he's insubordinate."

"Don't you shoot me when you get jealous of the other girls?", I said as I then got shot by Rias.

"You were saying?", she asked with a smile.

"N-Nothing."

"Listen you idiots, you should be glad that Roxas was able to hide us. We shouldn't interfere with this world too much. I don't want his hospitality to be taken advantaged of. Got it?", said Carolina.

"Hey, I just want Caboose to stop trying to help us with the tank.", said Tucker.

"Caboose, get out of the tank!", shouted Wash.

"But why? This tank is just like Sheila. I missed her for so long, and now she's here!", said Caboose.

"Dude, that's not Sheila! She was gone a long time ago!", said Tucker.

I wonder who put the tank here? In fact, I don't remember having a tank. I hope the military isn't missing a tank. I won't be held responsible for that one if I don't even know how I got a tank. This better not be a prank.

"Thanks.", said Grif as he thanked Asia.

"Dammit Grif. You should have followed Emergency Procedure 15. You should have stayed down after the tank shot.", said Sarge.

"These are the strangest people I've ever met.", said Xenovia.

"To live even from taking a tank shot? Are you sure they're human Roxas-sensei?", asked Irina.

"Yeah, believe it or not. The armor is pretty tough though, but they have combat shielding, so that protects them.", I said.

"...Complete idiots.", said Koneko.

I know that their stay here is going to be a long one. I just hope this problem can be solved quickly before anything happens with these guys going around our town unattended. I bet Sarge would blast anything that's blue. And Caboose would try to "help" people, only to do more harm than good.

* * *

Next Day

I was teaching class getting ready for the trip. Good thing we have about 2 or 3 weeks to settle this before the trip.

"Class, make sure that you have everything ready for the trip to Kyoto. You'll also be submitting a one page report for the trip.", I said.

Even though they're going to enjoy the trip, I can't have them slacking off from school work. At least a page on their stay there should be good enough. That's an easy assignment for them.

"Sensei, I bet you're looking forward with the trip.", said Kiryuu.

"What are you talking about?", I asked her.

"Well, you get to be grouped with lots of girls. Also, Kalawarner-sensei and Rossweisse-sensei are also going on the trip. Are you going to do-"

"Stop right there! I don't want to hear the rest of that question. Got it?", I warned her.

If she goes a step further, I'll have to give her detention for teasing a teacher.

"Why, what could you possibly mean sensei? I was just asking if you had any plans with them for the trip. You must have a dirty mind yourself."

"No, that's you.", I retorted.

I bet she has fun at publically embarrassing me. Doesn't she have anything else better to do? Like messing with the Perverted Duo? I heard they were caught again by Red Lancelot. Good thing that the robot I made for the Kendo Club gave them enough practice that the club were able to win the tournament. I then heard the bell rang. I could take a break. I went out and met up with Saji.

"I heard that the guys from Red vs Blue are in your house. Is that true?", asked Saji.

"Yeah, and they already blasted my basement to bits with a tank. I still don't know how they got a tank. I didn't make it."

"That was me.", said Jack.

"What!?"

"I used some of the spare parts you had lying around and help from Caboose to make a tank. Isn't that sweet?", said Jack.

I facepalmed at this. How is it that Jack hasn't "fallen" yet after the crap he pulls?

"Sweet? Caboose almost killed everyone. Again. Do you have any idea what would happen if Caboose was to be let loose in our city with a tank!?", I said.

"What! You could easily stop that."

"I'm not talking about stopping that. I'm talking about explaining it to the neighbors and the police. They'll want to find out how a tank got into the neighborhood and probably check if they're missing one. You could get us arrested you moron!", I said as I smacked Jack with a harisen.

"At least nothing bad happened.", he said which makes me facepalm again.

"S-Sensei~!"

Gasper was coming at me in high-speed! Slow down! You're still in school you know!

"I...I found it!", he said.

"Found what?", asked Saji.

"It's something I have to do later.", I said.

I left Saji to head to the clubroom. I wonder what Gasper managed to find.

* * *

Clubroom

"So this is the place?", asked Carolina.

The place Gasper found was somewhere far north from here. Very far. It's in the Arctic Ocean! I'll need some arctic gear for this one. That or use some fire magic.

"It says that an oil refinery was purchased by an anonymous company in Russian waters. It would be a good place to hide anything secret since it would be backed by the government.", said Kiba.

"And the government is being backed by Khaos Brigade secretly. Though, they want a place that would raise any suspicion.", I said.

An oil refinery in the middle of the Arctic Ocean. Boy, doesn't this sound like a James Bond movie set up.

"Say, this looks like something from a movie.", said Jack.

Did he read my mind? If Jack developed Innovator abilities, I know I won't hear the end of it.

"Judging from the place, it looks well-guarded.", said Rias.

"Yes, there's even weapons put all over the place. They look like they're from a different era ahead of our time.", said Kiba.

"Hmm..."

"What's wrong?", asked Mittelt.

"I don't think the Director would be here?"

"What makes you say that?", asked Wash.

"Well, it's too easy to find this place. Wouldn't he have a place that's more secure and more secret from just finding it online?", I asked.

"...! You're right. The Director wouldn't be that sloppy. But this place is a potential danger zone. They could be producing something to help those terrorists.", said Wash.

The Director wouldn't really stay in a place like this. If Gasper could find it, then it would only be a matter of time before anyone else would.

"But, we could find clues as to where we can find him. They might have a terminal connected to his computer in his private quarters in some other remote location.", said Carolina.

"Yeah, I can crack those easily.", I said.

"You can?", asked Carolina.

"Yeah. Don't underestimate Roxas. He can easily take over the world with his hacking in only seven minutes.", said Jack.

"Jack, don't make me sound like a criminal. I haven't done any illegal hacking since my senior high school year.", I retorted.

"Oh yeah, those are some good memories.", said Jack.

"You were dead then, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that too. That sucked."

"If you can do that, then this will be good for us.", said Carolina.

"The question is how many are going to that refinery. All of us going would put too much attention to us from Khaos Brigade.", said Rias.

"I think a small team should do it. Just me, Carolina, and Wash. There's no way I'm bringing the Reds and Blues in on this. They'll screw something up like usual and get us in trouble.", I said.

"You're right. I wouldn't put it past Caboose to push a button that would screw the whole thing up. Not to mention that the guards would go crazy just trying to get you guys. And that wouldn't be the first time Caboose screwed something up that bad.", said Jack.

"Yeah, I remember one time he lit himself on fire just trying to repair the memory unit that Epsilon was in."

"Oh yeah, I remember that one. That was not one of his shining moments. I thought that I would have been better off dead if he's the guy to remember me.", said Church.

"Anyway, we need a point of entry into that place. With all those weapons placed outside to prevent a Pelican from getting close, going for an aerial drop would be difficult. And the waters probably have mines scattered all over the place, so going from underwater is unlikely.", said Carolina.

She's right. A place like this would also have entry points covered to prevent intruders. The Director sure is thorough when it comes to security.

"How about a magic circle?", I asked.

"You're telling us that some circle written on the ground can actually get us there?", asked a skeptical Wash.

"It's how we get around to far places sometimes. Think of it as quantum portal that has plotted coordinates. I can plot the coordinates to the place and probably find us a good spot to pop in.", I said.

"Hey, maybe for fun, we can send Tucker through one.", said Jack.

"Oh yeah, I never figured out why his armor gets covered in soot from teleporting. Maybe I can check that out after teleporting him.", I said.

"Anyway, let's just set up for this operation. I bet the place will be crawling with guards.", said Wash.

"Right."

"Ara ara, this sounds like a fun thing for Roxas-sensei to do. You sound a bit excited.", said Akeno.

"Not really. I just want this over with before the idiots have any funny ideas. I just hope they didn't go through our house with guns blazing.", I said.

The thought of those morons going through the house guns blazing is a scary thing. Not only would they break everything, it would be a pain in the ass to backup all the data I have saved on my computers. Not to mention that the game I'm making is also stored in the computer in my office. And if those guys hurt the girls that are staying there, I'll personally go crazy with the tank or with Wolfy for that matter. After we discussed on what to do for the plan to infiltrate the base, the bell rang for club to end. I remembered that I had to see Kiyome about something important.

"I'll see you guys later. I have someone to meet with after this.", I said.

"Who is it?", asked Rias.

"It's Kiyome. She wanted to see me about something important. I won't be doing anything, I promise.", I said.

"Very well. You better keep that promise, or else.", said Rias as she held a sniper rifle on her hand.

* * *

Later

"Sensei, we would like to thank you for helping us", said Murayama.

"That robot really helped us prepare for the tournament.", said Katase.

"N-No problem. I'm glad to help those who still know how to use a sword. I just wished that more people would take it up as well to prevent it from becoming a dying art. With weapons like guns these days, more people would turn to that instead of a sword. I'm a marksman myself, but I still use a sword.", I said.

The two held a trophy of their victory in the tournament. A large gold trophy with a shinai on the top.

"I have to go. I have someone to meet.", I said.

"Alright sensei, I won't keep you from your work. Later.", said Murayama as I left.

Lately, I've been seeing Kiyome a lot. Usually to ask me how the monster girls are doing and other things like tutoring her in her subjects. This time, she wants me to meet someone.

"Roxas-sensei, I should tell you something important."

"What is it Kiyome?", I asked.

"Their parents are coming soon and they are anxious to see who their new son-in-law would be."

"W-Wait a second, I still haven't agreed to that yet."

The Sisters' parents are coming! I hope it's not when the school trip begins.

"When are they coming? You know I'll be out of town for a few days because of the school trip.", I asked.

"They will be here in a few days. Still some time before the school trip.", said Kiyome.

I remember that dinner night with Kiyome that I might meet the parents of Katsumi and the others. Aside from Galatea, the two oldest sisters are Alice and Katsumi. Well, their mother is an Echidna of course. But the question is who is their father? And how come they let Kiyome take care of them while those two went off somewhere?

"Their parents have been busy in a certain part of the Underworld. Doing some real estate, but primarily adventuring the area they bought from the devils. They're very strong though. Believe it or not, their mother is a Queen. That makes the girls that live with you princesses.", said Kiyome.

Wait, what!? The monster girls are princesses!? How come I was never told about this? She could have told me when I had that dinner with her and her parents! I then felt a tug on my sleeve, Kiyome started to look a bit nervous.

"You know Roxas-sensei, o-one of my dreams was to be a queen..."

Where's this coming from? Her face looks a bit flushed.

"Y-You know, i-if we got married and the other girls got married with you, t-that would make you a King. C-Could you make me a Q-Queen?", she said with moist eyes.

Gulp. Make her a Queen? I don't think she meant that as using an Evil Piece on her. I think she wants to marry me! Dammit dragon aspect, what are you doing to me!?

"M-My parents are already okay with it. E-Even if it is with Roxas-sensei. A-Am I no good...?"

She looks at me with pleading eyes? What is with the girls around me? Is my dragon aspect so strong that it does this? Is this some game the universe plays with me just to drive me insane or something? Not to mention that most of the girls are underage.

"U-Uhh, Kiyome. Y-You shouldn't ask me something like that. I-I mean, I'm a teacher and you're a student. My job would be on the line.", I said.

"I-It's okay. Something can be done about that.", said Kiyome.

Is she serious!? I prefer the peaceful job I have here. And I don't want to ruin the reputation of the school.

"Oh, I just remembered. I have to get back home quickly. Got a lot of work to do. We can talk about this another time, alright?", I said.

"Alright sensei. I'll be waiting then.", she said as I got a kiss from her.

I then left her to Takahashi who came again to school to pick her up. I just hope those morons didn't do anything again to cause trouble. Did she have lipstick on? I better wash my face or risk getting shot by Rias.

* * *

Home

I return home to see Rosie waiting for me. It looks like she has something to tell me.

"Roxas, there's something you should know. It's about those men down in the training room."

"What did they do this time?", I asked.

"They..."

The house rumbled as she was talking. They must have broke something to cause a rumble like that.

"Ohh, not again!", I said.

I got down to the training room to see the entire place in shambles.

"What the hell did you morons do this time?", I asked.

"Nothing. Sarge was using the tank and he was trying to shoot Grif for insubordination. But he hit something else instead.", said Simmons.

I look to see they shot the main computer for the simulator.

"You idiots! You shot the simulation program!", I said as the simulator went crazy.

From the simulator, lots of Stray Devils appeared. All of the ones that we beaten so far, I recorded them into the computer and I can change the difficulty to make the fight seem harder. Now, it's just an army of them in which they can hit pretty hard.

"Whoa, what the hell are those things?", asked Tucker.

"Bad news, that's what they are! Just shoot them!", I said as we all started a crazy battle against the simulations.

Rias and the others came down to the training room to see the mess going on. They helped out to take out all the simulations while I was fixing the computer that controls them.

"How did this happen?", asked Carolina.

"Sarge thought it would be fun to make Grif the practice dummy for the tank.", I said.

"Is that so?", she said as she looked at Sarge.

"Grif was being insubordinate. I had to use proper measures to prevent further insubordination.", said Sarge.

"By using a fucking tank!? Just retire already you senile old-"

Grif got shot by Sarge again!

"Motherfu-Son of a bitch!", said Grif.

"That's it! I need you guys to distract yourselves without tearing this room apart!", I said.

I quickly got to work and made a special obstacle course for the morons. By that time, Asia already healed Grif from the tank shot.

"I had Wash and Carolina help me out on what's needed for an obstacle course.", I said.

"You guys have to learn to control yourselves. It's only been a few days since we've been here, and you already trashed the training room several times. Since you can't control your destructive impulses, we'll use this course to get it out of your system while at the same time, training you to be better soldiers.", said Wash.

"Tucker, you're up first."

"What!? No way! I'm not doing that!", said Tucker.

"It's either that or you can fix the damage you've done to their house.", said Carolina.

'What?! Can't Roxas just fix it himself?"

"Ohhh no. You're fixing it! You guys broke the computer, I had to fix that. You fix everything else you guys broke."

"Ugh, fine. This is so stupid.", said Tucker as he got ready for the course.

"Ready?", asked Wash.

"This is fucking..."

Just as Tucker was about to finish talking, he got shot in the ass by Wash's pistol. From the course, I could hear all kinds of explosions and screaming going off. He took more than 5 minutes to finish the course.

"That was slow Private. You need to speed it up.", said Carolina.

"Roxas, how hard is the training course?", asked Rias.

"Well, I used a few of the hardest levels from the games and set the difficulty to the maximum.", I said.

"You guys...can bite me...", said an exhausted Tucker.

That's when we saw Caboose enter the scene, running towards something.

"Caboose, can you do this course?", I asked.

"Fine, but I have to hurry. I have to help the halo man with something.", said Caboose.

Oh no. Jack better not make something ridiculous this time. Caboose went into the course only to instantly come out of the finish line of the course.

"...2 seconds.", said Koneko as it made everyone stay silent for a few seconds.

After that, Caboose just went on his way to do...whatever he was doing with Jack. Sayuri wanted to try it herself, but I recommended against it. However she just went in and came out of the course unscathed.

"Hmph, those guys couldn't even touch me.", she said as she swished her sword.

Oh yeah, Sayuri was training with a sword one time with Kaguya. She must have gotten better. Though, what is Jack and Caboose working on?

"Hey dude, check this out! Caboose and I made a new friend.", said Jack as he came to us with Caboose.

"New friend?", I asked.

"Yeah. Go ahead Caboose."

"Freckles! Come here boy!", said Caboose as he calls his new friend by whistling.

Wait, Freckles!? Oh no. My fears were realized when the Halo Mantis was coming our way.

"Everyone, meet Freckles! Freckles, say hello.", said Caboose.

"Acquiring targets.", said Freckles as he locked onto Grif and Simmons.

"They're not targets. They're Grif and Simmons. Our enemies.", said Caboose, making things worse.

"Preparing to fire cannons.", said Freckles as he was ready to shoot.

I quickly scanned it and activated its override protocol.

"Emergency override: alpha, gamma, 287!", I said quickly.

"Override confirmed. Shutting down.", said Freckles as he shut down.

"What was that for?", said Jack.

"You moron! That thing was about to blast us!", I said as I smacked Jack.

"Jack-sensei, mou! What were you thinking!?", asked Irina.

"What! Caboose wanted to make something cool so I helped out.", said Jack.

How is making a Mantis that was about to wreck the place cool? I know this is a training room, but now, it's already turned into the aftermath of a big battle.

"Jack, don't make me bring Lisa here.", I warned him.

"Dude, not cool! Don't get my girlfriend involved."

"Ha! I knew it! You admitted it!", I said as I got Jack to admit that Lisa was his girlfriend.

Before, he denied that he and Lisa were a "thing". Now I got him!

"Yeah, great, fine.", said Jack who sounded irritated.

"Let's get to the important part already. Roxas, Wash, and I will be heading out to get info on the Director. You guys stay put.", said Carolina.

"Great, we can do nothing again. This is the best. You know, it's better to let them handle this.", said Grif.

"Just know that there will be a time that you will be needed. It's just not now.", said Wash.

"How about you'll never need us?", said Grif.

I decided to take Sarge's shotgun and blast Grif for that.

"Ow! What the hell!? Sarge should be the only one to do that.", whined Grif.

"How about you're next on the course? Move it!", I said as I got Grif to go on the course.

We then left the idiots to themselves to handle the course. At least Kaguya and Sayuri will make sure they do the course while I'm away.

* * *

Later

We all gathered at another room with the magic circle ready to send us. Zazy was there since he wanted to know what was going on.

"So these people came to our universe to find someone known as the Director.", said Zazy.

"Yeah. He's from their universe and the one who sent that assassin. He's most likely working with Khaos Brigade since they sent a Freelancer."

"-! I see. So Khaos Brigade is involved. Normally, I wouldn't recommend you going to that place, but with soldiers like them and having this as a stealth mission, I can't be too worried. But know that once you come back, Michael and Sirzechs will want answers.", he said.

"I know.", I said.

"Roxas, you have permission to promote while you're there.", said Rias.

"Good luck Roxas.", said Serafall as she gave me a kiss.

The other girls got a bit jealous. Can't they just get over that?

The magic circle then sent us to the location of the facility. The oil refinery in the Arctic Ocean, north of Russia. Good thing I can keep room temperature in the Quanta Armor.

"Huh. That thing actually sent us here.", said Wash.

"Let's move. We don't know if they put us in sight of the enemy.", said Carolina.

As soon as we got moving...

"Hey, sound the alarm!"

Great, my luck just had to blow it. We started a crazy shootout with the Director's men in the refinery. I saw some tanks close to the men that were shooting us. Tanks of propane, that would blow up nicely. I fired my G-Launcher at it and the tank blew up, taking them down.

"This is just the beginning. Let's keep going.", said Carolina.

We moved on to find more of the Director's men guarding this facility. It's been one crazy gunfight after another. How is it that he has this many people working for him? Are they new recruits or are they from Khaos Brigade themselves?

"Just how many does this guy have? There's no way he could have found this many people to work for him in such short time.", said Wash.

"I think they're from the Hero-faction of the organization.", I said.

"Hero-faction?"

"A group consisting of people who descended from heroes of legends. Mostly people who are human.", I explained.

"Man, talk about quick recruiting."

"I think that the Director is working with them on a few experiments. I'm not too sure.", I said.

"Well, whatever it is, we'll stop them cold.", said Wash.

"I don't think this is a good time for puns Wash.", I said.

Just as we kept going, we came across a familiar foe. A man in a white Mark VI Mjölnir armor was standing before us with a battle rifle.

"Good evening gents. It has been quite a long time."

"Wyoming. What are you doing here?", asked Wash.

"Why isn't it obvious? I was enjoying my tea time privately until I heard the alarm go off. And I end up finding my good old friends Carolina and Washington. You know, I thought that the two of you were dead.", said Wyoming as he aimed at us.

"You thought wrong Wyoming.", said Carolina.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to change that.", he said as he fired at us.

Wash and Carolina charged at him only to get pushed back easily. I don't remember Wyoming being this strong. Was he enhanced?

"Looks like you two haven't been training in a while.", said Wyoming.

"How is this possible!? Wyoming was never this strong!", said Wash.

"Something about him is different.", said Carolina.

"And how about you, Cosmic Sekiryuutei? You know, why is that name both part English and part Japanese?"

"Got something to say about me?", I said.

"Well yes. I just find it unusual. Why not call it Cosmic Red Dragon Emperor or Uchuu Sekiryuutei?"

"How I call it doesn't concern you. Besides, shouldn't we be fighting now?"

"Well when you put it that way, yes."

"Knight Pack!", I said as I promote to Knight and got the Knight Pack out.

I haven't had much time to fine tune the Knight Pack, but it's speed should provide me an advantage. I rushed Wyoming at high-speed. Just when I was about to hit, I made a feint and hit Wyoming from behind.

"Ngh! Well now. It seems you will be a challenge.", he said as he got shot by Wash and Carolina.

"He's not the only one you're fighting!", said Wash.

**{Boost! x15}**

I took out the VT7 and rushed him again. I faked my feint and went for a direct blow on Wyoming. He was sent flying to the wall. That should stop him.

"Ugh...Well well, looks like you're pretty tough.", said Wyoming as he got back up.

What's going on? I put enough force to smash him, even with his bone structure being more sturdier than a human's. He then went for me and fired his rifle. My computer and my instincts told me to dodge them as they have holy properties on them. I kept dodging each shot he fired.

"It seems that you can dodge my shots pretty well.", said Wyoming.

"There's someone I know who's a better shot than you, Wyoming!", I said.

"I see. I guess I'll have to find out their secret."

He fired a lot of shots at me while I kept dodging them! Just when he was reloading, I went right in.

**{Boost! x15}**

I slashed his rifle while he was reloading and kicked him in the stomach, which sent him flying. He regained his balance, pulled out a pistol, and started firing at me! I dodged the shots while Wash and Carolina rushed Wyoming. He noticed them coming for him and repelled them easily. While he repelled them, I came in and slashed him from behind.

"Ugh...I guess my time is up, for now. I'll see you again soon.", said Wyoming as he ran off.

We chased him to see him teleport by a magic circle with some magicians. So there were magicians with him as well. But it is strange. Wash and Carolina together could beat Wyoming effortlessly. How come he could fend them off so easily? We found a computer that still had some data on it. I started hacking the computer for information.

[Roxas, do you hear me?], asked Rias who was on my comlink.

"Yeah, we just got to a computer. But my luck decided to make fun of me and we had to go through a lot of Khaos guys."

[I see. Do you recognize who they were?]

"Hero-faction with some of those magicians. We even came across the assassin that killed that heir."

[-! I see. Is he dead?]

"No, he got away with the magicians. We'll see him again soon."

[I see. Get the data and comeback, alright.]

"Will do.", I said as I stumbled on something very important.

Not just the location of where to find the Director, but also some of his recent projects. They had been working on some sort of enhancement drug for the Hero-faction. That and something about enhancing Freelancers with devil traits. That can explain how Wyoming is stronger than before. But the next part was something that gave me chills.

"Wash...I thought he was dead."

"Thought who was dead?", he asked.

"Check this out.", I told him.

He came over to the computer that I was working on. He was surprised at what he saw.

"-! No, it can't be. First Wyoming and now him! This is really bad. Carolina, you should take a look at this!", said Wash as Carolina came over.

"What the hell is this!?"

"I thought he was dead, but if Wyoming is around, then so should he.", said Wash.

[Roxas, what's wrong? Who was supposed to be dead?], asked Rias.

"The scariest fucking mute in the entire galaxy. It's him Rias. ...It's the Meta.", I said.

_A/N: Isn't that a shocker? Go ahead and cue the Meta theme in your head if you can for the ending, if not, youtube it. This chapter really strained my head as I'm more used to writing just extra parts for a chapter, not a whole custom chapter. So I expect some reviews that aren't good news for me. That and it took a few days for this chapter alone. I think I might have to conclude it on the next chapter for this mini-arc so that I can move onto the short stories. Next time, The Director. Also, a random question, who's your gamer crush and what would you do with him or her? And now an omake about target practice._

"So how is it that a cute redheaded girl can shoot pretty well?", asked Sarge.

"Well, I learned it from watching you shoot Grif with the sniper rifle.", said Rias.

'Oh really? I never thought I would actually teach someone how to shoot."

"Want me to show you?"

"Sure. Hey Grif!"

"Roxas!"

Rias and Sarge called out to Grif and me.

"Yes Rias."

"Yeah Sarge."

"We need your help on something important."

-! Oh no, if it's important and Sarge is involved, that means...

"Grif, run for your life."

"Why?", asked Grif as Rias and Sarge pulled out sniper rifles.

"That's why. RUUUUUUUUUN!", I screamed at he end as Rias and Sarge shot at me and Grif.

I hate it when I'm the duck. It just sucks.


	40. The Director

Home

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! We're gonna fucking die!", said Tucker.

"We're totally screwed man!", said Grif.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! I don't know why we're screaming!", said Caboose.

I came back home with the data from the facility the Director used. When the Reds and Blues found out the Meta returned, they panicked and ran around the house like headless chickens. Michael and Sirzechs were in the VIP room drinking tea.

"Thank you for the tea.", said Michael.

"My sister's Queen makes really good tea.", said Sirzechs.

"Thank you.", said Akeno.

"So let's get things straight. You ventured into one of Khaos Brigade's bases and found this data?", asked Sirzechs.

I wouldn't be surprised if he was mad that I did something like this. But he was actually more intrigued. Even Michael wasn't mad. It would make sense if they would just punish me, but they're more interested in what I found with Carolina and Wash.

"Yes. I infiltrated the base with Carolina and Washington. They had lots of people from the Hero-faction and the magicians. But there was also that assassin, Wyoming. After facing Wyoming and the others from Khaos Brigade, I found the computer that had this data. Not only can we find the Director, but we also stumbled on some important information. First, they're developing a drug to enhance people from Khaos Brigade. Second, they're trying to apply certain devil traits into the Freelancers, like Wyoming. And third, our biggest problem, the Meta."

"Who is the Meta?", asked Sirzechs.

"He's known as Maine to the Freelancers. Carolina and Washington are Freelancers as well, but they're trying to find the Director and end the chaos he caused. Maine was rather unstable when he had Carolina's old AI, Sigma. Sigma then tried to control Maine to start taking other AIs to attain metastability, or something how Wolfy is like right now. Maine is someone who's already very strong. If he's enhanced further with the devil traits, then he would be as strong as a high-class devil. Though, he won't have the weaknesses devils have.", I reported.

"This is very disturbing. A soldier with enhanced strength from human and devil augmentations. Quite the troublesome foe.", said Michael.

"Yes. Something like that would most likely be used by Khaos Brigade to attack the Underworld and Heaven. Something must be done.", said Sirzechs.

"This our mess sirs. We should be the ones to handle it.", said Carolina.

"But according to this report, you were powerless when you fought against this assassin. Only Roxas had a chance against him. And if there are more of them, we can't run the risk of losing you people when you are far from home.", said Sirzechs as he looked at the report.

If they couldn't stop Wyoming, what chance would they have against the Meta? Even I alone would have trouble facing someone like him. I think it would be best if we all went to face the Director.

"I think the Director left this data on purpose.", said Carolina.

"Why would you say that?", asked Michael.

"He wouldn't purposefully leave something important like this behind and let us find it. I bet he wants us to come find him. He's probably set up a trap for us.", said Carolina.

"I agree. Even I would do something like that if I want my enemies to come.", I said.

"Carolina, we will assist you in taking down the Director.", said Rias.

"Thank you, but this is a problem within the family.", said Carolina.

"Within the family?", asked Kiba.

"The Director is Carolina's father.", I said as everyone but Carolina is shocked.

"What!? I didn't know he was your dad.", said Wash.

"Carolina, why didn't you say anything!?", asked Church.

"Well, I didn't want people to know. I didn't want them to believe that daddy's little girl is a Freelancer and is getting whatever she wanted from her father. I wanted to keep that a secret.", said Carolina.

"I don't think it would even matter. He was more focused on Allison over you or the Project. The only thing he cared about was to bring Allison back. The woman he loves.", I said.

"Well, the only thing we can do is go in and shut everything down.", said Jack.

"Yeah, but he has a lot of people supporting him.", I said.

"I think it would be best to do this another time. For now, we should get some rest and think about what to do next.", said Sirzechs.

We convened the meeting with having a few things known. The Meta is around, the Director wants us to come, Khaos Brigade is working on a drug, and the threat of these guys are rising. The location of the base the Director is hiding in is somewhere at the base of Mt. Fuji. Why he would choose a dormant volcano as a base is anyone's guess. I think it adds more of the sinister villain if anyone asks me.

* * *

Later

I was working on the game for Serafall. I was almost finished with the models for the environment and the characters. That's when Shizuka came into the room with Serafall and Saki.

"Working on the game?", asked Serafall.

"Yeah, I was just doing some stuff with the environment and the character models.", I replied.

"Are you going to bring back Allison?", asked Saki as that made me stop.

I understand that she would ask that. I brought Shuri back for Akeno. Though, I noticed that Akeno still has issues getting along with her father. She probably still resents him for not being there back then. I promised that I wouldn't mess with those of the dead. Shuri was a case that she agreed to be brought back. Allison might be a different case.

"I promised that I wouldn't mess with those of the dead. Shuri wanted to come back because she wanted to. WIth Allison, I doubt she would want that. She would end up hating the Director for what he did while she was dead.", I said.

"That would be terrible for him.", said Shizuka.

Misa and Julia then came into the room.

"What are you two talking about?", asked Julia.

"Just something to do with the Director.", said Saki.

"I see. What will you do Roxas?", asked Misa.

"Well, that is up to Carolina. Since he is her father, I'll leave what happens to him up to her. I have no right to get involved in that family quarrel. Though, it seems that's one thing I've been doing lately.", I said as more people came into the room.

Ama-chan was there with Koneko and Athena. They were playing games. It seems that Ama-chan was winning on something.

"Don't mind us.", said Ama-chan.

Well she sure is relaxed. I bet being in my house is good for her. She can just not worry too much about anything else while going outside, she's very busy with her work.

"Well, I'll just get back to doing this.", I said.

"Do you regret bringing Shuri back?", asked Ama-chan.

"...No. I did what I felt was right. But I know that doing that will cost me big time.", I said.

I bet Ama-chan knew what we were talking about.

"Then don't worry about it. Ooh, I win again.", said Ama-chan as she beat Koneko and Athena in the game.

"...Round two.", said Koneko.

"I'll win this time.", said Athena.

Those three sure are having fun. Just like how everyone else will once they play the game I'm making. I should probably play more often. I've usually been burying myself in work that I barely have time to play. Good thing I have a planner to manage my time.

* * *

Next Day

I started hearing noises coming from the basement. It seems the Reds and Blues are actually training for the fight against the Meta. Well, if they didn't, they would become mince meat. Wash and Carolina have been going through their routine all morning.

"Get going Tucker! I better see you pull at the most 2 minutes on that course!", shouted Wash.

"I'm going as fast as I can!", said Tucker who was doing the course.

He's still doing poorly, even by Freelancer standards. Caboose, however, still has that record of 2 seconds on the course. I still wonder how the hell he pulled that off. No one, not even Wash or Carolina came even close to beating Caboose's record, which is mystifying.

"Gaaah! What the hell was that!?", said Tucker as he ran from the missiles chasing him.

"You're sloppy Tucker, pick up the pace.", said Carolina.

Tucker managed to finish the course in 3 and a half minutes.

"Still too slow Tucker.", said Wash.

"What do you want from me!? I'm not like you guys!", Tucker complained.

"At least be a regular soldier.", said Carolina.

"I'm guessing they're not having much luck huh?", I asked.

"No, the Meta would destroy them if they ever went up against him. Caboose would probably have a chance since he destroyed the course in only 2 seconds. I still wonder how he did it.", said Wash.

"It's probably some hax power or something.", said Jack.

"I don't know. Doesn't seem like a hax power to me.", I said as I heard an explosion happen.

Apparently, Grif got blown up by Sarge. What happened this time?

"Dammit Grif, you're doing it all wrong.", said Sarge.

"Hey, you did that on purpose!", complained Grif.

From what I saw, Grif was doing a course made by Sarge, which means, it's all about getting Grif killed. I saw Asia was healing him from the recent blast Sarge gave him. Since I remember that Sarge shot Doc in an alternate ending of the Blood Gulch Chronicles, if he shoots Asia, I won't care for continuity, he's dead.

"Sarge, what the hell are you doing?", I asked.

"What! I'm training Grif by using this special Anti-Air Warthog. It's useful since I can't use the tank and cause that mess again.", said Sarge.

"Please ban him from using anything that can kill me.", said Grif.

"This is required training Grif. You can't skip out on this. Then again, maybe you should and be used as the Red Team's meat shield for our fight against the Meta.", said Sarge.

"Screw you Sarge. Screw you.", said Grif as he flipped off Sarge.

I'll be glad to have these guys gone once the Director is taken care of. It's a real pain in the ass to fix everything they break. I then saw Alice and Yuri come into the room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?", asked Yuri.

"The Reds and Blues are training with rather poor results.", I replied.

"No kidding. These guys would be toast if they face against any of the Director's men.", said Alice as she saw the training going on.

I noticed that she was looking at the obstacle course, or should I say the Grif Death Course, with some interest. Sarge made the course to kill mainly Grif with traps that are very dangerous and ones that Grif would likely fall for. Well, if you give Sarge enough materials, he can make a decent death course. Kinda reminds me of the mess in the Ratchet and Clank games where you go to the arena for that.

"May I try doing this course?", asked Alice.

"Not sure it's safe for you. It was designed by me to ensure the I get to count the number of times Grif dies.", said Sarge.

"That's because you cheat!", yelled Grif.

If Sayuri could go through the course Wash and Carolina made without breaking a sweat, I bet Alice would be pretty good. With Cleo being a Pharaoh, I bet she'll use her immense power to level cities. Though, for princesses, they sure can be badass. I wonder how Alice would fare.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?", I asked her.

"Of course. I got a good view of the course and traps. I'll be fine. But if you're concerned, then maybe a kiss would give me good luck.", she said.

She would ask me that. Against my better judgment, I gave her a kiss, which made Tucker do his "bow chika wow wow". As I gave her that kiss, she set herself up on the course. As soon as Sarge said go, she went through the course really fast! The traps couldn't go off fast enough to get Alice. She finished the course without getting hit.

"See, nothing to worry about.", said Alice.

I bet their parents taught them a lot for them to be this good. I guess when I meet them, I'll figure out how strong they really are.

"Roxas, did Kiyome tell you about our parents?", asked Yuri.

"Yeah, she told me I'll meet them soon.", I replied.

"Okay. Just know that mother can be a bit difficult to deal with.", said Yuri.

Great, I bet I'm screwed once I meet them. I decided to join in the training with them until it was time to head out to Mt. Fuji. We have to stop the Director to not only prevent him from causing more trouble, but to also get these guys out of my house. It's already taking too much of my time to fix everything they damage and I have things like work, the game and my shows to deal with.

* * *

Mt. Fuji

We all went to Mt. Fuji. Well, the ones who didn't come are Ama-chan, Athena, Serafall, and the Sisters. The guys from Red vs Blue, the Gremory team + Jack, Irina, and Raynare's team all came to Mt. Fuji by magic circle. For some reason, Tucker came out of the magic circle covered in black soot. I had my Quanta Armor on.

"Oh man, not again! What the hell is this black stuff?", asked Tucker.

I scraped some of it off just to get a sample check to see why it happens. If I recall correctly, Tucker got his armor from Captain Flowers, or who should be better known as Agent Florida. Maybe Agent Florida had some issues with teleporters. I saw Rias' eyes were sparkling at the sight of Mt. Fuji.

"Rias, this isn't the time for a trip you know.", I said as she snapped out of it.

"Right. Okay everyone, we must find the Director and put an end to this.", said Rias.

We moved out into the area to find a bunker at the base of the mountain. I got the door open and we went inside. As we got in, we heard a voice.

[Welcome my guests to my private base.]

It was the Director. I could hear his voice from the P.A.

"Are you in this base?", I asked.

[Why of course, Mr. Dragon. I've been waiting for you people to show up for some time now.]

"I'm coming for you.", said Carolina.

[Carolina, why it has been a long time. You know, I thought you died when Maine put you at the edge of that cliff and made you plummet to your death.]

"You thought wrong. Now were here to take you down."

[I see that Agent Washington is with you as well as those simulation troopers and your new friends.]

So he knew we were coming. Well, that was to be expected. Leaving important data on that facility just to find him. I wonder what he's up to.

[Just so you know, I hope the data I left for you people was a nice souvenir. I don't really trust these people from Khaos Brigade. Especially that androgynous brat who just mocks my work.]

Androgynous brat? Who's he talking about?

[Either way, my quarters are at the other end of where you are. And I have plenty of people waiting to face you. You'll find four large training rooms where your competition will be waiting. I hope you can at least not disappoint me and reach to where I am.], said the Director as he shut off the P.A.

"Great, so the whole facility knows were here. How about we give up? That would be great if we could just leave and not do anything.", said Grif.

"This isn't the time to be running away.", said Kalawarner.

"She's right. We have to end this and not let Khaos Brigade get the best of us. After all, he sounded like he doesn't care much for them. If anything, I bet he used them just to see how far his research came.", I said.

If the whole facility is alerted, then I bet he has his best men here. Including Wyoming and the Meta. As for who else, I'm not sure. We moved onto the first training room that the Director set up for us. I never thought that these guys would be some of his "best men".

"Oh man, not these guys again.", said Tucker.

The guys who were waiting for us were those red and blue zealots who go crazy for the flag.

"Red sucks, blue rules.", said one of the blue zealots.

"No way, blue suck, red rules.", said a red zealot.

"There's a lot of those guys.", said Carolina.

"Yeah, but those guys are idiots. They can't really hear us from here anyway.", said Tucker.

"I think I heard something.", said a zealot.

"No way, you're kidding me!", said Tucker as he was surprised at the zealot who could probably hear him.

"Do they have devil hearing?", asked Rias.

"Not a chance. Tucker is just usually loud.", I said.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny.", said Tucker.

"There it is again."

"Oh come on."

"I got a fun idea. I hope this works.", i said as I cleared my throat.

"What idea is that Roxas-sensei?", asked Kiba.

I cleared out my throat and tried to match my voice to one of the zealots.

"Hey redtard! I fucked your mother last night!", I said, throwing my voice as one of the blue zealots.

"What you said bluetard!?", said the red zealot.

"I didn't say anything!", said the blue zealot.

"Hey bluetard, your sister was really nice last night!", I said as a red zealot.

"Did you fuck my sister last night?", asked the blue zealot.

"No way, you fucked my mother last night!", said the red.

"Oh, it's on now!", said the blue as the red and blue zealots started to fight each other.

The red and blue zealots just randomly shot at each other. The wild fight between the two groups was not only destructive, but also hilarious.

"How did you know they would do that?", asked Donny.

"Those guys are usually at each others' throats. Here watch this.", I said as I tried again.

"Hey blue guys! I got the blue flag!", I said as a red zealot.

"Oh my god! They took our flag! Get it back!", said one of the blues as they fought harder.

"Hey red guys! I got the red flag!", I said as a blue zealot.

"They took our flag! Get them!", said the reds.

"...Idiots.", said Koneko.

No kidding. You have to be really dumb to fall for that trick. Good thing my voice acting was useful for something like this. I did think that it might backfire if I did it wrong, but I got lucky on that.

"It's pathetic that they would do that. But it's funny.", said Mittelt.

I saw Jack, Irina, and Raynare trying to hold themselves from laughing.

"You know, that was pretty smart. Making them do that saves us ammo.", said Carolina.

"And it gave a us a fun show to watch.", said Jack as he was having trouble trying to hold himself from laughing.

We just watched their numbers plummet down to the last man. Once he was alone...

"Yeah! I'm the last man standing!", said the red zealot.

"Yes. You are.", I said as he looked at all of us.

I think he shit his pants. I could tell since his legs were shaking badly. I just knocked him out and we went on our way.

The next training room had soldiers around. Not like those from the last room, so fooling them won't work. I guess we'll have to fight it out. But there's a lot of guys.

"We could take them all out if we work together.", said Wash.

"I got just the thing for this.", I said as I loaded up my G-Launcher with flash grenades.

I fired them and the soldiers were disoriented. We all attacked them and took them down one by one. Quickly and quietly. They didn't even know what hit them. The last guy left was just standing there confused.

"You guys suck. Using a flashbang.", he said.

"Sometimes, fighting isn't fair.", I said as I chopped him, knocking him out.

"Well that went well.", said Donny.

"Yeah, quick too. A surprise attack using flashbangs. Not how I wanted to do it, but it got us through.", said Carolina.

We moved on to the next training room. This time, we'll have to be straightforward since the room is filled with 100 Tex robots. And they all look very nasty right now.

"You guys have no idea how much trouble you're in.", said one of them.

"You don't either.", I said as we all moved in to attack.

The guys from Red vs Blue started shooting at the robots with whatever weapon they have.

"Caboose, I need you to get a little angry okay buddy?", asked Church.

"Okay, yeah I don't remember how to do that."

"I do."

Church used his chance to go into Caboose's head and got him angry, making him plow through the robots.

"My name is Michael J Caboose. And I...hate...taxes.", said Caboose as he slammed some robots.

"It's Texas you idiot!", said Grif.

"That too."

Jack and Irina started taking out some of the robots with their spears of light. Raynare and her group fired their spears of light as well. Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia, and I were hitting each of the robots that came in close to us while Rias, Akeno, and Rosie fired magic from behind us. Asia and Gasper were supporting us by healing and stopping.

"These robots are nothing.", said Xenovia as her Durandal sliced a few robots in half.

"But they are strong for just being robots.", said Kiba as he cut one up.

"They're strong but they're based on Allison, on how the Director remembers her. They're not too difficult to handle.", I said as I elbowed one and cut it with the VT7.

I wonder how the Director had the time to develop this many Tex robots. Just developing one with today's equipment and the efficiency they have should be difficult to produce, let alone 100 of them.

"...Fly.", said Koneko as she countered one of them and threw it to a group of robots.

"We must clear them out to proceed.", said Rias as she used her Power of Destruction on a group of robots.

"Yeah, but after these guys, we'll have to face Wyoming and the Meta.", I said as one came up to me and tried to punch me.

"Not again.", said Girf as he got hit in the nuts.

"Oh come on. You had to have seen that coming."

I blocked that attack and countered by slashing its arm off and kicked it into a pile of robots. I blasted them with a Mega Flare and burned them. Akeno used her lightning magic and fried the circuits of the robots. We managed to finish it quickly. That's when we heard the Director come on.

[I'm impressed. To go through three rooms so quickly that you look like you barely broke a sweat.]

"I'm...tired...can't...walk...", said an exhausted Grif.

Talk about lazy. He's been doing the training for a few days and now he's tired.

The other guys aren't even tired yet. I bet he's going to go through some serious training once they get back home.

[The next room is the last one. You should already know by now who's waiting for you. After all, they seem to be bored and want to get themselves in gear.], said the Director as he turned off the P.A.

We moved onto the last room. There we saw two men in white armor. One was Wyoming. The other was the Meta. The Meta growled at us. Well, he can't really speak since his throat was shot from an earlier mission he did while he was a Freelancer with the others.

"Well now. It looks like you brought a lot friends this time. Just know that we're ready for you.", said Wyoming as he snapped his fingers.

More Tex robots appeared! How many do they have?

"I hope you can at least hold on until Maine can destroy each of you. His recent upgrade has left him itching for a fight.", said Wyoming as the Meta growled.

"Wash, help me fight the Meta. Sim troopers, you handle Wyoming.", said Carolina.

"What!? I don't want to fight Wyoming! He'll tear me apart!", complained Grif.

"Roxas, you have permission to promote. Assist Carolina against the Meta.", said Rias.

"Right. Bishop Pack!", I said as I promote to Bishop and equip the Bishop Pack.

We started our fight against what the Director had left for us. As everyone else was handling the robots, Wash, Carolina and I fought the Meta. He sure is a hard fight. Each time we try to hit him, he counters. I tried shooting him with the particle railgun, but he dodges quickly. Wash tried to go in from behind, but the Meta saw that coming and punched him in the stomach. It sent Wash flying to the wall. Carolina just traded blows with the Meta, blocking each others hits until the Meat got the upper hand. Once he pushed Carolina away, I fired some lightning shots from my ACR and followed it up with a frag G-Launcher. It didn't even do much to him. He looks unscathed.

"This is just like before with Wyoming. We can't even get an advantage against him.", said Wash.

"He has a weakness Wash. We just have to find it.", said Carolina.

I tried using the particle railgun again. I managed to get a hit, but it didn't seem effective. I bet his armor became sturdier from having those extra enhancements.

"This is getting nowhere. Let's go!", I said as I started the countdown.

Wash and Carolina attacked the Meta, only for him to knock them off easily. I look to see the Reds and Blues struggling to fight Wyoming. Rias and the others were still fighting the robots that were almost finished up. Once the countdown was finished I switched to the Scale Mail.

**{Boost! x15}**

I tried shooting the Meta with the particle railgun. A huge beam came out from the rifle. That should do it, but I saw the Meta take the hit. He was damaged though. I tried scanning him to see if there were any weaknesses. I noticed that the shot damaged his shielding.

**{Boost! x15}**

I tried shooting again after I got in close. As I did, I fired my shot and blasted the Meta. His armor started sparking, meaning that his shields are down. But I scanned again to see his magic power making a layer of shielding. So the Meta has gone through augmentation of having the devil traits. I then had a thought. I'll try combining Ascalon's holy power with my particle railgun.

**{Boost! x15}**

"Eat this!", I shouted as I fired at him.

The beam shot fried his layer of shielding. I even heard him growl in pain. So it wasn't complete. That's interesting.

"Jack, these guys are weak to holy power! Use light against them!", I said.

"You got it dude!", said Jack as he shot his Buster Rifle with holy power at Wyoming.

"GAAAAH! Well...that actually hurt. I thought that the Director worked out the kinks in this new power.", said Wyoming.

"This is our chance!", said Rias as more of the robots fell.

The Meta rushed Carolina and the two started to fight by trading blows. The Meta kicked her, but she blocked and countered him. Her counter pushed him back and Irina threw a spear of light at the Meta's leg. The spear impaled his leg and he screamed in pain. Carolina went in and punched the Meta as hard as she could. He was sent flying into the wall! I look over to the fight with Wyoming. The Reds and Blues were getting help from Jack and Raynare's group. I then saw Donut have plasma grenades on his hands. He threw them at Wyoming, but they got the robots instead!

"Hell yeah! Nine points you dirty whores!", said Dount as the robots blew up.

Then, more robots came out! How many are in this place!?

"Hey Wyoming! How do you like your toast?", asked Jack.

"Well, I like them crispy if you don't mind. Why do you ask?", asked Wyoming.

I got next to Jack and put my hand on the Buster Rifle.

**{Boost! x15}**

**{Transfer!}**

"Because you're going to **be** toast.", said Jack as he fired at Wyoming.

The boosted Buster Rifle fired a beam so large it got Wyoming!

"...Nice joke...you had there...", he said as he was completely disintegrated.

All that's left are the robots and the Meta. That's when Church tried something.

"Epsilon, do you remember how the Alpha was able to stop the Meta?", asked Wash.

"Yeah, but that was one guy. Not a hundred."

"There's only one Tex. And Church, nobody knows her like you."

"Alright. Stand back everybody. This is going to get a little...personal.", said Church as he multiplied and a bright flash happened.

The robots stopped fighting us, leaving the Meta on his own to fight us. He growled angrily as he was outnumbered.

"Guys, let me do this with Wash.", said Carolina.

"I understand.", I said as Wash and Carolina rushed the Meta.

The three got into a heated fight with the Meta losing ground. Carolina kicks the Meta and Wash punches him after the kick. The Meta staggers from the blows that he took from Carolina and Wash. I then saw Carolina take out a combat knife. She stabbed the Meta right in the heart, but the Meta got back up.

"Do it!", said Carolina.

**{Boost! x15}**

**{Transfer!}**

I boosted the Buster Rifle and Jack fired it. The Meta roared in pain as he was disintegrated.

"Phew, it's finally over.", said Grif.

"Not yet Grif. There's still the Director.", I said as the Director came on.

[Looks like you managed to go through all of the rooms. Just Carolina and you Mr. Dragon. I'll be waiting.], said the Director as he shut off the P.A.

"Well Roxas, let's go.", said Carolina.

"Alright."

* * *

Later

Carolina and I came up to the room where the Director was. I could hear something playing inside.

"Carolina, you go first.", I said as she went into the room.

"Hello Director."

"Hello there Agent Carolina. I believe Mr. Dragon is outside?", asked the Director.

"He is, but he wants me to talk to you first.", said Carolina.

"Would you like to watch this file with me?"

"No."

"Play it again Phylis."

[Director?]

"Again."

I peeked into the room to see Carolina standing behind the Director. The Director was watching that same file from the final episode of Season 10. Allison's last message.

"So, this is what you become."

"I just need to watch this."

"All my friends are here."

"I just needed a bit more time."

"No! You had your fucking time! You have to answer for what you did! To everyone!", said Church.

"Hello Epsilon. You came all this way just to see me?"

I came into the room. I needed to settle things down. I think Carolina had a talk with Church when she saw the episode that had York's last message.

"Hello there Director Church."

"Hello Mr. Dragon. I bet you find me as someone unforgivable?"

I deactivated my Scale Mail. This was no longer a fight. Carolina took off her helmet and the Director, his glasses. He looked at Carolina, who was looking furious. I saw her kiss him. Her father.

"I do. You made so many people suffer. All to bring back someone who was dead.", I said.

"Roxas was right when I first met him. I needed to let go. Your past doesn't define who you are. Just gives you the starting point for who you going to be."

"Mr. Dragon. I'll ask you this, can you bring her back? I heard from a report that you brought someone back from the dead.", asked the Director.

"I can. But I won't. Tell me, would she like what you have done? All this time that she was dead, you still clung to her. You couldn't let go. Sometimes, when you love something, you have to learn that you will have to let them go. I already brought someone back once. But I promised that I would never do that again. Messing with the dead can lead to serious consequences. If you don't see that, then all you're doing is another mistake to add on your rapsheet of terrible things you've done.", I said.

"You have a point. There is a possibility that she wouldn't. Agent Carolina."

"Yes Director?"

"Would you be so kind as to leave me your pistol?", he asked as Carolina left her pistol on the desk.

"Thank you Carolina."

"Goodbye, sir."

"You were my greatest creation.", said the Director sadly.

"He means her Church.", I said as I left.

"Just know this. I'm not just a copy of you. I'm better than you.", said Church as he left with Carolina.

"Play it again Phylis."

[Beginning playback.]

"Thank you Phylis. Now I would like you to erase all our files, except for this one."

[All our files? Does that include me Director?]

"It has been a pleasure working with you Phylis. I am sorry."

[And you as well Director.]

"And before you do, please shut down all the facilities systems as well. Take everything offline."

[Director, this is a sealed facility. If I shut down all the systems, life support would not-]

"Thank you Phylis. Shut them all down. Lock me in."

[Alright. Was the Project a success? Did you find what you were looking for?]

"No. No I did not. But I believe I might have come very close. Even in this universe, far from our time and place. I wish...I wish I knew."

[I see.]

"Perhaps the next time around."

[It has been an honor sir.]

The door to the room was sealed. From the distance, I heard a muffled gunshot. There lies Director Leonard L. Church. The man who couldn't let go.

* * *

Home

I was able to fix the Pelican they came in. I stored the Mantis and Scorpion onto the Pelican after I made some customizations. It was time for them to head back.

"Alright. The Pelican has a special machine that will guide you back to your time and universe.", I said as the others were on board.

Carolina was the one standing at the ramp.

"Thank you Roxas. For helping me deal with this.", said Carolina.

Her hair was flowing with the wind. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"There are people handling the situation right now. He will be tried for his crimes.", I said.

"I see.", said Carolina as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

That was unexpected. It's not like her to do that.

"You know, I was growing to like you. It was short, but it was good. To have friends in another time and universe.", she said.

"You still have them. In a special place. They're with you, even if you don't see them. Hey Tucker, Flowers had issues with teleporters.", I said.

"Good to know. Now I know why this black stuff gets on me.", said Tucker.

"I see.", said Carolina as she climbed on board of the Pelican.

The Pelican lifted off and went through a portal that led them back to their universe and time. At least I don't have to deal with those morons anymore, but they're fun at times.

"Roxas, are you alright?", asked Rias.

"I was just thinking of what Carolina said when she was talking to her father. Your past doesn't define who you are huh? That sounds very nice.", I said as I went back inside my house.

"Does Roxas seem a bit lost in thought to you?", asked Rosie.

"I think so. Maybe he's thinking about his past.", said Rias.

"But wasn't that because of what happened with Jack?"

"Could be, but I think he's thinking of something else.", said Rias.

* * *

Late Evening

I was looking at the stars again. I've been coming up here a lot just for some privacy and to see how things are with the Halo. I then felt a presence behind me.

"Good evening Shuri.", I said.

Shuri was standing behind me.

"You're up here again. I guess you're thinking of something."

"Yeah. How's Barry and Mom?"

"My husband was crying madly when he saw me. We ended up spending a few night together for our reunion.", she said.

I wish I didn't hear that.

"As for Motoko-chan, she cried happily that she could see me again. I did tell her that you were the one who brought me back. Don't worry, she won't punish you. Neither will Rika-sama."

"I see."

"Is something wrong?"

"*sigh* Someone wanted me...to bring back someone they love. I couldn't do it. Not only did I promise that I wouldn't do that again, but doing that would have made things worse for him."

"I see. Do you regret bringing me back?"

"No. You didn't deserve to die and I brought you back. Even though some of it was from my own selfishness.", I said as I look at my right hand.

"I sometimes still wonder if the things I'm doing are the right thing. Though, that's never a clear answer is it?"

"Of course not. If it was, then things would be too easy.", said Shuri.

"You're right.", I said as Ama-chan and Serafall came from the door.

"Oh, Shuri. You're here.", said Ama-chan.

"Amaterasu-sama, Serafall-sama. Good to see you two again."

"Roxas, is something wrong?", asked Serafall.

"I know that...one day...I'll have to come to terms with my past. I just hope that it would be in time. I just hope...that I can forgive myself if others would.", I said.

That other me I saw after the mess with Diodora. What Carolina said got me thinking. I did a few things I'm not proud of during those days. Things I couldn't forgive myself for. Maybe the one who needs to let go...is me.

_A/N: This concludes the RvB mini-arc. I tried my best on this chapter, so I expect mixed feedback. I really need to work on my creative writing. After the short stories, I'll move onto the Kyoto arc. So next time, it's the short stories and there are plenty. No omake this time. Take everything into moderation. I might run out of good omakes to think up if I do one every chapter._


	41. Extra Chapter 5-1

A Mission from Seegvaira

"Roxas, you have a special assignment."

I was in the clubroom for a special assignment. Rias called me during work and my class was given a private study session. I wonder what's going on.

"Is there something wrong?", I asked.

"Yes. Do you remember when you had to rescue Asuna?", asked Rias.

"Yeah. She was stuck in a Forerunner ruin. Don't tell me another one came up."

"No. It's different this time, but we have another crossover happening. This time a castle appeared in the Agares territory. Seegvaira was assigned to check it out and they require your assistance."

So something like before happened, but in the Underworld. Is our universe that messed up with all this crossover stuff going on?

"Was Seegvaira the one who requested me?"

"Yes. So nothing improper while you're there.", said Rias as her hand went somewhere.

I could her the sound of something metallic, meaning the rifle was with her. Does she think that Seegvaira is attracted to me? I then went to the Underworld to see what all this was about.

* * *

Underworld

"Good to see you again, Hyuuga-sensei.", said Seegvaira.

"Good to see you as well, Agares-sama.", I said.

We were at the strange castle. For some reason, this castle appeared out of nowhere last night. Nobody knew who lives there or who owns it. But those that entered the castle were attacked by monsters so strong that even Ultimate-class devils couldn't do a thing to them. They asked for me since they believe I can help.

"Everything is ready, Agares-sama.", said Seegvaira's Queen.

"Good. Hyuuga-sensei, you're coming with me to see what this place is about. But first, what do you think of this castle?", she asked.

I take a good few seconds to look at the castle. The design of the castle is something foreign to the Underworld. I feel like I've seen a castle like this before. But where?

**[Roxas, I can feel quantized particles from the castle.]**

**{Not to mention, I can feel strong enemies in that place. It's not normal.}**

So the castle isn't from our universe and it has strong monsters inside. Best if nobody else went in but me.

"This castle is foreign to our universe. I can sense the quantized particles from it.", I said.

"I see."

"Was there anything else about the castle?", I asked.

"Yes. Several reports say that those that enter hear a tuning fork and the groaning of a zombie."

A tuning fork and the groaning of a zombie? I hope it's not what I think it is.

"Alright. I think it's best I went alone on this one. I'd rather not put others in danger.", I said.

"I'm going with you.", said Seegvaira.

"If Ultimate-class devils can't hurt them, what makes you think I can protect you from them? I know that I won't be able to scratch them and I'll end up putting you in danger.", I warned her.

"This assignment is my responsibility as well as yours. Besides, I know my hero will pull some plan out of nowhere.", said Seegvaira.

"*sigh* Alright, but stay close to me. If we get separated, were hosed.", I said as we went inside the castle.

* * *

Inside the Castle

This place really feels familiar. It's like I'm in a game again. Only this time, Jack didn't trick me into going in the capsule and sent me into a game like he did back then. Ugh, the horrible torture of those tests. I felt Seegvaira hold my arm at times as we searched inside. She was trembling a bit, but she still tried to keep her composure.

"Say Hyuuga-sensei."

"Yes?"

"Doesn't this place scare you?"

"A little, but it feels familiar to me. Like I've been here before."

We both kept checking parts of the castle. Strangely, we haven't seen any monsters. We checked all the rooms in the castle. I even stumbled upon a "special" bedroom. I didn't let Seegvaira check inside. It's not a place for her to look.

"We checked everywhere in this castle and not a single monster in sight. Were the reports wrong?", said Seegvaira as she wondered.

Just as I was looking around the main entrance, I heard a groaning noise.

"That noise. It's that zombie. We have to follow it.", said Seegvaira as she followed it.

"Wait!"

I ran after her. We can't get separated in this place. I followed Seegvaira to the stairs that went down. Just as I caught up with her...

"Gone. There goes our clue to figuring this place out.", said Seegvaira.

**[Roxas, try using a full spectrum scan. It's possible there's something hidden in this place.]**

I got out the Quanta Armor and scanned the area. I noticed on the scan that there was a hidden door. I pushed a button that was concealed in the wall. The hidden door then opened.

"A hidden door? As expected of Rias' Pawn. Let's go.", said Seegvaira.

We went through to find a passage to a hidden room. Once we were inside...

"Strange, I feel powerful magic involved with this place.", said Seegvaira.

I looked around to see what I can find. At least clues about what were dealing with. But that groaning sound from earlier did sound familiar. Was that who I think it was? I then saw some writing on the wall. It was in a strange rune style. I scanned it to see if there was a style like that. It didn't match Norse runes or any other runes used in magic. I then tried using runes you would find in games. I found a match, but it was startling as to what I found. The runes matched those of the .hack games. Not to mention, there was the Delta symbol on the writing. So it's something on the Delta server. I then translated the runes next to the Delta symbol.

"Did you find anything Hyuuga-sensei?", asked Seegvaira.

"...Yeah. Listen, if you want to turn back, now is the time. I'm afraid things will get worse if we continue."

"Should we get the Maous to help us?"

"To be honest, the Maous have nothing against what were going to face."

"-! Impossible!", said a shocked Seegvaira.

"I'll go alone from here. I can't put you at risk, Agares-sama."

"I'm going with you. If something bad happens to you, Rias will blame me for not taking care of you.", said Seegvaira.

I held Seegvaira's hand and spoke out.

"Delta: Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground!"

As I said that, a Chaos Gate from the .hack games appeared! It took both Seegvaira and I into the game!

* * *

Hulle Granz Cathedral

We both arrived to our destination.

"Where are we?", asked Seegvaira.

"Hulle Granz Cathedral. It looks like were in a game.", I said.

"A game!? This isn't a time for games!"

"But I think someone called out to me. I was hoping something like this wouldn't happen.", I said.

As we got close to the door of the cathedral, I heard voices inside. It's Haseo! I could overhear him saying stuff about saving Shino and Alkaid. It's best we didn't run into each other. I don't want to play 20 questions when my universe is messed up. I then saw him leaving while coming to where we are.

"Should we ask him?"

"No. I think we'll get our answers in a bit.", I said as we hid ourselves from Haseo.

Haseo passed us without noticing us. We then went inside the cathedral.

"This place feels strange. I can feel holy power in here, but it's not hurting me."

"That's because it's not related to the angels. It's related to someone else."

"Who?"

As soon as Seegvaira asked, a ball of blue flames came down. From that flame, Azure Kite appeared.

"..."

"That groaning, that was him?", asked Seegvaira.

Azure Kite took out his twin swords, Empty Skies. He looks like he wants a fight.

"Stay back Seegvaira. He wants a fight."

"I can help you."

"No, you can't. His power can easily rival Ophis thanks to his coding. Kite! If you want a fight, fight me!", I said.

Azure Kite then rushed me and I blocked with the GN Sword III and Ascalon. He's really strong, like I thought.

"..."

I should get that voice fixed so I can understand what he's saying.

"No way. Hyuuga-sensei is getting pushed back. He wasn't kidding.", said Seegvaira who was watching me and Azure Kite fight.

Azure Kite used Gale Strike while I blocked the attacks and countered. My counter was then countered by him and I was knocked back.

"Not good. Mega Flare!", I said firing a Mega Flare.

My Mega Flare blasted Azure Kite, but no significant damage was done.

"I guess I'll have to use that.", I said as I started the countdown.

Azure Kite started comboing me while I was doing my best to block some of his attacks. As the countdown hit zero, I changed into my Scale Mail.

**{Boost! x20}**

I fired off different spells like Mega Flare and Shock Buster at Azure Kite. He took little damage to no damage from that. I then tried Plasma Cannon, but even that was useless. He then came at me and slashed me. My armor was shredded.

"Roxas!"

I fired a few shots from the GN Beam Magnum and took out my particle railgun. I fired both and got no success in beating him. Just how badass is he? I doubt my ACR would scratch him.

**{Boost! x15}**

I changed to the VT7 and tried to hit him, but he blocked that attack. Man, it's like nothing is getting through to get this guy. I just hope he doesn't end up using _that_.

"Roxas, you don't have to keep this up! Let's leave!", said Seegvaira.

"Not until we get answers!", I said as my attacks were being blocked.

Azure Kite then used more twin blade techniques and we clashed.

**{Boost! x15}**

I'm really pushing myself for this. I was pushing to the limit just to beat Azure Kite. We just went back and forth on blocking hits and countering. On one hit, my guard was down and I was thrown back. I was on the ground. I then saw Azure Kite hold out his hand. He was aiming at Seegvaira!

"No!"

I quickly moved in front of Seegvaira. I then saw Azure Kite fire the Data Drain. This is bad...

"Please stop!"

I heard a new voice. I saw the Data Drain go somewhere else instead. I thought I was going to be in a coma. But that new voice I recognize. It's Aura!

"Who was that?" asked Seegvaira.

"The one who will give us our answers.", I said as Aura appeared.

Like in the games, she wore a flowy white dress with the infinity symbol on her, long white hair, and blue eyes. Though, she appeared a bit older now. I hope my dragon aspect doesn't affect AIs like her. That would be weird.

"I apologize for Azure Kite's actions. He was only protecting me and keeping the server in check.", said Aura.

"You're Aura, right?", I asked.

"Yes. It appears you know who I am. Even across universes, I'm known."

How did she know that Seegvaira and I are from another universe?

"Is she like a goddess?", asked Seegvaira.

"You could say that, but she doesn't declare herself as one.", I explained.

"There's something I should tell you.", said Aura.

"Is it about Skeith?"

"...! How did you know?"

"I'm a Seer in my universe. So I tend to have prophetic dreams and visions. I was born with that power. My name is Roxas Hyuuga.", I explained.

"I see. So you saw it too. ...Skeith has escaped from our world and into yours. I'm sorry for troubling you about this.", said Aura as she bowed.

"It's alright, but I don't think I can match Skeith without the Twilight Bracelet. I bet he's invulnerable with some sort of data bug or something."

"He is. As his data was fragmented, it started to restore itself and a data bug was also used. He's now something you cannot defeat without the bracelet. But only Kite has it.", said Aura.

"I could make a copy of it, but I have to let Rommy take a look. There's also someone I know who can use a drain technique that could use this. What do you think Rommy?"

**[I can, but it would be a one-shot use. I can copy the data from the original if I just take a look.]**

"Alright."

I put my hand on the Azure Kite's right arm. Rommy managed to copy the data. I even managed to give Azure Kite a voice.

**[It's done. Using some of your demonic power, I created a psuedo-Twilight Bracelet. And it has a powerful technique called Dark Data Drain. It's stronger than your normal Data Drain, but there's a drawback. If you use it, your arm will be burned very badly. Saji can use this data we have obtained to improve his Sacred Gear. Also, it will react if Skeith is close by.]**

"Thank you Aura. I will go and find Skeith in our universe and end it."

"Please do.", she said as she came to me and kissed my cheek.

Is my dragon aspect working on an AI!?

"You are really strong if you can keep up with Kite. Even willing to sacrifice yourself for others because of Data Drain. If you or her got hit, you would be in a coma.", said Aura as Seegvaira's eyes widened.

"Sorry about that.", said Azure Kite.

"Well, having powerful dragons with you does end up giving you strong opponents."

"I see. I shall send the two of you home. Good luck, Roxas.", said Aura with a smile.

* * *

Underworld

Seegvaira and I came back to the Underworld. The castle was gone. Did Aura sent that castle to my universe just to contact me? Just as I was leaving for home, Seegvaira called out to me.

"Roxas. Before you go..."

Seegvaira kissed me in the lips! What's with this!?

"My first kiss. It's special for a girl. Thank you, for trying to take the hit for me."

"N-No problem at all.", I said.

"Also, I decided to get closer to you. I'm moving in with you."

"Huh!?"

If Rias hears about this, I'm going to be the duck again! Why does this happen to me? How many more times is my dragon aspect going to get me into trouble?

* * *

With Khaos Brigade

"So Ribbons, what do you think?"

"This being is unusual. It looks like a machine that I can link with, but it's also sentient."

"Think it can be used for our plan."

"Most likely. It has a drain technique of unimaginable power."

"Does it have a name?"

"I'm not so sure, but the only thing I can get from it is one word."

"And that word is...?"

"...Skeith."

* * *

The Sisters' Parents

I was back home after ending my day of work. I was called by Kiyome that the Sisters' parents will be here tomorrow. You know, Kiyome never told me of the family name of those girls. Even when I asked, they told me that their parents will say it. It must be very secretive.

Either way, Seegvaira is now living in my house with the other girls. She is currently studying on Sona's strategies for her game against her. I know that Serafall would try to give hints to Sona on how to face Seegvaira, but it's best that Sona dealt with the problem herself than to have help from her sister. Though, ever since Seegvaira came to live with us, my dragon familiars started writing down on the book and the other girls went crazy with gunfire. And I thought what happened in the O.K. Corral was bad.

"Roxas, our parents will be here tomorrow. I hope you're ready for them.", said Alice.

"Our parents can be...troublesome.", said Saki.

"It's most likely they will test you.", said Misa.

"And their tests can be difficult.", said Cleo.

"What are you girls worried about? I know Roxas will beat all of their tests so that way we can start having fun all night.", said Katsumi.

I wonder what kind of tests their parents have in mind. Hopefully it's not ridiculous. Katsumi seems confident in my abilities. I bet she's hoping that I do pass their tests so their parents wouldn't mind about me. I also know that if I pass, Kiyome and the Sisters' parents would give me the OK to marry the girls. This dragon aspect is going to one day drown me in the worst way possible.

**{Partner, don't treat it like that. It's every man's dream to be drowning in beautiful women. You must be the only one that doesn't want that.}**

'Ddraig, do you really want to handle so many girls who would get jealous of you?'

**{Those monster girls don't mind. In fact, they're waiting for you to actually do it with them and go crazy with them at night.}**

'*sigh* You're no help at all.'

"...I shall stay with husband...win or lose." said Kaguya.

"Don't go crazy with the whole husband thing yet Kaguya. Save that for after the tests.", said Sayuri.

I look over to Rias who doesn't seem happy that the monster girls are with me. Am I going to get shot again? I then saw her come to me.

"Roxas, if you're being tested by them, I expect the best from you. I don't want you to fail, got it?"

"Y-Yeah."

"I know Roxas-sensei will be fine.", said Irina.

I know this is going to be a pain. I was even told that Kiyome and her parents will be watching as well. Meaning Badass Abe will be there with his horse. Seriously, does he go everywhere with that horse? There has to be a limit.

* * *

Next Day

"Mother, you're here!", said a happy Alice.

"Alice, girls, it's so nice to see you again."

Their parents are here. Their mother is an Echidna, like I thought. Though, their father is human, but he's strong for a human. Right now, their mother is in human form so as to not freak out the neighbors. While she's in our home, she's safe to reveal her true form. I also see Kiyome came over with her parents. There's Badass Abe on his horse, again. Kiyome's mother looks like an older version of Kiyome.

"Hello there. My name is Yui. This is my husband Minato. We're the Nanbu family."

...Eh? Nanbu!? Are they messing with me? Though, if that is their family name, does that mean the Kaguya who's with me is a parallel of the Kaguya from Endless Frontier? Now that I think about it, the Kaguya in the game and the Kaguya living with me do look similar. Maybe they are parallels. What a weird world.

Yui in her human form gives her the look of a Yamato Nadeshiko. Long black hair, curvy figure, busty...stop looking there. Minato looks like a warrior. He doesn't look buff, but he hides a lot of power for a human. I bet the human me would lose very easily to him.

"Would you all like some dinner?", I asked.

"Yes, but first..."

Yui transforms into her true form and wraps me up!

"I want a better look at you.", said Yui.

Her true form has her skin color change to a light purple.

"Don't worry about that, she does that to guys she would accept.", said Minato.

Wait, so she accepts me?

"Ufufu, make sure my girls have lots of children.", said Yui.

"Honey, he still has my tests to do."

"Oh, right. But Ryuko did say he can pass them."

"You know our mother?", asked Kanna.

"Yes. Ryuko and I are good friends. We always have a lot of fun when the two of us go out.", said Yui.

"Falkner and I just go out drinking when our wives are out. You could join us for a couple of drinks if you like."

"You'll have to excuse me, I don't drink alcohol."

"That's alright. We could just spend some time together, but first, that dinner.", said Minato.

We all got some dinner. I decided to make dinner myself for everyone here. I hope it's good for everyone.

"Ufufu, he can cook really well.", said Yui.

"No kidding. Whoever taught him is really good.", said Minato.

"Fufufu, he's good at this right honey?", asked Mrs. Abe.

"Not bad.", said Badass Abe.

Good thing he's not on the horse for this. That would be ridiculous.

"Kiyome, you're future husband is a good chef."

"M-Mother!"

Kiyome was blushing from what her mother said.

"Where did you learn to cook?", asked Yui.

"I learned from my mother mostly.", I answered.

"I see. I know you will do well in the tests my husband will give you.", said Yui.

"Yes, my tests will tell me if you're worthy of our daughters."

"...Father...I shall stay with Roxas...no matter what.", said Kaguya.

"Now Kaguya, I just want to make sure if he's suitable."

"He passed my exam, I know he will pass yours.", said Badass Abe.

"Really? No wonder Kiyome likes him. That makes me more excited to see.", said Minato as Kiyome blushed.

"Roxas will do his best for us, right?", asked Katsumi.

"Yeah. I'll pass them."

"Good. Now for the first test is once were done with dinner, we'll go somewhere."

* * *

Later

After dinner we all went to the place for the first test. Everyone came along to see what the first test is. Apparently, we were at one of the Mayan ruins in Mexico.

"Roxas, for your first test, you shall face the Mayan Jaguar. He is very powerful though.", said Minato as the jaguar showed up.

It was huge! It's as big as Uncle Tannin! And it's pissed off!

"All you have to do is to calm him down from his rage.", said Minato.

"Alri-whoa!"

The giant jaguar attacked me! I sure got my work cut out. I can harm him, but that would mean I fail. Maybe there's something I can do with my Onmyoji Arts. I put on the Quanta Armor and quickly run through the techniques in the book. There is one technique that restrain it and it drains their power, though I have to be stronger than my opponent for it to work. Otherwise the chains break.

**{Boost! x 15}**

**{Transfer!}**

"Onmyoji Art: Chains of Perdition!"

I make a few magic circles and chains come out, ensnaring the jaguar. The jaguar started to get more furious until I took out an acoustic guitar.

"A guitar? What's he going to do?", asked Rosie.

"Probably something to soothe him.", said Jack.

"Does he know how to play guitar?"

"He came to my house back then and I handed him a guitar. He's a natural with it. We played back then, but not as a show. It was just for fun."

I started playing a song from Yugioh 5Ds, Kiryu's theme.

"Roxas..."

"So he's using that huh. That reminds him of when he was alone back then. When he was the Tricky Rebel.", said Jack.

"It's...so sad.", said Alice.

"That's how he was then. He might look like an angry person back then, but deep down, he was sad and alone. He felt distant from his family after what happened to me. And with Irina leaving for England, it wasn't easy for him.", said Jack.

I saw the jaguar calming down. I released the chains to see the jaguar calm down. After I finished playing, the jaguar left in a calm manner. Minato came up to me.

"Roxas, you passed the first test. Well done."

"..."

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...having bad memories. That's all.", I said.

"Let's move on to the next test."

We went from the Mayan ruins to the sea. We're on board a large ship made to bring out a huge fish. Julia and Estleena were swimming. What's this about?

"For this test, Julia and Estleena will assist you in fishing."

"Am I looking for something?"

"Yes, you're going to catch the largest fish in the sea. Megalodon."

Are you kidding me!? That thing would eat us all! And aren't those things rare!?

"There are reports that one of those guys have been spotted here. If you catch one, you pass this test. Also, make sure those two aren't food for that thing.", said Minato.

"We'll be fine father. Roxas will protect us.", said Julia.

"There's nothing to worry about.", said Estleena.

"Just making sure you two."

"He sure picked a rather interesting test.", said Badass Abe.

I started my test on catching a Megalodon. The oldest shark of the ocean and the largest. I thought they died out at first until more evidence concluded that some are actually alive today. I saw Estleena and Julia swim around the area looking for that giant. I then saw something on the horizon.

"Shark!", shouted Momo as Julia and Estleena looked at where she pointed.

I quickly got Estleena on board the ship, but Julia was being chased by the Megalodon!

"I got you!", I said as I dove down and got Julia in a bridal carry.

"Roxas..."

I look to see Julia blushing madly. I then saw the other girls have jealous looks.

"Now girls, don't beat him yet. He still has his test to do.", said Yui.

I know I'm going to get it once this is over. I went back into the water and started a fight against that thing.

**{Boost! x15}**

I gave a good punch on the nose of the Megalodon and then went for a kick.

"Roxas-sensei is going for its weaknesses.", said Kiba.

'Rommy, is it possible to make a net large enough to catch this thing? It must be a 110-footer.'

**[Yes, you're at the level to make a net of that size. Go catch it!]**

"Alright!"

I made a net made from E-Carbon and caught the Megalodon. It started to fight back and it was pulling me around.

**{Boost! x15}**

I used a lot of strength to actually lift this giant out of the water and onto the ship. This guy sure is heavy.

"*pants* One Megalodon...ready to be sushi.", I said, exhausted from my fight on catching this guy.

"Good work. You even saved Julia from being eaten by that thing.", said Minato.

"What are you going to do with this thing anyway?"

"Well, I'll photograph it and send it to a museum for display.", said Minato as he used magic to put the Megalodon on ice.

"Thank you Roxas. I knew you would save me.", said Julia as she kissed my lips.

She looks really happy right now. Shizuka and Kanna were writing something down on a book while some of the other girls look jealous.

"You're all going to shoot me aren't you?", I asked as they pulled out sniper rifles.

"Yeah, I thought so."

* * *

Home

For my last test, it would be held back home.

"Your last test is to fight me. I'll test your skills in combat.", said Minato as he brought out a sword.

I set my stance for hand to hand. I was wearing special gauntlets instead of using the Sacred Gears for this fight.

"Aren't you going to use your sword?"

"I'll be fine.", I said as I then put on the blindfold and earplugs.

"You're hindering yourself? Well, you must have your reasons.", said Minato as he readied himself.

"Jack, will Roxas be alright? My father is good in combat.", asked Katsumi.

"He'll be fine. If he's doing that, then he'll show us something good.", said Jack.

I can't see or hear him. All I can do is feel the air around me and feel the ki. All this was part of my senjutsu training. As soon as he made his move, I was ready. I felt him rushing at me from my left so I readied to block. But my instincts told me it was a feint, so I prepared for an attack from above. I felt some force hit me from above.

"So you can block while you're like that. That's impressive.", said Minato.

I then felt an attack from my right. I blocked it and countered with a punch. I hit him in somewhere that felt like the cheek.

"He managed to hit him. Impressive.", said Badass Abe.

I blocked another attack from my right, but I got hit from the left.

"You're open.", said Minato.

I sensed the next attack coming and dodged it. I then felt a sweep from down low and I jumped into another hit from Minato.

"You got hit again. Are you leaving yourself open? Maybe you should take that stuff off.", said Minato.

I kept my cool and tried again. I set myself up for his next attack. This time, I'll strike. As I moved in, I noticed Minato was on a defensive stance. I made a feint for a strike above and then switched to his left. I made a solid hit. He then went for a counter. I felt it coming and disarmed him.

"He disarmed his opponent. He's well-trained.", said Yui.

As I was about to give a blow to him, I stopped before I hit him and took off the blindfold and earplugs.

"Is this enough?", I asked.

"Yes. You're very strong in combat and know a very good fighting style. You can even sense your opponents strikes while blindfolded and earpluged. You trained your senses quite well. I'm actually amazed.", said Minato as the Nanbu sisters were happy.

"Roxas' success rate was 78%. It was very likely that he would succeed.", said Galatea.

"That's our Roxas.", said Serafall.

"It's interesting. Seeing him fight like that.", said Seegvaira.

"You passed all my tests. Even the Abes should feel alright with this.", said Minato.

"I sure am. Aren't you happy Kiyome? Your future husband is amazing.", said Mrs. Abe.

Kiyome was blushing madly.

"I can't wait for the wedding. I hope it will be soon.", said Badass Abe.

"Mou~. Tou-sama, it's too soon for that.", said Kiyome as she complained cutely.

* * *

Later

It was time for the parents to leave. Kiyome was also heading back home as well.

"Roxas, a bit of advice."

He beckoned me closer and whispered into my ear.

"If I know my daughters well, they enjoy it when you fuck their brains out. Their mother is like that too.", said Minato.

I looked at Minato with a raised eyebrow. As soon as I turned to the Nanbu girls, they looked very hungry for me. Gulp.

"It's good to see you all, we'll be leaving. And Roxas, I hope you make a lot of grandchildren.", said Yui as they all left.

"Umm, girls. Can we take this a bit slowly?", I asked.

"You heard our parents. So go ahead and give us kids already.", said the Nanbu girls.

"I think this is the part I leave the scene.", I said as Jack had the camera.

"This is soo much fun."

"Jack you jackaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssss!", I shouted as I ran from the girls who were very hungry for _that_.

* * *

The Disturbance of a Devil

Sniff. Oh man, I feel like crap. My body doesn't feel well. I walked towards the dining table weakly after being able to brush my teeth.

"Ara, Roxas. Morning."

Rias greets me with a smile. Everyone else was already at the table. ...I guess I'm the last one...

I tried walking to the table, but it felt like it was far away...

My vision is getting blurry...I'm even staggering...

I began to feel light-headed and stumbled backwards...

Just as I was about to fall back, someone stops and holds me from behind. I look to see it was Xenovia.

"Hey, Roxas. Are you okay? Your face is red."

"...Oh, Xenovia...Thanks."

Asia put her hand on my forehead. Ahhh, her palm is cold and it feels good.

"-! He has a high temperature!", said a shocked Asia.

...Everyone's expression changed. ...Crap. Did I catch the flu or something...? ...I thought I kept myself healthy.

"Roxas! Did you catch the flu?", said Rias after she put her plate on the table and rushed to me.

"Devils can also catch the flu? Rather, do they even catch a flu that a human catches?"

"….No, in this case it is a Devil's…."

Irina and Koneko were chatting about my condition.

"Sensei, are you okay?"

Raynare is looking worried.

"Roxas, say something.", said Ama-chan.

I can barely concentrate on what they're saying. I saw Rosie come up to me and examine my pulse.

"Your pulse is beating fast. It might be better to consult a medical institute."

"Roxas' temperature is currently exceeding 40 degrees Celsius.", said Wolfy.

"Let's contact the hospital, Rias."

"You are right, Akeno. I will contact the hospital belonging to the House of Gremory right away!"

...Ye...ah...I could use a doctor.

"Roxas?"

"Hang in there."

Katsumi and Seegvaira were looking worried about me. So was Athena and Serafall. Even Kaguya was worried about me, even though she doesn't show it. While I heard everyone calling out to me, I lost consciousness.

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. I'm lying on a bed with arm connected to an IV drip. I was preparing for work, but I wasn't feeling well. I'll have to call the Headmaster for a sick leave. Is it me or is my body feeling a bit better...? I then saw something crimson appear.

"Roxas, you are awake.", said Rias as she was relieved.

"Roxas-sensei! I'm so glad!"

"I was shocked when you fell unconscious."

...Asia and Akeno are here too. Asia is red and swollen around her eyes. ...I guess I made her worry again.

"...Is this the hospital...?", I asked.

"Yes. You fainted at home. Even Wolfy said that your temperature was at dangerous levels. Do you remember it?"

This sucks. Well, at least a hospital for Devils would be safe. If I went to a human doctor instead of a devil one, I'd be in trouble, big time. At least I'm hanging on.

"I will inform the doctor that he woke up.", said Rosie as she left the room.

I look around to see Koneko and Gasper sleeping on a chair. Kaguya was here with Serafall and Seegvaira, looking over my condition. They must have been waiting for me to wake up. Sorry guys.

"It seems it's easy to get a flu, if you are a reincarnated Devil. Xenovia, you should be careful, too."

"Yeah. I haven't caught a cold that often, but I will be careful."

"Yes. You don't seem to catch a cold that often. You are always full of energy and it seems you can endure viruses. Maybe being a simpleton is a good thing."

"I feel like I was looked down on a lot, but that doesn't matter. You have to look after your health everyday and that is the cure to everything."

Irina and Xenovia have been reading a book on medicine. I hope they don't make anything weird. I then heard knocking on the door.

"Buchou, the doctor is here."

I see Kiba, Donny, and Rosie with the doctor. They also have a nurse with them. Huh, I expected something different for a devil nurse.

"This medical institute is originally a hospital for reincarnated Devils, who were previously human, so the style of those working in the hospital is adjusted to the former human's standard.", said Rias as she whispered in my ear.

So this hospital is for reincarnated Devils. Well, they do use a lot of things that resemble that of humans. The nurse took my hand and checked my pulse and blood pressure.

"Well, to say it in one word, you have a 'cold'. Though it's a type that only Devils get.", said the doctor as he continued.

"Except you also have a flu that Dragons catch and the two viruses have merged, showing stronger symptoms. Since your body base is human, having those two viruses occur at once caused your body to become very weak."

Great, even dragon flu. Must be because of having Ddraig and Rommy with me.

"And how is his condition?", asked Rias.

"His flu should be lighter due to the IV drip."

Well, I do feel better with this.

"I do have antipyretic, so lets inject it into him. With that, his fever will lighten for the time being. I will also give you medicine, so please rest at home for 2 or 3 days. Even if your fever disappears, please refrain from doing intense exercises."

"I recommend that people living with me should be vaccinated to prevent an outbreak. And I'll need to be quarantined.", I said.

"You're right about that. It does get passed onto other Devils and dragons. And just to be safe, we'll vaccinate those that aren't devils and dragons. Who knows if the disease could mutate."

The doctor gave his instructions and gave injections to all members of the house. Everyone else were waiting outside of my room instead of being here with me. Can't leave this room too crowded.

"Now, for you-"

He took out a giant needle!

"It's this injection."

The damn thing was as big as me!

"Okay, who stole Injection Fairy Lily's needle?"

"You need to be injected with this much vaccine for the dragon flu… It's okay. Look, the needle is very thin and it will somehow stick in."

Isn't that overkill!?

"It's okay~. You will only feel pain for just a moment~.", said the nurse as she lifted that thing easily.

I feel like I'm in a comedy anime. This is gonna suck real bad.

"*gulp* Isn't there an alternative to this?", I asked.

"I'm afraid not.", said the doctor.

"Now, please show me your butt.", said the nurse as her eyes shone.

Oh shit! I'm fucked now! I had my pants off because of the others.

" ...Nooooooooo! Don't look at my ass! Don't look at my ass!"

This is so humiliating.

"Roxas-sensei's bottom looks very c...cute!"

"Good job!"

Asia and Irina gave me weird cheers! What's up with that!?

"Okay, here it comes!"

The injection came close to my ass!

"Son of a..."

POKE

"BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITCH!"

If I had a counter for the number of times I got owned since arriving to Japan, it would have hit 50 by now.

* * *

Home

I'm now back home and sleeping quietly on my bed, alone. I also drank the medicine given to me as instructed. My body still feels heavy though, but I'm feeling better at least. Just trying to go to the toilet takes some effort. This sucks. At least I called the Headmaster about my condition.

"Cough, cough."

...Uggh, and the coughing. Well, from what I read on Devil colds is that even though the symptoms are the same, the difference is that we can't use our demonic powers. Good thing I was already given a lot before this happened. I don't want to have this black hole burst out of me and doom the world. The aura for my source of demonic power has been stopped because of this cold. My "sixth sense" is also shot. I begin to feel insecure at times. Just going to the toilet is like being in a horror movie. Even Ddraig and Rommy are under the weather too.

Speaking of which, thanks to the dragon flu, I can't breathe fire or use their special abilities. But my body is human-based, so that's nothing to worry about. But for Ddraig and Rommy, that means I can't use either Sacred Gear. Well, I could use a break from all I've been through so far. Due to the fever, I have to sleep alone. I feel lonely at those times. Am I getting used to having them sleep with me? I must be going crazy. I then heard the door open.

"Roxas, are you resting properly?", said Rias.

She was wearing a nurse outfit that shows her legs a lot!

"...That's a bit much Rias.", I said.

I do find it attractive, but this isn't the time for me to get delusional. Maybe there was something in that injection. I think I've been pranked.

"H-Hey, Roxas. Are you okay? You look like you are in pain. Maybe this costume failed? I wanted you to get better even by a bit, so we decided to do this together….."

Huh? Together? Rias approaches me in her costume and extends her hand to my cheek.

"Roxas-sensei, are you okay?"

I saw Asia was also wearing the nurse outfit too. Well, a nurse's outfit does suit her. And she does want to be in the medical field.

"I'm alright... I just need some time...for this to blow over..."

"Roxas. We brought water and soup."

I started taking the soup and water. It's really good.

"...Thanks you two. ...Now I...need some...sleep..."

I fell asleep after those two left. They felt happy about that.

The next time my eyes opened, it was already night. I have the day off from everything. Jack took care of my class today and checked up on me.

[Dude. You got owned by a virus? I thought you had that checked.]

Well, bite me Jack. Getting the flu wasn't something I had planned. I even had a day off from devil work. Even doing Serafall's game is on hold, but she doesn't mind too much. She wants me to feel better since that comforts her. ...Huh, I feel some weight on me. It's not from the fever but...something is on me. When I touched it, it was very soft. I check to see what it was. I saw Koneko with her cat parts out and wearing a white costume.

"Suu...suu..."

She's asleep and her breathing is gentle. I actually feel warm. I think she's using senjutsu to accelerate my healing process. I bet she finished her job and went straight to me. I pat her head gently.

"...Nya. Please get...better quickly...", said Koneko in her sleep.

I will Koneko. Though, how did I catch this flu? I'm sure I was paying attention to my health.

"...There has to be a source for this."

While I was muttering.

"We think that it may be the virus which the salesman, who came to do some trading with Rias, had. You know how we sometimes call salesmen into the basement and do some shopping?"

"Those people should at least be careful with their health as well."

Yeah, I think so too...huh. I look to see Akeno with Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt. They were all wearing nurse costumes with fishnet stockings. Oh geez, too hot.

"...Girls, please...be gentle...I don't want to be riled up right now.", I said.

"Ara ara. Are you okay? Koneko-chan and I are in charge of you from midnight, you know? So I will be giving you service until morning. And I have Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt assisting me too."

"We'll be gentle Sensei.", said Raynare.

"Don't worry.", said Kalawarner.

"We'll help you feel better.", said Mittelt.

"I will wipe your face now.", said Akeno.

Raynare raised the level of my pillow and Kalawarner raised my head. Akeno then wiped my face with a wet towel. Oh man, I'm starting to lose my head with _those_ thoughts. Keep a clear mind. Keep a clear mind...

"Just take it easy Roxas-sensei.", said Mittelt.

"How is it?", asked Akeno.

"...It feels good. Thanks, all of you.", I said while smiling weakly.

"I'm glad to hear that.", said Raynare.

"You know, maybe when he gets better, we could play 'doctor' with him.", said Kalawarner.

"That's a good idea.", said Akeno.

"A game with Roxas-sensei would be fun.", said Mittelt.

Oh sweet crap not again. Now I'm picturing myself doing that with those girls. Get...out...of...my...head. Just when my head was racing...

"Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt... What are you four doing...?"

Rias is in the room looking very pissed. Her aura was radiating.

"Ara, Rias. You came. Rather than that, you have become very good at entering a room without making your presence felt, lately."

"Of course. If I didn't attain a skill like this, I have a feeling that Roxas would've been eaten by you and the others with you. I don't know the reason behind it, but you also learned a technique which allows you not to be caught by Koneko's senjutsu technique of searching, right?"

"Oh my, you say it as if I'm some kind of beast. So rude. It's a simple thing for a maiden in love to make the impossible possible. ...But eating Roxas-sensei deliciously would definitely be dreamy.", said Akeno.

"I want to make Sensei feel better, even if I have to use my body for it.", said Raynare.

"Eating Roxas would be nice.", said Kalawarner.

"I want to help Roxas-sensei feel better. I'll even use...that...to do it.", said Mittelt.

Well this isn't helping me. They're now glaring at each other. And this isn't helping me heal.

"...Koneko is sleeping, and the condition of Roxas' body is important. Let's head to the rooftop, then."

"Yes, deciding who is the better nurse tonight might be a good thing."

They all left the room with that hostile air. I could then hear the explosions and flashes going on. I acted that I didn't hear them. The next group of people coming in were Rosie, Serafall, Seegvaira, and Ama-chan. And they're all wearing nurse clothes. Is this because I'm sick?

"Magical Nurse Levia-tan is here!", said Serafall.

"Roxas, we'll help you in their stead.", said Seegvaira.

"Those girls really have to take it easy.", said Ama-chan.

"So you woke up? Did you receive your medicine from Rias-san and the others?", asked Rosie.

I shook my head to her question. They all looked down.

"Honestly, how could they forget?", said Ama-chan.

"They should be focusing on your health instead of their rivalry.", said Seegvaira.

"Maybe Sirzechs-chan can speak with them.", said Serafall.

"That's what I thought. When I went past them in the corridor, they were releasing very strong auras, so I thought it might have turned out like this."

They came up to me and Rosie takes out the medicine from the bag and gives it to me. Serafall handed me some water that was chilled with her magic.

"Taking a medicine with an empty stomach isn't recommended, so here you go.", said Rosie.

Seegvaira then gave out some biscuits to me.

"It's a Valhallan, nutrient-rich food. You can eat it simply and also get all the necessary nutrients with only this small portion. Normally it would be better to take proper food, but this will be the better for you right now. And I asked for their help in making them."

"Thank you very much."

I said my thanks and ate one. It felt soft and sweet.

"I think it will be easy to eat since I added a little bit of sugar."

"It's delicious.", I said as I happily ate the biscuits.

I could see them looking happy as I ate. Each biscuit was different in taste, but felt very comforting.

"...Sensei...please get better..."

Koneko spoke in her sleep. I smiled and felt that I would be healed by her words.

* * *

Next Day

When I woke up, I didn't see Koneko. I guess she woke up and left. I was feeling much better than when I was carried to the hospital, but I'll have to be careful. The time of when I'm recovering is when I can be at my weakest. At least going to the toilet is no problem.

"Roxas, were here!"

Shizuka and Kanna came into the room with a dragon apple and wearing nurse outfits. Athena was there with the nurse outfit too.

"Have this as your breakfast. We've been testing it and we want to know if it's edible to you.", said Shizuka.

"This is only a prototype of the apple we've been working on.", said Kanna.

"Alright."

I tried the apple they gave me. It actually tasted sweet. I never thought dragon apples could taste this good.

"It's really good.", I said as the two smiled.

"Wonderful."

"How's the life span on these?", I asked.

"Well, they can last for a good three weeks before spoiling. At least now were having good results.", said Shizuka.

"We'll let you rest, Roxas. Rest well.", said Kanna as the two girls left.

"Roxas, sleep well.", said Athena as she patted my head.

Just when I wanted to get some sleep...

"Oh, Roxas. You're awake?"

"Yahoo, Roxas-sensei! We brought your meal!"

Xenovia and Irina came in wearing nurse outfits.

"Does it suit me?", asked Xenovia as she gave me a peace sign.

"...Yeah, they look good on both of you.", I said as they high-fived.

I been seeing all the girls wearing nurse clothes. I think I've been unconsciously saving those images into my head. I've been dreaming that all of them were taking care of me and doing...other...things as well. I need to get that out of my head. As I took a single breath, Xenovia and Irina brought a tray and put it on the stand next to my bed.

...That's an ominous looking soup there. Did those two make this?

"Irina and I checked up on medicinal plants, that are said to be good for the body. We gathered as much as we could."

"It has perfect marks for nutrients! It's a soup and juice, that will make you recover immediately!"

They gave a bright smile. They must have tried their best to make this. Though, I feel very uneasy about this. I then saw something weird in the soup. Is that a frog leg...? And an eyeball? What ingredients did you use? And the soup is bubbling. Did they use some sort of acid into this? I don't think medicinal plants do that.

" "..." "

They look at me intently

[As I thought, my cooking isn't….. So I can't even do a single household chore after all…]

[I'm so worthless….. This makes me a failure as an Angel… Michael-sama, please give divine punishment to me…..!]

Alright, alright! I'll try it. I put the spoon in and...

Suuuuuuu...

Oh come on! Are you serious!?

"Girls, what ingredients did you use?"

"Well..."

"Let me see them."

They gave me a list on what they used.

"Were these from the hydroponics room?", I asked as they nodded.

Some of the plants they used were mixed with some other ingredients that offset the nutritional factor. I facepalmed.

"I appreciate the sentiment girls, but you turned your medicinal soup into a necrotic and acidic poison.", I said as they looked down.

"*sigh* You shouldn't add weird things if you're making a medicinal soup. Take notes. For starters, don't add newt's eye and frog legs. There's no real nutritional value if you're using medicinal plants. Also, some of the plants in the hydroponics floor aren't tested. You might have picked some that are poisonous.", I said as the two were taking notes.

I know they did their best, but you have to be blunt on something like this. I then heard the door open. It's Gasper.

"R...Roxas-sensei!"

Gasper also has a nurse's outfit. Oh come on! You too!?

"W-What's wrong?", I asked as Gasper answers with a frightened voice.

"A G…G…G…Guest is hereeee~! Sensei's friend came here to see how you are doing, after finding out you got a cold~!"

A friend? Well, there's Jack who's busy. Donny who's working. Zazy who's elsewhere. Larry's in Misato City. Saji who's with Sona... Who's here?

"Devil-san, I came to see you –nyo."

Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this.

"Mil-tan!?"

My latest customer for assisting me in the game. He's wearing a nurse costume that doesn't fit him. I saw Gasper was hiding in the corner repeating "I don't want to die." while trembling. Xenovia and Irina are shocked by Mil-tan's entrance.

"…..Who is this guy? I feel unbelievable pressure coming from him….. I can tell that he is a famous warrior….. No, when I was at the Vatican, I think I saw a similar warrior when there was a plan to fight a certain Vampire tribe…"

"…He has an atmosphere I haven't seen in the database in heaven as well… He seems like he is a nurse who has been through many battles….. Ummm, he's a human…..right?"

"He is. He just has a unique ability.", I explained as the girls understood.

Mil-tan starts shedding tears.

"…..Devil-san certainly must have fallen sick because Mil-tan was calling you every night –nyo…."

And he's misunderstanding, great. I know I'm screwed now. Xenovia and Irina are sensing danger from this. This is bad.

"M..Mil-tan... I'm okay. It's just a fever. I will get better if I rest a bit. Just let me..."

"Devil-san!"

All the furniture in the room started to shake. An unknown pressure was also pressing me. Mil-tan put his hand in the bag and pulled out...

"I made a magical drink using the data collection from Milky –nyo."

Another bottle of ominous medicine. There's only one thing to do.

"Oh god! Terrible medicine!? Naaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil!", I screamed in Super Kami Guru's voice.

My consciousness faded as I drank that poison.

* * *

Later

...Ugh, I had to expel many things in the toilet after that mess. The medicine from Xenovia and Irina was bad. Mil-tan's was worse. I was then being tended by Katsumi, Kaguya, and Galatea. Kiyome was visiting that time. They also wore nurse's clothes.

"...Please Katsumi, I don't want anything funny."

"Don't worry Roxas. I won't do anything today. Just rest.", said Katsumi.

"...Katsumi may be like her usual self, but she is very caring for those who are sick.", said Kaguya as Galatea brought out some soup.

"This soup was checked by me. There's nothing strange in there.", said Galatea.

I saw a normal soup. Oh good, nothing weird.

"Even Asuna helped out by adding her milk into it.", said Katsumi.

Asuna put her milk in there? Well, Asuna is a Holstaurus, and their species has milk that not only is it delicious and nutritional, but also helps raise my energy. It's very healthy. I look over to the door to see the Nanbu girls looking at me.

"There's also a biscuit made by Julia. It has some of her ink in there.", said Katsumi.

Well, Kraken ink is a delicacy. I'll try it.

"...I brought your medicine as well.", said Kaguya.

"And here is your water.", said Galatea.

"Please feel better...Roxas.", said Kiyome.

"Thank you girls. Tell Asuna and Julia that as well.", I said as I noticed them smiling.

Julia was blushing madly. So was Asuna. After my meal, they left the room while I heard the Nanbu girls talking quietly. Though, I bet I'll feel a bit funny and nervous on seeing Julia and Asuna again. I just hope they don't go crazy for me later on. After a while, I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

When I respond, only one person entered the room.

-!

Oh no. I know this person. Long blonde hair, slim body, age around 16, a mole under her left eye, and a nurse's outfit. Zazy you asshat.

"Kiba, you know that's not necessary."

"I know", said Kiba.

Sigh. Zazy, I can't believe you would do this. He made a gender changing ray as a joke weapon. It was a disaster, even though the effect was temporary. I got hit by that thing some time ago. I think it was after the mess with Kiyome's marriage issue. Apparently as a girl, my hair got longer and my chest was Akeno-sized. Kiba and Jack laughed, so for revenge, I used it on them. Kiba turned into a beautiful girl. So did Jack. Even Rias and the other girls that were there at the time turned into handsome guys. Gasper had little change as him as a girl didn't look different other than losing his "thing".

"….The story about wearing a nurse's outfit was becoming popular in the club. Then Sensei called me all of a sudden and…."

[How about you also meet Roxas in a nurse's outfit? To cheer him up, how about you do this as his friend?]

Dammit Zazy. That was a dick move you pulled. Kiba asks me, with a red face.

"...D..Do I look good in it?", he asked.

"For the record, yes you do. But never use that thing again.", I said.

"...R..Right."

"Sit down. Did anything happen at school?"

I urged him to sit down but...

"Ah."

Since he was wearing heels that he wasn't used to, he tripped and fell on me.

"Oh this is bad. If everyone else saw this, it would be very weird."

"..."

We stared at each other for a while.

"U...Umm..."

I was feeling something soft. Oh come on! What are the chances of this!? He's a guy!

"Sorry, but that was awkward."

"Yeah.", said Kiba.

This is bad. People will think I'm bi. No way, I'm totally straight.

"...Roxas-sensei, I..."

When Kiba was about to say something, my luck has decided to shaft me.

"Roxas, we came back early because we were worried about you."

Rias and the others came back home. ...Crap.

"So we will make something good for your body-"

Rias dropped everything while smiling. Yup, this is really bad.

"Rias-oneesama, what's wrong?", asked Asia as she appeared from behind.

They see me and Kiba on the bed.

"...Hauuu, Roxas-sensei and...Kiba-san!?"

Asia trembles while her eyes are flashing. After that, all the other girls came into the room.

[What is the meaning of this!?]

"Before any of you start having wild imaginations, this was all Zazy's idea.", I said.

She facepalmed at that. Of course it would be stupid and that it was all his idea. Uh oh, I'm hungry. Well, I would be since the mess this morning.

"...I understand that Azazel is the cause of all this, but it is also Yuuto's fault. You should have told us. If this was the case, I wouldn't have said no, you know?", said Rias.

"I'm deeply sorry. I was wondering if I could do something for the sick Roxas-sensei.", said Kiba.

"Well, using that ray gun was one of those things you shouldn't do. Also..."

Uh oh, my consciousness is fading...

"Guys...good night..."

My consciousness disappeared after that.

* * *

Later

My mom was here when I woke up.

"When he's feeling ill, this is the best thing for Roxas. A miso soup with crushed ginger inside."

"Aaaaah...It's spreading around to every part of my body. So comforting.", I said as I drank the soup.

Yeah, this is the stuff. Even though Mom trained me a lot and was really harsh with it, when I was sick, she would make this. I feel much better thanks to this. I lost consciousness for a bit, but I regained it from hunger.

"...Okaa-sama! Please teach me how to make that!", said Rias as the other girls were also curious.

"Even if you ask me how I made it, it's really simple you know? Well, I did alter it to my style a bit…."

"T-That is it! Okaa-san, please teach me the taste of the Hyuuga family! For my future, I have to learn it!", said Asia.

"Of course, I will be learning it as well."

"…..Yes. Please teach me the hidden taste of the Hyuuga family as well."

Akeno and Koneko are interested too.

"So this will also be part of bridal training, I see. I'm good at cutting."

"Yes, Xenovia should learn a bit of cooking. Oba-sama, will you also teach me as well please!?"

Even Xenovia and Irina! Yeah, Xenovia should learn something a bit girlish. Just for a good balance.

"Then we should learn it as well, Gasper-kun."

"Yes! I will learn it and make cooking filled with love for Roxas-sensei!"

Gasper, Kiba. You don't have to go that far.

[Please teach us, master!]

The Nanbu girls also want in.

"Ufufu, Motoko-chan's cooking does help after all.", said Ama-chan.

"I want to know too."

"Roxas must feel better, so this should help."

"Roxas-sensei will feel good with mine."

Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt are into it as well

"I will help Roxas feel better.", said Seegvaira.

"Roxas-chan will like this.", said Serafall.

"I want to learn to help Roxas.", said Rosie.

"Well now, looks like you're popular Roxas. I hope you give me grandchildren soon.", said Mom as the girls all left for the kitchen.

Oh geez, Mom. What the hell!? The cooking lesson began but... I can hear screaming from the kitchen. I hope that's not the hidden taste of the Hyuuga family.

It was dinner time and Dad and my sisters were here as well.

"New girls huh. I know Haruna and Natsuki will like their new sisters.", said Dad.

Please Dad, spare me. Mom really taught them how to make the soup. Rather than the secret taste, each one has a different color and taste. Even if I drink the tasty ones, I might lose it with the "Dark miso soup".

[Please dig in!]

All the girls were smiling. I looked at each bowl. There were those that are good like the ones Rias, Akeno, Asia, and the Nanbu girls made. Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt's look good too. There were so many tasty ones. Though, the ones made by Irina, Xenovia, and Gasper seem iffy. I hope they learn not to use the weird ingredients soon. I would like to try their cooking if they could do it without the weird stuff. I bet they would taste good. After that mess, the gender swapping ray gun was sealed. Zazy was punished by Shemhaza for using that. It wasn't pretty from what I heard.

* * *

The Fun Gremory Family

It was a day later. I finally recovered from my illness. Though, now that I feel better, Rias is...

"This is terrible."

Well, panicking would be the proper word to call it.

"Rias-oneesama is acting very weird.", said Asia as she was worried.

"Rias, is something wrong?", I asked.

"Onee-sama is coming."

"Grayfia?", I said as she nodded quietly.

Grayfia is the maid of the Gremory family and also Sirzechs' wife. Meaning by extension, Rias' sister-in-law. She manages the financial matters and other things of the Gremory family. Rias has been calling her Grayfia instead of Grayfia-san, meaning that something is different. Then Akeno came up to me.

"Today Grayfia-san has a day off."

"Oh. Does Grayfia act differently during a day off?"

"...Buchou is scared of Grayfia-san who becomes her sister-in-law...It seems like she is really strict.", said Koneko.

"So Buchou also has someone she is weak against.", said Xenovia who was nodding.

So Grayfia in "sister-mode" is something Rias is weak against. I hope this goes well.

"So she decided to visit us on her day off?", I asked Akeno.

"Yes. It seems like there is something she wants to talk to Rias about as her sister."

Rias is acting like it's the end of the world. Sigh. This might not go well.

"I….I also need to prepare tea as well. Roxas. I want you to dress nicely as well. She will probably check you as well."

Even if I'm wearing a business suit, she fixes my collar and tie. Even checks my hair.

"Is there something wrong here?"

"No. Everything is fine.", said Rias in a panicked state.

I then heard the door bell ring. With how Rias is, I know who it is. Rias headed down to the main entrance. The one who appeared was Grayfia in what I think would be her casual attire. She came in from the door instead of using a magic circle. I guess she wanted this to be proper. I even saw the limo outside! Ohhh boy. Grayfia then looks at us and greets us with a smile filled with elegance.

"How are you doing everyone?"

Grayfia looks at Rias and greets her with a big smile.

"How do you do Rias."

"Hello Onee-sama.", replied Rias.

I can see Rias smiling, but inside her head, there were lots of alarms and warning signs going off. She's really nervous.

"It has been a while Hime-sama."

I heard another voice. When I looked, I saw a creature that was an Asian dragon with the body of a horse or deer. I scanned it to find out it was a Kirin. A legendary creature in feng shui. It bowed to me and Rias. I guess that's where the voice came from.

"Oh if it isn't Cosmic Sekiryuutei-dono. This is our first meeting. I'm a "Pawn" that serves Sirzechs-sama, and my name is Enku. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Nice to meet you too.", I responded.

"Roxas. He is Enku. You already scanned him so you know what he is. He is Onii-sama's servant. It's been a while Enku. I'm glad that you look healthy."

Rias pats Enku's neck with her hand. But for him to be a "Pawn", I bet he either has numerous pawns or a mutation Pawn.

"Then Grayfia-sama. I will be returning to my station."

"Yes. Thank you for escorting me till here, Enku. It would have been fine by myself though…"

"What are you saying. Our great "Queen" who is also the wife of our master. For you to go and visit someone officially without an escort…. Well even though I say that, I don't even have a slight thought of Grayfia-sama being in danger even without my escort. I thought I should bring "fortune" to Cosmic Sekiryuutei-dono's residence by coming along with you. More than that I'm glad to see the face of Hime-sama and Cosmic Sekiryuutei-dono who is the Waka."

There's that word again. I get called by that a lot when I was in the Gremory main residence. And according to the data, if a Kirin visits a house, something good will happen to that house. At least that will help out to cover for Jack's fails. I then heard Akeno speak.

"Sirzechs-sama is the only person among the devils who was able to make a sacred creature into his servant. Originally the two sides have relationships that are mutually exclusive. Making that possible makes Sirzechs-sama belong to a different league compared to others."

Wow, talk about epic.

"Enku. You could stay even for a while."

Rias seems sad. I bet having Enku around would soften the situation for her.

"Hahaha. Those words alone are enough for this Enku. Even I have lots of duties as a servant of Sirzechs-sama. I must accomplish that when I return to the Underworld. But Hime-sama, I would like to run at the mountain with you again while carrying you on my back like before. Now, I shall leave. I'm hoping to meet all of you again."

Enku turned into a red mist and disappeared after saying that.

"When I was living in the Underworld, Enku became the one I could talk to. He carried me on his back often."

I bet those are fond memories of her childhood. I bet they're better than mine. She's even smiling brightly, but Grayfia decided to burst that bubble with a single cough. Aaaaaaand back to nervous mode.

"Now, let's make the greetings short. May I come into the house then?"

And like that, Grayfia came into our house as Rias' sister-in-law.

"I see. I'm relieved that Rias isn't causing trouble."

"I'm here like this thanks to Rias-oneesama."

"It's good living here."

"I agree."

A conversation between Asia, Grayfia, Raynare, and Ama-chan. Grayfia is certainly having a friendly chat with the members that are staying at our house in the living room. Rias who is next to me has a smile on but looks stiff. I bet if I touch her, she'll turn into dust like in comedy animes. There were also other people who live here gathered as well. Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Ama-chan, Xenovia, and Irina are sitting around the table. Most of the Nanbu girls are upstairs while Cleo and Alice are here. Athena was sipping tea casually. Everyone else was away.

"Rias is a bit selfish so I was worried that she was troubling everyone in the group."

"That definitely isn't the case. Rias is acting as our leader staying here as a home stay, and is looking after us very well."

Akeno smiles by sizing up Rias' position. She sure is a good friend to her.

"Rias is a fortunate person to be blessed with good friends, kouhai, and sensei."

Grayfia smiles. Well, she's truly happy, but then turns into a strict face while looking at Rias and...me. Oh crap, don't tell me it's about that.

"What's left is...the gentleman."

I knew it. This has something to do with Rias looking for a husband. When Grayfia said that, the whole room froze.

"I…..Is it perhaps….. Is that what this is about…?"

Asia who was smiling until just now has a nervous face.

"…That must be it. Since Grayfia-san came here officially, it must be part of it."

Akeno also has a pressured face with her smile!

"...I did think this day would come.", said Koneko with a stern look.

Xenovia and Irina were clueless. Ama-chan and Raynare knew what's going on. So did Cleo, Alice, and Athena. Rias then put on a red face.

"O…Onee-sama! Did you come here for that matter? I thought that you left it to me so I could make it go naturally! "

"Ara, Rias. Did Okaa-sama and I ever say that even once? You broke it off before, so isn't it your duty as the next heir to make us feel relieved?"

Rias couldn't talk back to Grayfia who was simply talking. Like I thought, husband hunting. And it seems I'm it. Well, I did break off the previous engagement. But it became a serious incident for the Gremory family and the other houses started to talk behind their back.

[The selfish princess from the Gremory broke off the engagement.]

Geez, does every high-class family have to be this paranoid about marriage and kids? Well this stuff is important to those kinds of families. But they should at least let the love grow instead of forcing it on someone.

"The devils are said to have a dangerous birth rate. We especially can't cut off the bloods of the noble family. One day we would like you to be the parent of children of the next generation. That is what Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, I and that person wish for.", said Grayfia with a serious face to Rias.

She then soften to a bitter smile.

"Though I say that, I was also involved in that incident. I helped you. Even before that…. That person and I also had our own share of free romance. That time, we were in a situation that was more complicated than you are."

"The love romance between you two is like a legend to female devils."

Oh yeah. There was that I read in my spare time when I was interested in the culture.

"...It's also turned into a play.", said Koneko.

"I'm very interested in it!", said Asia.

"This, I want to hear.", said Ama-chan.

The other girls were excited. Well, they do love good romance stories. But Grayfia made a cough and went from embarrassed to serious.

"*Cough* Since there was the incident with us, I ended up siding with you. I want you to become a splendid high-class devil lady. I want you to have a strong self-consciousness as the next heir. For that there are lots of things we need to fix. The part where you think you can solve your selfishness with money. The part where you act immediately once you think about it. I think the part of you having it all to yourself soften a bit. Even so it's miserable that you can't act when you have to. When it was me and that person, we went through it straight away. There are girls your age who are already married, so keep that in mind. Once you graduate from High school, you will be invited to high-class society's parties even more. If you are thought to be as a selfish girl even in the future, it will become an embarrassment to the house of Gremory. Thanks to the influence of that TV program, you are getting good support from the typical devils…Anyway, we need to further the learning of your partner from now. Once you become a University student, we need to prepare for the wedding quickly you know? You need to take in a husband right away when you become the heir after graduating from University. Until then we need you to take over Otou-sama smoothly. You understand don't you? I personally think that it's okay to make you stable from now. Rating Game is important, but only having that in mind might make you become dim as a woman. And you are…"

Oh boy, there goes Grayfia. Preaching to Rias like a machine gun. Rias couldn't talk back to her when she's like this. I guess they can't leave her alone since they think she's still a kid. Though, it looks like Grayfia is taking out all the things she couldn't say as a maid.

"Now, now Grayfia. Rias is doing quite well."

And Sirzechs has finally decided to speak up. Well this will get awkward really quick.

"Onii-sama!"

Yes, it's her brother and Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer-sama! I sensed him a bit earlier, but I made no mention of it. Talk about being a ninja. I bet they cal pull that off pretty easily.

"Hey Rias. How are you doing? I'm glad that you are doing well. Looks like everyone in the group is the same as well."

Sirzechs-sama smiles charmingly. This person has a job as a Maou that makes him seem scary. But he is really kind and laid back. And a gamer like me after spending some time together online.

"I've brought some gifts. It's a collection of Rias' photos that I produced. The title is "The girl called Gundam Princess – The growing of Ria-tan compilation". It's a record of her growth from when she was a child until she got into High school in Japan."

He took out the photo compilation and starts handing it out to us. All the pictures of her younger years were in here. Everyone was excited, but Rias was embarrassed and gave a cute look.

"Sirzechs. You were supposed to have an important meeting today with only the Yondai-Maou weren't you? Don't tell me you didn't go to it?"

Grayfia's eyes glowed sharply. Sirzechs doesn't seem like he's bothered and answered normally. Oh yeah, Serafall said that she was going to a meeting today.

"Hahaha! I thought I would join the meeting from here. If I can send my image from here, then the meeting will be…. Ouch, ouch, ouch. It hurts Grayfia."

Grayfia was pulling Sirzechs' cheek very hard! He's smiling but was tearing a bit.

"…..Why are you always like this when I have a day off…. Maybe it wasn't good that I got today off. Maybe I should revert back to a maid now."

Grayfia was scolding him with an unpleasant face. Even her demonic power was making me feel unpleasant. What pressure... No wonder Rias is afraid of her when she's like this. Then three small magic circles appeared in the table with three faces.

[Sir…zec…..hs…Sirzechs-chan…. Can you hear me…? Heeeeey. Sirzechs….chan…]

It's Serafall. I guess she's trying to get better transmission.

[Sirzechs-chan! Geez, you went to where I'm living for the meeting? If you were going to do that, then I shouldn't have bothered leaving the house.]

"Hey Serafall, you could still join us over here with Ajuka and Falibium."

[Geez Sirzechs-chan. Ajuka-chan and Falibi-chan were also curious because Sirzechs-chan who is always on time wasn't here!]

Serafall is mad, but she looks cute like that.

[Sirzechs. For you to leave the meeting and go to the human's world. Either an incident occurred or something interesting is about to happen. It's the latter right?]

Ajuka said it with a smile.

[….Ehh…. I don't want anything bothersome. I don't want to work…..]

The other man with a sleepy face, Falibium, was looking tired. Man, for all the Maous to be here, I guess they're taking this whole thing a bit too far.

"Roxas, you know Ajuka from before right?"

"Yeah."

[Roxas. Good to see you again. How about another match when you're free? And I see you've been studying hard on the Kankara Formula, but have yet to apply it.]

"I'm good for another game with you. As for the Kankara Formula, I want to make sure I don't screw that up.

"The other one over there who can't seem to be bothered to do things is Falibium Asmodeus. He is mainly in control of military affairs."

[...Hello, I'm Falibium.]

Well, he sure looks uninspired.

"How do you do Beelzebub-sama, Asmodeus-sama. (x6)"

The other group members greeted them.

"It seems Asmodeus is bored again.", said Ama-chan.

"I agree.", said Athena.

[Hey Falbi! You have to give them proper greetings because they are Rias-chan's servant and Roxas-chan!]

Serafall yells at him, but he just sighs with a listless expression.

[…Serafall and Sirzechs work too hard. I live by the thought that "working means losing". Apart from important jobs, I just leave it to my servants you know? For times like these you need to gather good servants and make them do the work… Aaah I'm tired….]

If I remember correctly, he's from the Glasya-Labolas family. Talk about a stark contrast with the idiot I punched back then.

"….Asmodeus-sama used up most of his lifetime's will to do things when he gathered his servants, and gathered talented people. And after I heard that he orders his servants and passes the majority of his work to others. In other words he's the type who does all the homework in the first day and use the rest of the days for taking a break. He is said to be the person with the Underworld's best tactics and the best strategist….", said Rias.

I hope he gets serious if the situation calls for it. Otherwise, I have a bad feeling about this. I remember that Serafall is in foreign affairs. Man, I think that Sirzechs is overworking since the others are more laid back than normal.

[So Sirzechs. What is going to happen?], asked Ajuka with great interest.

Sirzechs smiles as he looks at Rias and me.

"To tell you the truth I was going to make Rias take "that" ceremony at the ruins of "connection"."

[Oou](x3)

Umm...I hope it doesn't include doing...that...with Rias right? I mean, she's still a student.

"Onii-sama. No. Lucifer-sama. What is the meaning of this? Are you referring to that place that is an important ruin that has been passed down from our ancestors?", said Rias with raised eyebrows.

Sirzechs nodded at Rias' question.

"Yes. Those from the Gremory perform a rite of passage at that ruin when they hit a certain age. With the one they hold "dear" that is. You know what I mean, right Rias?"

Hearing that, Rias' face turned red.

[That's interesting. It's more important than the meeting.]

[It hasn't been done since Sirzechs-chan's one back then! Ooh, now I want to do something like that with Roxas-chan!]

[Ah, congratulations. I will congratulate you two before hand.]

And now they're getting excited. Grayfia stands up and said this to Rias.

"That's how it is, Rias. That's the instruction of Otou-sama and Okaa-sama. What we mean by making us relieved is by performing the ritual. We won't allow you to refuse. You have to give at least that much relief to us. Though my husband ended up bringing unnecessary people into it. Sirzechs, you understand right? It's re-education for you once we get home."

Grayfia looks at Sirzechs coldly while pulling his cheeks! Ouch.

"Hahaha. So that's how it is Ria-tan. Do your best with Roxas...It hurts. It hurts Grayfia."

Still keeping up with that smile while getting pinched. That's Sirzechs for you. Though, for me to do that ritual with Rias...I look at Rias and...

"Hauuuuu. Roxas... Wh...what should I do...?"

How about not acting like Asia for starters? I think the pressure has gone to her head. I think it went to mine as well. I'm already having thoughts of getting married with all the other girls who live here. I'm already married to Shizuka and Kanna by their customs, and they're willing to share me with the others. Maybe I should start preparing things once I do marry all of them eventually. Hmm...

"Look at this! I bought each of the basic living ware for about 100 yen! There are shops selling things for 100 yen so it's wonderful! Cheap is the best isn't it!?"

Rosie returned from shopping after Sirzechs and Grayfia left. You know, she could have asked me to buy things for her that wasn't cheap. I don't mind. Really.

* * *

Two Days Later

Rias and I came to the ruins in the mountain region in the Gremory are in the Underworld. Though, we came wearing our clothes for school. Everyone else is back home. They wanted to come, but couldn't since they're not involved in this and they can't step foot inside. In front of me there is a surface of rocks and a big entrance made delicately made by stone. There's even pillars on the side. There's even statues of each generation of the Gremory family between the pillars. It all looks well maintained.

"Fu….. What should I do if he ends up hating me because of rushing it…..", said Rias as she sighed.

Let's just finish this quickly. I don't think she can handle the pressure.

"Don't worry Rias. I'll stay with you."

Then it happened. Something that would make me say WTF.

"Tou!"

I look up to see 5 people wearing pilot suits of different colors and they're wearing masks. They then showed the back of their fists to us. I saw emblems on them. You can't be serious. The Shuffle Alliance? Those wearing red, blue, and green suits are male. Yellow and pink are female.

"Wh...Who are they?", said a cautious Rias.

I facepalmed at this. I know these people. Not involved huh?

"We are the mysterious Maou..."

Yellow smacked Red with a slapstick. And that voice...I knew it...

"Sorry, sorry. Cough. From the start then! We are the Maou-squadron, the Shuffle Alliance! I am their leader, King of Hearts!"

"Jack of Diamonds!"

"I can't be bothered but I'm Club Ace."

"Levi-ta...I mean, I'm Black Joker!"

"...Ha. Ummm, I'm Queen of Spades."

I facepalmed again. Why did they have to do that? Sirzechs is the King of Hearts, Ajuka is the Jack of Diamonds, Asmodeus-sama is Club Ace, and Serafall is Black Joker. Well, she pretty much gave herself away. So Grayfia is the Queen of Spades? Well, she did smack Sirzechs and she does feel embarrassed by this. I think my Gundam craze is affecting everyone.

"How is it? A nice pose right? I practiced with my son last night."

"What! Even I also thought about many cute poses as well!"

Well, this is rather embarrassing. I know my Gundam-themed show is very popular, but isn't this taking it a bit too far? I hope that when Sai becomes a Maou, he never does anything like this...me as well. I fear for the future generation that has to go through this kind of mess.

"Rias. Are you okay?", I asked.

"Wh...who are they...? I can feel enormous demonic powers. A Maou-squadron... Are they telling me that they are the gathering of those with the power in a Maou-level?"

You can't be serious? You don't even realize that it's your brother, the other Maous and Grayfia? I need some asprin. I think my workload is starting to make me delirious. Might as well go with it.

"We were hired by the house of Gremory. There are three trials waiting for you two in this ritual. I want you two to successfully break through the trials with only your powers. What's important is teamwork!" said King of Hearts.

Then Black Joker points to a certain direction.

"Ha! A mysterious flying object found!"

"What!? Everyone! Attack all at once! [Ruin the Extinct]!"

"[Kankara formula]! Karama-equation!"

"Ey. [Celsius cross Trigger]!"

"…Torya. Attack something like that of Asmodeus….."

"Ummm. Then I will call it Queen-shot then."

They all fired their magic at that point and made a huge explosion. Why the show of power? The shockwave made everything quake. All the animals started fleeing and screaming. There's even a dimensional gap and an aurora in the sky. You know what? I might as well just hit my head on the wall for the next 20 minutes because of all this absurd stuff is happening.

"It's just an evil spirit. Don't scare us like that, Black Joker."

"Tehe!"

If that was the case, then you guys should have fought Loki.

"So what is the trial?"

Now I'm not sure if Rias is clueless or just going with the flow like I am. At this point, I don't care anymore.

"*sigh* Why did this have to happen?"

"Roxas, it can't be helped. We have to do this."

"I'm not talking about the ceremony."

I think my tension is very low today. Maybe something from Asmodeus-sama rubbed off on me.

"We will be waiting at each trial! The two young people who will carry on the Gremory! Breakthrough all three of the trials successfully and reach the end of the ruin! Now! Each of us will be waiting at certain sections of the trial!"

I then saw all of them go into the ruins. I bet they're preparing our tests.

"Now, Roxas! Let's go in! Since I came all the way here, I'm not fazed anymore! Let's show them how deep the relationship between us is!", said Rias in a high spirit.

Sigh. This is gonna be a very long ceremony.

We went through the stone-built passage and reached a room. And Black Joker was there! So it's Serafall. She made a peace sign.

"Now you two! This is the first trial!"

Hopefully it isn't a fight.

"For the first trial... I will make you two dance!"

A dance? Well, at least it's not something ridiculous.

"I want you two to show me your dance! If you show me an excellent dance, then you will successfully pass this trial! Hurry dance, dance! For you two who would be participating in a high society party, knowing how to dance is important."

Black Joker snapped her fingers and music started playing. It was some classical and elegant music.

"Here Roxas! Let's start!"

Rias gave me her hand and we started dancing. Good thing I learned this from Venelana. Rias took my hand and bows at me. We then started dancing to the rhythm. Rias was dancing beautifully. She even led on a few parts I still have trouble with. As soon as our eyes met, Rias' cheeks turned red.

"Roxas. You are doing well. Looks like Okaa-sama's lesson has proved itself properly...I'm glad. With this, even at times like..."

Rias is all teary eyed. As the music finished, Rias and I bowed to each other after finishing our dance. I then heard Black Joker clapping.

"Ufufu. Looks like I didn't have to worry about it! Both of you did well!"

Along with the compliment, the stone door opens in front of us.

"Then, move on you two! Go to the second trial!"

"Dinner's at 7."

"Okay!"

Rias and I moved on to the next test.

On our next test, Club Ace was waiting for us in a spacious room.

"...Ya. Welcome."

Well he sure looks bored. The two women with him must be his servants. They're wearing maid costumes. I look at the table to see plates with various forks and knives lined up.

"Ummm, the second trial is table manners. I will be watching from here, so eat the food while having your manners checked by the two maids…. It's a point reducing system, so you will fail if you reach zero points."

Table etiquette huh? Well aside from learning from Mom, Venelana, and the maids, my table etiquette should be proper for the high-class society. Well, Rias and I sat down and open the napkin. Like that, Rias and I started eating. I handled the fork and knife elegantly, and also the spoon for the soup with elegance. Good thing I was taught these. It's all delicious. Rias who was eating beside me was eating elegantly. And then...

"With that, eating is finished. That's the end of the second trial, table manners.", said the maid.

Well, all that's left is the grading.

"Rias-sama cleared it perfectly."

Well that's great. Now all that's left is me.

"...This is amazing...You passed perfectly as well."

...! I wasn't expecting that. Really. Rias then hugs me!

"You did well Roxas!"

Keep a clear mind. Keep a clear mind. Keep a clear mind...

"To be expected from Roxas. The man I chose. I'm so happy... With this, we can clear the rest.", said Rias.

Well she's deeply moved.

"Fuaaaaa. You can go now. Congratulations.", said Club Ace as the stone door opened for our next trial.

I bet Ajuka is in the next test.

* * *

Later

I asked Rias while we were in the passage.

"By the way Rias."

"What is it?"

"Well, back home, I learned about Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia's romance as a play. Could I know more about it?"

If it's something private, I won't press for info.

"…..Yes. You have the right to know about it as a member of the Gremory group. Onee-sama's surname is Lucifugus. Grayfia Lucifugus. A daughter from the noble family that has been serving under Maou Lucifer for generations."

"So she was from the house that was close to the Maou?", I asked as she nodded.

"Just like you know, in the past there was a quarrel between the Maou-faction, who wanted to continue the War against angels and fallen-angels, and the anti-Maou faction. House of Lucifugus was serving under the Old-Maou Lucifer. But an elder-son of a certain noble fell in love with the only daughter from the house of Lucifugus."

Yes. The Great War that left the angels and devils without their leaders. The three sides were exhausted and left themselves in a cold war state. Even so, the Maou-factions that still wanted to continue the War quarreled with the anti-Maou faction. The anti-Maou faction won and the new society was made. But with this story...it's about Grayfia and Sirzechs.

"So that is..."

"Yes. Onii-sama and Onee-sama. That time Onii-sama was an ace of the anti-Maou faction. He was even called a Hero. And Onee-sama was a person from the former Maou side. She also stood in the front line as a powerful devil. I heard that she was competing with Leviathan-sama for the spot as the "Ultimate female devil"."

Well, this type of story is similar to Romeo and Juliet. Only that it wasn't a tragedy.

"Onii-sama and Onee-sama fell in love during the battle even if they were from different sides. And after the battle they deepened their love. Wonderful right? Their romance is so admired that it continues to be told amongst the women in the Underworld. I also admired them. There are those who think that Onee-sama is usually Onii-sama's maid as a form of loyalty towards Onii-sama and the current Maou-faction. But she just likes small tasks and housework. It seems like it's easier to move around doing simple matters as a maid rather than as a wife of Maou. When she is a maid, she wants to do it completely so she started to have a relationship as a maid to us as well."

They admired their romance but not even allow their children to love whoever they want...seems legit.

"….Along with admiring them, I loved and respected them. But you know Roxas? I also feel anxious at the same time. Compared to them who are capable, I thought that maybe I'm an inferior sister. There are times when I wonder if it is okay for me to be the next heir."

I saw Rias looking down. So she's been comparing herself to them the whole time. She probably felt inferior to them who are just too epic. Well, you would end up comparing yourself to them. I then hugged her from behind.

"...Roxas?"

"Your worries are something I can't imagine. But there was never a time I thought of you being useless. If you weren't around, I would have remained dead and I wouldn't help the people I've helped. You're so good to me. That's how I think of you. I'll keep following you for the rest of my life. So let's get through this together.", I said while blushing.

That is what I really feel. But it does feel a bit awkward though, due to the age gap. But I'll be her strength. Rias then holds my hand.

"….You always look at me. Yes. You are right. I feel like I can go through anything if you are by my side. It means that I am crazy about you. Yes, lets get through this. Together. Forever."said Rias as she smiled.

She's crazy about me? Well, I do feel that way too about her and the other girls back home. But, there's that line I can't cross. Or maybe it's more like I'm scared to cross it.

"Let's go! Let's finish the last trial!", said Rias.

"R..Right!"

We moved on ahead to the last trial.

"Hello."

Rias and I arrived to the place where the Jack of Diamonds, Ajuka, was waiting for us. Oh how right I was. There were tables and chairs again, but this time, there were papers and writing equipment. Is this a written test?

"The last trial is writing problems. It's an exam style test that covers the history of the house of Gremory and general knowledge of the Underworld."

So it is a test. Good thing I decided to brush up before I came here with Rias. Though, I have a feeling that Ajuka will try to surprise me with something.

"That's why I will have you seated."

Rias and I sat down. Jack of Diamonds then made a big hourglass with his demonic-powers.

"Then the limit is one hour. The test starts...now."

As soon as the hourglass tipped over, our test started. I turned around the test paper to see that it has a few pages. The questions are hard, but I remember a good amount of them. There were things about the promotion system of going from low-class to high-class, the hierarchy of devils, and other things. I noticed Rias was answering them smoothly. I answered all of them to the best of my knowledge, but there was something I noticed in the test. Something important was missing. I decided to add that in the empty space in the back.

"Now stop."

The test ended with Jack of Diamond's words. The sand in the hourglass also reached the bottom. I noticed he had a red pen with him and started marking Rias' paper. I guess he was marking the correct ones. He marked mine as well until he saw something on my test paper. Looks like he noticed.

"Now then."

He fixes the test paper by hitting the tips of it against the table. Here it goes.

"Rias Gremory passes without any problems. And Cosmic Sekiryuutei, Roxas Hyuuga-san has..."

Okay, why the errant pause?

"You sure surprise me. To think you saw my sudden question that I was going to ask. Yes, I was going to ask you about the family names and which ones were extinct, but it seems you pre-empted me. You gave out all the family names and marked the extinct ones with an asterisk. Very clever."

Rias was very happy about that.

"With this the ritual, the trial of man and woman of the house of Gremory is finished. Congratulations."

"Yay!"

Rias and I hugged each other after receiving the news.

"We did it.", I said.

"Yes! You did well! Roxas! With this there will be no one who will be suspicious of us! Aaah! You and I are definitely the best partners!", said Rias as she kisses me.

The stone door then opened and Jack of Diamonds points to it.

"Now. King of Hearts is waiting. You should go and report about your passing of the ritual."

Rias and I nodded and we went through the last door.

* * *

Later

There was light coming from the front of the passage. When we came out of it, the ceiling disappeared and instead there was the sky of the Underworld. The area was very spacious, like it was a colosseum. I guess I still have one thing left to do. Rias and I came out to where the viewing seats were. King of Hearts and Queen of Spades, Sirzechs and Grayfia respectively, were standing at the center of the battle stage. I guess my last test is a fight.

"Congratulations, you two.", said Queen of Spades warmly.

King of Hearts steps forward and shouts loudly.

"Yosh! So you have reached here! But! The trials of the house of Gremory aren't that easy to end here!"

I knew it.

"I will have Roxas Hyuuga-san fight me, the King of Hearts, as the real final trial! Now defeat me then, in a Gundam Fight!"

I then saw armor appearing on King of Hearts. Gundam armor made out as the God Gundam. Ironic that as a Maou, he would use a Gundam that would be designated as a God in name. Though the color was completely red. Dammit Jack, this has your handiwork on it.

"As the leader of the Maou Squadron, Satan Gundam, I had wanted to fight Gundam Dragon at least once! Fufufufu! Let's decide who is the real hero of the Underworld!"

If it's a Gundam Fight that he wants, then a Gundam Fight he will get.

"Fufufu! King of Hearts! I don't know who you are, but my Roxas is the legendary dragon, Cosmic Sekiryuutei! You have some nerve to take on a dragon who defeated the Norse Evil-God Loki."

Seriously Rias, that's your brother right there. Granted that I did beat Loki, but I had help from everyone and the replica weapon I made based from the original. If it was myself, then I would be toast. I'll fight, but I know I'll get creamed. King of Hearts was also radiating a lot of Power of Destruction!

"The opponent is the Cosmic Sekiryuutei who defeated that Loki! I'm getting nervous! I haven't had this much anticipation in a while!"

I want to facepalm on this.

"...Please don't over do it.", said Queen of Spades.

Well, Grayfia did tell him not to over do it, so I should be fine.

"Tou!"

I quickly got the Quanta Armor out and dodged quickly! I'll have to be careful though. He left no trace of the part he destroyed.

"Alright then, you asked for it! Ddraig, Balance-Breaker time!"

**{Yeah! I been waiting for it!}**

**[Good luck Roxas!]**

My countdown started. I know the Quanta Armor is no match, but with Scale Mail, I can at least regenerate the damaged parts of the armor. I then saw him make poses.

"It's a rule that you can't attack while transforming!"

So you'll let me have time then huh.

**{Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!}**

My Quanta Armor was switched out for the Scale Mail! I started to notice that the Scale Mail was looking more like a Gundam.

"Balance-Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail! King of Hearts! Since it's like this, I won't hold back! Gundam fight!"

"Fufufu! Ready!"

"GOOOOOO!"

Like that, our Gundam Fight started.

After 10 minutes or so, I was breathing a bit hard.

"What's wrong Roxas Hyuuga-san! Is this it!? Are your feelings towards Rias this small!?"

King of Hearts is making confident poses. I knew he is strong...but he takes it to a whole different level! My Mega Flares and Shock Busters can't get him, Plasma Cannon was useless, all my magic based attacks were powerless! As for physical combat, he can block my fists and swords easily and smash my armor with his Power of Destruction-coated fists. I used my dragon wings for more speed, but he dodges me easily. Even my rifles are useless since they either don't do enough damage or they can't even hit him. And I thought Rommy had these updated since the fight with Loki and the Meta that was much later on. I guess it's still hard for me to take Sirzechs on.

"Roxas-chan! Do your best!"

"Keep on going. Fighting more than 10 minutes at your current level against Sirzechs proves that you have a promising future. You sure amaze me, my student. You are a better Cosmic Sekiryuutei than I expected."

"...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

The other Maous are enjoying themselves, even though Asmodeus-sama is sleeping. They all took their masks off already since it's just them watching the fight.

"….Power of Destruction! It must mean…..!"

Please tell me you figured it out.

"You're from the House of Bael!"

...Really? I know Rias is a smart girl, but how is it that she can't tell that her brother is the one fighting me?

"You like Rias don't you? Is it alright like this? If you don't show a strong spirit to defeat me, then I can't let you take care of Rias!"

You sure like to be harsh. I guess I'll have to use that technique I've been working on. I inhaled a lot of air into my stomach. Then I imagined a whirl of fire within my stomach using my demonic power. I then coated my tongue with some lightning.

**{Boost! x 15}**

**{Transfer!}**

I transferred the power to the flames and breathed out all at once from my mouth! I opened the mouth part of my mask! I let out a huge breath of plasma! My move based from Uncle Tannin, Plasma Breath!

"A splendid breath of a dragon. But..."

Sirzechs waved his hand to the side after nodding his head. The sphere of the power of destruction moved and went inside the plasma... Then it suddenly grew larger! It spread out and eliminated the plasma. So much for that.

**{Partner. Fighting for a long time will be a disadvantage. If you are going to take him down, then it's better to do it at once.}**

**[He certainly is strong.]**

'Well that will be difficult. I think he beats the Old-Lucifer by leagues.'

**{I think so too. The power and destructive power is overwhelming, but that "Power of Destruction" is on a different level. He put his talent and effort into the concept of "eliminating". There's probably nothing he can't destroy with that.}**

**[I don't think the D-Carbon can withstand that either and that stuff is supposed to be very sturdy material to withstand extreme pressure.]**

Well, my situation is grim. I'm running out of ideas. My onmyoji techniques are powerless since he can just "destroy" them. The Kankara Formula is still incomplete and I don't think it will work on someone at Sirzechs level. And the Creation Gear, should I just make something that absolutely defeats him? No, I'll fight him fairly. I don't want to abuse that power just to beat someone. Having a power like that is not a toy. I was then beckoned by Grayfia and Rias was next to her. I rushed over to see what it is.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Roxas-san. Kiss Rias. And if that doesn't work, then try touching her breast."

...You can't be serious. She is telling me to perv out at a time like this!? Seriously people, I'm not a perv! if you want a perv, try the two idiotic students in my class. She then made a dressing room and threw us inside. Rias was blushing really hard. Then Grayfia said this to Rias.

"Listen Rias Gremory. This is my advice. You trust the Cosmic Sekiryuutei more than anyone correct? Help him let his imagination run wild. Let him think with both his head and his heart."

This is rather embarrassing.

**{Go ahead Partner. It won't hurt you to touch and kiss her.}**

'You're not helping!'

Rias then thought about it while she put her hand on her chin and then nodded.

"To be given an advice from you, who I can't tell whether you are my enemy or ally is annoying. But that's the only way right now."

Please tell me this is being recorded. Well, at least edit this part out. I should really point it out to Rias about this. Rias then got close to me and grabs my hand. She already has her top off and her breast was showing.

"Now Roxas! We must break through this trial, even if I have to let you feel "these" breasts or kiss, or even... that! I want to get through this trial together with you, and make everyone approve of us! Let's go Roxas!"

Words can't describe how awkward I feel right now. But she seems determined, so I guess I should as well.

"Rias! I...I will touch your breasts and get through this trial with you and defeat the King of Hearts! Though, I feel very awkward right now!", I said while blushing.

I made the armor on my hand disappear. I kissed Rias while she guided my hand to her breast. At that point, my thoughts ran wild. ...I can't believe that doing this gives me ideas. I'm terrible.

"I'm your Pawn! And I'm Roxas Hyuuga, the Cosmic Sekiryuutei! I'll show them the willpower of the Gundam Dragon! Trans-Am!"

I felt a lot of power surge into me. The jewels started to emit red and silver lights. I then felt something in my heart. Something I can't describe. I then saw the Gremory emblem on the back of my hand. I guess I'll use that. The requirement to learning that technique was fulfilled.

"If we're going to do this, then let's finish it in one blow! Ddraig, Rommy! I'll use all the power for my special technique and blow the King of Hearts away!"

**{Ou! Leave it to me!}**

**[I know you can do it!]**

Sirzechs! Receive this, my and Rias' feelings!

"That is it! Come! The shot created from the love between you and Rias! As a brother! And also as a brother-in-law! I would want to receive that!", said Sirzechs.

The spheres with the power of destruction around Sirzechs gather to one point. So he intends to take it!

"Bring it on! King of Heaaaaaaaaarts! Gooooooo! The shot created by me and Rias! Dragon Sekiha Tenkyooooooookeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

I shot forward my technique at Sirzechs. What happened next, I don't remember.

* * *

After the Fight

"...Huh?"

I woke up with Rias' face in front of me. The soft sensation on the back of my head...Is Rias' thigh? I must be losing it.

"Are you awake? Ufufufu. You lost conscious after that Roxas.", said Rias as she smiled.

I look around when I got my upper body up. The place was a mess.

"Looks like the battle arena is in a mess because of Roxas and the King of Hearts' battle. Looks like we have to send the repair team afterwards."

Whoops. I guess I went a bit too far and got careless.

"Where's the King of Hearts?", I asked.

"He disappeared. Along with the others."

I know I didn't defeat him.

**{Partner.}**

"Yeah Ddraig?"

**{That Maou, Lucifer. He negated the Dragon Sekiha Tenkyoken you did. I did think that he has an irregular power for a devil. But for him to be this strong...After that, he retreated with the other Maous during the explosion. Well, for you to be able to fight this much at this stage with that man means thaat you are improving well enough. If it was a few months ago, you would have been defeated instantly.}**

**[You thought of making something that could instantly defeat him, but you chose not to make it. I'm glad you didn't. A fight like that shouldn't have been disrespected by getting an easy win.]**

"I see."

I had a lot of confidence in that attack. Well, no matter. Still, I find it disturbing that I powered up with Rias by doing the whole breast feel thing. Does this make me a pervert? I'm terrible. I know that if the Headmaster finds out, I'm fired on the spot! But Sirzechs is really amazing.

"Both of you did very well."

I turned to see Sirzechs standing next to Grayfia who was wearing her maid clothes.

"Onii-sama. Did you just arrive here now?"

...Seriously Rias. The King of Hearts was Sirzechs. Wasn't everything you saw obvious enough? Ah forget it. Sirzechs then put his hands on our shoulders.

"You did very well. Both of you passed."

Rias and I looked at each other after hearing that and smiled. Well, it's over. We faced the trials and it ended up with me having a Gundam Fight with Sirzechs. Well, it was fun I have to admit.

"With this, both Master and Mistress will feel relieved.", said Grayfia.

I guess she's back to Maid-mode now.

"Roxas-san. I'm sorry for getting you involved in this all of a sudden.", said Sirzechs.

"I-It's okay! You don't have to! You were all just looking out for Rias."

I know that her family is looking out for her. But how am I going to explain this to the Headmaster? If he hears about me getting engaged to Rias, I'm fired!

"I feel better if you say it like that. I was also concerned with the future of both you and Rias. Thanks to that, I was able to catch a glimpse of a bright future. I will leave Rias to you, Roxas-san."

"R-Right."

Well, things are going to get crazier. But, this feeling about me and Rias. Maybe it is love.

"Congratulatoins Rias-chan! Roxas-chan, I will be going for you~!"

Oh boy. She came back from being the Black Joker. This is hurting my head.

"...Ah. It finally finished.", said Asmodeus-sama,

Well, at least you did a good job as a Judge, but do your Maou work seriously. Then Ajuka appeared and gave a serious look at my Sacred Gears.

"Can I have a look at the Evil-Piece inside you for a bit?", he said as he poked my chest and made many small magic circles. The devil-letters and numbers written on them are circulating really fast.

"Hmm. Looks like you are trying to do something interesting. You are going to the depth of Sacred Gears right? It's only something possible because it's a Sacred Gear type with a soul sealed in both of them. The one who pointed out this possibility must be the Viceroy of fallen-angels, Azazel….."

Well you seem to be having fun. Well, he guessed what I was doing with both of the Sacred Gears.

"…..The power of chess pieces. The trait is being used on something else and is changing a bit. This is an interesting phenomenon. Looks like it's overwritten by a code that isn't written in my program. From my personal view, it must be the influence of "Juggernaut Drive" and the "EXAM System"… But the overwritten code is messy. With this program, it would malfunction easily… I even see an unusual formula in here... Yes. I will alter the evil-piece within you."

Whoa! That's something.

"Are you sure it's alright to do this? Won't it be unfair in the Rating Game?", I asked.

"Of course I will make sure it won't work during the Rating Game. But it's better if you can use it in real battle right? No. It also might be interesting if you can use it in the Rating Game. It might receive good response from viewers who like irregular causes. Well, since you are the Cosmic Sekiryuutei you would continue to fight enemy forces. It would be good to be in an environment where you can use the ideas of your ability. More than that, it would be interesting for those viewing it. Also I need to give you my gratitude for stopping my family member. And that moment you did with him was hilarious. Even the thing with Loki was funny."

So he's talking about Diodora. Well, Ajuka is his brother. I hope he's okay after all that happened because of him.

"You don't have to worry about that. The ones at fault are us. Instead I feel deeply sorry for troubling you.", said Ajuka.

He then made various magic-circles and continued to tune my evil-pieces within me. He sounds as if he wasn't interested in the incident. I guess he will be alright.

"I guess you put a lot of secret factors and I'm the one to figure it out. Right?"

"Of course. And you have to keep studying the Kankara Formula. I know you can do it."

Well, he does like to leave surprises. Though, I feel like Ajuka and I have something in common other than being gamers.

"Ajuka is a rare person among devils who "create". Thanks to that, the technology in the Underworld went up about 5 stages. But he doesn't care about the role as a Maou."

"It suits me by creating and having fun."

Wow, it's just like me. I like having fun and making things. Maybe that's why I'm his student. I resemble him in a way. Then Serafall came up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Sirzechs-chan and Ajuka-chan have always been both friends and rivals since a long time ago. They were both candidates for becoming "Lucifer". But since Sirzechs-chan was more talented at gathering people, Sirzechs-chan became "Lucifer" while Ajuka-chan became "Beelzebub"."

So they had a past like that. I didn't see that in the books... A rival huh. Maybe one like me and Saji. Not with Vali though, were more like enemies.

"Both of you work too much….. Lets take it more slowly… I can't follow your paces… You will become a loser if you work…"

And Asmodeus-sama is hopeless. Take your job seriously please.

"Yes. That should be it."

Ajuka finished tuning my evil-pieces and made the magic circles disappear. I felt my chest, but I felt nothing.

"...Hmm, I don't feel any different."

"You will. The one who is going to change is you. What I did was just a start. The one who would choose a door from various doors and opening it with the key will be you."

...Why does it feel like that line came from Kingdom Hearts? Oh well.

"Now, I will go home. I created a certain game in the human world and am managing it. If I'm not there, difficulty will arise."

"Ajuka. Is "that" the case? Or is it your hobby?"

Ajuka smiles at Sirzechs question.

"Yeah. Hobby is something I want to treasure. Oh yeah, Roxas-san. Do you want to participate in my game? Don't worry. You can participate from just a single mobile phone.", asked Ajuka.

"Well, as long as it isn't dangerous, I'm in.", I said.

"I see. I feel glad. Well, I will look forward to our next meeting. Rise to a new level. And play me in your next game."

Ajuka made a magic circle and disappeared. Asmodeus-sama also left already.

"Now. There is a plan to start the party for accomplishing the trials. I have already called everyone that lives in your house and Jack."

Oh boy, a party in the Underworld. Jack did say that he wanted to party at Lord Gremory's house. I bet he'll make me play guitar for the party. I then saw Grayfia make a magic circle. Then a Griffin appeared.

"Isn't this the same one from back then?", I asked as Sirzechs nodded.

"Yes. We will return home immediately by magic-circle. You and Rias should return home with this."

I think I know what he's getting at, but just to be sure... I then saw Grayfia come up to me.

"It's a present for Ojou-sama. Please take care of the roads, Roxas-sama.", whispered Grayfia.

A present. I guess I was on the right track.

"Rias. Roxas-san. There's one last thing. I was going to announce it at the party. But I will tell it to both of you before hand. the match against Sairaorg-sama has been decided."

" "...!" "

Rias and I were shocked. So it's finally here...

"The date and time will be about the same time as the Kuou Academy's school festival. We will manage the remaining schedules but just keep that in your mind."

The school festival is after the trip. So after that, I'll face Sairaorg. Looks like I'll be very busy in the second term. After confirming that, Rias and I got on the Griffin and flew up into the sky. Serafall, Grayfia, and Sirzechs already went ahead to the party.

About 10 minutes after we flew up, Rias and I looked down at the scenery. It feels like back then. After the engagement party I broke. Rias who was sitting behind me puts her body on my back.

"…It brings back memories about that time."

"Me too."

So she thought the same thing.

"Do you still remember what you said to me on this Griffin?"

"Yes. I will rescue Rias no matter what. Until they're happy with whoever they picked or whoever you chose. Because I am Rias Gremory's Pawn."

"Yes."

Rias then put her hands around my hip. She feels very happy. And the fact that her family accepts me, I guess I'll have to do something about that part of me real soon or it will hurt everyone.

"I'll have to do something about myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I just have one thing to do. Before I can finally move on. My lovely Rias.", I said as that made her smile.

"I see. It must be important. Well, I'm here with you. We will always be together. My lovely Roxas."

We then rode off for the party. When we got there, we all enjoyed our time. Even playing guitar and rockin' out. It was fun until Jack did one thing that was stupid.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaack!"

"Uh oh."

"Codeword dirtbag!"

That idiot. Seriously, how is he an angel after all this?

_A/N: Okay, just so you know, I'm splitting the short stories between volumes 7 and 9 into two chapters. There was a lot of content other than the two original shorts I put on. Also a question, how would you feel if you went into a parallel universe and you meet your parallel? If you need help on that, refer to the Futurama episode, I can't remember which one, that they went universe hopping. I'll have the other chapter up in a bit._


	42. Extra Chapter 5-2

The Unressurected Phoenix

It was a few days after what happened with Rias and I. I have a day off from devil work today since we have a visitor.

"H-How do you do."

Our visitor for today is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser's little sister and a daughter of the House of Phoenix. Rias who was beside me was surprised at her visit. I however feel like I've seen this coming. She did tell me back during the party before the match with Sona that Raiser was in a slump. Is she here about him?

"How do you do, Ravel. Did something happen for you to come to this house?"

"Yes, Rias-sama. I'm very sorry for the sudden visit."

I usually see her in the Underworld, but for her to come to our house, it must be very important. She was wearing a cute one-piece dress. She wiggled her body shyly and spoke as if she made up her mind.

"The truth is, I would like to consult you about my brother..."

I thought so. I guess I'll have to make some calls.

We were at the living room. Akeno gave Ravel some tea.

"About Raiser?", asked Rias as Ravel nodded.

"Yes. I'm sure you have heard that my brother fell into depression after that incident….."

Oh yeah, that incident that happened during the first semester. Rias' former engagement to Raiser that escalated to facing him in a Rating Game match. We lost, but in turn, I became an Innovator by sacrificing my arms and I beat him in a fight. It became a hot topic in the Underworld. Raiser went into a slump after losing to me. It's already been six months and nothing has changed. I was watching the conversation with the others.

"Raiser huh. I have heard stories about him…"

"What kind of person is he?"

Xenovia and Irina haven't seen him since it happened before they showed up.

"Umm, he's from the house of Phoenix and..."

"He's a total scumbag. He treated women like tools.", said Raynare.

"Oh. That's despicable.", said Irina.

"The world of High-class Devils sure is complicated. But I look up to the society of the nobles. But Roxas is special.", said Rosie.

"…..The little sister came all the way to visit the house belonging to the Gremory…. Maybe they really are having troubles with it.", said Koneko.

"That man has deep issues if he's still like that after a few months.", said Ama-chan.

I guess Ravel is looking for help.

"So Raiser….hasn't recovered since then.", said Rias to break the silent atmosphere.

It would be normal for Ravel to blame us, but she's not going for that. She did say it was a good lesson for him. She then drank some tea.

"…..Naturally, it might be wrong for me to come here. But when I asked for opinions in different places, there were suggestions that I should consult with Rias-sama. Even treatments that have been tried, didn't give any results…"

"With me? What do you mean?"

"To fix my brother's heart…my brother's mentality, I received suggestions that… 'Maybe it's better to learn the thing called 'guts' that the servants of Rias-sama have?'"

Guts huh. I think I have a good few ideas for this. Everyone was looking at me like I have an answer to this problem. Well, I do. Then Ravel spits out everything she kept within herself.

"The fact is, my brother is pathetic! For him to stay depressed for six months after a single defeat…..! It seems like he's afraid of Dragons you know? He hasn't participated in a Rating Game since then and he's been written about in a gossip magazine, where they wrote things however they wanted! He has trauma after being defeated by Roxas-sensei and he doesn't talk about anything related to Dragons. I would understand if he holds a grudge instead. But he's scared you know? If he's a man, he should learn from his defeat and move on! He's really pathetic, just pathetic!"

I feel like this is déjà vu from a few days ago.

"….Though, he's still my brother."

Well, she is deeply worried about him. They're family after all.

"Leave it to me Ravel. I have a plan.", I said as I got my cell phone out and called Larry.

"Hey Larry."

[Hey Roxas. What's up?]

"Want to do something fun?"

[Sure. What you got in mind?]

"How would you like to go train with me?"

[Training? Well, Stella does need some training and Dayo needs some help on his abilities. Okay I'll join you with my peerage.]

"Great. Thanks. Also, come by with a drill sergeant uniform."

[Oh I see what you're going for. Full Metal Jacket huh. This will be fun. Who's the Private?]

"Raiser Phoenix."

[Him? Hmm, I'll have a lot of fun with him. Later.]

I hung up the phone.

"Ravel, I'm having Larry and his peerage join us."

"Larry?"

"Lawrence Shax."

"...! I see. I remember that my brother fought him before the engagement party. It was because of him that it was held back a few days."

So Larry was involved in the engagement party? Thanks man. Shizuka already made a call to Uncle Tannin.

"As of right now, Lawrence Shax and I are making Raiser go to boot camp.", I declared.

* * *

Later

I was at the large castle with everyone in my house and Larry group. We were now at the Phoenix residence. We did a lot of jumps just to get here. Their family profits from the Phoenix Tears they make. I saw Larry was wearing the drill sergeant uniform and I was wearing one too. The castle gates open with a heavy sound and all of us went in. After we passed the garden of the castle, we arrived at the residential area where the people from the House of Phoenix live. In front of the gorgeous-looking door, Ravel was there with several servants.

"How do you do, welcome to the House of Phoenix."

"How do you do, Ravel. If I remember, Raiser lives here right?"

So Rias is familiar to this place.

"Yes, we can go straight to his room from here.", said Ravel as she guided us.

Once again, chandeliers all over the place. The high-class devils must really like chandeliers. There's even statues and paintings everywhere!

"If this isn't Rias-sama. It has been a very long time. And it's been a while since we last met, Cosmic Sekiryuutei."

That voice. It's Isabella.

"It's been a while. Isabella."

"I have heard many rumours. Even if I fight again seriously, I won't be able to win."

"Roxas-sensei must be really strong.", said Dayo.

Well, she did say that the last time I met her. I guess at this point, I'm too much for her.

"My master is over here. Please follow me."

We followed Isabela up the stairs and progressed through the spacious building.

"So what does Raiser usually do?"

"He hides himself in his room and he either does a virtual Rating Game, or he calls some commoners who are good at chess, all the way here, so he can have a chess match against them.", said Isabella with a sigh.

That bad huh. We walked for ten minutes. At that point, Stella was complaining a bit on when they will get to training. We then got to our destination. A large door with a fire bird relief engraved on it. Ravel knocks on the door.

"Onii-sama, I have some guests for you."

...No response. Is he sleeping? I then heard a voice from inside,

[…So it's you Ravel. I don't want to meet anyone today. I saw a bad dream….. I'm not in the mood to meet anyone.]

If the dream is about Larry and me, it's about to become real, bitch. Looks like I'm already getting the feel for this uniform.

"-It's Rias-sama."

After some pause, I heard something being dropped on the floor echoing in his room.

[-! …..Ri…..Rias…you say…?]

So he wasn't expecting her huh.

"Raiser. It's me."

[…..What do you want with me now, Rias? Did you come to laugh at me? Or did you come to tell me about your intimate relationship with the Cosmic Sekiryuutei?]

His tone is very low. I guess he holds a grudge.

"…Let's talk for a bit. Let me see your face.", said Rias.

I then heard rough footsteps approaching us and the door was violently opened. Raiser looks like he's been through a train wreck.

"What do you want to talk about, with the guy who you rejected…..?"

He had glassy eyes and he was angry; but it changed once he saw Larry and me.

"Lawrence Shax and Cosmic Se, Se, Se, Sekiryuuteeeeeeeeeei!"

He points as us and shrieks.

"Come on. Let's get going."

"...Hi."

"Hii?"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Raiser screamed out and ran to his room! He screamed like Gasper when he gets scared, Seegvaira facepalmed at this.

"Ugh, that is pathetic.", said Seegvaira.

"It really is.", said Athena.

"Wimp.", said Stella.

"That is embarrassing. For a high-class devil to act like that.", said Sayuri.

He then shouted after he ran into his bed.

"P…Please leeeeeeeave~! I don't want to remember about back then! I don't want it any more! I don't want to experience a shabby feeling like that ever again~!"

...Really? This is getting stupid. I then saw the twins with the chainsaws try to calm him down.

"Raiser-sama~"

"It's alright~"

Raiser just shook timidly inside his bed.

"Raiser hasn't lost in a proper fight since he was born.", explained Rias.

"Yes. It seems like losing to Roxas-sensei, head on, left a deep scar in both his body and soul."

"Hey I said the cross mark would come off in a while. It's already gone.", I said.

"Roxas-sensei, it's scary to fight you since you have two powerful Dragons. And we never know what you would do.", said Kiba.

"At least his dragons don't give him problems like Arma does.", said Stella.

[What! I just like to destroy things.], said Arma.

**{Arma, you're an idiot.}**

Ouch, Ddraig called him out. Though, I guess Stella should try to find a way to calm Arma's destructive tendencies.

"Onii-sama. Since Rias-sama and her group came all the way here, please get out of the bed!", said Ravel as she tried to make Raiser leave his bed.

"G..Go home! Please go hooooooome~!", screamed Raiser.

"This is getting ridiculous. Excuse Larry and I for this. COME ON MAGGOT!", I said as Larry and I dragged Raiser out of his bed by force and into the garden.

I already packed my things and so did Larry's group.

"So what kind of plan is it? All you said was that you and Lawrence are making Raiser go to boot camp.", asked Rias as I pointed to the sky.

"Uncle will be here soon."

Shizuka called him before we left home. I then saw a large shadow.

"Ah, here he is now."

A giant Dragon landed on the garden while roaring and making the ground shake.

"Nice entrance.", said Larry.

"Who is that?", asked Dayo.

"He's looks scary.", said Yant.

"Impressive dragon.", said Eltain.

"It hasn't been that long since we last met, all of you. And I see new faces today.", said Tannin.

" "Uncle!" "

Shizuka and Kanna hugged Tannin.

"Girls. So good to see you again."

"Thanks for coming Uncle."

"No problem nephew."

"You're his nephew?", asked Stella.

"Yeah.", I responded.

I then heard Raiser scream like a girl.

"Ta, Ta, Ta, T-T-T-T-T-T-T-Tannin! Ultimate-class Devil… L-legendary Dragon!"

"As Raiser screamed out, this is my uncle. Tannin. The former Dragon-King and Ultimate-class devil."

"Damn, you have a dragon as an uncle? You're pretty epic.", said Dayo.

Uncle then looks at Raiser and just said one word. "Pathetic."

"Think we can have the same training like back then? His family is saying they want him to get some guts.", I asked as Uncle smiled.

"I see. Guts huh. That sounds good. Are you saying you want to go to the mountains then?"

"Yeah. I think that would be good. I have already packed my stuff and his. Also, Larry and his group are coming along for the ride."

"You are well prepared."

"Well, it's the best idea I can come up with. So that's how it is Rias. I'm taking Raiser and Larry's group with me and I'm going to the mountains with Uncle, to train."

I think what Raiser needs is a change in the environment. That should help him.

"Mountains are good. Yeah, it will somehow succeed."

"It's like a fantasy for a Dragon and phoenix to train in the mountains!"

I think right now, it's a nightmare for Raiser.

"N..Nooooooooooooo!"

Raiser tries to escape, but Uncle grabs him quickly.

"Don't run. If you are a man, then prepare yourself."

"Hiiiiiiiiiii~!"

You know, if you look from the side, he looks like a bird that's about to be eaten by a dragon.

"Everyone, I'm off then."

I got the Quanta Armor on and flew up with Shizuka and Kanna. Larry's group went on Uncle's back. I noticed Ai was hugging Larry again. She sure is hooked.

"This will be fun. Riding on a dragon. Kinda reminds me of a movie I saw.", said Larry.

"Roxas, can I really leave this to you?", asked Rias.

"Of course! I'll call you if there's trouble!"

"Please don't push yourself!"

"Okay, Asia!"

"I will also go with you!"

Just as I was saying farewell, Ravel steps forward and declares with determination that she wants to go too. Though, I do feel bad taking her to the mountains with me.

"My brother….I want to fix him together with you!"

"-!"

Well she looks determined. She must be really worried for him.

"She has good eyes. Nephew, it won't be a problem if you protect her.", said Uncle with a lively smile.

"Sure, okay then. Let's go together, Ravel."

Ravel's response to my words is lively and said "Yes!". She then used her demonic-powers to change her clothes into something like an adventurer. She then climbed on Uncle.

"You know, you would pass as a daughter of Indiana Jones.", said Larry.

"Roxas, take care of Ravel as well."

"Yes, Rias!"

On the other hand...

"N..No! Why do I have to go to the mountain!?"

Raiser was going crazy on Uncle's hand. ...For you to show something pathetic when Ravel showed courage...

"This is all for you to grow some balls. Discard that rich-boy attitude and let's go to the mountain. Both your body and soul will be cleansed when you inhale some fresh air.", I said.

"And this training camp will be brutal! So you better grow those balls fast, maggot!", said Larry.

He sure is doing the drill sergeant thing well.

"My servants! Save me! This is an order!"

Raiser demand help, but...

"Raiser-sama, please endure it."

" "Go for it!" "

Ouch, shot down by his own girls. Raiser was so shocked that his eyes were about to pop out.

"Y-You girls! You are all heartleeeeeeess!"

We finally got going as we left the garden. Ravel held on tightly to Uncle. Shizuka, Kanna, and I flew close to Uncle.

"Heeeeeeeeeelp!"

"What a wimp.", said Stella.

"Nephew, if we are going to the mountains, then there is a good place. How about we go there?", asked Uncle.

"Where to?", I asked.

"My territory.", he said in a happy voice.

"Are we going to see mother?", asked Shizuka.

"Well, if she wants to see us, which is likely."

* * *

At Uncle's Territory

"Wow, this place is amazing!", I said.

"No kidding.", said Larry.

"It's good to be back here after so long.", said Kanna.

"It sure is.", said Shizuka.

What I saw was amazing. There were so many Dragons in front of me!

The place where Uncle and my familiars took us was his territory. There were a lot of holes on certain parts of the cliff side. There were Dragons that exceeded 10 meters popping their heads out. There were even some flying in the valley. We landed on a section of the cliff where its possible for a person to stand. Some of the Dragons were looking at us like were a rare sight. Well, this is the first time seeing this, Dragons living in their habitat.

"This is the nest of the Dragons, where my people live. This area is only a section of our habitat, but you can say this is the borderline, that humanoid Devils like you guys will just be able to survive. Also these Dragon tribes are the ones which are able to communicate with others. My brother and sister-in-law live here as well.", explained Uncle.

"D…D…Dragons…"

And Raiser's face turns blue from seeing a herd of Dragons. I think he shit himself too.

"Tannin-sama."

I then hear the voice I've never heard before. Two Dragons appear before us.

"Did you summon us?"

A blue-scaled Dragon and a light blue-scaled Dragon showed up.

"Yes. Nephew, these two are High-level Dragons that serve under me. I'm thinking of leaving Raiser Phoenix to these two.", said Uncle as he explained the situation to the two Dragons.

"Roger that."

"It's seriously okay~."

The two replied immediately, but the blue-scaled Dragon replied quite light-heartedly though...

"Raiser Phoenix."

Uncle called out to Raiser.

"We are going to train both your body and soul near this Dragon canyon!"

"…Uuu, how can this happen…."

"It's because you have no balls maggot!", said Larry.

He really is in character right now.

"Nephew, you should train as well. Go and run first.", said Uncle.

Well I did prepare my training gear. Just as we were about to start...

"Oh Roxas~..."

I heard a very familiar voice. It's Ryuko! She comes up to me and hugs me.

"Ooh, it's so good to see you again. You know, we can still spend some time together when you're resting. Maybe you can do it with my daughters at that time. Or do you want it with me? Or maybe all three of us?", said Ryuko.

"Mother! Stop doing that!", said Kanna.

"Dear, be mindful of others.", said Falkner as he just arrived.

"Hehehe, looks like you got another one Roxas!", said Larry.

"Not another word Larry!", I told him off.

I changed into my training gear and started my training.

"Hey, hey, you are too slow!"

"You better move it maggot or this dragon is gonna freeze your ass!"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaah! It's going to freeze! My fire is going to freeeeeeeze!"

On a snowy part of the mountain, Raiser was being chased by the light blue Dragon. It was breathing out ice from its mouth as it chased Raiser who was also in his training gear. Larry and Ravel were riding that Dragon. As for Larry's peerage, they got into training as well. They followed along with us by doing a mountain run.

"Dammit!"

"Raiser-dono! The shout you have to say during this training is [Dragon]! Repeat after me, Dragon!"

"D-Dragon!"

"I can't hear you!", shouted Larry.

"D-DRAGON!"

I was running on the snowy mountain a bit behind them. The place I was running on wasn't too piled up with snow and it wasn't too cold that we would be shivering. It's daytime and we only had light snow falling. The light blue Dragon is a Blizzard Dragon, a High-level species. I was running with Larry's peerage. Stella found it boring, so I decided to ask Larry to make it difficult for her. He agreed and I let Stella have training weights on. As for Yant, hers is rather light, but she should work on stamina a bit then work on magic. Dayo and Eltain have a more physical training, but Eltain wants to do magic as well, so I adjusted her schedule. Ai was working out to just to impress Larry and try to get into his pants. But what all of us saw ahead of us, was tragic. Raiser looks like an adventurer who's being chased by a large Dragon in the mountains.

"Onii-sama! How can you make a fuss with something like this!?"

"You better run maggot or I will rip off your head and shit down your neck!"

Ravel and Larry are trying to get Raiser to get it in gear.

"You better say it with me! I don't know what I've been told..."

"I don't know what I've been told.."

And Larry goes off doing a song. At least this training will be good. Above me is the blue-scaled Dragon. he has a giant touch screen monitor and he's singing with his nose. I do find it odd that on seeing a big Dragon with a modern device, but there's Ryuko who looks a bit humanoid. I bet she uses modern stuff too.

"Cosmic Sekiryuutei-dono, how is the rich-boy from the House of Phoenix doing?"

"Want me to be blunt?"

"Sure."

"Pretty bad."

"But it sure is crazy~. He really is weak. I thought rich boys who are High-class Devils were a bit more elegant, but they seem to be much weaker than I thought. It's quite crazy."

This guy sure speaks in a light manner. He is the same species as Raxas, a Sprite Dragon. I bet that little dragon will get that big later on. After an hour of running, we took a break and drank some water. Next to me, Raiser was on the ground breathing heavily. Yant and Eltain were tired and Stella was exhausted.

"...I feel like I ran 10 miles...", said Stella.

"...I'm tired...", said Yant.

"...Me too...", said Eltain.

"...This is brutal...", said Dayo.

"...I hope Lawrence will like this...", said Ai.

"...I'm going to die...", said Raiser.

Raiser is totally weak in his voice. I can still run more, but I'll try to manage Larry's group on training while I'm doing the same

"Thanks for helping my peerage out Roxas.", said Larry.

"No problem."

"Still, this is amazing. To go to a Dragon's territory. Maybe I can learn some things from these Dragons.", said Eltain.

I then turned my attention to Raiser.

"You know you haven't been running for that long?", I asked.

"S-Shut up! Doing training by living in the mountains is something barbarians do! That's why reincarnated Devils know nothing!", he replied unpleasantly.

"What are you saying? Even Devils can become stronger by training, so there is no loss by doing this you know?"

"I'm a pure High-class Devil you know? High-class Devils have to live like a noble, by taking importance in our blood and our talent! My house is so great that I can take someone from the house of Gremory, who produced a Maou, as my fiancé! For me to do something so filthy like this….!"

"You know, maybe I should do the same thing to you like what happened to Diodora. The Nutcrusher. And since your nuts regenerate, the painful feeling will keep happening again and again and again..."

"Please don't!"

I heard Larry's group stifle their laugh. He sure has that rich-boy attitude, and it's because of that, he has no balls. I took it head on like a man and he was trying to run away screaming like a girl. Anyway, our training in the mountains started, and it's going to be a long boot camp.

* * *

Days Later

On our third day of being in the mountains, Ravel appeared with a basket of food. Shizuka and Kanna were also training with Uncle. We end up staying at a place close to Ryuko's nest. Though, she comes by from time to time trying to make me do that with Shizuka, Kanna, and even herself. Larry's peerage were doing parts of their training schedule. Eltain, Yant, and Ai in magic. Stella and Dayo in physical training. I had Yant learn not only healing, but also support and defensive magic, since her style mirrors that of Asia's. Eltain and Ai focus on a more offensive style of magic. Stella and Dayo face off against a Dragon that is at least on their level or a bit stronger just for them to adapt. It's shaky, but working pretty well. As for Raiser...

"H..Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"You better run little maggot or your ass is frozen!"

...Still being a wuss. Larry was shouting out at him. Ravel and I sat on a rock and took a break. Larry's peerage and my familiars joined us for our break. I can tell Larry is having a lot of fun with this. He looks happy, if you look past the demented smile he has in making Raiser his little bitch.

"…..How is my brother doing?", asked Ravel worriedly.

"He's complaining a lot, but at least he's doing his regiment. When I trained with Uncle Tannin, it was pretty hard, but I was ready for it. I got good support from Shizuka and Kanna. He can't stand on his own if he acts like a spoiled brat all the time."

"I see... I'm a bit relieved."

"Man, you trained with him? I bet it was crazy.", said Dayo.

"Oh yeah, it is crazy, but I dealt with it. Though, we left a lot of holes in the mountain I trained in.", I said.

"He even got a Balance Breaker during the training. And another one after a certain incident.", said Shizuka.

'Really? Whoa!", said a surprised Yant.

"You sure are strange. Maybe I should have you as an Experiment.", said Eltain.

"Try that and I'll remove your magic training and replace it with something physical. And don't think I won't do it. Larry gave me the okay if you try anything funny.", I warned her.

"R-Right."

"This pancake is really good Ravel.", I said.

"R..Really…? I received ingredients from the Dragon-san around here and there were ingredients that I didn't have….. So I couldn't bake it to my satisfaction….."

"Yeah, I have no need to lie. It's really good. I bet you could open a bakery with these."

"Roxas is right. These cakes are good.", said Ai.

"But they'll get to you know where.", said Kanna as she teased Ai.

"Hey! I can do training to cancel it out.", said Ai.

"Ryuko can help you out if you're making them.", I said.

"O-Of course! I even worked since early in the morning for these and..."

"Really? Well, it sure shows results.", I said as that made her blush.

I know she would act high and mighty, but with me, I know a few things on how to deal with her. There's also one thing I want to know.

"Ravel, just out of curiosity, in terms of human school, which year are you in?", I asked.

I didn't want to be rude, but I am curious.

"Then I will specially answer your question. In Japanese high school, I would be a first-year."

"A first-year? So that means you would be in Koneko and Gasper's class."

Well, I thought she would be a second-year, but she sure develops quick. ...What am I saying? Ugh. I hate myself. ...Shut it Ddraig!

**{What! I didn't say anything!}**

"Next time, I would like to wear Kuou Academy's uniform."

"You can transfer if you want. I'm teaching the second-years. Meaning that you could wait a year and apply for my class if you want. I bet the uniform would suit you and that you would have a lot of friends."

"Of course! I will definitely wear it! …C…Can I also come and visit your home next time?"

"Sure. Come whenever you want."

"Th-Then, I will come and visit without any hesitation! It's also the duty of a High-class Devil to understand the living style of a commoner in the human world!"

"It's good that you're willing to learn about different people and their lifestyles. Unlike a certain someone who is too stuck up and is running like a bitch!", I said as I turned to Raiser.

"Bite me! Agggh!"

"Keep running maggot!"

"Oh yes, tonight Rias-sama and the others will be coming to this mountain."

"They are?"

"Yes. It seems there is a good hot spring near here."

"Ooh a hot spring, I could go for a soak.", said Ai.

"I could use one too.", said Yant.

" A soak in a hot springs would be nice. But I'll be away from everyone else.", said Stella.

"Mou~. Stella, at least join us.", said Yant.

"Pass."

I guess Stella will still be a lone wolf for a while.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaah!"

And Raiser ate another Dragon attack. Well, that training day ended nicely.

* * *

Later at Night

I was trying to sleep in our cave that we're using. The girls from Larry's group all went to the hot springs and Rias and the other girls are there too. The fact that they're here means that Raiser would do anything to go to them. I glanced at Raiser's direction. He's quiet. ...Too quiet. I tried sensing and noticed that he left the cave.

"That brat."

I flew off in the Quanta Armor to look for that idiot. I know the basic location for the hot springs so I tried looking around there. I then sensed him and my radar got his signal. When I followed it, I saw Raiser's wings of fire. As I closed in, he turned around and spotted me.

"Chi! So I was caught!"

"So you did plan on that! I'll show you no mercy!", I said as I brought out the particle railgun and started firing.

"What's wrong with me taking peek!? If there are women going into hot springs, then it's a man's duty to peek!"

"Is that something a noble should be doing!? Even your sister is there! Are you that disgusting!?"

I fired another shot, but he evaded. Not bad.

"Your attack is sharper than it was in the past! But I just want to see Rias's breasts! It's not forgivable that you are the only one who can enjoy it!"

Oh you're so dead! He fired some flames at me, but I dodged them!

"Asshat! You think I do pervy things with her every night!? You must be going crazy!"

I fired more shots at him, and got one hit on him. But it didn't stop him. Our missed attacks end up hitting the mountain and made the snow fall along with an explosive sound.

"I'm her former fiancé! Do you think I can give up without seeing those huge oppai even once!? Stand in my position and think!"

Like I give a damn! They said he didn't have any guts, but he does have perverted guts. I can't believe his guts are like that. If only they were something more refined than that. I then heard a voice.

"Hey Roxas."

"Larry?"

"Need help?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh yeah. Let's teach the maggot a lesson."

"And I also want to see the breasts of the Priestess of Thunder! They're also big, right!?"

" "Shut up maggot!" "

It was a fight of Larry and I versus Raiser. We pretty much repeated our fight from back then, only with Larry being involved.

After ten minutes passed since our aerial fight...

"Ze~haa~"

Raiser was getting exhausted. Lucky for me that Larry is with me our I would be in the same state, but he did give us a run. He's immortal, but persistent.

"….You sure have become quite strong. You can stay like that even in a mid-air battle which is an advantage for me. Man, you are indeed terrifying, Cosmic Sekiryuutei!"

"I'm not doing it alone you know! I have Larry helping me!"

This guy is just a pain. At least his regeneration is slowing down. He won't last much longer. All this just to perv out... Hmm, I wonder if that will work.

"You look like you got something in mind."

"Oh yeah."

We whispered to each other the idea I came up with.

"Ah, Rias' raw breast!", said Larry as he pointing to the hot spring.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

Sucker!

"Your guard's dowwwwwwwwwn!", I said as I kicked him in the head.

"Guwaaaaaaaah!"

I think I used too much force as he flew straight to the hot springs. Not my intention.

"Larry, you go rest up. I'll take care of this."

"Okay, later Roxas.", said Larry as he left.

I went down to see a hole in the wall. That must be where he crashed through. I kept my distance as to not arouse trouble. I then decided to let the girls know of my presence.

"Hello! Are you there girls? I only came to get Raiser! Don't hurt me!"

As if that last part will help.

"…I thought I heard a loud noise, so it was you Roxas."

I heard Rias' voice from the other side of the wall.

"Ara ara, Roxas-sensei?"

"Roxas-sensei, you were also here?"

"You can come in if you want Roxas."

Akeno, Asia, and Xenovia are there with the other girls. I can tell thanks to the radar.

"Are you girls crazy!?", said Ravel.

"I'll only let him in if Lawrence is with him.", said Ai.

"This isn't the time for this.", said Cleo.

"No thanks! I don't want to do something stupid!", I said.

Do they want me to die?

"Is Raiser there with you girls?", I asked.

"Onii-sama?"

I think Ravel found him.

"Onii-sama you idioooooooot!"

I then heard a painful scream from Raiser and was then thrown out of the hot springs. His eyes were burned out by Ravel.

"Thanks Ravel!" I said as I took Raiser back with me.

We returned to the cave after the incident.

"I can't believe you didn't get punished."

"That's because I'm not a perv."

At least his fear of Dragons has cured quite a lot, but I need to test him on that by making him fight a Dragon or something ferocious like that...I know!

* * *

Next Day

We were all present at a coliseum. The Phoenix parents as well as Larry's group and those living in my house are here to test Raiser if the rehab was a success.

"Larry and I did our best to rehabilitate him."

"I hope the results are good.", said Lord Phoenix.

"What am I doing here!?", asked Raiser.

"You will face a ferocious monster as a test. I know you can beat it so don't be a wimp and try running. Face it head on!", I said as Larry and Jack got the cameras out.

I pushed a button and the ferocious beast came out. It was a Giant Savage Deviljho. It roared loudly!

"What is that thing!?", said a shocked Raiser.

"Your opponent. Now fight!", I said as the Jho rampaged.

Raiser could only do one thing...run while screaming.

"Will my son be alright? That beast looks dangerous.", asked Lord Phoenix.

"He will be if he only fights it. It might look ferocious, but I made sure it was weak. But he doesn't know that."

"Ohhh, interesting. Though, I know it's cruel to say this about my son, but it is funny.", said Lord Phoenix.

I then got a call. It was from Asmodeus-sama.

"Hello...yes...are you sure...? Okay...maybe something can be done. Alright..."

"Who was that?", asked Rias.

"It was Asmodeus-sama. He wanted me to rehab Zefardoll."

"Oh, a request from a Maou? That is nice.", said Lady Phoenix.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Raiser kept running and screaming, but he was fighting back. Sigh, I guess theres still some work to do with him. As for Zefardoll, well, I'll deal with that another time.

* * *

Armageddon at Sports Day

It happens right after my mountain training with Raiser. I was reading a newspaper as I was getting ready to go home.

"Yo~, Roxas! Don't you want to move your body around, and I mean body! There's a good event coming up!", said Zazy with a mischievous smile.

I looked at him with a deadpanned face. When it's something that Zazy comes up with, it ends with me getting screwed.

"Zazy, I already did some training some time ago. And anything fun you come up with always screw me over.", I said.

"Now, hold on! It's a sports event! Don't you want to participate in a sports event?", asked Zazy as he pulled my arm.

"A sports event? Tell me, do you remember what happened when we looked for ingredients to help Rias and Asia get better? Or when you put me in a game and I had to go through 3 powerful monsters just to get out? Seriously, if it's a sports event, I'm probably going to see a lot of chaos going on.", I said as I tried to get him off.

"Yeah, I remember. But don't be like that. It's an event my organization is holding soon. So I want to call you in as a guest."

"...I smell something fishy."

"Come on. I got good games that we can play.", said Zazy as he held up a contract.

I facepalmed at this. Bribery? Really? This has suspicious written all over it. Just as he was about to push the contract to me...

"Mgh! Azazel! I have told you! Roxas-san belongs to our side!", said Sirzechs as he just came in.

He sure came out of nowhere. Zazy then clicked his tongue.

"Chi! Looks like the Maou-sama came! Fuhahahahahaha! Farewell!", said Zazy as he laughed like a villain.

"...Idiot.", I said as Sirzechs put his hand on my shoulder and breathed out.

"…..He sure is a man I can't take my eyes off. My brother was almost going to turn into a participant for the Fallen Angels."

"I knew it. No wonder he was being chummy with me. So what's with the sports event?", I asked.

"Yes, I will explain it to you, once Rias and the others assembles."

For Sirzechs to show up in the human world, I get the feeling my ass will be on the line.

[A sports day among the Three-Great-Powers!?]

All of us were surprised. Even me. Well, not Serafall as she already knew. Sirzechs explains it to us, drinks his tea and then nods to us.

"Yes. To be on friendlier terms with the other members of the Three Great Powers, it was decided that we will use sports to achieve greater cohesion. So we will be having a sports event, or in other words an athletics day."

An athletics day with the Three Great Powers. And the fact that Zazy lied means that he probably wanted my help. Figures, I knew this would be bad.

"Ah, I was told about the athletics day earlier, from Heaven."

"Yeah, Irina and I are on Heaven's side for the day."

Oh yeah, Jack and Irina are angels, so they're with Michael.

"I heard about it from Azazel-sama earlier. Even the thing he tried to do with Roxas.", said Donny.

Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Donny will be on Zazy's side on the event. Sirzechs just continued smiling.

"Of course, I want all of you to take part as participants for the Devils. This is an important exchange of culture. So I really wish for the cooperation of Rias Gremory's group and Seegvaira Agares' group. Having Roxas-san at the top as the Gundam Dragon, all of you are popular in the Underworld."

"Amaterasu and I shall be commentating with other announcers.", said Athena.

"I'll just watch you guys have fun.", said Ama-chan.

[We're rooting for you Roxas!], said the Nanbu girls.

"Roxas, do your best.", said Kanna.

Well, an athletics day would be nice. As long as no unfortunate accidents happen.

"*sigh* So Zazy wanted me on his side for the day?", I asked.

"Yes. Most likely, he was trying to lure you to their side and make you take part as a participant for the Fallen Angels. Your popularity and Sacred Gears seem like they will give influence to the activities after all. ….Geez, that Governor sure acts fast at strange points. Grayfia told me that something might happen, so I came to check on you on my day off. And she was right. Good thing you didn't accept his offer.", said Sirzechs as he laughed.

Typical. Well, I could have a bit of fun with this, so it might not be too bad. I just hope nothing bad happens during the games.

"I understand, Onii-sama. If you are alright with having us, then we will happily accept and participate!", said Rias.

"My peerage will accept as well.", said Seegvaira.

"Yay! I'll get Sona-chan to go as well!", said Serafall.

It was decided that those from the Gremory group and Agares group will participate in the athletics day. I bet Saji would like to do something like this.

* * *

Athletics Day

Fireworks rang out as it was that time. We, the Gremory Group along with the Agares Group have come to the stadium where the event is being held! I heard that Sona's group is here too! The place is the same as the game field for the Rating Games, so it's spacious. There are a lot of Angels like Jack and Irina, as well as Fallen-Angels like Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Donny. All of them were wearing jerseys. I even saw the Nanbu girls on the bleachers and Shuri was waving to us. Even the Headmaster and Vice-Headmistress was there. I also caught Larry and his group showing up for the games as spectators. I saw Athena and Ama-chan over at the commentator's box.

"Wow, this is amazing!", I said.

The teams of the three powers are white for angels, black for fallen-angels, and red for devils. Our team is wearing red for the games. Jack and Irina are with the Angels. Zazy, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Donny are with the Fallen-Angels. So for today, we're opponents.

"Ah, that's the Gundam Dragon. Gundam Princess is so cute~."

"That's the Cosmic Sekiryuutei and Princess Rias."

"It's the pilot of Nekomata Gundam, Hellcat-chan! I'm getting so turned on!"

And we got the unneeded attention of our show. Being recognized by that is a bit embarrassing. I found Irina and Jack who were talking with Michael.

"Ah, Rias-san, Roxas-san and everyone! You all came! I see that even Agares-san is with you today!", said Michael as he smiled.

"It's been a while Michael.", I said.

"Yes it has. To those I haven't met, it is I, the chief Angel Michael. I was at the negotiations between the Three Great Powers."

"S-Same to you too and I'm sorry for greeting you so late! Hello!"

"It's been so long, Michael-sama. Thank you for taking care of us back then."

[Hello.]

We all introduced ourselves to Michael.

"I'm so fortunate that I get to meet _the_ Michael-sama! I'm so glad I joined the Gremory Group!", said Rosie as Michael was deeply moved.

"Yes, let's play fair and square, and enjoy ourselves today."

Well he looks enthusiastic today. I bet he's happy about today.

"Michael-sama~. The opening ceremony is about to start~."

I heard a new voice. A gentle looking Angel woman with curly blonde hair approaches us. Talk about a beauty. She has a really good figure. And her... dammit, stop looking there! I know they're huge, but come on! Stupid eyes. Michael then put his hand on his chin as if he completely forgot.

"Oh, is that so? Time sure does fly quickly only by greeting other leaders. Oh, I still haven't introduced her yet. The one over here is also one of the Four Great Seraphs, like me and-"

"How do you do? I am one of the Four Great Seraphs and my name is Gabriel."

Gabriel introduced herself. I hope _that_ doesn't come into play. I don't want Michael to nuke me because of that. And the fact that she's one of the Four Great Seraphs, she must be pretty strong.

"She is the most beautiful and also the strongest woman in Heaven, _the_ Gabriel-sama! She happens to be very popular in the Underworld as well!", said Irina.

"Hey dude. Check that out. I bet you secretly like her.", said Jack.

"Jack, don't be an idiot. Do I have to get Lisa over here?", I retorted as Jack froze at that name.

"Not only Michael-sama, but Gabriel-sama is also here…."

"Yeah, it really is a magnificent day today…"

Asia and Xenovia's eyes were sparkling with lights while holding hands together. For those two who are related to the Church, Michael and Gabriel are those they really like.

"….The one who Serafall Leviathan-sama secretly views as her rival is Gabriel-sama.", whispered Rias.

So Serafall see her as a rival. Oh boy, don't leave those two in the same room. Though, I do have one question about her. I remember that Jack and Irina are with Michael who are Spades. What's Gabriel's suit?

"Gabriel. If you don't mind me asking, which suit are you?", I asked.

"Well, if you must know. I'm the King of Hearts.", said Gabriel.

King of Hearts huh. Then I wonder if she knows this...

"...Shining Finger?", I said as I held my hand up.

I then saw her smile. Does she know what I meant?

"Shining Finger~!", she said as we both high fived.

"I didn't know you like G Gundam.", I said.

"G Gundam was one of the anime Gabriel saw. She liked the anime a lot. Even your show as it was based of off it. Even though, it did put us Angels feel a bit awkward.", said Michael.

'Sorry about that.", I said.

"Don't worry, it's just a show.", said Michael.

Though, it is surprising that Gabriel would understand the meaning of Shining Finger.

"If it isn't Roxas. Oh, and Michael is also here."

Zazy came over in his black jersey. So he brought Barry along too.

"Oh, if it isn't Azazel. It's been so long. You look energetic, as always."

"I will say that should by my line."

The two were shaking hands while smiling, but I feel intense pressure from those two.

"Uh, Michael, Zazy. You freaking everyone out here.", I said as the two calmed down.

Ugh, this is gonna be bad. If those two completely lose it, the whole field will get nuked. I then look over to Akeno and Barry. Uh oh.

"…..A…..Akeno."

"….."

There's a weird vibe between them. Barry is with Zazy and Akeno is with us. I even saw Shuri at the bleachers who was rooting for both of them. Though, I bet it is complicated for Barry that he has to compete against his daughter for today. They had issues before, but it should have been dealt with what happened after the battle with Loki... Ah, it looks like Akeno looked away without saying a word. Barry was shocked and had his mouth wide open. I then saw Akeno make a naughty face while smiling and sticking her tongue out, so only we could see it. Well, I guess teasing her father is suitable. At least they're getting along. I then saw Barry walk away sadly, with Raynare and her group.

"Don't feel bad Barakiel-sama. It's just for today.", said Kalawarner.

[To all the participants from each faction, the opening ceremony will commence at the centre of the grounds, so please gather. I repeat, will the-]

Oh, it's Athena on the announcements! Looks like things are heating up as the activities are about to begin! All the participants from each faction gathered in the center. The teams we spilt up; we were lined up for the Devils.

[Umm, I hereby declare and promise that I will compete against others fairly and will follow the spirit of sportsmanship.]

The person representing all the participants gave an oath and the opening ceremony was about to end. I check the programmes and noticed that they're sports events that you would find in the Japanese sports festival. I wonder why they picked those.

"They are doing these activities because they found the activities of Japanese sports events interesting. Remember how there was a sports festival at Kuou Academy? People affiliated with the alliance were secretly there. Apparently they had lots of fun watching it.", said Kiba.

Ah, so there were people from the Three Great Powers . Now that I think about it. Sirzechs was there in disguise. And I think I saw Michael being there as well as Lisa. The opening ceremony finished and we moved to the cheering seats for the respective teams. On solo activities, I have the "Obstacle race" and the "Item-borrowing run". At least Kalawarner won't challenge me on those. For teams, I'm in the "Team relay", "Ball-toss", and the "Calvary battle". I'm even allowed to use Balance-Breaker. That can mean one thing, it's going to suck. On my way to our team's seating area, I went past the Fallen Angel team and noticed Zazy giving a strong speech.

"Listen, all of you. This is a war also known as the exchange programme. So I won't complain even if you guys go nuts. Even if we formed an alliance, you guys must have so much stuff you wanted to tell the Angels and Devils; Such as, the items in Heaven are too expensive and those equal trades that Devils follow are frickin' noisy and so on. You must be keeping so much stress within you, so go as crazy as you want today. I will allow it!"

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

Along with some energetic shouts, there were anguished ones. I got a bad feeling about this. I bet they have a few things to say to the other teams that they held for a while. The Angels who was next to them in the white jerseys were looking at them.

"Hahaha, the Fallen Angels sure are energetic."

There were some negative responses from the Angels who watched the Fallen Angels' team talk.

"We might become "fallen" if we were to go along with their flow…!"

"It will be over if we "fall" even once, so I hope the Fallen Angels and Devils understand that…...!"

I don't hear Jack complaining about "falling" since the crap he pulls should have made him a fallen angel already. However, for some reason, he's still an angel after all that. I should probably talk with Michael about that. In fact, he's up there right now with his own speech.

"Listen well, everyone."

Uh, why does he have a dangerous golden-aura coming from him with that smile?

"It's our usual teaching. Give divine punishment to the heretics. We have a duty to follow the job of the now-deceased God. Give them "Lights"."

[Sir! Give them their judgment!]

...Today is going to be one of the worst days of my life. I just know it. I then moved on to the Devils area where Sirzechs was there to give his speech.

"Ara, Sona. I finally found you."

"Rias, let's do our best today."

"I will do my best as well with my group."

Sona, Rias and Seegvaira all grouped up together. I found Saji who was now coming towards me.

"Let's work hard for the Devils today, Roxas-sensei."

"Yeah, let's do our best."

I think we'll need a lot of medical attention after this. Sirzechs then gave his speech.

"From appearances, Heaven and the Grigori are all full of energy. We also have to do our best so we don't lose. Even if these are activities to improve our relations, it will be rude to hold back. So go all out.", shouted Sirzechs with a refreshing smile.

[ARMAGEDDON!]

...I think it's already too late to back out of this. Why is it that everyone is saying something dangerous? Even going all out? ...I think I'm starting to feel sick.

* * *

Later

I thought things would go bad, but so far, no incidents have happened. My comrades who were participating were either warming up or relaxing. I was stretching with Kiba. As for Asia, she's at the medical tent for first aid.

[Go~ Go~ D-E-V-I-L-S!]

Serafall was doing a cheering performance as a magical girl with her assistants. It's almost time for the "Obstacle race".

[Will those who will be participating in the Obstacle race, gather in the allocated area please.]

Athena gave off the announcement.

"I guess it's go time for me.", I told everyone.

"Yes, do your best."

"I will be cheering for you."

To be encouraged by Rias and Akeno; I know I'll be okay. I then walked to the allocated event.

_Obstacle Race_

I lined up with the other participants in the first row. I caught a glance of Larry and his group, Shuri, the Headmaster and Vice-Headmistress cheering for me.

[We will now be commencing the Obstacle race!]

Athena does a good job at this. I then saw Ama-chan giving us the signal to start.

[On your marks, get set…BANG!]

After the bang went off, I started running! There are two people from each faction, making it six people. The obstacles were simple, like the balance beam, going under a net, and kicking certain balls. That was until we reached our last obstacle.

"Gyaooooooooooooooooooon!"

"Kyueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"

"Gowangowan!"

Are they crazy!? They decided to use the Hydra, Cerberus, and Ziz! This is going too far for an obstacle!

[For the last obstacle we positioned each of the monsters : A serpent with deadly poison that can kill Angels and Devils with ease, Hydra! The gate dog of hell, Cerberus! And the ominous bird, Ziz, is also present! So please try to break through the monsters!]

Oh that's bullshit!

"Oh, if it isn't my nephew."

Huh!? Uncle Tannin!?

"Uncle, why are you here!?", I asked.

"Well, I was asked to help in the sports day for the Three Great Powers….but it seems they wanted me to do this role. I'm even doing this for Shizuka and Kanna.", answered Uncle as he scratched his head.

Oh yeah, Shizuka and Kanna told me they're going to watch as well with the Nanbu girls and their parents. I look over to them quickly to see them waving at us. But this is kinda...

"Gyaaaaa!"

"Uwaaaaa!"

"Help meeee!"

I hear cries from the other participants! When I looked, I saw a Fallen Angel getting tangled by Hydra, an Angel getting carried away by Ziz, and a Devil being swallowed by Cerberus. Come to think of it, the Cerberus I'm familiar with, but is that Ziz the same one rom the time I was filmed for the movie with Serafall?

[Ooooh! Looks like all the participants are playing cheerfully with the monsters! It sure is a peaceful view!]

Ama-chan, this isn't even remotely peaceful.

"Are they going to be okay?", I asked Uncle.

"Yeah, they'll be fine. How about we go at it too?", said Uncle as he started using his fire breath on me.

"Oh son of a bi-!"

I got caught in the explosion and I had to quickly wear the Quanta Armor to mitigate the damage. But that still hurts.

_Item-Borrowing Race_

That last one was terrible. I was really battered. At least Asia healed me so I can be ready for the next event. I somehow got first place in the event, though it was just me trying to get away from Uncle's fire breath. Even after that, it turned into something outrageous due to the participants continuing to retire.

[….]

I call this a disaster. Each side is very nervous with all this pressure. the teams are beginning to act a bit bloodthirsty. I hope the next event won't have something ridiculous.

[Will those participating in the item-borrowing run gather in the allocated location-]

With Athena's announcement, it's my turn again.

"I'm off...again."

"….Please do your best."

"Roxas-sensei, please win~!"

Getting encouragement from Koneko and Gasper is nice, I think I'll be alright. I then lined up for my event. Hopefully it stays peaceful. I was then ready to dash.

[On your marks, get set….BANG!]

Aaaand time to run like hell! I dashed out very quickly and got an envelope. I then saw the other participants get the envelopes as well.

"Who the heck is Yakitori-sensei!?

"Which one of you is the Tasogareiro no Utatsukai here!?"

Talk about ridiculous criteria. I wonder what I got...

"….."

You got to be kidding me. Is this a joke!? Siscon! That can mean only one thing. I looked over to the VIP seats, and I had two choices, Serafall or Sirzechs... This sucks. The fact that both of them fit this subject... I don't think I can tell them about this.

"Sirzechs-sama! Please come with me!"

"Mu! So I'm the item! Okay, I got it!"

I ran to the goal while holding Sirzechs' hand!

[The participant from the Devil team got first place!]

First place again. I was then asked by Sirzechs with a lively face.

"By the way, Roxas-san. What was the item you needed to borrow? [Maou]? [A person with crimson-hair]? Or maybe it's [Onii-san]? Oh my, I'm feeling embarrassed."

"...Yeah, let's go with that.", I answered while looking to the side.

"Hahahaha, I feel honored."

Well he seems happy! Though, I can't really tell him what I really got since well, he _is_ a siscon. So is Serafall, but I don't know how either of them will take it on hearing that. In fact, I don't want to know.

_Ball-toss Game_

It was time for the Ball-toss Game so it was a team competition. There is a basket placed on a very long rod and we throw the balls with our team's color into it. All the participants were on standby.

[Now the ball-toss game which has all the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels will begin!]

I picked up a lot of balls from the ground at the same time the signal went off and I threw them into the basket. I started to pick them up together with Rias and when I was about to throw them again...

"Throw the lights towards those deeeeeevils!"

"These are our grudges from the past!"

"It's Armageddon, god damn iiiiiit!"

"You want us to play the flute of Gjallarhorn, huh?!"

I heard the sounds of explosions going off for the ball-toss game! Are you people idiots!? The balls are for the baskets, not the participants! It was a Mexican standoff with the Three Great Powers. Well, more like a Mexican shoot-out. They were all just firing at each other!

[Will the Angels and Fallen Angels please stop throwing lights at the Devils! They'll perish! Hey, you! Don't start throwing spears of light as if you are doing a javelin throw! That is a totally different activity! And can the Devils also stop attacking! Are you guys idiots!? Are all of you actually daft!?]

And one of the announcers is losing her head.

"This is fun, isn't it Roxas!"

Well Rias seems into it. As for me, I just facepalmed. I then heard two voices go off. It was Zazy and Michael!

"Yo, Michael. This is your end for meeting me here."

"Fufufu, today you have the same eyes from a certain War. It's only filled with evil."

Michael and Zazy are glaring at each other...again. I know this won't end well.

"Yeah, it makes me remember about the past. You…..how dare you! Announcing the report I wrote, when I was in Heaven, in front of everyone!", said Zazy as he threw the ball at Michael.

The ball is for the basket you idiot! Not for the Angels! Then, Michael dodged it and made a provoking smile.

"Oh, you are talking about _that_. It's the compilation of your data reports, correct? Not only did it have a long title and explanation which was written as 'The compilation report of the Ultimate Sacred Gear that I thought of', you also included your own illustrations of it. I do think you have a wonderful talent. So I ended up passing it to everyone in the form of a leaflet during the War. I really wanted everyone to see it. I think the name of it was [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade], correct? That was an excellent idea.", said Michael, making Zazy's face turn red.

"Shut up! Because of that, I had the frickin' leaders of my group call me [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade Governor] for a while you know!? They were saying, 'Hey Azazel, can you send the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] as the secret weapon?' and 'You are going to eliminate the enemies using the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] now, right?' and also 'Azazel-san, where is your dinner knife, also known as the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]?', god damn iiiiiit!"

"Hahaha, that was rude of me!"

Zazy and Michael just threw balls at each other while throwing taunts. I look over to the bleachers to see Larry laughing his ass of while trying to hold the camera. The Nanbu girls, Shizuka, Kanna, their parents, the Headmaster and Vice-Headmistress were all just cheering. This is just looking bad. I then saw Akeno confronting Barry.

"A…Akeno…"

Towards Barry who has no clue on what to do, Akeno told him while holding her hands together with tear-filled eyes.

"…Tou-sama! Please help us!"

A very sad yet cute-looking expression! Well that's unfair as Barry who heard that...

"….Uu...uooooo!"

He took a lot of red balls and threw them into the basket while shouting! Zazy became shocked by this! I look to see Larry practically dying in laughter and Shuri was laughing lightly.

"Barakiel!? H-Hey! What have you done! Throw the black balls!"

"I'm sorry Azazel! My daughter…! Akeno….! This is all for the only daughter I haaaaaaave!"

...You know Shuri is right there. You could just have another one, or even have a son. Well, I'm technically your son-in-law, because of Shuri, but that's beside the point.

"Ufufu!"

Akeno was happily throwing the balls with her father. Because of her prank, she's enjoying her quality time with Barry.

"Ufufu. Akeno looks very happy throwing balls with her father.", said Shuri.

"….The Three Great Powers appear to be getting carried away."

"No kidding. And Akeno using that trick on her father is pretty clever."

Rosie and Raynare said it while sighing. Yes, this is just escalating into sheer stupidity.

_Calvary Battle_

The next team battle was the calvary battle. Some of the participants were the "horse" or "rider". The tension is really weird out here. This is more like a battlefield with everyone just going crazy. We made two teams: Rias is a rider and Akeno is carrying her with Rosie and Koneko supporting the rear. I'm also a rider with Kiba carrying me and Gasper and Xenovia supporting my rear...that last part somehow doesn't sound right.

[We will now start the cavalry battle!]

Along with Ama-chan's signal and the riders go forward into the battlefield!

"Oryaaaaaaah! I will make it a catastrophe! Die, Angels!"

"Don't look down on angeeeels! We will give you the Last Judgement!"

"Angels and Fallen Angels, perish!"

And everyone is using their powers...Are you all crazy!? This is supposed to be a peaceful event, not a War! What point is there in taking off someone's hat if your remove their head with it?

"Reincarnated Angels, make a formation! We can unleash our power when we have the right cards! Formation Full House!"

"Like hell we would allow that! This is an all out battle between reincarnated Devils and reincarnated Angels!"

"Reincarnated this, and reincarnated that! All of you increased your numbers like that! Why don't a few of the Angels "fall" down to us, huh!?"

Ugh, this is a nightmare.

"Hmph! I won't lose to Angels and Fallen Angels!"

The one blasting away the competition was...Sai!? What's he doing here!? The Great King is plowing through everything!

"W-W-Where should we attack them from!? We need to take them down before they take us down!"

"Please calm down, [Ace] Irina!"

"Just relax Irina. Maybe we should go after Roxas."

I look over to Irina in which Jack is saying something about me. I bet he wants payback for all the times I used the codeword on him.

[Everyone, please don't continue _that_ War here! It's coming back! That War is coming back completely! I'm telling you to stop, damn iiiiiiit! Hyahaha-!]

And one of the announcers has completely lost their mind!

"There! I've got her hat!"

The only one actually following the rules is Rias as she elegantly took a hat from...Lisa!? What else can go wrong? I then heard a maniacal laugh. I look for it to see Zazy going completely nuts. And his trajectory...he's going for Gabriel!

"Fuhahahahahahahaha! Gabriel! I'm coming for you~!"

And he's creeping me out now. Gabriel looks over to see Zazy charging at her. I got an idea.

"Kiba, we're going after Zazy!", I said.

"Alright Roxas-sensei!"

"Yes, let's go after Azazel-sensei!"

"I..I will also believe in him and follow him to the end!"

Thanks guys. We then charged on to stop Zazy from doing something stupid. Gabriel just tilted her head while gazing at him with innocent eyes! You can't just stand there with the deer with the headlights look! Move! We quickly got in Zazy's way and...

"Game over for you Zazy!"

"Roxas!? What are you-!?"

I made a special extension arm and took Zazy's hat off. As he was eliminated, he had to leave the game.

"Ugggh. I wanted to do something with Gabriel so I can spite Michael...", he whined.

I gave out a sigh of relief. At least Zazy won't cause more trouble. But this is really out of hand.

"I got your hat~!"

Eh? I felt my head and I noticed my hat was gone. I look to see Gabriel was holding it.

"Ah. Ah. Ah!"

I let my guard down for a few seconds and Gabriel eliminates me from the game.

"Sorry Cosmic Sekiryuutei~! We're still in the game~!", said Gabriel.

After a few minutes, the calvary battle ended like a war.

_Decisive Battle! Baton Relay!_

It was now the last activity, the baton relay.

[For each team, the chosen participants are waiting at designated points! Now, the sports day which has been going on for a long time has finally reached the climax!]

Athena gave off that announcement with an excited voice. I think she's actually enjoying this. The points for each team were quite close and the decisive winner would be left by the baton relay. I became the anchor for the Devils and my Balance Breaker was on standby.

"Fufufu, so you are my opponent, huh, Roxas? I'll get you back for stopping me."

"Th..That's your fault for going nuts with a demented laugh Zazy. I bet you had pervy thoughts again involving Gabriel."

Zazy was the anchor for the Fallen Angels. I don't like this.

"Let's do our best~!"

The anchor for the Angels is Gabriel. I hope nothing bad happens.

[Now, the final match is about to begin!]

A pistol shot rang off and the race began with some music in the background. The Devils tam first runner was Kiba. I saw a Fallen Angel fire light at Kiba, but Kiba dodged it swiftly!

"Is that legal!?", I protested, but...

"Can't see anything~."

Ugh, you're the worst. I saw the other participants going. The participant before me...Sirzechs!? Damn, he's fast!

"Uooooooo! I won't lose! I won't lose in front of my daughter Akeno!"

"It won't be allowed for I, Uriel, the "Flame of God" to lose against a Maou!"

Barry and Uriel were both catching up to Sirzechs while being covered in their respective powers! As soon as Sirzechs reaches me...

"I leave the rest to you, Roxas-san!"

"Yeah!"

I took the baton and flew ahead at full speed!

"Trans-Am!"

I then increased it with Trans-Am! But-!

"Toryaaaaah! Here is the weapon which I have been preparing for in a situation like this!"

Zazy catches up with me from the behind! In his hand, he was holding onto a sword which looks like a mixture of light and darkness!

"This is the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] that all of you were picking on me about!"

He then wielded his sword while blowing away the scenery! The other faction leaders were shocked!

"What!? So the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade] was completed!?"

"Mu! So that's the [Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade]!"

He then starts attacking me with it! The strike which missed carves deeply into the ground! What the fuck!?

"Have you lost Zazy!? This is supposed to be a sports day!"

"It's waaaaaaar! I won't lose to a Maou and Chief Angel! I'm number 1!"

Not good, his tension is at its limit! I was only dodging each of his hits!

[Oo! Governor Azazel and the Gundam Dragon started battling in front of the goal!]

Battling!? More like a one-sided fight! I'm just dodging him while he tries to hit me! I then saw Gabriel was close to the goal!

"I will be going first then~!"

"Crap!"

I gave a good kick to Zazy and rushed for the goal. I'm almost thereeeee!

We both crossed the finish line at the same time. But they had cameras around in case of a photo finish. From the results...

[Goooooal! The one who conquered the baton relay is the Angels team!]

Ama-chan's announcement rang off.

"Ohhh man. I lost.", I said.

"This is all your fault for kicking me!", said Zazy.

"I don't want to hear it! Besides, you have another problem to deal with.", I said as I pointed to the Fallen Angels.

[Oi.]

They don't look really happy right now. They were all releasing a lot of killing intent and they were glaring at Zazy. I went over to Rias.

"Sorry Rias. I was a bit too slow.", I said.

"That's okay Roxas. You did great out there today.", said Rias as everyone else I knew came over to me.

"Man, that was so awesome, I'm saving this movie.", said Larry.

"You did your best today Roxas. I shall see you at school.", said the Headmaster as he left with the Vice-Headmistress.

"Dude, game was good, but we Angels were better.", said Jack.

"I don't want to hear it Jack.", I said as I saw Zazy sneaking by, trying to run away.

"….Azazel, let's talk for a bit."

And he was caught by his lieutenant, Shemhaza. That's not gonna end well for him.

"I..I'm sorry, Shemhaza! I…I got a bit too cocky! Hahaha, forgive me. …..Please?", said Zazy, but Shemhaza says it with a smile.

"No."

"Gyaaaaah!"

At the center of the Fallen Angels team, I could hear Zazy screaming.

"*sigh* I need a break from this insanity.", I said as Michael and Gabriel came up to us.

"Roxas, I saw what happened out there.", said Michael.

"Please Michael. I don't think my head can take much more today. I need some sleep."

"Okay, but before you go..."

Gabriel walks up to me and kisses me.

"...Eh?"

"You saved me from Azazel. Even if you're a devil, you're a really good person.", said Gabriel.

"Gabriel! Stay away from my man!", said Serafall.

"Oh! I didn't see you there Serafall!", said Gabriel.

And those two started fighting. Great, more headaches. What's next, Michael saying that Gabriel wants to stay at my place?

"Roxas if you don't mind, I want Gabriel to stay with you. It seems she's very fond of you and you have a common interest. I'm okay with it since I can trust you.", said Michael with a smile.

...The universe just loves playing pranks on me doesn't it? Like this, the Great Sports Day ended with the Angels team winning it and Zazy screaming like a woman from his punishment. Oh, and Gabriel is staying at my place much to Serafall's dismay. I've heard discussion of doing the sports day again next year. If they are, I'm passing that. I don't want to get blown away again. It was fun, but I'm not getting involved in this again. As for now, I'm just gonna hit my head on the wall for the next 20 minutes.

* * *

Magical Girl Ria For Real!?

"Magical Girl Ria! I'm going to annihilate the heinous villains all at once with my twinkling magic!"

Right in front of me is Rias in a magical girl costume and making a pose. The princess of the Gremory family who always have splendor and noble atmosphere is cosplaying as a magical girl, her crimson hair tied up into a twin-tail, a cute ribbon, and a prop magical stick in her hand. She pulls the look off really well. But isn't this a bit much? As for the reason why this is happening, let's rewind to some time after the mess with the sports day. On a certain weekend, Serafall brought Sona over to our house.

"I want to appear in the Magical Girl Milky's film!", said Serafall.

Serafall has decided to try being an actress in the film that is coming up. As for the game I've been making so far, I got the modeling down as well as the motion of the models. Hey, when you have a lot of people helping you out on this, you go through this very quick. Even Yant visits from time to time to help me out as she's interested in the magical girl concept. Larry usually drops her off at my place then comes back after some time to pick her up. She's good help for the game. I got to hand it to Larry. he picked a good person for this. But right now, we're all in the VIP room talking about what Serafall wants to do from something she found out.

"…A-Audition for the role as a magical girl…?", said Rias.

Serafall nods to this and spins her magical stick in her hand and then lifts it up toward the ceiling.

"That's right! The audition for the live-action film adaptation of the "Magical Girl Milky"! Not only are they recruiting celebrities for the acts, but they are even recruiting many civilians for the acts. If I pass, then I will be able to star in the film as Milky!"

Well, she does like "Magical Girl Milky" a lot, and that's an anime series in the human world. Because of that show, she wears her magical girl costume as her regular clothing. She pulls off the look brilliantly and her innocent personality makes the people around her unable to react properly. She's even the star of her own show, "Magical Girl: Magical Levia-tan". Back then, I was an actor in the film with the other members. It was a smash hit with Serafall fighting me and Gasper in the film. But not just doing films in the Underworld, she now wants to try the ones in the human world?

Sitting next to Serafall was Sona, who was apologizing to Rias, Akeno, and I by saying "…I'm sorry for having a sister like this…" with her face turned red. She has it rough.

"So the reason Sona is here because...?", I asked Serafall.

"The reason is, I want all of you to—"

After stopping Serafall who was about to speak while giving a wink, Sona speaks.

"I ask you to be quiet, Onee-sama. …Rias, I beg you. Please participate in the magical girl's audition with me.", said Sona as her face turned really red.

Rias' jaw dropped and has stopped from responding due to Sona's request. One that is very surprising. After a slight pause...

"U-Umm… W-What do you mean, Sona…?", asked Rias as she tries hard to smile.

Sona explains the situation. Serafall found out about the audition for the live-action version of Milky and begged for an impossible request to Sona who's her little sister that she wants to participate in it by using her short time off. I guess she wants to spend some time with Sona. Though, I doubt Sona is interested in this as she tried to persuade Serafall, but that failed as she didn't back down from her decision and she was so stubborn that it may affect her job. Serafall said that Sona was just complaining like a little kid. Sona then made up her mind and decided to follow her by making Serafall promise that she will take her and her servants as her bodyguards (as well as her guardian to keep her under thier watch). Well, in terms of guardian, I'm it. I'm already taking care of her while she stays at my house. But why ask Rias to join her in the magical girl's audition? That was answered once I saw what Sona took out from her bag. A flashy costume with frills. That's definitely a cosplay. Sona then says it while enduring the embarrassment.

"…I-It's the magical girl's costume…that my sister prepared for me…for the audition."

Whoa! I think this is serious. Sona then continued.

"…We, the Sitri-group, will guard Onee-sama who will be participating in the audition. If that were to happen, I will have to guard her up-close…so it was decided that I will be participating in the audition together with Onee-sama…", said Sona as her whole body trembled.

I think all this is some round-about way of enduring the embarrassment of being the only one to do something like this. For Sona who's usually calm, this is something that's from a different world to her.

"I remember I heard about a rumour that magicians within the Khaos Brigade and the "Stray Magicians" that were exiled from the magicians association are after Serafall-sama.", said Akeno.

"Is it because of Serafall's hobby?", I asked.

"...Yes… My sister's hobby is detested by the magicians, especially by the witches. …If I have to explain it in one sentence, they are saying that "She may give a wrong impression to the world of what the existence of magicians are like". …I'm sure you can understand the situation if you look at how she is dressed…"

Well, if she goes to diplomatic matters dressed up as a fictitious magical girl, this would insult them. But she didn't do that for the meeting of the Three Great Powers. She didn't even do that in the meeting between Odin and Ama-chan from what I heard. I think these magicians are just overreacting. Sona continues after taking a breath.

"Perhaps those magicians may come to assault my sister at the audition hall so we have to guard my sister. Though I don't think my sister will be defeated that easily even if she was assaulted. –However, she may cause a serious damage to the human world by going wild, so we have the duty to keep her down in order to prevent that from happening."

Oh yeah, there's that. She could wipe out this country several times over is she goes all out. Serafall then gets teary eyed because of Sona and hugs her.

"Sob, Sona-tan sure does have a lot of concern about meeee! For her to come to the audition with me because she's worried about me! Your Onee-san is emotionally mooooved!"

"…If you are, then please stop participating right this instant."

"I can't do that. I did prepare a costume for you Sona-tan, so let's become a magical girl together with your sister!", said Serafall as she winked and did a cute pose.

"S-So, what do you mean by you want me to participate together with you?", asked Rias just to confirm.

Sona then holds Rias' hands and says it.

"Rias. Please, I'm so embarrassed. …Please participate in the audition together with me… I won't be able to endure it at this rate…! I can only ask you since you are my friend… I'm sure I can endure it if I'm with you…!"

I can see Sona's shoulders tremble. Rias closed her eyes and took a single breath as she held Sona's hands.

"Sona. You and I have been friends since we were children. Sure. I will also participate in the audition. I will also cooperate with you in case the terrorists come, so rest assured."

"…Rias. Thank you…"

Rias and Sona stare at each other! Even Sona who's normally calm has teary eyes. They sure have a good friendship.

"It's just like our relationship, right dude?", asked Jack.

"No, ours is more like a manzai act. You talk crap, I smack you upside the head.", I said.

"Ouch, you're harsh."

"It's a yuri-yuri! Sona-tan and Rias-chan are in a yuri-yuri relationship."

Serafall is getting hyped up, though I do worry that she sometimes doesn't take her position seriously.

"Well, since it's like this, we have to go to the audition hall as well."

"…Looks like it."

When me and Koneko who is sitting on my lap were in a conversation...

"I have also prepared a costume for Rias-chan. Look, it even has a cute looking ribbon like this!"

Serafall took out a magical girl costume for Rias. Ohhh boy, Rias hardens her expression.

"…S-So I have to wear it as well?"

"…I may be repeating myself, but I'm sorry for having a sister like this."

"It's all right, since I knew that from a long time ago… However, this costume is…"

Rias and Sona sigh at Serafall who was hyped up. Then...

"Oh~. So you're entering the audition Serafall~? Then count me in too.", said Gabriel.

Oh great, here we go.

"Gabriel, I forgot that you were here. I'll tell you this. There's no way you're taking that role from me!", said Serafall as she radiated her aura.

"I won't back down Serafall~.", said Gabriel as she radiated her aura as well.

Sigh. Those two get along like oil and water.

"What about documentation? Surely you have that handled right?", I asked as Serafall brought out papers.

"Ta-daa! I have already sent them the documents for Sona-tan, Sona-tan's girls, Rias-chan, and Rias-chan's girls. Since everyone is cute, all of you got a pass for the document selection!"

I think she's been dragging us along from the start. Her understanding of Sona and Rias' natures has allowed her to manipulate this whole deal.

"Ama-chan, Athena. Are you two joining?"

"I'll pass.", said Ama-chan.

"Pass.", said Athena.

"I already got passed the document selection too. I guess we have a competition, Serafall.", siad Gabriel as she held up a document.

"Hey Raynare. You, Kalawarner, and Mittelt could join in.", said Donny.

"No thanks. Magical girl is really my kind of thing.", said Raynare.

"I think I'm not appropriate for that.", said Kalawarner.

"I'll won't get involved with that.", said Mittelt.

"Well, so much for you girls trying to impress Roxas.", said Donny as that hit a nerve.

"Donaseeeek!"

"Uh oh."

And Donny got blasted for saying something careless.

"Seegavaira-chan, do you want to try? I bet you would look great in it.", asked Serafall.

"No thank you Leviathan-sama. I have a few things to do today.", said Seegvaira as she drank tea.

I later asked the Nanbu girls if they wanted a chance, but they declined on the fact that they would be considered as magical monster girls. That and they feel that they don't fit the part. Well, I bet those girls wearing the outfit might look a bit off, but who knows. Shizuka and Kanna said they were busy on the dragon apple project and they couldn't come. For now, let's hope things stay cool.

* * *

Audition Day

We, the Gremory-group, and the Sitri-group have gathered in the hall of a big building that is within the metropolitan area. There are a lot of girls in the hall with a numbered plate on them. I hear there's 200 people here or so that passed the selection. I bet there were a lot of documents sent since the anime is popular. Though in terms of age, I see a lot of grade school girls as well as junior-high girls.

"…The majority of them who came to this audition are those that are in their early 10's… Since Milky is around their age in the story. Though I won't know what will happen for the live-action version…", said Koneko.

She's wearing a magical girl costume with her cat parts out. Aside from the valid point she made, she does look cute, even her cat parts make it look like they're part of the costume. I even see famous child celebrities in this hall! Well, it does seem obvious they would be here. I even saw some of them look at our way, making a small laugh. And that reason is simple.

"…This is a fight against yourself.", muttered Rias as she wore the costume.

I think she does it pretty well. But it does seem awkward that a thrid-year high school student would wear the costume. She must be enduring it really hard. Still, she has a strong resolve to pull this off. Though, we seem to be getting some stares from others since Rias is wearing a magical girl costume. Since it's Serafall, the Gremory girls, and the Sitri girls, we stand out a lot. So much for being covert.

"Oh well, let's do our best today, Rias. Ufufu.", said Akeno as she stood next to Rias.

Akeno was wearing a miko-style magical girl costume designed by Serafall. And it shows a lot of skin. She's even holding a staff that's normally used for purification. She pulls that look really well.

"…I-If I get seen in this costume by those in my family, I will die due to embarrassment…", said Sona as she shook her body in embarrassment.

"Isn't it a bit too late if Serafall is your sister?", I asked.

"I don't mean her, Hyuuga-sensei.", she said as I heard a noise.

"Guha!"

And Saji is down.

"Get a grip Saji.", I said, holding him.

"…Haa-haa…K-Kaichou in magical girl's costume… I'm infatuated… I will die due to being infatuated… S-Sensei…I, I'm starting to think that I don't mind dying now…", said Saji as he hyperventilates.

"You idiot. Take deep breaths. You still have something to do.", I told him.

"…You do realise it's a magical girl with glasses…? K-Kaichou is coming to kill me while being precise about it… …I do realise that she's a bit too old for being a magical girl… Even so, you do realise this is a magical and a logical critical hit to me, right…?"

"*sigh* You're hopeless. At least try to stay alive through this. You'll trouble Sona if you die on her."

"...Right..."

I finally got some sense into him. I then heard some of the girls talking about Kiba.

"Hmph, looks like moving around in this costume is easy as well."

"Hmm, for a Angel to become a witch…"

"This is a magical girl, Irina-san. But, it sure is embarrassing to wear this…"

"Relax. This is only for today."

Xenovia, Irina, Asia, and Gabriel appear in their magical girl costumes. Xenovia has her imitation sword on her hip and has a ribbon on her head. Irina and Gabriel have their angel wings and halo out on top of their costume. Asia is wearing a pink costume with frills and Raxas is on her shoulder.

"Gaby, you look good.", said Jack.

"Thank you Jack.", said Gabriel.

"Right dude?"

"Don't start with me Jack."

"…Like I thought, people like Koneko-chan and Asia-san will look good in them.", said Rosie as she wore her Valkyrie gear.

"You're not wearing the costume?", I asked.

"Rather than wearing something like that, I will rather wear this which I'm quite used to. …I feel bad for being the only one not wearing it. So I hope everyone will forgive me with this."

So she chose that over the costume. She sure has a strong sense of duty.

"S-Sensei..."

I heard Gasper's voice from behind me. He's wearing the costume too. Well, he does wear girl clothes, so this is normal for him. His face then turned red.

"…L-Leviathan-sama apparently sent my document as well… A-And it seems like I passed…"

Of course she would. I bet Serafall did something sneaky to get him in the audition. So everyone apart from me, Kiba and Jack are participating.

"…I-I'm so embarrassed. For me, the Queen of Sitri, to be dressed like this…Umm, even K-Kiba-kun is looking at me…"

"T-This is all for Kaichou!"

"We won't be able to endure this if we don't think like that…"

Next to me are the Sitri girls that finished changing and gathered around Sona and Saji. Saji has a lewd face and is focused on Sona.

"Saji, this isn't the place.", I said.

"Ah! Sorry about that.", said Saji.

Just when I snapped Saji out of it...

"Hey Roxas."

"Larry? Why are you here?"

"Yant got accepted for the audition. I'm looking after her right now. Oh, here she comes..."

I look to see Yant coming this way. She's wearing a yellow magical girl costume with a staff. Though, the chest area is...dammit, stupid eyes! Stop staring there! ...Shut it Ddraig!

**{What! If you're gonna stare at them, then do it.}**

"Hello everyone. I'm Yant Kayode."

"Yant is Larry's Bishop. And she's been assisting me in making the game for Serafall.", I said as I introduced her.

"Sona, that is Lawrence Shax. You remember?"

"That's the Black Sheep of the Shax Family? Well, he certainly has changed over the years."

"And it's nice to see you again Sona."

I then heard another voice.

"…Devil-san, -nyo?"

You can't be serious. He's here too!?

"It's a coincidence meeting you here –nyo."

It's Mil-tan. The buff man who dresses like a magical girl. I know he helps out for the making of the game, but I still feel a bit disturbed by his presence.

"It's Mil-tan –nyo. I came here to become Milky –nyo."

Well, he's here for the audition. Though, I bet the people who checked his document were probably high on something to allow him to enter without problem.

"You're here for the audition too?"

"Yes -nyo."

Of course he is. The hall then got noisier. Then the film crew entered the hall.

"All right everyone. Thank you all for gathering here today."

I think that man is the producer who called out. And the man next to him is wearing cap, sunglasses, and has a small moustache. The other man is skinny with long hair.

"I am the producer for the "Magical Girl Milky Movie", Sakai. The one over here wearing a cap is the director Tooyama, and the one next to him with a long hair is the scriptwriter Shouji!"

"…"

"Hello."

The director didn't say a word and the scriptwriter just gave a short greeting.

"Look, look, Sona-chan! That's director Tooyama and Shouji who specialises in magical girl and tokusatsu films! It's my first time seeing them with my own eyes!", said an excited Serafall.

"I heard about those guys. They're A-list film makers in those genres.", said Larry.

The producer then speaks again.

"I'm hoping to select the cast for the film today together with the director Tooyama and Shouji. Let's get along."

[Let's get along!]

The girls in the hall greets the judges all together. The director then made serious eyes and looks at the girls in the hall. When the director nods his head, he calls the producer and whispers into his ear.

"Hmm, I see."

When the producer agrees to it, he looks towards Rias and Sona while he seems to be comparing them with the documents. He then coughed and declares it.

"Umm, it may be too sudden, but the result for the first test has been decided here."

Well that was quick. Even the girls are shocked too. Well, it is rather sudden. The producer then called out teh names while being led by the director.

"—san, Rias Gremory-san, Sona Sitri-san, Asia Argento-san—"

Those who were called were Rias, Sona, the Gremory girls plus Irina and Gabriel, the Sitri girls, Yant, Serafall, and even...

"And also, "Mil-tan"-san."

Even Mil-tan got called! They must have their eyes checked.

"Wow, that's a shocker. A buff man being a prospective actor for the film on magical girls.", said Larry.

"The ones called out now have passed the first test! Our director is someone who treasures his feelings, so I'm sorry but the first test ends here!"

[Eeeeeeeeeeh!?]

The other girls scream out with dissatisfaction.

" "Eeeeeeeeeeh!? Even though we are dressed like this!?" "

Rias once told me on the way here...

"Since we are going to dress like that, well, including Leviathan-sama, all of us will get dropped early. The selection won't be that easy.".

My reply was...

"I think they'll need to get their eyes checked if they mess up."

The fact that they passed, I decided to ask them.

"Do you think they need their eyes checked now?", I asked as they nodded.

"Yay! Like I thought, those who knows our talent can tell us apart!", said a high-spirited Serafall.

"Good luck Yant.", said Larry.

"Right.", said Yant as she smiled.

I just know today is going to be weird with a side dish chaos.

* * *

Later

The venue for the second test change to the room in the spacious floor. The girls we know passed and went over there. Kiba, Saji, Jack, Larry, and I peeked inside the room. There were judges and staff members sitting on a long table. The participants are sitting opposite to them. There were thirty people or so who survived till this round at the sudden announcement of those who passed. Among them are the Gremory girls plus Irina and Gabriel, the Sitri girls, Yant, Serafall, and Mil-tan.

"Umm, congratulations for passing. The reason all of you passed is because it matches with the concept of our film. Isn't that right, Shouji?", said the producer.

"That's exactly right. The director and I are thinking of making a Milky's film that is different from before. That's right, we can't seek for normal casts. Extreme! Splendorous! I want to dig out your potential and have you create a new Milky together with us. Right, director?", said the scriptwriter.

"Nice ~."

This guy probably doesn't have much to say. Though, a live-action that is different from before? You better hope you know what you're doing if you're going off base from the story or you're gonna get flames. The girls that were called out stand in front of the staff and starts to appeal themselves while answering their questions. The civilian girls, Yant, Gabriel, and the Sitri girls answer normally. But when the Gremory girls and Irina's turn came...

Producer: "What's your special skill?"

Xenovia: "To exorcise and the cut down. I'm confident in my sword technique."

Director: "Nice ~."

Producer: "Why did you want to become a magical girl?"

Rosie: "By that, do you mean why I learned magic? Well. It was handy in order to get a job in the place called Valhalla, and since magic is our status back there, I thought it was necessary and learned it. Not only do I know the Norse-style, but lately I have expanded my area into black magic, white magic, and summoning magic. I'm confident in my magic skills."

Scriptwriter: "So you also made a setting for yourself. You are even wearing an armour. You sure are into this role. Yup, yup."

Producer: "Having a ring and wings on top of a magical girl's costume! An Angel that is a magical girl sure is rare."

Irina: "No, I am a Angel."

Producer: "Oh my, you sure are confident to claim yourself as an "Angel" ~."

Irina: "No, no, I really am a Angel. Look, it has the mark "Ace" on the back of my hand, right? This means that I'm the Ace of the Chief-Angel Michael-sama who is at Heaven~."

Director: "Nice!"

...Why did they have to answer the questions like that? Not only that, the staff members don't even mind the stuff that normally would be weird.

"Meh, weird stuff is good since it means you're being in character.", said Larry.

"I think revealing certain things that should remain secret is a bad thing.", I said.

These people probably won't take them seriously if it's like this.

"There sure are unique girls today ~."

"Nice."

The producer and director seem to be having fun. Okay, where's their drugs? I'm totally burning that stuff so they can actually start making sense. When it moved on to Akeno, Asia, and Koneko, they answered normally...

Then it was Serafall's turn. She walked up to the staff while doing a cute spin and giving them a wink.

"I'm Levia-tan. I love Milky so much that I came here today! Please take care of me. Yay."

"That's right. I even felt a strong passion from your document."

"Yes, you are right about that, Producer-san! My first meeting with Milky was—"

There goes Serafall. She's speaking about Milky like a devoted fangirl with sparkling eyes. The director and scriptwriter are listening to her enthusiastically while nodding. ...Meh, at least Serafall is having fun since once her appeal was finished, she got a positive reaction. Then...

"Mil-tan, will you please come next?"

Once the producer spoke, I felt a very odd pressure from the participants' seat.

"Please take care of me –nyo."

Mil-tan's overwhelming presence pushed back the staff. Well, he is something that is considered ridiculous, but he does help in making the game.

"…W-What is that creature…?", asked Saji.

"Saji, that man has a unique ability for a human. He is not only ridiculous, he's also gender-challenged in my point of view. Not even the Hakuryuukou could sense him. And he helps me out in the game I'm making."

"Are you serious!? That thing is human!? Something like that shouldn't be possible!", said Saji.

"For a human, he's pretty good. If only he was more manly than girly, cuz the weird factor is way out there.", said Larry.

"I know what you mean.", I said.

"Come on dude. At least that guy helps you in the game.", said Jack.

"Yeah, but the pressure he gives is disturbing."

Mil-tan's interview continues.

"…I will ask you just in case. What is your special skill?"

"I can make contacts with fairies and use different kinds of magic –nyo."

"I see. Except, that will be the same as other participants you know?", said the scriptwriter.

Oh god, don't tell me things are gonna go like this. It's already bad enough that he's here, freaking everyone else out.

"Then I will show you all, Mil-tan's magical power –nyo.", said Mil-tan as he lifts a pipe chair.

His muscles then buffed up and he bends, crushes, and twists the chair with ease! The horrifying sound echo through the hall. What the hell are you doing!? Everyone in the hall is shocked! Well, not me since I can tell how strong he is. He kept crushing it until it became a compressed metal sphere small enough to fit in his hand! He then showed that to the staff with a smile.

"It's the magic where I can change the pipe chair into a metal sphere -nyo. My magical powers, do you believe it now –nyo?"

If that was magic, I think that Khaos Brigade would target you instead of Serafall. It's just too ridiculous. I mean, that was just brute strength! If these guys accepts this as magic, I'll jump off a bridge.

"Mil-tan asks for a role where I can heal people's hearts –nyo."

More like crush them, like you just did with that chair.

"Nice!", said the director as he raised his body up and enjoyed it.

...Where's that bridge? I need to jump off of it. This director must be on some very strong stuff to accept this. Just as Mil-tan's interview ended...

"Then next is Rias Gremory-san."

It was Rias' turn. She looks cute, but she's trembling a lot from embarrassment and her face is red as well. After the first test, she told me this...

"…I-I-I told Leviathan-sama that I will be making my appeal if I pass even a single test, exactly the way Leviathan-sama told me to during my turn to make my appeal…"

Apparently, Serafall prepared a script for Rias and Sona. I should probably comfort her once this mess is over. I also advised Saji to do the same for Sona. I think that would help those two get closer. Rias and Sona assumed they wouldn't pass the audition that easily and made that promise light-heartily. Both Rias and Sona have a very stiff expression.. Since that actually happened, Rias has been cornered to an extreme situation. Rias looks over to Serafall only to see her give an expression that's filled with hope. Serafall surely looks forward to it with innnocent eyes. For Rias to do the magical girl appeal she thought of. Rias got off her seat and walked up to the staff after taking a deep breath. She then made a cute voice and says it.

"Magical Girl Ria! I'm going to annihilate the heinous villains all at once with my twinkling magic!"

And now we start playing to where we left off. Rias, I'll hold you once this is over. Just hold on.

"Magical Girl Sona! I'm going to eliminate many brutal villains with my dazzling magic!"

Once Sona said that, Serafall and Saji nosebled crazily from that. Saji, you're supposed to be Sona's support. Don't lose your head here.

"Well, he'll be out for a while.", said Larry.

In the end, Rias, Sona, Serafall, Gabriel, Yant, and several participants including Mil-tan move on to the third test.

* * *

Evening

We transported by bus to the next test location.

"…I want to die."

"…..Yes, me too."

Saji and I tried to cheer Rias and Sona who were feeling down. Those two worked hard in an audition that is just wrong. We arrived to an abandoned building near the port. It seems like they're putting a lot of effort for the location of filming. I bet they'll test their filming style. That's when shit got serious. Several suspicious women wearing black robes appeared. And they're directing their hostility towards us.

"We are one of the faction within Khaos Brigade, the magicians that belongs to "Nilrem". We came to protest against the Maou Leviathan who is making an insult out of us that uses magic."

I facepalmed at this. Well, Akeno was right about there being an attack by Khaos Brigade. These guys are after Serafall. They have guts to do this in front of civilians.

"Hmm? Is this a surprise show?"

So the staff doesn't know about this. Well, it will be bad to drag them into our mess. While the tension rises, the civilians started to dazzle.

"Huh…I'm getting sleepy…"

One after another, they start to collapse.

"I thought it will be poor for them to get dragged into this, so I had them go to sleep.", said Serafall as her finger was glowing with demonic power and winks at me.

"They have some nerve attacking us while there are people who are not involved.", said Gabriel.

At least the civilians are asleep.

"Roxas, everyone, take those who are uninvolved in this to a safe place!"

"Roger that!"

We, Rias' servants, move the staff and participants out of the area of combat.

"Now then, Sona-chan, Rias-chan! This is Magical Girls VS Magical Girls! Let's make our magic sparkle! Okay? We will do it while saying those phrase we practiced yesterday!"

And Serafall asks something that's too much for them. Rias and Sona are shocked!

"Eeh!? In a place like this!?"

"O-Onee-sama! Please think of the place and time! Our opponent are the terrorists!"

Sona told off Serafall, but Serafall doesn't stop her fearless smile.

"Ufufu. The magical girl costume that the two of you are wearing is made in a special way that you need to use the method we practiced yesterday to unleash your demonic-power once you wear it! Now then, let's shoot a magical demonic-power together!"

"I-It can't be! You put a trick like that in this costume!?"

"Onee-sama! Geez! Why do you keep on doing things like this!?"

Both Rias and Sona yell out their dissatisfaction.

"Yant, show them what you got!", said Larry.

"Right~!"

Our opponents couldn't wait.

"Don't look down on witches!"

"Die, Devils!"

By activating their magic-circles and started to release attacks of fire, lightning, and water magic at us! Yant then brings out a defensive magic circle and blocks the attacks. Looks like the training we did in Uncle's territory is paying off.

"I won't forgive evil magicians –nyo!"

Mil-tan got a drum barrel nearby and threw it towards the witches! I thought he was out cold.

"Milkyyyyyyyy Spiraaaaaaaal Boooooooomb!"

He starts to destroy fireballs and ice-spears with his fists!

"What is…just what on earth is he!?"

"Is this a new species in the Underworld!?"

The witches are in shock of Mil-tan's sheer absurdity! Rias has her whole body shake and yells out with tears in her eyes as if she's given up.

"Gremory Stiiiiiiiick!"

A magical stick appeared from the accessory Rias had!

"Sitri Stiiiiiiiick!"

Sona did the same as she shed tears of embarrassment!

Serafall then brought out her magical stick too and calls out to Rias, Sona, Yant, and the girls from both groups.

"Now then, let's go, everyone! Levia-Beeeeeeeeam!"

"Ria Shining Love Fiiiiiiiire!"

"Sona Lightning Aqua Juuuuuuuustice!"

Having a Maou lead the attack, Rias and Sona released a powerful magical attack! And the girls from both Gremory and Sitri groups fire off their magic attacks too! The filming location gets blown by the incredible amount of demonic powers! There were even stars and hearts scattering everywhere the moment Rias and Sona released their demonic powers!

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

The real witches weren't able to stand up to the impact of the attacks. I bet the fact that terrorist witches got beaten by devils wearing magical girl cosplays is very humiliating.

"Good job Yant!", said Larry.

"Thank you!", said Yant.

"Well guys, I'm heading home. Later.", said Larry as he and Yant left.

The battle ended with our victory, but...

"…Geez, I don't want to get involved in such things like this ever again."

"…You are right. I'm sorry for dragging you into this, Rias."

Rias and Sona took a breath while enduring sheer embarrassment. I then hear a light sound. Uh oh, I have a bad feeling about that. I quickly put on my blindfold. I don't want to know what happens next.

"Huh, maybe the spell on the costume lost its effect due to having a battle?", said Serafall.

"Kyaaaaaaaa!"

I only heard the screaming of girls. My guess, their clothes came off. I then used the Creation Gear to make some clothes for them and took off my blindfold.

[Thank you Roxas-sensei.]

I was thanked by the girls for giving them clothes. Though... the audition got cancelled and that made Serafall sad. We had to make the film crew and the other civilians lose their memory of the incident. Mil-tan already left the scene, but Serafall said this about Mil-tan.

"That child had a pure and powerful eyes. Maybe that child was a magical girl that had an equal or greater Milky power than me. I still have spare evil-pieces, so I really want to scout that child into my group."

I hope she's not serious about that.

"…Fuu, I don't want to think about magical girls for a while.", said Rias as she sighed.

"Well, I thought you looked cute when you wore the costume Rias.", I said as that made her face turn red.

"Thank you. If I was able to make you say that to me, then I'm starting to think a little that it was a good thing.", said Rias.

"Yeah, but for now, let's not mention this ever again. You went through a lot.", I said as I held her hand.

"Roxas-chan. Did I look cute too?", asked Serafall.

'Of course Serafall.", I said as she hugs me.

"Hehe, thank you Roxas-chan!"

Well, Serafall had fun. Even though we had a visit from Khaos Brigade.

"Well Rias, I know I had plenty of fun today. Seeing you all embarrassed was great.", said Jack.

...You idiot.

"Codeword dirtbag!", said Rias as Wolfy appeared out of nowhere.

"Ow!"

_A/N: By this point, you guys should have already noticed that Seegvaira and Gabriel were added to the harem. Also, Larry is back and he went Full Metal Jacket on Raiser, lol. If you haven't seen that movie, look it up and you'll know what Raiser has gone through. Next time, the Kyoto arc begins._


End file.
